


Tangled

by fleurdesaison



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Mentioned Other K-pop Artist(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 10:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 84
Words: 632,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18259418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurdesaison/pseuds/fleurdesaison
Summary: Myungsoo is a college student trying to finish his graduation and a single father of Woohyun. Sungyeol is juggling jobs to support himself and his two brothers: Sungjong, a college freshman, and Sunggyu, a 7 y-o problematic kid. They are too different and might just hate each other, but their lives start to tangle against their will because of the kids.





	1. Bad blood

 

 

"You're still not talking to me?" Sungyeol asked but only received an angry pout back.

The elevator had finally arrived and opened its door and Sungyeol had to drag the other inside."You knew you'd have to come back to school someday, and it just happened to be today." Sungyeol scolded."If you keep being this way you won't be able to make friends." He tried to coax the other now in a more soft tone but was still received with glares and the angry pout was still there.

The door of the elevator was about to close when the two heard somebody scream. "Daddy, hurry up, you're going to make me late on my first day!" Soon after that, a kid around 6 managed to enter the elevator, even though the door was closing, making Sungyeol pale. The door almost hit that kid, and the other boy took that opportunity to hide behind his long legs.

The door reopened and then started to close again while the kid screamed his lungs out. "Hurry up, hurry up, hurry uuuuuuup~!"

Sungyeol was now dying to scold the kid for risking being hit by an elevator door. But he held himself, that scolding should be directed at his father, that didn't teach his kid about dangerous behavior, or about manners - he couldn't simply scream at 7 in the morning. He tsked, the father of that kid was so irresponsible.

He was in the middle of his thoughts when a hand stopped the door from closing again and now opened to show a young man dressed all in black, wearing a cap and panting with his head down a little so Sungyeol couldn't see his face clearly. He also had what it look like a heavy backpack on his back and a smaller red bag (probably the kid's) in his hand.

"NAM WOOHYUN!" The man hissed. "How many times do I have to scold you for running ahead? This door is heavy, you know? What if it had hit you? You should wait for me." He scolded and got inside the elevator, hit the button and continued as if Sungyeol and the other weren't there."And it's early, you can't scream like that this early in the morning"

Well, at least the father tried. But the boy was just looking up to his, rather young and handsome father, rather blankly and when the father finished, the kid just rolled his eyes and started talking back. "Maybe if you were able to wake up on time I wouldn't have to do all of this. Now we are going to miss the bus!" He finished with a pout.

Now that's weird, how can a parent let his son talk back like that? That was just disrespectful. This guy was incompetent for sure, and that boy had no manners whatsoever. But Sungyeol had enough of that, so he decided to stop them before they made him have a headache.

"Ahem" Sungyeol cleaned his throat and father and son turned around to look at him. The mannerless kid stepped closer to his father, quite scared of his displeased expression, while the one behind Sungyeol poked his head out to examine the father-son pair curiously.

"Sorry about what you just had to witness." The father apologized and bowed. "He is a bit sassy sometimes but he is a good kid." He ran a hand over the kid raven hair fondly then offered a handshake. "I'm Kim Myungsoo, and that's my son Woohyun, we just moved here... like yesterday".

Sungyeol looked at the man hand then at his super gorgeous face and, while he was doing that, the kid, Woohyun, let his eyes fall down until he saw someone else behind the tall man legs and gasped.

"A friend!" Woohyun pointed happily and tried to approach the other boy, which made him take some steps in the opposite direction. Sungyeol took a large step to the side, unconsciously getting closer to his new neighbor. The other kid eyes grew big as it could be, he was not expecting that the taller would do that so looked like a deer caught in headlights. "What is your name?" Woohyun asked cheerfully and boldly.

"Sung-Sunggyu." The other answered shyly in a barely audible whisper.

Sungyeol just sighed, after all that time not talking Sunggyu just decided to speak now, to that kid. He couldn't believe it, but he promised his mom to do his best for the younger so he just gulped and finally shook the other hand.

"I'm Lee Sungyeol and this is my brother Kim Sunggyu, I think we live across from you".

The other smiled politely then eyed Sunggyu. “What's his age?”

“Seven.” Sungyeol replied.

“See Woohyun, he is older than you, so don't forget to call him hyung.” Myungsoo said and Woohyun nodded to show he understood.

The door of the elevator opened then and Woohyun gave his hand to his dad and with a brief 'we should go' Myungsoo and his son left the lift quickly, though they weren't too far when they heard screams and complaints and turned to look curiously at where they came from despite being late.

“Sunggyu, you have to come!” Sungyeol complained as he tried to drag the younger from the lift by force.

“Ahnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!” It came the desperate cry from the boy that showed how displeased and desperate he was to not move. Upon close inspection, Myungsoo was flabbergasted with the way Sungyeol was dealing with the boy, without any patience and very roughly.

When Sungyeol finally detached his brother from the lift the boy promptly found a way to get himself out of Sungyeol’s grip and ran towards the door. Fuck, Sungyeol thought, and he was readying himself to run after the boy when he saw Sunggyu didn't run for the streets, the boy just ran towards the other kid and held his hand while he tried to hide behind Myungsoo's legs.

Myungsoo and Woohyun both looked from Sunggyu to Sungyeol confused and the taller of them pinched the bridge of his nose to alleviate stress before approaching them.

“Sunggyu-yah, come here, you can't escape school forever.” He tried to grab the boy but this time Sunggyu clung into Myungsoo legs.

“Wait, wait, wait!” Myungsoo held out his arm and slightly pushed Sungyeol away. “If you pull him and he keeps clinging, I'll fall and hurt him.” When he said that Sungyeol stopped trying to get his brother and Myungsoo decided to be more gentle with him, maybe that would work. “Hum, Sunggyu-yah, can you let me go?”

The little boy shook his head desperately as if going with Sungyeol to school meant the exact same thing that going to his death. Myungsoo sighed and decided to try the older brother as Woohyun started to pat the other boy back for comfort.

“Sungyeol-shi, maybe if you made him think school is fun he would want to go.” He suggested and Sungyeol scoffed in his face. _Who was this person to give advice about that?_

“But school isn't fun, it's just something we have to endure it.” Sungyeol disagreed.

Now Myungsoo knew why the boy was refusing to go to school. If he had any problem the older brother was making it worse by assuring school was a bad place, but before he could try to give some other advice Woohyun butted in.

“But school is super fun!” The youngest of them disagreed with some anger. “You go there and you get smart, and you play and make friends, and then you meet your first love and if you get lucky your first love is gonna be the love of your life and you'll get married and have babies!” Woohyun ranted and defended school as if Sungyeol just had offended his entire family, and maybe he had.

“Ha!” Sungyeol laughed dryly. “You just wait till you get into high school.” He then addressed Myungsoo with a judging expression. “What are you even teaching this kid? He'll grow up weird in the head.”

“I'm not weird in the head!” Woohyun protested and Sungyeol rolled his eyes at the kid.

Myungsoo felt his blood boil. “Well, my kid actually wants to go to school, maybe I'm the one doing something right here.” He gave a sarcastic comment that jabbed Sungyeol’s pride in the guts before he looked down at the boy holding his legs and patting his head fondly. While Sungyeol hissed to himself his brother looked up to the man he was holding onto. “You have to let me go, Woohyunnie has been excited to leave daycare behind and start school, so I have to take him there.” He tried to coax the younger and Sunggyu loosened his hold a bit but didn't let go, instead, he looked at Woohyun confused.

“It's gonna be fun.” Woohyun assured with a huge smile and Sunggyu looked back at Myungsoo, and finally talked after some time.

“Can... can he come with me?” The boy asked uneasily.

“Actually, I think...” Myungsoo was about to try to say that wouldn't be possible but Woohyun eyes traveled to the other boy body then to his own and then he was gasping with a happy surprise.

“We are wearing the same uniforms! Dad, doesn't that mean we go to the same school?” Woohyun gasped again with another thought. “But hyung is seven and I'm six... we aren't in the same grade, are we?” Woohyun looked up to his father questioning.

“No, he is probably not.” Myungsoo said and patted his own son’s hair but Sunggyu stopped to think for a second and insisted.

“But... can he....”

“YES! Ok, fine, if that is what it takes to bring you to school, FINE!” Sungyeol said frustrated, Sunggyu was delaying him and he had to pop up in university soon. He then looked up to Myungsoo, suck it up his already beaten pride and asked. “Do you want a ride?”

“Yaaaaay!” Woohyun chanted and gave Sunggyu a back hug, making the boy a little startled.

“I should say no...” Myungsoo started and both boys started to make puppy eyes. “…but due to this situation, I am running a bit late so a ride to their school would help me out.”

Sungyeol sighed relieved and Sunggyu promptly let go of Myungsoo’s legs. The boy smiled to Myungsoo with thankfulness and received a pat on his hair in reward then looked at Woohyun in happiness. But when his eyes moved to Sungyeol his expression stiffened and he glared.

Sungyeol sighed insufferably and pointed to his back. “This way, please.”

________________________________________

“Hyung, have you ever gone to an amusement park?” Woohyun asked and Sungyeol actually took a look at the rear view mirror to watch his reaction, Woohyun had been asking questions non-stop since he started driving and Sunggyu was yet to answer them with words. He sighed, once more Sunggyu just nodded, but not like this seem to affect Woohyun because he kept talking.

“I can't because I'm not tall enough yet but have you ever rode a roller coaster?” Woohyun asked, eager to know about the sensations, but Sunggyu just made a terrified face and shook his head vigorously.

“Do you like riding the carousel better?” Woohyun asked and Sunggyu nodded with a relieved expression. “Hyung, we are getting too old for the carousel.” Woohyun slightly scolded. “Once I am tall enough to ride other attractions we can go to the amusement park together and if you're scared, I can hold your hand.” He ended up suggesting and Sunggyu hesitated a bit but nodded.

“Hyung, do you like lemon candies?” Woohyun suddenly changed subjects as if it was nothing, not that he hadn't done this before, but this time Sunggyu made a face of disgust. Sungyeol giggled, he actually understood that expression too well and could totally empathize with it, Sungjong was addicted to those things and they both hated them to death.

After a lot of change of subjects and silent answers Sungyeol was becoming fed up with athe fuss a child could do practically alone.  “Does this kid never shuts up?” Sungyeol groaned. “How annoying.”

“Excuse me?” Myungsoo asked back with a defensive posture already, he couldn't believe his tall neighbor, Woohyun just saved his morning from more trouble and this guy was complaining? What the Hell? “He is a kid!”

“A kid that talks too much.” Sungyeol spat. “And a kid without focus, can't he keep it up with the same subject?”

“He doesn't talk too much.” Myungsoo defended although the two boys in the back seat couldn't care less about the adults. “It's Sunggyu that talks too little, but wait, your brother clearly wins in the screaming department.” Myungsoo spat back sarcastically, giving another jab on Sungyeol. “And it's not like your brother is helping with the conversation flow so I totally understand Woohyun’s lack of focus, he is doing his best to make Sunggyu talk. What is his problem anyway? Actually, what is your problem?”

“Sunggyu doesn't have a problem, he doesn't speak because he doesn't want to.” Sungyeol hissed. “And no, aside him making me have a headache, I don't have any problem.”

“It doesn't seem so.” Myungsoo said eyeing the other suspiciously.

“Whatever.” Sungyeol ended up saying, it was not like he needs to get along with this guy or this kid because after today he was going to make sure to avoid them.

“Hyung, do you like playing hide and seek?” Sunggyu made a blank face at that question and Woohyun blabbered a little more about the matter. “I play with my uncle all the time and he never finds me.” Myungsoo promptly forgot Sungyeol when he heard Woohyun saying this, the kid honestly believed that his uncle couldn't see his small feet behind the curtain or his whole self under the dining table of his grandparent's house, he was so cute.

“You should play with us sometime.” Woohyun concluded then asked another question. “Hyung, do you like Telemonster?” He changed subjects again and Sunggyu opened a bright smile and nodded. “Really?" Woohyun gasped happily. "I love Telemonster too. Maybe we should watch it together sometime.”

Myungsoo chuckled this time, Woohyun was actually smooth, when he grows up he… Myungsoo shook his head and became serious again, he didn't want to think about that kind of future for his son, he was trying his best to raise him to be a good person.

As soon as he snapped back to reality he saw Woohyun put his head between his and Sungyeol seats and address them both. “Can hyung come to our place so we can watch Telemonster and play together?”

Myungsoo didn't have a problem with that, although it seemed to him that Sunggyu and Sungyeol had some bad blood going on, he thought that when not totally riled up Sunggyu was more on the quiet side and why not cute as well? He was ready to tell Woohyun that he would welcome the young neighbor in their apartment whenever Woohyun wanted when the man behind the steering wheel spoke dryly.

“No.” Sungyeol said and Woohyun made a kicked puppy face.

Myungsoo tried to change that. “Maybe we should ask Sunggyu’s mommy.” He tried to appease the younger and unknowingly made things worse because Sungyeol gripped the steering wheel with force and Sunggyu eyes watered in the back. He knew just then he had screwed up.

“There's no mom, in our apartment it's only Sunggyu and I. Sometimes Sungjong.” He added his middle brother.

“I'm sorry, I didn't know.” Myungsoo said apologetically as he screamed in his head all the bad words he knew.

“Just don't ever talk about this again, you don't know what it is like to lose a mother.” Sungyeol hissed and he didn't know but he was right, Myungsoo mother was alive and very well, even well off. What Sungyeol also didn't know was that this was not the case for Woohyun, but he learned that very soon when he, for the first time in this ride, heard Woohyun speak with a low and comforting tone, although there was a bit of sadness underneath it.

“Hyung, I also don't have a mom.” Woohyun confessed as he grabbed Sunggyu’s hand for comfort while Myungsoo threw a glare to Sungyeol that pretty much asked him if he was satisfied making one more kid unhappy today? Did this guy live for this? He could only turn around in his seat to look at the two boys in the back.

“Sunggyu yah, do you know Woohyun’s mommy looks out for him from heaven? Maybe your mom looks out for you too.” He said and both kids seemed to brighten up with that idea and Sungyeol rolled his eyes and wanted to puke, what was all this bullshit about? Heaven and such things, of course, didn't exist... well, hell existed and it was called 'school', but the rest pretty much didn't. Sungyeol chose not to let out any comment on that though, because, if this guy wanted to change his mind about religion, he would crush him with logic and science and then leave him and his kid on the street even if Sunggyu were to cry his eyes out later.

Albeit thinking that kind of speech was ridiculous, it worked, making Woohyun the same chatterbox he was five minutes prior, so Sungyeol labeled Myungsoo speech white lies that worked and, for him, it was the end of it.

“So, can hyung come over so we can play?” Woohyun placed his small face between the two adults again and Sungyeol groaned. Why this kid was so annoying again!

Myungsoo didn't seem to like Sungyeol groan and he was ready to complain about that, but, unfortunately for him, Sungyeol was already parking the car in front of the school.

Sunggyu didn't want to let go of Woohyun but thankfully this time Myungsoo and Sungyeol managed to make him understand he would be able to see Woohyun again on the break because now they had to search for the boy's classrooms.

As Myungsoo and Woohyun took off to find the young boy classroom, Sungyeol and Sunggyu directed themselves towards the pink haired teacher they already knew.

“Dongwoo hyung!” Sungyeol greeted and the elder smiled widely.

“Yeol! I can't believe I'm seeing you!”

“In the flash.” Sungyeol smiled back. “Look whom I brought.” Sungyeol tried his best enthusiastic tone but when Dongwoo looked to the boy holding Sungyeol hand, he saw he was pouting.

“Hi Gyu, how have you been?” Dongwoo tried to cheer him and engage some reactions on the boy by tickling him, but Sunggyu pout was still in place so he gave up. “He didn't want to come, did he?” Dongwoo guessed and Sungyeol sighed.

“Is that obvious?”

“Well, given his pout and the time you arrived, it pretty much is.” Dongwoo nodded.

“Hyung, he gave me such a hard time to come you wouldn't believe it.” Sungyeol complained. “Maybe I can tell you about that when we meet with Hoya hyung on the weekend, for now, I don't have much time to chat, I have to go to college and Sungjong and I agreed he would come back to school this year so he has to....”

Sungyeol was ranting maybe because he knew Dongwoo was too polite to stop him, but this moment he was rudely interrupted by his neighbor. “Sorry to interrupt, but are you Mr. Jang?”

“Yes, that's me.” Dongwoo replied promptly with one of his best smiles and Sungyeol rolled his eyes. _That's a trap hyung, snap out of it!_

“Oh, great! This is Nam Woohyun, my son.” Myungsoo introduced and Woohyun gave a polite ninety bow then waved cutely and Dongwoo was already having the feels for this young fellow, he probably would be one of his favorites, together with Sunggyu, even though the other boy didn't seem to be happy to be there. “I think he is in your list of students because he's not in the other teachers’.”

Dongwoo promptly took a rolled paper from his back pocket, hummed then looked at Woohyun. “Hi, Woohyun-ah, I'm Jang Dongwoo, but you can call me Dongwoo hyung if you like. I'll be your teacher this year and we'll have a lot of fun together.” He said excitedly and Woohyun giggled, finding him funny and that was all that Dongwoo needed to know he wouldn't have a problem with this one. “Well, you can leave him with me.”

“Yeah, of course.” Myungsoo smiled and then gave Woohyun his red backpack which the kid promptly wore. “Woohyun, there's a small notebook in your backpack with my numbers written on it, so if I take too long to pick you up you can ask your teacher to call me.”

“Daddy, go already.” Woohyun giggled and slightly pushed his dad away.

“I'm going, let's just take a picture of your first day.” With that Myungsoo took out of his own backpack a big camera and started to take some pictures of his son that promptly made a pose.

“What the...?” Sungyeol was dumbfounded, what the hell was this? He got that some parents registered their son's first day of school or their first experiences, but he had never heard of a father using a professional camera for it, not to mention he was talking about lighting or just directing his son to pose for the camera, and the boy was actually following everything through.

“That's different.” Dongwoo agreed, though he didn't seem to think it was an out of the world thing, their relationship seemed adorable. While both adults watched the scene little Sunggyu shifted in place, he seemed like he wanted to do what the younger was doing but was too shy or awkward to ask.

“Ok, now we're done.” Myungsoo smiled and was about to put his camera inside his backpack again when Woohyun stopped him.

“Dad, take one of me and Sunggyu hyung before class starts.” He demanded and Myungsoo hesitatingly looked at Sungyeol for permission.

“Do you know them?” Dongwoo asked surprised.

“Unfortunately, but as I told you I don't have much time to explain that.” Sungyeol whispered and made a face that clearly showed he didn't want Myungsoo snapping a picture of his brother, but Sunggyu let go of his hand and ran closer to Woohyun again.

“Come on dad!” Woohyun urged, not bothered by Sungyeol’s sour expression.

“Come on Sungyeol! Don't you see this is good for Sunggyu? He befriended a classmate even before the school has begun again, don't you see this as progress?” Dongwoo scolded. “Maybe this time, with a friend already, he will be able to stay the whole school year.”

“Fine, fine. Urgh, get on with it.” Sungyeol finally conceded. “But don't spread the picture anywhere, I don't want to see Sunggyu’s face plastered around, he is too young.”

Myungsoo didn't understand what Sungyeol was talking about, but he was quick to snap back at him. “You don't know me, I don't spread photos of my kid around.” Myungsoo said and got into position to take a picture of the kids, and that made Woohyun throw an arm around Sunggyu and half hang on him since he was, well, small, and Sunggyu showed a V sign shyly.

Dongwoo looked from one to another and predicted some complicated times. The two kids were getting along just fine but Sungyeol and Woohyun father had already some bad blood between them. The atmosphere was already too stiff so Dongwoo tried to incentive the two into interacting in a more friendly way.

“Why don't you guys give me the camera so I can take a picture of you?”

“That's a great idea!” Woohyun cheered. “Hyung, you're so smart, I'm looking forward to learning with you.”

“Aigoo.” Dongwoo ruffled Woohyun hair and pinched his cheek, totally pleased with the kid's praise, he actually wasn't that smart, but he was especially skilled at dealing with the different situations and feelings from kids and grown-ups alike, and, taking in consideration that kids were these innocent little beings, he took as the most sincere praises.

When Dongwoo finally got the camera (not before Myungsoo pleading for him to be careful with it) he sent eye signs for Sungyeol to join the two kids and the other adult. Sungyeol huffed a bit but he did what he was told to, Dongwoo was a nice and bubbly hyung, but he could be threatening with his eyes only if he wanted.

“Now say cheese!” Dongwoo demanded as he placed the camera in front of his face.

“Cheese!” Even if the adults stiffly smiled the kids had bright smiles on their faces and this time Sunggyu even talked.

____________________________________________

After the picture was taken Myungsoo rushed placing his camera back in his backpack and ran out of school and to the nearest bus stop, he had exactly about half an hour to figure his way to college. He previously looked the location of Woohyun school on the internet but completely forgot to discover his own route to college from there and, since he just recently moved to this part of the city, he was still pretty much lost.

He made to the bus stop on the main street and tried to understand the map and the lines that were supposed to stop at this particular bus stop, but, because the time was ticking, he decided to just wait for the first cab to pass by it so he could go to college faster. Some minutes after waiting he saw that a car was pulling beside the bus stop and Myungsoo groaned, he already knew who was inside. He groaned.

The guy honked and one of the windows went down. “Where are you going?” The one inside asked; he might have been scolded by the teacher of his brother and his longtime friend.

“Seoul U, why do you care? Just go on about your business.” Myungsoo hissed because without Woohyun here he didn't have to be that controlled anymore, Sungyeol obviously didn't like him and he didn't know why in the hell he stopped here to annoy him.

“I'm going there as well, so as a thank you for you and the kid helping me with Sunggyu earlier I'm offering another ride. I know for a fact that the buses that stop here don't go to Seoul U direction and you're getting late right?” Sungyeol explained.

“You don't know that.” Myungsoo hesitated.

“Come on, I did the same mistake last year. Now get in, we have about twenty minutes to arrive there. I'm just trying to be a bit nice here.” Sungyeol demanded but Myungsoo just glared lightly at him it was obvious he didn't trust the taller. “No? Ok then, I'm going.” Sungyeol hit some button inside the car to close the window and started to slowly move the car.

Myungsoo pocketed his phone and unlocked to see the time. Fuck, Sungyeol was right, he only had nineteen minutes to glue his butt in any of his classroom chairs, and only God knew when the next cab would pass by him. He groaned and caught himself walking to the very slow car of Sungyeol.

Sungyeol looked at him with a disgusting smirk on his face and an amused look in his eyes when Myungsoo opened up the door and sat on the passenger seat and put the seat belt.

“Thank you for the ride.” He grumbled

“That's ok.” Sungyeol said simply, after all this was just him paying a favor back and that's it, he didn't need to even talk to the other more than this.

They both became completely silent, so silent that Myungsoo was getting bothered by the lack of any kind of sound because it made that ride utterly awkward, but after five minutes or so he decided to engage in some small talk, and Sungyeol thought that the other couldn't be in silence for much longer just like his son.

“So... if you're going to Seoul U I assume you study there...” Myungsoo started hesitantly but trying his best to engage in a conversation that would lead to better second impressions. “What's your major?”

Sungyeol sighed and was in silence for the next minutes so Myungsoo sighed too, totally giving up, he was about to eye the road to distract himself when Sungyeol finally answered back.

“Hum... resuming a bit, I study Literature.”

Myungsoo frowned in surprise. “We study in the same building then, my Major is Arts, but I'm minoring in Photography.”

“That explains the big camera.” Sungyeol actually let out a relaxed chuckle and Myungsoo wondered how in the world a perfect sound like that and a good face like his neighbor's had such weird personality, that didn't make sense in his head. But since Sungyeol seemed more relaxed he tried to continue the conversation.

“Well, that's my baby, aside Woohyun, that is.” Myungsoo chuckled shyly and they became silent again so once more he decided to break it. “I am entering my last year now but I have never seen you there, were you recently transferred?”

“Ahn, no, I just...” Sungyeol took some time to think about how he should word his sentence. “I'm not... I'm not that social so I prefer spending whatever break I get in my department, talking with the few people I'm comfortable with.”

“Oh.” Well.. taking into consideration how Sungyeol handled his brother an hour ago, and himself as well, Myungsoo thought that that explained a lot.

He wanted to talk more but he felt Sungyeol didn't really want to, he was just forcing himself to answer the couple of questions he made, besides, they had just entered at Seoul U parking lot and Sungyeol parked at the closest entrance to their building.

“Thanks for the ride.” Myungsoo thanked as he got out of the car.

“Thanks for the help with Sunggyu this morning.” Sungyeol retorted politely as he could.

“I'm going then.” Myungsoo forced an awkward smile on his face and was about to go when Sungyeol finished getting his books and locking his car before calling him again.

“Wait!”

Myungsoo looked around in confusion, now he wanted to talk? What did he want? “Yes?” He asked.

“Look, since I gave you a ride I owe you nothing now.” He said and Myungsoo cocked his head a bit to the side and made a confused expression. “But since we are neighbors I'm going to tell you something to help with the good of coexistence.” Oh. Myungsoo thought he wanted to give some advice about their building or other neighbors, poor him, that wasn't something Sungyeol had in mind. “Don't make noise after 9 PM, Sunggyu sleeps at that time and I usually start working about that time, also don't let your kid scream so early in the morning, it's unnerving not only for me but probably for the old couple next to you. And the last thing, don't fuel your kid with expectations of visiting our apartment or have Sunggyu over in yours, I don't trust you and I can't deal with a loud kid like your son giving some bad examples to Sunggyu.”

“What?” Myungsoo jaw dropped open, he couldn't believe this guy would be actually hindering two kids befriend, that was kinda too heartless for someone that had just said his brother had to make friends.

Suddenly it occurred to him that the free hate Woohyun was getting was based on a bad first impression not only from him but from himself as a parent and Sungyeol was probably judging him hard because he was a young father. Myungsoo hands balled into fists and he was ready to throw shade back at this weird guy when their conversation was interrupted by a woman that seemed to be in her forties.

“Sungyeol, you're still here? We are late, come on.” She came close and whisked Sungyeol away and at that moment Myungsoo gulped his anger hard, he didn't have time to argue with his neighbor, but surely he wouldn't forget that. They lived opposite each other and as soon as they bumped into each other again that guy would hear it.

Myungsoo then started to walk inside the building, a little behind Sungyeol and the older woman and though he wasn't interested, he ended up hearing their conversation.

“I can't believe we're running this late, omg.” The woman complained.

“I think we can make it Song ssaem.” He smiled at her and again Myungsoo wondered how this guy was pulling an innocent vibe when he was being blunt and harsh a minute ago.

“What Song ssaem? How many times did I tell you to call me Hyekyo noona?” The woman lightly shoved him.

“Sorry, I just can't get used.” Sungyeol said apologetically.

“Ok, ok, I won't force you then.” She conceded and decided to change subjects. “How was your break?”

“Well, it was ok I guess? Sungjong entered college so we celebrated a bit and then we spent some time trying to work things out with Sunggyu too.” He said letting it out an insufferable sigh and the woman became more concerned.

“How's he is doing Sungyeol?”

“Hum.. physically he is fine. I managed to bring him to school today so I guess this is good news, but he still doesn't talk to me.” Sungyeol finally explained with a genuine sad tone, and Myungsoo wondered, what kind of tsundere personality was this.

“You know this will pass right? He needs you, sooner or later he will crack.” She said in a comforting manner.

“I really hope so. This hurts.” He admitted and Myungsoo wanted to scream that it should because no kid should be treated as roughly as Sungyeol was treating his own brother.

“What about you Sungyeol?” She asked with an even more careful tone.

“I'm fine, you don't need to worry about me.” Sungyeol dismissed her. “Aside from this problem with Sunggyu I have pretty much everything in control.” He said a bit proud of himself.

“I know Sungyeol.” She smiled before getting serious and concerned again. “But no one has ever asked how you really are, so how have you been feeling this past year? Are you really ok?”

“I... ”Sungyeol voice wavered and he took a second to speak again but when he talked again Myungsoo noticed that Sungyeol was able to have some other emotion that was not anger, though it seemed to him that such depression wasn't any better. “Not completely.”

Sungyeol voice cracked. Myungsoo turned left and went up the stairs.

 


	2. Sungjong - Honest conversation - Attempt of Peace

 

“You won't believe what happened today!” That was the first thing Sungjong heard Sungyeol say when he called his hyung to know about their maknae first day in school later that night. He frowned on the other side of the phone and dreaded to ask and discover what was Sungyeol talking about, but he knew he had to say something to make his hyung get things out of his system before he got too worked up and blew on the most innocent creature around him (Sunggyu) that would retaliate by silent treatment and bratty behavior again.

 **“** **First and foremost, is Sunggyu ok? Nothing happened to him, right?** " Sungjong asked in concern.

“Oh no, he is fine.” Sungyeol dismissed and Sungjong sighed in relief. “But you won't believe what happened today!”

Ok, now Sungjong knew Sungyeol was itching to be asked so he indulged.  **“What happened hyung? Did Sunggyu spoke to you today?”**

“Ehr, no.” Sungyeol answered awkwardly. “But he screamed at me, does that counts?”

Sungjong scoffed. **“No, that's typical behavior.”**

“I don't know why I still bother asking you this.” Sungyeol said and Sungjong just knew his hyung rolled his eyes on the other side. “Aside screaming at me he asked a question, made half of another, introduced himself and said cheese.”

 **“** **Cheese?”** Sungjong asked finding everything weird.  **“Hyung, rewind a little, I am a normal person, I need context.”**

“Ok, I'll start from the beginning. Sunggyu didn't want to go to school today although we told him over, and over, and over again that he would and that he should come back to school. But anyway, I managed to drag him out of the apartment without all the screaming, and when the door of the lift was about to close, a kid, younger than Sunggyu, unaccompanied and screaming his lungs out, dashes inside the elevator almost getting squeezed by the door. Do you know how livid I was? I almost fainted.”

 **“** **No, you didn't.”**  Sungjong spoke with a voice lacking emotions.

“Yes, I didn't, you know I am exaggerating.” Sungyeol agreed. “But I was surely dying to scold the first adult that appeared.”

 **“** **Ok, that part is the normal you.”**  Sungjong agreed.  **“So, why there was a kid running inside an elevator on our floor? We are like the maknae on this floor.”** He asked curiously.

“New neighbors. Across us.” Sungyeol answered as if that explained everything although he was sure Sungjong slow mind wouldn't accompany his brain.

 **“** **Oh, really? They moved to the unoccupied apartment?”**  Sungjong perked up.

“Yes.” Sungyeol groaned. “Anyway, the father gets in after a moment, he scolds the boy, which didn't satisfy me because he let the kid talk back. Can you believe that?” The kid is like six and already impolite with his own father." Now Sungyeol was totally exaggerating, the kid had a moment of 90 degrees bowing to his teacher.

 **“** **Wow.”**  Sungjong faked amazement.  **“Now tell me what do you have to do with that? Actually, just tell me if the dad is hot.”**

“Can you focus here please?” Sungyeol demanded. “As you said I have nothing to do with that, and I could let it go and forget about it, but the kid spotted Sunggyu and Sunggyu spotted the kid and then bang, the kid automatically says Sunggyu is a friend.”

Now Sungjong laughed.  **“Why do you sound upset with this hyung? Sunggyu is seven, he has to make friends and that will help him lose it up, you know this just as good as me. Now, the thing that interests me, is the dad hot?”**

Sungyeol rolled his eyes and decided to ignore his brother’s curiosity. “Because it's weird, out of nowhere to point at another person and automatically become friends, this isn't normal for me.”

 **“** **But at his age, it was for me hyung. When I was Sunggyu’s age I would become best friends with whoever wanted to be my friend and look at me now, I was really popular in high school and soon enough I'll be the same in college.”**  He said the last part in sarcasm before he was back to the previous topic.  **“Let Sunggyu be, you're the one weird, not us.”**  He scolded lightly.  **“Now can you tell me...”**

“Way to flaunt it my face, brat.” Sungyeol complained bitterly but indulged. “But, ok, if I go with your theory of how normal people behaves this would still be weird because Sunggyu introduced himself without me even asking him to, and you know we tried to introducing him to other kids his age this past year but he was still uninterested enough to even say his name.”

 **“** **You have my full attention now.** ” Sungjong became serious.

“So, once the elevator arrived at the ground floor the boy and the dad leaves it first and Sunggyu starts not wanting to go to school again. This time he starts to scream and try to stay inside the elevator at all costs, and when I manage to take him out he runs away to... now the very weird part, guess where he ran off to.”

 **“** **I don't know? Shouldn't we be focusing on why you let him ran away in the first place? Hyung, don't be irresponsible with our baby!”** Sungjong scolded.

“No guessing? Fine.” Sungyeol said deciding to ignore Sungjong’s poor scolding. “He ran to the father of the boy and held the guy legs tightly to the point that if I tried to pull him the guy would fall and crush him, then he starts to look at the guy like saying 'please save me from this monster, he wants me to go to school'.”

 **“** **So you're this upset because Sunggyu did that?”** Sungjong asked dryly.  **“Hyung, I would do that, especially if the dad is hot, but my point here is: nobody likes you when you're on your nagging mode. Besides, the guy must have done something that told Sunggyu he was a better option than you, his own brother.”**

Sungyeol thought about that for a moment and if Sungjong’s theory was right (and unfortunately for him Sungjong was always right when it came to people) maybe that happened because the guy was constantly patting his son or running his fingers on the kid’s hair, but he wouldn't tell Sungjong that. He snapped out of his thoughts when his brother almost screamed after a minute of silence.  **“Hyung, what does Hoya hyung tells you all the time? You should listen to him.”**

“'Bitch please?'” Sungyeol answered sarcastically and he could hear Sungjong slapping his own forehead.

**“To treat Sunggyu nicely!”**

“Sungjong, I can't always do that and you know it, I have places to be, obligations, I can't always miss stuff or get late just because Sunggyu doesn't want to do something.” Sungyeol reasoned. “We gave him a year, it's time to move on.”

 **“Hyung, I don't want to hurt you but I rather hurt you than Sunggyu.”** Suddenly Sungjong lost his patience.  **“When people have kids they put them first, but our mom is gone, Sunggyu’s father is gone, he only has you and I left. None of us asked to be in this situation that young and now we have to finish raising him, but you treat him like he is the least of your priorities. Besides, you never spent too much time with him, don't you think Sunggyu doesn't feel the distance between you two? Don't you think he feels unwanted? Show him some love for god sake!”**

Sungyeol pinched the bridge of his nose to alleviate stress and tried to use a soft tone to tame the younger. “Sungjong, he doesn't like me, never liked, period. But as you said, we have to finish raising him, and that means he has to obey!”

**“Have you been hearing yourself? Gosh, you're so impossible, if I were to be the eldest Sunggyu would have no problem whatsoever, you know what? Maybe I should postpone college and go back home so Sunggyu has someone who actually loves him a lot by his side.”**

“You can't do that Sungjong, your college is entirely paid, that's what we agreed, a car for me, college for you and keeping the rest for Sunggyu’s future.” Sungyeol snapped but Sungjong couldn't care less about his hyung tone, not when he was at the other side of the city.

**“Like I care! Sunggyu and his present are much more important.”**

“Lee Sungjong, don't make me yell at you, Sunggyu is sleeping!” Sungyeol hissed. “Listen here, I'm the eldest and I am responsible for him and for you until you come of age, it's my word that goes.” Sungyeol suddenly spat in anger and Sungjong knew better than to piss his hyung completely, because always, always, always it was innocent Sunggyu that ended being affected by the elder wrath, after all, he was trapped with Sungyeol for at least twelve more years.

 **“Now you're pulling the age card when you have lost your arguments.”** Sungjong chuckled dryly in disbelief.  **“So, great eldest brother of all times...”** He spoke sarcastically.  **“Tell me how you managed to make Sunggyu let go of the guy.”**

Sungyeol sighed deeply. “He asked for the other boy to accompany him to school and apparently they're going to be classmates, they even took a picture together already and that's where the 'cheese' came from.” Sungyeol explained lazily choosing not to tell Sungjong about the part where Dongwoo threatened him with his eyes to be in that picture too.

 **“** **Why aren't you happy for him? He made a friend.”** Sungjong couldn't understand.

“Look, the kid is annoying, talks non-stop, the father looks twenty something and has no authority whatsoever. He absolutely has no backbone to make his own kid obey him, and he had the audacity to try to lecture me and advise me?” The elder scoffed and now Sungjong knew what really had Sungyeol so pissed.

 **“** **He has a kid of his own hyung, maybe he...”**  Sungjong tried to argue but Sungyeol was not having it.

“Again he looks twenty-something! Like this guy was incredibly irresponsible already having a kid that young Sungjong, not to mention he goes talking about heaven and finding the love of your life in school, can you believe that bullshit? His son will grow up weird in the head.”

 **“** **Oh my god.”**  Sungjong was horrified.  **“Hyung, a friend is what Sunggyu needs, don't mess up with his first friendship in a year. Besides, if you too befriended the dad, you could help each other with picking them from school or, taking them there, or he could watch Sunggyu so you can go out on one of your dates. You're acting too dumb for a person that is so smart.”**

“Sungjong, which part of 'I don't trust him with my baby brother' you didn't understand? Besides, I don't want Sunggyu behaving brattier than he is already is, the kid will surely affect him in a bad way if they hang out too much together. No, I don't want Sunggyu hanging out with these kinds of people, he can keep it to school. Besides, I didn't get along right off the bat with the kid’s father either.”

**“Argh, knowing you I know you said something stupid to keep them away, don't you know that first impressions are hard to shake? Congratulations on becoming an ass, hyung.”**

Sungyeol inhaled and exhaled deeply to calm himself before speaking again. “Let's not talk about this anymore. How was your first day in college? Are the dorms ok? Is the roommate nice?”

 **“** **My first day was great.”**  Sungjong said with a sigh, he knew Sungyeol was done with the previous subject, he knew those generic questions were probably only asked to dodge a fight with him. Honestly, it hurt Sungjong that Sungyeol asked those kinds of questions with such intentions, and probably out of obligation too, but he didn't want to create another issue between them so he let it go.  **“I expected worse from the dorm so it surprised me a bit. My roommate is nice and pretty handsome, but from what I could gather he has a girlfriend. I haven't formed an opinion on my classmates yet.”**

“That's a relief then, you'll be able to focus on studying without any problem inside your room.” Sungyeol said in honest relief.

 **“** **Hyung, you don't need to be worried about me, I...”**  Sungjong wanted to say something, he knew what his hyung was referring to, but he wasn't able to because his brother interrupted him.

“But if anything happens to you, kick them in between the legs and stick your fingers in their eyes, that should do for you to run away, and don't be afraid to report it, ok?” Sungyeol advised and, given the subject they were lightly touching, he seemed to have genuine concerns about his younger brother well being and that warmed Sungjong heart and made him have some hope, Sungyeol could be caring if he wanted, he just needed to direct that a bit towards their maknae.

 **“** **Yes, hyung.”**  Sungjong caught himself agreeing and then they stood in silence for a minute, Sungjong could clearly hear Sungyeol fumbling with things before he gathered the courage to ask something.

“Hm, Jong, I know you just started college but... I was wondering if you... Can you come home this weekend?” He finally blurted after some hesitation. “I need you to watch Sunggyu for a bit.”

 **“Are you meeting with Sangwoo-shi?”** The younger asked with certain disgust, he hated this guy.

“…” Sungyeol made a silence that told Sungjong everything he needed to know.

 **“** **Hyung, I don't like that guy.”** Sungjong whined.

“You don't have to, I'm the one that should.” The elder hissed defensively.

 **“** **Argh, you're so stubborn.”**  Sungjong was ready to complain but at that moment he had a brilliant idea. If he couldn't make Sungyeol change his opinion in anything, he could at least help Sunggyu out a bit if Sungyeol wasn't there.  **“But fine, I'll take care of Gyu.”**  He agreed in his best neutral tone, he didn't want to seem too eager with Sungyeol’s absence.  **“I have something for him anyway, so I might as well give him on Saturday.”**

“Oh, what is it?” Sungyeol asked in a brighter tone.

 **“** **Hyung, Sunggyu and I have our thing, don't be jealous.”**  Sungjong teased and the elder grumbled something he couldn't understand but he didn't want to ask and prolong this phone call. **“Hyung, I got to go, it was barely the first day and I already have some assignment.”**

“Urgh, tell me about it.” Sungyeol groaned. “Anyway, go take a rest and finish your assignment, I'll see you next Saturday.”

**“OK, Bye hyung, tell Sunggyu that I have exciting things prepared for us.”**

The two brothers hung up the phone then, Sungyeol feeling tired out of his mind and Sungjong feeling like he would unleash his devilish side a bit.

__________________________________________

The week passed quickly but strangely. On Tuesday, when they left their apartment so Sungyeol could drop Sunggyu in school, the boy didn't resist but he pointed towards what's supposed to be the new neighbor's door and asked with his eyes if they were coming too.

Sungyeol wanted to tell him 'no' but he inhaled deeply and decided to trick Sunggyu somehow. “I think they are still sleeping, but you'll definitely see your friend at school. Why don't we go first so can you wait for him there? If you learn something new before him you can teach him since you're the hyung.” Sunggyu didn't move right away, he just kept blinking a lot as if processing what Sungyeol just said while his brother prayed in his head that his words worked somehow and that he didn't have to drag the boy away.

“Gyu?” Sungyeol called after a minute or two and Sunggyu snapped back to reality and, to the elder’s surprise, the younger nodded and followed his brother silently, something that left Sungyeol thanking all the gods that existed and not existed, in a metaphorical way, because he didn't believe that.

From then on, Sungyeol tried to avoid the neighbors, leaving in a different time or picking up Sunggyu in a different time, and, yes, he saw the little neighbor (from afar) a couple of times during the week but managed to avoid the father with success. He had to bribe Sunggyu a bit for him to go home or distract him from asking if he could go play with the little neighbor but everything was fine for him.

As for Myungsoo, he was glad he was not meeting with that annoying and judging neighbor, he was pretty much mad about what the taller had said in their college parking lot and if given the opportunity he would confront the other about it and tell him some stuff to his face as well.

On the other side, his heart squeezed every time he saw Woohyun disappointed face when he came up with some excuse of why his son couldn't invite Sunggyu over or why he couldn't go play in Sunggyu place. Deep inside he knew Woohyun knew he wasn't being honest like he always was, but the young boy ended up always accepting his father’s word for the day only to try again the next day, he was a persistent boy.

When Friday came and Myungsoo placed Woohyun in bed and finished reading a story (although the kid could read some things by himself already), he asked again.

“Dad, tomorrow is Saturday and we don't have school so... can Gyu hyung come to play tomorrow?”

“Hyunnie...” Myungsoo sighed in frustration but when he looked at his son he saw that Woohyun had determination in his eyes, he would probably not accept excuses today. Myungsoo still tried to sidetrack him. “Are you already that close that he is Gyu hyung now?”

“Yes.” Woohyun didn't bat an eyelash to reply as he opened up a smile. “He told me he didn't mind if I called him that and I told him he could call me by a nickname too.”

“So that boy does talk?” Myungsoo asked in amusement. “What does he call you?”

“Of course he talks. Not a lot, but it's fine because I like to talk to him a lot.” Woohyun nodded to himself, satisfied with his answer. “He calls me Woohyunnie.” He added with a happy smile and Myungsoo smiled fondly at his son, but he should have known that, by then, his attempt in sidetracking the younger was going to be futile. “Dad, why can't Gyu hyung come over? You don't like him, is that it?”

Myungsoo sighed deeply again and shook his head. “Sometimes I ask myself if I did the right thing when I chose to have a very open relationship with you because now it seems that you'll catch me every time if I try to lie to you.”

“Dad, are you lying to me?” Woohyun asked hurt and disappointed. “Why?”

“Because I don't like to see my baby sad and I know the answer to your questions can hurt you.” Myungsoo said and Woohyun looked down and fumbled with his covers over his chest as he thought about it. “Do you still want to know?” He asked softly after some time as he placed a hand over his son small ones to gain his attention back.

“Yes.” Woohyun mumbled and looked at his father with puppy eyes.

“Do you think you can handle it? If you can't we can talk about this another time.” Myungsoo assured.

Woohyun hesitated a bit but nodded. “Yes, I'm a big boy, I can handle it.”

Myungsoo chuckled lowly and ran his hand over his son's hair. “You're not ready for all truths in this world but maybe you can really take this one.” He said more to himself than to the kid. “Alright then.” He placed his hands under the younger arms and placed him in a sitting position so they could sort of be on the same eye level.

“You know your friend has a brother, right? The one we met in the lift that day?”

Woohyun nodded cutely. “Yes, scary hyung.”

“You shouldn't call him that.” Myungsoo scolded lightly.

“But that's the way Gyu hyung calls him.” The kid reasoned.

“It doesn't matter if Sunggyu calls him that, you shouldn't call him that, promise me you won't do it again.” Myungsoo used a firm tone and Woohyun understood that he should obey so he nodded and Myungsoo nodded back before continuing. “He told me he didn't want you visiting Sunggyu nor the other way around, so don't think that I don't like your friend or don't want him over, ok?”

“Daddy, why?” Woohyun asked in confusion, he couldn't understand.

“Baby, he doesn't like us and if he doesn't like us he won't let Sunggyu come or have you over there.” Myungsoo elaborated.

“Why?” The kid insisted with eyes watering. “Did I do something wrong?”

“No baby, you're perfect.” Myungsoo cupped the kid face and kissed his forehead. “I... I honestly don't know.” Myungsoo answered completely frustrated and sad as well. “I don't know if we gave a very bad first impression in the lift although we were fine in the car, I don't know if it was me that touched a sensitive topic for them in the car, and maybe Sungyeol-shi judged me and didn't like me just for the fact that I am this young.”

“But you're my dad!” Woohyun tried to reason although tears started to fall.

“Yes, I am your dad, and I always did and do what's the best for our family, but you know how much prejudice and weird stares I get for having you when I wasn't even sixteen.” Myungsoo said apologetically.

“But this is unfair!” Woohyun was fully sobbing now and Myungsoo had to hug him tightly.

“I know baby, I know, and daddy is sorry that I can't change things for you so you could play with Sunggyu tomorrow.” Myungsoo rubbed circles over Woohyun Toy Story pajamas. “But, if you want it, I can call Uncle Moonsoo and we can go play some soccer, what do you think?”

“It's not the same thing!” The boy whined and yes, Myungsoo knew that especially when Woohyun wanted so much to spend time with his own friend.

Myungsoo pulled back to look at the kid that was still pretty much sobbing, though his tears didn't fall anymore. “Do you want to do something else? Maybe we should go to grandma house and play in the pool?” He offered but Woohyun shook his head.

“I want to play with uncle Moonsoo.” The kid managed to say and Myungsoo was kind of relieved.

“Ok then, I'll call him right away.” Myungsoo smiled, wiped his son tears and kissed his forehead before he pulled the covers a bit up so Woohyun could adjust himself on his bed again. Instead of doing that, Woohyun looked up at him with puppy eyes.

“Appa, can I sleep with you today?” Myungsoo took a good look at his son’s sad expression that he knew too well, one that it showed that he was trying to be strong and failing miserably at it and one that begged to not be left alone for as long as he wasn't ok.

Myungsoo didn't say anything anymore, he got up, picked his son in his arms and moved to his own room. Sometimes he wasn't sure if he was a good parent, but in times like these he did what Woohyun needed and that was enough for them.

____________________________________________

When Saturday came Sungjong arrived home around 11 AM only to almost lose his balance and fall when Sunggyu’s small body collided against his when the young boy hugged him for life.

“Hi Gyu.” Sungjong smiled fondly and pulled Sunggyu away just so he could crouch beside him and hug him properly. “I missed you so much.” He added a couple of kisses on Sunggyu head to emphasize that and Sunggyu leaned on it, enjoying as much love as he could get since Sungyeol wasn't much into showing him affection.

When they pulled away Sunggyu eyed his hyung with big desperate eyes. “Hyung, I'm hungry.”

“Already?” Sungjong asked chuckling. “Can you wait a bit till it's lunchtime?”

“But... I haven't eaten anything yet.” Sunggyu pouted.

Sungjong eyes bulged and he could feel his blood boiling by the second. “Where's hyung?”

“Scary hyung is sleeping.” Sunggyu answered with an upset pout and Sungjong got up and, with long strides, moved towards Sungyeol room which made the younger run to follow him.

He opened Sungyeol room door with force and screamed, a thing that made Sunggyu flinch a bit and hide behind him. “YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING SLEEPING AT THIS HOUR AND LETTING YOUR BROTHER STARVE!”

Being the light sleeper that he was, Sungyeol promptly woke up and sat in bed, and it only took him a brief look at Sungjong’s pissed face for him to understand the situation and groan.

“Get your ass up!” Sungjong demanded and then grabbed Sunggyu by the hand to bring him to the kitchen. He sat Sunggyu on a bench and started to fumble with things as he grumbled. “It isn't even a full week I left and things are already like this, urgh, now he is starving the boy.” He opened the fridge and the first thing he spotted was a bottle of 1L Yogurt. “Ahn, there's yogurt, maybe you can drink a little while I...” Sungjong grabbed the bottle and it was weightless so he moved it directly to the garbage bin, becoming more frustrated. “YAH! DON'T YOU GO GROCERY SHOPPING?” He screamed from the kitchen to be sure his older brother heard as he looked inside the refrigerator.

“Can you stop screaming please?” Sungyeol suddenly appeared in the kitchen. “Why are you here so early? I went to sleep like half an hour ago and you wake me up screaming your lungs out.” He complained as he moved lazily in the kitchen to make something so he and Sunggyu could eat.

“Hyung, for god sake, it's past eleven, Sunggyu still didn't eat yet and there's barely any food left.” Sungjong was exasperated.

“It's eleven already?” Sungyeol eyes became big and he stopped mid opening the fridge to look at the clock hanging on the wall. “Shit! Sangwoo hyung is coming to pick me up in half an hour.”

Sunggyu opened his eyes wide in surprise and Sungjong just had one more reason to complain. “Yah! Language!”

Sungyeol became flustered as he opened a cabinet to pick up cereal and a bowl. “I worked till late and went to sleep with the sun rising.” He explained and placed the bow in front of Sunggyu then threw some cereal on it before he got some milk in the fridge and added to the cereal as his brothers watched him. “I know you don't like talking to me, but next time if I take too long to wake up by myself you should wake me up with a nudge.” He hissed looking in the kid's eyes then stormed out of the kitchen.

Sungjong immediately moved his eyes from his hyung back to the maknae sitting at the kitchen table. He saw Sunggyu eyes water and he pushed the bowl away from him, got down the chair and moved depressingly to his own room and closed the door behind him.

Sungjong huffed in anger and went to search for Sungyeol. “Hyung! Have you lost your mind? You just hurt Sunggyu again.”

“It'll pass, he will scream a bit at me later or refuse to do something and that's it.” Sungyeol replied without an ounce of worry as he looked in his closet for clothes to wear for the day.

“So you're going to leave like that? Won't you apologize to him at all? He is crying because of you for god sake!"

“What do you want me to do Sungjong? It is not like I purposely didn't want to give him food, I have work to do so I can earn money to support you two and that's why I went to sleep late. You're not here every day anymore and I feed him, I take him to school, I bathe him, I make him do his homework, I'm doing everything alone now, excuse me if I'm not totally used to a new routine, AGAIN, after just a week!” Sungyeol spat harshly.

“Have you stopped to consider that he might have chosen to not bother your sleep because he knows you do all of this for him? That he chose to wait for you despite being hungry? You could have handled this in an entirely different manner, you could just have apologized and shown at least some honest guilt and I could have made him breakfast so you could go on with your life, but instead, you made him cry, AGAIN!” Sungjong spat back.

“Sungjong, I don't have time to be arguing with you, go out so I can change, I don't think I have the time for a bath.” Sungyeol complained, ignoring Sungjong complaints. “We talk about whatever you want when I come back.” He ended up saying just because Sungjong was glaring lasers at him.

“Fine, but leave some money so I can do some grocery shopping for you two.” The younger agreed then turned around to go comfort Sunggyu. He knocked on the door a couple of times before calling his brother. “Gyu? Gyu, it's Jongie, can you open the door for hyung?” No reply came and Sungjong tried again. “Gyu-yah, come out, you need to eat something. What do you think of pancakes?”

Sunggyu slowly opened the door just an inch and Sungjong could only see one of his small eyes looking up at him but he could see pretty much that Sunggyu had his full cheek all wet. Sungjong felt his heart squeeze with the sight but at least with the door open he knew he could coax the maknae out of his room, he just needed to make him comfortable enough to want it.

“Pancakes?” Sunggyu managed to ask in a small voice. Sungjong took a breath so he could coax Sunggyu when Sungyeol passed like a storm from behind him so the boy got scared and closed the door again.

 _Great!_  Sungjong thought, now Sunggyu just retreated like a scared wild baby animal. He wanted to kill his hyung, he was sure to make his hyung done for once he came back home, but until there he would put his plan into action and do what he always tried to do: make his troubled baby brother happy.

Sungjong went back to the kitchen and prepared a couple of pancakes for his brother and when he finished he thought about going to the new neighbors, introduce himself, ask for a cup of milk and invite Sunggyu’s friend over to play since Sungyeol wasn't home to hinder and would be taking his time to come back. His idea was futile though because when he actually knocked on the door the neighbors didn't open, maybe they weren't home.

Fortunately, Sungjong found nonexpired banana milk in the fridge to go with the pancakes, and after some coaxing on his part, and assuring Sunggyu that Sungyeol wasn't home anymore, he was able to make the boy come out to eat.

Sunggyu was still pouting upset when he finished eating (with some insistence of Sungjong since his mood cut his appetite in half) Sungjong decided to engage him in conversation with a topic he thought the younger would probably enjoy.

“Gyu, I heard you went to school every day, hyung is so proud of you.”

“I still don't like school.” Sunggyu crossed his little arms and pouted even more.

“But I heard you made a friend, is that true?” Sungjong asked softly and Sunggyu bit his lip for a couple of seconds but ended up smiling and the older knew just then he had won Sunggyu over. “What's his name?”

“Woohyunnie.” Now Sunggyu smiled big and openly.

“Woohyunnie? What a nice name! Who's the hyung, you or him?” He asked showing honest interest because that would make Sunggyu talk more.

“Me, I'm the hyung!” Sunggyu said a bit shyly.

“Wow. You're the hyung! That's so cool. You're taking care of him like a good hyung is supposed to do right?” He asked and Sunggyu’s eyes got comically big and he nodded hard. “I heard your friend lives across us, is that true?” Sunggyu expression morphed into one of sadness and he nodded slowly. “What happened Gyu? What did I do that made you sad? Can you tell hyung so hyung doesn't do it again?”

“You did nothing hyung, but scary hyung doesn't let me play with Woohyunnie out of school.” He slurred looking down at his lap.

“Yes, Sungyeol hyung told me that.” Sunggyu agreed. “But!” He said and Sunggyu’s eyes snapped back to him and waited in anticipation. “What if I let you play with Woohyunnie?”

“Really?” Sunggyu asked and Sungjong could see his small eyes forming hearts, Sunggyu would probably love him forever.

“Why not? He is a good kid right?” Sunggyu nodded quickly agreeing. “But since Sungyeol hyung doesn't want it we have to keep it a secret, can you can keep a secret?”

“Yes, yes, yes! Hyung, thank you so much, I love you so much, I love you more than a number of stars in the sky!” Sunggyu jumped out of his chair, circled the table and hugged him as tight as he could to show his gratitude and that had Sungjong almost melting.

Sungjong chuckled and patted the younger hair and then pulled him away a bit to explain the terms of this deal. “You know that Sungyeol hyung goes out a lot with this friend of his, right? Every time I come here because he has to go out I'll let you play with Woohyunnie if he is available, but you can't tell Sungyeol hyung that, ok?”

“Yes.” He agreed easily. “Can I go invite Woohyunnie over right now?” He asked in excitement.

“Well, I knocked on their door earlier and it seems like they aren't home.” Sungjong explained and Sunggyu pouted again, although he was so happy with the news that he couldn't bring himself to go back to being sad. “Why don't you get changed and we put a movie on Netflix to watch? If we hear them arriving home I'll go over there and I'll try to talk to his dad about our plan, and if he agrees you can play together, what do you think?”

Sunggyu smiled, Sungjong knew he wouldn't receive a negative answer on this matter.

______________________________________________

“OK, Woohyun, enough of snacks!” Myungsoo said once he arrived home and stole the package of his son tiny hands, which made the boy pout.

“Aigoo! Isn't my favorite tree too cute?” Moonsoo said and little Woohyun started to run in the living room with his uncle behind him just to tickle him and, when the elder finally got the kid in his hands, a fit of delighted giggles was heard in the apartment.

“Enough with games.” Myungsoo ordered although seeing Woohyun happy expressions squeals and giggles pleased him. “You two should go take a shower while I set the table, the food we ordered on our way here should be arriving soon.”

“Foood!” Woohyun cheered once his uncle let him go. “I'm so hungry!”

Myungsoo chuckled and took off his jacket and threw it on top of the couch. “You're ready to eat a lot right? I don't want to see you leaving any vegetables behind when the food arrives ok?”

“Of course not! Woohyun will eat everything because he is a big boy!” Moonsoo defended.

“Yes, besides I have to make mom proud, she is watching me from heaven!” Woohyun added.

“Then go take a bath.” Myungsoo urged although he was chuckling and Woohyun darted to the bathroom, leaving his father and his uncle alone in the living room. “Thank you for coming on such short notice Moonsoo, he was so upset last night and you're always such a great help with him.”

“Nah, don't mention it. You know it was such a shock when we discovered you'd be a dad, but I admire you a lot for being brave and taking responsibility for him, you're trying your best and you're doing such a good job too. Besides I love that little tree a lot, he is such a gift.”

Myungsoo made a thankful smile. “This means a lot you know, people are always judging me....”

“Because they don't know your story, if they knew it, instead of labeled as irresponsible you'd be considered a hero.” Moonsoo assured with a pat on his brother back.

Myungsoo frowned and squeezed his eyes with suspicious. “Hero?”

Moonsoo tensed too as if he realized he shouldn't have touched a very delicate subject, but at that moment a loud shriek came from the bathroom and the doorbell rung simultaneously so the younger Kim felt relieved he had a reason to escape the mess he created. “I'll see what Woohyun needs, you get the door.” He suggested and darted to the bathroom.

Myungsoo let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, he briefly pushed hi sweat bangs out of his face and moved lazily to answer the door, it was probably the food they had ordered.

Sungjong had left Sunggyu waiting at home and currently waited patiently for the door to be opened so he could apologize in Sungyeol’s behalf. He was a bit curious to see what the new neighbors looked like and he wasn't sure how the conversation between him and Sunggyu’s friend’s dad would go, but he wasn't psychologically prepared for what he had seen in front of him when the door was opened.

His hyung had said the guy was young but Sungjong didn't expect the guy to be this young, he gave Sungyeol’s age tops. The guy was wearing black jersey shorts, a Laker's shirt and gray line socks, that kind of clothes was normally more lose but, because of sweat, the shirt glued lightly on the other’s upper body, revealing a bit of muscle of his chest and abdomen. This was not all, the guy had amazing arms and his legs were just as sculpted. And his face? Sharp and intense eyes, nose-shaped as a perfect L, and delicious lips. Sungjong first thought about this guy was: Hot! Hot! Hot! Hot! Hot! Hot! Hot! But when his mind finally managed to work, the second thought was: where do I know you from? He found the guy somehow familiar, not like they ever were introduced to each other, but he was sure he had seen the guy somewhere, maybe he made him remember of some actor, but he couldn't exactly pinpoint who.

“How can I help you?” Myungsoo asked softly and Sungjong almost melted with that deep voice right there, but the weird stare the man was giving him made him snap back to reality and he was finally able to gulp and talk.

“Is this Nam Woohyun’s residence?” Sungjong asked softly, pretending he wasn't just basically drooling at the single dad a second ago.

The other’s stare became hard, he was clearly defensive. “Who are you and what do you want with my son?”

Sungjong tried to make a friendly smile. “My name is Lee Sungjong. I'm, sort of, your neighbor from across…” He offered a hand for a handshake and the other just moved his eyes from his face to his hand and back at his face with an expression that darkened by the minute so Sungjong was quick to add. “The normal one.” He pulled his hand back.

“What do you want?” Myungsoo repeated in anger, after hurting his son what the hell did these people wanted with Woohyun?

“I would like to talk to you about the kids’ friendship.” Sungjong tried using a bright tone.

Myungsoo had nothing against the baby of the family, but he had everything against the elder and he surely didn't want more mess, that could result in his son being hurt with the middle brother. He thought that those neighbors already made damage enough when they made Woohyun cry last night, so he didn't have any doubts, he just closed the door on the other’s face.

Sungjong could be just as stubborn as Sungyeol when he wanted so he just knocked on the door again and spoke loudly. “Please, let's talk! I don't know exactly what Sungyeol hyung said to you, and I understand that you are angry, but I'm here to apologize.”

Myungsoo didn't answer back he just stood in place looking at his door and thinking about what he was just hearing and that's when Moonsoo came out of the bathroom. “Woohyun splashed me all over when I adjusted the temperature. Hahaha. Hey was it the food?” The younger asked but Myungsoo shook his head.

“The kids are becoming fast friends and hindering their friendship is a stupid move!” Sungjong reasoned from behind the door and Moonsoo frowned.

“Who's that?” He asked curiously.

“One of the brothers of Woohyun’s friend, he wants to talk about the kids but I don't want anything to do with these people if they don't want anything to do with us, besides Woohyun cried himself to sleep yesterday, so...”

“Hyung, but if he is approaching you maybe he has some different thoughts on the matter, you can give him a chance to talk and then if you don't like it you can just kick him out.” Moonsoo reasoned.

“Please, give me five minutes of your time!” Sungjong pleaded.

Myungsoo sighed but opened the door. “You have five minutes.” He said and stepped aside for Sungjong to walk inside his apartment.

“Thanks.” Sungjong smiled in relief and walked inside the apartment only to gasp when he saw the other in the living room. “Moonsoo hyung?”

“Sungjong?” The said guy gasped.

Myungsoo looked from one to the other. “Do you know each other?”

 


	3. Myungjong Talk - Common grounds - Playtime

 

 

“Yeah, we're classmates, and his room at the dorm is beside mine.” Moonsoo clarified as Sungjong looked from one to the other and noticed the semblance.

“Now I know why you looked familiar. I went to his room two days ago and he has a picture of him and you and this tiny squish-able human being, that I assume now is Woohyun.” Sungjong added.

“Flattering my squish-able little human being won't lead you anywhere, you have four minutes.” Myungsoo said dryly as he crossed his arms.

“Ok, but I didn't catch your name.” Sungjong still tried to be polite.

“Kim Myungsoo.” Moonsoo helped from behind at the same time he shot a glare at his hyung because the elder didn't seem very pleased with the situation.

“Hum... ok Myungsoo-shi, I don't really know fully well what my hyung specifically told you, I just know that when it comes to Sunggyu he is doing mistake after mistake and not letting the kids play together is one more of them. In whatever regards you and Woohyun, I am really sorry about my hyung behavior, I wish I could say he isn't always like this, but unfortunately he is most of the time.” Sungjong gave a polite 90 degrees bow.

“Ok.” Myungsoo said a little more relaxed but his tone said to Sungjong to continue.

He stood up straight again. “We can prolong this conversation for longer if you see fit and I can try to explain how to deal with my hyung, but even though I pleaded and screamed already, Sungyeol hyung is not going to change his mind. But he is out at the moment and will take some time to come back, so I thought you could let the kids play a bit?” He made big pleading eyes. “Sunggyu has been upset all week that he can't play with Woohyun and he is waiting for a positive answer at home, so can you please consider it?”

“I don't know. Your older brother was clear in showing his hate for us and he expressly told me not to fuel Woohyun’s desire to play with Sunggyu outside the school.” Myungsoo hesitated.

“Hyung, I know you're mad because of the things this guy told you but you know Woohyun was depressed because of this. And maybe you don't trust Sungjong, but I had the opportunity to talk to him a couple of times this week and I'll vouch for him if you need me to.” Moonsoo offered which made Sungjong slightly blush, Myungsoo was a person to drool for (although he had a kid and was straight), but Moonsoo didn't fall much behind his hyung.

Myungsoo furrowed his brows at his brother but uncrossed his arms only to open the door for Sungjong. For a moment both Sungjong and Moonsoo thought that he would be kicking the younger Lee out, but what came from Myungsoo’s mouth was entirely different. “The adults’ problems are not fair on the kids, go get your brother then come back here, I wish to talk this further because I don't want to have further problems with your brother.”

Sungjong’s eyes lit up and he briefly threw a thankful look at Moonsoo for vouching for him - he definitely had to pay Moonsoo with a meal later - then he looked at Myungsoo and gave another bow. “Thank you for this, really!”

After that Sungjong ran to his apartment to bring the news to Sunggyu and almost ran into the delivery guy in the process. Myungsoo had just paid for the food and got the bags in his hands when Sungjong came out of his apartment with a beaming and impatient Sunggyu in his toll. The Lee middle brother locked the door safely then turned around to see his neighbor waiting for them with an open door.

When Myungsoo closed the door behind them he excused himself a minute to put the food in the kitchen and that was the moment Sunggyu’s small eyes scanned the room in search of his small friend, and, when he couldn't find him, looked up confused at his brother.

Myungsoo didn't take too much time to come back but he smiled when he saw Sunggyu. “Hi, Sunggyu!” He used a warm tone to seem friendly. “Your brother told me you wanted to play with Woohyun.”

“Yes.” Sunggyu answered with his cheeks blushing a bit.

“He is in his room with his uncle right now.” He explained and offered a hand to the boy. “Do you want me to take you there?” Sunggyu briefly looked to Sungjong and the elder smiled encouragingly so the boy nodded and grabbed Myungsoo’s hand.

Myungsoo motioned for Sunggyu to be quiet and stay hidden when they reached Woohyun’s door and they could hear some giggles from the boy inside. He opened the door just enough to see Moonsoo trying to dry Woohyun’s hair but blowing his face for a second every once in a while, which was making the boy giggle.

“Moonsoo, are you done with Woohyun’s hair?” He asked.

“No, hyung, I just started.” Moonsoo replied playfully though it was clear that he was at least halfway through.

“I need your help in the kitchen so I'll finish Woohyun’s hair, I want to have a moment alone, I have to give him a special gift.” He winked to his brother discreetly.

“Special gift?” Woohyun almost jumped with excitement and his eyes twinkled.

“Ok hyung.” Moonsoo turned off the blow drier and opened the door to go out.

“What is my special gift?” Woohyun asked in anticipation as soon as the uncle was out. His father took a big step to the side and pulled another small person inside the room only for Woohyun’s eyes to grow big and a wide smile to appear on his face. “GYU HYUNG !!!!!!! KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!” He screamed and Sunggyu smiled too, and when Myungsoo least expected, Sunggyu let go of his hand and met the other boy halfway when he came to hug him.

The two boys were hugging themselves and jumping in place and Myungsoo’s heart melted right there. He wondered why Sungyeol’s heart was so stone cold that he could think a scene like this was bad. Woohyun briefly look at his dad with the most thankful gaze Myungsoo was yet to see and after that he could only bring his twinkling eyes back to Sunggyu. Myungsoo had been so distracted by the happy vibes that were emanating from the two boys that he only noticed a tear from Woohyun’s eyes when it already had fallen.

“Woohyunnie?” Sunggyu asked worriedly.

“What happened?” Myungsoo approached them.

“I'm... I'm so happy!” Woohyun stuttered and both the adult and the kid felt relieved.

“I'm too.” Sunggyu confessed and hugged his friend again and Myungsoo chuckled.

“Let me finish drying your hair, so you can go eat and then play with your friend.” Myungsoo suggested and the two boys pulled apart, though Woohyun was afraid to let his friend go and kept holding his hand. They stood in silence for some time while Myungsoo dried his son’s hair and Sunggyu occupied himself by looking around the younger’s simple room because it was his first time there.

“Dad, is this ok?” Woohyun hesitantly asked after some time in silence, he was happy Sunggyu was there but, because of the conversation he had with his father last time, he thought they could get in trouble.

It was Sunggyu that answered with a smile. “It's ok, I came with my hyung, he allowed me.”

“Yes, he's outside.” Myungsoo confirmed as he finished his son’s hair and Woohyun gasped, instantly shocked and looking from one to another.

“Ssssc-” Woohyun almost called Sunggyu’s brother scary hyung again but when his father gave him a warning look the boy corrected himself. “Sungyeol hyung?”

“No, silly, Jongie hyung.” Sunggyu giggled in amusement. “Come meet him.” Suddenly Sunggyu pulled him towards the living room where Moonsoo was chatting idly with Sungjong. “Hyung, this is Woohyunnie.” Sunggyu introduced his friend confidently, a thing of which Sungjong feel  happy about because, after the past year, the boy hadn't been himself fully.

Sungjong eyed the kid and Woohyun, like in the picture, was this small ball of fluff with dark hair and small and pointy nose. He looked nothing like his father or uncle - and Sungjong would just shut up about that so he could make the father agree with his plan later on - still, he was a very good looking kid as well. This family, really!

“Hi, I'm Nam Woohyun, please take care of me!” Woohyun confidently marched to him, bowed 90 degrees and stood a hand up for a handshake, and Sungjong thought: why the hell did Sungyeol think he was impolite?

“Hi, there! I'm Lee Sungjong, Sunggyu’s nice hyung.” Sungjong shook the boy hand bemusedly. “Sunggyu told me a lot about you today.” He said and Woohyun made a happy expression. He looked at Sunggyu for confirmation and the older boy’s cheeks just colored themselves in pink.

“Moonsoo, can you help Woohyun up with his food while I take a bath to look more presentable?” Myungsoo asked as he poked his head out of Woohyun room.

“Sure hyung, Woohyun come here!” Moonsoo asked then motioned the others to come close and his hyung took the opportunity to go to the bathroom. “Did you guys already eat?” He asked as he searched for bowls.

“Yeah, we took a late breakfast, I think we are both full, right Sunggyu?”

“Full.” Sunggyu said but when he eyed the bowl that Woohyun was supposed to eat he made a face. “Ew.”

“Sunggyu.” Sungjong gave a warning glare at his little bro. “It's not you that will eat the food so shut it.” Although Sungjong used some authority on the kid, he hadn't even used half of the harshness that Sungyeol used on him, just the exact amount for the kid to obey.

“Let me guess, he doesn't like vegetables?” Moonsoo chuckled and Sungjong sighed tiredly as everyone settled at the table.

“Yes, he was a very picky eater since he started with solid food.” He explained then eyed Woohyun that had been quiet till then, the kid had his small hands put together and look as if he was praying. “What is he doing?”

“Well, when I was his age I didn't like eating too, but now I'm just this big glutton.” Moonsoo smiled to himself as he started serving Woohyun's bowl. Then looked at what his nephew was doing. “Ahn, he is, um, for the lack of a better word, praying.”

“Is your family religious, like going to the church kind of family?” Sungjong asked and now he could see a point that Sungyeol didn't like in this family, Sungyeol detested religious radicals.

Moonsoo just snorted and put some food in his bowl. “Last time anyone of our family went to church was for Woohyun’s baptism.”

“Then why is he... praying if you're not into these kinds of stuff.” The teenager asked in curiosity although Sunggyu seemed to find this pretty normal already and just waited for his friend to finish it.

“He is not actually praying. He does this when he is sending a message to his mom.” Moonsoo explained and Woohyun finally ended his prayers, or whatever he was doing, and explained things himself as he reached for his chopsticks that he surprisingly could skillfully hold like an adult.

“Dad said mom watches me closely when I eat, so every time I send messages to her so she can know how I'm doing. I told her that I was very, very happy that hyung is here and that I wish I could introduce hyung to her.” He picked the biggest carrot with his chopsticks then ate.

“So, she's...” Sungjong left the question unfinished but Moonsoo understood really well what he meant.

“Let's not talk about this, it's a sensitive topic for all of us.” He ended that topic before Woohyun got distracted from the food and understood what they were talking about.

“Mom is happy because I like vegetables.” He continued. “Hyung, do you want to try?” Woohyun moved his chopsticks in Sunggyu’s direction but the elder boy shook his head in desperation, he really didn't like vegetables. “But this is tasty.” The younger insisted but since Sunggyu gave a similar reaction he decided to give up.

The next few minutes consisted of Sungjong and Sunggyu watching the uncle-nephew pair eating while they talked here and there. Woohyun and Sunggyu were in their own world, already playing some kind of guessing game through lunch while the maknae of them all ate, meanwhile Moonsoo was trying to explain that what Sungyeol had said to Myungsoo based on a heavy judgment and that had left Myungsoo extremely angry because Woohyun was labeled as this loud and unmannerly kid when he actually wasn't. Well, he had his moments of loudness, but which kid didn't have those?

While that happened Sungjong observed the boys. At first, he didn't think Woohyun would eat the vegetables, but the boy surprised him by eating them first. Then he didn't think Woohyun would be able to eat without dirtying himself, or his clothes, a bit, but here he was all clean while eating completely alone. He also didn't think Woohyun could handle the amount of food it was placed for him but here he was with his bowl clean, he even got up to put the bowl near the sink. He looked at Sunggyu, that didn't have a clue to what his hyung was thinking, and gosh, he had so much work to do with this one until he was able to reach this level.

Myungsoo appeared with semi-dried hair right after Woohyun placed his bowl on the sink, he praised Woohyun with some hair ruffling and told him his mother would be proud of him, a thing that made the younger beaming. He told the kid to go brush his teeth so he would be free to play in his room since the adults had to talk in the living room, and the two boys scurried off from the living room shortly after.

“So..” Myungsoo started as he sat at the table and placed semi cold food on a bowl to eat and Moonsoo excused himself for a bath. “Please explain this situation better because the more I think the more I can't understand why your brother is so against the kids’ friendship. I don't want to label him, but I'm pretty sure he is having some prejudice. Maybe because I'm young.”

Sungjong scratched his nape awkwardly. “I don't think I'm fully aware of what's going on in his head because we couldn't still talk about this much without me having the urge to kill him.” Myungsoo raised an amused brow at this. “But from what I could gather... I'm sure there's some prejudice because you're a young dad, he thinks you're dumb and irresponsible to have a kid in your teens and a person that did that doesn't have the right to give him advice on anything, not to mention that Sunggyu tried to get help from you and I think he got a bit jealous”.

Myungsoo stopped his chopstick midway from his mouth, looked at Sungjong then put them down. “You're blunt.”

“Sorry.”

“It's ok, I've heard it worse.” He shrugged and picked up his chopsticks again. “What do you think of that?” He asked to test Sungjong before he put some food inside his mouth and eyed the teenager sharply.

“Well...” Sungjong hesitated, he knew he was being tested. “In this day and age, people are more informed about contraceptive methods, right? Still, it can happen, and it's admirable that you took responsibility and take care of him alone.”

“You talk as if Woohyun was a mistake, but let me tell you something, he wasn't. I chose to be his father and he was very much anticipated.” Sungjong was taken aback by this, what sane teenager would want to have a baby? “And yes, being a parent is a difficult thing when you are a full adult with responsibilities, but when you're a teenager it's even more, not to mention the heavy amount of judging I get weights on that. The trick is that I make myself accessible to Woohyun, and when educating him I explain what he can and cannot do and why, therefore he had never given me the kinds of trouble Sunggyu was putting up when I met them. He attached himself to me so I tried giving Sungyeol-shi some advice because dragging and forcing the kid so violently like he was doing was only making Sunggyu more upset. I didn't mean to force my opinion or lecture him and if he had told me so I would have apologized, but the way he told us off was very harsh, he criticized my way of educating my son, his manners and our beliefs. And, yes Woohyun was a bit loud too early in the morning and talked back at me, but this was the result of excitement, he couldn't wait to go to school for the first time ever, so I wouldn't complain about his behavior when in any other situation he bows, obeys and asks for permission. I'm not trying to say Woohyun is better than Sunggyu, my point here is that we're more than what meet the eyes and your brother should think about that before making harsh accusations and hindering the beginning of a beautiful friendship out of prejudice.”

Myungsoo was surprisingly calm when he talked, a thing that made Sungjong feel second hand guilt. _Fuck Sungyeol hyung, this guy only tried to help you!_ The younger promptly bowed for the one in front of him, he didn't know what else to do. “Get up, you didn't do anything to me so there isn't any need to apologize.” Myungsoo said with a sigh and Sungjong sat straight again.

“I know, but I still think you deserve an apology from my family because my older brother is being dumb and having some prejudice when he should be kissing the floor you walk on.” Myungsoo frowned and Sungjong hesitated a bit but decided to explain. “I know this doesn't excuse anything but Sungyeol hyung hasn't had it easy in the past year. First of all, Sunggyu has a different father than us so when mom remarried and had him, Sungyeol hyung didn't have much contact with him. Our dad died a couple of years back and that sort of took a toll on hyung because they were close and when he was recovering himself, about a year ago, there was an accident and... Well, Gyu became orphan.”

“I'm sorry to hear that. When I briefly talked about Woohyun’s mom, when Sungyeol-shi gave us a ride, I noticed that this was a sensitive topic, but I didn't know that after a year this would still have such impact .” Myungsoo said genuinely guilty.

“It's ok, it's not a sensitive topic for me, I cried and talked about it and that was it. I had college entrance tests to take and I had to focus, so I got it over faster than my brothers. The thing is Sungyeol is the oldest and, because he has a stable job and is the closest kin alive, he is responsible for finishing raising us. Not that he has anything to worry about me, but he is completely clueless with Sunggyu, and people in general for other reasons. He has a busy life but he has taken upon himself to handle every responsibility and I think he didn't have proper time to mourn.”

Myungsoo raised a brow when Sungjong talked about Sungyeol being clueless with people but when Sungjong talked about having time to mourn he guessed that had to do with the conversation between Sungyeol and that teacher he managed to hear on Monday.

“And Sunggyu got depressed this year. Just imagine, you lose your parents and have to live with a person that you barely know and that person is not understanding and can barely deal with you, this is why he barely talks nowadays, though with Sungyeol hyung he doesn't talk at all.” Sungjong ranted and Myungsoo stayed in silence and waited until the younger sighed.“I ranted too much.”

“It's ok.” Myungsoo assured him with an understanding look.

“I'm just... I heard your son talks a lot and, if Sunggyu decided to befriend him, he will definitely open up more. This should be celebrated, but, instead, Sungyeol hyung is afraid that Gyu will learn bad stuff from Woohyun even though he is the very reason why Sunggyu throws so many tantrums at him.” Sungjong finished frustrated. “Sunggyu is a ball of fluff with me though.”

Myungsoo sighed. “Look, we just moved from Incheon so Woohyun doesn't have friends here. I have nothing against Sunggyu, and I would be pleased if the two could get closer, but your brother is in charge and I don't want more trouble in our plate. I want to let them play together but your brother...” Myungsoo was saying and Sungjong suddenly interrupted.

“He doesn't need to know! Every Saturday he goes out so we can let the kids play while he is gone.” The younger spilled his plan.

“So you're telling me you want me to let them play without your hyung knowing?” Myungsoo frowned. “I think this will end up in a mess.”

“Hyung will never find out and I... I just want to make my baby brother happier, and if he is happier I think he will behave more and that means Sungyeol hyung can relax a bit more too.” Sungjong said and the other hesitated.

“But how do you suggest doing this? I really don't want more problems with your brother.”

“First of all I can only bring Sunggyu once Sungyeol hyung is out, I can bring him here or Woohyun can come over or we can take them out. I don't know. He usually texts me when he's coming back so I can take Sunggyu back when that happens." He put his hands together. "Please, Myungsoo-shi, I can even babysit Woohyun for you if you need to go somewhere anytime.”

“Humm, since you put it that way...I'll trust you because Moonsoo vouched for you, but if something goes wrong, and my kid ends up crying, I'll skin you both alive.” Myungsoo threatened but spoke with a playful tone.

“Thank you, thank you! I'm so glad you're reasonable.” Sungjong said relieved whileMoonsoo arrived at the living room completely bathed and with a backpack.

“So you two talked this situation out?”

“Yeah.” Myungsoo gave his brother a half smile.

“That's a relief to hear. I peeked at Woohyun’s room and they are animatedly discussing the best way to build a house with Woohyun’s Legos.” Moonsoo chuckled. “Hyung, I wanted to stay more but I agreed to meet up with my high school friends so I have to go.”

“Sure Moonsoo. Thank you for the help today.”

“Do you want a ride back to the dorm Sungjong?” The younger Kim turned to his classmate.

“Oh, no, I have to go grocery shopping later.” Sungjong politely refused although he dreaded this a bit, shopping was cool, grocery shopping? Not so much.

“Do you want a ride to the market then?” Moonsoo insisted.

“I don't know, I think...” Sungjong felt like blushing, though he wasn't one that blushed that easily.

“You can go if you want, I'll watch Sunggyu.” Myungsoo assured as he felt something between the two younger ones, although he wouldn't mention that so soon. “If your brother comes back too soon I can sneak the boys out of the building and take them where you are. You just need to text me the address.”

“You're too good to be true. THANK YOU!”

When Sungjong and Moonsoo left, Myungsoo went to play with the kids and Sunggyu became utterly awkward. Woohyun had promptly sat comfortably in his dad’s lap and then let the elder guide him and just encourage them in their plays. Sunggyu was jealous that his friend could do that, he used to escalate his parent's bodies when they were alive and he loved doing that, but, since their death, Sungjong got busy with studying and Sungyeol never approached him to play so it's been a long while since he interacted with someone like that.

"Sunggyu, let's put the roof together." Myungsoo encouraged and placed a couple of bricks into the younger hand. The boy blinked a few times but picked one and placed on top of the building. “Sunggyu-ah, if you put this way the roof will leak with water once it rains, what if we can put more to the side so there'll be more space to other roof bricks?” Myungsoo suggested softly and hesitantly Sunggyu took the brick out and placed it again as Myungsoo had suggested.

“Like this?” He asked shyly.

“Yeah, like this, wow, you're so smart, you pick up things so fast.” He ruffled the boy hair fondly like he often did to Woohyun and Sunggyu was almost crying in delight, this! This! He wanted his hyungs to do this to him! And often too! Myungsoo chuckled to himself and directed his words to his son. “Isn't your friend smart Namu?”

“Yeah~.” The kid said with sleep evident in his voice, after calming down after waking up early and playing soccer all morning, he needed a little sleep to fill his battery.

“You're so sleepy.” Myungsoo smiled and coaxed the boy that was fighting sleep hard to get up. “Let's take a little nap.”

“No daddy, Sunggyu hyung is here to play. We should take advantage of that.”

“Sunggyu can take a nap too because his brother will only come to pick him up later, you two can sleep together in my bed.” Myungsoo offered and Woohyun couldn't really fight his sleep anymore and ended up nodding.

“Daddy’s bed is the best hyung, it's so big, you'll like it.”

Myungsoo scooped his son in his arms and grabbed Sunggyu’s hand before he pulled the two of them in his simple room and then into his bed. He gave the two of them a kiss in their cheeks and went out of the room, quietly closing the door behind him. Silence filled the room and it didn't take long for Woohyun sleep, Sunggyu though didn't have the same luck, he wasn't the one playing sports all morning.

“Woohyunnie?” He called awkwardly and Woohyun moved a bit when he heard his name but didn't wake up. Sunggyu then slowly sat on the bed and looked at Woohyun’s little face to confirm what he already knew: the other boy was sleeping.

Sunggyu looked around, there was nothing for him to do or play silently with, he didn't want to sleep but he didn't want to wake up his friend either, the boy seemed like he needed some sleep. He started to feel anxious about being the only one not asleep in an unknown room, so he decided to go find Woohyun’s daddy for a company, maybe he could turn on the TV so he could watch while he waited for Sungjong, it was something that his eldest hyung did when he wanted Sunggyu quiet.

Woohyun’s daddy wasn't in the living room but he heard noises coming from the kitchen so Sunggyu directed himself carefully towards there. At first, the adult, didn't notice him because he was too concentrated on washing the bowls and Sunggyu worried by the door if he was allowed to disturb him, would he be punished by Woohyun daddy the way Sungyeol did? He was deeply thinking about that until Myungsoo finally closed the faucet and turned around only to see Sunggyu fumbling with his fingers and furrowing his brows.

“Oh my god, you scared me!” Myungsoo put the hand on his chest to calm his poor heart.

“Sorry.” Sunggyu bit his lips and gave tons of bows and Myungsoo hurried and squatted beside him.

“You don't need to apologize.” He said softly.

“Isn't ajusshi mad?” Sunggyu asked hesitantly.

“No.” Myungsoo said with a smile. “It was a scare and that's all. But I'm not old therefore I'm not an ajusshi, you can call me hyung ok?” Sunggyu hesitantly nodded but he earned himself hair ruffling out of nowhere, he was so surprised and a bit jealous, why his older hyung couldn't be just a bit like this? “You couldn't sleep right?” Myungsoo voice brought him back to reality and Sunggyu shook his head.

“Then we should do something together.” Myungsoo hummed for himself and Sunggyu jaw opened in surprise; if this was Sungyeol he would just send Sunggyu to his room instead of offering to play. “Do you want to play with Lego again?” Sunggyu shook his head again, he thought that maybe Woohyunnie would get mad if he played with his toys without permission. “Hum... Woohyunnie is sleeping because he is tired so we shouldn't wake him up, what do we do?” He wondered then snapped his fingers together when an idea came to him.

He gently pulled Sunggyu to the living room and sat him on the couch only to disappear for a second to grab his tablet and then sit close to Sunggyu. He showed the big screen to the boy and put a game for them to play. Sunggyu thought that his friend’s dad would get bored easily and leave him playing alone after some time, but no, the guy gave ALL his attention to him, he got praised and hugged and encouraged all the time, he felt so nice that he didn't want to go back home when Sungjong came to pick him up.

“Gyu-ah, we have to go, Sungyeol hyung will get mad if we're not home when he comes back. Don't you want to come back here to play again?” Sungjong had asked and Sunggyu bit his lips to think.

“You can come next week for Woohyunnie’s birthday.” Myungsoo offered. “I'll invite my family and we'll have a cake, you can be our guest of honor.”

Sunggyu gasped, that sounded so important, he definitely had to come back on Woohyunnie’s birthday, but to be allowed he should go right now. He felt sad to leave before saying goodbye to his friend but if Woohyun’s daddy said it was fine Sunggyu would believe it, this hyung was so nice, he couldn't possibly be lying right?

They walked to their apartment and Sungjong ushered Sunggyu for a bath, when he was done they moved towards the small kitchen where Sungjong was making a simple dinner and talking to his brother.

“Then if Sungyeol hyung asks what do we say about our afternoon?” The elder asked.

“I don't want to talk to scary hyung.” Sunggyu said simply and Sungjong sighed tiredly, he was about to lightly scold Sunggyu for not talking to Sungyeol properly when it occurred to him that if Sunggyu didn't talk to Sungyeol he wouldn't spill things right?

“Still, if you ever talk to him you should say we went grocery shopping and watched movies on Netflix. Lying is not good but it is the only way you can play with Woohyunnie on the weekends.” He concluded and Sunggyu nodded agreeing. “But how was the afternoon, Sunggyu? Did you like playing with Woohyunnie?”

Sunggyu eyes grew big and he got excited. “It was amazing, Woohyunnie is so funny. We build a house with Lego and Woohyunnie’s daddy taught me how to place the roof and then Woohyunnie got sleepy and hyung put us to sleep, but I wasn't sleepy so I got out of the room and hyung and I played games together until you came, only me and him and...” As Sunggyu ranted in excitement Sungjong was very perplexed that Sunggyu engaging in such long rant but at the same time had his heart squeezed in every way possible.

Sungjong was sure to give Sunggyu much love whenever he was around - although last year when he was preparing for College entrance tests he couldn't give his baby bro proper attention – but Sungyeol was an entirely different story so it seemed to him that the boy was craving for attention and a little hair ruffling and just some hours of attention had him beaming in happiness and...Before he could even conclude his thoughts they heard the door open and Sunggyu promptly shut his little mouth, which made Sungjong snap back to reality and go greet his brother.

“Good night hyung.” Sungjong said in a serious manner that clearly said 'you'll-hear-me-today'. Sungyeol didn't reply, he had his head cast down and he moved slowly and defeated. Sungjong knew that lately there was only one thing that was able to leave Sungyeol like this so he sighed deeply and asked. “Did you fight with that guy?”

Sungyeol froze for a second but turned around to face his brother and spoke as if he didn't hear the question, though what he said could have explained things a bit. “Did you two ate already? I'm sorry I arrived so late, I... went for a long walk to clear my head.” And in Sungjong’s mind that translated to 'yes, we fought', but Sungyeol didn't want to talk about that and that was clear.

“We are about to eat, Sunggyu is in the kitchen island getting started, I hope. Do you want to join us?” The younger asked.

Sungyeol shook his head heavily. “I want to be by myself today so you two should use my room and I'll use Sunggyu's. If you still want to talk we can do it tomorrow.” With that Sungyeol went straight for Sunggyu’s bedroom and locked himself inside.

Fuck, Sungjong thought, something was very wrong, how was he supposed to solve the problems between his brothers when the elder looked like that? He could only hope that shit didn't hit the fan tomorrow, Sungyeol sometimes was very unpredictable.

 

 


	4. Argument – Invitation – Avoidance/Scolding – Woohyun Birthday

 

 

Sunggyu turned around in bed and slowly blinked his small eyes open just so he could see Sungjong sleeping face in front of his, the small boy slowly sat on the bed and rubbed his eyes off sleep. He was in the middle of doing this when something invaded his nostrils and he became alert.

“Jongie hyung?” He called and nudged his older brother, it was not long before the elder was yawning and opening his big eyes.

“Did something happened Gyu?” Sungjong asked still in a sleepy state, but as soon as he noticed the unusual smell filling his nostrils, he motioned Sunggyu to follow him and both boys scrambled to the kitchen to find Sungyeol cooking a feast of omelets when there was plenty of other things already at the table. “Hyung?” Sungjong called in curiosity and Sungyeol almost made the pan fall from his hands.

“Lee Sungjong!” Sungyeol complained and Sunggyu already hid behind his middle brother. The eldest turned the stove off and turned around so just he could put the contents of the pan on a plate. “What a scare!”

“Sorry.” Sungjong said halfheartedly. “Why are you cooking a feast?”

Sungyeol froze for a second before speaking again. “I felt like cooking.” He said and Sungjong squinted his eyes and him in a manner that clearly said 'I'm-not-that-stupid-just-spill-the-truth'. “I wanted to take my mind from other things.” He added with a forced cheerful tone but knowing Sungyeol better than most, although he was sure the elder never showed all of himself, he knew his hyung was sad.

Sungjong and Sunggyu shared a look, the younger seemed a bit worried and lost, and the middle brother sighed, he planned a no sugar coating conversation with lots of scolding for Sungyeol to feel guilty but how he was supposed to do that now? He just grabbed Sunggyu hand and gently pulled Sunggyu towards the table while Sungyeol followed suit with a plate full of omelets.

“I ventured myself with a new recipe so I hope you like it.” Sungyeol slid one omelet in each plate and Sungjong picked a piece of it and lead closer to Sunggyu mouth, which made the little boy lean back all the way he could and eye the omelet distrustfully, was he gonna die if he ate this?

“Come on, it can't be that bad, he cooks for you every day of the week.” Sungjong insisted. “Come on, if one gave the first step the other should meet him halfway.” Sunggyu pouted a little but when Sungjong offered the piece of omelet again he didn't refuse.

“So how was it?” Sungyeol asked in anticipation, though outside he had a poker face. Sunggyu tilted his head to the side a bit and made an expression that clearly said 'yeah, it's just edible'. “See! He doesn't like me!” Sungyeol pointed an accusing finger at him and Sunggyu eyes became big, he started to get scared of Sungyeol next move, his hyung would probably ground him in his room for the rest of the day.

“Sunggyu dear, can you eat the rest of your omelet by yourself in your room? I think hyung and I need to talk.” Sungjong coaxed softly and put a glass of milk to share space with the omelet in the plate and cutlery on top of the food before he gave it to the boy and Sunggyu went to his room trying his best not to let everything fall, though Sungyeol eyes on him made him nervous.

Sungyeol sighed deeply and leaned over the table just to hide his face in his hands. Saturday was a bitch and Sunday started with a bang already.

“Hyung, you should just apologize.” Sungjong said softly and that made Sungyeol look at him.

“Apologize? I didn't do anything! I cooked for him and he insulted my food!” Sungyeol was taken aback by his brother suggestion.

“Hyung, you know he is naturally picky with food, and maybe he is cautious because you were super scary yesterday, what if he thinks you finally snapped and want him dead?” Sungjong reasoned and the elder rolled his eyes.

“Nobody is dying under my watch, besides I might get angry and scary but I would never hit him, much less kill my own baby bro.”

“Then apologize, ask for forgiveness, not about today but about yesterday when you scared him so much that he cried and gave all this trouble to just eat a meal.”

“Sorry that you had trouble because of me.” Sungyeol said mechanically and with no sincerity at all.

“To him you idiot!” The younger hit Sungyeol nape. “You two need communication to better understand each other and get closer.”

“Easy to say but he doesn't talk to me.” Sungyeol argued.

Sungjong rolled his big eyes. “And just because of that you don't talk back to him? When he does something bad you should explain to him what is wrong, when he does something right you should praise him so he knows he is doing things right. You should spend more time with him to get to know each other better and show him some love. Do you know how desperate Sunggyu is for that?” _He was beaming because the neighbor ruffled his hair and spent half an hour playing a game with him alone!_ Sungjong wanted to scream this in his hyung face but thought it was more prudent to keep to himself. “If you did that Sunggyu would start to relax around you.”

“Jong, he doesn't like me and I don't know how to deal with kids! Besides I don't have time for that, I literally don't!”

“Of course you have time for that.” Sungjong disagreed. “I know most of the days you're really busy with work and study aside having to deal with Sunggyu and that Sunday you stay home and try to get ahead on something you might need for the week, but you have the whole Saturday free.”

“No Sungjong!” Sungyeol said irritated and got up. “Don't ask me to give away the only day I have to myself.”

“Hyung, seriously, there will be a time when I won't be able to come over to babysit him, besides I just entered college if I want to mix with people I have to have Saturday free.” Sungjong reasoned and Sungyeol looked at him almost betrayed that the younger seemed to want to dump all the responsibility on him as if he wasn't doing enough.

“If it is that so...” He spoke with gritted teeth. “I can let go of my dreams and work more so I can pay a babysitter for him on Saturdays.”

Sungjong sighed in frustration. “That's not what I meant! You don't need to do that!”

“Oh right.” Sungyeol snapped his fingers together as if he just had an idea, but his tone was extremely sarcastic. “We can ask Hoya hyung, that just started dating to babysit Sunggyu on Saturdays, or, maybe we could try leaving Sunggyu with Mr. and Ms. Baek from next door.”

“Or you could let Sunggyu play with his friend across the door, maybe the boy's father could cover for you on Saturday if you agreed to watch them on Sunday and you both would have a break.” Sungjong suggested.

“NEVER!” Sungyeol shouted.

“Why? I don't understand you, I saw them briefly yesterday and, yes, the guy seemed extremely young, but they were nothing like you described, the boy even gave me a smile and bowed 90 degrees.”

“Absolutely not Sungjong, I won't change my mind about that!” Sungyeol growled.

“Then the only solution is for you to quit dating that ass and spend time with your brother!” Sungjong shouted it back.

“Ha, now I see what you really want.” Sungyeol said in sarcasm. “I won't freaking do that and you know it.”

“Yeah? But you should! I met this guy once and I know already he's a bad person. He only sees you when it's convenient for him, which is some Saturdays, he tries his best to not meet your friends....”

“I don't have many friends!” Sungyeol reasoned though he wasn't that bothered by that fact.

“OK, I'll give you that, but we met just because I came to visit you when he was at your apartment for the night so he didn't really have a choice to meet me, but he hasn't come back here since Sunggyu and I moved in, he doesn't know Hoya hyung either, he never met and doesn't want to meet Sunggyu. By what you told me you barely go on normal dates, like going to watch a movie or going to eat together, besides, there are times he completely disappears!”

“And all of that are my problems! If it's about Sunggyu I can listen to your rants, but this is my life Sungjong, I'm older than you, I know what I am doing.”

“And he is like fifteen years older than you!” Sungjong hissed and Sungyeol was for a second taken aback so the younger took the opportunity to continue. “Oh my god, you're so blind! Hyung, you work well, you study well, but, despite that, you do nothing well when it comes to this guy, this guy is super fishy! Besides I know that things with him are not all flowers and rainbows, don't you think I wouldn't notice that you two fought yesterday? This is why I don't understand, why you rather spend your time with this guy rather than try to smooth things out with Sunggyu, that on the long run would be better for you!”

“ENOUGH!” Sungyeol finally snapped totally pissed and hurt. “I am doing the best I can right now and you only know how to criticize me, for god sake put yourself in my place for once!”

“Do you think I don't? Do you think I don't put myself in your shoes or Sunggyu shoes? I do this all the time and this is why I know you're both hurting, and I'm always trying to help you two connect, which leaves me totally emotionally tired. But you have to understand hyung, that a year ago our situation changed and our lives are never gonna be the same anymore, the only solution is to adapt, so stop resisting and start acting like a parent and put Sunggyu first!”

“I'M NOT HIS PARENT!”

“Yes, but you're the substitute of that! So you should adapt yourself to this situation, and if your lover can't see this and be understanding, or if he can't even try to help you, he is a bad guy so stop seeing him! Why can't you see I'm not against you dating, of course not hyung, I love you and I want to see you happy, but I am against you dating this person, he is not a good person to have a relationship with!”

“How can you say this? You know nothing about my relationship!” Sungyeol growled offended.

“I know enough, and I don't like him.” Sungjong collected himself a bit and made his voice cold. “I'll dress Sunggyu up and I'll take him to play in the park, you should reflect.” He added as he moved towards the bedrooms.

“YAH!” Sungyeol complained but Sungjong already disappeared closing Sunggyu door behind himself.

__________________________________________________________

The next week was passing slowly and, although Sungyeol was doing his best to keep avoiding his neighbors, Myungsoo was doing his best trying to meet with him, after all, Saturday was gonna be Woohyun birthday and his son would be happy if his friend could attend. The young dad had caught a glimpse of Sungyeol back a couple of times during the week but, by the time Wednesday arrived, Myungsoo decided to change methods and try to look at him in their college.

Myungsoo walked through the corridors of Sungyeol department pretty lost and people were eyeing him curiously, some girls were blatantly giving him some drooling looks, and those who knew him wondered what he could possibly want there.

“Hum, Myungsoo shi, can I help you with something?” A girl that dated briefly one of his friends approached him.

“Oh, Yein shi, you study here?” He asked and she nodded. “Do you know where I can find a student called Lee Sungyeol?”

“Who?” The girl furrowed her brows. “Don't you mean Park Chanyeol?”

“No. Lee Sungyeol.” Myungsoo repeated and then wondered if the guy had given him a wrong name, or the wrong department, after all, if he climbed the stairs to the floor above there was still another department. This was a possibility, but he decided to be positive, today was the day he would be able to see the nasty neighbor. “He is taller than me, skinny with broad shoulders and very white, his eyes are doe-like and he has brown hair.” Myungsoo described.

“That's Chanyeol.” The girl said with a smile. “Are you trying to scout him to the basketball team? If so I should tell you in advance that Chanyeol is more into computer games.”

“No, and I'm sure that's not the name of the person I'm searching for.” Myungsoo said with a hint of frustration. “The person I'm searching must be graduating soon or at least be halfway through the major.”

The girl blinked. “That's Chanyeol!”

Myungsoo took a breathed in and out to control himself, he couldn't be angry when he didn't even find the nasty neighbor yet. “OK, assuming that I got the name of the person I'm searching wrong, where would I find this guy?”

“Oh, he is usually in the computer labs.” She said. “It's the last door of this corridor to the left, the room is not big so make sure not to bother the others there." She pointed to a specific door. “I got to go now, I hope you find Chanyeol.”

Myungsoo rolled his eyes the moment she turned around, he had no business with this Chanyeol, but maybe he could find Sungyeol in the same place, after all, he said he wasn't that social.

He directed himself towards the pointed door and poked his head inside the room, there were about six people gathered there. There were two boys discussing something in hushed tones a couple of feet from the door, a girl with round glasses two computers ahead of them that was giving love stares for one of those boys and, further inside the room, there was a group of three people, the two boys had their backs towards the door and were paying attention to whatever an older woman was talking.

“Excuse me, is, hum, Lee Sungyeol here?” He asked a bit timidly but loud enough for everyone to hear and suddenly saw one by one turn to look at him. There was obviously two females there and none of the boys near him was the male he wanted to speak so he directed his eyes to the end of the room and the two boys there were sharing a look before one of them got up and looked at him. “You?” He asked irritated.

“You seem to be avoiding me so I came here to make sure we'd cross paths, come out here, I need to talk to you.” Myungsoo demanded in the same tone before he closed the door and waited for the other male in the corridor.

“Sungyeol is there any problem between you two?” The older lady asked because it is general knowledge that when a guy with muscles searched for a guy that loves books, it was because the guy that loves books stole the other girlfriend using his brain.

“Hyung... if you need some backup...” The other suggested.

“It's ok Chanyeol, go back to our project, that guy and I don't have anything to talk about so I think I'll finish this pretty fast.” With that Sungyeol started to walk then came out of the room he was. “What do you want?”

Myungsoo took a breath in and out to push some anger back down his system, he was here because of Woohyun and Woohyun was worth everything, so, instead of spitting his thoughts about the elder, he forced what he hoped to be a friendly smile in his face and asked the question he came here for, although he used a hushed tone to avoid people hearing and judging him because he had a kid.

“I'm going to celebrate Woohyun birthday this Saturday and we would be really happy if Sunggyu were to attend since he became friends with my son. So... Saturday at six? You can come too if you want it.” _Not that we like you but we can put up with you if we get Sunggyu to attend._ He thought but didn't say, he didn't want to risk a negative answer.

Sungyeol was surprised, he thought that after what he had said to this guy he would be hated and the guy would avoid him like the plague just as must, but no, he was wrong, this guy was just really annoying as his kid. Well, now he knew where that came from. “No.” Well, the negative answer came anyway.

Myungsoo was confused. “Why? If you don't want to come you can send him with your other brother, we don't mind.” He ended up insisting, after all, even if he allowed the boys to play, that would only happen if Sungyeol didn't know, and that meant that sooner or later everything would end up a mess, but figured things could go smoothly if he managed to get Sungyeol permission.

“I already told you I don't want your manner-less kid influencing Sunggyu badly, I already have my plate full with him.”

Myungsoo crossed his arms and Sungyeol might or might not have been distracted a second by those biceps that showed under his shirt. “You're the most insensitive and judgmental person I ever met. You know nothing about me, you know nothing about my son and you already put us in a freaking stereotype even if we helped you.” Myungsoo said indignantly. “I'll have you know that my son has enough manners and charms to be loved by everyone! Everyone but you, you Scroogy misanthrope.” He then shook his head the taller. “I only hope that your brother doesn't turn out like you, it would be a pity to see a sweet boy like him become a heartless asshole like you.”

After that, the younger dad directed himself towards the stairs, but not before he bumped on Sungyeol shoulder, thing that almost made him lose his balance. “Fuck you.” Sungyeol hissed lowly as he watched the other back and massaged his shoulder. When the pain subsided a little he pulled his phone and made a phone call.

“Hyung, are you free this Saturday?” He asked as soon as the other picked up the phone. “Can we we all hang out together? I miss you too, I haven't been having much time but we should get together to catch up. Saturday at six is good for you? Great!”

________________________________________________________________

“Are you ready to blow your candles?” Myungsoo asked as he finished drying his kid hair that Saturday.

“Of course I'm ready!” Woohyun giggled pleased.

“Good. Grandma, grandpa and uncle are coming in a few minutes.”

“I can't wait!” The boy said in anticipation. “I want to introduce Sunggyu hyung to them!”

“Woohyun-ah...” Myungsoo sighed, turned off the hairdryer and then turned his son to face him. “I tried inviting Sunggyu but his brother wasn't too happy with the idea.”

“But today is Saturday, and Sungjong shi said that in the Saturdays Sungyeol shi goes out and we can play whenever he is out. Hyung didn't come until now so they are waiting for Sungyeol shi to go out to come.” Woohyun retorted with the most logical and positive answer he could muster and Myungsoo ran a hand on his head fondly.

“Don't have too many hopes baby.” The young dad advised. “I don't think Sunggyu will come, not that he doesn't want to, but because his brother will not let him. And now that Sungyeol-shi knows about your party he might not ask Sungjong shi to come today.”

“No. Gyu hyung will come for sure.” The little boy disagreed.

____________________________________________________

Sungjong guessed Myungsoo wasn't that comfortable with him because he had sent his brother to his room with a message, not like Sungjong would ever complain about that, the guy was just as easy on the eyes as his older brother. What got Sungjong though was the content of the message, he was surprised to hear from Moonsoo that Myungsoo had some guts to go talk to Sungyeol about Woohyun birthday when his brother had expressly told him to keep distance.

Albeit kind of amazed, Sungjong was relaxed, Sungyeol had sent a message earlier that day asking him to come home around five in the afternoon so he thought Sungyeol was going on a date with his boyfriend and that would make it easier for them to attend Woohyun's birthday. He even bought a puzzle so they could gift the birthday boy. He started to anticipate probably as much as Woohyun, after all, Moonsoo would be there and they could get closer.

When Sturday arrived, Sungjong went home only to have Sunggyu small body colliding to his as soon as he opened the door. The little boy had a desperate look on his face when he looked at his middle brother and then shot a quick glance to a calmly working Sungyeol on his laptop.

“What Sungyeol hyung did to you this time Gyu?” He asked trying to comfort him by rubbing a hand on the younger back.

 _Hyung, he is not going out!_ Sunggyu eyes desperately told him right away.

“I'll have you know that I did nothing but work most of the time today.” Sungyeol said calmly, not bothering meeting eyes with his brother. “What's that in your hand?” He asked and Sungjong wondered if Sungyeol had some superpower to see the half hidden bag in his hands.

“A new puzzle for Sunggyu, so he lets you work in peace.” Sungjong gave an excuse that his hyung seemed to buy with a low hum. “And what makes you work on your precious Saturday?” Sungjong asked with a bit of sarcasm already.

“I got some extra work, seriously, some authors might as well get a foreign pen name because they write nothing right in Korean.. and this book here... totally cliché.” Sungyeol complained. “Buy, hey, I'm four chapters before I'm finishing correcting everything.”

“Ok, and where's your beloved friend?” Sungjong asked in curiosity but using sarcasm as well.

“Had to go visit his parents in the countryside.” Sungyeol answered bitterly and Sungjong suddenly understood Sunggyu desperation.

“Why am I here then?” He dared to ask and only then Sungyeol turned to look at him with devilish eyes as if he knew about their plans.

“We're going out with Hoya and Dongwoo hyungs, Hoya hyung was pestering me for a while and since I had time today...” For a moment Sungjong was surprised, then angry, but the only thing he could spit back was:

“Maybe you should tell Sangwoo shi to do this too.” Sungjong said to himself but apparently, Sungyeol didn't hear a thing so he grabbed Sunggyu by the hand and brought him to his room. “Let's get you ready, Gyu.”

When they left home Sungyeol seemed happy about being a cruel ass (in Sungjong opinion), the middle brother was upset and Sunggyu showed with all his body language that he didn't want to be there, he was angry, he was pouting, he was a second away of crying. They arrived at a restaurant about an hour later, but exactly on the designated time, only to find a short man alone in a table that quickly waved to them.

“Hoya hyung!” Sungyeol greeted uncharacteristically enthusiastic.

“Wow Sung brothers, it's been so long!” Hoya teased. “Hi Gyu!” The elder greeted but the said boy just turned his head to the side.

“Sorry, we've been busy trying to figure everything out and now that Sungjong is in college most things related to Sunggyu are done by me so you can imagine I barely have time....”

“The only reason we are having a family outing today is that he got ditched by Sangwoo shi.” Sungjong blurted out and made Sunggyu sit in a chair then sat beside him.

“This is not true.” Sungyeol glared at his brother.

“It totally is, and we fought last weekend because you didn't want to have some family time.” Sungjong insisted.

“Well, it's not like I'm a hundred percent free these days too.” Hoya said trying to prevent the impending fight and Sungyeol smiled with an air of superiority that Sungjong just hated.

“Where is Dongwoo hyung? I thought we were meeting him today.” Sungyeol asked.

“We better meet him today because I could be getting acquainted with someone interesting if I didn't have to come here today.” Sungjong said in a hostile way.

“He's washing his hands. Why he is so hostile today?” Hoya whispered the last part and Sungyeol shrugged. “Oh, here he is. Hyung!”

The other guy approached their table and Hoya and the three new arrived boys made confused faces that morphed into happy expressions.

“Dongwoo hyung!” Sungyeol smiled.

“Sungyeol, Sungjong! Oh! Even Gyu is here!” The pink haired teacher gasped but Sunggyu was so mad that he hid his face in his arms over the table. “Why is he mad?”

“When isn't he mad is the right question.” Sungyeol said only to gain an elbow in his stomach with the courtesy of Lee Sungjong.

The waiter arrived then and they ordered their food and drinks before Hoya addressed his lover. “You didn't tell me you'd be Sunggyu teacher again.” He said and Dongwoo made a guilty face, but maybe this happened because this year he wasn't that worried about the boy? “You know I'm only related to Sungyeol and Sungjong because I was adopted by their uncle but I love this little guy a lot too, so take good care of him ok?” He ruffled Sunggyu hair and the boy, despite being angry leaned into his touch.

“Of course, you didn't even need to ask.” Dongwoo said with a smile while he held Hoya's hand under the table. “But I'm not even worrying about him lately, this year Gyu is a new man, he had been attending school just fine and he even made a friend." He said in a cheerful tone.

“Really?” Hoya was surprised and Sungjong eyes twinkled mischievously much for Sungyeol frustration.

“Why don't we talk about that?” He suggested.

“Sungjong ah, Dongwoo hyung is not here today as a teacher.” Sungyeol scolded although he tried not to sound like he was scolding, he forgot of how good of a person Dongwoo was.

“It's ok.” The eldest smiled brightly and started explaining. “Sunggyu is older than everyone in his classroom, because, well, he dropped school for a year, so I thought he would have trouble bonding with other kids if he were to try to attend school normally, but now he is best friends with one of the babies of his class.”

“Woohyunnie.” Sunggyu finally lifted his head to look at Dongwoo with eyes full of tears.

“Yeah, the boy name is Nam Woohyun and he is this tiny little cute squishable baby and I just want to put them both on my lap and squeeze them forever.” Dongwoo continued as Sungjong smirked to his older brother because, if he and Sunggyu weren't allowed to go to Woohyun birthday, he was sure to have the time of his life annoying Sungyeol.

“And they really get along well?” Hoya asked curiously.

“More than well, do you know those people that hit off right off the bat? They became friends the minute they discovered they would be in the same class, I even took a picture of them together with Sungyeol and Woohyun father. Sunggyu has been opening up too and here and now he replies, isn't that awesome?”

“That's huge news Sungyeol, why you didn't tell me?” Hoya tried to get up to shove Sungyeol shoulder lightly but the man just leaned back into his chair so Hoya short arms couldn't reach him.

“A picture huh? That's interesting.” Sungjong eyes screamed evil and Sungyeol wanted to die.

“Why interesting?” Hoya frowned.

“It's not, let's talk about something else, hyung, how is your newest webtoon doing?” Sungyeol tried to sidetrack his cousin.

“It's doing great Yeol, thank you for asking, but why interesting?” He insisted and now Sungjong had a triumphant smile on his face, and now it was Sungyeol that hated that.

“Oh hyung, you know nothing.” Sungjong quickly made an apologetic face. “I'm sorry I've been kinda busy adjusting to college to update you but here's what happened: Sunggyu friend is our across door neighbor.”

“Really? That's why they knew each other.” Dongwoo seemed to think that that could explain things a lot.

“Oh my god, this is such great news... if he's been talking in school he could open even more if he has a friend that is his age near him.” Hoya said with a smile that showed his fangs.

“The thing is, Sunggyu is forbidden to play with Woohyun out of school.” Sungjong just dropped the bomb and crossed his arms to watch in delight the aftermath, and probably the downfall of his hyung.

“WHAT??” Dongwoo and Hoya gasped together. “Sungyeol how can you do this? Wasn't the past year enough for you!” Hoya growled but they stopped all the commotion that could have been unleashed when they heard Sunggyu sniffle.

“Though this kind of explains why you were so uptight in the only day I had seen you and his dad together. And hey, you told me you'd explain to me that and never did!” The pink haired man pointed an accusing finger to his tallest dongsaeng before he looked at the only boy at the table. “Gyu-ah what happened, can you tell your hyungs?” Dongwoo instantly became worried.

Sunggyu eyed his eldest brother in apprehension, he hesitated but when Sungjong rubbed his back he finally tried speaking. “Woohyunnie birthday.”

“Oh, when that is?” Hoya asked and judging the silence he got he knew the answer already. “Today?” He asked just to be sure.

“More like right now hyung.” Sungjong said and Sungyeol was surprised, he hadn't told anything about that to Sungjong.

“How do you know?” He asked with his eyes squinted.

Sungjong just scoffed and looked at his nails distractedly. “You're the only one Sunggyu doesn't speak to.”

“If it's his friend birthday what did you drag him here?” Hoya was confused. “You could just let him stay with his friend and then appear a couple of hours later to pick him up.”

“I don't want Sunggyu hanging out with these neighbors, he won't go to that birthday party no matter what you say.” Sungyeol didn't bend and Sunggyu eyes produced more tears.

“See Hoya hyung? See what he does? He makes Sunggyu cry all the time.” Sungjong accused.

“I don't...” Sungyeol tried to deny but was interrupted by his cousin.

“Sungyeol, how many times did I tell you to treat Sunggyu better, he is a troubled kid. You know you shouldn't be heartless...” Hoya was about to continue scolding but Dongwoo pinched his leg, Sunggyu was right there.

“Yeol, why don't you like them? I see nothing wrong with them.” Dongwoo asked softly.

“Nothing wrong? I'll tell you what's wrong.” Sungyeol then took a deep breath in, he had a lot to say and he would need this entire breath.

“Wait for it hyungs, this is the cherry on top.” Sungjong said and Sungyeol started his rant.

It took an hour and a half for Sungyeol spill everything he had against the pair of father and son, granted that when the food came he stopped his rant for thirty minutes in order to eat and then started all over again.

Hoya and Dongwoo started to take turns arguing with Sungyeol in Sunggyu favor but they were not making much progress and, at this point, Sunggyu refused to eat and had already cried silently a lot so his tiny eyes were tired and barely hanging open.

“It's not gonna work hyungs, when he runs out of arguments he pulls age order and that's it.” Sungjong complained.

“You're right, that's it because I'm the one responsible for you two till you come of age so you have to do what I say. Now let's pay and go home, Sunggyu is sleepy and I have four more chapters to work on when I arrive home.” Sungyeol suggested and raised a hand to call the waiter.

“Actually...” Dongwoo and Hoya exchanged an evil look with each other. “Since age order is something we discovered Sungyeol likes...” Sungyeol eyes stopped searching for the waiter for a minute and looked at the two men in front of him, he felt something he didn't like would start.

“You can take Sunggyu home, Jong, he is sleepy. Sungyeol will stay because we, the hyungs, are pulling hierarchy and making him listen.” Hoya glinted in evilness while Dongwoo winked at Sungjong and Sungyeol regretted ever calling his cousin this week.

Sungjong didn't need to be told twice, he was already shaking Sunggyu awake and trying to pull him out of the restaurant.

“This isn't fair.” Sungyeol complained.

“Do you think you're being fair to your brother?” Dongwoo retorted right away.

“Yah! Sungjong! When I arrive home I better not find him in the brat party or else!” Sungyeol threatened but Sungjong just stuck his tongue out for him.

________________________________________

“Baby, you told me you were excited to blow your candles, come on!” Myungsoo coaxed.

“Namu, we are hungry, blow the candles so we can eat the cake.” Moonsoo pouted.

“But... but... I want Gyu hyung to come to my birthday party. If I blow the candles the party is over and he won't be able to come anymore.” Woohyun said in a depressive tone.

“He really likes this boy, huh?” Myungsoo mother chuckled. “He wasn't this close even with Kibummie. “

“Don't talk about Kibum, it took a while for him to forget that his friend moved out of the country.” Myungsoo scolded.

“Let me try.” Myungsoo father slightly pushed his son back and sat Woohyun in his lap the same way he did back then when Moonsoo or Myungsoo didn't want to do something. “Woohyunnie, some times our friends can't be by our side all the time, but this doesn't make them any less our friends.”

“I know but... I wish hyung was here to celebrate with me since he lives close. And I wanted him to meet grandpa and grandma.”

“What if you blow your candles with us now and then on Tuesday I buy another cake and bring to school so you can have Sunggyu beside you when you blow your candles again?” Myungsoo suggested and Woohyun shook his head.

“No, everyone will want cake, it will not be special anymore.” Woohyun said and Moonsoo sighed heavily and let his body fall on the couch.

“I don't think we can wait anymore Myungsoo, we have to go to Busan to work tomorrow if we want to go visit Jihyun.” His mother said, she was a food critic and often traveled around the country to taste new restaurants food, what a bad life she had no?

Myungsoo pinched the bridge of his nose to alleviate stress, he still didn't want to force Woohyun when it was supposed to be his day, a day where he always should be happy because it was the day he came into this world. He nodded to his parents, he understood that they had to leave, and they would bring Moonsoo away too since they were his ride so he made Woohyun said goodbyes to his grandparents and uncle.

The boy gave them a strong hug although he was disappointed and upset. “Sorry grandma, sorry grandpa, sorry uncle, I don't feel like celebrating anymore, but please don't be angry at me.” He apologized.

“How can we be angry at you when you pout like this.” Moonsoo pinched his nephew's cheeks and Woohyun forced a smile to him.

“That's ok baby, we came because we love you, not because of the cake.” His grandma said then kissed his forehead.

“But if you decide to cut the cake when we're gone don't eat everything alone so you won't get a stomachache.” His grandpa advised and ruffled his head.

“Dad, I'll go sleep now.” Woohyun announced and Myungsoo was a bit surprised and just watched as Woohyun left to his room an hour before his bedtime.

The young dad still talked for some time with his family then said goodbye and as soon as they left he went for Woohyun room. The boy already had changed and was climbing up his bed. “Do you want me to read a story for you?” He asked and the boy looked up to him still with a pout in his lips but shook his head.

“Do you want to sleep with me today?” He offered as he got close to sit on his son bed while the younger adjusted himself on it.

“No, it's ok.”

“Ok then, I'll let you sleep.” Myungsoo bent to give him a kiss on his forehead then got up and headed for the door. He turned off the lights and was about to close the door when he heard Woohyun small voice hesitantly call him.

“Daddy?” Myungsoo stopped, turned around and hummed for him to continue. “Thank you for everything you do for me, you're the best daddy in the world and I love you, but I'm sorry I didn't blow my candles.”

Myungsoo chuckled to himself. “I'll keep them, when Sunggyu manages to come we can blow them then, ok?” He suggested and he could see the boy nodding slowly.

“Thank you, daddy.” He said and Myungsoo closed the door as the boy turned to the other side to sleep.

Myungsoo moved back to the living room and separated the wrapping paper of Woohyun gifts to throw out, again this year his parents gave the boy too much stuff, though he wouldn't complain, it would take him a while to buy Woohyun new clothes.

He headed to the kitchen and started putting the plates and cutlery back into place, then carefully took the candles out of the cake just to gently wash their bottom in the sink and then put them in a drawer. Lastly but not least he eyed the cake and wondered what he should do with it, Woohyun didn't want to cut it, but he wanted a slice... Maybe he could just keep in the fridge then try to make Woohyun at least share the cake with him tomorrow.

Myungsoo proceeded to grab his camera to upload the few pictures he managed to take from Woohyun, himself and their family into the computer. He was in the middle of doing that and sorting out the pictures simultaneously when the doorbell rang. The young dad frowned, he wasn't expecting anyone anymore.

“I'm sorry for arriving this late, Sungyeol hyung purposely took us to have dinner on the other side of the city and I only managed to escape with Sunggyu now.” Sungjong ranted an apology as soon as Myungsoo opened the door.

“Woohyunnie?” Sunggyu asked sleepily as he looked past Myungsoo trying to find his friend.

“He is already sleeping.” Myungsoo muttered apologetically and Sunggyu sleepy eyes filled with some tears.

“Hyung...” Sunggyu didn't finish his sentence but he clearly asked his brother: 'why Sungyeol hyung did this to me, I was late, I hurt Woohyunnie!'

“I'm sorry, Gyu, I'm sorry we couldn't arrive faster, but we wouldn't be able to stay long.” He patted his brother's hair and then addressed the younger dad. “I bought him something, it's our gift so I hope he likes it.” Sungjong handed the bag to the neighbor.

Right then Myungsoo had an idea so he just handed back the bag to Sunggyu. “No, it's Woohyunnie's”. He tried to push it back into Myungsoo hands.

“I know, but it won't be the same thing if I give it to him, he didn't even blow his candles because he was waiting for you.” Myungsoo said and the pair of brothers were surprised. “He is sleeping, right? We can wake him up a bit for you to give your gift and for him to blow the candles and cut the cake. It could be a surprise, don't you think he would like?”

“It has to be fast then, I think the people holding Sungyeol hyung up won't be able to keep him for long.” Sungjong urged.

“Then get in.” Myungsoo ordered and the two boys entered his small apartment.

The young dad ran to the kitchen and got the candles from the drawer and the cake from the fridge and then assembled them together. He scrambled back to the living room and passed the cake duties to Sungjong then prepared himself with a camera to capture the moment, he didn't know if he had to do that because it was a habit of his to document Woohyun whole life, or because his son would probably think he was dreaming in the morning.

The three marched to the kid room, and Myungsoo opened the door, snapped the lights up and urged his son to wake before he positioned himself to take some pictures. “Woohyun-ah, wake up.”

The younger stirred and opened up his eyes a bit confused. “What?” He asked but right then the two boys entered the room singing the birthday song and Woohyun sat in bed disoriented until he saw a cake with burning candles in front of him.

A few snaps of the camera on his back seem to bring him out of dreamland. “Sunggyu hyung, you came!" He said in excitement and the other boy nodded.

“Do you want to blow your candles now? Or are you gonna let them melt?” Myungsoo asked and Sungjong lowered the cake enough for the boy to be able to blow it.

“I'll do it.” He said confidently now.

“Then make a wish and do it.” Myungsoo encouraged and the little boy didn't even bat an eyelash.

“I wish for Sungyeol hyung to like me so I can stay beside Gyu hyung forever.” He said quickly and before Myungsoo could say he wasn't supposed to say out loud the kid was already blowing his candles so he snapped a couple of shots of him with Sunggyu smiling by his side despite both of them having sleeping faces.

“This is for you, we can do it together next time.” Sunggyu said and pushed the bag into Woohyun lap but the boy didn't even look at it and was already hugging him tightly, which made Sungjong pull the cake out of the boy reach, saving innocent sheets from getting dirty.

“I'm sorry to interrupt, but we got to go, I think Sungyeol hyung will come home soon.” Sungjong urged.

“Take Sunggyu for a stroll in the park tomorrow, I'll bring a piece of cake for you two.” Myungsoo suggested a hidden play date that left the boys grinning.

“Ok then, let's go Gyu, we don't want to get caught, Sungyeol hyung is already pissed today.”

“Happy birthday Woohyunnie, we're same age now.” Sunggyu chuckled into the boy's ear as they hugged once more and before everyone knew it they were both gone.

Later that night Woohyun went to bed (again) with his pout dissolved and so happy that he was afraid his dad could hear his happy internal squeals from the bedroom next door. In the apartment across, Sungyeol arrived stomping his feet and went straight to his room only to find his two younger brothers sleeping peacefully in his big bed, and in each other arms. He huffed lowly, now he didn't have anything to complain.

Sungyeol then closed the door carefully and went to Sunggyu room to sleep on the only bed there, and it was only then that both brothers opened their eyes, looked at each other and sighed in relief.

 


	5. Visiting Mommy - Sunggyu breakdown - School Meeting I

 

 

Dongwoo and Hoya had annoyed Sungyeol as much as they could on Saturday and the guy regretted ever thinking about suggesting that dinner, he should have just locked Sunggyu in his room and that was it. No, not his room, but he could have locked the kid in their apartment.

Sungjong spent the morning with Sunggyu and took him out early to play in the park before he returned to his dorm before lunch. Sunggyu ate even less than what he ate yesterday but Sungyeol thought it was because he was still upset about not attending his friend’s birthday. He couldn't even conjure the possibility of Myungsoo and Woohyun meeting his brothers in the park and both of them eating some cake there.

Monday came and Sungyeol was ready to go back to his routine, completely set up on keep avoiding Myungsoo and the kid. What he wasn't expecting, was Dongwoo planning to make his life hell every time he delivered or picked Sunggyu up in school, now Sungyeol had to run back to his car once Dongwoo started something along of the lines: “It's double the work to bring the kids separately, befriend Woohyun’s dad and rotate the responsibility!”

Aside from that, everything was calm and it seemed like Sungyeol would have a good day, a message from his boyfriend telling how much he was missed during this weekend might have given him this impression. Things wouldn't develop that way though.

____________________________________________________________

Mondays are different from Sundays, where you're lazy and depressed because Monday would come. Mondays are the days you're forced back into your routine, whatever that may be, but usually, you should go back to school or work, and you are forced to wake up early for that. But this particular Monday was different for Myungsoo and Woohyun, because this was Feb 10th, or, as known in their little family, the day Woohyun’s mom passed away, so, as they did every year, they went to visit his mother.

“Wow Ji, look at our baby, isn't he big?” Myungsoo asked as he looked at her grave.

“Mom, I grew up 10 cm since my last birthday.” Woohyun said in a cheery tone.

“Yah, don't exaggerate.” Myungsoo playfully scolded. “Why don't you talk to mommy a little and inform her what we have been up to?” Myungsoo suggested and patted the kid’s hair.

The boy nodded to him, then looked at her grave and started ranting right away while his dad gave a few steps back to stay with his family and give Woohyun his alone time.

“Mom, we moved from Grandpa and Grandma’s house this year and now dad and I have our own apartment with a room to myself! Dad said I can fill my walls with things I like but I still haven't decided what I want to do. Anyway, I finally started Elementary School and I am loving it so much! My teacher has pink hair can you believe it? He teaches me a lot of stuff every day and gives me a lot of homework, but dad helps me with it and sometimes Gyu hyung when I'm at school! Who is Gyu hyung? Gyu hyung is my best friend, I love to play with him....”

“Are you sure you want to stay in that apartment on your own, Myungsoo?” Myungsoo’s father asked carefully.

“I'm not alone, I have Woohyun and as long as I have him I'm fine.”

“That is not what he meant, son.” His mother said. “We could help you more if you still lived with us, you know we don't mind.”

“Mom...” Myungsoo sighed tiredly, they had this conversation like a gazillion of times already. “I've been working every chance I got to afford our own place, and we finally made it. Besides, you guys are amazing parents that helped and supported me till here, and I'm sure I'll still need you two helping me into parenthood for a very long time, but Woohyun is my responsibility, I have to get used to taking care of him alone.”

“You're so stubborn.” His mother pouted and he thought maybe Woohyun had learned to pout from her, they made their expressions similar.

“But mature.” His father added before getting a bit emotional. “It feels like the other day when I'd carry you and your brother around in my arms and now you have a kid of your own...”

Myungsoo chuckled although he didn't move his eyes from his son, that was a couple of feet ahead of him and still ranting. “If you miss carrying someone, Woohyun still can be carried, he is seven now but he is still so tiny. Actually, I think I'll take him to the doctor to see if I should worry about his growth.”

“Don't worry about it, you also looked like this little ball at his age too.” Myungsoo’s mother aided and he unknowingly tensed. “You and Jihyun were the smallest in your classroom.”

“They were the youngest too.” Myungsoo’s dad added and was about to massage his son's neck when consequently discovered that he was tense when Woohyun came to them.

“So did you do a complete report?” He asked with a fond smile and the kid nodded. “Then stay with your grandparents a bit, it's my turn now.” The boy nodded again and Myungsoo moved forward and closer to the grave.

“I came up with this talking thing for Woohyun to think he has some way of communicating with you and here I am, hoping for the same.” He chuckled to himself a bit nervously but inhaled to loosen up a bit and get on with this. “Did you see him? He looks nothing like that tiny little baby from back then right? He is seven now, and he is so smart, so sweet, so gentle and... he is a lot like you Ji, I look at him, and I just...” Myungsoo’s eyes watered and he tried to keep the tears, but he knew he wouldn't be able to keep them for very long. “He is perfect Ji, you gave me the best gift you could ever give me and I'm so thankful, but I feel so bad that there was nothing I could have done to help you... I... I miss you... things would have been easier if you were here watching him grow, you know that right? I do the best I can but I wish we could rely on each other like we always did.” Some tears had fallen by then. “I'm getting scared Ji, Woohyun is growing up and he is getting curious about you, he will start to think about things soon... I don't know what I'll tell him then... I know what you want me to do, but I don't think he is ready anytime soon... so if you could... If you can hear me, wherever you are, can you appear in my dreams and tell me what to do? I'm... I'm so scared Ji.”

“Mommy, appear in my dreams too!” Woohyun was excited with the idea and Myungsoo quickly twisted his body to see his son beside him, had he heard everything? What would he do if the boy did hear something?

“Woohyun don't sneak up on me, mommy and daddy were talking adults stuff.” Myungsoo lightly scolded alarmed and quickly wiped his cheeks.

Woohyun merely patted his forearm. “It's ok daddy, you don't need to be embarrassed because I miss mommy too and I also want her to appear in my dreams.” Woohyun made a face that pretty much said he understood, but before he could relax, Woohyun asked another question. “But how will I recognize mom if she appears in my dreams?” The boy asked curiously.

Myungsoo was for a second frozen but quickly came up with an answer. “Easy, she looks just like you.”

“Dad, that's weird, I'm a boy, wouldn't mom have a girl's face?” Woohyun didn't seem convinced.

“Yeah, but you look a lot like her. Your eyes, nose, lips and nice hair comes from her.” Myungsoo argued. “While you took your baby cheeks, your smile and...” He started tickling his son. “All your athletic genes from me.”

The boy laughed with the tickling but when his father stopped he asked. “Can you show me a picture of her?”

“Hum... Your mother didn't like to have pictures taken of her, and it's been so long that I think I lost most of the few pictures I had.” He said and Woohyun looked a bit disappointed. “This is why I take so many pictures of you, so there is no way I will lose them all if I have a ton of them.”

The boy blinked and then nodded, that made sense for him, and the next thing Myungsoo knew was Woohyun hugging his waist. “Daddy, mom is really looking at me from heaven right?”

“Of course she is.” He hugged him back. “And she is watching me see if I'm taking good care of you too.”

“You are.” The boy assured.

“Well, if you think so I guess I am.” The young dad chuckled. “Now, let's say our goodbyes to mommy, I need to take you to school, you still can have half of your classes.”

“Can't I stay home?” The boy made puppy eyes.

“Why stay home? You want mom to think you're slacking off?” Myungsoo asked in a slightly scolding tone. “Besides, Sunggyu must be lonely.”

“Oh no, mom, I'm not slacking off, I swear!” The boy said alarmed then he became worried. “Gyu hyung must be worried about me, I didn't tell him we would be visiting mom.”

“Then let's say our goodbyes, we'll get a ride with grandpa.” The elder suggested and both of them faced the girl’s grave.

“Mommy, I wish you could be here, but you're watching me, right? I'm trying my best to make you proud of me. I love you a lot and, don't worry, I will take care of dad.” The boy said.

Myungsoo held a chuckle in before he got serious. “Ji, don't worry, I'm taking care of our baby the best I can. I loved you, I love you and I will forever love you, you'll always be the only woman in my heart.”

Myungsoo’s parents watched them from the distance, silently thinking about the dad and son pair in front of them until his dad decided to talk about his thoughts.

“I know Myungsoo has a lot of struggles since Woohyun happened but... I'm so proud of him, I think we raised him well.” Myungsoo’s dad said.

“Yeah, but he is not completely happy and it weirds me out that he keeps saying he doesn't need anyone by his side. He is still pretty young, he can rebuild his life and find someone new to love.” The mother sighed.

“But the kind of love and complicity he had with Jihyun is not something you can find in just anybody.” The father argued. “I bet he doesn't even notice girls throwing themselves at him.”

“You're right but... Myung and Ji, that wasn't love and he can't fool me.” She said and forced a smile on her face as her son and her grandchild came in their direction, Myungsoo’s father didn't know what she meant.

_____________________________________________

Aside wanting to make Sungyeol’s life difficult to see if he cracked under pressure, Dongwoo pretty much thought his day would be like any other school day, trying to make some of the kids focus on him, teach them stuff, make sure they followed his instructions when doing the assignments he set up for them, making sure the kids didn't glue their fingers together with glue, make Sunggyu and Woohyun came out of their world to socialize with other kids... well, things he did every day.

Dongwoo tried not to but he was biased. Sunggyu was sort of, if you squinted a lot, related to his boyfriend, and knowing the boy's problems he wanted to do his best to help him and he has been sort of relieved when Woohyun came into the picture. The baby of the class made Sunggyu interested in coming to school, and for now that was good, but he knew that the boys had to open up to other kids soon.

Actually, it wasn't as if Woohyun was antisocial or anything, he greeted all the other kids, it was only that his interest in them disappeared the minute Sunggyu arrived at school. Woohyun tried to make Sunggyu talk to the other kids but the older boy seemed afraid to do that so the younger boy just settled for not letting him feel alone.

As for Sunggyu, if he were to arrive first at school, or leave after Woohyun, he would just stay quiet in his corner looking at the other kids but not particularly interested in even doing an attempt at talking to them. After the past year, his world had broadened up, but only to Woohyun, and this was something that started bothering Dongwoo, after all, what would happen the day Woohyun got sick and missed school?

Dongwoo regretted even thinking about that this particular Monday because Sunggyu arrived early and, as the time for class to begin passed, he was becoming more and more anxious and then, twenty minutes after the bell rang, it finally dawned on Sunggyu that Woohyun wouldn't be coming today.

The boy started to squirm in his chair and when Dongwoo stopped the lesson to ask him what was wrong, all his classmates looked at him which made Sunggyu look at them as if they were potential threats.

Dongwoo immediately recognized that pattern, something that occurred a lot when Sunggyu was still trying to come to school after his parents’ deaths the year before. It wasn't enough that Sunggyu was still mourning his parents’ deaths and getting used to the situation and a new living environment, some kids somehow discovered about his situation and started calling him orphan or gloating they had parents that would live long beside them. Dongwoo could only imagine that was too much for a barely seven-year-old to deal and comprehend back at them, the only thing he knew for sure was that the boy was hurting and that was made clear every time he started to cry.

“Hey, what's happening? Tell hyung.” Dongwoo asked worried, cupping his face and inspecting him.

“Woohyunnie, Woohyunnie!” Sunggyu could only say in worry before a tear escaped from his eyes and then another and another. “Hyung, wh-where is Woo-Woohyunnie?”

“I don't know Sunggyu, but I'm pretty sure nothing happened to him, tomorrow he will come back and you'll see him again.” Dongwoo tried to assure while the rest of the class eyed Sunggyu in curiosity.

“No-no, this isn't ri-right.” Sunggyu stuttered. “I-I want to-to see Woohyunnie.” He added nervously as he cried heavily and Dongwoo just knew he had to make sure Sunggyu stopped crying or he would have to call Sungyeol.

“Come here, let's go somewhere else to try to calm ourselves a bit.” Dongwoo suggested and pulled him by the hand. “No one is to leave the classroom, ok?” He asked the kids that agreed with a loud yes. He gently took the sobbing Sunggyu out of the classroom and sighed in relief as he saw the teacher responsible for discipline coming out of the bathroom in their corridor. “Hyung!” He waved and beckoned the guy closer. “Can you take care of the kids a bit for me? I have a situation here.”

Spotting the crying Sunggyu, the guy assumed the boy was hurt somewhere so he promptly agreed and Dongwoo gently coaxed Sunggyu into the nurse office.

“What happened?” The girl asked worriedly.

“Same as always.” Dongwoo replied. “He made a friend that didn't come to school today, and I think he might be scared that something similar to what had happened to his parents happened to his friend.” Dongwoo tried to explain in a low tone as he sat Sunggyu in the bed but Sunggyu cried even more, although he wasn't crying loud. “Gyu-yah nothing happened with Woohyunnie, I'm sure he is fine, maybe he is just a little sick.”

“He-he was fine in-in the park ye-yesterday!” Sunggyu retorted.

“Oh.” Dongwoo was taken aback. Had Sungyeol let him? But then again Sunggyu said parks and things outdoors were more Sungjong’s thing than their elder brother's. “Still, maybe he had to, I don't know, go to the doctor for a check-up.” Dongwoo suggested but Sunggyu shook his head, not accepting his answers.

The nurse left briefly to tell the school high ups about the situation and then Dongwoo, her and one of the school staff were all trying to coax Sunggyu to stop crying and feel better.

“Can't we just call the boy’s father and ask what happened so we can calm him down?” The nurse asked.

“We can call the parents when something happens to their kid, but not when something happened to another student. We sort of have our hands tied.” The school staff said.

“Maybe not completely, I have some connection to Sunggyu’s brothers.” Dongwoo said but bit his lips in hesitation. “But there's something going on and I'm not sure if one of his brothers have some connection with the boy’s family so we could ask.” Sungyeol surely hadn't any, maybe Sungjong had, but because of the time he was sure Sungjong was in class, so, to not get him alarmed, he sent a message to his dongsaeng.

They waited for almost an hour as the three tried with all forms to calm the boy that didn't stop crying for even one second, but Sungjong didn't reply Dongwoo’s message, he was probably in the middle of some lecture.

“Sunggyu-yah, if you don't get better we will have to call your brother to pick you up.” Dongwoo said and Sunggyu was so distressed he started hiccuping.

“No! Sca-hic-ry hyung-hic-will be mad-hic-at me!”

“I'm sorry, but we can't call Jongie, he is still underage and the one responsible for you is Sungyeol.” Dongwoo was apologetic and passed Sungyeol’s contact (to speed things up a bit) to the school staff present that used the phone in the nurse office to call Sungyeol.

After some rings, the boy brother finally picked up the call. “Hello.” Sungyeol said carefully.

“Sungyeol-shi, I'm Seo Inguk from Youngsang Elementary and we're calling to...” The guy wanted to explain but was interrupted by the one on the other side of the line.

“What happened?” Sungyeol asked in a panic.

“As the teacher in charge explained, something similar to what happened last year and...” The guy was interrupted a second time because Dongwoo stole the phone.

“Sungyeol, come here urgently. Woohyun missed school today and Sunggyu can't calm down no matter what because of that, he thinks...” Dongwoo started to explain but Sungyeol could already imagine what was going on, he knew exactly what Sunggyu was thinking.

“Fuck! Get him ready in front of the school, I'll arrive in twenty.” Sungyeol said a little breathless, he was already running.

“Ok, he is coming.” Dongwoo announced as he hung up the phone as the other guy sort of glared at him for stealing the phone. “Noona can you pick his bag? Is the navy blue one with some Telemonster stickers in it.”

A few minutes later Dongwoo - that refused to leave Sunggyu side, since the nurse told him the disciplinary teacher was telling the kids a story - and the school staff guy waited for Sungyeol to arrive in front the school. A car parked some minutes after they arrived there but it wasn't who they were waiting.

Out of the parked car came an adult with two backpacks, one black and the other, a bit smaller, red. He opened the other backseat door and a boy slipped himself out, they talked to whoever was at the front of the car and then directed themselves towards the school entrance.

“Hyung!” Woohyun greeted from a distance and ran to him, with his father in his toll. But, as close as they got from the kid and the two adults, both father and son could see that something was definitely wrong with Sunggyu and his desperate crying was a heavy indication.

“Hyung, what happened?” Woohyun approached his friend carefully and Sunggyu promptly hugged him tightly although he still cried, but not because of fear or uncertainty, he was crying now out of relief.

“Woo-Woohyunie, you-you're fine!” He said on the younger boys ears

Woohyun wasn't understanding a thing but he hugged Sunggyu back. “I'm fine hyung.”

Another person that wasn't understanding a thing was Myungsoo, that, albeit having a confused and inquiring expression, moved close to a somewhat relieved Dongwoo. “I'm sorry for bringing Woohyun so late, we have a valid reason for that, but... huh... what happened?”

“Unfortunately we can't tell you, Mr. Kim.” Dongwoo seemed apologetic. “What I can say is that Sunggyu thought something bad happened to Woohyun and suddenly he couldn't calm down, so Sungyeol is coming to pick him up.” The pink haired teacher added.

Myungsoo looked at the kids again and noticed his son wanted to let go of the hug, maybe Sunggyu was holding him too tightly in place and not letting him breathe freely, so he had to intervene. For that, he approached the two boys.

“Sunggyu?” He patted Sunggyu’s hair lightly. “Can you lose your hold a bit?” He asked softly and the boy just shook his head. “But I think Woohyunnie can't breathe, we don't want him to hurt, do we?” He asked, again with a very soothing tone, and that did the trick because Sunggyu crying eyes became big and he promptly let go of the boy that took a deep intake of air the moment he felt free.

Myungsoo placed both his bag and Woohyun’s bag on the ground and crouched beside Sunggyu, and the boy thought for a second that he was going to be scolded by Woohyun’s dad because he had squeezed his friend too much. He thought that maybe he would stop being nice and be like Sungyeol, prohibiting him from visiting Woohyun. Myungsoo lifted a hand and the boy closed his eyes and was somehow almost hiccuping in fear of what his friend’s dad could do to him, but he only felt big fingers touching him underneath his small eyes and wiping his tears clean.

Sunggyu was deeply confused. Most of the times he cried when having similar feelings as of today's, there weren't many people that could comfort him, his teacher and school staff had tried before, Sungyeol tried a couple of times as well until he stopped bothering and up till now Sungjong was the only one that was able to come close to comfort him, though his middle brother mostly let him have whatever human contact he wanted and let him cry until he fell asleep.

People that knew about the problems Sunggyu’s family had in the past year were always assuming what the three brothers were feeling, but, when it came to Sunggyu, no one aside Sungjong had ever asked the kinds of questions Myungsoo asked him next.

“Were you upset because Woohyun didn't come to school?” It was the first question and since the boy was a bit surprised he didn't answer. “Were you worried about Woohyunnie?” Myungsoo made his tone even softer and coaxing.

The boy looked down to his feet and finally nodded shyly. “What were or what are you feeling? Just like Woohyun does, you can talk to me about whatever you want. Hyung will listen and explain whatever you need to know to feel better.” Myungsoo assured.

Sunggyu hesitated to answer, was he even allowed saying what he felt? Sungyeol didn't let him do that often. But if he was, could he even put it into words? As Sunggyu debated this with himself, and unknown to him, Sungyeol parked his car on the other side of the school, crossed the street and came as fast he could towards the group of people waiting. When he came halfway, Dongwoo made hand sign for him to slow down and come quietly not to startle them, after all, neither his brother nor his neighbor were facing him and apparently they were in their own world.

“I was scared Woohyunnie would be hurt and wouldn't come to school anymore.” Sunggyu spoke in a barely audible whisper, way calmer now, and hesitated before adding. “That he would leave me alone too.” Dongwoo was biting his lips not to cry while sort of glaring at Sungyeol and even Sungyeol had his stone cold heart squeezed too.

Myungsoo engulfed him in a hug that Sunggyu replied right away, Woohyun’s dad hugs were so comfy, so nice, he wanted to have that too, not only on the weekends when Sungjong came, but every time he needed it.

“It's ok. It's ok.” Myungsoo patted his son’s friend’s back while Woohyun patted the boy’s hair and Sunggyu enjoyed this kind of affection as much as he could, he knew that when his older brother arrived, he wouldn't be able to have that anymore.

When they pulled apart Myungsoo got Sunggyu’s small hands in his, pulled Woohyun to Sunggyu’s side again and then placed Sunggyu’s hands-on Woohyun’s small body, more precisely in his forearm. “But he's fine, see? Nothing happened to him, he is still here and he won't go anywhere.” Myungsoo used an assuring tone. Sunggyu pleaded With his eyes for Myungsoo to be saying the truth, he couldn't bear if something were to happen to his most recent and most loved friend.

“We were visiting my mommy.” Woohyun explained as he held Sunggyu’s hands in his hands. “I'm sorry I'm late hyung, I didn't mean to leave you alone. I promise I'll come every day even if I'm sick.” He added apologetically.

“Don't say nonsense, if you're sick you have to stay home. If you come you'll make other kids, including Sunggyu, sick too.” Myungsoo playfully scolded and both boys nodded. “We don't want that, do we?” He asked and both boys shook their heads synchronized. “Good.” Myungsoo said with a proud tone and ruffled both boys’ hair.

And that's when, unfortunately, Dongwoo opened his mouth and the moment was very, very broken. “Sunggyu, it's time to go! Your brother has arrived.”

Woohyun gasped and Myungsoo and Sunggyu seemed like they were struck by lightning that pulled them apart. Sunggyu, that had calmed enough with Woohyun and Myungsoo presence, started to become stressed again and almost to hyperventilate, and as for Myungsoo, he retreated afraid that this tight ass brother would create another problem that could hinder the kids’ friendship even more. Luckily for him, Sungyeol didn't direct his words at him.

“Let's go Sunggyu.” He grabbed Sunggyu’s bag with Dongwoo and offered a hand for the younger but Sunggyu eyed it as if that hand was his worst enemy.It was really quick but Myungsoo could see hurt in the elder’s eyes when Sunggyu hid behind Woohyun and shook his head. “I dropped everything and came for you because I thought you were having a problem and now you want to stay? Are you kidding me?” Sungyeol almost snapped and everyone could notice he was starting to get angry.

“You should go with your brother Gyu.” Dongwoo coaxed. “You'll rest a lot at home and when you feel fine you'll come again.”

Sunggyu didn't like school and if he had been offered that he would rather choose to go home, but Woohyun had just arrived and he was fine and that meant they could play when break arrived. He didn't want to go.

Myungsoo hesitated a bit but placed a hand on the boy’s shoulder. “Your brother came because he was worried about you. Go home Sunggyu, I promise Woohyun will be here before you even arrive tomorrow and he won't skip school anymore.” He said and Woohyun nodded.

Sunggyu sighed but grabbed Sungyeol’s hand the moment Dongwoo started coaxing Woohyun to come inside, and Myungsoo briefly said his goodbyes with a ruffle on the boy's hair.

Sungyeol stayed in place for a couple of seconds as he watched the young dad and when Myungsoo looked back at him Sungyeol was there looking back straight into his eyes. They were like this for whole two seconds, that seemed more like two hours of Sungyeol displaying some sort of emotion Myungsoo couldn't quite grasp, until Sungyeol snapped back to his senses, turned around and pulled Sunggyu (way gentler than the first time Myungsoo saw them) towards his car.

Myungsoo was left confused. Usually, Sungyeol provoked strong feelings in him and it left him annoyed most of the times anyone said his name. Today though, nothing of that happened.

________________________________________________

After that day Sungyeol was glad Sunggyu didn't have troubles in school anymore but when February was coming to its end, things started to get really busy, because what college student life wasn't? There were things to read, assignments to be done, reviews to be made, a lot to study and maybe even some parties to attend, which, even if Sunggyu wasn't his responsibility, Sungyeol still wouldn't attend.

In Sungyeol’s head those kind of parties were for 1 - people that didn't care about studying whatsoever; 2 – people that were after an easy date (which he didn't need because he had a boyfriend); 3 – people that wanted to avoid problems by using alcohol and drugs; 4 – people that didn't have to work.... Anyway, Sungyeol could do a list, but he didn't fit any options and that's why he stayed home, studying, working, taking care of Sunggyu and happily going out with his boyfriend every Saturday - honestly the best day of his week and unfortunately the only day he could see his boyfriend, they were such busy people.

Myungsoo was popular in college due to his looks, though he didn't care or didn't notice that, and that's why people invited him into places pretty frequently. Many people tried to talk and get acquainted with him on a daily basis, and it didn't help that he, though the shortest, was the ace of the basketball college team. Myungsoo just felt that kind of people too overbearing, or too curious, so after high school was over, he thought it was better not to divulge he had a son because the judging was heavy. He considered himself an awkward turtle back in high school so he was afraid that if he said he had a son no one would befriend him at all.

But it was not like he hid Woohyun. His closest friends, that were also his teammates, didn't know all the story because Myungsoo didn't like talking about that with anyone, but they knew he was a single dad, it was kind of impossible to miss a young boy following Myungsoo around every game. Of course, because they didn't look alike, people that didn't know Myungsoo thought Woohyun was like a young adopted brother.

Talking about basketball, because February was ending and the games would start as soon as the midterms ended, Myungsoo had started to practice and that meant that on Wednesdays Woohyun would sleep at his grandparents’ and on Saturdays he would attend Myungsoo’s practices and, depending on Sungyeol’s schedule, Sunggyu and Sungjong would appear too, which strangely started to attract Moonsoo as well. Not that Myungsoo would complain if there was someone watching the kids he would be fine.

What Myungsoo didn't know, and Sungyeol completely forgot, was that the kid's school had a parent-teachers meeting every once in a while to talk about the kids’ development. Unfortunately for them both, that would happen on Friday before all the exams started, which left them both groaning for different reasons.

Myungsoo knew Moonsoo was about to start his first freshman midterms and was studying like crazy lately, his mother had a trip scheduled to taste the food in a new resort in Jeju and his father, that wasn't dumb, went with her. Woohyun knew some of his friends, but Woohyun didn't like to be babysat by them and Myungsoo didn't trust them anyway, so yeah, the only solution was to drag the boy with him to that boring (for the kid, he didn't know what to expect from that yet) meeting.

As for Sungyeol, he knew Sungjong had his tests to do as well so he just informed him of the day and time of the meeting, though he didn't think Sungjong would come, and tried calling Hoya to babysit his baby brother. Unfortunately for him, Hoya couldn't. “Sorry Yeol, I'm behind schedule, I have been pulling so many all-nighters that I'll probably sleep over Sunggyu.”

Sungyeol sighed deeply, that was the downside of not being a social person. He still thought about hiring a babysitter for a day but Sunggyu looked terrified about that and Sungyeol quickly gave up the idea, it was not like he could trust anyone besides Sungjong, Hoya or Dongwoo with Sunggyu anyway, so the only solution he had was to drag Sunggyu there, maybe he could stay quietly at the playground while he attended the meeting?

Myungsoo and Sungyeol could only do what anyone in either their situations did: study beforehand so they could skip Friday activities to attend that meeting and when that Friday came surely they were both there, attracting the attention of everyone since they were the maknaes between the parents.

It had been more than a month that the issue with Sunggyu happened in school and Sungyeol had been so busy he hadn't had time to freely hate on the neighbors, so as soon as he arrived at the meeting he sat at the first chair that he saw, pulling Sunggyu to sit next to him.

He handed some paper and pencils to entertain Sunggyu while he watched the teachers’ lecture before they went for the one on one meetings with the parents. “If you don't want to draw prepare yourself to sleep because this will be boring.” Sungyeol said and Sunggyu pouted, for once he and Sungyeol were on the same wavelength.

Myungsoo arrived with Woohyun a few minutes before things started and there wasn't any chair left at the front or in the middle. Not that he wanted, Sungyeol was a couple of rows in front of him, and he thought, that giving Sungyeol’s thoughts on him and Woohyun, it was better if they were to sit far apart. That would also be helpful because it would avoid people giving him judgmental stares from the beginning.

Something that was surprising for both of them was that Sungjong appeared right before the meeting started. He stopped on his way to greet Myungsoo and Woohyun when Sungyeol hadn’t spotted him yet, then proceeded to talk to Sungyeol and Sunggyu which surprised both of them, but since there wasn't any chair left Sungjong went to the back and sat beside Myungsoo.

Sungyeol and Sungjong had already seen this lecture last year so the elder brother was almost dozing off in the front, but Myungsoo was a first timer in these sort of things so Sungjong whispered in his ear some explanations which made him grateful.

When the lecture was finished, the parents went to their kids’ classrooms and lined up to talk to the teachers. The two families stood each one in their corner and some parents started small talks with both Sungyeol and Myungsoo to know why such young people were there, It was left unsaid but people were more understanding of Sungyeol’s situation. Aside some divorced old women trying to hit on Myungsoo, he was pretty much judged even more when they compared his face with Woohyun’s, not that he cared about their opinion, these people didn't pay his bills, but he still was afraid that people would inquire him too much about it since Woohyun could hear.

Woohyun and Sunggyu were the only kids in their classes that were dragged into this, and, because they couldn't play together under Sungyeol’s hawk eyes, Sungjong started to play with his brother while Myungsoo with his son. Sungjong thought things were getting pretty interesting by then, because it had been a while since Sungyeol had stopped complaining about his neighbors - though he still didn't let the kids play - and he was staring so much at the father-son pair that he didn't know why Myungsoo wasn't feeling some holes in his skin yet.

There weren't many kids in the boys’ classroom and Dongwoo was calling the parents by alphabetical order of the kids' surname, sometimes calling just one, sometimes called two sets of parents at a time, so it was a surprise when Dongwoo came out of the room and called them.

“Kim Sunggyu and Kim Woohyun.” Sungyeol tore his gaze from his neighbors and instructed Sungjong to keep an eye on Sunggyu while he checked up on Sunggyu’s progress and went inside the classroom.

“Kim Woohyun!” Dongwoo raised his voice and now Woohyun and Myungsoo stopped whatever they were doing to look in questioning at Dongwoo. The boy knew there was only one Woohyun in his class, but he wasn't a Kim he was a Nam, and his dad didn't know that but wondered why the teacher had changed his son’s surname until the pink haired man urged him with his eyes to enter the classroom as well.

Still confused, he grabbed his son’s hand and tried to pull him inside the classroom but Dongwoo blocked the way. “Actually, we aren't supposed to let the kids hear this.”

“But I don't have anyone to watch him.”

“I can watch him for you, hyung.” Sungjong suggested. “I don't think Sungyeol hyung will mind if this makes him leave here early, we both have complex exams to take on Monday.” Woohyun and Sunggyu smiled to each other and Myungsoo caught himself agreeing and entering the room only to see Sungyeol yawning.

Myungsoo was offered a seat beside his neighbor and the two exchanged an awkward look and the next thing he knew, Dongwoo was sitting in front of them with a serious face.

“First, I'm sorry for calling Woohyun name wrongly, the remaining parents don't need to know his surname is different, but I wanted to talk to you both at the same time.” He said and Myungsoo nodded, what else could he do? He saw Sungyeol roll his eyes at the side. “Second, since I already know Sungyeol for some time I'll use a more free form of speech so I hope you don't mind that either Myungsoo-shi.”

“Absolutely not.” Myungsoo replied but Sungyeol also talked beside him.

“Then tell us everything already, I have a week full of exams ahead of me, I have to study.”

“Then let's start.” Dongwoo grinned wickedly which made Myungsoo confused, but the young dad was sure his neighbor shuddered and was regretting coming here today.

 


	6. School Meeting II - Fever

 

 

Dongwoo got two papers from a pile and placed both of them on his table. “Let's start talking about their academic development.” He said and Myungsoo sighed heavily already, what was the purpose of talking to him and Sunggyu’s brother at the same time? To compare the kids? Wouldn't that make Sungyeol smugger and even more judging if Woohyun didn't meet some of his standards? Not that he cared about what Sungyeol thought about that, this was his problem, but again that could be something else that could be used to separate the kids and Myungsoo already could see problems coming from that.

“First Subject: Math. Sunggyu is the best in class, but this doesn't come as a surprise since everything the kids are learning right now he had already learned last year.” Dongwoo then looked at Myungsoo. “I have noticed the numbers frustrate Woohyun, he has trouble comprehending them but he never asks questions in this subject.” Sungyeol seemed to smirk with that, but that was sort of whipped from his face the next time Dongwoo talked. “He has managed to achieve above average score and maybe that has to do with Sunggyu explaining their math homework before any of you show up to pick them up. Therefore I'm not worried about Woohyun, just tell him to try to pay more attention in class.” He said and Myungsoo nodded.

“Second and third subject: Sensible Life and Enjoyable Life. Both of them have similar scores in Sensible Life, but for Enjoyable life surprisingly Sunggyu didn't score good.” Dongwoo looked at Sungyeol with a glare. “I wonder why that is.” Myungsoo frowned while Sungyeol rolled his eyes.

“Fourth Subject: Disciplined Life. Woohyun is very active so I didn't think he would be good with this but he is, he can behave well too, but Sunggyu is made of extremes. Or he tends to be too disciplined or he straight out refuses to do things and this happens whenever I try to partner him up with another kid. He doesn't even try to communicate with them and, Sungyeol, you have to work on this from home dude, because he tends to disrupt the class and maybe he is unconsciously preventing Woohyun to make other friends. We all know Woohyun likes Sunggyu and he doesn't mind doing everything with him, he is too kind and he doesn't know how bad that is for his own development.”

“Is there any way we can... hum.. do something about that?” Myungsoo asked hesitantly and carefully looking at Sungyeol to see if the older brother would snap.

“Yes, but I'll talk about that in the end. Ahem. Fifth Subject: P.E. Sunggyu hates it and Woohyun loves it and maybe this where Woohyun draws a line, accordingly to their P.E. Teacher.” Dongwoo reported as he read their files. “Woohyun is very active and doesn't mind playing whatever is that he is told to, he can work well in teams and doesn't get tired or complain like the other kids so I'd say you're doing a very good job outside school Myungsoo-shi, thumbs up for you.” Dongwoo said with a big smile and a thumbs up.

“Yeah.” Myungsoo chuckled. “Woohyun loves sports so every Saturday we play together or he comes to watch my basketball practices, though he likes soccer better.” He said and felt Sungyeol’s eyes on him, looking him upside down but as soon as Myungsoo crossed his arms Sungyeol avoided his gaze, was this guy measuring him up? He definitely was judging too hard for that and, probably, throwing him into another stereotype.

“As for Sunggyu...” Dongwoo then turned to glare at Sungyeol. “Sungyeol, what are you doing? Do you ever take the poor kid out to play?” Dongwoo hissed and Sungyeol was about to answer when Dongwoo interrupted him. “You don't need to answer because I know the answer already. Come on dude, I know you don't have much time but sports are important for him, it will help him grow healthier, to socialize, to learn how to work in teams, have more energy during the day but sleep better at night, and differently of you, not to be a lazy bum.” Dongwoo counted on his fingers as he scolded Sungyeol, that seemed to shrink a bit in his chair.

“Hey! You can't insult me here.” He lamely tried to interject. “I...”

“Finally: Korean.” Dongwoo announced with a glare for Sungyeol to shut up. “Both of them listen well and have a good comprehension of Korean. Sunggyu can write better and use more elaborate vocabulary which surprises me since he spent a year out of school.”

“Do you think he spent a year at home doing nothing? As soon as he is used to school he'll do the test to skip a grade and voilá, he will be back at his original grade.” Sungyeol said but Dongwoo continued ignoring him.

“Talking. Woohyun is the best in class at this, and he talks articulately too. He can hold long conversations with adults though if it is reading he stumbles a bit in some characters so you have to practice more at home.” He advised to Myungsoo then turned to Sungyeol. “As for Sunggyu, he has the worst grade in the class in talking in Korean and reading too. I'm not saying he can't understand or translate his thoughts into words but, as you know, Sunggyu is not keen on talking much, he is not interested in this and whenever I ask him to read out loud he refuses, which makes it difficult for us to grade him properly.”

“But he's been talking more lately, Sungjong told me that...” Sungyeol was about to argue but Dongwoo interrupted him with a condescending tone.

“And we both know who is actually helping him with this.” Sungyeol would have pouted at Dongwoo remark because he knew deep down Dongwoo melted like a ice cream on a hot day, but Myungsoo was here and no, he wouldn't do that in front of him, never, ever, ever.

Dongwoo then sighed. “The point in these sort of meetings is for the teachers to give the parents some tips on something they should correct at home so the kids develop more in school and not exactly butt in their education, but I know we have heavy issues here.” Dongwoo made hand motions on top of his desk but both men in front of him knew he was talking about them.

Sungyeol crossed his arms, scoffed and avoided Dongwoo’s gaze.

“I don't have any heavy issues with anyone.” Myungsoo said but maybe it had come too defensive because Dongwoo looked at him with an expression that said, 'don't lie, I know!'

“Let's just be mature here and talk things out because you both know the kids are best friends and they can help each other. My suggestion, based on my professional and personal opinion, is that you two should allow the kids to interact outside the school, so Sunggyu would help Woohyun with math and be helped with opening up and, maybe start moving like a kid and not like someone fifty years older than me.”

Both Sungyeol and Myungsoo raised their brows in sync and before any of them said something Dongwoo continued. “As for their behavior, the sooner Sunggyu understands that he can spend time with Woohyun outside school, I believe he will not feel that desperate to have Woohyun by his side all the time and will be able to open up to other kids, consequentially he will let Woohyun do what he does best and talk to other kids as well.”

“This makes no sense hyung.” Sungyeol scoffed. “And I have already listed every reason why I don't want that happening.”

“And have you included 'because I'm a heartless jerk' on that list?” Myungsoo asked sarcastically making air quotes and Sungyeol turned to him to speak with the most sarcastic tone he could muster at the moment.

“If you are admitting, then I'll add that to the list.” He argued back.

“I can't believe that, despite all, the kids I deal every day with seem more mature than you two right now.” Dongwoo hissed at both.

“But he keeps pushing my buttons out of prejudice and breaking my son’s heart with this weird 'Woohyun ban', so excuse me if I don't seem mature. He has treated us badly, insulted us, and he openly hates us out of nowhere even when I help his brother. Because of my son, I even sucked up my pride and invited him for Woohyun’s birthday, but he flat out refused to go, not thinking for a second if Sunggyu would like to attend.” Myungsoo listed in his fingers with hurt and Dongwoo shook his head at Sungyeol in clear disappointment. “And all this hate is because he labeled me and my son in a stereotype. I was a teen parent, I know what everyone thinks about that, but I am not ashamed and frankly that doesn't make irresponsible, Woohyun has lived and developed perfectly with me loving him enough for two, and this is proof enough of that.”

He then got up from the chair. “Thank you for all you do for my son on a daily basis Mr. Jang, he likes you a lot, but I don't think your suggestions will ever be put into work. Not because I don't want to or because I don't like Sunggyu, on the contrary, I think he is actually very sweet - and desperate for love and attention if I should add.” He looked at Sungyeol glaring. “I would welcome him in my apartment for a playdate anytime, but this guy here has both his brain and heart stuck up his ass.” Myungsoo pointed to Sungyeol.

“What the...” Sungyeol's eyes glowered with anger.

“Now if you excuse me, I have good work to keep up in the education of my son.” With that Myungsoo stormed off the room and left Dongwoo with Sungyeol.

“That fucker thinks that is a great achievement being a teen parent...”

“You lost a big opportunity of shutting the fuck up.” Dongwoo hissed. “You not only lost a good potential friend that could actually understand you, but you also lost a big help and guidance from a more experienced single parent. Not to mention that you could have sped up Sunggyu’s 'recovery' and made amends with your brother. Seriously, for someone that is a genius you're the dumbest person on earth, I only don't cuss you more here because this is my workplace and I'm already being too unprofessional by trying to help on things I'm not supposed to.”

“Then keep that help for Sunggyu, I don't need help from you to befriend that dude when I don't want to.” Sungyeol hissed and got up to leave as well.

Sungyeol got out of the classroom to see Sungjong and Sunggyu interacting and apparently the kid was complaining he was hungry, well better take him home and get done with his obligations so he could pull an all-nighter to compensate for the lost time here.

He urged his two brothers in the car and headed for Sungjong’s college, that was a bit far, to drop him off and they took the chance to grab some fast food and discuss Dongwoo’s reviews on Sunggyu (a thing that Sungyeol filtered a lot). As soon as Sungyeol dropped Sungjong at his dorm door (or as close he could get to it), it started to rain which at first didn't bother him, but when he was halfway home, with Sunggyu almost dozing off in the back, he got a flat tire.

Sungyeol pulled to the side of the street and put the lights alerts on, then proceed to go to the back to get the spare tire to change it. It took some time under the rain and some heavy cussing in his mind to change the tires, but at least that Sunggyu seemed to be too tired to even notice all that happened.

When he arrived home he made the boy take a bath, brush his teeth and tucked him into bed, which, thankfully was the easiest thing in the world since a sleepy Sunggyu was easier to handle. After that, and in his rush to get some studying done, Sungyeol made the worst decision he could at the time and forego a warm bath only to sit at his desk and start reviewing things.

___________________________________________

Sunggyu blinked his small eyes open and then rubbed them with his small hands to make the sleep go away. He yawned and headed to the bathroom to pee, washed his hands, then went to search for Sungyeol and the possible breakfast to fill his complaining belly.

His hyung wasn't in the living room or the kitchen. Since Sunggyu came from the bathroom, he knew his hyung was probably in his room, to which Sunggyu usually only entered when Sungjong was home, he was scared Sungyeol could get mad at him if he entered any other day.

He opened the door slowly and saw that instead of sleeping in his bed, Sungyeol was curled over his desk and had his face resting on top of some big book Sunggyu didn't care about. His hyung phone was laying beside his head and Sunggyu hesitantly tapped on it to see the time; there was a big eleven written there and other numbers Sunggyu didn't bother to read, no wonder his belly was complaining so much.

Sunggyu pondered for some minutes about what he should do, last time he had decided to wait for his hyung to wake on his own, but back then Sungyeol had yelled at him and told him to wake him up with a nudge. Sunggyu still thought he was gonna be yelled at, but he was hungry and Sungyeol said to wake him up so...

The boy touched his brother’s nonexistent biceps so he could nudge him into an awake state, but he caught himself taking his hand out as soon as he placed his hand there out of fear. Because nothing happened, after a few seconds of hesitance Sunggyu tried again, this time with a more prolonged nudge and then he felt something very strange. His brother seemed hot which was weird.

Nothing happened again and Sunggyu started to feel a weird fear in his stomach so he shook his older brother with full force but that was only enough for Sungyeol groan like a caveman.

“Hyung!” Sunggyu tried calling him and shaking him once more, now in a desperate way, this was definitely not normal, he knew this grumpy hyung would wake up with any noise. “Hyung!” He called a second time, not realizing he was talking to Sungyeol directly for the first time in a year.

Sunggyu’s eyes filled with tears but even so, he got himself thinking that he had to call someone for help. His first thought, for obvious reasons, was Sungjong, the only other person’s phone he knew by heart. He ran to the living room and tried to call his hyung but the woman on the phone said hyung didn't have a battery or had his phone turned off and to try again later.

The next choice was to call cousin Hoya (although they weren't related by blood), or Mr. Jang who was friends with cousin Hoya and his hyung, but he didn't know their number. He tried getting Sungyeol’s phone to discover their numbers from there, but if his hyung had their numbers there, he surely had them under other names because Sunggyu couldn't find any Hoya or Mr. Jang there (maybe because Sungyeol saved their contacts as Hobaby hyung and Dino hyung).

 _What to do? What to do? What was the emergency number?_ Sunggyu then realized something: Woohyunnie was across his door, his dad, that was an adult, was probably there too. He knew his hyung would hate him and yell at him forever for this but he didn't know who to call anymore. He took some time to find the keys, but once he found them he opened the door and knocked on the opposite door.

Myungsoo (Woohyunnie’s dad), opened the door chewing something, probably lunch, which made Sunggyu’s belly growl like 'feed me too!'. “Woohyun! Sunggyu arrived early.” Myungsoo announced opening the door for Sunggyu to enter then looked back at the kid. “Where's Sungjong-shi? Why are you alone? Wait, why are you crying?” He said finding the situation strange, and as he looked briefly past Sunggyu, the door of his apartment was opened which was suspicious.

“Please help!” Sunggyu hugged his legs tightly which surprised Myungsoo. “Please! Please!” The boy begged.

“What happened hyung?” Woohyun ran to his side and patted him for comfort.

“I-I don't know. Everything was normal yesterday, but today...” Sunggyu briefly blabbered to his friend before he looked up to Myungsoo again. “Please, I don't know what to do. Jongie hyung doesn't take my call.”

“I have his number, I can try calling him.” Myungsoo suggested. “Woohyun go grab my phone.” He ordered and the boy disappeared to do this quest. “Now tell me what happened.”

“I-I tried waking hyung because I was hungry, but he doesn't wake up no matter how much I shake him and call him, and when I touched him... I thought I would burn my hand.” Sunggyu managed to explain although very nervously. “Hyung, I'm scared!”

Woohyun reappeared with Myungsoo’s phone right after that and the young dad tried calling Sungjong, but, as said before, the younger was out of battery or had his phone turned off, so Myungsoo tried calling his brother to deliver the message in person, he knew his brother wouldn't mind.

 **“** **Hyung, I can't take care of Woohyun today, my first exam is this Monday.”** His brother complained as he picked the phone up.

“Hello Moonsoo, I need a favor but it is something else. Listen, can you go to Sungjong’s room and tell him that he needs to call me? Sunggyu knocked on my door crying and desperate, I think his brother is sick or something.” Myungsoo said as Woohyun patted his friend and whispered that everything will be ok and that his dad knew what to do.

**“I could, nothing would make me happier than to have a two-minute break, but I'm not in the dorm right now, I'm doing a study marathon in my friend’s apartment.”**

“F...” Myungsoo held himself on the bad word. “Just... if you manage to get in touch with him, tell him to call me ok? I'll see if I can handle this.” Myungsoo said before disconnecting the call and squatting next to Sunggyu.

“Stop crying, I'll try my best to help ok?” Myungsoo wiped Sunggyu’s tears and the boy nodded. “Now show me the way to your hyung.”

Sunggyu then ran into his apartment with Myungsoo and Woohyun in his toll. When Myungsoo saw Sungyeol with the clothes of yesterday he put two and two together, the guy had probably stayed all night studying and probably passed out at some point, though this didn't really explain why he couldn't wake up. Everything was explained as soon as he touched his neighbor’s arm, the guy was burning up with probably the highest fever Myungsoo had ever seen, even if he counted every time Moonsoo or Woohyun was sick.

He immediately turned around. “You two back away, he is sick.” He announced which made Woohyun gasp and Sunggyu start spilling tears of worry again.

“Is he going to be ok?” Woohyun voiced Sunggyu worries in a small voice.

“I'll try my best, but if the fever doesn't go down a bit by night time, we'll have to take him to the hospital.”

“No!” It wasn't that Sunggyu didn't want to get Sungyeol treated, but he was shocked, the hospital was the place his parents went to before they...

“Woohyun, go pick the white bag in the last drawer of our bathroom, Sunggyu, please get some underwear and pajamas and leave in the bathroom. I'm going to give him a bath and you two will behave and wait in the living room.” Myungsoo used a bit of authoritative tone and the caring dad/friend disappeared and the assertive parent took his place. The kids didn't mind though, so they scurried off to do what they were told.

Myungsoo turned to Sungyeol with a sigh, he knew he had enough reasons to hate this guy, to leave him on his own, this guy was lucky that he liked Sunggyu and couldn't bring himself to do anything that would affect him. Woohyun would also be disappointed and he knew he had to be perfect for Woohyun, maybe that could help him someday.

“Sungyeol-shi, Sungyeol-shi.” Myungsoo called as he shook the man.

“Urgh.” Sungyeol groaned in response and coughed a bit when Myungsoo started to pull him.

“Sungyeol-shi, you're having a nasty fever.” He announced as he did his best to try to move Sungyeol up with not much response. “Sunggyu was worried about you and couldn't contact your brother or any of your friends so he called me, you recognize my voice, right?”

“Hmmm?” Sungyeol groaned inquiringly, he was definitely not entirely there.

“I'm your neighbor, Myungsoo.” He said when he managed to put Sungyeol arm around his neck and prepared himself to lift him up. “I need you to try to get on your feet in 3, 2, 1.” Unexpectedly Sungyeol obeyed and though he hadn't enough strength to stand up by himself at least helped Myungsoo a lot.

The young dad decided to go for the bathroom to give the sick dude a bath because he didn't know when Sungyeol knees would buckle. The guy seemed to be in a really bad shape, and, if Myungsoo had time to think about it, he would think he was in the most awkward situation ever, aside that very specific moment with Woohyun’s mother in the past. Here he was: stripping a guy that hated his guts so he would help him feel good in a not sexual way. Also, Sungyeol couldn't keep himself steady under the shower so Myungsoo basically had to practically shower, very awkwardly, with him.

He sat Sungyeol on the toilet and briefly opened the door to shout more commands. "Sunggyu-yah, grab a new towel for me, please! Woohyun-ah can you go grab some of my clothes? And underwear too!" After that, he got the towel that hadn't minions printed on it and started drying Sungyeol. “Gosh, you're burning.” He sighed as he proceeded to dry the man and a few seconds after, the boys were knocking on the door to hand the stuff he asked for.

“Thank you, now go back to the living room... Sunggyu if you can find some straw... if there isn't any here, go back to my apartment with Woohyun, there's one there, he knows where it is.” Both boys nodded and Myungsoo closed the door again.

He finished drying Sungyeol and managed to dress his underwear and pajamas, once he was done, he turned around to take care of himself and started shedding his clothes because he thought Sungyeol was out of himself. But Myungsoo was stark naked and drying himself when Sungyeol started to blink his eyes open.

Sungyeol saw everything foggy and it took a moment for him to realize he wasn't where he was last night, he couldn't recognize where he was though, much less who the silhouette in front of him belonged to. He tried his best to focus and even to move but his body seemed like he didn't have any energy to move a muscle.

Myungsoo dressed the clothes Woohyun brought for him then searched around the bathroom looking for something specific, he had to open up some drawers to find what he wanted, a hair dryer, because he definitely couldn't let Sungyeol sleep with wet hair or his condition might worsen.

He turned the hair drier on and got close to Sungyeol to start drying his hair and all Sungyeol could hear was that strange noise, not to mention the feel of warm air against his head. He started to grunt/whine.

“Stay still. I can't let you sleep on wet hair, or you'll get worse.” Myungsoo scolded and Sungyeol frowned involuntarily, he couldn't properly comprehend what was said to him but he knew that voice was familiar, who was there with him? This voice was too deep to be Sungjong’s, too adult-like to be Sunggyu, not raspy enough to be Hoya and not cheerful enough to be Dongwoo.

Once done, Myungsoo put the hair drier back into place, lifted Sungyeol and brought him back to his bed, he put the covers around his neighbor that promptly curled up to them, then went to see the kids in the living room. Sunggyu fumbled with the straw Myungsoo told him to get, while Woohyun gently pat his knee in assurance.

“Hyung, Dad knows what he is doing, everything is going to be fine.” The youngest of them said.

“But what if it won't?” Sunggyu asked back in a mix of worry, fear, nervousness, and sadness and maybe he wanted to cry too, but somehow Woohyun presence alone was avoiding that. “Woohyunnie, I... I don't want to be alone.” Sunggyu mumbled although Myungsoo could hear and have his heart squeezed. Despite all, the boy still loved and cared for Sungyeol deeply.

“You won't ever be alone hyung.” Woohyun tried to assure him and decided that giving him a hug would be great for comfort.

Myungsoo made himself noticed in the living room and the boys left the couch where they were sitting to follow him around as he went to what it seemed to be the kitchen. “Where are the cups?” He asked because he knew the boys were right behind him and Sunggyu pointed to a cupboard he couldn't reach.

“We have to keep him hydrated so we have to make him drink lot's of water.” Myungsoo was saying as he fumbled in the kitchen to fill the cup then turned to Sunggyu. “Straw?” It was promptly passed over. “Woohyun, where's the bag I asked you to get?” His son’s eyes grew big and he ran back into the living room with his father and friend following him, he picked up the bag that was forgotten in the couch and gave it to his dad that promptly took a thermometer from inside. “Ok boys, I will check his temperature and when I come back we will see what we can do to feed you, ok Sunggyu? Wait here.”

The boy hesitantly nodded but Myungsoo quickly disappeared from the living room and back into Sungyeol’s room. It was a bit difficult to pull the covers enough to put the thermometer under Sungyeol’s arm, and even more difficult to make him drink a glass of water with Sunggyu’s straw but Myungsoo managed.

After done with Sungyeol, Myungsoo went to his apartment to reheat the food he and Woohyun left halfway eaten at their table and cook some for Sunggyu too. The boy was scared and worried so he claimed that he didn't want to eat, but his belly disagreed and Myungsoo ended up playing a bit of plane until he was embarrassed enough to eat on his own.

Myungsoo got his laptop and a couple of towels and the three returned to the brothers’ apartment. He instructed the kids to play quietly on Sunggyu’s room because he would split his time between studying (which was not definitely that much of reading, he mainly did projects or reviews at this point) and taking care of Sungyeol.

Myungsoo settled his stuff on Sungyeol’s desk because that would assure him to be close to whatever the guy needed, maybe he would need a lot, his fever was high. Myungsoo sighed and headed for the bathroom where he wet those towels to put them over the neighbor’s forehead and under his arms, he hoped that would relieve Sungyeol enough until his fever went down a little.

Myungsoo could only thank god that he taught Woohyun to be silent and respect his study time and that Sunggyu seemed to follow his lead in this because the two boys didn't make any noise. That helped Myungsoo to get some work done on his computer though he stopped every now and then to wet the towels on Sungyeol again before putting them back into place, to make him drink some water and check his temperature.

At some point, Sungyeol’s phone rang and since it was beside his computer Myungsoo couldn't help but glance curiously at it, only to see a big Sangwoo written on the screen. He didn't want to take the call, he swore he didn't want to, but this Sangwoo person was calling relentlessly to the point he couldn't concentrate and Sungyeol started to groan.

 **“** **Sungyeol, why the fuck aren't you picking my calls? You know that, when I call, you have to pick up. Don't make me mad at you, you know what happens.”** The guy said irritated and Myungsoo thought if Sungyeol had friends like this it was no wonder why he was that annoying too. **“Why the fuck did you stand me up? Do I have to go pick you up every time now to make sure you do appear?”** The guy continued hissing and Myungsoo had had enough.

“Hello, Sungyeol-shi can't answer right now...” He was about to inform whoever this person was that his neighbor was down with a fever when he was rudely interrupted by a threatening growl.

**“Who the fuck are you?”**

“I'm not that important, listen, Sungyeol-shi is in bed and I'm taking care of him right now, he's...” Myungsoo was trying to explain but of course that the guy understood everything wrong and interrupted him.

 **“** **So this is how it is huh? Very well.”** The guy said dryly only to hung up on Myungsoo’s face.

“Rude.” Myungsoo said with a pout, placed Sungyeol’s phone back on the desk then quickly forgot the rude bastard so he could concentrate on his work.

When night fell Sungyeol’s fever had subsided a bit so Myungsoo gave up on the towels. Next thing he knew was he made a soup that everyone ate, even Sungyeol, with some effort, though the guy was still out of himself and didn't seem to recognize who was feeding him. Myungsoo bathed the kids, dressed them in their pajamas and logged in his Netflix account so the boys had a movie night, not before reassuring Sunggyu over and over again that Sungyeol was ok.

A couple of hours later the two boys fell asleep and Myungsoo thanked the gods Sunggyu was small and Woohyun was tiny, this way they could be put to sleep on the same bed. After the boys were out he went back to Sungyeol’s room and did some more work for a couple of hours until he heard grunts coming from the bed.

“Urhg... hum...” Sungyeol grunted and Myungsoo snapped his back to look at him.

“Are you properly waking?” Myungsoo seemed relieved so he got up and got close to Sungyeol to check on him, it's been a couple of hours he checked the neighbor, the fever had subsided back then.

As soon as Myungsoo placed a hand on Sungyeol he knew he should have checked the guy a couple of times more, the fever was back at full force and now it seemed as if the guy had some nightmares too.

“Omma... I can't.... do this...” Sungyeol mumbled over and over again.

Myungsoo spent the night taking care of him and after a lot of fluids on Sungyeol’s body, wet towels and, this time, even some anti-thermal med, the fever started to show signs that would subside. It was a bit before the sun went up that Myungsoo won against the fever, making it disappear at least for now. But the fever had won over him too and he was dead tired after a day of juggling two kids, a sick person and his school work. Having nowhere else to sleep in Sungyeol’s apartment, and his neighbor’s bed being big with an unmoving body on top of it, Myungsoo decided to lay on the other side and he quickly fell asleep.

When Myungsoo opened his eyes again he could only watch his son in his Toy Story pajama looking down at him and this set some alarm off in his head because Sungyeol was here, Woohyun was here (and Sunggyu might be too) and he (them) could catch that cold.

He promptly got up to find out that only Woohyun was there, the boy had woken up earlier than his friend and didn't want to stay in bed anymore so he decided to wake up his father, not knowing that the poor dad had only slept a few hours. After sending his son away he checked Sungyeol and sighed in relief, it seemed that the fever still hadn't returned, which was good if he didn't count that Sungyeol was sleeping with his mouth open, probably because he had a stuffy nose.

Myungsoo then decided to wake Sunggyu and cook the kids and himself some breakfast. While he made it, the kids were full of questions about Sungyeol, that he did his best to answer as he rubbed his eyes out of sleep and scrambled some eggs.

Unbeknownst to the three in the kitchen, Sungyeol opened his eyes and this time he could comprehend that he was in his bed, in his room and that he was sick, he had vague memories of the bathroom or eating something the night before. Since the apartment was small and the door was open, Sungyeol was able to hear Sunggyu asking questions to someone and then there was another voice joining him on this too, which was strange.

Sungyeol sat in bed awkwardly and pinched the bridge of his nose before he decided he still felt a bit cold so he placed the covers around himself and got up to check the owner of this voice, and the one that was replying but he couldn't hear, out. He wobbled a bit but hopefully caught his balance soon then directed himself to the kitchen, though before he could properly enter the living room he heard the voices again.

“Hyung, are you really, really sure Sungyeol hyung is going to be fine?” Sungyeol was surprised to hear Sunggyu, not only was the boy talking, but he had also used a rather big sentence and even could feel all the worry over him in his tone. His heart for the first time in a while felt like melting, he and Sunggyu weren't the closest, in fact, they had a rocky relationship, so he didn't expect the maknae to show worry for him whatsoever.

Sungyeol took one more step to show himself at the same time someone else answered the boy’s question.

“I know you're dead worried about your brother but don't be, it's just a cold and he is going to be fine.” The guy, that had his back turned to Sungyeol, said with his deep but very comforting tone, he patted Sunggyu’s hair and then started to place some food on the boy’s plate. Sungyeol wanted to know who was this guy but his stomach preferred to know what kind of food the guy was serving, he was hungry and couldn't smell anything due to his clogged nose.

“Yes, hyung, dad is...” Sungyeol heard another small voice and his eyes moved to Sunggyu’s side where he could see a tiny little head with raven hair and the pointy nose behind the table, and now that made it easier to put two and two together: the neighbors were in his apartment.

“What are you two doing here?” Sungyeol asked from where he was, more confused than angry, but with the raspiest voice he had ever had, that cold fucked his throat too.

Woohyun gasped in surprise, Sunggyu gasped in fear, quickly scrambling to hide behind the only adult near him. As for said adult, when he saw Sungyeol wrapped in his blankets, his eyes doubled in apprehension and his body tensed, he was sure shit was about to go down.


	7. Inquiring – Advise – It's over – Comfort

 

 

Sungyeol blinked in confusion as he moved his eyes between the other three in the living room and waited for an explanation, but the three in front of him were extremely frozen.

Myungsoo’s inner self could only scream in his head _Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit!_ After what he said to his neighbor yesterday, he was sure Sungyeol would accuse him of trespassing, kick him out or start a fist fight, he thought Sungyeol didn't have enough energy for that but that didn't mean he couldn't try. Myungsoo gulped hard.

“Tchoo!” Sungyeol sneezed bringing back his neighbor out of his frozen state and thought,s and the tall guy dragged his feet to the couch and let his body fall there. “Tchoo!” He put his long legs closer to his body and practically curled in a ball before he looked up to Myungsoo again. “What are you –“ He stopped the question mid-sentence because he thought another sneeze would come. It turns out it didn't, so he just rubbed his nose a bit in a way that Myungsoo would think he was cute for a minut if they didn't have such bad blood between them.

“You were sick.” Myungsoo started but was interrupted by Sungyeol.

“Really? I couldn't tell.” He said more bitter than sarcastic for once.

“You freaked your brother out.” Myungsoo explained and Sungyeol’s eyes searched for Sunggyu that was trying his best to hide his small frame behind his friend’s dad. “He tried calling your other brother but Sungjong-shi didn't pick his phone up and Sunggyu thought you needed help but didn't know who to call so...”

“Someone needs to be scolded.” Sungyeol said dryly and Sunggyu’s hands squeezed Myungsoo, he was probably scared out of his mind. Myungsoo was about to say something when Sungyeol continued. “We had an agreement that if Sunggyu, or his school, calls any of us, we should pick the call right away.”

Myungsoo felt Sunggyu’s hands letting him go and the boy poked his head from behind him then analyzed if he should come out from behind his protector (?) or not.

Myungsoo straightened himself and cleaned his throat before he hesitantly spoke. “You had this nasty fever until practically down, I had to watch over you all night and...” Sungyeol looked at him and his dark circles told him Myungsoo wasn't lying. “...since you're better now... I'll just pick my laptop from your room...”

Sungyeol cocked his head to the side a bit and blankly nodded so Myungsoo scrambled to his room, picked his laptop up and then headed back to the living room.“Woohyun say goodbye to Sunggyu, we're going.” The young dad said when he came back, he and Sungyeol were awkward and it would be probably better if they just got out of this situation.

“Can't we finish breakfast first?” Woohyun asked.

“No, it isn't necessary for us to stay anymore and we have food at home.” Myungsoo said firmly and his son pouted. “Now say your goodbyes to your friend.” He repeated.

“Bye hyung.” Woohyun did what he was told, though he was kind of pouting, and tried to give a hug but Sunggyu ducked away just to grab Myungsoo’s shirt and look at him with desperate don't-leave-me-alone-with-him eyes.

“Sunggyu-yah, you shouldn't be scared of him, he is your brother.” Sunggyu wanted to tell him that he didn't understand but Myungsoo continued. “Maybe you two should talk, you were worried about him, weren't you?” Sunggyu begrudgingly nodded. “Now we have to go, say goodbye to Woohyunnie.”

Sunggyu pouted but did what he was told. “Bye Woohyunnie.”

“Bye hyung, see you tomorrow.” Woohyun gave a sad half smile and followed his father, that without much ceremonies left of the brothers’ apartment.

“Sunggyu!” Sungyeol said as soon as the door was closed and Sunggyu turned towards his brother with his eyes closed and dreading this moment. When Sunggyu opened one of his small eyes he saw that Sungyeol was now sitting at the table and looking over what his neighbor had cooked. “We shouldn't waste food so come and eat, I'll call Hoya hyung to spend some time with you, it's not good if you stay here.” Sungyeol voice was assertive as he pulled what was Woohyun’s plate for himself and analyzed the food, then put in his mouth as soon as he finished his speech.

Sunggyu hesitantly sat at the table and started to eat although he was suspicious of Sungyeol, waiting for him to snap at any moment, and the elder felt awkward too. They ate in that awkward silence, but five minutes into that Sungyeol couldn't contain himself and Sunggyu thought this was where he was going to die. Instead of some complaining Sungyeol just eyed his brother and talked in a careful tone.

“Sunggyu, can you answer some questions? If you don't want to talk it's ok, you can shake or nod your head.” Sunggyu eyed him suspiciously. “Please tell me the truth and I swear on our mom that I will not get mad and you won't get into trouble.” The boy hesitated but his hyung just showed his emotions when he had them, he wasn't much into traps, tricks, and everything.

“Were you worried about me?” Sungyeol asked and Sunggyu’s eyes got big, from all the questions he thought Sungyeol might ask this was definitely not one of them, but Sungyeol wanted to verify the story, he didn't think Sunggyu would lie to him. The boy bit his lips but gave a short nod. “Was I really that sick?” Sunggyu nodded strongly. “So you called Sungjong?” The boy nodded again. “And did Sungjong answered the call?” Sunggyu quickly shook his head. “So you called the neighbors?” Sunggyu bit his lip again, this time with more force, and gave a short nod again. “Did he really take care of me?”

Sunggyu gave another nod and Sungyeol groaned and rubbed both his hands over his face. He couldn't believe this, the guy he hated took care of him while he was completely knocked out by this cold and that fever that made him have no recollection of the previous day. Fuck, suddenly he had lost his appetite.

He got up from the table. “When you finish with your food leave the plates here and go dress and pack a bag for a couple of days, I'll call Hoya hyung to spend some time with you until I get better, I don't want you getting sick.” Sunggyu pouted but he nodded. “And Sunggyu...” The boy looked in his eyes, not knowing what to expect from Sungyeol now, while the elder shifted his weight on his feet nervously as he was gathering some courage.

“Thank you. Thank you for worrying over me, though I don't deserve your worries.” He ended up saying and turned around to go to his room, he ended up missing the way Sunggyu dropped his jaw so low that anyone would be able to see down his throat. Sungyeol had never thanked him for anything.

______________________________

Arriving in his room, Sungyeol got the phone over his desk and headed for his bed to be comfortable while making the few phone calls he had to do. He decided to start with Hoya because he really needed Sunggyu out of the apartment so he wouldn't catch his cold, but when he opened the call history to have better access to Hoya’s number (because they talked to each other the other day) his eyes got so big that almost popped out of his sockets.

There was a good amount of missed calls from his boyfriend and only one taken. Fuck!Fuck!Fuck!Fuck!Fuck! Did his neighbor take his boyfriend’s call? Or was it Sunggyu? It couldn't be Sunggyu, he didn't have an interest whatsoever in picking up calls or talking in general, unless it was Sungjong or sometimes Hoya and Dongwoo, and now apparently the neighbors.

Sungyeol felt that he lost all the strength In his body, he knew that if he wasn't lying in bed he would have probably had fallen. If Myungsoo answered the call what had he said to his boyfriend? This could go wrong …. this could go so, so, so wrong.

Hoya appeared an hour later to pick Sunggyu up, promising him they would have a nice time together while Sungyeol stayed nasty on his own. Sunggyu was a bit hesitant to leave, what if Sungyeol had a fever again and there wasn't anyone beside him to notice? Hoya told him that Sungyeol wouldn't die and that he would still be the same annoying guy when Sunggyu came back and apparently that was enough to convince Sunggyu to go with him.

Sungjong called desperately right after Sunggyu had left with Hoya, saying that he was had been having a study session with some of his classmates and he forgot his phone home and it wasn't as if it had much battery anyway. Sungyeol had a bit of joy in scolding him, after all, they had agreed to always be able to communicate. Besides, if he couldn't come at least he would be able to call Hoya, or calm and instruct Sunggyu over the phone at least. This time Sungjong didn't fight back, he accepted it all, and Sungyeol quickly felt guilty to make them both waste some studying time with this so at some point he just sighed, told Sungjong to keep his phone at all times and then hung up.

Before studying he tried calling his boyfriend a couple of times but the guy had been purposely avoiding his calls. He thought it was a bit immature for a person 15 years older than him, but at least he knew that not picking his call meant that his boyfriend was mad and he would be punished, probably by not seeing each other on the only day they were supposed to see each other.

Sungyeol rubbed the bridge of his nose to alleviate the stress, he should probably apologize for standing his boyfriend up and for whatever Myungsoo told him over the phone, but how to do this when his boyfriend wasn't picking up his phone calls and he didn't know what Myungsoo had said to make his boyfriend pissed? At these times Sungyeol thought not being allowed to go find his boyfriend at whatever moment was too inconvenient, but he would never admit that to Sungjong.

As for not knowing what his neighbor had said, of course Sungyeol could just cross a door and ask him, but Sungyeol didn't want to see him, not when he hadn't decided what to think of the guy coming to his aid despite their clear despise for each other. Sungyeol sighed and got himself up to pick his book, due to his intellect he didn't need to study much, but he still insisted on doing it because he thought that if he became too overconfident he would make a mistake somewhere, and he couldn't afford to do that, he was aiming high for his future and he wouldn't accept anything less than what he had planned.

__________________________________________

Myungsoo had asked his parents to have Woohyun over for a couple of days this week so he would have time to work on his projects so, when Monday came, Sungyeol and Myungsoo went on with their routines without bumping into each other and both of them were glad of that for different reasons. Myungsoo because he thought he would be avoiding problems and Sungyeol because he didn't know how he would act.

When the next Saturday came the most complicated exams were over and both Woohyun and Sunggyu were back at home. Sungyeol usually spent from lunchtime till dinner time with his friend so Sunggyu was anticipating his elder brother calling Sungjong over to babysit him so he could play with Woohyunnie again, but Sunggyu was taken aback when Sungyeol announced something different.

“Sunggyu, what do you think of us going to the movie theater today?” He asked him a bit before lunch and Sunggyu shifted his attention from his puzzle and raised a brow at him. “That or...” Sungyeol shifted his weight a bit nervously by the door of Sunggyu room as the said boy squinted his eyes suspiciously at him. “… we could visit a bookshop and, I don't know, shop for some books together.” Sunggyu felt conflicted, he liked movies and books, though spending time with Sungyeol meant not spending time with Woohyunnie.

As Sunggyu pondered, Sungyeol lost a bit of his patience but sighed instead of snapping and just imposing. “You can call Sungjong and ask if he want to join us if that would make you feel more comfortable around me.” He ended up suggesting and this time Sunggyu nodded which made Sungyeol open up a small smile that was just strange for Sunggyu, that fever probably melted something in his hyung brain because his hyung didn't smile much, he never smiled at him, that's for sure.

“Great, I'll finish my work and then we can dress up to leave ok? Be sure to call Sungjong and ask him to join us, tell him I'll pick him up.” Sungyeol added before disappearing to go to his room.

Sunggyu moved lazily to call his middle brother using the landline in the living room. Sungjong had something planned for the night but he could spend the afternoon with his brothers, actually, he couldn't miss the day where Lee Sungyeol took the first step to a good path in his relationship with Sunggyu.

_____________________________________________

“So where did this idea came from?” Sungjong asked as soon as Sunggyu disappeared from his side and into the bathroom after they came out of the movie theater.

“You said I should spend more time with him, didn't you?” Sungyeol said a bit annoyed.

“Yes, but weren't you keen on keeping your Saturday sacred?” Sungjong argued.

“Yes, but...” Sungyeol look down not knowing how to answer.

“Hyung! Are you being insincere about this?” The younger scolded. “Are you doing this just because you can't meet with your lover today?” Sungyeol sighed deeply and his brother was about to complain when Sungyeol mumbled lowly.

“It's not like that, it has more into it.” Sungjong raised an inquiring brow, practically saying 'I'm-listening' with his eyes, so Sungyeol raised his voice a bit to be properly heard. “I... I know I'm not what people expect me to be, I'm... I'm not a good brother for any of you.” Sungyeol said dejectedly. “It's just... from one minute to the other I had so many responsibilities pushed down myself, to provide and educate, and not only one person, two...” Sungjong wanted to say he didn't need this but Sungyeol just continued.

“I know you're practically an adult but you're still my responsibility... Anyway, my point is, I am not a good brother but, when I was sick, Sunggyu was worried over me and that... I don't know, I don't think I deserve his worries, but if he was worried, he must have this tiny little bit of love for me right?” Sungyeol asked hopeful.

“Hyung, your life developed in an unusual way that made you be away from us most of the time... not to mention it is understandable that you and Sunggyu are awkward with each other because of the age gap. But even if you barely visited us when our mom was alive, she always praised your achievements so he always looked up to you like 'this is what I want to be like when I grow up', therefore when you treat him badly he gets really hurt and disappointed. Deep inside he wants to get as closer to you as he is to me, but he probably thinks you don't like him, or, I don't know, but he can open up if he feels you're sincere.” Sungjong said encouragingly.

Sungyeol let out another sigh and leaned on the wall. “Why do you think I'm not being sincere here?” He asked tiredly.

“Because you reserve your Saturdays for work in the mornings and your lover on the rest of the day, you only do anything with us on your Saturdays if he ditches you.” Sungjong said disapprovingly. “He ditched you again, didn't he?”

“Yes, but...”

“See!” His brother pointed and that's when Sunggyu got out of the bathroom. “Did you wash your hands?” Both brothers asked together and Sunggyu nodded.

“Then let's go to the bookshop. I need to buy a book for me and one for Sunggyu, he needs to read more accordingly to Dongwoo hyung, if you're needing any book too I can see what I can do for you.” Sungyeol suggested and Sungjong nodded. The three boys started to walk, having Sunggyu lead the way and the two elder brothers followed him suit while keeping their eyes on the kid. They walked for a couple of minutes like that when Sungyeol muttered only for Sungjong to hear. “Today is different, there's more into it.”

Sungjong snapped his head back at him and raised his brow at his brother, that was new. He watched Sungyeol hesitate a bit before. “I'll tell you something, but, since I know you'll give your input on everything even if I don't want it, promise me you'll focus at one problem at time, and please focus on my relationship first.”

“Fair enough.” Sungjong easily agreed and then talked to Sunggyu that was going the wrong way. “Sunggyu to this side!” The boy quickly ran to position himself in front of his hyungs.

“You know I was angry with you because you didn't pick up Sunggyu’s phone call right?” Sungyeol asked and Sungjong wondered what that had to do with anything. “It was a nasty fever Sungjong, I was knocked out practically a full day, who do you think watched over Sunggyu during that time?”

Sungjong eyes almost popped out of his sockets in realization, giving the pressure of his exams and since Sungyeol seemed ok enough when they talked last weekend he totally forgot about that.

“Sunggyu freaked out, Jong.” Sungyeol said and Sungjong felt guilty because if he had picked his phone his brother wouldn't have felt that way, - although he knew Sungyeol was deeply irresponsible for letting himself caught a cold because he stayed out in the rain and not even changing his clothes after - only god knew how much more troublesome, and much more traumatized, Sunggyu would get if something happened to Sungyeol while they were alone. “He called because he trusts you, but he doesn't know Hoya and Dongwoo hyungs’ phone numbers so who do you think he asked for help?”

Sungjong furrowed his brows. Who? Sunggyu usually obeyed Sungyeol in that sense and didn't interact much with people the eldest brother didn't trust or was close with, mainly because he was in constant fear of upsetting Sungyeol.

“He asked his friend’s father help.” Sungyeol confessed and surprisingly there was no sarcasm or bitter tone on his voice. Sungjong wanted to laugh at Sungyeol and praise Sunggyu for having some balls and royally piss his elder hyung, but the elder shot a glare to him. “You agreed you'd focus on my relationship first.”

“Yes.” Sungjong forcefully said. “But I don't know how the neighbors have anything to do with Sangwoo-shi.” He added as they entered the bookshop and Sunggyu ran for the section of children's books. “Sunggyu don't move from here! We'll be back for you in a minute.” He said and the boy nodded as he looked for an interesting book to read. Was Hairy Porta the book Woohyun said he would like to read?

“It's ok, you'll understand soon.” Sungyeol said as they proceeded to the to the communication section, so Sungjong could pick a book for him, Sungyeol might even find something interesting for himself here. “Sunggyu asked for their help, and the guy came over. I don't know why he did this because he knows I don't like him, not to mention we sort of argued on the parents-teachers meeting, but that's not the point. The point is... he took care of me and Sunggyu when he had no obligation.”

“Ok. By your tone, I can infer that you're not angry at this at least?” Sungjong offered as he looked over one of the shelves. “Where is this going hyung?”

Sungyeol sighed. “You know I go out with Sangwoo hyung every Saturday. Last week was not different, I had a date set and I left him hanging at our meeting place because I was sick.” Sungjong looked at him with an expression that said 'dude, you were sick, of course you wouldn't go'. “Sangwoo hyung called me a lot of times, probably to complain about that, and guess who picked up the phone?” Sungjong eyes almost popped out a second time. “Because I'm sure I couldn't at that point and Sunggyu never gets near my phone.” Sungyeol sighed as he opened a book to randomly see if he liked.

“Really?” Sungjong couldn't believe what he was hearing, and he didn't know what to think about that either.

“Really. Now let's forget the part where my neighbor invaded my privacy and get to the problem here.” He closed the book, he couldn't concentrate in other stuff while having this conversation. “I don't know what they talked on the phone, the only thing I know is that when Sangwoo hyung is pissed at me he doesn't pick up my calls for a day or two, but it's been a week I can't contact him, and this is why I am here today in the first place.”

Sungjong jaw tensed and he glared at his hyung. “God, why does this guy do these kinds of things? Why do you even put up with that? I can't understand, hyung,...” He was about to argue all over again but Sungyeol interrupted.

“Sungjong put your hate to the side just once and help me figure this situation out.” Sungyeol finally pleaded and his brother immediately shut up.

“Fine.” Sungjong hissed, agreeing though not without a bit of a grudge. “The logic to fix these kinds of situations, and I hope you manage to use this tip with Sunggyu someday, is to apologize and not do it again, but that guy is ignoring you for a week so let's see..” Sungjong tapped his chin a couple of times in thinking then looked straight in his brother eyes. “I can cancel my plans and babysit Sunggyu tonight, so all you have to do is to go find him and talk this out, apologize and continue with that disgusting relationship that you seem to love.”

“I don't know how I'll do that, he is kind of jealous of the world, and he talked to Myungsoo-shi and I don't know what they talked about, and sure I could swallow my pride and ask, but that still wouldn't be able to make him forgive me for whatever he could be thinking...”

“So you think your boyfriend might think you're cheating him with Myungsoo hy-, I mean, shi?” That was the funniest thing Sungjong had ever heard, Sungyeol and the straight neighbor that he hated, omg, hilarious.

“Yes?” Sungyeol asked shyly. “I mean it is a strange an unknown man picking up my phone when I obviously stood him up.”

“But you were sick and he was helping you, it's not like you slept together.” Sungjong reasoned and Sungyeol wouldn't tell him that he thought they kind of did in the innocent way. “So go there and explain.”

“I don't know where he lives.” Sungyeol then confessed frustrated and Sungjong was flabbergasted at that, how could a lover not know the other lover’s address? This was insane. It was understandable if they were getting to know each other now, but this was not the case, Sungyeol and that guy had been together for a year and a half already.

“Then you can't do nothing about it.” The younger said dryly and Sungyeol rubbed his face and made a expression that was the closest beg for help he had ever seen Sungyeol make. “I'm serious, there's nothing you can do right now, if you can't talk to him you can only wait. But while you wait, think if this relationship is worthy hyung, because I have never dated but I'm pretty sure this guy is...”

“Ok Sungjong. Thank you for your wise advice.” Sungyeol interrupted his brother, showing he had enough of their conversation. “Do you want any book or not? I want to eat something and then go home, I still have some things to work on.”

“Not today, I think I can manage with the books from my college library.”

“Then let's get Sunggyu.” Sungyeol suggested then promptly turned around to go look for the boy.

They took only a couple of steps towards the kids’ section when a couple passed in front of them clutched on each other’s side and in their own world. The woman was about Sungyeol’s age, she couldn't have been younger than that, she had this moon eyes and was laughing away as she looked madly in love with the guy beside her. And the guy... the guy was Sangwoo, Sungyeol’s boyfriend, and it didn't seemed like he and that girl had just build that kind of aura, and probably feelings, in just a week. No, this had been going for longer.

Sungyeol halted his steps and his face drained from all color while Sungjong got himself worried because this was weird, his hyung was fine a minute ago. The younger brother figured things out pretty quickly when he saw his brother's eyes water and followed his gaze. So this was the real reason the guy had been fishy this entire time. Sungjong would have given himself a pat on his back but because this was breaking his hyung’s heart he couldn't, instead he got pissed.

“What the fuck? I'm going there, to scratch the eyes out of that guy so he can't look at anyone else.” Sungjong gave a long stomp in the direction of the couple but Sungyeol got him by the collar and pulled him back, shaking his head for Sungjong. “Hyung, why? Don't be passive about this. Go do something, you can't let this girl have the piece of shit you love just like that.” Sungjong tried to be supportive and think about his brother’s feelings, even if he hated the guy.

“No...” Sungyeol shook his head again as some tears started to fall from his face.

“But hyung...” Sungjong tried to insist but Sungyeol himself didn't want to insist anymore.

“As of today my relationship is over.” He declared and Sungjong was surprised to hear him saying that when a couple of minutes ago he was trying his best to think of a way he and his boyfriend could patch things up, but hey, he guessed if you discovered your boyfriend was cheating on you the best thing to do was to break up.

“I'll go home, I'll cry, I'll get better, and I won't care if he calls me anymore.” Sungyeol added as tears kept flowing and he took a moment to close his eyes and take a deep breath in. Once he calmed himself a bit he opened his eyes showing anger although Sungjong could still see sadness all over them. “But if he does call me, he won't know what hit him, now that I know this I have the upper hand.”

Now, that was more his hyung. Honestly Sungjong was sad that this had disappointed and broken Sungyeol’s heart but he couldn't help to feel happy too, Sungyeol wouldn't have that dickhead to stress him and he wouldn't lash out on Sunggyu. Well... he probably needed to remind his hyung of that.

Sungjong didn't know what to say anymore because Sungyeol seemed determined enough to end this kind of problem so he only placed a hand, that he hoped it was comforting enough, in his hyung’s arm and squeezed a bit.

They were only interrupted by Sunggyu, that came with 7 piled books he was trying his best not to let fall, then he tried to push them into Sungjong’s hands while looking warily to Sungyeol that had turned his face to hide his tears.

“It seems like he got the whole collection of Harry Potter.” Sungjong said as he saw the first cover. “No, wait, it is missing Half-Blood Prince but there's Cursed Child, hey, I didn't read this one yet.” He added as he inspected all of the titles.

Sungyeol turned to look at them, now with his tears wiped. “I told him to choose one, not seven books, pick up the first of the series, he is not going to read everything if he buys that many anyway.” He said going back to his stern self and Sunggyu pouted, but seeing his brother troubled face Sungjong had an idea.

“Hyung, I still can pick a book for myself right?”

“Yes, but make it quick, I want to leave here.” Sungyeol urged.

Sungjong picked two of the books from the pile and winked at Sunggyu, which made the boy a little more pleased. “We are ready.”

“Good, then let's pay.” Sungyeol took two steps towards the cashier when he noticed the oh-so-happy-couple settling in line with books on their hands. Sungyeol then picked up his wallet to take his credit card and his functional Id and placed it in Sungjong’s hands. “Go pay, make sure to show my functional Id so we get a discount, I'll wait outside.”

Sungyeol talked quickly and then turned around to go out of the bookshop, which made Sunggyu look at his middle brother confused, but Sungyeol definitely wasn't quick enough to hide another set of tears that were coming.

__________________________________________________________

“Sunggyu?” Sungjong this time picked up the call as soon as he saw the landline number from his brother place appear in his phone screen that night.

“Hyung, I'm worried.” Sunggyu said as low as he could.

“What happened?” Sungjong asked, becoming worried too.

“Scary hyung is being weird.” The boy said while keeping his voice low, he was probably scared Sungyeol would hear.

“Weird how?” Sungjong was alarmed.

“He plays in his computer all the time but since Sunday he just stays in bed, is he sick again?” The boy asked. “I'm afraid of getting near, Myungsoo hyung and Hoya hyung said to not get near him when he is sick.”

Sungjong sighed, Sungyeol was not sick, his heart was broken, but how to explain that to Sunggyu when the boy didn't even know Sungyeol had a male lover? And why even explain that when it was over?

“Sungyeol hyung isn't sick so you shouldn't be afraid of getting near him, so if you need anything just ask, I mean, nudge him or something.” Sungjong instructed then added a question just to be sure because it was a Thursday and Sungyeol couldn't just completely slack off with Sunggyu, kids needed routine. “He is still cooking for you and taking you to school too right?”

“Yes. But hyung, are you sure he isn't sick?” Sunggyu insisted.

“I'm sure.” Sungjong assured and he could only hear silence, which meant Sunggyu didn't completely believed him and was still worried. “Tell me something Sunggyu-ah, did hyung cry?”

“No.” The boy mumbled but audible enough for his brother to hear. “Does he have to?”

“Not really, but that would have made him feel better.” Sungjong made a second of silence but snapped out of it when he had the best idea since letting Sunggyu play with Woohyun behind his brother back. “Sunggyu-yah, do you want to help hyung?”

Sunggyu wasn't sure about that, how could he? He was just a kid, one his older brother didn't like very much. “I don't think I can help him, I'm just a kid.” He ended up mumbling.

“There's where you're wrong, sometimes we can help a lot even if we don't do much. That happened when he was sick, you didn't take care of him directly but you called someone that could right? Maybe if you hadn't asked Woohyunnie’s dad help maybe Sungyeol hyung would have been even more sick.” Sungjong tried an analogy to see if he could get the younger interested in helping, he didn't think it would be wise to leave the dorms at that time for anything unless Sungyeol or Sunggyu were sick.

“Then... what can I do?” Sunggyu asked hesitantly and Sungjong made a commemorative dance in his head for gaining Sunggyu’s interest.

“Ok, I know you and hyung aren't the closest but what hyung needs is to feel that there's people that love him by his side.” Sungjong explained and the younger hummed as he understood what his brother was talking about. “You can comfort him by giving him a tight hug, or rub a hand in his back or hair, and, if you really want to help him even more, you can tell him that everything will be ok and that you love him.”

Silence was made in the line and Sungjong cussed in his head, maybe that was too much to ask from the kid? Love? Really? Now that he thought better, Sunggyu would never say that to Sungyeol in his lifetime. “Sunggyu?” He asked just to be sure the other was still in line.

“Hyung, I'll hang up now.” The younger simply announced and Sungjong couldn't believe the kid would leave him not knowing if he would be comforting their older brother or not, but before he could complain the boy was already saying his goodbyes and really hanging up.

Sunggyu crawled from under the table where their phone usually was and got up on his feet, it was a bit late and he started feeling sleepy and on top of that he still had school tomorrow and would have to wake up early, but instead of going to his room Sunggyu caught himself going to his hyung room and slowly opening the door to see him.

His hyung was in his bed with his back towards Sunggyu and almost curled up in a ball. He looked nothing like the scary hyung Sunggyu was used to and he just looked sad... like he was when they discovered their mother passed away but in a smaller scale, not to mention he was so quiet that Sunggyu didn't know if the elder had woken up.

As if guessing Sunggyu’s thoughts, the older spoke, almost scaring the maknae. “Sunggyu-yah, go to bed, you have school tomorrow.” Sungyeol said although his tone was void of emotions and he didn't sound like he was scolding, he just sounded plainly sad and Sunggyu wondered if their middle brother was right, if Sungyeol would be better if he got some comforting from him.

Sunggyu hesitated for a few seconds as he thought about it, but then decided to do it, after all whenever Sunggyu got some comforting from his Sungjong hyung he always felt better. Maybe that would work for his oldest hyung too.

He took a deep breath and walked confidently towards Sungyeol’s bed, crawling on it and stopping before his brother. Sungyeol was surprised to feel the mattress dip the with new weight that he knew it was from Sunggyu, he was ready to tell the boy to go to bed again when he felt a small body over his and two little arms trying to hold him tightly.

Sungyeol was surprised to say the least, Sunggyu was hugging him? Or something was really wrong with the world, or he was really looking like shit to inspire some pity from his maknae brother. But if he wasn't prepared for a hug from Sunggyu he definitely didn't expect what happened next, because Sunggyu hid his face in the crook of his neck and whispered in his ear.

“Everything is going to be alright hyung, I love you.”

Sungyeol was tensed for a few seconds, that felt like whole hours not only for him but for Sunggyu too, and the maknae had started thinking that Sungjong’s plan wouldn't work with his elder brother and that maybe he would be yelled at soon, but instead of that he felt Sungyeol’s long arms wrapping against his small body and hugging him tightly.

That night the pent up feelings of sadness and frustration Sungyeol had were finally released and he cried for the first time in a year.

 


	8. Misunderstood – Heal the pain – Cheer up - Caught up

 

 

“Hyung, daddy has a game tomorrow and I can only play in the afternoon, are you going to be able to come tomorrow?” Woohyun asked that Friday when school was over.

Sunggyu didn't have an answer for that, things had been just strange lately - his hyung took him to the movie theater and the book shop to buy him a book, that he and Woohyun had been reading for each other while they waited respectively for their brother and dad to come pick them up – and then his hyung had been behaving like a total robot for the past few days only to cry all over his pajama yesterday. He definitely didn't know what was going on.

“I don't know.” Sunggyu told him honestly and the other boy was about to pout when his eyes caught the sight of Sunggyu’s hyung approaching him, he quickly scrambled to his feet and ran to the other side of the hall.

Seeing that, Dongwoo let go of another kid and approached Sungyeol. “I know that you don't like the boy but are you putting effort on scaring him with this face?” He said with a hint of a joke and Sungyeol lightly glared at Dongwoo but quickly stopped that, he didn't have the energy to fight. “Ok, what's going on? You look worse every time I see you and I see you twice per day.”

Sungyeol sighed deeply then looked at Dongwoo a bit embarrassed. “You don't know yet?”

“Should I? I barely saw Hoya this weekend, he visited his orphanage in Busan so when we talked we didn't exactly talk about you.” Dongwoo explained with a sheepish smile.

Sungyeol sighed deeply then looked at Dongwoo’s eyes and suddenly his friend could see a deep sadness in it. “My relationship is over.”

Dongwoo gasped, he wasn't expecting that. “Wha-what? What happened?” The teacher stumbled in his words.

Sungyeol sighed again. “Hyung, let's not talk about this here, I just want to stay in bed all day but unfortunately I can't do that, where's Sunggyu?” He quickly changed the subject and looked around for his brother, that was currently trying to pull Woohyun from one corner, so he left the teacher and approached the kids.

“Sunggyu, what are you doing?” He asked. Sunggyu was startled and let go of his friend, that fell on the ground, so Sungyeol became worried his brother had somehow hurt the neighbor’s kid, because, even if it was just some kid fight (or whatever), this would definitely get them into trouble. “Are you ok? Did Sunggyu hurt you?” He asked as he scurried beside the boy to check on him.

The boy blinked quickly, surprised that the scary hyung of his friend was even directing some words at him. Woohyun knew just how much he was hated and his dad also told him that the elder brother might get angry at them because they entered their apartment without permission, so there was no way he would get that close to this scary guy, even if Sunggyu wanted to make him get close by force.

Woohyun nervously tried to back away and Sungyeol continued inching close, wanting to inspect the boy, but he was yanked off and into his full height only to be met with the furious eyes of the kid’s dad. “What the hell are you doing to my son?” Myungsoo growled angrily.

“I did nothing.” Sungyeol said quickly, surprised.

“Why I don't believe it?” He hissed.

“Hey, hey, hey.” Dongwoo came by them and tried to push the two apart. “You two are in a school full of kids that you're scaring. Although I can't help you two dislike each other, I can keep those problems outside here.”

Myungsoo released Sungyeol then looked at his son that was now standing up straight and patting his clothes. “Are you ok Woohyun? What did he do to you?”

“I'm ok, daddy. Gyu hyung was trying to pull me but ended up letting me go so I fell.” He then looked a bit hesitantly to Sungyeol. “He wanted to help me, but, I just...” Woohyun explained then hid behind his father, he feared Sungyeol a bit.

“See!” Sungyeol said feeling wronged but Myungsoo ignored him.

“Sunggyu-yah what kind of game were you playing? You shouldn't hurt your friend.” Myungsoo lightly scolded although he used a soft tone and Sunggyu felt guilty and started to fumble with his clothes.

“I wanted Woohyunnie to talk to hyung.” The young boy confessed and made the jaws of the three adults close to him hang. “For hyung to like him too so we could play when we're home.” He added in a small voice.

“Wha-what? Sunggyu, what?” Sungyeol managed to stutter.

“Well, it's not like your brother wants that.” Myungsoo said as he glared at the tall man in front of them then addressed his son. “Where's your bag? We have to go home quickly, grandma is picking us up to eat in a fancy restaurant.”

“YAAAAAAAAAAAAY, nice food!” Woohyun brightened up and skipped to pick his bag while Myungsoo smiled fondly, showing a bit of his dimples, before following him.

“What's wrong with him?” Sungyeol asked though Myungsoo’s dimples made him feel weird. “I thought Sunggyu had hurt him so I was trying to help the kid.”

“I think the right question is what's wrong with you. You made a huge point to show you didn't like them, what do you think he would think if he saw you practically over the kid? Sorry Sungyeol, but I would have thought the same.” Dongwoo said then looked at Sunggyu. “What happened? You don't think Sungyeol is scary anymore?”

Sunggyu shook his head. “He is, but not right now.” That answer made Dongwoo dumbfounded but he was even more when the younger looked at his brother and directed his words at him. “I'm hungry.”

“Let's go home then.” Sungyeol moved to pick Sunggyu’s bag while the younger collected his book and the two moved towards the school’s exit, leaving a shocked Dongwoo behind with kids approaching him.

Ok, it was brief but Sunggyu directing his few words at Sungyeol was a huge change for both brothers and Dongwoo had to know when that happened, why that happened, how that happened. As soon as his work was over he would go straight to his boyfriend apartment and, if Hoya hadn't gossiped with Sungjong about that already, he would steal his boyfriend’s phone and inquire the middle brother by himself.

____________________________________________

It turns out Sungjong didn't know what Dongwoo had been talking about when said guy mentioned Sunggyu addressing Sungyeol, but the maknae ended up telling him that Sungyeol discovered his boyfriend had been cheating on him and was devastated so Sunggyu had been worried about him.

Now that Dongwoo knew the real reason why Sungyeol said his relationship was over, the taller appearance had made complete sense to him. And, although Sungyeol relationship didn't please anyone, he and Hoya decided to drop by his apartment that Saturday to try to drag him out of it and make him feel better.

The couple was about to knock on Sungyeol’s door when the door behind them was opened and they instinctively turned out to see who were the people coming out of it.

“Go Seoul U! Go Seoul U! We are gonna beat them!” The little voice of Woohyun cheered loudly. The boy was using a black shorts and a black t-shirt but having a green basketball shirt over it. He had green and white streaks painted on his cheeks and was shaking what it seemed like a cheering pompom.

“Save your voice for the game dear, you know the neighbor hates screaming.” Myungsoo ruffled his son hair to dissolve the pout that appeared in his lips when he noticed two men in front of his door looking at them. “How can I... Mr Jang!” Myungsoo recognized the pink haired one.

“Hyung!” Woohyun cheered and hugged his teacher waist.

“Woohyun!” The teacher hugged the kid then looked at his father. “Mr. Kim.” Dongwoo smiled and both of them shook hands.

“We aren't having a weird visit from the school right? Do schools do that nowadays?” Myungsoo asked squinting his eyes.

“Oh, no, hehehehe! I'm here to visit Sungyeol and Sunggyu because I'm friends with the entire family.” Dongwoo explained then motioned to Hoya that was looking at him up and down. “This is Howon by the way, Sungyeol’s cousin, and this is Sunggyu’s friend Woohyun and his dad.” He ended the introductions there because he didn't know if Myungsoo would be homophobic or not if he got to know they were a couple. Both men met eyes and started a fierce staring contest, Myungsoo was assuming a defensive posture when the teacher decided to intervene. “Howon and Sungyeol are really different, that's why Howon get's along with Sungjong better.”

“I see.” Myungsoo defensive posture dissolved a bit and he forced a smile while Woohyun just looked from one adult to the other although he was still latching on Dongwoo waist.

“Where are you going Mr. Kim? We came to distract Sungyeol so Sungjong could take Sunggyu for a play date.” Dongwoo asked then winked at the end and Myungsoo was surprised that the teacher knew what happened behind Sungyeol's back.

“What? But I can't play right now, daddy has a game!” Woohyun seemed confused. “And we are going to win!” The boy added which made the three adults chuckle.

“Please, call me Myungsoo, I'm not comfortable when people call me Mr. Kim. I play for my university’s basketball team and we have a game in an hour so....”

“If you're playing who watches over your kid?” Hoya managed to ask.

“My brother, he will meet us there.” Myungsoo answered lazily as he showed a hand for Woohyun, clearly asking him to leave so the young boy detached from his teacher and grabbed his dad hand. “We have to go now, say good bye Woohyun.”

“Bye hyung, bye purple hyung.” The boy waved his hand and Myungsoo bowed a little and said his goodbyes before gently pulling his son towards the lift.

“Wait, how does he know I like purple?” Hoya was dumbfounded.

“Oh my, it seems like Sunggyu talks more than what we know.” The pink haired man laughed before he hit the doorbell.

It didn't take long for the door to be opened but it was not the owner of the apartment that opened. “Hi hyungs.” Th,e boy said and moved a bit for his hyung to enter the apartment.

“Sungjong, how are you doing?” Hoya briefly hugged his cousin and entered the apartment.

“I'm fine hyung.” The younger said as he briefly hugged Dongwoo as well.

“So where are the other two? Dongwoo said Sungyeol was looking like shit and that Sunggyu talked to him, I have to see that for myself.” Hoya said as he glanced around, the boys were probably in their respective rooms.

“He did, why you don't believe me? I get it's something difficult to imagine after this past year but I saw it.” Dongwoo whined.

“Sorry hyung, but I’ll believe it when I see it.”

“I don't know much about that hyung. Sunggyu doesn't talk much and now Sungyeol hyung is the same.” The younger sighed. “Come, they are in hyung's bedroom.” The three moved towards Sungyeol bedroom where the older and Sunggyu were putting the pieces of a puzzle together in total silence. “Please make one of them talk or else I'll go crazy talking by myself.” Sungjong pleaded and his brothers raised their heads to see whom Sungjong was talking to.

Sunggyu promptly got up to hug his teacher and Hoya, and Sungyeol sat up straight on the ground and looked at his two hyungs in confusion. “I can't recall inviting you here.”

“Finally.” Sungjong put his hands in the air and thanked whatever entity he believed.

“Who needs an invitation?” Hoya scoffed as he let go of Sunggyu and moved to sit beside Sungyeol. “What's up with you?” He analyzed his cousin up and down. “I already know what happened but why are you like this because of that...”

“Hoya!” Dongwoo used a soft tone but Hoya knew exactly that Dongwoo was scolding him for: almost cussing in front of the only kid in the room.

“I don't want to talk about it.” Sungyeol merely said and started solving the puzzle again as Dongwoo and Sunggyu approached him and sat beside the other three.

“Maybe you should, hyung. It will make you feel better.” Sungjong advised.

“There's nothing to talk about it, I saw with my two eyes that...” Sungyeol couldn't finish his sentence, and it wasn't because Sunggyu (that didn't know he dated a male) was around, it was because thinking about this again made his heart break into tinier pieces every time, not to mention that his eyes insisted in producing tears even he didn't want.

Seeing that Sungyeol was about to cry again, Sunggyu got up from his place and came to sit in Sungyeol lap only to hug the older. “It's gonna be ok, hyung.” The boy murmured in his hyung ear though everyone could hear.

Hoya and Dongwoo looked at each other. Hoya was surprised while Dongwoo had a smug smirk on his face and put a palm of his hand up. “You owe me fifty bucks Hoya.”

Hoya slapped Dongwoo hand away. “We’ll talk about that later.”

Sungjong was internally pleased, after all it seemed that his hyung lost a lover but gained a brother back not to mention that crying helped people feel better. But he was sad to see his hyung crying, he had his faults but Sungyeol had been their ground for a year, he did the possible and the impossible to at least offer the same lifestyle the two younger brothers had before.

“Hyung-ah don't cry, that person doesn't deserve your tears.” Sungjogn said softly.

“I can't help it, every time I think about it...” Sungyeol said as he hugged Sunggyu body against his and cried against the boy shoulder. “...and it's not only about that, it's... it's everything...”

“Do you know what would help? A night out in the bar, so you can drink and take things off of your chest.” Hoya suggested.

“I don't want to leave home, I don't even want to leave my bed.” Sungyeol said as he pulled away from Sunggyu a bit and wiped his tears. “If it wasn't for Sunggyu I don't think I'd be getting up in the morning. This freaking hurts.”

“And that's exactly why you need to go out. Staying moping at home won't do any good, besides I'm not sure you'd shower if we let you be by yourself.” Hoya said.

“I agree with Hoya.” Dongwoo nodded to himself. “I don't know you that well and it was such a coincidence that you turned out to be Hoya's cousin, but maybe if you talked to us you'd feel better, not only by what happened this week, but everything else as well. I know that your situation needs great responsibility but you don't need to bear the weight of the world alone, if you'd be more open to advice maybe we could help you.”

“See hyung? I'm not the only one that thinks like this.” Sungjong agreed. “You barely talk about what you feel so how are we gonna be able to understand you and support you better? I take no second guessing to tell you what I think or feel, maybe you should do that too.”

“Over some drinks.” Hoya added. “Though this can't be frequent because you have to set an example and take care of Sunggyu. But it's ok to let it go for one day, so come on, dress up and let's go.” He urged and Sungyeol looked at Sunggyu.

“I can take care of him.” Sungjong offered.

Sungyeol still kept his eyes locked with his brother thinking about the offer and asking himself if this would really make him feel better or not. When Sunggyu noticed his hesitation, he gave a little push because Sungjong was agreeing and this hyung never failed before. “We can finish the puzzle together later hyung. I think it's ok for you to go.”

Sungyeol was surprised but nodded, maybe accepting advice would not be that bad, he was trying since last week to spend more time with Sunggyu (though his heartbreak messed with that a bit) and the boy seemed to be liking it, he even got two hugs and one 'I love you', what could go wrong right? These hyungs liked him, they wanted to see him happy.

“Fine.” He ended up agreeing and Sunggyu opened an encouraging smile for him, that Sungyeol added to the count of good things, and gently coaxed the boy out of his lap to go to his closet and get some clothes.

“Aigo, this kid is too cute for his own good.” Dongwoo squealed and pulled Sunggyu to his lap and started to attack the boy cheeks with some pinching before he moved to the boy’s belly to tickle him. “Don't tell your classmates but I like you the best.”

“What about Woohyunnie?” The boy managed to ask.

“Woohyunnie is second.” Dongwoo said, attacking Sunggyu with a new wave of tickling while Sunggyu giggled and tried to wriggle himself out of the teacher’s hold. He was only saved when Hoya convinced everyone to go out of Sungyeol room to let him change.

They moved to the living room where Hoya danced a bit, for Sunggyu amazement, and Dongwoo and Sungjong talked briefly about Sungjong’s exams and the couple’s relationship until Sungyeol came out dressed from his room. Everybody could see that Sungyeol didn't put too much effort on getting ready to go out – he never did, though the others thought if he ever put, he would attract the attention of everyone in the streets – but put enough effort to at least not look like a zombie.

After some recommendations to Sungjong, the three adults left the apartment and the teenager turned to talk to his maknae brother. “So, Gyu what do you want to do?”

The boy shrugged. "Movie?” He suggested.

“I thought you'd ask to play with Woohyunnie.”

“Woohyunnie’s daddy has a game, he can't play today.” Sunggyu seemed a bit upset with that, given his pout, although that piece of information seemed to sparkle some devious plan in his brother’s mind.

“Humm.... why don't we go there to make a surprise?” The elder suggested and Sunggyu hesitated.

“I don't want Sungyeol hyung mad at me again.” The boy mumbled.

“Chill Gyu, he won't even notice, besides Hoya and Dongwoo hyungs are with him, they are probably gonna take a lot of time to come back home. Now, go dress up so we can arrive at the time for the game. Go, go, go.” Sungjong patted the younger’s butt a couple of times to get him moving and fifteen minutes later they also left the apartment.

_________________________________________

Sungjong and Sunggyu arrived at the court in Seoul U when the players were entering and starting to warm themselves. They had watched Myungsoo training a couple of times but this was the first time they would see him use his skills in a match, Sungjong was curious how that would go, everybody looked half a meter taller than his neighbor.

But to watch the game they needed to be comfortable, and that meant to find some seats, but unfortunately they arrived too late, the court was surprisingly full and he couldn't spot any empty seat. Well.. Moonsoo was probably here, right? Maybe he could find him and Woohyun at least for Sunggyu to greet him and then they could go out to eat something while they waited for the match to end.

It took some time but Moonsoo picked up his phone. “Sungjong?”

“Hey hyung, are you at Myungsoo hyung’s game?”

“I can't hear you!” Moonsoo said and a little after that Sungjong heard Woohyun, he was sure that was Woohyun screaming. “DESTROOOOOOOOOOOOOY THEEEEEEEEEEEEEEM”

“Hyung, are you-” Sungjong was about to repeat himself when the call was cut. He was about to try to call again when he received a message from Moonsoo:

**Moonsoo: I can't hear you. I'm currently babysitting Woohyun before my brother’s game, do you need something?**

**Sungjong: I'm here too, but I can't find a seat, where are you?**

**Moonsoo: I'm in the middle, come here, I'm waving Woohyun’s pompom.**

Truth to what he said, from where Sungjong was he could see someone standing somewhere around the middle of the bleachers and waving a green pompom. At the same time, someone started to announce the players in the visiting team and Sungjong just knew the game was about to start so he grabbed Sunggyu’s hand and started to run to where Moonsoo was.

“Gyu hyung, you're here!” Woohyun smiled happily.

“What are you doing here?” Moonsoo asked surprised though totally happy, pulling Woohyun to sit in his lap so Sungjong could use his seat with Sunggyu on his lap.

“We convinced Sungyeol hyung to go out. Gosh, we barely made it.” He said pulling Sunggyu to his lap and Woohyun handed one of his pompoms to Sunggyu so he could cheer too.

“… And KIM MYUNGSOO, number 6, playing his last season!” Myungsoo was introduced and everyone that was there for Seoul U cheered for him.

Myungsoo made hand motions for everyone to scream louder then placed a hand in his ear and people did what he wanted, included Woohyun that was trying his best to scream even higher than people around him. Sungjong was impressed such a small boy could have that power in his lungs.

Myungsoo made two V signs and put them together to form a W then pointed in their direction, which made the little boy wave his pompom widely and urge his friend to do the same. The boy’s dad was a bit surprised to spot Sunggyu and Sungjong there but then threw a knowing look at Moonsoo before joining his teammates for the game to begin.

“Wow, I didn't expect the crowd be that crazy over him.” Sungjong said surprised when the judge threw the ball up and the game finally started.

“That's because he is the ace.” Moonsoo said then after a thought he added. “Actually his face might be the reason too, I don't know.”

“SEOUL U! SEOUL U! Chant with me hyung.” Woohyun nudged his friend and the boy joined his friend. “SEOUL U! SEOUL U!”

“Ace?” Sungjong asked though he kept his eyes on the game.

He wasn't sure that Myungsoo, being the shortest, could be the best player of that team, but his question didn't take long to be answered. A player from Myungsoo’s team threw the ball to him, that was a little behind the middle of the court, and the boy easily scored three points at once.

“YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!” Woohyun cheered loudly.

“Ace, he is a 3 points specialist, that's how he earned a scholarship here.” Moonsoo explained and kept his eyes on the game as this time Myungsoo was being quick on his feet to steal the ball of some player.

“Oh.” Sungjong blinked and Myungsoo scored again.

6 x 0 for Seoul U and the game didn't even have 5 minutes yet.

_________________________________________________

The three men drank a lot but only enough for Dongwoo to get more hyper, Hoya to become more talkative and Sungyeol to become tipsy, but the taller was sure that when he told the couple he was done talking about his ex-boyfriend, that didn't mean he wanted to talk about his neighbor.

“I'm sorry but I have to say: that dad is hot!” Hoya said after an downing another shot.

“KEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKE.” Dongwoo laughed hard. If was any other person they would be jealous of that kind of comment, but not Dongwoo, he just laughed things away.

“Those kinds of arms, I have them too...” Hoya patted his biceps.“....but they are hard to build man.”

Sungyeol snorted. “What are you even talking about?”

“I think they are avoiding each other, Hoya. I bet Sungyeol didn't notice anything.” Dongwoo offered and laughed even more.

“I don't understand that avoiding thing. Why?” Hoya seemed lost.

“We just don't get along.” Sungyeol answered and took a sip of his beer. “Tell him what he told me on the parents-teachers meeting.” He urged Dongwoo that placed a finger in his luscious lower lip as if he was thinking.

“He said a lot of things.. kekekeke.” Dongwoo laughed, at this point he would find anything funny, although he quickly made a sad face together with a pout. “But this is sad Sungyeol, you were mean to him and this is why he was so defensive that day. Let the kids play together, even if Sunggyu decided to talk to you now he might be sad again if you keep banning him from playing with his friend.”

“And the guy even took care of you when you were sick so the least you could do is to knock on his door and say a big thank you.” Hoya added then stopped to think about for a minute. “Maybe you should take the chance and say an apology too, you know, killing two birds with one stone, right?”

Sungyeol stopped to think hard about that because, now that Dongwoo mentioned, he didn't remember Sunggyu pouting or throwing tantrums because he couldn't play with Woohyun in the weekends. Actually his brother didn't even made pleading puppy eyes nor pointed to his door continuously to indicate what he wanted, it was like it didn't matter what Sungyeol thought because he would have the final word.

Then something occurred to him, had Sunggyu been playing with the kid behind his back whenever he went out for a date with his ex-boyfriend and left Sungjong on command?

“What happened?” Dongwoo asked as he inspected the surprised face Sungyeol made out of nowhere.

“Nothing, just thought of something.” Sungyeol mumbled then shook his head, Sungjong wouldn't do things behind his back, right?

He was aware that the amount of alcohol he ingested could make him think weird things, but if Sungjong really did that this would have explained why Sunggyu was comfortable enough to go call his friend’s dad to take care of him when he was sick. Ok, it could be that Sunggyu was really desperate, but from what he overheard from the neighbor and Sunggyu’s interaction, it was like Sunggyu knew he could trust that guy and it seemed like he was also comfortable enough around Sunggyu. There was definitely something fishy there, tomorrow he would ask Sungjong about it.

Sungyeol opened his phone and wrote a note so he would remember asking his brother that when he was interrupted by the couple.

“It must be difficult having a child so early, first imagine the scandal in school, then how to deal with a baby when you have exams up and down?” Hoya mused.

“Maybe it was difficult, but I don't think he minded, it seems like he enjoys being a father, he looks at Woohyun like he is his whole world. Whenever he leaves Woohyun in school he makes a face as if he is leaving his heart there and when he comes to pick his son, it seems like he is relieved they are being reunited, as if he is deeply scared that something will happen to the boy when he isn't there.” Dongwoo explained what he saw every day. “Sungyeol still doesn't have the full hang of Sunggyu so I thought Myungsoo-shi could help him, but, urgh, Sungyeol is being so....”

“I know right?” Hoya sighed as they totally excluded Sungyeol from the conversation. “Sungyeol could use some tips from someone that is doing this for longer, but would Myungsoo-shi even forgive him if he were to apologize?” He agreed then finally looked at Sungyeol with a wicked twinkle in his eye. “Actually, I would like to see your face when apologizing, when you know that he gave you a bath and saw your lanky body.”

Sungyeol cheeks flushed immediately as Dongwoo almost fell off his chair laughing. “You don't need to make me remember that, but what big deal this would be, hum? We have the same stuff and let's not forget he is Woohyun’s dad, which means he made him with a girl, which means he is straight, which means he wouldn't look at me.Thank god!”

“I wouldn't say same stuff Sungyeol, have you ever thought about hitting the gym? You can join me and Dongwoo so you can buff up a bit too, only then you could have the same stuff.” Hoya teased and Sungyeol threatened to throw his cup at him.

“Were you expecting that he would look at you Sungyeol? You should go for it, you're now single anyway.” Dongwoo teased further.

“No, not only because he is straight, but he hates me back, so even if he was to be gay he wouldn't look at me like that.” Sungyeol hissed, that was just absurd. "At least he doesn't seem like a bully."

“Well, I don't exactly remember him saying he had a problem with you, I think his exact words were I don't have a problem with anyone.” Dongwoo added and he and Hoya started laughing madly at him.

“Awn, really? Imagine if they both hit it off... they have a kid each, so the only thing missing for them would be a pet and then they would move to Sungyeol’s mom apartment that is bigger and ...” Hoya couldn't stifle a snicker.

“Not to mention Sunggyu and Woohyun would be brothers, wow, that would make both boys so happy.” Dongwoo said fondly as he pictured the image Hoya described.

“Are you two crazy drunk or what?” Sungyeol asked.

“Oh yes, he is right hyung, this is totally wrong.” Hoya said and Sungyeol was about to be relieved that his cousin was returning to his senses when the guy added. “Sunggyu would be his friend’s uncle, that would be just too funny. hahahahaha”

Now Sungyeol was just done with those two. It was ok when he purred his heart out when they talked about his ex-boyfriend which left him feeling better, but he wasn't in the mood for being teased, much less with a straight guy father of the year like Kim Myungsoo.

He opened his wallet and placed some money at the table before getting up to leave the bar they were but, before he could go, Dongwoo called him.

“Sungyeol! Teasing aside, you don't have to like the guy 100%, but think about letting Sunggyu play with Woohyun, this would make Sunggyu happy and he would like you more too.” Dongwoo slurred what it seemed to be his last advice before Sungyeol turned his back and went out of the bar.

_____________________________________________

“...e ...on!” Woohyun tried to repeat for the umpteen time that his father’s team won but his voice was cracking a lot, the boy screamed every time his dad scored and that was a lot of times.

“Yes, your dad is quite good!” Sungjong agreed while chuckling.

“Hyung, did you see? Woohyunnie’s dad was thrown into the air.” Sunggyu said from his other side.

The game had ended 101x85 for Seoul U, thanks to Myungsoo’s many 3 point shots. After it was over, his teammates had thrown him into the air in celebration while Woohyun, Sunggyu and the two teenagers went down the bleachers to reach Myungsoo before other people could.

The boy gave a congratulatory hug on his dad which earned him a sweaty kiss back in his cheek before he was placed on Myungsoo’s neck, he held tightly on Myungsoo’s hair, and the player might have done expressions of pain though he didn't seem to mind.

Sungjong noticed that a good amount of people that came to congratulate Myungsoo seemed to be flirting with him and some were even flirting with Moonsoo, which left Sungjong slightly jealous, but the two boys seemed to be blinded to this. Sungjong also noticed that a lot of people asked who was the kid and Myungsoo default answer was just: 'His name is Woohyun'.

When they finally were able to escape the court, wait for Woohyun’s dad to take a quick shower and leave for dinner, Myungsoo finally explained that although he had no shame in being a young dad he didn't want people gossiping about him using this, people used a lot of vicious words when this issue came up and he wanted to avoid him or Woohyun getting hurt by that.

After they had dinner, the boys went back to Myungsoo’s apartment which leads them to this moment. Sungjong was holding both boys’ hands and taking them towards their building while both brothers walked a few feet behind them with Moonsoo making moon eyes at Sungjong, not that the other teenager was noticing.

“Do you want to tell me something Moonsoo?” Myungsoo asked softly and the boy was surprised the question his hyung made.

“No?”

“Are you sure nothing is going on?” Myungsoo insisted.

“What do you mean?” The teenager looked confused.

“It just seems to me that you and Sungjong are getting very close lately.” Myungsoo shrugged.

“Well, we are friends.” His brother stuttered nervously.

“Friends.... are you sure there isn't anything more?”

“Hyung, what are you even implying? I don't... Sungjong isn't... he doesn't see me this way.” The younger Kim stumbled upon his words.

“No?” Myungsoo said with fake surprise. “Then why he pops up every time I invite you over? He could just drop Sunggyu and leave to do whatever, but whenever you're at my place he lingers, not to mention he started appearing in my practices, and now my matches, uninvited... I could swear he had something for you, so if he doesn't I wonder why?”

“Really?” Moonsoo asked hopeful and quickly realized he outed himself when Myungsoo made a smug expression.

“I knew it.” The elder smirked and the younger sighed.

“Do you mind this, hyung?” He asked a bit deflated.

“Me?” Myungsoo gasped with that question and the younger nodded, he would be very sad if his brother would reject him because of that when he supported Myungsoo on everything and even helped him a lot when Woohyun was younger. “Very funny, Moonsoo, no.” The elder ended up chuckling, this boy knew nothing.

“Are you sure you're fine with this?” Moonsoo insisted though Myungsoo seemed to be thinking that his brother was referring to the bad blood he had with Sungjong’s elder brother.

“Moonsoo, I have a kid to raise, why would I lose my time worrying over your love life when I'm sure there's nothing to worry about? Just do us all a favor and ask him out.” Myungsoo suggested with a nudge in his brother’s ribs.

“Do you think he will accept it?” Moonsoo asked with his cheeks red.

“Are you kidding me? If he says no then he is really dumb.”

“Then I'll address this topic with him later. Thank you for your support hyung.” Moonsoo said awkwardly in a lower tone when they reached the lift, and Sungjong tilted his head to the side as if asking why Moonsoo was being like that but the elder brother just shrugged.

When they reached their floor, Sungjong and Sunggyu decided to linger around Myungsoo’s apartment and let the kids play together a bit. Woohyun and Sunggyu were engaged in a sword fight while Myungsoo gave his brother knowing looks and Sungjong seemed confused, much to Moonsoo’s mortification until they managed to strike up a light conversation about a drama that apparently the three of them were accompanying.

Unknown to them, Sungyeol opened the door of the lift and walked towards his apartment dragging his feet while he thought about everything that happened in the past two weeks in his head. The more and more he thought about it his inner self screamed that it didn't matter if he liked Myungsoo or not because he owed the neighbor a couple of thank you's for helping him multiple times like: 1 - taking Sunggyu to school, which he kind of already thanked with a ride to their college, 2 – Calming Sunggyu when he was freaking out about Woohyun, 3- taking care of his sick ass, with a bath and everything (Sungyeol didn't want to remember that part, because his cheeks would always get red).

He stopped in front of two doors. The left one was his apartment, with the option of meeting his brothers and having a good night of sleep. The right one was his neighbor’s apartment, with the option of swallowing his pride and thanking the guy, because he was sure if he apologized the guy wouldn't accept it, he wouldn't believe. Well..., if Sungyeol were him he wouldn't believe it either.

He sighed and was about to put the key inside the hole to open his door when he heard a happy shriek, a happy shriek from Sunggyu that didn't come from his apartment. He halted all his movements to listen better, to make sure he heard things right and it wasn't the alcohol he consumed putting something weird in his mind again. Another happy shriek was heard, now together with some giggling, and he was sure Sunggyu was at the other side of the forbidden door. Now that he didn't have any more doubts, he simply turned around, stepped closer to that door and hit the doorbell.

Whatever they were doing inside that apartment was good or funny because when the neighbor opened the door he was still laughing, but, when Myungsoo locked eyes with Sungyeol his whole body tensed. If a fight didn't happen when Sungyeol caught him inside his apartment, there was nothing at the moment that convinced him one wouldn't happen now.

Myungsoo didn't know what to do because this time he was in the wrong.

 


	9. Reaction – Brothers issues – Wind of change

 

 

Myungsoo only had a few seconds to prepare to defend himself. He expected some screaming, accusations, maybe some cursing too if Sungyeol couldn't hold himself (because of the alcohol that he was smelling). Havee thought that if it came to fists he clearly would be the one winning, but he didn't expect for Sungyeol to talk using a tired but firm tone.

“Call Sunggyu, it's past his bedtime.”

Ok, Myungsoo knew one day they would be caught but he hadn't been expecting this to happen in that calm way, so he did the only thing that would fit at that moment: he opened the door widely, if Sungyeol wanted to get in, stepped back and called his brothers.

“Ahem, Sungjong, Sunggyu, your brother is here.”

Sunggyu promptly let the sword in his hand fall and became pale while Sungjong quickly scrambled from the couch he was sitting at and came towards the door with the most apologetic expression he could muster at the moment.

“Hyung, I can explain, I... we..”

“Explain what? What's happening is obvious, though I really wasn't expecting this, so congratulations for making me feel dumb.” Sungyeol said more hurt that his brothers were doing things behind his back. “Now get Sunggyu, it's past his bedtime.” Sungyeol ordered with a hint of irritation.

“Sungyeol shi, if you want to we can try to talk about this like grown ups, I know I'm in the wrong here but...” Myungsoo caught himself saying, hoping to help Sungjong out.

“Talk? I'm in no condition to have a proper coherent conversation even with my shadow, I just want to put Sunggyu into bed so I can sleep.” He said but everyone was just frozen looking at him, expecting him to snap. Feeling like things wouldn't be done if he didn't do them himself, he called his baby bro though he didn't dare to step a foot inside the neighbor apartment. “Sunggyu-yah, let's go home, you don't need to be afraid, you're not in trouble.”

Sunggyu poked his head from behind his friend, where he managed to go during Myungsoo, Sungyeol and Sungjong’s exchange, and hesitated, clearly doubting his hyung, until he heard what the elder said next. “Gyu, I don't want to yell at you.” Sungyeol said with sincerity and though none of the adults, and the other kid, quite believed that, Sunggyu came out from behind his friend, walked to his brother and grabbed his hand.

Myungsoo frowned as a confused Woohyun hugged his waist and Sungjong was surprised that his younger brother was not putting up a fight like he was used to. He knew something had changed this week between the two, although he didn't have any details, butbut didn't think Sunggyu would just accept Sungyeol impositions like that.

Sungyeol opened his door and softly pulled Sunggyu inside his apartment. Sungjong bowed, gave some excuses and was about to follow them when Sungyeol placed a hand on his chest and pushed him outside. “We’ll talk about this later.” He said before closing the door on Sungjong’s dumbfounded face.

“Are you ok hyung?” Unexpectedly it was Woohyun that asked.

“I'm...” Sungjong didn't know what to say, he expected Sungyeol to be angry, he didn't know what to do what that kind of reaction. “I don't know.” He mumbled and Moonsoo rushed to his side.

“It's going to be ok.” He patted his friend’s back. “He'll come around.” Myungsoo wanted to snort, he kind of doubted that but Moonsoo sent him a glare that shut his brother up.

“I'm not so sure.” Sungjong looked dispirited. “He had never acted like this before, I know everything is my fault and I think it would make sense if he yelled at me, but I'm worried he will unleash everything on Sunggyu... and... they only started talking to each other like two days ago, this would make them, I don't know, walk backwards in their relationship because when Sungyeol hyung yells Sunggyu get's really afraid and upset...” Sungjong ranted kind of groundless.

“I must say I expected some rude words as well.” Myungsoo scratched his nape with one hand while rubbed Woohyun’s hair with the other. “Maybe he was a bit out of himself because of the alcohol, he was smelling like beer anyway. Last time I saw him he was out of himself because he was sick and he ended up not saying much to me so...”

“Well.. but he said to me.” Sungjong slightly glared at Myungsoo. “And now I messed up two times in a row so imagine how pissed he can be at me?” Both brothers looked at each other helpless, they didn't have comforting words for that. “And if I were you hyung, I would at least come up with one apology myself.” Sungjong said looking at Myungsoo.

“Apology for what?” Both Moonsoo, Myungsoo, and Woohyun managed to ask at the same time.

“I'm sure you remember answering his phone hyung. I don't know what you said at that time, he doesn't know either, but you might have had a hand breaking up his relationship.” Sungjong kindly answered. “Which I am thankful for because the person didn't deserve him, but that also made him behave outside his pattern.”

“Wait ,what?” Moonsoo asked because he wasn't following the conversation.

Remembering the rude and demanding voice on the phone was a male one Myungsoo opened his eyes huge. “Is he...?” He gasped in shock, Sungyeol seemed so rigid that not in a million years Myungsoo could picture him being gay. Then he inhaled deeply as he realized what the consequences of answering that simple, but rude, call was. “Oh God! I... didn't... know.”

He rubbed both hands over his head in distress, Sungyeol was probably bitter that his relationship with that rude guy was over and maybe that's why he went out to drink? Now that thetneighbor had a concrete reason to hate him, this would probably reflect in his son and Sungyeol would ban Sunggyu from playing with him all over again. Gosh, what was he supposed to do? He didn't think Sungyeol would accept to talk to him if he wanted to apologize.

“Dad, what's happening?” Woohyun asked curiously.

“I don't know myself Woohyun.” He finally breathed out, kind of lost.

“I think I better go hyungs, I'll come by tomorrow to face the beast.” Sungjong sighed dejectedly.

“Beast?” Woohyun was now puzzled.

“He meant Sungyeol shi, Namu.” Moonsoo explained then turned to Sungjong. “Come on, I'll give you a ride to the dorms, we can come back tomorrow.”

Sungjong merely nodded and let himself be pulled out of Myungsoo’s apartment, he had to go home and think about every possible scenario if he wanted to confront his brother tomorrow.

________________________________________________

Sungyeol woke up with a mild headache the next day and got up to take some pills before he went back to bed. He thanked the gods he hadn't been shitfaced drunk yesterday and didn't get a major hangover but that didn't mean he was ready to leave his bed anytime soon. It was not like he had to sleep to make things better, but he didn't want to go confront the world, he didn't like playing the villain although he was sure both of his brothers were expecting him to be one.

He sighed deeply and placed a pillow over his head, what he should do? Bitch about what he discovered yesterday, fight his brothers and get them upset, or let go and they get the impression he didn't care about it? He didn't want to do any of the two options, but what Sungjong and Sunggyu did behind his back was wrong.

Ok, he could admit he had this prejudice against the neighbors, he didn't meet them in his best mood and he not only felt pushed but he felt like the neighbor rubbed some things in his face at the time. But if you put that aside, the boys had disrespected his order, they did things behind his back, both of them were lying to his face, and more than making him angry about mingling with the neighbors, knowing that his brothers didn't trust him and were lying fucking hurt him. Not to mention that now that Sunggyu was used to playing with the brat next door, if he was to reinforce the ban on the kid Sunggyu would practically hate him more than what he had been hating last year and the small progress that he made the last couple of days would be for nothing.

He lost track of the amount of time he spent thinking about this but, even if didn't want to, his body forced him to leave his bed in order to make food. With a quick glance at the clock, he saw that it was 9:30. He sighed, Sunggyu must be awoken by now as well, which meant Sungyeol would have the first confronting round with him.

Sungyeol dragged his feet to the room next to his, dreading the conversation he would have to have with his maknae brother. He wondered how he should proceed to scold Sunggyu without losing the progress they made in the last couple of days. Would Sunggyu understand him if he was sincere? Would he need to be scary? He didn't like doing this, it wasn't his real self, so how? Before he had an answer, the short distance from his room to Sunggyu was over and he decided to try being sincere.

When he opened the door he saw Sunggyu quickly covering his whole self with his blankets as if that would protect him from his brother’s wrath. It didn't matter if they were a whole generation apart, this kind of reaction was typical of a child, how many times he did this when he was a kid and how many times he saw Sunggyu do this as well?

He walked towards the younger bed, only stopping to pick up a Nemo plush toy on the ground before he placed it beside Sunggyu’s head and next to the wall, and finally sat beside his brother.

“Sunggyu, we need to talk.” He said but the boy just clutched to his covers tightly, clearly afraid to face him. “Sunggyu, please, not now... I'm not exactly angry at you, you're not in trouble, please don't stop talking to me again...” Sungyeol pleaded and waited for a reaction. After some moments of hesitancy, Sunggyu pulled his covers down just a bit to show his small eyes and Sungyeol thought that this was an accomplishment already. “I want you to know that I am not angry because you played with someone I don't like.”

Sunggyu fully put his covers down. “You're.... not?” He asked incredulously.

“No, this isn't exactly the problem here.” Sungyeol confirmed and now the boy sat in his bed, pulled his Nemo plush toy into his lap, so he could hug, and eyed Sungyeol with confusion, waiting for his hyung to continue. “You and Sungjong lied to me, you did things behind my back.”

“But...” The boy that usually didn't talk because he didn't want it, this time didn't talk because he didn't have words at all.

“I know you like Woohyun, you think he is nice and that I am being mean when I say you two aren't supposed to play together, I fully get that part and I admit I hadn't liked them much when we first met, they didn't give me a good first impression.” The elder admitted. “But even if you think like that, it doesn't mean that what you and Sungjong did were less bad, because this time you simply didn't just disobeyed me Sunggyu, this time you broke my trust.” Sungyeol voice faltered a bit until it became really small only to crack at the end of the sentence.

“Hyung...” Sunggyu eyes started to water immediately and it seemed to him that Sungyeol was about to be sad like he was during the past week, the only difference now was that it happened because of him and this knowledge made him feel so so so guilty, he wanted to play with his friend but didn't want to hurt his brother with that.

“I thought we were getting closer Sunggyu, so I feel really, really disappointed that you betrayed me like this, how am I going to trust you now? Hm?” Sungyeol asked and the boy hugged his plush toy tightly and hid his face in it. “What if something happened to you when you were over there without me knowing? What if you broke an arm while playing? Or what if Woohyun’s dad brought you to the park and didn't look at you for one second and this is all it took for someone to kidnap you? What if you crossed a street unaccompanied and some car hit you? You don't think about this stuff but I, as an adult, have to.”

Sunggyu stayed silent feeling guiltier and guiltier by the minute, he bit his lip hard and a lonely tear fell on his cheek until it discreetly wet the plush toy he was hugging.

“I know we aren't the closest and we lived in a war this past year because we were forced in this situation...” Sungyeol hesitated before continuing. “I know I don't do it and I will never come close to do such a good job like mom did, but she entrusted you to me. Even if you think I am bad, mean and scary, I can't make mom disappointed, I have to take care of you and... if something ever happens to you...” Sungyeol didn't finish his sentence because he was becoming emotional while Sunggyu was crying heavily now. “I can't fail at this Sunggyu... even if we don't get along, I... don't want to lose you too.” He finished with a small voice that cracked as he himself fought some tears, Sunggyu had managed to unlock the most sensible part of him a couple of days ago and now he wasn't sure he would ever be able to lock it again.

Sunggyu pushed his wet plush toy to the side, crawled on Sungyeol lap and hugged him tightly as he sobbed. “I'm-I'm sor-ry hyung.” The boy sobbed.

Sungyeol hugged his brother back as tightly as Sunggyu hugged him. He was sad for what was happening and he wasn't trying to manipulate the boy, but Sunggyu seemed as if he really understood some of his fears without him having to play the villain so his heart was filled with hope that his and Sunggyu’s relationship was going to be ok, they would get through this.

“I'm so-so-so sorry!” The young boy repeated in Sungyeol ears. “I...” Sunggyu stopped a bit as if what he was going to say next would also bring him some physical pain. “I won't ever pla-ay with Woohyunnie ag-again.”

Sungyeol’s eyes became big and whatever sad emotion he had left his body only to make him worried. He didn't exactly want this, he still thought the boy was a bit annoying but he had never said that Sunggyu shouldn't play with him at all, he just wanted their friendship restricted to school because this made things way easier for him as well.

He tried to break the hug and push Sunggyu away a bit so he could look at the small boy’s eyes, but the boy interpreted this wrongly and clung to him desperately. “I won't e-ever talk to him any-anymore.”

“Sunggyu, this isn't what I...” Sungyeol wanted to explain himself, be honest, and maybe even admit that if he behaved and managed to gain his trust again he would think about letting the younger come over one day - he had to admit that Woohyun was a great of help to Sunggyu, Dongwoo always made sure to shove into his face that the neighbor boy was the only one that Sunggyu bothered enough to talk in school - but Sunggyu was becoming more and more distressed.

“Please hyung, forgive me!” Sunggyu was desperate and Sungyeol thought that maybe he should just appease him now and when the boy was calmer, approach the issue and explain everything again.

“I forgive you.” He said softly but Sunggyu kept crying, so for the first time, and because Sunggyu did this for him too, he decided to comfort the boy.

He laid on the boy bed with him, even though it was a bit cramped, and hugged Sunggyu tightly as he patted the younger’s hair and whispered in his ears that he would be forgiven. He didn't know how long they spend like this, but soon enough they were both drifting to sleep.

Sungyeol woke up again disoriented, but once he finally understood/remembered the situation he felt another presence in the room and the eyes of that person on his back. Knowing very well that the only one person that had the other key to his apartment was his brother, he cursed in his mind. He sort of handled things with Sunggyu, but he didn't think he would be as calm and composed with Sungjong, not to mention that the middle brother was Sunggyu’s favorite hyung, he didn't know how a fight with the teenager would affect his relationship with the boy.

He grunted a bit and checked on Sunggyu that was sleeping soundly and thanked the gods for at least that. He finally untangled himself from the boy and slowly sat up the bed to rub his eyes out of sleep then glare at the teenager.

“What are you doing creepily staring at two people sleeping?” He asked dryly.

Sungjong gulped hard, knowing Sungyeol was mad, but he still found some courage to open his mouth. “I came to talk to you about yesterday, but I saw you sleeping with Sunggyu and I wasn't sure if I should wake you two since you were kind of tangled.” He explained then lifted a suspicious brow. “Did you have to sleep like that to make sure he wouldn't go to the neighbors?”

Why in the hell would Sungyeol do that? If he didn't want Sunggyu going over the neighbors he could easily lock the door and hide the keys, so the fact that Sungjong was insinuating that he was becoming absurd due to his anger (although he knew Sungjong already thought he was absurd) made him angry. Due respect for the maknae’s sleep, Sungyeol merely got up from the bed and motioned Sungjong to follow him to the living room, where he could at least give the younger a few good yells before Sunggyu woke up.

Once the door of Sunggyu bedroom was closed, Sungyeol turned around with fire in his eyes. “How dare you?” He growled.

“How dare I?” Sungjong gasped in surprise but quickly showed he wasn't here for flowers and rainbows, he would fight if he needed in order to defend Sunggyu. “How dare _you!_ I had to do something to make Sunggyu happy when all you do is make him sad and upset all the time.”

“So you had to go and do things behind my back? Teach him how to lie?” Sungyeol spat angrily.

“You didn't give me a choice hyung! I did what I had to do to make a broken kid happy!”

“So when Sunggyu reaches your age and asks for an expensive car, even if he doesn't need it, will you bury yourself in debts, or will you steal one so you can give to him for him to be happy?” Sungyeol asked as he crossed his arms.

The younger rolled his eyes. “This isn't about possible cars Sunggyu might want in twelve years hyung, this is about him being able to play with a friend right now.”

“Of course it is Sungjong. He can't have everything, no one in this world can have everything, and he has to learn to cope with a 'no' so when he becomes an adult he won't be selfish, or spoiled, he will know how to accept life better. I'm sure mom said a couple of 'no's to him, and I am sure I'll give him my fair share too.”

“Hyung, are you crazy or what? These are two completely different matters! Wanting to play with a friend is something harmless, he won't become spoiled because of that!” The younger reasoned. “You're always telling him he can't do this and that!”

“Always? ALWAYS?” Sungyeol asked sarcastically and raising his voice, he was now seeing red. “Tell me again how is it bad to say he can't stay home and has to attend school? Tell me how it is bad to tell him he can't be silent forever? Tell me how is it wrong to tell him he can't spend his life alone and that he should make friends? In the plural Sungjong, not the neighbor kid only! Tell me how is bad to tell him he can't call you every five minutes because you need to study too! I say no to him so I can say yes when it really matters.”

“When it really matters.” Sungjong scoffed.

“Of course I say yes when it really matters, didn't I let him drop out of school in his first year there? He was being bullied and having emotional breakdowns Sungjong, I understand that better than you will ever know and when it was with me I asked to change schools and mom said no! Do you happen to know what almost happened to me because of that? Do I have to describe in detail or should I make this graphic and draw so you can understand?”

“THIS IS NOT THE SAME THING!” Sungjong raised his voice even louder to be able to voice his frustration. “ He is not gonna get..”

“It starts like this you moron, with pushing, with mocking jokes!” Sungyeol interrupted his brother. “And after mom died he was not ok to face that so I said yes and let him stay home and guess who stopped chasing dreams to spend a year home with him? Now I have to work my ass twice harder if I want to achieve my goals.”

“So are you saying this gives you the right to forbid him from interacting with the first friend he gets?” The younger asked in sarcasm.

“No, of course not, what gave me the right to decide whatever I want is a fucking paper that says that I am responsible for him, AND YOU,...” Sungyeol make sure to stress that, because wanting or not Sungjong was still gonna be underage until September,3rd. “...until you're both of age. Besides, I didn't forbid him to interact with the kid completely, he does that in school!” Sungyeol argued back. “He wanted to go over and play with the boy the first day they met! Even if I liked the neighbors I couldn't simply hand my brother over to someone I don't know, I can't trust a guy that young with two kids alone Sungjong! If the neighbor had a wife it would be different because I would know there would be at least two people taking care of the kids!”

“Do you think I simply dropped him there?” Even though Sungjong was ignoring Sungyeol pulling an age argument, he still looked as if he was personally offended, it wasn't like he was irresponsible. “Woohyun’s uncle is my classmate, I always stayed around whenever the kids were playing, so they hadn't one adult watching, they had three! And this is no excuse, if you really wanted you could have been there too, but, no, you have prejudice because Myungsoo hyung is young, not to mention all you wanted was to have free time to date a person that fucking broke your heart!”

Sungyeol for a second stopped and his tears wanted to come out as he remembered what his ex-boyfriend did to him, but he pushed forcibly them back to where they came from. “This argument is really unfair.” Sungyeol he ended up saying in gritted teeth. “I didn't know about that because you used the little time I had to.... to myself and did everything behind my back!”

“Unfair is what are you being with Sunggyu and even the neighbors with all your prejudice. I have spent time with them hyung, and they are nice, Myungsoo hyung absolutely adores Woohyun, Moonsoo’s hyung love for Woohyun doesn't come short and they were kind enough to extend a bit of their love to Sunggyu when you were being an ass! And it was only because of that extended love that Myungsoo shi took care of you when you were sick AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN THANK HIM!”

“AND THIS IS BETWEEN ME AND HIM!” Sungyeol growled loudly. “You're focusing on my fight with the neighbor to justify your actions because you don't want to admit you're wrong! You decided things behind my back and lied to me, and you made Sunggyu think it was ok to lie to me too! This is not a situation where you throw a white lie so you don't hurt my feelings, this was a serious lie that hurt the trust I had in you! Can't you understand that I AM Sunggyu’s guardian, I HAVE to know where he is, I HAVE to know what he is doing, I HAVE to know whom he is with, because if something happens I am the one facing the consequences! I can acknowledge that you had the best intentions and maybe the neighbors aren't bad but this doesn't make what you did less wrong, your sneaky actions could have endangered him and I am not losing him due to your actions, I AM NOT LOSING HIM TOO SUNGJONG!” he finished with a determined yell.

Both brothers were so engrossed in their fight, each one defending fiercely what they believed, that hadn't noticed that their yells had woken up the maknae. Sunggyu had left his bed a bit scared, he was used on Sungyeol being scary and Sungjong fighting to defend him, but this time it was different, he still was the reason of the fight, but this time all of Sungyeol’s anger was being directed at the middle Sung brother.

He had opened the door quietly and had been watching the fight for a couple minutes already until he felt tears falling from his cheek when Sungyeol finished his speech. At that moment Sungyeol was breathing heavily in determined anger when he moved his gaze past Sungjong and fixed his eyes on him.

“Please stop fighting.” The boy pleaded in a small voice, but loud enough for his brothers to hear and Sungjong turned around and ran to give the maknae a hug while Sungyeol gasped alarmed.

“It's ok Gyu, Sungyeol hyung can yell all he wants, he can't scare me and I am going to fight for your right to have a friend!” Sungjong seemed convinced of that and wanted to convince Sunggyu as well.

“Hyung.” Sunggyu tried to push his brother away from him. “Hyung.” He called again and this time Sungjong pulled away wiped his tears and looked at him. “We were wrong.”

“What?” Sungjong asked surprised as he looked at his brother as if trying to be sure this was really Sunggyu and not some robot in his place.

“We-we shouldn't have lied.” The boy added.

“But Sunggyu, he would have never let you play with your friend if we hadn't done that! It's not because hyung is used to being lonely that you should be too and...” Sungjong wanted to convince his brother that they were right but Sunggyu didn't let him.

“Hyung, you should apologize too.” The boy said with pleading sad eyes and Sungjong was so shocked he almost fell in his butt, what kind of brainwash did Sungyeol did on him?

“It seems that Sunggyu can comprehend things better than you.” Sungyeol merely stated. “I won't demand an apology from you but know that I won't let Sunggyu alone with you again until you gain my trust back.” Sungyeol said now void of feelings and the middle brother turned to look at him.

“What? You can't prohibit me from seeing him, he is my brother too!!”

“I'm not prohibiting anything, I just said your visits will be supervised. It doesn't matter if you want to bring him to the neighbors, the park, the movie theater or Mars, I'll go too, to make sure you won't bring him to a different place than what you told me.”

Sungjong stood up to his feet complaining. “This is ABSURD!”

“Do you think I want to do this? I trusted you more than anyone Sungjong, and surely I didn't expect another backstabbing this soon, but I guess I should have been used by now right?” Sungyeol said with a hurt tone. “But to be fair a bit I want to spend more time with Sunggyu, I think we are in the right path now.” With that Sunggyu moved away from Sungjong and got closer to his elder brother only to hug his waist.

“I can't believe this.” Sungjong was dumbfounded as he moved his eyes from one brother to the other.

“What? You should be happy I'm following your advice.” Sungyeol complained at his middle brother but hugged the younger back awkwardly, he was not in a good position for a hug.

“You're using my advice as an excuse for absurdity!”

“You're using something you deem is wrong to to justify your own mistakes, nothing good will come out of that.” Sungyeol retorted. “Just think Sungjong, think and you'll know that this time I am right.”

“Whatever.” He spat. “But Sunggyu, don't come crying to me when he doesn't let you play with Woohyun anymore.”

Sunggyu lets go of Sungyeol to look at his middle brother with a sad but resigned face. “I won't be playing with Woohyunnie anymore.”

“Sunggyu, I didn't...” Sungyeol was about to say he didn't mean this way and that he could play with the boy in school but Sunggyu spoke again.

“I won't even talk to Woohyunnie anymore.”

Sungjong was done, it was no use to keep arguing with the eldest, Sungyeol was just being an idiot prone to absurdity again and now Sunggyu had been somehow brainwashed as well. He needed to spend some weeks away so both brothers came to their senses but, for now, he needed to leave. He stomped his feet until he was outside the door, banged on the neighbor's door and then looked back inside his Hyung's apartment.

“Then good luck hyung, you'll be on ground zero again now that you made Sunggyu lose his interest in school.” He barked then turned around to see a worried Moonsoo, a boy that Sungyeol had never noticed if he was there the night before, looking at him. “Will you go back to the dorms right now or will you want to stay with your family?”

“I can go with you now.” Moonsoo assured and stepped outside, showing that Myungsoo and Woohyun were right behind him.

“Thank you for everything until now, but I don't think I'll be able to bring Sunggyu to play anymore, I'm sorry for that.” He bowed to the neighbors before grabbing Moonsoo wrist. “Now let's go, I can't stay another minute here.”

With that, Sungjong dragged Moonsoo to the stairs because he wouldn't have the patience to wait for the lift and Sungyeol moved to close the door with Sunggyu behind him. The kids met eyes briefly but Sunggyu avoided the other’s kid gaze and Woohyun looked pretty much like a wounded puppy. As for the adults, Myungsoo shook his head in disappointment then closed the door before Sungyeol could say something to him.

Sungyeol then looked at Sunggyu that was looking at the ground. “Sunggyu, you'll still go to school right?”

“Yes... to see Dongwoo hyung.” The boy mumbled sadly, then dragged his feet to his room and closed his door quietly behind him.

Sungyeol sighed deeply, now what?

_______________________________________________________________

As promised Sunggyu didn't make Sungyeol life difficult and got ready to go to school without a problem. The problem was that he looked sad and every time Sungyeol would try to talk about Woohyun the boy would just promise over and over again he wouldn't play with the boy or just shut up and went to his room.

Sungyeol should have predicted his Monday was gonna be bad when Sunggyu behaved like this. It was like things that bothered him or things that would become problems just lined themselves waiting for him, and that was really apparent when Sunggyu stepped foot in his classroom in a dejected way and Dongwoo was waiting for him with crossed arms.

“Lee Sungyeol, can I have a word with you?” Sungyeol sighed, by Dongwoo’s tone he was not asking a question, he was giving an order.

“Sure, but be quick please, I have to go….”

“To college, I know.” Dongwoo then dragged him to a corner. “The fuck is happening? Sungjong called us crying, telling us you wouldn't let him see Sunggyu anymore.”

“I absolutely have not said that; he is Sunggyu’s brother and he can come see Sunggyu any time he wants.” Sungyeol defended himself.

“Then why he said...?” Now Dongwoo just seemed plainly confused.

“I said I would not leave Sunggyu alone with him anymore because he broke my trust. Hyung, when I left the bar Saturday night I discovered Sungjong had been taking Sunggyu to play with Woohyun behind my back.” Sungyeol explained further but with an indignant tone and Dongwoo tensed. “Oh my god you knew it and if you know then Hoya hyung knows it too. Oh my god.” Sungyeol looked like the ground disappeared from underneath his feet as he pieced the puzzle together.

“Sungyeol-ah... Myungsoo shi and Woohyun are not bad people...” Dongwoo tried to explain in a soft tone.

“Gosh, can all of you stop telling me that? I couldn't care more about my fight with Woohyun’s dad right now, this is about MY family betraying my fucking trust.” He hissed. “What if their escapades placed Sunggyu in danger?” Dongwoo was about to say something but Sungyeol interrupted him before he could. “When everyone will get that even if you think I am wrong that doesn't mean that they aren't too? This could have gone wrong in so many ways and I don't want to even think about that, I just don't want to lose another piece of my family.”

Dongwoo instantly closed his mouth because if he thought in that kind of light Sungyeol was right, besides, who was he? A teacher and Sungyeol’s cousin’s lover, and that just meant his responsibilities over Sunggyu when the boy was inside school were big but when the bell rang and kids went home, his responsibility over Sunggyu, his education and problems were very little and the max he could do was to give some advice here and there.

“Hyung.” Sungyeol called when he noticed the teacher mind wandered away. “Sunggyu witnessed Sungjong and I fighting very hard and he is very down, so keep an eye on him ok? If there are any problems call me and I'll come pick him up, but if he manages to spend the entire day here please give me a report on his interactions with Woohyun. I don't have much time to explain but I think he is misunderstanding something I said.” With that Sungyeol patted the teacher in his back and fled the classroom, he had spent the night thinking about his brothers and ended up waking up late.

The day in college was really annoying, he got scolded because he arrived late at his classroom and forgot his essay, thank god he had in his pen drive and managed to print to hand to the teacher later. Sungyeol was cursing everything and everyone in his mind, it wasn't enough that he had problems at home, he had been trying hard to impress the teachers in his department and late attendance and missed deadlines wouldn't do any good.

Due to his tardiness he ended up forgetting to pack something to eat and that means he would have to go down from his department and mix himself with other people in the college cafeteria, a thing he always dreaded.

Once kids ended high school and entered university life usually changed. They could drink and party, or have a lot of meetings with sunbaes or go on group blind dates, which meant that when people entered college they would have a busy social life if they put some effort but... that didn't happen to Sungyeol.

Forgetting about his problems with Sunggyu, Sungjong and the death of his mother an year ago, still Sungyeol wasn't the best person socializing since he entered college, or even before that. That being said, Sungyeol had people he liked to talk and discuss things, but even if he used the dictionary definition of a friend, he didn't have those, although Chanyeol insisted he was.

Sungyeol, since he can remember, had always been the maknae of his class and, although being the maknae in Korean society was generally a good thing, that wasn't the case for him. People often treated him as if he couldn't understand things, often underestimating his intellect only to be angry he did good in his exams later. He was often bullied when he was in high school (which explained why he hated that place with all his cells), and some people tried to take advantage of him, physically, more times than what he told his family, a thing that made him always be on guard.

He worked very hard the last couple of years to make sure classmates and teachers would take him seriously and to stood his ground, but that somehow ended up as being perceived as the teacher’s pet, and that once more didn't help him to socialize with people in his class. He got along with some hobaes, but due to his guarded personality and love for studies, most of people outside his class didn't even know him or which year he really was.

That Monday, when Sungyeol had to go to the college cafeteria and get some lunch, it was clear he would be sitting alone and that meant the entire campus would have their perception reinforced: Sungyeol was a loner. Once he got his tray of food he looked around to find a table to sit and to his luck (yeah, he had so much luck today ¬¬) he saw his neighbor sitting alone in a table and fumbling with a camera.

Sungyeol found it a bit strange, he remembered Myungsoo saying he played basketball, people that played sports were usually popular no? He shrugged, he didn't have anything to do with that, but maybe, just maybe, he could go over there, swallow his pride and at least thank him for taking care of him over a meal? And, a big MAYBE here, if Myungsoo was an evolved being, Sungyeol could say some apologies too?

He breathed in and out, trying to get some courage, but, the moment he stepped a foot in his neighbor direction, the guy looked up and smiled when some really tall people, - taller than him and probably Chanyeol too - approached his table and sat on every chair. Not that Sungyeol would have approached that table to try to talk to the guy when there was giants his height or taller to back Myungsoo on anything. Sungyeol sighed and moved to look for another free, and probably more hidden, table.

 


	10. Rejection & Apology - Friendly favors - The attempt

 

 

While Sungyeol sat and ate alone, in the kids’ school Sunggyu and Woohyun worried Dongwoo who watched them from afar. Sunggyu attended school just fine but he was back into the stoic boy he was after his mom died, not interacting with any kid, Woohyun included, and that made Woohyun try several times to engage the other in a conversation which made him disrupt the class a few times and get scolded.

“Hyung! Hyung, please talk to me.” Woohyun pleaded for the umpteenth time that day, always more desperate than the previous time, he couldn't understand Sunggyu’s behavior. Dongwoo didn't blame him, he didn't understand Sunggyu either.

Sunggyu turned half of his back towards Woohyun and tried to focus on his food and his friend just got out from his seat and moved to the other side so Sunggyu could see him. “Hyung, please, did I do something wrong?” Dongwoo watched Sunggyu bite his lip hard and look guilty for a second before turning his back towards his friend again. “Hyung, please, what's wrong?”

“Hyung, is this because of scary hyung?” The boy tried again and Sunggyu simply got out of his seat, carefully grabbed his tray and walked towards Dongwoo, and some other teachers’, table. He looked at Dongwoo with puppy eyes and the pink haired teacher and his colleagues made some space for Sunggyu to silently settle between them and start picking at his food.

Woohyun watched Sunggyu reject him dejectedly and Dongwoo could feel the young boy was confused, let down, sad, disappointed and any other emotion alike, by the hurtful expression he was wearing that was accompanied by eyes brimming with tears. Now Woohyun was talkative and polite to his classmates and, even though he didn't show much interest in becoming friends with other people that weren't Sunggyu, it didn't mean that the other kids didn't have interest in becoming his friends, so it didn't take long for the other kids in his class to see this as an opportunity for them to get close to him.

“Woohyun-ah, come eat with us.” A boy sitting in another table called.

“You can sit beside me.” A girl offered with a kind smile.

Woohyun dragged his feet to grab his tray, carefully took it towards the table some of his classmates were sitting and sat beside them but that didn't mean he mingled just fine. The kids around him kept trying to make him talk, but all Woohyun could do was look longingly to Sunggyu picking his food by Dongwoo side.

“Sunggyu-yah, why are you hurting Woohyun? Did he do something to you?” Dongwoo asked softly and Sunggyu held his chopsticks tightly and he stopped moving for a bit. “Do you want to tell hyung anything? You know I can talk to your brother on your behalf, he is my friend.”

Sunggyu didn't answer but his eyes watered and he placed his chopsticks on the tray, pushed it away from him then covered his face to cry. Dongwoo sighed deeply, this didn't seem like other breakdowns Sunggyu had had but still, he seemed so sad.

“Do you want me to call your hyung?” Dongwoo offered as he patted the kid’s back in comforting circles.

“No.” Sunggyu had said with damped voice. “Hyung wan-wants me to go-go to sch-school.”

Dongwoo sighed and moved his eyes to look at Woohyun. The boy kept looking in their direction and he was equally crying, though more silently, and equally hurting, which made the pink haired teacher wonder what the hell had happened this time that Sunggyu was acting like that?

At the end of the break both boys managed to stop crying on their own, and although Sunggyu put up a rather good poker face for a boy his age, Woohyun looked like his world had crumbled but he seemed more resigned, which made Dongwoo work without many problems - if he didn't count the somber mood in that corner of his classroom. Still, the pink haired teacher was worried and although he didn't call Sungyeol to come take Sunggyu home, he managed to sneakily send Sungyeol a message telling him that his brother was acting different from usual and that he wished to have a word with him at the end of the day.

When Sungyeol arrived at the school, he found Dongwoo almost biting all his nails out of worry while Sunggyu sat in a corner reading his Harry Potter book and pretending he wasn't feeling his friend’s hurt stare into his skin from across the room while other kids attempted to get his attention.

“Thank god you came, I don't know what to do anymore, none of them will talk to me.” The teacher said frustrated as he pulled Sungyeol for a private talk in a corner where they could still watch the boys. “Sungyeol, what happened with Sunggyu?”

“In a way nothing, I swear on my mom that I didn't yell at him or SCARED him.” Sungyeol said carefully and Dongwoo made an impatient face as if asking 'then?' “We had a talk.. he was kind of afraid of that, but it went well and he understood why lying and doing things behind my back were wrong way better than Sungjong, so things between me and him are ok. The problem was that he started thinking that for me to forgive him it was needed for him to stop playing with Woohyun.”

“And you didn't say anything?” The teacher gasped.

“I tried telling him that I didn't mean that but he didn't want to hear me and said he wouldn't even talk to Woohyun. I tried to approach the subject a couple of times yesterday but he just kept desperately promising that he wouldn't talk to Woohyun and I didn't want to make him more distressed after the fight he witnessed between me and Sungjong.” The taller explained.

“Sungyeol, he is going to close up again and then you know what happened last year.” The teacher argued. “You have to do something.”

“I know ok? You don't need to tell me that.” Sungyeol hissed.

“Then, for the love of God, or whatever you believe in, let the boys play together.” Dongwoo insisted as if he hadn't told this a couple hundred of times to Sungyeol already.

“Hyung, it's not that simple.” The taller said ruffling his hair. "I… Woohyun’s dad and I weren't in a good place since day one, even if I wanted to swallow my pride and apologize, who guarantees me that he would believe I am being sincere? And why would he trust his son to a stranger in the first place? If I were him I wouldn't trust Woohyun to me after everything I have said.” He finished with a defeated sigh that made Dongwoo throw a knowing grin.

“You're regretting.” He pointed happily and Sungyeol lightly glared at him, this wasn't time to be teased, mainly when he knew he had trouble connecting with other people so anything with Myungsoo would be an even bigger challenge for him. “First and foremost you won't know if you don't try, who knows, maybe Woohyun’s dad will surprise you. As for the trust, you know that trust is slowly built but you can, I don't know, invite them to dinner together and talk while the kids play or...” Dongwoo thought for a second before he had a brilliant idea. “Hey, I noticed Woohyun is arriving at school late and maybe that has to do with the fact that his dad doesn't own a car, but you have one so you can offer to take Woohyun to school, I'm sure his dad will find that tempting.”

“I...” Sungyeol was about to say he wasn't sure that would work and give a bunch of excuses, but was interrupted by Sunggyu who was already hugging his blue bag against his chest.

“Hyung, I want to go home.” He pleaded softly but sadly.

Sungyeol nodded and grabbed Sunggyu bag and then his hand before he addressed Dongwoo again. “I'll start with Sunggyu, but tell him...” Sungyeol made a head motion for Woohyun. “...that I'll fix this.”

As soon as the brothers left, Dongwoo approached Woohyun. The boy wasn't much prone to conversations but he tried to cheer him up the best he could, telling him that he had talked to Sungyeol and that Sungyeol would probably talk to Sunggyu to fix this. That wasn't enough to calm the young boy’s heart, after all the boy didn't trust Sungyeol at all.

_____________________________________________________________

Later that night Sungyeol made dinner and they sat together to eat. Like any other day, Sunggyu would play with his food or at least take every vegetable out of his bowl, but this time Sunggyu had the biggest sad pout in his lips and Sungyeol thought that that was it, that was his limit and there was so much pout he could take, after all, it seemed like he had finally found his heart.

“Sunggyu, how many times have I said not to play with your food?” He tried a soft approach.

“I'm not hungry.” Cue to Sunggyu’s belly to growl and reveal his blatant lie.

Sungyeol placed his chopsticks down and grabbed Sunggyu’s bowl and chopsticks in his hand to feed the boy himself. “Don't lie to me, I know you're hungry, say ah.” Sungyeol coaxed but the boy just turned his head the opposite side so the elder sighed and placed the bowl back on the table. “Sunggyu-yah, hyung wants to change, but hyung doesn't know exactly how to do that, can't you help hyung?”

Sunggyu blinked his eyes a bit and he forced a tired half smile. “How can I help hyung? I'm just a kid.”

“Well, you could start by telling me why are you pouting so much.” Sungyeol asked and the boy looked down to the table and fumbled with his fingers. He clearly didn't want to open up to him, and Sungyeol was right when he thought that happened because it had to do with Woohyun, but even if he knew it he wanted Sunggyu to say things on his own so they could use this conversation to strengthen their relationship. “Come on, I promise you that hyung will try his best to make it better. Is it about Sungjong? Hyung can give him a call and forgive him if that's what you want.”

“That too but...” Sunggyu hesitated for a couple of minutes before explained. “I didn't talk to Woohyunnie today...”

“Sunggyu...” Sungyeol was frustrated, he was about to open his mouth once again to try to make the younger see that he didn't mean things that way, but Sunggyu probably thought he was gonna be scolded because he was quick to dismiss things.

“But it's ok, I promised hyung I wouldn't.”

“But it's not!” Sungyeol said loudly so Sunggyu would stop interrupting him and let him talk. “It's not ok.” He said more softly when the maknae became startled. “When we met Woohyun and his dad there were a few things that didn't give me the best impression of them so of course I wouldn't let you play with someone that I didn't like and someone I didn't trust, but that can be changed.”

“Huh?” Sunggyu mumbled incredulously.

Sungyeol looked down at the table and started smoothing the tablecloth a bit nervously. “You have been friends with Woohyun for a while and, you have played at his home so you know his dad too right? They are good people right?” He asked and Sunggyu nodded, but he still wasn't sure if Sungyeol wouldn’t get mad with this topic. “Yeah... I kind of realized that when you asked Myungsoo-shi to come to take care of me when I was sick. He probably did that because of you, but, still, it shows that he has a good heart, and it isn't like Woohyun is influencing you badly so...” Sunggyu still had a puzzled face so Sungyeol spelled it out of him. “You just had to understand things and say sorry Sunggyu, I didn't ask you to stop talking to your friend, so it's ok if you talk and play with Woohyun.”

Sunggyu’s expression instantly changed from confusion to sheer happiness. It was like Christmas came sooner and Sungyeol was almost blinded by his smile before the boy jumped from his seat and tried to climb on him, only to squeal in his ear and hug him tightly.

“Thank you hyung, thank you so so so so so much!” The boy cheered. “Now I can play with Woohyunnie!”

“It's ok, it's ok.” Sungyeol patted him on the back for a while until it was time to break the hug, Sunggyu was so happy but Sungyeol knew he had to break that happiness. “Sunggyu, Dongwoo hyung told me you ignored Woohyun today so you can't simply approach him tomorrow like nothing had happened. Your behavior today hurt him and even I could notice that. What would you do if it was Woohyun that didn’t want to play with you anymore?”

Sunggyu immediately climbed off Sungyeol and started to play with the hem of his shirt as he looked down at his feet, he felt clearly guilty.

“Listen to me.” Sungyeol grabbed the younger chin and pulled it up so they could meet gazes. “Tomorrow when you arrive at school, you're gonna talk to Woohyun and tell him you misunderstood my orders and were just being dumb, then you're going to ask him to forgive you.”

“Hyung, I am not dumb.” The boy complained with a pout.

“You aren't, but if you tell him that I think he will feel better. The important thing is for him to know that you know that you made a mistake and that you're sorry.” Sungyeol said and prayed that with this advice Sunggyu would be able to reconcile with Woohyun. Sunggyu nodded and he finally released the boy’s chin and grabbed the younger bowl. “I'm gonna reheat this for you ok? I don't want to hear excuses this time, you have to eat something even if I let you not eat your vegetables today.”

Sungyeol left his brother in his thoughts and moved to their small American kitchen to put the bowl in the microwave. He set the timer and waited patiently for the bowl to heat, but once he took it out of the microwave, and turned back to the table, he saw Sunggyu nervously standing in front of him.

“Hyung, I'm scared, what if Woohyunnie doesn't want to be my friend anymore?” He asked in a small voice.

“Then you try again and again and, if you're desperate, you beg.” Sungyeol instructed and Sunggyu was still unsure so Sungyeol placed the bowl on the counter for a second and squatted to meet the boy's eyes. “Let's do something then, you have until Friday to apologize to Woohyun and get him to forgive you, if by Friday you manage to do this, on Saturday I will go talk to Woohyun’s dad and I will apologize to him and invite him and Woohyun here. What do you say, do we have a deal?” Sungyeol raised his pinky finger for a promise and that seemed to get Sunggyu’s spirits raised.

“Call.” Sunggyu hooked his pinky finger around his brother's and smiled happily, he would do his best to make Woohyun forgive him so his hyung could uphold his promise.

Sungyeol smiled back at Sunggyu although it didn't reach his eyes. What Sunggyu didn't know was that a part of him already wanted to apologize to the neighbors but he had no courage for it. This promise was not simply to incentive Sunggyu on asking Woohyun forgiveness, it was to force him to face his neighbor, which he dreaded.

_______________________________________________

As Dongwoo had explained the day prior, Woohyun was arriving late at school, a thing that made him complain to his dad often, but today Myungsoo managed to arrive five minutes before the bell just so he could inquire the teacher about what had happened that left Woohyun so down.

“It wasn't a fight. Sunggyu was avoiding Woohyun yesterday for god knows why so Woohyun was sad, but Sunggyu also cried about it, therefore I don't have a clue what's going on, I asked but none of the boys told me anything.” The teacher explained.

“This seems to have Sungyeol-shi signature all over.” Myungsoo said with an angry undertone and was about to go to say goodbye to his son when Dongwoo held his elbow to avoid it.

“I heard he discovered Sungjong was taking Sunggyu to play in your place, was it that bad?”

Myungsoo sighed and turned to face the teacher again. “No, I mean, since he smelled like he had drank a bit I thought he would scream profanities at my face, but he just took Sunggyu home. The next day Sungjong came to talk and we could hear their screams from our apartment and Sungjong was really upset when he left.”

“Yeah, he told me he fought with Sungjong, but he also said Sunggyu misunderstood him and that could affect the boys’ relationship. He also said he would fix this so I think he is regretting the way he judged you and Woohyun, maybe he will be approaching you soon too.”

Myungsoo lifted his brows before scoffing. “If he came for a talk maybe I would listen because I have some things to say myself, but I really doubt he would want to do that. At the end of the day, the only thing I can truly expect from Sungyeol-shi is for him, directly or indirectly, to hurt my son and I am getting fed up with that.”

The teacher sighed, Myungsoo seemed to be reasonable, kind and able to put things behind himself if that would benefit his son, but he could also be very protective of Woohyun. Dongwoo only hoped that Sungyeol could really approach Myungsoo and somehow manage to spark a friendship with him because it would not only benefit the kids but both of them as well, and he hoped Sungyeol did that before Myungsoo lost all of his patience.

The bell rang shortly after Myungsoo left and Dongwoo had to stop thinking about his two favorite students, and their adult counterparts, to actually do his job. Through the lesson, Dongwoo noticed that since he arrived Woohyun sat quietly in his place and didn't move or talked much, just eyed Sunggyu with some mistrust whenever the boy wanted to speak to him. An hour or two into the lesson and Dongwoo remembered he was supposed to make his students do a spelling quiz next week, and he thanked the gods he already had it ready, it wouldn't hurt if they anticipated that, right?

“Now that we learned all of that, we are going to do a spelling quiz.”

“Noooooooooooooo!” The students whined.

“What? Complaining already? But it's super easy, all of you won't have a problem.” Dongwoo said trying to encourage them but the kids still made displeased faces. “What if I let you partner up with a friend?” The kids’ eyes grew in surprise (minus Woohyun that seemed bored) and Dongwoo succeeded in getting their attention when he said the next sentence. “I'll also let you chose you partner so...”

Before he could even finish his explanation the kids were already cheering and giving knowing looks to one another before they started to run around in the classroom to sit close to their partners. While chaos ensured in Dongwoo's classroom, Sunggyu moved his chair to sit even closer to Woohyun and the younger raised a brow at him, a thing that made Sunggyu a bit nervous.

“You'll be my partner, right?” Sunggyu asked.

Woohyun’s way of answering that was grabbing his notebook and his pencil case and moving to sit beside another boy that had been waving at him. Sunggyu was surprised, he didn't expect that, but then again, he had hurt Woohyun the previous day so of course he would be like that. Sunggyu was a boy on a mission though and, as instructed by Sungyeol, he would insist, so he followed behind Woohyun.

“Woohyunnie, you can't do the quiz with him, you're MY partner.” Sunggyu said and the other boy looked angrily at him.

“Go away, I want to partner with Honggyu hyung.” (AN: That's K-Much Kiu name if you guys didn't know). Woohyun shooed and said boy smirked at Sunggyu.

“But you can't... I don't like partnering up with anyone else.” He added with a barely audible whisper but Woohyun just turned his back on him and started to talk to Honggyu, Sunggyu was left planted there until Dongwoo approached them.

“Are you two not partnering up today?” Dongwoo asked as if he didn't know already. “How come? Kim Sunggyu without Nam Woohyun is like chopsticks without a spoon, a thread without a needle, a kite without string...”

“Yes, if it's not with Woohyunnie, I don't want to do the quiz.” Sunggyu agreed.

“If it's with Sunggyu hyung, I don't want to do the quiz.” Woohyun spat without even blinking, it was obvious he was behaving like that because Sunggyu had ignored him yesterday.

Dongwoo frowned, but for now, he pulled Sunggyu away from his friend and back to his seat then explained that he shouldn't insist talking to Woohyun now because they were in the middle of class and, even if he didn't want to partner with another kid, he still had to do the quiz.

Sunggyu nodded and got ready to do the quiz but this situation upset him and he couldn't properly concentrate on it so he kept stealing glances at Woohyun. Said boy was equally disinterested in the quiz, but the other kid was so happy to be partnering up with him that he was doing all the quiz alone and Woohyun didn't move a muscle to write something in the paper.

“Are you sure this is right? I think this is written wrong.” Woohyun said to his classmate. “It's Cheap not Sheep.”

“No, I am sure it's correct.” The other boy said defensively, although still very happy, and Woohyun rolled his eyes at him and leaned his head on one hand over the table as he watched the other write whatever he wanted even though he was wrong.

On the other corner of the classroom Sunggyu had stolen a glance at his friend the moment Woohyun tried to interact with his partner and suddenly he felt like he wouldn't have a chance to fix things. Maybe he had hurt Woohyun too much and was too late to ask for forgiveness, maybe Woohyun had already found a better friend that wouldn't hurt him. As these thoughts swam in Sunggyu’s head, he couldn't contain the tears that started to be produced so he leaned back in his chair, covered his eyes with his small hands and just let them free.

Dongwoo was about to rush to his side, but he noticed that Woohyun had looked at Sunggyu at that moment, so he decided to wait to see what would the boy do. Woohyun looked at his friend for a couple of seconds, debating with himself if he should go there or not, until he finally climbed out of his chair and sneakily got close to Sunggyu.

“Hyung, you made a mistake here.” He said to gain the attention of the elder and Sunggyu stopped crying for a minute to gasp when he noticed Woohyun was there beside him.

“Woo-Woohyunnie?”

“Why are you crying?' The boy asked softly.

“Because I'm so-so dumb, and I am so, so, so, so sorry. I treated you badly yesterday because I thought that hyung wo-would only forgive me if-if I did that, but he said it was o-ok to play together but now-now you don't like me anymore.” Sunggyu said between sobs.

Woohyun bit his inferior plump lip as he thought about what to do. He was hurt by the way Sunggyu had treated him yesterday so he was trying to stay away from his friend, but seeing Sunggyu like that made his little heart ache and he caught himself hugging his friend and patting his back.

“I still like you.” The boy said softly and Sunggyu hugged his friend tightly back, whispering a bunch of sorries in his ear.

Dongwoo watched the two boys from afar and smiled to himself. He wasn't so sure Sungyeol would be able to somehow fix the boys’ relationship but, from what he just witnessed, it seemed as if Sungyeol had a conversation with his brother that was enough to encourage Sunggyu to feel it was ok to be close to his friend and apologize for his behavior.

The boys’ moment was beautiful and Dongwoo would love to watch more, but, unfortunately for them, Dongwoo was working and dying to tease them. “Boys, are you slacking on your quiz? Woohyun, go back to your partner, you can hug Sunggyu later.” He ordered.

Both boys promptly pulled away flustered and Woohyun just looked at Dongwoo as if he had just said nonsense. “What are you talking about hyung? My partner is right here.” The boy pointed to Sunggyu as he climbed on his chair and Sunggyu wiped his tears and smiled so brightly that Dongwoo almost became blind for a second.

Woohyun grabbed Sunggyu’s eraser and erased the few answers his friend managed to write down then started correcting everything. It wasn't like Sunggyu was dumb but he just wrote whatever to pretend he was doing the quiz.

“It's cheap, not sheep. It's lose, not loose. Aish hyung, you can do nothing without me, you're chopsticks without a spoon, a thread without a needle, a kite without string...” Woohyun mumbled away but Sunggyu was too happy and couldn't care less about it, Woohyun was beside him again and that was all that mattered.

Dongwoo had been playing around when he told Woohyun he could hug Sunggyu after class, but that was exactly what the boys did once class was over: hug each other and promise they would never fight again, so when Sungyeol arrived to pick his brother up this was exactly what they were doing.

“Aren't they cute?” Dongwoo asked as he crept behind Sungyeol, almost making the man have a heart attack.

“Omg, do you want to make Sunggyu go live in an orphanage or what?” Sungyeol hissed at Dongwoo as he put a hand over his heart in a fail attempt to calm it.

“Sorry.” The teacher smiled sheepishly. “But look at them, they made up today and when the class was over they didn't stop hugging, I think they missed each other.” Sungyeol hummed an agreement while he eyed the kids talk animatedly as they had an arm over each other in a half hug. “Sungyeol, you had a talk with Sunggyu right?” Sungyeol stiffly nodded although the teacher didn't notice his tensed state. “I'm proud of you, I'm really, really proud of you, it seems to me that you've been trying to change lately.”

“Yeah.” Sungyeol agreed as he looked at the ground shyly. “I'm trying to organize my life in a way that it doesn't bring me more problems than I have to deal with. Sunggyu in his tantrums tires me so much that I can't get work done and....” He hesitated a bit biting his lips. “...it brings my mind off things.” He added and Dongwoo made a sympathetic expression, he knew exactly what Sungyeol was talking about, after all, it only had been two weeks since he had his heart broken.

“Well that's actually great for you and Sunggyu but I still think you need a friend your age who can relate to your struggles. I know it's hard for you to normally make friends, hell I don't know if you'd be here putting up with me if I hadn't been dating Hoya for the last six months. But seriously, knowing that someone in your situation is kind of hard to find, the closest thing around to a potential friend in a similar situation is Woohyun’s dad so, can you....”

“Stop insisting aigo, I promised Sunggyu I would try to talk to him.”

“Really?” Dongwoo beamed.

“Really, I don't know how I'll do it, and I don't know how it will go, I only know it can't be right now because I need to work. On Saturday, when I have the time, I might try.” Sungyeol said a bit irritated, insisting would make him feel pressured and act like he was forced to approach his neighbor, and Myungsoo would probably reject his peace offering for the lack of sincerity.

“Ok, I won't say anything anymore, but I wish you good luck Sungyeol. Later we have to hang out so you can tell me everything in detail, of course, Hoya would want to know about it too.”

“Humpf, you two love to gossip.” Sungyeol playfully mocked before he proceeded to get Sunggyu to come home.

That night Sunggyu threw winning smiles at his brother all the time and even asked Sungyeol a couple of times if he was really going to keep his promise. Every time he had said yes Sunggyu would squeal and smile even brightly, until Sungyeol decided that if he was to give away his pride he needed to gain something out of it. “I will if you behave, do your homework diligently and let me work.” He thought that if he asked Sunggyu to eat vegetables the kid would discover he was somehow being tricked.

“Oh, I'll finish it right away.” Sunggyu quickly agreed and scrambled to his room to finish his homework and that made Sungyeol amused that night.

Sungyeol hadn't seen Myungsoo on that week because, due to his problems, he hadn't been able to concentrate on working at home so he decided to stay at his department for it. Sungyeol studied Literature and currently worked for Woollim, a publishing house in which he was a commissioned proofreader, correcting the mistakes in the text of the books that were going to be published. It was a work that needed concentration but one that he could do anytime anywhere as long as he had a computer.

Sungyeol also had another job, one he thought wasn't glamorous (not that people would fawn at proofreaders), yet, but glamorous in this case meant for him to be paid, his main income came from proofreading books and he had to work his ass off to gain just enough for him and Sunggyu to live. He didn't want to touch the money Sunggyu’s father had left for him, he figured the boy might want to use it for something else when he reached adult life.

That being said, Sungyeol was trying to get ahead with his work during the time he had between one class and another (or a meeting with some professor) and, if it wasn't for Chanyeol bugging him on Thursday, he probably wouldn't even have talked to anyone.

“I convinced my dad to buy the book we need.” Chanyeol announced and dropped a book beside Sungyeol. “This book will help us both so I'm expecting to get something in return.”

Sungyeol saved his work just in case he forgot later then opened the book index to read, interesting, this book would be very useful for him. “And what do you want?” Sungyeol asked carefully, who knew what Chanyeol would want, he was a bit crazy in Sungyeol’s opinion, a good kind of crazy though.

“I want you to help me with Dara noona.” He said with confidence and Sungyeol simply closed the book and turned to Chanyeol to look at him in disbelief.

“Although I'm very relieved you're not asking me to write your graduation thesis for you I don't think this is any better. Chanyeol!” He whined.

“Hyung, please, she's your classmate.” Chanyeol pulled a chair and sat beside him.

Sungyeol slightly glared at him then pointed between them. “I'm not good at being friends, this here only happens because we are working on similar stuff so we need each other to discuss things.”

“I know... I know you're not on the social side, but, hyung, please!” Chanyeol grabbed Sungyeol by his arms and shook him. “Please!”

“Chanyeol.” Sungyeol grabbed his friend’s(?) arm and steadied himself. “I have never talked to her, how am I supposed to be your wingman?”

“I don't know, have some girly talk then tell her that you have a good friend that she should check out. She can check me out thoroughly, I won't mind.” The other giggled and winked mischievously at him and Sungyeol rolled his eyes, freed himself and slapped Chanyeol’s head.

“Being gay doesn't make me a girl.” He hissed. “And I should be the one asking favors, do you know how many times have I saved your ass already?”

“You saved my ass because you love me, I'm the best dongsaeng ever and the only one you have too.” Sungyeol glared, he didn't need to be reminded of that. “But ok, if it means you'll help me with Dara noona I will offer another favor aside the book.” The younger Yeol crossed his equally long legs and leaned back in his chair. “What can I do for you, Sir?”

“There's nothing you....” Sungyeol was about to decline the offer but decided against it at the last second. “Actually, there's this guy....”

“Name him and I'll introduce you to him, but wait, weren't you dating?” Chanyeol blinked confusedly.

“WAS dating, I'm not dating anymore nor I want to date so soon, this is about something else.” Sungyeol explained and Chanyeol lifted his brow and waited for him to go on. “There's this guy that I have misjudged because... It doesn't matter for you to know, I just... he helped me when I needed it the most and I wasn't expecting his help and that made me... ok, I won't admit I'm completely stripped out of my prejudices but I want to apologize, maybe start a new... I just don't know how.”

“Hum...” Chanyeol hummed and broke himself in a grin. “See what's happening here?” He pointed between them. “Friendship! If you want to you can make friends, they would just need to keep up with you intellectually a bit.” Sungyeol glared hard then gave up and was going to return to his work when Chanyeol grabbed his elbow and turned Sungyeol to face him again. “It's hard but just have an honest conversation with him over a couple of drinks, tell him what made you misjudge him and why, then explain what made you think otherwise, apologize and tell him you're willing to start again and that you want to change your mind and become friends.”

“What if he doesn't want to? I kind of treated him badly a couple of times.” Sungyeol challenged.

“Are you the hyung? It helps if you pay his drinks.”

“Actually, I don't know, I don't know much about him.” Sungyeol confessed dispirited.

“Then pay anyway, at least it shows a bit of your sincerity. You can be sincere when you want it, so don't worry, you can make it.” Chanyeol encouraged.

Sungyeol sighed. “I don't think we can go out drinking though.”

“Why?” The other furrowed his brows.

“It's just not a good idea Chanyeol, thank you for your advice, maybe I should try to invite him for a meal? That seems more reasonable, I could cook something, but what?” Sungyeol tapped his chin as he thought to himself. “The food should be good if I want him to forgive me.”

“Meanie, you want to cook this guy a meal and here I am giving bits of advice and you don't even want to help me with Dara noona.” The other crossed his arms and pouted.

Sungyeol rolled his eyes, turned to the computer and eject his pen drive before he got up and left the computer labs only to leave a rather upset Chanyeol behind. Next time Chanyeol saw him it was already lunch time and Sungyeol had dropped by the table where the other taller Literature student was sitting and swiftly grabbed the book he had just bought. Chanyeol was about to complain when Sungyeol placed a piece of paper in front of him.

“She works in this place and agreed to let you borrow this exact same book so you have two opportunities to not embarrass yourself in front of her. Thank you for letting me borrow this.” He waved the book in front of Chanyeol and the other was so happy he let Sungyeol walk away with his book.

“Thank you hyung, you're the best hyung ever!” Chanyeol screamed through the cafeteria and Sungyeol flushed beet red, wanting to hide inside the book he was holding.

He promptly placed the book in front of his face to hide his flushing cheeks and missed how Myungsoo stopped in his tracks with a tray in his hand as he looked curiously and a bit surprised about the praise the taller received, while Sungyeol escaped the cafeteria.

_________________________________________

Now that Sungyeol managed to get Chanyeol’s book in his hands for an undetermined amount of time, he spent the rest of his free time that Thursday and Friday with work and the book in order to not feel nervous about the big step he would have to take on Saturday.

Sunggyu wasn't still fully believing his brother would fulfill his promise so Sungyeol gave him the mission of asking Woohyun what was the boy and his dad’s favorite dish(es). To hishsurprise, his brother came back that Friday with a list that Sungyeol had to frown at, he couldn't really read that handwriting completely, but he managed, after squinting a lot, to read what he hoped it was Kimchi Jiggae because he knew how to make it.

Sunggyu was beaming that Saturday and Sungyeol didn't remember the last time he had seen the boy so energetic so he took advantage of all that energy to drag Sunggyu to go grocery shopping for the dish he would be making. Halfway shopping Sungyeol managed to convince his brother to help in case Myungsoo said no, all Sunggyu had to do was to look cute and use his best pair of puppy eyes and maybe influence Woohyun into doing the same. Sunggyu didn't understand why Sungyeol seemed nervous, Woohyun’s dad wasn't scary at all, he always got some pats in his head and hugs when he played with his friend. He ended up agreeing because he would be able to play with Woohyunnie if his brother and Woohyunnie’s dad became friends too.

Once they had a late lunch and Sungyeol had washed and dried the dishes, he summoned his brother in the living room, breathed in and out a couple of times, then they headed out of their apartment and knocked on the neighbors’ door. It didn't take long for the door to be opened but Sungyeol felt those seconds like hours and he ended up grabbing Sunggyu’s hand in his to lessen his nervous state, apologizing wasn't something he did often.

“Hello.” He greeted softly and Myungsoo gulped hard, he didn't expect Sungyeol to really show up and he would be damned if he wasn't expecting the worst. Noticing that Myungsoo seemed to have lost his words, Sungyeol thought it was better if he got down to business. “Can we talk?”

Myungsoo still didn't say anything but the awkward silence was broken when Woohyun came running from inside the apartment. “Uncle Moonsooo~~~” The boy stopped in his tracks when he got close enough to realize it wasn't his uncle. “Hyung????” He asked confused but as soon as he noticed Sungyeol was there he hid behind his father.

“Woohyunnie!” Sunggyu waved happily.

Myungsoo placed a protective hand around his son and held him against his body with only the head peeking out. “I can't, I'm about to get ready to go out, I have a basketball practice to attend.” He explained with a voice void of emotions but seemed to use an angry undertone when he proceeded to talk. “But if you're here to tell me that…”

“Can we talk over dinner then? We can talk while the kids play.” Sungyeol suggested nervously and Sunggyu wondered why his hyung hand was sweaty. Myungsoo lifted a confused brow and Sunggyu thought it was his cue to help his hyung.

“Please Myungsoo hyung!” He made puppy eyes. “Hyung is going to make Kimchi Jiggae.”

“Oh, that's dad’s favorite dish.” Woohyun said in surprise and somehow Sungyeol felt relieved he got the right dish, although he thought everything could backfire if it wasn't good enough for his neighbor’s tastes.

“I don't know…” Myungsoo said suspiciously but Woohyun had been already won over when his friend announced the food and Sungyeol talked about playtime.

“Please daddy, please, I swear I'll behave!” Cue for better and more effective Woohyun aegyo that included puppy eyes, pout and some hearts over his head.

Myungsoo sighed, he knew that dinner at the neighbor would be the most awkward moment in his life after the day everyone discovered he and Jihyun would bring Woohyun to this world, but Woohyun’s aegyo was a powerful weapon and he lost every time the boy decided to do that. “I won't be free before six.” He ended up saying.

Sungyeol wanted to smile but he didn't want to show his relief nor his anticipation. “We will expect you at seven then, I'll make sure to cook well.” With that, he (and Sunggyu) bowed, while Woohyun cheered, then moved back to their apartment leaving Myungsoo utterly confused.

“What the....?”


	11. Preparation – Dinner – New Beginning

 

 

The Lees and the maknae Kim mom, when alive, was a chef, therefore her kids knew how to handle themselves in the kitchen, aside Sunggyu that only knew how to make scrambled eggs under the supervision of an adult. When younger, Sungyeol didn't have much patience to learn because he preferred to read books or study, but once he started living in a dorm he knew how crucial it would be for him to learn how to cook in order to survive. That ended up being useful when he started living with Sunggyu because, damn, the kid could be picky, he always needed to be consulting his mom’s recipe books to figure out something for Sunggyu.

Thankfully not only Kimchi Jiggae was something he could make, but it was something he could make as good as his late mother. Whenever he did it, even if it wasn't one of his and his siblings’ favorite dishes, it never failed making them salivate so he could only hope that it would please his neighbors as well.

He took Sunggyu as his assistant as the boy seemed eager to help. It would be their first time cooking together, and he was the cutest thing dressed up like a little chef with his mom’s white apron folded in his waist. Sungyeol had to snap a photo and send it to Sungjong to see if that would melt the middle brother’s heart, it seemed that the younger didn't want to talk to him after their fight and had been ignoring his calls. Just to be sure Sungjong’s heart would melt, Sungyeol recorded a conversation to send him:

“Sunggyu, what are we doing right now?”

“We're cooking Woohyunnie and Myungsoo hyung a meal!” Sunggyu replied cheerfully.

“What are we cooking?”

“Kimchi jiggaeeeeeee~~!” Sunggyu let out a happy squeal.

After sending the audio to Sungjong, Sungyeol gathered the ingredients on the counter to start cooking but was surprised when Sunggyu picked the onion and started peeling it. Even though he did his best to keep it away from his small eyes as possible, and that made Sungyeol travel back down the memory lane.

_“Mom, I don't want to cook, I want to read my book!” He pouted._

_“But it's important for you to learn how to cook too. Here, read this.” The lady opened a book and pointed something for Sungyeol to start reading._

_“Peel the onion and slice it thinly.”_

_"Wow, you read so well.” She coed then showed him an onion. “This will be your task since we are_ _cooking_ _for your father’s friends you'll need to peel two or three. Be careful with your eyes, don't rub your hands in them.” She instructed._

_Sungyeol pouted but put the book aside and did what he was told, not caring about his mom’s advice. He did well with the first onion and put it to the side, but, when he started peeling the second, he felt his eyes burn. Sungyeol blinked a lot but after some time he felt tears coming out of his big eyes, that's when he made a big mistake and tried to rub his eyes, thing that only made them burn even more._

_“Mom! Mom!” He called. “Mom, my eyes!” The lady came running to his aid, scooping him in the air and placing him on the counter so she could wash his face while he cried out of pain. It took a few minutes for Sungyeol to feel like he was able to see properly. "I hate onions, I hate them, I'll never eat them again!" The lady merely chuckled and kissed her son's cheeks, then involved him in a hug full of love._

“Hyung... my eyes!” Sunggyu complained as he pulled Sungyeol shirt and the elder brother finally snapped back to reality and scooped Sunggyu to sit on the counter so he could wash the boy face. Once done, Sunggyu didn't say he hated onions and wouldn't eat them anymore, simply because he originally didn't eat it, but he hugged Sungyeol in search for comfort, and, with a sense of dejá vù, Sungyeol did what his mom had been doing all her life: kissed the younger brother cheeks and hugged him until Sunggyu felt better.

Sungyeol gave Sunggyu simpler tasks after that, like mainly picking up ingredients or taking chopsticks and spoons, then bowls to the table. When the dish was made, the table was set and both brothers had taken a bath, Sungyeol bit his nails nervously as he eyed the clock, would the neighbors really come? He instantly regretted that he left without hearing confirmation.

He was in the middle of his nervous thoughts when he heard impatient knocks on his door, would that be them? Before he had the chance to finish his thoughts Sunggyu had disappeared from his view and ran to open the door.

“Woohyunnie!” His brother greeted excitedly.

“Gyu hyung!” Woohyun greeted cheerfully back, but when he noticed Sungyeol arriving behind his hyung, he tried to hide behind his father that had just finished locking their door.

“Namu, I'm right here, he won't do anything to you.” Myungsoo encouraged his son to come out from behind him then looked up until his eyes met Sungyeol's. “Are we late?”

“No, absolutely not.” Sungyeol tried to say without showing how nervous and awkward he felt. “Come on in.” He pulled Sunggyu slightly back for the neighbors to enter.

Sunggyu seemed to be anticipating this moment and Woohyun as well, but before entering the youngest boy looked at his father for permission and Myungsoo gave him an almost unnoticeable nod. Both boys grinned and Woohyun finally took the first step to enter the neighbors’ apartment to get closer to his friend. Myungsoo followed right after and Sungyeol motioned them to follow him to the small table in his apartment.

“If you need to wash your hands...”

“No need, we just took a bath.” Myungsoo interrupted and he cursed in his mind. They barely exchanged two sentences and Sungyeol already sensed that his neighbor would be defensive and this would be difficult, not that Sungyeol blamed him for this, it was his own fault anyway.

Sungyeol then sat at the table with Sunggyu on his left and Woohyun in front of him and Myungsoo followed sitting on his right. He served half a bowl for Sunggyu, the boy didn't eat much anyway, then a full bowl for himself. “I hope you like this Kimchi jiggae, Sunggyu and I put a lot of effort on it.” He motioned Myungsoo to serve himself and Woohyun.

Myungsoo wasn't going to say anything and just serve a bowl for his son but the little boy decided to open up his mouth. “This smells so delicious!” The boy beamed then put his two hands together and started to mumble things that Sungyeol couldn't comprehend, but chose, wisely, not to say anything about it.

Myungsoo filled a bowl to the brim which Sungyeol thought it would be for himself but ended up being placed in front of Woohyun, before filling a bowl for himself. Sungyeol frowned, the boy was so tiny, would he really be able to eat all of that?

“Don't underestimate him, Woohyun is good at eating.” Myungsoo advised as he looked carefully at his bowl and played a bit with his food as Woohyun finished his quick prayers and dug in.

“This is so goooooooood.” The boy said once he was able to chew everything and engulf the food and Sunggyu looked at him with a dumbfounded face, his friend was eating the vegetables, how? Those weren't good at all. Sunggyu ended up shrugging and focusing on trying to take all of the vegetables out of his bowl.

Myungsoo could say a lot about his son, but one of the things that made him very proud of his kid was that Woohyun didn't give any trouble to eat. Aside octopus, Woohyun liked everything so if he said the food was good it was good, if he said the food was bad someone did the recipe wrongly. With a brief look to Sungyeol, that seemed on the edge of his chair anticipating Myungsoo to try his homemade kimchi jiggae, he finally tried.

His eyes instantly became bigger and Sungyeol seemed to worry if he didn't like it, but, on contrary, this was one of the most delicious kimchi jiggae Myungsoo had ever tasted, it even beat some made by chefs that his mother often brought to him. “This... this is very good.”

“Really?” Sungyeol sighed in relief, secretly pleased that the dish he could make almost to perfection suited the taste of both of his neighbors to even be praised. He could only hope that this would make him earn some points with them. “Thank you, my mom was a chef, she taught me a trick or two, but I'll never ever come close to the delicious food she was able to make.” Sungyeol said hoping that would steer some awkward conversation but Myungsoo just hummed and decided to focus on his bowl, making Sungyeol sigh internally as he predicted how awkward the night would go.

So they ended up eating mostly in silence - if you didn't count the sound of the kids munching on their food and Sungyeol occasionally trying to ask Sunggyu to eat his vegetables instead of taking them out of his bowl - until Woohyun placed his bowl back on the table and tried to communicate with his father through his eyes.

“No.” Myungsoo said unperturbed although he was feeling Woohyun’s puppy eyes on him.

“Please!” The boy insisted, this time voicing, sort of, whatever was that he was asking. That seemed to do the trick because Myungsoo just passed his own bowl to the kid, thing that surprised Sungyeol for two reasons: 1 – the kid just ate a full bowl, thing Sungyeol didn't think it was possible for someone this tiny, and 2 – Myungsoo just handed the boy his own bowl when he could have served some kimchi jiggae to the boy from the pot.

Sungyeol cleaned his throat a bit to get their attention, but instead of asking if Myungsoo would really allow the kid to have another bowl, he decided to go with more kinder words. “If he wants to eat more you can serve him more from the pot so you can finish your own bowl.”

“No.” Myungsoo said void of emotions. “It's not like he can eat much more than what I had in my bowl now so he'll regret that decision soon. I don't want to waste food.”

“It's ok, you....” Sungyeol would say he that it wasn't a problem for him but Sunggyu chose this moment to interrupt him by pushing his bowl far from himself, the boy was either finished with his half bowl of Kimchi Jiggae or he was so anxious to go to play with his friend that he would still leave some food behind.

“Woohyunnie, let's play in my room.” The older kid invited while Sungyeol took a look at the younger bowl to see if he had eaten something, well most was missing.

The younger boy looked from Sunggyu to his bowl to his father then back at his bowl, he was probably pondering over the dilemma: to finish eating the delicious food or going to play with his friend like he had been wanting? Thankfully the adults decided for him, although Sungyeol dreaded the difficult part of the night that probably would happen right after they left the table.

“Give me here, I'll finish this so you can go play with Sunggyu.” Myungsoo said and Woohyun let his father take his bowl back although he seemed still upset he wouldn't finish it.

“If you want to eat more later I can pack the rest for you to eat tomorrow.” Sungyeol offered in his best soft tone since it seemed as if Woohyun feared him.

“That won't be...” Myungsoo wanted to refuse, - the neighbor that hated him and his son offering food? That was plainly strange - but his son interrupted him.

“Thank you.” Woohyun slipped out of his chair and threw a smile then bowed 90 degrees for Sungyeol. He picked up the empty bowl and chopsticks that he used first and, since he had been in the brothers apartment once before, he directed himself for the small American kitchen to leave his  bowl and chopsticks at the sink.

Sungyeol watched the boy with his jaw slightly open, if he judged Woohyun manners for yelling early in the morning, he clearly saw now that the boy had a whole complete set of them now. The boy had: praised the food, ate quietly (vegetables included) and without any mess (unlikely Sunggyu that let something drop over the table here and there), asked his dad for permission whenever he wanted to do something that he thought it could be wrong, gave a perfect 90 degrees bow, and freaking put his bowl in the sink, thing that Sunggyu never ever did (even though he had never been yelled for this).

“Woohyunnie!” Sunggyu called impatiently as he also left his chair, contrary to his friend he left his things on the table for Sungyeol to put out again.

When Woohyun came back he asked his father with his eyes if it was ok to go play now. After Myungsoo instructed not to be loud and not make a mess, he gave his consent, and Sungyeol noticed that his neighbor seemed as tense as he was, probably also dreading the moment they would be alone.

The boys scampered towards Sunggyu’s room and right before entering they turned around to talk to the adults. “Sungyeol hyung, Myungsoo hyung, fighting.” Sunggyu cheered.

“Be friends too!” Woohyun added.

They meant good, to encourage the adults, but when they finally entered Sunggyu’s room the adults were even more uncomfortable around each other. Myungsoo decided to finish his bowl which didn't take long, there wasn't much more left when Woohyun stopped eating it, while Sungyeol busied himself trying to clean the table where Sunggyu was before until the young dad broke the silence.

“So... did you want to talk?”

Sungyeol looked back at him and now his heart was beating faster while his hands got sweaty, revealing his nervous state. “Yeah.” He answered awkwardly.

“I'm all ears.” Myungsoo said with a careful voice but void of emotions.

Sungyeol looked down at the table and piled the remaining bowl and chopsticks, as he thought how to go about this, but figured maybe it would be more helpful to just say things quickly even though Myungsoo’s intense eyes didn't help his nervousness one bit. “I wanted to...” He gulped a lump that had formed in his throat halfway his sentence and made sure to look at the neighbor in the eyes when he said the next word. “...apologize.”

Myungsoo lifted an incredulous brow. If he had been hearing this from Sungyeol’s own mouth, he wouldn't have believed the guy that he knew that hated him was saying this. When the other gave him silence Sungyeol started to feel even more nervous, he figured out that things could always be worse.

“It's been some time I've been thinking about this...” He said carefully. “The day... the day we first met... I was really stressed and... I was too much when I said the kids shouldn't play.” He said and Myungsoo made a face that screamed 'you think?' “This is why I want to apologize.” Myungsoo was about to open his mouth but Sungyeol interrupted one more time, this time shyly. “I also wanted to thank you.”

“Come again?” The neighbor blinked confusedly.

“You seem to have separated stuff and didn't let that the way I treated you influence in the way you treated my brother. You helped me take Sunggyu to school, you also calmed him down the day he freaked out because Woohyun skipped class... It was wrong of you to accept Sungjong’s idea of doing things behind my back - since you probably know that when we are the ones responsible for a kid so we have to know every single detail of their lives - but thank you for taking care of Sunggyu whenever he was over, I hope that he didn't give you too much trouble, I know he can be a handful when he wants...”

“No, Sunggyu didn't give me trouble at all, besides Sungjong was around most of the times and....” Myungsoo was so surprised with Sungyeol’s speech that he could only find words for what he prepared himself for. Even so, Sungyeol continued talking, after all if he didn't say things in one go he was afraid he would not to have the courage to try again, Myungsoo’s eyes were unnerving him.

“There's something else I should thank you for...” Sungyeol hesitated but, when Myungsoo eyed him inquiringly, he looked down the table and bit his lips for a second before talking. “Thank you for taking care of me when... when I got sick and for watching Sunggyu as well, again.”

“I didn't do much aside from giving you a bath, watching over you and cooking for Sunggyu.” Myungsoo said but immediately regretted because once he said the word bath Sungyeol cheeks became really red. Instead of making things more awkward Myungsoo pretended he didn't notice (although it was very obvious) and continued trying to dismiss Sungyeol’s thanks because he was embarrassed by it. “You don't need to thank me for this, I...”

“But I want to.” Sungyeol finally looked back at him in the eyes, although he was still sort of blushing about the bath thing. “I know you probably did this because of Sunggyu - and I should have noticed then he was playing in your place behind my back, because he wouldn't have asked for your help if he didn't trust you a little bit – but despite hating me you came to our rescue and watched over him as well.. I should have at least thanked about that on the spot but you practically ran away and then I had so much stuff going on...”

“About that...” Myungsoo hesitated but since he had been interrupting his neighbor it would be nice if Sungyeol finally let the other talk, so he waited. “I'm sorry for answering your phone, Sungjong told me that that might have brought problems for you.”

“Yeah.” Sungyeol confirmed after a couple of minutes in silence and Myungsoo closed his eyes and winced internally - he had felt he had the right to get mad at Sungyeol because the other judged him, but he admitted Sungyeol had as much right to be mad because he had answered his phone - when was finally able to open his eyes, he saw Sungyeol making a very stiff expression very so he tried to appease the taller somehow.

“If you had problems with your boyfriend because of me, really, I can apologize and explain the situation and....” As soon Myungsoo said the word boyfriend Sungyeol looked up while rubbing his hands in his face as a sign of frustration - or shame(?), Myungsoo wasn't sure – and leaned totally in his chair, assuming a defeated posture. Myungsoo immediately halted his words, maybe he wasn't supposed to talk about this?

“Sungjong, why?” Sungyeol whispered to himself on feustration although Myungsoo heard, the young dad chose not to say anything and just wait to see how things would turn out. Sungyeol then let out a tired sigh and finally looked at Myungsoo shyly. “You know about that?”

Myungsoo wasn't sure what to say, was this about the fact that Sungyeol was gay? Was this something Sungyeol wasn't comfortable saying out loud yet? Or was he afraid that Myungsoo was a homophobe and the tables turned making him be the one prohibiting Woohyun and Sunggyu playing together? Myungsoo felt very antsy with both options.

“I don't judge people because I don't like when they judge me, but if I have to do that, I judge people by their character.” Myungsoo said, hopefully implying that he didn't mind Sungyeol being gay.

Sungyeol let out a dry chuckle. “Well.... it is not like that helps me much at this point, but at least it doesn't make things worse.” He then looked at Myungsoo in the eyes cautiously. “Just to be sure we won't have problems in the future about this... since Sunggyu moved in with me I have never brought people home and now I don't have a boyfriend anymore so, don't worry, Woohyun won't see any indecency.”

“You don't have report about that.” Myungsoo assured. “But you don't have a boyfriend anymore? Don't tell me that I...” Myungsoo gasped in surprise when Sungyeol confirmed that indeed he broke up, gosh, thetypung dad could believe he did that unknowingly. “I'm so sorry Sungyeol-shi, I didn't mean to do anything, I just wanted to inform that you were sick, but... are you... are you sure you don't want me to apologize?” Myungsoo said flustered.

Sungyeol looked at the table then placed one hand over it and tapped his fingers a couple of times. He chose not to answer Myungsoo’s question because after what he witnessed there was no one in this world that would make him ever direct an apology to his ex. When he finally looked at Myungsoo, he was tried his best to hold his emotions, he was sad for sure but he didn't want to show weakness.

“I confess I was angry when I discovered you sort of invaded my privacy. I don't know what you said in that phone call, but please don't apologize about that. Yes, I can say that my ex-boyfriend was mad that you answered my phone, but the real reason that made my relationship end was his fault only, therefore it's useless being mad at you when it should be the other way around.”

After that the two of them stayed in a deafening silence with Sungyeol playing with his fingers nervously over the table while avoiding his neighbor’s gaze and Myungsoo shifting in his chair here and then.Both of them couldn't even hear the kids playing in Sunggyu’s room and that seemed to make the silence even worse until Sungyeol started the awkward apology all over again.

“I know that my personal problems don't justify the way I acted in the few times that we have met...”

“Since you're trying to apologize tell me something.” Myungsoo suddenly said. “What in the world bothers you so much about us for you to be against the boys’ friendship?” He made a pause for effect. “I know you have some prejudice because I'm a young dad but the issue of the boys’ friendship is because of that?” When Myungsoo finished asking his voice was small, indicating that this was something that was upsetting him.

Sungyeol breathed in deeply then released a big sigh. “I can't wrap my head around the fact that someone this young is a dad but this was only a part of it.” Myungsoo made a puzzled face then leaned against the table, resting his elbows on it to show he was interested in knowing this. “Woohyun was running ahead and yelling and he talked back and sassed you on the lift. It seemed like he didn't have many manners and you didn't have much control over him.... so... when you tried to advise me, I thought 'this guy can't even make his kid behave properly, how can he even try to advise me on that?' It seemed to me that if the boys hang out outside school Sunggyu would see Woohyun rebelling against you, learn that, then start behaving even worse he already was....”

“That day Woohyun was just excited and he didn't want to arrive late on his first day of school because it was something he was anticipating. You can't judge my whole parenting skills solely on that, besides, as I said before, Woohyun has enough manners to charm any adult, you just saw the manners he has!” Myungsoo was revolted his son had been so wronged.

“I saw that today.” Sungyeol acknowledged as he looked down and pulled his hands on his lap to play with the hem of his shirt nervously.

“So did Sunggyu behaved badly and you blamed in Woohyun’s influence?” Myungsoo asked but then remembered the parents-teachers meeting and added. “What about the parents-teachers meeting? Their teacher said they are good for each other. Actually, now I remember that he hinted Sunggyu was the one hindering Woohyun to make more friends.”

Sungyeol lifted his eyes almost afraid to meet Myungsoo's. “No, and if I were to be honest, things were so calm for a while that I forgot about you and Woohyun for a while until the parent-teachers meeting happened. I wasn't exactly upset with your presence at first, I just wanted to end things quickly and go home to study for midterms, but as the meeting progressed I wasn't the nicest person. It didn't help that you kind of insulted me.”

Myungsoo quickly furrowed his brows to think when he ever had done that, he wasn't one to insult others, but then he remembered that Sungyeol ban on Woohyun drove him nuts and he might have indeed insulted him directly or indirectly. Only now he realized  that he made things worse on his own.

“I'm sorry, I don't usually do that, but this kind of behavior unnerves me so I lost control.” Myungsoo seemed guilty.

“It's ok, it makes sense you'd do this to protect your son.” Sungyeol mumbled and they stayed in an awkward silence for a couple of minutes because Myungsoo didn't know what to say. “This... this is really difficult for me to say but I'd like to ask if we could...” He hesitated. “If could start again?” Myungsoo eyes were big in surprise. “I'll let the kids play this time...”

Myungsoo then squinted his eyes at the neighbor in distrust. “But what guarantees me that Woohyun won't arrive home crying like early this week because you did something to Sunggyu and Sunggyu did something to him because of it.”

“After last Saturday I think you know that I gave Sungjong a major scolding for taking Sunggyu to your place without my knowledge. You'd have to agree that it's important to those who take care of a kid to know their whereabouts, and essentially everything about them. I know that Sungjong had good intentions, I can acknowledge that, but Sungjong seems to only focus on Sunggyu’s happiness and he keeps forgetting the rest. We don't have other relatives, Myungsoo-shi, if something happens, and I'm not deemed good enough to take care of him, he is going to the orphanage because Sungjong is underage and unemployed.”

Sungyeol explained and Myungsoo nodded in understanding, he wasn't aware of that or else he would have tried to put some sense in Sungjong himself.

“So I scolded Sungjong but with Sunggyu I just had a conversation and he misunderstood me. He thought I would only forgive him if he stopped playing with Woohyun completely, a thing that I never ordered him doing, I have never minded that Sunggyu interacted with your son in school. So when I arrived at school and saw Woohyun looking like a kicked puppy I had a conversation with Sunggyu, straightened everything out and told him he should do his best to reconcile because I would be trying too.” The taller continued.

“Are you being sincere? Are you really being sincere?” Myungsoo inquired as he scanned all of Sungyeol’s micro expressions and body language in search for sincerity, something in him didn't want to believe in the neighbor.

“Yes, but if you don't want to it's understandable.” Sungyeol said and he seemed sad about that. “I'll just explain to Sunggyu that I offended you too greatly with my behavior and that it was too late to apologize...”

“No, you don't need to tell your brother that.” Myungsoo interrupted him and now it was Sungyeol’s turn to be surprised at his neighbor. “Sunggyu is Woohyun’s friend and he's a good boy, he is welcomed in our apartment whenever he wants, so if things between the boys go smoothly I can try to put the past behind me so we can start again.”

“Really?” Sungyeol’s eyes lighted up. “So you forgive me?” He asked dumbfounded.

“Yes, if you promise you'll change so we can try to overcome this... I know I can be cordial so...” Myungsoo said awkwardly.

“Sure! I'm trying to change a few things about myself, so of course this can be one of them.” Sungyeol agreed. He felt relieved and happy and endede up translating all of these feelings in a genuine gummy smile that surprised his neighbor. “Thank you, really!” He added but couldn't shake the smile off his face.

On the few times that they met, Myungsoo always had seen Sungyeol scrunching his face, that was actually good looking, to show how displeased he was, therefore he had never seen the other smile, which often made him think if his neighbor even knew how to do that. Of course, this question was answered today. Yes, Sungyeol knew how to smile, and, yes, his smile was beautiful and beautiful to see. Myungsoo thought Sungyeol should totally smile more, he became more handsome and more approachable that way.

Myungsoo gave a small smile back and both of them seemed very glad that this awkward conversation was over. Since the boys were playing, Myungsoo decided to engage in some small talk as he tried to do in the car back when they met. He hoped that Sungyeol would collaborate with the conversation thist time his because if he didn't, maybe they wouldn't fight but they wouldn't become close.

“Since we want to put this behind ourselves, let's try to give each other some basic information.” He suggested. “What's your age Sungyeol-shi?”

“I'm 23.”

“We're peers.” Myungsoo said, although not really surprised, he figured Sungyeol would be around that age.

“Which month were you born?” Sungyeol asked back and Myungsoo seemed pleased the taller was helping the conversation flow.

“On March, 13th.”

“Oh, your birthday was what? A month a go? My belated happy birthday wishes and sorry again for everything.” Sungyeol said awkwardly though a tiny bit cheerful.

“So in which month were you born?” Myungsoo asked.

“I'm from the end of August, so I am the hyung since I'm going to be 24.” Sungyeol seemed pleased with that fact so he couldn't help to smirk a bit. Now, seriously, why couldn't he have been like this since the beginning? His smile was good, his smirk was good too, although a bit annoying.

As Myungsoo thought about another question to make, he noticed Sunggyu in the living room coming towards them and Sungyeol promptly turned around to face him. “Where is Woohyun?” Myungsoo asked promptly.

“Woohyunnie slept while we were doing a puzzle.” Sunggyu explained then added a yawn. Both adults checked the clock on the wall near the kitchen, quite an amount of time had passed while they talked and it was almost 9 PM, it was already close to the kid's bed time.

“I guess this is my cue.” Myungsoo said getting up.

“Sunggyu, please show Myungsoo shi the way to your room then go change into your pajamas.” Sungyeol ordered and Sunggyu took the elder by the hand and towards his room.

When the neighbor resurfaced, he had Woohyun sleeping against his body and resting his head on his shoulder, while Sungyeol was finishing packing the rest of the Kimchi Jiggae he made for the neighbors to eat later and met them at the door.

“Thanks for the dinner.” Myungsoo said. “I'd bow but...”

“Nah, it's ok.” Sungyeol dismissed. “I packed the rest for you since Woohyun said is your favorite dish and he also liked it.” He said and showed the package.

“You didn't need to.” The young dad was a bit flustered.

“Take as part of my apology.” Sungyeol smiled again, for the third time, Myungsoo was counting. “Can you hold it?”

“Maybe, after I open the door.” He said and Sungyeol nodded in understanding before opening his door for him. He waited for Myungsoo to be able to open his own door and passed the package to him.

Myungsoo thanked for the food politely but, when he was about to say good night, Sungyeol called him.

“Myungsoo-shi, I heard that Woohyun is arriving late at school so, if you want, I can drive you both in the morning since we're going in the same direction.” The taller offered.

“I couldn't impose.” Myungsoo refused, that would be too much.

“Are you sure? It would save you a lot of commuting time.”

The thing was when Sungyeol put that way it would be difficult to refuse. Indeed Woohyun was arriving late at school and he even more, his teachers were already glaring at him every time he entered the classroom late and if he wasn't careful he would probably fail the subject due to tardiness.

“Ok then.” He ended up agreeing.

“Then be sure to be ready at 7:30. I'll knock on your door.” Sungyeol instructed and the other nodded in agreement. “Good night then Myungsoo-shi, I have a kid to put to bed myself.” He bowed a bit and was about to close his door when, this time, Myungsoo was the one calling him.

“Wait Sungyeol-shi.” Sungyeol opened the door again and made an inquiring expression. “Just Myungsoo... just call me Myungsoo.”

Sungyeol smiled again (fourth time), this time very widely, showing his gums. “Then it is hyung for you.” He pointed.

Myungsoo gave a half a smile. “Good night hyung.”

“Good night, Myungsoo.” Sungyeol replied and this time both adults closed their doors.

Sungyeol leaned against the door and let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. “I did it!” He mumbled to himself proudly before noticing that Sunggyu was looking at him expectantly.

“Hyung? Did you apologize?”

“Yes, I did. Don't worry, now you can play with Woohyun whenever, you two will even go to school together.” He said with a smile, he couldn't help smiling now that he managed to apologize and be forgiven. He felt really good that he was able to do this.

Sunggyu was so happy he started clapping his small hands and jumping in place. Sungyeol might, or might not have joined him before sending him to bed, he had to sleep if he wanted to play with Woohyun tomorrow, right?

As for Myungsoo, he changed his son into his pajamas and placed him in his bed, a thing that Woohyun let him do with easy. The boy seemed to have endless energy, but he had eaten a lot and played around a lot with his uncle while Myungsoo was in his practice, which made him get tired. Once he was out, he was out for good.

Myungsoo kissed his son’s forehead before going out of the younger room and in direction of the kitchen. He eyed the package Sungyeol made for them and then placed the food in a pot to reheat it. “Damn, that guy knows how to cook.” He left a bit for Woohyun to eat the next day, but he had to have one more serving, this Kimchi Jiggae was the second best he ate all his life.

The only one that could beat this, in his humble opinion, was the one made by the Chef of Amanti Hotel, that he ate a couple of years ago. He surely would beg his mom to bring him and Woohyun there the next time she went there for work. Little did he know that that Hotel didn't serve that dish anymore, they had to change the Chef because the one that made these kinds of wonders passed away, leaving three kids behind.

 


	12. First interactions – Sunggyu birthday invitations – Bad omen

 

 

On that Sunday the kids had a blast. By morning they watched a movie in Sungyeol’s apartment, then Woohyun went back to his to eat the kimchi jiggae of yesterday, then Sunggyu went there to play with him in the afternoon. At night they took a bath and ate in their respective apartments and then played more in Myungsoo’s apartment.

The adults had seen each other briefly and treated each other politely, and Myungsoo had returned the recipient that was once full of his favorite dish and thanked again. He made sure to not compliment his neighbor too much, Sungyeol had promised to change but Myungsoo wouldn't let himself be won by his belly.

At exactly 7:30 AM, Sungyeol knocked on the neighbor's door with Sunggyu rocking his body side to side in anticipation, Woohyunnie will ride with him, WOOHYUNNIE WILL RIDE WITH HIM!!!!! KYAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!

To Sungyeol’s surprise, it wasn't Myungsoo that opened the door but Woohyun, who looked at him warily even if his dad had said it was ok for him to relax in the presence of Sunggyu’s brother.

“Where's your father?” Sungyeol asked.

“Bath.” The younger replied then bit a banana he was holding and ok, ok, Sungyeol admitted that Woohyun was a cute thing munching too much food for his little mouth.

“Do you want to hurry him? We are going to get late.” Sungyeol suggested and the young boy was halfway the living room when his father emerged, dressed in black jeans and T-shirt, unlike Sungyeol that used a white button up, drying his hair with a towel but looking like he was sleepwalking.

“Daddy, Sc-Sungyeol hyung is already here.” The boy announced then gave his banana another bite.

Myungsoo eyes finally shot open and he cursed inside, he was already late on the first day Sungyeol offered them a ride. “Just a second. Woohyun go get your bag.” He ordered then ran back into his room. Sunggyu and Sungyeol eyed each other as the pair left them at the door and disappeared, and the eldest took that small moment to look inside the neighbors’ apartment from the door since he didn't pay attention before.

The first thing he noticed it was that their apartments had more or less the same layout, but, unlike his, Myungsoo didn't have much furniture aside one big couch and a small table near their own kitchen which left a good space for the boys to play around. InIa waywSungyeol thought that it wash good for the boys since after Sunggyu and Sungjong moved in with him he had to free the room he used as a library for his baby brother and all the shelves had to be moved to the living room, which made said living room a bit cramped.

Both father and son emerged from their respective rooms a few seconds later and Myungsoo made a quick stop to the kitchen to grab a banana for himself before both of them left their apartment and bowed a couple of times in apology.

The car ride was a bit weird, probably because it made them both remember their first ride together, which wasn't the nicest. Differently from last time, Woohyun wasn't talking 100% of the time, maybe 70%, this time Sunggyu was helping the conversation and the boys joyfully talked about their AWESOME weekend.

The adults didn't talk much, maybe because Myungsoo was still eating his breakfast, and trying to force sleep out of his system, and all that Sungyeol could think about was that, as soon as he stepped foot in school, Dongwoo would tease him somehow about this. He only could hope Dongwoo didn't embarrass him too much in front of Myungsoo, he didn't need to be more awkward with him.

The moment the boys stepped on school grounds Sungyeol knew he wouldn't escape Dongwoo, simply because once the boys saw him they were excitedly running to tell him the good news. By the time the adults got close enough to the teacher to hand him their bags, Dongwoo was looking at them with a knowing grin, thing that Myungsoo didn't notice.

“Woohyun-ah.” Myungsoo called his son and moved ahead, maybe to tell him to brush his teeth before class started with the toothbrush he always placed in the younger’s bag. He left Sungyeol alone with Dongwoo for a moment and the teacher was about to say something but Sungyeol was already annoyed by his hyung's expression.

“Oh, shush it.” He hissed and Dongwoo laughed, the elder placed his hands up in surrender but ended up asking anyway.

“How did this happen?”

“We talked.” Sungyeol answered annoyed. “I tried to follow your advice.” He added in a barely audible tone.

Sungyeol was expecting to be teased right then or maybe hearing some 'I told you so' or something. Maybe he forgot he was talking to Dongwoo instead of Hoya because the pink haired teacher just placed his hand on the taller shoulder and gave a little squeeze.

“I'm proud of you Sungyeol. I'm really proud that you put your differences to rest, Sunggyu can't wish for a better birthday gift, right?” The older spoke softly and Sungyeol eyes, that were already big, got even bigger. Now, Dongwoo didn't mean anything more than to praise Sungyeol for a mature decision, but unconsciously he made Sungyeol feel the worst person in the world because he had totally forgotten that Sunggyu’s birthday was around the corner.

“Did I say something wrong?” Dongwoo asked worriedly as Myungsoo approached them and frowned, Sungyeol’s expression was a mix of surprise, worry and maybe guilt but it was definitely comical.

“Am I interrupting something?” Myungsoo decided to ask just so Sungyeol’s soul would return to his body.

“Ehr no.” Sungyeol cleared his throat. “Let's go or else we are going be late. Bye Dongwoo hyung I'll talk about this with you another time.”

The two young men moved back to the car even though Sungyeol seemed a bit out of himself, and Myungsoo chose not to say anything about it but, damn, he was curious about what Dongwoo had said that left his neighbor like that. So, when the car started moving, Myungsoo decided to initiate small talk to see if Sungyeol touched the subject, and if he didn't, at least they would get close a bit. Either way, he would win something out of it.

“So, Sungyeol shi, I mean, hyung, Sunggyu doesn't give you trouble to go to school anymore right?”

“Ahn yeah.” Sungyeol agreed distractedly. “I don't think he likes to go, but he doesn't complain anymore because there is where he can spend a day with Woohyun?” Sungyeol offered, he thought that the idea of only being allowed to see Woohyun in school forced Sunggyu to adapt, but he wouldn't say that aloud, it would seem like Sungyeol was evil just so Sunggyu behaved in a certain way.

“Hum, that's good for him then, and less trouble for you.” The young dad agreed.

He wanted to ask why Sunggyu was like that when they met. He remembered Sungyeol saying he didn't have problems but it was a little bit strange that Sunggyu, that was roughly a year older than Woohyun, would be a grade behind his peers. It seemed to him, from what he could gather here and there, that Sunggyu frequented school for a period of time but then he dropped? Before he could make any question, Sungyeol stopped at a red light and rested his head on the steering wheel before letting out a long sigh.

Myungsoo was taken aback with Sungyeol doing that, he knew he might be butting in Sungyeol’s life, but he was curious, his neighbor was acting strange since they left the boys school. “It's something the matter?” He tried to ask with the softest tone he could muster.

Sungyeol raised his head and looked at him but also saw the light becoming green and started driving again before answering. “Nothing too big, Dongwoo hyung reminded me of something that has a lot of implications.”

“Implications?” Myungsoo asked more puzzled with Sungyeol cryptic answer than fussy.

Sungyeol bit his lips but decided to let all out, he didn't believe Myungsoo had the power to make anything better, but he couldn't make anything worse either. “It's... it's Sunggyu birthday.”

“Oh.” Myungsoo smiled. “Are you going to celebrate it?” Myungsoo was not aiming to force Sungyeol to invite him and Woohyun or anything, but if so he wanted to work his schedule so Woohyun could attend.

“My mom was the kind that liked to throw parties. When Sungjong and I were kids she would invite our friends over and cook a lot of delicious food.” Sungyeol talked using a sorrowful tone and Myungsoo for a moment wondered why he was speaking like that when it seemed like he was talking about happy memories, not to mention that didn't answer his question. Yet.

“This kind of things didn't work for me, and soon the only other kid that came to such events was my cousin Hoya, but I only got to meet him when he was adopted by my uncle, I think we were around five back then. It was weird because he seemed scared and hesitant and I'm not on the social side so we just kept measuring each other.” He chuckled at the memory even though he still had his sorrowful undertone.

“Sungjong loved those kinds of things, whenever his birthday came our apartment was filled with so many children that it would give me a headache, thankfully at the time I had Hoya to keep me company though at first we didn't connect the way our parents were hoping, and as the years passed he got closer to Sungjong.” At this moment someone maneuvered their car against theirs and Sungyeol had to honk to complain, he cursed a bit but continued right where, sort of, he left, even though Myungsoo didn't know what seemed to be the problem yet.

“Sunggyu was somewhere between me and Sungjong. He wasn't extremely popular on kindergarten but he wasn't like me either. For his birthday, mom cooked a big feast as well but there were fewer kids around, which was ok for me, the age gap is too big and Sunggyu and I were never close, at this point I only went for the food. But when...” He hesitated a bit. “Last year we didn't celebrate his birthday.... we... we were having a funeral instead...”

Right then Myungsoo understood what this was all about, their mom probably died near Sunggyu’s birthday and, although he didn't understand the pain of losing a mother, he understood that situation pretty well, after all, Woohyun’s mom died shortly after giving birth.

Myungsoo thought that this Sungyeol seemed much more like the broken one he overheard in the college corridors. He figured that the other was trying to put up a front right now, but it was clear as day that he couldn't deal properly with things related to his mom death. Myungsoo instinct was to comfort him, and if they hadn't started on the wrong foot he would even give him a hug, but he wasn't sure Sungyeol would accept something like that from him.

“I'm very sorry to hear it, but did Sunggyu say something about this?”

Sungyeol sighed heavily as he entered the college parking lot. “I didn't ask him yet, but I wonder if it is right to celebrate a birthday when it also marks a year without our mom.”

“Hyung...” Myungsoo hesitated with the word, it felt too strange to call Sungyeol like that. “I may be butting in your family affairs, but it's Sunggyu’s day so you should ask him if he wants to celebrate.” Myungsoo tried to advise. “Sunggyu hasn't celebrated his birthday last year, so because your mom died he will have to stop to celebrate his birthday every year? Besides, it is a tradition for your family to have parties no? You can show you remember your mother by visiting her grave, you don't have to associate her death to Sunggyu’s birthday and make it harder on the three of you.”

Sungyeol stayed in silence for a couple of seconds, more recomposing himself than thinking about Myungsoo's words, but when he talked again he chuckled dryly. “Do you have ready answers and advice for everything?” He asked with a hint of amusement, subtly implying that Myungsoo was patronizing, as he tried to park his car.

“No.” Myungsoo answered dryly now as he noticed what Sungyeol was doing. “And I may not have lost my mother but I have lost my wife so I've have gone through something similar.”

Sungyeol finished parking surprised, he hadn't noticed Myungsoo wearing a ring before, actually he didn't pay his neighbor much attention in general, he noticed the guy had a handsome face but that was all. “You were married?” He gasped and now turned his head to look at his neighbor.

Myungsoo merely put a hand on his collar and pulled it down a bit to reveal two rings hanging on a necklace. “Woohyun was two days old when she died.” He said and sighed sadly himself. “When his first birthday came I wasn't ok to do any kind of celebration yet so he didn't have any. It helped that he couldn't have a say in it and wouldn't probably remember it anyway, but from the second onward I celebrated every one of his birthdays so he could have good memories, after all, it's his birthday. The day Sunggyu freaked out we went to visit her grave so I brought Woohyun to school late, that's why you found me there with your brother.” He explained.

Sungyeol shoulders slumped and he looked at Myungsoo as if he didn't know what to say, and he didn't, once again he went ahead of himself and judged his neighbor. “I'm sorry.” He ended up saying guiltily.

Myungsoo offered a kind but sad smile. “It's ok, you didn't know.” Sungyeol sighed defeated. “I wish I could say the things you feel would disappear but they won't, you just get better dealing with them with time. At least it was like that for me.”

Sungyeol looked at Myungsoo from the corner of his eyes, the young dad didn't seem mad, maybe because Sungyeol didn't have any intentions of being hurtful. Still, this was a major slip up and Sungyeol felt bad for saying that when he promised he would change.

“Don't beat yourself up for this, people don't change overnight.” Myungsoo chuckled to himself and patted Sungyeol briefly on the shoulder before opening the car door and walking towards their building.

Sungyeol sighed deeply as he observed Myungsoo retreating back, while he thought to himself how this was going to be difficult.

____________________________________________

When it was time, Sungyeol drove to school to pick up his brother and, honestly, since he gave Woohyun and Myungsoo a ride there he didn't see a problem to take Woohyun home too, but he knew that, for safety reasons, a kid only could be taken from school by a family member or by another person if they had some kind of authorization for it. He knew Sunggyu wanted Woohyun to come with him (because now it seemed to him that he could) but the boy only had the authorization to leave with his uncle or grandparents so Sungyeol had to take Sunggyu pouting home after skillfully avoiding Dongwoo’s questions about his apparently newfound friendship with Woohyun’s dad.

Sunggyu was still sort of upset through dinner, although Sungyeol explained to him that without Myungsoo’s authorization he couldn't pick up Woohyun from school as well, but still he decided to try to approach the maknae about his birthday.

“Sunggyu, I know you're upset but I kind of have to ask you something important so please look here.” Sungyeol asked and the boy sighed, looked at him and pouted again as he waited for his brother to talk.

“You know what day is today?”

“April 23rd.” The boy replied.

“Do you know the events we have this week?” Sunggyu then let his head hang down and his pout dissolved in order for a sad expression take place, but he nodded slowly.

“Hyung, I miss her.” The boy ended up mumbling. “And daddy too.”

“Hey,...” Sungyeol promptly approached and squatted beside him. “I miss her too, and Jongie does too, it's ok to miss them.” He tried to awkwardly pat his brother, he wasn't good in comforting him yet. “Do you wanna visit your parents? We can visit them again this Saturday.” He offered and the boy was about to nod when he remembered something.

“But Saturday it's my birthday.”

“So because it is your birthday you don't want to visit them?” Sungyeol asked and Sunggyu eyes instantly got big in an almost horror-like manner, he shook his head as hard as he could. “Is it because you want to celebrate your birthday?” Sungyeol tried again and this time the boy bit his lips and looked down his lap where his hands played nervously on it, he seemed guilty.

“Hyung... is... is it wrong for me to celebrate it?” The boy finally took some courage to look at his hyung, although he seemed scared to hear the answer to his question.

“Is up to you. Do you want to celebrate it? Will you feel comfortable with it?” Sungyeol asked softly. “I don't think I can organize a party like those mom used to do, but we can do both if you feel comfortable with. We can go see mom and your dad in the morning and then we can go out to have dinner and celebrate your birthday, what do you say?”

“Can... can I?” Sunggyu asked with eyes full of hope. “ Won't they be mad?”

“I don't think they would be mad.”

“Will Jongie hyung come?” Sunggyu asked timidly.

“Well, if he gets to see you I believe he will put up with me, you know Jongie hasn't forgiven me yet.” Sungyeol sighed dramatically, this was another problem he had to solve, Sungjong was actively not answering his calls. “If he doesn't come out of his own free will I'll be forced to be evil with him, let's hope I don't need to do that.”

Sunggyu nodded then started to think hard until he looked at Sungyeol hesitantly. “Can Woohyunnie come too?”

“If his dad lets him, he can.” Sungyeol offered with a smile. “Do you want to invite someone else? Maybe another friend?”

Sunggyu nodded quickly, he was becoming excited. “Dongwoo hyung and Hoya hyung.” Ok, that was not the answer Sungyeol was expecting, deep down he hoped Sunggyu would say the name of two or three other kids, but maybe the boy wasn't ready to take another step in the friendships road although he had been improving a lot in it, liking or not, with the help of Woohyun.

“Ok then, what do you want to eat?”

“Mc Donald's.” The boy answered in less than a heartbeat.

“Sunggyu, Mc Donald's?” Sungyeol gasped half in surprise half in disgust. “No, let's eat something else, how about we go to one of mom’s friends’ restaurant so we can eat tasty food?” He ended up suggesting.

“Nooooo, Mc Donald's!” The kid insisted.

“Fine, since I am trying to be a good hyung I'll let it pass because it's your birthday and you're behaving lately.” Sungyeol finally conceded and Sunggyu clapped his hands in satisfaction. “Tomorrow you'll invite Woohyun and his dad, and Dongwoo hyung once you arrive in school, but we can invite Hoya hyung and Sungjongie right now, what do you think?”

“Really? I'm gonna call Jongie hyung right away then.” Sunggyu left his unfinished bowl at the table and sauntered across the living room to call his middle brother.

Sunggyu called Sungjong, that answered his phone quickly this time. It had been over a week the two brothers didn't speak so Sungjong asked the maknae a bunch of questions that Sunggyu was trying to answer, but what really caught his interest was Sunggyu saying his weekend was awesome and that he played over Woohyunnie’s apartment and Woohyunnie came to play in their apartment too.

 **“** **No way!”** Sungjong gasped over the phone.

“Hyung, I'm telling you!” The boy insisted. “And tomorrow I am going to invite Woohyunnie for my birthday and we will play together again so you'll have to come too.”

 **“** **Can you pass the phone for hyung, I want to talk to him.”** The teenager asked and Sunggyu turned to his elder brother with a confused face then showed the phone to him.

“Go pick my phone in my room, so I can put Hoya’s number for you.” Sungyeol said as Sunggyu passed the phone to him and then disappeared to do what he was told. “Hello, Sungjong.” He finally greeted as he sat on his couch to take the call.

 **“** **Hyung.”** Sungjong greeted back trying to speak without showing his emotions.

“So, I don't know if you want to visit mom on Wednesday, but I think it's better for Sunggyu and I to go Saturday morning.” Sungyeol got straight to the point, he didn't want to prolong a conversation with Sungjong if they were to fight again. “Saturday none of us has anything to do and we will be able to buy some pretty flowers and spend more time there, you're invited to join us if you want. We will come home in the afternoon to recompose ourselves then at night we are going to Mc Donald's to celebrate Sunggyu’s birthday. His choice of place, not mine, he could have asked to eat real meat.”

 **“** **Hyung, whats with you?”** The younger demanded.

“Huh?”

 **“** **You heard me, what's with you?”** Sungjong insisted.

“I don't get what you mean.” Sungyeol said dumbfounded.

**“First Gyu started to talk to you out of nowhere then suddenly he is taking your side, and I was sure you'd had done some brainwashing in him last weekend but he told me you let him play with his friend in your apartment and in theirs and now he is telling me that Woohyun will be invited to his birthday.... care to explain?”**

“If someone had admitted he was wrong and didn't act like a brat avoiding my phone calls he would've known.” Sungyeol said sarcastically.

 **“** **I was not...”** Sungjong was about to hold his argument but decided to finally let it go. “ **I just can't understand your logic.** ” He ended up confessing.

“Sungjong I'll tell you again so you can understand. That day I wasn't telling you 'I'm right and you're wrong', I was telling you 'I was wrong first, but because you did something wrong you made me right in something else'. Looking back now I don't expect you to comprehend this fully because you're not the one taking all the responsibility for a young life, and the stress that comes with it, directly. You only can see the way Sunggyu suffers, which is ok, but you should know that Sunggyu’s mother is our mother as well and we equally became orphans, do you think because I am the oldest I don't have struggles caused by her death as well? I feel an incredible pressure to excel in taking caring of Sunggyu because if I can't, and you don't have money for it, guess what will happen? You side with Sunggyu on everything, please side with me a bit too. I did wrong prohibiting the kids to play but disobeying my orders like that is not a solution when it creates a bigger problem.” Sungyeol finished with a light scolding.

When he finished Sunggyu came holding Sungyeol’s phone and handed it to his brother so he would tap Hoya's number and give it back to him. Sunggyu then went to his room to talk to Hoya after Sungyeol instructed him to ask Hoya not to tell Dongwoo about his birthday and let him invite his teacher tomorrow, and only then he noticed Sungjong hadn't said anything back. He was hoping for Sungjong to continue arguing with him and maybe even screaming in his ear, but all Sungyeol could hear at the moment was his brother breathing. Sungyeol was about to try to make his middle brother to say something, at least a 'fuck you', but Sungjong ended up talking in a really small tone.

**“I'm sorry hyung, I hadn't thought that way.”**

“Then start thinking about all the consequences, not only those that involve my mood.” Sungyeol said with a bit of exasperation. “Besides things are different now, you won't have to worry about Sunggyu and Woohyun not playing together anymore.” He then used a more joyful and kind of proud tone.

**“About that... is that really true? When I heard from Hoya hyung I couldn't believe it, but now that Sunggyu told me....”**

“Yes, it is, but don't tease me ok? It was hard as... to gather some courage for it and I'm still awkward with Woohyun’s dad.”

 **“** **What made you change your mind?”** The younger asked curiously.

“Because of Sunggyu, or not, he took care of me when I was sick even though I was being a bitch, how can a person like that be bad? I kind of lost all my arguments.” Sungyeol admitted and then heard Sungjong laughing aloud on the other side. “Hey, I said no teasing!” He complained.

 **“** **Fine, fine, but I want to know details.”** Sungjong demanded between giggles.

“Aren't you his friend? Go ask him.” Sungyeol retorted annoyed.

**“No, I want to hear your side of the story.”**

“Then come to Sunggyu’s birthday and maybe you'll know.” Sungyeol ordered.

 **“** **I wouldn't miss for anything, now I'm more motivated to attend this birthday celebration.”** Sungjong tone was devious, he was up to no good and Sungyeol could sense all the way from here.

“I am not escaping some bullying right?" He finally asked rhetorically. "Just promise you won't embarrass me in front of the guy please, I'm so awkward beside him.”

 **“** **Ok hyung, since you did something good I'll spare you some social embarrassment, but... I can't guarantee that Hoya and Dongwoo hyungs will too. See you Saturday hyung.”** Sungjong said deviously then hang up the phone.

“Yah! That brat! I'll find a way to embarrass you too, you just wait till you find someone to date.” Sungyeol grumbled before he moved to check the progress of Hoya's invitation, he might as well threaten his cousin into something right away as well.

______________________________________________________________________

Next day Sungyeol knocked on his neighbor's door for the second day in a row and this time Myungsoo was the one answering his door instead of his son. What he hadn't expected, nor Sungyeol, was Sunggyu hugging his legs one more time and doing his best puppy eyes because he knew he was adorable like that.

“Hyung, can Woohyunnie come to my birthday?” He asked.

“Birthday? Is it Hyung's birthday?” Woohyun perked up and came from the table to greet his friend.

“Saturday.” Sungyeol explained to Woohyun then looked at his neighbor. “I took your advice and we ended up deciding to celebrate because Sunggyu wanted.”

“Oh.” Myungsoo tried to hold but he ended up letting a dimpled and proud smile out, that made Sungyeol feel something strange in his stomach. “Then we absolutely have to attend, what time is it going to be? Where are you guys celebrating?” Myungsoo asked as he pinched Sunggyu cheeks softly and then ruffled the young boy hair.

“Mc Donald's.” Sunggyu said.

“Probably at seven.” Sungyeol added.

“Yaaaaaay!” Woohyun jumped out of happiness beside his dad. “Hamburger!!!!!”

“Really hyung? Mc Donald's?” Myungsoo asked giving the elder a scrutinizing look.

“I know that they don't even use real meat on their hamburger but everybody says I have to indulge Sunggyu sometimes and since he's behaving lately...” Sungyeol suddenly felt the need to explain, maybe he did something wrong?

“Well, at least they have some salads or wraps.” Myungsoo shrugged.

“But daddy, I want hamburger too!” The boy complained pulling his dad black T-shirt to gather his attention, and now that Sungyeol thought about, it would be weird if Myungsoo didn't let his son eat it, so he tried to advocate in Woohyun favor.

“Hey, come on, it's Sunggyu’s birthday, let Woohyun eat a Hamburger too. If it's once upon a time it shouldn't be a problem.”

“Please!” Sunggyu added, a cue for puppy eyes.

Myungsoo chuckled at the boys before looking at Sungyeol in amusement. “The salad is for me.” He announced much for the boy's cheers and Sungyeol’s embarrassment. “Now let's go, otherwise we will get late.” Myungsoo gave one last amused chuckle before he left to pick his and Woohyun’s bags.

The ride towards school was less awkward than the previous day, the kids were happily talking about Sunggyu’s birthday and Myungsoo was trying to get Sungyeol to give him some hint of what the birthday boy would like to receive as a gift.

“Come on, throw me some bone, I don't know him that well.” Myungsoo pleaded.

“Well, he liked to play with Woohyun’s Lego.” Sungyeol suggested.

“Do you know how much it costs something like that?” Myungsoo whined, Lego was an expensive toy. “Woohyun got his from my parents last Christmas, I don't have money to buy those kinds of things.”

“I'll give you another hint then, he likes to do jigsaw puzzles and read, satisfied?”

“Well that's better, but doesn't he have a lot of jigsaw puzzles already?”

“Yeah, but he really likes it and he is quite fast at it, so if you want for it to last, buy him something above a thousand pieces.” Sungyeol suggested.

“But you'll probably invite other people that know Sunggyu for longer, and they probably already know that, our gift will have no meaning for him.” Myungsoo complained again. “If he gets more puzzles he can even forget which one we gave him.”

“Then go for a book from the Harry Potter series, he is finishing the second book right now.” Sungyeol then elaborated on hint number two.

“I bet someone else will think about this too.” And Myungsoo didn't accept that either.

“Then figure it out on your own.” Sungyeol said slightly annoyed.

“No, I'll ask Sungjong, you're no help after all.” Myungsoo replied, uninterested on Sungyeol’s annoyed tone, as he pulled his phone and started messaging the middle Sung brother.

“You have his number?” Sungyeol asked surprised.

“How do you think we schemed behind your back?” Myungsoo said as if saying 'isn't obvious?' but soon enough he realized that Sungyeol might get angry at this, after all, the taller was right, he and Sungjong shouldn't have done things behind his back. “I'm sorry....”

Myungsoo was about to apologize when he was interrupted by Sungyeol snort. “Living and learning right?” Sungyeol asked in playfully sarcastic manner. “So that kid goes all in right? Sungjong, when I get my hands on you....”

“Please don't fight because of this anymore.” The young dad pleaded. “I know it was wrong of us but he had the best intentions and you already scolded him, he is a good kid deep down, I know it, and..”

“Don't worry, the best way to get revenge on Sungjong on something is to embarrass him socially since he is so popular. Don't worry, it's funny and my hyungs also enjoy it, you can gang up on him too if you want it, you'll like it.” Sungyeol dismissed as if this was a really normal thing that occurred every day in their lives and Myungsoo didn't know what to feel or say about it so he decided to change the subject.

“So, are you inviting a lot of people for Sunggyu birthday?”

“Oh, no, it's only going to be me, Sungjong, our cousin Hoya, Dongwoo hyung and you, if you come, aside from the kids of course.” The taller explained. “Dongwoo hyung, as in the kids’ teacher, he is one of the few I can call a friend. I met him last year and we got close because of Sunggyu, but then he got acquainted with my cousin in the gym so we all became friends. And about my cousin, please ignore whatever joke he makes, he thinks he is funny but he isn't really, though Sunggyu seems to like it and...”

Sungyeol ranted instructions on how to behave on Sunggyu’s birthday, thinking that that could save his ass from some teasing, although he also thought Myungsoo would probably be rolling his eyes internally and would soon forget about everything he said even though the neighbor was doing an amazing job of pretending to listen to his rant.

What Sungyeol didn't know was that everything he was talking was dutifully noted in Myungsoo’s brain and he was doing his best to gather all the information he was receiving. It didn't cost anything to put some effort into socializing, Jihyun always told him he needed to do that, and, since it seemed that everybody already knew he was a parent, why not make himself be accepted in that group of friends? After all, he was already sort of friends with the brothers, and he thought Dongwoo could warm up to him fast, he only hoped that Hoya, the guy who measured him up and down once, was like that too.

_________________________________________

When Saturday came both Sungyeol and Sunggyu overslept - maybe because Sunggyu was anxious to visit his mother and celebrate his birthday and took some time to sleep, in which Sungyeol accompanied him – and because of that they ended up leaving to visit their mother in the afternoon.

They brought a huge bouquet of flowers to her grave and while Sunggyu tried to timidly say some words to his mom - like Woohyun had instructed him to do because mothers could hear things from heaven – Sungyeol stood there fumbling with his hands not knowing how to really behave since he didn't share the same beliefs, while Sungjong met them there shortly after they arrived and silently sent his prayers for her.

They took their time with their visit but around five they were home again to properly dress up and go for the nearest Mc Donald's. That had taken some time since their small apartment only had one bathroom and three people to bathe in it, not to mention that Sungjong insisted to style his other two brothers up.

“YAH, Lee Sungjong this is Sunggyu’s birthday and not some Beauty Pageant!” Sungyeol roared, trying his best to keep the younger’s hands out of himself while the younger giggled at Sungyeol’s misfortune. “And his birthday will be in Mc Donald's.”

“It doesn't hurt to dress up once in awhile, you're good looking hyung, and single, you'll never know when someone interesting might pop up!” The younger retorted giggling with Sungyeol reactions.

“Yah, I'm not ready for flirting with anyone that soon, besides Woohyun and his dad will be there and I won't flirt with anyone in front of them.” Sungyeol retorted and Sungjong stopped for a moment before getting serious.

“You should do this for you hyung, to boost your self-esteem a bit after everything that happened, I think you could use that for the healing process. Besides, Myungsoo hyung is a photographer, he might take some good pictures of us.”

Sungyeol looked at his brother’s eyes and only saw sincere concern there. He hated to admit but Sungjong was right, the things between him and both Sunggyu and Myungsoo served to distract himself and put his life on some particular tracks, but things still hurt like hell when he remembered what he had witnessed.

After some good seconds looking at his brother, Sungyeol finally went to his bed and sat down. “Don't over do it ok? It might look like I'm expecting something from the only new people of the group.” Sungjong squealed, only registering the part where Sungyeol allowed himself to be styled, and busied himself with his Hyung's hair because if it depended on him his brother would look simple but good tonight.

They arrived around 6:30 PM at the nearest Mc Donald's to find Dongwoo and Hoya already there, sitting at a long table waiting for them, and, after the initial greetings and congratulations, the couple started their teasing right away.

“Wow look at the effort Sungyeol put for this. Are you trying to impress someone?” Hoya smiled showing his fangs and wriggled his thick brows.

“Jongie hyung helped, it was funny.” Sunggyu giggled as he remembered his brother's early bickering then he became serious. “Who is hyung trying to impress?” The boy asked innocently which made Sungyeol glare at his hyung.

“No one, hyung is trying to impress himself.” Sungjong quickly came to his brother’s aid.

“Why?” The boy asked puzzled but he was ignored by the adults.

“Actually I can't wait for him to arrive, I'm so curious about how they made up and Sungyeol hasn't been giving me any details.” Dongwoo said almost bouncing up in his chair. “Do you guys know something?” He asked as he looked from Sungjong to Hoya multiple times.

“I wish I knew because.... teasing material.” Sungjong burst out laughing.

“Guys, it was nothing out of ordinary, I invited him for dinner then asked him to forgive me, he did and here we are. We are a bit awkward at the moment, please don't make me retreat to my shell by embarrassing me in front of him.” Sungyeol explained and pleaded once he noticed the boys wouldn't stop.

“Since we all know each other better I invited someone else to help Myungsoo hyung fit in.” Sungjong suddenly announced which made the others frown at him, he looked briefly at his phone to check the time then added. “I think he'll come with Myungsoo hyung.”

“Who?” Hoya asked dumbfounded but was completely disregarded by his younger cousin that addressed his older brother.

“Let's make a truce, I won't embarrass you in front of Myungsoo hyung, and you will treat my friend well ok?” He suggested and offered a hand for a handshake and Sungyeol looked at him skeptically but shook it anyway.

“I hope you two behave as well.” He said with a pointed look at his hyungs.

Shortly after that, they changed the subject, mainly because Sunggyu asked for his gifts and the boy started to unwrap them as soon as the adults handed to him. He got two more books from the Harry Potter series from Dongwoo and Sungyeol respectively, a jigsaw puzzle from Sungjong, and then a manhwa from Hoya, apparently, his first webtoon (not the one he was currently working) was published. Sunggyu was in the middle of happily thanking everyone for his gifts when somebody approached the table.

“Sungjong!”

“Oh, Moonsoo hyung!” Sungjong smiled at him and the guy almost melted right there, Dongwoo, Hoya, and Sungyeol noticed that. “I thought you'd come with Myungsoo hyung.”

“Moonsoo hyung, you came too?” Sunggyu echoed surprised.

“Your brother invited me so of course I came. Here, this is for you.” Moonsoo handed a small bag for Sunggyu and the boy busied himself unwrapping the gift inside. “No, I took him and Woohyun home for a bath then I went to find something to buy for Sunggyu, they should be arriving any moment.”

“Hyung, this is my cousin Hoya and his... Dongwoo hyung.” Sungjong pointed to the two men in front of himself and Moonsoo went ahead and greeted both and shook their hands. “And this is my older brother, Sungyeol.” The boy motioned to his side.

Sungyeol eyed the guy from head to toe and the teenager felt uncomfortable with such scrutinizing eyes on him, he then forced an awkward smile and offered a hand for Sungjong’s older brother to shake. Sungyeol looked at the boy, that he guessed it was related to his neighbor, hand in amusement because it was shaking.

“Why are is your hand shaking? I don't bite.” Sungyeol chuckled in amusement and shook the teenager’s hand firmly.

“Cof Cof, there are controversies.” Hoya teased and Sungyeol immediately glared at him.

Moonsoo sat near Sungjong as Sunggyu tried clumsily the jacket he got from the said teenager and pretty soon they were all getting acquainted with him. Sungjong furthered the introductions as he explained that Moonsoo was Myungsoo’s brother and Dongwoo gasped surprised, so this is why he was thinking he had seen the boy somewhere, while Sungyeol shyly apologized for the argument he might have heard.

In between the questions thrown at Moonsoo for the next ten minutes, Hoya’s eagle eyes saw two couples arriving and one of the guys did a major double take on Sungyeol, even hanging his jaw low, before continuing towards the line to order their food. Hoya squinted his eyes at the said man, he knew Sungyeol was good looking, even more now that Sungjong had styled him up a bit, but he didn't like the way that older dude had looked at his cousin. Even so, he decided to let it go, he wouldn't make a fuss on Sunggyu’s birthday just because that guy looked at Sungyeol.

“I thought Myungsoo-shi would come.” Dongwoo suddenly said and that made Hoya stop glaring unconsciously at the guy in line to pay attention to his lover.

“He said he would.” Moonsoo said a bit confused.

“I'm starting to think Myungsoo and Woohyun won't make it, maybe it's best if we start ordering.”

“No, hyung, let's wait for them more.” Sunggyu pleaded.

“Have you seen the line size Sunggyu? It can take the longest time so we can order and receive the food so it's best if we go order now.”

“Then I'll go ahead, we arrived here before you guys and I'm hungry.” Hoya promptly volunteered, maybe he wanted to get up close that dude in the line and see what the hell was wrong with him.

“Then I'll go too so you won't wait in line alone.” Dongwoo also got up.

“Then I'll call hyung to see if he is really coming and to know if he wants me to order something for him and Woohyun.” Moonsoo properly got up as well.

Sungyeol gave his credit card to Hoya and he and Sunggyu bickered a bit about the order while Moonsoo was assuring Sungjong that he wanted to pay for his meal, and then three moved towards the line with Moonsoo already dialing his hyung number. As he spoke with his hyung, Hoya was whispering to Dongwoo about the guy that almost drooled on Sungyeol and tried to point to him discreetly.

“You're trying to find hair on an eggshell Hoya, the guy probably wasn't even looking at him, he is like fifteen years older than Sungyeol.” Dongwoo defended.

“What's our age gap again?” Hoya asked with his eyes squinted.

“7 years.” Dongwoo promptly answered.

“It happened between me and you so it can happen.” Hoya hissed but then sighed and tried to convince his lover he was right. “But, hyung, it didn't seem as if the guy was just mesmerized by Sungyeol’s beauty or something, it seemed like he knew Sungyeol and he couldn't believe his eyes that he was seeing him here. Honestly, it was like he was caught red handed or something, though Sungyeol didn't even notice him.”

“Hoya, what are you even saying?” Dongwoo laughed.

“I don't know, but I feel that this guy is trouble.” Hoya said as he crossed his arms feeling wronged, if his guts were telling him this he would believe it, they had never betrayed him and they wouldn't probably start now. “Just wait and see hyung, this old dude is a bad omen.” He repeated.


	13. Tribute - We are never ever getting back together

 

 

While Hoya and Dongwoo discussed the bad omen and Moonsoo tried to reach his brother, Sungyeol was teasing his middle brother. “Now I know why you were so eager to take Sunggyu to play over the neighbor's, you like Myungsoo’s brother.”

“Moonsoo hyung?” Sunggyu asked confused. “Like friends?”

Sungjong flushed beet red, and Sungyeol just knew he had nailed it, before pointing at Sunggyu with his chin and looking at his older brother horrified. “Hyung!” He hissed.

“What?” Sunggyu asked curiously but was being ignored.

“He likes you back.” Sungyeol merely said with a knowing grin.

“He doesn't...” Sungjong was ready to argue but the maknae interrupted.

“Like friends?” Sunggyu asked once again but before the hyungs could answer his question Woohyun arrived with his dad and Sunggyu totally forgot about that for the time being. “Woohyunnie!” Sunggyu smiled brightly and climbed off his chair to run and give his friend a hug.

“Gyu hyung! Happy birthday!” The boy cheered.

“Woohyun, be careful with Sunggyu’s gift.” Myungsoo slightly scolded as he approached the table, where the other two brothers were, with a small cake and some plastic plates. “Surprise~.I'm sorry for arriving kind of late but I had to go pick up the cake and Woohyun wanted to wrap Sunggyu’s gift himself and that took some time.” He explained but shut up as soon as he met eyes with his older neighbor.

Talking about the gift, Sunggyu and Woohyun came running to the table so they could unwrap it. “Is it a puzzle?” Sunggyu tried to shake the gift to hear the noise but didn't hear any.

“No hyung.” Woohyun giggled. “It's something even more special.” He then briefly turned to Sungyeol and Sungjong and waved his hand cutely and bowed a bit before focusing his attention back on Sunggyu, that was now trying to tear the wrapping off.

“You didn't need to bring a cake.” Sungyeol said a bit flustered and surprised that Myungsoo would get out of his way to bring a cake for Sunggyu. Besides, the way Myungsoo looked at him made him feel a bit shy, he knew Sungjong would overdo, his looks today were too much right?

“Oh it's nothing, I just wanted to make it more special since Sunggyu is finally celebrating his birthday after a while.” Myungsoo finally found his voice. “Besides, it's what my brother says: what's a birthday party without a cake, right?” Myungsoo smiled showing a flustered dimple.

Meanwhile, Sunggyu gasped with his gift. “Woaaaaaaw.”

“Talking about your brother, he is here.” Sungyeol said. “I haven't noticed him before but he looks a lot like you”

“Isn't nice hyung? Did you like it?” Woohyun asked in anticipation.

“Moonsoo is here? Where?” Myungsoo turned his head around to search for his brother.

“I loved it.” Sunggyu eyes were twinkling in satisfaction.

“There.” Sungjong pointed to Moonsoo, now desperately trying to call his brother since Dongwoo and Hoya were placing their orders. “You should go talk to him quickly if you don't want to wait to order, I think he is trying to contact you.”

Myungsoo quickly patted his pants. “Oops, I forgot my phone home. I'll go talk to him so excuse me a minute. Woohyun, let's talk with Uncle Moonsoo and order.” Myungsoo called, offering a hand, and the younger eyes got big.

“Is Uncle Moonsoo here?” The boy promptly left his hyung with his brothers and held his dad’s hand before the two left to surprise the maknae Kim.

Both brothers watched as Woohyun wrapped himself around his uncle’s legs while Myungsoo engulfed his brother in a back hug and left a teasing kiss on the teenager’s cheeks. The younger let out some complaints before the three of them placed their orders, and it was only when Sunggyu called that the brothers snapped back to reality.

“Hyungs, isn't Woohyunnie gift daebak?” The maknae asked showing his gift: a big framed picture of him and Woohyun at the center with Sungyeol and Myungsoo crouched beside them smiling ( actually only Myungsoo, Sungyeol was poker faced).

“That's different.” Sungyeol admitted as he got the frame to examine the picture.

“Aw, doesn't this look like a family picture?” Sungjong teased and instantly was elbowed in the ribs with the courtesy of his elder brother, though Sunggyu hadn't seemed to notice.

“Yes, there's Woohyunnie’s family here.” Sunggyu pointed to Myungsoo. “And mine here.” He pointed to Sungyeol. “But Jongie hyung is missing. Hyung, you should take a picture with us next time.”

“Truce remember?” Sungyeol hissed lowly.

“Absolutely.” Sungjong gasped for air and answered both of his brothers at the same time.

“Hyung, can I hang it on my wall?” Sunggyu asked excitedly.

“You realize that there is no more wall for you to hang things right?” Sungyeol turn to playfully scold the maknae and the boy pouted. “Start thinking what you want to take it down if you want to hang this on your wall.” He advised and started to gather Sunggyu’s gifts in one place when Sungjong recomposed himself and addressed him again.

“I think he likes you hyung.” Sungyeol turned to glare at his brother again when Sungjong raised his hands in surrender. “Not like that hyung, as a person.”

“What are you saying?” Now Sungyeol just giggled. “How can that happen? It's only been a week. Your imagination is really wild these days Sungjong, maybe because you're in love?”

“Hyung, you're in love?” Sunggyu perked up.

“No.” Sungjong denied and blushed faintly. “I just thought that he was very thoughtful by bringing a cake for Sunggyu’s birthday and giving him such a meaningful gift since Sunggyu’s favorite people nowadays are in the picture.”

“That's because Sunggyu charmed him when you brought him to play.” Sungyeol found an excuse.

“Even if that's so, it is actually a good thing since people our age tend not to get too close when there is a kid involved. You need friends, real ones that can have your back, and...” Sungjong shrugged. “Maybe he feels he needs it too and is putting effort.”

“I...” Sungyeol was about to retort but Hoya and Dongwoo came bickering at the table. “What happened?” Sungyeol asked with furrowed brows as the elders placed burgers and distributed food and beverages.

“Hoya is being silly, don't mind him.” Dongwoo dismissed but Hoya wouldn't let that go.

“There is a guy that is looking at our table all the time.” He explained.

“He thinks he is looking at you.” Dongwoo explained further.

“Me?” Sungyeol was dumbfounded. “I knew you would overdo it, now I'm the center of attention and I don't like that.” He complained to his middle brother as Sunggyu unwrapped his burger and started taking the veggies out because apparently, Hoya forgot to order it without them.

“But attention is good for your self-esteem.” Sungjong disagreed.

“See Hoya, it is good for self-esteem, now stop thinking silly stuff and let's eat.” Dongwoo suggested as he sat and unwrapped his own burger.

“How many times do I have to tell you he is looking at Sungyeol weirdly? It is not like he is amazed by Sungyeol beauty, there's something strange in his eyes that I don't like it, and he keeps looking here all the time even though he is accompanied.” Hoya argued.

“Maybe he is accompanied just by friends, so maybe we should write Hyung's number on a napkin and hand it to him.”

“Sungjong no!” Sungyeol said almost pleading, he wasn't ready for that. Sadly, he was ignored.

“Who is it, hyung? Can you discreetly take a picture so we can analyze if this guy is worthy of my Hyung's time?” The teenager asked.

“Ok, get close so I can pretend to take a picture.” Dongwoo ordered as he pulled his phone out of his pocket andHoya rolled his eyes. Once Dongwoo took the picture he passed the phone to the brothers. “I think he is good looking although a bit old for Sungyeol, but, Hoya and I happened right? So, who knows?”

Sungjong and Sungyeol practically joined their faces to look at the picture, and thankfully Dongwoo even used the zoom, but when they saw who the hyungs were talking, the two brothers were tense and spent some seconds in a weird silence.

“This is Sangwoo-shi.” Sungjong announced in a grave tone and both Dongwoo and Hoya gasped while Sungyeol looked down at the table and balled his hands into fists.

“I knew this guy was trouble. I knew it. See hyung? I told you.” Hoya said.

“What are you going to do?” Dongwoo asked worriedly once he realized who they were talking about and what the guy had done.

At that point Woohyun came slurping his soda to sit beside Sunggyu and Moonsoo moved to sit beside Sungjong, leaving the only spot available for Myungsoo next to Sungyeol. As they distributed the burgers the younger put his hands together to send some prayers to his mom while Hoya frowned, the others seemed to be used to this.

“Nothing, he isn't going to do anything, this guy doesn't deserve a spare look from hyung.” Sungjong said in an angry tone and with gritted teeth.

Sensing the tense atmosphere, the Kim brothers looked around for answers but people seemed to forget their presence. “Did something happen?” Moonsoo was able to voice their question as Myungsoo preferred not to butt in, the last time he did he messed things up for him.

“Hyung’s ex-partner is here.” Sungjong said with anger underneath his breath.

“And the bastard keeps looking here.” Hoya hissed with as much anger, making a point to glare to the guy even though the guy wasn't minding him one bit.

Myungsoo hesitated but ended up asking softly and lowly. “Do you want me to go talk to your friend? Apologize?”

“Apologize for what?” Moonsoo asked confused and the kids moved their little heads from him to Sungjong then Sungyeol then to Myungsoo, then back at Sungjong.

“Oh no no no no! No one here is apologizing for anything when he was the one messing things up.” Sungjong practically roared, making the two kids look at him confused, though he had the decency not to curse in front of the kids.

“Hyung, are you ok?” Sunggyu asked in concern as he held his burger in his little hands and observed Sungyeol with his small eyes.

“It's ok Myungsoo, it is not your fault. I'm ok, I'm perfect.” Sungyeol tranquilized his neighbor though he seemed to be the one needing some tranquilizing, he was paralyzed and frankly about to hyperventilate, it was clear he wasn't ok.

“Then what do we do? Should we grab our food and have party in your apartment?” Dongwoo suggested.

“No. Leaving is like losing, this guy has to know that Sungyeol moved on.” Hoya disagreed.

“I agree with Hoya hyung.” Sungjong nodded as Moonsoo just sighed and took a bite of his hamburger, he had given up understanding this.

Sungyeol forced a smile. “We are here to celebrate Sunggyu’s birthday so we are going proceed with our plans, I think I just need to wash my face, so I'll be right back.” With that, the taller of them got up from his chair and left in search for the bathroom.

They all watched him retreat before Myungsoo sighed deeply. “This is my fault, I know he says it isn't but it is. If I hadn't picked that phone call....”

“Dad, don't be sad, you're the best daddy in the world.” Woohyun tried to cheer him up and Myungsoo chuckled at him so the boy smiled widely, thinking he had cheered his father.

“Which phone call? Can somebody let me in?” Moonsoo ended up pleading.

“Hyung got sick around midterms remember? Your brother ended up helping him but he picked up a phone call from Sungyeol’s lover and that didn't end up very good.” Dongwoo decided to elaborate.

“So you broke them up hyung?” Moonsoo gasped and Myungsoo guiltily nodded.

“No, you didn't.” Sungjong assured. “That person got mad and decided to punish Sungyeol hyung by not seeing him, and, yes, he is weird like that. I guess Sungyeol hyung was kind of expecting that and some fighting, but imagine our surprise when we saw his lover in the book shop with someone else, looking deeply in love?”

“No way.” The Kim brothers gasped surprised and synchronized.

“If I were you I'd not worry myself over that, even if you broke them up no one would blame you, all of us here agree that that person was not worthy of Sungyeol.” Hoya added. “I know you probably know Sungyeol’s jerky side the best but deep down he is a good person, he is committed, hardworking and responsible, he was just in an overbearing situation that made him do mistake after mistake and he hated himself for it.”

“I don't know him that well as Hoya and Jongie but I believe Sungyeol wasn't able to relax, his fights with Sunggyu were constant and he thought his lover would make him relax and provide a sense of normality in his life, but that didn't happen.” Dongwoo added his two cents.

“Yes, that didn't happen, but it didn't happen even when our mom was alive and well. Sungyeol Hyung's ex-lover is like fifteen years older than him, Sungyeol hyung doesn't have many people that are close to him but his lover never wanted to be introduced to any of us and I just met him because I decided to make a surprise visit once. He never introduced Sungyeol hyung to his friends or parents either.” Sungjong explained, now he was in for bad mouthing that dude.

“His lover had never wanted to meet Sunggyu and called him a hassle. That person was never understanding of Sungyeol Hyung's new situation and didn't come to the funeral, a moment where Sungyeol hyung needed him the most. He wanted hyung to spend every Saturday with him, the whole day too, not caring if hyung had to take care of Sunggyu. If hyung couldn't meet or did something else wrong in their book he would be ignored and/or punished by not meeting the next week. Isn't that absurd? A lover is supposed to be a companion, and this…” Sungjong held himself not to let out a bad word. “...person had never shown him that.” When Sungjong finished ranting he was red in anger and Moonsoo started to rub circles on his back for him to calm down while a deep silence fell up on them.

“That person is bad.” Woohyun ended up concluding for everyone's surprise.

“Gosh, a person like this exists?” Myungsoo ended up asking but regretted as soon as he let the words out, he knew first hand that people like that, or worse, existed. “Why did he accepted this kind of treatment?”

“That's a very good question, we don't know.” Dongwoo said sadly.

“Actually, I think that guy might have brainwashed him somehow.” Hoya decided to explain his theory. “Sungyeol was charmed and he thought that with a mature person he wouldn't need to go through things he went through before and would have a stable relationship, because... well, if you knew Sungyeol like me you would say this is what he needs, someone by his side, helping him with things that are easy for you and me but quite difficult for him.”

“Like?” Moonsoo asked.

“Look, Sungyeol hyung has a lot of problems and I shouldn't go spreading them around. He tends to treat everyone like a potential threat and be really guarded due to things that happened to him before, which leads him to push people away, and if he is stressed.... I think Myungsoo hyung already knows how he behaves. He can be scary but if we manage to win his heart... let's just say he is a really good person to back you up if you need.” Sungjong explained to his friend.

“Yes, he let me play with Woohyunnie, but I never want to see hyung scary anymore.” Sunggyu agreed.

“Guys, I'm sorry to interrupt the dissing and the explanations about Sungyeol’s personality, but I just noticed the person we were talking about ditched their friends and is nowhere in sight.” Dongwoo called them nervously as he tried to look around, which the other adults tried to do as well.

“Don't tell me that person went to find Sungyeol hyung.” Sungjong got pale.

“Then we just have to have a definitive talk with this person so they leave Sungyeol in peace for good.” Hoya quickly said.

“What if Sungyeol hyung doesn't want this?” Moonsoo asked.

“Moonsoo-yah, Sungyeol was devastated, the guy broke his trust and although he still suffers there is no way they will ever go back together.” Dongwoo explained softly.

“I don't think he would listen to us hyung and even though Sungyeol hyung might not want to go back together, I don't know if he is ok enough to show his pissed self to this person, after all, he was deeply disappointed.” Sungjong grabbed his hair and start to pull it, he was on the verge of a mental breakdown.

“Maybe I can help?” Myungsoo offered in a really small and unsure tone and everyone looked at him. “I mean, I talked to his lover on the phone right? And if his lover got jealous over that maybe...” The others stopped for a minute and looked at Myungsoo as they evaluated his suggestion, but Myungsoo felt like they were judging him and backtracked. “Forget it, I barely know him, he wouldn't be comfortable and I would be butting in his life too much, we just solved things and I don't want problems anymore.”

“How?” Woohyun looked at his dad inquiringly but before Myungsoo could open his mouth the others started to talk.

“Actually... I think that it can work.” Dongwoo said opening a smile.

“Yeah, you have a good face, it can work.” Hoya was the second to back the idea up.

“If you think you can do something to help hyung please do, even if Sungyeol hyung isn't comfortable, he will thank you in the long run. But if he complains now I'll take all the blame.” The teenager said bravely, it wasn't like this would be the first fight with his brother or the last one.

Myungsoo breathed in and out and got up from his chair. “Please watch Woohyun a minute for me.” With that, he left the others and moved towards the bathroom.

_____________________________________________________

Sungyeol entered the bathroom and went to the closest stall to lock himself there, and once locked, he sat over the toilet and just let himself hyperventilate. He didn't want to look weak in front of his neighbor, friends and family, and much less his ex-lover, but the truth was: he wasn't ok and he had to gather himself quickly because, knowing Sangwoo, he would find a way to come talk to him.

He thought about how everything began. A couple of years ago Sungyeol got his first job at Woollim and around that time he actually spent his working time in the company and that's where he met Sangwoo. Sungyeol task was to proofread the books and fix their mistakes, and one of his coworkers had fallen sick and wouldn't be able to finish correcting the last chapters of a school book, so Sungyeol had accepted to finish it for him. That day the author, Sangwoo, appeared to complain about something that it wasn't really Sungyeol’s fault, but they were able to work through that and after some hours Sungyeol was charmed by the older guy.

Under the excuse of the book they were working on, they exchanged numbers, and, after a couple of months with Sangwoo confusing Sungyeol with his behavior even though the book was long finished, the older finally invited Sungyeol for coffee and then the rest was history.

Sangwoo was someone very intelligent and most of his opinions and views in life coincided with those Sungyeol had so he  was happy he had someone that could challenge and understand how his mind worked. But although Sungyeol had already acknowledged and got over of how naive he was back then, he knew that it was this that had been great.

What it wasn't that great was that Sangwoo had very restricted time to date. Not that Sungyeol had much either, he studied, worked and taught, while Sangwoo wrote his school books to be released the next school year. The thing about the older was that he was trying to transition to another genre and wrote his novel in every odd hour, still, they made a point to see each other once a week but spend the entire day together. Sangwoo would often come to Sungyeol’s apartment, the elder preferred to stay at home and enjoy Sungyeol company there, but Sungyeol had never visited his boyfriend, Sangwoo only took him to a friend apartment whenever the guy wasn't home. Sangwoo had said that he took care of the said apartment because this friend traveled back and forth from Japan.

Sungyeol had never found strange that Sangwoo had never introduced him to his parents or friends, the elder had said that his parents lived in the countryside and re rarely got to see them and that most of his friends lived in other countries or cities, but he promised to introduce his adorable boyfriend (his words, not Sungyeol's) to his friends once they came to visit. Sungyeol was ok with that, he was honeymooning after all and everything about Sangwoo charmed him.

Things became sour after Sungyeol mom died. Sungyeol didn't even want to think about that moment of his life but now that he thought back this was really when things started to become different. Suddenly he had two kids to raise and his boyfriend said that that was a hassle for them and although he didn't say anything more, Sungyeol could read in his eyes that the older wanted to tell Sungyeol not to assume the responsibilities for his brothers. That day Sungyeol fought Sangwoo hard and that had earned him two weeks without meeting his boyfriend, not to mention Sangwoo skipping his mother and step dad funeral.

At first, he gave excuses that Sungyeol could believe, inspiration had hit him hard and, no, Sangwoo wasn't mad about their fight. But as problems developed at home, with Sungjong quickly recovering himself in order to study for college and Sunggyu starting to fight him almost every day not to mention he was starting to be bullied in school, Sungyeol started to need more from Sangwoo and the older guy started to get tired of that drama.

The point was that Sungyeol didn't want to believe that someone like Sangwoo, someone he chose to give himself to and be his lover, was like that, like any other person that ever tried to take advantage of him. At the end, the only difference was that Sangwoo was older and more experienced in doing these kinds of things with more finesse.

Now, Sungyeol couldn't say that after a year and a half of this he didn't notice anything changing in their relationship and he also couldn't say that he was expecting Sangwoo to change as well. Still, things worked between them, because it was familiar, and Sungyeol needed familiar things in his life at that moment. They had some chemistry in bed and although that didn't help Sungyeol emotionally, it helped him forget his problems momentarily and have stress reliefs.

Once Sungyeol wrapped his head with that, their relationship was fine for a couple of months although here and then there was a fight, but, if you asked him, not once in his lifetime he had imagined he would ever witness Sangwoo act a scene like he did in the book shop. With a girl. And he looked like he was in love, in love, and that was much more than Sangwoo ever pretended to feel for him.

What kind of shit was that? Even if Sangwoo liked both genders he couldn't simply have the best of both worlds at the same time without both their consent. But, judging every aspect of his relationship and the way Sangwoo behaved at the book shop, he could clearly see that the girl, young and pretty like him, got all the glory of a very public relationship while he was, and apparently would always be, the dirty little secret his boyfriend kept behind closed doors. That was the part that hurt because, for all of his life, he went through hardships and hardships and he considered that, despite all, he deserved some exclusive attention as anybody else did.

As he finished remembering everything in this love story - love? Yeah, right – Sungyeol was surprised that not a single tear ran down his cheek and he seemed to have calmed enough to be able to breathe just fine. Yes, when he saw Sangwoo with a girl it had hurt him, but as he said he would, he cried, he got better and the only thing missing was not caring. But Sungyeol thought that would be easy once they had a final talk, after all, Sangwoo didn't know he is done with him.

He took a deep breath in and opened the stall, luckily nobody was there. He didn't know how much time he spent there but he knew he had to come back to Sunggyu’s birthday, so he directed himself to do what he said he would do in order to go back to the few people that actually cared for him.

He had just opened the sink and placed his hands under the water streak when the door for the bathroom opened and closed. He kept his head down, washing his hands slowly, as he heard footsteps until they stopped behind him. Sungyeol lifted his eyes slowly to look at the mirror only to spot Sangwoo standing behind him, he merely looked back at his hands and kept washing his hands.

Sangwoo then got close, grabbed Sungyeol gently by the arm and turned him around. “Hi, Sungyeol.” His tone was breathy and he took the opportunity to look over the boy’s styled-by-Sungjong appearance.

Sungyeol squinted his eyes at him as if he was having difficulties to remember who was this guy. “Who are you?” He asked and the guy chuckled.

“What's with this question Sungyeol?”

“I know your name, but I have no idea who are you.” Sungyeol clarified but used a cold tone, he wasn't finding anything funny.

“Of course you know who I am, we've been together for a year and a half.” The guy chuckled still finding whatever game Sungyeol was playing amusing.

“This is exactly why I asked you who are you. I've been together a year and a half with a guy and it seems like I don't know him at all.” He explained with an impassive tone.

Now Sangwoo scoffed. “Shouldn't I be the one saying that? Aren't you sleeping with someone else behind my back?”

Sungyeol scoffed back at the accusation. “I would never, I'm a monogamous kind of guy.”

“As if I'd believe that when someone else answered your phone and said they were taking care of you.” Sangwoo said with anger evident in his tone.

So that was what Myungsoo said right? Such a double meaning sentence, no wonder that had pissed off his ex(?) boyfriend, but it didn't matter anymore. “That's the truth, after all once a person has a strong fever they should be taken care of, no?” Sungyeol asked with his most innocent tone, he was so calm that it surprised him.

“Fever?” The guy asked confused.

“Maybe you were too blinded by your jealousy to even listen to what the guy on the phone had to say. The guy is my neighbor by the way, and Sunggyu called him because it was an emergency.” Sungyeol explained as he turned back to the sink to wet his face and closed the faucet before reaching up for a few paper towels. “Not that you even thought about that possibility, right? You don't seem to think much about me.” Sungyeol mumbled the last part for himself and dried his face.

The guy hesitated but then conceded. “Sorry baby, I was really upset that day and I was so eager to meet you again and fix things between us.” Sangwoo said with a sickening sweet tone as he approached Sungyeol to hug him, but the taller just gave a couple of steps back to avoid him.

“What are you doing? Why?” Sungyeol asked.

“Doing what? I should apologize if I misjudged you right? Come here, let's ditch the world and fix things between us.” Sangwoo suggested.

“I have company and you have too, I'm not going anywhere.” He said firmly.

“Come on, just say the word and we can ditch them and have a good time.” Sangwoo tried to seduce Sungyeol out of his seriousness and tried to hug him again, but Sungyeol felt sick to his stomach.

“No, that's not happening.” Sungyeol moved away a second time. “Do you think I wouldn't reach a limit? Do you think that one day I wouldn't find out the truth?” He asked dryly.

“What are you talking about Sungyeol? Which truth?” The guy asked, after all, he didn't know what Sungyeol had seen. “The only truth that I know is that you love me and...”

“And you don't love me back.” Sungyeol completed for him which made that guy taken aback. “Do you think I wouldn't notice when you keep giving me excuses not to progress with our relationship? Let me tell you something, when you didn't attend my mother's funeral that was a huge clue, but I turned a blind eye because I needed something in my life to be exactly the same way it was before.”

“Again with this?” Sangwoo asked annoyed though he didn't deny he didn't love Sungyeol.

“Of course. And I will talk about that as much I want because it is fucking important to me!” Sungyeol hissed angrily. “Not that it matters to you but I am just a 23-old guy, adult life just began for me, and I wasn't given a choice to fill in in parenthood. I needed you by my side to comfort me and to support me, and how many times did you do that? Zero, zilch, none!” When he finished his angry rant he took a couple of breaths in, he was starting to get aggravated even though he didn't want to because Sangwoo didn't deserve it.

“So you want me to go over your apartment and play house with you? Gosh, Sungyeol, for the love of god, I have more important stuff to do. You know I am a busy person and I already take enough time out of my obligations to meet you.”

“Enough....” Sungyeol almost laughed right there, but quickly recomposed himself and made his expression sarcastic. “Oh yeah, I forgot. I forgot you have time for everything else but me.” He then placed a finger on his chin and pretended to think hard. “But maybe that has something to do with the girl you actually take out to places.”

“What girl?” The guy to pretend he didn't know what the taller was talking about Maybe he had succeeded in deceiving Sungyeol before, but now, just like waking up from an unpleasant dream, Sungyeol could see what was true and what was not.

“Spare me, you and I are over.” Sungyeol spat in disdain and was about to move for the door but Sangwoo grabbed him by the arm and spun him around. Sungyeol only had time to look at the elder’s hand, almost hurting his arm, to the elder’s eyes when the door opened and closed and a known voice filled the small bathroom.

“Hyung~.” Myungsoo used a whiny cute tone but changed strategies as soon as he saw what was happening.

“Myungsoo!” Sungyeol said surprised and tried to make Sangwoo let go of him but the guy was holding him too strong.

“What is happening here? Let go of him!” He growled in protection mode and ran towards the two men in the middle of the bathroom only to force Sangwoo to let go of Sungyeol arm. “Are you ok?” He asked in concern then turned to the older man to make use of his powerful eyes and glare at the older, not bothering if the guy was older or not. “Who is this guy? Why is he hurting you?”

“I'm fine Myungsoo, thank you. Let's not mind him, he is somebody that I thought I knew, but I actually don't.” Sungyeol explained although he didn't want to give details.

“SOMEBODY YOU KNEW? I'm not somebody you knew Sungyeol, you are MY boyfriend, and who the hell is this guy? Who the hell he think he is to butt in our business?” The guy huffed in anger getting close to stare at Myungsoo, that felt somehow nervous but thought it was important to stand his ground.

Sungyeol wanted to reply and say it wasn't his business, that Sangwoo should just accept that they were over and get away from there but Myungsoo, with sudden courage, was ahead of himself.

“You must be Sangwoo-shi, Hyung's EX lover, he told me a lot about you.” He said making sure to stress the 'ex' word and Sungyeol thought to himself: when did I ever? “I believe we talked on the phone.”

“So it was you! You brat without manners! Don't you know you shouldn't pick a call from other people's phone? Do you know the amount of trouble you caused?” Sangwoo hissed in Myungsoo’s face, probably wanting a fight, but Myungsoo stood his ground, he could deal with this old midget just fine, years of sports made him bulk it up enough to at least scare people off.

“I don't, but I don't care since Sungyeol hyung is mine now.” He said dryly and with such confidence that, if that wasn't about Sungyeol himself, he would have been fooled. Still, he almost choked up with that bold statement, but thankfully the elder seemed distressed enough to even notice how taken aback he was. “Right baby?” He looked at Sungyeol with moon enamored eyes.

“WHAT?” Sangwoo asked in disbelief and anger.

“You heard me.” He said coldly and crossed his arms in front of himself, daring the guy to do something but internally hoping he didn't. “Honestly when I met Sungyeol hyung I was disappointed he was in relationship. I thought about stealing him, but I ended up not even needing to do that, he came to me on his own because you practically placed him on my lap, after all, you're this... old... and you still haven't learned how to treat a lover well? Tsk tsk tsk.” Myungsoo shook his head in disapproval.

“Myungsoo, enough, don't...” Sungyeol tried to placate the situation, and even pull Myungsoo out of place - he wasn't liking where this was going - but he was ignored, and Myungsoo kept looking at the ex-boyfriend.

“What are you even saying? This must be a lie!” Sangwoo scoffed. “Besides I'll have you know that my years of experience made him always be pleasured by me.”

“You gotta be kidding me!” Sungyeol wanted to die out of embarrassment, when this conversation became a competition over sex? Sungyeol was flabbergasted and totally red, for god sake, this wasn't a topic that should be discussed in front of a straight person he barely knew.

At this point, he wouldn't expose Myungsoo’s lie anymore even if he was embarrassed, after all, if Sangwoo believed he had moved on it would be better, although he had to have a serious conversation with Myungsoo after this.

“I wasn't talking about that at all, but your argument is sex, really?” Myungsoo scoffed at him and turned to Sungyeol. “What the hell did you see in this old dude? No, don't answer.” He caressed Sungyeol cheek with a faint touch although the enamored eyes were still there, and the taller had to agree that Myungsoo acting was quite good. “The best thing you did was to accept me.”

“As I'm going to believe the nonsense you're sputtering.” Sangwoo tried to pull Myungsoo from Sungyeol but Myungsoo didn't even bulge. “Yah! Out of my boyfriend! He is mine, MINE, AND MINE ALONE! EXCLUSIVELY” He screamed.

“THE FUCK? I'M MY OWN! AND FOR GOD SAKE STOP PRETENDING THAT YOU DON'T HAVE A GIRLFRIEND AROUND MY AGE BEHIND MY BACK. I KNOW ALREADY, I SAW WITH MY TWO EYES!” Sungyeol yelled back, he had enough. “I WON'T ACCEPT CRUMBLES OF YOUR LOVE AND I WON'T BE AN EASY MALE FUCK ANYMORE, WE ARE DONE, DONE, DONE, OK? SEEING ME WITH A NEW LOVER ISN'T ENOUGH PROOF I DON'T WANT YOU ANYMORE?”

“See?” Myungsoo smirked. “Now do us all a favor and stop bothering my boyfriend.”

“And you, stop making things worse, I didn't ask for your interference.” Sungyeol hissed at him too, but it didn't come out as if he was angry at him, just at the situation, that kind of made Myungsoo relax, maybe this wouldn't be too disastrous for their friendship(?) later.

“I'm sorry.” He said guiltily and dared to get close to Sungyeol, wrap his hands against his waist and rub his face all over his shoulder, what was Myungsoo even doing? One straight man doesn't do this to a gay man, Sungyeol was confused. “I know you can handle yourself, love, you have a quite challenging personality. But we are partners now so your fights are my fights and I want to do my best to support you because at the end of the day my main goal is to make you happy.” He then looked at Sungyeol with this puppy eyes - Woohyun probably learned this with his father, it was like this he charmed Sunggyu into becoming his friend right? - as if he was asking for forgiveness.

Sungyeol sighed but tapped Myungsoo a bit impatiently as if saying this was enough. Obviously, that made Sangwoo interpret things as if he was assuring the other that everything was fine, but that kind of left them in a semi-hugging position.

“You know that I love you, right?”The younger suddenly asked and Sungyeol had a bad feeling settling in his stomach, but it wasn't until he saw Myungsoo closing his eyes, leaning his face close and feeling one of the hands leave his waist only to arrive trembling (?) on his neck that he understood that Myungsoo was going to kiss him.

Sungyeol held his breath and suddenly he couldn't move.


	14. You give me something - Teasings - Damage control

 

 

Sungyeol didn't know if it was because: 1-the anger this situation brought him, 2- he was thrilled to get back at his ex-lover to prevent any attempt of reconciliation he didn't want, or 3- Myungsoo was even more handsome (he swore he had never paid attention to this before) this close, but his heart was beating so, so, so fast.

His mind was in conflict though and this was why he couldn't move. A part of his brain screamed: 'fuck, run for the hills, he is straight, straight! You will develop feelings and he won't be able to reciprocate! You'll regret, he'll be disgusted, please push him away!'. The other part of his brain screamed: 'Fuck that, take advantage of someone else for once, he is hot, kiss the living daylights of him and make Sangwoo wish he never cheated on you!' And the tiny little coherence he still had couldn't decide which way to go.

Sungyeol hadn't paid attention before but Myungsoo had something in him and he felt that something the moment their lips touched because a long shiver ran down his spine. The problem was that Myungsoo felt that too because Sungyeol felt his own hands holding him tighter.

Sungyeol couldn't believe this was happening. He was being kissed by the person he hated just a couple of weeks before, not to mention they barely started over and were still a little awkward, so he didn't know what to feel much less how the hell he would face Myungsoo after that was over.

It was only when Myungsoo was angling his own head to have better access that Sungyeol felt a slight trembling against his lips and that made his senses come back to him. Why was Myungsoo trembling? Was that... disgust? It could  only be right? After all, he was gay and Myungsoo was a straight man. Maybe he meant well by trying to help, but this was against his nature so it could only be...

“Fuck you two.” Sangwoo hissed and finally moved.

They heard the door of the bathroom open and close with a loud bam and Sungyeol found strength in himself and pushed Myungsoo away. “I can't believe you did this... Is this a joke to you? Do you think because I'm gay and in this kind of situation you can simply do whatever?” He asked in surprise and trying his best not to blush and make his heart stop beating.

Myungsoo closed his eyes and gulped hard.

_He closed his eyes and gulped hard, he knew he didn't have many options, but he had to do something, Jihyun was right there and she needed him, now more than ever. He tried to quickly think about a solution, but everything he thought had bigger consequences and the only thing that could do some damage control was this. So he took a deep breath and lifted a trembling hand and tried to slide the strap of her dress down her shoulders._

_She promptly slapped his hand away and pushed him down the bed before running all the way to the other side of the room._

“ _Is this a joke for you? Do you think because I'm a girl in this kind of situation you can simply do whatever?” She asked with the most betrayed but even tone she could muster at the time. “I trusted you all my life, how could you!? Were you lying to me?”_

“ _Let me help you.” He pleaded._

“ _How can this be 'help' Myungsoo?” She asked and at that point who would think about using honorifics? “HOW!? Don't be disgusting!”_

“No, no, no.” Myungsoo tried to say softly although he looked guilty and quite distressed so his deep voice might or might not have cracked. “I-I was trying to help you and-and...”

“I didn't say anything because it was advantageous to me, but you went too far! Just because I'm gay it doesn't mean that you can do this, you're straight, you didn't have to go to such lengths if that disgusted you.” Sungyeol explained with an emotion that Myungsoo didn't know what it was.

“I'm not that kind of person, that didn't disgust me, that...” Myungsoo tried to defend himself but words were halted, it seemed that he wanted to say something but something was preventing him and he looked utterly conflicted. “I'm sorry, please forgive me, I didn't mean to make you angry, please! I don't want to fight you again, I...”

Sungyeol breathed deeply in and out and then pinched the bridge of his nose to alleviate stress before sighing. “Yeah, because of the kids. Look.... we both have different interests and this won't ever happen anymore so let's forget this Besides you were trying to help me so I'll forgive you because you also forgave me.” Sungyeol forced himself to pretend everything was ok. “Now, let's go back to Sunggyu’s birthday.” He added trying to bring his tone and inner emotions to an even state although it was evident in his semblance that Sungyeol seemed a bit upset.

“But...” Again words were stuck in Myungsoo’s throat and Sungyeol just shook his head.

“Let's not make them wait anymore, come on.” With that Sungyeol moved for the door and Myungsoo couldn't help but sigh and follow him, after all, if Sangwoo was still lurking around they had to continue with the lie.

Sungyeol walked two steps ahead of Myungsoo and the younger had his head down as he tried to make sense of what just happened. It was because he was looking down that he saw Sungyeol’s hand urging him to hold hands. A quick look ahead and Myungsoo saw that the old guy was back at his table and his friends seemed to be asking him why he took so long in the bathroom, but, as soon as their eyes met, Myungsoo felt his skin burn with hatred, so he did what he had to do.

He grabbed Sungyeol's hand and slightly pulled him back, so they both could walk side by side, and plastered one of his best-dimpled smiles before whispering through his teeth. “Do you think he will bother you again today?”

“No, not in front of his friends, he never introduced me to them so he probably won't create a scene.” Sungyeol answered back, making a show of flashing a smile back at Myungsoo.

The young dad was thinking that Sungyeol’s smile was something really really nice to see when they reached the table. The taller promptly let go of his hand to plop down in front of Sunggyu, that surprisingly was still eating half of his hamburger although Woohyun seemed to have finished his and was talking animatedly with Dongwoo.

As soon as Sungyeol sat down, everyone eyes were automatically on them. Some of them wore knowing/teasing looks, some were concerned, and some (the kids) were lost.

“Are you ok?” Dongwoo was the first to ask in concern and Myungsoo finally sat and started to prepare to eat his salad.

“Yes.” Sungyeol replied. “I guess.”

“Daddy, can we open the cake now?” Woohyun asked eagerly.

“Woohyun, it is Sunggyu’s birthday, you have to wait for him to finish eating so we can sing and cut the cake.” Myungsoo said with a half smile.

“I can't believe that person followed you to the bathroom.” Sungjong huffed. “What did ... want?”

“I can't eat this anymore.” Sunggyu whined. “Hyung, I want cake.”

“Let me have it.” Moonsoo asked and Sunggyu passed his half eaten hamburger to his friend’s uncle.

“To get back together.” Sungyeol explained as if nothing and started to unwrap his burger while he spoke to Sunggyu. “Wait for me to finish this and then we will cut it.”

“And how did that go?” Hoya asked.

Sungyeol squinted his eyes at his cousin and hoped to be doing something similar to his bitch face. “How do you think it went? Do you really think that we would get back together? Hyung please, I won't let anyone fool me twice.” He gave his cold hamburger a bite and spoke with his mouth full after some seconds. “Myungsoo gave me a bit of help.” He admitted.

“And what he did to help you, Sungyeol-shi?” Now it was Moonsoo’s time to look past Sungjong and ask with some innocent curiosity, but Sungjong, Hoya, and Dongwoo looked at them with not so innocent eyes and even some wriggling brows, with the courtesy of Lee Howon, the shipper.

“Oh, shush it.” Sungyeol complained and threw a ketchup sachet towards his cousin, and the guy thanked the gods it wasn't open or else his white jacket would be totally sprayed in red.

“Nothing big happened, I just subtly implied that te persob might get a beating if they tried to get back with hyung again.” Myungsoo lied again, hoping that everybody let this go and concentrated on... they didn't have any more food to be concentrating on anymore, but he hoped his tone made people think nothing big happened.

“Yeah, nothing big.” Sungyeol confirmed with a hint of bitter tone and going back to his hamburger. “I don't want to talk about this anymore.” He said in a definitive tone before he gave his burger another bite. He was doing his best to push that memory to the corner of his mind, he didn't want to remember things that he felt that could make him very uncomfortable right now.

Hoya, Dongwoo, and Sungjong looked at each other kind of disappointed they wouldn't be hearing anything juicy, but they weren't expecting what came next.

“Liar, liar pants on fire.” Moonsoo sing songs.

“Are you lying daddy?” Woohyun asked right after.

“No.” Myungsoo denied.

“He is.” Moonsoo smiled although he still had some food in his mouth, as he watched his brother bemusedly.

“He is.” Woohyun agreed but Myungsoo just gave him one stare and the young boy was already looking at something else. Oh, look how those veggies Sunggyu didn't want were so interesting.

“Sungyeollie, what aren't you telling us?” Hoya asked showing his fangs of the devil and Sungyeol winced.

“Guys, please, it's Sunggyu’s birthday let's not talk about this...” Sungyeol was about to try to appeal to their soft spot for the clueless Sunggyu when Moonsoo interjected.

“It was skinship, right? Myungsoo hyung did skinship, right? You can tell us, Myungsoo hyung is a big skin shipper.” Myungsoo tried to glare at his brother to shut his trap but noticed movement from Sangwoo table.

 _Actually, it was more than_ _skinship_ _._ Sungyeol thought but knew it wasn't wise to vocalize this and get all kinds of teasing from his family. He was about to say something to shut everyone up but Myungsoo put an arm around his shoulders and Sangwoo and his friends pass by his table.

“It's fine hyung, daddy loves doing skinship, he hugs me and Uncle Moonsoo all the time.” Woohyun giggled, finding the situation funny while his friend followed the conversation with his small eyes, and Sangwoo stopped a couple of feet away to give a double take at them.

Myungsoo took this opportunity to lay his head against Sungyeol’s shoulder and the taller played his part and caressed Myungsoo’s chin. “You need to shave.” He said playfully.

“Aigoooo, aren't they two cute muffins?” Hoya teased and Sungyeol wanted to kill him, but not right now when Sangwoo was still within the radar. “Look at this, you have competition hyung.” Hoya teased Dongwoo next and earned a soft slap on his leg, not that he minded, he actually embraced.

Sangwoo gave the last huff and left the precinct with his worried friends behind him  then Sungyeol took that opportunity to grab Myungsoo chin and detach him from his shoulder completely. “Ok, it was a bit of skinship.” Sungyeol lied as he thought the grinning boys before him would be satisfied with that. “But I feel uncomfortable doing skinship with someone like him.”

“Well, that's understandable.” Sungjong said a bit awkward as Myungsoo went back to his salad with his head down and Moonsoo to his hamburger. “I'm sorry hyung it was my idea.”

“Always, you, stop butting in my life.” Sungyeol half assed a complaint.

“But, why you don't like? Is it because daddy is a boy?” Woohyun asked dumbfounded. “Two boys can do skinship too, see?” Woohyun hugged Sunggyu that indulged on the hug and Myungsoo chuckled as he ate. “And daddy hugs are the best hugs ever!” The boy added.

“They are!” Sunggyu agreed. “But I prefer Woohyunnie's.” He almost purred which earned a laugh from Dongwoo.

“But some kinds of skinship can only be done between lovers and I'm a boy and your dad is too and we don't....” Sungyeol was about to try to explain that whatever happened between them shouldn't happen because they were two boys that liked different things when Woohyun interrupted him.

“Hyung, I don't understand but do you know that two boys can like each other too like Uncle Moonsoo likes Sungjong hyung so they can do skinship?” Woohyun asked bluntly while Sungyeol paused and blinked a bit only to turn to the teenagers and see that Sungjong was frozen and Moonsoo was pale. Both of them were totally uncomfortable.

“Woohyun who taught you that?” Myungsoo gave the second glare as a warning and Woohyun shut up and shrunk, finally getting the hint he was behaving badly. If he got the third warning he would be grounded for sure.

“Like friends right?” Sunggyu asked for the umpteenth time. “Because Sungyeol hyung said Sungjong hyung likes Moonsoo hyung but he is also in love.” Poor Sunggyu confused everything, but that was enough to make a mess since now Sungjong was the one pale, much for Dongwoo and Hoya’s pleasure, and Moonsoo choked with the last piece of hamburger.

Both Myungsoo and Dongwoo promptly got up to help Moonsoo while Hoya was cracking up. Sungjong was too embarrassed to do anything and the two kids looked confused, and seemed to not follow what was happening.

Sungyeol cleared his throat. “I guess it's time for the cake right?” He suggested as Moonsoo finally got to cough food out of his throat

“YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY CAKEEE!” The boys cheered happily, quickly forgetting whatever mess they created.

Sungyeol sighed and put his half eaten a hamburger to the side to open the cake and put the candles Myungsoo brought on it. Meanwhile the said guy wrapped himself around his brother and patted him until the boy felt better.

“Are you ok?” Myungsoo asked once he let go.

Moonsoo leaned on his chair and looked at the ceiling before rubbing both of his hands on his face to hide his blushing cheeks. “I want to die.”

Myungsoo chuckled. “You'll survive, I'll have a talk with him later ok?” Moonsoo nodded dispirited after all whats done couldn't be undone.

Once Sungyeol lit the eight candles, he started singing the birthday song, which was followed by the adults and the other kid. Sunggyu was grinning all the time and both Dongwoo and Myungsoo were taking pictures of the moment, although Dongwoo’s pictures were nothing compared to those Myungsoo, and his experience as a photographer, created.

Once everyone ended the song, Sunggyu was about to blow his candles but Woohyun held him back. “Hyung, you have to make a wish! My wish came true, yours can too!” He said and, finally, Sungjong smiled bemusedly.

Sunggyu thought a bit before saying aloud. “I wish for Myungsoo hyung and Sungyeol hyung to become best friends too so Woohyunnie and I can spend even more time together.” And Fuuuuh, Sunggyu blew his candles as the other boy clapped excitedly.

Sungyeol and Myungsoo glanced at each other and then avoided gazes, and the tallest dared to pretend that Sunggyu wasn't talking about him.

“You know you weren't supposed to say out loud right? Or else it won't happen.” Hoya said and Sunggyu was about to make a disappointed face when Woohyun patted his hair.

“No, hyung, don't listen to him, my birthday wish came true.” He repeated.

“What was his birthday wish?” Moonsoo asked his brother but before Myungsoo could answer Sungjong answered in his place.

“If I recall correctly it was something about Sungyeol hyung allowing him and Sunggyu to play together.” Sungjong threw a teasing stare at Sungyeol’s way before adding. “I never thought that would happen but here we are.” He said deviously, momentarily forgetting how embarrassed he was with the kids exposing him.

“Let's just cut the cake.” Sungyeol said annoyed, although he was already planning in his head how to get back at his brother.

He positioned himself behind Sunggyu and helped the maknae to cut the first slice of cake then asked to whom he wished to give it. Everyone knew that the first slice of cake was always given to the one the birthday boy liked the most, so everyone was kind of anticipating that moment, that, due to the absence of parents and the recent closeness between Sungyeol and Sunggyu, it seemed that Sungjong would have competition this year.

Sunggyu’s eyes wandered and Hoya and Dongwoo perked up with the possibility, after all Hoya was Sunggyu’s funny hyung and Dongwoo was his favorite teacher that came to celebrate his birthday for the first time. But also there was Woohyunnie, his best friend, that thought he wasn't gonna receive it but was still expectant, and Myungsoo, who apparently had the best hugs ever, not to mention that Moonsoo was trying to win Sunggyu’s heart by doing some aegyo.

“The first slice is mine.” Sunggyu smartly announced, he didn't want to hurt anyone with his choice and could have the cake at the same time. A clever decision, really.

Dongwoo laughed hard and complimented Sunggyu’s brain as Hoya and Sungjong playfully complained and bickered with each other. Once the attention was diverted to the pair of cousins, Sunggyu secretly - or what he thought it was secretly because Myungsoo was actually taking pictures of the moment -shared his slice of cake with Woohyun.

As for Sungyeol, he observed the others and smiled to himself, despite everything that happened last year and what happened with Sangwoo in the bathroom, they were having such a nice time. The kids seemed happy and he felt proud not to mention that the journey they were trailing was starting to have fewer bumps on the way.

They ate exactly ¾ of the small cake Myungsoo brought, and while doing that they goofed around and Hoya and Myungsoo apparently connected as they talked about webtoons and exercises. It wasn't until Dongwoo announced that he had to go home because he would be visiting his newborn niece next morning that the party was over.

They cleaned up the table and Sungyeol collected Sunggyu’s gifts and the rest of his cake to go. When they got to the parking lot Hoya and Dongwoo quickly said their goodbyes and left, then the rest of the group walked towards Moonsoo and Sungyeol cars that were close to one another. Myungsoo was about to walk ahead with Woohyun to his brother’s car when Sungyeol called him.

“Hey, where are you going?”

“Get a ride with my brother?” Myungsoo asked confused because it was pretty obvious what they were doing.

“Why? We are going to the same place, I can take you and Woohyun, it's no problem.” Sungyeol offered, although if it wasn't for him wanting to mess with Sungjong he would have probably skipped the invitation due to embarrassment. Unfortunately for Sungjong, he was up to no good today. Myungsoo wanted to refuse but his neighbor was quick to add something that convinced him. “Besides Moonsoo and Sungjong are going to the same place as well so...”

“But I'm not going to the dorms, I'll sleep over at your place tonight.” Sungjong denied, trying to avoid being alone with Moonsoo when he remembered the events of the night.

“Well, you can't.” Sungyeol quickly said.

“Why?” Sungjong was confused.

“Because.... because Woohyun is going to sleep over and the kids will use my bed.” Sungyeol quickly came up with an excuse and Myungsoo just smirked at the two teenagers while Sunggyu cheered.

“Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Sleepover!”

“But hyung... I'm getting a bit sleepy.” Woohyun said rubbing his eyes cutely.

“Well, good luck champs, do us all that favor ok?” Myungsoo patted his brother shoulder for Moonsoo mortification and opened the door for the kids. Sunggyu climbed on the car while Woohyun briefly gave his uncle a waist hug and said his goodbyes before climbing too. “Bye Sungjong.”

Myungsoo also sat in the passenger seat and Sungyeol gave Sungjong, that had his jaw hanging low in disbelief, a devious smile before getting inside the car and speeding up. Now the maknae of both families would have to solve this between themselves.

The ride towards their building wasn't big, but Myungsoo thought that considering what happened in the bathroom, it would be awkward which happened but at the same time didn't happen.

Woohyun started to doze off the moment he sat in the backseat and eventually gave up and just leaned on Sunggyu’s lap to sleep, while Sungyeol decided to strike up a conversation so he could show Myungsoo that he had every intention to keep his word and work on a friendship with him. Also he wanted to make the ride more pleasurable for them, although he wasn't sure if he would make this plan work.

“I teased Sungjong earlier, but I didn't know your brother...” He started and Myungsoo chuckled.

“I started to suspect when he started to volunteer to babysit Woohyun every weekend.” He admitted.

Sungyeol hummed in agreement. “Now it makes sense why you don't mind...” He concluded his thinking without concluding the sentence because Sunggyu was pretty much awake behind him.

“Actually...” Myungsoo hesitated. “Before I noticed something growing between them I didn't know about him.”

“Oh really? That's surprising.” Sungyeol gasped and Woohyun stirred up in his sleep which made Sunggyu look down and pat the younger’s hair while the two adults look in the rear view mirror to be sure the boy didn't wake up. Sungyeol spent some good minutes in silence before talking again. “For me... there was.. there were some unfortunate circumstances that brought this to my parent's attention, but Sungjong... by the time he realized, I already knew it.”

Myungsoo stopped to think about that statement. Sungyeol was so mysterious to him it seems like he had a lot of issues and mysteries, and just like Sunggyu with his jigsaw puzzles, he felt tempted to solve that hyung. Still, they had been talking during their rides but haven't talked about anything that Myungsoo would consider an essential/valuable piece of information that could be the starting piece to solve this puzzle.

“So, what do you think about them? I mean... you know... together.” Myungsoo ended up asking after some minutes of silence, and now he could already spot their building in the distance.

“Well...” Sungyeol hesitated as he thought about that matter. “I had a good impression of him.” He said and Myungsoo felt relieved for his brother, but at the same time he felt hurt, were the bad impressions reserved for him only? “But of course this means nothing, I end up always proving that I don't always get the correct impression from people.” He ended up concluding. “But if you're asking me this question to know if I will mess with them, then the answer is no. Sungjong can smell trouble on people better than I do so he probably get himself out of complicated situations before anything can happen. Say Myungsoo, your parents know/care about this kind of stuff?”

“My parents accepted me getting married and having a kid, isn't that worse?” He asked back although his tone indicated some tension in it which the taller decided to ignore for now. Sungyeol thought Myungsoo’s situation was more concerning if he took in consideration his neighbor was quite young when he had Woohyun, but, again, not everyone thought the same way as him. “Don't worry about my parents, Moonsoo probably wins over anything.” Myungsoo added when Sungyeol finally parked his car in front of their building.

“We're here.” He announced and both men came out of the car to get their respective kids.

Myungsoo was very careful to detach his son from Sunggyu and accommodate him against his waist and chest, a place that the younger, despite being seven years old, still fitted so well because he was small for his age. Meanwhile Sungyeol got his brother’s cake and guided a now sleepy Sunggyu by the hand towards the elevator.

“Isn't he heavy?” Sungyeol asked to break the silence once they were inside the elevator.

Myungsoo chuckled and patted Woohyun’s hair fondly. “He is pretty light for someone that eats so much and I'm used, he helps me exercise.” He said although Sungyeol didn't know what he meant with that.

“But isn't about time to let him walk?” Sungyeol questioned again.

“He walks.” Myungsoo said as he held his son tightly. “But he's small and lightweight so I can still savor the moments where he can fit in my arms. I think I'll miss that once he grows up and starts to hate me.” He said the last part with sadness in his tone as if he was convinced that would happen, a thing that Sungyeol thought it was strange.

“I don't understand very well the dynamics between you two but I think it works, I don't think Woohyun will be that kind of teenager.” Sungyeol didn't know why but he wanted to soothe the young dad. “But I see in Sunggyu’s small eyes that he will give me trouble, it's incredibly easy for me to upset him so... Yeah.” Sungyeol added awkwardly.

Myungsoo wanted to thank the kind words because he thought Sungyeol was awkwardly praising his relationship with Woohyun, and he was. Unfortunately, his neighbor knew nothing. Myungsoo knew that sooner or later that day would come, he knew why Woohyun would hate him and he knew he could delay but couldn't avoid. Myungsoo settled for a sigh that made Sungyeol furrow his brows, but, before he could even think about asking what made him think that about his own son, the door of the lift opened and the younger quickly went out, which made the taller lose his opportunity.

The young dad made some gymnastics to take his keys out of his pocket without waking his son and Sungyeol also opened his door for Sunggyu to go inside before he called his neighbor.

“Myungsoo, thank you for coming.” He said politely.

“Thank you for inviting us.” The other replied just as politely.

“Good night.” Sungyeol gave a half bow and quickly disappeared behind his door before the other could say anything more.

Myungsoo also closed his door as silently as he could with his feet then directed himself to his son’s room. He left the boy on the bed to grab his panda pajamas and then changed him carefully before tucking him in and kissing the boy on his forehead.

“Can't you ever grow?” He whispered although he knew that this wouldn't happen and no one would hear him either.

With a sigh, Myungsoo left his son’s room and directed himself for his. He changed his clothes into more comfortable ones (black pants, and a black t-shirt) before he laid on his bed to sleep as well. The thing was that sleep obviously didn't come to him, he kept turning in his bed and images of what happened today appeared before his eyes every time he closed them. He sighed, it wasn't the first time Sungyeol occupied his thoughts.

At first, he was plainly angry with his neighbor, how could a person tell him in his face that Woohyun would be a bad influence to anyone? This piece of muffing sleeping next room? Then he remembered the part where Sungyeol told him that he couldn't be trusted and he spent many nights thinking about what the hell he did to be the reason why Woohyun and Sunggyu couldn't be friends. He thought over and over and fell asleep in the process a lot of times, but eventually, he came to the conclusion that it was because he was a young dad.

There was also that one time he thought about how was the best way to try to invite Sungyeol and Sunggyu to Woohyun’s birthday. He failed, but it was worth a try. He also spends a lot of nights thinking about how Sungyeol would react, and how he would fight the neighbor back, once he  realized Sunggyu had been coming over behind his back. But what ended up happening wasn't like any scenario he imagined. And then there was the parent teaching meeting where his anger towards his neighbor didn't let him get a wink of sleep.

And then when Sunggyu came to him for help. Maybe he developed a soft spot for Sunggyu and wanted to help the boy, because Sungyeol clearly didn't deserve anything from him at that moment. Maybe it was because he wanted Sungyeol to change his impressions of him and let the kids play, but he stayed up all night to help, and worry over, his neighbor.

A sick Sungyeol was a quiet Sungyeol and Myungsoo preferred this one better because it was simply way easier to deal with, he obeyed every time Myungsoo asked something of him and he was glad for it, really glad. When he finally laid down to sleep beside his neighbor he couldn't help but to take a good look in his face and... Sungyeol, despite being sick, was a very handsome man: pale complexion, but rosy and slightly pouty lips, dark brown hair that could be styled to make him look cute or sexy, long eyelashes in his big eyes, and the right amount of cheeks. He remembered that right before he slept that night he thought why this handsome man had such personality... there had to be something that explained that.

And Myungsoo thought hard about that, creating theories in his mind until he was caught by surprise when Sungyeol hadn't made a scene when he found out about Sunggyu and invited him for dinner next weekend. He was even more surprised when Sungyeol apologized for everything he ever  done - awkwardly, but kind of adorably – and Myungsoo forgiveness came easy, mainly when his heart made a different leap that day when Sungyeol smiled.

He spent some time to assimilate that he and Sungyeol had made up and were now 'friends', but, really, who would blame Myungsoo if he didn't believe that yet? But Sungyeol had meant that, because he had been pleasant during the rides he offered in the mornings and they were being able to talk about this and that and know more details about each other. He caught himself enjoying that and even anticipating it, so it was with a smile on his face that he accepted the invitation to Sunggyu’s birthday, this way the kids would enjoy themselves and he would get to meet the older neighbor friends and get to know more about him.

He really wasn't expecting what happened though. At first, when he volunteered to help Sungyeol, his intentions were to safely escort him back to the table, but then he ended up pretending they were lovers and went for a kiss, which really happened.

Honestly he thought that after that all their efforts would crumble, and he would be hated again, but then the moment his lips touched Sungyeol's he felt something and he knew by the way Sungyeol shivered against him that he felt that something too. Their bodies simply reacted to each other and that made Sungyeol hold him tighter.

But then that moment was broken when Sungyeol’s ex-lover went out of the bathroom and he was pushed away. He seemed angry, almost as if Myungsoo had taken advantage of him somehow and he misunderstood everything. But Myungsoo wasn't disgusted at all, Sungyeol was a handsome man, how could he be disgusted by kissing him? He was only nervous because it was Sungyeol, a handsome man, with a difficult personality, that used to hate him with all his guts, he was only afraid to go back to square one. And maybe he was a bit scared because he didnt have that much of experience in that area too.

Sungyeol said Myungsoo would be forgiven because he had been forgiving too, but he knew that something wasn't alright for the taller, and would not be for him as well. As long as he believed that he knew he wouldn't sleep. Myungsoo sighed and sat up on his bed to get his phone and look at the time. 10:30 PM, would Sungyeol still be up? He quickly got up and moved to the door, he had to try to apologize right now when the kids were sleeping or else he wouldn't have another opportunity until Monday morning. Knowing himself, he wouldn't be able to sleep till then.

He knocked on Sungyeol’s door and shifted his weight from one foot to the other nervously. There was only silence on the other side of the door and he thought his neighbor was probably sleeping, still, he wanted to try. Myungsoo was debating himself if he should try again or go back to his own apartment when the door finally opened and Sungyeol poked his head outside with a confused expression.

“Myungsoo?”

“Hi, hyung, did I wake you up?”

“No, no, I wasn't sleeping.” Sungyeol said as he opened the door to show all of his body in all gray pajamas.

“Am I interrupting something then? I'd like to talk to you.”

“No, I was working a bit but I can spare you some minutes. Is this about the boys?” Sungyeol asked in concern.

“No, this is about you and me.” Myungsoo replied as bold as he could and the confusion and concern Sungyeol had were replaced by a poker face so Myungsoo continued. “I know you said you'd forgive me, but I can't sleep if I don't talk about this again, I don't want you to misunderstand anything.”

“Misunderstand? What's there to misunderstand?” Sungyeol tried to sound confused. “If you are worried because I am gay and I might develop some sort of feelings...”

“I just don't want you to think I was disgusted.” Myungsoo interrupted nervously and Sungyeol was taken aback a bit but figured that in this situation the best course of action was to let Myungsoo take things out of his chest and then he would see what he would do from there. “Because I wasn't.”

“Ok?” Sungyeol mumbled unsurely.

“I just...” He ruffled his own hair in frustration because he wasn't being able to translate the things in his mind into words."It wasn't disgusting, it was something else."

“OK Myungsoo, something else then, but since we are talking about this, explain to me why a straight man would tremble while kissing a gay man. If that wasn't disgusting what it was then?” He asked as he referred to the way Myungsoo lips trembled against his. “Because I'm sure you didn't need to go to such lengths, Sangwoo hyung was falling for the act without the kiss already and...” Sungyeol tried to argument and Myungsoo instantly looked down to his feet.

“Among other things.. fear.” Sungyeol raised a brow at him and Myungsoo finally lifted his head to look at him. “I thought you would hate me again and we would go back to square one.”

“Well, I could.” Sungyeol admitted. “Even if I were to be a girl that attitude was...”

“But I wish you wouldn't.” Myungsoo interrupted him again. “Because I want to be your friend." He added and Sungyeol frowned. “In my situation, it's quite difficult to live a normal life without having to hide Woohyun. I don't want to hide him, I'm a proud father, but sometimes I have to because when people don't look at me like I'm the most irresponsible person in the world they look at Woohyun as if he is weighing me down and… I don't know if you get what I mean, but even if we started on the wrong foot I want to build a more structured friendship with you and...” The younger rantednervously so the taller decided to interrupt.

“Ok, calm down. If you want me to forget that happened, it is ok, I was going to do that anyway.” Sungyeol said and Myungsoo made an expression as if his neighbor didn't quite get what he meant. “I'm putting effort so we can get past misunderstandings and I also don't want to fight anymore because it is so stressful for me as well. I hope you know that what you did..." He hesitated as he scratched his nape nervously but then he decided to just tell him. "… and the way I reacted... leaves me embarrassed and a bit awkward so it will take me some time to feel normal again, but still I'll keep putting effort to overcome that and stay friends, ok? Don't worry about that.” He assured.

Myungsoo seemed to relax a bit but then he bowed. “All I had in my mind was the thought to help you because you seemed to be fed up with that guy, I didn't think about the consequences. I'm sorry I was overboard, but I want you to know that if we stay friends I'll back you up on everything you might need. E.ve.ry.thing.”

“It's ok.” Sungyeol said once again as he tried to pull Myungsoo straight. “I also hope you can excuse me for my harsh words, I was angry because of the situation and I got angry at you for something that hadn't deeper meanings. This won't happen again so if we can just put this behind us ….” Sungyeol said with a hopeful tone.

“Yeah.” Myungsoo agreed, but he still seemed dejected and defeated. “Thank you for your understanding, it wasn't disgusting, you are not disgusting, I swear.”

“Ok. Myungsoo, ok. I believe.” Sungyeol let out an amused smile and that made Myungsoo feel better. “You should go sleep now, you won't be coherent pretty soon.” Myungsoo stretched his lips in a half smile and was about to go back to his apartment when Sungyeol remembered something. “Wait, Myungsoo!” He called and the younger turned around. “You said that that was fear among other things, out of curiosity... what are 'other things'?”

Myungsoo looked at him with an almost depressed expression. “I'm sorry hyung, I can't tell you this right now. I don't want us to be more awkward and I need us to build more trust on each other if I ever decide to tell you. Good night hyung.”

Myungsoo disappeared behind his door and Sungyeol closed his apartment door and walked back to his room. Once he arrived there he saved his progress and turned off his laptop, after all, because of this conversation he was sure he wouldn't be able to concentrate on anything anymore.

Actually, it was hard to concentrate even before this because, despite knowing what happened was wrong, all that he could think about was the brief kiss he shared with his neighbor and the way his body reacted with a long shiver. If Myungsoo were to be gay he would be giddy all over and probably wouldn't be able to sleep due to excitement, but then he wasn't, and Sungyeol had to confront the reality that nothing had any meaning.

He thought they would take some time to be able to meet eyes, he wasn't expecting for Myungsoo to approach him and apologize to him. Although he appreciated and was willing to forgive and forget, it didn't seem as if Myungsoo was completely satisfied with that and he didn't know why. He knew that before knocking on his door Myungsoo probably also had been thinking about their kiss (probably not in the same way as him), and that situation distressed him, but what Sungyeol really didn't understand was what he meant when he said that he felt other things. What, as a straight man, did he felt then?


	15. Tooth of the tiger

 

 

It was awkward. Despite both men putting effort to get to know each other, Myungsoo and Sungyeol hadn't been meeting eyes, which made Sunggyu feel a bit insecure about it. He thought the adults were going to fight again, but Woohyun was positive that they wouldn't, but of course when things were too awkward the adults had a favorite subject that could make them relax and that actually led them into exchanging phone numbers.

“So... do you know if your brother and my brother are dating already?” Sungyeol asked after they dropped the kids at school.

“Argh no, I swear to god, that kid is so slow.” Myungsoo huffed annoyed. “I mean, what is holding him back?”

“Right? RIGHT?” Sungyeol agreed, he was dying to know how Saturday ended for both teenagers, but whenever he tried to approach the subject Sungjong would stop talking right away.

“Can't you tell Sungjong to take the initiative instead?” Myungsoo ended up playfully begging.

“You don't know Sungjong. He is so used to people chasing after him he wouldn't probably know what to do.” Sungyeol sighed.

“But it's Friday already!” Myungsoo whined.

“I know!” Sungyeol agreed frustrated. After thinking a few seconds he looked straight at Myungsoo eyes and opened a devious smile, which made Myungsoo a bit stunned, to suggest. “Want to corner them tomorrow? You have practice, right? What if we try to corner them during dinner?”

The neighbor also smirked deviously when he snapped back to reality. “So the tactics are divide and conquer?”

“Orrrrrr, we can take them out to the same place and 'oh, what a coincidence'?” Sungyeol faked surprise.

Myungsoo inhaled deeply before showing his dimples in a pleased smile. “I didn't think you had a devious side on you, I like it...” He said and Sungyeol made a confused expression so he was quick to correct himself. “I mean, I like this idea, let's develop this plan further.”

Sungyeol ended up laughing. “I'd like to, but if I don't hurry I'll get late my for my class, I mean, I have literally five minutes to get my ass into my classroom.”

“Oh, I'm holding you back, sorry!” Myungsoo said apologetically.

“Let's exchange numbers, so we can scheme later.” Sungyeol suggested and Myungsoo wondered why he always got dragged into scheming with these set of brothers, though he wouldn't complain when that could help them to become closer.

And they had schemed indeed, but things didn't come out how they wanted and Myungsoo was ditched by his brother on Saturday, while Sungjong refused to come to visit Sunggyu under the excuse of an essay to do. They decided to wait for the next Saturday to corner the teenagers, and, if they didn't appear, they would all probably pay a visit to their dorm.

While they waited for the next weekend to come and they were entertained with the possibility of Sungjong and Moonsoo dating, they hadn't thought about the kiss and started to feel less awkward towards each other, but all the calmness of that had abruptly stopped on Tuesday, May 8th.

Everything had pretty much been routine and this particular Tuesday would probably be like that too if in Korea wasn't celebrating parents day, that given both Woohyun and Sunggyu situations it wouldn't be easy for them. Dongwoo had asked the class to write a short text about their parents so he could make the boys read it out loud, make some evaluation of their reading skills and for the kids learn about different kinds of families. He expected something to happen with Sunggyu, but how things would go with Woohyun he had no idea.

He had called many kids already until was time for Sunggyu, and, when called, his small eyes became big. He was praying to not be called because he had done this the last year and that didn't end well for him. “Come on.” Dongwoo insisted with an encouraging smile.

“I don't wanna...” Sunggyu was ready to refuse but Woohyun grabbed his hand and squeezed it tight.

“Hyung, I want to know about your parents.” The boy said sweetly and Sunggyu sighed, got up and headed for the front of the classroom as if he was going to the guillotine and with trembling hands, he started to read his essay.

“My family.” He read the title first, he was the only one using a title, maybe because Sungyeol told him to do that. “My family is a mommy, daddy, two brothers and me. I'm the maknae, but sometimes I don't like it, especially when Sungyeol hyung screams at me because he is the oldest. My mom was a chef in a fancy hotel and she met my dad when he was traveling for work and they fell in love.” He gulped a lump that had formed in his throat. “Daddy was a singer in a rock band and.....”

“Is your father really a singer? Is he famous? Like BTS or EXO?” One kid asked.

“Don't be dumb, of course not.” Another one snorted.

“Kids, let Sunggyu finish so you can ask him questions if you want to know something.” Dongwoo lightly scolded. “Sunggyu, you can continue now.”

The boy bit his lips, breathed deeply to try to continue, or tried to. “...whenever he was home he sang for me till I fell asleep and he would often take me to rehearse with him whenever he had a concert. I loved to spend time with daddy but usually, I spent more time with mommy.” By then Sunggyu already had tears forming in his small eyes that he tried to blink away. “Everyday mom would cook something different for me and... and...”

Sunggyu stopped and Dongwoo got worried. “Are you ok Sunggyu?” He asked softly.

Sunggyu shook his head and wiped a tear. “I-I miss them-them so much.” He ended up saying while his classmates started to whisper among themselves and Woohyun looked very concerned.

“Where are they?” Some kid dared to ask.

“Ok, I guess this is enough.” Dongwoo said and approached him, he wiped the boy tears and told him to go back to his seat where Woohyun was taking his water bottle out of his bag to offer to his hyung - his dad always offered him water when he was too upset to think straight – when Dongwoo addressed the whole classroom.

“It seems that Sunggyu lost his parents." He spoke as if hadn't already known. "Sunggyu, I'm sure your parents are proud that you opened up a bit to talk about them.” He then gave the class an overall glance. “I want you all to think about how painful Sunggyu’s situation is and don't make fun of him because of that, remember that he is the oldest in this class and you all have to be good dongsaengs to him. With all our support I am sure Sunggyu will open up more and we all will become friends.”

Some kids eyed Sunggyu- that had hidden his face in his arms while Woohyun patted his hair fondly - with pity, some seemed to not understand how someone could live without his parents, but they didn't whisper anymore.

“Lee Ahreum, you're next.” Dongwoo announced.

A girl with pigtails ran to the front of the class and started her text. “My mom is a ballerina....”

As the kids focused on whatever the girl, and the classmates after her, spoke Sunggyu was able to calm down and stop crying. Maybe because Woohyun was being sweet and a very supporting friend and kept whispering in his ear that he was proud of him, that he was happy to know more about his parents and it must have been so cool to have a rock star daddy.

“But daddy wore glasses.” Sunggyu replied/whispered in a small voice once he started to feel better. “And mommy always told me to peel the onions.”

“That's awesome.” Woohyun cheered in a whisper, although he didn't seem to like to do the same tasks. “Daddy taught me how to cook ramyeon, but I can only cook if there is an adult watching.” He replied.

“Nam Woohyun!” Dongwoo interrupted their conversation and the two boys looked at him as if deers caught in the headlight. “It's your turn now.”

“Oh, right!” Woohyun giggled to himself and got a lot of papers on his desk and ran towards the front of the class. “Can I start?” He asked and Dongwoo chuckled as he nodded, Woohyun seemed eager to share so he wondered what it would come.

“My daddy is the best daddy in the world.” That statement alone made some kids look at him frowning or glaring, they didn't agree with that. “We live together since I was born but until last year we lived with grandpa, grandma and Uncle Moonsoo in Incheon, now it's just the two of us and I have my own room. Daddy is...” He stopped reading and pulled another paper to show the class. “My daddy is very handsome, this is him, I drew him to i-illu-illustate.” He pointed to a black figure with an L-shaped nose.

“Illustrate.” Dongwoo corrected.

“Yeah, that... and he likes black, this is why...” He then grabbed his essay and started reading again. “Just like me, Daddy also goes to school and he plays basketball there, he always wins all of his games.” He showed a drawing of what supposed to be Myungsoo with an orange-ish ball and a green uniform. “Daddy likes to take pictures, he takes a lot of pictures of me and he says it's because he wants to remember things forever.” Woohyun seemed to be a little sad on the last sentence but showed another drawing of Myungsoo with a big camera on his neck.

“Daddy and I spend a lot of time together and he has the best hugs of the world. He takes me to play soccer and sometimes we play in the pool of grandma house. We cook together, we practice reading together before I go to sleep and I can talk about anything with him. I love my daddy this much.” He opened his tiny little arms as much as he could. “End.” He smiled proud of himself.

“Let's clap for Woohyun.” Dongwoo said and the kids complied, Sunggyu had been an enthusiast and clapped the hardest. “Any questions for him?” He asked.

Woohyun didn't interact much with other kids but he was still well liked a. The kids seemed to wait for any chance to get to know about him and befriend him so they wouldn't let that opportunity to pass so they raised their hands in the air and Dongwoo started to point towards the kids so they could start voicing their questions.

“Why your daddy still goes to school? Is he a teacher?”

“No. Dad is a student.” Woohyun replied.

“Why?” “How?” Different kids asked.

“Because my daddy is young.”

“Doesn't he work to support you?”

“Sometimes.” Woohyun seemed unsure about that. “During school break?” He scratched his nape nervously. Dongwoo should take a hint that Woohyun was starting to feel uncomfortable by then, but in his defense, he didn't know how things would turn out later because he let the next set of questions be asked.

“Where is your mom?”

“She is..” Before he could reply another question was asked.

“What does she do?”

“No, she..” He was interrupted again.

“Why your mom doesn't live with you? Doesn't she loves you?”

Ok, now was enough even for Woohyun, he couldn't take this anymore. “Of course she loves me.” Woohyun was finally able to say angrily. “Mom loves me the most and she is very proud of me, daddy tells me that all the time!”

“Wouldn't she live with you if she loves you?”

“She can't because she died after I was born.” He explained exasperatedly.

“Ok, kids enough!” Dongwoo said, getting worried, but Woohyun was even more aggravated with more questions thrown at his face that he wasn't able to reply, but one of them stuck out for him in the middle of all the noise though.

“Did you kill your own mother?” The kid gasped and the papers in Woohyun hand fell.

It only took a blink of Dongwoo eyes as he prepared to go to the kids, for Woohyun - that was very athletic and fast - to run to the kid, grab him by the hair and drag him to the ground before he jumped on the boy and started to hit him.

“I didn't kill my mom! Take that back!” He said as he tried to hit his classmate and the boy hit it back as Dongwoo ran to break them apart. The other classmates gasped in surprise, Sunggyu even climbed out of his chair to go help his friend.

“Woohyun, Mingyu, stop fighting! YAH!” He tried to break them but, as soon as he managed to pull Woohyun off, the boy got up on his feet and landed a blow on Woohyun mouth.

“YAH! Mingyu! He is not hurting you anymore, this was a low blow.” Dongwoo scolded as he finally was able to put Woohyun behind him and turned around to talk to the other kid.

“But he hit me!” The boy said in anger and with eyes full of tears, Woohyun hit him hard.

“A fight is unacceptable, it doesn't matter who started!” Dongwoo scolded when it seemed like the boys had calmed down. “And you, Woohyun...” Dongwoo turned around to scold more but only to find Sunggyu trying to pat Woohyun as the boy examined something in the ground.

“Hyung, he broke my tooth.” The boy whined. “It hurts.” Ok, it was a baby milky tooth and it would fall anytime now that Woohyun was seven, but it hadn't been time yet so what he felt was the pain, not to mention that the fallen tooth was one of his snaggle teeth and those weren't the ones that fell first.

“What? Let me see!” Dongwoo demanded and went to inspect the boy with watering eyes’ mouth. As Dongwoo concentrated on that and was about to suggest to take him and the other boy to the infirmary to be checked when he heard a collective gasp and a hiss of pain.

He turned out to have the shock of his life because Sunggyu just had pushed the boy that hit Woohyun, but the boy’s friends weren't too happy with that and started to push him back. Dongwoo tried to be as fast as his thirty old self could and pull Sunggyu away but Woohyun was already fighting again and now there were about four to five kids fighting.

Dongwoo sighed deeply before getting himself between the boy's pushes, punches, and scratches, Hoya better treat him good tonight.

______________________________________________

Myungsoo walked back to his department after buying a bottle of water on the cafeteria. The day was kind of tiring and he just wanted the next class to end so he could pick up his bundle of joy in school and wait for his brother – that finally decided to appear – to pick them up so they could have dinner with his parents.

He was about to push the handle of the door and enter his classroom when his phone rang. He frowned, who could it be? He just had spoken with Moonsoo, his parents only called him after school time, and usually when he had Woohyun around him, and few of his friends only texted.

“Hello?” He answered his phone despite the number being unknown.

“ **Hello, is this Mr. Kim Myungsoo?”** The person on the other side of the line asked

“Yes?” Myungsoo answered unsurely.

“ **I'm Seo Inguk, from Youngsang Elementary and we're calling about your son Nam Woohyun...”** The guy started to explain but Myungsoo instantly panicked.

“Did something happen to him? Is he fine? He didn't fall or anything, right? Is it a fever? But he was fine this morning...” He started to rant with worry evident in his tone.

“ **Sir, please calm down. Woohyun is fine. Mostly.”**

“How the hell mostly?” Myungsoo hissed on the phone angrily.

“ **We don't know all the details yet but it seems that Woohyun got himself involved in a big fight. The other kids’ parents were already contacted so we require your presence here so can solve this situation as smoothly as we can.”**

“Ok, I'm coming, but Woohyun is not to be forced to apologize or anything before I arrive and listen to him. And if I discover that happened...hell will descend upon earth and hit Youngsang Elementary.” Myungsoo growled a threat and hung up the phone.

He entered his classroom as the teacher was taking attendance and got his things before he moved to the teacher and roughly explained the situation. The teacher was a bit startled by the revelation that Myungsoo had a son but let him go and the young dad started running out of his class, his department, and the building.

He directed himself for the nearest exit to hail a cab and consequently go faster but in his haste to get to the school soon he almost got himself ran over by a car and the driver honked until Myungsoo came to his senses and moved out of the way.

“Yah! Do you want to die?” The driver yelled from the car and was about to speed up when he noticed who was running. “Yah! Myungsoo!” The said guy turned his head and was surprised to see Sungyeol frowning at him, though he didn't have time to lose.

“Can we talk about this later? I have a situation with Woohyun at school and...” He said panting.

“You too?” Sungyeol asked in surprise. “Get in, I'm going there as well.” He ordered and Myungsoo did what he was told, he wouldn't miss a ride if he could arrive at the boys’ school faster. “Why were you called in school?” He asked as soon as the other entered his car.

“It seems that Woohyun got into a fight.” Myungsoo replied as he fastened his seatbelt and Sungyeol sped up. “I can't believe this, Woohyun is very polite and all about love and hugs, I can't imagine him fighting.” He added nervously.

“What about Sunggyu? Sunggyu can't even take his bowl to the sink without complaining, really, he is so lazy, last year when the boys were picking on him he couldn't even defend himself so I wonder what happened for him to get into a fight as well.” Sungyeol ranted his concerns and Myungsoo gasped.

“What if they fought each other?” He asked, that was a possibility, after all, kids were kids, they fought and made up all the time.

“What? If Sunggyu fought with Woohyun now, after pissing me for months to let them play, he will be grounded until he leaves for mandatory service.” Sungyeol said annoyed but a bit comically, at least it showed Myungsoo that Sungyeol was sticking to his decision and that pleased and comforted him too.

The car ride was tense, both men were worried about their kids and didn't talk much beyond speculation. They arrived at the boys’ school around 15 minutes later - Sungyeol might have sped up a bit, if he didn't get a fine it was going to be a miracle - and ran to the school office to find a couple of parents talking to each other while waiting or checking their kids.

Myungsoo and Sungyeol looked at each other confused, there were about 4 children there. After introducing themselves to the secretary she told them that the principal was waiting with the kids’ teacher in his office for them and took them there.

“Mr. Kim, Mr. Lee.” The guy greeted although very serious. “I'm sorry to request for your presence here on parents-day.”

“What happened?” Sungyeol asked straight to the point.

“Where's Woohyun?” Myungsoo also made his question, more worried about his son.

“Maybe we should sit down so we can talk.” The principal said but Myungsoo wouldn't have that.

“I'm fine standing, where is my son?” He almost growled protectively.

“The kids are in another room with a staff, but don't worry, they are mostly fine but we should talk first. I imagine you already know the kid's teacher....”

“Yeah, yeah. We've met him in the parents-teachers meeting.” Sungyeol agreed, doing his best to look like he didn't know Dongwoo, or else the poor teacher might be accused of being biased.

“Good, he will explain what happened better, right teacher Jang?” The guy placed a hand on Dongwoo’s shoulder and the poor teacher felt as if he was being conducted to his doom. Apparently his ass seemed to be on the line as well.

“Yes.” Dongwoo forced a smile that had Sungyeol frowning, maybe this caused troubles for him as well, no matter what he would have a talk with Sunggyu later to help Dongwoo out. “As you know Sunggyu is very smart and Woohyun is a very communicative boy but..”

“Naked truth please.” Both Sungyeol and Myungsoo managed to say together. Dongwoo hesitated a bit, looking at his superior, but the guy almost glared at him so he started talking.

“What happened, as you might know, was that both Sunggyu and Woohyun fought other boys in the middle of the class.”

“I find that hard to believe when Sunggyu is against any kind of physical exercise.” Sungyeol said in disbelief and, frankly, a bit of sarcasm.

“Well, I believe even less. The most complex fighting Woohyun ever did was to kick a plush toy out of his bed while he was sleeping.” Myungsoo added.

“But they did.” Dongwoo said and held his hands in front of his body so the other two could see some scratches and both Sungyeol and Myungsoo eyes were big ou ir surprise.

“I don't understand... Woohyun is a really good kid.” Myungsoo was still in denial. “Was he provoked?” He asked. “Even if he was, Woohyun can solve things using words, I don't see why he would fight.... was he defending Sunggyu?” Given how the two boys were attached this was the only option Myungsoo could think of.

“Good question, was Sunggyu being bullied again? Because if it was so I will transfer him to another education district and I'll pay a visit to the Education Department to complain about the inefficacy of this school policy against bullies. Your inability to deal with my brother’s problems made me have to pull him off school already and he lost a year. The only reason he is still in this school is that he likes teacher Jang.” Sungyeol growled, hoping to save Dongwoo’s ass in the process.

“Mr. Lee, we did everything we could at the time and....” The principal tried to explain himself but Sungyeol didn't want to know.

“And it didn't work! Because of this Sunggyu’s psychological condition worsened even more and he had to go to therapy for months, not to mention he is still scared to open up. If this is about bullying, I won't force Sunggyu to apologize to anyone.” Sungyeol was growling and Myungsoo, that was a first-timer dealing with this kind of stuff only knew how to nod. He decided he would back Sungyeol in everything and if Woohyun was helping Sunggyu he would probably scold him lightly, after all, he was only being a good friend.

“Mr. Lee.” Dongwoo interfered this time and both men looked at him. “Let me explain how that happened.” Sungyeol nodded in agreement so he started from the beginning. “Every year on parents days I give the kids the task to write a small text about their parents and read out loud. This is something that helps me to evaluate them although they don't know they are being evaluated so they won't feel nervous, and this year wasn't different.” Suddenly both men faces became pale as they each thought about their own family issues. “Sunggyu made a huge progress from last year and although he cried a bit he was able to talk about his parents and the reaction was good, the other kids didn't pick on him and he was able to calm himself with Woohyun’s help.”

Sungyeol expression became puzzled as Dongwoo moved his eyes to Myungsoo. “The fight started with Woohyun.” He said and the boy's dad almost choked. “He was doing very good, as he wrote a detailed text together with some drawings to illustrate. His text was entirely about you Mr. Kim.” He added and Myungsoo tensed. “We encourage the kids to answer some questions so they can start learning how to talk in public very early. As you both know, Woohyun and Sunggyu don't let anybody in their world, still Woohyun is very popular and the kids were excited about the possibility of knowing him better. So the kids asked about his mom, why he didn't live with her and...” He was about to continue when Myungsoo interrupted.

“I wish to continue this talk after I talk to my son privately about our family matters. I want to know what exactly he was asked, what he felt that made him fight. Where is he?” Myungsoo demanded.

“Mr. Kim, I don't think...” The principal was about to say something but Myungsoo didn't want to know.

“WHERE IS MY SON?” Myungsoo yelled and even Sungyeol became startled.

“In the room at the end of the corridor.” Dongwoo quickly said despite his boss glare and in a blink of an eye, Myungsoo disappeared leaving the other three in a heavy silence in the room.

“So... about Sunggyu... how the hell he...” Sungyeol hesitated but broke the silence to ask.

“I broke Woohyun and the other boy apart and Sunggyu came to Woohyun’s aid. I turned around to scold the other boy for landing a punch on Woohyun as I was pulling him out and, in the meantime, Sunggyu discovered that Woohyun was missing a tooth.”

Sungyeol gasped. “Missing a tooth?” He was incredulous.

“Missing a tooth.” Dongwoo repeated. “So Sunggyu started the fight all over again, this time involving more people.”

“No way.” Sungyeol was livid now he blinked a couple of times to assimilate what had happened before he became concerned. “Is Sunggyu missing a tooth too? Is he alright?”

“Just minor scratches on his wrists and cheek, but nothing as big as a missing tooth.” The principal butted in. “In the end, he is older, bigger and stronger than the kids in his class, so I hope you understand that this shouldn't happen again. Sunggyu shouldn't turn from a victim to the attacker, Mr. Lee.”

“Yeah Yeah.” Sungyeol answered absent minded and let out a relieved sigh then blinked a couple of times more before looking at Dongwoo and pointing to the door. “Missing tooth... He is going to flip.”

Dongwoo frowned, Sunggyu restarted the fight and was accused of becoming a bully himself by the principal, wasn't Sungyeol worried about that?

___________________________________________________

When Myungsoo opened the door of the room, he saw Woohyun crying quietly with his head resting on Sunggyu shoulder and the older boy patted his hair and whispered comforting words in his ear. Both boys seemed to have some scratches and Woohyun had really swollen lips, which made Myungsoo blood boil already but he wasn't expecting more than that.

“Woohyun.” He called to get the boys attention when he entered the room and the boys sat straight to look at him. Myungsoo then looked at the school staff that was watching the kids. “Can I have a private conversation with my son? Sunggyu’s brother is in the principal office...” He didn't say anything anymore but the girl took the hint and coaxed Sunggyu to accompany her out and Woohyun promptly made a scared expression.

Myungsoo then approached his son and squatted in front of him. “Woohyun, I heard you fought.” The boy sniffed and looked down to his hands balled into fists. “You know that fighting is a wrong behavior right?” He said softly because he didn't believe that relationships between parents and their kids should be based on fear but Woohyun eyes produced even more tears and he seemed very conflicted at the moment.

“I told you this a lot of times since your entered kindergarten and I have always been proud that you never fought anyone until now.” Myungsoo continued. “You always behaved well so I know that for you to enter a fight something very bad happened, isn't that so?” Woohyun nodded but kept his head down. “You know you can talk about everything to me right?” He squeezed one of Woohyun hands softly and the boy nodded again. “Your teacher said it was you that hit the other boy first, is that true?” Woohyun hesitated but admitted with a nod and Myungsoo this time ran a hand through his head.

“Why Woohyun? What the other kid could possibly tell you to make you lose your temper?” He asked but Woohyun just hiccuped a bit and didn't reply so Myungsoo coaxed him a bit more. “Please tell me so I can help you, if I know what's wrong I can teach you the right way to deal with whatever this is so we can avoid you being grounded.” He offered and Woohyun finally looked at him although he was still crying.

The kid raised one of his fists in front of his body and in his father's direction. When he took too long to understand, Woohyun moved his wrists and his hand a bit so, when Myungsoo grabbed his hand, the boy finally opened it to let something very tiny and white fall on his hand.

Feeling the strange thing be placed on his hand, Myungsoo brought his hand close to inspect it and was shocked to discover one small little tooth on the palm of his hand. He gasped and demanded his son to open his mouth and saw that he was biting into one piece of gauze to contain some bleeding. “What the... Woohyun, this is even more serious than I thought. Tell me everything from the beginning right now, even if you started, your classmate shouldn't have done that to you.”

Woohyun took his gauze out and started to explain. “I wrote this awesome text praising dad, but the other kids started to ask about you and mom and where mom was... I wanted to tell them but they kept asking questions and saying mommy didn't love me and that's why she didn't live with me... when I finally told them mommy died after giving birth to me, Mingyu hyung asked if I have ki-killed her.” Myungsoo totally froze, totally shocked about what a seven-year-old told his son, this was too cruel.

“Sorry daddy, I know you're disappointed in me but this made me so so mad... and.. and...then I accidentally hit the other boys and the other boys hit me back and.. and... Daddy, this isn't true, is it?” He ended up asking in a broken tiny voice and puppy glassed eyes that made Myungsoo heart break. He instantly knew why his son had beaten the shit out of his classmate, anything related to his mother was a very delicate issue to him.

“No, baby, this isn't true. You were a tiny little baby, how could you have done anything to mommy?” He asked as he gave his son a tight hug. “Sometimes things happen that are out of our control and this is why your mommy isn't here with us.” He said as he patted his son back to comfort him. “You did nothing wrong, that wasn't your fault at all, she loved you deeply even before you were born and I am sure she will love you forever until we go to heaven to find her as well.”

He then leaned back and looked at his son in the eyes. “You shouldn't believe what people say. They do this to me all the time and if I started to believe them I would have been sad all the time and I wouldn't be this cool dad you have.” He said and Woohyun nodded in agreement. “So you shouldn't believe them either.” He concluded caressing Woohyun’s cheeks and the boy nodded in agreement as his dad wiped his cheeks.

“Now, I know you probably feel really wronged the boy told you this, and don't worry because I will demand an apology for his hurtful remark and your tooth – that we will fix by the way – but you'll have to apologize for hurting him, and the other kids too.”

“I don't wanna. He broke my tooth and it hurts and it bleeds!” Woohyun complained.

“Woohyun, I don't know how much, but you hurt him too.” Myungsoo said now more sternly and Woohyun knew his dad wouldn't take bratty behavior. “When something like this happens you should call your teacher and tell him that your classmate is upsetting you, then your teacher and the school are going to help. If they don't, I will personally come to school to solve your problems.” He assured. “But your behavior was wrong so you will apologize to Mingyu and the others.” He said.

Woohyun just placed the gauze back in his mouth and didn't reply which made Myungsoo sigh. “Are you still bothered by what he told you?” His son nodded weakly. “What if I told you I can prove your mom loved you with all her heart?” He said and Woohyun looked at his father in confusion. “Your mom wrote a diary when she was pregnant, if you want it I can search for it in grandma’s house and give it to you. Her handwriting was a bit messy but I can help you read it.”

“Really?” Woohyun expression brightened up.

“I was waiting for you to learn how to read but you're doing quite a good job so why not?” Myungsoo smiled.

“Oh, thank you, daddy!” The boy lunged forward to hug his daddy tightly and Myungsoo welcomed the hug but quickly pulled back and stared into Woohyun eyes.

“But only if you apologize. Are you ready to do this?” He asked with an encouraging tone. “Don't forget that later you also have to apologize to Uncle Moonsoo for telling his secret.” Myungsoo made him remember and the boy sighed but finally nodded.

“Ok, let's go then.” Myungsoo grabbed his son by the hand and directed himself to the principal’s office where all the parents and their kids were, apparently waiting for something to happen.

“Come on Sunggyu, apologize!” Sungyeol insisted in an annoyed tone. “You already apologized to the others, there is only Mingyu left.”

“No!” Sunggyu refused for the umpteenth time and stomped his foot on the ground. “He hurt Woohyunnie really bad! And he bit me too!”

“Mingyu!” The father of the boy let it out a warning.

“I didn't do anything, he hit me first!” The boy replied or lied, no one would know, Dongwoo didn't see it.

“The fight wasn't even yours, you should have called your teacher. Apologize right now before I get mad!” Sungyeol hissed.

“NO!” Sunggyu raised his voice. “I'll only apologize if Woohyunnie apologize!” He said and Sungyeol’s eye twitched, he wanted to strangle the boy.

“Mr. Lee, do you want some water to calm yourself?” Dongwoo offered scared that Sungyeol might do something to his brother and when the taller turned at him Myungsoo finally softly pushed Woohyun inside the room and made their presence known.

“Here we are and now that I know what happened we can start solving this.” He announced and the other parents started to whisper, so this was really the boy’s father? He was too young for it, no? Myungsoo could feel they were talking about him already, but before he could even say anything Woohyun got close to some of the boys, without being asked to, and bowed 90 degrees.

“Wonwoo, Jihoon, Seokmin, Hansol hyungs I'm sorry for hitting you, I didn't mean it, I was only upset with Mingyu hyung.” He said in a sincere tone. “I hope you can forgive me so we can be friends in the future.”

“Really?” One gasped happily.

“I would love to!” Another replied.

“I really wanna be your friend!” The third said and the fourth was too happy and just hugged Woohyun which made the others follow him too. Sunggyu didn't seem to like it and Sungyeol had to secure his brother in place so he wouldn't do anything.

“I'm really sorry about the fight, I've talked to Woohyun and I believe he won't do this anymore.” Myungsoo apologized to the parents the same way his kid did. “If there is anything more I can do to solve this please tell me and...”

“It's ok, kids fight, Hansol wasn't even that hurt.” Hansol’s mother replied warmly as she wasn't one of the ladies whispering about Myungsoo.

“We can arrange a play date, tell me your number.” An eager older divorced woman came up with an excuse and Sungyeol scoffed, that lady was openly flirting, and he would be really disappointed if his neighbor...

“We can talk through the kids.” Myungsoo forced a smile and Sungyeol almost grinned in triumph, although, if anyone had asked him, he would deny.

Since everything was already pretty much solved by the kids themselves, most parents left the principal office, leaving Sungyeol, Myungsoo and Mingyu’s dad - and their respective kids - behind in a chilling atmosphere. After that, the apologetic Myungsoo was gone and the young dad turned to glare fiercely to the other boy dad, ready to have a thousand fights if needed.

“I believe Woohyun deserves an apology.” He demanded coldly as he stared into the older dad’s eyes, not minding he was defying a hyung at least ten years older than him.

“An apology?” The guy scoffed. “Your son and his friend almost broke my son’s nose.” The guy complained and both Sungyeol and Myungsoo looked at the boy, although Sungyeol was doing that for the second time. Mingyu had blood on his nose and seemed a bit scratched but there was not even a hint of a broken nose.

Sunggyu then scoffed and crossed his arms. “He is lying! I only pushed him and pulled his hair, I didn't even touched his nose, besides he hurt Woohyunnie.”

“Shush Sunggyu!” Sungyeol hissed.

“He didn't break anything, but it came to my knowledge that Mingyu still punched Woohyun after their teacher broke them apart, and do you know what happened? He broke Woohyun’s tooth.” Myungsoo said in a stern tone and showed the tiny snaggletooth of Woohyun to the guy as proof.

The dad groaned and glared at his son.

“I'm not done.” Myungsoo caught his attention again. “Actually I haven't even started yet.”

Sungyeol felt a shiver run down his spine again, although this time for totally different reason and he just waited for Myungsoo to flip because he sure looked like he would.

 


	16. Flipping -  Tooth of the tiger II

 

 

“I might be a young parent but I know how to differentiate what's right and what's wrong.” He turned to look at the principal to glare powerfully at him. “Since I stepped foot in this school today no one told me what this fight was about and I had to investigate that myself because I know my kid and I know he wouldn't lose control over petty matters. I ended up discovering that Mingyu wasn't attacked out of nowhere, so how in the world the school didn't investigate that?”

“Woohyun didn't want to talk about it.” The principal said in his defense.

“I'm really sorry Mr. Kim, the kids were talking all at the same time and I couldn't hear properly.” Dongwoo said apologetic, looking down the floor. “I only know it was something about his mother.”

“Yes, he told me. But since Woohyun and Sunggyu befriended I hear here and there that he was bullied the previous year and the school dealt with this poorly. I believe Sunggyu shouldn't have been picked on because of what it seemed to be his family issues, whatever they are, but I won't admit that happening to my son, even more when he is maknae of his class.” He basically growled menacingly and Sungyeol nape hairs were up. Fuck that was hot, but Sungyeol kept chanting in his head that he should not see Myungsoo in this way, at all.

“You're overreacting, I'm sure Mingyu wasn't....”

Myungsoo then turned to the parent-son pair again, glaring even more powerfully, and Sungyeol wondered how that was even possible, now that he thought back to his fighting days, Myungsoo could have gone up against him fair and square, it would have been a good challenge, Myungsoo was perfectly able to fight.

“Overreacting?” Myungsoo scoffed sarcastically. “Have you asked your son what was the reason why Woohyun started beating him? I know it won't justifies but it explains perfectly.” Myungsoo asked and the guy hesitated but the young dad didn't give a chance for the old guy to talk and continued talking fiercely. “Minggyu told Woohyun that he killed his own mother.” He said and all the adults gasped, Sungyeol even put a hand on his mouth in surprise while Woohyun looked down the ground while he was starting to tear up again. “What kind of kid says such cruel thing? It's hard for a seven-year-old to comprehend and deal with the need of person he was never able to meet already, and your son hurt him deeply with such remark, it was no wonder that Woohyun got mad.”

Myungsoo said and the older guy looked at his son in anger. “Mingyu!” He said menacingly and the said boy tried to hide behind Sunggyu but the older boy just moved, not wanting to mix himself with such boy.

“I won't admit my son being made fun of, or even hearing such things, from an adult or classmate that knows nothing about us. I wish and demand respect for our situation and my late wife, therefore I'm still waiting for an apology and Woohyun will only apologize if he hears a sincere one.” With that Myungsoo became frozen like a statue.

“Ahem, this changes things a lot.”

“Mingyu!” The other father growled at the kid that tried to get his ass out of it. “How could you ask something like that?”

“Daddy, I didn't mean that, it was just a question!” The boy wailed.

“Apologize right now!” The father demanded.

“But daddy-” The boy still tried to argue.

“RIGHT NOW MINGYU!”

The boy begrudgingly gave a step towards Woohyun and apologized weakly. “Sorry.”

“I'm sorry too.” Woohyun said and hesitated but added. “Hyung, don't do this anymore.. it hurts.” Obviously, he didn't mean the scratches he got, the hair pulls or even his missing tooth and by the tone of his voice, it seemed like the other knew.

“I'm sorry!” The boy repeated and Woohyun nodded weakly.

“Woohyun apologized and accepted an apology, now you apologize it too!” Sungyeol slightly pulled his brother to the front and Sunggyu glared at him, he clearly didn't want. “Come on Sunggyu, I won't ask you again.”

“Sorry.” He said although still glaring at the boy, he clearly didn't mean it. “I won't hurt you anymore, as long as you don't hurt us.” He let out a veiled threat and Sungyeol was almost scandalized.

“Sunggyu!”

“What? He has to listen to me because I'm the oldest.” This was what Sungyeol thought it would happen when Sunggyu and Woohyun became friends. But at the same time he had no reason to blame the young boy, Sunggyu already liked to fight him back, and although he could recognize that, he also got red in the face because Sunggyu used his own argument back to his face. The boy was becoming too smart, this wasn't good for him.

“We have to have a serious talk about that.” He hissed between gritted teeth.

When the apologies were exchanged the atmosphere became less cold, though it was clear that Myungsoo fighting spirit was pretty much still in control and any wrong movement would cause him to flip again.

After that, both parents assessed their kid's injuries and decided that they had pretty much the same state, aside Woohyun tooth.  Myungsoo received a card from Mingyu dad that told him to take Woohyun to the dentist and send him the bill. Myungsoo was pissed, what was the use? A milky tooth had no root's, the boy would have to live with one tooth less until the definitive one would want to come out.

“Let it go. This is the max you'll get from him.” Sungyeol whispered at some point, most parents wouldn't even offer that.

Still Myungsoo was angry, so he let some steam out scolding the principal about the way how things were dealt, thing that Sungyeol backed him all the way – now they were two wanting to visit the Education Department – though they were careful enough to thank Dongwoo for all of his hard work with the kids up till now. The two boys even hugged their teacher and apologized for the scratches and kicks he got as he tried to break the fight and assured they wouldn't fight anyone anymore. The four of them just hoped Dongwoo got to keep his job there.

When they finally got out of the school Myungsoo still seemed a little distressed as he pulled Woohyun out while Sungyeol and Sunggyu tried to match their step.

“Myungsoo! Wait! Myungsoo!”

“What?” He snapped turning abruptly to answer. “Please don't tell me to not be angry because, despite the problem being theoretically solved, I still can't get over the monstrosity the boy said to Woohyun, and, yes, that's a monstrosity in my book. Besides, now Woohyun is missing a tooth!”

“Woohyunnie is still cute.” Sunggyu chirped and patted his friend hair. “Sorry, hyung will protect you better next time.” He assured but Woohyun just forced a half smile back, and they didn't know if the boy was still upset by what he heard or if his broken tooth was still hurting.

“Chill dude, I'm not out to get you or something.” Sungyeol raised his hands in the air in surrender and Myungsoo sighed.

“Sorry. It's just... just... forget about it... I won't take this on you.”

“Are you going to take Woohyun to the dentist now?” He tallest asked.

“I don't know.” He then avoided Sungyeol gaze. “I know Mingyu dad said that he would pay for anything Woohyun might need but that actually means that he will pay _me_ back once _I_ pay with _my_ money for whatever my son needs. I don't have money to pay a dentist right now. Gosh, and we had dinner scheduled with my parents later and he is all scratched, my parents will be so worried.” He grunted and ruffled his hair in frustration.

“If you want it I can clean him up, I have experience with this kind of situation.” Sungyeol offered.

“Yeah, because of Sunggyu.” Myungsoo concluded.

“No, because of myself, Sunggyu wasn't hurt like that last year.” Sungyeol said absently minded then motioned for them to go back to his car and Sunggyu took Woohyun by the hand as Myungsoo followed them from behind. When getting there, Sungyeol opened up his car trunk and took a rather big first aid bag from there that got Myungsoo brow lifting because easily fit a small defibrillator inside.

“I keep this just in case, but it isn't as if I need it much nowadays.” He said as he opened the bag and took the things he would need out of his bag.

It didn't take long but after ten minutes both kids were cleaned and Sunggyu had a Pokemon band-aid on his chin while Woohyun had one on his cheek and Sungyeol had changed the gauze Woohyun was biting.

“Aside from the tooth, there is a cut inside his mouth, this is why he is bleeding.” He said. “I think it's best if you really take him to the dentist, it might have done more damage than what it looks like.” Myungsoo was about to repeat he was short on money but Sungyeol didn't let him talk. “Hoya's dad is a dentist, I can take you there and talk to my uncle to take a look on him for free, but you'll probably have to wait a bit until he finishes his patients.”

Myungsoo just took his phone out of his bag and looked at the time 5:45 PM, if he wanted he could run back home take a quick bath and go meet his parents at 7 PM, on the other hand Woohyun need dental care, so he wouldn't even blink to choose. “Thank you.”

“Oh, don't mention. I probably have to schedule a visit there for Sunggyu and I anyway. Let's go.” Sungyeol smiled before they entered in the car to go.

During the ride Myungsoo called his parents and explained the situation. The grandparents became worried sick but promised they could celebrate parents day's after Myungsoo finished his practice tomorrow and, of course, he took care of his own son. As for Sungyeol, he gave his uncle office a call telling he needed an emergency meeting for a broken tooth.

When they arrived at Hoya's dad office, Sungyeol told them to sit somewhere in the waiting room while he talked to the receptionist to be sure his uncle was gonna see them. When he was about to go back to his place, he heard a very familiar voice calling him.

“Yeol, man, what are you doing here today? Are you here to join us?.”

Sungyeol immediately turned around to see two thick brows and some fangs in an amused smile that Hoya threw to him.

“Hyung!” He greeted and as Hoya got near he explained things better. “I won't, though I won't hold against Jong if he does join you, today is parents-day and although your dad is my uncle it is not the same.” He forced a smile.

“It's ok, it was worth a try.” Hoya chuckled. “But then you're here for dental purposes?”

“Yes, you could say so, remember my neighbor Myungsoo?” Sungyeol asked and Hoya raised an amused shipping brown, was Sungyeol talking about the hot neighbor out of his own free will? He totally should call Dongwoo and tell him this, then Sungjong later, but for now, he just gave an acknowledging hum.

“Sunggyu and Myungsoo's kid got into a fight at school and the kid now has a missing tooth and a cut inside his mouth.” Sungyeol explained and Hoya reaction was plainly a jaw hung low. _Sunggyu? That fluffy hamster? Fighting? Together with that cute bunny? Under Dongwoo eagle eyes? No way!_ “Seriously!” Sungyeol said when he noticed his cousin wasn't believing. “And now the kid is bleeding from his mouth, missing a tooth and Myungsoo is short on money so...” he smiled sheepishly. Hoya narrowed his eyes at him, jaw still low, he still didn't know what to think of that.

“Oh, and you might want to comfort Dongwoo hyung when he reaches home. His boss seemed like he would have his head, although Myungsoo and I were very vocal about how we don't want anything happening to his job because Dongwoo hyung is such a great teacher and all – really, if my teachers were like Dongwoo hyung back then my life would probably be totally different now – anyway, tell him we are really sorry.”

Hoya was finally able to think properly when Sungyeol mentioned his lover. “That guy.... I don't like that principal. If he does something to my boyfriend...”

“Oh hyung, please, I won't let anything happen to Dongwoo hyung, I swear! Woohyun also loves him so I doubt Myungsoo will let anything happen to him either, and boy, can you believe Myungsoo can actually fight? I was so not expecting that, but at some point, we teamed up against the principal, and oh we had quite the chemistry and….” Sungyeol got side tracked as he ranted what he remembered and Hoya had the indecency to smirk before he interrupted.

“Sungyeol, I know for a fact I was teasing you, but do you actually have the hots for him?” He asked in utter amusement.

Sungyeol slightly pushed his cousin away. “Just because now I'm getting along with him after you all pestered me for months suddenly I have a crush on the guy? Bitch please!” He said annoyed. “How many times I have to repeat that he is straight and straight people don't mingle with gay people that way no matter what.”

“What if the guy is bi?” Hoya asked in a low tone, getting Sungyeol by surprise with that argument and crossing his arms over his chest in a smug pose.

Sungyeol snorted. “Then he would have to be bi elsewhere because after Sangwoo hyung I'm on time out.”

“Time out.” Hoya snorted and Sungyeol furrowed his brows.

“Yes, time out.” He confirmed.

“Ok, Sungyeol, keep telling yourself that and leave the shipping to me, Sungjong and Dongwoo.” He then placed a finger on his chin as if thinking. “I think we should recruit Moonsoo for our shipping squad.”

Sungyeol pretended to go for a punch but stopped before really touch his cousin then decided to walk towards where Myungsoo was sitting on the ground to help the boys to color some paper in a corner. “Talking about him... any news on him and Sungjong? Come on, spill, I know you know, when Sungjong is uncomfortable telling me stuff he spills to you.”

“He surely does.” Hoya agreed as he followed him. “But not this time.” He then placed his hands on his cheek and squeezed his own face in frustration. “I'm so curious I could die right now.”

“I know right.” Sungyeol used the same frustrated tone as he finally arrived at the corner Myungsoo and the kids were and made himself noticed.

“Hyung, why did you... hey Hoya hyung!” Myungsoo greeted with a raised half bow that his son mimicked.

“Hoya hyung!” Sunggyu happily hugged Hoya waist then looked at him with the biggest puppy eyes he could make, and that wasn't big enough. “Hyung, I'm sorry for causing Dongwoo hyung trouble, it's just... they hit Woohyunnie, I'm Woohyunnie hyung, I have to take care of him.”

“Sunggyu, we already had a conversation about this.” Sungyeol said massaging his temples. “This is not the right way to take care of Woohyun, you should have let Dongwoo hyung deal with the situation, things got worse when you butted in.”

“I don't know everything but I have to back Sungyeol up on this one Gyu, we don't want to see you hurt like this.” Hoya said as he grabbed the boy by the cheeks and evaluated his face. “And if you want to take care of your friend you should keep him out of trouble, you don't want to see him hurt too right?” Sunggyu immediately shook his head, no, he didn't want to see Woohyunnie hurt.

Woohyun seemed to become more dejected and Myungsoo became protective again. “It's hard to stay out of trouble when people mess with your family.”

“Sungyeol, you didn't tell me about this!” Hoya complained. “This changes everything you know?” He gave his cousin judging eyes before he untangled Sunggyu from his waist and sat beside Woohyun. “Look, I don't know what exactly made you upset and I don't know what your father and your teacher, or even that annoying principal, told you, but, there'll be a lot of times in your life when people will try to bring you down, you just have to be strong and keep moving forward. You have a bunch of people that loves you and appreciates you, so hold on to that and just move forward ok?” He advised and finished with pat in the head and Woohyun nodded.

Myungsoo was about to thank for the very good, and mature, advice but then Hoya spoke again as the young dad he thought that wasn't a good idea.

“Then you have the option to find your enemy weakness and use it against them at the right time, or, if you're not on school, hit first and complain later. Don't start fights, but if someone hits you, hit twice as hard to show that you shouldn't be messed with.”

Before Myungsoo could complain, Sungyeol chastised. “Lee Howon! Don't put ideas on his head. What if Myungsoo decides we are the bad influence? I'll send Sunggyu to your apartment if he starts whining about the lack of Woohyun in his life.” He then looked from one kid to another. “Picking a fight is wrong, you need to tell Dongwoo hyung, he is a teacher that I trust it will help any of you anytime!”

“Let's just change the subject, Woohyun and I will have a deeper conversation about this when we reach home tonight and I'll instruct him on the way _I_ want him to behave.” Myungsoo finally decided and Woohyun pouted.

“Very well.” Sungyeol plopped down between Sunggyu, that had sat down and was playing with some pencils, and Myungsoo, all of them were around this little table for kids writing or drawing something while they waited.

“Hyung.” Myungsoo hesitated but he had to make sure to ask since Sungyeol didn't say anything. “Will your uncle be able to take a look on Woohyun tooth...?” _For free?_ He left that part unsaid.

Sungyeol nodded not looking to his neighbor. “We have his son as hostage.” He said playfully and Hoya groaned.

“I didn't come for this, it was a coincidence that we met here, but sure, use me.” Hoya said playfully grumpily. They each worked on their own art for some time until Hoya showed his for the boys. “Look, this is Dongwoo hyung.” The boys looked at the paper, there was a boy with a wide smile and pink hair dressed in a dinosaur onesie, it looked just like Dongwoo so they giggled. “Yeol show us what you drew.” He asked in a teasing tone and Sungyeol pulled the paper against his body.

“No.”

“Come on.” He insisted.

“Hyung, you're a webtoon artist, don't humiliate the rest of us.” He complained.

Hoya simply just laughed, if he had something he could do better than Sungyeol, of course, he would shove that in his face. “Let me see yours, Myungsoo.” He demanded and the young dad timidly showed his.

Myungsoo drawing wasn't detailed like his, but it was something that looked like Woohyun with bunny ears and extremely cute characters all around the boy. “Wow Woohyun, look how handsome you are in here, your dad has talent.” Hoya praised which got a timid smile from Myungsoo and a beaming one from Woohyun, despite his missing tooth and the gauze in its place.

“Well, I'm an Arts Major, drawing is definitely not my forte but I can draw more than stick figures.” Myungsoo ended up saying innocently and Hoya just looked at Sungyeol, that groaned, then bursted into a laugh. “You still draw stick figures? Not even Woohyun does that anymore.” He lifted his brow at the neighbor hyung that was this close to pouting but was at the same time glaring at his cousin.

“Let's just see the kids drawings.” Hoya announced and tried to look to his sides, but, seeing that, Sunggyu quickly pulled his drawing against his chest, so he decided to look at Woohyun's first. “How cute, he drew you lifting him like a superhero. ” Hoya said as he turned the page to show the others and Myungsoo was drawn in the center of the page, dressed in black, and holding Woohyun above his own head.”You forgot another p in happy.” Hoya said as he pointed to where Woohyun wrote Happy Parent's Day.

“Nooo.” Woohyun disagreed with a giggle. “That's dad exercising.”

“With you?” Hoya and Sungyeol manage to ask together as Sunggyu looks curiously at the paper.

“I kind of lift him up. He is pretty light for his age.” Myungsoo says shyly and now Hoya discovered the secret of those arms, the dad exercises using his son weight. “Thank you, Namu, I love being your dad.” He said and kissed his son head, that almost let out a content purr.

“What about yours Gyu?” Hoya asked when he noticed Myungsoo shifting his position awkwardly. “Show us.” He demanded and tried to grab the drawing from Sunggyu but the boy held to it even more tightly.

“No, don't wanna.”

“Come on.” Hoya tried to grab the drawing a second time but Sunggyu turned his body around to give his back to Hoya and make things difficult.

“Can I see it?” Woohyun asked and Sunggyu nodded so the young boy got up, went past Hoya to put his chin on Sunggyu shoulder and look at his drawing. He looked at the drawing for about five seconds before he giggled. “Aigoo hyung, don't be shy! Show him!” He then patted Sunggyu hair twice before he moved around the adults again to plop beside his father and lean his body against him.

Sunggyu cheeks grew pink and he hesitated a bit but he placed his drawing turned down on the table and pushed towards Sungyeol. The elder raised a brow and Sunggyu tried to hide his face behind Hoya's body, much for the older amusement.

OK, so Sunggyu drew something specific for Sungyeol and was shy about it. That was something new because despite talking to him when Sungyeol was broken hearted, the boy didn't show much affection in the form of skin ship to him. Actually, Sungyeol suspected he didn't like skinship, not with him anyway, he liked Sungjong better for these purposes, and Woohyun even better.

So, out of curiosity, not only his but the other adults as well, Sungyeol turned the drawing up and saw a really long figure (it wasn't a stick figure like his own drawing), that was supposed to be him (it had his name beside it so it had to be him), holding the hand of a small figure with two really small eyes (although the eyes weren't drawn as slits because Sunggyu refused to acknowledge his eyes that way) on the left side of the paper. On the right side of the paper, there were a few words written by Sunggyu that read.

**Thank you for taking care of me. Sorry for being a bad kid, I'll do better.**

If Sungyeol had a more soft heart, he would be literally melting and dripping on the ground, because to receive this on Parent's Day and after the fight should have some meaning, no?

“You're not bad, you just don't know better.” Sungyeol said as he pulled Sunggyu towards him in a half hug because... why not? “I don't want to see you fight and I don't want to see you hurt. I can talk about this from experience, it isn't good to fight, though I have to praise you for your courage to fight outnumbered to help your friend. You're both so lucky, for me it wasn't like that.” He said in a sad tone as he patted his brother's hair and Myungsoo looked at him as if he was trying to solve a puzzle. “But next time try to help each other in another manner, fights will bring you down but this...” He poked Sunggyu head. “Can bring you very far in life.”

“I feel so emotional with that kind of mature speech.” Hoya pretended to wipe a tear before he started laughing but it was that moment when they were called into Hoya's dad office and... the five of them entered, with Sungyeol taking Sungyeol drawing with him, he had to keep this for emotional purposes.

“Uncle, your son was bullying me. Again.” Sungyeol complained as soon as he entered the office pulling Sunggyu by the hand while Hoya's dad was chuckling.

“Dad!” Hoya greeted with a big smile that showed his fangs and went straight to give his father a bear hug, not caring about Sungyeol a single bit.

“Aigo, you two, never stop bickering, come on, you're the same age, you should be friends.” The old man scolded as Myungsoo came inside the office as he pulled a timid Woohyun inside.

“We are, we even drink together, Sungyeol was being over sensitive. Again.” Hoya replied with a chuckle that his father joined before turning to greet Sunggyu. Myungsoo and Woohyun stayed next to the door sort of not knowing what to do with their hands.

“And how's our Sunggyu?” The guy smiled to Sunggyu and rubbed a hand on his hair.

“Hi, ajusshi. I'm ok.” Sunggyu greeted politely.

“Oh, you have a band aid on. What happened?” The old man asked.

“It's a long story that ended up with a missing tooth and that's why we came.” Sungyeol sighed as Hoya made himself comfortable at his dad table and took his phone off, probably to text his boyfriend. The old man quickly made a puzzled expression then looked at Sunggyu, he hadn't seen a missing tooth when the boy talked, so Sungyeol was quick to explain. “It wasn't Sunggyu but our friends are a bit short on money right now and, uncle, can...” Sungyeol made a pleading look as he beckoned for Myungsoo and Woohyun to come closer and those two finally gave hesitant steps towards them. “Myungsoo, this is my dad twin, Lee Hajin, come meet him.”

The old man finally looked at Myungsoo and Woohyun with a puzzled expression and the younger dad was a bit taken aback. The guy must be around his own father age, kind of old, but very handsome for his age. He was tall, skinny, very white with big eyes and he looked like an older Sungyeol, and if he thought Sungyeol was good looking now he could guess he would keep being good looking when he got old.

“Oh, Sungyeol has a friend? What's your name, son?” The old man asked, not knowing how that word associated with Sungyeol name made him feel happy, it hadn't been even a month they were talking to each other and now he was a friend? Good, Myungsoo liked being Sungyeol friend. Myungsoo liked Sungyeol. Myungsoo... wait, what? Myungsoo liked Sungyeol as a person, as a person only.

“Myungsoo, Kim Myungsoo, and this is Woohyun, my son.” He bowed as low as he could to hide the little blushing that crept into his cheeks with his thoughts, but Woohyun hid behind him. “He is being a bit shy, but he is usually very chatty.” Myungsoo expected the old man to actually show some prejudice towards him being a young dad and all but the guy just moved his eyes to Woohyun and tried to make him at ease.

“Hey, little man, come here, let me see your smile, I'll give you a lollipop later.” The guy said softly and very encouragingly but Woohyun eyed the old man skeptically.

“Daddy says I shouldn't accept lollipops from strangers.” The boy took the gauze of his mouth and sassed and Hoya burst into laughing.

“But he is nice Woohyunnie, this ajusshi is my dentist, he is going to take care of you.” Sunggyu defended the old man.

“You're a smart little fellow.” Hoya's dad chuckled in amusement. “I already like you, you make me remember Howon when he first came to live with us. Do you remember that Howon?”

“A bit. I was five back then.” Hoya nodded.

“So, uncle... now that you already know that I have a friend, that has a kid, that is missing a tooth... can you take a look? Myungsoo took care of me when I was sick, so help me return the favor and if you still need to charge I can...”

“Oh Sungyeol, don't even finish that sentence. If you found a friend that you're introducing to people then this guy is like a son already. Your father would have been so proud.” He said fondly then turned to look at Myungsoo, that thanked the gods Sungyeol was interrupted, he would be so awkward if Sungyeol offered to pay anything for him. “Can you convince him to go into the chair? So we can get to work?”

Myungsoo nodded but Woohyun didn't want to. The boy didn't trust this guy, maybe because he was taller than his dad, or maybe because the old man looked like Sungyeol and Sungyeol was scary at first. Or maybe because there was a lot of people there putting pressure on him. He didn't want to, but was convinced as Myungsoo and Sunggyu combined efforts and told him they would hold his hand through it all, but Sungyeol uncle had to assure it wasn't going to hurt.

After Woohyun finally sat on the chair, with Myungsoo and Sunggyu holding his little hands, his dad explained the dentist briefly what happened and showed the little tooth. Sungyeol chirped saying that he tried to clean the boy mouth a bit and exchanged the gauze a couple of times since they arrived there before the guy got to work.

As expected, the little snaggletooth had fallen in its full form, there was nothing they could do about putting it back into place and Woohyun simply would need to spend some time without his tooth. The dentist said that if Myungsoo wanted, and brought Woohyun back another day, they could make Woohyun use braces to save the free space he had now until the definitive snaggletooth decided to go up or else the tooth might appear in the wrong place. Unfortunately, braces were kind of expensive and Myungsoo couldn't afford that luxury now when his income was too unstable. And, Woohyun didn't want that either, what were braces? Why did they want to put it into his mouth? Everything already hurt enough.

The dentist warned that Woohyun teeth might become a little crooked but advised that if that were to happen he should bring him back to him in the future and talk about costs again once the boy had all his definitive tooth. He then proceeded to say that Woohyun literally took a bite out of his own flash and this was why he had been bleeding from behind the lip, he would need one or two stitches.

Woohyun didn't know exactly what was that because he was never hurt that badly, but he discovered quickly when he saw what the dentist wanted to use on his little mouth. That made him desperate, Sunggyu was almost kicked to the side as the boy wanted to go out of the chair and even Myungsoo alone had trouble to keep him in it. His dad tried to be soft and understanding, even pleading, but that didn't help.

At some point, Hoya said that if it needed he would help hold Woohyun down but Myungsoo thought that would make him more nervous. The solution of the young dad found was offer to distract him long enough so the dentist used a little bit of local anesthesia.

"I can tell you a story or sing you a song, what do you think?" He offered.

The boy finally hesitated and stopped thrashing around to look at his dad with narrowed eyes. "Tell me a story about mommy then." The boy demanded, if he was going to negotiate his pain he must get something big out of this, aside from the diary his father already promised.

Myungsoo hesitated there were a lot of people in the dentist office and the stories about Jihyun were always so... he felt like keeping those stories only to himself and share with his son alone, but since he was in a situation that he simply couldn't ask people to leave or something like that, he decided to tell Woohyun one of those most innocent stories.

He finally let Woohyun little body free, sat on the stool Sunggyu had been before and ran a hand through the boy's hair. “Let's see... I'll tell you how we chose your name...”

_Moonsoo, Myungsoo, and Jihyun laid next to each other next to the pool, wrapped in blankets as they waited for some shooting stars that were supposed to be spotted today. They hadn't been there for long, twenty minutes at most, but Moonsoo, that was full of energy all day seemed to be asleep already._

“ _Ji, what you'll wish for?” He asked._

“ _I don't know.” The girl replied. “What you'll ask for oppa?”_

_He playfully pushed her and complained. “I asked first!”_

“ _I want to be able to make my own choices.” She said with a rather sad tone._

“ _You'll do that when you become an adult.” Myungsoo chuckled._

“ _I don't know.” She said briefly looking down her feet. “You know how mom is....” She didn't need to finish her sentence but Myungsoo knew what she meant and didn't hesitate, cheering her on._

“ _You know what? We should work hard to get scholarships... if we go to the same college on scholarships maybe we can work part time and share an apartment, what do you think?”_

“ _Yah! No one will want to date me!” She pushed him as she playfully complained. “I rather stay in a dorm.”_

“ _I didn't know you were so averse to me.” He said pouting._

“ _I overdosed on you.” She admitted. “You're my best friend Myung, but I don't want much from my life... only expand my horizons and have some freedom, this is my wish, but if more comes it will be a benefit.” She explained. “What about you? What is your wish?”_

“ _Me...hum...”_

“ _Come on tell me!” She insisted with an encouraging smile._

“ _It's weird... you'll laugh.” He said shyly._

“ _I promise I won't.” She assured and he sighed in surrender._

“ _I want to be a dad.” He said getting all red so he pulled his blanket over his face only leaving his eyes out._

“ _A dad?” The girl was totally puzzled, that was kind of absurd coming from a barely fourteen-year-old boy. “You're fourteen, why are you thinking about being a dad now? Shouldn't you be worried over your next dinner or what you'll be when you grow up?”_

“ _Well... I worry over that too, but this is what I want the most.” He smiled shyly._

“ _Why?” She continued not understanding and he sighed again._

“ _You wouldn't understand.” He said and looked down to his feet then dragged one of them on the grass of his garden. “I... you wouldn't understand...”_

“ _I don't... my mom complains every day, why would you want this?”_

“ _I don't want to throw salt in your wounds but this is exactly why.” Myungsoo replied. “Having a kid... is something that my parents expect from me, you know, to continue the bloodline, but more than to please my parents I want to have this experience for myself, I want to take care of and love another little life even if it is difficult. My dad enjoys it, and I want to be like him in this aspect.”_

_She scratched behind her ear still a bit confused. “I guess it makes a little sense if you take into consideration the way you were brought up. I just... I don't know what I would do with a kid.” She said a bit frustrated. “Of course I would like to treat him/her good, but I don't know if I would be capable...”_

“ _You'd be great Ji, you take care of me since you've met me.” The young boy said with a teasing dimply smile that made her a bit annoyed. She looked at the sky, and it didn't seem as if any shooting star would cross the sky today so she looked back at him and picked up the conversation from where they left._

“ _How would you name your son or daughter?” She asked curiously._

“ _Choa if it's a girl but if it's a boy I think... Minso, yeah Minso.”_

“ _I like Choa, it's a pretty name, but why would you put that name, that seems a lazy way to write your own, on your son?" She complained. "I'll give you a better and prettier name to put on your son: Woohyun. Woohyun is a beautiful and unique name.” She said, proud of herself._

_Myungsoo thought about it, it wasn't a bad name Woo meant 'house, eaves, universe' and Hyun meant 'virtuous, worthy, good', actually it was a pretty good name. He then playfully narrowed his eyes at her. “You gave me this name; if you have kids I won't let you use it later.” The girl was about to retort something when they heard the young kid that they thought was sleeping._

“ _I wish for hyung and noona just shut up and get married already!”_

“ _What?” Both of teenagers were surprised at first and scandalized later, but then they realized that Moonsoo probably said that because he saw something in the sky already._

“ _You made me miss it!” She complained pushing him around and hitting him._

“ _Yah, it was you that was distracting me! Nam Jihyun, stop hitting me, I am older than you!”_

“We didn't shut up but we ended up getting married so your uncle Moonsoo wish was fulfilled. Also, this was how we came up with your name.” Myungsoo said still patting Woohyun hair.

“Really dad? Minso? Minso sucks.” The boy complained, not even noticing that Sungyeol uncle already finished working in his little mouth.

“I know.” Myungsoo agreed. “Your mom was better than me in so many things you don't know. Next time you say your prayers thank her for your nice name, ok?” He said and the boy nodded eagerly before he looked around and noticed the dentist was in another corner of his office, already taking his gloves out and preparing to go out. “Get up, he already finished.”

Myungsoo thanked the dentist profusely, bowing a lot of times, and the old guy just smiled at him bemusedly and told him he didn't do anything out of ordinary before instructing how Woohyun hygiene for the next couple days would be and telling the day he should go back to take the stitches out. Sungyeol also thanked his uncle as well and he Myungsoo and the kids left the office, leaving Hoya there with his father.

It was still quite early and if Myungsoo really wanted he still could go to have dinner with his parents, but the day had been exhaustive for him and for Woohyun so they decided to ride back with Sungyeol to their building.

The two adults bickered between themselves with Myungsoo thanking the elder for this favor and saying he owed him and Sungyeol was saying he was the one owing for the flu and the help in Mc Donald's and now they were finally even. Of course, this bickering didn't have any aggressive tone so the boys were pretty much relaxing in the backseat with Sunggyu patting Woohyun until the boy suddenly sat up straight and got his father attention.

“Daddy?”

“Yes?” He said turning around to look at the boy.

“Do I have another grandma?” The boy asked and Myungsoo blood ran cold, from all the questions in the world there were only two Myungsoo hoped he would never have to answer and this was one of them. “Why I didn't know about her? Why doesn't she visits me? Doesn't she like me? Didn't she love mom? Where she was when mom died?” Suddenly Myungsoo was bombarded with even more questions that he could even process at this moment and his palms started to sweat, Woohyun wanted answers that he couldn't give right now because he thought it wasn't time and because Sungyeol was right there with them. “Daddy?” The boy called expectantly to wake his dad from his frozen state.

“You do have another grandma and before you ask I don't know if you have another grandfather.” He replied as calm as he could considering he could feel Sungyeol eyes on his skin after he parked his car. “But for your other questions... this is not a story to be told now, we can have this talk again in a couple of years.” He said in a definitive manner.

Before Woohyun could say anything more, Myungsoo opened the door and got out of the car only to open his son door, prompting him to come out of the car and hoping that no one noticed that those questions made him nervous.

Sunggyu followed his friend out of the car by the same door, leaving his brother behind. The elder was a person with a high IQ, and, even though he didn't know his neighbor that well, he just knew that Myungsoo was hiding something from his son, something that left him uncomfortable, and maybe, just like him, Myungsoo might have had a heavy past with more than a kid happening in it.


	17. Closer – Almost – Don't be Happy – Again

 

 

Next day was hard, but mostly for the kids that had to deal with the awkwardness of entering the classroom and having all the classmates looking at them weirdly, as if afraid to come close, but it wasn't as if Sunggyu wanted to talk to anyone. Thankfully Dongwoo was still there so Myungsoo and Sungyeol apologized for the boy's behavior and promised the kids would behave like lords from now on.

Dongwoo had to laugh with that, he had been upset, not with the kids or the fight, not even for being scratched in the process, but with the annoying principal. Even so he assured that with Myungsoo and Sungyeol threatening he wouldn't be kicked out or anything, besides, this was his last year there, on the next one he would rotate and would teach in another school.

As the two adults left for college they kept the conversation about their studies. Sungyeol said that lately because he was paying more attention to Sunggyu, he had been slacking off his studies since he used the time Myungsoo had the boys over to concentrate on his work to make some money. Myungsoo hadn't been having full time to concentrate on his projects with an energetic kid that demanded constant attention around, even more when he had practice at least twice a week and had to figure who would take care of him on those days.

“What if we expand the time they spend together?” Sungyeol suggested.

“What do you mean?” Myungsoo asked confused as the other parked the car on the college parking lot.

“Somebody said we could help each other before but I wasn't thinking straight at the time and I also didn't think they meant helping that way, but what if I take care of both of them one day and you take care of both of them on the next and so on? That way we could have more time to fully concentrate on the things we have to do.” He elaborated.

Myungsoo stopped to think, Sungyeol didn't seem to be extremely bad taking care of kids, every day he got even more close to Sunggyu and he had learned to look at the elder with other eyes. Still, he was a bit unsure, would the kids get homework done at all? If something happened and this kid started to yell on Sungyeol apartment he surely would be disturbed on his apartment.

But when he thought about what Sungyeol said... he did have a lot of projects to finish, he needed to think about the final project for his graduation and choose a professor to work with him, he also needed to go to practices and Woohyun had been complaining that he would have to wake up too early on Thursdays because on the Wednesdays he slept at his grandparents and had to come from another city, so of course it would be better for him to just accept it.

“Ok, but I'll leave my door open for Woohyun if he wants to go back to pick up some toy and he still has bedtime at 9 PM.” Myungsoo agreed but left his conditions.

Sungyeol smiled pleased. “Ok, then I'll leave my door open as well, so you can come check on him or if the boys want to go to my apartment if they want something. Bedtime at 9 PM is a must.”

Myungsoo chuckled with the elder the last sentence but also almost felt like blushing, Sungyeol had warmed up to him rather quickly once they started talking on their way to college, yesterday he had called not only him but Woohyun as well friends and now he was giving Myungsoo a free pass to his apartment. That chuckle became a ~~pleased~~ proud smile. “You can come over whenever you want too. We don't mind.”

“Maybe I will go to save Woohyun, he says you're not the best in the kitchen.” Sungyeol accepted but couldn't help to tease the younger a bit.

“Well, in my defense he is alive and well until now.” Myungsoo replied crossing his arms against his chest and feeling extremely wronged by his own son.

Sungyeol licked his lips and gulped hard, that action made Myungsoo flex his nice athlete muscles and Sungyeol didn't want to have any kind of lust towards his neighbor. He had to remember that Myungsoo was a straight, straight, straight, straight man that had a son so he averted his eyes and opened the door, which made Myungsoo do the same before he asked.

“So, today is my turn or yours?”

“No one.” Myungsoo said as he and the elder walked together to the entrance of their building and Sungyeol was a little lost, didn't they just agreed otherwise? “My parents will pick Woohyun up and entertain him like every other Wednesday but when I finish practice we will have a parent day late celebrations since yesterday....”

“Oh right, right. I'm sorry, I forgot... Now that I don't have mine anymore it just became another day for grief.” Sungyeol said a bit dispirited and Myungsoo felt the urge to comfort him, but before he could say or do anything the elder was already talking cheerfully again. “Though with the fight, Sunggyu had I couldn't even remember that, which was good, very good.” He smiled to himself as if he managed to finish a personal quest or something and suddenly didn't feel like comforting anymore but praising him somehow.

“Things get better hyung, we just need to live one day at the time. If I can you can too.” Myungsoo said with an almost fondness which left the elder a bit dazzled in place. “I need to go now.” For the first time, Myungsoo gave a single pat on the elder's shoulder then turned left and climbed up the stairs, leaving Sungyeol a bit dumbfounded but fighting internally not to melt. This was so sweet considering that Sungyeol hated his neighbor guts before, it made him feel guilty.

That day Sungyeol went against what he always did and finally joined Chanyeol, with his now girlfriend Dara, on the cafeteria for lunch, but he couldn't get a glimpse of Myungsoo that day. He felt a little disappointed but refused to acknowledge it, he didn't think Myungsoo would talk to him in public anyway, after all, he was the nerd without friends and Myungsoo was the popular athlete. But Sungyeol was wrong because on Thursday Myungsoo actually approached him, looking like a shy kitty.

“Hyung.” He greeted with a shy smile as he felt the other two people at the table look at him, Chanyeol was even glaring and Myungsoo didn't know what he did to deserve this kind of look.

“Myungsoo!” Sungyeol greeted him cheerfully with a gummy smile, a rare sight in Sungyeol face even in college grounds.

“Hyung, can we talk for a minute?” He asked as he side eyed the other two.

Sungyeol got the hint and quickly turned his head to glare at his friend (?). “Snap out of it.” He hissed at Chanyeol that looked at him like a kicked puppy, he only wanted to help in case something was not right, but Sungyeol ignored him and looked at Myungsoo with the gummy smile back in his features. “Don't mind those two, you can speak freely.”

Myungsoo wasn't sure but decided to give it a go, it was a simple and quick question anyway. “Hyung, about that thing that we agreed, we forgot to decide whose turn would be today. I mean, I have no problem, but if you want to...”

“Oh, no, it will be ok, it can be my turn today.” Sungyeol readily agreed as his friends looked at each other with raised brows, Sungyeol and Myungsoo conversation seemed suspicious to them.

“Nice, I can't wait to have the apartment all to myself, we'll be able to do so much stuff like this...” Myungsoo said excitedly and he obviously meant that without a kid in their apartment they both would be able to concentrate and have their own respective work, assignments, and projects done on the days they wouldn't be taking care of the kids. But of course Sungyeol friends didn't know that so they were giving knowing looks at him, mainly when Myungsoo talked next. “I have to go now, see you at night hyung.”

“Bye.” Sungyeol waved at a retreating Myungsoo then turned his head back to his friends to notice their knowing looks. “What?” He asked irritated. “It's not what you're thinking, he is only doing me a favor.” He tried to explain but Chanyeol had to be an ass.

“Sexual favor? Do you take turns in bed? I would never guess this guy...”

“He is straight you moron, I don't do straight people.” Sungyeol hissed interrupting him much for Dara amusement. “Why do I even hang out with you? I hate you, I need to find a friend asap.”

“Hey!” The other tall man complained hurt but Sungyeol was already up and leaving the table they were at.

The arrangement they made was really good. Myungsoo had picked Woohyun in school and delivered him already bathed on Sungyeol door so he and Sunggyu could spend time together during the week. The boys were ecstatic to do just that but Sungyeol gave them a pointed look and announced no play would be happening until them both finished homework. Woohyun instantly deflated but Sunggyu encouraged him.

“Come on Woohyunnie, I'll help you with math so we can finish faster.”

“This helps you're offering... it better be you teaching him how to do it and not you doing for him.” Sungyeol slightly scolded before the kids scurried off to do homework, after all as soon as they finished the soon they could play, then he turned to speak to his neighbor. "Enjoy your time Myungsoo, if something happens you can come in ok?" He said with a smile and both adults closed their doors.

Just as Sungyeol hoped, Myungsoo got immersed in his projects, and while he couldn't finish them all in just a couple of hours, he was able to fully concentrate and make a good progress. He decided to have a break to drink some water and it was just then that he saw the clock in a 9:15 PM position. Damn, it was past Woohyun bedtime already, he completely forgot about the time to go pick him up. As he scrambled out of his room, he saw the handle moving and the door opening, before he saw Sungyeol hand tentatively push the door open.

Myungsoo ran for the front door and when he pulled it fully open Sungyeol gave a startled step back. The young dad could see his son in Sungyeol arms, resting his head on his shoulder and with his small hands around the older neck, already fast asleep.

“Oh my god, I'm so sorry, I totally forgot about the time.” Myungsoo apologized and sauntered around Sungyeol as if trying to figure it out a way to take Woohyun from the older arms and into his own.

“It's ok, it's ok.” Sungyeol assured with a bemused smile. "Just show me the way to his room." Sungyeol asked because he had never really stepped inside his neighbor apartment and the young dad quickly did that.

He placed Woohyun gently on his bed and waited for Myungsoo to finish tucking him in before both adults left the kid room and Myungsoo tried to apologize again.

“I'm so sorry you had to carry him here, please forgive me.” He tried to bow but Sungyeol managed to grab him by the elbow before he could and straighten him.

“It's ok.” Sungyeol chuckled. “Is he always like this? One minute he was playing actively then one minute later he was sleeping on the floor, so I picked him up, dressed him in Sunggyu pajamas and brought him over, he is really light so it wasn't a big problem.”

“Ahn yeah, it's weird but it is like he shuts down. It's good though because when he was a baby he didn't give me many sleepless nights, it's like his body knows I need to rest too.” Myungsoo said awkwardly. “And yes, he is very light for his age, I don't know where all the food he eats goes. Thank you for the pajamas too, I'll wash it and return it.”

“It's ok, do you want to take back his clothes now?” Sungyeol asked and Myungsoo shrugged so they both left to Sungyeol apartment to grab Woohyun clothes as the elder talked. “So you're up for Saturday right?”

“Saturday?" Myungsoo asked confused as they crossed both doors.

“Yes, Saturday, you didn't receive any message?” Sungyeol stopped to turn around and lift an inquiring brow at him.

“What message?” Myungsoo asked dumbfounded because he was so eager to have some progress on his projects that he forgot his phone inside his bag.

Sungyeol could have let out sigh but instead, he opened a devilish grin, pleased he was the one that was relaying this to his neighbor. “Sungjong finally contacted me, he asked if I could join him and Moonsoo for dinner. I think they have something to announce. Come on, tell me you'll be there too, we can play good cop bad cop on them.”

“No way!” Myungsoo opened an equally devilish smile and giggled. “Yeah I would love to, but I have practice on Saturdays. Talking about that, I should ask Moonsoo if he will be able to come watch Woohyun and...”

“Dude, haven't we agreed to take turns? You can leave him here, Sunggyu would love it and won't pester me.” Sungyeol used a tone that clearly said he was hurt that Myungsoo didn't think about him first.

“If you're offering..” Myungsoo let out a sheepish smile and Sungyeol also smiled before he grabbed the clothes he placed on the couch earlier and passed to Myungsoo.

The young dad was about to thank again when Sungyeol interrupted him. “Myungsoo, I've been thinking... it would make things even easier if we both didn't need to go pick up the boys. I mean, I can authorize Sunggyu to leave school with you already so... ehr, do you know how to drive?”

“I don't drive much but I do have a license.” Myungsoo said although he was frowning at Sungyeol.

“Good, then I'll lend you my car, so make sure to come find me to get the keys before you leave college. I would hand you the keys after we arrive there but sometimes I go out and come back so yeah. I'll trust you with my car ok? Please don't leave any scratches on it.” He ended playfully.

“Why?”

“Well, it would be a bother to have a scratch on it? This car is like six months old.” Sungyeol deadpanned but Myungsoo kept frowning at him so he guessed the younger wasn't talking about that. “I always pick Sunggyu up before you show up for Woohyun and the boy stays waiting there for god knows how long, probably because the bus takes a while to come and the route is quite long... “He tried to explain again but Myungsoo interrupted to do his own explanation, Sungyeol definitely didn't get his question.

“No, I mean, why are you doing this? You've been doing a lot of things for us lately and I'm not doing anything back.”

Sungyeol stopped, that was a very good and pertinent question that he didn't think he had an answer. Was this really just because of the kids? Was this because he was being selfish and greedy for time alone so he could do things from adult life that he couldn't always do because of the kids? Was this because he genuinely wanted to help Myungsoo? Was this because he wanted to change his image? And if so why he would want to do that? He wouldn't gain anything from it. He gulped and decided to go with the most generic answer he could give right now.

“I want to be a better person.”

“You don't need to try hard, I already think you're a good person.” Myungsoo offered a gentle smile. “As I get to know you better I understand that you were not in the right state of your mind and you've put your prejudice to rest now so... yeah...”

Sungyeol didn't know what to say next and Myungsoo regretted deeply what he just said because that caused him to lose his own words too. They spent a couple of minutes just looking at each other and not knowing what to do or what to say until Sungyeol gulped hard and forced himself to break the silence.

“So... will you drive the boys?” Sungyeol made an expectant expression.

“Sure, if you'd entrust Sunggyu to me, I'll bring him home safely.” Myungsoo agreed and after more five minutes talking amenities he returned to his apartment not missing the way his chest felt warm when he noticed he gained a bit more trust from Sungyeol. Gosh, he felt so good when he managed to change people opinions on himself.

On Friday morning Myungsoo and Sungyeol both woke up early so they could have a talk with not only Dongwoo, but the school staff as well, about their arrangements which left the said teacher kind of beaming secretly. At the end of the afternoon Sungyeol and Myungsoo met briefly at the halls so the eldest could give his car keys so the other would pick the boys up. If it was Sungyeol picking up Woohyun the boy would have struggled at least a bit – they both were still a bit awkward towards each other - but Sunggyu only beamed with this news.

On Saturday Myungsoo and Woohyun left early to play soccer in the park, Sunggyu woke up a bit later and dreaded sports. On the way back Myungsoo and Woohyun had a conversation, the boy understood that his dad and Sunggyu brother had agreed on his and Sunggyu playing, and he was really thankful he could see his hyung out of school everyday, but he couldn't understand why his dad seemed to be befriending Sunggyu brother so freely, that scary hyung hated them both before, and it broke Woohyun heart that someone could hate his dad.

“Woohyun...” Myungsoo stopped a second to arrange the thoughts in his head. “As you know Sungyeol hyung and I talked, we forgave each other and decided to start anew, just like you did with your classmates,. And Sungyeol hyung is putting effort into changing and getting to know me better so his prejudice goes away. I didn't expect much from him from the beginning, but now... now I like him.”

Myungsoo only noticed the implications what he had said when he saw Woohyun eyes getting big and searching in his own eyes for some explanations. “You.. you like him?” The boy stuttered.

The young dad gulped hard but tried to suppress any emotion that could show in his face. He didn't know why he blurted that, he didn't know what meaning, from the two possible ones, he even meant, and, honestly he was just as lost as Woohyun seemed to be in this one.

“You know daddy get's lonely sometimes...” Myungsoo tried to explain but instantly cursed in his mind, couldn't he say anything without double meanings? “I mean, you have Sunggyu, right? He is your friend, but I...”

“But daddy has friends in school too right?”

“Yes, but they are different.” Myungsoo conceded. “You'll learn through your life that not everyone that spends time with you is your friend and not all your friends you can truly count on, and even them might not stay forever with you, like Kibummie...” He said and his friend looked down at his feet as he remembered the friend that moved outside the country. “Dad has some friends in school, like uncle Minho and uncle Jungshin that play with me, but it's hard to make friends when everybody it's full of prejudice because I decided to be a young dad. And while this is not your fault at all...” He added when he felt the kid eyes getting sad. “I wish I could have a friend that could understand me better, because... people at my age like to go out to drink, like to go to clubs, like to date and they can't understand or don't want to respect, the fact that I have responsibilities over you and I prefer to spend my free time with you as well.”

“Hum. So Sungyeol hyung...” Woohyun prompted Myungsoo for a conclusion.

“Sungyeol hyung has Sunggyu, so he has potential to be the kind of friend that I need at the momen. Like, for example, if I want to talk about the fight you and Sunggyu were in, or if it's ok to offer you cake before dinner time, those kinds of things that adults that have kids think about all the time. Do you understand?”

“I understand.” Woohyun said but scratched his head in confusion.

“You still don't like him is that it?” Myungsoo asked softly although he thought it was too late for Woohyun to think about that when he was spending 50% of his time at the neighbors.

“No, that's not it, I like him, he has been nicer to me so if you want to be his friend it's ok.” He said and Myungsoo held a pleased smile. “It's just...” Woohyun played with the hem of his shirt since he couldn't bite his lips, he still had the stitches on, and Myungsoo made a worried expression before the boy continued. “Mommy is still your number one on everything right?”

Myungsoo didn't know if this came out of insecurities set on Woohyun by Minggyu early that week, if this was because he was showing some kind of different behavior lately or something else, but he felt his blood run cold with that statement. So to gain time to answer, and discover the reason for this question, he threw a question back at his son.

“Why are you asking me this?” He forced an amused chuckled although he dreaded the answer, he could see that his son was already making an upset expression.

“I don't know... but I don't want anyone becoming more important than omma.” The boy said firmly and Myungsoo heart sunk. He tried to not seem hurt even though he was, it was like Woohyun was saying he didn't have permission to rebuild his life and be happy.

“You don't have to worry, your mom will always be the only girl in my heart.” He assured kind of stiffly but he didn't think Woohyun noticed that sad undertone in his voice because the boy seemed pleased with his answer. “And Sungyeol hyung is just a friend that maybe one day will be like Sunggyu for you.” He added.

Woohyun squinted his eyes at his dad, clearly not believing this. “No, it's different.” He said. “After omma and appa Sunggyu hyung is my favorite person, even more than Kibummie.”

Again Myungsoo didn't know what to take that for but he decided to take the humorous and amused road. “What about grandma? What about grandpa? What about Uncle Moonsoo? They'll be hurt when they hear about this.” He said playfully and Woohyun seemed conflicted and guilty for a minute until he found an answer.

“Daddy will protect me and won't tell them.” The boy said pleased with his own answer and Myungsoo wanted to laugh, the way Woohyun spoke was too cute and funny.

“Ok champs, I won't tell them, it will be our little secret. Just be sure to give lots of love to them whenever you meet them so they won't get suspicious.” He advised and Woohyun promptly nodded in agreement. “Now, do you prefer to come with me and watch my practice later or do you want to stay back and play with Sunggyu?”

“Sungyeol hyung let me? And can I really chose?” The boy's eyes twinkled.

“Yes, Sungyeol hyung said he could watch over you if you decided to stay back, but you'll have to behave and obey him.”

“Will daddy be sad if I stay back?”

“Not at all.” He assured.

“Then I want to play with Gyu hyung.” The boy squealed in happiness and clapped his little hands together.

“Ok, then, let's go home to eat and take a bath, then you can go play with Sunggyu. But when I get back Uncle Moonsoo will come and we will probably have dinner together with him ok?”

For the first time, Myungsoo left Woohyun in Sungyeol care during one of his practices on that fine Saturday afternoon. He was a bit worried, he wanted Woohyun to trust Sungyeol a bit more since the elder was putting so much effort into changing but at the same time he wondered why Woohyun was worried over his friendship with Sungyeol.

Yes, they were slowly becoming close, but in Myungsoo head it was nothing that could make his son feel that he was putting his wife into second place in his heart or something. He ended up figuring that Woohyun was sensing something wrong with him, but he didn't know what it was, so he decided to self-reflect. That would have to wait though because Moonsoo and Sungjong were going to come over today and Myungsoo and Sungyeol conjured some fun teasing for them, besides they had to figure how to drop this kind of news to the kids.

When practice ended Myungsoo called Sungyeol to ask if Woohyun had behaved and if he should bring some take out, and Sungyeol answered yes to both questions. Because the boys apparently played too much while showering (thing that Sungyeol assured over and over that he was not mad and that he didn't care), now the bathroom was all messy and Sungyeol would have to clean which left little time to cook. Pity, Myungsoo liked Sungyeol cooking on the few occasions he got to taste it.

Myungsoo ended up bumping with Moonsoo and Sungjong in front of his building and, although he tried to tease both teenagers closeness, the youngsters turned the game around by asking where was Woohyun. He explained that Sungyeol offered to take care of Woohyun all day and Sungjong gave a knowing grin although Moonsoo was a little lost. They ended up parting ways in front of Myungsoo door, the teenagers would go to Sungyeol apartment with the food while Myungsoo would take a quick bath to come as well.

That knowing grin Sungjong had done? He made one even bigger when he noticed that Myungsoo entered Sungyeol apartment without hitting the doorbell and unannounced.

“Daddy!” Woohyun exclaimed once he saw him and ran to give him a hug, even Sunggyu ran to give him a greeting hug too and Sungjong whispered something in Moonsoo ear that made the latter stare at the scene as if he couldn't believe. “How did the practice go?” The boy asked.

“Namu! I was failing because I missed you so much, you're the one that gives me strength.” Myungsoo cooed as he hugged his son and patted his hair which made his son giggle. “Hi to you too Gyu, do you want a hug too?” He let go of his son to give Sunggyu a hug that the boy indulged in it, Myungsoo hugs were the best even though Sungyeol hugged him every now and then. “How was your day?” He asked the boys.

“It was awesome, we baked cupcakes today!”

“Really?” Myungsoo gasped and finally looked at Sungyeol that seemed to have some flour on his hair, although both boys looked bathed and just pristine.

“Really! It was so nice, though Gyu hyung kept looking for onions to peel.” The boy said then laughed hard, he was having the time of his life teasing his hyung.

“Mom always told me to peel onions.” Sunggyu huffed feeling wronged and crossed his little arms over his chest.

“You can't put onions on cupcakes hyung, it would taste weird.” Woohyun added and laughed even more.

“Hey, hey, don't tease him, maybe he isn't used to watching people cooking, not everyone is like you.” Myungsoo lightly scolded his son and poked his sides, which pleased Sunggyu. He then got further inside the apartment and talked directly to the owner, ignoring both teenagers for further Sungjong amusement. “Hi hyung, how did baking go for you?”

“It was better than what I initially had imagined.” He said but Myungsoo kept looking at his hair as if he didn't believe and only then Sungyeol noticed there was flour on it and groaned. “This was Sunggyu getting frustrated, Woohyun is surprisingly good at it.”

“He likes to watch our mom cook.” Moonsoo offered an explanation.

“Really?” Myungsoo still didn't believe.

“You can see for yourself, we baked three batches.” Sungyeol pointed to the small table where they had had dinner some weeks ago.

There were three different kinds of cupcakes there, those perfectly puffy with different frosting colors, there was another batch that wasn't fully developed but came pretty close but had multi-colored frosting and the other was something smashed with a messy blend white cream lazily put on top. Well, Myungsoo could guess whose was whose.

“Hey don't look too much at it, dessert only after dinner.” Sungyeol playfully scolded and only now Myungsoo noticed that the dinner was over Sungyeol coffee table, and also his own – what his coffee table was even doing here? - where they all would crowd to have dinner.

Myungsoo followed him and the boys also settled to eat, and while Sungyeol usually let Sunggyu take his vegetables out of his food, this time he already had prepared food without vegetables for the boy because he wanted the boy to finish eating faster, he had some teasing to do.

Over dinner they chatted about innocent topics, mostly about the boys, although Sungyeol made sure to show with his eyes he was up to no good and Sungjong felt some shivers on his spine because of that. The boys made quick interruptions here and there on their conversations, mainly because they were quite interested in finishing dinner fast so they could eat the cupcakes before playing. Myungsoo was amused, cupcakes, Sungyeol was a mastermind.

As soon as Woohyun left his dishes in the sink ( a habit that Sunggyu didn't pick up yet although Sungyeol was praying hard that he did), the boys scurried to the table and got cupcakes to give the hyungs. Woohyun brought the ones he made himself for his dad and uncle and waited anxiously until he received a positive feedback while Sunggyu just gave his hyungs the cupcakes made by Sungyeol - he knew he sucked big time on the kitchen and didn't even want to try those he made himself – before both of them left the living room beaming with cupcakes on their tiny little hands.

Once they were sure the boys were back on Sunggyu room, both Myungsoo and Moonsoo put half eaten cupcakes at the table again and drank their soda to wash their mouths.

“Too sweet.” Moonsoo explained when Sungjong made a concerned face, but, aside from that, Sungyeol was looking at the teenagers with an evil glint in his eyes and a bemused smirk on his lips.

“So, do you two have something to tell me? Us?” He asked and licked the topping of his perfect cupcake. Myungsoo didn't know what to do with that image, he hoped the two teenagers were too uncomfortable in their own shoes to even look at him.

Sungjong looked at Moonsoo, and they both seemed to be exchanging telepathic messages, before the younger Lee decided to talk. “Ok, we are dating.”

“Since when?” Sungyeol probed further.

“Urgh, hyung, you know already, why do I have to spell it out for you? Since Gyu's birthday.” The youngest teenager replied annoyed.

“Finally.” Myungsoo chose to mess with them as well. “So Moonsoo finally grew a pair or did you do all the work?” He directed his question at Sungjong for Moonsoo mortification.

“Hyung!” The boy whined but then cleared his throat once he noticed Sungyeol scrutinizing him. “We decided that these kind of questions, and bedroom-related questions, are not going to be answered.”

Sungyeol smiled wickedly. “But I will know because Sungjong will tell Hoya hyung for sure, and if Hoya hyung knows, Dongwoo hyung knows and then I know as well.” He then turned to Myungsoo. “Then I will tell you.”

“Why would I want to know what my brother and your brother do inside the bedroom?” Myungsoo made a disgusted face as he received a mental image of both teenagers at it.

Both teenagers flushed beet red. “We are not going to tell anyone about this!” They said together but were ignored by their hyungs.

“Aish, I wasn't talking about sex, I was talking about who asked who out. I knew there was a limit to your openness somewhere and here comes your straightness messing up everything. Just know that right now you're the minority here, mister.” Sungyeol complained and returned his attention to his perfect cupcake.

“Sorry, I misunderstood your words, I just don't want to receive mental images that could be traumatizing.” Suddenly Myungsoo halted his explanation and seemed like he realized something. “Oh my god! Noooo!” He wailed and although the mental images were rather traumatizing he exaggerated on his act to make the boys embarrassed.

Sungyeol eyed Myungsoo judgingly before muttering grumpily. “Suddenly I don't like our families connected.”

“What?” Moonsoo gasped.

“Hyung, you won't create problems for us right?” Sungjong asked in suspicious but Sungyeol just looked at him blankly, waiting for him to finish his tantrum.

“Sungyeol-shi, I really like Sungjong.” The younger Kim at the precinct pleaded.

“Hyung, I won't let you dictate my love life, Moonsoo hyung is a good person.” Sungjong replied now angered that Sungyeol wasn't giving a reaction.

Before his brother could say more profanities, Sungyeol phone rang and he looked at the screen to see who it was. Once he saw the screen he grew pale before he refused the incoming call. “Where were we?” He asked distressed.

“Who was it?” Sungjong halted his wrath to ask.

“No one.” Sungyeol replied nervously and Sungjong didn't believe while the set of brothers beside them looked at the exchange in confusion.

“Hyung, who...” Sungjong tried to ask, this time menacingly, but the phone rung again and after checking the call Sungyeol refused it nervously once more. “It's him! Hyung, why the hell are you still talking to that dude?” The younger Lee accused and Myungsoo didn't know why but he felt his heart sink with the revelation.

“No, I'm not. It might not look like it but I do love myself, I don't want that jerk in my life anymore.” Sungyeol barked. “I'm not contacting him, I even deleted his phone number, you can check if you want it.” Sungyeol unlocked his phone and gave to his brother because he wasn't believing his words. As for Myungsoo, he finally felt a little of hope but convinced himself that it was because he didn't want Sungyeol to dump the babysitting work all on himself.

Sungjong was going to do just that, he was going to check Sungyeol call log, Kakao Conversations and Facebook for any hints that his brother might have possibly been contacting the spawn of Satan dude, but the moment he pressed the call log icon the phone rang a third time. As Sungyeol had stated before he seemed to have deleted the guy phone since it didn't appear a name but he figured his brother recognized the guy by his phone number.

“You know what? You're not going to talk to him.” Sungjong said in a definitive tone as he turned Sungyeol phone off.

“I didn't want to in the first place. I just feel angry that he called me now when I already told him we are over.” Sungyeol huffed annoyed then drank a sip of his soda while Myungsoo was secretly pleased to hear that, because, you know, he didn't want to do all the babysitting alone or else he wouldn't have time to do anything more in his life. "Let's just ignore him and continue what we were doing before." He said getting serious. “We need to think about how to drop the news to the kids.” Sungyeol suggested but at the moment the boys came from Sunggyu room.

“Hyung!” Both boys screamed at Sungyeol that looked puzzled. “Hyung, did you hear? Someone is calling you.” Sunggyu said and everyone became quiet to try to hear.

“...OOOOOOOOOOOOOL” They heard someone screaming/slurring faintly.

“Oh my god, there really is someone calling you hyung.” Moonsoo agreed. “I think the sound comes from the other side.” He added and it made sense, Sungyeol had a small veranda it didn't face the street. He also didn't live on the lowers floors so whoever was screaming his name was putting some effort to be loud, soon enough his old neighbors would start getting mad.

“Maybe we can hear better from your apartment, hyung.” Sungjong said directing his words at Myungsoo.

“Yeah, maybe, let's check it out.” Myungsoo suggested and they all got up to go to his apartment but as soon as they opened both doors they heard the guy scream again.

“SUNGYEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL, COME BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!” The guy screamed even louder.

“Back to where?” Sunggyu asked puzzled looking at his elder brother. The elder wanted to dig a hole and hide, that voice was definitely from Sangwoo and Sungyeol was embarrassed with that not to mention he was totally frozen and pale.

“I can't believe this guy had the nerve to come here, I'm going to give him a piece of my mind.” Sungjong said in utter anger and was about to enter Myungsoo apartment when Myungsoo grabbed his collar and then pushed him lightly towards Moonsoo.

“You two go back to hyung apartment and _take care_ of the kids, Sungyeol and I will deal with this guy once and for all.” The young dad instructed, clearly meaning distract instead of taking care.

“What?” Sungyeol suddenly snapped back to reality, still distressed to notice that his neighbor had a nervous undertone.

The pair of young lovers looked at Myungsoo hesitantly but when the guy screamed Sungyeol name again, and Myungsoo gave them a pointed look, the teenagers were quick to distract the kids.

“Who wants more cupcakes?” Moonsoo offered.

“ME! ME! ME!” Sunggyu raised his hand and jumped in place, he loved to eat.

“YAAAAAAAAAAAY!” Woohyun cheered.

Once the kids were safely inside Sungyeol apartment, Myungsoo grabbed Sungyeol wrist and brought him inside his apartment and towards the small veranda, but the taller resisted.

“Wait! Myungsoo, just wait! I don't want to talk to him.” He said as he managed to free himself.

“Ok, if you don't want to talk to him it's ok, but we have to make him go away in a definitive manner...” Myungsoo said and Sungyeol agreed with him, but as he thought about the way Myungsoo 'solved' the problem last time he wasn't sure he wanted Myungsoo to help this time.

“SUNGYEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL, I MISS YOOOOOOOOU~~~~!” The guy screamed louder to further Sungyeol mortification, now everybody in the building already guessed he was gay.

“Leave this to me, I'll deal with him.” Myungsoo said with fake confidence and next thing Sungyeol knew he was taking his clothes off until he was only in his underwear.

“Oh my god.” He gasped and quickly closed his eyes with both hands, Myungsoo had a beautiful body but he shouldn't look, he just shouldn't look at all. He was a gay man watching a straight man undress, if he got hard it would only make Myungsoo be uncomfortable, and the effort they were putting to become friends go all down the drain.

Then he remembered there was a person screaming his name and a semi naked man that a minute ago wanted to go to the veranda. His neighbor said he would take care of this situation and, from all the things he could think that Myungsoo could do, he was only sure of one thing: this would be worse than their bathroom kiss.

He quickly uncovered his eyes just in time to see Myungsoo messing his hair and taking a deep breath. “Myungsoo wait!” He pleaded but the younger just stepped outside to the veranda.

 


	18. Your Latest Trick - Talk you down - Afraid

 

 

“YAH, WHAT ARE YOU DOING? ARE YOU DRUNK?” Myungsoo yelled at the guy as he peered over the rail to the man.

“WHERE'S SUNGYEOL? SUNGYEOOOOOOOOOOOLLIEE!” He called, Myungsoo obviously what he was looking for. “I WON'T LEAVE IF I DON'T TALK TO MY YEOLLIE, YEOLLIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!”

“HYUNG CAN'T TALK RIGHT NOW, YOU'RE INTERRUPTING THINGS, DUDE, GO BACK TO WHERE YOU CAME FROM!”

“Myungsoo! God! People are going to think that you and I.... Stop this right now!” Sungyeol demanded from the living room, face fully red but not daring to go to the veranda, he was afraid that could worsen the situation.

Myungsoo turned back at Sungyeol and – if Sungyeol were to be religious he was sure he would go to hell because that body in front of him was kind of sinful and Sungyeol liked very, very, very much but tried hard, hard, hard to forget about it – whispered to him.

“Shhhh, don't come here. I'll make him think he was interrupting intimate moments so...” He was about to explain more of his plan to Sungyeol but the guy down there was impatient.

“SUNGYEOL, I'LL GIVE YOU FIVE MINUTES TO COME DOWN HERE OR PICK UP MY CALL OR ELSE I'LL ENTER THIS BUILDING AND KNOCK ON EVERY DOOR UNTIL I FIND YOU!” Sangwoo yelled and Sungyeol groaned.

“He won't leave, just tell him I'm going there.” Sungyeol hissed from the living room and Myungsoo turned his head to look at him with a disbelief expression. It couldn't really enter his head that Sungyeol would really talk to this dude when he had been cheated by him. "Tell him and end this, you two are ending my good reputation." Sungyeol demanded.

Myungsoo sighed and turned around again to look at the guy that had finally shut up to try to observe him. “GIVE US SOME TIME, WE NEED TO DRESS UP.”

“I WANT TO TALK TO HIM ALONE!” The guy screamed enraged.

“IT'S THE TWO OS US OR NOTHING!” Myungsoo yelled back then turned around and went back inside only to see Sungyeol almost throwing a fit.

“I can't believe you did this, Myungsoo!” He complained and wanted to grab Myungsoo collar to shake him endlessly, but the said guy was only wearing boxers so no. Instead, Myungsoo grabbed him by the wrist and took him to his bedroom while Sungyeol complained and tried to free himself. “Now everyone is going to think we are in a relationship, and Moonsoo and Sungjong will tease us to no end and... and.. what if the kids heard us hum? And why the fuck you're taking me to your bedroom?” He finally was able to stop the younger, though they were already there, and face him.

“Hyung, you said you wanted to be friends and you have been trying hard to be a good friend for me and all, which I appreciate, I want to do the same for you. He already thinks we're in a relationship, if you can endure a bit of skin ship we can pull this through and...”

“Myungsoo, but this is wrong! You're a straight man, and I am gay, I 'm starting to cherish you, I don't want to make things awkward again and...” His eyes momentarily fell from Myungsoo face to his body and Sungyeol flushed and turned around. “Can you please dress up? You're making me uncomfortable.”

Myungsoo sighed - ignoring how he was making Sungyeol all flustered because of his body - and grabbed a white wife-beater and comfortable black shorts that he dressed before he made Sungyeol turn around to face him. “Hyung, even if you can handle yourself pretty fine, I'm not letting you go there alone!” He said in a definitive manner. "I know you didn't like when I kissed you and I know that that left you uncomfortable, but it clearly didn't do the trick. We have to reinforce that you don't want him in your life anymore and I'm ok if you want to use me for that, you'd be surprised with the lengths I can go to help someone that I consider a true friend.”

Sungyeol was so stunned and taken a back that his jaw could only hang with Myungsoo speech. He didn't know if he should felt proud that Myungsoo liked him enough to try to help (although weirdly) after they started on the wrong foot, if he should feel pleased he was called a true friend that soon, or if he should be suspicious that even happened at all. But maybe what really got him so petrified in place was the fact Myungsoo was admitting he had no limits. Unconsciously he had started to blush with all the implications and only snapped back to reality when he felt Myungsoo messing up his hair and shoving other comfortable shorts in his hand.

"Dress this and let's go put that guy into his place." He demanded and Sungyeol was still too stunned to say something back but Myungsoo was already moving out of the bedroom, pretending that he was really all that shit.

________________________________________________

After a quick stop to tell the teenagers to keep an eye on the kids, Sungyeol and Myungsoo headed to the ground floor to try to solve this drunkard problem waiting for them before their elderly neighbors complained too much about it.

“I want to see what you are going to do when people start pestering us because of our sexuality.” Sungyeol said annoyed once the doors closed.

“I'll do like any other day of my life and don't care about it. If I were to worry about what people talk about me I would have stayed locked at home crying my eyes out since Woohyun mom died, or even before that.” The younger said and Sungyeol thought he had a point, but at the same time, even though Myungsoo had what Sungyeol considered to be a noble purpose - despite him being a bit suspicious of the sincerity of it because, really, who hadn't had ulterior motives with him before? - he was only adding to the shitload of problems that he already had for being a single young parent. Sungyeol had decided that he wouldn't judge anymore so he wouldn't butt in on that.

“Ok, maybe you're used to doing that because of your own problems, but I think living in a building with some old people, with probably the most closed minds of South Korea, we will get some hate and I wish you keep in your head that we both have kids that that hate can splash on.” Sungyeol said looking at the younger with a pointed look.

Myungsoo stayed quiet for a couple of seconds, seemingly thinking, until he looked up at Sungyeol again. “You're right. I'll think of something, but for now, just let's focus on your ex first.” He suggested and Sungyeol sighed as the doors finally opened on the ground floor.

“Just.... just do the thing you did with your eyes back then ...”

“Glaring?” Myungsoo smirked amusedly.

“That... Let's go with your plan and make him think you are upset he interrupted something, but keep to yourself, I'll handle him myself.” Sungyeol said determined and left the lift with Myungsoo following him.

“What if...”

“If you think I need help then do join the conversation but let me lead. If I seem like I lost my words, help me, but please do not kiss me again.” Sungyeol expressly warned with a glare to put more emphasis. "Let's avoid awkward situations."

“Understood.” Myungsoo forced a smile and nodded but then placed an arm around his waist much for Sungyeol mortification. “What? You didn't say I couldn't do this, besides we have to be believable.”

Sungyeol couldn't think about a reprimand for his neighbor, not only because a hand around his waist was making him feel hot in the cheeks already, but because Sangwoo was already in earshot. The only thing he could do at the moment was to slightly pinch his neighbor tummy and school his features into becoming angry at the older guy.

“What are you doing here? Are you crazy to be yelling my name up and down?” Sungyeol complained coldly to the elder.

“I wanted to talk to you.” Sangwoo replied with a glare to Myungsoo, clearly showing that he expected to do that alone, but the younger just back hugged his neighbor and rested his chin on the taller shoulder only to glare later, like his neighbor told him to.

“Gosh, you're drunk.” Sungyeol waved in front of his nose because of the breath the other guy let out and made a displeased face, but decided to go straight to the point. "Well, I'm sure you heard Myungsoo just fine before: it's the two of us or nothing. You have two minutes to talk because I rather go back to our activities, that you rudely interrupted, than to stay and talk to you for longer than I have to, you're already ruining my image.” Sungyeol said glaring at him and Myungsoo just giggled on his shoulder.

The guy snorted. “I can't believe you'd be having sex with your brother around.” He said kind of horrified because he knew that Sungyeol took care of Sunggyu and whenever they wanted to have sex they headed for somewhere else because of the boy.

Sangwoo was right, Sungyeol would never have sex with Sunggyu around the apartment, but the elder didn't know that:

1 – He and Myungsoo weren't dating.

2 – The veranda of where Myungsoo appeared was his own apartment, not Sungyeol's.

3 – Sunggyu wasn't there.

4 – Sunggyu was being watched by Sungjong, and Moonsoo, and having Woohyun as company.

5 – They weren't even having sex.

6 - They would probably never have sex too.

Besides, who Sangwoo thought he was to ask about Sunggyu now when he called the boy hassle before?

Sungyeol snorted and disinterestedly looked at his nails. “Well, that would not be of your business.” He met Sungwoo eyes again only to glare as hard as he could. “You never even cared about Sunggyu before, as I recall you called him a hassle, so don't pretend you care now. Now, if you only had fake concerns over my brother...”

He was about to turn around (with Myungsoo still attached to him) when Sangwoo grabbed his wrist and that's when Myungsoo let go of his neighbor to grab Sangwoo wrist and press it hard until he let go. “Don't touch my boyfriend.” He growled possessively when the elder let go, but that also resulted in him getting angry.

“What are you? A watch dog?” The guy hissed angrily at him.

“I prefer the terms caring boyfriend.” Myungsoo replied but was ignored by him that chose to direct at his words to Sungyeol.

“I refuse to acknowledge this.” He pointed his finger at the 'couple'. “You can't be with him, you love me!” Sungyeol frowned at that but Sangwoo pushed Myungsoo then grabbed him by the arms and the taller was kind of shocked with this to react promptly. “Sungyeol, that...” He gulped but continued. “Girl... was a mistake and I broke up with her already.”

“Really?” Sungyeol asked surprised.

“You have to believe me, you're the only one that I love, come back to me!” Sangwoo shook Sungyeol a bit but the taller started to try to get away from his grasp, and then Myungsoo applied a sleeper hold on the elder until Sangwoo let go of Sungyeol and he was able to bring the drunkard away.

“I told you not to touch my boyfriend. You treated him like trash and cheated on him, and to think someone did this to him leaves me utterly pissed. The only reason why I still haven't beaten you up is that he doesn't want it, but that can change if you as much as lay a finger on him again.” Myungsoo threatened on the guy ear.

“Myungsoo!” Sungyeol scolded as he massaged his arms and the said man let the elder go but squinted his eyes at Sungyeol skeptically. _Sungyeol wouldn't have a change of heart now and 'broke up' with him to go back this piece of shit right?_ “Jagi, why dirty your hands with him?” Myungsoo let out a breath he didn't know he was holding when he heard Sungyeol say this (honestly the word Jagi calmed him a lot as well), but then he directed his words at his ex that was now trying to grasp some air after Myungsoo sleep hold. “You should have taken the chance that I'm out of your way to get serious with her, now you don't have any of us.” He added a mean smirk before hissing. “I ain't going back to you and I won't tell you this again. Did Ya think I wouldn't be able to move on? Guess what? I did.”

Myungsoo opened a big dimpled proud smile at him and Sungyeol motioned him to come close before he could be blinded by it. Sungyeol scolded himself internally because of what he was about to do. He had his hands sweating but, as Myungsoo had said earlier, they had to be believable, therefore he had to do something that showed intimacy but at the same time he didn't want to do like Myungsoo and go overboard because he didn't feel comfortable doing that. So, when the younger walked as if he was on some kind of hypnosis to hug him again, Sungyeol stopped him before he could do that, only to place his hands on the younger chin, closed his own eyes and delivered pepper kisses all over Myungsoo's face, avoiding the younger lips. But just barely.

“Why are you being like this?” Sungyeol asked as he kept peppering Myungsoo face with more kisses though this time they were becoming more...

Although Sungyeol never once kissed him on the lips, he made it seem like those kisses were escalating to something more fervent. _Fuck!_ Myungsoo brain flared a siren, he liked this, he liked this so much that the hairs on his nape and arms were up.

“Let's go back upstairs.” Sungyeol invited in a sensual whisper but loud enough to Sangwoo to hear. He was done talking to his ex and, after doing what he just did, all he wanted was to find an excuse to go back to his apartment and hide till the next century.

“I love when you get naughty.” Myungsoo managed to say and chuckled nervously but Sangwoo took that as a pleased sign but Sungyeol couldn't properly even think about that because he was already going around to go back inside their building. “Wait a minute.” Myungsoo stopped him after he had a second to put his brain into place then turned around to go back near the old guy, being short and way less athletic than Myungsoo, the older kind of flinched when he came closer.

“I don't care what you want or feel but hyung has moved on so don't call him or come here again. If I find out you even dreamed of trying to contact him again we are going to have a different kind of talk and if you appear here again doing this kind of scene we won't even appear in the window anymore, we are going to call the police. Don't say later that I didn't warn you.” He said with as much venom as he could (even though he was doing his best not to shake) which made the guy almost shrink in size out of fear. The fact was that Sangwoo was too much of a coward for someone that was so demanding before, in Sungyeol humble opinion.

The younger then turned around to look at Sungyeol with adoring eyes before scrambled to grab the elder by the wrist and pull him inside the building, leaving Sangwoo with slumped shoulders behind and in the past. Hopefully forever.

As soon as the door of the lift closed Sungyeol promptly untangled himself from Myungsoo - that got completely wrapped around him before they finished the twenty steps from Sangwoo to the lift – and, without strength in his legs, slipped to the ground. "Oh god." He started to hyperventilate.

While Sungyeol had his mental breakdown, Myungsoo leaned on the closest wall and closed his eyes to regain his mind completely because... Sungyeol kissing his whole face was so... he hadn't words to describe it yet.

The lift opened its doors on their floor and at least Myungsoo was capable of noticing that. "Hyung." He called and Sungyeol still looked like he was having a mental breakdown, but it had subdued enough for him to look up to him.

“I can't believe we... you... I...” He stuttered.

“Don't think too hard about it ok?” Myungsoo said trying to make his neighbor feel better, though he wasn't sure he was really completely ok. He wanted to caress the elder hair in a comforting manner, just like he often did to Woohyun, but, as soon as the thought came Myungsoo controlled himself, maybe Sungyeol was having a mental breakdown because he was touched too much. “Just... breathe.” He ended up advising and he did the same, he felt like he was trembling but didn't it would be noticed.

Sungyeol suddenly got up and gave a hesitant step towards Myungsoo but then immediately retreated. “I'm so sorry, I'm so, so, sorry." He said genuinely guilty. "I shouldn't have done _that_. I'm so embarrassed right now.” He hid his face in his hands.

“It's fine hyung, it's fine, he should be the one that should be embarrassed by coming him to make a scene. But the important thing is that, after a taste of my sleep hold and the threat I gave him, he probably won't bother you anymore.” Myungsoo assured before getting out of the lift. He wasn't completely sure things would be completely solved but he needed to believe so Sungyeol did the same.

“No, it isn't. I feel so uncomfortable now.” The elder whined as he followed Myungsoo out and took the hands out of his face but didn't meet his eyes. “I'm sorry I did that to you when I told you not to kiss me, I feel like a hypocrite and, god, I shouldn't really have done that.”

"Hyung, really, I already told you before I wanted to help, why are you like this?" He wondered what should he say to make Sungyeol feel better. He didn't feel repulsed or disgusted, but could he say that he enjoyed? He couldn't say that, not in a million years, he would if he could, but he was starting to get awkward with the elder apologies. He bit his lips. "It was no big deal for me." He ended up saying.

Sungyeol finally looked at him and Myungsoo could see in his neighbor eyes that the taller was being in an internal conflict. “Because I don't want you to be afraid of me and I don't want any of us doing things that can...” He hesitated, finding hard to come up with proper words. “..confuse me.” He ended up confessing. “Confusion... would only lead to disaster and I don't need disasters happening to me again. I have Sunggyu to take care, you have Woohyun and apparently no one can separate those two. So it would be good for everybody if we just...” He sighed deeply. “...you understand what I mean right?” He asked hopefully.

No, Myungsoo didn't know what he meant, why the hell he would be afraid of Sungyeol? He wasn't even when Sungyeol seemed to think he was his worst enemy, why would Myungsoo be afraid of him right now? And Myungsoo got that he was over the top with the kiss last time, and this was why he didn't do anything this time, but it was Sungyeol that came to him and he didn't see that as a bad thing. Even though Sungyeol seemed to think that whatever skinship between them was inappropriate, he didn't view things like that because it seemed so effortless that he thought about that as Sungyeol being comfortable with him. But maybe he expected too much, maybe despite being friends Sungyeol didn't think them of being close enough to interpret things correctly and without malice, after all, he was only helping. 

Myungsoo briefly looked down, thinking about an answer he didn't have the question for, so when he looked back at Sungyeol, he tried to seem a bit determined although he felt sad. “Nobody will misunderstand anything hyung, and I'm gonna make sure to clear up any misunderstandings with you or about you. Also, I didn't yell anything expressly and no one saw me in the veranda so just tell anyone we were baking with the kids. You can tell them you were being stalked lately and today you asked for my help, I don't know.” He shrugged as he said the first thing that came into mind

Sungyeol cocked his head to the side, baking? Who the well was going to believe they were ba... He then gasped with the brilliance of that excuse, he had a lot of cupcakes to prove that and bribe his neighbors into forgiving him for all that earlier screaming. Not to mention that if he told them Sangwoo was stalking him he could justify everything without compromising himself. He immediately brightened up and started to clap his hands in excitement as he widely smiled.

“This totally can work, actually, I think it's brilliant.” Myungsoo just opened his eyes big, surprised that Sungyeol mood had a change of 180 degrees. Sungyeol then tapped on his chin as he mentally calculated how many cupcakes he would need. “I think I need to bake more.” He then looked at Myungsoo expectantly. “Can you look after the kids tonight? I'll bake then I will personally apologize to all of the tenants in this building.”

“Ok, tomorrow is my turn anyway.” Myungsoo readily agreed and Sungyeol beamed, which made Myungsoo feel something weird in his stomach. He couldn't dwell much on it because his neighbor grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him back to his apartment.

As soon as they crossed the door, both teenagers and the boys looked at them. Moonsoo had a worried look on his face while Sungjong seemed ready to unleash some hell, possibly to get back at his hyung now that he was seeing both of them dressed differently. Meanwhile the kids looked at them confusedly, mainly when Sungyeol arrived mumbling nonsense.

"Hyung..." Sungjong wanted to tease but, due to his hyung weird behavior, he wanted to ask what was going on but his brother dismissed him.

"Shuuush, I have to bake." Sungyeol hissed and went straight into his American kitchen to do just that.

The four boys frowned, looked at each other and then looked at Myungsoo, kind of asking (demanding in Sungjong case) for an explanation.

Myungsoo clapped his hands once and smiled widely, showing his dimples because maybe he knew about their power of distraction, he wasn't sure that would work with a couple of teenagers but he knew he had good chances of succeeding with the kids.

"Who wants a sleep over?" He asked using a cheerful tone and the kids were already looking at each other in excitement.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!" They cheered happily.

"Sunggyu go grab your pajamas." Myungsoo encouraged and the boys disappeared into Sunggyu room a couple of seconds later, the boy had to grab clothes and toys to take it and Woohyun surely would help him taking some toys as well.

"Sunggyu don't forget your toothbrush!" Sungjong if you're doing nothing come help me here. Sungyeol yelled from the kitchen and Sungjong groaned but got up and dusted his pants, he didn't want to help to do anything so this was his cue to leave. His hyungs avoided some teasing today but Sungjong would hit strongly when he had the chance.

____________________________________________________

Myungsoo regretted deeply when he accepted to take care of the kids for the night. Usually Woohyun, and he knew Sunggyu too, slept at 9 PM but, because Sungjong and Moonsoo gave them cupcakes after dinner, the two kids were still full of energy around 11 PM. Maybe Woohyun had 'turned off' at exactly 10:30 PM but Sunggyu went for longer.

“You won again!” Myungsoo complained making sure to use an upset tone so Sunggyu would think he wasn't purposely losing so the boy would win, but Sunggyu only giggled pleased. "I'm tired of this game Sunggyu, if you want to play more we better try something else." He added. Sunggyu was going to give a reply but he yawned and Myungsoo danced internally, the boy was ready to go to bed. “Come, I guess is time to go to bed.”

He grabbed Sunggyu hand and pulled him to his room where Woohyun was sleeping in his bed since it was bigger. His son was sleeping with half of his face on the pillow and hugging the bed sheets tightly and Myungsoo chuckled at that sight, Woohyun was so cute. He fluffed Sunggyu pillows and the boy slipped into bed so Myungsoo would tuck him in, but when Myungsoo turned around to go out of the room Sunggyu sat up in bed and called him.

“Hyung!”

“Yes, Sunggyu?” He asked as he turned around to see the boy with eyes too desperate for someone who was sleepy.

“Hyung, I'm scared.” The boy said and Myungsoo got close to sit beside him.

“Why are you scared?” He asked softly, as he remembered all the troublesome process so Woohyun would sleep on his own when he was younger. “Are you afraid of the dark?”

“No!” Sunggyu quickly shook his head.

“Then?”

“This is my first time sleeping over.” The boy said and Myungsoo understood. Although the boy had been in his apartment countless times before, this was the first time that he would actually sleep there, so it only made sense that when he tried to put the boys for a nap before Sunggyu couldn't sleep. Sunggyu was in an unfamiliar place, without Sungyeol, the person that was supposed to take care of him and protect him, maybe he was scared because he didn't feel safe there.

“I was going to sleep in Woohyunnie bed but would you feel better if I slept here with you?” He offered and Sunggyu didn't think twice to nod. “Ok, I'll come back in a minute ok?”

Myungsoo left Sunggyu in his bed and the boy quickly pushed the bed sheets against his little body as he waited impatiently. Woohyunnie was sleeping soundly and if something happened someone had to protect him right? Before Sunggyu mind could conjure weird fears, Myungsoo appeared in the room holding another pillow and the boy let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

Myungsoo adjusted Woohyun body on the bed and told Sunggyu to scoot a little bit closer to him before he also laid down to sleep beside Sunggyu, but the boy still felt a bit tense.

“Relax, I'm here, nothing will happen to you, you're safe, Woohyunnie is right beside you too.”

“Hyung... what about Sungyeol hyung?” The boy's voice came out very small but Myungsoo could see he was worried.

“Are you worried about him? Why?” Myungsoo asked.

“He is... alone.” The boy merely stated as if that explained everything and the elder had to think about that. As Myungsoo remembered, Sungyeol had said that he used to live alone and started living with his brothers after his mother died, so the taller had experience on being by himself, why would Sunggyu worry about Sungyeol being alone? “What if... What if something happens to him?” Sunggyu added again using a scared and small tone.

“Hey, I don't know why you're worrying over your hyung, but nothing will happen to him.” Myungsoo tried to be reassuring but Sunggyu didn't reply and then it dawned on him that maybe that wasn't about Sungyeol safety. Maybe this was about what would happen to Sunggyu if something would happen to Sungyeol, but just to be sure he decided to ask. “Sunggyu, had Woohyun ever told you that he can talk with me about anything?”

“Yes.”

“Do you want to be able to do that too? I can listen to your worries if you want to.” He offered softly and he had to wait a couple of minutes for Sunggyu to feel comfortable enough to reply.

“I... I don't want to go to an orphanage.” The boy mumbled. _Ok._ Myungsoo internally frowned, how to dismiss those fears?

“Why do you think you'll be there?” Myungsoo decided to just go deeper and deeper into this problem and gather as much information to have a talk with Sungyeol tomorrow, maybe that was the reason why Sunggyu didn't want to go to school the day they met.

“My classmates told me that orphanages are for kids that don't have parents.” Sunggyu tired to explain and Myungsoo could feel the sheets moving, Sunggyu was probably fiddling nervously with his fingers underneath.

“Yes...”

“I have parents, but they are... not here.” Sunggyu interrupted.

“You shouldn't worry about that Sunggyu, your brother is taking care of you.” Sunggyu stayed in silence, getting tense one more time, so Myungsoo decided to guess. “Did someone tell you he would put you there?”

“Yes.” Sunggyu admitted, his classmates had told him this a lot of times last year.

“That's absurd Sunggyu! Your hyung would never do that.” Myungsoo said kind of surprised, who would take time of their lives to make Sunggyu believe something so mean? Maybe this was part of the bullying that happened with Sunggyu in school that grew too out of proportions and resulted in Sungyeol pulling him out of school.

Now it made sense that Sunggyu didn't want to go to school, not only he was afraid of being bullied again, since he and Sungyeol didn't get along he feared that his brother would dump him in an orphanage before. Thank god Sungyeol put his shit together enough for the boy to manage to attend school, but poor boy, his fear wasn't completely away.

“Besides you have Sungjong, he would never let your hyung do such stupidity.” Myungsoo said and this time started to pat the boy arm for comfort.

“But what if something happens to him?” Sunggyu got back to his original question and Myungsoo didn't have words to explain with certainty that Sunggyu would not go to an orphanage so he ended up trying to assure the boy nothing would happen to his hyung.

“Sungyeol hyung is fine, Sunggyu.” He caressed the boy arm up and down to comfort him. “He is perfectly healthy, and you live with him so you know his apartment is pretty safe as well. The max that could happen to him is to bump his feet on the furniture and that wouldn't be enough to make him disappear out of your life.” He tried to dissuade the kid out of his fears but Sunggyu still hadn't relaxed so he decided to blurt the first thing that came into his head. “What if I take care of him?” He suggested and Sunggyu immediately turned his face to look for Myungsoo in the dark.

“Would you?” The boy asked expectantly.

“Yes. We see each other all the time, I even see him in college so I can take care of him for you when you're in school.” Myungsoo offered just so Sunggyu would calm down and when he felt the boy throw an arm around him to hug him, he knew he got it.

“Thank you hyung.” The boy said.

“It's ok Sunggyu, it's ok.” Myungsoo smiled to himself but hugged Sunggyu small body back. “I'll do my best, but you know at this point your hyung is just sleeping home, right? Your brother doesn't mess with bad people so no bad people would come after him.” _I already chased Sangwoo away._

“Thank you for being Sungyeol hyung friend.” Sunggyu added, hugging him even tighter then made a promise of his own once he pulled back from Myungsoo. “In return, I'll always protect Woohyunnie as well.”

Myungsoo found that innocent promise too cute for words but, before he could say anything more, he heard another sleepy voice in the room, and it was just his luck Woohyun woke up.

“Daddy? Hyung?” The boy called sleepily and sat on the bed to identify in the dark who was beside him.

Sunggyu gasped, surprised that he woke up his friend but Myungsoo acted fast so sleep wouldn't escape from the younger eyes. “Lay down again Woohyun, we all have to try to sleep now.” He ordered softly as he sat on the bed.

“But...” The younger rubbed his eyes and wanted to retort but Myungsoo interrupted him.

“I'll pat your back until you fall asleep again.” He offered and Woohyun hesitated for a second before he laid down facing Sunggyu that was lying on his back and looking at the father then at the son in turns.

Myungsoo handled Sunggyu on the bed to face his son and then laid himself on the bed again only to pull both boys against each other so Sunggyu promptly welcomed Woohyun in his arms while the younger hugged his friend as well. As for the only adult in the room, he threw his arm over Sunggyu as if he was going to hug him although his hand went for his son's hair to caress him.

In that comfortable position, it didn't take long for the boys to sleep. As for Myungsoo, he stayed awake a couple of hours more as he thought that maybe he had to have a deep conversation about Sunggyu fears, not only with the hyung responsible for him but with Woohyun as well.


	19. Help – Put behind it – New Challenge

 

 

Myungsoo was a heavy sleeper, Woohyun was usually the one to wake up earlier to wake his dad up demanding to be fed. But maybe because Woohyun and Sunggyu slept past their bedtime, they took more time to wake up and maybe because Myungsoo was a bit worried with the conversation he had with Sunggyu, he woke up too early.

He quietly grabbed his phone to look at the time - it was 7:21 AM, in another words: too early to wake up on Saturday. He and Woohyun usually slept for at least for another hour so he could only imagine the boys would sleep more, which left him with plenty of time to try to have a conversation with Sungyeol (if his neighbor allowed him to butt in this time).

He got up as careful as he could not wake the boys up, and tiptoed out of his room with his phone in hand only send a message to Sungyeol when he got into the living room.

**MS: Hey, I need to have a serious conversation with you so, once you wake up, come here, it would be better to talk while the kids are sleeping.**

Myungsoo threw his phone on his couch then went to the door to leave it open then headed to the kitchen. He looked in the cabinets for something to eat and came to the sad realization that he was running out of food, but he shrugged, it seemed like he was covered for a day or two. He didn't know what his neighbors liked to eat in the morning, but he hoped Sunggyu liked pancakes because that was the only thing he knew how to do well with the things he had now.

Myungsoo had done about five or six pancakes when the front knob was tested and suddenly a head poked inside. Sungyeol looked around the living room but, since he heard noise in the kitchen (and smell too!) he hesitantly entered the apartment and headed there only to see Myungsoo doing some juggling with the frying pan to turn the pancake upside down.

“You're doing pancakes.” Sungyeol said as he looked from above Myungsoo shoulder and the younger almost died right there. Although he didn't produce sounds, his legs gave out on him and this is why he missed the pancake he was trying to turn, which made it fall on the floor.

Sungyeol frowned, turned off the stove and gave Myungsoo more space before addressing him. “Are you ok?” He asked in concern. “I didn't mean to scare you.” He took the frying pan from Myungsoo hands so the younger didn't burn himself while having whatever he was having.

Myungsoo then looked up towards Sungyeol with some betrayal in his eyes. “Do you hate me? Do you want to kill me or something? Please don't do this again, I have a young kid to raise.” He complained.

Sungyeol helped the young dad to his feet. “Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, you were just too concentrated.” The taller apologized and Myungsoo just sighed and picked up the half made pancake to throw on the garbage.

“Please make some kind of noise next time.” Sungyeol hummed in agreement. “Now I have to...” He was about to complain when he looked at the place where the pancakes he already made were then looked back at Sungyeol. “Have you already had breakfast?”

“No, I was showering when you sent the message.” Sungyeol smiled sheepishly.

“Then this is definitely won't be enough for four.” Myungsoo said and then started grabbing all the ingredients again.

“You don't need to...” Sungyeol was about to stop him but Myungsoo interrupted.

“Don't worry this will only easy stuff.” Myungsoo said absently minded. “Can you help me set the table? The plates are in that cabinet.” He pointed a finger to a specific cabinet but Sungyeol stood in place fiddling with his fingers as he eyed Myungsoo fumble with ingredients until the younger felt annoyed with all that staring. “What?”

“Can we change tasks?” Myungsoo looked at Sungyeol then back at the bowl then sighed and moved for the cabinets. Sungyeol didn't lose time into handling the pancakes-to-be and by the time he finished a good amount that he thought it was good enough for four, Myungsoo already had set the table and made natural orange juice for the boys (Woohyun didn't like coffee) and cleaned most of the kitchen. “You're kind of fast.” Sungyeol said once he noticed Myungsoo work.

“I have to, I mean, I had Woohyun very early and I have to take care of him but it's not like I can just drop school or else I won't have the means to raise him and there is so much I can do in 24 hours so I have to multitask and speed up.” He explained as he motioned Sungyeol to follow him to the living room where there was a small table in a corner. “I'm sure you know what I mean, you're in the same situation.”

“More or less, Sungjong and I used to split chores and now that he is living in the dorms I have to juggle everything, sometimes I'm so exhausted.” He sighed as he followed Myungsoo and watched the younger placed the plate with the pancakes on the table and sit down. Sungyeol had been cool up till now since he was entertained making pancakes but, once he was done with that, he began to wonder why Myungsoo wanted to talk to him. Was that about what happened yesterday in front of Sangwoo? Or maybe he was upset about the way Sungyeol used to tell him off? Suddenly he felt nervous, but, since his curiosity was bigger, he decided to ask. “Myungsoo... you said you wanted to talk...”

Myungsoo looked at him a bit tense and nodded. “Yes, but please sit down first.” He motioned to the chair in front of him and Sungyeol hesitantly sat there.

He let out a nervous chuckle. “Why do I feel like I'm about to be scolded? Did I do something wrong?”

“Oh no. Please don't think this way, everything is ok, it's just... I think we need to talk about Sunggyu.”

Sungyeol expression changed from nervous to puzzled. “Did he gave you trouble? Did he act up? Did he hurt Woohyun?” Then he became serious. “Don't worry about a thing I will ground him, just tell me what he did.”

“No hyung, it was nothing of that. The boys went to sleep rather late, and maybe this is why they aren't up yet, but I think that's because they ate too much sugar at night, Sunggyu didn't just flat out refused to go to bed.”

“Then... I am not understanding this.” Sungyeol cocked his head to the side in confusion.

Myungsoo then sighed deeply as if he was the one having difficulties. “I... Look, you're taking care of Sunggyu and I don't want to butt in your problems...” Sungyeol raised a brow and Myungsoo smiled sheepishly. “More than I already did, but I think you should know, mm, how do I say this?” Myungsoo bit his lips briefly.

“What happened Myungsoo?” Sungyeol urged.

“I know this is not of my business but have you ever had a conversation about the content of Sunggyu bullying with him?”

Sungyeol was briefly surprised by that question. He had no idea where this was coming from, differently from the first time he and Myungsoo met, he didn't think his neighbor was trying to lecture him or butt in, he seemed very concerned. “No, he, Sunggyu never wanted to share with me or Sungjong, I asked Dongwoo hyung, but since the kids sometimes have free periods most of the bullying wasn't done in his presence. Why? I mean, why are you asking me this? Did he opened up to you?”Sungyeol made an expectant expression.

“Before he went to sleep he said he was scared. At first, I thought he was afraid of the dark, then I thought it was because he was in an unfamiliar place and he might not feel safe, so I thought that if I were to sleep beside him he would be able to sleep, but that wasn't the case.” Myungsoo started explaining.

“Then?” Sungyeol asked dumbfounded.

“He was very concerned about you.”

“Oh. Why?” Sungyeol was surprised and curious, if Myungsoo didn't speed things up he would turn the tables and do a whole inquiring.

Myungsoo sighed once more but blurted out quickly, it seemed that he noticed Sungyeol impatience and he himself didn't want to drag this situation for long. “He was worried about your safety and then what would happen to him if something were to happen to you.” He then made sure to look at Sungyeol's eyes before adding. “He worries that he'll end up being put in an orphanage by you or because of you.” Sungyeol gasped loudly. “He told me that his classmates told him that and as I know for sure that Sunggyu only interacts with Woohyun, and my son would never say such thing, I can only think that this happened last year.”

Sungyeol sighed deeply and leaned back in the chair just to rub his hands on his face. “Now this! What do I do?!”

Myungsoo almost smiled at Sungyeol being frustrated in front of him but quickly schooled his features into a poker face before Sungyeol caught him staring. “Well, I know you're a grown up and you don't need this but I offered to take care of you, only then he was able to relax and sleep.” Sungyeol groaned and looked at Myungsoo in disbelief. “He doesn't need to know that I won't do anything but if it makes him feel better it's ok for him to think like this.”

“Well, then we would just be tricking him and the moment he discovers not only he will be disappointed, the fear might come back.” Sungyeol snorted.

“Then you should meet with Sungjong and discuss the best way to solve that.” Myungsoo shrugged a little lost, he knew how to deal with Woohyun in 99,9% of the situations, but he met Sunggyu a couple of months ago, there was no way that he would know what to even suggest. “For now I think you should be the first thing that he sees, he needs to know that you're fine and something wouldn't randomly happen to you just because he slept over at a friend place.”

“Hmm.” Sungyeol bit his lips then nodded in agreement. “Can I wake him up now?”

“Oh, sure, they are in my room since the bed is bigger.” Myungsoo said an got up from his chair, motioning Sungyeol to follow him and put the finger in front of his mouth once they reach the door and before he pushed open.

Given that decoration of the room often reflected the personality of its owner (like his for example that had many book shelves, or Sunggyu's that had a lot of band posters in his walls and some cartoons in Woohyun's case), Sungyeol didn't know what he was expecting to see in Myungsoo room but he surely wasn't expecting to be so simple and bland. Myungsoo had only a big closet, a study table, and a big bed; the room wasn't particular decorated aside of Woohyun pictures with him everywhere.

Anyway, he didn't get to look around much or dwell on the lack of decorations in Myungsoo room, when he saw two bumps under the covers of the bed. Woohyun was sleeping in a weird position, with his small limbs going everywhere (including over Sunggyu torso), but it was clear as day Sunggyu had been holding onto his small waist tightly and that didn't seem to bother him.

"I'll wake Woohyun first and then you can take your time with him alone ok?" Myungsoo whispered his suggestion and Sungyeol eagerly nodded so the young dad approached his sleeping son to wake him up while Sungyeol tried to untangle Sunggyu from him. "Namu." Myungsoo called in a whisper as he rubbed the boy chest for him to wake up. "Namu, it's time to get up sleepy head."

Woohyun soon woke up, he was a light sleeper after all, but that wasn't due to his father calling him. He felt Sunggyu grip tightening around his waist once Sungyeol tried to pull Sunggyu hands out of the boy.

“Hmm?” Woohyun asked confused as soon as he opened his eyes.

“Wake up Namu.” Myungsoo coaxed with a fond smile and the boy started to stretch only to stop midway to look at his waist than at a sleeping Sunggyu then at Sungyeol then at his dad, before asking with his sleeping eyes what was happening. “Sungyeol hyung has to have a talk with Sunggyu.” Myungsoo whispered an explanation at the same time that Sungyeol managed to free the boy so Myungsoo instantly scooped his son into his arms and started to move towards the door.

“Hyung is not in trouble, is he?” The boy asked with his voice still laced with sleep and from over his father shoulder as he rubbed his eyes to make sleep go away.

“No, he isn't.” Myungsoo replied in a low chuckle as he left the room and closed the door behind him, leaving the other two alone.

As soon as they got out Sungyeol quickly accessed his situation. To make Sunggyu let go of Woohyun, Sungyeol had to replace him somehow so, having nothing as big as the other boy around, Sungyeol held his hands and Sunggyu brought them to his chest and held them tightly against. This made Sungyeol let out a fond half smile unconsciously before he started to wake his brother up.

“Sunggyu-ah.” He called softly and tried to rub his hands on the boy's chest. “Gyu-ah.” He called again and this time Sunggyu started to blink his small eyes open. “Wakey, Wakey.” Sungyeol encouraged and, when the boy finally understood that it was Sungyeol talking to him, he made a puzzled face.

“Hyung?!” He mumbled confused and finally let go of Sungyeol hands to rub his small eyes and the elder chuckled and patted the younger hair.

“Hey, how's your first time sleeping over? Was it fun?” The bigger brother asked as the boy sat on the bed, but became surprised when Sunggyu slid next to him and hugged him tightly.

“What? What is this? Did you miss me?” He asked in amusement but the boy just kept hugging him and Sungyeol noticed there was something in this hug. “Hey... Hey...” He coaxed his brother to look at him by pulling his chin up softly. “I know you usually tell your worries to Jong but it is not like you'll get in trouble if you talk to me. You didn't like sleeping here, is that it?” The boy finally shook his head. “No? Then what is it?”

“I thought something was going to happen to you.” The boy explained after some hesitation.

“To me?” Sungyeol used a surprised tone although he wasn't surprised one bit, Myungsoo already had spilled the beans. “What could possibly happen to me?” He asked and Sunggyu looked down at his lap and shrugged. "Hey, nothing happened, I'm still here and I will always be."

Sunggyu suddenly looked up with his eyes as big as they could be, showing a lot of insecurity. “Do you promise?”

“Promise what?”

“That you won't go away.”

“But I won't go away, I'm still gonna be here when you get tired of me.” Sungyeol tried to assure him with a gentle smile, he was getting good at those after some months trying.

“Hyung, please, do you promise that even if I misbehave you won't leave me alone?” The boy insisted.

“Well, if you misbehave I'll have to punish you so you'll learn...” Sunggyu made a really distressed expression so Sungyeol quickly rearranged his words. “But even if you misbehave and stress me until my hair falls, like last year, I still won't go away. I will never leave you alone.”

“If you go somewhere you'll take me and Jongie hyung too, right?” The boy didn't seem convinced.

“Why are you asking me this?” Sungyeol now asked in concern. “Why do you think I would do that?” Sunggyu just avoided his eyes and looked down but Sungyeol pulled his chin again so they could meet eyes and Sunggyu saw hurt in his elder brother eyes.

“Because hyung didn't like me before.” He said in a small voice and Sungyeol was taken a back. “I know that I am a burden but I don't want to go to an orphanage hyung, please!” The boy begged in despair and, although Sungyeol present-self was hurt, he could still understand that last year he wasn't the nicest hyung on earth so it only made sense that Sunggyu would be afraid of that happening. Not to mention that now he realized his behavior would only reinforce Sunggyu fears if someone had indeed told him that Sungyeol would abandon him.

“Gyu-ah.” Sungyeol breathed out and ran a hand through the boy's hair affectionately. “Hyung is sorry, hyung is really sorry about everything. You might know this already but I often don't know how to deal with you. We are brothers but when we began to live together we were not more than strangers." Sunggyu made a very sad face. "I'm not telling you this to make you sad but I want you to understand how I felt, how I feel and what happened, and to understand that you'll have to know some things that happened before you were born.” The boy nodded, signing that he would listen, and Sungyeol cleared his throat to start. “I was very angry when mom told me she would divorce my dad, which kids wants their parents separated right?”

Sungyeol made a pause to take a deep inhale of air because this was getting hard to talk about, though he was suspicious Sunggyu would understand things pretty fast. “When you grow up I will tell this again in more detail but what you really need to know is that at the time mom and my dad divorced I was being bullied in school and I didn't tell anyone, and when I received the news of the divorce I was so angry that once they separated I refused to see her, I thought it was her fault though I know now it was no one's.”

“I used to study in a boarding school and I would only come home during breaks but after some time not meeting mom, and only visiting my dad during breaks, Jongie and I received news that he also....” He didn't finish his sentence but he knew that by the way Sunggyu bit his lips and his eyes produced tears he understood what he meant. “After some months, she visited me in Hoya's hyung parentes place and I told her I wanted to change schools. We had a very bad fight over that, I told some of the things were happening to me and she still said no, I was already hurt so I got even angrier." Now Sungyeol own eyes were watering. "Some really bad stuff was happening and I really needed her support...” His voice broke at the end.

“I tried to stay out of trouble and give my best at school but things didn't get better and... one day...” Sungyeol halted his words and looked at Sunggyu, no he couldn't really give Sunggyu the complete truth, after all the complete truth could only make Sunggyu, that was already letting quiet tears fall from his eyes, feel worse, so he decided he would skip things. “Something bad happened to me and this time, with Hoya's hyung help, mom believed in me so I changed schools, but I was so angry at her that I asked to live with Hoya hyung and his parents until I came of age and I could finally live alone and make my own decisions.”

He wiped some about to shed tears and then cleaned Sunggyu face before looking at his brother in the eyes. “You might have been wondering what that has to do with you and the answer is... since my relationship with mom took some time to mend, I didn't visit her often and, when I did it, it usually was in her restaurant, therefore we never interacted much. I barely spend time with anyone else, let alone with a kid Sunggyu.” He said with an apologetic tone, hoping that Sunggyu would understand him.

“When mom died I promised I would take care of you, and nothing in this world would make me go back on these words. But you have to understand... deep inside adults are kids with so many responsibilities that they forgot how to play and to take care of you demands a lot from me when I absolutely didn't know how to deal with anything related to you. And yes you are a big responsibility, yes it is hard, but, no, you are not a burden, no, I don't dislike you and no, I don't want you away from me and not Jongie too.” He said with determination although his eyes were soft. “Even so, I need to let you to experience life and this is why Jongie went to college, and this is the same reason why I let you sleep here today, but it doesn't mean I don't want you close or that I am sending you away.”

Sunggyu hugged him tightly and hid his face on the elder chest as he started to cry silently because of his hyung speech. The said man could only hug him back. “Hyung will never, never send you to an orphanage. I know I still lack a lot but I love you Gyu-ah, you're my family! I know we still have a long way to go, and hyung will try harder to understand you, but at least trust me in this.” He pleaded.

“O-ok.” The boy stuttered. “I-I love you too!”

The two brothers kept hugging each other and they didn't know how long they stayed like that, but they were only interrupted when the door suddenly opened and Woohyun came running inside the room. Myungsoo appeared right behind, running after him to try to take him back to living room and give the pair of brothers some privacy.

“Woohyun come back here, let them talk.” Myungsoo urged but Woohyun ignored him.

“Hyung!” The boy called as he ran towards the bed, breaking the brothers moment, which made they both break apart and try to clean their faces. “Hyung come... hyung, were you crying?” He gasped when he noticed his friend state then looked at Sungyeol full of suspicion. “Were you being scary again hyung?”

“Woohyun!” Myungsoo scolded pretty much mortified, the last thing he needed was his son annoying Sungyeol right now and causing a disruption in the nice mood they were able to set lately.

“No, I...” Sungyeol was about to explain but Sunggyu interrupted him.

“I'm so happy!” He said with a rather relieved tone and Woohyun looked back at him frowning. The young dad inquired Sungyeol with his eyes, asking if everything was ok and the elder nodded, but before any of them could dwell on it Sunggyu himself changed the subject. “I'm hungry.”

Woohyun gasped as he remembered what he meant to do when he entered the room. “Hyung, there are pancakes for us!” He said in excitement. “Dad pancakes are so good, you're gonna love it, come on.” He grabbed Sunggyu hand then ran out of the room almost tripping over his feet.

“Wait, Woohyunnie, I need to go to the bathroom first!” Sunggyu complained but then the two adults couldn't spot them anymore so Myungsoo placed a hand on Sungyeol shoulder and tried to look at his eyes.

“Did you talk to him?” He asked softly and Sungyeol nodded. “How did it go?”

“Well... we talked. I tried to explain a few things about me... his reaction was good, I think he understood, but only time will tell.” Sungyeol forced a half smile.

“Well, if you want to test him, he can sleep here anytime, week day or not.” Myungsoo offered.

“Thank you.” Sungyeol showed a thankful smile that made Myungsoo feel different. “Thank you for telling me about Sunggyu, I don't think we would have been able to have this conversation, with calm moods, that soon if it wasn't for you.”

“Oh, don't mention it.” Myungsoo got embarrassed and then tapped Sungyeol shoulder to prompt him to get up. “Now let's go before the kids make a mess at the table.”

Myungsoo took the lead only to find Woohyun knocking on the bathroom door and telling Sunggyu to hurry and the older boy complaining that with Woohyun calling him he couldn't pee. The young dad then told Sunggyu to come to the living room after he finished, and to wash his hands, then placed his son over his shoulder and dragged him to the living room with Sungyeol following him.

After a tickling session in which Woohyun was laughing nonstop and asking for mercy, Sunggyu came out of the bathroom and the four of them sat at the table so Myungsoo started placing pancakes on a plate for Woohyun.

“I have a challenge for you two.” He suddenly announced.

“A challenge?” The boys asked interested and at the same time.

“Yes, a challenge.” Myungsoo nodded. “I'll place two pancakes for each of you, one made by me and one made by Sungyeol hyung, and you two should eat and tell us which one made them. Since you're my son...” He said to Woohyun and then turned to Sunggyu. “...and you're Sungyeol hyung brother, you should know the difference right?” He said as he remembered they both made their pancakes from scratch.

Sungyeol chuckled. “Now that even got me interested too.”

“Of course I know!” Woohyun said confidently.

“Is there a prize if we get it right?” Sunggyu asked interested, but pretty much as confident as Woohyun.

“Let me see.” Myungsoo tapped his fingers on his chin then looked at Sungyeol. “Can I take Sunggyu out?”

“It depends on where you want to take him.” Sungyeol said shrugging his shoulders in a noncommittal way.

“Can I take him out to the Movie Theater? Woohyun wants to see Moana.”

“Yes!” Both boys cheered together and then looked at Sungyeol pleadingly and damn, Sunggyu now knew how to copy Woohyun puppy eyes perfectly, he was so doomed now.

“Ok.” He ended up saying with a sigh.

“Ok, then if one of you get it right we will go to the movie theaters in the afternoon, and if both of you get it right I will take you to eat ice cream after the movie.” Myungsoo announced.

“Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay.” The boys cheered together.

“But if you two fail, what about staying home and actually studying for your upcoming tests?” Sungyeol suggested and Sunggyu groaned while Woohyun pouted.

“Hyung, there's still two whole weeks till our tests, you can ask Dongwoo hyung!” Woohyun reasoned. “Besides we do homework every day.” Myungsoo wanted to laugh, Woohyun was too cute trying to argue his way into something he wanted, and, by the way Sungyeol furrowed his brows, he was sure Sunggyu had never done that before.

“The student job is to do homework, don't you think your dad and I have some homework to do too?” Sungyeol retorted putting an end to that discussion only for Sunggyu to sigh and Woohyun to pout and look at his dad, pleading for his help into convincing Sungyeol to let go of that idea.

“Hey, two weeks is a lot of time for them. Let them enjoy the movie today and start studying tomorrow.” Myungsoo reasoned.

“I am not saying that they can't go, I am just saying they should put some effort into the challenge.” Sungyeol laughed to himself and the kids sighed in relief.

“Then let's start this.”

When Sungyeol came Myungsoo was finishing his last pancake (that ended up falling on the ground). When they decided that the taller would have breakfast with them and he asked to make those pancakes, Sungyeol started them from scratch, mixing the ingredients in his own way, and using a trick only he knew to make them tastier.

The adults served their respective kids with a pancake from each, while Woohyun sent a quick prayer to his mother. Then he and Sunggyu started to smell and look closely at it as soon as the plate was in front of them, they were already trying to inspect both pancakes and, before the adults could even serve themselves and without further ado, the kids started to eat.

“I know already.” Sunggyu said with a proud smile after just one bite.

“Please taste the other.” Sungyeol insisted, he didn't want Sunggyu to win that easily.

As for Woohyun, since he ate faster, he was already in his third bite. The boy ate with furrowed brows as he tried to concentrate and looked quite frustrated, as for Sunggyu, as soon as he took a second, bite his confident expression fade it into a frown.

“Dad, are you really sure one of those is made by Sungyeol hyung?” The boy asked once he gulped his fourth piece of pancake.

“Yes. One is mine, one is Sungyeol hyung's.” Myungsoo confirmed.

“But it tastes the same!” Woohyun looked desperately from one adult to the other with accusing eyes because he thought he was being tricked.

“That can't be Woohyun, we made those pancakes from scratch, and I used a trick that my mom taught me so only my family can make them as delicious. Not that yours won't be, but mine sure are different.” Sungyeol explained and apologized in one go.

As soon as Sungyeol said that Sunggyu sipped some juice to rinse his mouth then spoke with confidence. “They taste the same.“

Now that Sunggyu, that had been tasting his food for over a year, said that it made Sungyeol frown. That definitely couldn't be, he learned how to cook with his mother and she taught him all her secret treats. Sungyeol quickly placed two pancakes on his plate and tried one at the time only for his eyes to grow big in surprise, indeed it tasted quite similar. “How?” He mumbled to himself and then asked more confidently to his neighbor. “Who taught you this?”

Myungsoo furrowed his brows not understanding what big deal was this, so what if their pancakes tasted the same? They were edible, they were hungry and this was just a challenge, he would totally still take the kids for a movie and ice cream later.

“My mom?” He ended up replying hesitantly and Sungyeol suddenly became lost, as if questioning all his life choices to understand things better.

“But I know which one is hyung's!” Sunggyu made an observation and now hope to go to the movie theater sparkled in Woohyun eyes. “It's this one.” The small eyed boy pointed and everyone looked at him, expecting the boy to elaborate. “Mommy was a chef and she taught my hyungs, even when I don't like it Sungyeol hyung food is always very pretty because he pays attention to its looks.”

In a split of a second Sungyeol smiled relieved from god knows what and it seemed that his whole life made sense again. He looked at his brother with a mix of thankfulness and pride, then opened the biggest fond smile and reached to Sunggyu hair to pet the little nest in it. “Guess who's going to the movie theater?” He asked and both boys cheered, Woohyun even left his chair to go hug Sunggyu - they got to go to the movie theater, the ice cream he would surely get after five minutes of puppy eyes and pouts since his dad seemed to be in a great mood the past weeks.

With that Myungsoo started to look from one pancake to the other, they didn't look very different, so he just shrugged it off as if Sunggyu eyes being small but keen on the smallest details. Then, when Sungyeol was about to eat, Myungsoo unknowingly threw one of his best-dimpled smiles and blurted a question. “Why don't you come with us?”

“Huh?” Sungyeol seemed taken aback and Myungsoo was this close for blushing in embarrassment. Maybe he shouldn't have asked, maybe Sungyeol had something to do, maybe Sungyeol didn't want to spend more time than necessary with him, maybe he was forcing things, maybe there were too many maybe's. He was about to tell Sungyeol to forget about it when the elder spoke. “Well, after I get rid of the cupcakes I have in my apartment and apologize to the neighbors about yesterday maybe we can go... I mean, it's been a while, I never took Sunggyu to the movie theater before because I was afraid he wouldn't behave there.”

“Of course I would!” Sunggyu instantly disagreed with his mouth full.

Sungyeol merely narrowed his eyes at his brother. “With the way you behaved last year, I have my doubts.” Sunggyu made an angry pout and, despite cute, Sungyeol knew his brother would start a tantrum so he let out a little warning. “Watch it.”

“Heey.” Myungsoo quickly brought the attention to himself. “Let's not fight. I said if only one of you got the answer to the challenge right we would stick to the movie only but maybe we all are needing a bit of ice cream to sweeten our life.” He said and Sunggyu nodded agreeing, he needed that ice cream now that he became upset. “Besides, I heard the movie is good, the company will also be good, there is no reason for anger or bad behavior.” He finished with a dimpled smile then eyed the other three in the eyes, quickly calming the moods.

“Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!” Woohyun cheered because he didn't need to put efforts into convincing his dad on taking them for ice cream. Myungsoo immediately looked at him with the fondest eyes Sungyeol had ever seen and he would totally be lying if he told anyone Myungsoo didn't melt his heart every time he did that kind of loving eyes.

Sungyeol gulped hard and went back to his food already regretting Myungsoo invitation. Not that he didn't like his neighbor now, the problem was that since they became friends he was liking him too much and he couldn't.

Although it hurt every time Sungyeol thought about how he was cheated, fortunately he was thinking about it less and less. Now that he finally let go of Sangwoo and was feeling rather liberated thanks to Myungsoo weird help, he simply couldn't like Myungsoo. Myungsoo was a straight single father and liking him meant heartbreak, Sungyeol wouldn't be able to take two heartbreaks in a row after being down for such long time due to his mother death.

But...

 

 

 

...sometimes Myungsoo confused him so much.


	20. Of Ice Cream, Gaming, Invitation, Thinking and Lying

 

 

“Be... our... guest.” Woohyun said slowly as soon as the four of them sat in a store with their respective ice creams, Moana hadn't been up in the theaters anymore and they decided to watch the next best thing: Beauty and the Beast, which the kids absolutely loved.

“Be our guest!” Sunggyu chirped in.

“Put our service to the test.” Woohyun continued happily then put a scoop of ice cream in his little mouth.

“Na Na na na na na na na na na the rest.” Sunggyu didn't catch the next part because he thought the candlelight talked fast and weirdly, still, he wanted to continue singing with Woohyunnie.

“Soup du jour Hot hors d'oeuvres, why, we only live to serve. Try the gray stuff, it's delicious, don't believe me? Ask the dishes.” Myungsoo joined the boys improvised singing time as he threw the more complicated French words, that there was no way the boys could have understood, then the three of them looked expectantly to Sungyeol and waited for him to continue.

Sungyeol sighed heavily then buried his face in his hands clearly wanting to hide himself. He got that the kids were excited and happy to watch the movie, but Myungsoo? Ok, Myungsoo was young, younger than him, but wasn't he a dad? Wasn't he supposed to be matured forcibly when Woohyun was born?

“Come on!” Myungsoo urged.

“No!” Sungyeol promptly denied.

Myungsoo then chuckled and elbowed Sungyeol sides lazily. “Stop judging, just join us!”

“I'm not judging.” Sungyeol defended himself.

“You are.” Myungsoo disagreed.

“I'm not.”

“You are.”

“I'm...” Myungsoo gave him a sharp look. “...a little bit.” Sungyeol finally conceded but Myungsoo insisted on the sharp look. “Ok, ok, I'm judging a lot. But Myungsoo, we are supposed to be the adults here, come on dude, don't embarrass us."

Myungsoo ate some ice cream as he frowned then shook his head at Sungyeol. “Hyung, people already judge me 24/7 so I've learned not to care about what random people think. I don't think I am embarrassing anyone though, I have a kid, my kid is happy and if there's anything I can do for us to get even closer and with him happier, I'd do. But, of course, you don't know that, you're kind new on this.” He said softly and Sungyeol sighed. “The age gap between Woohyun and I is short, 15 years only, and while that can be troublesome for me to be taken seriously, on the other hand, it's great because Woohyun knows there is a friendship here as well.” He motioned between him and Woohyun and the boy nodded eagerly.

“Dad spends a lot of time with me, we do a lot of things together, it's awesome. I especially like when he takes me to play soccer in the park or when we watch movies together in his room. Daddy bed is this big, it fits him, Sunggyu hyung and I and still there's space left.” Woohyun said innocently stretching his arms as far as he could and wasn't that too cute? Myungsoo had to pet his son's head.

“It's fluffy too!” Sunggyu added his two cents and Sungyeol didn't want to blush with the thoughts of what a guy with a body like Myungsoo's (it was pointless to say he didn't notice) could do in a bed that big (yes, he saw it yesterday).

“Come on, indulge it.” Myungsoo insisted again. “It's bonding, and maybe it's an embarrassment now, but in twenty years it will be memories that can make you and Sunggyu laugh and have another bonding moment over it, and, if Woohyun and I aren't in your life anymore, it can make you remember us.”

“Daddy?” Woohyun looked at him rather puzzled and desperate as he thought his dad planned something that would separate him from his best friend, and Sunggyu somehow was mirroring his friend own expressions.

“We don't know what life will do to any of us but don't worry ok? I'll try my best so you two can stay close for a long time.” Myungsoo assured with a soft smile and a pat on the two boys head before he looked back at Sungyeol that had a weird expression on his face. The poor conflicted hyung was almost melting, Myungsoo was at it again.

Sungyeol was sure Myungsoo wanted to reduce him into a puddle of goo, because, really, as they got comfortable he thought his neighbor was less and less annoying and more and more … cute? Wait, no! Not cute... endearing! No, not that either.... Sungyeol gave up, he wouldn't find the right words to translate his feelings, though yesterday he might have been a bit angry with the way Myungsoo dealt with things.

“Besides, I took all the responsibilities of fatherhood but don't forget I am still twenty-three, I have to have some moments of silliness or else I go crazy.” Myungsoo continued and right after ate a scoop of ice cream. “Gosh, this cookie flavor is too good.”

Sungyeol snorted but opened a smile unconsciously because Myungsoo was making a blissful expression he thought was amusing. “You're kind of a dork.” He said with an accusative but a playful tone that caught Myungsoo by surprise. “Nothing like I imagined.” He ended up blurting more serious and now Myungsoo became still and blinked at him, a lot, as if trying to register and comprehend what he meant.

Sungyeol felt he would start blushing anytime, this definitely didn't come out good. Did he offend Myungsoo again? He hoped he didn't but did he sound like he was trying to say something else? He was about to open his mouth to fix whatever he did but Myungsoo straightened himself in his chair, stuffed his spoon back on his ice cream and looked dead in his eyes, which made the elder feel so bare.

“And how did you imagined me to be?” He asked lowering his tone a bit and for a second Sungyeol saw amusement, curiosity and, underneath of that, something that seemed like interest. If he didn't know better he would say Myungsoo low-key just flirted with him.

Sungyeol shrugged and forced a sheepish smile. “Annoying.” Myungsoo made a full amused expression and leaned back on his chair. He was ready to counterattack but Sungyeol was fast and added something else. “And kind of dumb.” Now that threw Myungsoo off, when did he give the impression that he was dumb?

“Are you placing me in another stereotype?” Myungsoo asked with a raised brow and an upset undertone.

“Oh, no, no, no.” Sungyeol quickly waved both his hands to dismiss Myungsoo thoughts. “I know it seems like I am doing exactly that because, you know...” Sungyeol pointed to his own face though Myungsoo knew the taller was referring to his looks, and he almost let slip a pleased smile because it seemed like Sungyeol considered him good looking. “But I swear it isn't, this is what I usually think about everyone. I don't like people that can't keep up with me, but I am happily surprised that you can, so... yeah.”

“Wow!” Myungsoo said in amusement. “Should I consider myself some kind of elite then?”

Sungyeol rolled his eyes. “You should stick with the word friend, coming from me it's already a very good compliment since I don't have many.”

Myungsoo smiled pleased, he was about to thank his neighbor when his ears picked up the boys conversation.

“I want to be Aladdin, I look like Aladdin no?” Woohyun asked as he turned his face a bit to the side so Sunggyu could see his face better which almost made Sungyeol laugh.

“Woohyunnie, we are talking about princesses! What's the princess you want to be?” Sunggyu said.

“Just tell him your favorite Disney princess and why you like her.” Myungsoo encouraged although he had no idea what they were discussing, somehow caught his interest.

Woohyun turned to his father and hesitated a bit before scratching his head. “I don't think my favorite character is a Princess.”

“OK, then the lead character you like the most.” Sungyeol also butted in, thankful that he was able to end the previous conversation with Myungsoo because of this. “It should be someone that talks a lot right?”

Woohyun made a displeased face. “It's Mulan! I like Mulan the best because she is a hero that saves China from the bad guys!”

“Hum... that was unexpected.” Sungyeol mused. “What about you Sunggyu? “

“Hyung, do you like Belle because she likes to read like you?” Woohyun guessed.

“And because I don't think I fit in very much.” Sunggyu admitted.

“Well, it fits you...” Sungyeol nodded.

“What about you?” Myungsoo asked him.

“Me? Come on.” The taller snorted.

“Come on, I said to indulge.” Myungsoo insisted.

“OK, ok.” Sungyeol begrudgingly relented. “If I were to be a Disney princess...” He tapped his chin as he thought then hesitated a bit before speaking. “I'm a bit torn between two of them... they are a bit underrated for Disney princesses but I'd say I'd be Merida or Tiana.”

“Who?” Woohyun blinked, apparently, he didn't know those two, Sungyeol would have to put him to watch later, he was sure Woohyun would like Merida at least.

“Why those two?” Myungsoo asked with a raised brow.

“Merida is a bit prideful like me, and her problems start because she doesn't want to marry, I think I'm in a similar situation right now. As for Tiana... she is a very hardworking girl, like me.” He explained. “Also, I had a frog in my life and he wasn't even a prince.” He added with a snort that made Myungsoo chuckle and the kids become confused. “What about you?” He asked.

“Me?” Myungsoo asked but didn't wait for Sungyeol to confirm, he had his answer in the tip of his tongue. “Elsa.”

Now Sungyeol was doubling over in laughter. Elsa? Come on, this had to be the funniest thing Myungsoo had ever told him, and he had to consider Myungsoo had a good sense of humor. While Sungyeol was laughing, with Woohyun complaining that his neighbor shouldn't laugh at his father, Myungsoo just looked at him a bit sad or disappointed, Sungyeol wouldn't know.

“Why Elsa hyung?” Sunggyu decided to ask with a curious expression on his face and after a brief look at him, Myungsoo looked back at Sungyeol very intensely.

“Because, like her, I'm misunderstood, I don't need a lover, and I give very good bits of advice but people don't believe in me when I am warning them about bad dudes.” He said with a sad undertone.

Sungyeol suddenly stopped laughing to raise a brow, he wanted to ask what was that but Woohyun beat him to it, then Myungsoo ran a hand on his son's hair, forced a smile and changed the subject. "Finish your ice cream, it's early, maybe we can drop by the arcade or the noraebang."

The boys cheered loudly and concentrated in finishing their respective ice creams while Sungyeol discovered that the moment to ask anything and kill his curiosity passed.

__________________________________________________________

Sungyeol thought Myungsoo was a very honest man, he practiced what he preached, and despite Woohyun misbehaving a little here and there he did teach is kid good values and gave him a good education, something he never imagined Myungsoo would do when he first met him.

Myungsoo also was a dork sometimes and, although sometimes very quiet (Sungyeol discovered that only happened in specific dates), he could talk as much as Woohyun if he was comfortable. Giving that they clicked well, Myungsoo became someone Sungyeol liked to have long conversations about all kinds of things, so when they spent the entire day together out of any of their apartments and with the kids, Sungyeol caught himself enjoying the younger through the day.

After the ice cream, Sungyeol and Myungsoo agreed to take the kids to the arcade to tire them out enough so they would go to bed early because there was school tomorrow. The kids played all kinds of games that they could, often competing against each other and forgetting about the adults, that quietly watched over them while talking to each other. Sungyeol had tried a couple of times to make Myungsoo explain what he meant when he said 'people didn't believe in him when he gave advises about bad dudes' but every time he tried to approach it Myungsoo majestically avoided that subject, and, yes, Sungyeol had to agree that Myungsoo was very creative when dodging that.

After a dancing match that had the four of them trying to play together because the kids hadn't much coordination to play on their own, they lost and decided to go for the next game.

“I can't believe there are people with a perfect score on that game.” Myungsoo said in disbelief as they walked in search of their next game adventure. “Who's Boradori? Who's DdoDdo? Why they can't let young children be happy with the possibility of scoring?” He grumbled.

Sungyeol laughed hard, Woohyun had been upset when he saw his name wouldn't be in the hall of fame but he already distracted himself with something else while his father was still being grumpy.

"Sometimes Sungjong and Sunggyu come here with Hoya hyung." Sungyeol said when he recomposed himself a bit and Myungsoo looked at him with a lifted brow, he didn't know what his neighbor was hinting. “Hoya hyung is very good at dancing. His real name is Lee Howon and his pen name is Hoya, but because he thinks if he would use his pen name on games it wouldn't be that professional...” Myungsoo tilted his head to the side in confusion. “What I mean is, Hoya hyung is Boradori.” Sungyeol finally explained.

“But then Ddoddo....”

“Ddoddo is Dongwoo hyung, the kid's teacher. After months competing for their names on top of the hall of fame, the hyungs finally met at the gym and after some talk realized they were sort of competing, they had dinner together and the rest is history.” Sungyeol explained with a smile. “When they come here Sungjong plays some shooting game while they play that game and Sunggyu just pick a side and cheer them. He is not much into moving his bones, I'm sure you noticed it already.”

“Oh, that makes sense.” Myungsoo finally blinked in understanding and  a bit embarrassed so he tried to change the subject. “Well, it's not like you're into moving your body much either.” Myungsoo teased referring to the game Sungyeol played with Sunggyu against him and Woohyun, which the father-son pair won without much effort. “Which game you like to play when you come here then? I'm a bit rusty since I don't play much since Woohyun was born, but I challenge you on the one you like it.”

“Nah, if it's playing games, I like those that involve strategy.”

“Like what?” Myungsoo insisted.

“I like to play chess, though I don't play often.” Sungyeol answered and Myungsoo furrowed his brow, the last time he even saw a game of chess it was in a scene of a Harry Potter movie. He knew the rules and how to play but to say it was an extremely popular game? Well, not in his book. But Sungyeol was different from the most so he could only shrug that off and label one more thing that made Sungyeol stand out from the rest of the people he was used to hanging out with.

“Ok, I can play a bit of chess.” Myungsoo said confidently much for Sungyeol amusement. “Let's play some other day.”

“You do really wanna play chess with me?” The taller asked in a mix of amusement and surprise. “You want to challenge me?”

“Sure, whenever we have the time, why not?”

“Next Saturday, my place, we can ask Sungjong and Moonsoo to watch the kids.” Sungyeol suggested now getting excited and Myungsoo couldn't believe he sparked such enthusiasm from Sungyeol just because he agreed to play that boring game. And, just like he said, he wouldn't mind playing that game, but he already had plans for next Saturday.

“I have a basketball game next weekend so I kind of have to concentrate on that..” Sungyeol was already making a disappointed face when he quickly added something else. “But if you want you can come watch my game, and then after it, we can have dinner and play some chess, what do you think of it?”

Sungyeol eyes lightened up again much for Myungsoo relief. “Oh, yeah, you play for our college team right? You're kind of one of the kingkas.” He teased and Myungsoo softly elbowed him.

“I'm not a kingka. People tend to like me but I'm definitely not one of those.”

“I'm kidding.” Sungyeol raised his hands in the air. “But ok, I'll go watch your match, you better win that one because I won't let you win when we play chess.” He said confidently and offered a handshake for his neighbor that took it and shook with enthusiasm.

“I don't think I will lose but ok, it's a…” Myungsoo halted his words. Taking part of each other hobbies and spending almost a whole day together seemed like they just agreed to have a date (pretty much like this one, now that he stopped to think about it). As soon as he thought about that word his brain told him to halt his words, not only because might freak Sungyeol out but because the kids seemed to have found the game they wanted to play and now they ran back at them. “... deal” He managed to complete.

“Daddy!”

“Sungyeol hyung!”

“Great.” Sungyeol smiled pleased then let go of Myungsoo hand and both of them turned to see what the children wanted.

“Daddy, we want to play that game.” Woohyun quickly hugged his dad's legs and pointed to a machine with a gun that it seemed like it was something that recreated one of those fair games. “If we win enough points we can exchange the paper coins for a plush toy!” He explained.

“And you want to play this Sunggyu?” Sungyeol furrowed his brows at Sunggyu in disbelief while the boy hesitated to hug Sungyeol long legs the way Woohyun had done with his father.

“Hoya hyung won me my Nemo plushie, I want Dory now.” It came Sunggyu answer.

“Woohyun, I don't have much money left for today alright? So we try once and we'll go home.” Myungsoo explained and his son readily agreed then pulled his dad towards the machine which made Sungyeol just sigh and follow them.

After a quick game of Kai Bai Bo, it was decided that Sunggyu would try first then Woohyun would try right after, but as expected Sunggyu hadn't much luck winning much on the game that would be enough to get his Dory plush toy. As for Woohyun, he was a bit short to even reach the gun properly and Myungsoo couldn't hold him completely still so the boy could shoot right.

“This isn't fair!” Sunggyu whined and crossed his arms. “This isn't enough to get Dory.”

“Daddy, you moooooveed.” Woohyun hugged his father legs again. “Let me try again!”

“Well, it's hard to hold you so still, you're already seven Woohyun, you're growing heavy. Besides, I only had more money for one try only and then we would go home, you had your chance now let's go home.” Myungsoo explained and made his son let go of him, which made the boy pout. He quickly gave his son a warning look and that told the boy to behave,then he looked at the elder that had been quietly analyzing something at the side of the machine. “Right, hyung?”

“What?” Sungyeol came out from his thoughts and finally looked at the three other boys.

"The boys already finished their last game, we can go home now." The young dad quickly explained and waited for Sungyeol to back him up but this was not what happened because Sungyeol just moved his eyes back to what he was looking at before.

“Myungsoo, do you remember this?” He pointed to the side of the machine and Myungsoo got near him to look what he was pointing. There was a list of the prizes and how many paper coins they would need to get any of them. High on that list, there was a character of a cartoon that used to be popular when they were about the kids age.

“Oh, I remember this cartoon, this was quite popular.” Myungsoo analyzed the picture of a character from Card Captor Sakura.

“I wasn't much into TV or cartoons but I liked this one, I even had a plush when I was around the boy's age.” Sungyeol admitted with some nostalgia on his voice.

“I wasn't going to say anything but since you admitted you had one....” Myungsoo hesitated. “I had one too, but mine was Kero Chan, not Suppi."

The boys looked at the picture and while Sunggyu couldn't understand how an unpopular character would cost so high Woohyun seemed to recognize the said character. “Dad, isn't this that plushie you gave me when I was a baby? I think grandma kept it somewhere.”

“Yes.” Myungsoo smiled and ran a hand through his son's hair. “I got as a gift when I was your age but when you were born you took a liking to it and it would help me to put you to sleep if you were holding something so I had to give it to you.” He then turned back to Sungyeol, ready to urge him home but he noticed Sungyeol was placing his hands on his pockets. “You want to try?” He asked.

“Yes! Hyung, get me, Dory!” Sunggyu cheered.

“No, hyung, get me, Woody!” Woohyun pleaded.

“No, I will try for Suppi.” Sungyeol said in a definitive manner.

“Really?” Myungsoo asked bemused while the boys complained.

“Of course, Lord only knows when I'll find my favorite character in a plush form again, Suppi is not as popular as Kero and he makes me remember good things.” Sungyeol said as he placed some coins inside the machine and grabbed the gun while the machine beeped signaling for the game to begin.

“Ok, but he is expensive so you won't be able to miss that many shots. In another words... you're good at this right?” Myungsoo asked and Sungyeol body went still before he turned very slowly to look at his neighbor as if only occurred to him now that he would need some skill. Sungyeol didn't say anything maybe because of his pride, but his eyes betrayed him and begged for Myungsoo's help which made the young dad chuckle and come around Sungyeol to give him tips.

“You're tall, it's advantageous in a game like this because you can bend your knees slightly for stability.” He said as he was tapping Sungyeol body so the oldest would bend where he wanted. “Yes, keep your posture like this, and lift your chin a bit.” He ran a hand on Sungyeol back and then pulled the older chin up.

“The motion sensor of those kinds of games are quite sensitive so your hold has to be steady and then you aim like this...” Myungsoo positioned his body behind Sungyeol, pressing his chest against the elder back, which already made Sungyeol feel extremely self-conscious and nervous, what the hell was Myungsoo doing? “Now you just need to inhale and...” Myungsoo was giving the last tip in his ear with a really low voice when Sungyeol couldn't take more of that situation anymore and just shoot so he would end this soon.

“Hyung, you missed a shot, now you won't probably get enough points for Suppi even if you aim right.” Myungsoo complained as Sungyeol quickly pushed the gun on his hands and walked as fast as he could from his neighbor.

“I knew he wouldn't be able to make it.” Woohyun blurted upset.

“We still can get more points for Dory right?” Sunggyu asked with hope, not even noticing the way Sungyeol was slightly hyperventilating.

“Finish the game, get the kids whatever they want so we can go home.” Sungyeol ordered.

“Yayyyyyyyyyyyy!” “Daddy, I want Woody!” “No, Dory!” The kids talked interrupting each other.

“OK.” Myungsoo found that weird but ended up agreeing then turned around to the game and shoot a couple of times with the best of his abilities, getting the highest score possible and, with that, the paper price that they would have to exchange for the plushies.

It turns out that what Myungsoo got, summed with what the kids got, wasn't enough to get what the kids originally wanted, but it was enough for Woohyun to get a bunny and Sunggyu a small hamster and make them happy enough to convince them to go home.

As soon as the adults opened their doors the kids quickly said their goodbyes, promising they would see each other the next day, and ran for the bathroom so they could bathe, leaving both adults alone.

“Today was pretty nice...” Myungsoo was about to thank Sungyeol with a smile for coming with them when the other pinched the bridge of his nose and breathed deep before addressing him.

“Yes, it was nice, you're nice, you're a good company, but can you stop doing things that leave me uncomfortable? I already asked you a couple of times, please stop.” Sungyeol pleaded tiredly.

“I didn't do anything today.” Myungsoo said kind of betrayed and defensive and Sungyeol merely squeezed his eyes at his neighbor. "Hyung, please, you're only saying this because you think...."

“I'm not thinking Myungsoo, I am sure we are different.” Sungyeol interrupted to talk emphatically. “Not only because we are different, but because of my personality too, I can be in a difficult position. I know what you do doesn't have a deeper meaning, but when you do these kinds of things it can lead me on and I'm sure you wouldn't like it if I developed feelings for you.” Myungsoo eyes grew slightly big. “Hearing no would break my heart and I would never ever be able to look in your eyes again so remaining as friends wouldn't happen. If you don't want to do this for me, do for the kids, how would you explain this to them?”

Myungsoo blinked his eyes slowly, he had to agree that if reason was a pool Sungyeol would be bathing in it, he could lead Sungyeol into thinking he had feelings that weren't there. Still, this was completely wrong in his eyes as well because he felt good when he touched Sungyeol even when it was only on the wrists (which he did do a couple of times today and it didn't seem to be the problem).

“Ok, hyung, I won't ever get that close from you again without your consent and I'll tone down whatever urge of skinship I might have.” He agreed with a defeated and guilty tone as he looked down at his feet like an adult scolded version of Woohyun.

“Thank you.” Sungyeol said with a sigh as he recognized Myungsoo genuine guilty tone. “It's not like you can't touch me at all. I'm fine with this, this, this and this.” Sungyeol said and demonstrated some friendly/playful touches in Myungsoo's arms, shoulder, wrist, and ribs. “Now, I have to check if Sunggyu is washing properly, see you tomorrow.”

With that Sungyeol forced a smile and Myungsoo nodded weakly before he went inside his apartment and left Myungsoo alone. “Only you think that would be a bad thing, I don't think I would mind.” Myungsoo said in such low whisper that he mistook it as his own thoughts.

Did he really mean what he said? He liked Sungyeol personality, but like that? Sungyeol was right about one thing though, wouldn't doing all kinds of skinship with everyone make the one done to Sungyeol feel less special? Suddenly he thought he had a lot of thinking to do and a headache formed in his head.

Myungsoo would be left there with the brain making a show of hurting him if Woohyun hadn't screamed for him to get a towel that he forgot. “Shit.” He said as he pinched the bridge of his nose to alleviate stress. Woohyun was one more and the most important variant in that equation, how to even share this all with him? Was Sungyeol even worth it a major change in every little fucking thing in his life?

With a heavy sigh and a heavy heart, he came inside his apartment to tend to his son.

_____________________________________________

When Monday came Myungsoo was so quiet and so inside his thoughts during their morning ride towards the kid's school that Woohyun asked Sungyeol if the neighbor had said anything bad to his dad yesterday because his father was behaving weirdly since then.

That immediately rang a bell in Sungyeol head because this was probably because of their _talk_ yesterday. Honestly, it made him feel guilty, but he didn't know any better way to protect himself. Myungsoo acts could lead him on, and he slipped a lot about the touching part but it was not like he could see malice in Myungsoo and that was, alongside Sunggyu, the only thing that made him not close his door on his neighbor forever.

He ended up lying to Woohyun and saying that nothing happened but promised him to find out what this was all about, it was not like Myungsoo even noticed Sungyeol and Woohyun talking about him right in his face.

“Myungsoo, you're so out of it today, is it because of what we talked about yesterday?” He asked as soon as he took off from the kid's school towards their college.

Myungsoo body became rigid but he shifted himself to look at Sungyeol and forced a smile. “Just a little, it bothers me because it seems like I always do something bad to you despite not being my intentions. On the other side it makes perfect sense and this is not all that I have in mind.”

“Ok, do you want to share?” Sungyeol voiced his question very hesitantly.

“I...” Myungsoo wanted to talk about everything inside his heart, inside his head, about himself, about Woohyun, about Sungyeol and Sunggyu, about his parents, about Woohyun mother and all his burdens, but he knew that this wasn't a moment for it, not when he wasn't sure of what he could say, what he couldn't, so he decided to lie. “I have a problem with Woohyun and I am thinking about ways to solve the problem when the time comes.”

“Ok.” Sungyeol said carefully, not knowing if Myungsoo would elaborate but the younger did just that so his lie would be more believable.

“It's just... we lived with my parents since Woohyun was born, but this year I managed to gather some money so we could have our own space. While that is being a great adventure, I have been dealing with problems I hadn't before like cooking and house chores and making sure he arrives at school on time - and you've been a great help because I kind of use the time when Woohyun is with Sunggyu to do all of that and you're also helping with locomotion – but finals are coming and we are both still college students, we have to study. And after the next week, I'll have tons of things to do and you'll study as well so I can't bring myself to send Woohyun to your apartment at that time, and I have to make sure he studies for his tests as well and... I don't know what to do....”

Sungyeol had no idea of Myungsoo inner turmoil and that was a very valid concern - he didn't even stop to think what he would do this year that Sungjong wouldn't be able to help him. If Hoya couldn't he would probably be doomed - so he had no way to know that this wasn't the complete truth.

“Gosh, now that you talk about it what do I do too?” He complained. “Seriously, I have this huge amount of things to do... I really hope Hoya hyung can help me because...”

Sungyeol ranted away but that faded into background noise because Myungsoo wasn't paying attention anymore. The young dad knew he could ask his father to help with Woohyun and he had all the intentions to ask, what he didn't know was what to do with himself.

When Tuesday arrived Myungsoo and Sungyeol went back to Hoya's dad office so the guy could remove the stitches, thing that only happened after another short story about Woohyun mom and the time she would play Juliet in the school play but ended up not playing because she broke an arm climbing on a three to steal apples.

That Wednesday was Myungsoo last practice before the last match of the semester and, although Woohyun stayed home with Sungyeol and Sunggyu, Myungsoo father popped up there because he thought his son would need help. Funny thing was that Moonsoo and Sungjong also appeared and the youngest Kim squirmed in his seat during practice, afraid that his father would discover he was dating another boy because he hadn't had the guts to tell his parents about Sungjong yet. Once the practice was over Myungsoo came to talk to his family.

“Guys, I didn't know you would come!” He greeted with a smile.

“I thought you might need somebody to watch over Woohyun for you while you practice. Talking about him, where is my bundle of joy?”

“He's home.” Moonsoo explained.

“Home?” Myungsoo father asked with furrowed brows.

“But not alone, remember Woohyun befriended the kid next door? Sometimes he stays with them during my practice, besides he needed to study so I figured it would be better if he stayed home.” Myungsoo explained.

Sungjong snorted. “And you can trust Sungyeol hyung to make somebody study, he is so evil, I bet Sunggyu and Woohyun are crying right this moment.”

“Who's Sungyeol?” The Kim patriarch asked.

“My brother.” Sungjong answered.

“My neighbor.” Myungsoo answered too but avoiding their gazes, which sent red flags for Sungjong, something was wrong.

“The one that...?” Myungsoo father was about to ask about the playing ban when Sungjong interrupted.

“Unfortunately, but there was a huge improvement on his character lately and now he spends quite the amount of time with the kids.” Sungjong explained and then turned to Myungsoo. “Did he do something weird again?”

“What? No!” Myungsoo lied and forced a smile and both his brother and father eyed each other with raised brows, they didn't know if Sungjong was fooled, but there was no way Myungsoo could fool them. “He has been great and sometimes he even sends us food. I just.. I think we're taking too much advantage of him, and since we are both students and the finals are around the corner, I need to think what to do with Woohyun, I can't simply send him to your apartment Sungjong, Sungyeol hyung has to study too.”

“I don't think he'll study, if he sends Sunggyu to Hoya's hyung I bet he will just work or, I don't know, do something else, I don't think he is needing high grades or something.” Sungjong said with a blank expression. “But if you're really uncomfortable with sending Woohyun there during finals week then I don't know what to advise you.”

“It's ok because this old man here misses his grandson like hell and has been dying to spend time with him. Your mom will be all over Korea the next couple of weeks, I can stay behind and take care of Woohyunnie for you son, it's no problem at all.”

“Thank you, dad, I'll make sure to fluff the pillows in my bed for you.” Myungsoo politely agreed.

“You better, I have been having this weird pain on my back lately, maybe I can visit some doctor while our Namu is at school.” The old Kim then hung an arm around his son's neck and started pulling him for the exit. “Now, let me take you home, Woohyunnie must be missing you and I have to hit the road, bye Moonsoo!” He waved with his other hand and Moonsoo breathed relieved once his father and brother disappeared.

“I'm sorry Sungjong, I still hadn't time to tell my parents, but as soon as finals are over I'll find a way to tell them and...”

“It's ok... I didn't expect you to tell them that soon when you took so long to even profess your feelings for me.” Moonsoo let out another breath he didn't know he was holding. “It's just, your brother seemed...”

“Like lying? I didn't think you would notice but, yeah.” Moonsoo agreed.

“Gosh hyung, when I think you're getting better....” Sungjong suddenly stomped his feet on the ground and pulled his hair a bit. “What should I do with him?”

“I don't know, maybe they fought, last time I even saw Myungsoo hyung looking like that, he had fought with Woohyun mom right in the beginning of their relationship.”

“Do you think...” Suddenly Sungjong was full of hope.

“Look... before you I thought I was straight so I can't say anything about anyone. I am sure just about one thing: Myungsoo hyung hasn't looked at anyone since Jihyun noona died and I don't think he will ever look at anyone, boy or girl, that way.” Moonsoo said, killing Sungjong hope.

“Yeah, maybe they just fought about parenting things again.”

“No, I think it's more on the personal side but Myungsoo hyung will keep whatever it is for himself, can you, I don't know ask your brother about.”

“No, I can't because Sungyeol hyung can be so annoying that...” Suddenly his eyes lighten up with an idea. “We can always call the hyungs to corner him. Why don't we invite Hoya and Dongwoo hyungs to Myungsoo hyung game? We can discuss our theories and tactics during the game and then during dinner, we can convince Sungyeol hyung to join us so we can corner him with the help of the hyungs.”Sungjong finished with an evil smirk.

“Sounds like a plan, I've never been so anxious to watch my brother's game before.” Moonsoo smirked just as evilly as his counterpart. If he couldn't bring the truth out of his brother, he was in to take the truth out of his brother in law.

 


	21. Foul play - Worrying kind - Something there – Surprise, Surprise

 

 

Myungsoo thought it was better not to tell anyone about his dad volunteering to take care of Woohyun during finals week because two things would happen if he did. 1 – Woohyun would be upset that Myungsoo met with Moonsoo and his grandpa without him, even though he was the one that chose to stay in Sungyeol apartment and 2 – Myungsoo would lose the only excuse he had to be more quiet and pensive. It was not that he was completely mute, but it was better if Sungyeol thought that he was mulling his own problems instead of being freaking out of what could and could not be an improper touch because clearly, they had different concepts of that.

As for Sungyeol, the taller thought his neighbor main concern was Woohyun so their own problem was pushed to the back of Myungsoo mind and this made both of them not feel weird about it. It did not help that Sungyeol thought he and Myungsoo had the same problem, who would help him with Sunggyu this one week? Of course, if Sungjong couldn't, his only other option to ask this favor was the closest thing to a best friend, and kin he had: Hoya. But the thing was that up till Wednesday Hoya hadn't returned his calls or messages.

So, after three days waiting and not receiving a reply, Sungyeol decided to man up and complain to someone that could do something about it.

“Dongwoo hyung!” Sungyeol threw a big gummy smile towards Dongwoo as he approached him and the pink haired teacher was about to smile back but didn't at the last moment before dodging him.

“Hi Sunggyu, Hi Woohyun, go put your bags on your lockers and go play a bit before we start things ok?” He greeted and instructed the boys before he greeted Myungsoo. “Hi, Myungsoo.”

“Hyung!” Sungyeol whined a bit while Myungsoo forced a smile for the teacher and said a quick 'what's up'. “Am I not worthy of your greetings anymore? What did I even do this time? I'm behaving so well, I...”

“You're up to something, don't even try to lie, because I deal with kids every day for years, I'm basically a lie detector by now.” Dongwoo said with squinted accusing eyes.

“Well I need a favor from you, yes, but it's nothing too complicated.” Both Dongwoo and Myungsoo looked at Sungyeol while expecting for further development so the taller just spilled. “I just need to talk to Hoya hyung, so can you tell him to call me?”

“That would be difficult, he turned his phone off because he has a deadline.” Dongwoo said and Sungyeol instantly winced, he knew what that word meant and he equally didn't like it. Dongwoo grabbed Sungyeol by the arm and pulled him into a corner. “Actually I want to ask you something. Can you lend us Sunggyu?”

“Come again?” Sungyeol blinked in surprise.

“Hoya needs something to make him lose all that stress he has been piling up and every time he is with Sunggyu it's like he can be a kid again, what better way to loose it up than to forget the world and be a kid again? Please, lend us Sunggyu on Saturday so we can do something together, I can make Hoya loose up with adult entertainment later at night.” Dongwoo pleaded.

“Can't that be next Monday or something? We kind of have plans.”

“What? Sungyeol!” Dongwoo whined.

“I promised Myungsoo I would watch his match.” Sungyeol said torn into helping his cousin a bit, because he knew Sunggyu was the excuse for every kid activity Hoya liked to do, and keeping his promise with Myungsoo, after all, the younger had promised something at him too.

It turns out Sungyeol didn't need to feel guilty that much time as well because Dongwoo clapped his hands together and opened a big grin. “That's awesome, Hoya also likes sports, we're totally going.”

“Hyung, I think if we don't go now we are gonna be late.” Myungsoo tried to softly call his neighbor and, before Sungyeol could say something, Dongwoo grabbed him by the arm again and brought him back to Myungsoo.

“Text me time and place and we're definitely going too.” He then turned to Myungsoo. “As for you... concentrate ok? We'll cheer for you. Now go, I have a bunch of kids to take care of and I'm sure you have classes to attend." With that, he pushed them both out of his classroom, patted both of their butts and left, which made the other two confused.

“What was that?” Myungsoo asked completely puzzled.

Sungyeol could only shrug. “ But it seems like you got yourself more people to watch your game.”

Myungsoo blinked then it shrugged himself. “It's not like I get intimidated or pressured with more people watching me. Anyway hyung, let's go, we are going to be late.” He was about to grab Sungyeol wrist to pull him out of school but stopped himself right before he could even touch his neighbor and turned around to lead the way.

Sungyeol spent about two seconds looking to his wrist, sighed deeply and then forced himself to follow his neighbor.

______________________________________________

“Where is Gyu hyung?” Woohyun asked his uncle with some puppy eyes that left him and his lover with two squeezed hearts.

“He is coming.” Moonsoo answered the way he could, it was not like he knew the kid whereabouts.

“But dad's match is about to begin!” Woohyun whined, as he pointed towards the court and Moonsoo eyed his lover as if saying 'please do something'.

“Well, I don't know what more I can do, Hoya hyung said he is arriving in five and...” Sungjong was about to explain everything again when his eyes found someone in the crowd. “Is that Sungyeol hyung?” He asked and Woohyun and Moonsoo followed his line of vision and spotted Sungyeol next to two shorter people, one of them having pink hair. “I didn't know he would come. HYUNG HERE!” He got up and waved his arms in the air.

“Look, Sunggyu arrived.” Moonsoo pointed and Woohyun got up on his seat and started to scream as well.

“GYU HYUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNG!”

Sungyeol seemed a little lost and hesitant, but when he was able to spot Sungjong, Moonsoo and Woohyun, he quickly directed someone (little Sunggyu) towards them. The three adults followed behind him and when they finally got there the two kids hugged each other tightly.

“Hyung, what are you doing here? I didn't know you would come.” Sungjong asked surprised, Hoya missed filling him in on that, but it wasn't as he would complain.

“You're kind of late.” Moonsoo gave his two cents.

“I promised Myungsoo to watch his match.” Sungyeol briefly explained and sat unceremoniously. “Sorry, but I didn't even know Sunggyu would even want to dress up like a complete cheerleader so we had to wait for him to get ready.”

“Hyung, I thought you wouldn't come!” Woohyun pouted once he finally let go of his hyung.

“Of course I would, Sungyeol hyung promised we would watch it together.” Sunggyu defended himself then Woohyun shooed his uncle so Sunggyu could sit next to him.

“Oh my god look at them, how cute they are!” Hoya pointed to Woohyun and Sunggyu that looked up at him as if he was crazy. “Aren't they the cutest little fanboys ever? Look at this: Pompoms!” Hoya almost squealed as he pointed to the boys wearing matching basketball outfit that had Myungsoo number and name on the back, holding pompoms and having some green stripes draw on their faces.

“Hyung, you're being weird.” Sunggyu said with a frown as Woohyun finally spotted Dongwoo.

“Hi, Dongwoo hyung! Did you come to see daddy too?”

“Of course dear.” Dongwoo smiled widely and patted the boy's head.

“Really?” The youngest boy eyes twinkled.

“Really! Sunggyu was even telling me how good of a player he is, so I came to see.”

“Daddy is the best player in the world!” Woohyun said with such confidence that for a second Dongwoo was worried of what would happen if Myungsoo lost his game, Woohyun would be so disappointed.

Someone started to introduce the players so everyone scrambled to find a seat so they ended up sitting in this order: Sungyeol, Sunggyu, Woohyun, Moonsoo, Sungjong, Hoya and Dongwoo, which was advantageous for the four members of the shipping squad to conjure among themselves.

“Hyung, why didn't you tell me Sungyeol hyung would come?” Sungjong hissed lowly at his cousin.

“Sorry, I had a lot of stuff to do and then I totally forgot.” Hoya said sheepishly. “But, with Sungyeol here we can start everything sooner.”

“That's true, but I never imagined he would come.” Moonsoo said with surprise in his tone.

“Neither have I. But imagine my surprise when he said Myungsoo invited him and he actually intended to come?” Dongwoo leaned over Hoya to participate in the conversation. “From what I hear this is like this big achievement.”

“Well, we still have to know if he will like.” Sungjong said as he eyed his older brother with crossed arms over his chest.

“MYUNGSOO! MYUNGSOO!” The kids cheered and clapped a couple of times and Sungyeol looked past them to the four other adults.

“Guys, do we know when this game really starts?”

“Already want to leave Sungyeol?” Hoya opened up a teasing grin that showed his fangs. “I know you don't like sports but hang in there, you came with us after all.” He advised.

“It isn't like that!” Sungyeol hissed annoyed and decided to look to the front.

“If you guys want my humble opinion I think there is something more into this.” Dongwoo sharply observed. “Myungsoo seemed a bit out of it all week long.”

“Like what? From what I have seen Wednesday, hyung seemed like he was preparing himself to face the guillotine.” Moonsoo said with a heavy sigh.

Suddenly Dongwoo, Hoya and Sungjong kind of stopped breathing and Hoya was the one that mustered some courage to ask. “You don't think that he and Sungyeol are...”

“No, it can't be!” Sungjong said horrified.

“What?” Moonsoo asked.

“I think it would be bad of Yeollie to suggest this, Myungsoo wouldn't stand a chance.” Dongwoo agreed.

“What?” Moonsoo insisted.

“But does Myungsoo even know...?” Hoya asked. “And if he does, why would he accept it?”

“I surely didn't tell him!” Sungjong raised his hands in the air in a defensive manner.

“Sungjong, what!???” Moonsoo asked exasperated and totally worried  but right at that moment, Myungsoo was introduced.

“…And KIM MYUNGSOO, number 6, playing his last season!” Myungsoo was introduced and the kids went so crazy cheering that Sungyeol had to cover his ears and give them a big judging expression (that he might have learned with Hoya) while everyone that was there for Seoul U cheered for him.

“KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.” The boys cheered waving their pompoms

“Wow, he is popular.” Dongwoo pointed as Myungsoo closed his eyes to take in the cheers, as if he was getting energized, the made hand motions for everyone to scream louder.

“Maybe more than what Sungyeol can handle.” Hoya said pointed with his head to Sungyeol wincing and throwing glares everywhere around.

Myungsoo then made his usual two V signs and put them together to form a W then pointed in their direction which made Woohyun wave his pom-pom even faster and scream as high as he could with Sunggyu doing just the same and Sungyeol thought he would go deaf by now.

Myungsoo chuckled and waved their way and the two adults couple waved back. Myungsoo moved his eyes finally met Sungyeol's and his body for a second became stiff, thing that didn't pass unnoticed for the two couples.

Sungyeol felt exposed with Myungsoo strong gaze on him, he felt embarrassed as if other people there were witnessing him undress. He felt red crept into his cheeks when people started to wonder who Myungsoo's was looking at and some girls behind Sungyeol were already fighting thinking that Seoul U ace was looking at them, until a teammate – one of those guys Sungyeol knew hanged out with Myungsoo - threw an arm around his neck and dragged him to the middle of the court because the game would start. Only then he sort of could breathe again.

Fifteen minutes into the game and Sungyeol looked bored, Myungsoo only ran with guys from another team and he didn't even touch the ball yet, both teams had scored a couple of times and the score was sort of tied. The coach of their university team seemed like he was fuming, the two set of couples were worried, Dongwoo was even biting his nails, and both kids were deeply frustrated.

“Woohyunnie, why Myungsoo hyung doesn't do anything? He has to score.”

“I don't know hyung, I don't know!” The boy then turned to his uncle with despair in his eyes. “Uncle, why these guys don't let daddy play?”

“Because they probably know Myungsoo hyung is gonna score as soon as he touches the ball.” Moonsoo patiently explained. “Now, pay attention to the game, hyung might steal the ball while you aren't looking.”

“I know this game is kind of short and all but I think they want to tire him.” Hoya mused.

“I'd like to see them try. Myungsoo hyung exercises frequently and he is able to entertain Woohyun in a game of soccer for 90 minutes.” Moonsoo said confidently.

“Oh!” Dongwoo suddenly said and everyone looked back at the court while people were gasping left and right.

At that moment, one of Myungsoo's teammates, someone called Lee Minho, tried to pass him the ball and Myungsoo ran to receive it, but as soon as he touched the ball he was held back by his shirt by one of the adversaries while another hit Myungsoo in the face while trying to retrieve the ball.

“DADDYYYYYYYYY!” Woohyun screamed desperately though his scream was silenced by the collective gasp in the court when Myungsoo fell down on the floor.

“Oh my god!” Moonsoo promptly got up in worry as people tried to check on Myungsoo.

“Daddy!” Woohyun tried to go out of his seat and go check on his dad but Moonsoo held him tightly. “No! I have to go there! Daddy is hurt! Daddy is hurt!” Woohyun whined practically crying.

“Woohyunnie, look, he is getting up.” Sunggyu pointed towards the court and they could see Myungsoo wobbling a bit, trying to get up as a lot of people fretted over him.

The coach tried to ask him questions and a doctor seemed to try to examine him but everything Myungsoo could do was look at the bleachers in search for the people that came to watch him. Woohyun eyes were glistening so much with tears that Myungsoo could even see them from where he was, the boy looked distressed and ready to go down the bleachers if it wasn't for his uncle holding him. Hoya and Dongwoo had matching furrowed brows, and Sungjong was biting his nails. As for Sungyeol, he was at the edge of his seat with the biggest scared eyes Myungsoo has even seen him make and, after a blink of confusion in the neighbor way, the taller of them discreetly made a fighting motion.

Only then Myungsoo nodded weekly, which made Woohyun a bit more relieved, but it didn't stop the boy from having tears almost falling from his eyes. Moonsoo pulled the boy down and in a hug and Sunggyu also held his friend hand so Myungsoo felt ok to start avoiding people around him and telling he was fine and that he wanted to play. The other players were lucky that he was a dad and had to give a good example and the only thing he could do to take revenge was to win this fucking game. Flared up with adrenaline, and some hate, Myungsoo decided to give his all no matter what it cost.

After the referee signaled fouls, people moved out from the court and the game resumed with Myungsoo receiving the ball to shoot from the lateral. He passed the ball immediately to a player from his team and ran fast enough to just receive the ball again and shoot the ball again towards the hoop. Since he was behind the three point line, people waited with held breaths to see if Myungsoo would score. At that moment, Sungyeol, that knew nothing much about basketball, caught himself wishing for the ball to go inside the hoop and when it did, he surprised himself when he jumped in place to cheer!

Woohyun and Sunggyu cheered together, hugging each other while Sungjong watched Sungyeol actions with an amused smirk. “You look at that.” He said more to himself than anyone but hit Hoya, Dongwoo, and Moonsoo to equally observe his hyung, that only stopped jumping in place when Myungsoo looked at him and pointed a finger in his direction.

“It was for me!” Woohyun squealed, and although every adult had their doubts (Sungyeol included), they decided not to tell the boy it probably wasn't for him. That actually helped Sungyeol think that his cheeks wouldn't be so red as he imagined they would.

Basketball was a fast game so the ball was quickly in the game again; Myungsoo was managing some magic dribbles getting the ball and making three points, his specialty, every time he ever touched the ball. It seemed that the young dad had renewed spirits, and that seemed to have captured Sungyeol interest because he already had stolen a pompom from Sunggyu and one flag from Moonsoo.

The game had been kind of tied until the opposite team made a foul on Myungsoo, but, after he was back in his original game, Seoul U quickly grew some heavy advantage and the other players were also motivated to score. When the game ended, 163 to 81, and Myungsoo had scored almost half of his team points, people went crazy and Woohyun cried and laughed at the same time, he no longer had any voice to scream to his father.

Myungsoo's teammates on the bench promptly invaded the court and, together with those already there, went to hug him, but Myungsoo fell on his knees then let himself fall on the ground, too tired to do anything.

“...A..Y!” Woohyun voiced failed him as he gasped.

“Oh my god, we have to help him!” Sungyeol also gasped, utterly worried. He quickly tried to climb down the bleachers to direct himself to the court with Woohyun following him soon behind.

“Oh my god, he is gonna lose himself in the crowd, Myungsoo hyung will kill meeeeeeeeee!” Moonsoo screamed horrified trying to follow Woohyun and the rest decided to follow them to help Moonsoo but probably to tease Sungyeol as much as they could.

People thought Myungsoo had fainted or something, there was a lot of people around him, and because of that, there weren't celebrations like throwing somebody in the air or jumping on top of each other. Myungsoo started to mumble he was fine but people were still making a barrier which made it difficult for Sungyeol to reach him. Once they arrived there, Sungyeol even had the same height of the players but he was skinny and people could easily shove him around.

Woohyun had more luck, he was tiny and with that he easily crawled underneath the player's legs and reached his father with ease, soon placing his tiny hands on his dad's face.

“...ddy!” He tried to speak although his voice failed him, but Myungsoo would recognize whatever bit of voice of his son anywhere.

“Namu?!” He opened his eyes fully only to see his son with tearful eyes so he tried to sit, which made some people feel relieved and start to go away. “What are you doing here alone? Where is Moonsoo? Why are you crying?” Woohyun tears fell from relief and he hugged his dad neck with all his strength, not caring if his dad was sweaty or smelly. “Were you worried about me? Don't worry, I'm fine, I'm fine.”

“Who's this kid?” Some people asked.

“That's Woohyun, Myungsoo fanboy.” Other answered. “I think he is Myungsoo baby brother.”

“But they don't look alike, do they have different dads?” Someone asked.

“Maybe he is adopted.” Someone reasoned and when Myungsoo heard that he promptly identified the person and glared so hard the person gulped hard and decided to move away. After that Sungyeol finally managed to get through, now with the rest of the gang in toll.

“Myungsoo! Oh, Myungsoo! Are you ok?” The tall neighbor asked worried crouching beside the young dad and his son.

“Yeah, I just need rest, food, water and some ice on my cheek.” Myungsoo said a little confused.

“You jerk, you had Woohyun all worried for nothing.” Sungyeol said as he got up and lightly kicked Myungsoo feet. After he said that, Myungsoo promptly patted his son hair, missing the way Sungyeol was weirdly upset.

“It's fine Namu, I'm fine, you're fine, we are going to be fine.” He assured on the boy's ear and then Woohyun pulled halfway back and nodded at him, but didn't let go of his father neck.

“Yes, Woohyun only.” Hoya dropped some heavy sarcasm from somewhere behind Sungyeol and Dongwoo hit his stomach for him to shut up.

“Are you really ok Myungsoo? Do you need help with anything?” The pink haired teacher asked.

“Yes, can you help me get up? I need to go find Moonsoo and …”

“I'm right here.” Moonsoo said and made himself known. “Don't worry, I snapped a bunch of pictures of this moment for you.” He said placing his phone back in his pocket as Dongwoo and Hoya promptly helped Myungsoo and Woohyun up, but once the player was in full height he went straight for his brother.

“Why Woohyun came here by himself? Weren't you supposed to look after him?” He hissed angrily, sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose to alleviate stress then looked at his brother in the eyes. “Woohyun is a piece of Jihyun, if something happens to him.... Sunggyu, Sungjong, and Sungyeol hyung situation wasn't enough for you to learn something? Please be more responsible with your nephew, Moonsoo.” He ended up pleading.

“But he ran away ahead!” Moonsoo argued. “I was right behind him, he didn't come out of my line of vision any moment, I swear. You know I love Woohyun to the moon and back, but you were the one that worried him and this is why he ran away ahead.” Moonsoo smartly replied.

Sensing an impending fight between his dad and uncle, Woohyun promptly tried to apologize, though after an hour screaming his voice didn't come out fully but still came out quite guiltily. “S...ry ...addy … my ….ault!”

Myungsoo lost his arguments so he let out a very deep sight, finally placed Woohyun on the ground and looked at him in the eyes. “Woohyun, if Moonsoo is supposed to look after you, you have to obey him and stay with him. I know you were worried about me, but you can't run away anytime you want. I have explained countless of times why I don't want you to do this and how bad that is, you understand that you'll have to be grounded right?”

Woohyun opened his little mouth to argue but decided against it in the next second, he ended up just nodding and looking down at his feet.

Myungsoo then ruffled his son's head. “Don't be down, we won the game and this was partially my fault so I'll think of something easy for you this time.” Woohyun barely couldn't contain a smile when Myungsoo looked back at his brother that seemed upset and had Sungjong rubbing a hand on his back. “Sorry Moonsoo, it's just.... Woohyun is my life. Otherwise, you know how grateful I am for your help since Jihyun pregnancy.” He said and the boy felt shy, shifting from one foot.

“I think I'm gonna cry.” Dongwoo whispered in Hoya's ear and the said man patted his back, but when they did that Myungsoo remembered that he might have been making everyone uncomfortable so he decided to change the subject.

“Sorry for this. Anyway, it was your first time seeing me play, what do you think of it?” He asked.

“Honestly, you were not that good in the first half of the game.” Hoya said bluntly.

“Hyung!” Sungjong said horrified as Dongwoo his boyfriend tummy again.

“But then your game totally changed and you were so quick on your feet again. Honestly, I wasn't expecting you to be this good. How many points you scored alone?” Hoya asked and the young dad shrugged.

“87, I counted.” Sungjong dutifully informed. “Moonsoo and I kind of have a bet going on.... I think I am about to pay him a meal.” He said a bit displeased.

“Sure you are.” Moonsoo chuckled to himself now getting happier.

“Yeah.” Myungsoo forced a smile and shifted from side to side a bit nervously. “I wanted to show a better game but the other team wasn't making easy and then I have been having a lot on my mind lately...” His eyes unconsciously flickered over Sungyeol for a second.

“You have to leave those things outside the court, you know this, right hyung?” Sungjong asked and Myungsoo gave a short embarrassed nod. “You'll end up hurt if you don't pay attention to the game, it wasn't only Woohyun that was worried about you.”

Myungsoo raised a curious brow but couldn't dwell much on it because Hoya, the sports enthusiast, was already asking things again. “But dude, after that foul your game changed so much, I want to know what passed through your head to raise your spirits, what made you want to change your game.”

Myungsoo unconsciously looked at Sungyeol, that at this point was just quietly fiddling with the pompom he stole from Sunggyu earlier, and shrugged but didn't notice the other four adults holding grins.

“Who cares Hoya.” Dongwoo said. “The important thing is that he played well and he was able to make _us all_ interested in the game. There was even someone that even stole his brother pompom to cheer, can you believe? Stealing things from a kid?” Dongwoo teased and Myungsoo quickly scanned all of the adult's hands only to see Sungyeol trying to shove the pompom into Sunggyu hands again.

“No, hyung, I don't want it anymore.” The boy complained after some time quiet. Sungyeol was totally embarrassed so he shoved the pompom into Sungjong hands and turned around to go away, which made Myungsoo open a hopeful smile and laugh at the tallest of them hard.

“Sungyeol, our car is not parked that way.” Hoya screamed, and with that Sungyeol was so startled that he almost bumped into someone before he changed directions, which made the gang laugh even more.

“Myungsoo why don't you go wash up so you can join us for dinner?” Dongwoo suggested. “We made Sungyeol cook all afternoon.”

“Hyung, Sungyeol hyung made kimchi jiggae.” Sunggyu tried to convince him saying yes by telling him the dish in a whisper and although he didn't want to spoil the surprise, everyone ended up hearing it anyway.

“Go hyung, we wait for you in the car.” Moonsoo encouraged. “I'll keep both my eyes and my hands on Woohyun.” He assured.

“Really? Ok then. Don't leave me behind.” Myungsoo said a bit too eager and disappeared between people the next second.

“That was fast haha hahaha.” Sungjong laughed.

“Yes, D..d ...kes k..chi jjig.. this ...uch.” Woohyun opened up his little arms as wide as he could.

“It's his favorite dish.” Moonsoo explained.

“Now, isn't that something interesting?” Hoya grinned as he looked at every adult pair of eyes mischievously. “There is something there.”

“There is something there.” Dongwoo agreed but then grabbed Hoya by the hand. “Now let's go before Sungyeol throws a fit. See you soon guys, Sunggyu obey your brother.”

___________________________________________________________

“Come on Sungyeol, tell us. What did you do this time?” Hoya demanded. “Don't make me use seniority on you.”

“As if you're that much senior.” Sungyeol snorted. “Five months only.”

“Not his, mine.” Dongwoo backed Hoya up as he tried to grab some of the food with his chopsticks but Sungyeol slapped his hands and the food fell back into the pot. “What? That's almost seven years.” He said and Hoya smirked triumphantly showing his fangs, which made his appearance similar to a little devil. Sungyeol often wondered, aside difficulties to generate a child, why would his uncle adopt this one.

“I did nothing wrong, I swear.” Sungyeol barked.

“It doesn't seem so, Dongwoo told me Myungsoo was down all week.” Hoya argued.

“He was!” Dongwoo confirmed and tried to scoop a bit of food again.

“He was not down, he was worried about his own stuff. Dongwoo hyung!” Sungyeol complained, with another slap on his hands.

“If he was not down why are you trying to make it up cooking his favorite dish?” Hoya asked with a raised brow.

“I am not...”

“That's what you do when you want to say sorry to someone you like. How many times do you cook for me? For Sungjong? For Sunggyu?” Hoya quickly made an excuse that could be made disappear in thin air and Sungyeol got so red he seemed like he would explode. “I don't have your blood Sungyeol, but we are family and I know you well.”

“It isn't fair to ask me how many times I do it for Sunggyu, I have to cook for him every day.”

“He is kind of right.” Dongwoo agreed and was about to go try to steal food a third time but this time retreated his hand when Sungyeol glared hard at him. “I'm hungry!” He complained.

“Ok, I'll give you that.” Hoya said ignoring his boyfriend hungry complaints. “But Yeol, we just want to help you, so you'd be helping yourself if you just spilled the beans.”

Sungyeol looked from Hoya to Dongwoo a couple of times and sighed deeply. “People are not my thing.” He said. “And as I got to know Myungsoo, I noticed he is a bit different from what I am used to dealing with.”

“In a good sense? In a bad sense?” Dongwoo asked though he was sulking Sungyeol hasn't let him eat yet.

“In..., how do I say this....” Sungyeol scratched his head. “I know I've been fooled a couple of times before but I don't think he is a bad person.”

“Now the part that we don't know please.” Hoya urged.

“Guys, it's hard to explain.” Sungyeol whined. “He does things... that have implications... he doesn't think about the implications, which is bad and leaves me frustrated, but he isn't bad. I am frustrated, but I can't bring myself to be mad at him and this is why....”

“Sungyeol, please I think we need a bit more of context to help you, just tell us.” Hoya said.

“Ok, here it is what happened, he....” Sungyeol was finally ready to spill the beans and Hoya and Dongwoo would be on the edge of their seats if they were sitting on a chair and not around Sungyeol coffee table, but at this moment Sungjong opened the door and entered the apartment with Moonsoo, Myungsoo, and the kids behind.

Dongwoo groaned, Sungyeol looked relieved, but Hoya glared hard at his cousin. "Great timing Sungjong."

“What?” The boy asked innocently.

“Kids, come wash your hand and faces.” Sungyeol called and the boys scurried off to the bathroom with him so Sungjong motioned Myungsoo and Moonsoo to follow him to the kitchen to wash their hands there.

“Nothing,” Dongwoo said loud although there was a bit of sarcasm on his undertone. “Sungyeol just placed food on the table and we finally get to eat!” He hit Hoya a couple of times.

“Ouch, babe!”

“Do you want them to figure it out that we don't have the purest intentions in mind? Behave for god sake!” Dongwoo hissed.

It didn't take long for the boys emerge from the bathroom and the kitchen and sit around the coffee table on Sungyeol living room. It was little crowded around the coffee table so Sungjong and Moonsoo quickly served themselves, while Woohyun sent his usual prayer for his mother, and sat on the couch.

The dinner went on animatedly with Dongwoo and Hoya praising Myungsoo athletic prowess and Sungyeol asking if Sungjong and Moonsoo were working hard for their first finals ever and how college was going for them. Woohyun wasn't talking much but he managed to make Sunggyu eat some vegetables, thing that left Sungyeol almost beaming. As for Myungsoo, he tried to pretend to be cool and not like he was having the time of his life with Sungyeol making his favorite dish to please him and the said tall hyung pretended he wasn't feeling glad Myungsoo liked his small gesture of reconciliation.

Woohyun and Sunggyu finished their bowls soon, left their bowls at the sink then came running back to Sunggyu room. As soon as they were out of earshot, Sungyeol beamed. “Did you see it? Did you see it too?” He asked everyone in excitement. “He ate some vegetables today and left his bowl in the kitchen. He is picking up Woohyun habits, lord thank you!” He said looking at the ceiling as if talking with God himself.

“You're happy with that.” Dongwoo pointed kind of surprised.

“It is a great achievement.” Sungjong and Hoya said together.

“I agree with it too.” Myungsoo added. “In my apartment, he started to clean after himself as well, Woohyun has some little duties, if he is there he helps him. Do together with him, make him feel like he is playing and praise him for it, he'll like it and keep doing it.”

Myungsoo suggested and the two couples got tense waiting for Sungyeol reaction. A couple of months back the taller would jump in Myungsoo throat after that kind of comment that he thought was mocking his skills. Sungyeol reaction right now would seem like a good measurement of the neighbor's relationship so they waited for it kind of tense, but for their surprise, Sungyeol pouted, P-O-U-T-E-D, a thing that they didn't see in the past fifteen years or so.

“So he cleans up after himself when he's with you? This is not fair, not fair at all."

Myungsoo chuckled. “You're gonna make it.” He was about to go for a pat on Sungyeol shoulder but then he retreated his hand and went for his beverage glass instead. While they interpreted that as Myungsoo just changing his mind, they missed Sungyeol deflating a bit, but what they didn't miss was the way Sungyeol didn't seem to mind advice that came from Myungsoo. At least they were in good terms for parenting tips.

“Ok, I'll keep your advice in mind.” He said with a smile as he got up with his bowl. “Now every one of you knows where is my kitchen so have the decency to leave your bowls there at least.” He grabbed the pot and some other smaller things and went directly to his kitchen.

Sungjong sent an eye signal to Hoya and the said man sighed, collected bowls and announced he would do the courtesy of helping to wash the dishes this once, which left Myungsoo alone to fend for him self (though he didn't know these three would plot against him).

“So, hyung....” Moonsoo caught his attention. “Aside from winning your match today, how are you? You didn't seem that good the last time I saw you.” Myungsoo stiffened a bit and moved his eyes slowly to send some kind of message that was probably being ignored to his brother.

“Yeah, I noticed you were kind of down this week. You were so quiet, usually, you greet me cheerfully.” Dongwoo added as he backed Moonsoo.

Myungsoo forced a smile. “I was worried about today's game, you saw how difficult it was. I have to prepare psychologically in advance because, usually, I am the target for the fouls.”

Moonsoo snorted. “Hyung, you're not one to feel scared about a game.”

“I wasn't scared, just worried, and not only about that, but about Woohyun too. Finals week is already in the corner and I hadn't anyone to help me to take care of Woohyun while I studied.” Myungsoo gave his excuse number two.

“Ahn you told us about that before.” Sungjong agreed.

“Thankfully my dad offered help, he will spend this week with me.” Myungsoo smiled at him then at Dongwoo, this time more sincere. “Though Woohyun doesn't know yet”.

Dongwoo got curious so he looked at Sungjong to ask him something. “How will Sungyeol do? He has to focus too, right? I don't think you can come here to take care of Sunggyu, I'm not sure Hoya can help this week as well; KBS is trying to buy the rights of his Webtoon to do a drama, he has the last meeting this Monday and if everything goes right, he will start the script right away.”

Sungjong gasped. “Really? Oh, my God, this is so big, I feel so well connected right now.”

“Shhhhh.” Dongwoo placed a finger on his big lips. “Don't tell him I told you, he wants to tell you the news himself if he closes the deal. So, what Sungyeol will do in order to concentrate?” He asked and Sungjong shrugged, it was not like he could help.

“Maybe my dad can help.” Myungsoo suggested. “He loves kids.”

“Yeah, it is gonna be like taking care of us. Quiet and Hyper.” Moonsoo said teasing while dissolving himself in giggles only to earn a slap on his shins with courtesy of his brother and in that moment Sungyeol came stomping his feet angrily from the kitchen.

“SUNGYEOL, COME BACK HERE, I WON'T FINISH THE DISHES ALONE!” Hoya yelled from the kitchen.

“NO, YOU'RE NOT GOING TO HELP ME, I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO YOU, THIS TIME I ACTUALLY NEED TO STUDY!”

“YOU DON'T!” Hoya argued.

“I DO!” Sungyeol yelled back.

“Hyung, Myungsoo and Moonsoo hyungs were saying that their dad will come to help with Woohyun, maybe he can help with Sunggyu as well.” Sungjong offered and Sungyeol turned to yell at him, stopped in his tracks, then yelled back at Hoya.

“YOU'RE LUCKY MYUNGSOO WILL HELP ME, YOU CAN LEAVE THE DISHES THERE, I'LL DO IT LATER!” He yelled and then turned to Myungsoo. “Thank you, I owe you this one big time, just wait a bit I'll bring something so we can call it quits that other promise ok?”

Sungyeol ran to his room as they heard Hoya closing the faucet and emerge from the kitchen drying his hands. “Sungyeol is such a pain in the ass sometimes, he is the one lucky that I like him despite the constant humiliation on my intellect. Where did he go?” He asked and plopped down by Dongwoo side, but, the minute Hoya asked that, Sungyeol returned from his room with a box that he placed in the middle of the table, opened up and started to take pieces of chess from inside of it in glee. “Oh my god, no!” Hoya said horrified.

“I think I have to go, I have to go to school tomorrow.” Dongwoo said and prepared to get up to leave.

“And we'll go play with the kids.” Sungjong said to try to save his ass and tried to pull an innocent Moonsoo from his place.

“Nonsense, tomorrow is Sunday, hyung.” Sungyeol said absently minded as now Myungsoo helped him to arrange the pieces on the board.

“I have classes to prepare.” Dongwoo came up with another excuse.

“I have the plot to write.” Hoya also announced.

“Again, tomorrow is Sunday.” Sungyeol said calmly as he continued placing the pieces on the board.

“Please don't choose me, I promise I'll never try to eat before it's time again!” Dongwoo ended up pleading.

“Can you please get up hyung.” Sungjong hissed as he tried to drag his boyfriend. “Fast.”

“Whatever, I'm playing with Myungsoo anyway.” Sungyeol shrugged as he announced his opponent and Sungjong, Hoya and Dongwoo were momentarily relieved but, after half a second, gasped in horror as Moonsoo tilted his head to the side in confusion because of the others reaction.

“This makes a lot of sense!” Sungjong finally wailed.

“What?” Moonsoo asked.

“Guys, why are you being so weird?” Myungsoo got the guts to ask as well.

“Myungsoo, how can you be that naïve? You're about to play a chess game with Sungyeol!” Dongwoo gasped in horror as he remembered the only time he played with the taller.

“So?” Myungsoo asked unimpressed. “He said he likes it but doesn't have the chance to play it often so I promised to play with him if he came to watch my match.” He explained and everyone gasped at Sungyeol.

“You told him that?” Dongwoo asked and shook his head at him.

“Hyung, you're so evil.” Sungjong squinted his big eyes at his brother in disappointment.

“What?” Sungyeol asked indignantly. “Where is the lie in that? I like to play chess and I don't play it often.”

“Because no one likes to play with you!” Hoya said exasperated then turned to Myungsoo. “Don't do this to yourself Myungsoo, he's..” Hoya tried to warn him.

“I'm the one that doesn't like to play with you.” Sungyeol barked then turned to Myungsoo. “Don't listen to him, let's begin, I'll let you be first.” He offered to rotate the board so Myungsoo would have the white pieces while Dongwoo was doing big mimics to tell Myungsoo to say no. “The one who wins gets something from the other.” He suggested and offered a hand for a handshake for further mortification of the crowd.

“Deal.” Myungsoo said chuckling innocently as he shook Sungyeol hand.

“Can somebody tell me what the hell is happening here? I am not understanding a thing.” Moonsoo complained in frustration.

“Sungyeol hyung plays Chess since he was six.” Sungjong explained.

“Just make your first move.” Sungyeol ignored his brother

“So? Myungsoo hyung too.” Moonsoo said as Myungsoo hands were reaching the piece he would move.

“You're not understanding Moonsoo, Sungyeol played in Chess competitions since he was six and he won first place in every chess competition he participated in Korea. He even scored high on competitions abroad.” Hoya explained.

Myungsoo halted his hand before he touched the pawn and looked at Sungyeol in the eyes. “Is that true?”

“I have some trophies in my mother's place.” Sungyeol nervously said and when Myungsoo stayed there frozen he quickly threw an incentive. “If you last fifteen minutes I'll consider it that you won.”

Myungsoo held his gaze, searching for something in Sungyeol eyes and, when he found what he was looking for, he finally got the pawn in front of his queen and placed two squares ahead.

“No, no, no! I can't believe you're doing this!” Dongwoo whined as Sungyeol moved his own pawn and quickly Myungsoo moved one of his horses.

“Shhhhh!” Sungyeol demanded silence as he also moves his horses and Myungsoo quickly moved one of his bishops in front of Sungyeol horse. Sungyeol then moved his other horse to be diagonally behind his pawn. Myungsoo grabbed the horse he already moved and moved forward to be in Sungyeol horse other diagonal and then Sungyeol stopped in his tracks and looked up slowly with eyes as big as he could make. “That's Fried Liver Attack. You know some chess.” He accused surprised while the others looked confused from one another.

“I told you, I knew how to play.” Myungsoo dared to smirk at him. “ Should I tell you now I had a very qualified teacher?”

“You're interesting Myungsoo, I like that.” Sungyeol admitted. “I won't go easy on you anymore.” Sungyeol said adjusting his posture and turning his neck to the sides to crack it.

“Fifteen minutes it's all I need, as you've seen today, I'm not the type to go down without a fight.” Myungsoo said with confidence.

“I'm getting his chess books so we can understand this.” Hoya got up to go to Sungyeol room, Myungsoo seemed confident and if he did manage to last fifteen minutes, Hoya wanted to comprehend and be part of that historical moment, he surely wouldn't let Sungyeol live it down.

 

 


	22. The winner takes it all – Aftermath – Realization hits hard

 

 

“You're gonna put them in place later.” Sungyeol said as soon as Hoya appeared with his chess books, though the webtoon artist ignored him, he was more interested in understanding what the hell was a Fried Liver Attack.

Seeing that Hoya decided to watch the match between neighbors, Dongwoo decided to lay his head on his lover lap and try to get a nap while Sungjong decided he was gonna finish tidying the kitchen with Moonsoo help (that whined, he obviously didn't want to).

And so the neighbors proceeded with their game, dancing with their pieces around each other. At first Myungsoo was doing confident moves, but as the game progressed he was taking a bit more of time to decide his moves, it wasn't like he was stalling on purpose but he recognized that in this game Sungyeol had the upper hand so he naturally had to think a bit more to be able to keep his king, and most of his other pieces, head.

“Myungsoo, here it says that wasn't a smart move.” Hoya said as he inspected Sungyeol book after a particular move.

“Hyung, I know what I'm doing.” Myungsoo said though a bit nervously.

“Of course you do, besides in that particular page it doesn't say anything, it's just a picture of a possible way out that he is reading upside down.” Sungyeol said not even looking at Hoya and the said man ears grew pink.

“You know what, I give up!” Hoya said closing the book and placing on the ground which made Dongwoo shift a bit on his lap. “I'll just keep track of the time.” He then looked at the little clock Sungyeol was using to count the time. “Twelve minutes already flew by, I think you have some chances Myungsoo.” He announced happily.

“Ok, now shut up.” Sungyeol hissed, made another move then looked at Myungsoo. “Your turn.”

Myungsoo bit one of his nails as he thought but then Sunggyu door opened up and he appeared dragging a sleepy Woohyun that was rubbing his eyes. When they arrived at the coffee table he gasped in a happy surprise.

“Are you playing chess? Can I watch it?” He asked in a way that Hoya thought it showed a weird excitement.

“Suit yourself.” Sungyeol said coolly, and Sunggyu beamed while Woohyun walked ahead to make himself comfortable in his father lap.

“….eepy.” He announced in a cracked voice.

“You're sleepy? Let dad finish this game and I'll take you to bed ok?” Myungsoo said, planting a kiss on top of his head. “I just need a couple of minutes more.” He said and then made another move.

“Hum... that's different.” Sungyeol said as he tapped his chin in thinking mode.

“Hyung, Bishop here.” Sunggyu whispered pointing to a particular square on the board.

Woohyun shifted in his father lap to observe the game and only then he observed the pieces on the board so he got one to inspect it closely. “What a pretty thing, it has a real crown.” He said and Sungyeol jaw hung low.

“Woohyun, you can't mess with my game! Put it back!” He ordered.

“He is right Namu, we are playing, it's important that you put his queen back into place, he is thinking about his move and he might want to move this one.” Myungsoo coed and Woohyun pouted but gave the queen back to his father that put into place.

“Hyung, Bishop here.” Sunggyu said a bit louder still pointing to a particular square on the board. Sungyeol sighed in relief when he saw his queen back into place and decided to move her, which apparently left Sunggyu upset. “Hyung! You should have placed your Bishop HERE!” The boy said in frustration as Myungsoo thought what to do next.

“Sunggyu, if you want to watch it's fine, but don't tell me how to play because I know how I played in a lot of competitions since I was younger than you.” Sungyeol said in a warning tone and Sunggyu got angry.

“I wish Myungsoo hyung wins!” The boy declared.

“Whatever Sunggyu, just stay quiet a little bit, I need to finish him before the time is up.” Sungyeol rolled his eyes then urged Myungsoo. “Come on, don't start stalling.”

Sunggyu was angry so he raised from his spot to go sit beside Myungsoo then tried whispering something in his neighbor ear. “Wait, Sunggyu, I'm thinking... what? Can you repeat... How do I know...” After a brief glance at the clock Myungsoo sighed, he couldn't think of anything better. If he was doomed to lose, he might as well do it looking like he was trying to beat Sungyeol, so he quickly moved the piece Sunggyu instructed him to move.

“Hum.” Sungyeol chuckled and moved another piece. “A random move won't save you. Don't listen to him, he doesn't know how to play.”

“Sungjong, Moonsoo come here!” Hoya screamed. “Hyung, wake up!” He demanded and Dongwoo sat up while the teenagers came from the kitchen (and they might or might not have swollen lips), only to see Sunggyu whispering on Myungsoo ear and him moving another piece.

“What is happening?” Sungjong asked as Moonsoo wiped his lips behind him.

“Hummmmm.” Hoya teased but Sungjong came close to him and slightly shoved him. “It's about to end.” He said and Sungyeol moved another piece.

Both Sunggyu and Myungsoo eyed the board and Myungsoo eyes seemed desperate, but some seconds later Sunggyu was whispering things in his ear again and the young dad moved his king nervously.

“I can't believe you did this.” Sungyeol was happily surprised. “Check!” He got his bishop and was already moving to threaten Myungsoo king when Hoya screamed.

“IT'S OVER! IT'S OVER!” The webtoon artist got up to jump over Sungjong, hug him and twirl him around while his boyfriend looked confused everywhere, still too sleepy to comprehend it.

“Oh god, that was so difficult.” Myungsoo let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and let his body fall to the ground, bringing Woohyun with him as Sunggyu frowned at the commotion, not understanding.

“He didn't! He is in Check.” Sungyeol pointed.

“You said he had to last fifteen minutes!” Sungjong said as he struggled to get out of Hoya's grip and Sungyeol was about to complain when he eyed the clock and, yes, Sungjong was right, it counted 15 minutes and 21 seconds already.

Sungyeol ears got red, he couldn't believe he lost because of the time. He had to admit Myungsoo played way better than what he expected and made the game very interesting which, in turn, made him forget about the time set up. At least he knew it wasn't because of his tactics because he would never forgive himself if he lost...

“Hyung, it's still your turn.” Sunggyu said because he was not understanding what was going on and that stopped Sungyeol thoughts.

“It's ok Sunggyu, indeed I said I would consider that Myungsoo won if he lasted fifteen minutes playing with me.” Sungyeol said a bit upset.

“But he won!” Sunggyu insisted.

“We already know that buddy!” Dongwoo chuckled and patted the boy's hair.

“No, hyung, you're not understanding, Myungsoo hyung won!” He insisted while Myungsoo and Woohyun sat back and then the small eyed boy moved one of Myungsoo's knights to where Sungyeol king was before getting the piece and giving to Woohyun so his friend could look at the little crown up close. “Checkmate!”

“Wait, what?” Moonsoo, Sungjong, and Hoya gasped together as they approached the table to inspect the game.

“We really won.” Myungsoo said surprised he then turned to Sunggyu with a bright smile and raised his hand for a high five, thing that the boy promptly complied.

Sungyeol jaw hung low, he was completely taken aback, how he didn't notice that as soon as he made the move to trap Myungsoo king he made his own be in the open? Maybe he was too eager to win Myungsoo touch back (the normal kind)? Maybe he didn't think Myungsoo would win because Sunggyu was suggesting things in his ear? And rather than angry, he was surprised that Sunggyu figured out a way for Myungsoo to win the game in three moves?

He seriously underestimated the kid brain and now he was extremely confused. He didn't know if he was happy he discovered Sunggyu had some genius genes in him, or sad because he knew exactly the implications that might have on Sunggyu social life, which would basically turn him into a mini version of himself. Honestly, he didn't wish it on anyone.

“HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! IN YOUR FACE SUNGYEOL! YOU LOST, YOU LOST, YOU LOST!” Hoya shouted and danced in place as Sungyeol just kept looking at his brother with his jaw still hung low and an unreadable expression. “FINALLY! FINALLY! FINALLY~~~!”

“Hoya, you don't need to be so happy, it is just a game.” Dongwoo half chuckled half scolded.

“That shows that he is human too!” Hoya pointed back, still as happy and Sungyeol looked down the table.

“I thought that out of everyone here you'd be the one knowing how human I can be after seeing me bleeding so many times.” Sungyeol said seriously and suddenly the atmosphere changed and felt heavy.

“How could you!” Sungjong hissed at his cousin, hitting his arms until Moonsoo held him.

“Yah, stop!” He complained before turning to speak to his other cousin. “Sungyeol, I'm sorry, this was not what I meant, you know this right?”

“No, you screwed up!” Sungjong hissed at him again.

“I did, didn't I?” Hoya sighed dramatically.

“This is a metaphor, isn't?” Dongwoo asked in concern when he noticed Hoya apologizing with such sincerity.

“Sungyeol, I don't know what this is about, but I didn't mean to hurt your ego, I...” Myungsoo was about to apologize but was interrupted by his neighbor.

Sungyeol finally looked up, forced a smile and started putting the pieces of his chess inside their box. “You aren't hurting anything Myungsoo, I know I am not invincible and it's not the first time I lost a game of chess. When I played internationally I didn't place that high in the competitions, so don't worry, you aren't hurting anything. And you were good, you were the most challenging match I had in a while. Now you just need to tell me what you want, the winner takes it all, right?” When he finished his speech he looked at his neighbor expectantly and the others waited to hear Myungsoo demand.

Noticing that everyone was paying attention to what he would ask Sungyeol, Myungsoo decided not to ask anything right now. Not only he hadn't thought completely about his feelings and what he wanted from Sungyeol, whatever this would be he wanted this to be something just between them.

“I'll tell you later, Woohyun is sleepy and will stop functioning soon, so I should hurry to give him a bath and place him into bed, it's almost his bedtime anyway.” Myungsoo said as he got up with Woohyun to leave.

“That's it? We won't know what you will ask for?” Dongwoo asked surprised, not really realizing that Hoya inadvertently changed all the atmosphere for Sungyeol and the whole gang as well.

“I don't have anything in mind right now and this is might be useful later, so yeah I should be going.” He explained as he got Woohyun in his arms and the boy promptly let his head rest on his dad's shoulder. “Thank you all for coming watch my game and having me over for dinner.”

“Wait, Myungsoo, can Sunggyu sleep over today?” Sungyeol suddenly asked which got everyone surprised. Meanwhile Sunggyu thought that his brother was angry at him because he won the game and was sending him away so suddenly he was taken by his fears.

“Hyung, are you sending me away? I'm sorry, I won't win over you anymore!” The boy said shifting in his place nervously with the biggest puppy eyes.

“Sunggyu, I'm not mad at you, I'm quite surprised, I already knew you were quite smart, I just didn't know you might be some levels above what everyone thought. If you want to play chess with me you can always ask, but you should let people finish what they started alone. I'm not mad at you, just surprised I swear. The reason I am asking Myungsoo to have you over is that I want some time to be alone.”

“Sungyeol, I'm sorry...” Hoya tried to apologize again although Moonsoo and Dongwoo hadn't the slightest idea why Sungyeol ignored them and continued talking to Sunggyu.

“When it's morning you come back and I will wait for you with delicious food ok?” He explained getting close enough from his brother to pat his hair once, which made the boy nod. Sungyeol then looked up at Myungsoo. “Is it fine with you?”

“Of course, it's always a pleasure to have Sunggyu over.” Myungsoo easily agreed and then Sungyeol got up.

“Sungjong, prepare Sunggyu pajamas and a toothbrush for him and close the door before you leave.” He ordered, effectively and gracefully kicking everyone out. “And, Myungsoo, you forgot to put some ice, this will look ugly tomorrow.” He pointed to his own cheek to show his neighbor what he was talking about and then headed to his room only to lock himself inside.

“What was that?” Moonsoo dared to ask as soon as Sungyeol closed his door.

“Hoya hyung royally fucked things up by making him remember the worst part of his life.” Sungjong half explained glaring at his guilty cousin before he got Sunggyu up. “Let's prepare you for a sleep over, and, Hoya hyung, you know he won't want to see you so soon.”

Hoya sighed deeply and looked down to his feet.

_____________________________________________

Sungyeol evening had been nice, he had a new experience: going to a place full of people to watch a friend playing some sport he wasn't interested in before. He caught himself enjoying it, cheering and worrying when the said friend was injured. Then he ate a delicious meal and had a challenging chess match, not that Myungsoo was a prodigy in chess or something, but he lasted fifteen minutes when Hoya and Dongwoo on their best days wouldn't last five. Everything had been just perfect and then Hoya had to mess everything up by making him remember the days when he was bullied.

He had locked himself in his room because it was not like he always liked to talk about this with anyone and went straight to bed. He wished for the next day soon, but at the same time he knew the night would be something hard to get through, because he would be lucky if he managed to sleep without having nightmares.

Truth to what he thought, he slept because his body was tired, but his brain brought to surface flashes all his nastiest memories and he had the worst night of sleep he had in a while.

“ _How do you do this?”_

“ _I don't know!” Sungyeol half cried in exasperation. “Please let me go!” He pleaded referring to two bulkier guys holding his arms._

“ _Of course you know, spill it if you want to go.” The older boy hissed at him._

“ _I don't... I'm just like that!” Young Sungyeol insisted. “Please!”_

“ _Are you saying you're a genius or something?” The guy asked in anger and Sungyeol hesitated for a second, he knew that his choice of words would make a difference._

“ _I don't know how it works... it's easy for me to learn. Please!”_

“ _Hum.” The guy hummed and tapped his chin as if thinking. “You don't know.” He used an innocent tone and Sungyeol quickly nodded. “I also don't know and both my friends here also don't know.” The guys said changing his tone to a more dark one and Sungyeol heart started beating even faster than seconds ago, he wasn't liking to where this was going. “But we can't stay like that.”_

“ _Yeah, we can't!” One of the guys holding Sungyeol backed their leader up but the next second he was a bit confused. “What will we do?”_

“ _EASY.” The guy said in crazy glee. “You remember how we dissected a frog on our Biology class last week?” The two gorillas didn't seem to have caught up on what the guy meant, but Sungyeol somehow did and he absolutely didn't like it, even more when the guy pulled a Swiss knife out of his pocket._

“ _No, no, no, no, no, NOOOOO!” He started to scream and try to get free but it was no use because these boys were older and bigger._

“ _Why don't we open up his skull and take a look inside?” The guy suggested wickedly and both guys looked at each other in a fear and hesitation. “Oh come on, we won't kill him! Just hold him down.”_

_The guys promptly laid Sungyeol on the ground with his belly facing down despite his screams and desperately tries to get free, then their leader sat on his spine and grabbed him by the hair. “Let's see what you have inside your head.” He said and started making cuts on Sungyeol scalp._

“ _AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!” Sungyeol screamed desperately and as loud as he could while the guy made random cuts on his head. He felt blood fall from his scalp, pass his ears to his cheek and then fall on the ground below him._

_He didn't remember how long this torture lasted or how much he screamed and cried, but he was sure he used all of his voice to try to get some attention. All his efforts had been useless though, he studied in big a board school and, this late at night, being dragged inside the music room, which was soundproof, he was sure no one would listen to his cries._

_When he was about to faint from the pain, the guy got up from his back and kicked his ribs once. “Now every time you lay your head on a pillow you will remember how smart you are HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA.” He let out a sick laugh that almost made Sungyeol throw up right on top of the blood that already escaped him. “School break starts tomorrow so I advise you to keep your mouth shut so we all can enjoy some time apart of each other. If you tell this to anyone, I will hunt you Sungyeol and you won't want that happening.”_

_With that last threat, the three guys left, leaving Sungyeol laying on the floor in a pool of his own blood until his world faded to black._

Sungyeol woke up gasping for air and with his heart beating super fast. He quickly placed his hands on his scalp and noticing that there was nothing out of usual there he finally calmed down a bit. Back in school he was so bullied and received so many graphic threats that when he had nightmares he had troubles knowing if those images really happened or was a product of his imagination. And even when he dreamed of things that happened, he wasn't sure that they happened in the same intensity he remembered, sometimes it seemed like they were a thousand times worse.

Sungyeol ran his fingertips on his scalp again and sighed. Some of his physical scars were still there, just like many of his emotional one, in a place that wasn't easy for the naked eye to find. Looking at his window he saw that the sun was already shining, probably not for that long, signaling a new day and a new beginning and just like his past therapist had advised him a lot of times before, he would live one day at the time.

He got up and, after a quick stop in the bathroom, he unlocked his door then walked to the kitchen to make breakfast. He hated to admit when Hoya was right but indeed he liked to cook in order to ask for forgiveness and since he promised Sunggyu a feast, he shall give him one.

He thought that Sunggyu would wake up around nine like he always did on Sundays, but he had just finished turning the stove off when he heard someone attempting to open his door. He quickly poked his head out of the kitchen just in time to see Sunggyu trying to enter their apartment on the tip of his toes.

“Sunggyu!” He called and the boy jumped in the air.

“Hyung!” The boy gasped in surprise.

“Sunggyu what are you doing here so early?” He inquired his brother motioning him to come to the kitchen.

“I... I couldn't sleep.” The boy stuttered as he admitted and hesitated but followed his brother.

“Grab juice in the fridge so we can eat, I just finished cooking this.” Sungyeol said as he waved his hand above the dish he cooked so the smell could go Sunggyu way and he saw the boy interest on it as soon as his small eyes twinkled. “Come on, I'm hungry.”

He got the plate and moved for his small dining room as Sunggyu quickly opened the fridge to grab a bottle of juice Sungyeol had made earlier, then ran towards the living room. Sungyeol served both and they started digging on the food bit, after a couple of minutes, Sungyeol tried to pick up a conversation with him.

“So why couldn't you sleep?” Sunggyu stopped eating immediately and looked down at his bowl.

“I made hyung upset.” He mumbled lowly.

“You didn't make me upset, I already told you that.” Sungyeol smiled as gently as he could. “Hyung was upset for his own reasons, but none of them had anything to do with you.” Sunggyu took some time to process this information so Sungyeol decided to change the subject. “Did you interrupt our game yesterday because you wanted to play?” He asked and Sunggyu bit his lips and shifted in his seat, he wanted, but he didn't want to admit. “Do you want to play against me? I promise I won't be mad at you if you win.”

“Yes!” Sunggyu looked up with bright eyes nodding away, oh how we wanted!

“Then finish your bowl, I'll let you set up the board while I do the dishes, then we can play.”

Sungyeol used that match to test Sunggyu and he discovered something about the boy. Sunggyu didn't seem like some genius, he would have to test the boy IQ other way but he was surely prone to problem-solving, had a better than expected understanding of the game rules, and sometimes he could predict Sungyeol moves, but other times he seemed completely lost, probably because he hadn't played this game often. At the ended Sungyeol thought that if he were to be taught, Sunggyu could provide at least some entertainment for him in a couple of years.

After the first match, Sungyeol was giving his brother a few tips and teaching him how to defend to a specific opening when they heard what it seemed to be Woohyun scream. They looked at each other in apprehension before they stumbled up and crossed two doors, only to practically invade the neighbor's apartment.

"What happened?" Sungyeol asked in concern, wondering how could they even hear Woohyun scream when he hadn't a voice yesterday, and Sunggyu ran to hold his friend hand and try to calm him but Woohyun could only point to his father. Both brothers eyes wandered to the young dad and now they understood what this was about: Woohyun got a scared after he saw his dad cheek and the young adult was now hiding it.

“Come on Woohyun, don't be afraid.” Myungsoo said hurt as he tried to hide his cheek.

"Is it that bad?” Sungyeol asked and Woohyun nodded as fast as he could.

“...ollen! ...urple!” Woohyun said worriedly though his voice still cracked.

Sungyeol sighed. “Let me see!” He ordered and tried to approach Myungsoo that danced away from him and kept hiding his cheeks, he didn't want Sungyeol to see him like that. “Come on Myungsoo.” He insisted as he tried to corner his neighbor. “If you'd knew what I already went through you would know that a swollen cheekbone is nothing.” He finally managed to corner Myungsoo and tried to pull his wrists away so he could see the neighbor face. “Come on.” He tried to coax while giving a gentle pull, knowing too well that if Myungsoo wanted he could just push Sungyeol away and keep his hand there. “Come on.”

Myungsoo lowered his head as low as he could and let Sungyeol gently take his hand out of his face then looked at the neighbor from below his lashes, he wasn't sure he was gonna be ok, Sungyeol was this close.

Sungyeol couldn't see all the damage so he lifted Myungsoo chin to inspect his face and all he could think of was that Woohyun was right to get scared. Myungsoo cheekbone was heavily swollen and in various shades of purple and blue that spread around his eye, Myungsoo could barely open it because all of that swelling. He instantly made a face.

“I told you this would look ugly, you didn't put ice!” Sungyeol accused.

“I did, but maybe it was too late.” Myungsoo rebuked.

“Maybe it was not enough.” Sungyeol suggested a middle ground and Myungsoo shrugged. “Do you think it's broken?” He asked and the neighbor quickly shook his head. “Are you having double vision or something? Does your eye hurt or something?”

“No.” Myungsoo answered almost in a pout.

“You should go see a doctor.”

“I don't have money or time for it, finals start tomorrow, I need to study.” Myungsoo said resolutely.

“Are you sure?” Sungyeol asked and Myungsoo wondered when Sungyeol would get out of his personal space, he was starting to have some urges that were becoming difficult to avoid.

“Yes, I'm sure.”

“Then we'll try to treat this at home, I have this ointment somewhere... I'll apply on you, don't worry, I'm gonna help you every step of the way.” Sungyeol said confidently and finally gave a step back. “Keep a look on Sunggyu, I'll go pick the ointment in the first aid kit on my car.” After that Sungyeol ran out of Myungsoo apartment leaving Myungsoo a little stunned.

“Hyung, you look ugly.” Sunggyu said bluntly but Myungsoo couldn't care less because Sungyeol used 'we' and he said he would help and would be by his side. There was something in those words that made him feel lightheaded and with fluttering heart, it had been a while that another person that wasn't Woohyun was able to make him feel supported and happy.

He liked it.

_____________________________________________

When Sungyeol came back, he couldn't find Myungsoo and the kids in his neighbor apartment so he decided to go to his own apartment only to find Sunggyu saying that it was for Myungsoo and Woohyun to eat Sungyeol food and that his hyung wouldn't mind because he made too much.

Although Sunggyu didn't say any lie, Sungyeol wondered when he started cooking double and when exactly he and Myungsoo got so comfortable to go inside each other apartments like they owned the place. Of course, they had some unspoken rules (both Sungyeol and Myungsoo rooms were forbidden territory), but they pretty much went everywhere else and touched pretty much everything on the allowed territory, but Myungsoo was courteous, if he ate Sungyeol food he always washed the dishes and left the kitchen sparkling. They seemed like a very efficient team lately, always complimenting when the other couldn't do something.

Sungyeol hated when Hoya was right. And in this case Dongwoo too. But he didn't hate this kind of relationship he achieved with Myungsoo and, although now he wasn't that touchy anymore ( a thing that left Sungyeol thinking the protection of his heart was making Myungsoo restrained to the point of not being his real self) he still liked him.

As soon as Sungyeol made himself known, he dragged Myungsoo out of the kitchen and put the ointment on his cheek, massaging as gently as he could to make the blood circulate, despite Myungsoo's hissing. Later they elt Myungsoo and Woohyun eat as he searched the web for the right ways to treat this and confirmed with someone on the phone. When Myungsoo finished washing the dishes, Sungyeol had already made a list of instructions he should follow.

Myungsoo couldn't help but to feel a little flustered, he didn't know how to act. Sungyeol didn't want to be touched because he said he didn't want to develop feelings but, as Myungsoo thought and thought, it seemed like he already had some.

Despite enjoying all the attention he was receiving, Myungsoo decided to continue the behavior he was pulling the past week, he still had to figure a lot of things in his head and it was not like he would have the time to think about it when the exams were around the corner. He decided he would wait for both his and Sungyeol exams to be over and  send Woohyun off to his mother house for a week or something so he could have some time to think about what to do with his life. Yes, this was definitely what he would do.

After breakfast, the two adults decided to study and that meant that the kids would have to do the same. The time passed too quickly and suddenly they were already having lunch and then dinner. Though the time wasn't enough for the adults to review everything, it definitely was for the kids, that ended up sleeping early, one on top of the other and both of them on top of their notebooks.

The next day everyone was in a hurry, they had to drop the kids early to arrive early in college since they both had exams and work presentations in their first class. As soon as they got out of the car they were already running inside college until they parted ways for the day.

During lunch Sungyeol came down to the cafeteria to eat something, he hadn't had time to prepare his lunch this morning and he noticed Myungsoo hadn't anything with him either, so he sat in the cafeteria with his head up in the clouds, thinking if Myungsoo had brought money to eat and if he would eat properly... or if he did his presentation good. Would Myungsoo be the type to get depressed over bad grades? Would Myungsoo be needing impossible high grades to pass?

Sungyeol was so concentrated on that he didn't notice his friend, and his girlfriend, sitting in front of him and consecutively snap their fingers in front of his eyes.

“HYUNG!”

“SUNGYEOL!”

“Huh?” Sungyeol got startled for a second. “Chanyeol, Dara noona, is that you?”

“Were you expecting somebody else?” Dara asked and Sungyeol felt his cheeks getting hot. Oh no, he knew what was happening, no this couldn't be, it was plainly his imagination pulling tricks on him.

“No.” He answered a bit shyly and Chanyeol squinted his eyes as if he didn't believe it, but at the end he let it go.

“Hyung, I have to review for my exams so I will be direct to the point, is it true that you were spotted in the basketball match that happened last Saturday?” He asked curiously.

“Sungyeol squinted his brows. How do you...” He seemed surprised that Chanyeol knew this but changed his mind. “Ahem, no, where did you take this from?”

“Someone told me they saw you. This person even told me you cheered with green pompoms.” Chanyeol said with a teasing tone.

“Nonsense!” Sungyeol used an outraged tone but he was fully red by now.

“This someone also told us that a player from Seoul U got injured and you came down the bleachers to check on him.” Dara continued.

“Hyung are you having a crush on someone of that team?” Chanyeol got impatient from all those roundabouts, Sungyeol clearly wouldn't spill the beans so easily so he had to ask bluntly.

“Who? Who?” Dara asked wriggling her brows.

“I'm not having a crush on anyone.”

“Hyung, you're blushing, you have a crush. You're acting the same way you did when you started crushing on your last boyfriend if not more embarrassed.” Chanyeol reasoned.

“Was him this cute back then?” Dara asked curiously.

“I was not!” He hissed at Dara that just chuckled and then glared at his younger friend. “I am not having a crush... Chanyeol, why do you insist on torturing me? I can end your academical life, you are aware of this, right?”

“I'm not torturing you, I just want you happy, maybe I can scoop around and discover their sexuality, I know a lot of people and noona is just as popular.” He offered.

“Just tell us who? Who?” Dara quickly asked.

“No one! No one!” Sungyeol insisted but at this point, Myungsoo entered the cafeteria walking fast and trying to get rid of people that were trying to talk to him so he stopped everything to observe the scene and both Chanyeol and Dara followed his eyes to see who was Sungyeol observing.

“Oppa, are you ok?”

“Yes.”

“Oppa, does it hurt?”

“No.”

“Oppa, do you want me to take care of you?”

“No, can you let me pass?” He ended up asking irritated.

“But oppa, your handsome face...”

“This is no big deal, just think of it as wounds of a battle because it is so.” He hissed. “God, can't a guy just eat?” He asked irritated then made way to the counter where he tried to look for some food, but.... there was none. “Urgh!” He groaned and Sungyeol sighed from the other side of the cafeteria.

“Don't tell me it is him.” Dara said with some pity in her tone.

“What?” Sungyeol flushed. “I said I'm not having a crush!” He insisted.

“Last time I was teasing because your conversation was kind of dubious but it can't be really him right? Didn't he bully you once? Where did you even know this guy?” Chanyeol asked.

“What? Myungsoo would never...” Sungyeol promptly defended and stopped in his tracks when he noticed Dara pity looks intensified. “What?”

“Sungyeol, this won't do.” She tried to say in a gentle tone. “I don't believe he is a bully, and despite this whole nerd x popular kid drama that can unfold, you should snap out of it as soon as you can.”

Sungyeol snorted. “I'm not crushing on him!” The more he said the more they didn't believe. And he snorted another time mentally, did they think it was easy? After everything that happened and happens between them, of course, it would be difficult as hell.

“Hyung-ah, noona is right, you should snap out of it, he is straight as I am, or even more. Just look at him.” Chanyeol pointed and everyone turned to look at Myungsoo that at that moment locked eyes with Sungyeol and decided to come over, walking confidently despite having half of his face swollen and exhaling his athletic genes everywhere.

“Sungyeol-ah, I've heard rumors that his every game there's a little kid that follows him around, some people says he has a kid about seven, how much proof you want that he is straight?” The girl tried to say gently. “And with a kid? That's double the trouble, there has to be a mother somewhere.” She said and Sungyeol held himself to not bite his lips, he knew there wasn't a mother but he also knew that Myungsoo seemed like he wouldn't forget her so soon, that would be a trouble if he were to be a girl, being a boy that was just impossible2.

“I am not asking for proof noona, I'm not...” He tried to say but Chanyeol interrupted him.

“Hey, there is no doubt this dude is straight but having a kid this big wouldn't mean he had him like fifteen or sixteen? Isn't that too soon?” Chanyeol wondered.

“It can happen Chany.” She said with a shrug and that point Myungsoo arrived at the table. Sungyeol was thankful to the gods that Myungsoo didn't seem to have heard his friends talking about him or else he would enter crazy defensive mode.

“Hey hyung, what a miracle to see you here.” Myungsoo greeted.

“Got hungry, didn't have time to pack lunch.” Sungyeol said with an uncomfortable smile.

“Same as me, but people kept slowing me down to ask about this so when I actually got here there was no more food.” Myungsoo scrunched up his fine lips in a half pout that, together with his swollen eye, made him weird.

“Oh, I still have half of my sandwich, do you want it?” He offered and Myungsoo bit his lips, he wanted to accept it but at the same time he thought it was wrong.

“Can I?” He asked hesitating.

“Of course.” Sungyeol smiled a gummy smile and pushed the plate to him.

“Thank you hyung.” He said and grabbed the sandwich without many ceremonies.

“So, hum, how's that?” He pointed to Myungsoo eye/cheek.

“It hurts, I won't lie, but it's better than this morning. That ointment sure helps a lot.” Myungsoo said with a cheerful smile on his face then took a bit of the sandwich. “What I'd be without you, hm?” Sungyeol forced a smile, this time he hadn't a retort for that, so once Myungsoo was done chewing he continued talking. “Talking about that hyung, it's time for me to do something for you. I already arranged everything for tonight, my dad will surprise Woohyun and then he will help us both later when you guys arrive home, is that ok for you?”

“That's fantastic.” Sungyeol forced a smile.

“Great, I think I'll go now. Bye!” Myungsoo was about to give Sungyeol a pat on his shoulder but decided against it on the last second. He simply turned around and moved away way, faster than he came, and when Sungyeol looked at his pair of friends again he saw the two with matching furrowed brows and giving him concerned looks.

“What?” He dared to ask.

“Sungyeol you're in it, you're in it so deep.” Dara said in full pity mode. “And he is taking advantage of it.”

“No, I'm not...” Sungyeol was going to insist but every time it came out more weak. “He is not....”

“Sungyeol you're in it, deep, and he knows it.” Chanyeol repeated it for it to enter Sungyeol thick skull. "I don't have the slightest idea of what you were talking about, or who the hell Woohyun is, but I agree, he knows. You came to watch his game, you offered him your food, and I've seen you give him the key of your car once, he is totally taking advantage of your feelings.” The taller Yeol counted on his fingers.

Now Sungyeol got angry, what if he had feelings? What if Myungsoo was straight and would never be his? That would be his problem, he didn't need two more people to butt in his life to say what he could and couldn't do. Even more when they didn't know what was going on and their circumstances.

“You know what? I don't care if you think I am crushing on him or not, what if I have feelings? It's not your business and Myungsoo would never ever ever do that. Myungsoo respects me ok? He is completely different from Sangwoo hyung and this time I am sure. He knows I'm gay, and he knows what can happen, still, he treats me like a gentleman.” It was not like Myungsoo didn't treat him good before but he surely improved when Sungyeol asked for it, despite his gestures getting a bit cold.

He got up, gathered his stuff and turned around to leave when the two in the table called him.

“But we like you, we are only trying to protect you.” Dara said.

“I don't need protection for someone that can't hurt a fly. You don't know him but I do, and it is not your business!” He hissed before he turned around to go.

Only when he got back to his classroom he noticed how angry he was with the way people talked about Myungsoo and their relationship, and with that, he just realized that yes, he had some feelings for his neighbor. _Fuck._


	23. Patriarch - Together - Drowsy

 

 

Sungyeol proceed with the rest of his day in a rather catatonic and defeated state and it wasn't before Woohyun and Sunggyu giving him some weird looks, and asking if he was sick or something, that he decided to just not think about that for the mean time and freak out (and rant to Sungjong or Dongwoo or Hoya if he was forgiven by then) when he had proper time for it.

“Come on, grab your stuff to go.” Sungyeol instructed and the boys were about to run towards their locket when Sungyeol placed a hand on Woohyun shoulder to keep him in place. “Not you, your dad told me not to pick you up today.”

“Why?” Woohyun asked almost betrayed.

“He said something about a surprise.” Sungyeol elaborated and Woohyun furrowed his brows in confusion, surprise? Which surprise? His older neighbor shrugged. “I guess you will have to wait to find out.”

“But if daddy doesn't drive hyung's car he takes the longest time to come pick me up, I don't like being the last one to leave.” The boy tried hugging Sungyeol long legs and throwing his best puppy eyes that screamed 'please take me too' and his neighbor wondered how the hell Dongwoo dealt with this from twenty kids every day.

“Woohyun, let go.” Sungyeol pleaded as Sunggyu approached with his brows furrowed. “I promise I will cook a delicious meal so you can eat when you arrive home ok? Meanwhile, you'll have to wait for your dad here.”

The boy pouted but nodded.

“Isn't Woohyunnie coming with us?” Sunggyu asked when he came back and Sungyeol shook his head.

“His dad has plans for them, we have to go ahead by ourselves.”

“But....” Sunggyu was about to come up with an argument to bring Woohyun with them but Sungyeol started dragging him away.

“See you again in a moment Woohyun.” Sungyeol said and Sunggyu confusedly waved off to him.

Woohyun pouted again and went for his locket, inside his red backpack there was a little notebook with his dad numbers written and he would ask Dongwoo hyung to call his father to come quickly. As soon as he got that little notebook and turned around to go for his teacher, he saw the pink haired man talking to someone different, and when the teacher finally moved away Woohyun finally recognized who was the one there.

“GRANDPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!” He cheered excitedly and ran to hug his grandpa that promptly tried to scoop him up.

“Aigoo, aigoo, my baby is growing so fast, this old man can barely lift him anymore.” Myungsoo dad half-ass complained before putting his grandson into the ground again.

“Grandpa, I missed you so much.” Woohyun hugged him, genuinely happy, then pulled away to look at his grandpa. “What are you doing here? Where is grandma?”

“Surprise! Your grandma is traveling for work.” He announced and Woohyun pouted. “I missed you so much that I came to spend this entire week with you.” He said with a fond smile. “Now grab your things, we should go home.”

Woohyun quickly ran back to his locker to grab his red backpack and threw his notebook inside of it again before running to grab his grandpa's hand.

“So, what do you want to eat?” Grandpa Kim asked. “I think we better drop by the market first, I'm not sure your father fills up his pantry properly.”

“Grandpa, you don't need to cook because Sungyeol hyung promised he would cook for me.” Woohyun dutifully informed as he and his grandpa passed Dongwoo and waved goodbye at him. “Sungyeol hyung cooks the most delicious meal ever and daddy is a huge fan of his Kimchi Jiggae, he even says Sungyeol hyung Udon comes second.”

“He cooks? Wait, isn't this Sungyeol…” His grandpa asked wondered where he heard that name before, his memory wasn't the best these days.

“Sungyeol hyung is Sunggyu hyung, my best friend, hyung and they are our neighbors. I didn't like Sungyeol hyung at first, he was mean, but he became daddy friend and he is nice now. They also have another brother, Sungjong hyung, that is very close to Moonsoo uncle. Sungyeol hyung lets Sunggyu hyung come over and we play a lot together. He once taught me how to bake cupcakes too and how to solve Sunggyu puzzle with him.....”

Woohyun started to rant/explain about his neighbors while his grandfather tried to absorb all the information on the neighbor that seemed to have the wrong start with his oldest son, but apparently, they were best friends now and a great help for each other. He couldn't help but get curious to meet this guy.

_______________________________________________

Sungyeol bumped with Myungsoo in the elevator of their building. Aside Myungsoo usual big black backpacks, he was also holding some heavy grocery bags, and he kind of thanked the gods he met Sungyeol and he wouldn't have to contort himself to press his floor button on the elevator or open his door.

“Do you want some help?” Sungyeol asked.

“No, it's ok, it's not that heavy, I just need you to press the button.” Myungsoo declined.

“I press it, I press it!” Sunggyu quickly assumed that mission and hit the button when they entered the lift.

“Why so many bags?” Sungyeol wondered.

“It seems to me that my apartment lacks some food." Myungsoo said sheepishly. “I can't always depend on you, I have to cook today, my dad is coming. He'll complain I'm not feeding Woohyun properly and that I shouldn't bother you too much.”

“Nonsense.” Sungyeol said with his cheeks slightly flushed. “We agreed on this and we are saving each other time, it's always a win-win situation.”

“It is, It is.” Myungsoo agreed. “So, was Woohyun upset he didn't come back home with you?”

“He pouted, but I was fast and told him you had a surprise for him before he threw me his puppy eyes.” Sungyeol said chuckling as he remembered.

“Well, he will be so happy when dad picks him up at school.” Myungsoo chuckled himself as he imagined his son expression. “They have this special connection.”

“I see.” Sungyeol gave a small smile, he didn't know what else to do with this kind of conversation but the lift door opened and started to walk in silence until they arrived at their door. Sungyeol promptly opened his door for Sunggyu to enter and Myungsoo threw his bags up a bit in the air so he could hold them better than he spoke to his neighbor again.

“Hyung, help me open the door, the key in the left pocket...” He said and Sungyeol gaze immediately ran over Myungsoo's body, going underneath the grocery bags to inspect the left pocket of his neighbor jeans. Sungyeol gulped hard, Myungsoo didn't expect that he would place his hand there and search for a key right? He was about to get nervous when he heard the rest of his neighbor sentence. “...of my bag.”

“Oh, yeah, right, bag.” Sungyeol mumbled nervously as he went behind Myungsoo to open the said pocket and search for his key there.

Myungsoo smirked in amusement. “What? Were you expecting some other place hyung? Why would I carry a backpack this big if I had to keep my pockets full?” He asked and Sungyeol playfully pushed him and then went to open the door.

“No, I wasn't.” He retorted as he opened the door then placed the key on the keyhole inside, all this while making sure to not look at Myungsoo because he was flushing, but when he was able to look at Myungsoo again the younger was already thanking him.

“Thank you for the help hyung, now I have to go cook for dad and Woohyun because they are probably already coming, and...”

“Myungsoo, you're not a bad cook, but you know I'm way better at this than you. Just tell me what you want to cook and I'll do it for you.” Myungsoo just raised a brow at him as if he wasn't sure what Sungyeol was going to achieve with this. “Come on, I already promised Woohyun I'd cook for him.” Myungsoo still hesitated but considering that Sungyeol said he made a promise, Woohyun would be upset if he didn't get to eat Sungyeol delicious meal.

“OK.” Myungsoo grunted and passed one of the grocery bags for him. “But I'll help you out so I can pay you back some how.” Myungsoo said in a definitive manner as he reached behind his door to get the key and closed his door again. “I am always owing you something.” He groaned lowly but Sungyeol heard him just fine.

“Hey, but you told me you were gonna ask your father to keep an eye on Sunggyu this week so the only thing you really owe me is telling me your request.” He said as he motioned to Myungsoo follow him inside his apartment. “Have you thought about it?”

“Of course not.” Myungsoo said as he closed Sungyeol door and proceeded to the kitchen to leave the grocery bags there. “Who can think about anything when exams are happening?” Myungsoo threw a plausible lie and Sungyeol had to agree that this made sense, usually people got crazy during exams week, not him, but they did.

“Then think about after the exams ok? Now, let's leave our stuff somewhere and get ready to cook.” Sungyeol said as he moved back to the living room and Myungsoo was already pulling his backpack tot he front of his body to take his phone from inside.

“I just need to tell my dad that he should come here.” He said as he typed away.

_______________________________________________________

Woohyun arrived at Sungyeol apartment like a hurricane, calling his dad and his hyung and even Sungyeol to come to see his grandpa (as if the others hadn't already known that he would be coming) and grandpa Kim was horrified when he saw Woohyun just push the door open and enter the apartment as if he owned the place.

“It's fine dad. Woohyun and Sunggyu goes back and forth frequently, at this point we just leave the door open to make their life easier.” He had said as he motioned his dad to get in and his dad frowned, but if Myungsoo was ok with that, who was he to meddle with Woohyun education? Grandparents were all about spoiling, not educating, and Myungsoo up till now had proven to give a good one to his son.

At this point Woohyun appeared dragging Sunggyu out of his room to introduce to his granddad. “Grandpa this is Sunggyu hyung, he is my best friend! He made a surprise on my birthday!”

“Oh, hello. I heard a lot about you.” The old Kim tried to get close to talk to Sunggyu but Sunggyu hid behind his friend that giggled.

“Come on hyung, grandpa is the best grandpa in the world! Say hello back.” Woohyun tried to engage him but Sunggyu shut up his mouth completely and just kept staring at the older man which made the old guy feel awkward, he looked at his son asking for a tip on how to act when they heard another voice.

“The problem is not you sir, he is just like that.” Sungyeol said as he entered the living room and proceeded to place the pot on the table without bothering to look at the old Kim, but when he did he almost gasped, in front of him was a 30-year-older-version of his neighbor and, damn, Myungsoo would still be hot in his fifties.

“Hyung, this is my dad, Kim Bumsoo. Dad, this is Sungyeol hyung, my neighbor and a great friend that has been a huge help these past months.” Myungsoo said with a huge smile on his face.

“Hello, Woohyun told me a lot about you too.” He offered a hand for a handshake.

Sungyeol suddenly tensed and looked over Woohyun that was currently trying to make Sunggyu talk, he then looked to Myungsoo then back at his dad, forced a smile and shook the older Kim hand. “I hope he didn't tell you all the bad things.”

“Well, he said some, Woohyun can't keep quiet sometimes.” The old Kim shook Sungyeol hand with just the right amount of force to leave a message but not hurt him and Myungsoo observed that handshake worried internally, somehow he wanted his dad to like Sungyeol. “I'm glad you changed, he now likes you.” The Kim patriarch let out a more genuine smile now and Sungyeol was wondering if he understood things completely, why people were so hard to comprehend?

He felt utterly awkward under the Kim patriarch gaze so he tried to change subject ASAP. “I think it's better to have dinner now, or else the food is gonna get cold.” He pointed to his coffee table that could fit the five of them and when they finally sat up comfortably he and Myungsoo started to take turns to fill the boys bowls while Woohyun sent a prayer for his mother.

The dinner was a bit awkward. Sungyeol was feeling like a deer caught in headlights because he was watched intensely by Myungsoo's dad, that had the same pair of intense eyes that he son had. In his turn, was being watched closely by Sunggyu curious eyes.

“Dad.” Myungsoo warned, feeling that his dad staring was making everybody uncomfortable. Thankfully his dad got the hint soon and apologized.

“Sorry, it's just... now that I'm paying close attention, he looks like someone I know. I just don't remember who.”

Myungsoo frowned and looked at Sungyeol face, up and down. “But he doesn't look like any of your close friends.”

“I know.” Bumsoo said a little frustrated. “Maybe it's someone I don't hang out with for a long time already.” He took a deep intake of air only to sigh. “Forget it, I don't think I'll remember it now.”

After that Myungsoo decided to take his father focus out of Sungyeol and try to catch up a bit with him, he asked about his mother and if his old man scheduled an appointment to the doctor to check up his back. Meanwhile Sungyeol ate quietly and Woohyun ate fast, but here and they tried to steer up some conversation with Sunggyu but the said boy couldn't take his eyes out of Woohyun grandpa. When Sungyeol noticed that, he poked Sunggyu to get his attention.

“What is it?” He asked with a tone half curious half concerned and Sunggyu hesitated a bit before making a question.

“Hyung, what it's like to have a grandpa?” He asked innocently and quite embarrassed. Sungyeol blinked a bit taken a back, how could he even answer that question, it wasn't as if he remembered his own grandparents.

Before Sungyeol could even think about an answer Woohyun butted in their conversation. “It's awesome. And Grandpa made Daddy awesome so he is awesome too.”

Both Kim's chuckled fondly and Woohyun received a pat from the Kim patriarch that left him pleased but Sunggyu felt a bit of jealousy, why he hadn't grandparents? And why his parents had to....?

“He doesn't have grandparents?” Myungsoo dad asked.

“Dad, let's not talk about this, it's a sensitive topic for them.” Myungsoo warned as he remembered the way he and Sungyeol had an issue because of that in the beginning. He hopped that his dad dropped the subject.

“It's fine. No, he hasn't. His parents had him kind of old and his whole family right now is only me and our other brother, but we are just half connected.” Sungyeol explained.

“Oh, I'm sorry to hear that.” Although Sungyeol said it was fine, his tone was a tiny bit sad so Myungsoo dad decided to change subjects. “If you want it, I'll let you call me grandpa as well.”

Woohyun gasped marveled. “Can he?” He then turned to Sunggyu. “Hyung, we'd be cousins!”

“Really?” Sunggyu asked shyly as he looked from Woohyun to his grandpa, to Myungsoo and finally to Sungyeol, asking for permission with his small eyes.

“Sir, you don't need to do this, you don't need to...” Sungyeol was about to decline the offer and Sunggyu was about to pout when Myungsoo's dad interrupted him.

“Of course he can! I love kids and I will love taking care of Sunggyu as my grandson. And he is so cute too, aigoo.” He pinched the small eyed kid and ruffled his hair, and Sunggyu opened a smile so bright that Sungyeol though he would go blind.

“Isn't grandpa the best?” Woohyun giggled and his friend nodded quickly and both Myungsoo and Sungyeol couldn't help but look at them fondly until Myungsoo dad spoke to the adults again.

“You're taking care of your brother but you also study right? You're in a similar situation as Soo.” He used a nickname that made his son blush and slightly slap his arm and Sungyeol became amused.

“That's right, we haven't been in this situation for long and last year our other brother helped me and we took turns to take care of him. This year I think I'll go crazy when the exams weeks comea, because I can't simply pull all nighters and overlook food, Sunggyu needs to be fed and supervised. Myungsoo helps me keeping an eye on Sunggyu so I can work and study sometimes but since he has to do the same thing ...” Sungyeol said with a hint of worry.

“Tell me no more, I will spend the week here, and I can keep an eye on Sunggyu for you.” Myungsoo dad said with confidence.

“I'd be really thankful for that, but, sir, will you be able to make sure they study? They also have exams this week.” Sungyeol asked and looked at Myungsoo a bit worriedly, almost asking if the old man could be trusted with that.

Again Myungsoo felt the urge to touch his neighbor to calm him down but decided against it, although that didn't mean that he couldn't do that verbally. “If you think they will trick him into only having fun you're completely mistaken because my dad has always ensured that we would study. Even when Woohyun was just born he used to take care of him so I could focus on my exams.”

“What? Study? No!” Woohyun complained as soon as he paid attention to the adult's conversation. “Grandpa, I thought we'd have fun!”

“What? Our Namu doesn't want to study? Do you want your mom to think you're being lazy? Of course, we will have fun after your exams, so you just have to finish them quickly.” The older Kim said patting his grandson hair.

“No, but we are always studying. Sungyeol hyung only lets us play after an hour of studying time and daddy picked up this habit.” Woohyun explained and complained. “I want to play too.” He finished with a pout, but the three adults were holding laughs, they were amused by the way Woohyun said 'daddy picked up this habit'.

“It's fine Woohyunnie, I'll help you.” Sunggyu assured patting his friend on the back. “Should we start soon to finish soon?” He asked and the younger nodded though he was still upset.

“That's the spirit!” Myungsoo dad cheered. “We just need to have you taking a bath before studying right? So we should get going.” He suggested when he saw that Woohyun had already finished his dish and the boy nodded in agreement. “Thank you for the food Sungyeol-shi, it was very delicious, almost professional. I think my wife would have given you a high mark.” He said which left Sungyeol a bit puzzled.

“My mom is a food critic.” Myungsoo dutifully informed.

“Thank you, sir.” It was all that Sungyeol could say after that... praise?

“Myungsoo, your apartment keys.” His father asked and Myungsoo moved towards his bag to get the key then gave it to his dad. “Help your friend with the dishes.” He ordered and Myungsoo nodded before the old man walked to the door.

“Thanks for the food hyung, it was delicious.” He then got up and directed his words to Sunggyu. “See you in a bit hyung.” He waved, got his backpack and followed his grandpa.

Myungsoo dad and Woohyun left Sungyeol apartment and Myungsoo himself started to pile bowls to bring to the kitchen when the taller peaked at his brother bowl. “Sunggyu, since you already finished with your food, go prepare your books and notebooks while Woohyun takes a bath.”

Sunggyu quickly nodded while holding a smile then ran to his bedroom to prepare while Myungsoo's piled the boy bowl over the others. Sungyeol also got up and then both of them went to the kitchen.

“You can leave it here, I'll wash the dishes.” He said.

“No, I should help you.” Myungsoo insisted.

Sungyeol sighed internally, he just wanted Myungsoo to leave so he could do some reading in peace without his thoughts betraying him and wandering to his neighbor. He was afraid his heart would beat in this unregulated way if Myungsoo decided to walk 2 cm closer to him in his crowded kitchen, but decided that going through with the dishes together would save both of them time and Myungsoo would go back to his apartment sooner.

With two people helping, the dishes were done quite quickly and,when they were about to finish it, Sunggyu entered the kitchen with his blue backpack on. “Hyung, do you think Woohyunnie finished his bath already?”

“I don't know, but we can check it out.” Myungsoo suggested. “Can I take him?” He asked Sungyeol.

“Sure, but, Sunggyu, behave ok? Obey Myungsoo's father.” Sungyeol ordered and Sunggyu nodded excitedly and ran for the door.

“Thank you for having us over. Again.” Myungsoo said a bit guilty that he was imposing so much while walking to the living room with Sungyeol in his toll.

“It's ok, just make sure he studies.” Sungyeol smiled and his neighbor gave a quick nod before he grabbed his heavy and black backpack and went straight to his apartment. Sungyeol sighed in relief. He liked Myungsoo as a friend and he also discovered he liked him more than that, so he wasn't sure what the would do to cast these romantic feelings away without Myungsoo noticing whike keeping his neighbor around him in a friendly way.

BUT, this was something to think about later, after exams, when he was less pissed at Hoya and could ask for some advice. For now he was safe because he was going be here and Myungsoo would be there, and they would barely see each other these days. Comforted by this thought, he happily skipped to the bathroom to take his bath, dressed himself up in comfortable shorts and a t-shirt - that was so big that actually showed one of his shoulders almost completely - then jumped on his bed to read his books.

Sungyeol was quite fast at reading, though that didn't mean he didn't pay attention, and that was one skill that was highly appreciated when he had to go over other people books to correct their spelling mistakes for work. He didn't know how much time he spent reading, but he already read quite a lot so he hoped he would finish reading everything he had to read in two hours (maybe two hours and a half at most?), but at some point, he heard a knock on the door.

Sungyeol wasn't expecting what he saw, but he was quite surprised to see Myungsoo's father, Myungsoo himself and the two kids all looking upset at him. “Huh?” He asked in confusion as Sunggyu pushed him slightly away to enter their apartment. “What happened?”

“We ran into a situation.” Myungsoo's dad explained with an apologetic tone and Sungyeol brows rose up in even more confusion. “It seems that they can't stay in one place together.”

“We can stay in one place if the kids study without making noise.” Myungsoo said bitterly, holding a laptop against his chest, and if Sungyeol brows could raise even more they would fly from his face.

“How the …, hum, they were studying making noise?” The taller of them asked.

“We were having a quiz, the one that had more right answers before sleep time would be the winner and would be able to drink hot chocolate, but daddy asked us to stop.” Woohyun complained outrageously.

“I couldn't concentrate.” Myungsoo reasoned. “You don't need to keep shouting numbers, you could do a quiz on a paper.”

“That would take too much time.” Myungsoo dad rebuked. “Kids get easily bored if they have to sit still too much time. You shouldn't even be complaining when I helped you and Jihyun study like this countless of times.” His dad pointed and Myungsoo face became completely dark and he glared at his dad. Hard.

“I want to study like mommy did!” Woohyun ended up saying. “Grandpa, ground him for disrupting us!” He demanded. And that would be totally hilarious if Sungyeol didn't think Woohyun was being disrespectful to Myungsoo, that, young or not, was his father.

“One more word and _I_ will ground _you_!” Myungsoo hissed and that was enough for Woohyun to get scared and hide behind his grandpa. Sungyeol always saw Myungsoo being very loving, smiling away with those dimples towards Woohyun and often communicating with him with his eyes only, and that made him forget that Myungsoo could effectively exert his authority without problems.

“I'm ready!” Sunggyu said cheerfully passing Sungyeol with another big bag and he was about to go over the other apartment when Sungyeol pulled his collar from behind to keep him in place. He was barely understanding the situation in the other apartment, but at this point, he couldn't add Sunggyu with a bag to that equation.

“Ready for what?” Sungyeol asked.

“To sleep over at Woohyunnie's.” Sunggyu said like it was obvious.

“And you didn't think about asking me?” Sungyeol scolded a bit sarcastically. “I thought you had understood that I need to know your whereabouts all the time.”

“But hyung knows where I am.” Sunggyu deadpanned but when he saw that Sungyeol stare was hard he tried another technique. “Please hyung, can I sleep over at Woohyunnie's this week?”

“The entire week?” Sungyeol frowned and looked at the older Kims in front of him for an explanation.

“Ahem.” The Kim patriarch gently pushed Myungsoo one step ahead. “Can you take this one for the week? If you give him a roof this week I swear he can take care of himself.”

“Dad~!” Myungsoo complained embarrassed.

“I just think the kids won't let him study properly and he won't let the kids use this more fun method because it's too noisy. So it's in the best interest for everyone if we set adults and kids apart, of course, with me taking care of them.” He concluded. “Besides, since you go to the same college, you can have a couple of more minutes sleeping if you leave the kids transportation with me as well.”

Sungyeol looked at Myungsoo as he hesitated. He wanted to groan and scream internally, of course, the universe would throw Myungsoo back at him so he couldn't concentrate. How the hell would he keep his mind from wondering if Myungsoo spent the time out of college with him? Sungyeol wanted to drop dead and reincarnate with a brand new life. Away from Myungsoo, preferably.

“Hyung, I'm sorry...” Myungsoo said guiltily as he clutched his computer against his chest flexing his arms inadvertently. “I swear I won't disturb you, you won't even notice me.”

Sungyeol sighed heavily but opened his door wide and stepped back for Myungsoo to enter. He also wondered why he gave in and became friends with this dork that he tried hard not to let it but ended up letting the younger steal his heart. Now that he knew why he had feelings for him, he knew why it was becoming harder and harder to tell Myungsoo no.

“Thank you hyung.” Myungsoo smiled in relief and also thankfulness. He was about to enter the elder apartment when he turned around and looked at Woohyun with a hard stare and pointed at him. “In bed at 9.” He then looked at his dad. “And if they keep talking and refuse to sleep, separate them.” He instructed his dad that nodded much for Woohyun horror, but the kid didn't have the guts to complain when Myungsoo threw a last glare at him and entered Sungyeol apartment.

“And you...” Sungyeol decided to leave a threat for Sunggyu as well. “If I hear any complaint of Mr. Kim this week you'll be grounded all your school break, you wouldn't want to stop playing with Woohyun right?” He asked and the small eyed boy shook his head vehemently to say he understood the message perfectly. “Then we have a deal. Fighting for you too and thank you, Mr. Kim.”

“Oh, don't mention, if you want to check on Sunggyu you can drop by anytime.” Myungsoo dad smiled and then looked at the kids. “4 times 4?”

“Sixteen!” The boys almost yelled together and Myungsoo dad winked at Sungyeol then gently coaxed the boys inside. The taller closed his own door and turned around to look at his neighbor that was planted in the middle of the living room, in those black jogger pants that were tight fitting and hugged his legs and butt and made Myungsoo crotch kind of evident, not to mention that v-neck black shirt that accentuated his pecs and arms, damn!

“I'm really sorry hyung.” Myungsoo tried to apologize again but Sungyeol lifted a hand to interrupt him.

“I'm gonna go study in my room, you can settle anywhere and use Sunggyu bed later, but don't make too much noise, I have a lot to read.” He said while refusing to meet Myungsoo eyes because he thought it would be hard to pretend he wasn't enticed by that outfit.

“Thank you!” Myungsoo replied genuinely and ran for the dinner table to set his computer(and wasn't Myungsoo butt just perfect in this kind of pants too?), he had lost too much time. Sungyeol sighed then walked directly to his room and closed his door, only to let his body drop ungracefully on the bed and throwing a kick in the air.

Now that distraction was there how Sungyeol was supposed to even remember how to read? Damn, he crushed on people before, he even dated a couple of boys before but he had never felt so... bothered by someone, and this quick too. Myungsoo probably had something special in him and, as Chanyeol and Dara had said before, he knew it. He knew it and made use of it to get what he wanted, and now Sungyeol was completely reduced to one of those people in college that probably worshiped Myungsoo too much but and the younger equally would never look his way.

Sungyeol felt like screaming. Instead, he reached for his book and tried to concentrate on reading, now with a distracted mind the time he would need to finish studying would probably be double.

It was like a quarter to midnight when Sungyeol got too frustrated. He was trying really hard but couldn't concentrate enough to read things in one go, instead he was reading the same paragraph two or three times before reading the next, so he decided to get up for a cup of coffee to clear his thoughts a bit (and maybe spy on the quiet neighbor in his dining room).

As he passed the living room he glanced at his neighbor and saw that Myungsoo had headphones - that he didn't know where it came from - and was clicking away things in his laptop, seeming utterly concentrated with whatever he was doing. Unknowingly, as soon as Sungyeol eyes were set on the way to the kitchen, Myungsoo lifted his eyes from his screen and followed him as he bit his lip, he wanted to bang his head on the keyboard because....

“Fuck! Those shorts.” Myungsoo-half mumbled, half groaned to himself. He was used to hanging out with tall people; everyone in his team was tall, even the players that sat on the bench, and he was used to those people having long legs, but most of them had muscular legs like his own from jumping and running around, but not Sungyeol. Sungyeol had long white legs that weren't muscular but weren't as soft and curvy like a girl, just the right size, that he was seeing for the first time now and somehow he was liking it very much.

As Myungsoo daydreamed about Sungyeol legs, the taller appeared again and leaned on the wall next to the door of the kitchen to drink a cup of coffee and observe his neighbor. “Myungsoo are you ok?” He asked in concern as he noticed his neighbor seemed like he was out of himself.

Myungsoo blinked hard and cleared his throat. “Yes. I'm fine just... trying to imagine the next step on my project.” He lied.

“Are you sure? Do you want a cup of coffee to wake you up?”

“No, it's ok, I'm close to finishing this, if I drink coffee now I won't sleep.” Myungsoo forced a smile.

“Ok then, but if you want it, feel free to go and get it, you know where everything is.” Sungyeol said and Myungsoo nodded. “So... what kind of project are you doing?” He caught himself asking.

“I'm doing something you like. Do you want to see it?” Myungsoo asked and the taller tilted his head to the side, not understanding. “Come here.” Myungsoo demanded and tapped some keys on the keyboard before Sungyeol reached him. “This is a layout for a book.” He said as he tapped a key and slowly the pages were turned so Sungyeol could see.

“Oh, so this is how it goes when I deliver the revised content? How interesting.” Sungyeol said marveled as he put a hand on the table and half leaned beside Myungsoo so he could see the screen better.

“Do you like? I'm feeling a bit insecure about it.” Myungsoo asked biting his lips as he tried to ignore the way Sungyeol was leaning beside him.

“Why are you asking me?” Sungyeol asked with a chuckle as he straightened himself but kept in place beside his neighbor. “I understand nothing about aesthetics.”

Myungsoo-half turned his body and looked up to Sungyeol eyes. “Because now your opinion matters.” He said with an honest tone and sincere eyes only to make Sungyeol nervous.

“You seem very competent Myungsoo, I'm sure you'll do well with your project.” Sungyeol forced a smile. “I have to go finish reading my books or else I won't finish in time for the exam.” He lied and Myungsoo gave him a sad nod before Sungyeol practically ran from the living room.

Myungsoo sighed deeply. “You scared him.” He said to himself while Sungyeol was having a mental breakdown in his room. What the hell Myungsoo meant?

___________________________________________

As morning came, Sungyeol prepared an authorization for Myungsoo father to be able to pick up Sunggyu from school. Meanwhile Myungsoo went to his apartment to pick up his things for a bath, but he was surprised to see Woohyun and Sunggyu sitting with his father on the dining table, already beginning to eat.

“You can invite Sungyeol shi if you want it, there is a lot for everybody.” Myungsoo father offered and later they all ended up finishing breakfast together.

After breakfast and brushing their teeth, it was time for school/college and fathers, sons and brothers had to separate themselves. Sungyeol thought it was cute to see how Myungsoo emulated with Woohyun the gestures his father did with him. After cheering for each other, Sungyeol and Myungsoo got into the teller's car to go to college while the kids climbed into Myungsoo's dad car.

What happened between them the night before wasn't much, but it was enough to leave both young adults in silence during all ride till they arrived in Seoul U before separating to go to their respective departments.

After his exam, Sungyeol decided to speed his studies in the lab of his department -because he knew he wouldn't be able to concentrate when he got back home and Myungsoo dressed those black pajamas that hugged his body in the right places. But he wasn't expecting that he wouldn't be able to study because Chanyeol - and now Dara too -came up to him so he could answer their questions for the next exam.

He knew he could expect this from Chanyeol but from Dara? They just started hanging out the other day. Still, Sungyeol decided to coach them a little. When he noticed it was already near the time the kids left school, and he wanted to arrive home soon so he could check on Sunggyu before they both proceeded with their studies, he decided to call him despite being in front of his friends.

“Hello, Myungsoo? What time do you finish your stuff today? Do you want a ride?” He asked and hoped the younger said yes despite they being a bit awkward with each other right now. “Oh, already left?” Sungyeol asked with a sad tone. “So you're still at the bus stop? Great, don't move, I'll go pick you up.” He finished the call with a smile on his face, not noticing Chanyeol amusement and Dara pity.

"Sungyeol... why are you doing this to yourself?" Dara asked in pity but her boyfriend wasn't much in synch with her.

“Hyung, you have his phone number too? So you actually have a way with people too when you want it?” Chanyeol asked in amusement. “Don't misunderstand me, I still think he is taking advantage of you and all, but I really wanted to understand how this guy popped up in your life. I mean, both of you are the type that doesn't mix with each other, he is here four years already and you two never crossed paths. And why are you offering him a ride?”

“I don't owe you two explanations but, if I do tell you, will you shut it? My head has already too much stuff going on.” Chandara looked at each other and nodded, too thrilled to scoop gossip. “He moved to the apartment in front of mine and we got a bit close, so if we are both going to the same place wouldn't I be a bad person if I didn't offer a ride and made him ride a crowded bus?”

“Ok that explains the ride... but he is definitely taking advantage of you.” Chanyeol insisted.

“And are you not Chanyeol?” Sungyeol asked calm but his eyes seemed to be scolding Chanyeol already, and that made the tall boy shrink in his chair. “I hope you two remember I could have been doing anything but I just spent two hours and a half here teaching you both, so please next time just mind your own business.” With that Sungyeol got up to leave, leaving the couple worried about him behind.

That night, after having dinner and checking the kids, Sungyeol locked himself in his room to not be distracted by Myungsoo and the young dad stayed in the living room to do the same. Sungyeol didn't have much to study today because he would be graded with a paper that he just needed to finish writing.

When he finished it, he went to bed, completely forgetting there was someone else in his apartment, but when he woke up Myungsoo was still nervously clicking things away on his laptop and the bags under his eyes said he pulled an all nighter.

“Drink this.” Sungyeol said as he offered a cup of strong coffee when he caught Myungsoo almost sleeping sitting in front of his laptop. Myungsoo couldn't be more touched for this.

Later when they were on their way to college, Sungyeol stopped by a convenience store and bought some energetic drink for his neighbor. He knew this particular presentation of a project was important for Myungsoo, it was the subject he was needing the highest grade to pass, and he needed to be in top shape to present it. Still, Myungsoo looked like a bus ran over him and Sungyeol was really worried about his performance so, for the first time ever, he ventured himself into the dangers of the younger department to wait for him.

It was a brand new experience, people looked at Sungyeol knowing he didn't study there but didn't seem to mind him though gossip started as soon as he asked where Myungsoo classroom was. He waited for Myungsoo to come out and was surprised to recognize two people from his team accompanying his neighbor out of his classroom.

“I failed.” Myungsoo said with a sad but convinced tone.

“Are you crazy?” Minho asked. “This was your best project this semester.”

“I don't think the teacher will fail you.” Jungshin added and then turned his head to spot Sungyeol. “Oh, isn't this your new friend?” He pointed to Sungyeol that shifted shyly on his feet.

“Hey...” Sungyeol was about to awkwardly great when Myungsoo approached him.

“Hyung, can you take me home early?” He asked much for the other two confusion.

“Sure.” Sungyeol said and, as soon as he said that, Myungsoo started moving so he had to hurry to catch up with his friend. “Aren't you going to say goodbye to your friends?” He asked only for Myungsoo to let out an insufferable sigh and shake his head.

“I just want to go home, I have tons of stuff to do for tomorrow, every second counts, and if I finish early I will be able to sleep.” He ended up saying and Sungyeol wondered if Myungsoo would be able to do anything when he seemed like a zombie.

Sungyeol took him home and Myungsoo didn't even take a bath to open his laptop straight away then started working on another project. As for Sungyeol, he wouldn't have anything the next day so he took advantage that they arrived home early to do some house chores. When he finished doing that, he noticed that Myungsoo was sleeping with his face plastered on his keyboard.

“Myungsoo.” He tried to coax with a poke. “Myungsoo, why don't you go to bed?” He asked gently and Myungsoo tried with all his might to wake up. He straightened himself but his eyes refused to open - and they really looked like Sunggyu's right now - not to mention there was a small letter L imprinted on his face.

“I need to finish this.” He mumbled.

“No, you're too tired, you won't be able to work right now.” Sungyeol reasoned in a gentle voice. “Why don't you sleep a bit? I'll cook some dinner for us and I wake you up so you can work later, why do you say?”

Sungyeol was thankful that he didn't need to insist much because Myungsoo nodded and tried to get up, but as soon as he did that he swayed a bit and Sungyeol was quick to avoid him falling. He decided the younger was too tired and sleepy to function right so he decided to guide the younger to Sunggyu bed.

“Why are you pushing yourself so hard now? Weren't you be able to do your projects beforehand?” Sungyeol asked more to himself as he dragged his neighbor to Sunggyu bed, he wasn't expecting Myungsoo to answer but the younger did.

“No. Every week I have to hand in a part of the project, and on exams week I'm supposed to hand and present the final version.” He explained. “I'm graded every week.” He said dispiritedly.

“Gosh Myungsoo that must be tough, and with Woohyun needing you... I wonder how you survived college till now.” Sungyeol wondered.

“Dunno.” Myungsoo mumbled as Sungyeol gently laid him on Sunggyu bed, and then he threw blankets over Myungsoo and tucked him in. "Thank you, hyung."

“It's fine.” Sungyeol said with a gentle smile then got up to leave the room. When he was almost at the door, Myungsoo called him and he had to turn around.

“Hyung, I thought about my request.” He informed sleepily.

“You want it now?” Sungyeol furrowed his brows in confusion. He didn't think Myungsoo should use this right now when he was drowsy, he might ask for something silly and regret later, still, he got close to hear it, maybe it was better to listen now and give Myungsoo the option to change it.

“I will tell you after our exams.” He said and Sungyeol nodded and turned around to go again but Myungsoo called him one more time, this time very weekly. “Hyung, don't judge me ok?”

“Huh?” Sungyeol asked, he was able to hear Myungsoo talking but couldn't understand what he said. He waited a bit but he couldn't get an answer back, Myungsoo had fallen asleep and now Sungyeol would probably be curious until the end of the week. The thing was that he didn't think he would be able to keep pretending nothing was happening with him until then.

Gosh, he needed to forgive Hoya, he needed some advice.


	24. I'm in Love - This is not it

 

 

Sungyeol called Myungsoo around dinner time and the neighbor woke up startled and kind of mad with himself, how could he have slept when he had so many things to do? He took a bath to properly wake up, ate what Sungyeol had cooked (and they ate in a weird silence) but soon enough they separated to do their own stuff. Thankfully Myungsoo hadn't pulled an all nighter that night and was able to sleep a little more. And pn the next day too.

Both of them were happy when Friday came, the exams were over and none of them had energy for anything else. Sungyeol was especially happy that Myungsoo went straight for his apartment probably to sleep, not only he wanted some distance from his neighbor, he wanted the younger to catch up on his sleep because the guy was in need.

The kids were also happy there would be no more exams and no more studying, they just needed to go to school on Monday to receive their grades and that was it, they would be on school break. Myungsoo dad wanted to celebrate that everyone was done with their school responsibilities and wanted to take them to eat out, but when he saw Myungsoo completely sprawled on his bed sleeping, he left a note for his son and invited Sungyeol for dinner.

Sungyeol wasn't sure if he should go without his friend/crush/ ~~love interest~~ but Myungsoo needed to rest and the kids wanted to go out (even though Woohyun was a bit worried about his dad) so he decided to send Myungsoo a message and go out with them.

This dinner was more interesting than the previous one. Myungsoo dad was an outgoing man and clicked well with Sungyeol when talking about politics and economics. The older Kim had to say he was impressed, Myungsoo stopped bringing his friends home when Woohyun was announced and he didn't remember those he ended up meeting later to be this smart.

“Grandpa? Can I have more juice?” Their economic and politics were interrupted when Sunggyu comfortably asked for more juice and Sungyeol brows had risen to their max, were they that close already?

“Of course dear!” The Kim patriarch said and served Sunggyu and then turned to Sungyeol to highly praise Sunggyu in every way he could until the taller got embarrassed with those praises.

When he noticed Sungyeol being uncomfortable he decided to talk about how brave Sunggyu was trying to be when he tried to show he was a happy kid despite being lonely and missing his parents, a thing that he knew Woohyun also felt about his own mother. He also gave Sungyeol tips on how to coax Sunggyu to eat more vegetables and eat bigger portions and Sungyeol managed to hear a lot of funny stories of Myungsoo childhood, his dad surely had a way with his words.

At some point of the night, Myungsoo's dad phone started to ring nonstop and the old man said that was their cue to go back home because that was a signal that Myungsoo was freaking out. The old man picked up the call and assured that everything was fine, Woohyun was fine, they were all together, but Myungsoo only calmed when he talked to Woohyun on the phone.

“I'm so sorry this is a bit embarrassing. I know I passed down a lot of things of fatherhood to Myungsoo, but I don't know where all this protectiveness comes from, sometimes he just freaks out as if Woohyun would disappear of his life or something even if the kid is out with people that he trusts.” He had said when they were back on the phone.

“It's ok, I'm not a parent myself but even I freaked out once.” Sungyeol smiled to show that he understood.

Myungsoo dad shook his head, apparently, he thought that things weren't that simple. “I don't know what goes on in Myungsoo head, he doesn't open up about his problems with anyone since Woohyun mother died. We know some of his struggles because we were there, but he is just... Anyway, Woohyun is seven now, he needs Myungsoo but he is discovering more of the world and... I just wonder when Woohyun hits puberty if Myungsoo behavior won't suffocate him...”

Sungyeol blinked. He couldn't understand these kinds of father concerns - not Myungsoo's not his dad - simply because, even if he and Sunggyu became really close, their dynamics were different because they were brothers.

“You aren't understanding anything, right?” Myungsoo dad chuckled. “Forget what I said, just remember to take care of Woohyun the way that Myungsoo wants it.” He advised.

Sunggyu and Woohyun had slept on their way back and Myungsoo dad and Sungyeol had to carry them upstairs where Myungsoo was pacing back and forth in worry. Once the young dad was able to see his son comfortably sleeping with his face on his dad's shoulder, he was instantly disarmed and just let his father go inside to put his son to sleep properly.

“Hyung.” He called Sungyeol when the neighbor was about to enter his apartment. “Thank you for your hospitality.” Sungyeol just nodded at that. “Tomorrow we will pick up my mother at the airport and try to have some family time, so I don't think the kids will be able to play. Please inform Sunggyu about that.”

“It's fine. I have plans myself.” Sungyeol answered before exchanging quick good nights. Unlike Woohyun Sunggyu was a bit heavier and Sungyeol knew if he stayed with the boy on his arms another minute he knew his spine would break in two.

After changing him and tucking the little hamster to sleep, Sungyeol reached for his phone and sent a message to Sungjong, Hoya, and Dongwoo asking if they could meet tomorrow for lunch. He came to the conclusion that he desperately needed to take stuff out of his chest and, now that he didn't have more exams, he hadn't any reason to push that back.

 **Pinkhyung: I can't make it. I have a pile of exams to grade, I'm sure you remember we have a meeting about that on Monday.** Dongwoo was the first to reply **.**

 **Yeol: Oh, right, sorry Dongwoo hyung.** He sent it back.

 **Jongie: I can, I kind of miss hanging out with us only and since Moonsoo hyung has family business to attend, why not?** Sungjong agreed soon.

 **Hoya: You not mad at me anymore?** Hoya asked and Sungyeol could feel his hesitation and guilt through that message ...as if the other 50 private messages weren't enough through the week.

 **Yeol: Let's talk in person hyung.** Sungyeol suggested.

**Hoya: Alright, so lunch?**

**Jongie: Lunch.**

**Yeol: Lunch.**

**Pinkhyung: I'm so jealous. T.T**

The next day both Sungyeol and Sunggyu were awakened by someone knocking on their door. It was Myungsoo and Woohyun, already dressed up for the day and inviting them to breakfast that the patriarch Kim was finishing to cook. The door to their apartment was open and there was light coming from behind the dad-son pair which made Sungyeol think he was seeing a holy image or something that came out of a drama. Sungyeol sighed internally very dramatically, why this neighbor had to be so hot? Why he had to be so straight? Why did he have to be a dad? And why, despite knowing all of this, Sungyeol had to fall in love?

It turns out the pair had a bit of a hurry because they were going to pick Myungsoo's mother at the airport (she was coming from Jeju and Woohyun was very excited to see her and later introduce her to Sunggyu) so they kind of dragged the pair of brothers to their apartment to eat without letting them change their clothes.

Sungyeol had to admit he liked that meal and the conversation during breakfast. He discovered Myungsoo's dad was a retired lawyer, but, because Myungsoo's mother worked tasting food all over Korea, there were times when she wasn't home so he had to learn how to be good enough for the kids. That included making food good enough to make his youngest eat vegetables - it turns out Moonsoo was picky when he was very little - so he ended up getting a few tips with a friend of his wife through the phone once.

When they finished eating, Sungyeol and Sunggyu politely thanked and returned to their apartment and the elder put a movie on Netflix so they could watch together. Although Sunggyu paid attention and was reacting accordingly, Sungyeol thought's kept revolving around the dimples next door and how much Myungsoo eyes were so sparkly. He sighed deeply, knowing too well that he was far gone and that it was something impossible.

“Hyung. Hyung!” He suddenly returned to reality when Sunggyu tried to shake him because, apparently, the movie had ended and Sunggyu had been trying to talk to him for some time. “Hyung, put another movie.” Sunggyu asked.

Sungyeol picked up his phone to look at the time. “No, we are going to meet Jongie and Hoya hyung for lunch, we should get ready. Now, go take a bath, we are meeting them in an hour.” He ordered and Sunggyu pouted, but it was Jongie hyung and Hoya hyung, two people he loved to meet so he obeyed and hopped off the couch to go to the bathroom.

As Sungyeol got alone his thoughts drifted again, this time to the request he wasn't supposed to judge, what was gonna be it and when would Myungsoo would finally ask?

_______________________________________________________

“So...” The older prompted the other to talk but judging his actions the younger wasn't gonna tell him much.

“So what?” Sungjong asked uninterested as he took a look at the menu, the hyungs invited him for lunch so he was gonna take advantage he and Sunggyu were maknaes and ask for a lot of meat that he wouldn't pay for.

Hoya patience just ended the moment he felt plainly ignored. “Sungjong did Sungyeol tell you something?” He asked as he forced the menu down the table. “Come on, throw me a bone here or else the meat you're hoping to get won't come to your plate.”

Sungjong merely raised his eyes at him and sassed. “Sunggyu shares with me.” Hoya glared hard and Sungjong sighed. “Hyung, for the last time, we didn't talk this past week, we were having exams.”

Hoya sighed insufferably and looked down at the table. “I'm feeling like crap, I shouldn't have made him remember those things. Sungyeol is all kinds of weird but he actually welcomed me into the family... and he always helped me with school work over the phone..."

Sungjong sighed and looked at his hyung in the eyes. “Hyung, you know that you were a huge help for him. Hyung got mad, I got mad, but it is not like we will hold this against you and reject you or something, you were so little when Uncle took you in... our bond is strong.”

“Sorry, I just... I just wanted to get closer since we're the same age, but sometimes Sungyeol seems so unreachable... maybe deep down I still fear rejection, I don't know.” He shrugged.

“Sungyeol hyung will never reject you that way.” Sungjong said softly. “He called you here today right? Maybe he will appear with some food to patch up things with you. Genetically you aren't related, by law you are our cousin, but if we talk about feelings you're like another brother and the voice of reason, not only for me but for him as well.”

“Thank you Jongie. You're growing up so well.” Hoya said genuinely thankful that Sungjong gave him such comforting and encouraging words.

“Let's talk about something else. Any news this week?” The younger suggested.

“No, nothing much, I'm working my ass off, but that isn't new.” Hoya chuckled to himself. “How about you and Moonsoo? Have you two already told people about you two.”

Sungjong sighed deeply and a bit upset. “No.” He said dispiritedly.

“Why?” Hoya asked and Sungjong shrugged before talking.

“But... after all that Sungyeol hyung went through I know I don't want that for me.”

“It makes sense.” Hoya agreed. “Did you tell him that?”

“About Sungyeol hyung experiences? No.” Sungjong shook his head. “But I told him I didn't want to be hidden.”

“Oh, and what did he say?” Hoya asked in interest.

“Well, he didn't say anything at the time, but he made sure that I'm not hidden to his brother or our friends, most people know about us.” Sungjong explained and Hoya frowned.

“Why does it seems like this is not enough for you?” He asked.

“Because it isn't.” Sungjong confirmed. “I already met his father, but he introduced me as a friend, not a lover. I wish he could tell his parents, and he says he wants to tell them, but he is not sure about their reaction.”

“But didn't Myungsoo had a kid at the age of fifteen? I don't think being gay is a worse scandal than that.” Hoya reasoned.

“I think these are completely different things. He says they are supporting, but there is no way of knowing because his parents wanted him and Myungsoo hyung to continue the bloodline and maybe this is why they supported Myungsoo hyung when Woohyun happened. Despite early, Myungsoo hyung already made them proud, meanwhile Moonsoo hyung...” He sighed deeply.

“Hey, don't be like that, where is your positivism?” Hoya tried to cheer him and Sungjong was ready to sass him when he spotted Sungyeol coming, holding Sunggyu hand and a small bag in his hands.

“He's too predictable sometimes.” Sungjong ended up saying only for Hoya to frown before the younger got up to wave at his brothers. “Hyung! Gyu!”

Immediately Hoya understood Sungjong wasn't talking to him and got up. Heturned around to greet his cousin and shifted in his place a bit nervously, he was ready to apologize for the umpteenth time when Sungyeol released Sunggyu hand and hugged Hoya for dear life.

“Hyung...” Hoya instantly wrapped his arms around Sungyeol to return the hug.

“Are we... Sungyeol are you ok?” Hoya whispered in ears in deep concern.

“No.” Sungyeol answered equally whispering and pulled back. "I had a nightmare because of that but honestly, that was the last of my problems." He pushed the small bag in Hoya's hands. “Sorry. I need your help.”

“That was fast, what is happening?” Sungjong asked in concern as Sunggyu eyed everything not understanding. Considering that Sungyeol usually had troubles and waited to apologize, if he was apologizing now it meant that something serious was happening.

Sungyeol let out an insufferable sigh. “I'm in love.”

Sunggyu gasped surprised but kind of confused. “In love?”

Hoya raised his brows so high that he had a funny expression like one of his webtoons characters and Sungjong jaw hung low. “Who?” The younger asked.

“Who?” Sungyeol retorted with sarcasm that didn't mean to hurt anyone. “Who do you all ship me with?” He said and both Hoya and Sungjong gasped.

“Ship? What does a ship have to do with being in love?” Sunggyu asked in curiosity and completely confused.

“I kind of imagined you were heading there... so you finally realized.” Hoya said with a bit of pity as he guided Sungyeol to sit and Sungjong did the same with Sunggyu.

“You could have given me heads up.” The taller complained.

“For you to tell me I was imagining things and that I was teasing you?” Hoya asked sarcastically. “Yes, that happened, but it is not like I can manipulate reality, you know very well that if I could I would have made some things easier for me and you.”

Sungyeol fell on the chair then threw half of his body over the table and hid his face in his arms. “What do I do?”

“Calm down, we need to know everything from the start to know what to do.” Sungjong said and Sungyeol lifted his head to look at him. “And we need a code.” He briefly looked at Sunggyu from the corner of his eyes before addressing Sungyeol again. “So who are you in love you with hyung?”

Sungyeol thought for a bit before saying the closest girl name from Myungsoo name he could find. “Myungsook.”

“She has a name similar to Woohyunnie dad.” Sunggyu said with a giggle and Sungyeol wanted to bang his head on the table because of the code.

“It was a coincidence.” He groaned.

“You know what? Let's order some food while you organize your ideas.” Hoya said as he called the waiter. “Can we have some meat?”

It took some time to the waiter come with their meat and side dishes and for them to grill it, but, as soon as Sunggyu got distracted with food and some drama airing on a TV hanging on a wall, they started whispering to each other about Sungyeol problem.

“First tell me: how that happened?” Sungjong demanded.

“I don't know!” Sungyeol whined.

“Come on, she must have done something that made you stop and say: I like her!” Hoya encouraged. “You know how it went for me, Dongwoo hyung just needed to laugh once in front of me and I was completely hooked up. 'How can someone fall so deep with a laugh?' was your reaction if I remember correctly.”

“Actually a lot happened, I could make a list.” Sungyeol said and Hoya and Sungjong prompted him to continue using their eyes. “Remember how I didn't like Myungsook but every one of you kept pestering me to get along and all? So I invited her for _Sunggyu birthday?”_ He said the last part in almost a whisper but Sunggyu still turned around when he heard his name.

“Did you talk to me hyung?”

“I was telling the guys how Myungsoo's dad took care of you this week.” Sungyeol lied and Sunggyu nodded.

“He what?” The teenager gasped as Hoya furrowed his brows.

“Grandpa is so funny.” Sunggyu giggled then turned around to watch TV and eat again.

“Wait, what?” Sungjong was more flabbergasted and Hoya this time hung his jaw low.

“Where that came from?” Hoya asked when he managed to recompose himself a couple of seconds later.

“Apparently Sunggyu got himself adopted by Myungsoo dad and now he calls him grandpa but this is not the point here.” Sungyeol dismissed the topic. Sunggyu turn around, nod excitedly and go back to watching tv and stuff his mouth and Sungyeol sighed before he turned to the other two.

Sungjong shook his head so he would be able to concentrate. “So? Did something happen after that?”

"More like in the middle of it." Sungyeol sighed and stuffed his face in between his arms again over the table.

“What? Was in the bathroom when you...” Hoya trailed and Sunggyu turned around to look at him judging and Hoya cleared his throat and just stuffed his own mouth while Sungjong placed more grilled meat on Sunggyu plate. They waited a couple of seconds and Sungyeol mumbled something but the two weren't able to hear it correctly. “Louder please.”

“We kissed.” Sungyeol said loud enough for them to hear but not to attract Sunggyu attention again. “I mean he.. she kissed me.” He said and the other two gasped loudly.

“Ajdbhisdbhdsdnksmlsa.” Hoya gasped. “What?”

“Oh my god, will I ever come out of here without feeling like I am discovering the world isn't flat?” Sungjong mumbled to himself but quickly recomposed because his curiosity could kill him. “How was it?”

“She...” Sungyeol eyes darted to Sunggyu and then back at them. “He entered the bathroom and Sangwoo hyung was kind of holding me, he instantly got mad and started to pretend he was my boyfriend. I went along because it was advantageous for me if Sangwoo thought I had moved on, but then he placed his hands on me and kissed me.”

“No hyung, I didn't mean to ask that, I want to know if it was good, how did you feel, these kinds of stuff.” Sungjong insisted.

“It was very brief Sungjong.” Sungyeol replied with flushed cheeks. “I...” He hesitated. “I felt a shiver down my spine, also my heart was beating so fast... I think I felt a sparkle between us but I convinced myself that it was just my imagination because... Anyway, I thought the kiss would be a normal one but then he angled his head to prepare for a french kiss....”

“French kiss? I knew hate and love were two faces of the same coin, but I never thought this would really happen!” Hoya was still flabbergasted and kind of frozen in place.

“But we didn't kiss like that. I felt him trembling against me, so I pushed him away  as soon as Sangwoo left. I know he wanted to help me but what kind of straight man kisses his friend like that?”

Hoya clapped his hands happily and Sunggyu turned again to look at him. “Sunggyu please watch TV, we are talking about politics and economics, you don't like that.” Sunggyu made a disgusted face and went back to watch TV and Hoya continued. “The kind that isn't straight.”

“How do you explain the boy then?” Sungyeol asked in a half whisper.

“He can be bi.” Sungjong reasoned.

“See, Jong agrees with me, I told you that once.” Hoya agreed and Sungyeol turned to glare at him.

“If I didn't know he still kind of mourns his late wife – yes Hoya hyung, he had a wife too – and spends all his free time home, I would say he probably would have shagged at least one of those fangirls he has in college already. Besides, he discovered his sexuality pretty soon and obviously it was with a woman.” Sungyeol argued and the other two decided to drop this in favor of discovering more of what happened between the two neighbors.

“So he trembled...” Hoya continued trying to make Sungyeol continue with the story and not offer excuses.

“Yes, I thought he forced himself to 'help' going over his own limits by kissing me and that he was disgusted. Later he apologized and said he didn't feel disgusted and that it was something else, but, when I asked him about it, he said he didn't trust me enough to tell me yet.” Sungjong and Hoya gave each other a look that pretty much conveyed they were exchanging information mentally, before turning to Sungyeol so they could hear his rant.

“We decided to forget that and we got awkward but we worked things out for the kids, but I think this was what made me look at him as a man you know... Anyway, everything was fine until Sangwoo decided to appear drunkenly screaming at my door. You do remember that Myungsoo and I went out to solve that right?” Sungyeol asked and the other two nodded.

“Would you believe if I told you he stripped in front of me, messed his hair and appeared at the veranda to make Sangwoo think he was interrupting intimate moments?" Sungyeol then rubbed his hands over his face. “I had to explain to all my neighbors that there was nothing between Myungsoo and I the next day...” He sighed then laid his hands down and continued speaking. “I kissed all of his face too.”

“What! You naughty thing!” Hoya was utterly amused.

“It was an act, we had to be believable for it to work and it did.” Sungyeol defended himself. “And I felt very very hypocritical afterwards.” He said with guilt.

“Well, it kinda was.” Sungjong agreed.

“But he was so understanding, he said not to think too much about it and said he didn't mind to be used for that because he could do a lot for a true friend. I don't know, when he told me that I just sort of melted ok?” Sungyeol said and both Hoya and Sungjong frowned and looked at each other in a bit of worry before he continued.

“You know I'm not used to things like that so it made me feel good and terribly guilty at the same time because as I get to know him more and more I discover that we click better than I ever expected and...” He inhaled deeply. “He is so nice, you should see the way he treats Sunggyu.. He was able to discover the content of Sunggyu bullying and I was able to have a very important conversation with Sunggyu about that that left him more confident.”

“I've never imagined I'd say this but Myungsoo is a huge help, and he is so nice, supporting and he is handsome and hot and a complete dork and, despite very young for that, it's like he was made for being a parent.” He said and Sungjong rose a brow, too weirded out that Sungyeol changed his opinion too much. “Yes, I take back all the bad stuff I ever said about him, he doesn't deserve that at all and he is much more than a pretty face and a teenage parent.” Then the taller rubbed his hands over his face in distress. “Gosh, why did I had to fall in love? I didn't want to, I wasn't supposed to. The worst thing is I didn't even notice myself, my college friends pointed to me when they told Myungsoo was taking advantage of me and I defended him fiercely.” He then made a worried look. “You don't think he is taking advantage of me right? Do you think he is trying to charm me on purpose?”

“What would he gain from you?” Hoya wondered. “It's not like you're extremely rich... Sunggyu is, not you.”

“I don't know, free food? Rides? Free time?” Sungyeol shrugged.

“But he gives you just as much of that, besides he went grocery shopping for you a couple of times so you could stay home working if I can recall correctly.” Sungjong rebuked. “And he takes his time to coax Sunggyu to eat vegetables and make him exercise.”

“Yes!” Sungyeol agreed, relieved that someone agreed with him in that at least. “So he isn't doing on purpose, right? I'm in this situation because of me only right?”

“Yes, but, Yeol, you're not at fault, you don't choose who you'll like it. Maybe you fell because he is what you need and we all know that because this is why we tease you and ship you two.” Hoya explained.

“I feel depressed when think it can never happen, it totally didn't help me that his dad practically kicked him out of his own apartment and told him to stay at mine.” Sungyeol pouted.

“Who says it can never happen?” Sungjong asked.

The taller sighed deeply. “Sungjong, he isn't bi, he is straight, he talks like a straight person, he walks like a straight person, he has interests of a straight person.”

“Sungyeol, look at me, what exactly screams gay to you?” Hoya asked in a disapproving manner. “You're too judging for a person that shouldn't be. You know that in Korean society, not all gays can walk with a neon sign on their forehead saying 'I'm gay' and in his case, he has a kid to take care of, he would be more closeted than all other gays no?”

“Well, Moonsoo hyung says he can't vouch for anyone, not even his brother.” Sungjong offered. “But, from what I could gather, Myungsoo hyung chose to stay kind of asexual since his wife died so yeah, even if he were to be bi, I don't think he still would look at you hyung. Which is a pity because you do look good together... kind of like me and Moonsoo hyung.” Sungjong admitted.

“Who would look like you and Moonsoo hyung?” Sunggyu surprised everyone by making a question and the adults were suddenly flustered with that, thinking that the boy heard their conversation fully.

“I'm talking about a drawing a classmate made that it looks like me and Moonsoo hyung.” Sungjong quickly lied. “Hoya hyung said he wanted to see it.”

“Oh. But hyung is more handsome live.” Sunggyu praised and Sungjong smiled while the others felt relieved.

“Thank you Gyu, now go back to your food.”

“I can't take more food, I already ate everything.” He said with a distraught expression, if he ate anything more would be torture. Truth to be told, there was no more grilled meat at the table, as for the side dishes... most of the vegetables were still there.

While the other two were surprised that Sunggyu was eating all the meat without they even noticing, Sungyeol felt nervous, the boy heard or hadn't heard their conversation?

________________________________________________________

“Everything is so new, I'm kinda loving it.” Moonsoo said with an smile on his face.

“You won't love in four years anymore. In four years you just want for it to be over.” Myungsoo gave his input.

“Well, I'm not like you that has a hurry.” Moonsoo shrugged as he gave his nephew, that was eating while looking back and forth them, a brief look.

“What's that supposed to mean?” Myungsoo asked defensively already with fire in his eyes.

“Daddy?” Woohyun questioned, afraid that he would fight his uncle.

“Chill, you two, I don't want any fights in front of Woohyun.” Bumsoo ordered.

“Yes, I didn't have a break to come all the way down from Jeju to watch you two fight.” The matriarch agreed with her husband and her two kids eyed each other before Moonsoo continued.

“It means what it means hyung, you want for it to end so you can go to work so you can have money to better raise Woohyun. I don't think this is a bad thing at all, it's just like my situation is very different, I'm enjoying college and intend to continue doing so. Everyone has different priorities right?”

“Still, I want to hear you say that in four years.” Myungsoo insisted although much calmer and cordial now.

“Ok, hyung, let's have this talk again in four years.” Moonsoo conceded with a sigh. “But you don't need to get mad at me just because I mentioned your situation with Woohyun. It's hard to support you when all you do is snap at me instead of thanking me for the countless times I helped with him." He then got up grabbed his plate, and everyone else's, and directed himself to the kitchen. “I'll do the dishes.”

“Daddy, don't pick a fight with Uncle Moonsoo.” Woohyun complained.

“No one was picking a fight.” Myungsoo defended himself.

“You were.” Woohyun accused then turned to his grandpa, the highest authority around. “Grandpa,a ground him!” He demanded and Bumsoo wanted to laugh at this cute demand but instead held his poker face on as he received a look from his wife to go out.

“Let's go to your room so your grandma can scold him.” Bumsoo suggested and Woohyun pouted a bit but decided to climb down his chair and follow his grandpa.

Myungsoo's mom waited till the pair was out of sight so she could give a hard stare at him. “Myungsoo.” She said sternly and he sighed.

“What?” He asked as he got up to walk to the couch and let his body ungracefully fall there, making his mother follow him.

“Myungsoo, what's up with you? Is this a way to treat your brother? Should I remember you how many times Moonsoo helped you when it was not his obligation at all?” She asked sternly but Myungsoo wasn't gonna bend that easily.

“You're not gonna make me feel guilty mom, I don't want anyone, Moonsoo included, hinting that Woohyun is a burden or weights me down.”

“That wasn't what your brother was saying. He is discovering a new world, he needs your support too.” She said.

“And he has it, he has my support more than you know.” He said only for his mother to raise a brow of confusion. “I was just giving him a bit of reality and that has nothing to do with the fact that I'm in a hurry to finish college so I can work full time to support Woohyun.”

“Be careful with the way you do that, you are hurting your brother unnecessarily.” She warned.

“I'll talk to him and apologize.” Myungsoo sighed then stuffed his face on a pillow which made his mom hesitate a bit before asking.

“Are you ok? Is it something the matter?”

“I... There is a lot going on lately and if that wasn't enough I'm not sure I'm going to receive good grades this time around.” He admitted with a sigh.

“Do you want to take things off your chest?” She suggested, hoping he would say yes.

“No.” He ended up saying only for his mom to sigh.

“Myungsoo, you can't keep being this way, you keep bottling things up only to snap at Moonsoo or to explode on someone else later. You need to share your burdens, at least talk to someone.” She said but he didn't answer so she decided to add more into her pleading. “Maybe it's time for you to find a girl and give Woohyun a mom. Do you want me to set a blind date for you? Maybe Moonsoo has some pretty friend to introduce.”

Myungsoo immediately sat on the couch and looked at her horrified. “Mom! I don't want a blind date, I don't want to give Woohyun a mom, he already has one!” He strongly objected totally indignant.

“Why? Don't you feel lonely, son?” She asked softly.

Myungsoo was silent for a while, of course, he was lonely, and maybe it was kind of obvious, but he couldn't bring himself to tell her that. “It's not like anyone wants me when they realize I have a son either." He looked down at his feet a bit embarrassed. "I-I don't want a girl.” He stuttered a mumble.

Unfortunately for him his mom heard and slid on the couch to get close to him and hold his hand. “Myungsoo, why you don't want a girl? Is it because you want a boy?” She asked in the most coaxing, soft and low tone she could muster. Myungsoo head snapped up to look at his mother with a totally shocked expression that he couldn't contain, his eyes were wide and his jaw was parted, he was pale and he couldn't move. “Because if you want to try a boy it's ok.” She added in a coaxing tone.

“O-ok?” He stuttered totally taken aback.

“Oh dear, you're my son, do you really think I wouldn't have noticed? You can fool anyone, dear, but not your mother.”

“Of course I have an interest in women, I had in Jihyun.” Suddenly Myungsoo snapped nervously, pulling his hand out of hers only for her to look at him fiercely.

“We all know that Jihyun had a category of her own and no other girl will ever get you to feel whatever you felt for her.” She concluded then became soft again. “I know you feel lonely, I also know it is hard to find someone at your age that would overlook Woohyun, but if what's holding you back is the fact that you think I won't support you in this either, you're completely wrong.” She tried to pat him again.

Myungsoo just stood there not saying anything, he wanted to clear things up and take this off his chest but he couldn't, he simply couldn't, and that hurt so fucking much. Unconsciously his eyes started to water and he started to hyperventilate and his mother eyes became big in surprise.

All that she wanted was to make him relax, to make him accept himself (if that was the case) and just generally take things off his back because she felt he was having too much on his plate for too much time already. Unfortunately, she wasn't able to comfort him anymore because Woohyun strutted out of his room complaining away with his grandpa in toll.

“Daddy, I don't want to go to Incheon, Gyu hyung and I want to play together during school break and you also...” The boy halted his words, Myungsoo tried to wipe tears out of his eyes as fast as could but, unfortunately, his son saw them and got worried. “Daddy, were you crying? Did grandma scolded you too much?” He asked worriedly as he ran towards his dad to inspect his face.

“Yes.” Myungsoo lied. “Because I misbehaved and fought with Uncle Moonsoo.” He said which made his mother sigh deeply frustrated.

“Good, you deserved.” Moonsoo said bitterly as he came out of the kitchen and moved towards the door.

“Where are you going?” His father asked.

“Don't go uncle.” Woohyun pleaded. “Daddy will say sorry, right dad?” He looked from Moonsoo to his dad and Myungsoo nodded.

“Moonsoo, I'm...” Myungsoo was about to apologize but his brother interrupted him.

“I'm not in the mood right now.” Moonsoo said then got out, closing the door with some force which made Myungsoo look down at the ground in guilt.

“I'll try to talk to him.” The patriarch said and ran after Moonsoo,  closing the door behind himself.

“See what you did?” The matriarch scolded Myungsoo. “I didn't raise you two to be enemies so I expect you two to make up and come to Incheon so we can spend some time as a family.”

“I don't want to go to Incheon.” Woohyun repeated his complaint as soon as he remembered that.

“Why?” Myungsoo asked more recomposed and using a soft tone. “It's been some time we don't spend time with grandpa, grandpa and uncle Moonsoo at once, we could play in the pool...”

“But....” Woohyun was about to explain once again that he and Sunggyu had promised each other that they would play together every day of school break when the door busted open and the said boy entered the apartment holding a big colorful box in his hands.

“Woohyunnie! Woohyunnie! Sungyeol hyung gave me a new puzzle and it's not even my birthday!” Sunggyu exclaimed excitedly because he didn't notice there was a new person there. “Let's...”

“Who is this?” The old woman interrupted the boy and only then he noticed her. And the second Sunggyu noticed her he completely shut his mouth and blushed a furious shade of red as he got shy. He kept looking at her pretty much like he had done with Bumsoo in the beginning.

“Hyung!” Woohyun greeted but not with his usual enthusiasm, he was upset about Incheon.

Noticing Sunggyu behavior Myungsoo chuckled. “Gyu-ah, come here.” He beckoned and Sunggyu approached him very very carefully as if any step wrong would make the old woman snap at him or something. Myungsoo-half hugged his waist and patted Sunggyu hair with his free hand to reassure him while Woohyun did the honors.

“Grandma, this is Sunggyu hyung, he is my best friend that lives across a door. He is eight.” He explained although he still had an upset tone, he didn't want to go to Incheon.

“Sunggyu, this is my mom, Woohyunnie grandmother, her name is Park Sonmi.” Myungsoo introduced. Meanwhile Sunggyu didn't say anything, he just bowed like three times still blushing and the next second the old woman was all over Sunggyu.

“Oh my god, isn't he adorable? Look at those puffed cheeks!” She cooed and Sunggyu kind of mimic Sungjong judging look but Woohyun only pouted in jealousy.

Myungsoo smiled at the interaction. “He is, isn't? But our Namu it's more.” Myungsoo said and let go of Sunggyu to fully hug Woohyun and take the jealous pout off his face. It turns out a complete hug was enough for the jealousy to disappear, but the pout was still there.

“Mom, Sunggyu got really close to dad, dad even let Sunggyu call him grandpa.” Myungsoo explained softly, as mother and son pretended that Myungsoo's dad hadn't already filled her in on the week about taking care of the kids.

“Oh, then you have to call me grandma!” She said enthusiastic, not only because she already knew a bit of Sunggyu circumstances but because Sunggyu being cutely flustered in front of her already made her like him. By the twinkle in Sunggyu eyes and the continuous blush on his cheeks, she knew she had said the right thing.

After a moment of Woohyun grandma cooing at him, Sunggyu finally managed to turn to Myungsoo and show the colorful box of puzzles that was still in his hands.

“Hyung, can Woohyunnie play with me?” He asked showing the puzzle on his hands, but instead of the father answering it was the son who did.

“I can't, they want to take me to Incheon.” Woohyun complained, crossed his arms and... pouted.

“But... but... We were going to play together...” Sunggyu said so disappointedly that he let his little arms fall with the gravity, although he still kept holding his puzzle box.

“Aigoooooooo, aren't them the most adorable creatures on earth?” Sonmi cooed again. “Suddenly I want to take them both to Incheon so I can get close to Sunggyu and play with my little grandson.” She finished her speech with a pinch on her grandson's cheek, and the boy gasped.

“Really? Can hyung go with us?” Woohyun picked up on the subtle invitation and asked marveled, looking from Sunggyu to his grandma in glee.

“I don't think your grandpa would mind. Do you mind Myungsoo?” She asked.

“Me? Of course no, I love to spend time with these two.” Myungsoo half-hugged the two. “Ahn... it would be so fun, we could sleep together a little later than bedtime, watch movies and dramas, and I could read you stories every night and there's a pool too...”

“A pool?!” Sunggyu gasped in excitement, already thrilled with the idea of spending some time away from his apartment.

“Yes hyung, we have a pool, but I can't touch the bottom of it because I'm short.” Woohyun explained adding another pout and Myungsoo chuckled.

“You will grow.” He said with a chuckle.

“Sunggyu-ah, why don't you go ask for permission to go with us?” She suggested.

“Yes! Yes! I'm gonna ask Sungyeol hyung.” Sunggyu got himself free from Myungsoo hold and ran for the door. “HYUUUUUUNNNNNNNG!” He yelled.

“HYUUUUUUUNG!” Woohyun yelled right after as he also got himself free from Myungsoo hold. “Wait for me, I'm going with you!” He ran opening and closing the door right after him.

“Is it ok for him to do this?” Sonmi asked more concerned with Myungsoo lack of worries about his son running around unaccompanied than actually the boy safety since she now knew Sunggyu lived in the apartment across.

“Hum, yes, I let the door open all day so if he wants to go back and forth Sunggyu apartment he can.” Myungsoo explained not showing his usual worry, which made his mom frown. “I know Sunggyu brother is on the other side to take care of him.”

“You trust him?” She asked with raised brows.

“He has been a huge help.” Myungsoo admitted. “And the boys like it, Woohyun also loves his food. Talking about that, moooom~, you have to try Sungyeol hyung Kimchi Jjigae, it's like... do you remember that one time you took us to Amanti? It tastes so similar to what I remember that I could say it is the same.” Myungsoo changed the subject completely, totally getting excited.

“I remember, I've never seen you eat so much.” She smiled at the memory then adopted a teasing tone. “So this neighbor of yours...”

She was about to further tease him when Sungyeol opened the door as if he owned the place with the kids in toll. “Myungsoo, can you explain why they are talking about sleeping in a pool in Incheon while reading because I can't understand a thing.” He pleaded but then noticed the woman beside Myungsoo and bowed. “I'm sorry, I didn't know Myungsoo was accompanied.”

“Oh, hyung, this is my mother, Park Sonmi, and we just invited Sunggyu to spend some days in Incheon. We have a house there with a pool and all.” Myungsoo briefly explained.

“Hello mam, I'm Lee Sungyeol.” He greeted and bowed and the woman just nodded at him and seemed kind of surprised, but Sungyeol wouldn't know with what. “Sunggyu doesn't know how to swim.” Sungyeol ended up saying as Myungsoo mother looked at him up and down.

“I can learn!” Sunggyu complained.

“How many days?” Sungyeol asked, making the boys feel hopeful.

“Well, I have to go back on Monday because we have a meeting at their school, but he can stay more for as long as you want to. If they are together I don't think they'll be bored.” Myungsoo explained.

“I don't know Myungsoo... a weekend is ok but...more than that?” Sungyeol was unsure as he looked back and forth from Myungsoo to his mother.

“PLEASE HYUNNNNNG!” Sunggyu hugged his long legs and begged.

“PLEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASE!” Woohyun echoed, making his best puppy eyes.

“I think I need to call Sungjong to ask what he thinks about this.” Sungyeol settled for saying and briefly looked at Myungsoo mother again, finding weird the attention he was receiving from her weird.

“Hyung, you're the oldest so you have a say and I don't think Sungjong will complain, why are you hesitating? Are you worried about Sunggyu safety? I'm gonna be there, my dad is gonna be there, and my mom is awesome with kids as well, hopefully even Moonsoo will join us.”

“I was planning on spending some time with him.” Sungyeol ended up confessing and that made Sunggyu a bit torn, he wanted to spend time with Sungyeol, but he also wanted to go with Woohyunnie.

Myungsoo then snapped his fingers because he just had an idea. “Then why don't you come with us too? You two can sleep over there and on Monday you decide if you want to bring Sunggyu back or leave him a few more days there.”

“Me?” Sungyeol asked puzzled.

“PLEASE, PLEASEEEEE!” Woohyun was backing up his father with aegyo.

“COME WITH US PLEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASE!” Sunggyu decided to do the same.

“Yes, come with us hyung.” Myungsoo invited getting excited as well and now his mom looked at him frowning and back at Sungyeol. Why the tall neighbor thought that was a bad thing?

He gulped hard. “Is this your request Myungsoo?” He ended up asking, much for the confusion of the others in the room.

“No, just an invitation.” Myungsoo said with an amused smirk and Sungyeol opened his mouth to say he wouldn't go, that he had things to do, work, or go grocery shopping, let out any other excuse when Myungsoo mom finally addressed him.

“Sungyeol..” She said not using the polite form but having some weird emotion on her tone. “You should come with us, I have something to show you.”

“Mom, please not my baby pictures!” Myungsoo complained.

“It's not your baby pictures but I'm sure you'd both want to see this.” She said with confidence only for her son to frown. “Please, come with us.”

“I...” Sungyeol was completely weirded out by Myungsoo mother but – he bit his lips – totally curious. “...ok” He ended up saying.

 


	25. Torn – All caught up - Odds

 

 

 

 

“Welcome to our home, I mean, this is where we lived before we moved to Seoul.” Myungsoo explained as soon as he got inside his parent's house. Sungyeol was on his toll, holding Sunggyu collar so he wouldn't enter the house running just like Woohyun did.

“It's ok Sungyeol-shi.” Myungsoo father said and the said man let go of his brother collar so he could go explore.

“You mean when you decided to ditch us for a busy life in Seoul.” His mother complained.

“Hyung, come to our room!” Woohyun called and ran inside the house. Sunggyu promptly followed him as Myungsoo father proceeded to take his wife baggage to their room.

“Mom~, it was not like that. You know pretty well that was it becoming too hard to go back and forth without a car and I was losing my time with Woohyun, not to mention he was gonna enter primary school so it was better if we lived in Seoul.” Myungsoo tried to justify himself.

“It's ok, dear, I was only teasing you.” She chuckled. “Go settle your stuff down and show the boys around, I have to find something for your friend.”

“Mom, if it is my embarrassing photos...” Myungsoo was ready to complain because aside from that he didn't know what possibly his mother wanted to show Sungyeol, she didn't even know him.

“Chill, will you?” She interrupted him to complain back. “I'll let you see it first.” She then scratched her hair, something that Myungsoo did whenever he was unsure and that even Woohyun copied. “But I have to find it first and I don't know where it is....”

“Whatever it is I can wait?” Sungyeol suggested and Myungsoo mother opened a big dimpled smile, Myungsoo looked like his father but his dimples came from somewhere else.

“Good.” She said before excusing herself and Myungsoo motioned Sungyeol to follow him.

They passed Moonsoo room and entered the one just before the master room: Myungsoo and Woohyun shared room. On the way to Incheon Myungsoo had explained to Sungyeol that shortly after they got the news of the pregnancy, they reformed part of the house so they could shrink Moonsoo room a bit and make his room bigger - so it could fit a big bed and Woohyun crib - and there was a lot of stuff they had to take out of his room and leave in the basement so Sungyeol was expecting it to be really cramped, but it wasn't.

The decoration was pretty much like Myungsoo decoration was in his apartment: plain boring but with a lot of pictures of father and son every corner, wall and shelve. There was some drawings of Woohyun in the lower part of the wall, probably from the time when the boy was even smaller. There was a closet and of course the big bed was still there, but Woohyun crib was gone and there was this small desk in one corner, probably for Myungsoo to study. Aside that, there was enough space for the boys to lay on the floor with a bunch of pieces of puzzles while they tried to put it together.

“Ok, this is our room and where you'll sleep.” He said as he looked at the boys happily looking through the pieces of the puzzle.

“Where?” Sungyeol almost gasped. Myungsoo gave him a judging look and Sungyeol had to gulp down his saliva and avoid his eyes.

“I'll bring a mattress for us from Moonsoo room, I don't think he will come on the weekend, we sort of fought earlier today.” He sighed but forced a smile right after. “But don't worry about that, Moosoo has the softest heart, he doesn't get mad for long.” He said as he directed himself towards his now unused closet and pushed his and Woohyun bags inside. “Anyway, it's better if you leave your stuff here." He said and Sungyeol did the same then Myungsoo closed the closet.

“Where are my boys doing?” Myungsoo father cheerful voice was heard soon after that and the boys perked up.

“Grandpa!” Sunggyu smiled. “We are solving my puzzle.”

“Grandpa, come help us!” Woohyun demanded.

“Alright, just a second.” The old man smiled then directed his words to his son. “Myungsoo, come here.” He demanded and Myungsoo left Sungyeol awkwardly standing on the side to go talk to his dad. “Your mom is currently messing up our room and I don't think she will stop to cook something later so... if you can go buy some stuff for us to eat later... you can take Sungyeol with you and show him around the city a bit, I'll stay with the kids. Oh! And maybe buy some meat? We can make a barbecue tomorrow, what do you think of it? Here it is my credit card and our car keys, please come back with your mission fulfilled.” He said in one go, patted Myungsoo on the back then moved straight for the boys on the ground. “So how is this puzzle going?”

As they started to talk animatedly, Myungsoo brain processed what his dad wanted while Sungyeol approached him. “Is everything ok?”

“Yes, just... dad asked me to go out and buy food for the weekend.” He explained as Sungyeol mouthed an 'oh'. “If you want to you can come with me, if not, you can stay with dad and the kids.”

Sungyeol thought for a brief moment, after he discovered he had not so much healthy feelings for his neighbor and the conversation that pretty much didn't go anywhere with his cousin and brother, he had decided that he would avoid being alone with Myungsoo if they weren't on their way to college or going back from there. On the other hand, the other option was staying and solving the puzzle he bought to bribe Sunggyu into shutting up in case he heard everything (though he didn't think Sunggyu understood that it was a bribery) and he would go crazy if he had to solve one more of those puzzles.

“I'll go with you.” He ended up saying.

The two young adults got their wallets and phones then headed out of the house to Myungsoo's dad car in a quiet silence that was torturing Sungyeol. As soon as the door closed behind him, Sungyeol directed his words to his neighbor.

“Myungsoo, can I ask you a question?” He asked and Myungsoo hummed for Sungyeol to proceed. “It seems that your family has money for it but why don't you have a car? Wouldn't be better to drive Woohyun around than to take buses and subways with him?”

“That would be so practical.” Myungsoo chuckled to himself as they entered the garage. “My parent's wanted to give me one when I entered college but I said no.”

“Why you would do that?” Sungyeol asked confused because since he started to take care of Sunggyu a car was a huge help.

“It's just.. my parents did and do so much for me since Woohyun was born that I can't bring myself to ask for more, you know? I want to be a good father for my son, but I feel so unreliable when I depend financially on my parents, this is why this year I decided to cut off their help completely.” He said as they entered the car, and that seemed to make sense in Sungyeol head until...

“I have never seen you working.” He blinked and Myungsoo wanted to laugh as he adjusted his seat belt.

“I can't work officially because of my scholarship, if someone finds out I'd have to pay my tuition from the day I entered college till now.”

“Then how do you do it?” Sungyeol asked in curiosity as Myungsoo started the engine.

“You're curious today.” Myungsoo pointed with a chuckle and Sungyeol was ready to apologize when Myungsoo explained. “My dad has a photographer friend, I help him during breaks and raise money to support us for the next months until I am able to work again next break.” Myungsoo started driving when he felt Sungyeol brain doing some math, apparently, he thought something didn't fit. “Of course money I raise in a month and a half isn't enough to support me and Woohyun during the next four months but the past years I saved some money for this and I just need to stick to this plan until I graduate and get a proper job.”

“Oh, I see.” Sungyeol said as that made sense in his head, but, now that he satisfied his curiosity he had to find another topic for their conversation. “Do you know what the hell your mother wants to show me?” He growled in his head, today he was not smooth at all.

“I don't know.” He said as he maneuvered the car towards the street. “But I am seriously praying it is not my baby pictures because I was one hell of a weird kid.”

“I doubt you were weirder than me.” Sungyeol forced a laugh but when Myungsoo didn't comment about that Sungyeol forced himself to ask something else. “So... are you going to show me around?”

Myungsoo seemed surprised with the question. “Do you want me to?” Sungyeol shrugged his shoulders, it was not like they were in extreme hurry and the boys were safe at home so... why not? “OK.” Myungsoo said and stopped the car then drove back a bit to point to a house. “See this light blue house?" He pointed and Sungyeol looked at it. "My mom had a friend that lived there, when she moved, an old couple lived there and they used to give Moonsoo and me cookies all the time, then Woohyun mom lived there for ten years. After he was born, Kibummie moved there and became best friends with Woohyun until his parents decided to move out of the country. There's a young couple living there nowadays, they can't have kids so they got attached to Woohyun and helped me babysitting him a couple of times last year.”

“So Woohyun mom family....” Sungyeol couldn't help but try to ask, but Myungsoo did as he always did whenever someone asked too much about her and changed the subject as he drove forwards.

“I'll show you my school now, it is a couple of blocks from here.”

______________________________________________

Myungsoo showed his school, the park and the arcade where he used to play, a basketball court where he saw one of his past team mates playing and rolled down the windows to greet, his favorite restaurant, Woohyun favorite restaurant (that none of them were graded good by his mother) and even his dad workplace before he arrived at the market.

“So what are we supposed to buy?” Sungyeol asked as they took a market cart and pushed.

“Dad wants to do a barbecue tomorrow, so we want to buy things related to it.” He explained.

“Ok, but what are we eating today?”

“What about sushi, does Sunggyu eats sushi?” Myungsoo asked as they passed some vegetables stand.

“Are you kidding me? Sunggyu knows it is raw food, therefore he doesn't even look at it.” He explained then snorted. “He doesn't know what he is missing.”

“Yeah, sushi is good.” Myungsoo agreed.

“But Myungsoo are you thinking about getting take out?” Sungyeol complained.

“Well, Dad didn't specify or anything, but that would be practical, no?” Myungsoo asked as if it was was obvious.

“Yeah, but it's four and a half Myungsoo, the food would be weird after three hours and some reheating.” Sungyeol complained back using the same kind of tone.

“So what do you suggest?” Myungsoo suddenly stopped to ask.

“Well, we could buy some ingredients and I can cook.” Sungyeol shrugged.

“No way you are our guest.” Myungsoo strongly opposed.

“Myungsoo please, we are over this already, just let me thank you for your hospitality this way.” Sungyeol said tiredly. “Besides you know I don't mind cooking and I can make something simple and tasty.”

Myungsoo just nodded - Sungyeol easily won this argument every time - and just asked what was important. “Like what?”

“Hum.... What about Sun-Dried Tomato Chicken Florentine Pasta?” Sungyeol suggested.

“What?” Myungsoo asked confused, that name was big and big names didn't match with easy to make food.

“You know what, forget the name, we just need the ingredients.” He said then turned the cart at the first corner he saw.

“Hyung, the different kinds of pasta are this way.” Myungsoo called only for Sungyeol to turn the cart completely back and come back a little embarrassed and flushed in the cheeks. Both of them didn't say anything but Myungsoo thought Sungyeol was adorable like that.

They proceeded to collect the ingredients not only for the recipe Sungyeol wanted to make but for some pancakes Myungsoo said he would make in the morning and the things they needed for the barbecue. The only thing that was left was the meat that they were headed to collect before they moved to the cashier.

Sungyeol thought this was ridiculous and very unfair from the universe as well. He knew Myungsoo was impossible but why did the universe insisted into throwing them on situations, domestic ones, where Sungyeol could dream high and fall more? The way Myungsoo moved around the market, complaining about the prices and kind of bickering with Sungyeol about the quality of the ingredients, was so domestic that Sungyeol questioned why again he decided to come to Incheon. He wanted to bang his head on the next wall, though he had to thank the lords that Myungsoo seemed completely oblivious to his inner turmoil and was just telling him some stories of his childhood.

“And there was this one time we had to go to Jeju to play against another school and I was trying to build up a bit so I smuggled chicken on the airplane but then I got caught. I was so ashamed, my team mates made fun of me for about a month.” He was telling Sungyeol and laughing as it was the funniest thing in this world though Sungyeol just found it extremely dumb. Bit, he wouldn't complain Myungsoo was talking about this, he should be thankful that his neighbor wasn't asking if Sungyeol had feelings for him.

When they got to the line of the cashier Myungsoo asked Sungyeol about Hoya and Sungyeol started to tell him all about his hyung. When he was adopted, how hey met, how they didn't connect right away, and pretty much everything about his relationship with his cousin (that Myungsoo seemed very interested on) when a feminine voice was heard.

“Kim Myungsoo, is that you?” Myungsoo brows were up in puzzlement and both of them turned around to look who was calling him. "Myungsoo?" The woman asked again.

“Ssaem?” He asked in surprise. “Ssaem, what a surprise! Hadn't you moved out of Incheon?” He asked and turned to Sungyeol. “Hyung, this is Park Younha, she was my middle school math teacher. Ssaem, this is Lee Sungyeol, my neighbor.” Myungsoo introduced and Sungyeol was suddenly very disappointed for not even being called a friend now. The younger said that they were friends before, had he noticed something and wanted to put some distance?

Sungyeol was kind of nervous with that thought but, instead, he forced a smile. “Hi.”

“Hi, Sungyeol-shi.” She greeted politely but then ignored him completely to talk to her ex-student. “Yes I did, but I kind of wanted to move bac. But wow, Myungsoo, look at you, you grew so much and into a fine young man too.” She praised and Myungsoo let out an embarrassed awkward smile. “Do you still live here in Incheon? What are you doing with your life?”

“No, it's been some months I moved to Seoul, it was becoming too hard to commute. I got a scholarship in Seoul U because of basketball and I'm majoring graphic arts with minoring in photography. Right now I'm on my last year.” Myungsoo dutifully informed.

“What a waste of your math skills.” She complained with a pout.

“Ssaem wouldn't say this if you'd knew my high school grades.” He laughed and Sungyeol kind of felt like a fish out of the water as he watched their conversation.

“Nonsense.” She chuckled too and then changed the subject. “How about Jihyun? Is she ok?” She then gave him a knowing look. “Did you finally hit it off?”

Sungyeol closed his eyes in dread as he felt Myungsoo completely freeze beside him and, even when he dared to open an eye to watch Myungsoo reaction, he saw that his neighbor was opening and closing his mouth to talk.

“We..” He forced himself to say. “.. got married.”

“What? This young?” The teacher gasped. “You're what 24?”

“No, I'm 23 right now, but we married when we were fifteen.” He explained robotically and looked down at his feet. Sungyeol found that strange because Myungsoo always seemed very proud or protective whenever he talked about his late wife, but he seemed a bit ashamed right now. “Because...” He trailed before he made a curve over his abdomen so the woman could understand.

“Oh my god, you got her pregnant?” She gasped again. “Myungsoo, Oh, Myungsoo!” She said with that tone that seemed like she was pitying him for messing up two lives. Myungsoo then looked up and held his head high, then he made an expression that seemed like everything in the world was ok so she tried to ask something else. “So how did you two do? Did she finish school? Is she even in college?”

Myungsoo bit his lip and fought hard some tears. It had been some time that he talked about Jihyun, he was used to avoiding this kind of conversation for a million reasons and one of them was because he always got emotional, but this woman in front of him was one of those teachers that inexplicably got close, gave all the kinds of advice and were so nice that you couldn't help but like her so he decided to tell her.

“I guess you didn't hear, right ssaem? Ji had some complications and... and she died two days after she gave birth.”

“Oh no.” Myungsoo teacher seemed genuinely sad and horrified. “Myungsoo, I didn't know ... I'm so, so sorry, it must have been so hard on you.”

“It was.” Myungsoo breathed in and out to collect himself. “It is, but thankfully Woohyun is a very good boy and behaves, he is with my father now.” He said now getting more proud than sad and the teacher tried to change the subject since she already messed up with him.

She forced a smile. “You're always have been quite handsome and Jihyun was a beauty as well, your kid must be so good looking.” She said and Myungsoo completely froze beside Sungyeol, thing that was definitely the weirdest he has ever seen Myungsoo react. “Do you have a picture?”

_“Yes, of course._ ” That was the answer Sungyeol was expecting to hear because Myungsoo was a photographer and addicted to taking photos of his son (and even his and Sunggyu's lately too). Instead, Myungsoo forced a very weird smile that he intended to be sheepish (but it wasn't) and answered completely differently.

“Actually I don't. I was mugged last week and I lost all my photos.” Sungyeol wanted to ask his neighbor what he was talking about when it was very obvious that Myungsoo had a phone in his pocket. When he felt the younger heel stepping on his toes lightly, clearly in a threat, he got the hint to keep his mouth shut. “My dad let me borrow his phone today because I'm running an errand, but he doesn't have a picture of Woohyun because it's new.”

“Oh, it's ok, maybe I can see him other time.” She said and Myungsoo nodded relieved, he thought that his teacher would let it go and the conversation was going to end there but that wasn't what happened. “So, what's his age again?”

“He just turned seven a couple of months ago.” Myungsoo explained.

“I have a girl his age, do you want to arrange a play date?” She suggested and Sungyeol never saw Myungsoo so desperate before, it seemed like his neighbor wanted to disappear in a hole or something and his eyes begged for someone to come and rescue him. Albeit not knowing why Myungsoo was reacting this way, Sungyeol really wanted to help him because the neighbor was a huge help when he needed to ditch Sangwoo. He was this close of sending Myungsoo to get something that they supposedly forgot when somebody screamed 'next'.

“Myungsoo, it's our turn now. We need to...” Sungyeol softly called and Myungsoo couldn't be more grateful for that.

“I need to go now ssaem, it was great meeting you again.” Myungsoo forced a smile to her and before she could even attempt on saying anything, he turned around and pushed the cart to the free cashier to pay.

Myungsoo seemed a bit nervous during all the process and Sungyeol stayed quiet, but once they put the groceries on the trunks he couldn't keep quiet anymore.

“Are you ok? “He asked and Myungsoo forced a smile.

“What are you talking about? I'm great.”

“If you don't want to talk about what just happened you just have to say so, you don't need to lie to me.” Sungyeol said seriously and then circled the car to enter it and sit in the passenger seat. Myungsoo sighed then entered the car and sat in the driver seat only for Sungyeol to mumble. “I just wanted to help.”

“Hyung.” Myungsoo called softly. “I just... How do I say....”

“You don't need to force yourself.” Sungyeol said with tiredness in his voice.

“I kind of wanted.” Myungsoo said as he looked down to his lap. “It's not like I don't want to talk about certain things...” He said cautiously. “...it's not that I don't trust you either, it's just that I can't.” He said and waited for Sungyeol reaction that only sighed and leaned on the window. That absolutely explained nothing and Sungyeol just decided that he wouldn't lose a neuron overthinking about his crush life when he was sure that Myungsoo wouldn't appreciate it the way he wanted. “Usually this is where people back off.” Myungsoo said lowly and with such a fragile tone that Sungyeol turned to look at him.

“Huh?” Sungyeol asked in surprise.

“You probably know how this goes. There are things about ourselves we don't want to show other people so when they insist on knowing us, and we don't share, they give up on us and back off.” Sungyeol couldn't help but nod, he understood, this is why he usually hid a thing or two about himself. “I'm kind of used.” Myungsoo smiled although very sadly before he became serious and looked right into Sungyeol's eyes. “Though I wished you were not one of those because I kind of like you a lot.”

And that was enough for Sungyeol heart transform from heavy to crazy. He gulped hard and could only hope that the weird happiness he was feeling wasn't showing. "Yeah, you're a good friend." Sungyeol agreed awkwardly and Myungsoo half snorted and then sat straight on his seat to start the engine.

As they drove, Myungsoo just turned the radio on to fill the silence and stayed quiet while Sungyeol was immersed in his own thoughts. He was actually torn between trying to contain his feelings and trying to solve Myungsoo's mysteries as if he was one of Sunggyu's puzzles.

_______________________________________________________

When they came back, the kids were still playing animatedly on Myungsoo room with Bumsoo while Sonmi had moved from her room to the office and was messing everything around in her searching quest.At the end, Sungyeol and Myungsoo hadn't another choice than to cook dinner.

They fell into an awkward silence again only broken when Sungyeol gave his neighbor instructions to help him. Sungyeol had finished the last step of the recipe - and it was smelling delicious already - while Myungsoo was trying to tidy it up the kitchen. He decided to apologize, at this point and after so much time spent together it wasnt that hard to apologize to the younger anymore.

“Sorry about earlier, I was just worried.” He said and Myungsoo stopped what he was doing to look at him, but he wasn't surprised or angry or anything.

“I'm sorry if I worried you then... It's just... You have noticed already I don't like to talk about Woohyun mom, not even with him.” Myungsoo says with a nervous stretch of his lips.

“I noticed, this is why I don't ask, but that wasn't about your wife, it was about Woohyun and you became nervous so this was why...” Sungyeol trailed but didn't finish afraid of doing any more damage than what he did today.

“Woohyun is my son hyung, he is not an animal in a zoo, I don't have the obligation to show him to anyone of my past if I don't want to.” Myungsoo explained doing his best not to sound too defensive.

“Yeah, I guess.” He agreed but he didn't expect Myungsoo to continue.

“I really liked Younha songsaengnim as a teacher but I don't want her, not anyone else, butting in my life and choices. I don't want pity and I don't want them to think I've made a mistake because I didn't and, for that, I have a clear conscience.”

“I'm not accusing you of that.” Sungyeol simply took the pan from the cooker and placed on the counter before addressing his friend. “You changed my perception of you.” He admitted.

“That's great news”. Myungsoo opened a genuinely amused smile and Sungyeol playfully shoved him before he became serious again. “As long as you don't press me for details of my relationship with Jihyun, and if you wait and stay around, I can open up more to you.” Myungsoo suggested and Sungyeol squinted his eyes, what was that even supposed to mean? Was Myungsoo up for wrecking his brain? Because he was sure his brain was failing him for the first time ever. Still, he couldn't help himself for blurting something without thinking.

“She must have been a great girl for you not get someone else and still love and mourn her after seven years.” He said as he avoided Myungsoo's gaze, cursing in his mind that he almost seemed jealous (which he kind of was) with that kind of speech.

“She was a great girl, yes, but you're wrong.” Myungsoo said surprisingly very calm and Sungyeol looked at him in puzzlement only to watch his neighbor looking back at him intently, as if inspecting all of his reactions. “Because I don't say the truth people usually think like that but this is not it. Jihyun will always have a special place in my heart, but I'm not 'still in love' with her even after her death.” He said as he made air quotes. “What I feel is guilt.”

Sungyeol unconsciously made the most confused expression he could because he wasn't understanding a thing. Just like Sunggyu's puzzles, there wasn't a way of solving them if he didn't have all of the pieces and Myungsoo was withholding some very important ones. He knew that he was being too curious and maybe invasive, but all about Myungsoo allured and enticed him, and he couldn't help himself from trying to know more and more about the younger. He thought that was the only way to feel closer to him. Unfortunately, he couldn't take the chance that Myungsoo seemed to be prone to talking today because the kids came running into the kitchen.

“Hyuuuuuuung! This smell delicious.” Woohyun came running and both adults broke eye contact to look at them.

“Is it done?” Sunggyu asked excited but then just became disappointed when he noticed the green parts over the pasta. “Oh no, there is spinach in it.”

“It is done, Woohyun, help me set the table.” Myungsoo ordered and Woohyun immediately ran to get things in a drawer as Myungsoo moved to get plates for them.

“Come on Sunggyu, I've put so much chicken and cheese that you won't even taste it.” Sungyeol reasoned.

“But I don't...” Sunggyu was ready to complain again but Myungsoo's dad entered the kitchen right then and somehow his presence worked some magic on the boy because he immediately shut up. Maybe he thought Woohyun grandpa wouldn't like him  if he were to complain.

“What a delicious smell, gosh, it even looks good too. God, I can't wait to eat it.”

“Good, go call mom, I'm setting the table.” Myungsoo said as he and Woohyun passed his father to go towards the living room where there was a large traditional Korean dinner table that was waiting to be set.

Instead of going himself, Bumsoo ordered Sunggyu to call his wife, which the boy promptly set off to do so Bumsoo could help his boys finish setting the table. After another five minutes, everyone was sitting around the table and preparing themselves to eat.

“Oh, it doesn't taste like spinach.” Sunggyu said surprised and then started to dig on it, pretty much like his friend was doing since his finished his prayers to his mom.

Sungyeol started eating like he did any other day of his life, he knew it was good but he didn't marvel on his own food like it was the eighth wonder of the modern world, but both Myungsoo and his dad looked anxious and waiting for some reaction out of Sonmi. On the other hand, the only woman there just had put pasta on her mouth and was currently chewing it and making a very thoughtful expression.

“So?” Bumsoo asked once she finished.

“I need more.” She said only for Sungyeol to frowm and Myungsoo be slightly disappointed though he waited for her to place more pasta in her mouth.

“He is a ten, isn't?” Myungsoo was the one asking as soon as she gulped down.

“No. 9,5.” She said in a definitive tone and both father and son jumped to defend Sungyeol although the said man wasn't even caring, he was just eating quietly while he watched chaos insure.

“What? No, this boy can cook!” Bumsoo complained.

“He can, and better than a bunch of chefs out there and this is why I graded him so high.” She explained.

“Mom, you wouldn't give him a 9,5 if you have tasted his Kimchi Jiggae.” Myungsoo also reasoned.

“It is kind of suspicious of you to say that, you're addicted to kimchi jjigae.” She retorted and Sungyeol wanted to laugh, what a burn, instead he just chuckled.

“Why the fuss? I'm not even a chef, I work with books every day and none of them are about recipes, so chill.” He reasoned.

“But you're kinda good, you could have a career in the kitchen, you know that right?” Bumsoo reasoned.

“If it wasn't for Sunggyu being so picky...” He eyed Sunggyu that was stuffing his mouth and pretending - that he was a good kid that didn't bitch about food every day - before he continued. “… I wouldn't even be cooking almost every day. I just want to feed this boy and whoever is around us during our meals and this is enough for me, I don't have an interest in a career in the kitchen.” Sungyeol said as Myungsoo mother watched his every move intently.

“Don't you want to know, out of curiosity, why you were graded 9.5 instead of 10?” She asked.

“Oh, I want to know, because this is perfect.” Myungsoo said as he put his fork down and Sungyeol just shrugged.

“You modified the original recipe.” She said with a grave tone.

“Yes, I did, I just told you Sunggyu is picky, don't be fooled by his acts.” Sungyeol agreed as he pointed to Sunggyu with his fork. “Can you slow down? You're gonna choke.” He ended up scolding Sunggyu.

“Yes, but in the culinary arts every flavor has to be balanced, it has a bit too much of cheese.” She added and Sungyeol just inhaled and exhaled, he didn't want to roll his eyes at her and be labeled as Myungsoo impolite friend so he just settled for shrugging.

“Sunggyu ate and liked, goal achieved.” He said simply and Sonmi smiled pleased.

“I knew it, I knew it, I knew it.” She said so happily that she clapped her hands together.

“Huh?” Myungsoo and Sungyeol and even Bumsoo asked together.

“Dad, can I have more?” Woohyun suddenly asked with twinkly puppy eyes.

“Me too!” Sunggyu did the same, asking Myungsoo to refill his plate instead of his own brother. Suddenly Myungsoo felt as if he was a father of two, which he didn't mind at all.

“Sure.” He said as he placed more pasta on the boy's plates and right then his mother got up with her plate in hands.

“I'm sorry, I just need to find proof or no one will believe in me, please wait a little more Sungyeol-shi.” With that, she took her plate and disappeared in the direction of the basement.

“What's with her?” Woohyun asked as he received his plate back from his dad. “Why grandma is going to the basement?”

“I don't know, but you're staying here mister.” Myungsoo said and Woohyun immediately pouted.

“Sonmi is acting so weird today.” Bumsoo complained as he sighed. “Our room is a mess this big, then she made a mess out of the office and now she moved to the basement. I only hope she remembers to put everything into place when she finishes whatever she is doing.”

After that, the five males finished eating and Sungyeol set a movie on Netflix to watch with the boys because his neighbor insisted on doing the dishes alone. Meanwhile, Bumsoo brought Sonmi plate back for his son to wash then moved towards his room to tidy it up a bit.

When Myungsoo finished it he came back to the living room only to notice Sungyeol and the boys intently looking at the screen – he didn't know that Sungyeol thoughts were far and only his body was present – so he sneakily moved to the basement.

“Mom, I'm not helping you clean this up.” He said as he closed the door behind him and jumped through things on the ground to go towards a particular shelve.

“It's ok, your father will.” She said convinced and Myungsoo wanted to laugh, but then again, his father was kind of whipped so... “What are you doing down here? Aren't you supposed to be up with the boys and preventing Woohyun to enter here like always?”

“Hyung is with them.” Myungsoo said as tried to find a specific book on the shelve but didn't find it so he moved towards the side and tried opening a drawer of an old bed side table to look inside. “I'm looking for Jihyun diary.”

Suddenly his mother stopped what she was doing and asked in surprise. “Jihyun diary?”

“Yes, I promised to give Woohyun but I didn't have the time to come here to get it before, so... Here it is!” He said cheerful then directed himself to sit beside his mom and opened the diary to look at some pages.

“Are you sure you want to give him this?” She asked cautiously. “It doesn't have any graphic description of what you did together right?”

“Well, I wouldn't know, I never read her diary.” He said as he quickly passed through the pages. “I'm giving him the one she wrote during his pregnancy, I want him to know how much he was loved by her.” As soon as he finished saying that he ripped about twenty pages of her diary.

“Myungsoo!” His mother gasped in surprise. “Why would you do that? Didn't you just say...”

“As I told you, I want Woohyun to know he was loved by his mother.” He said as he folded those pages and put inside his pockets and Sonmi guessed there was something in there that Woohyun shouldn't see, he had a very idealized idea of what his mother was like, and, if she had bad thoughts about him before, that had surely changed during her pregnancy so he didn't need to know that, still she was curious.

“Wait a minute, Jihyun....” She was about to ask something but Myungsoo interrupted her and she got the hint he once more wouldn't want to talk about this.

“Mom, what do you want to show Sungyeol hyung? You're kind of behaving strangely since you met him earlier.” He said serious and his mother immediately returned to her search.

“Oh, you wouldn't believe.” She said getting excited as she quickly forgot about Jihyjn diary and as she looked at some old pictures in a box. “I mean, what's the odds?”

Myungsoo peaked at the pictures. “It isn't my baby pictures, right?”

“No, Myungsoo. Hehehe. Though I'm tempted to show that one in which Woohyun is peeing on you while you tried to change his diaper.” She said amused.

“Mom, let me have some dignity.” Myungsoo whined. “I was sixteen and Woohyun was a tricky baby. Why Moonsoo took this photo? Why do you even keep it?” Myungsoo was half ranting half complaining when his mother eyes became wide and she screamed.

“FOUND IT! OH MY GOD I'VE FOUND IT!  FINALLY!” She then hit her son's arms. “Tell your father to stay with the kids and get your friend down here, you two need to see this.” Myungsoo stayed still for a couple of seconds until his mother hit him again. “What are you still doing here? Go call him!”

Myungsoo ended up running from his place to do what his mom told him to, leaving Jihyun diary behind. Sonmi wanted to look at it because despite never being curious, now she was. Unfortunately, she knew that Myungsoo had ripped the juicy parts of it. She also wouldn't have too much time because in less than two minutes Myungsoo was back in the basement with his tall friend in toll.

“Here we are.” Myungsoo announced when they entered the basement and the woman quickly motioned for them to jump through the mess that she made to get close. Once they did, she pushed a couple of pictures in Sungyeol.

On the first picture there were two girls in a park, probably doing a picnic and eating. One of them seemed in her early teenage years, she had a pointed chin and dimples but had an weird haircut that basically destroyed her appearance, while the other seemed like she was in her late teens or early twenties and had a more oval-shaped face with small eyes, but was very pretty; and while Sungyeol seemed to be analyzing the pictures Myungsoo asked curiously.

“You wanted to show him those girls? Who they even are?”

“Yah! Don't you recognize your own mother?” She complained and Myungsoo just looked back and forth from the picture to her.

“Now I know why I was so weird during my early childhood.” He ended up mumbling and his mother came close and slapped his nape. “Ouch.” He complained.

“These were other times, people used to have other kinds of haircuts ok?” She tried to defend herself. "But I'm clearly the younger one here."

“Ok. I understood that already, but why would you want to show a picture of you with a friend to hyung?” He asked though his mother ignored him. He tried to look at the picture Sungyeol was holding to discover the reason when he heard Sungyeol gulp.

“Myungsoo, that's my mom.” Sungyeol breathed only for his friend to gasp.

“Yes, what are the odds?” She asked in glee.


	26. Childhood memories - Who knew? - Gossip

 

 

“How?” Myungsoo asked dumbly as he got that picture to inspect closer and Sungyeol started to look at other pictures from the two girls in many different moments, but always around food.

“Unnie was was older than me by six years but despite that, we were very close friends.” She explained with a fond smile as she got beside her son and also looked at the picture. She sighed heavily and shifted in place a bit embarrassed. “I met her because, hum, my parents made her babysit me.”

Sungyeol and Myungsoo both stopped looking at the pictures in hand to look at her with synchronized raised brows.

“Let's just say I always loved food but I wasn't born knowing how to cook.” She then threw a smile at Sungyeol. “Thanks to your mom I didn't die from hunger back then and also learned how to cook some stuff.” When she said that something made complete sense to her son.

“So you know her recipes?” Myungsoo asked to be sure and Sungyeol opened up his mouth, now understanding where his friend was going.

“Well, not all of them. ” She said embarrassed. “Sungyeol mom was a Top Chef at Amanti and I ate her food many times so I know what's in it, but I don't know how she prepared most of her recipes. I just know some because she would teach me if I were to suggest something and the dish turned out good. Like her pancakes, you see....”

“ _I don't understand why do I have to be babysat, I'm thirteen!” Young Sonmi complained as she watched the girl in front of her go back and forth bringing some ingredients to the counter._

“ _Because your parents don't want you alone at home.” The elder replied._

“ _It is not like I'll blow up our house.” The younger complained only for the elder to stop, turn around and raise a distrust brow at her. “Come on, that was one time!”_

“ _Let's just face it Sonmi, you do better eating than cooking.” The elder girl used playful tone._

“ _That's because Minyoung unnie food is so tasty.” The girl smiled sheepishly and the other smiled to herself pleased._

“ _If I were you I wouldn't think like that.” She suddenly returned to their original topic, turning around and going back to start mixing the ingredients. “If I were you I would think of this as your parents paying me to cook good meals for you. I plan to go for cooking school, you know? One day I'll be a famous chef so in twenty years you can say you had the privilege to grow up eating my food. “_

“ _You better put some effort to succeed unnie, because I want to eat for free wherever you work at.” The girl said but after a second thought, she added. “Actually, I want to eat for free in every place I can.”_

_Minyoung just laughed. “Don't you want to become a food critic then?”_

“ _Maybe I'll will.” Sonmi said rather seriously. "I'd be paid to eat and that would be great."_

“ _Then please do grade me good.” Minyoung playfully pleaded as she pointed towards the container near her young friend._

“ _Always unnie.” The girl smiled as she brought the container for her friend and Miyoung took what was inside and placed over the pan._

“ _I don't know where this idea came from Mimi, but I hope it tastes good, or else we will be wasting a lot of food.”_

“ _Come on unnie, believe in me, what doesn't taste good with bacon?” The girl said with a twinkle in her eyes as she watched her friend cook intently. Later when they ate their pancakes, their eyes got big in surprise. It tasted so good that they ended up high fiving each other._

“ _Oh my god, goal achieved!” Minyoung cheered._

“ _See! I told you!” The younger said with a smug tone._

“ _You aren't a lost case.” The older girl teased only for her young friend to try and shove her. “But next time I think we should cut the bacon into smaller pieces so we can distribute the taste better.” She added a bit thoughtful._

“ _Please invite me to try that too!” Sonmi said with a big pleased smile._

“At that time I knew nothing about cooking but I'll have you know that I learned and no boy of mine can complain about that. As I told you, it was my idea to add bacon in the first place, but that brilliant idea was expected from someone that knows what good food should taste like and...” Myungsoo mother trailed playfully but cockily.

“So this is why...” Sungyeol said then looked at Myungsoo as if he finally understood the meaning of life. “This is why... I tried so hard to think why it tasted the same and I never guessed...” He then turned to Myungsoo mom. “I would have never guessed that you two were friends...”

“You know Sungyeol-shi, I lived most of my life in this house, I moved to Seoul for some time to go to college and I met Myungsoo's dad there, then we moved back to Incheon since I kind of need to live closer to the airport. But if you go to our front door and look at the light blue house in the corner you'll see the house your mom grew up in.”

“What? That's Jihyun house.” Myungsoo gasped in surprise.

“Yes, that's was Jihyun house too.” Sonmi confirmed but then continued her story. “When I returned to Incheon Sungyeol mom finally landed a very good job at Amanti's, so she rented her deceased parents house and left for Seoul right after.” She then looked straight to Sungyeol. “Your mother and I became very busy people, so we didn't frequent each other houses and we mostly sent letters to each other. But she was so happy when she discovered she was expecting you Sungyeol, we hadn't met much but she was so cheerful whenever she talked about you... and there was this one time your father was busy and I accompanied your mother to a doctor appointment and by irony I discovered I was pregnant there... from Myungsoo” She turned around to look fondly to her oldest boy.

She then chuckled with embarrassed cheeks. “We were hoping that Myungsoo would be a girl because we'd be able to marry you two off but he turned out to be a boy. We even tried a second time but we didn't luck it out either.” She confessed with a hint of disappointment and Sungyeol awkwardly shifted just so Myungsoo jaw could hang as low as he could. _Another one for shipping squad? Just my luck,_ he thought.

“We continued to meet whenever I would go to Amanti or whenever we found time to get things off our chest. I was there for her when she started to notice there was something different about you...” She said and that made Myungsoo furrow his brows, was she talking about Sungyeol sexuality? Was because of that that she had that accepting speech? “She told me about how anxious she was when people made all those tests on you and how she didn't want to let you go, but she knew it was going to be good for your future if she did....”

“If you were that close to my mom to know all of this, let's not talk about these kinds of things.” Sungyeol said dryly, clearly on defensive mode. Meanwhile Myungsoo thought about what kind of tests she was referring to, his mom was making Sungyeol seem like a guinea pig from a sci-fi movie.

“Sorry dear, I didn't mean to upset you.” She apologized sincerely. “I am only saying this because something happened before you went to your boarding school.”

“You went to a boarding school?” Myungsoo head snapped back to Sungyeol. It was not that this was some kind of impressive news - actually, it didn't make difference for Myungsoo if Sungyeol attended a public school, like him or an expensive boarding school - he was just surprised that his mom seemed to know a lot about his friend.

Before Sungyeol could nod or ask what the woman was referring to Sonmi continued. “This is the thing that I actually wanted to show you.” She trailed as she moved back to get a picture she had been searching for earlier and then handed to the two young adults. “I know you wouldn't believe that this happened so I had to search it for proof because... what's the odds?” She repeated the same question she made five minutes ago with the same glee.

Both young adults moved their eyes synchronized to inspect the photo and Myungsoo instantly sighed heavily. “I knew childhood pictures would appear at some point.” He commented though he was ignored by Sungyeol.

There were six children in the pic in what it seemed to be two groups of three. In one of them a young boy, very white with big eyes and a pacifier was pulling the hair of the other boy close to his age (that was crying) and there was a girl in a flowery dress that, by her position and the way her hair fell, one couldn't see her face and she was trying to separate the two babies.

On the other side, there was a tanned short boy with thick eyebrows with an upset face as he watched a chess match unfold in front of him. On his left side, there was a boy, dressed in a black t-shirt and gray shorts who had brows furrowed in concentration as he moved a pawn over the board while a Kero-chan plush toy lied next to him. His opponent was a white skinny boy with big eyes that had a party hat on his head and seemed to be ignoring the other playing in front of him in order to inspect, very happily, a Suppi plush toy.

“This is me.” Myungsoo pointed to the kid in a black shirt playing chess. “This one getting beaten is Moonsoo, and the one saving his ass is Jihyun.” He sighed deeply, showing some nostalgia. "She was a very cute girl but we can't see her face here."  _Thankfully. “_ I don't remember who are the other kids.” He added and only then Sungyeol moved his finger to point at the picture.

“Sungjong.” He pointed to the baby pulling baby Moonsoo hair. “Hoya.” He pointed to the upset boy with thick brows. “….Me.” He finished in a whisper.

Myungsoo gasped and pulled the picture out of his hyung hands so he could inspect as close as he could then he looked a couple of times from the picture to his hyung. “Oh my god, when was this? Is this really you? This is definitely me. Were we already playing chess? When did I even learned? Oh, My God, It's you, hyung, and me!” Myungsoo ranted half confused half surprised.

“It's me.” Sungyeol confirmed. “See the hat? This was taken on the last time we celebrated my birthday, so it was my seventh birthday.” He explained. “Mom wanted to throw a big party for my birthday and invited all my classmates but none of them showed up...” Myungsoo suddenly looked at him with a bit of pity and Sungyeol decided to ignore.

“But unnie had invited us so it wasn't a big fail or anything, more food for us right? And we even got you a gift... see the plush toy? Myungsoo gave it to you.” Sonmi explained and Sungyeol, albeit surprised because he didn't remember that, groaned internally. He knew he loved Myungsoo already, the universe could stop rubbing that on his face and finding more ways for Sungyeol to like him because, after knowing this, he just had to associate Myungsoo to one of his happiest memories of when things weren't difficult yet. “And you liked so much Sungyeol, your face lit up so much and you instantly warmed up to Myungsoo, thing that your mom said it didn't happen often and... who's the other boy?”

“Yes, Hoya hyung was adopted into our family, he is my cousin.” Sungyeol explained still kind of numb with the revelations.

“He even got jealous.” Sonmi chuckled as she continued. “Because you were friendly to Myungsoo right away and even asked to play together.” She then got a bit awkward. “Who knew you wanted to play chess, Myungsoo wanted to play too but he didn't know how to so you patiently taught him...”

Sungyeol eyes instantly squeezed and he threw a glare to Myungsoo that somehow was holding a laugh. “You cheater!” He accused and tried to hit his neighbor.

“I didn't cheat, how did I cheat? I didn't know.” Myungsoo asked as he tried to evade Sungyeol, giggling away.

“Huh?” Sonmi asked looking from one to the other in confusion.

“You said you had a very qualified teacher!” Sungyeol complained.

“Hyung, I just told you, I didn't know it was you.” Myungsoo tried to defend himself. “And I thought I was bluffing, but who knew it was the truth, aren't you qualified? Haven't you won tournaments? Who knew you'd be your own doom.” He ended up laughing.

“Can you let me in?” Sonmi asked.

“I won a bet playing chess against hyung.” Myungsoo explained.

“Yah!” Sungyeol complained flustered. “You won because I said you had to last 15 minutes, you wouldn't have lasted another minute with me if you hadn't had Sunggyu help, you were struggling and starting to stall, don't think I didn't notice!”

“So you lost to your brother that it is a kid?” Sonmi asked furrowing her brows.

“Yes!” Myungsoo laughed hard.

“People were distracting me.” Sungyeol tried to defend himself. “You know what? Let's not talk about this anymore.” Sungyeol complained very embarrassedly and with flushed cheeks, so he quickly decided to change the subject. “So... Woohyun mom came to my birthday?”

“Oh, yes, because I thought Myungsoo wouldn't be able to mix with other kids since he would be the youngest, but it turns out you two developed your own bubble and she ended up a bit ignored.” She chuckled at the memory. “They kind of fought and Myungsoo had to spend a week apologizing. It was the first time he fought with her.” She said and Myungsoo stopped laughing to become all moody and, noticing her son mood, Sonmi decided to change the subject.

“Ahhh I'm so happy, I mean, Sungyeol mom and I were very happy that you two bonded very easily and we wanted you to keep being friends but then Sungyeol went to a boarding school and we lived in different cities.... But who cares about that, you are friends now!” She cheered. “I'm so happy, unnie would be so happy and... wait, I have to tell my husband about this!” She gasped and then turned around to go, leaving the two young adults alone.

Myungsoo walked towards where he left Jihyun diary to pick it up, promptly making small chat so Sungyeol wouldn't ask something he didn't want to answer again. “I would never guess we met up once during our childhood, and to think you treated me good from the start back then....” He chuckled because that truly amused him.

Sungyeol crossed his arms. “You know... it took me time and courage to ask your forgiveness, I still feel guilty and you still rub that on my face?” He asked with a hurt tone that made Myungsoo spin around to face his neighbor as soon as he heard it.

“Oh no hyung, please, don't interpret this as me rubbing things in your face.” He pleaded with a serious tone.

“Then how am I supposed to take this?” Sungyeol asked a bit sarcastic and defensive and Myungsoo gave a couple of steps in his direction before answering.

“I'd be happy if you took this as you liking me before you even knowing.” Myungsoo said dead serious looking into Sungyeol eyes with some intensity.

Sungyeol breath wanted to hitch and his legs felt like giving up because, - seriously? - that had a double meaning that could feed his hopes. Was Chanyeol right and Myungsoo knew about his feelings and was doing this to have fun? If so, he would be so disappointed with his neighbor. But since he didn't know for sure, he decided to take the safest route and held a poker face to not give him the satisfaction of showing any reactions.

Noticing Sungyeol wouldn't say anything, Myungsoo stepped to the side and moved past him. “Come on hyung, I have to lock the basement, Woohyun always tries to come here but he can't or else he will spend a lot of time sneezing his nose out.” He called and only then Sungyeol let out his breath discreetly before following the young dad upstairs.

As they emerged from the basement, Woohyun immediately stopped paying attention to the movie to look at them. A second later he fixed his eyes on Myungsoo's hands that held a pink book and his eyes instantly lit up.

“Yes Woohyun, this is what you're thinking, I'll try to clean a bit so you can read and give you after the movie, ok?” Myungsoo explained before he moved inside the kitchen  and that made Woohyun squeal in delight, much for Sunggyu puzzlement.

As for Sungyeol, he didn't know what to do. He clearly wasn't interested in the movie the kids were watching so he took the liberty to search for Myungsoo's mom to return the pictures of her and his mom.

It turns out that Myungsoo mom let him keep some of them, and then Myungsoo's parents proceeded to talk animatedly about Sungyeol mom. Now that Myungsoo dad discovered who was his mother, he finally could remember who he thought Sungyeol resembled, he met Sungyeol dad a couple of times but since they didn't hang out much he wasn't able to link the two.

It seemed like Sonmi knew his mother too well, not only because of all the stories she told him about his mother, but because she kept the conversation light and far away from his parents divorce or Sunggyu father - not that Sungyeol hated Jongwan, the guy was a good husband for his mother, but that didn't mean that they were close either.

The kids watched two movies and after that everyone started to get tired and sleeping seemed to become a very well accepted idea. Myungsoo's parents hyped the kids a bit for a barbecue and playing in the pool the next day before calling the night and disappearing in their room. Myungsoo dragged Woohyun inside the bathroom first, promising that he would leave Jihyun diary on the bedside table for the boy to read as soon as he got ready to sleep.

While Woohyun bathed, Myungsoo said to Sungyeol and Sunggyu to prepare their stuff while he would set things up for them. Myungsoo had to bring two mattresses from Moonsoo room but, even though his room was bigger, it didn't have all space needed to it so he had to push his big bed to the side. It didn't take too long for Woohyun to finish his bath, and Myungsoo suspected that the younger didn't wash it properly because he was anxious to read his mother diary.

As Sunggyu was rushed inside the bathroom by Sungyeol, Woohyun jumped on the bed and started to try to read but he didn't even get to open the pink diary properly that he was already sneezing.

“Woohyun, put the diary down, it's better if you read tomorrow or else you'll sneeze all night. I'll try to put under the sun to see if helps tomorrow.” Myungsoo said as he set things up on the ground for him and Sungyeol.

“But dad – Atchoo! - I've waited a lot to read it.” Woohyun complained and was about to ask Myungsoo to read it to him but, when he saw Sungyeol entering the room, he had the brilliant idea of asking him instead. “Sungyeol hyung – Atchoo! - can you read my mom diary for me? – Atchoo! - I keep sneezing because of it.”

Sungyeol instantly halted his movements and looked warily to Myungsoo, sort of asking permission since he knew Myungsoo didn't like sharing things about Woohyun mom.

“Can you do me this favor, while I finish here?” Myungsoo asked and, since he didn't seem defensive or scared, Sungyeol thought that pink book wouldn't have juicy stuff for him to discover.

“Sure.” He replied and moved to the bed to get the book from Woohyun and sit to read. “Ok, where do we start...” Sungyeol muttered to himself, though it was pretty obvious he would start from page one. The thing was... the page one wasn't there; Jihyun diary apparently talked about her pregnancy and it started on the 8th week already. As he inspected better, there was a few pages that seemed to have been torn. Sungyeol wanted to ask his neighbor why, but because Woohyun seemed too eager to hear him, he decided to just do what he was asked for.

“ _I'm 8 weeks pregnant now –_ that's so weird for me to say, but, well..."Sungyeol inserted his two cents. " _I didn't throw up today - which I'm thankful for because I did two days ago and Myungsoo oppa had to clean since I wasn't fast enough to reach the bathroom – but I felt nauseous. I hate that I have to go out of home when I'm like this but I still have to go to school._

_People in school don't know yet. The doctor said he/she wasn't big enough to show I'm pregnant so people just think I gained some pounds. 'Jihyun you should go dieting' they say... if only they knew..._

_I know one day my belly will get big and round but I don't feel ugly or fat, I just feel different. I'm feeling more confident now, I went to the doctor today - Myungsoo oppa was there with me holding my hand all the way/time because I was scared, honestly I'm still scared about a bunch of things – but we saw him/her through the ultrasound for the first time since we discovered I am pregnant._

_The doctor said the baby heart beat is very strong and it is too soon to say anything but so far the baby is developing healthily. It has a big head right now and we can see that it's little arms and legs are starting to appear. Oppa was so happy his eyes were sparkling as if he just got his desired gift from Santa._

_This is the first time in a while I cried because I was happy. I still feel like there's a typhoon of emotions inside of me, but I'm starting to see the light at the end of the tunnel now and oppa says he will take me there._

_Oppa says I shouldn't be scared because he will do his best to take care of us, but Oppa is fifteen just like me, I'm scared that he can't. Oppa says I shouldn't worry about things of the future, the baby is already very loved and that's all that matters at this point._

_I guess he is right, after the baby is born we can...”_

Sungyeol was interrupted by Sunggyu entering the room and as soon as he and Woohyun snapped out of the diary's content they noticed Myungsoo wasn't in the room anymore. Woohyun didn't gave much importance to Myungsoo absence (maybe because he already knew Myungsoo became emotional with certain things) and promptly started telling Sunggyu about his mom diary.

As for Sungyeol, he figured his neighbor needed some time alone for himself and decided to give him that time as he took a bath and then he would try to talk to him later. He instructed Sunggyu to continue reading from where he stopped then grabbed his things and went to the bathroom.

“… _. talk about what to do and how to raise him/her._

 _Something else happened today as well, auntie gave me this tiny little shoes that are the cutest thing...”_ Sunggyu suddenly stopped reading and put the diary down.

Woohyun promptly sat up in bed with a bit of confusion in his eyes. “Hyung, please continue reading for me, if I am to get too close to the book I will sneeze.”

“Woohyunnie, can I read it later? I have to tell you something while no one else is here.” Woohyun raised a brow and pouted but still nodded at his hyung and Sunggyu quickly looked at the door before looking back at Woohyun, he was very serious. “Woohyunnie, I discovered something today about Sungyeol hyung.”

“What?” Woohyun asked curiously.

Woohyun and Sungyeol didn't notice before when Myungsoo left the room but they were both wrong about the reason why the young dad left - it wasn't because he was emotional over something that was written in the diary, he didn't even hear everything - he just left to get more pillows (he guessed he would need to hug something tonight or else god knows what he would do or if he would manage to sleep beside his neighbor) and a hair drier to dry the boys hair. When he came back, it was the right timing to hear Sunggyu big revelation.

“You can't tell anyone ok?” Sunggyu said and his friend nodded before Sunggyu spilled. “Sungyeol hyung likes someone.” Sunggyu revealed loud enough and Myungsoo halted his steps as soon as he heard that. _What?_

“Like what?” Woohyun ended up asking half in curiosity, half in confusion.

“I guess like couples do.” Sunggyu said. "He told Hoya hyung and Jongie hyung earlier today."

“Whom he likes hyung?” Woohyun asked now getting more interested, he loved romances.

“Her name is Myungsook.” Sunggyu said and Myungsoo rose a brow as high as he could (out of the room and in front of the door but out of the boy's view). “I couldn't understand things very well because Sungyeol hyung was speaking about a lot of things at the same time, he even talked about my birthday and ships.” Sunggyu scratched his head as he tried to recall and make sense of the things he heard. At the same time, Myungsoo frowned deeply though he was starting to feel some pain in his chest. “Woohyunnie, he said she kissed him in the bathroom.” Sunggyu said as if it was a scandalous thing.

Myungsoo eyes became huge when he heard this. If Sungyeol hadn't a habit of kissing people in the bathroom the only conclusion that he could reach was that they were talking about the kiss he and Sungyeol shared. His heart started beating a little bit too fast in an emotion he couldn't really describe, Sungyeol told Sungjong and Hoya that? Shit, what now? And who the hell was Myungsook?

Woohyun gasped, equally shocked. “But girls aren't supposed to enter the boy's bathroom!” He argued but then remember something. “Wait! Did he enter the girl's bathroom then? Hyung, Sungyeol hyung can't do that! This is wrong and girls don't like it.”

“I know!” Sunggyu totally agreed. “And he even said she was going to french kiss him.” The oldest kid said indignant and then a second later, he hesitantly asked his friend. “Do you know what is a french kiss?”

“A kiss in France?” Woohyun asked innocently and Myungsoo almost chuckled but managed to hold a laugh in to be able to hear their conversation.

“No, the kiss was in the bathroom here, so how in the world can she transform a Korean kiss into a french one?” Sunggyu asked.

“I don't know hyung.” The boy answered honestly and Sunggyu decided to let that go, this wasn't what worried him.

"Woohyunnie, I am worried about hyung." He ended up confessing. "I don't think Sungyeol hyung is happy to be in love."

“Why?” Woohyun asked. “Love is the best thing in the world.” He said. _And the most painful thing as well son -_ Myungsoo thought to himself _. “_ Why wouldn't he like to be in love?”

“I don't know.” Sunggyu scratched his head. “Hyung said he didn't like her before, but then said he fell in love, and that wasn't supposed to happen. He said he didn't notice and a friend pointed out to him but Hoya hyung said how he fell in love and..."

As Sunggyu trailed, Myungsoo became certain that they were talking about things between him and Sungyeol and that left him with a couple of questions: 1- Why the hell Sungyeol spread things that happened between them? Was he in need of advice or something? 2-What would those two think of him? 3-Why they used a name of a girl to talk about him if Sungyeol was gay? Unless they were trying to hide it from Sunggyu, which could be a possible theory, Woohyun also didn't know a lot of things. But what bothered Myungsoo more was the fourth question: 4 – Why Sungyeol thought it was so bad to love him? A lot complicated? Yes, but bad? No.

“Woohyunnie... I think Hoya hyung fell in love with Dongwoo hyung, is that possible?” Sunggyu ended up saying at the end.

That snapped Myungsoo back to reality because what he just heard confirmed that Sunggyu didn't know about Sungyeol and, if he didn't know about Sungyeol, he didn't know about Moonjong and Yadong couples either. Myungsoo quickly decided that, if the big brothers didn't want to tell the boy about that, he should halt the boys conversation, so he entered the room.

“So, who's gonna be the first to dry his hair?” He made sure to say loudly and the boys almost jumped in place as Myungsoo finally went inside the room and dropped some pillows on the mattresses on the ground before looking at them.

The boys looked at each other, promptly forgetting their conversation, and threw fierce looks to one another. “Kai Bai Bo.”

Later when Sungyeol finally appeared, the three of them were looking at him differently and since they had some history doing that, Sungyeol figured something happened behind his back. He wasn't sure what that was but it was something that surely left different moods all around. Sunggyu, for instance, was torn between guilty and worried - Sungyeol knew those furrowed brows too well - as for Woohyun, the boy was plainly giddy and throwing knowing looks at him.

Sungyeol thought it was something that he did, but, looking at Myungsoo eyes, it seemed that he had a typhoon of emotions going on, but as soon as he asked if something happened it wasn't there anymore.

“Nothing is going on hyung.” Myungsoo assured. “Is everything ok for you?”

“Yeah?” Sungyeol answered unsure as Myungsoo started drying Sunggyu hair. “It isn't supposed to be?”

“You tell me, you can tell me anything.” Myungsoo said with a strong gaze, looking Sungyeol way and the taller felt like Myungsoo was invading his soul to make him bare.

Sungyeol furrowed his brows. “What's that supposed to mean?” He asked tensed as the boys looked from one to the other.

Myungsoo opened his mouth to talk, but he felt the kids look on him, so he gave up and forced a smile. “Nothing, I was just putting out there since we're close now.”

Sungyeol then relaxed and smirked in amusement. “Tell me your secrets and I might tell you mine.”

“Deal, I will tell you some.” Myungsoo said as he went back to Sunggyu hair. “The ones that might interest you.” He added in a mumble that only Sunggyu was able to hear. The boy turned around to inquire his neighbor with his eyes but Myungsoo made him turn his head to the other side again.

“Wait for what?” Sungyeol blinked quickly. “You'll tell me your secrets because you want to know mine?”

 _Yes hyung, I am very interested in knowing about Myungsook._ Myungsoo wanted to say but instead he only shrugged and Sungyeol felt slightly weird, he wanted to know Myungsoo's secrets and complete the puzzle that he was - that was a sure thing - but he also didn't want to force Myungsoo to tell him things. And, if the younger weren't to give too many details, it wasn't like he couldn't tell his secrets to Myungsoo too, he was trusting his neighbor, maybe too blindingly, but surely too much lately. “You know you can just request it right?”

Myungsoo only smiled to himself. “Don't worry hyung, I already decided my request, and I will make it soon.”

“Oh yes, daddy, what's your request?” Woohyun asked excitedly.

“When are you going to make it?” Sunggyu chirped too.

“Good question.” Sungyeol backed the kid up.

“I'll tell you all when the time is right.” Myungsoo said in a definitive manner only for Sungyeol to groan inside, he was starting to fear this request and he didn't know why.

 


	27. Nightmares - Request - Revelations

 

 

After his bath, Myungsoo tried to contact his brother so he could apologize, but the younger was still avoiding his call. He dried his hair after that and, once he came back to the room, he saw Woohyun was already sleeping and Sunggyu was in the process of doing so - with Sungyeol patting his head and assuring he would teach the boy to swim tomorrow – so Myungsoo moved directly for his mattress and laid down there.

Myungsoo rested his head on a pillow and hugged another one to sleep, but sleep took its time to come to him, mainly because Sungyeol laid down on the mattress beside his. As for the taller neighbor, he felt too much adrenaline on his body to be able to even think about sleeping and it was only when Myungsoo turned his back to him (supposedly settling in a good position to sleep) that it occurred to him that he could do the same and pretend Myungsoo wasn't there.

Both of them were awoken by small feet running inside the room and jumping to wake them. The boys woke up a bit early and found the grandparents already making breakfast so they only came back when it was time for everyone to eat. After eating, dressing up - Sungyeol wore a black shirt over his body because, really, his body was nothing like Myungsoo's - and a lot of sun block (mainly on Sung brothers), the six of them headed for the pool. Myungsoo's dad would prepare the grill while the mom would prepare the meat and the two young adults and the kids played in the pool.

The first to enter was Woohyun, the boy couldn't touch the bottom of it but he could swim a bit and float, his father entered right after him making a huge splash on the other side of the pool then swam towards his son just to hold him before the boy could tire out. As for Sunggyu, he needed more coaxing. The boy wanted to learn how to swim so he could play in the pool but he was suddenly scared because the water was so deep and Sungyeol had to enter the pool first and then help him inside just so the boy could hold his brother for dear life like a monkey.

They spend an hour teaching Sunggyu how to swim.... but of course Sunggyu wasn't able to do it right from the start so, when Sonmi appeared with some snacks for them, Myungsoo got out of the pool, told his mother to keep an eye on Woohyun and moved inside his house only to come back with two arm buoy for Sunggyu and a couple of other toys.

“Sunggyu-ah, Woohyun used this to learn how to swim a couple of years ago, I think it will help you to be more confident.” He said once he came back and helped the boy to wear it, very patiently because Sunggyu didn't want to wear something that looked so ridiculous. Well, let's say the small eyed boy didn't complain anymore after he was able to have some autonomy in the pool and play with Woohyun.

They lost track of the time and, at some point, it was hard to take the kids out of the pool to eat, but once they started eating they didn't want to go back to the pool. At some point, Myungsoo dad entered the pool to play with the boys and Myungsoo and Sungyeol helped Sonmi to clean stuff. By 6 PM they were already bathed and ready to eat out.

They ate at a Korean traditional restaurant that was one of Sonmi favorites, though she insisted it was hard finding a good chef like Sungyeol mom was. Myungsoo's parents spent the night trying to convince Sungyeol to let Sunggyu stay until Friday at least, while Myungsoo seemed to take some time to be thinking hard about something. By then, the kids were playing some 'guess the song' game and were throwing knowing looks Sungyeol way every time one of them would hum a love song.

At the end of the day Sungyeol had already had a talk to Sungjong and decided to let Sunggyu stay until Friday with Myungsoo's parents. Maybe that decision had to do with the fact that Sungjong said he would be accompanying Moonsoo to spend some days there, he also promised to bring more clothes for their maknae.

They went to bed early, not only because everyone was tired after playing in the pool all day but because Myungsoo and Sungyeol had a parent-teachers meeting to get the boys grades the next day and they wanted to go soon to be free soon. Myungsoo and Sungyeol laid down with backs facing each other in order to sleep but Sungyeol doubted he would be able to after he saw Myungsoo half naked body in the waters. He didn't know how he managed to not show a reaction through his body but he was afraid of his brain creativity tonight.

Sungyeol settled for thinking about some next steps he should take professionally, his improving relationship with Sunggyu, or wondering about what Dongwoo would tell him about Sunggyu the next day. He didn't know how much time it passed but at some point he felt Myungsoo shifting around in his mattress to quickly to be normal, should he wake him up? Should he not?

_______________________________________________________________

“ _Hyung.” Myungsoo practically purred trying to get the older attention._

“ _Hm?” Sungyeol asked as he caressed Myungsoo's hair._

“ _Let's tell this to everyone.” He suggested and Sungyeol leaned away from him a bit to be able to look at his eyes._

“ _You are telling me that you are willing to let go of your title of the most wanted bachelor in college to assume our relationship to everyone? Your fan girls will cry, you know that right?” He asked half jokingly and Myungsoo rolled his eyes._

“ _Their opinion doesn't matter.” Myungsoo said firmly. “But it's been a while and I want to tell people that are important for us.”_

“ _Sure, we can tell Dongwoo and Hoya's hyungs in college and then try to talk to Sungjong and Moonsoo on the weekend, separately.” Sungyeol suggested, and Myungsoo hummed in agreement before Sungyeol remembered something. "Then we have to think about what to say to your parents."_

“ _Yes, I guess I have to find a very delicate way to tell them this.” Myungsoo agreed. “But I think that they will understand, they are very supporting, always have been.”_

_Sungyeol frowned deeply as he stopped caressing Myungsoo hair. “Are you sure?”_

“ _Of course, they are my parents, I would know them better no?” Myungsoo chuckled._

“ _This is exactly why I am asking you that, but if you are saying it's ok, then it's fine with me too.” Sungyeol decided not to press on that because he thought they might fight so he restarted caressing his lover hair the way Myungsoo liked._

“ _Have you thought about how to tell Sunggyu about us?” Myungsoo asked after some time of silence. "If I have to be honest I don't know what to do with Woohyun." He said pensive and Sungyeol promptly stopped caressing Myungsoo's hair again to support his body on an elbow so he could look down at him._

“ _I don't think I'll have a problem with Sunggyu, he likes you, but, Myungsoo....” He hesitated. “Who is Woohyun?”_

“ _Who is Woohyun? Why are you asking me this? You know who is Woohyun.” Myungsoo said chuckling but Sungyeol was serious._

“ _No, I don't know, should I? Who's him? “He asked again and Myungsoo became upset, why Sungyeol was asking this?_

“ _Woohyun, my son, Woohyun.” He explained. “Sunggyu best friend, Woohyun.”_

“ _Myungsoo, you don't have a son.” Sungyeol said seriously and kind of worried. “Sunggyu best friend is called Bora.”_

“ _Of course I have a son!” Myungsoo disagreed as he sat up in bed. “His name is Woohyun, he is seven and he is kind of tiny for his age, he is in the same class as Sunggyu. Ask Dongwoo hyung, he will tell you that Woohyun is in his class.”_

“ _Myungsoo, how this Woohyun would be in Dongwoo hyung class if he is seven? Dongwoo hyung is my Sunbae in college.” Sungyeol said worriedly as he also sat up in bed._

“ _Hyung, stop kidding me, is this some kind of a prank? I am not finding it funny.” He complained._

“ _I am not pranking you, you don't have a son.” Sungyeol repeated._

“ _I have!” And Myungsoo disagreed angrily._

“ _You don't.” Sungyeol insisted._

“ _I have! He was born Feb 8, his delivery was quite complicated, it cost his mother's life, and I became a widower at the age of fifteen. I've been trying to raise Woohyun alone since then and it was so difficult when I moved out of my parents... then I met you and at first, we didn't like each other- even though we discovered we met as kids and liked each other... Anyway, we became close and you help me with Woohyun almost every day...”_

“ _Myungsoo, you're being weirdly detailed but I honestly don't know what you're talking about.” Sungyeol said worried and a bit exasperated. “You told me all you did when you were fifteen was taking pictures and how can you say we ever hated each other?” He asked in hurt._

“ _Because you hated me, all you did was judge me because I am a young parent and I think you cursed me too, but later you told me you were stressed because of Sunggyu, college and your work at the publishing company.... you ended up overcoming your prejudices and we became friends because of the kids, and because our brothers hooked up too.” Myungsoo tried to explain._

“ _No, no, that never happened. I don't work for a publishing company, I work at a bookshop in the mall, and we met there when you came to buy a book about photography and it was love at first sight.” Sungyeol said still hurt. “And Sungjong and Moonsoo never hooked up, they are both gay, yes, but they hate each other and we always have to separate a fight whenever they meet.”_

“ _No, hyung, what are you talking about? Moonsoo and Sungjong do everything together, they love each other and you, and Hoya and Dongwoo hyungs, love teasing them together whenever we go on a triple date with the kids.”_

“ _What triple date Myungsoo? I just told you Sungjong and Moonsoo never got along and Hoya and Dongwoo hyungs don't even know each other.”_

“ _What? Impossible, they are dating for more than a year, you told me they met when Hoya hyung left his webtoons to go to the gym and he met Dongwoo hyung there and...”_

“ _What webtoon babe? You know Hoya hyung prefers to dance any time of the day instead of sitting in front of a computer and Dongwoo hyung hates gyms, and if you'd ask me he should join one because he is getting fat.” Sungyeol tried to add a joke because he hoped that would make Myungsoo snap back to reality._

“ _This is all wrong!” Myungsoo got up from bed ruffling his hair in distress, what fucked up reality was that? “This is all wrong!” He then abruptly turned to Sungyeol. “Hyung, we have met once because our mothers are friends then we met again, in our apartment building when I moved to the apartment in front of yours. We used to hate each other at first, but Sunggyu became my son best friend, Sungjong and Moonsoo are in love with each other and just started dating just like Dongwoo hyung and Hoya hyung are, so our lives became all tangled. And Hoya hyung is a webtoon artist while Dongwoo hyung is out of college for a while, he is the kid's teachers, and I'm a widower and I HAVE A SON, his name is WOOHYUN! He is this tiny bit of sunshine despite having lost his mother so early and....”_

“ _Myungsoo! Are you sure you're ok? Do you have a fever or something? We have never been neighbors, much less met as kids, our mothers don't even like each other because your mother graded one of my mother's dishes badly like ten years ago. Technically you live in Incheon, that's an hour from here; you have no son and no past wife - how can you even be a widower? - and you don't get along with you parents this is why you spend most of your time here since we started to date.” Sungyeol tried to explain._

“ _Date?” Myungsoo suddenly froze. He was deeply convinced that Sungyeol was telling him a bunch of lies, but dating? He was sure they were not doing that._

“ _Yes Myungsoo, for a year, two months a week and three more days to be precise.” Sungyeol said exasperatedly. “We have never directly told anyone that we were dating but we weren't hiding either, Dongwoo and Hoya hyungs, Moonsoo and Sungjong and even Sunggyu knows, a lot of people in college suspects because I ditch all my friends to hang out with you only, my mother knows, Sunggyu father knows, only your parents don't know.”_

“ _Wait, wait, wait.” Now instead of being angry, he was scared. “You're telling me you have friends, and your mother is alive? Sunggyu father too?” He asked because he needed to know, Sungyeol was talking with such confidence that he was afraid to be hallucinating. But at the same time it couldn't be, he had all of those memories, all of those pictures, and he had all of this specific kind of love for Woohyun only, why Sungyeol was saying he didn't even exist in the first place?_

“ _They were supposed to be dead?” Sungyeol placed both his hands on his hips and glared at Myungsoo but all that he could do was to produce some tears. “Wow Myungsoo, thank you a lot.” He said in broken sarcasm. “This is what you're wishing for behind our backs?” His voice cracked at the end with disappointment._

“ _What? No!” Myungsoo gasped. “It's just....”_

“ _I don't know what's wrong with you today, if it wasn't enough to say absurd things like you were married and that you have a son, you had to be a jerk and wish for my mom and step-dad, people that loves and dotes on you as if you were their own son, to be dead?"_

“ _But hyung...” Myungsoo still tried to explain but was interrupted by the older._

“ _You don't know how much you just disappointed me.” Sungyeol said with his eyes producing tears but tone ice cold.” After all, we've done for you I've never thought you'd be so... ungrateful.” A tear finally fell and Sungyeol quickly wiped, he didn't want to show weakness. “Please get out of our place, you've not welcomed here anymore.”_

“ _What?” Myungsoo gasped again, as if he wasn't shocked enough to discover they were dating now they were breaking up too?_

_Sungyeol merely moved to the door and opened for him to get out. Right at this moment, Myungsoo heard a feminine voice that he had never heard before. “Yeollie, Myung, did you two smelled food? Come eat.” She called._

“ _No omma, Myungsoo is going, and he isn't coming back.” Sungyeol said loud enough for his mom to hear. The mother let out a confused 'why?' but her son didn't reply._

_When Sungyeol noticed Myungsoo looking confused as hell and not moving a centimeter out of place, he grabbed him by the arm, dragged him out the door and slammed it behind him. With that, everything was black._

Myungsoo woke up gasping for hair and having his heart beating so fast in fear that he thought for a brief moment he would die. What the hell was that dream? Everything started very nicely with Sungyeol in his arms (a thing that, instead of getting weirded out, he completely would have embraced) but it wasn't enough that in reality he had a bunch of problems that kept him from even approaching anyone, apparently in his dreamland to have Sungyeol he would have to loose Woohyun, because his son didn't even exist there.

Although he did like having Sungyeol in his dreams he couldn't say that was a good dream if Woohyun wasn't present. There was no Kim Myungsoo without Nam Woohyun, the boy was a part too big of his life and, if he were to be missing, everything else would be nothing. That thought alone was what scared him. The first thing he did was to sit on the mattress and look to his bed to see Sunggyu and Woohyun on top of each other and in a mess of limbs. Woohyun was very much there and only then Myungsoo was able to breathe relieved.

He felt then a hand touch his wrist and practically jumped in place when he heard Sungyeol whispering to him. “Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you.” He said and Myungsoo nodded but let his body fall back on the mattress. Sungyeol waited a bit for Myungsoo breath to even out and collect his thoughts before he asked again. “Are you ok? I think you were having a nightmare, I tried to wake you before but you were not waking up.” He explained.

Myungsoo closed his eyes, took a deep breath before he turned his head towards Sungyeol and shook his head.

“I can't sleep, do you want to take things off your chest?” Sungyeol offered because - who knew? - maybe Myungsoo revealed something and at least it would make the time pass quickly, he already gave up sleeping for today.

Myungsoo seemed to be deep in thinking, as he looked past his neighbor and to the bed where the boys were sleeping. Sungyeol was almost giving up an answer as well but then Myungsoo moved his lips and an almost barely audible whisper came out. “Not here.”

Sungyeol nodded to show that he understood and he saw his neighbor give one more look at his son before he was getting up and leaving the room. Sungyeol followed suit, closing the door behind him so the boys sleep kept being undisturbed and then followed Myungsoo to the kitchen to watch him filling a cup with water.

“Do you want anything to drink? To eat?” Myungsoo asked and Sungyeol knew that if Myungsoo wasn't asking purposely to stall, a bit more time wouldn't hurt him as well. It seemed he needed some time to collect himself.

“Water, but just half cup.” He said and Myungsoo promptly grabbed a cup, filled for him and placed the bottle inside the fridge again. He handed Sungyeol his cup then moved past him towards the living room.

Sungyeol followed him only to see Myungsoo sitting with his legs up on his couch and drinking water from his cup. The tall followed his neighbor almost hesitantly but ended up sitting on the other end of the couch. “So...” He said because he didn't know if he had to ask again or if it was better to wait to hear what his neighbor had to say.

“Hyung, have you ever wished for something really bad but there were things holding you back?” Myungsoo started with a question that didn't explain much about what this was about.

“Yes.” He confirmed.

“Do you have something like that right now?” Myungsoo asked with a nervous tone.

“Yes, right now there is something like that.” Sungyeol confirmed again and this time forced a quick smile and avoided Myungsoo gaze as he thought about the way he felt.

“OK.” Myungsoo said and took some seconds to better think how to word things while biting his lips. “Imagine you dreamed about getting what you wish, that would be cool right?”

Sungyeol smiled a bit shyly now. “Yes.” He agreed.

“Now imagine that in that dream you got what you wished at the expense of the thing you love the most in the world.” Myungsoo ended up saying and only then Sungyeol looked back at him with a sad look as he understood what Myungsoo was referring to.

“Oh, Myungsoo.” He ended up breathing and Myungsoo drank the rest of his water, placed the cup on the coffee table before he circled his legs and hid face in it. Sungyeol saw Myungsoo angry, guarded, defensive but he had never seen him vulnerable and this sight broke his heart. He wanted to comfort his neighbor but, before he even made that decision, Myungsoo looked up and quickly wiped a single tear.

“I have nightmares every now and then. I'm used to them, they are mostly produced out of this guilt I have because of Woohyun mom so I usually dream about her dying again.” He explained. “But this time it was new, this time it was about Woohyun and it was like he didn't exist at all.”

“But Woohyun is right here, I'm telling you this, he exists, you don't have to worry.” Sungyeol said hoping that he sounded comforting.

Myungsoo snorted. “A couple of minutes ago you told me something different.” He ended up saying and Sungyeol furrowed his brows.

“I beg your pardon? Was I in your nightmare?” Sungyeol asked quickly and as Myungsoo noticed what he just said he almost gasped. He quickly let his brain edite all the dream so he could narrate to his neighbor.

“Yes and everything you told me then was different from reality. You told me Woohyun didn't exist, you said Dongwoo hyung was your sunbae in college and Hoya would never be a webtoon artist, you said I had a bad relationship with my parents and your mother...” Myungsoo avoided Sungyeol gaze, afraid of offending him. “Was still alive.”

“Well... she isn't.” Sungyeol said bluntly at first then got coaxing. “And Woohyun is sleeping peacefully in your room, so if I were you I wouldn't worry too much about this nightmare. That's what I do whenever I have one, and, believe me, mine tend to be on the gore side because my brain gets creative.”

“How can you be fine with this?" Myungsoo asked as he couldn't understand and Sungyeol sighed deeply.

“Myungsoo, I'm not lying, my nightmares, when I do have them, are like blood everywhere.... I know this is my brain trying to get me scared and prevent me from living a normal life....” He said and Myungsoo wondered what Sungyeol was referring to, why he would dream about violent things when Sungyeol himself, despite being nasty at the beginning, wasn't really a violent person. "...and I know I am hard to deal with, a little too bitter and Scrooge misanthrope, as you once called me, but I refuse to get scared to live because I have goals and I have to achieve all of them. If I want something I go ahead and work hard to get it.” He continued.

“I'm really sorry for that.” Myungsoo said as he looked down and rested his chin on his legs.

“Nah, it's ok, now we are cool.” Sungyeol tried to smile and what followed was a silence as Myungsoo thought about what to say.

“But what if it clashes with something else that is also precious for you?” Myungsoo finally asked after a few moments.

“I try to get both.” Sungyeol answered without even thinking.

“But if you have to choose?” Myungsoo insisted.

“I choose ot the mo get first but that doesn't mean I won't go for the other thing anymore, I just try to get one at a time.” Sungyeol said with confidence.

“And it actually works for you?” Myungsoo raised an inquiring brow.

“Most of the times.” Sungyeol smiled with a bit of embarrassment. “I had to put my personal goals to the side to take care of Sunggyu last year, because being close to Sunggyu or not, it's undeniable that he had some very concerning problems. Even if I didn't like it, at the end of the day he was the priority, so I took a year out of college to reduce the number of things I did to... yeah, I think you would have done the same for Woohyun.”

“Woohyun...” Myungsoo mumblef with a depressed tone that Sungyeol found very weird, but he decided to wait for him to elaborate. “Woohyun has always been my priority, and I love to be his father but lately I have been wanting to experiment things that are not exactly related to fatherhood. Still, that doesn't mean I consider that he weighs me down.” Ok, that confession, although not weird considering that Myungsoo was twenty-three, shocked Sungyeol. The younger was so father-like that, even liking and wanting to engage in a romantic relationship with him, it was kind of hard for Sungyeol to think about Myungsoo not performing some kind of fatherly magic. “I feel so selfish.” He added.

“Huh?” Sungyeol asked with surprise. “Myungsoo I am yet to see how you're selfish when you dedicate your life to Woohyun, I am definitely the one that is selfish between the two of us, because I want everything.” Sungyeol slightly chuckled to himself.

“Don't you think I am being bad to think like this?” Myungsoo perked up a bit.

“Absolutely not. I think you're a twenty-three-year-old, Myungsoo. Of course, there will be something you will want to do now that you aren't doing because you think Woohyun is more important. Still, there must be something in the middle of the things that you think you can't do but actually can and is just holding yourself back.” Sungyeol tried to cheer him up.

“Hum.” Myungsoo nodded and then started to think Just like Sungyeol did. They were thinking about completely different things: the young dad thought about how to take things off his chest without being too explicit about certain things while his neighbor wondered what Myungsoo wished for, was it a girl? If so, he should discover soon so he could kill this love and end his suffering. So, after some time, Sungyeol gathered a bit of his courage and asked, trying to be inconspicuous.

“What do you wish for so much that made you all conflicted?” He blurted but regretted instantly when he saw Myungsoo looking up at him as a deer caught in the headlights. “Ok, you don't need to tell me.” He took his words back as soon as he was able to talk.

“I told you that I want to tell you, I just don't know how to do it, many things in my life have the same root.... and it is something I can't easily say to anyone.” Myungsoo sighed in defeat.

“Is it Woohyun?” Sungyeol tried to ask.

“Of course it is related to him.” Myungsoo confirmed.

“I hope you don't hate me for saying this or think I'm trying to force you into spilling your secrets, but damn it's hard to help you when I don't know everything, especially when you talk in roundabouts.” Sungyeol tried to laugh to smooth out a bit of the mood but Myungsoo just sighed.

“Sorry for that.” He apologized once more.

“It's ok, do you want to go back again from the beginning? What exactly did you dream of?”Sungyeol asked and Myungsoo decided to tell only what was convenient for now.

“Hum... I dreamed I got something I wanted, but I when I wanted to tell people important to me about it, you came and told me Woohyun didn't exist and nothing was the way it actually is.” Myungsoo replied omitting the fact that he and Sungyeol were supposedly dating in the beginning of his dream.

“So I was the bad guy?” Sungyeol chuckled.

“It definitely wasn't you that made the dream bad hyung.” Myungsoo mumbled to himself and Sungyeol wasn't able to hear.

“But what did you get?” He asked and Myungsoo avoided his gaze. “Come on, I'm trying to discover the root of this specific problem I am not trying to figure it out your whole life.” Sungyeol insisted but Myungsoo became completely silent.

Sungyeol sighed inwardly because, really, he wanted to help his neighbor, but he was becoming fed up with these long silences, roundabouts, and puzzles.

“If I tell you this can I make my request now?“ Myungsoo ended up asking much for Sungyeol surprise.

“You're ready to request?” He asked to be sure and Myungsoo nodded.

“I didn't mean to make my request today in the wee hours. But since we are alone and already talking about these kinds of things, I want to make my request so I can ensure I can tell you something that I think you should know.” Myungsoo explained with a nervous undertone.

“Ok, please make our request then.” Sungyeol offered.

“It is actually a bunch of pleas.” Myungsoo added. “Will it be ok?”

Sungyeol placed the cup he hadn't drink from it on the coffee table as well and sat straight to look at his neighbor. “If it is something small I can grant it to make you feel better I can grant it or at least try.” Sungyeol said and Myungsoo searched in his eyes for the truth. “So, what do you want?” Sungyeol asked before he became too uncomfortable under Myungsoo gaze. “Just don't make me responsible for Woohyun if you die too because I can't deal with the same situation all over again.” Sungyeol half joked half said the truth and Myungsoo half glared at him. Sungyeol sheepishly smiled before Myungsoo spoke fully nervous.

“First of all, I want you not to judge me.”

“Ehr...” Sungyeol didn't know how to answer that because in the end he always did that.

“Due to the things I can't talk about there are things that I can't say out loud in a straight forward manner, but that doesn't mean they aren't true or that they can't happen, so please don't judge me for that.” Myungsoo pleaded.

“OK, this is a difficult one since you know I end up always doing it but I can compromise to try very hard, it is enough for you?” Sungyeol asked and the younger nodded slowly, not moving his nervous gaze away from Sungyeol. “Next.”

“The things I have to tell you are surely going to change the way we perceive each other, and though I can't talk about certain things, I'm gonna try to explain others. Even if you can't understand really well, please just accept me. ”

“I don't really dwell much on why people are they are, so I think I can do that.” Sungyeol nodded to himself.

“Ok.” Myungsoo said and he seemed satisfied with his neighbor answers. He took a few breaths to calm himself as he seemed to get more nervous each minute, though Sungyeol wouldn't know that if it wasn't for him trying to even out his breath. “You said to work hard to keep both things so I'm gonna try that.” Myungsoo decided.

He got up from his spot on the opposite end of the couch just so he could slide Sungyeol cup next to his, and sit on the coffee table as he slightly pulled it closer to Sungyeol. The taller tensed as his neighbor was sitting close to him and suddenly he was somewhat afraid of what was about to come.

“Hyung, I know you don't like it but can I hold your hands, just this once, so I can have a bit of courage?” Myungsoo asked then bit his lips and all Sungyeol could see in front of him was vulnerability. He knew this worsened things for him, but he caught himself holding both Myungsoo's hands. The young dad gulped hard and played a bit with Sungyeol hands until he raised his eyes to look at his neighbor. “Ask me again.” He demanded. "But don't interrupt once I start talking ok?” He pleaded and the older nodded slowly.

Sungyeol was the one gulping hard as everything screamed tension for him now. “What was that you dreamed of that made you so conflicted?” He repeated.

“You.” Myungsoo answered with one word and secured Sungyeol hands firmly as if he was afraid the older would run for the hills scared. “I dreamed I was dating you." He clarified and Sungyeol didn't try to move but he looked down his lap sadly so, feeling that Sungyeol thought that this was what freaked him, he was quick to add more explanations. “Hyung, I liked that.” He added and Sungyeol eyes now looked at Myungsoo utterly confused.

“I... Hum, how do I say this?” Myungsoo trailed nervously. “Remember when I kissed you in the bathroom?” He continued and Sungyeol closed his eyes because this wasn't the time to bring that up, did Myungsoo wanted to kill him and bury him out of awkwardness or something alike? “I know you didn't like that I did that...” He trailed as he blushed just faintly. “But do you remember what I told you about that?”

“You told me not to think much of it.” Sungyeol blurted what was convenient for him and suddenly Myungsoo regretted deeply ever saying this.

“I told you that because I was really scared that you would hate me. I had never hated you and I always wondered how would you be like as a friend, and we worked things up somehow so I didn't want to mess everything again. But when I kissed you....” Sungyeol avoided his gaze and blushed slightly. “I felt other things, do you remember that?” The younger asked and Sungyeol dared to look back to nod. “I trembled because in that moment I was doing something I wanted to do and I felt thrilled and, despite being short, I liked.” He finished with some sincere enthusiasm, his tone becoming more sultry as he slightly pulled Sungyeol hands so the taller could lean towards him and the elder was so entranced that he let Myungsoo do that.

“And if could go back….” He trailed but Myungsoo couldn't finish his own sentence because, with one leap of unusual courage, he finished the gap and kissed Sungyeol. This time he kissed properly and with a bit more of confidence. Sungyeol totally didn't see that coming, he couldn't even believe this was happening because he never thought it was possible. Oh gosh, was that Myungsoo lips? Pretty much like the first time they kissed, Sungyeol was confused if he should stop or keep going but this time the little coherence he had decided to be really quiet and just enjoy now and worry later because... he could live pretty well with the memory of a full kiss from his crush, couldn't he? He would try at least.

Myungsoo cupped the older jaw and angled his head. He made movements with his tongue against Sungyeol frozen lips, trying to gain access inside his mouth in a tentative way, and only then Sungyeol was able to part his lips a bit in hesitation. The younger then kissed in a very different way, first because there was no shadow of the trembling Myungsoo Sungyeol remembered, Myungsoo knew what he was doing, and, despite being a nervous, he was doing just right enough to make Sungyeol feel like he was melting.

If it was on Myungsoo  own accord he would keep going, he would kiss Sungyeol with the passion he had, but he wasn't sure how the elder would react to this. At the end, he thought it was better to pull back and, when he did that, Sungyeol was stunned and frozen in place. The young dad waited for a reaction but his neighbor took some time to be able to collect his thoughts, but who could blame Sungyeol? He was mind blown.

“That can't be happening...” Sungyeol ended up blurting in disbelief after some time that Myungsoo spent shifting in place, though it wasn't as if Sungyeol noticed. “This has to be a funny dream. Brain, stop getting too creative, you're gonna hurt my heart.”

“This is very real.” Myungsoo confirmed though his voice was small. Despite having heard Sunggyu talk about Sungyeol falling in love with him (apparently), Myungsoo wasn't sure the taller was enjoying this situation. And, now that he made one of the biggest confessions of his life, one that Sungyeol could make full use of, he couldn't understand why Sungyeol was in denial.

Sungyeol was in shock, but suddenly a lot made sense to him, why Myugsoo volunteered to help him with Sangwoo, why he always went an extra mile for him, why before he prohibited skinship Myungsoo touches would linger a bit too much, why Myungsoo volunteered for doing the most annoying tasks as going grocery shopping for him, why he always complimented Sungyeol food too much or insisted in always doing the dishes or making sure to even put Sunggyu to bed for him so Sungyeol could have more twenty minutes to himself, not to mention he was always there for him. He ended up gasping in shock that Hoya and Sungjong could have predicted this but since he couldn't think straight (oh, the irony) he had to ask to be sure.

“Myungsoo... does that mean... you're.. you're... aren't you... Woohyun?” Sungyeol wasn't able to finish the question but he was sure Myungsoo understood it pretty well because the younger ran his fingers on his hair nervously, before looking at him with sorrowful eyes and stretched his lips into a sad smile.

“I have reasons that prevent me of confirming anything so I beg of you to just accept this without judging me.” Myungsoo ended up pleading. “And not telling my family, specially Woohyun.” He added.

“I... Of course... that... sure, I can...” Sungyeol stuttered pretty incoherently as he tried to make sense of this, _THIS! “_ I just... wow!” Sungyeol leaned his back on the couch in a sort of a mental breakdown.

“You're smart so I was trying to make you discover this on your own and confront me, but you always ended up pushing me away...” Myungsoo scratched his nape as he tried to explain more of his behavior. “Since I can't be straightforward, lately I was trying to low key flirt with you, but I don't think you've noticed and...”

“Wait, wait, wait!” Sungyeol raised a hand for Myungsoo to stop. “I can't wrap my head on this properly yet and now you're saying you tried to flirt with me?” Sungyeol blinked stupefied and Myungsoo gave a shy nod.

“I'm attracted to you.” He confessed straightforwardly now as he looked at Sungyeol in the eye. “You said to try to get all the things I wanted, right? I-I would like if you could think about the possibility of...” He hesitated before saying. “...us.”

“Wha-what?” Sungyeol gasped in shock again.

“I am not asking you to take all the baggage I have or anything, I just wanted to tell you that it can happen and if you want it, I want it too. But if you don't, I can stop with the flirting just as I stopped touching you in a way you don't want.” Myungsoo explained carefully and touched Sungyeol knee, drawing a circle with one of his finger and Sungyeol could only look from the younger hand to his face.

“I... I don't know what to think about this... I'm too shocked. I've always thought you were...” Sungyeol stuttered and Myungsoo felt like he already messed up Sungyeol brain enough, maybe it was better if the elder had some time to think.

He got up to go but before that, he addressed his neighbor. “I'll try to sleep in Moonsoo room so you can relax. Try to sleep a bit, we have the meeting at the kid's school tomorrow.” He advised. “I will leave Woohyun here at least until Friday, my door is always open for you.”

Sungyeol gulped hard but nodded and Myungsoo got the two forgotten cups of water and left for the kitchen while the tall neighbor kept frozen in the couch, knowing pretty well that he wouldn't be able to sleep not even if he wanted.

What they didn't know was that, after Myungsoo left to drop the cups in the kitchen, a hidden pair of eyes that observed all of their exchange disappeared back in one of the rooms.


	28. Aftermath - School Meeting III - Advices

 

 

When Sungyeol woke up the next day - ok, he couldn't get a wink of sleep but once the boys started to rise he pretended to be asleep – he came out of the improvised bed to find most of Myungsoo's family in the kitchen. Sonmi and the kids were trying to make plans for the day and she was squealing at them while her eldest son fumbled in the kitchen.

“Morning.” He mumbled a greeting. Once they noticed him, everyone but Myungsoo froze in place to look at him and Sungyeol felt so exposed as if everyone knew his deepest secrets and were scrutinizing him. “What?” He asked as he rubbed one of his eyes and approached the kitchen island where the kids were sitting at and dangling their feed.

“Is everything ok? Are you feeling well?” Sonmi asked in a gentle but worried tone.

“Yes... I am?” Sungyeol asked unsurely. Well, things were as ok as they could be considering what he discovered some hours ago, which absolutely didn't freak Sungyeol out. Only that it did, and he hadn't been able to have a wink of sleep.

Sunggyu pointed his a finger to his cheek, closer to his mouth, before talking to him. “Hyung.... you have dark circles till here.” He explained shocked.

“You look like a Vampire, ahahahahahahaha!” Woohyun added with a laugh and once his father heard that he turned around ready to scold him.

“WOOHYUN!” He hissed and the boy promptly sat up straight and shut up only to pout next. Myungsoo then moved his attention to Sungyeol. “Come sit here, I made breakfast for you." He said smiling sweetly and Sungyeol wanted to dig a hole and hide in it, what's was that dimple accompanied of moon eyes? And why was he saying that he made Sungyeol breakfast only? Wouldn't the others eat too?

“Humm, aren't you guys going to eat too?” He asked awkwardly. “What about Mr. Kim?” He added as he noticed the patriarch wasn't there.

“No dear, oppa woke up with a headache, I think he stayed too much in the sun yesterday, so he is trying to sleep a bit more. And the kids and I already ate right kids?” She asked and both boys nodded to agree. “And we were just making plans for the day when Myungsoo woke up.” She smiled as she explained. By Myungsoo dark circles he hadn't been able to sleep too, though next to Sungyeol his dark circles were barely noticeable. “Since we already ate, I was thinking about to take the boys to go visit our neighbors.” Sungyeol made a confused face so she promptly added. “Oh, I won't take Sunggyu far, I just want to take him to see his mother house.”

“And mine too!” Woohyun added. “Omma also lived there!”

Sunggyu gasped as if only it occurred to him to tell Sungyeol this now. “Hyung, did you know that grandma was omma's friend?”

“Yeah, isn't that nice?” Sungyeol dismissed Sunggyu enthusiasm, more worried about the fact that he would probably be alone with Myungsoo and the way the said man was looking intently at him. “She told me yesterday.”

“Are you sure you're ok dear? You didn't sleep well did you?” She asked.

“I'm kinda anxious with things I have to solve this week, I also have to go to school to hear about Sunggyu evaluation. I'm a bit worried about his development.” Sungyeol mumbled an explanation that he thought was acceptable though he knew that Myungsoo knew that wasn't the truth at all.

“I did great.” Sunggyu said very sure of himself.

“Me too!” Woohyun backed him up.

“Well, we're gonna see about that.” Myungsoo put some scrambled eggs with bacon over the kitchen island and ruffled his son's hair.

“If you need anything or any kind of medicine you can ask Myungsoo ok?” Sonmi advised Sungyeol. “I'll get them ready for the day so we can go and come back before Moonsoo arrives.”

“Moonsoo is really coming?” Myungsoo asked with a bit of surprise. “He is ignoring me, does he know I'm still here?”

“Kids, what about we change clothes to go out?” She suggested and the kids jumped from the kitchen island and ran for the bedrooms before she addressed her son again. “Of course he knows, but he is praying no to bump up with you.” She sighed. “You were a bit mean but not enough for him to ignore you for days, so I wonder what's up with him that made him so over sensitive." She added with a pensive tone. “But well, I'm going to get the boys to move, enjoy your breakfast.”

“Ok, don't let Woohyun eat too much or make a fuss over there ok?” Myungsoo replied with kitten smile to his mother and she pinched his cheeks. After she was out of the kitchen, he set his intense eyes on Sungyeol and patted the space beside him. “Come eat.” Sungyeol gulped hard, after their previous conversation those intense eyes made him nervous and he felt very uncomfortable around his neighbor, this time there wasn't anything he could do to hide it. “Come, I won't bite you. We need to eat to get ready to go.”

Very much against his will - just because he didn't know how to act, otherwise instead of sitting on the stool he would be glad to sit in Myungsoo's lap, _WYF he was even thinking?_ \- he moved to sit beside his neighbor while Myungsoo served himself. They started to eat quietly.

It was a heavy and deafening silence, and Sungyeol had been in enough of those to hate it and despite the situation, he was almost glad when Myungsoo broke it.

“I'm sorry for what I did to you yesterday.” He said keeping his eyes on his plate, he didn't have the courage to face Sungyeol that had a raised brow and a hand frozen midway his mouth.

“What?” Sungyeol didn't mean to but that question came out dripping sarcasm.

“I mean...” He dropped his tone of voice as much as he could. “Considering my circumstances... what I asked of you yesterday... it was probably a shock.”

“Talk about a shock, I couldn't even sleep.” Sungyeol said in equally low voice and though that could have come out bitter or dripping in sarcasm, in reality, it just came out tired.

“I'm sorry.” Myungsoo apologized once again. “But I didn't know when I would have the courage and another opportunity to approach this subject with you.” Sungyeol, albeit trying all night, hadn't been able to wrap his head on what Myungsoo told him but he understood what his neighbor said. Considering his own experiences, it wasn't easy to come up with courage when you had something big holding you back, but before he could tell Myungsoo that he understood that part at least, the younger talked to him again. “If your answer turns out to be negative... I still want you to be my friend hyung, so I will do my best to act in a way that will make you comfortable.”

“Myungsoo... about that...” Sungyeol wanted to say that yes they could keep being friends, - though now he already changed his way of perceiving Myungsoo so he wouldn't exactly be able to go back the way they were before (not that he wanted)- but he was rudely interrupted by the front door closing and some people entering the house.

“Yona kekekekee Ri-on is so scared of her, I mean it's too funny.” Moonsoo voice was heard talking about a re-run of a drama.

“And the scene where she jumped on him kekekeke, hilarious.” Sungjong was also heard and both men at the kitchen promptly halted their conversation and focused back on their food.

“Oh, it seems mom's still in the kitchen, come, you have to meet her.” Moonsoo said once he heard the sound of cutlery on plates and a couple of seconds later he was meeting eyes with his brother. “You're still here?” He asked annoyed.

“I'm sorry I have sinned your grace.” Myungsoo said with a bit of sarcasm the Lee's eyes moved from one to the other in confusion while Moonsoo glared at his brother. “Come on, being serious now, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you that much.” Myungsoo said honestly as Sungyeol quietly started eating again.

“I don't know what this fight is about but Myungsoo hyung seems to be truly sorry.” Sungjong placed a hand on his boyfriend's shoulder as he said in a gentle tone.

Moonsoo just sighed and approached the kitchen island to give his brother a hug. “Fine, fine, I forgive you.”

“Thank you.” Myungsoo said in Moonsoo ear and they pulled apart. “I'm really sorry if you thought I was raining on your parade or something, that wasn't my intention. Yes, I didn't get to enjoy college life the way you're doing so it has to be more fun for you, but in the end it's just tiring... you go there watch a bunch of classes you don't have patience for anymore and have to do a graduation project or write a thesis.” He explained. “I'm just anxious that I'm about to go into the worst part.”

“Oh yeah, graduation project, I totally forgot about that, have you thought what are you going to do?” Moonsoo asked as if he wasn't ignoring his brother for the last couple of days. That made Sungjong and Sungyeol met eyes and furrow brows, when they fought they took the longest time to reach some peace and when they did that they were awkward for some time.

“No, today we are going to the kids school to check their grades but tomorrow I'll go to college to check mine, hopefully, if I pass things, I can seek a professor to discuss some ideas, I want to take advantage that Woohyun will spend part of his break here - and Sunggyu is invited to stay too...” He made sure to tell Sungyeol. “- to work a bit and get ahead with that.” Myungsoo explained and Sungyeol couldn't understand why Myungsoo was so worried about his project... he got all the knowledge in three years and a half already right? Time aside that had to be easy to do no? He was almost done with his own thesis, that was probably more complicated than Myungsoo's.

“Talking about him where he is? What about Sunggyu?” Sungjong asked in time for the kids to come running.

“UNCLE MOOOOOOOONSOOOOO!” Woohyun came crashing and hugging his uncle and Myungsoo took advantage of that to go back to his growing cold breakfast.

“Mandu!” Moonsoo greeted back and squeezed his nephew's cheeks.

“It's not Mandu, it's NAMU!” The boy complained, how could his uncle forget his nickname that easily?

“But your face is so round.... like a mandu.” Moonsoo now pinched the boy's cheeks and Woohyun let go of his uncle to try to hit him but Moonsoo could evade and started to run from him laughing away.

“Hyung! Hyung, you came too!” Sunggyu smiled happily and Sungjong ruffled his hair fondly.

“Yes, I came to play.” Sungjong answered cheerfully then looked at Sungyeol. “Hyung, I know you said you'd only spend the weekend here but Woohyun will stay here and Moonsoo and I just came... can't Sunggyu stay more?”

Sunggyu immediately turned to his eldest hyung to beg. “Oh, hyung, please, please, please! Grandpa said he would fix the swings for us to play!”

Sungyeol looked from the maknae to the middle brother, painfully aware that his neighbor was watching this conversation with interest. “How many days are you going to stay here?”

Sungjong shrugged. “I don't know, maybe most of my break. It will be crowded if I go back to your apartment and Moonsoo hyung invited me to stay for as long as I want, I can take care of Gyu here if you let me.” He said and both boys looked at Sungyeol begging with their eyes.

“But he doesn't have many clothes here...” Sungyeol said a bit worried.

“I'm coming back tomorrow to bring more stuff for Woohyun so I can bring Sunggyu more clothes too if you want it.” Myungsoo interjected and Sungyeol knew that his neighbor offered that on purpose, after all he had all interest in the world for him to be alone too. With the kids out of the way whatever happened could be very easy to do.

“Ok then.” Sungyeol ended up saying which made his brother squeal in happiness.

“We are going to have so much fun!” Sungjong cheered then raised his voice a bit to call his lover. “MOONSOO HYUNG, SUNGGYU WILL...”

“Who are you and why are you disturbing my sick husband?” Sonmi arrived at the kitchen ready to go out and Sungjong flushed deeply and bowed.

“I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to yell or anything.”

“Mom, this is my friend Sungjong.” Moonsoo reappeared from behind Sonmi tickling Woohyun away to introduce his boyfriend. As soon as Sungjong stood straight, she opened a big smile at him when she noticed the resemblance to Sungyeol.

“OMG, you're Minyoung unnie second child!” She looked at Myungsoo and Sungyeol then at Sungjong marveled.

“Mom?” Moonsoo asked curiously and the other teenager looked at their elder brothers asking for an explaination. What was happening and why Moonsoo mother knew the name? The elder brothers didn't have time to explain anything because Sunggyu rushed to be the one having the honours.

“Hyung, did you know that grandma is omma's friend? Isn't that nice? Grandma has a box this big full of omma's pictures.” He opened his arms a bit to show his hyung the size of the box.

“I can't hear this a third time.” Sungyeol mumbled under his breath.

“Go pack your things, I'll do the dishes and we fly away from here.” Myungsoo mumbled back.

“Come with me I'll tell you really funny stories of your omma.” Sonmi grabbed Sungjong by the wrists and was about to drag him to the living room when Woohyun complained.

“Noooo, I want to go to mom house.”

“Oh, yes, we were about to go out to go there, you two should come with us, I have to show you the house where your mother used to live. Come on boys.” She proceeded to drag the poor confused Sungjong as Woohyun and Sunggyu ran after them.

“I have to go save him.” Moonsoo mumbled before going too.

___________________________________________________

After getting ready to go, Myungsoo checked on his father. Bumsoo was laying on his bed with all curtains closed and having, according to what he said, a headache from hell, but still, he managed to come out for a bit, to join the others, and say goodbyes to his son and Sungyeol.

Since Incheon was roughly an hour from their place at Seoul and since it seemed that Myungsoo was more rested than Sungyeol, they agreed that Myungsoo would drive while Sungyeol would take a nap on their way, but that wasn't what happened. Both of them were very cautious (or nervous) around each other and that resulted in Sungyeol not sleeping again.

While Myungsoo turned the radio on to fill the weird silence between them, Sungyeol decided to stick to his phone, after all, he had some messages from Hoya and...

**Hoya: I dropped by your apartment yesterday and you weren't even there. Where are you?**

**Hoya: Sungjong told me you guys went on a trip to Incheon with Myungsoo and Woohyun, thank you for telling me.**

Sungyeol cursed in his mind because he could feel Hoya hurt and sarcasm all the way from Incheon. He decided to leave Hoya a message and have at least 5 minutes in which he would forget about Myungsoo and his situation to think about something else, in this case, his cousin.

**Yeol: Sorry, everything was kind of rushed.**

**Yeol: I'm going back to Seoul right now, I'm going to meet with Dongwoo hyung.**

He sent and Hoya replied right away.

**Hoya: You're going to have lunch without me? I can't believe it.**

**Yeol: I ain't having lunch with him, I need to go to Sunggyu school so Dongwoo hyung can tell me how Sunggyu is doing lately.**

**Hoya: Oh, right, that stupid meeting that takes all day.**

**Hoya: I'm sure Gyu is being a candy, don't worry.**

**Yeol: Sunggyu is the least of my problems right now Hocousin, if only you'd know *sighs***

**Hoya: Huh What happened?**

**Yeol: Can't tell you here, only in person.**

**Hoya: asxgsgfndsmdsmlçe! TELL ME!**

**Yeol: I'm fucking serious, I can't tell you here.**

"Who are you texting with so excitedly? I thought you were going to have a nap." Suddenly Myungsoo spoke, taking a quick peek on his phone and Sungyeol almost passed out in fright.

“Don't surprise me more than you already did yesterday!” He complained. “I'm talking to Hoya hyung.”

“Ok.” With that Myungsoo fixed his eyes on the road and Sungyeol turned his whole body in a way so Myungsoo wouldn't be able to peek.

**Yeol: Myungsoo is driving beside me, but he almost peeked at my phone.**

**Hoya: So?**

**Yeol: HYUNG, SO MANNY THINGS HAPPENED THIS WEEKEND THAT YOU WOULDN'T BELIEVE.**

**Yeol: I bumped with Sungjong but I wasn't able, nor I would have the time, to talk to him about it, so I'm gonna tell you guys first hand.**

**Yeol: Wanna have dinner together once Dongwoo hyung finishes his meetings? I will tell you every juicy detail.**

**Hoya: Bitch, I only work with time and place set.**

Sungyeol smiled relieved and started typing the time and address of their favorite restaurant,. He felt relieved that Hoya forgave him that easily with the prospects of gossip, but, really, his brain felt all kinds of confusing. He needed to have the most stable gay couple he knew (ok he didn't know many gay couples because he didn't mix that well with people) to walk him through this.

___________________________________________________

They arrived at school around eleven, of course after a quick stop home to drop their things. Differently from the first time they came two months ago, they wouldn't be required to watch the principal lecture and could head straight to talk to the teacher: Dongwoo. As they arrived in the kids class, they found Dongwoo sitting at his chair with feet placed over the desk and trying to balance a pencil over his plump lip pout. It seemed that the teacher was pretty bored and was trying to distract himself with things he had at hand.

“Dongwoo hyung?” Sungyeol knocked on the door and Myungsoo poked his head from behind him to look at the teacher pretty much for Sungyeol discomfort.

“Sungyeol! Myungsoo!” Dongwoo smiled widely and sat up straight. “Come on in both of you.” He said as he searched for something in a pile of papers and the two young adults entered the room and sat on the chairs in front of Dongwoo desk. “I'm sorry, you saw me this way, I was so bored. I have been here for two hours already and you two are the first ones to come.” He said and finally placed two files over his desk.

“We actually wanted to arrive very early but we were in Incheon...” Dongwoo raised a brow and looked from Myungsoo to Sungyeol and held a smile in, which made Sungyeol move his long leg to kick him underneath the table. Hoya, that blabbermouth, must have told Dongwoo about their Saturday conversation already. “...and it takes an hour to come, but I'm glad we can be the firsts to come since I kind of have to drop by at college to see if my teachers already have my own grades out.” Myungsoo explained.

“Yes, yes, then let's proceed, I don't want to hold you guys back, though I will be bored alone here.” Dongwoo smiled as he tried to kick Sungyeol feet back, but the tallest had removed it just in time and the teacher was too short to reach him. “These here are the boy's files, with the notes on their evolution I made since our last encounter.I'll also inform you about their grades." He pointed to the two boys files and then chuckled to himself. “It was such a change from our last encounter, last time you two were cussing each other.” He said in amusement and both boys flushed a bit and looked everywhere but Dongwoo eyes.

“OK...” Dongwoo looked back at the files. “In math, Sunggyu is top of the class again and this time I can't say it's because he already learned things last year but Woohyun came out third place. This surprised me a bit because I know it isn't his favorite subject but he improved a lot so thumbs up for both of you.”

“The boys are hanging out a lot together now so they study together too.” Myungsoo explained.

“They study every day at least an hour.” Sungyeol said because he was strict like that and Dongwoo just stood there and blinked at him. “What?” He asked as Dongwoo dumbly looked at him.

“You're making them study an hour every day? They are just first graders Sungyeol."

“Hey, Myungsoo is fine with it.” Sungyeol defended himself and Dongwoo looked at Myungsoo in surprise.

“They get too excited when they are together so we kind of said they should just study an hour if they want to play, but they mostly do their homework.” Myungsoo explained. “Besides, it makes them quiet enough for us to pay attention into preparing food for them.”

“OK.” Dongwoo said hesitantly... if that was working. “Sensible Life and Enjoyable Life. Woohyun kept his scores the same as the last time but Sunggyu improved.” He then looked at Sungyeol with a smile. “Thumbs up for you.”

“As for Disciplined life. Woohyun also kept his scores great but Sunggyu improved a lot, he rarely refuses to do anything anymore and now he accepts to do activities in groups as long as Woohyun is still in his group. For PE Woohyun is nailing this, as expected of the son of an athlete.” Dongwoo joked as he looked at his papers which made Myungsoo chuckle. “And Sunggyu still doesn't like it, but he is being more cooperative in this department lately, good job Sungyeol.”

“Actually...” Sungyeol forced a sheepish smile and looked at Myungsoo that chuckled again.

“I have been taking Sunggyu out to move and play. This weekend we took them to the pool and he even learned how to swim, but I'm yet to convince this one here to move his ass.” Myungsoo said playfully as he eyed Sungyeol from the corner of his eyes. Dongwoo smiled, practically saying: 'you don't say'.

“It's not like I need to lose weight ok? I'm naturally skinny.” Sungyeol tried to defend himself again though there was nothing of the tense atmosphere from the last meeting they had with Dongwoo. Talking about the teacher, he even thought the two in front of them seemed like a bickering couple.

“I know.” Myungsoo said seriously and Sungyeol flushed with the implication since he remembered Myungsoo gave him a bath when he got sick. _Damn it._

“Ehrm.” Dongwoo cleared his throat to gain their attention since it seemed that the two were temporarily inside their own bubble. “I had to write about their fight here, but I'm sure you already talked to the boys at home since they're very well behaved nowadays. I don't know what you two are doing at home because I only meet you guys outside the school every now and then, but I beg you two to keep doing it because the kids are doing great. Woohyun, despite not liking math much, is a very well rounded kid and Sunggyu is very study-prone already but he is starting to open up with consistent pace and, Myungsoo, you don't know this because you only met them for a few months, but it's a huge step for him”.

Sungyeol sighed in relief. “I'm so relieved, at least now I know that he is going somewhere.”

“Not him only. You two too, your relationship improved a lot, and every day improves more.” Myungsoo assured with a smile that made Dongwoo eyes squint. Something was detected.

“You've been a huge help with it”. Sungyeol thanked also wearing a smile though it was  way more awkward. Now Dongwoo was completely thrown off.

“What about you? You're making Woohyun enjoy studying.” Myungsoo replied and ok, Dongwoo was surely finding that very strange, one more sentence and he was going to gag.

“I guess we are done here.” He said and that caught the other two by surprise. “For this break, I'd like for you two to start working on the idea that everything is more fun with more friends so they befriend the other kids and let them enter their bubble ok?”

“Yes, sir.” Myungsoo said and showed a dimpled smile at Dongwoo.

“Ok hyung, see you later.” Sungyeol also smiled and he and Myungsoo got up to leave but Dongwoo interrupted them to direct his words at Myungsoo.

“Actually, since I don't think any other parent is going to arrive now, can I speak with Sungyeol privately for a couple of minutes? We're having some troubles and...” Sungyeol furrowed his brows in worry when Dongwoo said that but Myungsoo got the hint.

“It's totally ok.” He assured the teacher. “Hyung, I'll hail a cab to go to college right now, I don't know which time I'll be home so... yeah.” He told Sungyeol, that nodded, before leaving. Dongwoo waited for him to disappear so he could talk to Sungyeol.

“What the hell happened, quick spill.” He demanded.

“What? Weren't you having problems with Hoya hyung? I thought this is why his texts seemed so lonely." Sungyeol replied nervously, Dongwoo had actually perceived something going on between him and Myungsoo.

"That, of course, was a lie to make him go away so I could talk with you. Last time you came here for this meeting you wanted to kill each other, and I know you two befriended and are helping each other. Last time I checked with Hoya, only you had feelings for him, but now everything seems to have changed you just came looking like a couple, with...” He made big hand gestures in front of Sungyeol body. “...this whole family aura around you two...”

“Does it show?” Sungyeol asked in desperation and Dongwoo made a whole body gag to tell him that it was pretty obvious, only for Sungyeol to try to bang his head on the table. “Hyung, so many things happened in the last couple of days, and I want to tell you, I really do...” He said as he looked up. “Actually, I need to tell you so you give me some advice, but considering that you have to work, I didn't get a wink of sleep because of this, and the story is pretty long... let's talk about this over dinner. I don't know if Hoya hyung told you but I told him to invite you too."

“You're going to leave me curious till then? That's..." At that point, he heard someone knocking on his door and groaned. “Just a minute.” He practically yelled before he addressed Sungyeol again. “Saved by the bell, go, we talk later.”

Sungyeol got up to leave. “Don't be mad at me, 7 PM on our usual place, I'll tell you everything.”

___________________________________________________

In the privacy of his own apartment, that he made sure to lock, and with the knowledge that Myungsoo was in college, Sungyeol foregoes his lunch in order to get his very much needed sleep. He woke up very rested and this was the first time in the last eighteen hours that he thought he could actually use his brain and think, and the little time he had between getting ready and arriving in the restaurant he thought. The thing was.... Myungsoo wasn't making much sense to him even with new pieces of his puzzle uncovered.

When he arrived at the restaurant Hoya was already eating grumpily. Maybe his cousin was so anxious that he arrived too early, so he was about to start trying to appease him (because aside from his brothers, Hoya was the only other human being he bothered doing that) when Dongwoo arrived running and sweating.

“Oh, please don't tell me you started before me! Damn Mingyu dad!” The pink haired teacher complained.

“No, it hasn't been long since he arrived so sit down so he can start, I'm dying out of curiosity.” Hoya demanded as he passed a cup of soju to Dongwoo and the said guy ran to sit beside his lover. “Now?” Hoya urged and Sungyeol shifted in his seat much for Dongwoo impatience.

“Come on just spill why you and Myungsoo were acting differently today!”

“Different how?” Hoya asked with a frown.

“Like a couple, I don't know, there was this different aura about them, they were even complimenting each other.” Dongwoo explained to Hoya then turned to Sungyeol and demanded eagerly. “What happened this weekend?”

“Well...” Sungyeol fidgeted a bit. “Saturday I admitted I developed feelings for Myungsoo..." He started slowly and the other two were already on the edge of their seats but didn't want to interrupt him. “When I got back home I found out Myungsoo was having his parents over.”

“So you were introduced to his parents?” Hoya chuckled then teased. “Already a big step, we only do that when we are getting serious.”

“Shut up!” Dongwoo demanded as he hit his boyfriend lightly. “Let's listen.”

Sungyeol looked down at his lap for a bit before looking at them again. “I was invited to visit their house in Incheon so because Sunggyu wanted to go... and Myungsoo mom wanted to show me something...”

“Show you something?” Hoya asked confused.

“Oh Hyung, you guys wouldn't believe. Myungsoo mom and my mom were like best friends, Myungsoo even came for my birthday once when we were kids.” He said and Dongwoo gasped totally mind blown.

“Proof or it didn't happen.” Hoya said, he was skeptical about that.

“Unfortunately for you dear cousin, I can prove it because Myungsoo mom gave me a couple of pictures.” He said and took some pictures from the pocket of his jacket, took a look at them, and gave one to the two in front of him. “Here, this is her and this is my mom.” Sungyeol pointed and then gave them another one. “And this here is the day I met Myungsoo for the first time.” He said and pointed to the boy with thick brows in the picture. “Do you recognize this one hyung? It's you."

“Hoya, you were so cute upset.” Dongwoo squealed, for a moment forgetting the issue at hand, then he lowered his tone. “Now you're just sexy.”

“Wait a minute, I remember that! So Myungsoo is the chess prick? I can't believe it.” He then turned to his boyfriend to explain. “After he came Sungyeol just kept playing that damn game with him all the time and I kept sulking in a corner.”

“Apparently that was what Woohyun mother did too.” Sungyeol said with a sigh.

“Wait, that's her?” Dongwoo gasped and took the picture to inspect. “But we can not even see her face properly here.” He complained and Sungyeol shrugged.

“Well, let's talk about this another time.” Hoya said grabbing all the pictures and returning to Sungyeol. “What I want to know it's what happened in Incheon.”

“Incheon was quite nice, Myungsoo showed me around, and the kids played in the pool of their house and Sunggyu learned how to swim. Sungjong arrived today and I left Sunggyu there with him so they can spend some time together and I can have some time to think about....” He sighed deeply. “….about what happened there.”

“Just spill it alreadyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!” Dongwoo whined impatiently and Sungyeol looked down his lap for a bit.

“It all started when Myungsoo had a strange dream. I couldn't understand very well at first but...” Sungyeol hesitated a bit before continuing. “He said that it was something like getting something he really wanted at the expense of the thing he loves the most, but I told him that he hadn't to give up on anything and could just work hard to have both and...”

“I don't see how that is important.” Hoya scratched his head.

“Shush Hoya!” Dongwoo complained then urged. “AAAAAAAND?”

“Hyung, the thing he loves the most in the world is easy to guess because it's Woohyun, but the thing that he wants....it's-it's me.” He stuttered and Dongwoo jaw hung low while Hoya was happily surprised.

“I told you, I told you, I told you. In the end, Myungsoo is bi!” Hoya laughed although Sungyeol wasn't finding it funny. “Wait, are you not happy with this news?” He asked once he noticed his cousin serious expression.

“Maybe something more happened.” Dongwoo concluded.

“I'll make this short before I die out of shame.” Sungyeol said and took a deep breath to gain courage. “He said he wanted me, he said this holding my hand and he kissed me right after.” Hoya and Dongwoo gasped and looked at each other before looking back at Sungyeol. “And I liked his kiss, gosh, I thank the lords that I was sitting because I would have got weak at my knees. But he told me not to tell his family, specially Woohyun so this won't leave here, ok?”

"Well, that part is understandable but why are you not happy Sungyeol? You like him, he kissed you, he..." Hoya was listening when Sungyeol interrupted.

“Because he didn't talk about his true feelings.” Sungyeol said frustrated. “The way he talked wasn't like 'I love you, date me', it was like: 'look, Woohyun will be away for a week so you have that amount of time to decide if you want to have sex with me because when he get's back I will keep being the super straight father he thinks I am'.” In the end, Sungyeol crossed his arms over the table and hid his face in it. “He just wants my body, that compared to his is very lame by the way.”

“Oh, Sungyeol.” Dongwoo said full of pity and put a hand over one of the younger ones.

“I don't really see it like that.” Hoya blurted and now the other two looked at him in confusion. "Sungyeol.... you came from hate to love and that's something you can't deny, but in the middle of that, you built something different with him. You go grocery shopping together, you take turns to take care of the kids, you cook for him a good amount of times and … your lives just keep entwining, hell, you just discovered you met him when you were six and...”

“Seven.” Sungyeol corrected.

“Yes! I'm not that cheesy but if this isn't the universe shoving Myungsoo on you I don't know what it is...” Both of Dongwoo and Sungyeol just blinked at him and Hoya rolled his eyes and explained again. “You already act like a couple, there is only sex left and now he asked you to have sex with him so just go for it, don't pretend you don't want to.”

“I want to Hoya hyung, I won't deny that, but after Sangwoo hyung, I want more than that.” Sungyeol admitted. “After all, I already went through I just want to find my other half.”

“That's pretty understandable.” Dongwoo butted in. “You need someone to be there for you, but if he said to not tell Woohyun, it's because he doesn't know, so Myungsoo can't have an open relationship with you.”

“And not only that, I-I think Myungsoo had bad timing too.” Sungyeol said and the other two raised their brows. “It's only been like two months or something I broke up with Sangwoo hyung, what if I'm not ready for...”

“Stop, stop with that!” Hoya demanded. “You're thinking too far ahead, you just ended a relationship and he has a son for God sake, I don't think both of you are ready for that kind of commitment yet.”

“And you have to take in consideration Woohyun practically worships his mom so he won't be happy with this if he finds out.” Dongwoo agreed. “If you want to be open about your relationship Myungsoo will have to prepare Woohyun for this because it can upset him, disappoint him and impact him strongly. And you will have to tell Sunggyu too because, let's face it, you don't want to tell him and Sungjong doesn't either.” He concluded after he thought about the two boys.

Sungyeol sighed heavily. “What do I do?”

“Get up, find Myungsoo, have sex with him then talk about future developments, find a common ground than see what you do from there.” Hoya said as if it was obvious.

“Well, Myungsoo seems to be a nice kid and all, I like him, I really like him, but he seems to not be in the moment for it so I would only advise you to do that if: 1 – you think you can make him fall in love with you, or 2 – if you can consider this an one night stand and that's it, because let's face it, none of you two will be able to hook up often so I don't think you'll even evolve to the category of friends with benefits.” Dongwoo said as he counted on his fingers.

Hoya snorted beside his lover. “They already are friends with benefits, it's just that it doesn't involve sex.” He then turned to his cousin. “YET.” Sungyeol bit his lips very conflicted and, noticing that, Hoya asked softly. “Why are you so conflicted? ”

“I don't deserve him.” Sungyeol mumbled in an almost whisper.

“Is it because of your rough start? I mean, restart?” Dongwoo asked softly. “I already told you my opinion on that, but I don't think this is an issue for Myungsoo for a long time already.”

“It's not that.... I mean, it is a little bit.” Sungyeol said not being able to look at his hyungs. “It's just.... when I look at us... we are so different, he told me he hadn't had a serious relationship since Woohyun mother died, actually I don't think he had one at all, but me... I'm not … that... pristine.”

“What do you mean?” Dongwoo frowned.

Hoya slapped his hand on the table to get Sungyeol to look at him in shock. “Hey, nothing that happened to you was your fault.” He said in a voice filled with authority with an angry undertone that even surprised Dongwoo. Sungyeol looked down his lap with his shoulders dropped. “I know you don't like me to mention, but not all people will be abusive and….”

“I know, I know.” The taller interrupted with a whine. “I don't think Myungsoo will hurt me, at least not the way I've been hurt till now, but after my ex, I'm just scared to be disappointed on him because I like him... I really like him...” Sungyeol finished in a defeated tone.

“Yeol, this is an opportunity. You have some experience in that department and I don't know if Myungsoo has been having some at Woohyun's back but he probably didn't have sex that much so I'm sure you're gonna rock his world and....” Hoya tried to make his cousin more confident but Dongwoo interrupted him.

“Hoya!” Dongwoo said scandalized then turned to talk to his friend. “Don't listen to Hoya, have another conversation with Myungsoo about your and his feelings, go on some dates, take your time and then you decide if you want to, you know, get intimate with him.”

“Are you insane?” Hoya asked flabbergasted. “When do you think they both are going to find time to go on dates when they have kids? No, no, no, no. You should leave here, buy some condoms and lube and then knock at his door, throw him to the next wall and shove your tongue down his throat then you should...”

“Enough!” Sungyeol said completely red and totally constricted before Hoya got more graphic. “I think I'll just eat for now.”He said in a definitive manner although in his head he was considering both of his hyungs advice.

___________________________________________

Myungsoo woke up around seven. He had been in college that morning to get his grades (and he thanked God he passed every subject), grabbed some lunch for him and Sungyeol on his way back. Despite seeing Sungyeol car parked in front of their apartment building, the taller hadn't answered the door when he knocked so he ended up eating alone and going to sleep.

That had been disappointing, to say the least, mainly when Myungsoo had been eager to make things progress between them, and Sungyeol didn't answer his door again when Myungsoo knocked so they could have dinner together. He looked down from his veranda to see if Sungyeol car was still parked down there - and he would concede that Sungyeol didn't answer the second time because he wasn't home - but Myungsoo couldn't shake the thought that maybe he interpreted what he overheard Sunggyu saying wrongly. Maybe that 'Myungsook' wasn't a code for him and he made a mistake telling Sungyeol about his not so pure intentions. Maybe Sungyeol was so awkward that, now that the kids weren't around, he wouldn't have to pretend to be nice or something.

After dinner Myungsoo pushed some of his and Woohyun clothes inside the washing machine then took a long bath, he was kind of needing to cool himself down and maybe make those bad thoughts go away. Then he put his black pajamas, that were fitting but so comfortable, and decided that he would go back to sleep as soon as he finished washing the clothes, he could always sleep more, not to mention he wouldn't be able to think about the difficult position he put himself in.

He was in the middle of the umpteenth sigh (and almost done with some ironing) when his doorbell rang. He then went to get the door only to be surprised with the person standing there.

“Hyung....” Myungsoo gulped hard in a mix of fear and something like anxiousness as Sungyeol looked at him very fiercely. “...I thought we wouldn't see each other for some time...” He almost stuttered.


	29. Explosion - Memory - I'm different

 

 

Sungyeol lifted a brow. “Really?” He asked with a bit of sarcasm. “I thought you'd be expecting, eagerly, to see me soon.”

“That's what I wanted, not what I was expecting.” Myungsoo countered. “After we parted ways I tried to reach you twice but I wasn't able to, so I thought you'd be avoiding me.” He explained.

Sungyeol squinted his eyes at his neighbor and waited a couple of seconds before talking again. “Are you playing with me or something?” He asked and Myungsoo made an expression as if he didn't understand so Sungyeol continued. “Why would I do that when I...” He suddenly stopped his words, inhaled and exhaled deeply before talking again. “You told me your door would always be open for me.”

When Sungyeol said that Myungsoo opened the door wide for him and stepped out of the way so the older could enter his apartment, he got the hint that this wasn't something they should be discussed without some privacy. Once the door was closed, Myungsoo turned around to see Sungyeol biting his lips while looking at him from the middle of his living room.

“I want to make something very clear here.” Myungsoo said seriously before Sungyeol could speak again and before he lost the courage he had. “Maybe you're thinking that I am playing with you because I know you're gay since the beginning but that's not it. I didn't request you to think about the possibility of... because you made me confused and I want to experiment or something, I already knew I could... this was already there.” He blabbered a little nervous. “I know I didn't tell you things the most straightforward way because right now I can't, but I was quite serious with my request.”

Sungyeol raised a brow and then sighed. “This is what I can't understand Myungsoo, I know you were serious in the sense that you want this, but I am just not sure why.”

Myungsoo was suddenly confused. “Should I take this as if you're telling me I am not your type and that you don't want to, you know...?”

Sungyeol groaned. “This was not what I meant, I haven't decided anything yet. I just want to understand this because you're handsome, you can have any girl or any boy -since it seems you like boys too - so if it's just a physical thing... why me?” The tallest asked frustrated.

Myungsoo felt extremely wronged by this, but it was not like he could straighten some of Sungyeol assumptions without drawing attention to things he didn't want to mess with. The only thing he could do at the moment was to try to understand why Sungyeol seemed to be in denial about everything when he already took most of his impediments out of the way.

“Why not you?” Myungsoo asked back with his intense eyes upon Sungyeol. “I get it was a shock and maybe you need some time to wrap your head around the fact that, yes, I can fancy a boy, but why can't you be that boy?” Myungsoo insisted as he crossed his arms.

Sungyeol sighed in distress and walked forward to confront his neighbor. “Myungsoo, do you know what you're trying to get yourself into? I just finished a relationship, I got cheated, I'm not exactly ready for a relationship, among other very serious things.... and what about the kids?” He wanted to continue ranting but Myungsoo interrupted him.

“I can't either, this is why I haven't asked for one, you don't have to worry about Woohyun, I just want you to consider that it took me a long while to...” He halted his words and  balled his hands into fists beside his body, why Sungyeol told him to go for it if he was the one backing out?

“I know! I know, but you're not the only one with 'circumstances'.” Sungyeol said making air quotes. “I just want to make sure that we both understand where this can lead us because I don't work like normal people work. Besides, I told you I might develop feelings and I know for sure that, due to your circumstances, you won't be able to deal with it.” Sungyeol added frustrated.

“Why you keep assuming things about me?” Myungsoo asked defeated as he ruffled his hair. “Of course I can, I...” He inhaled and exhaled to calm himself. Myungsoo wanted to tell Sungyeol that this wasn't something trivial in his life, that it had a meaning. That he had reasons to be insecure about a relationship because it could be a wrecking ball in his life. He had to be sure as to not take a step bigger than his legs, but it seemed to him that he interpreted the signs wrongly, maybe Sunggyu confused the facts and told Woohyun something completely different, so he started to lose hope at a really alarming speed. “You want to protect yourself after your last relationship, I understand and respect that, but I want you to understand that this is me trying to take the first step to move on with my life too.” He continued.

Sungyeol bit his lips hard as he thought about what Myungsoo just said, was his neighbor indirectly telling him that he could hope? Suddenly he became nervous when many 'what if's' started to pop up on his head and was only disrupted when Myungsoo sighed sadly in front of him.

“You're not making this as a matter of you deciding if you want it or not, but you're making me feel like I made a mistake in choosing you...” He said and Sungyeol looked down at his feet so Myungsoo sighed again, this time really disappointed. “I'm sorry for requesting this, I should have known that this would be the outcome.” At the end, he felt like a fool, because if Sungyeol was holding back when he knew just the basic for things to happen, how he would react when he discovered all of his lies? Dealing with Woohyun wouldn't be a piece of cake but dealing with Sungyeol might be the cherry on top.

He moved to finish folding the clothes he just ironed and Sungyeol was surprised, was Myungsoo taking his words back? No, wait, he was just trying to figure it out what everything was supposed to mean.

“Myungsoo, I...” Sungyeol was about to say that the younger shouldn't feel sorry and that he had a difficult time dealing with other people like that because of his experiences in life but Myungsoo interrupted him, though he didn't even look at Sungyeol face.

“Let's just pretend I didn't say anything and forget all about this.” He said as he finished folding a shirt and placed on top of a pile. “Since I don't have anything to look forward here, I'll go back to Incheon tomorrow so prepare a bag with clothes for Sunggyu.” After that Myungsoo just grabbed a pile of ironed clothes and moved to his room, leaving Sungyeol alone there.

Sungyeol bit his lips, hard and his eyes produced some tears that he fought hard to keep. He was aware that his behavior was often misleading and he probably gave the impression that his answer would be a big fat no but Myungsoo shouldn't back out, he couldn't, not now that he discovered that 'it' was possible, they were possible, at least in that way.

But what made Sungyeol hesitant about this was not the fact he wanted to protect his heart, absolutely not, it was that his circumstances were a huge burden that, giving that Myungsoo already had Woohyun, he might not want to deal with. Not only that, different of him that could see Myungsoo circumstances playing with Sunggyu every day, his neighbor wasn't even aware of the complexity of his 'baggage'.

Sungyeol pondered over his two hyungs advice briefly, Hoya said that he should go and have sex, then talk about possible developments, Dongwoo wanted for him to get better acquainted with Myungsoo and after some dates decide about getting intimate with him. Honestly, even if he didn't know about his past fully, Dongwoo advice was more reasonable, on the other hand, Hoya advice was at least tempting, after all, it basically meant: have good sex with him and he will be in the palm of your hands, you can talk about whatever later. It was a pity that Dongwoo talked about two situations in which he would recommend Sungyeol to go have sex first, because, if he played his cards right, he could simply combine those two pieces of advice and, with a bit of patience, that was it. He inhaled deeply to take some courage and followed Myungsoo inside of his room.

“Of course this would happen... How dare you to even wish for that hm?” Myungsoo was mumbling, apparently scolding himself, as he was arranging shirts in some hangers and once he turned to go to bed to pick a little pile of his jeans he spotted Sungyeol walking towards him. “Hyung, why…” He was about to ask why Sungyeol was still doing in his apartment after that conversation but Sungyeol grabbed his collar firmly, dragged him and threw him on his bed.

Myungsoo eyes were big in confusion and he gasped as soon as his back hit the mattress, what the hell was happening? He received a 'no' and now Sungyeol was mad at him for it? He was about to protest and ask what the fuck was going on when Sungyeol got over him and sat over his crotch, making Myungsoo even more confused in the process.

He did try to push Sungyeol away but the elder let go of his collar to grab his wrists and secure them above his head - though he wasn't using too much force, Myungsoo could still throw Sungyeol off balance, and off of him, if he wanted due to all the exercises he made - but he wasn't able to do anything more because his mind went blank by the next second when Sungyeol finally leaned in and said something in his ear.

“This is a yes, but as I told you, I'm not on the normal side, will this be ok?” He breathed lowly and then moved his hips that made Myungsoo blood rush south.

“Yes.” He breathed, he didn't know what Sungyeol really meant but if that answer got him to feel what he was feeling at the moment so be it.

“Good.” Sungyeol mewled in his ear and finally let go out of the younger wrists in order to place a kiss on Myungsoo neck while he tried to lift Myungsoo pajama shirt in order to gain access to his upper body.

The younger promptly wriggled in his bed to get out of such offending piece of clothing and Sungyeol looked down at him biting his lips as he inspected Myungsoo pecs, abs, and arms, he had seen Myungsoo almost before, and yes, he had liked and treasured that memory too much (even though he didn't admit this out loud), but he had only seen Myungsoo body once and he still wore underwear then so he was kind of wondered what he would find out when Myungsoo got rid of it, still he wanted to tease first.

Myungsoo thought everything was so surreal, he had never imagined he would be able to bring someone home and even interact with them intimately like that, even more, when he thought he was rejected some minutes ago, but Sungyeol was moving so sexily rubbing his ass on his dick and running the tip of his fingers teasingly from his chest to his abs that he had to touch his neighbor back to know that was real. Unfortunately for him, Sungyeol slapped his hand away.

“No, if you try to do that I'll stop.” Sungyeol said seriously and stopped moving altogether. Myungsoo didn't know if he was displeased by the lack of friction Sungyeol stopped doing in his crotch area or because he wasn't allowed to touch his neighbor back, and despite wanting to know the reason why this happened, he couldn't bring himself to ask now. He begrudgingly nodded and Sungyeol grabbed the younger wrists and placed above his head again until he sensed the headboard. “Hold it.” He ordered and Myungsoo did what he was told only for Sungyeol to restart moving his hips slowly and sensually traced his fingers on his abs again.

Myungsoo groaned with the delicious friction his neighbor was causing, he was almost in his full hardness when he felt Sungyeol white hands trace his sides before stopped to grip his waist. The taller secured just firmly enough for him to not lose balance as he stopped moving and shifted down Myungsoo's legs and the younger was about to complain when Sungyeol hands slid down from his waist to his hips and then down pushing his pajama pants and underwear down.

The younger groaned again, missing the weight and sexy movements of his neighbor but he quickly forgot that when he saw Sungyeol head going down and his ass going up. He still didn't like that Sungyeol was fully covered but he couldn't complain now that he felt something wet trail slowly from his balls to the tip of the cock.

His cock twitched in want and he was half away moaning when Sungyeol took him in his mouth and pressured his lips around him then slid down towards the base to take as much of Myungsoo's dick as he could as he worked pressuring his thumb on the younger balls to give him the right amount of pleasure through pressure.

Sungyeol started slowly, dragging his lips over and over Myungsoo's length up and down so the older focused on the feeling of his lips. Ah. Myungsoo gasped lowly with the sensation, even let out other low moans when he felt Sungyeol tongue moving against his cock, adding new unexpected feelings around the head of his cock.

“Hyung-ah...” He moaned in contentment and was about to let go of the headboard to out of reflex place his hand through Sungyeol hair and guide the pace, that was already good, until he came, but Sungyeol opened his eyes and stared at him fiercely, clearly warning him that if Myungsoo let go of that headboard he would leave the job unfinished, and Myungsoo clearly got the message. The thing was that was not all, it also excited him more and he felt himself shivering because of it.

Feeling that Sungyeol picked up his pace, sucking with all his might at the same time that he squeezed the base of Myungsoo cock and squeezed his balls softly, and the younger couldn't help but feel his orgasm nearing. “I'm... I'm... about to...” He tried to warn, he really did, but the moment he said that Sungyeol put more effort not only into sucking him, but working his cock and balls with his both hands, and soon Myungsoo was whimpering and shooting his release into his neighbor mouth.

He came hard and Sungyeol kept him in his mouth until Myungsoo rode his orgasm and went limp in his mouth, so he gulped everything and with a last lick on Myungsoo still sensitive cock he pulled out.

“Oh... my... God!” Myungsoo panted and Sungyeol crawled over him, not bothering to put his clothes back into place, only to lay beside him and keep looking at him with intense eyes so Myungsoo looked back at him and they met eyes only for Sungyeol to lick his lips, making his grip against the headboard tighter.

Sungyeol looked at Myungsoo's hands, it seemed that his warning look still held his effects and his neighbor wouldn't let go until he didn't order so he silently reached for one of his neighbor hands and detached them from the headboard, only for Myungsoo to let go and immediately turn in med and try to put one of his hands on Sungyeol crotch, but the older held him by his forearm. “No.” He said softly.

Myungsoo eyes moved up and down Sungyeol body just to be sure but there it was, Sungyeol was hard, why he was saying no? Myungsoo could return the favor and even do more, why Sungyeol was holding back again? He didn't know, but maybe Sungyeol got what he meant by his confused expression because he pushed Myungsoo hands far from his body. “I'm different.”

“How?” Myungsoo asked in a barely audible whisper.

Sungyeol sighed deeply and turned around to get up from the bed. “I need to use your bathroom, I'll be back in a minute.” Before Myungsoo could even say anything Sungyeol was already disappearing through the door in direction of Myungsoo's bathroom.

Myungsoo sighed himself, giving that Sungyeol went with a hard on to his bathroom he knew for sure that his neighbor had all the intentions of hiding it so he placed at least his underwear and pants back to place. To say he was frustrated it was an understatement, sex was a two way street, and not only things were halted quite soon he didn't get to touch his hyung back, and maybe Sungyeol wouldn't want to tell him his circumstances (he would understand this), but why that happened the way it happened? Not that he didn't like, but it was totally unexpected. As he waited for Sungyeol the only thing he could do was to sigh and think possible theories in his head.

As for Sungyeol, once he was able to get rid of his hard on, he washed his face and stared at himself in the mirror, judging and pitying himself at the same time. He knew he kind of owed Myungsoo some explanation and he dreaded to meet the younger eyes and tell him, but at the same time, and though it didn't seem so, he wanted Myungsoo, he wanted the younger a lot, it was just that things couldn't go that way for him.

He dried his face with a hand towel and went out of the bathroom to face Myungsoo, he knew the real conversation was about to happen now and he knew it would be unpleasing for him, but, if Myungsoo got courageous enough to approach him, the least he could do was to give back some explanation. With a deep inhale to put his nerves to rest, he entered Myungsoo room back, only to find Myungsoo sitting on the bed with his back leaning on the head board and his feet crossed.

“We need to talk.” He said as soon as he saw his tall neighbor though his tone didn't seem to have any kind of anger, just a bit firm.

“I know.” Sungyeol said kind of defeated and shifted his weight but did not move or talk again and seeing that Myungsoo decided to take the initiative.

“Hyung, what was that?” He asked, trying not to be too stern or sarcastic.

“That was what you wanted.” Sungyeol merely replied.

“That was not...” Myungsoo was about to disagree but Sungyeol interrupted him.

“It was, not all of it, but it was.” Sungyeol insisted and Myungsoo breathed deeply before he opens his mouth to talk but Sungyeol interrupted. “I want this, but I'm not sure how we can work out this way when I...” He halted his words, bit his lips and looked down at his feet then started fumbling nervously with his fingers.

Myungsoo looked at Sungyeol and evaluated his body language, by and by his posture and movements his hyung seemed hesitant or even ashamed and it just dawned on him that he wouldn't get to know much anything if he cornered Sungyeol so he decided to be gentle about it, at least that's what he'd like Sungyeol to do for him.

“Do you want to tell me something? I can be pretty understanding.” He offered using the most coaxing tone he had, - the one he usually used when he and Woohyun fought and he was trying to make them reach peace – and Sungyeol hesitated nervously but nodded. “Come here.” He patted the spot on the bed beside him softly, but Sungyeol still hesitated. “Do you want me to hold the headboard again?”

Sungyeol didn't reply to that question but he ran a hand nervously through his hair and ended up taking some steps until he was at the edge of the bed. “Sorry, it's just... talking about this makes me nervous, but since you were honest with me, I'll be with you.”

 _No, I wasn't._ Myungsoo wanted to say, to scream, but that couldn't go out of his mouth, not right now, not when he also needed Sungyeol to trust him fully so he could be trusted back. “Ok.” He settled for saying and Sungyeol finally crawled on the bed to lean his back on the headboard although having some distance between them.

“Where do I start?” Sungyeol asked nervously to himself as he scratched his forehead. “This is kind of a long story.”

“From wherever you feel comfortable.” Myungsoo said in an encouraging tone. “ I won't judge you, I promise.”

“I don't think you're gonna judge me, I think you're gonna feel bad about this but well, I am already here, we are already past of the point of no return.” He gulped and Myungsoo decided to wait, but it turns out that Sungyeol seemed to be determined to talk so he didn't have to wait much. “When I was six my mother noticed I was different so she took me to be tested and...”

“Yes, I remember my mom mentioned, were you sick?” Myungsoo interrupted as he thought about Incheon.

“No.” Sungyeol forced a smile. “Actually I don't get sick often, those tests were for something else.” Myungsoo raised a curious brow up and Sungyeol promptly answered his inner question by pointing to his head. “Apparently I was too smart for my age.” He explained resuming things by a lot. “My parents decided to ship me off to a boarding school so I had proper education, and, though I admit my parents only had the best interest at the time, I think that decision in a way was wrong, I was only six.”

Sungyeol inhaled deeply and looked at Myungsoo. “In that school, similarly to Sunggyu, I was bullied too. At first, I got surprised and dumbfounded glances, people would ask my name and basic stuff but they backed out once they noticed I was bored with their conversations, I was too excited to challenge myself on that school. Soon I grew to be the one to be ignored by everyone, not that I ever cared about being alone, books were always my best friends and I met Hoya hyung every break too so everything was ok until I won a chess tournament. I was first place in Korea, but that tournament happened right before some specific exams and of course, I hadn't had time to prepare well but I still got good results and that was when things became to become rough. I have shoved around and had mocking jokes thrown my way...”

He avoided his neighbor gaze and stopped to take a deep breath and Myungsoo sensed that it was from there that things started to get worse although he still hadn't understood in which way that was connected with them.

“I decided to ignore it at the time, I was a kid and didn't know better but I should have told my parents this was happening since I was young.” He sighed regretfully but continued, still avoiding Myungsoo gaze. “Time passed and things were growing worse each year and my dad started to notice that when it was time for me to get home I was always happy but I would get depressed whenever I had to go back to my school and that behavior was completely different from when I started there. On my eleventh birthday, my father gave me a phone because he thought I was missing family...” Sungyeol closed his eyes as he thought about what happened around that time.

“ _Sungyeol, how are you doing?” His mother asked cheerfully on the phone._

“ _I'm...” Sungyeol was about to answer but she interrupted him._

“ _Your grades are still high, right? You should prepare hard for your exams.”_

“ _You don't need to worry over that, I'll pass again.” Sungyeol replied bitterly._

“ _That's great honey, I knew this school was the only one could challenge you. Wow, I can't believe next year you'll already be in...” She was about to rant when Sungyeol got tired of it and interrupted her, he didn't want to hear her excitement over something he didn't want._

“ _Actually I don't like this school anymore, can I... can I change schools?” He asked timidly. “I can go to a public school, I don't mind.”_

“ _What?” His mother gasped. “Why are you saying this Sungyeol? Do you know how much effort I putting so you can stay there and develop correctly?” She asked almost hurt._

“ _But mom, I don't want this, I miss home, I don't want to be here, I can develop on my own.” Sungyeol tried to reason without having to tell her what was happening, he wanted to spare her._

“ _Nonsense Sungyeol, you're staying there.” She huffed angrily and the next thing he heard was she talking to his father. “Sungyeol suddenly wants to quit that school, can you believe it? Please talk some sense to your son.” She hissed angrily and next thing he knew was that the phone was fumbling and his dad was picking up._

“ _Sungyeol?”_

“ _Dad, please can you talk to mom? I don't want to be here anymore.” Sungyeol said using a whiny voice, he was on the verge of tears._

“ _Sungyeol-ah, why are you saying this? Hum? We only want what's best for you.” His father tried a more coaxing approach although he didn't seem surprised with his son claims at all._

“ _I know, I know, but, dad, I can't take it anymore.” Sungyeol ended with a frustrated sob. “Nobody likes me, I'm being bullied, things are awful.”_

_He heard silence a deafening silence for a minute, he was sure that his father was shocked. “He says he is being bullied.” He heard his father tell his mother phone but what he heard next broke his heart._

“ _Sungyeol probably only wants to get some attention, do you think that expensive school would let something like this happen?”_

_Sungyeol closed his eyes hard trying to stifle his sobs when he heard his father hesitantly speak on the phone. “Yeol?”_

“ _Dad, I'm saying the truth, please believe in me, please transfer me.” He begged._

“ _Sungyeol, I don't think any other school in Seoul would have the structure to handle you, just... just hang on a bit, I will go to your school as soon as I can so you can explain what is happening and so I can complain to your school about it.” He said but Sungyeol could hear a scoff from his mother on the other side of the line._

“ _Ple-please come soon!”_

“It took some months for my parents to even come to my school. I don't know if they simply forgot about my cry for help if they were busy with work and Sungjong, or something else but when they did came it was because I got hurt right before some very important exams.” He said sadly as he inspected all the fingers of both his hands.

“ _Oh my god!” Sungyeol father gasped when he saw Sungyeol crying in a chair of the principal office of his school with two immobilized hands._

“ _What happened?” His mother demanded as his father he approached his son to try to console him._

“ _He fell in the bathroom after PE.” The principal said._

“ _No, I didn't.” Sungyeol said sobbing._

“ _This seems suspicious, how the hell would he get two of his hands immobilized?” His father inquired._

“ _BECAUSE I DIDN'T!” Sungyeol yelled. “Minjae-shi and his friends broke all of my fingers!”_

“ _Sungyeol-ah, don't lie, we asked everyone that was in the bathroom with you and all of them said the same thing.” The principal lightly scolded._

“ _I'm not lying, you're saying this because he is your son!”_

“ _How is this a lie from my son when a lot of other people say the same thing?” The principal asked back and Sungyeol cried harder, other people feared his bully, of course, they would lie to not be the next target._

“ _I deal with him later when he goes back home, the semester end is around the corner and I want to know how the hell is he supposed to take his exams now?” His mother asked angrily, of course after glaring at him and Sungyeol couldn't believe that his mother was more worried about his exams than his well being._

“ _I'm not lying, omma, appa why don't you believe in me?” Sungyeol insisted frustrated and his father was becoming worried, that wasn't how Sungyeol usually behaved at all._

“ _I believe in you, son, I believe.” His father hugged him. “Can you hang one more week? After this year ends I won't let you come back here.” His father offered and Sungyeol nodded, anything to get out from that hell of a place._

“ _We can't postpone it, but we can allow him to ask for one of his friends write things down for him.” The principal offered._

“ _Who should we ask this favor from?” His mother asked herself frustrated, she knew Sungyeol didn't connect with other kids easily._

“ _If it's only writing things down... He has Howon.” His father suggested._

“ _Yes, there is Howon.” She said pleased and Sungyeol cried even more._

“Hoya hyung helped me to answer all my exams although he couldn't understand much of what the questions were about and, for that, I promised him I would help him study through phone calls until he entered college. A week after the exam, the school year was finally over.” He concluded and watched as Myungsoo tentatively tried to hold his hand for comfort, and the taller was hesitant, but let him.

“Did you change schools after that?” Myungsoo asked softly, now too enthralled with that story to even remember why he wanted to talk about with Sungyeol earlier.

“I did, but not in the next school year.” Sungyeol said with a sigh. “When break started, I didn't want to see my family no matter what, second, because apparently, my parents started to fight for anything and the fights always ended up with some kind of argument over me, so they ended up sending me to Hoya's hyung place for the time being.”

He opened a fond smile as he remembered. “At first I didn't want to go, but at the end it was great, I finally connected with Hoya hyung, and then Jong would follow us around, and I would play with someone my age for once. And Hoya's parents were really nice, their food was not as good as mom's, but they were funny, they always took us somewhere to have fun and even got me a couple of books to read. I was happy, I was really happy. But if it wasn't enough for me that I was being bullied, at the end of the break my parents announced they were going to divorce.”

Myungsoo squeezed his hand to comfort him before Sungyeol continued. “Divorce it isn't a big thing nowadays but I couldn't help but think that it was mom fault because my father told me he had been fighting so she could open her eyes and see that the school was doing more bad than good to me and she simply refused to even investigate it.” Sungyeol said in anger but figured he shouldn't focus on this part of the story too much.

“I think I could have accepted that better if they took me out of that school, but together with the news of the divorce I discovered my mom would have my guard and I had to go back to my boarding school. I was so pissed, but my father said that because she currently earned more than him so there wasn't much he could do, aside from encouraging me to finish school soon and let me stay with him whenever I had a break. He came to my school to complain a few times after that, but the bullies started to get smart and do things that it didn't leave visible traces.”

“Hyung, what did they do?” Myungsoo asked in worry because now that Sungyeol said this he remembered bathing Sungyeol and didn't remember him having scars over his body.

“Do you know that if people hit you on the palm of your hands and the sole of your feet you don't get bruises?” He asked as his eyes started to produce tears that he tried to fight. “I was close to drowning twice in a big bowl of water, they wrapped me in my blankets once and threw me off the stairs, put laxatives on my food and messed my head up so many times that when I have nightmares I don't know what really happened and what didn't - usually everything is all gory - they also...” Sungyeol halted his words only to grab one of Myungsoo's hands and make his fingers run through his hair, caressing his scalp. “Do you feel it? The scars?”

“Oh my god.” Myungsoo said as his fingertips roamed on Sungyeol scalp to feel scars on it.

“By the time they did this to me I tried to call my father. It didn't matter how many times I called he wouldn't pick up my calls, so I called my mother in tears. Before I could even tell her what happened she told me she was in the hospital because of my father, she was still his emergency contact. There was a fire in his building and he was in the ICU in a very complicated state. After some days he...” Sungyeol halted his words and bit his lips to try to contain his tears but they fell anyway.

“I'm so sorry to hear that, I don't even know what to say.” Myungsoo said in an extremely guilty tone, how to comfort someone that went through all of this when his parents were alive and well?

“It's ok, you don't have to say anything about this.” Sungyeol said as he wiped his face and breathed in and out a couple of times to collect himself before speaking again. “You must have been wondering what the hell this has to do with anything that happened here today, but we will get there.” He breathed in and out one more time and avoided Myungsoo gaze.“I lost my father when I was about to turn fourteen and by then puberty was already working on me. I grew taller but kept being skinny. Since I have cuts in my scalp I wanted my hair to hide it so I just didn't bother cutting it. My voice, despite changing, kept being soft, I don't have much hair around my body, and I was already very oppressed, even by juniors, which inside an all-male boarding school made me the closest thing of a girl.”

“Oh no, don't tell me...” Myungsoo gasped and Sungyeol hid his face in his hands. He understood it wasn't his fault but confessing this made him feel so naked that made him feel ashamed.

“They made me walk around school naked a couple of times, they kept calling me their girl, they kept making dirty jokes and one day a boy touched me and, although, without my consent, I got...” Sungyeol trailed embarrassed but Myungsoo just knew what Sungyeol was referring to. “From there on, many tried to touch me and I practically didn't sleep afraid that someone could sneak into my bed at night.”

“Were you....” Myungsoo asked, deciding not to finish the question not to offend Sungyeol.

“Fortunately I wasn't raped, but I have been very abused all my life and by that point, I couldn't take it anymore.” Sungyeol paused a bit and they spent a few seconds in a deafening silence when he decided to talk again. “On the first break after my father died, by the time my mom came to pick me up in school, I was already at Hoya's place taking a bottle of sleeping pills that his mother usually took for insomnia.”

Myungsoo got petrified in place when he heard about that. By Sungyeol story he understood why the other boy would want to take his life, and that could actually explain a lot of things about his grumpy personality when Myungsoo just moved to this building. But, taking in consideration everything that happened between them, he couldn't imagine the elder not being in his life to at least antagonize him.

“Hoya and uncle found me and took me to the hospital, they cleaned my stomach there, and I don't know what they told my mother, but, when I opened my eyes, she said she was sorry for not believing me and that she would take care of the problem for me. She took me out of the school, but what was done was done and my relationship with her was deeply broken. I moved in with my uncle and graduated from Hoya's hyung school, but dealing with people... if I wasn't that good at it at first, then, after all that happened to me, I was even worst and you might know that.”

“Here is where you come to Myungsoo.” He said as he moved his eyes to the younger. “You told me you could interact with boys in a sexual way and asked me for sex but after all this story you should know I'm different. You seemed to be in a hurry to take the chance while your son is not here, maybe because with him around you don't have a very active sex life – which for me really it isn't a problem - but I have to take things slow. I can kiss normally, I can give you oral sex, but I would need some time, not only to accept that I can look at you as a man, but to fully engage in sex with you, and that would still require some feelings.” He explained. “After all I went through, I don't want to be a plaything for anyone, do you understand why I didn't want you to touch me randomly?” Sungyeol asked.

“Hyung...” Myungsoo mumbled with watery eyes and Sungyeol sighed, as he guessed Myungsoo felt guilty about that.

“It's ok, you didn't know, and I was just trying to protect myself. Don't think you abused me or something because you didn't. Also, don't think I can't have sex normally because when I have feelings for someone I can. But I said yes, so, if after knowing that you still want me you'd have to deal with my feelings, tell me, would you be able to handle me with this huge and heavy load? Are you sure you can handle both mine and your circumstances together? Would you be ok if I were to fall in love with you?” Sungyeol asked softly because, if Myungsoo didn't want to, it was better if they stopped things here before they got more complicated.

Myungsoo held Sungyeol hand again. “I can't give you a relationship completely in the open, we both can't be sure how this will turn out, but in my situation, I can only take one step at the time and I can't take a step bigger than my legs.” He started explaining.

“Yes, by the way Woohyun talks he doesn't know about you right?” Sungyeol asked forcing a sad smile out, kind of waiting for Myungsoo to back out. He would understand if the younger did so. “But it is not like Sunggyu knows it either, not even about Jong, he still hadn't told Sunggyu about his relationship with Moonsoo yet.”

Myungsoo nodded in agreement before he spoke again. “I think I didn't express myself well enough yesterday, but I want you to know I've waited seven years for someone steer the things you steer in me, you're the person most likely to understand me right now and I can give you what you want, so why don't we try?” He tried to coax Sungyeol.

“So, for you, this isn't just physical too?” Sungyeol couldn't help but ask and Myungsoo shook his head, no it wasn't. “How can I be sure of that?”

“I am different too.” He said confidently and Sungyeol but rose a brow, not understanding and Myungsoo bit his lips in inner conflict and it passed some seconds before he spoke again. “Remember I told you that you would be surprised to know the lengths I can go for a friend?” He asked and Sungyeol nodded before he continued. “If you knew what I did for this friend of mine... I think you'd agree that I could offer much better support for a lover.”

“What did you do for your friend?” Sungyeol asked, after all, if Myungsoo was putting so much effort to convince him, he had to know.

The younger looked down to Sungyeol hand in his hold before looking back at the elder eyes and answering in one only word.

“Woohyun.” Myungsoo breathed really low, though his neighbor was able to hear.

Suddenly everything clicked in Sungyeol mind.

_Holy shit._


	30. Reaction – Outing – Tell me one more time

 

 

 _'Never lose hope, never, never lose hope Never lose hope, never, never lose hope'_ Myungsoo heard some strange song in his room and groaned, he and Sungyeol stayed up almost all night talking and ended up sleeping in the same bed. At the time Sungyeol indeed had been surprised with the revelation and Myungsoo had been very antsy to know how the taller would feel about it.

“ _Hyung, please say something.” Myungsoo begged after Sungyeol was frozen in place for some time._

“ _I don't know what drove you to do this.... and you don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but...” Sungyeol tried to form coherent sentences but was interrupted before he could straighten out his thoughts._

“ _I wanted him.” Myungsoo tried to justify himself. “As I told you earlier this... was already there, but I just wanted him so much...” He said with such an honest voice, and given how much delighted Myungsoo seemed to be wherever Woohyun was in his presence it wouldn't have made sense if he really didn't want the boy to be his son. “And I knew I couldn't ever do that on my own and then Ji...”_

“ _Wait, you forced yourself to...?” Sungyeol gasped and Myungsoo sighed, then and avoided Sungyeol gaze, he thought Sungyeol lost the focus for a moment. The taller was, though still a bit shocked, reached for Myungsoo hand and touched softly. “You don't accept yourself? Is that it?” He asked softly._

“ _No, it wasn't like that and it has nothing to do with that.” Myungsoo looked to his lap still avoiding Sungyeol gaze, but somehow happy that Sungyeol was choosing to focus on him rather than his relationship with Jihyun. “But if people discover I'm like this they will wonder... and... Woohyun...”_

“ _Shit, Myungsoo.” Sungyeol fully held Myungsoo hand now. “I think I understand it now.”_

_Myungsoo sighed again dispirited and finally looked hesitantly at his neighbor. “This is the real reason why...” He pointed from himself to Sungyeol. “...has to be a secret.” He felt Sungyeol tense. “Does... Does this change anything?” The younger asked hesitantly._

“ _Unfortunately this is a problem only you can handle, but I can help you keep this a secret, not a word about this will come out of my mouth.” He said but Myungsoo made an impatient expression as if this wasn't what he really wanted to hear. “You mean between us?” He asked but didn't wait for Myungsoo to answer with words, the younger face already told him everything. Sungyeol then looked at Myungsoo with a firm stare. “Honestly, I don't like it. I went through this before with Sangwoo hyung and...” He started and Myungsoo's shoulders dropped so he sighed. “I'm not comparing you two, and I'm not saying you'll do the same thing, your whole background is different, but...”_

“ _If you want to tell your cousin or Dongwoo hyung you can. Even Sungjong.” Myungsoo offered in a desperate attempt to appease Sungyeol and the taller was somehow relieved because he kind of already told those two about Myungsoo. “ If you have some patience, I can tell Moonsoo too.”_

_Sungyeol sighed. “You know what... let's not think about that, we're not in a relationship anyway. But thank you for letting me talk about this with my hyungs at least, I don't exactly deal with people in the best ways so I end up needing their advice all the time.” He finished with an earnest tone but noticed that by Myungsoo expression it seemed that the younger wanted to tell him something but was holding back. “What?”_

“ _It's just ….I want you.” Myungsoo finally said. “Can't we just be Sungyeol and Myungsoo discovering each other? Can we not label ourselves just as Sunggyu and Woohyun guardians? I don't care what you went through, I mean, I care in the sense that I care about you, but I won't think less of you because of it, I don't mind to take you as you are.”_

_Sungyeol looked down his lap a bit then half smiled. “What a pair we are.” He ended up saying with a sigh._

“ _Are we really a pair?” Myungsoo asked hopefully._

“ _It depends, I have to get to know you more.” Sungyeol said with the most playful tone he could muster that night, which wasn't that playful but it was for Myungsoo._

“ _What do you want to know?” Myungsoo asked with a smile as he adjusted himself to fully lay in his bed. “You tell me one secret I tell one of mine.” He suggested and Sungyeol looked down at him. Once he saw Myungsoo grab a pillow and hold against his chest, he finally got his phone and house keys out of his pocket, threw somewhere and laid down next to Myungsoo, he knew right then that he could trust Myungsoo to honor his words._

“ _I don't know, let's start with silly stuff, I'm tired of heavy stories and revealed secrets.” Sungyeol said forcing a smile._

“ _I can't have one because Woohyun is allergic, but I'm a cat person.” Myungsoo revealed with a dimply smile._

“ _Oh boy, we are going to have some heavy problems.” Sungyeol said dramatically and Myungsoo for a second tensed until it dawned on him that his neighbor was playing, a second later Sungyeol was giggling and then he was too._

 _'Oppaya naega jinjja johahaneun sarami saenggyeoseo honja kkeungkkeung alhdaga jugeobeorilgeosman gataseo yaegireul handa_.' Woohyun singing voice came blasting from somewhere else, then Myungsoo felt something shifting beside him. He promptly started searching for the source of the sound, there were two songs playing right now and he wanted to stop, he wanted to sleep and he wanted the one beside him sleeping too. He got the first phone he found it, though the other song continued to play.

“Urgh.” He groaned on the phone only to hear a voice he couldn't recognize right away.

 **“** **Sungyeol? How did it go? Did you take my advice or Dongwoo hyung advice? I'm dying to know.”** The other voice asked cheerfully.

“Advice?” He asked sleepily.

 **“** **Have you got....”** The other seemed like he was about to ask something but then he recognized that it wasn't Sungyeol on the phone. **“Myungsoo?”** The guy gasped.

“Shit.” Myungsoo said as he pulled the phone away for a second to notice it wasn't his. Damn, he answered Sungyeol phone for the second time, he wasn't sure Sungyeol would let this go again.

 **“** **Shit.”** The other hissed lowly again.

“Shit.” Myungsoo groaned as he rubbed his eyes to wake up, noticing at the same time that the Woohyun stopped singing which meant that the one beside him also answered his phone.

 **“** **Wait, where is Sungyeol?”** Hoya stopped fretting to ask so loud that he could make himself be heard in Myungsoo's room. The room owner looked at Sungyeol and paralyzed as the said man did the same.

“Shit.” Sungyeol cursed too but quickly made motions for Myungsoo exchange phones with him. “Moonsoo.” He informed the caller of Myungsoo's phone.

“Hoya hyung.” Myungsoo whispered back as they exchanged phones but, before Sungyeol could answer it, they both heard a shriek.

 **“** **KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, DONGWOO HYUNG COME HERE THEY ARE TOGETHER THIS EARLY, WHICH MEANS THEY...”** Sungyeol placed his hand over the phone and groaned and Myungsoo let out an amused smile as he scrambled out of bed to take his own call outside.

“YAH!” Sungyeol yelled after he was sure Myungsoo left the room.

 **“** **YOU LITTLE! TELL US EVERYTHINNNNNNNG~~~~~~~.”** Hoya begged excitedly. **“You're on the speaker by the way.”**

 **“Hi, Sungyeol did you two... really...?”** Dongwoo tried to ask but at the same, he was hesitant, maybe because Sungyeol answer, if positive, would disappoint him and the taller felt that.

“Yes..” Again Hoya shrieked, but this time more contained. “No, I mean, it was a mix of everything.”

 **“** **What do you mean?”** Dongwoo asked curiously.

“We...” Sungyeol was about to spill the beans but at the last second changed his mind. “Look, can we talk about this some other time? I just woke up, I'm in his bed and he just left me to answer his own phone but he will be back, you know.” He explained.

 **“** **They totally did each** **other.** **”** Hoya said giddy and smug on the phone.

Sungyeol scoffed. “Hate to tell you that, although I did spend the night in his apartment, I was dressed all night long.”

 **“** **What? Sungyeol!”** Hoya whined.

 **“** **Ha!** ” Dongwoo gloated, and apparently beat Hoya because Sungyeol heard a groan. **“Of course Sungyeol would take the reasonable approach.”**

 **“** **Yeol-ah, why didn't you grab this chance?** ” Hoya whined and the moment he made this question Sungyeol couldn't answer because Myungsoo was knocking to announce his entrance into his own room.

“He's back, he's back, we talk later.” He fretted lowly before hanging up, only to see Myungsoo crawling on the bed to lay beside him again.

“Good morning.” He said way more awake but still a little sleepy, but showing off those cute dimples of his.

“Morning.” Sungyeol let out a little smile as well, feeling a bit giddy but not really knowing how he was supposed to act after the past night and Hoya's phone call.

“Sorry for answering your phone, I just wanted the song to stop so we could keep sleeping, we ended up staying up all night long.” Myungsoo apologized.

“It's ok, sorry for answering yours too.” Sungyeol said awkwardly and, as he just knew he was lacking things, to say he decided to divert attention to any other thing that wasn't them. “Moonsoo seemed a bit worried on the phone, is everything alright? Sunggyu is fine right? Sungjong? Woohyun too?” He made sure to add.

“Eung.” Myungsoo guaranteed. “He said he and Sungjong had a little bit of disagreement going on.” Sungyeol raised a brow at that. “And he asked me what time I would go back to Incheon to bring Sunggyu clothes because he wants me to bring Sungjong back here.”

“Was that serious?” Sungyeol inquired. “I know I don't look scary but I'm not totally harmless either and if he breaks Sungjong heart...”

“Hyung, he wants to tell my parents about them, Sungjong wants to stay and face them but, in case things go wrong, Moonsoo doesn't want Sungjong to be there, that's all.” Myungsoo softly explained and Sungyeol hummed understanding and they spent some minutes in silence before Myungsoo got the courage to talk again. “Now that you're here I don't want to go but I have to, Woohyun asked for some toys too.”

“Yeah, priorities.” Sungyeol mumbled to himself as he sat in bed, but not loud enough for Myungsoo to hear. “I have to get some work done too, I hadn't done anything during the weekend and I have a deadline to meet and...” Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder and Myungsoo pulled him gently back to his previous laying position.

“Stay and sleep some more, you look like you're needing it.” Myungsoo sitting up in his bed. “I'll bring your laptop for you to work later and take care of everything.” He said as he reached for Sungyeol keys on his nightstand before looking at Sungyeol, that was stiffly looking at him. “I'll solve this and come back for you, so wait for me.” He hesitated a bit but ended up taking the risk to lean down and leave a gentle kiss on Sungyeol forehead.

After that Myungsoo scrambled out of bed to get some clothes and go to the bathroom. Only after that Sungyeol let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He would have been lying if he said his heart didn't skip some beats with that action, Myungsoo surely was going to be the death of him.

___________________________________________________________

It took around two hours and a half to get to Incheon - not because of traffic or anything of the sorts - since Korean public transportation was pretty efficient, mainly when there was a national airport in that city - but because he took his time to take a bath, make some breakfast, that he left for Sungyeol in his kitchen, bring Sungyeol laptop and his apartment keys back and gather all the things he would need to bring to the boys.

So it was ten and a half when he arrived there for the kid's delight, Moonsoo relief, and Sungjong stifled anger. His parents also welcomed him with a warm hug as well and he couldn't help but smile dimply left and right.

“Appa! Where's my Lego?” Woohyun asked excitedly as soon as Myungsoo finished to give him a bear hug.

“Hyung, have you seen Sungyeol hyung? Is he ok?” Sunggyu asked a bit worried and Myungsoo gave his son his Lego before he thought about how to answer.

“He is, didn't I say I would keep an eye on him for you?” Myungsoo answered back with another question but that, aside from making Sungjong brows raise, seemed to satisfy Sunggyu.

“Hyung, why Sungyeol hyung answered your phone?” Moonsoo asked in his ear as he gave his brother a hug too.

“I'll tell you all about it another time, ok? Let's focus on today's mission.” He patted his brother back before pulling out of the hug and turning for his mother.

“You seem so happy today son, what happened?” She asked as she felt like Myungsoo was radiating happiness.

“I am.” Myungsoo said smiling to himself. “It is because of my grades” He lied.

“Did you get your grades?” Myungsoo mother asked curiously. “Did you pass everything? “

“Yes, they were ok.” Myungsoo assured. “It was a little bit difficult to balance everything this semester but, yeah, I made it and thankfully I just need one more semester to go.” He finished with a smile.

“So what about our Namu grades? Did you get them too?” His father asked looking at his face as if he hadn't seen his son in ages, although they saw each other yesterday.

“Oh, they were great, his teacher praised him so much. If I remember correctly he said Woohyun is a very well rounded kid.” Myungsoo said with a proud smile and a ruffle on his son's hair.

“And you were complaining about my methods.” His father snorted then looked at Woohyun and raised a fist for his grandson to bump, a thing the boy did cheerfully.

“Hyung, do you happen to know about Sunggyu's?” Sungjong asked curiously.

“Ah, Sunggyu did well too, I think he placed first in his class.” Myungsoo also praised the boy with a ruffle of hair that made Sunggyu indulged on it. “Your brother told me he was very proud of you.” He added and Sunggyu beamed happily.

“Well, it is to be expected.” Sungjong shrugged. “Sunggyu is smart like hyung, I'm the dumbest in that household.” Sungjong said bitterly which made the adults raise his brows at him, the kids though had disappeared with Woohyun Lego as soon as they lost interest in the adult's conversation.

“Hey, don't say that.” Moonsoo spoke softly. “You got the highest mark on the assignment that most of the class was bad on.”

“That was not some super intelligence hyung, I just have more critical thinking than most.” Sungjong said with a passive aggressive tone towards Moonsoo. “I'll just get my things ready to go.” He turned around and left the living room which made Moonsoo let out an insufferable sigh.

“I don't understand why he wants to go, we had agreed to go to the amusement park together.” Sonmi said as she thought about why did Sungjong wanted to leave, she tried so hard to treat the son of her best friend well, what she had done wrong?

“Come on Sonmi, don't you see all this awkwardness between them? They obviously fought.” The patriarch then turned to Moonsoo. “What's the reason for this fight?” Bumsoo inquired his maknae.

“No, it is not like he wants to leave, it's me that asked him to go.” Moonsoo said starting to become nervous.

“Why would you do that? We were having so much fun.” Sonmi asked disappointedly.

Moonsoo bit his lips hard and Myungsoo got close to him to pat his back. “Will you talk to them now? Should I leave you guys alone for a minute?” He asked softly and Moonsoo turned to him with begging eyes.

“No, please stay hyung.” The maknae Kim begged and Myungsoo nodded and kept patting his back for comfort.

“Talk about what?” Sonmi asked confused, looking from one son to the other while her husband wore a poker face.

Moonsoo gulped hard before talking. “I have to tell you something and I don't know how your reaction will be...”

“Should we expect another grandchild?” Sonmi asked excitedly.

“I know we like children and we are going to love yours the same way we love Woohyun, but after all your brother went through you didn't think of waiting at least to finish college and get a job?” Bumsoo complained and both Myungsoo and Moonsoo looked down at their feet.

“I'm sorry.” Myungsoo mumbled lowly, though none of his parents heard and Moonsoo was too nerve wrecked to pay attention to.

“No, no, no. It's ok.” Sonmi rushed to hug her maknae. “It's ok, if you need help we can give help to you too, you just have to bring your girl here so we can meet her. How far along is she? We still have Woohyun crib in the basement, I don't think Myungsoo will mind us giving it to you.” She suggested, with her mind working miles.

Moonsoo sighed defeatedly and gently pushed her back. “It's not a child, I don't have a girlfriend.” Sonmi looked inquiringly to Myungsoo and then looked back at her husband, only to see that he was as confused as her. “I... I fell in love with a boy.”

“A-a-a boy?” Sonmi stuttered in surprise, not that she had double standards, it was just that she never thought about Moonsoo being gay; in her defense, she thought Myungsoo was easier to read.

“Yes, a boy, and I'm dating him.” Moonsoo confirmed nervously. “I didn't know before, I have never thought about this, but when I met him I just fell in love. I'm sorry you two won't have more grandchildren on my side but, it's not a thing I can help and...” He started to blabber nervously when his mother interrupted him by grabbing his chin softly and pushing slightly up so they could meet gazes.

“It's ok, I will support you. Your omma loves you no matter what.” She said assuringly. “You don't have to have children because we want, you should pursue your happiness and it doesn't matter if that comes in the form of a boy.” She smiled at him comfortingly but Moonsoo still didn't seem ok.

“Dad?” He asked in a small and unsure voice, his father still had an unreadable expression and he didn't know what to expect from it. “Are you disappointed in me?”

“So one of my sons is gay?” He asked sternly and Moonsoo seemed to shrink and gulp hard, much for Myungsoo worry. The last time he saw his father so stern was when he said he wanted to marry Jihyun and if he was reacting badly to Moonsoo then he would never be able to come out with the entire truth even if he told Woohyun about it.

Bumsoo then sighed deeply then moved to hug his son. “If this is really what you like.... as your father that only wants your happiness, why would I be against it? I love you Moonsoo-ah, your happiness is above all.” He assured and Moonsoo quickly hugged his father, his mother joining the hug right after, then started to cry out of relief and joy.

Myungsoo smiled, he was truly happy for his brother but a little for himself too. Although he already knew his mother could accept homosexuality, he wasn't sure of how his father reaction would be, but now... now he felt like he could hope to one day have a similar conversation with his parents and come clean once he talked to Woohyun first.

He was imagining scenarios in his head but his thoughts were cut when he felt eyes upon him and heard the voice of his father again.

“Moonsoo-ah, you should live accordingly to the things we taught you and we taught you to live an honest life. An honest life not always translate as not killing, not stealing or having to work hard and study well, it also means you should be honest with yourself. I am really, really, really happy that you decided to be honest with yourself and with us by telling us the truth.”

Moonsoo cried even more and Myungsoo gulped hard and shifted his weight nervously as he met his father intense stare. That seemed like a very comforting speech for Moonsoo, but his father was looking at him intensely as if he was waiting for Myungsoo to confess something. Before he could say anything, Sungjong appeared with a huge bag over his shoulder.

“Hyung, I'm ready.” He announced a bit grumpily but halted his steps when he saw the family moment.

As soon as the parents heard the other teenager, they let go of their son only for Bumsoo to ask teasingly. “So you're dating Sungjong?”

Things clicked fast in Sonmi head and she squealed. “Oh my, oh my! You're dating unnie kid!” She tried her best to keep the volume down, after all, they still had two kids at home, but her excitement made Moonsoo and Sungjong blush and, of course, that gave them away so she rushed to Sungjong to give him a bear hug. “Your mother and I never thought it would be possible to connect our families this way but you're so approved, so, so, so approved.” She chanted in his ear and Sungjong kind of wanted to die out of embarrassment.

“Why don't you stay more so we get to know you as Moonsoo boyfriend now?” Bumsoo suggested.

The parents started to beg for Sungjong to stay, which indirectly made things good for Myungsoo as well, after all with Sungjong here Sunggyu probably could stay and he could have more time with Sungyeol. He was happy with that outcome but, at the same time, his father earlier speech made him utterly uncomfortable and alarmed. Was he suspicious of something? If so, would he receive the same kind of treatment Moonsoo was receiving right now?

__________________________________________________________________

Sungyeol didn't know he was so tired but ended up sleeping once Myungsoo left his apartment. When he finally opened his eyes again, now way more rested, Myungsoo hadn't come back yet so he heated things up and ate a late breakfast. He took the liberty to take a bath and dress the clothes Myungsoo left him and was about get acquainted with Myungsoo couch, to turn on his laptop and work, when he heard a knock on the door. Not Myungsoo's, his.

“Sungyeooool~.” It was Hoya's voice. Sungyeol groaned, his cousin wouldn't leave him alone if he didn't spill things to him, right? _Damm it! “_ Sungyeol, I brought food, let's have lunch together!” He continued, knocking on Sungyeol door and the tall male sighed deeply and went to open the door, not his, Myungsoo's.

“Shhhhh Hoya!” It was Dongwoo being exasperated. “Don't be too bold, Sungyeol will hide from you.” And Sungyeol simply imagined Hoya blinking blankly at his boyfriend before knocking on his door loudly again. Before that could happen and that gain attention of his other neighbors, he opened the door.

“Stop screaming, I already had problems with my neighbors because of that cheater.” He complained as soon as he opened the door and Dongwoo jumped into the air then held Hoya for dear life while he trembled, Sungyeol scared him shitless.

“It's ok hyung. You're okay, he is not a ghost and I'm here to defend you.” Hoya said patting his boyfriend hair which made the older nod, but he was still pale because of the fright when Hoya turned to Sungyeol with an evil grin. “You're coming out of Myungsoo's apartment at...” He took his phone out of his pocket to look at the time. “12: 36.” He didn't add anything more but his devilish eyes told Sungyeol everything.

“Wait here.” Sungyeol ordered before he got inside Myungsoo's apartment only to come back with his things that he pushed into his cousin's hands, since Dongwoo was the one with a bag of food in his hands, before closing Myungsoo door and opening his own.

The three of them marched inside Sungyeol apartment and, by the time Hoya placed his cousin things on the couch and Dongwoo closed the door, the taller of them was already sitting on the ground in front of his coffee table. After letting out an insufferable sigh he relented. “Ask.”

Both hyungs scrambled to sit across of him, with Dongwoo putting the bag of food in front of them before they were already asking at the same time.

“So you talked to him about your feelings?” Dongwoo asked.

“Dude, why you guys hadn't sex so you could secure him by his dick?” Hoya complained.

“One at the time!” Sungyeol complained, his brain could do a lot of things but not understand two questions when they were asked at the same time, and match them to their answers, again, at the same time.

"Then please explain what happened after you left the restaurant." Hoya said frustrated as he got one of one Chinese take out box and chopsticks that Dongwoo passed to him.

“I came back here and I went to talk to him.” Sungyeol replied with a sarcastic tone as if his answer was just plainly obvious.

“And?” Dongwoo urged as he placed a Chinese take out box in front of Sungyeol - he was the oldest and, accordingly to Korean culture, the one that should be served by the other two, but he didn't like that much, it made him feel that he was not close tothem, so aside the word hyung, that those two insisted on keeping, they treated each other as if they were peers.

Sungyeol sighed then opened the box Dongwoo placed in front of him only for him to play with the food for a bit. “I tried talking to him, I wanted to understand why he made that kind of proposal to me.”

“Wise choice.” Dongwoo said satisfied.

“Given your past, I agree with hyung.” Hoya said, surprisingly agreeing with him. “But clearly that was the most boring choice too, even for you.” He ended up adding because Hoya was just a sexual being that was lucky to never have had any of the troubles Sungyeol had faced and the taller just looked at him and gritted his teeth for a second. “Come on, you said yourself that you like him.” Hoya whined in frustration.

“Past?” Dongwoo looked from his boyfriend to Sungyeol with a confused expression.

“Yeah, that...” Sungyeol awkwardly hesitated. “I told him about that.” He confessed and Hoya's eyes grew big.

“Holly shit! You told him?” He gasped a question.

“Ok, I'm feeling really left out here.” Dongwoo mumbled to himself, not that he was upset with the fact Sungyeol kept things from him, no. He understood Sungyeol had a difficult time bonding with people and although he was accepted by the taller easier than most – because he was Hoya boyfriend and Sungyeol trusted his cousin 90% of the time – it didn't mean that Sungyeol should trust his innermost secrets to him.

Sungyeol looked down at his food, slowly stopped playing with it to stuck his wooden chopsticks on it and then gulp hard before looking at Dongwoo. The older thought Sungyeol hadn't heard him but he actually did.

“I was bullied when I was a child, though not like Sunggyu was, for me things were so much worse.” He said somberly and resuming things by a whole lot. “You know I'm very strict on Sunggyu and we have had a year full of disagreements, but, since I didn't want the same things that happened to me happening to him, I decided to let him drop school when he asked me to, without even checking up the contents of his bullying.”

Dongwoo mouth fell open with surprise. He was not imagining that even though he always thought it was strange that Sungyeol had always been so strict but still had let the kid just drop school altogether instead of just transferring him, he even asked Hoya about it a couple of times in the past but all that his boyfriend had said was: 'Sungyeol and Sungjong jointly took that decision, they have their reasons.'

“You must have been thinking that I should have transferred him to another school, and trust me that was my first option, but he asked – well, at the time he asked Sungjong about this – if you would be his teacher again. He is only in that school because of you hyung, the minute you're reassigned to another school Sunggyu will transfer to another one. Probably nearer Seoul U, if everything goes with the plan.”

Dongwoo didn't know how to react, yes, he had a soft spot for Sunggyu and maybe he should consider what Sungyeol just told him as a compliment, but knowing that Sungyeol was bullied heavily, left his heart broken to pieces. He knew Sungyeol was very different from most people, the taller could be short tempered and highly intelligent but deep down he was troubled. Yet Dongwoo grew to love him as a very dear friend, and it didn't help that Hoya behavior around him was like throwing buckets of cold water only to be ready to keep him warm in a blanket, now he understood why.

Dongwoo was still processing what Sungyeol just told him when he felt Hoya place the hand, that was somehow frozen still holding the food box, on his own. “Ok, Sungyeol that was a huge step for you, I don't remember you telling me that you told that piece of shit of your ex-boyfriend about that.”

Sungyeol sighed and shifted his eyes to his cousin. “Because I didn't.” He admitted.

“You didn't? So how did you managed to have sex with him?” Hoya inquired and Dongwoo snapped out of his thoughts to elbow him, he shouldn't ask Sungyeol such question even though they were close.

“Yah, don't ask Sungyeol these kinds of things, it is too invading. Besides what one thing has to do with the other?” The elder scolded but Hoya just held his boyfriend hand tightly and looked at him as if saying, 'you know nothing hyung'.

“When I was younger I...” Sungyeol stopped his words just as he got the two hyungs attention. “I was sexually abused to some extent as well and at some point that, among other things, drove me into attempting suicide.” He added heavily ashamed.

“You don't have to tell him...” Hoya was about to try to change the subject when he saw Dongwoo eyes start to produce tears.

“What?” Dongwoo asked in wrath, even though his eyes were watering. “But you have no marks, you don't seem like a depressive person either, you...” He didn't want to believe.

“He has.” Hoya said softly but sadly.

“From the bullying, but I attempted suicide with a bottle of sleeping pills.” Sungyeol clarified, but not dared to look at his hyung.

“This.... is so wrong!” Dongwoo ended up saying with a tear rolling down his cheeks when he understood the other two weren't playing around. “This is so, so wrong!” He repeated, not knowing another way to express himself. He knew there were many reasons as to why one person would want to attempt suicide, and, while that he thought that wasn't an answer to anything, to know that Sungyeol, one of his dearest friends, tried to do that because other people pushed him to it? That left him with such a heavy heart.

Hoya fully embraced his boyfriend and wiped Dongwo tears. “I know hyung, I know, but you don't have to worry about losing Sungyeol...”

“How can I not worry?” Dongwoo snapped in frustration. “I am a teacher, I dedicate my life to kids, I was already worried sick about Sunggyu, and to know Sungyeol went through this when he was young …. these things leave people broken Hoya! What if...”

“I know baby, I know, but... ” Hoya was about to try to appease his boyfriend somehow when Sungyeol cleared his throat to bring the attention back to him.

“Hyung, let's not dwell in the past.” Sungyeol pleaded with a hint of desperation in his voice. “I had my father to support me until some point, and then I had Hoya and his family too and, though some emotional marks never really disappear, I try my best so they won't prevent me from living my life.” He explained but Dongwoo still seemed upset. “I don't think I will ever attempt suicide again because now I know there is a way out for everything. Besides, my brothers need me now, I also have to live for them.”

“I can vouch for that hyung, Sungyeol lived with me for a while and I've been with him in the good and the bad days, through every nightmare and his every attempt to overcome this until he wanted to live for himself again, and, still, I keep a hawk eye on him.” Hoya said softly as he rubbed circles in Dongwoo back.

Sungyeol forced a teasing remark. “Yeah, you think you're my mother.”

“Are you complaining? I feel so insulted now, I gave you so many life advice, tsk, tsk tsk.” Hoya dramatically teased back and Sungyeol kicked him underneath the coffee table.

Dongwoo felt some weight lifting from his heart, he was sure that whatever had happened with Sungyeol was bad, but it solidified his relationship with Hoya and while he had found a comfort in his cousin, he was sure that had also shaped Hoya to be the caring person he was despite his superficial blunt and teasing demeanor.

“Was this why you were saying you don't deserve Myungsoo?” He asked and, when Sungyeol looked down his lap and opened his mouth to reply, Dongwoo proceeded. “But Myungsoo is so nice and caring... why are you trying to push him away? Why did you even date that piece of crap of your ex? You deserve so much better, you deserve Myungsoo.” Dongwoo was frustrated but at the same time trying to talk some sense to him.

“I still want to know how the hell you managed to have sex with that dude.” Hoya snorted, he had maybe offered Sungyeol advice because Sungyeol asked him, but the minute he felt that Sangwoo was avoiding to meet him he knew he wasn't the one for Sungyeol even to play with.

“I had tried to have some relationships despite knowing I didn't exactly love my partners and, although they all failed, they were also important to me to get know how I work, what to do, what not to do, how to behave, how to have sex... Anyway almost four years ago I became interested in someone.” Sungyeol started to explain with a bitter smile. “That someone appreciates me and treat me good but...”

“But?” Dongwoo asked looking at Sungyeol then immediately looking at Hoya, asking for the answer.

“Chanyeol is straight.” Hoya replied forcing a sad smile.

“Which is fine.” Sungyeol forced a positive smile. “I mean, at the time I was sad that nothing would ever happen, but what could I do? Chanyeol is a good person at heart, he cares for me as a good dongsaeng despite all the times I am grumpy and all, so even though I grew out of that feeling - that now I think it was just appreciation - I still have a soft spot for him and we hang out a lot in college.” He said proudly for overcoming that.

“I'm sorry to hear that, but where does exactly Sangwoo-shi come in?” Dongwoo asked.

“Well, to forget these feelings and to move out of Hoya's place because I already felt like a burden on his family – not to mention his dad is my dad twin so seeing him makes me feel really weird – I got a job at Woollim and Sangwoo is one of the authors signed there. I review grammar and spelling mistakes of a lot of books and sometimes I get to talk to some authors because they ask me to include something or to take something out since it's their last chance to review things before the book is made, so I started to talk to him because of work.” Sungyeol made a brief pause to breathe before he could continue.

“Sangwoo hyung is very smart and flirts wittingly, that attracted me. We took more than a year flirting back and forth and when we first met in person I already thought we had a connection strong enough so I could, well, sleep with him. I didn't tell him about my abuse because I thought he would think I wouldn't be worthy of a relationship.”

“But you are Sungyeol, you are!” Hoya said encouragingly though he was still hugging Dongwoo.

“Things were ok for a while, but then my mom passed away and I had to deal with Sunggyu and... and....” Sungyeol lips quivered a bit and he forced tears no to appear. “All I wanted was to be normal and have a good relationship because I'm tired of being lonely. I wanted someone to rely on, someone to love me and support me and I thought since he was my boyfriend he would give that to me.”

“And you're right Sungyeol, you deserve that!” Dongwoo said trying to reach for his hands despite still being half hugged by Hoya.

“But you were also wrong.” Hoya concluded with a sad tone, rubbing his hand against one of Dongwoo arms though now he just felt it was more to comfort himself. “He wasn't the one who would give you that.”

“Yeah, I was wrong.” Sungyeol avoided their gaze. “ I tried not to pay attention to all the hints that he wasn't a good person, I just wanted him to be the place to escape temporarily out of my problems, I just...” Dongwoo squeezed Sungyeol hand in his and Sungyeol turned back at him, finally taking some courage to look at his hyungs even though he was still feeling awkward. “When I discovered that he was double timing... I was sad and depressed but not entirely surprised – I even cried, not because of him but because Sunggyu chose that moment to start showing support for me - and that's why I think I started growing feelings for Myungsoo soon after I ended my relationship. Let's face it... it was wearing out, I knew for some time already we might be heading towards the end and in the last three months we were fighting more and not having any sex.”

“Really?” Hoya asked with a bit of surprise. “I thought you were still with him because of the sex.”

Sungyeol shook his head, confirming he wasn't. “My 'love' for him wasn't that deep and all – now that I think about, I don't think I truly loved him, at least I know I didn't love him like you two love each other because once I dumped him it felt weirdly good – anyway, at some point I stopped having sex with him and we started to take more time to see each other and he would try to have sex and I would push him away and demand him to fulfill my emotional needs first. He would snap it, we would fight and he would refuse to see me as a way to punish me, because he knew I had all these expectations... “ Sungyeol sighed.

“So why you were so heart broken? He was a jerk.” Dongwoo dared to ask.

“Because despite giving my all and trying to work hard in a relationship why couldn't I get the bare minimum of love and consideration? I know you were all right and that you guys tried to warn me countless of times, but it made me feel like I was not meant to be happy, as if you're saying 'Sungyeol just go use your brain, you're not fit for anything else.' At the time I just wanted him to love me.”

“I'm sorry if we came across like that Yeol.” Hoya said genuinely sorry. “It was supposed to come out totally as the opposite, we just wanted you to let go of that jerk because you deserve so much better.”

“Yeah.” Sungyeol answered sarcastically. “Then you started to ship me with Myungsoo because Myungsoo is the one supposedly able to give me everything I want in a relationship.”

Dongwoo furrowed his brows. “I don't understand, you said you like him, you even told him about your past, I thought...”

“Yes, I like him, no, scratch that, I love him, but I am scared shitless, not only because I had never felt like this before, but because things are not that simple.” Sungyeol sighed deeply and moved his forgotten food box to the left only to rest his head on the table.

“Why?” Hoya inquired, making sure to furrow his thick brows as much as he could. “You two like each other so go and...”

“We don't like each other, _I_ like _him._ ” Sungyeol interrupted to correct.

“Wait, wait right there, you went to his house, shared your deepest secrets and feelings and he didn't tell you about his feelings?” Dongwoo seemed like he just heard Sungyeol saying he believed the world was flat in plain 2017, that just wasn't right.

“No, yes...” Sungyeol sputtered. “I know this goes both ways in terms of physical attraction, and I told him all of my past because, if he wants my body, he should know that it takes some time to go all the way and I am not simply playing hard to get.” Hoya made a face as if saying that that made sense but at the same time he was not entirely satisfied with that answer. As for Dongwoo... he just mimicked his lover expression, so Sungyeol sighed again and drew nervous circles with his finger on the table.

“We could have had sex if I wanted, I'm so in love with him that I might be already able to do it, but I didn't exactly told him I'm that far gone. Instead I told him that I might need time to develop some feelings so I would be comfortable enough to go all the way with him, and he said he wouldn't mind.” He bit his lips. “He wasn't that clear if there were feelings involved on his side. It might be my paranoid side acting up but I understood things as even if he cares about me to a certain extent, I still wouldn't be more than a fixed fuck.”

An awkward silence fell upon them with the couple not knowing how to assure Sungyeol or encourage him, after all, they weren't present when Sungyeol and Myungsoo had that conversation, they had no means to know what the younger really did say although both of them believed that Myungsoo wouldn't be like that.

“Besides, there is Woohyun.” He continued sadly. “Similarly to Sunggyu he doesn't know about Myungsoo liking boys, but differently from Gyu, Woohyun had a mother that was actually married to his dad and the way the kid talks about her... about Myungsoo relationship with her...”

“But she isn't here anymore.” Hoya tried to offer gently.

“I'm not jealous of a dead woman hyung, but if Woohyun discovers about his father and I being involved like that, don't you know how bad this is gonna be?” Sungyeol asked.

“Sungyeol, your worries are very real, I understand what you're saying about Woohyun because I spend five days of a week with him and whenever he talks about his parents he has that idolizing glint in his eyes. Still, you shouldn't suffer in advance.” Dongwoo advised as softly as he could. “Every relationship is different Yeol, some can be good, something will not be, but you'll only know with time.”

“Yeah.” Hoya agreed and Sungyeol again rested his head on the table before his cousin continued. “Look, forget what I have said until now about jumping in his bed, I don't think that will work anymore. If you really like him, why don't you just live one day at the time? And what if Myungsoo is really the one for you? Wouldn't you feel regretful if you let this chance pass? You know he wants you, you're the one he wants after I don't know how long, and I know that things with him are not going to be ideal, and maybe you have to keep a secret now, but what if your relationship progress and he actually wants to tell his son about it? He can't hide this side of him forever so maybe at some point he would confront Woohyun for you. I know this is not something you can actually help with it, Myungsoo has to deal with him on his own, but until then you should prepare for damage control, make Woohyun like you even more – because, let's face it, you treated him badly in the beginning and Woohyun might remember that when the time comes - and also prepare Sunggyu for it as well. Come on, Sunggyu is kind of innocent but he is smart, he will understand, and there are two gay couples already formed around him, he will be used to it in no time.” Hoya ended up with a light scolding.

“I think he is right.” Dongwoo agreed with a nod of his own.

“In the end, we kind of agreed to take things a bit slow and discover the best way we can work this out, because with two kids is kinda difficult to find time for ourselves and....” Sungyeol was about to wrap that conversation when Dongwoo opened his mouth.

“If you want, we can take the boys to the movies every now and then so you can spend time together” He offered.

“If you tell Sungjong and Moonsoo they might want to help you two as well.” Hoya added.

“About them, don't tell them Myungsoo and I are gonna try this yet. If Sungjong knows Moonsoo will too and Myungsoo told me to wait a bit so he could tell his brother about this side of him.” Sungyeol said as he raised his head from the table and looked at his hyungs with begging eyes, and though Dongwoo nodded right away Hoya didn't seem to like that idea.

“Come on, the kid is gay as well, there is no way Moonsoo will reject you guys.” Hoya said in disapproval.

“I know.” Sungyeol said. “But you don't know all the things Myungsoo shared with me yesterday and you don't know how much of a risk he is taking by even proposing that to me. He didn't tell me about his real feelings, but aside that, he was honest with me and, guys, things with him are equally fucked up. I already know that I will never be Myungsoo priority hyung, if anything happens Woohyun wins over me anytime without lifting a finger. In the end, Myungsoo might not stay...”

“What are you saying?” Dongwoo and Hoya asked at the same time.

“I can't tell you. I promised him.” Sungyeol ruffled his hair in frustration then sighed. “I'm so confused, I don't want him to leave me in the future, I also don't want to be the reason to fuck his entire life, but at the same time I love him so much and already said yes before I even knew all of that and we even....” He halted his words when he noticed an evil glint in Hoya's eyes and his fangs slowly appearing in a teasing smile, but before that evil cousin of his could further his teasings with words, the door was opened and the subject of that entire conversation poked his head inside.

“Hyung, I came back, I thought you would wait...” Myungsoo was happily trailing when he noticed Hoya and Dongwoo were in Sungyeol apartment with him. “Oh, I didn't know you were accompanied, hi hyungs.” He greeted but his smile didn't reach his eyes, he seemed disappointed.

“Sorry, they arrived unannounced.” Sungyeol said with an apologetic smile.

“I will leave you with them then.” Myungso was about to pull his head back and close the door when Sungyeol called him.

“Wait!” He called desperately, which made Dongwoo and Hoya look at each other – any signals of whatever Sungyeol was feeling when they were talking disappeared and the taller just seemed to want Myungsoo to find an excuse to stay. “Where is Sunjong? Wasn't he supposed to come back with you?” Sungyeol asked.

“They decided he would stay in Incheon at the last minute.” Myungsoo answered with a shrug and while Sungyeol and Dongwoo made curious and confused expressions respectively, Hoya decided to do his cousin a favor and make the young stay.

“Have you had lunch already? Why don't you stay and eat with us? We were about to eat but we got sidetracked talking about you.” Hoya invited with the most innocent tone he could muster.

“Me?” Myungsoo eyes got big and he nervously looked from Hoya to Sungyeol that gulped hard.

 


	31. Cornering, Challenge and Concerns - Preparations

 

 

“Not bad things I hope?” Myungsoo hesitantly asked the couple then looked at Sungyeol, asking the taller with his eyes how he was supposed to react to whatever was going on.

“No, rest assured. We would never talk badly about you.” Dongwoo said smiling widely as he gripped Hoya hand tightly, a subtle threat for his boyfriend to stop whatever he was thinking. _We're all #teamMyungsoo here._

“Not at all, it's just that Sungyeol was saying...” Sungyeol was ready to get up and jump over Hoya to effectively shut his mouth when his cousin smiled innocently. “… that we all met when we were kids.”

“Oh, that.” Myungsoo smiled openly, now not being afraid to properly enter Sungyeol apartment to come to sit beside them and fully join their conversation. But, being a little innocent at this moment, he didn't know he was falling into a trap set by Hoya. “My mom brought us to his birthday party, he is the one that taught me chess.”

“Oh really?” Hoya said moving his eyes to look at his cousin teasingly and Sungyeol was done with him.

“I am going to heat this food up so we can redistribute.” Sungyeol announced as he got the three food boxes and moved himself to the kitchen, leaving the other three alone in the living room with Hoya looking Myungsoo intently.

“But I didn't remember him and he didn't remember me so I think it doesn't count for anything.” Myungsoo added with a sheepish smile to break the weird atmosphere that had installed while Dongwoo looked from Myungsoo to his lover a couple of times before he decided to just be sincere.

“Myungsoo, I'll be sincere with you, we know.” Myungsoo body tensed completely. “About you and Sungyeol trying to hook up, we know.” He explained and Myungsoo relaxed a bit, he thought Dongwoo was referring to a completely different matter.

“Yes we know, and we know he told you really private stuff as well.” Hoya added and leaned his body over the table to cross his arms and rest his weight on his elbows. “I am really surprised that he told you all about his past because he never shared that with anyone else aside from me, and Dongwoo hyung now, which means you became special to him.”

“I know I can't offer him much at the moment but he is special to me too.” Myungsoo said in an almost defensive tone, with his cheeks becoming slightly flushed.

“Good.” Dongwoo smiled pleased with Myungsoo answer. “Sungyeol already suffered a lot, so please be patient with him.” He pleaded; a thing that made Myungsoo properly nod.

“He told us that you wanted to keep things kind of secret and I totally understand that because there are two kids, that doesn't know about this side of you two, involved.” Hoya started saying, but the truth was that he had absolutely no idea of the true impact of a relationship with Sungyeol meant for Myungsoo. It was like this little snowball going down on a mountain and pulling to itself all other Myungsoo's problems to become this huge avalanche that could potentially destroy all the status quo of his life. Yet he still wanted to form that little snowball and let it slide on that mountain because, for him, it felt like it would be the right thing to do.

“But look, Sungyeol isn't that high maintenance, if you managed to keep up with him until now and you made each other interested enough to want this even with both of your personal circumstances, I believe that this can work out. You just have to be honest with him with whatever you feel and quench his emotional needs for as long as this goes on. Don't worry about the kids, we can spend some time with them so you can have some adult time to build up your intimacy as a couple...” The thick-brow man continued but his serious tone of voice got him misunderstood.

“Hoya!” Dongwoo scolded.

“What? Building intimacy can also mean to go on a date or, I don't know, whatever they want to do together to grow close, not necessarily have sex, sheesh, I already know they will have a bit of slow pace in that area.” Hoya complained then turned to look at Myungsoo, that was kind of mortified, again. “And if you have any doubt on how to behave around him, or how to solve any kind of misunderstanding, or know how to help him or something, you can always call me.” He ended up offering to make Myungsoo flush and look at anywhere but him.

“You know, you should be careful when telling people to call you, you can make Dongwoo hyung upset.” Sungyeol said as he came back from the kitchen with all the food heated and piled in one bigger bowl and four smaller ones piled with chopsticks, he obviously didn't hear everything Hoya had said.

“It's ok Yeol, I'm not upset.” Dongwoo smiled as he saw Sungyeol approach them and start putting things on the coffee table. “Hoya was just.... just...” Dongwoo was about to explain but his mind became blank and he couldn't finish his sentence with some weird excuse. He looked around with desperate eyes, silently asking for someone to help him.

“Are you ok Myungsoo? You seem a bit uncomfortable.” Sungyeol ignored the pink haired teacher and asked his neighbor. “I don't like bullying and if Hoya hyung was bullying you...” He turned to glare at his cousin.

“Hey...” Hoya was about to complain when Myungsoo forced a smile on his face.

“Actually the hyungs were just inviting me to play some soccer, but I'm just good enough to distract Woohyun, so...” He tried to use a sheepish tone and there was no way Sungyeol could believe that but decided to let it go as he passed bowls around so they could start to eat.

“You have to teach us your basketball moves then.” Dongwoo decided that it was a safer path for him and Hoya to continue Myungsoo lie but Sungyeol just snorted.

“You two are shorty.” Sungyeol said as he served himself.

“Then I want to see you try.” Hoya smirked.

“Yes, I remember Myungsoo telling me that it was hard to convince you to move your ass.” Dongwoo added, not noticing that that could have different connotations, only for Sungyeol to stop everything and look almost glaringly between him and his cousin.

“That is very dubious.” Myungsoo mumbled to himself with his cheeks starting to flame, how many times he already blushed today? And, aside from today, when was the last time he even blushed? He decided that it was better if he just served himself with some food.

“I'll have you both know that this ass knows how to move in any possible meaning you might have in mind.” Sungyeol complained indignantly. “I don't exercise because I don't need it, I'm naturally skinny.”

“I didn't mean that way Sungyeol!” Dongwoo said horrified.

“Then I want to see you moving, I challenge you on a one on one game with Myungsoo.” Hoya challenged.

“Me-me-me-me? Why me?” Myungsoo almost choked and Hoya took that opportunity to wink at him and take the biggest bowl of food off the youngest hands so he could dump a good amount in his own bowl.

“Well, you played chess with Sungyeol, and that is his specialty. It is only fair if Sungyeol would play basketball with you.” Hoya said with the most innocent tone he could muster but internally he was already beaming with his sudden idea, basketball was a sport full of body contact, things would surely become interesting.

“Well, maybe I will, I have the height to my advantage.” Sungyeol smiled smugly.

“I hate to burst your bubble hyung, but height is not all, or else I wouldn't be on our college team.” Myungsoo tried to say.

“Are you gloating or something?” Sungyeol asked in amusement and Myungsoo just chuckled and shrugged.

“Yes, you're kind of short compared to your teammates.” Dongwoo said as he remembered the day he watched Myungsoo play. “And if I remember correctly, you score a lot from afar, Sungyeol has no chance.”

“BUT, one on one means they have to go against each other and fight for the ball before throwing it to try to score.” Hoya kindly (slyly) remembered.

“Come on, look at my limbs, Myungsoo won't even get close to me.” Sungyeol said playfully as he put a hand on Myungsoo shoulder and leaned to the side until his arm completely stretched out.

“Someone is really challenging me.” The neighbor was amused as he grabbed a pair of chopsticks and prepared to grab a good scoop of food with it. “You seem confident hyung, but I'll definitely break into your defenses, I just have to figure out your movement pattern.” He smiled then threw Sungyeol a teasing smile. “I look forward to seeing the way you move.” Myungsoo finished looking intently at Sungyeol and then finally placed some food inside his mouth.

Hoya and Dongwoo looked at each other trying to contain pleased smiles, as for Sungyeol, he gulped hard and tried to focus on his food. Was Myungsoo really talking about only basketball or was he trying to discreetly tell him that he gives his all to get him? Just the thought of this possibility made Sungyeol shy.

Noticing that Sungyeol became a little awkward, Dongwoo, being the angel hyung that he was, tried to change the course of the conversation elsewhere and asked if anyone had news about Sungjong and when Sunggyu would come back home. That propelled Myungsoo into telling the others the news about Moonsoo coming out with the truth about his relationship with Sungjong to his parents and the younger being promptly welcomed into their family.

Albeit happy, Hoya and Dongwoo were really concerned about the kids because they hadn't any idea about what was happening around them. Sunggyu thought that he and Hoya were just best friends, just as Moonsoo and Sungjong, while Woohyun seemed to be more open to the idea of gay couples, if what he said around Sunggyu birthday was any indication.

“What am I supposed to do, hum?” Sungyeol asked in frustration. “I can't simply say 'Sunggyu your two brothers are gay' because I don't know how he will react, I don't know if his father was a homophobe or if my mom ever had a conversation about that with him, not to mention I don't have enough intimacy with him to talk about that, he started to talk to me literally the other day.”

“And we all know if you say the sky is purple he is going to believe because he admires you and everything you do is like the smartest things ever. Have you ever thought that if your mother and his father told him you are gay and said that it was a bad thing he would still worship you?” Hoya asked challengingly, not noticing how Myungsoo had pretty much got quiet focusing on eating his food quite stiffly.

Sungyeol was taken aback for a minute. Ok, that clearly told the hyungs couple that he hadn't thought about that, maybe because none of the brothers' behaviors around each other was the best last year. Or because Sungyeol held a good amount of mixed feelings of anger and grief about his mother to ever consider that she talked about him in a nice way. “That's... a really weird kind of worshipping.” He ended up saying.

“You actually don't have to tell him right away about you or us, though I don't know how Sungjong will feel about that, you just have to introduce him to the concept so he starts to accept the idea that this...” Dongwoo pointed between him and Hoya. “.. can happen and it is not something bad. I think with a bit of time he'll be ok with it.” He finished giving his advice with a positive and encouraging tone.

“I guess I'll have a word with Sungjong about this later then.” Sungyeol replied with a sigh, one more thing for him to worry about, couldn't he just relax a bit?

“How about you?” Hoya brought the attention back to himself as he directed his words at Myungsoo. “Do you know what's Woohyun possible thoughts on that matter? If I recall correctly, he said something about it on Sunggyu birthday.”

“Hum.” Myungsoo hummed lowly then gulped the food in his mouth only to have his throat hurt while that lump of food came down. “Woohyun is... hard to predict.” He hesitated, finishing off with that expression for the lack of better words.

“What do you mean?” Dongwoo asked before Sungyeol could do something to change the subject and Myungsoo sighed deeply and rested his chopsticks over his bowl to continue.

“Woohyun sense things in the air most of the time, this is why I think he knew about Moonsoo feelings towards Sungjong even before Moonsoo admitted himself, but you don't have to worry about him, he is totally ok with it. Since he is always teased by his uncle, he is amused by the way Moonsoo acts around Sungjong and that may be why he outed Moonsoo to Sungjong in Sunggyu birthday.” He explained.

“Well, I don't mean to offend your brother Myungsoo, but Sungjong is the type that ends up having the upper hand in a relationship.” Sungyeol chuckled.

“No offense taken.” Myungsoo smiled at his neighbor. “As long as Moonsoo doesn't mind and Sungjong makes him happy, who am I to complain?” He then turned to the couple in front of him. “I don't think Woohyun would mind knowing about you two either so, if you want to, I can tell him.”

“So Woohyun is open to the idea of gay couples?  Then why do you want to keep...” Before Hoya could finish his question Sungyeol interrupted him.

“Enough with your questions hyung.” He said with a definitive tone. “Myungsoo has valid reasons to want his personal life to be a secret for Woohyun for the time being. You might not understand, or disagree with it, but I won't allow you to butt in or tell him what to do.” He practically growled to his cousin and glared at him which made Hoya furrow his brows.

“He is right, babe. You know he allows you to advise him but Myungsoo is a different matter, he might not be that receptive to whatever you want to say.” Dongwoo said in a coaxing tone and Hoya just sighed before he looked at Myungsoo again.

“I hope you can forgive me Myungsoo, I don't want you to misunderstand me. Hyung and I came to like you, and we are rooting for this...” He pointed between Sungyeol and Myungsoo, much for the taller mortification “... to work out, I was just trying to look out for Sungyeol.”

“It's ok hyung, I know.” Myungsoo said with a stretch of his lips that could resemble a smile. “I thank you for your concern, and all the help and support you might give us, but I don't want to hurt anyone with this so I just have to be really careful with things I do while I think of a way to solve things with Wohyun.”

“Of course, Myungsoo, of course.” Dongwoo agreed but pushed his bowl to his front, signaling he was done with his food. “Wow look at the time, it's already time to go meet my sister. Come on Hoya, she has been dying to meet you in person.” Dongwoo said forcibly while taking Hoya by the arm, though nor Sungyeol nor Myungsoo knew if Dongwoo words held some truth in it or if he plainly just wants to escape the awkward situation his boyfriend created.

“Yeah, we should go.” Hoya mumbled agreeing as he got up. “I'm sorry again.” Hoya once more apologized before he was dragged out of Sungyeol apartment by his lover, that didn't wait for Sungyeol or Myungsoo say their goodbyes.

“Oh, gosh, Myungsoo, I'm so sorry about Hoya hyung, I shouldn't have told him anything at all.” Sungyeol started to ramble an apology as soon the door closed and Myungsoo chuckled amusedly. Giving the extreme effort Sungyeol put into apologizing to him for the first time, he surely looked way more adorable now, maybe because Sungyeol seemed to be sincere and cared for him way more.

“It's ok hyung.” The younger tried to assure the other.

“Still, I'm so embarrassed.” Sungyeol said as he tried to pile his, Dongwoo's and Hoya's half-eaten bowls and chopsticks together to go to the kitchen. “I want to disappear till this embarrassment passes, gosh, Hoya hyung will receive an earful, don't worry about it.” He said before he went to the kitchen and Myungsoo took the hint to get his own bowl and follow him. “I should prohibit Hoya hyung to get near you or something, Dongwoo hyung clearly is the one with more sense in that relationship.” He added once he sensed Myungsoo entering the kitchen behind him, but he couldn't look at the younger in the eyes.

Myungsoo placed his bowl and chopsticks on the counter then grabbed Sungyeol wrist to gently turn the neighbor his way and take the things out of Sungyeol hands to make sure the elder would look in his eyes. “Don't be angry at them, I'm fine. And Hoya hyung didn't ask that with the intention to hurt me but I could deal with him if I had to. As long as he doesn't tell Woohyun about you and me, it's ok.”

“It's not ok, he...” Sungyeol was about to argue but Myungsoo didn't let him.

“It is not like I want to keep this secret forever hyung, I deal with this alone for seven years already and it eats me from inside. Woohyun is growing up and his friendship with you and Sunggyu is making him sharper so I have to come clean soon. Still, this is a very delicate subject that I've been trying to figure out how to approach him with it. When I get this over with and when and if things solidify between us, I can tell him about us proudly.” He said and Sungyeol nodded slowly. “We need some time because of our circumstances, and we are fully aware of that and the reasons why we are being honest with each other, so it doesn't matter whatever Hoya hyung thinks about it, it only matters what we agreed on.”

“You're right, you're right.” Sungyeol conceded with a sigh. “It's just... aside from all the embarrassment I'm feeling, I guess I became upset because he made it seem as if I wasn't able to deal with my own life in front of you, you know? That is not attractive.”

“Ok, I understand what you're feeling, but you do know that I don't think like that right? You live alone, you work a lot while finishing college and raising a kid, you're overcoming all the bad things that happened in your life, and I know I helped you a little bit but you stood up not only with Sangwoo-shi, but also in Sunggyu behalf when the kids fought in school and you just stood up for me as well.”

“I had to do something before Hoya hyung went overboard.” Sungyeol said slightly flushing, choosing to ignore all the other praising.

“Yeah but all of that scream strong independent man for me and I like it, I like the way you are.” He said sincerely and finally moved Sungyeol wrist up so he could plant a simple and respectful kiss in the back of Sungyeol hand. “It kinda makes me want to kiss you.” He added lowering his voice and changing the whole atmosphere with it.

Sungyeol almost gasped. “Why don't you do it?” He managed to ask back lowering his voice as well.

Myungsoo eyes flickered between the taller eyes and his rosy lips, he gulped hard before met eyes with the older again. “Because I don't want to force anything on you, I don't want to be like other people you met before.”

“You definitely aren't.” Sungyeol assured and gave a small step forward.

“I don't know how to proceed with you.” Myungsoo hesitantly confessed as his eyes flickered to the taller lips again.

“Let me make things easier for you then.” Sungyeol whispered and before Myungsoo could register he freed his wrist, pulled Myungsoo body by using the sides of his shirt until their bodies collided and their lips met.

A couple of months back, when Myungsoo kissed Sungyeol, he had been trembling and Sungyeol thought he was disgusted so he pushed the younger away as soon as he could. The second time they kissed happened in Myungsoo house and Sungyeol had been so shocked that he wasn't able to properly kiss back or even believe what had happened. But it was a popular saying that the third time was a charm and this time both of them could react to each other.

Sungyeol kept holding the younger close by his shirt, and while Myungsoo kiss was as gentle as the second time they kissed, this time, because Sungyeol had initiated the kiss he felt more comfortable. Myungsoo placed one of his hands on Sungyeol jaw to have better access to the elder lips while he hugs the other around the elder neck to keep him in place. He thought if he was to hold Sungyeol by the waist or any other place the taller wouldn't like.

It didn't take long for Sungyeol shiver against Myungsoo because yes, Myungsoo was that good of a kisser even though Sungyeol was clearly the one with more experience, or maybe he thought that way because he was too far gone and whatever Myungsoo did he would feel great with it. As for Myungsoo, his nape hairs were up as he was thrilled to do what he was doing. He never ever had the opportunity to kiss someone without worrying if someone he knew might be watching, or if Woohyun was ok or if his son would be up waiting for him when he got back to ask where he went, or if the boy or anyone of his family would be able to smell another person perfume mixed with his. Gosh, he was loving it.

Soon enough they parted for air but with every breath Myungsoo took he dived back to peck Sungyeol lips again until the older giggled and he forced himself to hold his horses.

“No~, why did you stop?” Sungyeol whined and tried to kiss him again but Myungsoo gave a final peck and stepped back.

“I would be lying if I said I didn't want to go further, but I want you to trust me, I want you to feel comfortable around me so when that happens you will allow me to touch you back.” Myungsoo said with his more sincere tone and Sungyeol could see in his expressive eyes that he wasn't lying. Wasn't Myungsoo a keeper? “I waited till here, I can wait a little more, but I would like to connect more with you while Woohyun isn't here.”

“Of course.” Sungyeol agreed. “I still haven't made any progress with my work but I'm quick, I might be free later tonight.”

Myungsoo smiled. “Good, I need to work a bit on my portfolio as well, Woohyun will come back on Friday and I'll start working next Monday.”

“Yeah, that.” Sungyeol pouted dispirited and Myungsoo took a step and placed his hands on the taller cheeks again.

“If we start work soon, we can finish work soon. You could leave dinner with me and we could watch some movie later, what do you think?” He half asked half coaxed then added another peck on the taller lips to keep him motivated.

“That sounds... promising.” Sungyeol said trying to hold back a smile. “We could watch something light but a bit more adult this time.” He suggested and Myungsoo chuckled, it seemed Sungyeol didn't want to repeat something like Beauty and the Beast. The younger neighbor ended up nodding in agreement then he gave Sungyeol another peck before looking at his eyes in silence for a couple of seconds while smiling contently. “What?” Sungyeol asked intrigued.

“You're incredible.” He said with sincerity while caressing Sungyeol cheeks with his thumbs before he collected his hands and smiled. “I can't wait for our date hyung.” He added before turning around to go with a spring in his step.

As soon as he disappeared from his view, Sungyeol had to hold the counter not to fall on the ground. He knew he was in love and probably too far gone for Myungsoo, but, if every action of the younger would leave him weak in the legs, he didn't know what he would do through this. The only thing he was sure of was how much he liked this small moment of theirs.

Once he was able to collect himself, he eyed the counter where four bowls and Myungsoo's chopsticks were waiting to be washed. He snorted and ran out of the kitchen, start early to finish early, right?

_______________________________________________________________

Myungsoo didn't have to put much effort into his portfólios, he had two. On the first one, he just uploaded this college works. On the second one, his Instagram since it was for photography only, he didn't have much to do because he constantly kept it updated so he knew he would have practically the whole afternoon free to arrange things for his date. They hadn't agreed on a specific place but Myungsoo would make sure to bring Sungyeol to his apartment since he was the one that usually went to his neighbor's.

Thankfully he didn't have to clean things, but to impress Sungyeol he'd have to put some effort at least in the food. He had kitchen 101 covered but he wondered what was his neighbor favorite dish, he didn't remember Sungyeol ever talking about that and even if he knew, did he have enough ingredients in his pantry to make it? One look at his small pantry and he already knew the answer. No.

With a sigh, he decided to ask for help to the only person he thought it would be able to help him at the moment without any awkwardness, so he grabbed his phone and sent a message.

**Myungsoo: Sungjong, your brother helped me a lot this semester once we became closer, I kind of want to thank him, how do I do that food-wise?**

**Jong: Why would you want to thank him when Sunggyu and I should be the ones thanking you for taming him?**

**Jong: Forget it hyung, he says Sunggyu is picky but he is even worse, this is why he doesn't let anyone cook in his presence.**

**Myungsoo: Can you send me a recipe of his favorite dish or tell me what it actually is so I can search for one on the internet?**

**Jong: ^.^ What do I gain with it?**

**Myungsoo: You have my whole family in the palms of your hands already. ¬¬**

**Myungsoo: If you manage to sneak into our basement there is this huge shelf, all the blue albums there are Moonsoo's, there might be funny pictures that would leave him embarrassed there.**

**Jong: It was a pleasure doing business with you. =)**

Myungsoo frowned at Sungjong answer but seconds later a print screen of a list of ingredients arrived and, as he got ready to go out to the market, he received a detailed and precise audio explaining how to make the dish.

He frowned a bit at how expensive the ingredients were - Sungjong almost screamed 'DO NOT EXCHANGE THE INGREDIENTS FOR CHEAPER ONES, HE WILL DEFINITELY NOTICE' - but Sungyeol was worth it and he wanted to impress so, yeah, money left his wallet easily. As he got home he promptly started cooking, the dish was not the most complicated thing in the world but it also wasn't the easiest either, but the meat needed to marinate for two hours. Once he had the dinner totally figured out he rushed to the bathroom, he had to make himself look good, he wanted to impress.

Meanwhile, Sungyeol sat on his bed as he looked defeatedly to his open closet, he had no clothes. Well, of course, he had some but he was afraid of overdressing and seeming too eager for this date or that it somehow he would let his feelings show. He had tried some couple of clothes already but hadn't found the right combination yet, urgh in times like these he only had one savior: Sungjong.

“Hello, Jong?” He greeted in a cheerful tone, trying not to be too obvious that he wanted a favor. “I heard that Moonsoo told his parents about you two, how are things for you right now?”

 **“** ** _If you are asking me this question or you ignored my message completely or you didn't meet Myungsoo hyung yet. Given that Hoya and Dongwoo hyungs congratulated me and you didn't yet, I take you ignored my message. Given that they know and I haven't told them, you were the one that told them which means you met Myungsoo hyung today, so I know that this question had no real reason to be asked.”_ **Sungjong eloquently and disinterestedly said. **_“What's the real reason for your phone call?”_ **He asked suspiciously, making Sungyeol effort go down the rail, but what he could do? He knew he wasn't that good dealing with people, and he sucked even more at hiding something from Sungjong.

Sungyeol sighed deeply. “I can't fool you, right? But that doesn't mean I don't want to know about how did that go for you as well. At least I tried not making this phone call about me only.” Sungyeol said sarcastically and this time it was Sungjong turn to talk.

 **“** ** _It was better than we expected. It seems that his parents are very caring and open-minded, I think it helped that our moms were such close friends.”_** The younger conceded an answer. **_“We are kind of having fun together.”_**

“What about Sunggyu? How is he doing?” Sungyeol asked with interest despite going to his clothes and picking a sweater to inspect.

 **“** ** _I think Sunggyu is feeling very comfortable, he calls Moonsoo's parents grandma and grandpa, he plays with Woohyun without problems and behaves nicely. At night, he asks Sonmi-shi to tell us stories about mom while Moonsoo hyung reads Woohyun mom's diary to him. He's not even being picky with food. He is doing fine.”_** Sungjong told him with a proud tone. _**“But he seems to miss you.”** _He added.

“That's nice... I never thought I would say this and I guess this isn't the most appropriate time to realize it either, but I miss him a bit too.” Sungyeol ended up confessing then grunting right after the shirt he hadn't been inspecting was a bit too flamboyant.

 **“** ** _That's... That's good to hear hyung.”_** Sungjong said sincerely. **_“You've been trying hard and I know things aren't ideal for any of you yet but now I know you're on the right path.”_**

“Thank you.” Sungyeol said as he stilled his movements. “That means a lot.” The two brothers spend a couple of seconds in silence, not knowing what to say to each other now and, as Sungyeol felt Sungjong would say something more, he decided to be faster. “Jong, did you tell him? About you and Moonsoo, did you tell him?”

Sungjong gasped and lowered his voice. **_“No way hyung, how could I? I don't know how to talk about this with Sunggyu, besides he is together with Woohyun all the time and I think we should talk about this matter together and in private.”_** Sungjong reply was confident as if he thought about that a couple of times already.

“About that... when are you coming back to Seoul? We need to talk, about this and … other things.” Sungyeol hesitantly said.

 **“** ** _What other things?”_** The younger asked and Sungyeol could tell his brother was frowning.

“I need to tell you something, but the last time we met I didn't have much time to talk to you about it, and Sungjong you won't believe the thing I have to tell you, but I need to tell you this face to face.”

 **“** ** _Ok?”_** The younger replied unsurely. **_“When we drop the kids I can stay around and...”_**

“No, that won't do, I need to talk to you without Sunggyu around first, he can't know this before we tell him about us and... forget about it, I want to ask a favor.” Sungyeol tried to get to the point of his phone call. “I... was invited by someone to have dinner and I want to look good, but I don't want to seem like I'm ready to throw myself at this person, so, from what you remember of my clothes, what do you recommend me to wear? And can you teach me how to do that thing you did on my hair for Sunggyu birthday or do you think it will be too much?” He said in one go before he regretted and for a couple seconds, he heard nothing but Sungjong breath until he screamed on the phone.

 **“** ** _HYUUUUUUUNG! HYUUUUUUUUUUNG! HYUUUUUUUUUUNG!”_ **Sungjong yelled repeatedly and utterly euphoric making Sungyeol take his phone away from his ear.

“What Sungjong? Do you want to give me a heart attack or something? Why are you suddenly screaming on the phone?” Sungyeol complained.

 **“** _ **Hyung- aaaaaaah”** _The younger called but lowered his tone considerably, then he collected himself and tried to spoke evenly. **_“The last pair of jeans you bought, the white one, makes your legs look good and your ass seem bigger and you can use that pink sweater, don't style your hair too much, your clothes will be enough and are you going to have dinner with Myungsoo hyung today? Did something change? Is he really bi? TELL ME E.VE.RY.THING!”_**

“What? How do ... No, I'm not.” Sungyeol stuttered and by Sungjong squeal he just knew the younger would be throwing more questions his way non-stop. “Don't tell Moonsoo about this, we talk once you come back to Seoul.” With that Sungyeol turned off his phone completely to be sure Sungjong wouldn't call him again, then threw it on the bed.

He quickly started getting his clothes from the closet and throwing on as fast as he could, he hadn't agreed on a specific time with Myungsoo but he somehow could feel that the younger would knock on his door soon.

Once he was fully dressed he ran for the bathroom to do style his hair. He knew Sungjong told him he didn't have to style it but this was a date and Myungsoo always saw him with his hair down and bangs covering all of his foreheads; he agreed that he didn't have to go do something that would change his appearance completely, but he wanted to look different. He tried some different styles but no one seems fitting and before he knew there was a quiet knock on the door and a soft voice calling him.

“Hyung?” He heard Myungsoo very faintly.

“Shit!” Sungyeol hissed to himself and then ended combing his bangs to the side, spraying his cologne and darting towards the front door to answer it. “Hi.” He greeted before Myungsoo had the chance to knock again

“Hi hyung...” Myungsoo greeted, still with his fisted hand in the air, but he seemed to have lost his words out of nervousness.

“Hi.” Sungyeol replied a bit shyly.

"Did you manage to get some work done?” Myungsoo asked showing his dimples with a smile.

“Yeah, I progressed more than I think I would.” Sungyeol said proudly.

“Then are you ready for our date?” The younger asked offering a hand for his neighbor while his eyes seemed to twinkle with that question.

Sungyeol didn't answer that question but he smiled back and grabbed Myungsoo hand.

 

 


	32. Inception - Interruption

 

 

Myungsoo brought Sungyeol to the small table he had in his apartment where Sungyeol favorite dish was waiting for them to start eating. Myungsoo felt nervous, he put a lot of effort and made sure to follow every little detail of Sungjong explanation, so he was hoping his food was up to Sungyeol standards. But, instead of saying anything, Sungyeol closed his eyes and inhaled deeply.

_Sungyeol pulled Hoya's blankets over his body, he felt cold, not because the temperature inside this apartment was particularly low, but he hoped that he would feel warmer inside if he covered all of his body._

_He held the book he wanted to read in a good distance from his face and sighed deeply, he wasn't exactly interested in this kind of book. It was a romance with, probably, a happy ending and filled with clichés through it - something Sungyeol came to hate - but Hoya's school library hadn't any interesting stuff and he was stuck with more language elaborated romances while he waited for his cousin to come back home. He could only hope Hoya would come back soon, he was tired of being alone._

“ _Yeol! Yeol!” Hoya came running inside his room like a tornado and threw his bag to the corner while Sungyeol promptly laid the book down and sat up in his cousin bed._

“ _Finally, I was dying out of boredom, this book sucks.” The taller complained._

_A brief look at Sungyeol book and Hoya snorted. “Of course you would be bored, it's been a couple of months since you stepped foot outside this apartment and I am the only one your age you interact with.”_

_Sungyeol sighed deeply and hugged his knees as he avoided Hoya gaze. “You're the only one I trust to interact with, aside uncle and auntie, that is.”_

_Hoya sighed. “Sungyeol, dude, I know you suffered a lot in ways I can't even imagine even if you tell me every dark detail, but you're fifteen, you can't close off like this when you have all your life ahead of you.” Sungyeol turned to look at his cousin kind of incredulous before Hoya sat down beside him and continued. “Look, I'll be honest with you, I'm tired of people pressuring me to tell them what you confide in me, I want to keep your trust, but everyone is scared you're going to attempt suicide again and...”_

“ _Hyung, I was desperate, I was very hurt and I thought it was the only way out, but things changed, I don't think I'll ever do that again.” Sungyeol said firmly._

“ _Then make an effort to show everyone they don't have to worry about you that way, if you keep being closed off in this room, circled by books I bring for you, you are only reinforcing what they think.”_

_Sungyeol looked down his feet for a bit before his voice came out small. “What do you suggest that I do? I feel so lost.”_

“ _Go back to school.” Hoya suggested firmly._

_Sungyeol gasped. “Are you crazy? I'll never ever go back to that school of hell, how could you suggest that to me?” He finished with a betrayed look to Hoya._

“ _No, Sungyeol, you understood things wrongly!” Hoya almost reached to touch him but Sungyeol flinched and he promptly retreated his hand. “Not your school, another one.” When he said that Sungyeol looked at him with a confused expression and Hoya got up to get some papers from his bag and brought back to him. “Nobody asked me to do this but... I talked to my school principal and... my school is coed you know? And they have this program...” He passed some papers to Sungyeol that started to inspect it right away. “...you could watch classes online there without having to mix with other students until you graduate, and, if you want or don't want to interact with other people, I could keep you company. I just... I don't like to see you wasting away, you're so smart, with such potential and you wouldn't have any problem to catch up with things.”_

“ _Hyung, you study in a public school, what guarantees me that my mom will even allow me to attend your school?” Sungyeol asked in a defeated tone as if he already knew the outcome of this. “I bet she wants me to go to another boarding school.”_

“ _Nothing guarantees you nothing, but you won't know if you don't try asking her. I'm sure you have ways of convincing her, you're smart.” Hoya said softly but when Sungyeol didn't reply he tried another approach.“Come on, you like studying, and as soon as you graduate you'll be able to get a scholarship and then a part-time job so you can be independent of her, if you work hard you should be able to get everything you want.”_

“ _You're right, I could get a job and dad maybe have left us some money so if I work hard I could save money to get my own space, and... I don't think it would be too hard for me to get a scholarship later and...” Sungyeol finally looked hopefully to Hoya for the first time in almost two months. “Yes hyung, that's it, independence or death.”_

“ _I don't like when you speak this way, you're scaring me.” Hoya squinted his eyes at his cousin._

“ _Don't be scared, death is already out of question, so independence it is. I'll work hard and I will conquer my independence.” Sungyeol then smiled at his cousin and got up to hug him. “Of all the kids that could have been adopted by my uncle, I'm glad he chose you, you are nothing short of how a family member is supposed to be in my book.” With that, he felt Hoya arms circling him and despite getting tense he let himself be hugged because he knew both of them needed that. “I'm sorry if I always seem distant, I didn't mean to seem that way, it's just that I don't know how to connect really well, but I'm glad you always try with me.” He apologized._

_Hoya hid his face on Sungyeol shoulder and spoke in a low tone.“Thank you for letting me be a part of your family, this means a lot to me.” He then pulled away and looked at the taller eyes to try to convey his feelings. “Lean on me from here on, I will never turn my back on you, I swear.”_

_Sungyeol tried to search for the truth in his eyes but that wasn't necessary, they knew each other since they were five and, although they didn't meet much, Hoya was a consistent person. Sometimes he liked to tease but he was very honest, and although Sungyeol didn't exactly know how to get along, he knew Hoya was one of the few he would be able to count on through most of his life._

“ _Thank you, Hoya.” He said._

_Hoya gave him a judging stare. “It's Howon.”_

“ _No, it's Hoya.” Sungyeol said with a fond tone but it was not like Hoya could complain, not only he didn't want to but his mother also interrupted them as she summoned for dinner._

_Hoya ran for the kitchen with Sungyeol on his tool, a thing that surprised the pair of adults in the kitchen - Sungyeol had been not joining them for any meal since he came back from the hospital – but, well, they wouldn't complain, that was a good sign._

_Hoya's parents hadn't had that much contact with him as he grew up, so they didn't know what the boy liked aside books, but they thought they were getting there when it came to food. Since he came back from the hospital Sungyeol had been eating more and more of their food and, to think that Sungyeol eyes actually sparkled when he saw today's dinner... once he filled his bowl to the brim, it left them overjoyed._

_Sungyeol didn't like talking about what happened to him at all, but sometimes, when he actually left the room he was currently sharing with his cousin, he forced himself to join whatever the conversation was for a minute or two._

“ _So, we've been talking about this for a couples weeks already and...” Hoya's dad started talking and everyone looked at him with attention. “Sungyeol, we want you to know that you will always be welcomed in our home...” Red siren flared in Sungyeol mind, would his uncle send him back to his mother? “It's just we don't know how long you would want to stay and we want to both of you to be as comfortable as possible, so we've been thinking about getting a bunk bed for you two.”_

“ _That's great.” Hoya smiled as Sungyeol released a very very relieved breath. “I know I'm not that big but sleeping on the couch is kinda hurting my back lately.”_

“ _Sorry Hoya, it's my fault.” Sungyeol apologized but his tone was so low that his cousin wasn't able to hear from the other side of the table. Even so, Hoya's mother, that was beside Sungyeol, heard just fine and frowned._

“ _Hoya?”_

“ _That's my new acquired nickname, I kinda like it.” Hoya said with such a blinding smile that got his parents looking at each other and exchanging happy telepathic messages while Sungyeol shifted in his seat but smiled to himself. “So when exactly are we buying this bunk bed?” The thick-brow boy asked his parents in excitement then turned to talk to his cousin. “It will be awesome, it will be like having a sibling.”_

“ _We can get your room measurements later and order online, so it should be here in a couple of days.” His father explained._

“ _Nice.” Hoya beamed._

“ _Would you be ok if Howon sleeps with you sweetheart?” Sungyeol auntie asked him._

“ _I trust him.” That's all that Sungyeol said but that answer seemed to please the rest of his family, and since the mood was nice, he took the opportunity to talk about what he talked with Howon before. “Auntie, Uncle, I know you're already doing a lot for me but can I ask you something?”_

“ _Sure dear, anything, whatever helps you.” Hoya's mom answered quickly._

“ _If it is something we can do for you, of course we'd do.” Hoya's dad assured._

“ _I know you two have been taking turns to watch over me so I don't do **that** again, and, after what happened to me and what I did to myself, I thought I would need time to heal. I have been keeping to myself and mainly interacting with Hoya, but he started school again so I feel pretty lonely and...the thing I want to ask you is...” He hesitated a bit but took a deep breath in and said everything in one go. “I want help to go back to school.”_

_Hoya smiled and put his two thumbs up, very proud that Sungyeol accepted his suggestion with ease._

“ _Of course dear, of course, school is really important!” Hoya's mom beamed in joy, that was awesome progress._

“ _Sungyeol-ah if that's what you want I will talk to your mother so she can find another school suited for you.” Hoya's dad agreed._

“ _No uncle.” He said firmly. “I want you to convince her to enroll me in Hoya hyung school.” He then became hesitant. “I want... I want someone there for me.”_

“ _Don't worry, I got his back, I will introduce him to nice kids only and….” Hoya promptly tried to convince his parents to do what Sungyeol wanted, of course he didn't like what happened with Sungyeol, but he was absolutely loving having him home. Hoya had a blood brother so he always felt an emptiness, he needed a sibling to make up for that, the gender wouldn't matter. His parents had given up on another adoption because it took too long and, despite continuously visiting orphanages, they didn't hit it off with another kid the way they did with him and they also didn't find his blood brother. All of his thoughts and plans were interrupted by the doorbell._

_The adults frowned, they weren't expecting anyone tonight. As Hoya's father got up to open the door, the other three wondered between each other who it was until they saw Sungyeol mom, as if summoned, entering the kitchen._

“ _Sungyeol, dear.” She greeted happily and was about to go for a hug, but he got up and backed away so fast he made the chair he was sitting fall back._

“ _Don't.” He said through gritted teeth. She promptly retreated and made some distance between them, it had been two months Sungyeol left the hospital and it didn't matter how many times she begged for forgiveness and tried to get close to him, he would always back away and tell her to keep a distance, and that was if he actually agreed to talk to her._

“ _I brought your favorite food, Yaki Mandu.” She offered and put a bag with food on top of the table. He snorted._

“ _You're my mother and I know you but you don't know me at all.” He shook his head for effect, he was disappointed but not surprised. “You brought Yaki Mandu because that's what you think I like to eat whenever you want to apologize, but let me tell you something, I like Bulgogi better and, oh, I was already having that before you arrived.” He said dryly._

_His mother looked down to her feet and slumped her shoulders while the other three stayed kind of frozen, observing mother and son exchange._

“ _I came hoping to have a talk with you.” She said slowly._

“ _I don't want...” Sungyeol was about to cut her but was interrupted by his uncle._

“ _Sungyeol, why don't you take the opportunity that your mother is here and tell her about your wish, hm? Wouldn't be easier if your mother heard about that from you?” The older male suggested and Sungyeol bit his lips in thought as his mother looked at him expectantly._

“ _Do you want something, son? I can do whatever you want.”_

“ _Wow, how things changed.” He said sarcastically. “But yes there is something I want, I want to go back to school.”_

“ _Of course son, right away, actually I have been looking for some options and I found a private academy that...”_

_Sungyeol just ignored what she said. “Actually, you don't need to look for another school, I already found a school for me.” He said firmly and she looked at him confused when he moved his eyes to his cousin. “Hyung, can you get that paper you showed me earlier?” With that Hoya got up and ran towards his room so Sungyeol looked back coldly to his mother. “Aside from your pathetic attempt to apologize, do you have anything else to tell me or...”_

“ _Actually there is.” She said weakly and took a deep breath in. “I'm pregnant. I met the baby father at Amanti, his name is...”_

“ _Jongwan.” He completed and she seemed surprised. “Why surprised? Do you think Sungjong wouldn't have told me in the rare times that you let me see him?” He asked sarcastically._

_She sighed deeply before continuing, she felt Sungyeol wanted to pick a fight and she didn't want to indulge. “Jongwan has been asking me to meet you for some time already but I have been stalling since you needed time to recover from your father death, and, well, **that...**  but I want you two to meet because we are going to marry soon, move into a bigger place and we want you to come to live with us.” She decided to tell the whole truth in one go._

_While Hoya's parents were surprised, Sungyeol let out an incredulous and rather dark chuckle then looked at her with even more hate._

“ _Did you cheat on my dad? Did you have fun lying to him and pretending to care about him while he was in that hospital bed dying? Did you know that he still loved you even after the divorce?” He asked enraged._

“ _No Sungyeol!” She tried to get close to him again but once more he backed away. “Things with your father weren't good for a long time already and your father knew it, but I never cheated on him. It's just when we divorced things happened and I ended up falling in love again. You and Jongwan are totally different matters, I was going to tell you but the next time I saw you it was in a hospital bed.” She tried to reason._

_While mother and son were arguing, Hoya came with papers in hand but his father held him so he wouldn't interrupt, this fight might hurt both of them, but Sungyeol needed to take some things off his chest._

“ _And whose fault it is that I did **that**?” He asked and she guiltily looked at the ground while Sungyeol took a deep breath before continuing. “So you started dating this guy after the divorce? Ok I'll give you that, but you already knew by then I had troubles in school, so what you're saying is ...” He tried his best to look strong but he knew his eyes were betraying him by producing tears of anger and hurt. “...that while I was in that school, getting beaten, getting touched inappropriately, afraid to even sleep, that you preferred having fun with this rocker instead of coming to rescue me when I cried and begged a lot of times for you to come?” A lone tear fell from his eyes._

“ _No, Sungyeol, this is not...” She was ready to defend herself but Sungyeol cut her off._

“ _Do I mean nothing to you? Or is it that you don't have a heart anymore?” She opened her mouth to talk but he continued before she could say anything. “I don't care if you have my guard I'll never ever live with you again.”_

“ _Sungyeol, don't say this, I'm letting you stay here because talking to Howon makes you feel better, but your place is by my side. Besides you don't want to be a burden to your uncle and auntie.” She reasoned._

“ _He isn't a burden unnie.” Sungyeol auntie protested but was ignored by mother and son._

“ _Should have thought about that when I was six, or at least every time I called you in tears.” He said sarcastically then noticed Hoya was there with the papers he asked for so he started talking while going over his cousin to retrieve them. “It won't take long for me to go to college and I can definitely get a scholarship in the moon if I want, so you don't have to worry about my future, but before that, I need to finish school.” He finished his speech as he placed the papers on the kitchen table beside her._

“ _This is the school I want to attend, enroll me.” He said firmly. “If you refuse it or try to drag me to live with you, I'm gonna have to tell everyone that wants to talk to me how you chose to let your kid be tortured for years. I'm sure any social worker will have a blast. And if that doesn't work, you'll have to live with the burden of my death on your back.” He threatened seriously._

“ _Sungyeol!” Both women in the house were scandalized while Hoya's dad was so shocked that words couldn't come out of his mouth. Hoya was also quite mad he had been pulling efforts for Sungyeol to get better all this time and his auntie had to come and ruin it all. He really liked her, but she was doing a mistake after mistake with his cousin._

_The tall boy turned around to go out of the kitchen but stopped by the door to look back at his still shocked mom. “Sungjong is quite fine with it so it's ok, but I pity your unborn child, only God knows what he will suffer with you, better yet, by the lack of you.” He said not knowing what the future had reserved for him. “I hope that his dad does a better job and actually listens as my father did with me.” With that, he stomped his feet towards Hoya's room and banged the door behind him._

“ _Thank you a lot auntie.” Hoya said sarcastically._

“ _Lee Howon!” His mother chastised but Hoya just rolled his eyes and ran after his cousin._

“ _Yeol! Sungyeol! Sungyeol!”_

“Sungyeol hyung!” Sungyeol finally opened his eyes a bit confused, only to see Myungsoo looking at him worriedly. “ I had to call you a few times, did something happen? Are you ok? If you want it we can postpone this to another day.”

“Oh, no, no.” Sungyeol forced a smile on his face. “I'm fine. It's been eight years since I ate this dish so the food brought back some memories.”

“I was kinda hoping to please you so I asked Sungjong what you liked to eat the most and... you didn't like it, was that it?” Myungsoo asked a bit nervous. “Did this bring back bad memories?”

“So it was Sungjong that told you about this recipe, right?” He chuckled lightly, purposely ignoring his neighbor question to not get the mood down, that was way in the past and he needed to live in the present, Myungsoo was his present and he needed to take advantage of their time before the kids got back. “It was no wonder he seemed to know I would have dinner with you when I called him earlier.”

“Do you think he will tell Moonsoo?” Myungsoo asked nervously as he watched Sungyeol prepare to eat some bulgogi.

“I asked him not to, but who knows.” He shrugged and put the food in his mouth and while he chewed Myungsoo fidgeted in his seat. He was nervous, would Sungyeol approve it? Suddenly the elder eyes became big and he placed a hand in front of his mouth. “Gosh Myungsoo.” He mumbled, chewed a bit more then gulped before talking again. “You were hiding some talent.”

Myungsoo contained a smile but his dimples coming out were a huge giveaway that he was happy. “I just followed a recipe.”

“No way. You made it good at first try.” Sungyeol complimented already making another wrap of bulgogi. “This is my favorite dish but last time I ate this I had many mixed feelings, this is why I kind stopped eating it, to not remember you know? Also, my dates never once cooked for me so wow... now I will associate this dish with you.” He said resolutely with a smile then put the wrap in his mouth. “Gosh so good, the meat is melting in my mouth. Ahhh so good, eat it too, here..”

Sungyeol quickly made another wrap of food and gently pressed against Myungsoo mouth and the younger let himself be fed. He thought this was somehow cliché but still this was so good, like being fed by another person gave him the impression that he was taken care of, it made him so happy. And it didn't help that Sungyeol looked like Woohyun on Christmas day, with happy twinkly eyes and giddy feeling. Myungsoo was truly relieved and in glee that he was finally able to pay back for the times Sungyeol cooked for him while scoring some points with the elder, he was sure to thank Sungjong all over again and even give him a birthday gift when he discovered when that was.

The night only got better from there on, the mood was good during dinner and they kept the conversation light and humorous. Sungyeol was excited and happy, telling Myungsoo that he would teach him more tricks in the kitchen so the younger could do this more often - thing that Myungsoo totally interpreted as 'I like when you cook for me on a date' – he also said he would teach him more chess strategies so they could play more together.

When they talked about music they had already moved to the living room, forgetting completely about the movie they were supposed to watch. To both of their surprise, they discovered they, and their families, were extremely musical as well: Sungyeol played piano, Sungjong cello, and Sunggyu a bit of violin, they kind of had a more classical upbringing in that sense. As for the Kims, Myungsoo played acoustic guitar, Moonsoo bass, and Woohyun tried to use his mother flute every now and then. The boy found piano more interesting, though since Myungsoo couldn't afford a real piano and classes for Woohyun, he nowadays stuck to try singing.

“Do you want me to teach him? I have a keyboard in my room so if he really wants to learn...” Sungyeol offered.

“Oh, no hyung, you barely have time for yourself I can't ask this from you..” Myungsoo denied flushing.

“Oh nonsense, Sunggyu has some interest in piano as well, I could teach them both while you work outside with your pictures or whatever is that you work with.” Sungyeol insisted.

“Hey, I might work from home too, editing pictures.” Myungsoo half complained half laughed.

“I don't care, it's decided, I'll lure Woohyun with piano lessons, that way I can spend no awkward time with Sunggyu as well.” Sungyeol devised a plan, and seemed proud of himself, only for Myungsoo to laugh.

“Do you have a thing for teaching? You offered to teach stuff like thrice already.”

“Is that obvious?” Sungyeol smiled sheepishly. “I like learning and passing knowledge on, I used to coach Hoya hyung on his studies until he finished high school and that was when I discovered I wanted to be a teacher. I know I don't interact that great with people, but to teach someone you don't need to be that close, as long as they are interested I can teach. ” Sungyeol spoke proudly and excitedly about his passion. “But since I was traumatized while in school I aim for higher education. One day I want to be a professor in Seoul U and I have been working hard for that, every day I feel closer and closer to achieving that dream and...”

“You seem so passionate.” Myungsoo smiled.

“What? Will you tell me you're not passionate when you talk about your pictures?” Sungyeol teased.

“Yeah, but I don't know. My goal is to get a job that pays enough to support me and Woohyun. I can be an art teacher in a school or work taking pictures for a newspaper or a magazine, or work taking wedding pictures, or even becoming professional and trying to play basketball on KBL or NBA. If I go down the sports path I want to stay here and play for Samsung Thunders but Woohyun likes Ulsan Mobis Phoebus better so I don't know.”

“You have many options.” Sungyeol was surprised but Myungsoo chuckled.

“Some of them are impractical, it's not like anyone from NBA will notice me and ask me to play for any of their teams, I'm too short for a basketball player, you'd have better chances than me.” Myungsoo chuckled as he tried to grab Sungyeol feet over the couch but the older kept evading.

“Better chances to get beaten during a game you mean.” Sungyeol teased. “Stop, heheh” He laughed at Myungsoo's attempt to get his feet, why he was doing that?

“Oh don't tell me about getting beaten.” Myungsoo groaned remembering the only time Sungyeol came to watch him and he got beaten during the game. “I wanted to show everyone a good side of myself but ended up looking like an idiot.”

“Don't talk like that, yes you got us worried, but you still won the game, besides...” He grabbed Myungsoo chin and inspected it up and down. “...it has been more than two weeks, it barely shows anymore.” Sungyeol chuckled then abruptly stopped to look from Myungsoo eyes to his lips then back at his eyes. “It's a pity, it looked kind of sexy on you.”

“You like stuff like that?” Myungsoo raised an amused brow.

“No, I.... hey what are you...” Sungyeol was about to complain that Myungsoo finally grabbed one of his feet but, before he could, the younger was massaging it.

The mood could have completely changed when Sungyeol said Myungsoo looked kind of sexy with his cheek swollen and purple, but due to the younger surprise massage the mood once again became bright. The taller let himself enjoy a good foot massage, no one ever did that to him before - not on a first date (he thought it would be weird), not ever - but since he already knew Myungsoo it didn't feel weird it just felt... nice.

One more night they kept talking until the first yawns came up. Sungyeol was about to end their date and go back to his apartment but Myungsoo held his wrists and quietly brought Sungyeol to his room and into his bed. The taller was a bit afraid of that, maybe Myungsoo was expecting to end their first official date in sex despite Sungyeol saying he didn't want to, but he relaxed once Myungsoo laid in bed beside him, threw the blankets over them and held Sungyeol hand to sleep.

That night Sungyeol wondered once again if he deserved such a great guy. At the same time, he heard Hoya's voice in his head telling him that he deserved to be happy and he also heard Dongwoo voice telling him to make Myungsoo love him so he decided he would give his all for this to work in the best way it could so the younger would want to stay.

The night was great, everything was on point, but Sungyeol had to agree that he was a bit taken off guard by Myungsoo choice of dish and he was even more surprised that he remembered such memories when he saw it. At the time he managed to push that to the back of his mind, but when sleep finally came for him, it was not like he could ignore his memories.

_He ran desperately through the halls of the hospital only to meet with his brothers in front of a room, Sungjong probably didn't have any more nails left after biting them nervously while Sunggyu looked plainly confused and scared._

“ _Sungjong!” He called his middle brother only which made the younger one deflate. “Someone called me and told me mom.... is that true, it can't be right?”_

“ _I talked to the police, uncle Jongwan was taking mom to work when it happened and...” Sungjong was reporting to his elder brother with eyes full of tears when he was interrupted._

_Sungyeol snorted. “Uncle Jongwan... he is not our family Sungjong!”_

“ _What does it matter now? He is DEAD!” The younger yelled and Sungyeol was shocked by the information. They stayed in silence looking at each other awkwardly when they heard a small voice._

“ _De-de-dead?” Sunggyu stuttered by their side with his eyes producing tears at a quick speed._

“ _Look what you've done, he wasn't supposed to receive the news like this!” Sungjong scolded and promptly turned to tend to the younger brother, thing Sungyeol didn't know it would become a normal thing between them during the next year. “Gyu-ah, you see... another car hit your daddy car and he and mom got really hurt. Your daddy was so hurt that he couldn't hang on to arrive at the hospital so he..” The middle brother was trying to save the scene and explain what happened in a soft way when the elder brother interrupted him._

“ _You won't see him anymore, kid.” Sungyeol said dryly and Sunggyu started to sob._

“ _Hyung! He is seven, for the love of God.” Sungjong complained scandalized as he enveloped the younger in a hug._

“ _You know I don't believe in God anymore.” Sungyeol retorted dryly then looked around in search of a doctor. “What about mom? How is she?”_

“ _I don't know.” Sungjong answered truthfully. “They just told me she was pretty hurt and that they would try their best to fix her, then told me to get some adult family member that could take decisions and... hyung, that person is you.”_

_Sungyeol gulped hard, he didn't know much about Jongwan background aside little things Sungjong told him and what he read over the internet, so he didn't know if the guy had some extended family that could take care of Sunggyu. If everything went wrong... he decided not to think about it._

“ _Ok, decisions.” Sungyeol agreed then looked at the sobbing child. “He can't stay here.”_

“ _But hyung, he has no other kin and mom is...” Sungjong looked at his brother with a betrayed look._

“ _Shit!” Sungyeol groaned as part of his fears became truths. “Still he can't stay here! A hospital is no place for a child and there is nothing any of us will be able to do right now. Besides, look at him, what can I do with a crying child when our mom is...” He couldn't finish that sentence. “Take him home, at least for today, let him cry and rest, we will need to be strong from here on.” He said with a determined tone. “I'll stay here and I'll keep you updated.” He opened his wallet and took some money out of it to hand to his brother. ”This should be enough for you two to go home. If you need anything else, call uncle Hajin or Hoya hyung and explain the situation. Tomorrow, after some rest and a good bath, you can come back if you want it.”_

_Sungjong hesitated and took the money. He didn't want to go but Sungyeol was right, there was nothing both of the underage boys could do and Sunggyu was in no condition of staying in the hospital. Sooner or later Sunggyu cries would annoy the other patients that needed to rest to recover so he had no option, he had to take the boy home and make him calm down there._

“ _Jong.” Sungyeol called when the younger was about to go and he saw his older brother taking his jacket off and throwing his way. “Whatever happens, don't talk to the press, don't let them take pictures of Sunggyu.” The younger nodded in agreement and left._

_Sungyeol breathed in and out and then started to 'take decisions'. First and foremost he found someone who could inform him things about the accident, Jongwan death, and his mother health. It turns out his mother was having surgery but they didn't know if she would be able to make it, a thing that made Sungyeol curse in his mind._

_Sungyeol searched on the internet for Nell company phone number to inform them of Jongwan death so they could help him make some public statement and ask help to find a lawyer, he knew he would need one pretty soon._

_As he tried solving things on the phone and informing his uncle, cousin, and boyfriend about what was happening, the time passed and, at some point, the doctor came out of the surgery room and informed him that his mother survived the surgery. The doctor told him they had to wait to see if she would make it. He spent the night in front of her room trying to learn about laws and what could happen to his brothers if his mother was to die, despite everything between them he didn't want her to die now that they started somehow talking for the last couple of months, but he didn't have a good feeling about this._

_In the morning his eyes were practically dried from all the reading about laws and rules, but he still had 15% of battery on his phone and he figured it out he would save it for something important. So when he was informed that if he was careful he would be able to have fifteen minutes with his mother, he called his middle brother and informed him._

“ _It doesn't matter if you're still in your pajamas, you come here and drag that child with you quickly, it seems that we can see her.” He demanded/explained._

_When they finally arrived they were informed that only one could enter her room at the time. They didn't think it would be good for Sunggyu to see her hurt, the kid was pretty down already with the news of his father, and Sungjong seemed to be scared to enter her room so Sungyeol decided to go first. He saw how weak and hurt she was, she resembled nothing from the strong-willed woman that had been his mom, but when he came close enough he was surprised to see her eyes opening up._

“ _Mom? Can you hear me? Are you awake?” He asked as he ran to her side._

_The woman weakly nodded and tried to speak. “...Yeol-ah, sorry.”_

“ _No, don't say this, not now, we can argue over that later when you're healthy again.” He offered._

“ _Jongwan?” She asked weakly and Sungyeol bit his lips, there was a part of him that was angered she was asking about that guy but at the same time he understood, he was in the car during the crash, they were married and had a kid together, obviously, she would want to know about him. Still, he couldn't answer that question, he couldn't say he was dead already, but he didn't have to, his silence told her everything. “Brothers?” She asked again after painful breath._

“ _They are outside waiting for a chance to see you, so you have to get better ok? Don't talk, keep your strength.” He said as he awkwardly touched her hand._

“ _Ta-take care of-of your brothers...” She started saying weekly and Sungyeol felt where this was going. “There's... there's money for you to rai-raise them.”_

“ _No! No! No! No! I can't do this, I can't do this! Please don't leave me again, don't leave any of us, you have to live!” He pleaded desperately now holding her hand tightly, but seeing that she wouldn't last long, he ran for the door and called his brothers in. “Inside quickly.” He demanded._

_The two brothers ran inside the room and walked straight to their mother bed. If they were to follow hospital procedures they wouldn't be able to see their mom and by the desperate expression, Sungyeol had, they wouldn't have much time before she left this world._

_Minyoung was really week but she was able to crack a smile when she saw the three of them together for the first time, - not that Sungyeol didn't meet Sunggyu already but it seemed like she could never reunite her three kids together – so her eyes watered a bit._

“ _Y-eol is going.. to take... care.. of you.” She assured. Sunggyu couldn't understand and Sungjong wanted to protest but the old woman reunited the remaining of her strength to say one last sentence. “I'm sorry... to all of you,... but please... stay a... family.” As she gave her last breath her sons couldn't believe._

“ _Mom wake up! WAKE UP!” Sunggyu tried to shake her hand so she could wake up but that was too late._

“ _NO!NO!NO!NO!” Sungjong promptly started to deny as her last breath came out and all the machines around her started beeping like crazy._

“ _Ahhhhhhhhhhhh” Sunggyu wailed loudly and the next thing they knew they were being kicked out of their mother room so the doctors that had arrived could try_ _to revive her._

_Once they were in the corridor Sungjong hugged Sunggyu and tried to calm him down  but the maknae could only cry and let out the most painful cries the middle brother ever heard. As Sungjong looked at the elder, Sungyeol was just standing in his corner with his head down in silence and hands turned into fists, but he didn't seem like he was crying._

“ _Hyung... mom... mom...” The middle brother wanted to ask why the elder wasn't showing any reaction, but couldn't even complete his sentence and put all of his feelings of incredulity in it, the pain was too much. “What are we going to do?”_

_Sungyeol finally gave a step closer and Sungjong and Sunggyu briefly untangled themselves to look at him. The elder looked at the maknae for a brief but awkward second before he tried enveloping both of them in an awkward hug._

“ _Nothing. Leave everything to me, I will do everything and soon enough we will be ok.” He assured but none of the three knew if that would be true._

Sungyeol woke up gasping for air, even though he wasn't choking or drowning, he looked around frantically until he understood he wasn't in a hospital hallway with his brothers. He sighed deeply and pinched the bridge of his nose when he felt a hand on his arm pulling him back down, oh, right, he was sleeping in Myungsoo's bed... Wait, what? The realization that he might have woken Myungsoo hit him and he was about to die out of shame but he felt Myungsoo hand slide down his arm until he found his hand and held it.

"I'm here, you're ok and I'm here for you." The younger said lowly and Sungyeol caught himself holding Myungsoo hand tightly and letting his body relax while Myungsoo repeated his words, even though he did it sleepily, until Sungyeol fell asleep again.

When he opened his eyes in the morning he was greeted with his neighbor in a deep sleep with his face close to his own, he looked so peaceful and a bit innocent, it didn't even seem like he was a father of a seven-year-old boy. His eyes scanned Myungsoo face, he wanted to save this image in his head, but, as he looked down, he looked at their hands holding each other. Not that he didn't feel that before, but Myungsoo held his hand against his heart and that... that just left him all fuzzy inside.

He sighed deeply, this time in an enamored way. “You're going all in right?” He asked lowly but the younger didn't even move so he chuckled and carefully untangled their hands.

After a quick bathroom stop, he went to the kitchen to make breakfast so he could thank his younger neighbor for the amazing night he had. Not only that, but also thanking the younger for respecting him and even helping him relax after a nightmare. He was definitely convinced now that Myungsoo was a keeper and he would be damned if he wasn't the one keeping him.

First Sungyeol washed the dishes then decided to make pancakes, it was something easy and Myungsoo seemed to like it. He was almost finishing when he noticed the neighbor appearing in the little kitchen.

“Morning sleepy head.” Sungyeol greeted cheerfully turning to look at his neighbor rubbing his eyes like a bigger version of Woohyun.

“What are you doing? Why are you up so early? I was the one supposed to make you breakfast.” Myungsoo complained still half asleep as he approached his neighbor.

“I'm making pancakes for us.” Sungyeol said with a chuckle as he turned back to the pancakes. “I don't know why, but somehow I woke up feeling good so I decided to make breakfast for us, sorry if I messed up your plans, but isn't that early anymore, it's ten already.”

“Humm, ok.” Myungsoo stretched a smile although Sungyeol didn't see. “If you're feeling happy then I'm happy too.” He added and, due to the sleepy state, he totally forgot Sungyeol wasn't always ok with skinship so he hugged and placed a small kiss on one of Sungyeol shoulder blades. That made de elder tense. “Oh my god! Sorry, hyung.” He promptly apologized once he noticed what he did and gave some steps back.

Sungyeol turned the oven off and put the pan away. “No, Myungsoo, I'm the one sorry... it's just... you just caught me by surprise, but I'm ok if you were to hug me.” He confessed awkwardly but it was enough for Myungsoo to completely wake up and his eyes light up.

“Really?” He asked and Sungyeol nodded trying to hide a smile. Even though he said he would need time to touch Myungsoo in a sexual way when it came to gestures that showed a more innocent form of loving his younger neighbor was a complete opposite of his ex, thing Sungyeol already liked and appreciated already.

“Can... can I?” Myungsoo stuttered kind of holding back to not throw himself on the elder. Sungyeol couldn't even finish his nod when he felt strong arms circling his waist and head rest on his shoulder. “I waited for this forever.” The younger practically giggled against Sungyeol shoulder.

“To hug me?” Sungyeol asked amusedly as he tried to hug Myungsoo back only to feel the younger opening a big smile against him.

“To give someone all the love I kept hidden until now.”He then looked up to Sungyeol with honest eyes. “I seriously hope that you'll be the one I am entirely giving it to.”

Sungyeol was a bit taken aback by that confession. It was not like Myungsoo was admitting feelings already but that kind of sentence made him feel more secure, surer that Myungsoo would put effort for them, and even surer that if this didn't work out at least it would be better than what he had with Sangwoo. That knowledge made him happy already.

He wanted to reply, to say that he was hoping for that too, but the only thing he could do at the moment was to bring his lips close until it touched his neighbor's. A full second didn't need to pass before the two of them were already expressing themselves by a loving kiss. Unfortunately, their moment was cut short by the door being open, Myungsoo totally forgot to lock the door the day before.

“Daddy!” Woohyun practically screamed when he burst the door open and started running inside the apartment to check the rooms and bathroom. “Daddy, I'm home early, where are you?”

“Sungyeol hyung? Are you there?” Sunggyu asked at the same time but with a more shy tone, choosing to stay in the living room.

The two adults in the kitchen, much for their misery, promptly untangled themselves and looked at each other in sort of desperation, and they needed to take a deep breath in before Myungsoo turn up the oven placed the pancake pan over it and called his son.

“We're cooking in the kitchen, come here!” He said and only had time to turn off the oven again and pass the pan to Sungyeol, that placed on the counter, to feel a small body colliding against himself.

“Daddy, I missed you so much!” Woohyun said as he hugged his dad tightly.

“I miss you too Namu, I was so bored without you here.” Myungsoo grabbed Woohyun under the arms and easily lifted him up to hug him. “This weekend will be awesome, I planned so many things for us to do, do you want to go to the noraebang tomorrow?”

Woohyun gasped already marveled with the idea. “Noraebang?!!!!!” He then hugged his father neck and almost yelled in his ear. “YEAAAAAAH!!!!”

“Hi hyung.” Sunggyu greeted Sungyeol with an awkward wave from afar but Sungjong appeared behind him and shoved him to the front.

“Gyu, give him a hug, you said you missed him!” Sungjong ordered.

Sunggyu hesitantly approached his eldest hyung. That amused Sungyeol so he decided he would take the first step with Sunggyu this time, maybe the maknae would get even more confident that things between them were changing for the better. “Oh, come here, I also missed you so much that I dreamt about you.” He crunched up and hugged his brother, much for the younger happiness.

“Aigo, look at them, aren't they cute together.” Moonsoo asked from beside his boyfriend, innocently referring to how the two elders were hugging the children.

“Yes, they look amazing together.” Sungjong said but had a teasing glint in his eyes as he looked at his hyung. “I feel like I'm watching those commercials that portray happy families reunions.”

Moonsoo smiled because he thought Sungjong agreed with him, but Sungyeol, that currently held Sunggyu in his arms and patted the kid hair, glared at his middle brother, he definitely knew Sungjong was teasing him because of Myungsoo.

 


	33. Come back news - Nervousness - The reason

 

 

Moonsoo took out his phone and snapped a picture of his brother and his nephew hugging in their own bubble when Sungyeol let it go of the maknae of his family and directed his words to a couple of teenagers.

“I thought you would return tomorrow.” He said.

“Well, we came early.” Sungjong said utterly satisfied while Myungsoo placed Woohyun on the ground and instructed his son to let his bag in his room before he decided to participate in the conversation as well.

“Did anything happen?” Myungsoo asked his brother. “Have you guys eaten already?” He added.

“Oh, nothing.” Moonsoo replied as he put his phone in his pocket. “We were getting bored, the boys wanted to see you two and something happened in dad workplace yesterday, you know how every now and then he still gives some consulting, and mom would start traveling all over Korea again tonight so we decided to come early. Thanks, we already ate.”

“Did we interrupt something?” Sungjong asked with a devious amused smirk that made Sungyeol eyes twitch before he looked at Myungsoo.

“Can you take a look at Sunggyu for a moment? Sungjong and I have to talk.” With that Sungyeol just grabbed his middle brother by his arm and started dragging him out of Myungsoo apartment.

“Hahahahaha” Sungjong started to laugh and Sunggyu and Moonsoo frowned not understanding the two Lees behavior.

“Wait! Your breakfast!” Myungsoo tried to call but Sungyeol had more urgent matters to deal with.

“Forget it, talk to you later.” He said as he closed the door behind them.

“What's with them?” Sunggyu asked looking at Myungsoo for an explanation.

“Where did they go?” Woohyun asked innocently and seemed confused as he came back to the kitchen.

“I don't know.” Myungsoo said although he had a hunch about what was about to happen in the other apartment because he had two children in his presence he decided to entertain them, he would ask Sungyeol what happened later. “What did you do while I wasn't in Incheon? I want to hear everything!” He said as he took a plate and put one of the small pancakes Sungyeol made for them.

“Daddy, I want a bite.” Woohyun asked as he noticed his father breakfast.

“Sure.” Myungsoo agreed with a smile and grabbed another plate for his son.

“Me too.” Sunggyu asked as well.

“Ok.” Myungsoo said and took another plate for Sunggyu and he was ready to take everything to his small table when he heard his brother.

“Ok, I'm not gonna stay watching.”

Myungsoo finally groaned impatiently. “You can grab your own plate.”

___________________________________________________

“What were you thinking?” Sungyeol demanded as soon as he closed his apartment door behind them and let Sungjong go.

“U mad?” Sungjong asked rhetorically as he walked towards Sungyeol couch, thrown his bag in one corner of it and let himself fall on the other corner. “I'm delighted.” He laughed much for Sungyeol displeasure. “I see you wore what I told you to wear, how did the dinner go?”

“Of course I am, the kids were there, Moonsoo was there and Myungsoo...” Sungyeol nervously complained and Sungjong sighed, returning to his normal behavior.

“Sorry hyung, it's not like I wanted to out your feelings, it's just since you said you were going to have dinner together I thought something changed.”

Sungyeol walked to where Sungjong was and took a seat on the coffee table, he sighed deeply before accusing his brother. “First of all, I didn't say I would be having dinner with him, you figured that out yourself.”

“Well, he asked me the recipe for your favorite dish saying he wanted to thank you for the help he received from you after you two got close but when you called me worrying about what to wear and, given that I know you have feelings for him, it was just a matter of putting the pieces together.” The younger said matter of factly.

“Whatever, this is not really important.” Sungyeol avoided his brother gaze and Sungjong stayed quiet for a couple of seconds until he remembered something else.

“So you said you wanted to tell me something, did something happen?” He asked carefully while Sungyeol head snapped back to look at him.

“Yes, something happened.” The elder said and promptly started to nervously fiddle with his pink sweater. “When I was in Incheon in Myungsoo's house there was a night we had a talk late at night, and he told me...” He started, thinking about the best way to tell his brother this without compromising Myungsoo deepest secrets, while Sungjong made a concentrated expression though he chose not to say anything, who knew if Sungyeol would stop telling him whatever this was if he were to tease his brother right now? “He told me he could fancy boys.” Sunjong jaw instantly hung low with the news but before he could even react more Sungyeol added something else. “He said he had his eyes on me.”

The younger gasped loudly and started clapping his hands in utter happiness. “Oh my god, who knew! Oh my god, hyung, he confessed to you? This.... this is amazing.” The younger said in glee as he continued to clap and Sungyeol could only grab his wrists and make him stop and pay attention to him again.

“Things are not that simple, he didn't confess Sungjong.” The hyung promptly interrupted his brother.

The younger promptly deflated and became confused. “Then?”

“He enjoys my visuals.” The elder said for lack of better words. “He likes me in a sense but... to say it's love... it's kind of far fetched at this point.”

“Hyung....” Sungjong was not sure what he wanted to say but he was interrupted before he could think of something to finish his sentence.

“Sungjong, we have been talking and we agreed to get to know each other in a deeper and personal way. Myungsoo says he can't take a step bigger than his legs right now and I also explained all of my past to him....” Sungjong gasped in real surprise. “...so we decided to take things slow and not label anything yet. If this grows, and once we figure it out how to deal with it, we might start...” He suddenly got shy. “...a relationship.”

“OK, that's still good news right?” The younger asked just to be sure and Sungyeol flushed but nodded.

“Myungsoo wanted to keep this thing to ourselves because nobody knows about him, but considering that I need a lot of advice he let me tell you, and Hoya and Dongwoo hyungs as well. I don't know how or when, but he said he plans on opening up to Moonsoo. So please Sungjong, don't say anything to your boyfriend, it's really important to Myungsoo to tell this to Moonsoo himself.”

“It's gonna be hard, I spent this night basically squirming not to tell him anything, but I will try my best.” The younger guaranteed to hold one of his hyungs hands.

“Thank you.” Sungyeol smiled.

“So last night...” The younger asked deviously and Sungyeol got up from the coffee table to let himself fall on the couch between Sungjong and his bag before smiling to himself.

“Last night was wonderful. I know you helped him with the recipe and all but just the fact that he wanted to cook for me... it made me all warm inside.” Sungyeol said with a dreamy tone then turned to look at Sungjong. “Myungsoo is nothing like the guys I tried to get involved with before. I usually tried hooking up with older and smart people because I thought they were going to take care of me and accept me, not to mention I would have challenging conversations, and Myungsoo...” He said giving out an enamored smile. “Is not the most intelligent person in the world, he is also the first younger boy I do actually get involved with, but he is... he is captivating and turns everything small and insignificant thing into something interesting and he has such good sense of humor too... I just...”

“Hyung...” Sungjong interrupted his brother to hold his hand. “... you're so different...”

“I'm not, I'm just...” Sungyeol tried to deny it and pull his hand out but Sungjong held it tightly

“You are... You're less and less grumpy each time I see you, you're making more progress with Sunggyu the last couple of months than in the last year... You used to hate Myungsoo hyung and now..."

"Jong, I know you must be itching to throw my words and behavior on my face... Sungyeol started in a defensive tone but Sungjong just held his hand tightly.

“When I first told you to let the kids interact I thought you and Myungsoo hyung would just end up just tolerating each other and that's why it was kind of fun teasing you. I know you said you had developed feelings for him but... do you know the dimension of your feelings? The last time you spoke so enthusiastically was when you...”Sungjong blabbered as he tried to recall the last time he saw Sungyeol that happy but then he realized it has been a long while. “I don't know, you didn't talk with that enthusiasm about Sangwoo-shi.”

Sungyeol sighed and looked at the ceiling as he blabbered happily. “I know, and I can't explain but everything I feel right now is so intense and now that I know that he is not totally impossible and he wants to give a try... I know nothing much happened yet but I'm just... I'm just...” He then turned to Sungjong again. “I'm so happy.”

Sungjong gently pulled his brother hand to him and then enveloped his hyung in a hug before speaking in his ear. “Hyung, I know that compared to you I know nothing about suffering and that I seemed to side with Sunggyu more this past year, but that doesn't mean that I hadn't been worrying about you as well. I love you, you're my hyung, and you're doing everything that you can and pushing yourself to the limits to finish raising us, so I'd like if you were to allow me, and, more than that, allow yourself to heal, and to be happy hyung, you also deserve.”

“Thank you, Jong.” Sungyeol said gratefully and his brother patted his back for a while before pulling back from the hug. “Jong, can you keep this from your boyfriend for some time?”

Sungjong forced a smile. “Yeah, I mean, it'll be hard, I share everything with Moonsoo hyung now, but if that's important to you right now...”

“If it were for me only there wouldn't be a problem, you know I am open as I can be about my sexuality but... it's important for Myungsoo to tell this to his brother himself.” Sungyeol said seriously and Sungjong laughed.

“Ok, I understand it, but come on hyung, it is not like Myungsoo hyung will be rejected by Moonsoo hyung, he is dating me, remember?”

Sungyeol forced a smile. “I know, but this is not about coming out only Sungjong. I learned this the hard way but there is more to their family than what meet's the eye. It's important for Myungsoo that his brother hears this from him.”

Sungjong frowned but decided to let it go, Sungyeol had been very happy a second ago and he didn't want to screw that. “Whatever you say hyung, I'll try to keep my mouth shut but know that Moonsoo hyung might get angry at me if he discovers I knew and didn't tell him, so I suggest Myungsoo hyung to hurry.”

“I'll relay your thoughts to him.” Sungyeol said as he got up with Sungjong following him. “Meanwhile, start thinking about how to tell the news about your relationship to Sunggyu.”

“What? Do I have to tell him now?” Sungjong panicked for a bit, he didn't know how to deliver this delicate news to an eight-year-old kid.

“No silly, but when Myungsoo's tells Moonsoo I'll suggest that we start discussing how to tell this to the kids, it might come in handy for us later.” Sungyeol said as he came out of his apartment and waited for Sungjong to pass before closing it again.

“Now we are guinea pigs for you two, I'm not liking that.” The younger groaned unpleased but not really angry as Sungyeol unceremoniously entered Myungsoo apartment to see the four boys reunited around the dinner table.

Myungsoo ate but his eyes showed that he was intently paying attention to the kids, that were half eating half trying to talk to each other about their week away from home while Moonsoo observed everything with unfocused eyes.

“... and then we played on the swings.” Sunggyu seemed to conclude whatever he was telling the older.

“Daddy, did you play on the swings a lot when you were my age? What about mom? Did she came over to play as well?” Woohyun asked right after.

“Of course I liked to play on the swings, but your mom and your uncle Moonsoo decided to sit on it together and then they broke it because they weighed a lot.” Myungsoo explained with a teasing look at his brother while his son gasped.

“Was mom fat? Am I going to be fat too? But I like vegetables!” Woohyun seemed half curious half confused.

“No, your mom wasn't fat, but I can't say the same about your Uncle Moonsoo here, once he stopped being picky he ate so much that he got this fat.” Myungsoo explained as he pulled his arms to the side to emphasize.

“I wasn't fat.” Moonsoo complained. “I wasn't that big!”

“Moonsoo, if we had let you, you would eat even the table and you were so lazy, this is why you got fat.” Myungsoo shot a disapproving but playful look at his younger brother while the kids laughed until turned to Sunggyu. “This is why you should exercise a bit more Gyu.”

“Myungsoo.” Sungyeol called interrupting the boy's discussion as he and Sungjong moved into the neighbor's apartment.

“Hyung?!” Myungsoo turned to him surprised.

“Hyung, I don't want to get fat.” Sunggyu complained, begging with his eyes to his approaching hyung to eat the half-eaten pancake he was sharing with Woohyun.

“Just a second, I really need to talk to Myungsoo first.” He apologized to Sunggyu then approached Myungsoo and bent so he could whisper in the neighbor's ears. “Sungjong knows. Sorry, but I had to tell him what is really going on.” He told his neighbor and the younger froze. Suddenly his eyes moved nervously to Sungjong that gave him a teasing wave of a hand back. “He said he wouldn't tell Moonsoo.” Sungyeol added and Myungsoo body relaxed only for Sungjong to make a hand motion over his lips signaling he would keep it a secret.

“What's going on?” Moonsoo asked as he looked at his boyfriend to the pair of hyungs whispering near him.

“Is that a secret? Daddy, tell me the secret too!” Woohyun demanded.

“I want to know it too.” Sunggyu backed his friend up.

“But he told me to tell you to not take too long to tell your brother because he doesn't know how long he will be able to keep this a secret and believe him when he says he can' really hang much.” Sungyeol added in Myungsoo ear, making sure to ignore the other three as Myungsoo gulped hard. “Are you ok?” Sungyeol asked trying to hide his worry when he noticed his neighbor stiffened body.

“Yeah” Myungsoo forced a smile. “I'll take care of that soon, ok?” Myungsoo tried to assure the elder stiffly then slowly put the tiny bit of concentration he had on the pancake and started to play with it.

“I didn't do anything!” Woohyun put his little hands up in the air in a defensive posture, maybe Sungjong complained about his behavior to Sungyeol and Sungyeol complained to his father, he would be so doomed if his dad got angry.

“You don't need to rush because of me or anything.” Sungjong somehow joined the conversation as he decided to finally approach the table and he ruffled Woohyun hair to calm the younger boy, this had nothing to do with him (at least not that he knew, though it totally did).

“Oh, I thought I did something wrong.” Woohyun sighed in relief.

Sunggyu furrowed his brows in confusion. “Hyung, was it me then?”

“No, of course not.” Sungjong also ruffled the maknae to calm him down.

“Why? Are you feeling guilty of something Kim Sunggyu?” Sungyeol looked at the maknae with some distrustful eyes only for Sunggyu eyes grow as big as they could get and he shakes his head a lot. “Hum, relax, this doesn't concern you, it's adults problems.” The eldest ended up saying to make the boys relax but there was one person that wasn't satisfied.

“Sungjong, what's happening?” Moonsoo asked directly at his boyfriends, he was getting irritated and he felt he wouldn't get an answer from the pair of hyungs, but before Sungjong could come up with some excuse, Myungsoo grabbed his wrist and smiled at him.

“Moonsoo, we didn't get to spend much time together these days, let's take the kids to the noraebang later.” He suggested and the kids cheered loudly.

“But hyung...” Moonsoo wanted to question his brother, he knew Myungsoo was trying to dodge whatever the subject was but Myungsoo grip tightened around his wrists.

“Later...” He said and eyed the kids from the corner of his eyes.

“Are you sure?” Sungyeol asked surprised but before he could comment on that they heard small voices addressing them.

“Daddy, can we take Sungjong hyung too? Uncle told me he knows how to sing and dance girls groups songs, I want to see that.” Woohyun asked as he dissolved himself in giggles and imagined the scene, thing that made both Sungyeol and Moonsoo to hold their laughs as Sungjong seemed ready to kill his boyfriend.

“Moonsoo hyung!” He ended up shrieking and slapping his boyfriend nape. “I'll get back to you!” The younger announced revenge.

“That's for teaming up with Woohyun to make fun of my fatty years!” Moonsoo complained though he was half laughing as well.

“I don't care, you can't go on spreading these things...” Sungjong started bickering with his lover much for the kids, and Sungyeol, delight.

The elder was laughing so openly and so carefree that it made his nervous heart to calm down a bit. He stole a glance to his brother and Sungjong, yeah no rejection there on half of what he needed to say, but if saying the other part would keep Sungyeol laughing that way, and receive support from Moonsoo – something essential if he wanted to open up to his parents and Woohyun someday – Sungyeol definitely would tell him.

“Hyung.” Sunggyu called, interrupting Myungsoo thoughts as Sungyeol tried to recompose himself beside them. “Hyung, can Sungyeol hyung come with us too?” The boy asked.

“Yes, he has to, doesn't he?” Myungsoo agreed then looked at Sungyeol that was catching his breath. “You will come with us, right hyung?” He asked with the evenest tone he could muster but his eyes said he was pleading.

“Of course I will.” Sungyeol assured with a smile, he knew it was becoming hard to tell Myungsoo 'no', but now it was plainly impossible, it seemed like Myungsoo needed him so, of course, he wasn't saying no.

“YaaaaaaY” Sunggyu cheered then got the attention of the others to tell them the news. “Sungyeol hyung is coming too.” He announced and Woohyun cheered, the more the merrier for him.

The kids started to engage in an exciting conversation, that the young couple was trying to pretend they were paying attention, and make plans about what song they wanted to sing, Meanwhile, Myungsoo took the chance that they were distracted to mutter a 'thank you' for Sungyeol, thing that the other just replied with a small shake of head and fond small smile in his lips.

Unknowing to them Moonsoo managed to witness this moment and as soon as the kids fully ignored them he turned to his lover with a frown, what the hell was that?

“Later hyung.” Sungjong said cryptically, only for his boyfriend to pout upset, why was he being left out of whatever it was happening? He would definitely try to pull his hyung for an on one conversation during this noraebang outing or else ...

Myungsoo announced they would go to the noraebang after lunch and soon after that Sungyeol belly practically growled. He ended up sitting up to eat while the boys scampered towards the TV, they wanted the time to pass fast and maybe that would happen if they watched a few episodes of Avatar, after all, they wanted to know what Ang would do to fight the Fire Nation.

Meanwhile, the four adults sat around the table and the young couple reported on the kid's behavior in Incheon. Sungyeol listened attentively as he ate but the same couldn't be said about Myungsoo that seemed pensive. He was actually worried about how he would have the conversation he feared the most with his brother after so many years of hiding things from him.

He knew he wouldn't have problems with the part about his homosexuality, but hiding such a big thing from him? Myungsoo didn't think his younger brother would be that receptive about that, but he felt immensely better when he felt Sungyeol tangled one of his feet between his legs and tried to reach for one of his hands under the table. That told him there was at least someone by his side, a thing that he was immensely grateful for.

They joined the boys to watch Avatar at some point, that animation was weirdly captivating, though Myungsoo seemed to be miles away from his body while they tried to watch.

Around eleven Myungsoo dutifully got up to make lunch. Woogyu decided to watch the last episode of the series and both Moonsoo and Sungjong decided to scoop their respective brothers' closets and find something to wear since the clothes in their bags was dirty or wrinkled. After a bath, bath to speed the usage of the only bathroom in each apartment, Sungyeol decided to join Myungsoo in the kitchen only to see him idly washing some lettuce.

“Is it gonna be bulgogi again?” Sungyeol chirped behind him and Myungsoo hummed distractedly as he continued with his task so Sungyeol decided to get near him and force the younger to give him two minutes of attention. “Myungsoo you don't need to do this today, Sungjong can hold his mouth for two or three weeks so you can take this time to think a good way of approaching Moonsoo with this subject since it is a very delicate and difficult one.”

Myungsoo let out a dry chuckle. “After so many years I thought I was good at hiding things but I guess today I am epically failing.” He said then slowly turned to look at Sungyeol in the eyes. “I can't lie about this, I'm nervous, but at the same time I need this, I need to tell Moonsoo about this because this is usually such a mix of pain, fear, and pressure that I feel like I will explode, and that can't be good. Once I decide it's Woohyun turn to know, this has to go really smooth and I have to prepare myself for it so I prefer to talk with Moonsoo today.”

Sungyeol sighed deeply. “It's just I don't want to make your life more complicated than it already is.”

Myungsoo pressed his lips in a thin line smile. “You're not. Whatever happens, it is my fault only and I'm fully aware of that.” He said then passed Sungyeol to go to the fridge and take meat from there.

“Then how are you going to talk to Moonsoo when everyone will be together in a karaoke room?” Sungyeol asked as he turned around to observe his neighbor and Myungsoo promptly turned to him with a bowl of meat in his hands.

“Woohyun gets really excited at noraebangs, I just need you and Sungjong to look after him for a couple of minutes so I can drag Moonsoo outside and talk to him.” He said as he passed Sungyeol back to turn the cooker on, he would start grilling that meat. “Can you do that for me?” He asked unsure as he looked at the taller from the corner of his eyes.

“Yeah, I'd do anything for you.” Sungyeol said with a too enamored voice and as soon as Myungsoo furrowed his brows - finding strange Sungyeol was showing more emotion than he was showing the past week - the neighbor was already correcting himself. “Yeah, I mean, of course.”

Myungsoo settled for showing his dimples with his smile in a thankful way before getting back to his task in silence. Meanwhile, Sungyeol wholeheartedly sighed internally, he definitely didn't want to make the younger life complicated but what could he do at this point aside from being there for him?

_____________________________________________________________

They left with two cars, Sungyeol drove his and was accompanied by Myungsoo and the boys while the couple of teenagers rode in Moonsoo's car. Sungyeol had already briefed Sungjong about the plan while the boys were taking a bath and while Myungsoo forced his brother to help clean his kitchen, once they got there Sungjong already knew what to do.

The plan was quite simple: sing three to four songs together and then Myungsoo would use the excuse he was getting thirsty and he would need Moonsoo help to bring drinks to everybody to be able to drag him out and talk. Sungjong and Sungyeol would be in charge of distracting the kids for as long as it would be needed.

As soon as Moonsoo pushed the door of the noraebang open, he was almost run over by two excited kids that soon were fighting for the first mic they saw until Sungjong pushed another mic in Sunggyu hands and he finally let go. Woohyun had some strength but it was a bit unfair to him, he was a year younger and probably tinier than he should be.

As the boys started to think about what song they would sing, Sungjong put one for him to sing: Boyfriend by Justin Bieber, and though the kids were upset they weren't the firsts to start singing, they cheered for him while Moonsoo tried to pretend that Sungjong singing that song didn't mess with him.

After that, the boys decided they would sing Let's go on a Vacation – an upbeat and cheerful song that fitted their mood – together, both Sungyeol and Myungsoo were expecting their ears to bleed with notes placed wrongly and a lot of screaming, but they were pleasantly surprised when their voices fitted together and, despite the excitement, they weren't bad.

“Wow hyung, you're so good!” Woohyun complimented a shy Sunggyu as soon as the song finished.

“Th-thank you.” Sunggyu did his best to hide a smile. “I don't sing it often, I play the violin, but since I moved in with Sungyeol hyung I haven't played anymore.” The boy said and Woohyun gasped.

“Why?” Woohyun tilted his head in confusion.

“I never saw Sunggyu playing, but Sungjong had to study to enter college and I have to concentrate on my work,” Sungyeol explained and Sunggyu shrugged, last year he wasn't in good terms with Sungyeol but since he understood the importance of studying for Sungjong there was nothing much he could do about it.

“It was not like I wanted to play it too.” Sunggyu added.

“Namu, why don't you tell your friend what you play?” Myungsoo chirped in from where he was, near Sungyeol.

“Oh! Yes! I can play a bit of mom's flute, though I actually like piano better, but we don't have one and daddy says I can't have lessons right now and...” Woohyun explained as he scratched his head cutely then his eyes then became comically big. “Hyung, let's start a band!”

“Yeah, let's start a band, I'll be the singer, let me show you what good singing is.” Moonsoo said playfully as he put TVXQ Something to play.

Moonsoo was a bit of disaster, but the adults were deeply aware that he was singing that badly and dancing that funny on purpose to amuse the kids. Moonsoo liked to tease his nephew but, yes, he was a sucker for Woohyun laughs and now he was even used to Sunggyu's as well.

While that all happened, Myungsoo took some deep breaths and prepared himself mentally to pull Moonsoo out and have a talk while Sungyeol made sure to give him some strength by trying to hold his hand underneath the table.

As soon as Moonsoo song was over, and the kids were bursting out laughing, Myungsoo decided it was time so he let go of Sungyeol hand and got the other four attention.

“Is anyone thirsty?” He asked.

“Mee!” “Meee!” The boys said practically screaming on their mics, thing that made Myungsoo and Sungywol wince.

“Ok ok, I'm going outside to buy drinks, but I can't bring drinks for six on my own, who's coming with me?” He asked just to make sure he wasn't being too obvious but the boys and the teenagers equally gave a step back.

“Moonsoo?!” Myungsoo made his choice public.

“What? No!” The younger whined.

“Go already.” Sungjong kindly - for Myungsoo, but not so kindly for Moonsoo – pushed his boyfriend to the front. “Sungyeol hyung and I will make a special performance for the kids, but I have to save a piece of our dignity so go out.” He added and Sungyeol groaned.

“But-!” Moonsoo was ready to complain but was interrupted by his brother.

“Come on, it'll be quick and painless, it's just water.” Myungsoo said but he seemed a little nervous, which made his brother snap his head to look at him with squinted and suspicious eyes.

“Moonsoo hyung, go.” Sungjong said in a low voice and in a definitive tone.

Moonsoo found strange but got himself taking a step back then turning around to follow his brother that forced a smile but quickly grabbed his wrists and dragged him out of the noraebang.

“Is anything wrong?” Sunggyu asked a bit confusedly as he looked at his brothers for explanation.

“Dad looked nervous, did he do something wrong?” Woohyun asked equally confused.

“Of course not, why would he be nervous right?” Sungjong tried to avoid the subject then he looked at Sungyeol as his eyes screamed for some help.

“Alright.” Sungyeol took the last mic over the table and got up to approach the others. “You better pay attention because I won't do this a second time.” He then glared at Sungjong. “And don't you dare to play Troublemaker.”

_______________________________________________________

“Where are we going?” Moonsoo asked as he looked back to the entrance of the karaoke then to the back of his brother. “Aren't we supposed to buy just water? We could have done that back there.”

“Sungyeol hyung told me earlier that he wanted coffee so let's go over there.” Myungsoo said nervously as he pointed ahead to simple coffee on the corner of the block.

“And do you need to drag me there?” Moonsoo asked although he didn't put any effort to get free from Myungsoo's hold. That made the elder immediately stop and let go of his brother's hands, only to clench and unclench his fists then turning around with a smile and a hand motion for Moonsoo to start walking ahead.

The brothers walked in silence, Myungsoo trying to hide his state of nerves and trying to calm himself while Moonsoo walked confidently but worried about his brother. It was clear as water that the elder brother had something big going on if he wasn't able to keep his cool like he always did and Moonsoo knew there were usually three ways Myungsoo could behave: 1- he could try to change the subject subtly (when he didn't want to fight), 2- he could say he didn't want to talk about it (which he usually says when his patience is wearing thin) and 3 -he could snap; so Moonsoo kept looking at him from the corner of his eyes to try to decipher his brother mood and figure if he could or couldn't talk about it.

They crossed the street and entered the coffee and placed their order: one big Americano for Sungyeol and a three cups of orange juice for Sungjong and the kids, Moonsoo and Myungsoo were the water kind of boys. When they were told to wait for Moonsoo was about to go sit on the first available table he saw but Myungsoo dragged him to the most hidden available table.

“Are we going to even listen they calling us?” Moonsoo wondered while he frowned at his brother once he sat.

“It doesn't matter, the only thing that matters is that nobody is listening to us.” Myungsoo answered distractedly but that picked the younger interest. Moonsoo was about to ask if anything happened when Myungsoo took a deep breath in and spoke on his own. “I have to tell you something.” He announced.

“Ok.” The younger replied unsurely.

“I don't know where to start, it is not a big deal per se but it has some... hum... implications and this is where the trouble lies.” Myungsoo tried to prepare his brother but he couldn't assure the younger much. Not that Moonsoo could be assured, the serious tone Myungsoo was using made him worried and maybe deep down he knew where this was going, he just couldn't believe the time had finally come.

“OK, but hyung, I'm here for you the same way you always tried to be here for me.” The younger said placing his hand over his brother to give the elder courage. “You accepted me, you advised me and your presence alone helped me to have the courage to tell our parents about myself and I couldn't be more grateful to you.”

The boy meant to be sincere but that only made Myungsoo more nervous. The thought that he had been lying to everyone sometimes couldn't let him even sleep, he felt guilty to Moonsoo, to his parents, to Jihyun, and, above all, Woohyun, the only thing that comforted him somehow was knowing that his dedication to Woohyun was unquestionable and that should count for something in the future right?

“Ahem.” He cleaned his throat only to continue with a small voice. “Moonsoo, remember when you told me you are gay?”

“Yeah.” Moonsoo tilted his head in confusion. “You accepted me very easily hyung and I thank you for that.”

“Yeah” Myungsoo let out a forced smile. “How could I have not accepted you when I'm like that too?”

“What?” Moonsoo gasped loudly, this wasn't what he had been expecting at all.

“I'm... I'm... Moonsoo, I'm sorry I have kept this a secret when you revealed yourself to me, but, yes, I'm gay.” The elder stuttered nervously while his brother took a whole minute to process the information and re-compose himself.

“Hyung you're really gay?” He asked in a tone full of disbelief. “Are you sure?”

“Yeah.” Myungsoo said as he shifted in his seat nervously, he wasn't expecting anger over that specific part but it could come at him anytime. “I don't like to be labeled but I always am labeled and I guess I have to tell you this using a label. I am gay. I'm not straight, I am not bi, I am one hundred percent gay, like... the way you are.”

“Not that I can't accept it, I just can't understand... What about Jihyun noona?” Moonsoo asked completely confused and Myungsoo took a deep breath, he knew for the past seven years that eventually he would have to answer that question, he tried to prepare himself for that so there was only one way to see if he managed to do that: spill the beans.

“I loved Ji but our kind of love was different from that.” He said as he tried to look at his brother in the eyes but the younger had his eyes focused on the table, moving quickly as if his brain was working miles.

Myungsoo held his breath as he waited for his brother to put the pieces of the puzzle together. It would happen, anytime now Moonsoo would discover the biggest secret of his whole life and he couldn't feel more nervous about his possible reaction.

When Moonsoo finally managed to look at him in the eyes, Myungsoo heart was thumping loudly in his rib cage out of fear and anticipation, but the younger was very calm, more than he was when Myungsoo actually came out.

“Moonsoo...I'm sorry, I'm...” The elder was ready to try to explain things a little more but was surprised by the even tone that interrupted him.

“Now every single thing finally makes sense.” Moonsoo said even though a lone tear fell from his face. “Now I finally get to know the reason why.”

Myungsoo promptly furrowed brows in confusion. “You know yourself there isn't any reason for a person to be gay, and even if we struggle with that truth it is not as if we get to choose...” He started to defend himself because he didn't know exactly what Moonsoo was referring to, but he promptly discovered when the younger interrupted him.

“I know.” The younger inhaled deeply before he actually confessed something himself. “I already knew Woohyun wasn't yours and over the years I developed some theories of why you have been lying to us, now I finally get to understand everything.” The younger said making his elder brother surprised.

“How? How do you...?” Myungsoo gasped while seven years of fears were shown in his tone of voice.

"Jihyun noona herself told me."

 


	34. Memories of a third party - Irony

 

 

Moonsoo sighed deeply and looked down at the table.

“ _Jihyun! Jihyun!” She heard her name being called as she stomped her feet around the house until she finally entered her room (that she shared with Myungsoo) and closed the door with a loud bang._

_The girl gently lets her body fall on the bed and hid her face on the pillow to purposely hide her tears and muffle her sobs, she couldn't believe it the news she just received. No, this had to be some mistake, why this was happening to her? Why her life was being tragedy after tragedy? Why this now?_

_A quiet knock interrupted her cryings and she heard Myungsoo voice softly calling her. “Ji, can I enter?”_

“ _Go away! Leave me alone!” She yelled._

_Myungsoo knocked again. “I don't think you should be alone now Ji, I'm here for you, let me in.” He placed his ear on the door to listen better but either the answer was given in a really low tone or he was purposely ignored which made the boy by his side worried._

“ _Will she be ok?” An eleven-year-old Moonsoo asked and his brother sighed deeply._

“ _The doctor didn't say good things this time, she is upset.” He tried to explain as he patted his brother's head._

“ _Is the baby sick?” The boy asked getting even more worried._

“ _You don't have to be worried, we just have to be careful with some things.” Myungsoo forced a smile._

“ _Hyung, why do you seem so calm? I don't know what's going on but if I were you and my baby was to be sick I would be scared shitless.” The boy said exasperatedly._

_Myungsoo looked down at his feet for a moment before he locked eyes with his brother. “I am, I am afraid Moonsoo, I'm only fifteen and I just got married, I'm going to be a dad and then Jihyun and our babies might get sick and...”_

“ _Wait, right there, did you just used the plural?”_

“ _Yes, Ji is pregnant with twins, but it's too early to know their gender.” Myungsoo smiled proudly then patted his brother head again. “As I said, don't worry, it is just that with twins we have to take more care. I am afraid because I don't want anything bad happening to Ji and our babies but if I panic it would be bad for her. She has crazy hormones going on and it wasn't that long ago that her mother... not to mention she received not so good news today as well so she has every right to be sensitive. I have to be calm to help her go through this, for everyone's sake, panicking would be no good.”_

_Moonsoo looked down as if thinking, he didn't exactly know what was going on but his brother was right, panicking wouldn't help his noona._

“ _Go set the table and help mom, I'll talk to her and then we'll eat ok?” He said and the younger nodded._

“ _I love them, I love the twins already and I also love noona. Please tell her to take care, ok?” The younger pleaded and the elder nodded. “And congratulations on your newest baby, hyung.”_

“ _Thank you, Moonsoo.” Myungsoo chuckled and the younger turned around and ran toward the kitchen, leaving Myungsoo alone to try again with Jihyun. “Ji?” He knocked and called but the girl didn't answer so he quietly opened the door and entered the room._

_He looked at her, spread on their big bed and with her face on the pillows to muffle her sobs and hide her face, that scene made his heart hurt. He moved quietly and then tried to lay next to her in a similar position, but since she didn't move or yell, he was able to reach a hand and caress her hair._

“ _Open up to me.” He pleaded and it took a while and a lot of sobs until she turned his face to him._

“ _Oppa, why?”_

“ _Why what, Ji?” He asked softly as he kept caressing her hair. “Are you worried because now it's two babies? I already told you, you don't have to worry, I will help you all the way, we will get through this together.”_

“ _But haven't you heard what the doctor said?” She said with a pained voice._

“ _Yes.” Myungsoo said with a heavy sad sigh.”But it doesn't matter, I will take care of you and you won't have any problems.” He tried to assure her but as she stayed quiet he thought it was better to say something else. “I promise you.”_

_Now setting the table wasn't a very difficult or long task, not to mention that reheating food in the microwave also didn't take that long, so it didn't take long for Moonsoo to go back to the young couple bedroom to announce food was ready to eat. An easy task he had, right? But suddenly that was very hard to do when he noticed the door, that usually was closed when the couple was inside, open and he heard the two talking._

“ _Hm? Talk to me.” Myungsoo pleaded._

“ _I'm so scared.” She admitted. “You keep saying you'll take care of me but I keep feeling this won't be enough.”_

“ _What do you mean?” Moonsoo heard his brother's voice come out concerned._

“ _I...I don't know. You know that at first, I didn't want the baby...” Moonsoo was about to gasp in horror but he managed to put a hand on his mouth not to give himself away. “... then you convinced me otherwise and now I want it, but now it's double the trouble oppa, I can't let you be tied this way to me, we have to tell the truth to your family.”_

“ _Shhhhhhh!” Myungsoo hissed with some anger. “We are past the point of no return, we can't tell them and if your pregnancy will have some risks we definitely need their support!”_

“ _Oppa, I love your parents, they already doing a lot for me, but this is wrong.” She tried to coax him but Myungsoo was irreducible._

“ _No Jihyun, we are in no position to tell them yet.”_

“ _Oppa, you can't just raise two kids that aren't yours like this. We married, we can explain to your parents that you want to be a father, but they need to know, I am afraid Karma will come to us.” She whined._

“ _Nam Jihyun, we made a deal!” He hissed. “You'd give me a chance in fatherhood and while I convince my family to offer the support you need until we can get on your two feet, for that support we need to lie, there is no way back, you know it. Once we can pay them back we tell them.” He ended up conceding but something told Jihyun that she shouldn't believe him, Myungsoo wish to be a father was too strong, he would never reveal that secret._

_She sighed deeply, she wouldn't be able to convince him now and he was right about one thing, she definitely would need their support during the pregnancy so she decided that once the babies were born and before they were registered, she would tell the truth._

“ _I'm sorry, I'm just really scared.” She ended up apologizing._

“ _I know, I know, I'm scared too, but we can't falter on this, we need this ok?” Myungsoo said as he tried to hug her on the bed._

_Moonsoo was stunned outside the room, he definitely couldn't enter and call his brother though he knew he couldn't come back without calling him, his mother would definitely ask about it so he simply stood there with his brain in short circuit._

“So you heard us.” Myungsoo concluded as he leaned back in his chair with a defeated expression.

Moonsoo nodded guiltily. "This is why I tried to make myself scarce whenever she was present for the next couple of weeks, I didn't know how to process that.”

“But you kept a secret till now, why?” Myungsoo seemed confused. “Why you never confronted me?”

“Mom travels a lot and there was never a proper time to tell dad.” The younger told his brother reluctantly. “Besides, a couple of weeks later noona and I had a conversation.”

_It was a Saturday like just any other on the Kim household, once more Sonmi had been traveling for work, Bumsoo had to go to his office because a mistake one of his underlings did while Myungsoo had some basketball training in the morning and Moonsoo had overslept after playing some game all night long._

_The boy woke up craving for food so the logical thing was to get something to eat now before his brother arrived home, otherwise, he would be forced to have lunch with his brother and his sister in law. He snorted with the thought, that was the biggest joke of the century. He didn't think he would be able to wrap his mind in that so soon but he decided not to butt in, he knew the both of them were aware that their secret could explode on their faces later._

_As he passed with a bowl of cereal back to his room something he had been avoiding for a couple of weeks happened: Jihyun called him._

“ _Moonsoo-ah, can you come here please?” She called and Moonsoo immediately stopped and groaned. Liking or not hers and his brother lies, she was still a pregnant woman with a risky pregnancy, if anything were to happen it would harm innocent babies and of course, it would be him the one to call the ambulance._

“ _Do you need anything noona?” He asked as he poked his head inside the room, doing his best to seem normal._

“ _Can you brainstorm baby names with me? There is a possibility of the twins having different genders.” She said with a smile and Moonsoo felt awkward._

“ _Isn't that Myungsoo hyung job?”_

“ _Yeah but his suggestions are shitty.” She laughed as she picked a paper to read. “What do you think of Boohyun?” She asked but Moonsoo didn't answer and once she noticed that, she raised her eyes to look at him. “Is there anything wrong with you?”_

“ _I can't.” The boy said with a strained voice._

“ _Oh yeah, you've been quite busy lately, do you have anything to do now?” She blinked innocently and Moonsoo avoided her eyes so she easily put the pieces together. “You've been avoiding me on purpose. Moonsoo, have I done something to you?” She asked worriedly._

“ _No~!” Moonsoo said frustrated as he placed the bowl of cereals he was holding on the couple desk and approached her. “Noona, I love you as if you were a sibling and I don't want to butt in when you have so many problems and stressing you can hurt your babies, but I know ok, I know they aren't Myungsoo's hyung kids!” The boy said frustrated._

_Jihyun tightened her grip on the paper she was holding and her eyes immediately produced some tears but she was able to force a smile on her face once she placed the paper down on the bed she was laying. “I feel very relieved that you discovered somehow“._

“ _I overheard a conversation between you and Myungsoo hyung.” The boy admitted awkwardly. “But... I saw you two together...”He added confused._

“ _I-we-we...”She stuttered with blushing cheeks. “That was staged. Myungsoo oppa never touched me in an inappropriate way. Every little touch, every little kiss we do is staged, Myungsoo oppa will never look at me like that and I also don't look at him like that, we're friends.”_

“ _Noona!” Moonsoo was horrified and extremely disappointed with her. “We know you for almost ten years! TEN YEARS! “_

“ _I know, I know!” She said as she looked down at her lap then she sighed and rubbed her face a bit before looking at him again. “Moonsoo, I want you to know that I am aware that this a very bad thing and, it doesn't matter the way you look at it, it will always seem like I'm taking advantage of Myungsoo oppa and your parents and that's because I am.”_

“ _Why are you doing this?” He asked in a hopeless tone._

“ _Do you wanna know? I can't tell you some details but I can tell you why this is happening.” She offered but she wasn't sure he would take the offer, but she was surprised by the boy moving ahead and sitting in the corner of the bed._

“ _Then please explain it, because I can't understand anything.” The boy pleaded frustrated._

_Jihyun looked down her lap and played with her fingers a bit to find her strength. But Moonsoo was already here and he already knew, whatever he decided to do it with the information she was about to give to him, she knew that it was her fault._

“ _As you already know, Myungsoo oppa isn't the twins' father.” She started carefully. “I fell in love with this sunbae and oppa tried to tell me he was a bad guy but I didn't want to believe it. When I got pregnant I told the father but he... he didn't care about it....” Moonsoo sighed deeply, what a mess. “...so I got really scared, I'm fifteen, I have no financial means or psychological structure to raise a kid and, knowing that my mother treated me as a burden all my life, I knew she would kick me out, which she did.”_

“ _Your mom is crazy and evil and crazy and evil... you get it.” The boy rambled because... well, that was the truth, if her mother hadn't kicked her out there was no way she would be here with his family._

“ _At first I wanted to abort, I asked your brother to go to a clinic with me but he was strongly against it, he said he wouldn't let me kill this innocent life, that now are two, and that he wouldn't let me go through with a procedure that could kill me too.” She slowly caressed her belly. “The other option was going through the pregnancy, but at that point, it didn't matter if I would raise it or give for adoption, I wouldn't have a place to go or money to support me through this and this was when Myungsoo oppa came up with this idea. ”_

“ _Wait, are you telling me that this was hyung's idea? Why would he put himself into this?” The young boy couldn't understand._

“ _Because he wanted to.” She said in a sad tone. “He is just looking after me.”_

“ _Why?” The boy seemed way more lost now._

_Jihyun sighed deeply. “Because I'm a friend in need, because he wants to be a dad - he said countless times before – and because he has some private reasons as well.” She tried to explain but when she saw her younger friend with a dumbfounded face she added something more. “I don't think I should tell you his reasons, this is something for him to tell you himself when he's ready.“_

“ _Ok, fine, whatever. What bugs me the most is why you two have to lie, our parents are supportive noona and they would have taken you and your babies in regardless.” The boy reasoned._

“ _Because your brother thought they would draw a line and wouldn't let him take full responsibility, I mean, they wouldn't let Myungsoo oppa put his name on the babies register and this is exactly what your brother wants.” She said a bit exasperated. ”If I were to be sincere I don't want to lie, I don't want oppa to throw his youth away and be tied to the babies like I am. This is my fault so I should be the only one to deal with, but instead, I dragged everyone in.” She stated in a mix of guilt and regret._

“ _You say you don't want to do these things but that is exactly what you've been doing.” The boy shook his head in disappointment. ” Once you and hyung married my parents were over the moon with the idea of being grandparents and now that they know there will be two babies instead of one they are even more, don't you think that won't hurt them?”_

“ _I don't think it will hurt them, I am sure this will hurt them.” She said in a sad guilty tone. ”But Myungsoo oppa is my best friend and he wants to be the babies father so badly, that telling your parents would also devastate him.” She ran her hands over her face. “I'm so torn, I know lying is wrong but Myungsoo oppa had always being there for me and is helping me so much right now... and since I was, am, in a very bad situation, I hadn't much choice aside accepting.” She sighed showing her own frustration.”But it isn't like I plan to stay like this forever you know?”_

“ _Huh?” Moonsoo raised a surprised brow._

“ _When the babies are born and I am healthy again, I will tell your parents.” She confessed._

“ _What if they decide not to have your back anymore?” Moonsoo scratched his head, he was skeptical._

_She sighed. “I haven't thought that far ahead.” She confessed looking down her belly and caressing it. “I love my babies now and I want to keep them, but if everything goes badly I rather give them away to someone that can raise them well.”_

_Moonsoo rolled their eyes.”Stupid noona, my parents are never going to let you do that if you really want them.”_

“ _But they can at least force some sense into your brother. He is my best friend and he can help me all he wants, but he doesn't have to be married and tied with me this young. He can still enjoy his life, keep playing basketball, go to university and party hard there, I don't know.” She shrugged._

_Moonsoo rubbed his temples as he felt a headache coming. “Knowing Myungsoo hyung, he won't do that if you're not there with him, you're kind of glued together.”_

“ _You're right.” She chuckled sadly and sighed regretfully. “I tried so badly to tell him this was too much but he insisted on making this lie more credible... I wasn't in a good state of mind to think this deeply. But now my head is clear, if Myungsoo hyung still doesn't want to tell the truth once the babies are born I will work hard to find a job so I can raise my kids and pay your parents back for everything, then I am going to divorce him.” She said the last part with confidence._

_She waited for some reaction out of the kid in front of her but he stayed quiet, processing his thoughts until she became a bit nervous. ”Now you know almost everything. How do you feel about it? What will you do?”_

_Moonsoo was surprised. When he first heard his brother and his noona talking he thought she was using him to gain some serious advantages, but after knowing his brother was the one that actually forced her to lie for some unknown reason, he wasn't sure what to think anymore. But, now that she opened up to him and showed that she was pretty decided to not let this go on forever, this calmed his heart a bit, she seemed like the noona he knew all his life all over again._

“ _I feel bad noona.” He confessed.”I love you, you're a very nice girl but you have really bad fate.” She forced a crooked but very sad smile when he said that. “And you're even sick.”_

“ _I just have to rest and take care of the food I eat.” She tried to brush it off._

_He was pensive for a couple of seconds before he talked again.“I don't know how our parents will react upon knowing the truth, they might feel betrayed but maybe they won't care because they are already too attached to the kids, I will leave the decision of telling the truth to you and Myungsoo hyung.” He ended up saying._

“ _Are you saying you're gonna keep this a secret as well?” She asked dumbfounded._

“ _Yeah, as of today I will pretend I didn't hear that conversation. You don't even need to tell Myungsoo hyung that I know, you two are in too much trouble already, I don't want to be another problem. I will keep loving you and your two mandu's and we are going to be one hell of a family. ” He said confidently and she giggled at the nickname Moonsoo was using for a couple of weeks._

“ _Thank you Moonsoo, this is very weird but very sweet of you.” She said with a kind smile though she was still a bit confused._

“ _You know noona...” He said a bit shyly. “ I saw somewhere that friends are the family that you choose.” She looked at him kind of confused, not understanding where he was getting at. “You're my friend, therefore you're my family too, so if Myungsoo hyung wants to be your babies father I can be your babies cool uncle.”_

“ _But I will keep trying to talk to your brother about this, I don't really like lying, but I can't do it before the babies are born because of my health, you know I can't get stressed this is why your brother has been winning these fights.” She then added in a finally playful tone. “You know he has nothing on me normally, once the babies are born he is done for.”_

“ _Yeah, hyung is kind of lame like that.” Moonsoo agreed. “He can't even choose a good name for his kids. Boohyun is totally fine if the other is a boy, what about Soohyun if it's a girl?” He suggested._

_She smiled and grabbed the paper she had been writing some babies names to chose later. “You're way better at this than your brother, Soohyun, I like Soohyun.” She mumbled as she wrote the name down then looked up at him with big eyes. “What if it's two girls?”_

“ _What about Taehyun? It's unisex!”_

“ _You're way smarter than your brother.” She said then finally laughed hard._

Myungsoo crossed his arms and made a weird pout. “I'm not that bad at giving names. Choa was a good name.”

“Minsoo is lame though.” Moonsoo said which made his brother snort but instead of bickering back the elder avoided his eyes and stayed silent for some minutes.

“So she explained everything to you.” Myungsoo admitted in a reluctant way.

“Not everything.” Moonsoo kindly remembered. “She didn't tell me why you wanted to be her kids' dad soo badly, but, now that you told me you are gay it makes sense you would jump at that opportunity. You can't produce your own kids with another man and the Korean government prefers kids to be adopted by straight couples.”

Myungsoo didn't say anything but his eyes started to water and before he knew some very heavy tears started to pour. “What I was supposed to do-do? I knew her mother was very evil but-but deep down I hoped that maybe if-if I were to take the responsibility and marry Ji at-at least she would accept the pregnancy and stay beside her-her and that would mean the kids would have a family. And-and I tried my best to be the best father I co-could since day one and-and....” He ranted stuttering.

“Hey, hey, hey.” Moonsoo interrupted his brother to get his attention. “I'm not discussing your parenting skills. You have to juggle a lot of things and we help you because of that, but all in all, you are a wonderful dad.” Moonsoo said in an assertive tone and Myungsoo quickly nodded and wiped his tears.

“I guess you did a lot for me without me even knowing as well, thank you. Thank you for not telling mom and dad.” Myungsoo said with sincerity and Moonsoo sighed.

“Hyung, even though I know the story, I know all the reasons and I support you, it doesn't change the fact that I still think you shouldn't lie. It's been seven years hyung and you always have to lie more to make sure no one discovers your first lie.” Moonsoo kind of scolded frustrated. “I don't know who Woohyun biological father is, noona never told me that, but he doesn't look like her and it won't take long for excuses like 'he looks like her father or you when you were a kid to work', you won't be able to hide all the pictures of you and noona as kids forever. At some point, mom and dad will notice, and Woohyun will start questioning why he doesn't look like you soon.”

“I know and I am deeply aware of all of that, this has been consuming me for the past seven years.” He leaned over the table and rubbed his face in his hands. “But this is such a delicate subject, I don't even know where to start.”

“Hyung, you're actually lucky that you and Woohyun have such an open and close relationship, you just have to stop lying, tell him the truth and apologize, I'm sure Woohyun will still love you the same.” The younger reasoned.

“I don't know. I just... I don't know, I have to think about how to do that, I don't want to hurt him.” Myungsoo said in exasperation as looked at his brother. “I think he will hate me if he knows I forced his mom to lie so I could be selfish and have him and his sister as my children. He will definitely be disappointed because I didn't follow what I preach.”

“He will forgive you in the end though, Woohyun likes everyone but he idolizes you. You're, liking or not, everything he has.” The younger tried to cheer the elder up.

Myungsoo crossed his arms over the table and looked at it. “I don't know, I just don't know.”

The conversation was suddenly interrupted by the lady at the balcony that screamed for Myungsoo name for the umpteenth time, they were so into their conversation that it seemed like they didn't listen to the girl yelling their names twice. The younger decided to get the receipt and get their order so he could give his brother a couple of seconds to recompose himself, but when he got back and saw the elder still pensive, he decided to ask something that could take his hyung mind out of such heavy thoughts.

“Hyung, why you chose now, from all of all times, to tell me you're gay?” The boy asked in genuine curiosity as he sat back down again and Myungsoo bit his lips. “Come on, I know your biggest secret, everything else probably pales next to it.” The boy insisted.

Myungsoo cleared his throat and scratched his head only to shift a bit in his seat, still, Moonsoo stood there looking at him as if telling him 'just let it all out'.

“I... I love Woohyun with all my heart and every fiber of my being and I am very happy to be the dad of that wonderful child...” He started and Moonsoo lifted a brow, he didn't know what that obvious part had to do with his brother timing. “... but sometimes... sometimes I feel like something is missing...”

“Hum...” Moonsoo said as he slurped a bit of his juice. “You're twenty-four and you already have been through a lot of phases ahead of time, not to mention Woohyun is a kid and your son, he can't give you the love and comprehension that you need.”

“Yeah...I feel lonely.” Myungsoo admitted with a sigh.

“This is to be expected, it just baffles me the amount of time you took to admit that. But considering that you had to take care of Woohyun and deal with the way he thinks about you and Jihyun noona, I guess that you wouldn't have had space to, you know, date or something, not to mention that you'd have to find a boy that didn't mind Woohyun and... ” Moonsoo scratched his head in frustration. “Hyung, if you want I can take care of Woohyun for you to go out, but you'll go into a lot of trouble to date, I don't know if Woohyun will like this... You'll have to do something about that.”

“I know.” Myungsoo rubbed his hands over his face. “Sooner or later I will have to.” He added then sighed. “But I don't want to go to all that trouble if the person isn't worthy.... in other words, I don't want to tell him before I decide to get serious and enter a relationship.”

“Well, that's understandable.” Moonsoo agreed then slurped his juice one more time. "It's not like you will starting dating as soon as you find a boy, you need a bit of time to get to know each other and flirt.” Suddenly an idea seemed to pop in the younger mind. “What if I stay with Woohyun this Saturday so you can go to a club or... hey there is this place Sungjong and I go all the time and..”

“Actually, it is not necessary.” Myungsoo kindly declined the offer which made Moonsoo tilt his head in confusion. “I already know someone.” The elder explained much for Moonsoo delight.

 _Already?_ The younger was surprised. “Tell me more about it, who is it? Is it someone from your class? From another major? From your team? Another single dad you met in Woohyun school?”

“Single Dad.” Myungsoo snorted. “No, I met him somewhere else.” Myungsoo added a bit shyly but Moonsoo gave him a look that practically screamed 'SPILL'. “I don't know exactly when this happened but lately... lately I feel like I have been growing feelings for Sungyeol hyung.”

Moonsoo eyes got big and all that he could do was let his jaw hang low. He definitely didn't expect that, so his brain practically short-circuited and the elder brother had to snap his fingers in front of his face so the younger could snap back to reality.

“Hyung, seriously?” The younger asked in disbelief only to see his brother's face started to get red. “You like him?” 

“Yes, I mean, no!” The elder blurted nervously then sighed. “I don't know, I really don't know. I just want to spend time with him and enjoy him and, I don't know, it's different from what I feel around Minho, Jungshin and even Jihyun.”

“Ok then, you have a crush.” Moonsoo concluded then pushed his juice aside to place his elbow on the table and rest his chin on one of his hands before letting out a sigh. “Hyung, I am truly happy you're being completely open to me and I know Sungyeol hyung is my boyfriend brother, and this already makes me his brother in law or something, but I can't help but worry a bit about this because... Sungyeol hyung can be really weird, and I think Sungjong said he had a bit of dark past too.”

“Moonsoo...” Myungsoo smiled bitterly as he looked down the table a bit pensive. “Who am I to complain over that when I have the secrets that I have?” He then raised his eyes to look directly into the younger's. “I am very aware of what you just said, but Sungyeol hyung is trying very hard to change and, as things in his life fall into place, everything about him gets better. I think we are in a good place for some time already.” He said in a confident tone.

“Sungjong also says that.” The teenager agreed. “If you're not worried about that then I won't be either, but hyung, considering the things I hear from Sungjong, Sungyeol hyung is very confident in his sexuality, he has even dated a couple of guys already, do you think you can deal with that?”

Myungsoo suddenly became completely red as he understood Moonsoo was indirectly asking: if he was confident he would please Sungyeol in bed when he didn't have experience.

“Yah!” Myungsoo instantly complained and, in one of his rare childish moments, kicked his brother shin under the table. “The hell you're asking me?”

“Hey! That's a really valid question.” Moonsoo half complained half laughed. “You didn't have much time to date in the past or did you hook up with someone else when I wasn't looking?”

The boy promptly received another kick in his shins. “I'm not discussing that with you!” He blurted then got Sungjong juice and Sungyeol coffee then got up to leave.

“Hey, wait for me!” The boy pleaded as he scooped his own cup of juice and followed his brother. “I can give you some tips hyung!” The boy said laughing, having a good time teasing his brother.

“Who asked you for tips?” Myungsoo growled as he stepped into the street. “I don't need tips from you.” He said indignantly. “If I were to follow your tips I'd have to spend months pining over him as you did with Sungjong.” He added as he looked around the street before crossing it and Moonsoo hurried followed him only to grab his elbow and spin him around once they were on the sidewalk. “Yah, you're going to make me spill it!”

The younger totally ignored his brother. “What do you mean by that?”

“By that what? ” Myungsoo asked back.

“Hyung, are you two....” Moonsoo tried to ask but didn't dare to finish his sentence, he was too surprised.

Myungsoo blinked then slowly smirked. “Don't think I will wait now that I have made a decision, I already made a move.”

Moonsoo gasped shocked but with a smile on his face. “You! Oh my god, what did you do? When?”

Myungsoo shrugged. “It doesn't matter, but I have you know that after we came back from Incheon he slept in my bed two times already.” Myungsoo said with a triumphant smile just to throw Moonsoo off, he wouldn't take his brother teasing and the younger didn't need to know that they didn't do much in bed, at least not right now.

“Damn.” Moonsoo lets go of his brother to look at him with some kind of admiration, which made Myungsoo internally pleased, but he made sure to clear one important part up.

“We are currently testing each other to see if this is going to work out before we decide to become a couple so, for the life of God, don't tell Woohyun, I'll tell him myself once I discover if Sungyeol is worthy.” He said the last part as a warning before he added something else. “If you're comfortable then you can tell Woohyun about Sungjong if you want.”

“I-I..” For a brief moment Moonsoo stuttered, he was really shocked.

“I can explain to him if you want.” Myungsoo suggested and his brother quickly recomposed himself.

“I don't need hyung, I think Woohyun already knows, you saw how he spilled my feelings in Sunggyu birthday. I don't want to be awkward with him.”

“OK, talking to him myself it is.” Myungsoo concluded. “Don't think too much about it, Woohyun will be happy that you're happy, it is not like you're cheating his mother.” He added with a sad stretch of his lips before turning around and going inside the karaoke place where The other four were waiting for them.

Moonsoo stood there for some seconds, only then downing on him how hard this was going to be for his brother, and how very little he could help his brother with whatever he needed. Woohyun was going to be a huge problem for whatever relationship Myungsoo wanted to have, with Sungyeol or not, and it wasn't goint to be easy to appease the boy.

________________________________________________________________

"We're here!" Myungsoo announced as he entered the noraebang room.

Moonsoo followed his brother with a couple of water bottles and his juice only for them to see Sungjong laughing his head off the kids trying to get Sungyeol up to sing and the said guy looking done with himself. Once the four in the room noticed the two Kims return, the kids let go of Sungyeol, that raised his head to look at Myungsoo in concern, to crowd around them.

“Daddy, uncle, why it took you so long? I'm so thirsty.” Woohyun complained as his father gave him a bottle of water.

“Can I have some water too?” Sunggyu asked politely and Moonsoo handed him one.

“Sungyeol hyung wanted coffee, there was a big line in the cafe across the street.” Moonsoo answered back as he passed a cup of juice to his boyfriend and then took a sip of his.

“Why? Did we miss something?” Myungsoo asked as he fondly caressed Woohyun head as the boy drank his water.

“Just Sungyeol hyung losing his dignity.” Sungjong teased as he looked at his brother while the elder snapped his head at him to glare.

“I didn't know Sungyeol hyung could dance.” Sunggyu added his thoughts. ”Hihihihi.” He ended up giggling as he remembered the way Sungyeol was dancing.

“It was really fun.” Woohyun said as he passed his water bottle back to his dad so he could show the dance, making Sunggyu laugh in the process. “I got it from my DADDY I got it from my DADDY I got it, got it.“

“Hey, I'm way better! And I actually don't mind doing it.” Sungjong said proudly even though the kids laughed, and the Kims thought maybe he danced in a funny way too.

“I want to see you dance too.” Moonsoo complained.

“Very well, sit down and watch because I'm going to give you a show.” Sungjong said as he put a song to play. “Come on boys, help me singing this one.” He asked and the two boys hurried up to stay beside Sungjong as the Kims moved to sit beside Sungyeol and watch.

“ _Aha, Listen boy... My first love story..._.” Sungjong started as Moonsoo tried to contain an amused smile to himself, his boyfriend was being very serious while singing Gee.

“ _Uh oh-oh uh oh-oh, yeah_ ” The boys sang in unison with their attention totally in the song so Myungsoo took the opportunity to talk to Sungyeol.

“What did you do that you look so done with yourself?” He asked as he passed Sungyeol his coffee. “Here it is, but I think it might be a bit cold by now.”

“Let's just say I'm very happy that you weren't here to witness it, I don't think you would want me if you saw me five minutes ago.” Sungyeol said bitterly then took a bit of his coffee only to spill everything back in the cup, it was definitely too cold for his tastes so it tasted terrible.

“I don't think that would happen.” Myungsoo assured chuckling as he passed Sungyeol a bottle of water for the elder to rinse his mouth.

Sungyeol drank some water directly from the bottle then placed it back on the table before he rested half of his weight on his hand to lean over Myungsoo way, looking at him with concern in his eyes. “Forget about me, how did it go? Your eyes look a bit puffy.”

Myungsoo moved his eyes from his neighbor to his brother, then the kids, before he looked back at Sungyeol and placed his hand on top of the elder. “Surprising, but good.”

Sungyeol sighed then smiled in relief before he straightened himself. He then put his hand underneath Myungsoo's so they could hold each other hands underneath the table.

Sungyeol knew that this was a huge step for the younger. He also knew there was still a lot for both of them to overcome before they decided to get serious, but he somehow knew that he would enjoy this thrilling ride with Myungsoo, and maybe they could be each other strength. What he didn't know though was that for a second Woohyun stopped singing and looked at them.


	35. Afterglow - Breaking and Fixing things

 

 

Sungyeol didn't know what to expect after Myungsoo opened up to his brother about his problems. He also didn't know how that would affect the beginning of their relationship. But, after that day, everything stayed the same, still, everything seemed to change.

Everything was the same because they still followed their own routines, still had the same meaningless conversations here and there, and still pulled the same efforts to get to know each other so they could make the kids feel that their friendship wasn't threatened by past problems.

Everything was not the same because now Sungyeol got more comfortable to go over his neighbor's to spend time there (even if he was constantly typing on his laptop) and there were hidden touches and hidden pecks that left Sungyeol giggling on his own once he laid in bed. Another change came in the form of text. They already texted previously and before this week it was something like: 'is it my turn to go pick up the kids today?' 'What time do you finish your classes?' 'can I take Sunggyu to the park?' 'Woohyun is becoming lazy with his math homework.' 'hyung, where are you? I need your car keys to pick up the kids' and so on. Now, it was something like: 'what are you doing?' 'come back home soon', 'I wish I could be there with you', ' Did you eat well?', 'I cooked your favorite dish' 'I will cook yours tomorrow then' 'I want to hug you.' and so on. To resume the story... both of them were quite happy with the recent developments even though things still were a bit chaste.

On the weekend, Myungsoo convinced Sungyeol to go exercise and play basketball with him and he was surprised Sungyeol could calculate precisely how to throw the ball inside the basket. That changed when they moved because Myungsoo getting very close to steal the ball so, of course, Sungyeol couldn't focus on anything. The young dad ended up winning their little game and asked for a fancy meal which made the kids delighted.

When Myungsoo started to work on Monday, he spent at least half a day out if he was taking pictures for a wedding or some rich kid birthday, but the rest of the week he worked from home, kind of across Sungyeol while they entangled their feet once the kids weren't looking.

As the days passed one by one, they became even more entangled in each other's lives. Before they took turns to take care of the kids even though they shared a meal here and there and were able to create their own free time. Now, one of them would simply wake up, take his computer and kid to the other apartment and then stay there for the rest of the day, helping out with everything they could, obviously.

Of course, the kids weren't bothered by that, it was more time together, of course, they wouldn't complain.

When they weren't working on something while the kids played, they started to plan things that the four of them could do together. Sometimes Sungyeol would be teaching the kids to play on his keyboard when Myungsoo would join him with the guitar that had been long forgotten since Woohyun was born. There was a day that Sungyeol indulged on a pillow fight with the other three, that he later admitted it had been fun. Once they also had a tickling fight that got the kids cheering for their respective adults; the newly made couple might have enjoyed that physical contact more than they should, but Myungsoo was the one winning that.

The next weekend they went to the park again, this time not to play sports and exercise but to have a picnic and for Myungsoo to teach his son and Sunggyu how to fly a kite. That practically melt Sungyeol because Myungsoo had real pleasure on being with the kids, and he extended his love to Sunggyu as well, which meant that if they ever told the boys about whatever they were having, Myungsoo wouldn't have a problem fitting in his life, Sunggyu already liked him a lot.

On Sunday, a day where Myungsoo wasn't working externally, they started to watch movies together. Sungyeol would make some snacks for them and they would watch some light headed movies, animations or series while wrapped around blankets and the two adults took advantage of that to sneakily hold hands underneath it, or, in Myungsoo case, caress whatever part of Sungyeol body he came in contact with.

On the next Monday, Moonsoo and Sungjong created a family group chat with his brothers so they could discuss how to tell the kids about their sexuality and relationship. After some time discussing it, they decided that they would take advantage of their movie times to introduce movies with that theme so they could grasp the kid's reactions.

The thing they watched first was Reply 1997, a drama, which the focus wasn't on gays, but because the mystery of who was the husband, the kids ended up not paying too much attention to the poor Junhee aside commenting things like: 'He looks like Hoya hyung.'

The two pair of brothers decided to search for movies that talked about gays in a clear but also in an innocent way, sometimes gays were seen as obscene, too loud or were over sexualized and they didn't want that, they were kids after all.

After a lot of searches, Sungjong found a short Brazilian movie: The way he looks. The movie was about a blind teenage boy that discovered he had feelings for a male friend in school and was uploaded on Youtube with subtitles so the kids could actually understand.

On the day they watched that movie, the kids sat in Myungsoo couch huddled in blankets and with a bucket of popcorn each on their laps, Myungsoo was right on their side with a blanket over his legs and Sungyeol chose to sit on the ground.

The movie was really short, only 17 minutes, and not that deep in the sense that the boys didn't need to think much about it, it was shot very simply and it showed a slice of life. As they watched the movie, with Myungssoo wriggling his feet to caress the sides of Sungyeol legs while he played with the elder nape hair, the kids paid attention to the seemingly slow and a bit boring beginning where Gabriel, a transfer student, introduced himself to his class.

“Poor Leo, he is blind.” Sunggyu said as soon as the movie began.

“His classmates are mean, I don't like them.” Woohyun said in the beginning.

“Does she likes Leo?” Sunggyu wondered after a certain scene. “I thought they were best friends.”

“It doesn't matter hyung, Leo likes Gabriel, I'm sure of it.” Woohyun said with conviction as the two adults snapped their head at him before looking at each other with little hopeful smiles on their faces.

“What is he doing?” Sunggyu eyes became big as they watched a scene where the main character sniffed the other male hoodie. “That's creepy.” After that comment from Sunggyu, the two adults didn't know what to think of it anymore.

“OMG he saw it! HE SAW IT!” Woohyun gasped in shock and stayed in that state as he waited for further development.

“Then...” Sunggyu was about to ask some question when the male lead confessed to his female friend he liked the other boy. “Is he in love? Like in ….” The boy on the TV said 'as boyfriends' and Sunggyu gasped. “Is that possible?” Sunggyu asked with big eyes while Woohyun squealed.

“I told you that he liked Gabriel!!! Aw, he is in love.” The younger beamed.

“But it's a boy.” Sunggyu was still somewhat incredulous. “Are boys even allowed to like each other?” Sunggyu asked then looked at his hyungs for some answer.

“The movie is ending Sunggyu, we can talk about it later.” Sungyeol said a bit tense and Sunggyu nodded and turned towards the TV as Woohyun slapped his legs.

“OMG OMG HE KISSED HIM, HE KISSED HIM! HE LIKES HIM TOO!” Woohyun beamed.

“Can he do that?” Sunggyu asked dumbly.

As the blind boy in the TV realized the one who kissed him was not the girl as he initially thought, but his crush instead, and the movie came to an end, both adults decided to ask the kids their thoughts about the movie.

“I don't understand, they are boys, aren't they supposed to be just friends?” Sunggyu asked.

“Sunggyu-ah, sometimes a boy might develop feelings for another boy and a girl might develop feelings for another girl. It can happen, it is not anyone fault.” Myungsoo tried to explain softly as he looked at the boy beside him.

“Who cares?” Woohyun laughed and half-crawled on top Sunggyu to look better at his father. “Leo liked Gabriel and Gabriel liked Leo, they love each other. _This is love, this is love, Lalala Lala_ ” He ended up singing a bit of Super Junior lyrics and giggling before leaning back until he let his small body fall on the couch and looked dreamily to the ceiling, a thing that surprised the adults, at least Woohyun was very open about that.

Sungyeol then touched Sunggyu small foot to get his attention and the boy looked down to his brother.

“Sunggyu happiness it the important thing. Did you see how Leo was happy in the end that he discovered he was loved back? When someone you like likes you back you are just happy, it doesn't matter if it's a boy or a girl.” Sungyeol tried to explain a bit more though it came a bit awkwardly, his own statement making him think about his mother divorce and relationship with Sunggyu's father.

“YES!” Woohyun agreed still looking dreamily to the ceiling. “Love makes us happy.”

“Oh.” Sunggyu replied awkwardly as he seemed to be still thinking about what that meant. A couple of seconds passed where Myungsoo and Sungyeol didn't exactly know how to extend that conversation and Woohyun kept his twinkling eyes as he thought about love. “Then...” Sunggyu tentatively began a question as he scratched his head. “What's the difference between two boys being best friends and two boys being lovers?”

Judging by Sungyeol utterly awkward face, he didn't know exactly how to answer that question because people usually were not his thing, so Myungsoo stepped in to answer. “Both of them always spend a lot of time together, lovers can spend even more time together, and they can kiss, they can hold hands and touch.”

“Can they make babies together?” Woohyun raised from his spot to ask.

“No, unfortunately, they can't.” Myungsoo chuckled because his explanation would be too deep on that matter and the kids were... well, kids, but that made Woohyun seem little sad as Sunggyu looked curiously at him.

“That's so sad!” Woohyun said.

“Some times they raise pets.” Sungyeol offered.

“Or they can adopt kids if the law allows.” Myungsoo added.

“What's adopt?” Woohyun asked and Myungsoo became a bit tense since he never touched that topic with Woohyun. Luckily for him, Sunggyu decided to explain.

“That's when they take kids from the orphanage to raise them.”

“Orphanage?” Woohyun asked innocently.

“It is a bad place for kids that don't have parents,” Sunggyu added.

“It is not a bad place.” Sungyeol said with a slightly scolding tone. “Hoya hyung came from one and he never said it was a bad place per se, it's just that sometimes they don't have enough money to give the kids things but mainly the kids don't have the love of a family there, and that makes you feel lonely. His words.”

“Ooooh.” Woohyun seemed to understand... kind of, because the next thing he said triggered an unexpected reaction. “But if they don't have at least a mommy or a daddy to receive love from, how can the kids be happy?” He asked innocently, completely forgetting that he could hurt his best friend and, before the adults could say anything, Sunggyu slapped his friend hard.

“Sunggyu!” Myungsoo and Sungyeol gasped incredulously.

“Hyung!” Woohyun was more surprised by the sudden attack, he didn't know what he said to upset his friend and that hurt, not only the place where he was slapped but his little heart too, after all, he liked his hyung so much, why his hyung hurt him?

Unconsciously Woohyun eyes started to water as he looked at his hyung in disbelief and the boy got up angrily and headed for the door to go to his own apart, thing that made Sungyeol get up quickly to go after him.

“I'm so sorry for this, I'm so sorry Woohyun, I'm sorry Myungsoo, I will talk to him and I will scold him properly.” Sungyeol promptly apologized.

Myungsoo sighed deeply. “No, it was Woohyun fault.” He finished with a hand motion dismissing the elder apology.

“But daddy...” Woohyun was kinda lost, he couldn't understand the reason he was hit and why his father was saying it was his fault but before he could whine, complain or defend himself, he was interrupted by his father.

“I'll talk to him as well, go with Sunggyu.” He instructed.

“Ok.” Sungyeol nodded then looked at Woohyun. “Don't take this to heart, kid.” With that, the elder neighbor ran out of Myungsoo apartment leaving the son and dad pair alone.

Myungsoo sighed deeply then slid off the couch so he could get closer to Woohyun and inspect him, there wasn't much damage done by Sunggyu, Woohyun knee was just reddish. Still, to comfort his almost crying son, he rubbed his hands against the small knee, massaging so the younger felt better.

“Does it feel better?” Myungsoo asked softly.

“No.” Woohyun said with conviction even though indeed the pain was subsiding. “Hyung hurt me here too.” The young boy pointed to his little heart.

Myungsoo, let go of the boy's knee only to grab him under his arms and pull him on his lap before speaking again. “You hurt him too.”

“How come? I...” Woohyun was about to argue but Myungsoo interrupted him.

“Namu-ah, where am I?” He asked and Woohyun squinted his eyes in confusion.

“What that has to do with...” He was interrupted again by Myungsoo persistent yet soft tone.

“Just answer the question, where am I?”

“Here?” The younger hesitantly offered, was that a tricky question?

“And where is your omma?”

The boy looked down at his lap. “Heaven.” He answered in a small voice.

“And where are Sunggyu's omma and appa?” Myungsoo asked, it was a simple question but he was sure Woohyun would be able to connect the dots.

“Hea...” Woohyun was about to answer but then it dawned on him his mistake, so he looked up at his father with rather desperate eyes. “Daddy, what did I do?” He asked flabbergasted as he realized what he did.

“So now you realize what have you done?” Myungsoo asked although he didn't wait for an answer. “You've hurt Sunggyu here too.” He added with a poke on the boy's heart direction. “From what Sungyeol hyung tells me, Sunggyu is not totally used to his parents being in heaven yet and he was sad for a long period of time. Maybe you didn't mean to hurt him but maybe he understood as if he didn't deserve to be happy.”

“But he does!” Woohyun argued. “Hyung is the nicest hyung ever, he is my best friend, I love him this much, of course, he deserves to be happy!” The boy said outraged by the supposed misinterpretation.

“Now that his parents aren't here Sungyeol hyung is the one taking care of him, maybe he didn't know how to make Sunggyu happy in the beginning but he has been doing his best. He even came around and let you two play together, and he is putting effort to like us so Sunggyu stays happy too.” The young dad softly explained. “And when Sunggyu gets happy his hyung becomes happy too, you can see that they changed a lot the past couple of months.” Myungsoo added and Woohyun nodded in agreement but he saw how his son's eyes started to water again.

“Daddy, what do I do? I don't want Sunggyu hyung to be upset with me.”

“Then you should tell him.” Myungsoo said with a gentle tone. “Tell him that he can be happy and that he will receive lot's of love from his brothers and even from our entire family. Everyone likes him, even if he doesn't have parents there are a lot of people who love him still, right? You love him too, right?”

“I do!” Woohyun said confidently as he wiped his forming tears.

“So he deserves to be happy and receive love from everybody just like you, right?”

“Of course!” Woohyun agreed.

“Sungyeol hyung too right?” Myungsoo asked and Woohyun actually took his time to answer, so before he reached a bad conclusion Myungsoo decided to better talk to the kid. “Woohyun-ah, why are you thinking so much? Sungyeol hyung doesn't deserve to be happy as well?” Again the boy was silent so the father decided to proceed with his speech. “I know Sungyeol hyung wasn't the nicest to us in the beginning but you have to understand that people deal with things differently. Apparently Sunggyu got depressed when his parents died but Sungyeol hyung, because he had to concentrate on taking care of Sunggyu, couldn't cope with that properly so this is why he was mean when we met him. But you know him better now, you stay a lot of time with him and he even has been teaching you piano nowadays, don't you like him now?”

“Well... his food is tasty.” Woohyun said pensively while he scratched his head before looking to his father. “I like when he is nice, I like when he teaches me piano, Sungyeol hyung knows a lot of things.”

Myungsoo chuckled. “Is that so?”

“Yes.” The boy nodded and hesitated a little before throwing a question to his dad. “Daddy, will Sungyeol hyung be hurt by what I said today? Will, he let me play with Gyu hyung again?”

“Maybe.” Myungsoo said a bit pensive. “But he didn't look angry so I guess you will be able to play with Sunggyu again. You just need to apologize, Sungyeol hyung likes you now so he will probably forgive you if you are being sincere. Will you apologize to him as well?”

This time Woohyun nodded and Myungsoo felt like his job was done so he was ready to slide Woohyun back into the couch when his son asked another question.

“Daddy, what's cope?”

“Oh, that.” Myungsoo smiled. “It is a process of dealing with something difficult. Losing someone important to you is something difficult right? To get over the pain, people do different things so they can cope.”

“Like what?” The boy asked curiously.

“Well, from what I know, when Sunggyu cried a lot and stayed home until he met you and decided to socialize again. As for Sungjong, he cried for some time then to forget his pain he dedicated himself to study to enter university, although that doesn't mean he forgot his mom, and Sungyeol hyung, because he didn't have the time to cope, he got mean.” Myungsoo explained the best he could.

“Ahh.” The boy seemed to understand now and once again Myungsoo was ready to slide his son back to the couch and get up to feel his numbing legs when Woohyun threw him off with another question, this time one on the personal side.

“What did you do when you lost mom?” The boy ended up asking in a serious tone that made Myungsoo instantly saddened and stopped for a minute, he actually needed some minutes to think about how to answer that, thankfully, Woohyun decided to respect.

“Your mom was the closest person to me...” He gulped a lump forming in his throat while his son waited patiently. “You know she was sick while she was pregnant, you'll probably know more of that if you finish reading her diary and... she was too young to die... your... your sister too.” With that Myungsoo was already fighting tears. “So I cried... I screamed too.” He admitted. “I didn't feel like doing anything, I felt... no, I feel like I failed your mom. I promised I would take care of her but she.. and Soohyun too... but then you were there... and you were alive...”

Woohyun himself had watering eyes, the absence of his mom in his life was something painful, and there was the fact that he had a sister too and he would never be able to grow up with that special connection twins had in tv shows. At this point he did the only thing that could to comfort them both: he hugged his father as hard as he could.

Myungsoo promptly hugged his son back and ran a hand through the boy's hair as he wiped a tear that insisted to fall because he was trying to recompose himself.

“You were such a beautiful baby and you were needing me, so I decided that I would continue the promise I did to your mother: I would take care of you with all that I got, I would do the possible and the impossible to be the best father you could have, raise you into a fine man, and love you for both of us, because you're the one that heals my heart.”

“But daddy...” Woohyun voice came out emotional. “ I don't do anything... I'm just a kid.” He added in a mix of hesitance and confusion and Myungsoo leaned back, wiped his face then cupped his son cheeks before he directed his words at him.

“You do Woohyun, you make me feel things that I never thought I would feel. Besides, you are a piece of your mom and the biggest gift she could ever give me. I don't have the means to know if I'm being a good dad to you but I love you with all my heart and I will keep doing my best because I love being your dad.”

“I love being your son too, you're the best dad in the whole world.” The boy said with all of his sincerity only to make Myungsoo pat his head and chuckle before squinting his eyes to playfully question his son.

“Really?” The young father asked. “So if you had the opportunity to have another daddy you'd still stick with me?” He added to gauge Woohyun thoughts.

“Why would I have another dad? That would be weird, you're my dad and it will always be.” The boy said with some confusion, but also with some conviction, and Myungsoo felt a pang in his heart, he wasn't sure if he could trust those words after all Woohyun didn't know a lot about his own origins.

But before Woohyun even noticed that he got sad, he decided to shrug to tease his son.

“Heeey!” Woohyun complained giving a scolding yet lazy slap on his father arm.

“You dare to slap me?” Myungssoo gasped, pretending he was flabbergasted with Woohyun audacity, but both of them knew he was just playing and that was reason enough for the boy giggle and his father start tickling him.

“Daddy... Keke-Keke... Stop it...” Woohyun pleaded after a couple of minutes, he couldn't take any more even though he was dissolving himself in laughs. “I have to go apologize.” He added and that was enough for Myungsoo stop everything so his boy could get up from his father lap and catch up his breath.

“Actually, I don't know if it is a good idea, Woohyun. Sunggyu was really upset, he might not want to see you right now.” Myungsoo said and the boy looked down at the ground with a guilty pout in his lips. “Why don't we let Sunggyu sleep? Tomorrow his anger will probably have faded a bit, then you can try to apologize. Besides, I also think you should think a bit how you will apologize to him if you stumble upon your words maybe he will not like it.” He suggested.

Woohyun slowly looked up to his father again and begrudgingly nodded. "You're right."

“Now that we came to an understanding...” The young dad poked his son's nose. “Let's prepare ourselves to sleep. It's almost your bedtime and the sooner we go to sleep, the sooner another day will rise and then we can go over their apartment to apologize.”

Woohyun didn't feel sleepy, but he thought his dad was absolutely right, still, he wasn't able to move from his spot. He just wriggled his small body from one side to the other as he held himself not to ask the question in his head. Unfortunately for him, Myungsoo knew him like the back of his hand so he quickly voiced a suggestion that would please his son.

"Do you want to sleep together today?" He asked and by the sheepish and shy smile Woohyun did, he knew he hit the nail.

That night son and father went to bed together, a thing that it was usually reserved for when one of them felt really down. Woohyun didn't seem like reaaaaaaly down but he was surely too nervous and scared of Sunggyu deciding not to be his friend anymore due to his mistake. After the lights were turned off the boy revolved in bed a lot, probably thinking about Sunggyu reaction to his apology in the morning.

Although his son's movements were a factor that didn't let Myungsoo sleep, he also was lost in his own thoughts. Today he gave the first step to test Woohyun reactions to his deepest secrets and while he was kind of accepting in a way, he didn't think that would apply to him, after all Woohyun always thought marriage was a definitive thing and that he should stay faithful to Jihyun forever. At some point, he sighed deeply, what he would do when the time came to tell Woohyun the truth?

By the morning Myungsoo hadn't had a wink of sleep, a thing that could not be said about Woohyun, that managed to sleep some hours simply because Myungsoo felt that he would be too evil if he were to wake the boy early.

But around 9 Myungsoo was tired of staying in bed thinking of a way to tell Woohyun everything, after all, he knew that if he progressed with Sungyeol he wouldn't accept staying hidden forever. It was not like he wanted to be in an undefined situation forever as well. So, after untangling his son from his torso, he moved to the kitchen to make breakfast.

Once they were both fed, bathed and ready for the day, they got out of their apartment to knock on the neighbor's door. While the boy fidgets nervously in front of it, Myungsoo tested the doorknob and found strange Sungyeol still hadn't opened the door for them, so he decided to ring the doorbell and knock on the door a couple of times.

After a minute without an answer, both of them hear a noise and soon enough Sungyeol opened the door with bed hair and squinted eyes. “Myungsoo?” Sungyeol asked sleepily.

“Hey.” Myungsoo greeted as he took in Sungyeol appearance - he found it cute, and to tell the truth kind of sexy - but he decided to focus on what he actually knocked Sungyeol door for. “I know it's early but... I had a long conversation with Woohyun yesterday and now that he understands the situation better he is feeling really guilty and... do you think Sunggyu would be inclined to hear his apology?”

“Hum..” Sungyeol just blinked and rubbed his eyes a bit, his brain wasn't entirely working yet. “Yeah, sure.” He mumbled then patted his disheveled hair down and opened the door for his neighbor, which made Myungsoo give him a relieved and thankful dimpled smile before addressing his nervous son.

“Now you can talk to him, have you thought what you wanted to say?” He asked just for the boy to fight a yawn and nod. Myungsoo thought Woohyun would boldly enter Sungyeol apartment like he always did since they all got close, but the boy just fiddled with his shirt nervously. “Come on now, I know it is hard but the sooner you apologize the sooner this bad guilty feeling will go away.” Myungsoo advised.

The boy hesitated for a second, looking between his father and his oldest neighbor – thing that Sungyeol couldn't comprehend why the boy was doing it because he was still sleepy – until Woohyun decided to take a step forward and enter Sungyeol apartment with his father following him right after, for support (supposedly).

He stopped and waited for the neighbor to close the door. As Sungyeol turned around, he saw that the kid wasn't moving inside the apartment like he always did so the taller decided to address him.

“Sunggyu is sleeping in my bedroom, you can walk...” Suddenly he stopped his words when he felt two little arms around his long legs and a small body close to them.

“I'm sorry Sungyeol hyung.” The boy said as he tried to meet Sungyeol eyes from down below. The scene surprised his father because Myungsoo thought the boy would be more uncomfortable apologizing to the oldest neighbor.

“Sorry? Sorry for what?” Sungyeol asked kind of confused then briefly looked at Myungsoo for an explanation, but the boy father just shrugged and Sungyeol looked back at the boy as he talked again.

“I didn't mean to hurt you. I didn't mean to be tac-tac-tac...” The boy tried but he couldn't remember the word so he looked at his father, desperately asking for help.

“Tactless?” Myungsoo offered and Woohyun promptly returned his gaze to Sungyeol, this time making sure to make puppy eyes.

“I didn't mean to be tactless.” The boy repeated more confidently. “I didn't mean to say that you weren't allowed to be happy just because you don't have a mommy and daddy and I'm sorry if it seemed that way. Please forgive me hyung.” He pleaded.

At first Sungyeol thought Woohyun was loud, impolite and troublesome, but, even though he changed his opinion on him, he had to agree that the boy just finished the process of charming him with those big puppy eyes, guilty tone and a too fancy word for a seven-year-old, but then again, Woohyun was kind of a fast learner.

Sungyeol just sighed and untangled Woohyun arms from his legs just so he could squat and be at eye level with him. “It's ok Woohyun.” He said but the boy didn't look convinced, he just kept looking at the older guiltily. “It occurs to me that I asked your father for forgiveness but I never apologized to you so just don't mind this ok? We're even. Besides, I know you didn't mean to hurt anybody, you were just curious right?” He asked and the boy nodded still guiltily. “It is possible, it's just harder for some people than it is to others.... don't worry about me, you just need to talk to Sunggyu, ok?”

“Ok.” The boy finally agreed, although the guilty look didn't leave his features and Sungyeol hesitated a bit but patted his hair to comfort him.

“Sunggyu is sleeping in my room, what do you think of waking him up so you can talk to him, hm?” He offered and Woohyun nodded so Sungyeol breathed relieved and grabbed his hand to pull him to his room.

As they arrived there, Myungsoo stopped at the door to observe as Woohyun waited near the bed for Sungyeol to wake his hyung.

“Sunggyu-ah, Sunggyu-ah, wake up.” Sungyeol shook his brother softly and the boy moved in bed to blink his small eyes confusedly. “Someone wants to talk to you.” He added.

Sunggyu threw him a questioning look and he replied by making a head motion for a nervous Woohyun behind him and Sunggyu was about to send laser beams of rage through his small eyes for his hyung when Sungyeol spoke again.

“Myungsoo gave me a chance to apologize and thanks to that you and Woohyun got close. You don't have to say anything if you don't want to, but give him a chance to apologize at least, ok?” Sunggyu just sighed and reluctantly nodded so Sungyeol swiftly got up and headed for the door as Woohyun shifted nervously in place. “I'll leave you two alone but don't hurt each other physically, ok?” He said as he softly pushed Myungsoo one step back and closed the door behind him only to sigh deeply once the door separating them from the kids.

“You are getting the hang of it.” Myungsoo said with a hint of pride in his tone only for Sungyeol give him a curt look. “I mean it, you're a lot better.” He praised only for Sungyeol to sigh again and walk past him, so Myungsoo followed after him.

“Sunggyu cried himself to sleep, and he kind of took some time to actually sleep so I didn't sleep that well too.” He explained as he entered the kitchen and walked directly towards his precious coffee machine, he had to drink some coffee to wake himself completely.

“That's parenthood for you.” Myungsoo said with an amused smile as he watched Sungyeol press some buttons. “And you're definitely getting better at it. And if it makes you feel any better, I couldn't get a wink of sleep either.”

Sungyeol rose a brow. “Why?”

“Woohyun wanted to sleep together but he couldn't stop toss and turning.” Myungsoo explained with a yawn and as Sungyeol deemed that a reasonable explanation, he went back to the previous topic.

“I hope you're right” He mumbled and sighed once more as he waited for his coffee to get ready. “But our plan totally backfired and Sunggyu doesn't want to talk again.” He sighed. “What if Sunggyu goes back to how he was last year?”

Now, Sungyeol didn't expect an answer to that question, not even some comfort from Myungsoo, but the younger got close so he could grab Sungyeol elbow and turn him around gently so they could talk face to face.

“No, it didn't, Sunggyu just needs some time to digest it but he didn't show disgust and as for Woohyun... I'm sure he will accept you once he discovers you're gay, so don't be down, hm? Besides, I talked to Woohyun and he is determined to fix this too, ok?” Myungsoo said and placed a well-aimed kiss in Sungyeol cheeks. “As soon as they get over this fight we can tell them about the hyungs and the maknaes relationships.” He added and pecked Sungyeol, this time on the lips, which made the elder stop being upset and actually giggle and push Myungsoo away a bit.

“Stop, I'm sure I'm having bad breath and I didn't even take a shower yet, besides the kids can come over any minute.” He playfully complained even though he loved the gesture.

“I don't mind that, I just need to kiss you, give me just one kiss.” The younger pleaded and Sungyeol hesitated for a couple of seconds but he saw in Myungsoo eyes that he was kind of needed it so he shyly pecked the younger lips, which made the younger make brighten up a bit. “Thank you.” He said with sincerity as Sungyeol turned around to get his cup full of coffee.

“What happened to you? You don't look so well too.” He asked then sipped his coffee.

“Nothing... it's just...” He hesitated but next time he spoke he lowered his tone. “I tried to test Woohyun reaction if he were to discover my secrets... I think I will need some time to prepare him, and I don't think he will like it when he discovers I am interested in a boy because in his head I'm his mother's only.”

“I'm sorry, man.” Sungyeol said genuinely sincere although he didn't know how to comfort Myungsoo better, people were definitely his thing.

“That's ok.” Myungsoo gave a resilient smile. “The time I'll need to prepare him will be the same time we can take to see if this is going to work out, right?” He suggested more positively

Sungyeol smiled although that sentence pained him a bit, Myungsoo couldn't give him a deadline and that probably would be hidden for as long as the younger needed to deal with Woohyun. On the other hand, he had already fallen too deep, there was no going back anymore so he could only nod in agreement. They looked at each other eyes for a couple of seconds and Sungyeol felt he was starting to become awkward, so Myungsoo tried to bring the attention to something else so he could make his neighbor feel better.

“Aren't they too quiet? I was expecting to hear some screams.”

“Well... that would happen if it was me and Sunggyu in that room, but maybe Sunggyu is plainly ignoring him.” The elder suggested.

“No, Woohyun isn't bothered by Sunggyu lack of replies, he will insist for sure.” Myungsoo disagreed.

“Let's check on them.” Sungyeol suggested as he placed his coffee on the counter.

The two adults promptly left the small kitchen and walked towards Sunggyu bedroom, but as they got close, they didn't hear any sound coming from it which they found strange. Yes, Sunggyu could be giving Woohyun the cold shoulders, but for woohyun to stop talking completely it was almost impossible, right?

Sungyeol pushed the door open and they had quite a nice surprise: Woohyun was comfortably laying on the older boy bed, with his head on the older boy chest as they happily hugged each other underneath Sunggyu Nemo covers.

“Are they good now?” Myungsoo asked a bit dumbfounded, he didn't expect forgiveness to come so quickly from Sunggyu.

"At least it is one problem less to worry about.” Sungyeol said with a shrug. “They kind of look like they are enjoying to sleep in each other arms.” He added after some seconds analyzing the scene.

“Maybe we should take the opportunity to spend some time in each other arms too.” He said as he quietly reached for Sungyeol hand to tangle their fingers.

Sungyeol looked down at their tangled fingers then back at Myungsoo, and the younger squeezed the elder hand encouragingly. Sungyeol tried to contain a shy but pleased smile and a second later,  he made up his mind and started to close the door.

Little did they know that one of the boys had opened their eyes.

 


	36. Progress - Spreading the news - Questioning

 

 

In the end it was like nothing happened because the kids were happily playing and laughing together like any other day since they became friends so they all fell back to their routine, with Myungsoo going out for work every now and then and Sungyeol working from home as they took some turns to keep an eye on the kids.

But, when people are at the beginning of their relationships they are over the moon, they're eager to show affection and Myungsoo was no different. Sure, they weren't official and they hadn't another opportunity to have intimate moments or any alone time for that matter, but since they decided to start this (whatever that was), Myungsoo made sure to make Sungyeol feel like he was …

Dongwoo and Hoya always said that it wasn't fair to compare relationships, but Sungyeol thought that that rule applied to normal people only and since he was sure he wasn't normal in most ways, he caught himself judging and comparing his relationships often.

On one hand he had Sangwoo: older, established, a good partner if he wanted to discuss politics and economy, with a similar passion for books; but also a liar, a cheater, someone that hid him frequently with no reason, a person with a lot of secrets, experienced in bed but selfish and a pain in the ass when arguing, Sangwoo had a pirate vocabulary whenever mad or drunk. In the end, Sangwoo was lacking when it came to Sungyeol feeling like he was truly important, it seemed like Sungyeol was always begging for some crumble of love.

On the other hand he had Myungsoo: younger, a father of a seven-year-old, kind of struggling, conversation with Myungsoo wasn't limited to economics and politics, he wasn't the best at it, but he enjoyed talking about photography, music, movies, dramas, manhwas - all with the theme love although he sometimes dug some suspense. Sungyeol had a theory for that, giving Myungsoo situation, he thought that romance books were Myungsoo only escape from his reality, something that allowed him to dream and take his head off the fact he wasn't able to love freely.

Just as Sangwoo Myungsoo had a lot of secrets, the difference was in the fact that he opened himself entirely to Sungyeol in the beginning and those secrets justified the secrecy they needed to have. And it wasn't like their relationship was completely hidden, Hoya, Dongwoo, Sungjong, and Moonsoo knew, and even if they weren't introduced as boyfriends or anything of that sorts, the kids knew them, and some of their friends from college also were introduced at some point, that was enough for Sungyeol right now.

They had been arguing since they met so Sungyeol knew Myungsoo in that sense. Aside from when Myungsoo was trying to lowkey court him, the younger was clear when he wanted to give his point across but knew how to listen and understand other points of views, he rarely used any curse words and he had never been on the aggressive and drastic side as Sangwoo. Now that Sungyeol thought about that relationship, he was happy he ended it before their fights became physical because surely it was where they were heading.

Myungsoo was a good kisser in Sungyeol opinion. Whenever they kissed he felt weak at the knee and, as cheesy as it sounds, transported to a world of their own with fireworks exploding whenever a small kiss happened, he guessed that meant he really loved Myungsoo. They only had one intimate moment until now in which Sungyeol gave the shots and the younger was on the receiving end, but it didn't seem like Myungsoo was selfish in bed, on that day the younger wanted to return the favor, he was the one who didn't want it.

Talking about that, since he met Myungsoo every day for long hours, Sungyeol felt more and more comfortable around the younger. Of course, they had stolen kisses and small touches whenever the boys weren't looking, but Myungsoo respected him and what he was willing to accept, he wasn't like Sangwoo that usually just went on and forced himself on Sungyeol until he accepted.

One of the biggest differences was of course Woohyun. Sangwoo didn't have kids and theoretically, that would make him focus on Sungyeol right? No, the guy had a hidden girl. As for Myungsoo, Sungyeol knew he wasn't Myungsoo priority, it would always be Woohyun, and although his situation with Sunggyu made him understand the younger better in this aspect, he didn't care because Myungsoo made sure to be a true companion. The younger showed him love in a variable, though innocent and discreet, way, and, if he already felt over the moon while hiding, he could only imagine that his heart would burst with happiness if Myungsoo decided to tell Woohyun the truth. In the end, Myungsoo was sure to make him feel so...

….complete, loved, and as if the younger was personally mending every wound he had ever had. And if only they could have some alone time so they could straighten their relationship a bit more...

It was on Thursday night that the opportunity was announced in their group chat.

After telling Moonsoo and Sungjong about the kid's reaction, and a lot of discussing later, the teenage couple decided that they would take the kids to the movie theater and dinner but, as soon as they got home, they would go to their respective brother's apartments to talk about their relationship.

The elders were a bit worried, they thought it was safer if they watched another movie with LGBT theme but the youngers were anxious to act freely in front of the kids, not to mention they would go visit a friend on Gwangju and spend a week there from the next Monday on. In the end, they were reluctant but ended up agreeing.

When Saturday finally came the teenage couple appeared on Sungyeol apartment only to see Myungsoo, Sungyeol Woohyun and Sunggyu having lunch as if they were a typical family.

“Please, eat those vegetables!” Sungyeol begged, losing his spirit. “I already tried everything for you to eat it.” He added but Sunggyu just shook his head at him.

“Can I eat his?” Woohyun asked with half mouth full.

“No Woohyun, you have enough.” Myungsoo promptly denied and the boy shrugged and went back to his food as his dad turned to talk to Sunggyu. “Gyu-ah, every food we eat has import nutrients. If we don't eat variable things our body will get weak and we will get sick.”

“I already explained that to him.” Sungyeol complained tiredly, but that moment the door was pushed open and Sungjong entered the apartment with Moonsoo in toll.

“Hello!” The oldest teenager greeted and Woohyun quickly forgot his food to turn his head and gasp happily.

“Uncle Moonsoo!” Woohyun was happily surprised.

“Mandu!” Moonsoo teased.

“Yah! It's Namu!” Woohyun corrected him annoyed.

“I know, I know, I just like to tease you.” Moonsoo said as he got close then hugged his nephew tightly.

“What do we have here?” Sungjong teased as he got close and greeted Sungyeol and Sunggyu with a pat on the back each. “Are we interrupting a family meal?” He wriggled his brows teasingly and with a devious smile on his face but what he got was a reply was just a 'hi' from Myungsoo, that did not wait for Sunggyu to greet his own brother to get his attention again to try to make him eat.

“You're early.” Sungyeol replied dryly.

“Kids movies start early hyung.” The younger rolled his eyes.

“Movie?” Both Woohyun and Sunggyu lost interest on the Kim brothers to look at Sungjong, making Myungsoo sigh.

“Yeah, we came to invite you two to the movie theater, what do you think?” Moonsoo explained, running his hand on Woohyun hair, and that promptly made a marveled Woohyun turn to his father.

“Daddy, can I go? Please, please!” The boy begged.

“Hmmm... let me see...” Myungsoo turned to him and inspected his son plate. “I'm still seeing some food on your plate, if you want to go I'd suggest you finish it and place your empty plate on the sink.” As soon as Myungsoo said those words, Woohyun clapped his hands happily and then resumed eating as fast as he could. “Slow a bit to not choke, they can wait for you to eat.”

“Yeah Namu, there is still plenty of time until the movie starts.” Moonsoo agreed.

“What about you, Gyu?” Sungjong asked pointing his chin to Sunggyu plate.

“I'm done.” The boy said and prepared himself to slide off his chair when Sungyeol interrupted him.

“Hey hey hey, where do you think you're going? Your plate is full of vegetables, eat them and you can go.” Sungyeol said.

“Come on hyung.” Woohyun urged as he stopped briefly to breathe a bit.

“But I don't like the taste.” Sunggyu complained.

“Sunggyu you have to eat vegetables, I currently don't have the ingredients to cook fancily right now. It is just a simple salad, it won't hurt you, it won't make you sick, actually, it will if you don't eat it.” Sungyeol pleaded once more.

“He is right Gyu, do you want me to help you eat?” Sungjong offered and Sunggyu turned from his brothers to throw a pleading look to Myungsoo.

“You know Gyu, it would be a pity if Woohyun were to go with them alone, right?” Myungsoo asked, shamelessly using his son.

“What?” Woohyun lifted his head shocked, thankfully Myungsoo could trust Woohyun reactions. “No!”

Sunggyu looked down at his plate and glared at it, probably blaming the innocent food in front of him for his misfortune.

“You know something, Gyu? When you don't like something and you still have to eat it, the trick is to eat it together with something else to balance the taste.” Myungsoo offered and cut a piece of the fish on the boy's plate and then picked some vegetables only to offer the fork to him. Sunggyu looked betrayed at his friend dad but still opened his mouth to eat begrudgingly.

“See? I knew you could do it.” Myungsoo smiled widely and patted the kid hair while Woohyun smiled at his friend. “But you have to keep eating your veggies so you can grow up healthily, how do you expect to grow as tall as Sungyeol hyung if you don't?” He asked and Sunggyu shyly looked at his elder brother.

“Thank you for the help Myungsoo. For the umpteenth time.” Sungyeol breathed in relief.

“Don't mention it.” Myungsoo smiled before he returned his attention to his food.

“Wow, how a thank you comes out of your mouth easily now hyung?” Sungjong asked deviously and the elder Lee stepped on his brother's toes until the younger groaned. “Ahhhhh.”

“That serves you right.” Sungyeol hissed adding a warning look.

It took some more ten minutes of Sunggyu forcing himself to eat slowly with Woohyun cheering him. Then the boys took their plates to the sink (yeah, Sunggyu was now used to do that) before Sunggyu moved himself to take a bath and Myungsoo took Woohyun to his apartment so Woohyun could take his.

Half an hour later they met in front of their apartments with the elders giving instructions not only for the kids but as well to the teenagers that would be taking care of them.

“Woohyun, don't run around ok? And obey your Uncle Moonsoo.”

“Yeah.” Woohyun agreed and then turned around to go wait for the lift.

“You too Sunggyu, obey Sungjong.” Sungyeol ordered and Sunggyu nodded before following his friend.

Myungsoo opened his wallet and gave some money to his brother. “Here, for their expenses.”

“You have my credit card, right?” Sungyeol asked and the teenager rolled his eyes.

“Remember to make him use his jacket inside the movie theater, it might be cold. And please don't feed him ice cream only or he will be high on sugar later.” Myungsoo instructed further.

“Yeah, please feed them some real food.” Sungyeol agreed.

“Sure, sure hyung, I know all of that, it is not the first time I go out with Woohyun alone.” Moonsoo rolled his eyes.

“I know it's just...” Myungsoo was ready to argue, looking at his brother to his son in front of the elevator (the boy was poking on the button frequently) when he was interrupted by Sungjong.

“You should take the opportunity to spend some quality time alone. If you know what I mean.” He finished with a wriggle of his brows which made Myungsoo faintly blush and Sungyeol step on his brother's toes again.

“The lift arrived.” Sunggyu suddenly announced while Woohyun got inside of it then poked his head out.

“Come ooooon!” He whined.

“Oh, my god, just go! I don't want Woohyun unaccompanied inside the lift!” Myungsoo fretted and his brother sighed then with a quick 'bye' dragged his boyfriend towards the lift.

“Be sure to use the time well hyungs HAHAHAHAHAH!” Sungjong teased and that was the last thing they heard before the door closed.

Sungyeol wanted to die out of his embarrassment. He would totally get back at Sungjong, but at the moment he just wanted to disappear due to the awkwardness he was feeling. Myungsoo promptly turned his head to the elder, and Sungyeol was ready to dig a hole and hide if Myungsoo would tease him or complain about his brother behavior, but instead of that, he asked something entirely different.

“Do you think they will be alright?” He asked and Sungyeol had to blink a few times to understand what he had been asked, but Myungsoo looked at him expectantly so he had to reply.

“Yeah, Sungjong knows how to take care of Sunggyu and Moonsoo knows how to take care of Woohyun right? There is nothing to worry about.” Sungyeol said, being the rational guy he was, while he entered back his apartment.

“I meant to say after they get to _know_.” Myungsoo said as he followed his hyung.

“Well, I think I will have more trouble with Sunggyu than you with your son but we are alone.” The elder said with a sigh.

“We are.” Myungsoo agreed but was kind of confused about Sungyeol sudden change on the subject.

Noticing by the tone of voice Myungsoo used, Sungyeol knew he was kind of lost, so he turned around and asked him with a bit of sadness in tone. “Can't we deal with the kids _only_ when they actually know something? We finally have some time to ourselves.”

Myungsoo approached him and grabbed both of his hands. “I'm sorry.“

“No, it's ok.” Sungyeol avoided Myungsoo gaze. “I understand your problems and I know Woohyun is your priority.”

“Then what's the problem?” Myungsoo asked softly and Sungyeol hesitantly looked at him.

“It's just... the kids aren't here, is it too much for me to hope that you'd think about me exclusively for at least five minutes? It's been a while...” He said in a sad tone.

“Of course not, you have all the right to want that.” Myungsoo coaxed but Sungyeol expression didn't change so he was quick to add something else. “And I do think of you way more than five minutes, I'm always thinking about how to show you how I feel and I thought I've been doing that despite the circumstances, but this is the first time this kind of situation happened to me so I might not be handling as good as I thought. You have to tell me when I do wrong.”

Sungyeol forced a guilty simple smile before he sighed. “I know, it's just...” He was halfway through his speech when something occurred to him. “Wait, did you just said ' the first time'? So you never...”

“Yes, hyung.” Myungsoo interrupted him. “We agreed to take slow but you're the first I'm in this situation with, and, if we manage to get official, you would be my first boyfriend ever. Does that bother you?”

“No.” Sungyeol promptly denied but he was curious about something, he knew that could hurt Myungsoo ego but he still had to ask. “So you never...” He let the words in the air but Myungsoo wasn't stupid and connected the dots quickly.

“I didn't have time for these things ok? When Woohyun was younger he demanded even more of my time.” The young dad defended himself with flushed cheeks.

“But you're such a good kisser...” Sungyeol said a bit confused.

“Well, I obviously know how to go with the procedures until a certain point.” Myungsoo crossed his arms and avoided the other gaze, Sungyeol was kind of amused but his amused smile disappeared from his face when he heard the next mumbled words from his neighbor. “It's not like we will do anything of the sorts so soon anyway, you said you needed some time and I'm respecting that.”

Sungyeol took a step to the front and uncrossed the younger arms and shook them a bit to get his attention. “That's right, I need some time to connect and trust you to be able to... engage.” Myungsoo opened his mouth to reply to that but Sungyeol interrupted. “But....” He said and Myungsoo perked up. “I see you every day, we spend a lot of time together and I like the way you make me feel and this...”

Sungyeol took another step to the front to enter his personal space before speaking again, this time with a lower, and more seductive, tone. “….kind of speeds things up a lot.”

Myungsoo blinked quickly and took a step back to give a double take on Sungyeol whole expression. “Are you saying...?” He was about to ask confusedly but the elder interrupted him.

“I'm saying that if you're able to focus on me for a bit maybe you could show me what you already know.” Sungyeol suggested as he pulled Myungsoo close again.

Myungsoo held his breath as he processed what was happening, he couldn't believe Sungyeol was suggesting this. Yes, last time that blowjob was crazily good and he enjoyed but even so, if he agreed to it, would he be able to touch Sungyeol back?

So he squinted his eyes and asked. “Will headboards be involved this time?”

Sungyeol smirked and Myungsoo discovered he liked that view. Smirking Sungyeol seemed confident, and a confident Sungyeol was a sexy Sungyeol, but he felt a shiver on his spine when Sungyeol leaned close and whispered in his ear. “This time only if you want to.”

He leaned back only to watch Myungsoo eyes grow big and lick his lips nervously. He knew Myungsoo was this close to flipping the tables and just going for it so he decided to give a final push. “What do you think about forgetting the world for an hour, hm?” He asked and gave Myungsoo's hands a short pull.

The younger eyes fell slowly on their hands and once Sungyeol gave a step back and another short pull Myungsoo actually moved his feet to accompany him to his room. Things were about to get interesting and he could only hope to meet the elder expectations.

____________________________________

The kids looked at to the two elders waiting for them in front of their respective apartments when they came back around eight. Then they looked at each other, then towards the teenagers then back at the adults that were bathed and had different clothes from this morning as they waited for them.

Woohyun thought this was very weird, usually, whenever he went out with his uncle, his father waited for him inside his apartment, and usually, his father didn't even take a bath that early, but he seemed fresh out of the shower. Another thing that alarmed him was that his dad was waiting outside of their apartment with some tense aura around him.

Sunggyu found it strange as well. Whenever he went out with Sungjong or Hoya they never called back to Sungyeol to warn that he was coming and Sungyeol never really waited for him too. This hyung was always working on his laptop and would only order him to go for a bath. Yet, the elder was also outside his apartment, leaning on the wall, waiting as well.

As soon as they spotted them, Sungyeol and Myungsoo straightened themselves and waited for the group to get closer, and that made the boys frown. They could see the elders exchanging telepathic messages, did they misbehave and told their father/brother? If so why their uncle/brother would be afraid?

“Daddy, it's still early, can we play more?” Woohyun tentatively asked.

“No Woohyun, not today.”

“Did you two fight?” Sunggyu asked utterly scared that everything would go back to before when they couldn't play together.

“No, we didn't.” Sungyeol was clear. “It's just...” His eyes roamed nervously a bit before he looked back at Sunggyu with an answer on the tip of his tongue. “We need to discuss something as a family.”

“Oh.” Sunggyu said kind of relieved it wasn't what he was thinking, but that made Woohyun pout because they wouldn't be able to play.

“Actually, we are kind of needing to have a conversation too Woohyun.” Myungsoo butted in.

“I didn't do anything! I swear I behaved well. Uncle Moonsoo, tell him.” The youngest of them pleaded to his nervous uncle that seemed to have words caught up in his throat.

“This conversation isn't about you Woohyun, we just want to inform you of something. Now, say goodnight to the others, you'll play with Sunggyu tomorrow.” Myungsoo clarified.

“Ok.” The boy finally agreed and hesitantly, under the adults watch, pulled Sunggyu for a hug. "Goodnight hyung. Let's play swordfight tomorrow ok?”

“Can we play Lego too?” Sunggyu asked as he returned a hug and once his friend pulled away to nod he was satisfied. “Good night Woohyunie, I hope you have sweet dreams.”

After that, both boys were pulled inside their respective apartments.

________________________________________________

Sunggyu sat on the couch of his living room and hugged his jacket to his chest as he observed his two hyungs fidgeting nervously in front of him. They seemed worried and that made him scared, would they say one of them was sick? Would one of them go to the hospital? Or perhaps they didn't want him anymore? Maybe they would send him to an orphanage? Only to think about that filled his eyes with tears, not that his brothers would notice, they were too absorbed on whatever they were thinking and his eyes were too small.

Sungjong played with the hem of his shirt as he glanced at the maknae and Sungyeol grabbed one of his hands and gave a little squeeze. “We can do it.” He encouraged.

“Ok.” The younger agreed then turned to the maknae. “Sunggyu, we...”

“Please, not the orphanage.” The boy begged.

“Oh my god, no, no, no, this is not it.” Sungjong said as he rushed to his brother side to hug him and wipe the tears there were almost falling.

“I thought we had a talk about that Sunggyu, I'm not sending you to an orphanage.” Sungyeol slowly moved to Sunggyu other side and patted his hair.

“No?” The boy asked confused as he looked at his older hyung.

“No, we want to talk about something else.” Sungjong assured.

“Then?” Sunggyu looked back at Sungjong. The teenager bit his lips nervously as he looked for the elder, asking for help so Sungyeol sighed and pulled Sunggyu straight to look at him.

“Do you remember the movie we saw last week about Leo and Gabriel?” The boy tilted his head to the side in confusion. “Remember that we told you that a boy could develop feelings for another boy?” Sungyeol asked and Sunggyu nodded. “Well... There was a reason for us to show you a movie about gay people, because gay is the word for what they are, and this reason was...” Sungyeol tried to awkwardly explain but was interrupted by his middle brother.

“I'm gay Sunggyu, I like another boy.” Sungjong admitted nervously and even though he didn't know how Sunggyu would react, he already felt the weight of an elephant off his back.

“Eh? You like another boy?” Sunggyu asked a bit surprised.

“Has mom or your dad ever talked to you about that?” Sungyeol asked carefully and the boy shook his head before he turned to Sungjong again.

“How do you know?” The boy asked curiously.

“Because I want to spend all my time with him, I tell him everything about me and he shares everything about himself with me too, and I want to kiss him, I want to hug him, I want to hold his hand. For me, even if we don't say anything, I just love staying by his side and we just help each other with everything.” The younger explained and waited for the boy reaction but it didn't come so he became a bit desperate. “Are you disappointed in me? Are you disgusted? This is not something I choose Gyu, I just...”

As the middle brother ranted, Sunggyu just seemed as if he was thinking until he put two and two together. “Oh, you like Moonsoo hyung. As boyfriends.” The boy concluded like the line in the movie and both older brothers instantly froze and asked themselves how Sunggyu discovered that, but as the boy spoke he already explained that. “You never brought any other friend home as much as you bring him, that means you like to spend time with him more than anyone else.” He pointed. “Including me.”

“Hey Sunggyu, it is not like Sungjong doesn't love you ok?” Sungyeol tried to prevent any misunderstanding Sunggyu might have.

“Yeah Gyu, I still love you a lot, this love is a different kind of love and... does this make you uncomfortable? If you don't like it I won't bring him anymore, although you will probably still see him at Woohyun place. I will come alone, I promise, I just... it would mean a lot to me if you were ok with it and...” Sungjong ranted all over again but he stopped his words as he noticed Sunggyu went back to thinking mode and wouldn't probably be listening to him.

“Hey, Sunggyu, say something.” Sungyeol poked the boy to get his attention. “Even though being gay isn't something that could or should be avoided, some people still don't like it because it's different so, since you're important to Jongie and he really treasures your opinion, you should at least tell him how do you feel.”

Sunggyu shifted on the couch and looked at his eldest hyung deadly in the eye but didn't say anything. It was if he was waiting for Sungyeol to tell him something and the elder was starting to feel uncomfortable with the younger gaze until Sunggyu broke the staring contest to look at his middle brother.

“As long as you're happy hyung, I don't mind.” Sunggyu said as if he was talking about the weather.

Sungjong sighed relieved then put one hand in the air and pinched the bridge of his nose with the other. “No, I'm not gonna cry, Lee Sungjong doesn't cry.”

The young boy frowned and looked at Sungyeol and the elder whispered a 'hug him' order so the boy brought his middle brother closer for a hug and then Sungyeol joined by sandwiching Sunggyu to be able to reach Sungjong. That was the first time in a year the three hugged each other in support.

________________________________________________

The Kims brought the young Nam to the master room. Myungsoo, despite being single, had a big bed that Woohyun loved bouncing in it and he thought it would be better for Woohyun to hear the news there because if things went wrong, he could kick Moonsoo out and already comfort Woohyun and sleep with him there since they always slept together once one of them was upset.

“Yay!” Woohyun jumped on Myungsoo bed then crawled to sit with his back leaning on the headboard and he waited for Myungsoo to come to sit beside him and Moonsoo position himself in front of him to ask eagerly. “Are we going to Disney?”

“No, Namu, we are not going to Disney, I don't have money for that now, once I do I will take you there.” Myungsoo said with a pat on his son's head and Woohyun seemed confused so he turned his head and looked at his uncle.

“Not even Disney Japan?” He blinked with cute begging eyes. "It's closer." He reasoned.

“Not even Disney Japan.” Myungsoo dismissed patiently.

“Then what it is?” Woohyun tilted his head to the side in confusion.

“Uncle Moonsoo has something to say to us and since we love him, we need to listen very carefully and give him all of our support.” The younger father announced and Woohyun snapped his head back at his uncle to look at him expectantly.

Moonsoo forced a nervous smile and, as he looked at Woohyun eyes, he hesitated, but Myungsoo sent him a look that said he couldn't back away now so the teenager cleared his throat and spoke with a hint of nervousness in his tone.

“Namu-ah, I fell in love.” He announced first which made Woohyun giggled pleased.

“I know.” The boy said still giggling. “You like Sungjong hyung, right?” He boldly asked and Moonsoo blushed and nodded shyly. “I knew it, I knew it, Kyaaaaaaah!” He squealed then got up to start jumping on the bed in total happiness.

“Woohyun, I didn't get to ask you when I scolded you for outing your uncle feelings in Sunggyu birthday but, how did you know this? How did you know that two boys could love each other?” Myungsoo asked as he pulled the boy to sit down again. “I never taught you that before the movie we watched.”

“Grandma told me there are lots of different kinds of love.” The boy replied honestly and innocently and both brothers looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

“I guess I have to have a serious conversation with her.” Myungsoo mumbled and the other two didn't get to hear him because the boy was developing his train of thought the next second,

“Grandma told me we should respect all kinds of love because love is a beautiful thing that makes people happy.” He said then turned back to look at his uncle that had his eyes watering. “You're happy right unc...” The boy saw a tear roll down the cheek of his uncle so he instantly became worried. “Uncle, why are you crying?” He grabbed his Uncle's cheeks and inspected his whole face. “Did I say something wrong? Did I hurt you with my words? Please don't cry, I love you.” He pleaded then gave his uncle a hug.

Moonsoo promptly hugged him back. “I'm happy Namu, I'm happy that hyung accepted me, and mom and dad were very cool with it, and then you support me too.” He said with his voiced laced with emotion as Myungsoo watched them.

“Of course I do Uncle.” The boy tried to rub comforting circles on his uncle back as his father always did to him. “You're the best uncle ever, I want to see you happy.” He then pulled back and looked apologetically to his uncle. “I'm sorry you can't have babies, uncle.”

Moonsoo chuckled. “It's ok Woohyun, besides I have you, right?”

“Of course.” Woohyun said with a smile and Moonsoo smiled and finally wiped his tears only to look at his nephew again when he asked a question. “Uncle, have you told him properly now?”

The boy anticipated an answer as Moonsoo looked at his older brother and Myungsoo nodded to encourage his brother to go on. “Yes, Woohyun, I told him.” The boy kept looking at him expectantly, urging with his eyes for his uncle to develop that further. “He likes me back, we are a couple now.”

“KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I'm so happy!!!!” The boy jumped to hug his uncle again and this time Moonsoo fell back in the bed with his nephew weight. “Does that mean Sunggyu hyung is my cousin for real now?” He leaned back to ask looking from his uncle to his dad a couple of times.

Myungsoo laughed then explained. “No Woohyun, that means Moonsoo is Sungyeol hyung and Sunggyu's brother in law. Maybe, if Sungjong accepts, you can call him uncle but his brothers wouldn't be related to you.” The boy pouted displeased and Myungsoo decided to add something to test his son reaction. “But if I were to date Sungyeol hyung that would make Sunggyu your uncle as well.”

Woohyun merely looked at him as if he grew another head. “Eh? That would be weird, why would you do that? You're already married to mom, you already have a family, and even if mom and Soohyunnie aren't here you're already happy with me, uncle, grandpa, and grandma, you don't need anyone else.”

Myungsoo was instantly frozen and Moonsoo was already throwing apologetic looks at him from behind Woohyun back. He gulped a lump that unknowingly formed on his throat and forced a smile on his face.

“I'll bring ice cream so we can celebrate Moonsoo and Sungjong love.” Myungsoo announced with a fake happy smile on his face - as his son squealed again by the prospects of being allowed to eat ice cream - then got up to drag his feet to his kitchen.

_Woohyun, that hurt, that fucking hurt a lot._

_____________________________________________

Sungyeol laid in his bed freshly bathed and ready to sleep thinking that, after an amazing make out session with Myungsoo, he and Sungjong had done a good job once the kids came back.

After they parted their hug, Sungjong stayed around a bit before he received a message from Moonsoo asking if he would stay or if they would go back to the dorm together. The younger decided to leave, Sunggyu still was too pensive and they agreed the boy needed more time to digest the news.

As Sunggyu locked himself in his room (he wasn't really locked), Sungyeol went for a bath and now laid in his bed thinking if it would be ok to send a message to Myungsoo to ask how did that go for him, or just talk about their time together. But, as he was about to stretch himself to get the phone on the nightstand, he spotted Sunggyu staying still and looking at him from the doorframe.

"Aigo, Sunggyu! You almost made me have a heart attack." Sungyeol complained but the younger didn't reply anything. "What are you doing there? Are you still thinking about what Sungjong said? Did you change your mind?"

"No hyung, I just have a couple of questions." The boy said as he shifted in place a bit.

"Then come here." Sungyeol patted the free spot on his bed and Sunggyu hesitated a bit but crawled over the bed and laid beside his brother. "Now, tell me all your questions and I will try to answer them all."

“Ok.” Sunggyu said but went silent for a couple of seconds and that made Sungyeol think Sunggyu might have some doubt he was shy about or maybe the words were not putting themselves in order on his head.

“It's ok Sunggyu, you don't have to be shy, ask away.” Sungyeol encouraged and this time Sunggyu turned to the side to look straight into his eyes.

“Is it possible to like a girl then start to like a boy?”

“Yeah, sometimes people do that.” Sungyeol answered sincerely. “But if they like both genders they are called 'bisexual' or just 'bi'.”

“Hum.” The boy hummed and started his thinking mode again and, because Sungyeol had been a bit surprised, he decided to discover where this was coming from.

“Why are you asking this? Hum?” Sungyeol asked but at that moment he didn't know that he shouldn't have asked such a question because the next time Sunggyu spoke, he felt a shiver run down his spine and got himself petrified in place.

“What happened to Myungsook noona? Do you like Myungsoo hyung now?”

“I...” Sungyeol stammered but Sunggyu didn't let him even come up with an excuse.

“I saw you two holding hands the day Woohyunnie came to apologize.” He admitted. “Do you love each other?”

Sungyeol took back everything that he thought about taking the weight of an elephant from his back because now he surely didn't feel like that at all.


	37. Figured me out – Figures us out – Under pressure

 

 

“Well I...” Sungyeol gulped hard as he looked into Sunggyu impassive and kind of emotionless small eyes,he was caught off guard by Sunggyu questions and decided to beat around the bush a bit in order to recover his presence of mind. “You were paying attention to my conversation with Jong and hyungs? I thought you were watching TV!” He tried to give his best indignant tone because  he tried to bribe Sunggyu with a puzzle. He failed.

“The drama was bad and the meat was good.” Sunggyu stated flatly.

Well that made sense, Sunggyu didn't like to watch TV that much, nowadays he watched because Woohyun liked some drama. He liked computers though, he could watch his father past interviews on Youtube whenever he missed him too much, so it made sense Sunggyu wouldn't pay the TV any attention. Also, the meat was delicious too and maybe they all were too concentrated on the conversation to notice him paying attention.

 _Ok, so he heard._ Sungyeol thought as he tried not to panic while Sunggyu waited patiently for a reply.

“Ok..” Sungyeol inhaled and exhaled deeply. “I can explain that, but we have to go step by step.” He concluded and Sunggyu agreed with a nod.

“First of all.... I told you some things that happened to me, but I didn't tell you that while those things were happening I discovered - no, I think the best word to use is 'understood' – that I am gay. So, Sunggyu, I wasn't planning to tell you this right now when you just heard about Jongie, but I am just like him, I like boys. Only boys.” He admitted and held his breath to wait for Sunggyu reaction.

The boy furrowed his brows in confusion. “But Myungsook noona.... And you kissed her....”

“That...” Sungyeol stuttered nervously. “...happened but it also didn't.” He ended up saying only for Sunggyu made a really lost expression, the boy definitely didn't know where this was going. “The kiss happened, but Myungsook doesn't exist, that was a code so I could talk about...”

Now, Sunggyu was a smart kid and he put two and two together really quickly. “…Myungsoo hyung?” He gasped interrupting his hyung in the middle of his speech.

“Yeah.” Sungyeol replied awkwardly. “Myungsoo is the one who kissed me.”

“Wh-why?” Sunggyu seemed at loss for words and Sungyeol was even more, how he would explain everything about Sangwoo to Sunggyu?

Sungyeol inhaled deeply as if preparing himself for that conversation and then sat with crossed legs on the bed to look down at Sunggyu and explain, but the boy imitated him so they were sorts of looking at each other in the eyes.

“You see... if a boy A loves boy B and boy B loves boy A back they might want to date right? So... remember when I used to go out most Saturdays?” He started hesitantly but was interrupted by the maknae.

“What that has to do with..." This time it was Sungyeol interrupting the boy before he even finished his question.

“I was dating another boy. “Sungyeol snorted internally, Sangwoo was much older, the word boy didn't fit him anymore. “For reasons I don't want to mention, we broke up, but he didn't accept it and on your birthday I met him in the bathroom and he was being mean to me so Myungsoo came and... he pretended he was my new boyfriend to make the bad guy go away.” Sungyeol then got his cheeks reddening. “My ex-lover wasn't believing so Myungsoo kissed me in the bathroom.” He admitted.

“That's like Woohyunnie dramas.” Sunggyu merely stated and Sungyeol didn't know if that was a positive or a negative reaction at all, why he couldn't read people that well?

“Yeah.” Sungyeol hesitantly agreed but had the urge to try to explain himself more. “I... Sunggyu, you know I didn't like Myungsoo before but, once we decided to be friends and spend time together, everything bad I felt about him changed and now... now I like him. As boyfriends.” He added so Sunggyu was perfectly able to understand things, but just Sunggyu scratched his nape a bit as he thought about the newly acquired piece of information.

Since the boy didn't say anything, Sungyeol grabbed one of the boy's hands in his big ones and started to rant, almost begging for understanding and acceptance.

“This wasn't supposed to happen, I didn't mean to like anyone and I never thought I would like your friend dad from all people, but I just do. And it totally didn't help that he gives me tips on how to take care of you and how to understand you better... Every little thing that he does makes me fall in love more with him and...” He wanted but was interrupted by his brother.

“Does Myungsoo hyung likes you back?”

“Th-that...” Sungyeol promptly stuttered and grabbed Sunggyu's other hand too. “Sunggyu, I can only talk about what I feel, Myungsoo wasn't very clear about what he feels about me.”

“Why?” Sunggyu asked confusedly. “Then why were you two holding hands?”

“You see...” Sungyeol started nervously but then he remembered something that might help his explanation. “Remember when Myungsoo won a request from that Chess match?” He asked and the boy nodded. “Myungsoo asked me if he could kiss me, hug me and hold my hand sometimes and I accepted because I like him.”

Sunggyu blinked fast as he gasped. “So what are you two doing?”

Sungyeol forced a sad smile. “You see, the adult world is complicated. Myungsoo asked me all of that but he doesn't want a serious relationship right now. What we do.... is basically called 'hooking up' and that means we can do whatever boyfriends do without being boyfriends.”

“I don't understand.” The boy said frustrated.

Sungyeol sighed and laid back in his bed to look pensively at the ceiling. “Yeah, I know, it's a bit hard to understand.“ He then turned his head to look at Sunggyu that was observing him quietly. “He says he feels something for me, he wants some time to mature his feelings a bit and decide if those feelings he has are feelings of love, meanwhile we are hooking up.”

“And you like this?” The boy asked hesitantly.

Sungyeol chuckled. “For now, yes. I know that the way we are now won't satisfy me forever, and he is aware of that, but I think we both need time to adjust, you know?” Sunggyu became pensive and laid down beside Sungyeol again as the older continued talking. “If I were to be very honest with you I'm not even completely used to what it's happening between the two of us and we also didn't want to make you and Woohyun uncomfortable too, but... I kind of have to admit that you were right, Myungsoo has the best hugs ever and... I also feel very happy with the fact that with him I don't have to separate time for you and time for him, we can all hang out together because Myungsoo likes you a lot and I'm kind of growing fond of Woohyun too... ”

Sunggyu became completely stiff when he heard his friend name and, as Sungyeol progressed in his rant, the boy put both his hands on his face. When the older noticed his reaction, he tried to take the younger hands from his face only to see his small eyes watering.

“What happened, you didn't like to discover this? Sunggyu, I'm sorry but I...” Sungyeol had an apology in the tip of his tongue, he swore he had, but Sunggyu shook his head before he could go further and Sungyeol was the one becoming confused now. “What is it?” He ended up asking worriedly.

“When you talked about Myungsookie with the other hyungs you seemed sad but now it seems like you are happier because of Myungsoo hyung.” The boy ended up saying which Sungyeol thought it didn't match his reaction. “I like Myungsoo hyung a lot and I want him to be happy, and he said he would take care of you so I trust him to make you happy.” The boy said with conviction though he had a very sad tone.

“Then..?” The older was about to ask but he was interrupted by the maknae.

“I like Woohyunnie and I want him to be happy too.” The boy said and now Sungyeol knew exactly what this was about. “He won't like this.” The boy concluded the obvious and Sungyeol moved his eyes to the ceiling again.

“Aren't we all worried over that?” He ended up mumbling after a sigh.

“Hyung, I don't want to lie to Woohyunnie, what do I do?” Sunggyu half sobbed half asked and Sungyeol had to pull him to his chest to comfort him (he was definitely getting better at this, thanks Myungsoo for the tips!).

“I don't know Sunggyu.” He confessed as he wiped the young boy teary eyes. “I don't like hiding and lies either but Myungsoo wants to tell Woohyun himself, and I kinda of agree that Woohyun has to hear this from his father or else he can be hurt. But Myungsoo will only tell him if our relationship progresses into properly dating because he doesn't want to upset Woohyun with something that might not work it out. There isn't much I can do about this aside to try to get closer to Woohyun, which am I already doing it.” Sungyeol then hugged his brother a bit and ran a hand through his hair. “You shouldn't worry about this, Myungsoo will take care of this and if we start dating properly we will tell you two. Meanwhile, you can pretend you don't know.”

“How can I...?” Sunggyu was ready to complain and disagree but then a new idea crossed his mind and he caught himself stopping his speech to process it before he looked at a puzzled Sungyeol with confidence. “ Meanwhile Woohyunnie has to like hyung more.”

“Ehr..” Sungyeol wasn't sure where this was going but as soon as Sunggyu opened up his little mouth again,he noticed that his younger brother brain was bursting with ideas and he got so excited with them that he wouldn't properly let him sleep so soon.

Well, at least Sunggyu agreed to not tell Woohyun about them, which was a relief though he wasn't sure any of Sunggyu ideas could be useful to keep the boy from freaking out in the future because he could totally foresee this happening.

__________________________________________________________

“Hyuuuuuuungs!” Woohyun called as he tested the doorknob, it wasn't open yet which meant the hyungs weren't awake yet so he had to be louder to wake them. “Hyuuuuuuungs!” He called a bit louder but not enough for his dad to scold him, he was already scolded once for screaming really early in the morning. Still, he needed for those two to wake up fast, so he decided to raise his voice a little bit higher. “HYUN-”

The boy was suddenly interrupted by the door being opened so he could see Sungyeol rubbing his eyes in the most sleepy state the boy had ever seen him.

“Woohyun.” The elder greeted. “You came...” Sungyeol was about to mumble something else when the boy interrupted him. A couple months back  that would have made Sungyeol think thetboy was being rude, but the urgent tone in his voice said he was just worried.

“Hyung, do you have any med for mig-migr...?” He asked.

“A migraine?” Sungyeol completed with a frown.

“Is this the thing that is worse than a headache?” The boy asked then bit his lips in worried anticipation.

“Yeah.” Sungyeol replied confusedly. “Do you have a migraine? Where is your father?”

Woohyun promptly shook his head. “No, I don't. I called daddy to make breakfast but he says he has a mig-migr-, urgh, _that_ , and he doesn't want to get up.” Woohyun got a bit frustrated when he couldn't pronounce a word and lost his patience, but Sungyeol was sure that happened because the boy was worried, he already heard the boy pronounce this word perfectly before. “He told me to go back to sleep but I can't because I am hungry and daddy never wants to stay in bed once he is awake so I'm worried, is he sick? Is _that_ serious?”

Sungyeol rubbed his face even more before opening his door fully so the boy could get in. “I'm going to get Sunggyu and the med and we are going to tend to your father, ok?” He announced and then started to call Sunggyu to come out of the bathroom, the med was in there anyway so he needed the boy out so he could get it.

Five minutes later Sunggyu had finished his bath and was dressed for the day as Sungyeol had prepared quickly two bowls of cereal for the boys and threw a cardigan over before he got the meds. Once they crossed two doors to go the apartment across, Sungyeol made the boys promise they would eat quietly in the living room - even though Woohyun was eating out of nervousness- while he tried to discover what was really Myungsoo status.

Myungsoo had been laying on his stomach and with his face on his pillows when he heard the door open, so he promptly turned on his back and covered his eyes with a hand before groaning.

“Woohyun-ah, Daddy is hurting, if you still can't wait a bit there are fruits in the fridge.” He half complained though he used a soft tone, though Sungyeol could practically sense there was something painful into it, and that kind of pain surely wasn't a pain from a migraine.

He closed the door and locked before he addresses the younger in the bed. “Woohyun is already fed though.”

“Hyung?” Myungsoo asked confusedly, taking the hand off of his eyes so he could confirm with his eyes that he was not hearing things.

“Hey. “Sungyeol got close and sat beside him as he let a glass of water on the bedside table. “Woohyun said you weren't feeling well, but now I can see with my two eyes that you don't look good.” He sighed.

“You don't look the best either.” Myungsoo retorted although he wasn't dry or sarcastic, he had no intention of insulting Sungyeol somehow, it was just an observation.

“I know, that's because I stayed up all night.” Sungyeol smiled softly as he brushed Myungsoo bangs with one hand. “I'm not the one with a migraine though, how bad it is?” He asked softly. “I brought meds.” He added showing a bottle of med on his hand.

Myungsoo sighed deeply. “It's not my head that hurts the most.” He explained as he tried to sit against the headboard under Sungyeol watch. “It's actually a mild headache, I just wanted half an hour to myself.”

Sungyeol opened the bottle and took a pill out to offer the younger then passed him the glass of water which Myungsoo accepted. Once he downed it all, Myungsoo looked down at his lap and fiddled with the glass as he didn't have the courage to look at Sungyeol in the eyes.

“Does that have anything to do with yesterday? Do you want to talk about it?” Sungyeol asked a bit tense, he asked the first question just to introduce the subject, he already knew that it probably had everything to do with yesterday happenings.

Myungsoo sighed and reached a hand to touch Sungyeol's over the bed. “I loved everything we did yesterday, I really loved our moment but...“ He paused for a bit and Sungyeol felt his whole body tensing, he imagined what Myungsoo would talk about: Woohyun, but he didn't think the conversation would get this awkward as if Myungsoo was a bout to.... it couldn't be, right? Things barely had started.

“Woohyun didn't take the conversation well?” He asked with his throat already feeling dry, if Myungsoo hadn't emptied that glass of water he would be the one doing it at this very moment.

“It's not like this.” Myungsoo said with a sigh. “He is very happy for our brothers, he is kind of over the moon with the news.”

Sungyeol furrowed his brows. “Then?”

“He asked me if he was gonna be related to Sunggyu for real and I thought that was a good opportunity to gauge what it would be his reaction with... us.” Myungsoo replied tensely.

“Ok.” Sungyeol hesitated. “What did you say?”

“I said that would only happen if I were to date you.”

“Bluntly like that?” Sungyeol frowned and Myungsoo nodded. The taller didn't have in him to complain that he should have beaten around the bush or something when he had a sincere talk with Sunggyu yesterday about them. “What did he say?”

“' _You're already married to mom, you already have a family, and even if mom and Soohyunnie aren't here you're already happy with me, uncle, grandpa, and grandma, you don't need anyone else.'_ It was his exact words.”

Sungyeol furrowed his brows. “Soohyunnie?”

“Woohyun is a twin hyung, that's his sister name. She died after birth, Woohyun escaped by a miracle, but let's not talk about this.” Myungsoo explained briefly which left Sungyeol kind of stunned a for a whole minute as he discovered one more bit of Myungsoo story.

“So he has no idea that you feel lonely?” Myungsoo shook his head sadly. “Gosh Myungsoo that must have hurt a lot.” He concluded worriedly as he tried to hug the younger (he was sure he had never hugged that much in such a short span of time but he was sure he was getting the hang of this hug thing).

“Yeah.” Myungsoo replied as he hugged Sungyeol back and rested his head on the taller shoulder. “Hyung, he doesn't like the idea of me with not just a boy but anyone else.” Myungsoo mumbled as a tear rolled down his cheek and Sungyeol sighed and pulled back from the hug to take the glass from Myungsoo's hands and leave at the bedside table only to grab the younger hands in his right after.

“What do you want to do about it?” He tried to ask softly as he looked at Myungsoo in the eyes but he felt incredibly insecure about it.

“I don't know.” Myungsoo whined.

“You know Myungsoo, of course you know.” Sungyeol disagreed. “You know the many routes this could go and you know I can respect all of them so if you think you don't want to continue this...”

“Nooo!” Myungsoo held Sungyeol hands with some force on it. “I don't want that.” He said with conviction. “I want us'” He assured and Sungyeol felt his body relaxing at least a bit.If Myungsoo took this time to give his first step he would at least try to hang on as much as he could before he had to give the last, and although that comforted Sungyeol somehow, he knew it was a problem if he wanted to take Woohyun into consideration.

“Okey then.” He replied calmly as Myungsoo relaxed in front of him as well. “Your situation is quite peculiar and I don't want to force you into anything so take your time.”

“You don't deserve a situation like this but thank you for the comprehension hyung.” Myungsoo said sincerely.

“Let's not talk about this because you don't deserve a situation like mine either and yet here we are.” Sungyeol assured with a smile. “You deserve all the comprehension you can get, ok? Don't worry about that.” Sungyeol said as he moved one hand to Myungsoo nape and caressed the younger there.

“You sure?” The younger asked hesitantly.

“Yeah.” Sungyeol nodded to emphasize. “You can take your time to think how to approach Woohyun with this, but...” Myungsoo raised a curious brow. “...maybe you should start to be clear with things that you want and things that you need.”

Myungsoo sighed insufferably. “It's not that I don't show, I think he chooses to overlook it.”

“Well, you know him better, I'm just throwing out there so you can think about it. Remember, we, the adults, are the ones that should control the kid's lives, not the other way around.” Myungsoo opened his mouth to complain, but on second thought Sungyeol had a bit of reason in this, he needed to learn how to think more about himself just as much as Sungyeol needed to learn how to think more about Sunggyu needs, they both needed balance.

“Yeah, maybe you're right.” He ended up conceding and because he didn't add anything more Sungyeol decided to change the subject.

“Is the med already helping? Are you feeling any better?” He asked with some worry.

Myungsoo chuckled amusedly but thankfully. “I'll live, it was not that bad.”

“Good because I have to tell you something.” The taller said a bit nervously as he brought his hands to his lap to fiddle with the hem of his pajama and when Myungsoo made an inquiringly look he couldn't contain himself and explained before the younger could ask. “Sunggyu saw us.”

Myungsoo was livid for a whole minute and Sungyeol had to actually snap his fingers in front of the younger face so he would return back t earth. “Wha-what?” He stuttered.

“Yeah, he asked if we were dating too and I didn't know what to say so I ended up telling him the whole truth.” Sungyeol explained further.

“Oh lord!” Myungsoo groaned and rubbed his hands in his face, now one more problem. “What was his reaction?” He managed to ask once he managed to comprehend what Sungyeol just said.

“Well, he made a lot more questions, but, to resume things, he says he accepts us as a couple if we get to be one someday.”

“He accepted us easily like that? I thought we were gonna have some trouble with him just like with Woohyun.” Myungsoo was honestly surprised.

“Yeah, I thought that too. By his comments, I thought our mom and his father induced some kind of homophobic way of thinking in him but it turns out he didn't understand the concepts and differences between a gay couple and best friends. Once he understood this he was quite receptive.”

“That's such a relief.” Myungsoo breathed kind of relieved, although he knew the problem with Woohyun transferred all the weight of their troubles to his shoulders alone.

“Myungsoo, it is not a relief, kids talk among themselves, he might tell Woohyun and he told me he doesn't want to lie to him.” Sungyeol told him worriedly and Myungsoo let his body fall to the side until he laid in the bed frustrated.e thought about the kid's conversation in Incheon, although that had been helpful for him somehow, it was only a proof that Sungyeol was absolutely right.

“Gosh, what do we do?” He asked pretty much soullessly. “Did you say anything to him?”

Sungyeol sighed. “I told him not to worry over this because you wanted to tell Woohyun when the time is right. I asked him to pretend he doesn't know until we announce that we are an official couple.” Myungsoo snapped his head back to Sungyeol with an incredulous look and that made de elder raise his hands in surrender. “I don't want to pressure you, but it was a way of gaining some time.” He defended himself.

“Ok, but what did he say?” Myungsoo asked impatiently as he sat on the bed again.

“He agreed to it, but he says he will make Woohyun like me more and I couldn't take this particular idea out of his head, Sunggyu can be very headstrong when he wants.” Sungyeol explained with a groan.

Myungsoo finally relaxed a bit, not only because of Sunggyu but the way Sungyeol crossed his arms and huffed in frustration was endearing. “It seems that this runs in your family.” He chuckled.

“And what can I do about that, mister?” Sungyeol asked with some sass that he learned from Hoya and Sungjong). “We are headstrong but all of you are a bunch of koalas!” Sungyeol accused. “Every Sungjong photo has Moonsoo hanging off his shoulders and Woohyun is all about 'hug, hug'.” He mimicked the boy then snorted, playfully offended. “I wonder what kind of koala behavior are you going to pull on me someday.”

“Wow, that's such a sin.” Myungsoo faked shock and as Sungyeol tried to contain a pout with that sort of teasing the younger placed his hand beside Sungyeol's and rubbed his pinky finger over it. “You'll discover that once you get more comfortable with the concept of skinship.” He said lowly and Sungyeol squinted his eyes, his rational side was sure Myungsoo didn't mean to be seductive, but Sungyeol heart clearly made him feel as if that wasn't true.

He pulled his hand to himself and got up. “You'd have to wait more for that, mainly when there are two kids outside waiting for you to 'get better'” He finished with sassy air quotes.

Myungsoo groaned but got up from his bed. “Yeah, I have stuff to do, a kid to watch over, breakfast to make...” Suddenly he turned to Sungyeol. “Have you eaten already?” He asked.

“Do I look like I ate?” The elder snorted. “Woohyun was super worried so I gave the kids the easiest stuff around and came to your rescue.”

Myungsoo walked over him and pecked his lips softly. “Thank you.” He said with sincerity.

Sungyeol almost melted with that little kiss but managed to look like he didn't. “It's ok, we should go, the kids are alone for twenty minutes already.” With that Sungyeol swiftly turned around and came out of the room, leaving Myungsoo kind of dumbfounded.

At that moment, Woohyun snapped his head to him and then pushed a sleepy Sunggyu, -that just had laid his head on the other boy lap for him to pat his head - and ran towards the elder.

“Hyung, is daddy ok? Is it serious? Will he need to go to the hospital?” The boy asked worriedly.

Sungyeol smiled at him. “I gave him the med and I think he should be ok soon, he won't need to go to the hospital." Sungyeol explained but was clearly ignored once Myungsoo came out of his room and Woohyun ran to hug his legs.

“Daddy you're ok?” The boy asked worriedly.

“I'm going to be soon Woohyun, the med takes some time to kick in.” Myungsoo explained as he ran his fingers through his son's head and Sungyeol thought that was a perfect moment to take the kids eaten bowls to the kitchen to wash them. “Did you eat?”

“Yes, Sungyeol hyung gave me cereal.” The boy said as he let go of his dad and Sungyeol got the bowls and stopped in his tracks to the kitchen when he felt Sunggyu knowing grin on him.

“What?” He barked with some pink in his cheeks, he then slapped Sunggyu softly. “Stop it.” He urged as Sunggyu dissolved himself in giggles.

“Nothing.” The boy said lifting his hands in surrender and his elder brother rolled his eyes before going to the kitchen.

“But you are still in your pajamas though.” Myungsoo said as he inspected his son body and the boy was about to retort something but Myungsoo didn't give him a chance. "Off to the bathroom Woohyun." He ordered and, again, the boy was gonna complain when Myungsoo added. “Go get ready for the day while I prepare something to eat so we can play together later.” With a promise to play together Woohyun ran to his room and ten seconds later came back running towards the bathroom with some clothes in hand.

“Wash yourself properly!” Myungsoo instructed before the door was closed and Myungsoo moved himself to the living room where Sunggyu was. “Did your brother came out?” He asked

“No, he is in the kitchen.” Sunggyu shook his head for emphasis then threw Myungsoo knowing grins and the elder looked at the kitchen direction then to the boy a couple of times before approaching him.

“Sunggyu, your brother told me that you...” Myungsoo started hesitantly but was interrupted by the kid.

“Yes, hyung, yes.” The boy confirmed whatever his friend dad was going to say with a happy smile.

“Just to be sure... You don't think this is weird or something?” Myungsoo asked hesitantly and the younger shook his head as he chuckled. “So you aren't opposed if your brother and I ...” Once again he was interrupted by the boy.

“No, because you're taking care of my hyung and making him happy.” Sunggyu shrugged with a smile on his face he then slid out of the couch and approached Myungsoo so he could hug him. “Thank you hyung.” He said sincerely and Myungsoo was a bit dumbfounded, he didn't do anything much, at least nothing that Sunggyu would know.

“You don't have to thank me Sunggyu, Sungyeol hyung needs more and I...” Myungsoo tried to dismiss the boy thanks since he felt he didn't deserve one, but Sunggyu didn't care about what he had to say. The boy had a positive opinion on the adult's relationship, whatever that was, and he wasn't going to change that, he was happy not only Myungsoo could make his brother happy but because Myungsoo always showed him as much love and care as he did for Woohyunnie and he loved that.

Sunggyu just pulled back and smiled. “Please keep loving us, Sungyeol hyung is not scary anymore.”

“Yeah, I know.” Myungsoo smiled awkwardly and then grabbed the boy's hands and squatted before him. “Sunggyu, about Woohyunnie....” Sunggyu tried to wink his little eye and placed a finger on his lips, signaling he would keep a secret. “Sunggyu, I want you to understand that sometimes 'hooking up' doesn't evolve to 'dating'....” The little boy jaw fell open, he thought it did. “... and if Sungyeol hyung and I don't evolve to dating I don't want to make Woohyunnie upset in vain.”

“But my hyung loves you... like really, really, a lot.” Sunggyu said with conviction but kind of confused and Myungsoo raised a brow. Sungyeol had told him that he would need some time to be able to develop some feelings and all, but if they make out session yesterday was any indication and after Sunggyu just confirmed, it seemed Sungyeol had more feelings than what he claimed to have. That thought filled Myungsoo with happiness despite the blow he received from Woohyun yesterday.

He smiled to himself then looked into the younger eyes. “Sunggyu, sometimes the feelings are not enough to make people stay together, sometimes other things can influence the relationship.” The boy tilted his head to the side and blinked confusedly. “I'm talking about Woohyunnie, you know he probably won't like this.” Myungsoo said with a sad smile and Sunggyu nodded in agreement.

“I don't want to hurt Woohyunnie, and I also don't want to hurt Sungyeol hyung and even you.” Sunggyu eyes opened widely, him? “Yes, you, you're equally important.” Myungsoo assured before continuing his train of thought. “Since I don't want to hurt anyone I have to take some time to try to make Woohyun see that a relationship with your brother can be a positive thing and, I know you want to help, but this is something only I, as his father, can do. Woohyunnie is smart and if you try to interfere, even if you mean well, things can get worse. He might think you are lying and be angry at you and I don't want you and Woohynnie to stop being friends because something that is happening between your hyung and I, do you understand that?”

Sunggyu hesitantly nodded. “I don't want to lie to Woohyunnie.”

“You won't lie, you'll be taking care of your dongsaeng by avoiding a big mess.” Myungsoo said softly and Sunggyu squintted his eyes a bit. He thought that still could involve some lying but if he had to choose a way of hurting his friend less, then he would obviously choose a way to hurt Woohyunnie as less as he could.

The boy ended up nodding and Myungsoo was in the middle of ruffling his hair and telling how much of a good boy, good dongsaeng and good hyung he was being when Sungyeol poked his head out of the kitchen to call him.

“What are you doing there?” He asked. “Come eat, I stayed up all night with Sunggyu and I am dying to take a nap for at least two hours so you'll definitely be taking care of the kids in the morning.”

Myungsoo chuckled as he changed a look with Sunggyu. “Isn't your brother strict or what?”

“You better obey hyung.” The boy ended up advising.

“Rather than obeying I'm gonna soften him, just wait a little bit more.” Myungsoo whispered to the boy confidently.

“KIM MYUNGSOO!” Sungyeol lost his patience.

________________________________________________________

They fell back into a routine as the week started again. The kids would play all day while Myungsoo worked outside and, once he came back, he played with them while Sungyeol worked.

Once the kids fell asleep, they spend some time together watching a movie or talking about their days or some news when they weren't talking about the kids. Talking about the kids wasn't Sungyeol favorite subject, deep down he wanted Myungsoo to focus on him in the rare moments they had for themselves.

But, one day, Myungsoo told him that talking about the kids with him made himself feel like Sungyeol was his partner and they were raising the kids together as a married couple or something alike. While he was kind of embarrassed with that, Sungyeol ended up thinking that he was right, they shared everything, divided everything and now the kids were growing up with two examples around them and that was sure an advantage for everybody. Let's just say Sungyeol learned how to tame that selfish side of him after that.

Despite not having that much alone time to progress intimately, Sungyeol and Myungsoo were straightening their relationship as fast and as strong as they could and they clearly have been in a good humor lately as they fallen deeper and deeper with each other. As time passed, whenever one of them had to go out, they still texted and sometimes, even after they said good night and left with a kiss, they still texted each other. Sometimes getting the conversation getting a bit hot.

Moonsoo and Sungjong dropped by two weeks after they announced they were dating and that was awkward, but not because of the kids. They hadn't exactly decided what it was ok or not ok to show the kids but Sunggyu was full of knowing looks and Woohyun was the one demanding 'kiss, kiss, kiss' until Myungsoo scolded him, the teenagers were still teased by the kids.

Despite being awkward, the two teenagers were able to notice Myungsoo and Sungyeol growing synergy and the painfully obvious sexual tension in the air and rushed to report that to the second half of the shipping squad once they had dinner later that night.

“A month.” Moonsoo had voiced what he thought would be the time his hyungs would be able to wait before pouncing on one another.

“Sungyeol said he will go slow.” Hoya disagreed, basing his answer on what Sungyeol told him the last time they spoke over the phone.

“Yeah, considering their particularities I think that is the wiser choice.” Dongwoo had also agreed.

Sungjong merely rolled his eyes. “You haven't seen them, Sungyeol hyung is head over hills in love and acting like he had been married to Myungsoo hyung for fifteen years at least. I know he has issues, but, judging by the way he is acting, his issues are long forgotten and he is ready. I think this is more than we-don't-have-alone-time excuse, maybe a test?”

“Why would he test my hyung? And in what?” Moonsoo frowned and he didn't even let his boyfriend think about how he would answer that when he continued. “Endurance is Myungsoo hyung thing, he can take anything.” He said confidently.

“Hum...” Hoya mused. “I believe in Sungyeol when he said he would take some time, but if Sungjong thinks he is ready maybe he is making Myungsoo wait on purpose to make things interesting when they finally do it.” Hoya elaborated and ended up laughing loudly. “Now I imagined Myungsoo pouncing on him.”

Dongwoo hit his boyfriend for him to stop with his weird thoughts and the man lifted his arms to defend himself.

“Hyung, if he did that he would be no different from the others.” Sungjong ended up pointing. “I think Sungyeol hyung will only allow poncing after being sure Myungsoo hyung is different.” He voiced his opinion. “He is careful with his body, Myungsoo hyung has to know what he is doing.” He then looked at his own boyfriend. “Myungsoo hyung would know what to do right?”

“Sungjong!” Dongwoo was scandalized as Moonsoo flushed beet red.

“Can we not think about that? I don't know ok, I just discovered he was gay the other day.”

“Then tell him to watch some porn once Woohyun goes to bed.” Hoya said as if it was a definitive solution.

“Porn? Oh my God, Hoya!” Dongwoo hit his boyfriend again.

“What? It can be educational.” Hoya argued back as he tried to defend himself again and Moonsoo flushed even more.

“Hey, for once I don't think he is wrong, there is this movie....” Sungjong continued the conversation straight faced as if he was talking about the weather whilewMoonsoo and Dongwoo watched him mortified.

At the end of that night, Dongwoo wanted to strangle both Hoya and Sungjong and Moonsoo has been pretty much being traumatized with all the mental images he got from the scenarios Sungjong and Hoya developed. As for the two cousins, they didn't know how to approach that kind of subject with none of the boys subtly so Sungjong decided to simply send a link to Myungsoo privately and write him only two words: MUST WATCH.

Myungsoo was about to lay down his head on his bed after a good amount of fluff feelings felt because a conversation with his lover(?) when he saw Sungjong message. He thought it was a suggestion of a serious movie or at least some LGBT-themed one to show the kids, but after 30 seconds and Myungsoo was almost throwing his phone in the air out of fright. Not only he left the volume at it's maximum because he thought it was an innocent movie, it was porn too!

Once he was able to mute the video, hoping that Woohyun was really in a deep slumber so he wouldn't have heard, he was ready to stop the video and send a complaint text to Sungjong when the actor caught his attention. Not that the guy was as good looking as he thought Sungyeol was, but they shared some characteristics, that at some specific angles made him, remember his neighbor.

Before he knew it he was already using headphones and closing his eyes to imagine his neighbor doing what the guy was doing in the video. The last time they made out Sungyeol allowed Myungsoo touch him in some places although he did most of the work again, and while that hadn't been bad at all, Myungsoo knew he wanted Sungyeol in some of the video positions. In the end, he came hard as he stroked himself and moaned Sungyeol name. He felt kind of ashamed of himself but knowing fully well that this was the first time in years that he actually stopped to touch himself like that. With a flush in his cheeks he ended up deciding he would save that link for posterity, still, he could complain to Sungjong later.

As July rolled around Myungsoo couldn't say he was still thinking about what kinds of feelings he had for Sungyeol. He knew that he was surely in love, with no way back, and he was extremely happy about it. As for his son, Woohyun noticed his father happiness but was confused because he didn't know where all that was coming from, but if his daddy was happy he wouldn't complain.

Every now and then Myungsoo would try to talk to Woohyun again, subtly but clear enough like saying stuff like 'sometimes daddy feels so alone, ah, I want to fall in love', and though that left Woohyun upset and he would scold Myungsoo about it, the young dad determined to change Woohyun opinions. He wasn't having much success though he was mostly making Woohyun become annoyed with him and running to Sungyeol apartment and asking to sleep there. If only he knew who Myungsoo wanted to date, he probably wouldn't do this.

As Myungsoo focus was on how to balance things in his personal life and how to tell Woohyun about himself - aside working that is - he completely forgot about his parents. He easily spent more than a month not returning their messages and not calling them back because whenever Woohyun was asleep it was the time of the day he could spend alone time with his lover(?) and he wanted to make the most of it. What he didn't know was that one of them was becoming fed up with that kind of behavior and decided to drop by.

It was a Thursday afternoon, that Myungsoo would work from home and Sungyeol decided to take the kids to the movie theater, that his doorbell rang loudly.

“Dad?” Myungsoo asked confused once he saw his father on his doorstep. “Why haven't you told me you'd come?” He asked dumbly as he opened the door wider for the elder Kim to enter his small apartment.

“I tried to, it was not like you were returning my messages and lost calls and it was not like I could reach Moonsoo to send you a message too.” His father answered dryly as he entered his son apartment and Myungsoo winced internally as he closed the door, he and Moonsoo were doomed.

“Dad, sorry about that, but I've been trying to work to raise some money for next semester, you know I do this every break. I want to stand on my own legs to raise Woohyun so...” Myungsoo tried to apologize to his father but the old man didn't seem like he would take it so he was cut in the middle of his speech.

“Yeah, but I used to have you and Woohyun in my place back then and after you moved out every now and a then you'd invite us over or take Woohyun back there so we could see him and it's been over a month I don't see my grandson.” He said with some accusing eyes then looked around himself. “Where is him anyway?”

“That's because there is a lot happening and I'm just busy. Today, for example, I need some concentration to edit my pics and since the neighbors asked me to let them take Woohyun to the movie theaters, I let him go.” He tried to explain but it seemed like his father wasn't satisfied.

“Are you sure you're not trying to keep us from meeting him, Myungsoo?” The elder asked with squinted eyes and the young dad was totally confused.

“No, why would I do that?” Myungsoo asked perplexed.

“I don't know, you tell me.” Bumsoo replied with some sarcasm.

“I don't-I don't know what you're talking about, dad. You can come see Woohyun anytime.” Myungsoo tried to say with some confidence but his voice cracked and betrayed him. He didn't know what his father was doing but this conversation was becoming weird and he began to feel nervous.

“Don't play dumb, of course you know what I'm talking about.” His father hissed and took some steps to get closer to his son but Myungsoo was a bit scared so he took a step back before his father spoke again. “Do you think you can fool us forever with something that obvious?” The patriarch asked in disbelief but then took a deep breath in and out to try to calm himself down. “I already know for a while Myungsoo, and he isn't around so just spill the truth, I want to hear the truth from your mouth.” He said a bit frustrated. “It's about time, no?”

_FUCK._


	38. Reality

 

 

Sungyeol skin was kind of pale but Myungsoo was sure he just beat every level os paleness existent. He only didn't turn transparent because it was physically impossible. He was frozen in place with his brain in a short circuit as his father waited impatiently to hear what he considered an overdue explanation.

“So?” His father urged but once he saw that Myungsoo was in shock, holding his breath and literally pale like a paper sheet he became somehow concerned. “Myungsoo?” He called and the younger woke up to cast his head down and at least resume his breathing. “Myungsoo?” His father called again, this time softly, it wasn't his intention to make Myungsoo freak out or something.

Bumsoo approached his son and softly grabbed his wrist to bring him to the couch and sit him there. Then, he pushed the small coffee table closer to the couch to sit in front of his son before taking a deep breath and talking again, softly, to not scare his son.

“I'm sorry, I didn't mean to freak you out or something.” He apologized sincerely. “It's just that I'm your father and your mom and I raised you with all the emotional and financial support we could give you, so I thought you trusted us... and since I discovered this I thought and thought about it, and every time I did that I end up with a headache and a broken heart, wondering where we failed you so you lost your trust in us.” Bumsoo explained himself further with a frustrated and painful tone and Myungsoo couldn't make himself to look into his father eyes, too ashamed and too afraid to do it so.

“Your mom and I talked a couple of times about this and she thinks you will come to us when you feel ready but I can't wait anymore, it's been seven years and I really need to know this to at least … I don't know, put some order on my thoughts. Please, Myungsoo, just tell me everything.” Bumsoo begged.

The younger bit his lips and fought tears as he processed his father words, he was torn. There was a small part of him that was happy because once he spoke a huge weight would come off his shoulders and he only would need to deal with his son, but his heart was mostly squeezed. He got in this not only because he wanted to help Jihyun he was mainly selfish, not to mention he was always scared of his parents' reactions but how could his father blame himself? This was not his fault at all, but how could Myungsoo tell his father this? Where was the courage for it? He knew he would hurt and be hurt once Woohyun discovered this but to disappoint and lose support from his father, his hero? That was different, still equally painful for him.

Sensing that Myungsoo had troubles to open his mouth, Bumsoo grabbed his son chin gently and lifted up enough so they were able to look into each other eyes and tried again. “Please.”

Myungsoo still needed a couple seconds but finally was able to form some words as he looked at his dad with a guilt look. “I-I'm sorry.” Bumsoo blinked a couple of times, he was confused if Myungsoo was sorry for lying or if he would apologize and he say he wouldn't open up. Before he could think this further the younger started a rant as a tear started to spill. "I'm so, so sorry. You have never failed me, I was the one who failed you and I'm sorry to disappoint you.”

Bumsoo blinked a bit but since Myungsoo now was able to talk, he thought it was better to comfort him and encourage the truth to come out so he got up to sit beside Myungsoo on the couch and hugged him as he did many times before when Myungsoo was a kid.

“You're not a disappointment, not for your mom, not for me.” His dad whispered in his ear. “You were always a good and obedient kid, you always studied hard, behaved yourself and took care of Jihyun and Moonsoo whenever they were trusted upon you. You know your mother and I were surprised with Jihyun pregnancy news, but you'embraced fatherhood and have been acing it as you balance sports and studies. This isn't for everyone Myungsoo, so don't say you're a disappointment, I only have reasons to be proud of you.” He hesitated a bit but in the end, chose to add. “The only thing I don't understand is why you choose to lie.”

“Be-because you wouldn't have supported everything.” Myungsoo stuttered as he pushed himself away from his father arms and looked at him with frustration and regret tears falling from his eyes.

“Of course we would've supported you the same way, Myungsoo.” His father defended himself.

“No, you wouldn't.” He sobbed. “Maybe you would help but nothing would be the way it is now.”

“Of course it wouldn't, but nothing would be bad either.” The elder reasoned.

“I did what I thought was right.”Myungsoo blurted in all seriousness, trying lamely to defend himself as he tried to wipe his face.

“How can you say this?” Bumsoo asked frustrated. “You lied to us, to him, for seven freaking years, how can this be any good?”

“Yes, I lied.” Myungsoo admitted and looked straight into his father eyes. “But with my lie, Jihyun was able to get a roof, Jihyun was able to have all her medical expenses covered, she had the best health support during her pregnancy, and she finally was able to understand and feel the love of a family.” He said firmly then added in a whisper. “While I...” He stopped right there, it wasn't like he could say everything in one go.

“So you're telling me you lied to take advantage of us?” Bumsoo asked flabbergasted. “Wow, Myungsoo, just wow.” Bumsoo sighed in disappointment and Myungsoo looked down to his feet in shame.

“It... it was not entirely like that.” He mumbled awkwardly. “Truth or lie, we would need you the same way...” He admitted. “We wanted to return all the money... I want to return all the money.” He assured.

"And do you think we will want that?" Bumsoo asked in disbelief. "Everything we've helped you with until now was because we love you and whatever we do for Woohyun it is because we love him too!"

"And you do it because you thought he was mine, things could have been different if I told you the truth and..." Myungsoo was ready to defend himself when his father interrupted.

"Don't! Your mother and I loved Jihyun as if she was your real sister and if you had told us the truth she would still have had all that she had. Or perhaps do you think we would be heartless like her mother and kick a pregnant girl out of home, knowing that she had nowhere to go and had no means to support herself and the babies?” He asked and Myungsoo stayed quiet, he knew his dad was right on that but before he could say anything his father continued.

“If you had told us the truth we would have taken care of her and her kids, of course, you could have helped, but you could still have lived your life free as a bird, playing basketball and studying without worrying. If you weren't a father at that point you could have gone out to meet new friends, go to parties, date and do everything that you aren't able to do because of Woohyun. I know you always did your best to be a good father and believe me, you are better than I was when you first came, but Woohyun wouldn't have been alone Myungsoo, we could have adopted him and you could have been his brother instead of his father and then you could have waited for the right time to give us grandchildren.”

Bumsoo tried once more to reason and make his son understand that he could have had helped the same way and still have an easier, and maybe better, road but at that point, Myungsoo was red and raging and with a lot to say so he got up and looked down at his father.

“And that's exactly the problem, do you think I wanted all of that?” He hissed and Bumsoo was more than confused, he was surprised. He had been there for Myungsoo from the news of his pregnancy till teaching him how to change diapers and he had seen all the younger moods but he never expected shy and obedient Myunsgoo would ever have the guts to hiss at him like that.

“You didn't?” Bumsoo asked shocked, choosing not to demand respect now so he could get to the bottom of this and discover all the truth. “Myungsoo, you could have studied in an American college and now be playing for some huge NBA team.” He added in disbelief.

“To hell with basketball, it is a hobby and a way to get me into college and achieve other dreams, it was never my main goal.” He confessed. “I like it to play it but when I started I didn't think I would grow to be this tall and back then I had to compensate somehow and that's why I have the skills I have now, but l 'm still an Asian dwarf that can be crushed next to NBA professional players.”

“So arts and photography are really your main goal?” Bumsoo asked raising a brow but quickly decided that Myungsoo profession wasn't really the most important thing right now, he still wasn't able to understand Myungsoo choices when he was sure there were more important things at hand. “Forget about that, are you saying this is something that you wanted?”

Myungsoo avoided his father gaze and breathed deeply to calm himself and he took a few minutes for it before he pinched the bridge of his nose to alleviate the stress. “Yes, I knew everything that could happen if I told you the truth and if I didn't, and I consciously chose to take responsibility.” He said as calmly as he could and, after a second thought, he decided to say something more. “Yes, I don't do certain things but it is because I chose to raise Woohyun in this particular way, to show that although his mother is not here he won't be any short on love, and guess what? I don't regret anything. When I see him smile everything is worthy.”

“I don't doubt that you're showing enough love for him, Woohyun is one lucky boy in that aspect, everybody loves him.” Bumsoo agreed but then his voice became a little reluctant. “But at the same time, I worry about the way this all influences your life, why would you choose this? Did you want to be a martyr or something? Or did you actually loved Jihyun?” He asked a bit lost and at that moment Myungsoo sighed deeply and looked down at his father.

“No, I didn't want to be a martyr, and I loved Jihyun from the bottom of my heart, she was my most important friend ever, but I definitely didn't love her like that.”

“Ok, then this is based solely on the fact that you wanted to help a friend?” Bumsoo raised a brow.

“No, dad!” Myungsoo wanted to pull his hair, this conversation was becoming like torture. “I took responsibility because I wanted to be a father.”

“Then I can understand that reason too, I dreamed to be a father since I was young as well, and this is why when your mom got pregnant before our marriage I want to marry her even more. But Myungsoo, you were fifteen and you had less than I did, you could have waited a couple of years to have your own kids.” Bumsoo was one more time ready to argue when Myungsoo mumbled something he couldn't understand. “Come again?”

“It was my only chance.” Myungsoo repeated as now he cast his head down again and fiddled with the hem of his shirt, looking like an overgrown scolded kid. “I can't have children so it was my only chance and I had to grab it.”

“How are you sure you can't have children at fifteen, Myungsoo?” Bumsoo wanted to laugh at that absurdity but he was simply too confused and thrown off to even laugh. “A healthy boy like you just needs a girl that also wants it to be able to produce a kid, you'd have a lot of chances to...”

Myungsoo bit his lips and closed his eyes to gather some courage while his father was talking, this was it, the moment that he always dreaded came so he had to interrupt his father right away. “There's the thing, dad, I don't want a girl, I like boys exclusively and I can't change that fact.” He said in an almost broken tone. “But I knew you two expected me to continue the bloodline and I wanted to have a kid so...” He let the words linger in the air as he knew he already delivered the message across.

Bumsoo immediately gasped and tears formed in his eyes, he then started to rub his hands in his face in distress. “Son, what did you do?” He asked in almost painful disbelief.

Myungsoo stayed silent and looked down to his feet, afraid to catch his probably disappointed father eyes in his. But, if anything, Myungsoo would admit he was not waiting for this kind of reaction, he imagined his father would be disappointed in him, that was a given, but he imagined the disappointment would come accompanied with a lot of anger, not such deep sorrow. Either way, he only had one course of action: apologies.

“I'm-I'm sorry to disappoint you.” Myungsoo said in a guilty tone. “Maybe you accepted Moonsoo better because you thought I could still give you grandchildren but ....” He tried to explain but his father interrupted him making him shiver in the process and shut his eyes tightly.

“Lord, Myungsoo!” Bumsoo gasped kind of horrified as he got up and gesticulated nervously. “A child is something definitive and a huge responsibility, you shouldn't have made this decision like that! Was this because you were afraid to come out to us? What gave you the idea that we wouldn't accept you back then?” He asked in frustration. “You know how we are open-minded, we would have supported you the same way we are doing with Moonsoo and you could have lived to be truthful to yourself. Tell me, Jihyun knew about it, didn't she? Why she even accepted to marry you?”

“She knew, I told her a couple of months before everything happened...” Myungsoo admitted stiffly, still not looking into his father eyes, afraid to admit that he thought he was going to be rejected by his father since he always daydreamed about three generations of his family playing together and all. “She didn't want to marry me, but I convinced her it was for the best.”

“How this is for the best Myungsoo? What if she was still alive? You two would be trapped in a fake marriage, living in a lie and not being able to be yourselves.” Bumsoo said frustrated beyond belief, he thought it was inconceivable the idea of someone trying to go against their nature because a person would never be able to be happy torturing themselves this way. Aside that, he just wanted both his children to be happy, having their own kids or not, as long as they had a person by their side to love and take care of them, but here was Myungsoo, pretending to be someone he was not and pushing everyone out of his life to secure a secret that didn't even need to exist. “What were you thinking?”

Myungsoo sighed deeply before he spilled in detail. “You know how her mother was...” He mumbled which made Bumsoo get stiff for a second. Yes, he knew how that woman was and all that Jihyun had to go through but this didn't necessarily explain everything. Fortunately, he didn't need to dwell much into this because Myungsoo decided to continue. “I agree that marriage was not really necessary, but I... we were hoping that, because it was me taking the responsibility, her mother would be more lenient.”

“That woman?” Bumsoo scoffed sarcastically, he knew Jihyun mom and the woman was just someone bitter with her own life that blamed the poor girl for everything that she could, often rubbing in her daughter's face how much of a burden she was. “Did you think she was going to react that differently?”

Myungsoo shrugged. “I stayed beside Jihyun all her life, I was her closest friend, and I understand that, if no one knew about my sexuality, the natural thing to imagine was that Ji and I would...” He hesitated but added awkwardly. “...develop. “So we were thinking, hoping, that her mother accepted everything better since she knew me since I was six and I made sure to show that I wouldn't run away from responsibilities. I knew somehow Jihyun would end up living with us but we hoped that her mother would want to stay in her life, and with that, the twins would have something that Ji always envied me for: a complete and supportive family.”

Tears came forward and back from Bumsoo eyes as he understood at least that part. He thought Myungsoo was naïve because there was nothing in Jihyun mother that ever hinted she could act differently from how she acted back then. Although he still stuck to beliefs that there was no way Myungsoo could be happy without being able to be himself, he couldn't help but think his son was weirdly brave to choose the hardest way of everything and live (almost) perfectly with his decisions as well, though it was becoming pretty evident that everything that Myungsoo did would crumble against him pretty soon. Yes, Myungsoo gave his best to love and raise Woohyun and Bumsoo knew that this did bring joy to his son, but as the years passed it was not like he could hide that well how lonely he was becoming.

“Ok.” It was the only word that Bumsoo was able to say at this point when he fought hard to control the whirlwind of conflicting emotions inside him and Myungsoo took that as an opportunity to continue.

“The plan was quite simple and advantageous for us both. Jihyun would give me the joy of having kids, while I would give her and the kids a family and, with this, we would have financial support from you until we were able to stand on our own legs.”

“And then what? Would you have kept lying to us?” Bumsoo managed to ask although he wasn't completely fine with those revelations yet.

Myungsoo scratched his nape nervously and shifted his weight on his feet. “No. If... If we had followed the plan, by the time we would be able to have jobs the twins would already be big enough to understand a few things, not to mention that we would still be young enough to rebuild our lives so we kinda scheduled a divorce.” Bumsoo jaw fell open as Myungsoo continued. “If she was alive we would be divorcing at some point next year and then we would tell you the truth, apologize and return all the money you helped us with, but knowing how guilty she already was within a couple of months, I think she would have told you the truth already, I mean she told Moonsoo before dying so...”

“Wait, Moonsoo knew all of this time?” His father gasped in surprise and Myungsoo rubbed the bridge of his nose to alleviate stress.

“I don't think it matters who discovered first anymore.” He said once he dared a look at his father. “Moonsoo knows because Ji told him directly but I had no idea he knew until recently, and then you said you kind of knew it too since Woohyun was two....”

“Yeah, you're right, let's not think about Moonsoo right now, I'll deal with him later. While we are at it, let's forget about the way you used us, your lies, your sexuality, and your profession.” Bumsoo interrupted only to come close to his son and hold him by the shoulders. “ What I want to know is: have you ever thought about Woohyun in this? He is such a loving and sensible child and he worships you and Jihyun, imagine how traumatizing it would have been for him to go through a divorce out of nowhere, after thinking his family was perfect? Gosh, how do you think he will feel when he discovers that all his life is a lie?” He shook his son a bit to get the message across but Myungsoo cast his eyes down again and let his father do whatever, he felt like he deserved. “I'll tell how it is going to be: a mess. Woohyun will be broken hearted when he knows he was not wanted as you make him think, and that no one of us is even blood related to him while the one that really was is dead.”

He then let his son go and started to pace paranoically in front of him.

“My god, what if Jihyun mom discovers this and tries to take him away? Gosh, you two are emotionally co-dependent now, this will destroy both of you, what if... what if...” He then abruptly stopped and looked at his son with big scared eyes. “Where is it Woohyun biological father? Does he even know about Woohyun? Gosh, Myungsoo, are you aware of the amount of shit you got yourself, and Woohyun, in? What are we going to do?” He asked desperately.

“They don't seem to care.” Myungsoo replied between gritted teeth, angered that his father was bringing this up. “Besides Woohyun is my son, he doesn't have my surname because Ji asked me to register him with hers, but my name it is still on his birth certificate, I have all rights...”

“And that can mean nothing if his father wants him and proves he didn't know about his existence or if you deceived him to think he was yours. Not to mention if his grandma is the one getting her hands on him we know what poor Woohyunnie will go through. We all could be sued for faking registers, stealing a baby, or whatever they throw at us!” Bumsoo pointed exasperated and Myungsoo didn't like where this was going. “And in the best outcome, you would have to share him, oh god! How will you explain Woohyun that?”

“HE DID NOT WANT HIM!” Myungsoo yelled, startling his father a bit while walking angrily to the other side of the living room to have some space for himself. “I know someday I will have a lot to explain to him but I won't ever explain the need to share his guard because that WON'T HAPPEN. You know what? If you want to withdraw any kind of support and connection I will understand and try to explain to him. I can even try to pay you back for our expenses till here, but there is no one who will take Woohyun away from me, I don't care if they are blood-related to him, I will fight for him in court if I need, even if that means I will get bankrupt. Woohyun is MINE, and MINE ALONE.” Myungsoo spluttered overwhelmed by emotions.

Father and son held their gazes towards each other as a heavy silence fell upon them. Myungsoo was fuming with a type of anger that Bumsoo only had seen once in his life (though back then it wasn't even to this extent). While he couldn't quite recognize his quiet, calm, and sometimes shy, son in that minute, he knew Myungsoo was extremely protective of his son so it was perfectly logical to see him with that much anger and determination if someone were to take Woohyun away from him.

That also worried the patriarch to no end, if Myungsoo was reacting this way when he mentioned the possibility of Woohyun being taken away, he would react ten times worse than that if that was to happen for real. If Woohyun origins didn't bring him trouble, this could.

Bumsoo sighed deeply and dragged himself towards the couch to sit ungracefully there and then rub his hands against his face, this was not a moment for him to pick a fight with his son. Not only he didn't know how to deal with this side of his son, he was perfectly aware that what was done was done and they couldn't go back in time to change history, the only thing he could do now was to be the father Myungsoo needed at this moment, calming him and then trying to guide him into damage control and honesty.

"Do you want to know something?" He asked tiredly though he didn't expect an answer and Myungsoo didn't give him one. "Once the shock of Jihyun pregnancy passed I was so excited to have two babies coming, I loved them, I love them since the beginning, but Soohyun didn't make it and then I started to love Woohyun twice as much." He paused to look at his son in the eyes. "At this point, it doesn't matter where Woohyun came from because he is here and everyone loves him. You're his father but it is not like your mother and me, and even Moonsoo, can live without him in our lives anymore, we are all too attached."

Myungsoo held his breath, was his father inlying what he was thinking? Myungsoo couldn't believe, nor jump into conclusions so he waited for his father to continue.

“I don't know how your mother will react to all of this but, even if I'm hurt, I can tell you that I won't withdraw my support to you.” Bumsoo said as he looked at his son's eyes only to see the younger with his eyes watering and his tense muscles relaxing a bit. "I'm not Jihyun mom, I don't turn my back on my son and my grandson when they need me the most, what kind of father I would be if I don't guide you and help you in this situation, hum? You should know by now that a father job is never-ending.”

Bumsoo softly patted the spot on the couch beside him and threw a sad smile to his son. Myungsoo waited thirty seconds of hesitance and watering eyes to finally process what his father meant with those words and that simple gesture. After that, he finally moved to go sit by his father and finally be embraced by him as he let some crying happen.

“Oh son, where did you get yourself into?” Bumsoo asked as he patted his son back in hopes it would calm him but not expecting an answer. “This all must have been so hard to deal with it.”

“I'm sorry, dad.” Myungsoo replied in guilt. “I'm truly sorry. I-I just want to be for Woohyun what you are to me, I love him so, so, so much.”

“And I love you as much Myungsoo.” His father added. “And the same way you're ready to do anything for Woohyun I am ready to do anything for you, even more, if that means you, and all of us by default, get to keep our little mandu around.”

“I don't deserve such a good father.” Myungsoo whimpered as he heard that and Bumsoo actually had to pull him away in order to dry his tears and properly look at him.

“Now, let's not think like that because that won't solve anything. Where is the fierce Myungsoo from a minute ago? I kinda need him in order to do some damage control.” His father said teasingly and Myungsoo softly pushed him away.

“I'm right here!” Myungsoo said a bit annoyed but then his expression became sad and he felt tears pooling in his eyes again, although he did his best to fight them. “It's just... If Ji was alive at least we would have mutual support and understanding since we were in the same situation but without her here... it's been so hard, so, so hard, and I am not the most courageous person either and... ”

"Even though we kind of discovered or suspected you still told me and Moonsoo the truth right? How does that make you feel?" His father asked softly.

"Better, lighter, but still I feel like crap." The younger mumbled tiredly.

"Well, that's understandable because you haven't said the whole truth yet, at least not to everybody." Bumsoo gave him his input but Myungsoo instantly froze and side-eyed his father cautiously. "What, you do have something else to say?" The elder asked dumbstruck but the lack of answer told him everything he needed to know. "Ok, come on, I just said I wouldn't withdraw support so what's one more lie?"

“It is not a lie, just something that happened recently.” Instead of answering his father lifted a brow, prompting for his son to talk so Myungsoo bit his lips hesitantly before speaking. “I think I'm falling in love.”

Now, Bumsoo wanted to be happy for his son, he really wanted to be because he thought Myungsoo was too lonely and too burned with Woohyun, but that now only complicated stuff.

“Ok.” Bumsoo said as carefully as he could. “So what are the chances of you starting a relationship right now? Does this guy know about Woohyun? Does he mind him? Where did you even meet him? We have to be careful with what kind of people we date even more when that's a child involved, so, come on, tell me everything.” He managed to add sounding more interested in his son love life.

Myungsoo avoided his father eyes to blush, he had a good relationship with his father but he never ever imagined in his wildest dreams discussing this kind of personal stuff with him since he knew they had different interests.

“We are not officially dating yet, just testing the waters for about a month or something? But the chances are really high.” He said carefully once he managed to gather some words. “He knows about Woohyun, he isn't really in a position to mind him, and he doesn't. And although Woohyun doesn't know about us yet, they already met.”

“Oh! That's surprising.” Bumsoo blinked rapidly in genuine surprise. “I thought you were the shy type so I always imagined that if you dated you would take more time to get close to your lover before introducing Woohyunnie.” He then patted his son knee to urge him, all the drama could wait until he had a clear view of everything so he could set up a plan.

“Yeah, maybe that would happen if it was anyone else, after all not even my closest friends mingle that much with Woohyun. But things with him happened differently, everywhere I go we bump and as much as we tried to avoid it we couldn't.” Myungsoo said as his cheeks flushed even more although he kept confessing stuff. “At first we didn't like each other that much but after some time we solved our issues then we started to get closer full speed and now I'm even able to trust Woohyun with him.” Bumsoo raised a surprised brow. “I know right?” Myungsoo agreed. “I don't have the luxury to be direct in this kind of stuff because Woohyun is always around, and I know Sungyeol hyung has his own issues too, but he recently became single, and he is in a similar situation because he is raising Sunggyu... but then again he is so good looking and he understands my situation so well... This is kind of cheesy but sometimes I feel like we are being forced together by the universe, so I just not struggled with what I have been feeling and asked him out, though it is not exactly like we are literally going out, I mean, we spend our time mainly with the children but it still so good and I was waiting to clear the situation with Woohyun even before I started to look for someone but it happened and I feel so lonely and...”

“MYUNGSOO!” His father called him raising a bit his voice to get his attention. “I get that you are excited but can you breathe for god sake?” He asked and Myungsoo made a show of breathing deeply. Bumsoo leaned his back on the couch and started to chuckle to himself as he processed his son babble. “Gosh, I'm so lucky.” He added with irony.

Myungsoo furrowed his brows in confusion. “What do you mean?”

“It's just, your mother was so attached to Minyoung noona even though they didn't meet often...” Bumsoo suddenly got awkward and shifted his weight on the couch. “At some point, I even thought your mother was bisexual and all.”

“What?” Myungsoo asked dumbfounded.

Bumsoo chuckled before continuing. “But she isn't. The thing is since all the children were boys they weren't exactly expecting this to be possible... but, you know, Minyoung noona was really pretty, so of course, her children would be too and, now that I know you are gay, news that you are attracted to him were kind of predictable. Your mom will be happy with the news so don't worry a thing about her.” He ended with a deep pensive sigh that somehow unsettled his son.

Myungsoo was a little confused so he squinted his sharp eyes at his father. “You don't sound like you liked that part...” He pointed.

“It's not a matter of liking Myungsoo.” His father said with some hesitation. “I'm just worried.”

“About what exactly?” Myungsoo lifted his brows in questioning. “I just said he doesn't mind Woohyun and he isn't in a position to complain either when he has Sunggyu.”

“I know, and I am thankful for that part, it means fewer problems in a way.”

“Then?”

Bumsoo sighed deeply because he didn't know how to approach this subject.“Minyoung noona was best friends with your mother and girls talk son, and then later your mother would share everything with me, are you aware of where I am getting at?”

“No.” Myungsoo frowned genuinely lost so Bumsoo sighed once more.

“Judging by how you two behaved back in Incheon I get that you two have some synergy going on and that is a really good thing if you plan on entering a relationship while having two kids around and that's great. I also noticed that he is still a bit lost with his situation and ...”

“We are working on that.” Myungsoo interrupted only for his father to look at him with a bit of annoyance because he was doing his best to build an argument and his son was not helping him.

“What I mean is, I know you're probably excited because it seems to be the first time you're feeling like this and because Sungyeol is good looking, smart and probably is going to place not to mention that he is in a similar situation so he is able to understand the difficulties of raising a child by himself. But, there are things about him that you should be...” The elder paused as he thought how to express himself in a smooth way, but it wasn't like his brain was in full speed after all the new information he processed today. “...careful about” He added.

“What do you mean?” Myungsoo crossed his arms over his chest in a defensive posture and squinted his eyes even more at his father.

“You know that I love you, right? You know I am only worried because I want the best for you, right?” Suddenly Bumsoo changed his tactics and Myungsoo lost his patience.

“Can you tell me what are you worried about already? Stop beating around the bush.” He complained in the end.

“Ok, I will be direct.” Bumsoo agreed and took a deep intake of air. “I am worried because I know he had troubles to bond with other people since he was young and he didn't spend enough time with his parents so they could teach him about that. And then, I'm not fully aware of what it happened to him but it seems that he has a bit of dark past too, I don't know if he had depression or something like that, he seems pretty normal at first sight too but... you understand now why am I worried about you?”

“Dad, I am perfectly aware of everything you just said.” Myungsoo said much for Bumsoo surprise. “It's not like he can't connect with other people at all, he has friends and, aside helping each other with the kids, we spend a lot of time talking about everything and nothing at all, I believe if he wasn't able to connect with me he wouldn't have accepted this.”

“Are you sure he can really develop feelings for you and he is not trying to be with you just because you're convenient from looks to help?” Bumsoo asked a bit skeptically and Myungsoo expression darkened.

“I am aware that I am convenient when it comes to the kids, but is not like he puts fewer efforts than me in this area. And I don't think hyung is that shallow, from what I could gather he is usually scared to get close to people but the emotional connection is what he needs the most so when he deems someone is worthy he puts effort to overcome his own interactions problems. He just needs a lot of love and patience, two things that I have a lot.” Myungsoo explained the best he could with that tone that almost pleaded his dad to believe him but when Bumsoo didn't give him a reply he added something else. “We had an honest conversation, I'm fully aware where I'm getting myself into and he is fully aware of my circumstances as well.”

“Well, you probably know him the best.” Bumsoo admitted with a sigh but didn't change his worried expression. “But even so you have to be careful with him.” Bumsoo stood his ground with his opinion then shifted in his place as he ordered his thoughts and finally grabbed his son's hands. “You have some heavy secrets son, which we will give you all the support to get through, but I want you to be aware of the huge blow all of this will be for Woohyun and how you're the one that will have to deal with that directly. Then that happens all your focus has to be on him. I'm just saying that if you really do enter a serious relationship with Sungyeol, he can't add problems, he has to sum on your life, offer support, cheer you up, be a real partner, these kinds of things, do you get it? You can't have more shit on your plate because you won't be able to deal with it, Woohyun situation is already too huge and demanding of attention.”

Myungsoo looked from his dad's eyes to their joint hands and gave a little squeeze as he nodded, finally understanding his father point of view although it still left him kind of sad. Noticing that, Bumsoo raised one hand and ran his fingers on the younger hair, a comforting gesture Myungsoo often did to Woohyun. “Myungsoo, despite all the hard work you put to raise your son you can't hide anymore how much lonely you are, so if you think Sungyeol can be a good thing for you then go for it, just be sure, at least for now, to be careful with Woohyun so you don't worsen things, ok?”

Myungsoo nodded in silence again, he knew his father was right, Woohyun knew nothing, not about his origins, not about Myungsoo's upcoming relationship with Sungyeol and for an innocent kid that idealistic, and weirdly traditional on his views on love, things could get ugly, like really, really ugly.

Bumsoo hugged his son then and he felt Myungsoo relaxing in his arms, he knew that his son situation was complicated and the worst was yet to come, but this conversation was extremely necessary, not only for Myungsoo to come clean and become less burdened by the weight of his lies but for Bumsoo to show that it didn't matter if he grew up and had a son of his own, he was still his caring and supportive father and nothing would change that.

They stayed like that for a while as they reconnected with that hug and Myungsoo finally put up his strong front to the side and finally let his seven years of emotions flow freely in the form of quiet tears. When he managed to collect himself a bit Bumsoo pulled out form the hug and straightened himself getting serious.

“As much as I was enjoying our hug and think that it is what you've been needing for a while, we still have to solve Woohyun situation.” His father said carefully.

“I know.” Myungsoo sighed as he tried to clean his face the best he could, a gesture that just made him seem fifteen years younger than what he really was for his dad. “I... I want to come clean to him, I even tried to tell him about myself and Sungyeol hyung, but I don't know what to do... he has this idea about his mother and me in his head that is really hard to shake....” Myungsoo trailed worriedly before looking at his dad with a defeated look. “He gets incredibly upset when I say I'm feeling lonely and I want somebody to love, he says I'd be cheating on his mom even if she is already gone. He finished in frustration.”

“Myungsoo, you're letting Woohyun be too unrealistic. I think you should start to be more open about his mom, tell him things, explain that she had flaws too. Show your own flaws too, explain it to him, maybe showing him some pictures, hum? Maybe show him some movie with a similar situation, I don't know, things that make him wonder and then you confront and explain.” Bumsoo suggested softly. “As for your relationship with Sungyeol... I don't have the slightest idea how things will progress between you two, but maybe you should be very open on how happy he makes you feel, though at the same time you should be careful with what Woohyun sees. I think it would be easier for him to understand if you explained his origins before explaining about yourself because one thing can justify the other but if it's the other way around he will only end up confused and angry.”

“It is just so hard, I've been trying to hint to him for some weeks already but I only make him upset.” Myungsoo sighed tiredly.

“Suck it up and keep trying.” Bumsoo blurted. “Don't force anything, be subtle but keep trying to put his feet on the ground. I love the way our Namu is but he is already seven, he should know already that reality is different to what he expects, discuss reality with him.” He stopped to think a bit but then he came up with another idea."Involve Sungyeol on that.” He said and his son furrowed his brows in confusion. “When we talked back in Incheon I noticed he has some dry views on life, almost as if he was at least ten years older or something, maybe he will be helpful to demystify life a bit, maybe this will be good for you too.”

Myungsoo just raised his brows in questioning when his father decided he had enough and clapped his hands.

“OK, you're advised on that part, try what I said slowly.” He said then moved to the next subject. “Now, I want you to go over Woohyun origins again with as much detail as possible. This area isn't much my expertise but I'll try to talk with some colleagues and do some research to know what we can do so if they strike we are prepared. Let's start with his biological father identity, do you know who he is?”

Myungsoo sighed deeply and let himself lean on the couch as he rubbed his hands over his face. “Yeah, I know that jerk, he was from my school, he is a couple of years older.” Myungsoo answered tiredly then looked at his father eyes as he began talking. “Everything started when.....”


	39. I'll stand by you - Bubble pop theory - Fix you

 

 

 

Sungyeol arrived home with the kids to find Myungsoo laying out on his couch rubbing his hands on his face in distress while a good smell came from the kitchen. Someone else was in the younger apartment and Sungyeol wondered who could it be, he knew Myungsoo had friends but it wasn't like he ever saw someone else inside Myungsoo apartment that wasn't part of his family.

Woohyun entered the apartment blabbering something about the movie then stopped to smell the air, he was ready to make a beeline for the kitchen, thinking his father was there, but he stopped in his tracks when Myungsoo sat on the couch to look at him.

The boy took in his father appearance, a thing that Sungyeol and Sunggyu stopped to do as well, and immediately frowned. Myungsoo had his eyes slightly red and his face was a bit swollen, he seemed to be really, really, sad and the boy didn't like it one bit, so he ran to where his father was with a concerned expression.

The boy fussed all over his father, checking his body and asking what had happened but instead of answering Myungsoo just engulfed him in a hug. The young dad seemed really relieved to see his son, thing that the boy didn't understand really well but still immediately hugged his father back, trying to somehow comfort him.

Sungyeol and Sunggyu eyed each other in confusion, they were not understanding the scene at all so, after a second of hesitance, they got close to the young father-son pair only for Sunggyu to try to hug them and Sungyeol place a hand on Myungsoo back and ask what was wrong.

Myungsoo didn't let go of the hug but he managed to look at Sungyeol with his eyes full of sadness and distress and, before he could answer his lover (?) question his father came from the kitchen and asked if Woohyun had arrived and if Sunggyu was there too.

The boys immediately snapped their head to look at Bumsoo and at first Woohyun wondered what his grandpa was doing there, he never came unannounced, and it was not like his father would let him go out with the neighbors if he knew the patriarch would come too. It had been a while Woohyun had seen him so he wanted to be cheerful and greet his grandfather but at the time he was still concerned over his dad, so he just looked from one to another totally confused on what he was supposed to do while Sunggyu timidly moved to give the elder a hug.

Seeing that Woohyun would not move without some kind of reassurance Myungsoo said he was fine and that his son should greet his grandfather properly. Only then the boy nodded dumbly and moved still confusedly to greet the elder. Woohyun was hugged, squeezed, lifted and twirled, Bumsoo wasn't kidding when he said he was missing him, and once he was on the ground the elder squeezed his cheeks then fondly combed his hair. Meanwhile, Sunggyu was giggling to himself because of all of that, it didn't seem like Woohyunie had liked to be squeezed and his expression had been funny, as for Sungyeol his eyes were in Myungsoo only, carefully observing how his neighbor seemed to have his emotions in conflict.

Then it came the moment that Myungsoo was dreading, though he knew it would come eventually, and Woohyun ended up asking why his dad was so sad. The young father promptly lied, saying he wasn't which was a clear lie that made Sungyeol frown so Bumsoo ended up saying otherwise, that Myungsoo did not invite him over nor had taken Woohyun to see his grandparents over the past month so he had to be scolded properly, how he could live without his Namu, right?

The young dad still tried to deny and Woohyun was a bit incredulous, but then Myungsoo decided it was less troublesome to go with his father lie and ended up defending himself saying that his dad could come whenever he wanted and that he hadn't had much time to take Woohyun back to Incheon since he had been working to raise some money.

Woohyun blinked deeply as if he was not believing what he was hearing, he didn't think that would cause such sadness in his father but he also couldn't think of anything else that could do that either. Myungsoo had been so happy lately despite weird comments about wanting to cheat on his mother. So, to settle this, he walked to his grandpa, hugged his legs and begged for the elder not to scold his daddy anymore because he didn't like to see his father upset and that made the two fathers present have both hearts squeezed. _Oh Woohyun, if only you knew._

Before Bumsoo could reply his grandson, Sunggyu started to smell the air and scrunch up his face, a thing that Sungyeol immediately knew why: something seemed to be burning. Bumsoo eyes changed from showing some pity to comically big and then he was already rushing to the kitchen, letting out some screams that amused and attracted the kids to the kitchen and that made the young couple be alone in the living room. Once the kids disappeared giggling at Bumsoo, the young father finally let out an insufferable sigh and turn his head only to see Sungyeol getting in front of him.

"Come here." Sungyeol coaxed softly, offering a hand for the younger.

Myungsoo looked at him for a second or two before he finally took it and then Sungyeol was already lifting him up and taking him to his own room without letting go of his hand. Once in Myungsoo's room, Sungyeol locked the door and gently pulled him to sit on the bed. "This is not only about him not seeing Woohyun, is it?" Sungyeol asked as softly as he could, he didn't want to pry on anything but offer a shoulder for his friend/lover (?).

“It is in a way.” Myungsoo said, not clearly being able to hide his emotions as he looked at Sungyeol fighting upcoming tears for the umpteenth time that night, just thinking about the dimension of his lies and the possibility of Woohyun biological father and grandmother wanting to take his son away already made him a mess. Meanwhile, Sungyeol felt that there was more into this so he just let Myungsoo talk once he was able. “He thought I started hiding Woohyun so they wouldn't notice the differences in our looks....” Myungsoo lips quivered as they heard some noise in the kitchen and he waited a few seconds to speak in a broken and painful tone. “Hyung... he knows.... about Woohyun... he knows...” He mumbled lowly.

Sungyeol had a bad history when it came to connecting, he wasn't much of a good listener not deemed himself to be any good at comforting, mainly because he couldn't have much empathy and was kind of self-centered, but, hell, Myungsoo tone was so broken that he felt himself immediately hugging his neighbor to try to comfort him, unknowingly giving exactly what Myungsoo needed at the moment.

Myungsoo hugged him tightly as if he needed to be physically sure that Sungyeol was there for him while he whispered lowly. “I had to tell him everything.”

“Everything everything?” Sungyeol asked to be sure.

“Yes, everything, including us.” Myungsoo whispered sadly.

“Oh, Myungsoo.” Sungyeol breathed and kissed Myungsoo temples a couple of times as he rubbed one hand on the younger back (he was getting the hang of this comforting thing lately, wasn't he?).

It was not like Sungyeol could put himself in Myungsoo place and feel exactly what Myungsoo was feeling. Still, he was feeling strangely sad for this as well and he wondered if that was empathy for the younger. Since it had been so hard for him to connect with others without trying really hard, Sungyeol rarely experienced that feeling, but he couldn't avoid being a tiny bit happy as well because that meant that Myungsoo was operating a big transformation for the better on him. He liked that and he liked Myungsoo, and he liked that he was feeling that he could offer what Myungsoo expected from him. “But.... he doesn't look angry...” He trailed confusedly a couple of seconds later.

Myungsoo pulled back. “Don't fool yourself, he is.” He said as he rubbed the back of his hands against his eyes. “Not heavily angry as I expected though, it seems like he is so attached to Woohyun that it doesn't even matter if they are really...” He then dropped his voice the lowest he could, almost ashamed to say what he was going to say. “…related.”

“This is a good thing, right?” Sungyeol asked in confusion. “You told him everything, right? So if your father loves Woohyun and really doesn't care, his anger towards you will fade eventually.” He tried to be encouraging.

“It's just... once I started this... I was prepared to lose everything in order to have him, still, I am not prepared at all if I were to lose him.” Myungsoo voice cracked and his lips quivered and Sungyeol was almost pulling his hair, that wasn't the Myungsoo he knew, _his_ Myungsoo shouldn't ever be allowed to be this way.

“You won't lose him, Woohyun loves you to death, eventually, and with a lot of talks to explain everything, whatever he feels will subside and he will see you're the best thing that could have happened to him.” Sungyeol tried once more comfort him. _You are the best thing that happened in almost four years in my life as well._ Sungyeol thought, he knew it was kind of soon to think this way when he didn't even know if Myungsoo loved him the same way, but whatever he felt with Myungsoo, it was better than he ever felt with anyone else, so yeah.

“No, he will hate me for sure. “Myungsoo disagreed in a whimper. “I don't know what I'll do when that happens, but what if Woohyun wants to meet his real family and they want him and he wants them? What if they try to take him away from me before I have the chance to tell him the truth?” He asked with a hint of desperation.

“No, no, no.” He grabbed Myungsoo by the shoulders. “I won't let you be this defeated.” Sungyeol then softly held Myungsoo chin and forced the younger to look in his eyes. “Listen, Woohyun will not cease to exist because you're in trouble, he is a kid and he will be needing you until he is able to take care of himself and you said you chose this because you wanted to be his father, so you have to pull yourself together and be there for him.”

Myungsoo sighed deeply. “Hyung, but everything is happening at once, I feel overborne from everything. Besides, it's an easy thing to say that when you aren't in the same situation, how do I even do that?” Myungsoo whined.

Sungyeol shook his head with sadness in his tone. “Oh Myungsoo, you know nothing.” He then took one hand from his neighbor and made him caress the scars hidden in his hair. “What I've been through is totally different from what you experienced but don't you think I know what is overbearing situations and emotions as well?” He asked and Myungsoo immediately looked down. “I have been bullied, abandoned, I attempted suicide, and when I finally thought I was overcoming everything, my estranged mother died and pushed on me a responsibility too big for a person like myself and I was left with two kids to raise. I didn't want that situation but I couldn't be angry at her because my brothers were sad. I couldn't be sad because they needed someone to guide their life without her, that it was something that I was already used, and although Sungjong recovered fast studying for his entrance exams, Sunggyu was completely destroyed. Most of the times I have no idea how to deal with people in general but I had even less idea about how to deal with him because we only had seen each other a couple of times before.”

“I didn't mean...” Myungsoo wanted to apologize, of course what Sungyeol went through was terrible and he knew his neighbor had suffered a lot, but before he could ramble his apology Sungyeol cut him off.

“I know I was a unique child even before that all happened to me but I am sure something is equal for everyone: when we are young every problem seems to be too big and our parents are our world and our heroes. But once we get older, we are hit by reality and we start to see that things are not like we thought, parents have their flaws too and our world gets bigger with, hopefully, more people in it, and problems can be overcome. Today, instead of bullied, I am respected; I have only a few, but I have people on my side; I found things that make me want to live and I have been learning how to raise a kid from you. You know nowadays you're my role model in this right? Who else I'm gonna learn this from?”

Myungsoo was surprised with that kind of speech, up til now Sungyeol didn't seem like he would be that supporting and back in Incheon he didn't think he would need Sungyeol comfort either. But now that he needed it, and Sungyeol was trying to overcome his own nature in order to give him comfort, it made him touched not only because Sungyeol was investing in their relationship but because to change from being hated to role model showed how much they progressed already.

Feeling a tiny bit better, Myungsoo forced a smile and interlaced his fingers with Sungyeol's. “I'm glad you changed your mind about me or maybe this wouldn't be possible.” He said quietly with eyes fixed on their entangled fingers.

“You're right about that, and I'm glad it too, but you have to focus back on your son.” Sungyeol focused back on the issue at hand, it wasn't like he would let Myungsoo rub their weird beginning to feel better, this had to be done in another way, so the taller untangled their finger then grabbed Myungsoo face gently again so they could look into each other eyes.

"This devastating state won't help you two, you'll only scare the shit out of him if you keep up like this and you don't need a distressed Woohyun right now, or else you won't be able to prepare him to face the truth. Besides, if Woohyun has another family, and they didn't appear up until now, they probably don't want him, so stop suffering in anticipation for something that didn't happen or might not happen at all. You don't have the time to wonder what they might do, you made choices to be in the situation that you are now, being Woohyun father, so you need to stick with your decision and get ready to face whatever it comes."

"You're right." Myungsoo said begrudgingly and then leaned towards his neighbor to lay his head on his shoulder to mumble something. "It's just... I'm just so scared of this."

Sungyeol enveloped him in a hug and patted his back. “When I started taking care of the boys I was too, I still am a bit.” Sungyeol admitted lowly then turned his head a bit to place a well-aimed kiss on the top of his dongsaeng head. “But you're a good parent and Woohyun loves you; everything about this is hard, but when you tell Woohyun the truth, and when he finally overcomes all the confusion he will feel, you two will become indestructible, I'm sure of it.”

Sungyeol kissed him again and Myungsoo finally managed a little smile against the elder shoulder, despite being sad with his situation there was a positive thing in his life: Sungyeol. He would be damned if he wouldn't be at least a bit happy that Sungyeol was comfortable enough around him to initiate skinship and give him comforting words instead of him shaping Sungyeol to be what he needed as he thought he would do.

He kept himself on the elder hold but pulled his face away just a bit from his shoulder just to press his mouth close to the elder's ear. “Thank you.” He whispered as he felt Sungyeol shiver against him so he took advantage that the elder wasn't expecting that, and was a bit surprised, to press a soft kiss behind the elder's ear. “Thank you.” He whispered again to reinforce how meaningful this had been for him.

Sungyeol kind of froze after the shiver but after Myungsoo whispered a second time in his ear he freed the younger from his hold and turned his face just as slowly as Myungsoo pulled back. He felt Myungsoo lips brushing against his cheek and getting near his mouth, but when they were almost kissing they heard the knob being forced and two small voices outside.

“Daddy? Hyung? Why the door is closed?” Woohyun asked in a mix of confusion and concern, his father never locked this door before, never.

“Grandpa is calling us to eat, he made hamburgers.” Sunggyu called and after a second thought, he decided to add something encouraging. “They are not burnt.”

At that moment the adults sighed in frustration because the mood was killed and they had to pull apart completely.

“How do I explain this to Woohyun?” Myungsoo asked Sungyeol.

“Daddy?” They heard the boy try the knob again.

“Leave to me.” Sungyeol said confidently but after a second thought added. “But do go along with whatever I come up with.”

“Fine.” Myungsoo agreed and begrudgingly get up from the bed so he could go open the door, but he was stopped by Sungyeol grabbing his wrists and getting up to be at his eye level (or almost, since Sungyeol was so tall).

“When the boys fall asleep, leave the door open for me.” Sungyeol boldly suggested.

“Hyung?” Sunggyu was the one calling this time. “Are you there?”

“Hyung, Woohyun...” Myungsoo was a bit scandalized with what he thought Sungyeol was suggesting but the older was quick to dismiss everything.

“I know.” He smiled. “But we can talk, and we can connect, and it's an opportunity for us to grow... “He hesitated a bit but decided to add anyway. “...Individually and as a couple.”

Myungsoo finally relaxed and repeated what he said a month back. “My door will always be open to you.”

When the door was finally open, Myungsoo took a minute to try to recompose himself fully as Sungyeol was the first to come out. Woohyun wanted to pass by him and go check on his daddy while Sunggyu threw a knowing (and annoying) look at his brother, but the elder just grabbed Woohyun by the arm and pulled him and Sunggyu to the side then squatted to explain things to them at eye level.

“I just talked to Myungsoo to discover what happened and it seems that the scolding he received from his father wasn't that big or anything but it made him doubt his parenting skills and this is what is upsetting him.” As Woohyun seemed surprised with that information, Sungyeol was quick to explain a bit more. “You see, Myungsoo is a young parent and even if he became an adult, he still has fears and insecurities as any other person.” He explained though he didn't know how true this was. He looked at Sunggyu the next second. “You know I have them too, right?” Sunggyu scratched his head but ended up nodding then Sungyeol returned his gaze to Woohyun. “But we can help him.”

“How?” Woohyun asked eagerly though Sunggyu asked the same one second later, both of them showing the reaction Sungyeol wanted.

“As I told you every person has fears and insecurities, but they can overcome them if they are confident.” He explained only for Woohyun eagerly ask another question.

“How do we make dad feel confident?”

“Well, for Sunggyu and I, that will happen if we show support, with words and maybe hugs, since he likes hugs so much.” Sungyeol explained and Sunggyu nodded with a determined look of I-got-that before his brother continued. “But Woohyun, it's a different case. You are the most important person in Myungsoo's life and there is no one he loves more, so anything that comes from you will have even more effect and even more meaning, do you get that? If you act badly he will feel twice bad, but if you're good he will feel twice better.” Woohyun nodded in understanding as well before Sungyeol finished. “You just have to show him how much you love him so he will put his fears and insecurities to the side and be the cool dad that you know.”

“Ok, I can do it.” Woohyun said confidently making a fighting hand motion.

“How are you going to do it?” Sungyeol asked with a smile, Woohyun had completely charmed him with time and if he wasn't the cutest thing at the moment Sungyeol didn't know what he was.

“I can hug him, I can kiss him, we can sleep together...” He said and Sungyeol for a brief moment was worried Woohyun would screw his plans for the night, but the boy quickly forgot about that when he gasped after having an idea. “I can sing him a song, yes, dad will love it.”

“Boooooooooys, what are you taking so long? The hamburgers will get cold.” Bumsoo called impatiently and the three of them were interrupted only to hear movement from inside the room, Myungsoo was definitely coming out, so his son quickly forgot Sungyeol and ran to him.

“Daddy, are you ok?” He asked a bit worried.

“I'm fine now.” Myungsoo said as he ran a hand through his son's hair. “Hyung gave me some words of wisdom.”

“Ppfffff.” Sunggyu contained a laugh, he obviously thought Sungyeol wasn't giving words of wisdom to him, a thing that made his brother turn to glare at him. But, unknowingly, the taller was very briefly being glared at by Woohyun.

“Myungsoo, can you get everybody to come for dinner?” Bumsoo called impatiently again, though using a serious tone, one didn't mess with food in their family.

“We're coming.” Myungsoo announced loudly before addressing his son. “Let's eat before grandpa get's angry, ok? We can play together after dinner and then you can tell me how your day was, I'm dying to know about the movie you watched.” That kind of answer didn't please Woohyun but he ended up grabbing his dad hand before going towards the living room.

Sungyeol and Sunggyu were left alone for a brief second and Sungyeol promptly turned to glare at his brother. “Kim Sunggyu!” He hissed and Sunggyu straightened himself and Sungyeol let out a tired sigh. "If Woohyun discovers things before Myungsoo telling him it is going to be a big mess for both of them, you aren't helping if you keep being like this." He scolded.

Sunggyu immediately looked down to his feet and Sungyeol got up and sighed tiredly. “It's ok Sunggyu, you don't need to be sad, just stop doing that ok? Myungsoo is going through a delicate moment and we have to be supportive friends, so come on, let's eat and distract them.” He encouraged and pulled Sunggyu towards the living room where he watched Woohyun making his prayers while Myungsoo started to serve them both with the hamburger made by his father.

The dinner was a bit awkward at first because everyone was a bit worried about Myungsoo but soon enough the young dad asked the boys about their day and the chatty atmosphere began. Now, Sungyeol wasn't a genius of human connection but he had the hang of it with the kids now and that reflected in the way the boy was speaking about their outing with him. While Myungsoo and his father kept making questions that prompted him to forget the young dad sad mood by talking more, Sungyeol kept poking the table in front of Sunggyu plate so he could get the hint that he had to eat.

At some point, Sungyeol joined the conversation more actively as he suggested taking the kids to Everland on the next Saturday, with Myungsoo joining them this time, and Woohyun and Sunggyu were delighted, not to mention Myungsoo finally lightened up like a Christmas tree while Bumsoo observed them with an amused smile.

The older sighed to himself sadly. He couldn't stop thinking that Myungsoo entered his current situation because he thought his parents preferred him a certain way. While Bumsoo and Sonmi could accept Myungsoo being gay, he knew this probably happened because he was always too blind to see what it was in front of him, but now that he knew it was so obvious. Myungsoo loved Jihyun, there was no doubt about that, but as he reacted to Sungyeol words, even if the two of them were pretending to be friendly and casual, his eyes shone brightly and his smiles, even though still a bit sad, were always broader.

To tell the truth he was worried about Sungyeol being the one Myungsoo liked since he heard so many things about the boy while he was growing up. He thought Sungyeol, being the attractive and witty young male that he was, charmed Myungsoo but as he observed their interactions under a new light, he couldn't help but understand why they worked. It had nothing to do with personal characteristics but understanding and partnership that went beyond them and extended to the kids, and while Myungsoo and Sungyeol were in the beginning stages of a (now, hopefully) relationship, they carried all the interactions between themselves and kids as they were already a family, even though not the traditional one.

When they finally finished dining, everyone took their dirty plates and glasses to the kitchen and Myungsoo was about to go wash them when his father said he would take care of it and that he should go play with the kids, but not before volunteering Sungyeol to help him. Myungsoo was a bit hesitant to leave Sungyeol alone with his father but the taller easily agreed and started the task before telling Myungsoo to make sure Sunggyu would brush his teeth (the boy had his own toothbrush in Myungsoo place the same way Woohyun had one in the Lee/Kim apartment), and Myungsoo caught himself begrudgingly agreeing and ushering the kids to go to the bathroom.

Bumsoo then directed himself towards the sink and was ready to help when the boy beside him boldly started a conversation.

“I know everything.” He confessed and Bumsoo almost let the plate he just grabbed fall. “I don't know the details but I know about him and Woohyun.”

“Why would he tell you that?” Bumsoo asked more jealous that Sungyeol probably heard before him than anything else, forgetting completely that he already knew the truth way before.

Sungyeol just blinked at him but looked straight in his eyes. “Because I told him everything about myself.”

Now that was a surprise and Bumsoo gasped loudly and with that reaction Sungyeol had the confirmation that Bumsoo probably knew detailed things about him, there was no avoidance or pretending now.

Sungyeol just turned back his concentration to the task at hand before continuing. “Don't worry, I left the gory parts out, Myungsoo is too empathic, so, if you know, don't tell him either. He is not in condition take more baggage now.”

“Ye-yeah.” The father stuttered an agreement and dumbly stayed in place, processing the younger words then hesitantly asked with a bit of confusion. “Why did _you_ tell _him_ then?”

“I'm only twenty-three and I can say my life was pretty shitty with one bad thing happening after the other since I was six.” Sungyeol trailed emotionless then stopped to look at Myungsoo's father. “And then your son comes, and we didn't hit it off right off the bat, but in a few months everything was falling into place. He is an attractive and caring man and that can make him get anyone else so I thought, by logic, that I need to put up an extra effort if I want to be worthy enough of his interest that he might want to stick around.”

Bumsoo raised a brow but couldn't contain an amused smile. “Logic huh?” The elder chuckled. “It is not surprising that someone like you would say you're using logic in this sort of situation.”

Sungyeol turned off the faucet and turned his whole body to look at Bumsoo suspiciously since he didn't understand if he was trying to be offensive somehow or was just stating facts. “Yeah, I'm not too good with emotions.” He decided that was a good neutral answer.

“From what I heard of, course not, but that's Myungsoo expertise though.” Bumsoo idly added.

“Yeah, he is better at that.” The younger agreed not really getting where Myungsoo's father was going.

“If you want to be with him you will have to get better at that.” The elder explained carefully and Sungyeol crossed his arms over his shirt in a defensive posture.

“He would need to get a bit more realistic then, he can't envelop himself and Woohyun in a bubble of love and think nothing will try to pop it. Life itself is a constant poke on whatever bubble we build, soon or later it will pop.” Sungyeol replied sharply.

“Now, although I agree with you on what you said about life, love is not a bubble, it's an abstract concept that I know you might have trouble with and at the same time it is a very concrete thing, but you're taking it too pessimistically.” Bumsoo said in a bit of reproval. “If built properly it will remain even if the bubble is popped, am I not here?” Bumsoo asked wittily and this time Sungyeol hadn't a reply for him, and just like a chess match he just waited for his opponent next move, so Bumsoo continued. “I have another question for you, are you willing to build something with Myungsoo that will withstand pops or do you want to be another bubble?”

Sungyeol smiled in amusement at the metaphor but dodged Bumsoo question smartly, he wasn't going to discuss this with Myungsoo dad. “It doesn't depend on me only.”

“It does because I already know how Myungsoo feels about you.”

“It doesn't because this is not an equation of two variables, there's a third one called Woohyun.” Sungyeol replied right off the bat, choosing to suppress the curiosity about what kind of feelings Myungsoo admitted having to his father.

“He spends half of his time with you, you should know no? Aren't you counting with Sunggyu too?” Bumsoo ended up asking as he lifted a brow.

“No, because Sunggyu is my brother, he doesn't have real influence in my life as I have in his, besides, he knows and he doesn't mind none of your sons. As for Woohyun, I am aware that even if I don't mind him with Myungsoo as a package deal, whatever is it my relationship with your son it pokes their bubble. What I can do at the moment is to make what is inside the bubble strong enough to take the pop because one day I'm sure it will pop and Woohyun will know.”

It was no wonder Sungyeol couldn't connect with people. Most of them were no match for him, they didn't challenge him enough for him to get interested and then develop some emotions, Bumsoo was barely hanging on there and he wondered how Myungsoo managed to spike Sungyeol interest, it couldn't be the face alone, right? He wondered what Myungsoo did.

Even so he ended up smiling satisfied to himself at Sungyeol answer, sure he felt like Sungyeol avoided talking about how he felt about Myungsoo but his answer was enough for him right now, at least he liked Myungsoo enough to help his son to go through this in a better way, not to mention Sungyeol had Woohyun in mind as well and he was grateful for that.

“You know what, Sungyeol? I don't know how things are going to turn out but I'm rooting for you two.” Bumsoo said and that seemed to caught Sungyeol a bit off guard.

“Why?” The younger asked confusedly, he knew Myungsoo parents were more on the supporting side, but even if they accepted Myungsoo being gay, and differently from Sungjong, he didn't think they accept him that freely since he had such dark past that could burden their son.

Bumsoo shrugged. “I think Myungsoo and Woohyun have a lot to learn from reality with you.”

Sungyeol smiled in bitter amusement right after. “Isn't that my expertise?” He retorted.

“Hard to know, I'm sure you're an expert in many things.” Bumsoo laughed genuinely and then turned to turn on the faucet. “Go, I'll finish this by myself.”

“Are you sure?” Sungyeol asked as he looked at the pile of things in the sink.

“Yes, they need you.” Bumsoo said idly and Sungyeol was sure Myungsoo didn't need him to make sure the two kids brushed their teeth so his father must be referring to something else, something with more meaning, something that Sungyeol was sure to be there for.

“OK then, thank you, sir.” He politely bowed and thanked but Bumsoo waved a hand of dismissal at him before Sungyeol moved his body out of the kitchen.

He was still thinking about the recent conversation - was that a blessing? - when he bumped with Woohyun small body so he quickly snapped out of his thoughts and looked down to face the boy that seemed unharmed (thankfully or else there would be a father and a grandfather killing him today) and was shirtless.

“Hyung, can you help me with something?” Woohyun chirped then beckoned the elder to get down so he could whisper in his ear. The boy had an idea to cheer up his father and was too excited about it so when Sungyeol finished hearing he couldn't understand much of it.

“You want what?” He asked and this time Woohyun actually spoke slowly so Sungyeol could understand, and he agreed with the boy, it was not a bad idea at all, but would he be able to pull through? “Woohyun, are you confident you can pull this through?” He asked with squinted eyes of doubt and the boy nodded eagerly.

“Can you help me?” The boy added to his request a pair of puppy eyes and Sungyeol sighed internally, the longer he spent with Woohyun, the more effective those puppy eyes became, how did Myungsoo survived for seven years and managed to be able to say no to that?

“I think I need to check it out on Youtube first, but I think I can do it.” Sungyeol said confidently only for the boy to beam but at the moment they heard Myungsoo, that just had arrived with Sunggyu that was shirtless.

“What is happening?” The young dad asked the two conspiring people in the living room. “Where is my dad?” He asked Sungyeol then looked at his son. “Why are you avoiding your bath?” He asked and the boy smiled sheepishly hiding behind Sungyeol long legs.

“Nothing.” Sungyeol lied bluntly. “He said I could go.” He then moved his eyes to Sunggyu. “Why are the boys shirtless?”

“My shirt was dirty.” Sunggyu replied a bit upset but that was to be expected, Woohyun had amazing coordination despite being younger and Sunggyu was... Sunggyu seemed to attract small disasters often, mainly when eating.

“Sunggyu made a mess in his shirt and tried to scrub the spot a bit but I think it's safer to wash it properly later.” Myungsoo informed as he raised one of his hands and showed a half wet shirt. “They were supposed to go for a bath now but Woohyun ran away.” He added

“Give me here.” Sungyeol positioned his hands as if he was waiting for Myungsoo to throw the shirt at him and once he caught it he turned to Woohyun. “Go take your bath, you're smelling.” He said and Woohyun actually lifted his two little arms to try to smell himself, he didn't know what Sungyeol was talking about, he didn't smell bad at all, his baby smell was still on. “Start with their bath, I'll be right back.” He informed and then whispered to Woohyun to distract them before he made way towards the door.

The boy didn't need to be told twice and immediately ran to his father. “Daddy, take a bath together with us.”

“Distract me? Why distract me?” Myungsoo asked confused since he managed to hear Sungyeol just a second before. “Hyung, where are you going?” He added but it was not like Sungyeol actually stopped to hear his questions, instead he merely waved his hand in a 'bye' motion and closed the door behind himself.

“Daddy, our bath...” The younger insisted and Myungsoo finally looked down at his son and squinted his slightly swollen eyes in suspicion but before he could say anything Sunggyu was already looking at him pleadingly.

“What about me?” He didn't want to be left out.

“What? No, you're old enough to take a bath without me, we don't take baths together for a long time now, where did you get this idea? What are you trying to do?” He then moved his head to look at the young neighbor. “You shouldn't be asking me that Sunggyu, you're older than Woohyun, you should give him examples”.

“But I don't want to be left alone.” The boy pouted.

“Then you two go back to the bathroom.” Myungsoo ordered and Woohyun bit his plump lips a bit distraught, it didn't seem like he would be able to distract his father until his oldest neighbor brought _that_ to help him. But, it turns out Woohyun didn't have to worry about that because next thing he knew his father was announcing he would check on his grandpa and the boy felt relieved, his grandpa would probably keep him busy.

The boy ended up looking mischievously at his slightly older friend. “The last there's a monkey uncle.” He said and took off to the bathroom.

“What?” Sunggyu gasped shocked and a second later ran after his friend. “Wait! No, I don't want to be a monkey uncle.”

Myungsoo could only chuckle as he heard Woohyun laughing loudly and Sunggyu complaining. He then went to Woohyun room to get some clothes for Sunggyu (aside the toothbrush the boy now had a couple of clothes in Myungsoo's apartment and so did Woohyun at the neighbors) and after leaving them in the bathroom and closing the door, he directed himself towards the kitchen only to find his father drying his wet hands as he already finished all the kitchen chores.

“Hey Soo, feeling better?” His father asked softly with a small smile.

The younger nodded slowly and dragged his feet to get closer to his dad before hesitantly asking something he was dreading to know but was almost sure it happened. “You didn't have _a talk_ with him, did you?”

“I had.” Bumsoo said with an ear to ear smile and Myungsoo promptly stomped one of his feet on the ground and rubbed his hands on his face in an over the top frustrated and embarrassed motion. “You know, if you hadn't told me what you told me today I'd doubt that you aren't a grown up and less greasy version of Woohyun, you're acting the same.”

“How could you?” It was the only thing that Myungsoo managed to speak in frustration, a conversation by a protective parent would only make  Myungsoo seem like he wasn't dependable, that was totally uncool and Sungyeol might want to back off any time. “That's so uncool dad!”

His father merely rolled his eyes. “It's wasn't the way you are thinking, he only said he knew everything and I said I wasn't against a relationship between you two and that's it. You know, I am a lawyer and I have some persuasive ways to get information but Sungyeol is too smart to dodge me, I'm not match for him in a conversation, I wonder how you picked his interest in the love department.” He changed the subject.

That disarmed Myungsoo and he scratched his head a bit as he thought about what his father just said. “I have no idea.”

Bumsoo ended up approaching his son and giving him a pat on the back. “Don't worry about it, don't think too much about anything today or I think your brain will melt.”

They moved to the living room and as they waited the boys come out of the bathroom, they agreed on a strategy for the time being: Myungsoo would take the next week to gather his strength again as Bumsoo looked over some laws and similar cases to Woohyun's and only then they would ask Moonsoo to spend some time with his nephew so they could meet and come up with a strategy to reveal the truth and how they would be prepared for anything that might happen.

After that, they changed the subject and Bumsoo started to ask about Myungsoo work, if he thought he would earn enough to keep supporting himself and Woohyun, if he needed anything and so on. It wasn't until Bumsoo asked if Myungsoo was already prepared for his graduation project, and how he would balance that with Woohyun and basketball, that the younger stopped to wince. It wasn't that he didn't think of something, he had, like two or three themes, he just didn't know which professors would want to take him under their wing with those kinds of themes.

The kids usually played and teased each other if they were to bathe together but unexpectedly they ended finishing up their bath in less time than usual and appeared dressed up in a bunny and a hamster onesies, interrupting the adult's conversations.

“Aigoo, look at them!” Bumsoo squealed happily at the boy's appearance then proceeded to hug and kiss the boys as Myungsoo watched them chuckling to himself. Once he let go, Woohyun demanded his dad to dry his hair, and Sunggyu's too, and Bumsoo took the opportunity to say his goodbyes, he already had spent a lot of time with Myungsoo and Incheon was an hour away.

They moved to Woohyun room then and Myungsoo spent the next twenty minutes drying the boy's hair and while Sunggyu indulged into it Woohyun seemed a little nervous and apprehensive, he was anxious to put his idea into practice and Sungyeol had not come back yet.

Once he was done Myungsoo instructed the kids to go play some Lego while he took a quick bath and as soon as he closed the bathroom door, the front door opened and Sungyeol entered the apartment with his keyboard under his arm.

“Hyung, I thought you wouldn't come back anymore.” Woohyun complained as he trailed behind Sungyeol with a confused Sunggyu beside him.

“Sorry, I had to do a quick practice. Where is your father?” He asked as plugged in the keyboard on the outlet usually used for the TV.

“Bath.” The boy simply explained as he and Sunggyu observed Sungyeol settling up with his keyboard on the couch.

“Hyung, why you brought your Keyboard?” Sunggyu asked curiously as he observed Sungyeol turn the keyboard on, lower its volume and practice a bit, but before the elder had the chance to explain Woohyun was already explaining his plan to Sunggyu that immediately wanted to participate.

They quickly talked amongst themselves in shooshed voices to decide how they would proceed and just as Sungyeol practiced a bit, Myungsoo came out of the bathroom, trying to dry his hair while trying to search for his son and their little neighbor. "Woohyun-ah? Sunggyu-ah, why are you so quiet?" He opened the door to Woohyun room but they weren't there so he moved towards the living room only to be confused when he spotted the keyboard.

“What is happening here?” He asked but nobody replied, only Sunggyu approached him, grabbing his wrists and pulling him to sit down on the ground across Sungyeol and beside Woohyun before he himself plopped down beside him so they could start.

“Ladieessssssss and Gentlemen...” Sungyeol started like an MC, though there were no women he could address. “... welcome to our special event. In this lovely night, we are reunited here to make an homage to our dearest friend, and father, Kim Myungsoo!” He said and the boys cheerfully clapped their hands and cheered as Myungsoo pointed a finger to himself in confusion though he was amused Sungyeol was probably indulging the kids. “So, without further ado, let's start our first performance of the night.”

Sunggyu and Woohyun got up and positioned themselves one in each side of Sungyeol as the elder started to play a melody that wasn't entirely known but at the same time it wasn't unknown, and that maybe it was because Sungyeol was using a keyboard instead of a guitar. As the kids started to move their bodies cutely from one side to another to mark the tempo, Myungsoo was already amused enough but when the lyrics started to come out he recognized the song from Woohyun favorite movie.

(Sunggyu)

You've got a friend in me  
You've got a friend in me  
When the road looks rough ahead  
And you're miles and miles  
From your nice warm bed  
You just remember what your old pal said  
Boy, you've got a friend in me  
Yeah, you've got a friend in me

(Sungyeol)

You've got a friend in me  
You've got a friend in me  
You've got troubles, and I've got 'em too  
There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you  
We stick together and can see it through  
'Cause you've got a friend in me  
You've got a friend in me

Myungsoo was first amused with the kids moving their bodies cutely then he became impressed because eight-year-old Sunggyu was singing the song in English! He hadn't much time to be surprised because Sunggyu stopped singing and Sungyeol continued on the second verse as he sang the part where the lyrics fitted him the most. He was about to be a little touched when Woohyun, his baby, started singing in a rather good English too. When did that even happen?

(Woohyun):

Some other folks might be  
A little bit smarter than I am  
Bigger and stronger too, maybe  
But none of them will ever love you  
The way I do, it's me and you, boy  
And as the years go by  
Our friendship will never die  
You're gonna see it's our destiny  
(Sunggyu): You've got a friend in me  
(Sungyeol): You've got a friend in me  
(Woohyun): You've got a friend in me

By the time Woohyun finished the last note Myungsoo already wanted to squeeze and hug the life out of him, but before he could spread his arms and ask for a hug Sunggyu sat beside Sungyeol on the couch while Woohyun stood standing in the front, begging with his eyes for the elder neighbor continue with whatever they had planned.

“Woah that was so touching, I bet our guest of honor enjoyed so much. But, wait, it isn't over yet, we still have our main performance of the night. With you all: Naaaam WoooHyuuuuun!” The elder announced and right after started to play a slow melody, and Myungsoo couldn't believe his ears, this song? Did they choose to sing this song? They were trying to kill him with them feels right?

As for Woohyun, he kept moving his body from one side to the other and then looked nervously to Sungyeol, that made an encouraging expression for the boy, before he turned to his father and started to sing.

When I am down, and, oh, my soul, so weary  
When troubles come, and my heart burdened be  
Then, I am still and wait here in the silence  
Until you come and sit awhile with me

You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains  
You raise me up to walk on stormy seas  
I am strong when I am on your shoulders  
You raise me up to more than I can be

Since the song was a bit repetitive Sungyeol didn't play all of it, just enough so they could get it through. Once he finished Woohyun seemed unsure if he managed to cheer up his dad but at the moment Myungsoo was so touched that tears easily had fallen from his eyes, his lips quivered and he tried to wipe it a bit before he opened his arms asking for a hug.

Woohyun ran to his father to give him a tight hug and Myungsoo held him back just as tightly. "Daddy, I love you, don't be sad anymore." The boy begged in his father ears and Myungsoo was completely done for, his son singing such a meaningful song with the help of his lover(?) and asking that in his ears made him overwhelmed in good feelings.

While that was happening, Sunggyu looked at Sungyeol and the elder brother put his keyboard to the side and patted his brother head, making sure the boy knew he did a good job, but when they looked at the father-son pair, Myungsoo was making hand motions for him to join them so Sungyeol encouragingly pushed his brother forward and the boy hesitantly approached the pair.

Sunggyu tried to give Myungsoo an awkward hug but then Woohyun shifted to the side and Myungsoo was able to properly envelop the boy in a hug too.

“Did you like it?” Woohyun asked softly.

“Of course I liked, I liked so much that I'm crying out of happiness.” Myungsoo confirmed much for his son relief. “You two did so well singing in English too, when did that happen?”

“Sungyeol hyung taught us some songs.” Sunggyu added an explanation right after as he got comfortable in Myungsoo arms and the elder gave a kiss on each boy's head before he looked at his neighbor, only to see Sungyeol sporting a soft yet proud smile because of the scene.

“You come here too.” Myungsoo ordered with a touched smile and Sungyeol pointed to himself and shook his head but Myungso insisted. “Just come here!” Sungyeol sighed at Myungsoo command and got up from the couch only to squat in front of him and hug the three in one go with his long limbs.

“Thank you, thank you all of you, this definitely cheered me up.” He thanked and since Sungyeol was in front of him with two kids in between them, he looked at his neighbor eyes before speaking again. “Thank you...” Myungsoo left the words hanging, he couldn't finish everything he wanted to say to the elder because the kids were there but by the  Sungyeol smiled, he knew he got his message across.

“It's ok Myungsoo, we are here for you...” The elder wanted to say more words but the kids wriggled their little bodies and soon enough Sungyeol was losing balance and falling on top of them. He quickly rolled around but, before he knew, the other three were lifting themselves up, laughing and moving to pile on top of him despite his comical protests.

Sungyeol briefly looked at Myungsoo, the younger was smiling, his spirits had returned. He was relieved to see strength returning to the younger and couldn't even believe he pulled this stunt. Comforting wasn't his thing, it was Myungsoo's, but then again, it wasn't only Myungsoo that would need to learn something from him, he was the one learning everything from Myungsoo.

 


	40. Can't stop now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About Woohyun registration process, I had to do some research and I based myself in these two articles:
> 
> http://www.international-divorce.com/family-registration-law-korea.htm  
> http://english.hani.co.kr/arti/english_edition/e_national/276710.html

 

 

After playing around a bit, Woohyun brain shut off and he fell into a deep slumber as Sunggyu fought his heavy eyelids to stay awake. Soon enough, the two adults had to move them so they could sleep together in Woohyun bed (thank god they were still small enough to be able to fit in it together) before Myungsoo offered a pair of pajamas so Sungyeol could take a bath. While he waited for Sungyeol in his room, Myungsoo used his laptop to save the work he did today, he didn't progress that much but he would still meet the deadline.

Once he saved his pictures he moved to his bed and hugged his pillow against his chest as he thought about today's events. It was such a rollercoaster of emotions, still he was happy that the day would end on a good note, the 'performance' the other three pulled out was such a nice gesture with the kids moving their bodies cutely with the rhythm... He also couldn't believe Sungyeol finally indulged and helped them, he even sang a bit now too. Sungyeol hadn't been the same disaster as Moonsoo was in the karaoke room, but back then, when he finally came back with his brother, the elder had refused to sing in front of him.

Once Sungyeol was done with his bath, he came to Myungsoo room to try to give his younger lover(?) more comfort-time, he had planned to offer Myungsoo a shoulder (and the rest of his body too - if the younger wanted) to lean on and maybe cuddle. Sungyeol liked the rare times they cuddled so he was hoping Myungsoo would like it too since he was a hugger.

Myungsoo absolutely loved, and Sungyeol didn't seem to be so awkward with Myungsoo touching either. Last time when they made out Sungyeol progressed in the touching department just a bit. The last time they made out he had to take Myungsoo to his room and although he didn't exactly let Myungsoo touch him places, he rubbed himself all over the younger, giving him nice friction and a good feel of his skinny body. This time though, despite the mood not being like that, Myungsoo was able to hold him firmly and Sungyeol didn't seem to mind it. _A small advance,_ both of them thought before they fell asleep.

That also worked better than expected. Myungsoo woke up ultra early, like 6 and something in the morning, only to shake Sungyeol tired ass awake to see him bursting with energy and with a smile on his face. Yeah, that was _his_ Myungsoo, Sungyeol was so happy that somehow Myungsoo had a good mood, but just he was so sleepy... Nothing that Myungsoo asking if he could kiss him wouldn't wake him up completely because it did. Him and his friend down below, that Myungsoo kindly, and a bit eagerly, offered to take care of until Sungyeol pushed him to the side.

“Nice try, but not yet.” Sungyeol said as he pushed Myungsoo slightly away and the younger made a sad face though he respected the elder decision and retracted.

Sungyeol knew that it wasn't a matter of him not being comfortable with the touching just yet because he already had feelings enough to be able to touch and be touched for a lifetime already (what meeting 24/7 didn't do for a person like him when Myungsoo was the one he met?). No, it had to do with something else, but he wasn't sure how to approach the subject with Myungsoo, even more now that the younger recovered a bit of his confidence back.

He still had his hard on though he was a bit pensive when Myungsoo nudged his shoulder and spoke softly. “Yesterday was a difficult day for me and you did an amazing job comforting me, and I am thankful and proud of you because of that. So if you have some troubles too, I want to know so I can do the same for you and make this go both ways. I want you to know that I want you, but I still don't want to force you, I hope you at least consider that."

Sungyeol forced a smile and sat on the bed to look down at Myungsoo's eyes. “Don't worry about me, or this right now, I'll try to work my shit and if I do, or if I can't, I will talk to you about it, though I hope you know that I won't take the risk of the boys caught us in the act.” Myungsoo let out a long sigh. “I know you want to respect me but can sense you're anticipating this, but you cannot think with your dick Myungsoo, your situation is troublesome enough and as a, for the lack of a better word that can describe what is going on, friend, I won't let you worsen it."

Myungsoo avoided his gaze but he nodded anyway and Sungyeol leaned down to initiate some pecks to bring the good mood from his neighbor back. “Now, don't make a face, you're progressing.”

“You still have a problem though.” The younger replied as he briefly looked down at the middle of Sungyeol legs and Sungyeol finally pulled completely away. 

“And whose fault it is?” Sungyeol playfully snapped.

“Yours.” Myungsoo replied playfully before Sungyeol could even blink. “You're sexy.”

“Yah.” Sungyeol replied him with a light shove and completely embarrassed, had Myungsoo ever saw his reflection in a mirror? _That_ was a nice body, his? Not so much.

“Are you embarrassed?” Myungsoo had the guts to tease him. “I already saw it all back when you were sick, remember?” He then made his voice seductive. “And I like every bit of it.”

“Yah!” Sungyeol now slapped the younger that giggled as he flushed a deeper shade of red and he got even more embarrassed before he got himself up and walked towards the door muttering something along the lines of _'What is this? He was all sad yesterday...”_

Despite nothing much happening, Myungsoo still kept his good mood and strength not only on breakfast but during the next week as well, though one week and a half without news from his father left him a bit worried. He was about to call his father and ask what was going on when Moonsoo appeared at his door and asked for his boyfriend to keep the boy's company while he had a talk with his brother.

Moonsoo was bit distressed, it seemed that Bumsoo paid a visit to his dorm too and scolded him about keeping secrets as well. The boy tried to keep his brother secret but apparently, things rolled less smoothly for him although the secret wasn't even his, and he was almost hyperventilating until Myungsoo grabbed his brother by the shoulders, shook him a bit and said that everything was mostly in the open now. It goes without saying that Moonsoo needed around five minutes to recover from the shock.

After a bit of explaining the younger finally relaxed and sighed in a bit of relief. Of course, that situation had a lot of implications but it didn't seem to change how their parents perceived Woohyun and that was what it worried him. Myungsoo further explained that he was waiting for feedback on how he could defend himself and Woohyun if anything were to happen and the brothers agreed that Moonsoo would drop by on the weekend so Myungsoo could go to Incheon and talk to his dad about that and face his mother for the first time too. They wondered how she would react.

As they got back to Sungyeol place, they found the said man tapping on his laptop on his dinner table while Sunggyu and Woohyun played reporters and presented some weird news to Sungjong that was filming them. Myungsoo chuckled finding the boy's seriousness funny but his thoughts were cut short when Moonsoo remembered something.

“Hyung, I might have something that can help you.” The boy said after a gasp, Jihyun had played a lot with one of Myungsoo's cameras during her pregnancy... what if...

“What?” Myungsoo asked curiously.

“I don't know, Jihyun noona gave me a DVD before she... I don't know what's inside, I never opened, and I don't even remember where I put it. The files might be corrupted somehow since it has been seven years but what if there is something important inside?” He asked his brother after a rant with both surprise and desperation. Myungsoo grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him and that grabbed the attention of everyone else. “How come you don't tell me about that until now Moonsoo?” He hissed angrily.

“Daddy?” Woohyun called worriedly and rather scared, that was the first time he was seeing his father like this since his fight in school and he didn't like it, he also didn't understand why his father mood was changing so much lately.

“Sorry hyung, but I didn't give much thought when I received it, it could be a lot of things and it could be nothing too.” The teenager tried to wriggle from his brother gasp while his boyfriend was frozen in place with Sunggyu hidden behind him as the boy hung his jaw low.

“HEY, YOU TWO!” Sungyeol yelled to gather the two brothers attention. “If you want to fight, out of my apartment, you're scaring the boys!”

“We're not fighting.” Moonsoo replied even though he was still in his brother hold.

“Really? Because that seems like a fight to me.” Sungyeol replied dryly.

Myungsoo inhaled deeply to calm himself and let his brother go but still pointed a finger in his face. “Kim Moonsoo, you'll find that DVD!”

“Of course!” The boy quickly agreed, patting his clothes as the others watched them closely. “I want what's best for Woohyun too.” The teenager said without thinking and Myungsoo could feel his son eyes moving from his uncle to him and changing from worried to inquiringly so he forced a smile and turned to his son to give him an explanation.

“It seems that uncle Moonsoo has a DVD with things that were important for mommy and hadn't told me about it till now.” He explained and Woohyun gasped and threw a hurt look at his uncle.

“Uncle!” He scolded. “Why you didn't tell us? I want to know more about mommy, daddy lost everything that was on his old computer.” He ended up asking in hurt and Moonsoo heart squeezed itself so the teenager approached his nephew and held his hands.

“I'm sorry Namu, I promised I'll do my best to find it even if it means I will turn my room, the basement and the attic upside down to find it.” He promised. “But when your mom gave me that DVD I thought she recorded a movie for me to watch so there might be something that she liked there but it might be just a random movie and even so, it's been seven years, the DVD might be damaged.” He tried to make Woohyun understand but he saw the kid eyes water, he was going to cry.

“Woohyunnie, don't cry.” Sunggyu back-hugged his friend for a second and then patted his hair in comfort, a thing that made Sungjong give him thumbs up, _good move Sunggyu!_

“Hey, don't cry, I'll do my best to find it, and recover it ok? And if I do, I will give it to you as an early Christmas gift.” The teenager promised.

“Promise?” The boy asked as he rubbed his eyes clean.

“Of course I promise.” Moonsoo said before hugging his nephew. “Forgive this stupid uncle, please?”

“Ok.” The boy mumbled though he was still upset, but returned his hug.

“Are we all fine?” Sungyeol asked with squinted eyes just to be sure but the entirety of the Kim family nodded at him. “Good, now let me concentrate back here, this is important.” Sungyeol went back to his work, now schooled on how to concentrate even if people were being noisy beside him since Myungsoo joined the other four to play.

Later, when the boys fell asleep and the teenagers returned to their dorm, Sungyeol cornered Myungsoo to ask what the hell happened between him and Moonsoo and the younger quickly spilled the truth, maybe inside that DVD, there was something useful for them to keep Woohyun.

Sungyeol agreed that taking the circumstances a DVD made by Woohyun mother could have huge importance, but still, he scolded Myungsoo. He shouldn't have treated his brother like that in front of the kids, it passed a wrong image, besides what would he do if Moonsoo didn't find the DVD? He could see the wheels turning in Myungsoo brain to come up with some excuse but Sungyeol smacked him in the head.

“You'll tell him the truth. If you come up with a fake one _I_ will tell _him_!' Sungyeol threatened. “Start telling him the truth, for god sake or else you will be screwed once the secret is revealed."He mumbled before stomping his feet to his room all annoyed.

On the weekend the teenagers came back to spend the day together so they decided to go for a picnic in a park to play some sports, and finally, finally, Sungyeol agreed to move his body. But after the picnic and body movement was over, they all took a bath and dressed up to do different activities. The teenagers and the kids went to the arcade, Sungyeol went out to meet Chandara couple and Myungsoo went back to Incheon to talk to his parents only to be received with knowing looks from his mother.

“Why are you looking at me this way?” He asked looking from his mother to his father to help, wasn't she supposed to get angry at the recent revelations?

“I knew it, I knew it, I knew it.” Sonmi ranted. “I knew everything between you and Jihyun was fake, I knew it.” She beamed and wriggled her body in front of her husband with the pleasure of being right. "In your face oppa, how many times I told you things were not what they looked like." 

“Ok, ok, you were right and I was wrong!” His father replied annoyed though Myungsoo was completely dumbfounded by her reaction, he was expecting at least some scolding gaze from her.

“Soooo, let's put your paranoid father concerns to the side for one second for you to tell me how things are going between you and Sungyeol.” She asked interested and Myungsoo looked hopelessly to his father but the older just shrugged. “Come on, spill it, what happened after you two kissed here? Poor Sungyeol couldn't even sleep because of that. Please don't omit the details.” She urged only for Bumsoo jaw hung low and look at his son like this was huge news as the said one blushed really hard.

“Myungsoo, why you didn't tell me that it was happening since you came here?” The father asked in shock.

“Because nothing was happening when I came here with him.” He said but his parents gave him matching looks that pretty much told him they didn't believe him. “I swear nothing was happening before, I just told him I was interested in him here.”

“And kissed him.” Sonmi added.

“Yes, but how do you even know? It happened at three in the morning or something.” Myungsoo asked in frustration as he placed his hands on his face to hide his major embarrassment.

“I saw it.” She giggled at Myungsoo mortification and Bumsoo looked at her in betrayal.

“Why didn't you tell me?”

“Because when I tell you things you don't believe!” She complained. “I wasn't sure about Moonsoo but Myungsoo I nailed way back then.” She then turned to her son to explain it better. “I got up to have a glass of water but when I was about to go to the kitchen I saw you kissing him, and then he was all flustered but you were talking so low that I couldn't hear anything and..."

Myungsoo listened to his mother blabbering and he wanted to bang his head on the table in front of him (which he might have done once or twice) until his father took some pity on him and decided to bring the focus back on Woohyun situation.

According to Bumsoo, two years prior to Woohyun birth Korea issued a new law that changed the system of registration since the previous one was considered to violate gender equality. In this new system, Woohyun didn't enter their family register, he had a register of his own and due to Myungsoo giving permission back then, they were able to register Woohyun with his mother surname. That was not news Myungsoo was aware of that already.

What he didn't know, was that since the register was his own, Woohyun could change his surname anytime he wanted without his, or the biological father, consent as long as he asked in court and that left Myungsoo antsy because... what if after hearing the truth Woohyun biological family wanted him and he wanted to have their name?

“But, because the twins were abandoned before they were born and Myungsoo actually married Jihyun, they should take Myungsoo surname, so, in the end as an adoptive father or a stepdad, it doesn't matter because the kids, in the documents, would always be his one way or another and he would have all the inheritance rights when Myungsoo die, our little heir.” That made Myungsoo relax a little bit more and although his parents were reluctant in letting Myungsoo marry Jihyun back then, now they praised themselves they actually let him go through it, it would easy the things by a lot.

“So, I don't think we need to worry about the fraud of documents. If anything you can say you didn't know the kids weren't yours and Jihyun only confessed on her last moments after you already had registered them. You lied till now, what's one more lie when it will protect you both?” He added.

“That makes Ji a bad person, no.” Myungsoo shook his head and his father looked at him asking a big 'seriously?' with his eyes.

“For what I could understand it won't make any difference if he says he knew or not, he might as well just keep his mouth shut.” Sonmi interjected to help her son a bit, a thing that made him look at her with a thankful gaze.

“Yeah the register is all correct but let's think about this scenario.” Bumsoo suggested. “The guy marries a girl but they can't have children together, maybe the girl has some business to pass it down and they need an heir and then he remembers: but back in high school I got a girl pregnant, I'm gonna take that kid and raise him to assure we have an heir. Then he tracks Myungsoo down, take one look at Woohyun and discovers that yes, he is the father - let's all agree here that he looks nothing like his mom – and then he starts a case in court, asking for a DNA test and a change on Woohyun birth register. A DNA test will surely rule in his favor and then he could say: 'I didn't know I had a kid, she hid from me, I have never given up my rights as a parent and I want him now, he doesn't even have Myungsoo's surname, he doesn't need to inherit anything at all from him and take all that is mine.'”

“It's been seven years honey, wouldn't Myungsoo rights be solidified then?” Sonmi asked confused.

“That's what we will argue, but I want you two to understand that this can happen and I think the best course of action is to find everyone from his family and ask for them to sign a paper giving up their rights, to avoid future problems, and then having Woohyun to become a Kim like he was supposed to be from the beginning.” Bumsoo said dead serious only for his son to sigh tiredly, no he didn't want to even get close to Woohyun family, not with Woohyun,  not alone.

“Nooo, I don't want to ever meet them again, they are evil.” Myungsoo whined. “Besides Woohyun likes having his mother surname, he won't want that.”

“Yeah oppa, besides we don't know where we can meet those people.” Sonmi agreed.

“But Woohyun is a minor, he doesn't have a say and he can change again later once he is an adult and there isn't a danger anymore. Besides, we can search ok?” Bumsoo suggested. “I don't know if Ji had a father but I think we can track her mother down if we pay a visit to that woman that hid Jihyun before she moved in with us.”

“In Jeonju?”

“Yeah, in Jeonju.”

“Do you even remember where it was?”

“I have a private detective friend, and it doesn't cost us to try, I don't know about Woohyun father but maybe we can have more security if we talk with Jihyun parents.” He offered as his son watched his debating parents until Bumsoo turned to him. “What do you think? Do you know where we can find them? Do you know anything about Jihyun father?”

“I don't know much about none of them. Ji told me her father name was Hyunshik but she didn't know his surname. As you both know he left them before Ji was born and her mother would rather die than talk about him, I don't know if she even told Ji the right name. When we registered Woohyun, his name wasn't in Ji family book either. ”

“But if we find her mom we can coax her to spill.” Myungsoo dad said idly as he wrote the name Myungsoo just said down on a piece of paper together with Jihyun mom name. “Knowing her, she will be the easiest to convince, what about Woohyun father?”

“Jung Taegun.” Myungsoo said between gritted teeth while his father wrote his name down. “I don't have the slightest idea where to find him, but I know people that might.”

“Great, maybe you can search for him through your friends and we can have a secret meeting with him, we don't need to take Woohyun to see him at first.”

Myungsoo banged his head on the table. “Do I have to? The guy didn't even want to listen to her, once he heard the word baby he basically called her a slut and put the blame on me because everyone thought that Ji and I...”

“It is the safest route to prove that they knew about Woohyun and didn't want him unless you have a better idea on how to do that.” Bumsoo said sassily not expecting an answer, but Myungsoo lifted his head.

“Actually....” His parents raised their brows in sync. “... Moonsoo might have a DVD made by Jihyun, there might be things there, and there might be things in her diaries... I took off some pages from the one I gave Woohyun... I need to read them properly and...” Myungsoo opened a big smile. “Gosh, I think I am a genius if we find my old phones I might have something recorded there too.”

Now Bumsoo had been surprised, he still thought they had to find Woohyun family members and have them giving up rights but if Myungsoo had something that came from Jihyun that could help he wouldn't complain. They decided to divide tasks then. Myungsoo would try to find anything that he could about Jihyun, with Moonsoo help after more scolding.  Bumsoo was gonna try to get his detective friend to find those people and Sonmi, that had more tact, would pay the visits to the grandparents once the time came and help their sons search if whatever they wanted was inside her house.

The plan was easy when they first came up with but they didn't expect things to be so hard to find. Moonsoo started checking the huge collection of DVDs that had a backup of many files before he started going to Incheon periodically to search (not before being scolded by his dad on hiding important information). Bumsoo was having no luck the next few weeks to find any information on Woohyun grandparents and Sonmi had to travel through Korea for work but whenever she was home she tried finding stuff that could have belonged to Jihyun and pile them up on Myungsoo room so she could look at them thoroughly later. 

Myungsoo though had a more difficult task, how to search when Woohyun was prancing around him every day? Yes he sort of managed to stalk Woohyun father through SNS but he didn't get an address and everything else would surely be hard as hell to find without the boy noticing, not to mention he had to work and had Sungyeol - that even if he was understanding also demanded some attention too - and,  God,  how badly he wanted to give Sungyeol _attention_.

He had so much in his head that he didn't even notice much that Sungyeol was becoming busier and busier despite being on college break and Sungjong was coming most days to take care of the kids. And the kids had one another for company but they had been pretty upset the adults weren't spending that much time with them, though they were trying to pretend they weren't.

When July 25 came Myungsoo didn't even know what that day meant until Sungyeol, finally a bit free, came to his apartment to have dinner and during it asked a set of five questions that transformed the younger life in total chaos.

“Myungsoo, have you already enrolled for this semester? The deadline for your department is midnight today right? Just for the record, this is going to be your last semester, right? Have you found a professor to help you with your graduation project yet? What is it about anyway?” Now Sungyeol knew what his neighbor was trying to find and he didn't mean to cause trouble, just maybe catch up a bit, but the moment Myungsoo heard that a glass fell from his hand and it spilled its contents over the table in the direction of the kids. “Kids, back off.” He ordered and the kids quickly jumped from their chairs before they could get dirty.

Sungyeol tried to put some napkins on the table to absorb the liquid and do some damage control when he noticed Myungsoo was sort of frozen in his place. “What's wrong with you?” He asked in concern.

“I.... forgot...” Myungsoo spoke in such a shock that he seemed like a robot. “I forgot, gosh, I forgot.” He then got up and ran towards his room as the kids looked in confusion towards each other before looking at Sungyeol for an explanation.

“I guess he has a lot going on in his head lately?” Sungyeol offered confusedly as he looked at the mess his neighbor just made. “Maybe he is too worried about money problems.” He added hoping that the kids would believe, he was sure that would turn out to be true as soon Myungsoo remembered that too.

“Daddy is always worried about that.” Woohyun shrugged. “This is why he works during school breaks.” The boy added though his tone was a bit sad, despite liking to hang out with the neighbors he wanted to spend more time with his father.

Sungyeol got up to get a couple of towels in the kitchen and came back before he addressed the boys that had been observing the mess.

“I hate to break this to you but that's life. I don't know how that worked for you two before but adults have to work to get money to buy food, pay the rent and all the clothes and toys each of you needs. It's not because I spend most of my time at home that I don't work too, I am just quite fast at it.” He said as he wiped underneath the two boys plates and gave it to them before beckoning them to go towards Myungsoo coffee table where he put another towel over it (just to be sure the kids – Sunggyu - wouldn't create another mess that would damage the table) and made them place their plates on it to start eating again.

“I miss spending more time with him.” The boy muttered sadly, which made Sunggyu pat his head.

“When my dad was alive he wasn't around much.” Sunggyu offered. “He traveled a lot because he was a rockstar.” He said as Sungyeol tried to tidy up a bit.

“No way.” Woohyun doubted.

“He was.” Sunggyu insisted. “Hyung, tell him.” The boy demanded.

“He was, do you want to watch Sunggyu father DVD?” Sungyeol asked a little distracted. “There is one Sunggyu appears in it and it's available on Youtube.”

“Yeah, that would be awesome.” Sunggyu beamed happily.

“I guess.” Woohyun said a bit dispirited and Sungyeol moved to Myungsoo smart TV to access youtube and put the recorded DVD for them to watch as they ate.

“N E L L.” Sungyeol spelled as he inserted the letters on the search bar. “When you see a short guy with small eyes you'll know immediately who is Sunggyu father.” He pressed play on a specific video and, as the logo intro appeared, Sungyeol turned to speak with the boys. “Sunggyu, you're forbidden to sing, it's late and you get too excited with your father videos and, Woohyun, maybe you should spend a day without playing with Sunggyu in order to invite your father to do something alone with him, maybe you'll feel better.”

“Thanks hyung.” Woohyun said pensively as he picked on the food - it was a first-time Sungyeol was seeing such behavior, Woohyun usually ate all and well – while Sunggyu got excited beside him.

“Hyung, move away, dad is appearing soon.” Sunggyu made hand motions for his brother to leave.

“Sheesh.” Sungyeol complained then moved to tidy the dining table and he was halfway through it when Myungsoo appeared dragging his feet on the living room.

“What's this?” He asked.

“Hyung, that's my dad.” Sunggyu pointed excitedly to the TV. “I'll appear soon too.”

“He appears near the end.” Sungyeol said otherwise but it wasn't as Sunggyu minded, his small eyes were already glued back to the TV. Meanwhile, Myungsoo walked back where Sungyeol was. “Did you really forgot to enroll, Kim Myungsoo?” He asked once the younger got closer.

“Oh please, don't scold me ok? Have you taken a look at my life? It's a mess!” Myungsoo said as he tried to take a towel from his neighbor hand, but Sungyeol took his hand away.

“Have you taken a look at mine?” Sungyeol not even a blink of an eye later. “It isn't like I do nothing just because I sit in front of my computer all day, one eye is on my works and the other is for the kids, and did you even notice how down Woohyun is being lately? He is missing you.” He added lowering his voice so the boy wouldn't hear they were talking about him.

“I know.” Myungsoo sighed deeply ashamed. “But gosh, I'm trying to do everything the best I can but the universe doesn't like me.” He said as he watched Sungyeol finish cleaning everything then followed the taller to the kitchen.

“You meant to say that you brought everything upon yourself right?” Sungyeol asked dryly and the younger made a face. “Ok, I'll give you that, but still you can't stay like that, you need better organization skills.” He said as put the towel under the faucet and turned on so it could already wash most of the liquid away. “Urgent matters first: did you managed to enroll?”

“Yes.” Myungsoo replied as he turned the faucet off, Sungyeol wasn't supposed to be doing that.

“Ok then, did you managed to find a theme for a project, and a professor to guide you?” Sungyeol asked as he fully faced Myungsoo now.

“Did you?” The younger asked back.

“Excuse me?” Sungyeol seemed surprised, and kind of offended, to be hearing that although the younger didn't really know why.

“What about your project?” Myungsoo dared to ask.

“First of all, I don't do projects, I'm supposed to write a thesis. Second, I have a professor AND a minion, why do you think Chanyeol hangs out with me?”

“Because he is your friend?” Myungsoo blinked awkwardly.

“No, I mean, that too, but our works are codependent so we were assigned together.” Myungsoo frowned, thinking that was strange but then Sungyeol started to talk again. “Third, I already finished it, I mean I still have to put the bibliography and set the formatting and the side notes but the heavy stuff is already done.” He said nodding to himself confidently.

“What? When did you?” The younger squinted his eyes dubiously.

“Pulling all-nighters every time I wanted to cry about my life.” He said boldly then after a thought added something else. “And when you started to have the kids over, thanks, man.” He added a pat on Myungsoo shoulder. “Now, are you going to answer my question?” He said placing his hands on his hips.

“Urghh.” Myungsoo growled in frustration running his hands over his face. “Am I the only one behind schedule?" He asked himself. "I have a theme? Or two or three?”

“Forget them.” Sungyeol said without even wanting to know what they were, much for Myungsoo shock. “You have until November to hand and present it, if you don't have anything is done until now you need something that: 1- you have knowledge on, 2 – you like it. Forget the other themes, think about photography and find a professor.”

“It's not like I haven't thought about that because I did two months ago. But I think it will be hard to pull it off even if I like it, and there is only one professor that would accept me with that kind of theme involving photography.” Myungsoo said defeatedly.

“Great, you have a professor in mind, that speeds things up.” Sungyeol smiled satisfied with himself. “Now what were you thinking to do?”

“Something about storytelling through photographs, you know? But I'm afraid to go that way because people in my department are always concerned over aesthetics or an analysis of some piece of art and creating something new out of it...” Myungsoo was about to rant all the reasons why he shouldn't go this way when he was interrupted by the taller pinching the bridge of his nose to alleviate stress.

“Universe, why?” He whined as Myungsoo furrowed his brows in confusion but Sungyeol didn't explain his frustration, he just looked back at him. “Ok, that's doable, though you might have to read some theories and authors that you don't know, don't worry, I have Twyman in my apartment, you'll gonna love it. Anyway, email your professor and ask for a meeting to discuss this. If he/she doesn't want to take you under their wing, you'll have to convince them so you need to go for something raw, something that people can empathize with and understand quickly, and even inspire them. I don't know how open you are about Woohyun in college but you could tell your professor about him to at least gain their sympathy and... wait, why don't you do your project about your story with Woohyun until now? You have tons of pictures of him already.”

“Wait, hyung... I don't know if I want to do it like this.”

“No, no, no, it's decided.” Sungyeol refused. “I'm sure you're talented and competent but get into your head that you don't have the luxury of time, you have to decide, make a plan and then execute it in four months aside taking care of a kid, searching whatever is that you're searching, your basketball training and matches, making some time for me and... tell me a number of subjects you enrolled so I can calculate here how will you divide your time.”

“One.” Myungsoo said quite scared from how Sungyeol brain, and his mouth, were working miles.

“One?” Sungyeol raised a dubious brow.

“Every semester I took more credits than needed so I just have one subject and the project left.” The younger explained.

“That's great, see, we already solved all your school problems and...” Suddenly something else passed through Sungyeol mind. “Are you still keeping up with basketball? Are you going to work?”

“Yes, some professional team coach can still look at me, and maybe, I don't know ok? I don't know if I managed to earn enough money for the entire semester, I didn't have the time to do the math yet.” Myungsoo complained in frustration.

Sungyeol pinched the bridge of his nose again. “Kim Myungsoo, what am I going to do with you?” He said in a scolding tone then grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him back to the living room. “Go get your computer, we are going to do it right now.” He commanded.

The kids didn't eat much, Sunggyu because he was excited and distracted and Woohyun because he was upset, the boy had laid on the couch to watch Sunggyu dad but he wasn't as excited like his friend. Seeing the pout in the boy's lips Sungyeol ended up saying that he would keep the boy lack of appetite from Myungsoo before he took the plates back to the kitchen. As Sungyeol came back to the living room Myungsoo was pushing the remaining plates on the table aside to place his laptop there and the elder instructed the younger to access his bank account while he finished cleaning the table.

The DVD had the exact 1:29:37 of extension, it was more than a documentary than a show, and while Sunggyu was over the moon watching, Woohyun kept throwing longing looks at his father and Sungyeol backs until he fell asleep. But the two adults were so entertained with whatever they were doing that they didn't notice.

Myungsoo finances were complicated, maybe because he decided to jump in the I-live-alone-with-a-kid-lifestyle without much preparation. He earned well the past month and a half (more than Sungyeol actually) but that wasn't near enough to hang on the entire semester. At least he had some money in the bank to help and after many questions and some adjustments here and there, Sungyeol managed to come up with a plan for him to hang until mid November and by then Myungsoo would have to find a job or he would need to find a job if he didn't want to beg his parents for money and, no, Myungsoo didn't think that was an option.

When they finished they noticed there wasn't a sound on the TV anymore, in fact, it was turned off, and the boys weren't in the living room anymore. Confused, they tried to find the kids on Woohyun room only to see the boys already dressed in their onesies pajamas and Sunggyu kissing Woohyun on the head before he tucked themselves to sleep. What a cutie, wasn't Sunggyu a nice hyung?

“Thanks for the help hyung.” Myungsoo mumbled in Sungyeol ear as he hugged the taller closer to his body once they decided to go to bed themselves, making sure to set an alarm to wake up before the kids.

Sungyeol shifted in bed to get more comfortable, now Myungsoo was able to hug him and touch him more often and he was already sort of used to Myungsoo koala ways, he even liked it because it showed Myungsoo affection even though the younger hadn't said any words that could deepen their bond yet.

“Myungsoo...” The taller hesitated a bit but decided to open up to him. “I know you have a lot on your plate already but I'm worried.”

“About what?” Myungsoo propped up on his elbow and searched for Sungyeol hand in order to entangle their fingers together.

“This semester.” He confessed. “You're on an avalanche of personal things happening and then we will both get even busier this semester... I-I like what we have now but... I think I am ready to progress a bit more but we just don't have time for it....”

“Hum.” Myungsoo kissed Sungyel cheek. “Can you hang on just a bit till July ends?” He asked softly. “I need three more days of work and I'll stop it and I'll tell my parents that I can't be searching that frantically too, you're right I have to focus, but I will only have one subject and the project, so I'll surely be able to have more time to do anything. If you have the time, we can make some time for us during the week while the kids are at school, what do you think hm? We could have our first date outdoors.”

“Kim Myungsoo, I just didn't spend two hours arranging your finances for you to throw your money out just like that.” Sungyeol playfully scolded before turning to smile resiliently to his neighbor. “You know I need some time with you but I don't mind if we stay home and watch Netflix.”

“Then it's settled, we'll have some time for ourselves when the kids are at school ok?” Myungsoo pecked Sungyeol lips softly. “When you'll be available? Tell me your schedule.”

“Dunno, I enrolled last week but I'm not sure which time my classes will be, though I'm prepared for it.” Sungyeol said in frustration.

“Lol, how is that possible?” Myungsoo asked chuckling. “Don't they divulge the classes timeframes in your department? Mine will be Monday morning first class, but I was planning to go to the library or the computer labs to make my project on the other days.”

“They do, but this subject doesn't have a fixed one. I'll receive an email from the college staff in a couple of days telling me my schedule, although I have a hunch it will be on a Friday afternoon.” Sungyeol scrunched up his nose.

“Then tell me once you know.” Myungsoo smiled, yawned then laid back down and pressed his face against Sungyeol back, settling to sleep and Sungyeol sighed and turned around as well, he wanted to ask more questions and talk more about how things would proceed between them but they were already sleepy and tired enough.

Three days passed in a blink of the eye for them, but not for Woohyun that was a feeling a bit under the weather, but when Friday came Myungsoo came home cheerful to announce he had received a little bonus on his final day of work and that he wanted to celebrate with a sleepover, of course, including Sungyeol in that.

He didn't let Sungyeol cook that day and with the bonus he received, he asked takeout so they could play with the kids. He made sure to focus a lot on his son complimenting him and showing his love during the night and this way the boy started to become cheerful again.

Sungyeol and Myungsoo also pushed Myungsoo couch to one corner and moved their mattresses to his living room and ended up playing tickle fight and pillow fight on it, for the kid's delight, until Woohyun dropped dead without battery (asleep) and that was a sign they needed to go to sleep.

Saturday was no different, they spend time outside with the kids and played with them indoors in the afternoon. The boys were having such a blast that when sleep time came they were still talking and giggling and they had to be separated, with the two adults in the middle so they were able to fall asleep. Myungsoo and Sungyeol slept holding hands under the blankets that night. On Sunday they moved their mattresses back to their respective places and still kept playing until they heard the word that shouldn't be mentioned: school. “Noooooo! I want to spend more time with daddy.” Woohyun whined.

“But Woohyun you like it there, don't you? And Daddy has to finish his studies too.” Myungsoo coaxed and the boy pouted but didn't reply, he indeed liked school, and he was kind of missing Dongwoo, the teacher had disappeared during school break and they didn't even meet Hoya too.

“You'll attend school too right Sunggyu?” Sungyeol asked warily.

“Yeah, Woohyunnie is there so it's fine now.” The boy answered absently minded as he picked up his uniform and placed on top of his table so he could speed things up in the morning, Sungyeol rarely let him sleep over at Woohyunnie's when there was school on the other day.

At that point, the adults sat the kids together and had a talk about friends with them. According with the pink haired teacher the boys needed to open up more to the other kids - and it wasn't like Woohyun couldn't make friends, he was kind of a popular maknae but Sunggyu had difficulties to mingle and Woohyun liked to keep him company – so they had a talk about that and hoped they could open up to other kids.

Next day they woke up early, but they were so unused to that routine that everything was made in a rush. Thankfully the kids collaborated, kind of happy because they would go back to school and would learn new things with Dongwoo. So when they finally went there both boys tackled Dongwoo down, saying how much they missed him and how they would behave so well that they would be his favorites students. Dongwoo had smiled then, they already were.

The adults had greeted Dongwoo and helped him get up, but hadn't time to stay and chat too much. Before going, Sungyeol invited the teacher and his boyfriend for dinner so they could catch up properly and then he and Myungsoo waved at the kids and went back to the car.

“Ready to face this scary and busy new semester?” Sungyeol asked once he sat in the driver's seat, he couldn't help but think how much things between them changed in six months.

Myungsoo chuckled and placed his hand on top of Sungyeol's on the gearshift. “Let's see what it has for us.”


	41. Unexpected developments

 

 

Myungsoo wanted to hold Sungyeol. When they were home they couldn't freely show their feelings towards each other because of Woohyun, but it didn't seem like Myungsoo had any problem with that on college grounds. For him it didn't matter what other people thought about him individually, things only mattered when it involved Woohyun, and since he mostly kept quiet about the boy he didn't see why they couldn't walk hand in hand with the object of his affections. So they did, at least right before they entered the Arts and Communication building where both departments were located.

Sungyeol pulled his hand away discreetly, under the excuse to shift the weight of his laptop and a few books to his other hand and, at the time, Myungsoo didn't mind much because they were still walking closely with their shoulders brushing, something that surprised the student population that mainly knew Myungsoo and that made them earn some curious glances.

Once they reached to Myungsoo department corridor, right beside the stairs that could lead Sungyeol to his, they stopped to talk about the details they completely forgot arranging.

“You'll be free early right?” Sungyeol asked.

Myungsoo nodded quietly. “Yeah, but I have a meeting with a professor to talk about my project right after my class, I don't know how long that will take, I think I'll be free for lunch, do you want to have lunch together?” The younger asked hopefully.

“No, I don't think I'll be here, I also have a meeting with a professor but I have to drop by Woollim, my boss wants to talk to me over lunch about schedules and new projects.” Sungyeol answered a bit dejectedly.

“Should I be jealous?” Myungsoo asked playfully only to be pinched on his sides with the courtesy of Lee Sungyeol.

“I just think it's going to be hard to take turns to pick the kids up this semester.” Sungyeol said changing the subject. “Maybe, since you'll have more time, you can get started on dinner and I can pick them to speed things up?” He suggested.

“Ok, I'm not a bad cook, though I can recognize you can be more diverse than me.” Myungsoo readily accepted making Sungyeol chuckle.

“Right, I can teach you some recipes later.” Sungyeol suggested and when Myungsoo tried to pull him for a kiss Sungyeol took a step back in the direction of the stairs. “You crazy? We got to go, we are late already?” Sungyeol managed to giggle away and then took off up the stairs and Myungsoo pouted before he turned around and went ahead looking for his classroom.

Contrary to Myungsoo, he didn't have classes to attend at that moment so he decided to drop by at his department office to ask about his schedule since he was still yet to receive an e-mail, but as soon as he arrived he saw the professor that was somehow responsible for him, ruffling some papers.

“Teacher Song, good morning!” He greeted and the older woman eyes lit up when she saw him.

“Lee Sungyeol, just the person I wanted to see.”

“Am I in trouble?” He asked hesitantly and the older lady just chuckled.

“No silly, we just have a lot to talk about and I wasn't expecting you to see you this soon.”

“Oh, ok.” Sungyeol breathed relieved. “I just need to discover which class I was assigned because I didn't receive an email with my schedule yet and Dara noona seemed to have received hers already... but once I'm done we can talk if you're free, though I can wait if you have classes right now.”

“Oh, that.” His teacher laughed. “We had a problem with your placement Sungyeol, this is why you haven't received any email with the schedule yet.” She explained.

“What? How? Why? This is the remaining credit, I don't understand what is the problem.” He mumbled confusedly.

“I think it's better if you come to my office so I can explain, and we will need Jongki there with us too.” She said as she grabbed the papers she needed and piled them together. “Love, Sungyeol is here.” She half called/half explained and a male came out of the teachers' lounge to be in front of Sungyeol after a couple of seconds.

“Lee Sungyeol, the man everybody wants!” Song Jongki, another professor married to professor Song Hyekyo, to which Sungyeol had been speaking, greeted and offered a hand for a handshake.

“Hi?” Sungyeol blinked confusedly but shook the elder male hand, he wasn't as close to professor Song Jongki as he was to his wife Song Hyekyo but Sungyeol had classes with him before and knew that the man had a way with his words that managed to keep most of the students awake during the most boring subject. Sungyeol then looked at the female in questioning and she just chuckled.

“Let's go to my office.” She suggested.

Once they got there, the woman sat at her table and turned her computer on so she could print some files while the two males made themselves comfortable in the two other chairs available.

“So, what was the problem?” Sungyeol asked hesitantly.

“I need to print something for you first Sungyeol so, love, can you go ahead and explain the gossip part first, I think Sungyeol can be really interested in that.” She said without moving her eyes from her computer and Sungyeol looked to the other male and waited for an explanation.

“Sungyeol.” The man started in a grave tone. “We shouldn't be telling you this but you must have heard somewhere that professor Hyungdon is having some health issues and has been away for a while.”

“No, I actually don't gossip much, so this is why I haven't seen him around last semester.”

Jongki eyed his wife and she only gave him a shrug as a response for him to continue. “Yeah, but it seems that he is going to get retired because of it.” He said and Sungyeol made a surprised face, he didn't think that passionate professor would retire so soon, but if it was because of health issues... wait right there, did he just heard the word retire? His heart started to beat fast just with the thought of it. “So we will have a spot open in the department, do you get what I am hinting? “

“Y-yeah.” Sungyeol stuttered nervously and he looked from Jongki to Hyekyo that was already pulling some papers out of the printer. “When the university is going to start looking for another professor?” He asked in sheer fear.

“Unofficially, right now.” She replied seriously and Sungyeol wanted to die right there, the opportunity he wanted the most was right there and he wasn't fucking ready for it.

“Nooooo!” Sungyeol rubbed his hands in his face in frustration as he felt the opportunity slip through his fingers.

“Hey, calm down, there is more to it.” Jongki said from beside him and Sungyeol looked at him and wondered what could that be, was it something that would leave his humor even more sour? “Last week Hyungdon hyung sent his paperwork and it will take some time so his retirement request is processed, so we had an emergency meeting last Friday with all our professors to decide how to proceed.”

“You know, it's been a while the university last hired teachers for our department, Jongki and I were the last ones to join and that has been almost ten years.” She said gravely and Sungyeol wanted to die right there, who knew when the next spot would be open? Most teachers still had at least ten more years to retire or so, Sungyeol just wanted to die a bit more right now.

“The procedure to join the university is kind of tiresome, written tests, lecture tests, and curriculum analysis are something the candidates will have to go through so it takes some time to arrange everything and we are currently trying to organize that.” Jongki added and finally Sungyeol heart filled with hope. “So, being really positive here, the university will start the procedure in November/December at most so when the next semester starts we already have the new professor with us, but don't spread that.”

“Ok.” Sungyeol agreed warily. “My thesis is ready, I could present it at the end of next week at most, do you think I'll be able to participate in it?” He asked hopefully.

“But you still have to take the lecture credits, you need to help a professor in one of their classes.” Jongki kindly remembered just for Sungyeol to groan in annoyance, that would take the whole semester. “You know that the maknaes take the worst right?” He asked with a sheepish smile but didn't wait for Sungyeol answer. “We were ruled out from the committee that is being formed for the admission of the next professor and we were handed Hyungdon classes to lecture.”

Hyekyo pulled all the papers she printed and pushed towards Sungyeol. “This is your schedule, I had to fight really hard with the others to get you to assist me this semester, everybody wants you because they think they can dump the entire work on you.” Sungyeol about to grab it when she pulled the papers back so they would be out of Sungyeol reach just a bit. “But....”

“But?” He asked confusedly.

“Sungyeol, I know you've been preparing a lot of time for this but I must tell you that some candidates that competed with us back then will try again. That means they have been preparing way before you." Sungyeol wanted to retort, say that he was capable, that he could do it as long as he got his degree on time but next time she opened her mouth he became at loss of words. "Some of them have years of teaching in high schools not to mention they have other connections here and are well liked, and although I believe you can easily outdo them in terms of knowledge, you lack teaching experience.”

“Doesn't Chanyeol count? What about the classes I will be assigned to? Let me take a look at my schedule.” He pleaded while trying to grab the papers in her hand but Jongki grabbed him by his elbow.

“It hardly ever counts since you are sort of tutoring him.” Jongki stated sadly and Sungyeol was once again devastated until the man opened his mouth again. “This semester can be difficult but we came up with something that can help us all.” He said and Hyekyo finally pushed Sungyeol schedule and other documents into his hand. “Take a look at your schedule.” He said.

“What?” Sungyeol asked incredulously once he took a look at the papers and saw he was assigned to classes on Monday, Wednesday and Friday and the rest of those days marked as available for extra tutoring. “What the...”

“Officially you are only assigned to the classes on Friday that is related to your expertise, you're going to teach alone all the semester though I will be there to evaluate you. Hyekyo explained. But if you help us, officially requiring to assist both of us in each of Hyungdong classes, we both won't be overworked and you'll have extra experience with teaching, although you won't need to teach every day in his classes. We also won't dump everything on you, you know me and I can guarantee that we will work together on everything.” Hyekyo tried to convince him.

Sungyeol scratched his head nervously as he thought about it. Yes, more experience teaching directly at the university would be advantageous in a selective process and would look really pretty in his curriculum. He also worked years under Hyekyo wings and knew she wouldn't dump all the hard work on him but staying in college three days a week all day? He had to work, he had Sunggyu to raise and this probably wouldn't give him any payment.

Jongki and his wife exchanged worried glances, probably also exchanging telepathic messages over Sungyeol silence, until he decided to ask. "I know this would overwork us both if you don't accept it and it will give you a lot of work if you do, but you should consider this as we openly showing favoritism towards you because we know how competent you are and we want you to be our colleague. We wanted to prepare you and we want the entire department watching you during this semester so once the official stuff comes out you'll be able to do well."

“I'm not scared of working and I can work really hard but having to spend three days of the week, all day, here? Most days I go back and forth from college to work during the day, what am I going to do about it? Because I can't stay all the working hours at work I bring a lot of work home too and...” He sighed deeply. “I have a kid to raise, I can't shorten my income and I have to be there for him too, Sunggyu can be very problematic.”

Jongki furrowed his brows in surprise but his wife was fast to explain that. "Sungyeol is the guardian of his younger brothers." Jongki mouth turned and 'O' shape and then Hyekyo smiled at Sungyeol. “Instead of bringing home, bring it here, we are in a literature department Sungyeol, do you think all our students really will appear to be extra tutored on those days? You'll be mostly free, preparing for the next class or giving touch-ups on the thesis I know you already finished.”

A tense atmosphere fell upon the room as the couple of professors watched Sungyeol read detailed planning that they both already done for each subject that he would assist them, the suspense was almost killing them until Sungyeol raised his head and sighed but formed a smile at the end.

“Ok, I'll do this.” He ended up agreeing.

“YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY.” Hyekyo cheered and her husband laughed.

“But you better prepare me well, because I have to get Hyungdon ssaem spot, this is my dream and if I manage to get hired here I'll be able to ditch Woollim.” He ended up confessing and he sounded determined.

“Of course Sungyeol, of course, don't worry about a thing. Just... remember that, once you start lecturing in those three classes, the same rules that apply to us will apply to you, be sure to follow them because everyone in the department will keep an eye on you.” Jongki advised. ”Aside from that, I'm sure you'll be able to finish your Modern Literature Ph.D. just fine.”

The male professor opened up a big smile and Sungyeol felt a little nervous, the responsibility was big and he wouldn't be able to accumulate anything if he wanted to have free time for the kids and for Myungsoo. He sighed, hoping that everything would go smoothly, then he directed himself back to his department office to make the official requirements.

_____________________________________________________

Myungsoo patted himself on the back and did self-praise when he thought about the decision he made to take more credits every semester so he could chill and concentrate on his project in the last semester of his college life. So when there was only one subject left to complete his credits, he chose some laid back class that some of his friends already had gone through before. He knew he was going to nail this one thought it was too early in the morning and he kind of wanted to sleep all the time.

As soon as his classes were over he directed himself towards the teacher offices to discuss his preferable project themes with that professor he had a good relationship with and he was glad she was already in her office at that time.

“Kim songsaengnim?” He called as he knocked on her office door and after hearing a faint 'come in' he opened the door to find the small woman trying to stretch her arms up to get a book on the top shelve. “Kim songsaengnim, it's me, Myungsoo.” He greeted and once analyzing what she was doing he offered help. “Do you want some help?”

The woman promptly turned around to look at him and smile. “Yes, please, nothing like a tall basketball player to help me with this.” Myungsoo eyes were opened big and he stood frozen in place as he inspected her belly. “Eh, Myungsoo, can you take that blue book over there?” She pointed to the top shelve and only then he snapped back to reality, but he also didn't move either.

“Ssaem, you're pregnant?” He asked surprised and dumbly. “Congratulations.” He mumbled audible enough for her to hear.

The woman smiled rubbing a hand over her belly. "It's a baby girl.” She added. “But then... the blue book.” She pointed again awkwardly.

Myungsoo finally moved to where she was, got the blue book she wanted and placed over the table, once he did that, she asked him to sit down in front of her.

“So, Myungsoo, what do I have the honor?” She asked with a smile.

“I... I'm...” He stuttered. He really wanted to be aided by this woman, but she was pregnant, what if she took a license before the semester ended? He would be screwed. “I'm about to graduate and I...” He ended up saying hesitantly and she smiled to herself.

Professor Kim Taehee, worked on Myungsoo department, she had taught Myungsoo in two different semesters and she loved him. Myungsoo wasn't the teacher pet type, no, but she had sports students before that thought they could go through college playing, sleeping in classes, and winging the tests instead of putting the hard work Myungsoo usually put, besides Myungsoo was a talented photographer. In the end, she developed a soft spot for him, they often greeted each other and exchanged some words here and there too and she wanted to take him under her wing for some projects but knowing he put the same efforts into playing basketball for the university team it was likely that he wouldn't have time.

“You don't have someone to guide you yet, is that it?” She asked with a chuckle.

“No, I don't.” Myungsoo replied but he seemed like he didn't recover himself from the shock, last time he saw her he didn't even imagine that she was pregnant

“Myungsoo, why didn't you came to me to arrange things when the last semester ended?” She playfully scolded. “We could have been way ahead with your project.”

“It's just... something came up.” He answered vaguely, couldn't afford to tell her that he had been working, if that reached the dean ears bye bye scholarship.

“Ok, we only have four months so hit me with what you have in mind.” She said crossing her arms over the table and leaning a bit Myungsoo to show her interest.

Myungsoo stayed silent for a bit rethinking if he should go ahead with this and get her to help him or if he should find a way to dismiss everything now. He scratched his nape indecisively but figured Sungyeol was right, he hadn't time to waste.

“I thought about a couple of things but I'm not sure about what to do, some things I would like to study take too much time and I have... other activities to take care of too.”

“Then you need to do something that you like and have knowledge on, why don't you go with Photography, you're quite talented, you stood up in my classes.” She offered and he squinted his eyes at her. “What? Did I say something wrong?”

“No, it's just... someone gave me the same advice before.” He explained and she made a face.

“I am the second choice?” She asked raising playful hurt brows at him.

“No, it was a friend.” He dismissed her concerns.

“So photography?” She went back to business.

“Yeah, that is the initial idea, but I don't want to do some technical analysis or develop some kind of aesthetic so I was hoping you'd suggested something. But, ssaem, are you going to be able to accompany my project till the end?” He asked softly.

“Ah, yes. The baby is due in early December, so you shouldn't worry about that, besides, if something happens I can find someone to accompany you till the end. If you're still worried about that then you have two options: You can find someone else to help you or you commit and speed things up.”

“Hum... ok, I can try to speed things up, though I have my schedule tight packed most of the time.” He agreed and she smiled pleased. “So, any suggestion?” He asked hopefully.

“Hum, then since your time is kind short you have to do something that it's easy enough but still have impact, something that people can empathize with, and even inspire them.” She said and Myungsoo couldn't believe he was hearing Sungyeol words again. “Why don't you do something that can show a side of you that people don't know?”

“Like what?” The younger asked.

“I don't know, you might have something that can surprise everyone, maybe you can show a new side of things that people already know, maybe you can do a documentary pictorial with the behind the scenes of your basketball matches, I don't know, go personal and touching Myungsoo, tell a story using your pictures.” It was her suggestion.

Myungsoo stood in silence and fixed his gaze on some point in the middle of the table to think about it and the woman gave him some minutes to answer but the teacher sensed that Myungsoo just lost himself in the middle of his thoughts and if she let him, he would spend the day there.

“If you want, you can think about this and we can talk again another day.” She suggested and he snapped back to reality for a second time that day.

“If I do what you're suggesting do I have to do an exhibition?”

“No, no. You can hand us a Photo-album with the result of your work.” She dismissed and Myungsoo finally smiled which made the woman look at him bemusedly. “Did you just came up with a personal story to work on?” She asked and Myungsoo hesitantly nodded, it wasn't his first choice of a theme but then again, Sungyeol was right, he had tons of pictures, he just needed to pick them.

“Yes, I have a personal story that most people doesn't know.” He confirmed.

“What is it?” She asked curiously.

“I have a son and I'd like to talk about that.”

She gasped in surprise.

_______________________________________________________

After studying for so long in Seoul U Sungyeol knew people didn't like to appear on the first day so he was excused from the classes and drove to Woollim so he could have a talk with his boss about his schedule and new projects he was supposed to take. Later that day he came back to school to pick up the boys and took them home only to find Myungsoo almost finishing dinner. The kids talked excitedly (mainly Woohyun) about their first day of the new semester and the two adults were sure to show interest to whatever they were saying, but when the kids bathed and went to Woohyun room to do their homework, Sungyeol and Myungsoo were left to clean and talk among themselves about their own day.

“So did you talk with your professor? / Did you get your schedule?” Both of them asked at the same time and ended up laughing when they noticed. When the laugh died down, they then looked at each other for a while and were both waiting for the other to talk until Myungsoo cracked first.

“I did.” He sighed heavily as he turned to the sink to start washing the dishes.

“He/she didn't take you under their supervision? He/she didn't like your theme?” Sungyeol asked as he grabbed another plate and started to wash it too.

“No, she did.” He chuckled quietly. “She kind of repeated your words, it was a little amusing.”

“I made her take you with the powers of my mind.” Sungyeol said playfully.

“Yeah, right.” Myungsoo said then sighed deeply and his lover(?) thought it was strange, wasn't him supposed to be happy, no?

“You don't sound happy.” Sungyeol pointed.

“I am.” Myungsoo disagreed. “She is even excited about my project and it seems like she wants to meet Woohyun too.”

“Oh, so then you're going to do your project about you two?” The taller asked surprised as his hands moved efficiently.

“It's the easiest route.” Myungsoo explained.

“Then what is the problem?” Sungyeol asked in concern.

“She is pregnant.”

“Ok, so?” Sungyeol asked not understanding the point.

“She might not guide me all the way and I don't think anyone else can help me aside her.” He explained then sighed again. “I think I'm just a little bit insecure about that.”

“There you are worrying about something that might not happen again, it is kind of strange for you to be like this." Sungyeol complained only for Myungsoo to tense. "Don't steal my role dude.” Sungyeol said playfully, as he sprinkled a little bit of water onto the younger face and that did the trick to make Myungsoo come out of this tense state. “She can't leave you hanging, if anything happens she will find another person to help you, you know that right?”

“Hey!” The younger complained as he tried to dry his face with the back of his hand. “I guess you're right.” He agreed and Sungyeol smiled to himself as he got back to the dishes, they were almost finishing. “How about you? Did you get your schedule?” The younger decided to change the focus out of himself.

“Yeah.” Sungyeol mumbled. “It seems I'll be going to college more than I anticipated.”

“Which days?” Myungsoo asked curiously.

“Monday, Wednesday, and Friday.” He said and Myungsoo was about to say it wasn't that bad, that Sungyeol could probably attend his classes and go back to work when Sungyeol added. “I have to stay there during the whole morning and afternoon.”

Myungsoo looked at the taller with furrowed brows. “Are you sure you want to do this at this point? I mean, you're about to graduate.”

“I have to, I want to take the academic path and this will be helpful later. Besides, my thesis is already done, I just need to do some touch-ups.”

“But you work right? Are you going to be able to handle?”

“Of course I will.” Sungyeol spoke confidently as he turned off the faucet.

“Hyung, will we manage to make time for each other this semester like we wanted to? You'll be busier than I thought.” Myungsoo asked worriedly.

“I know but I can handle my things; my own boss is not even that worried so you shouldn't be too.” Maybe you should take care of your own stuff so you'll be able to match my schedule." Sungyeol advised.

“I'll try my best then.” Myungsoo let out a worried sigh and Sungyeol chuckled and took a step near him, invading the younger personal space.

“Should I give you an incentive?” He said lowering his tone.

“Maybe you should.” Myungsoo managed to say.

“Ok then.” Sungyeol smirked, and Myungsoo liked that very much. “Try your best and every week I'll surprise you with a new thing.” He said mysteriously.

“Li-like what?” The younger stuttered only for Sungyeol to step back and shrug. “Like what?” Myungsoo tried again only for Sungyeol laugh bemusedly and go out of the kitchen, leaving him frustrated behind.

__________________________________________________________

That Monday, after the meeting with his professor, Myungsoo went to Incheon to have a conversation with his parents face to face. Everybody wanted to help and solve Woohyun guard issue but it wasn't like everybody had the luxury to stop their lives, so he said he would slow down on the search and focus a little more on his graduation project. But he also told his father he knew Woohyun father was in Ilsan but his friends were yet to discover exactly where.

On Tuesday Sungyeol took the kids to school alone (since Myungsoo didn't need to go to college), at that point Sungyeol was already used to dealing with the kids together. Now he would often indulge the kids and turn on the radio so they could sing together, the kids loved to sing. As Sungyeol spent his day speeding thing up in Woollim, Myungsoo spent his day searching, this time not for anything Woohyun related, but some books his professor told him to read.

Some of them were too expensive, there was no way he could buy it and keep his finances in order, but they were from Sungyeol publishing company so he hoped that the elder could help him at least have a look at one of those. He managed to buy two e-books and made reservations on the library for two more and while he would retrieve the books tomorrow, he decided to start reading things he had right now..... some crazy stuff, yet interesting as fuck as well.

He got so engrossed in reading that he forgot lunch, but once he noticed, it was almost time to start cooking to wait for the hungry but still cute kids. That night the conversation between the four of them had a good mood and Sunggyu didn't give half as much trouble to eat his veggies (Sungyeol thanked the gods). Once they were done, the adults talked briefly until Sungyeol left to get ahead with his program and Myungsoo joined the kids, supervising their homework.

The next day Myungsoo got a ride with Sungyeol so he could visit the library and get some books then went back home. Meanwhile, the taller Wednesday classes happened around 4 PM and Sungyeol had till then to prepare for it with the help of Song Jongki, they had never had worked together but the guy was happily surprised that Sungyeol was direct, fast and knowledgeable.

Myungsoo had finished the first e-book on Wednesday and now that he had a bit more of knowledge he knew how he wanted to direct his project, he took some chances and came up with the index of things he wanted to talk about.

By Thursday Sungyeol didn't have to be in college but he had pulled an all night and just opened his door to hand his car keys and Sunggyu to Myungsoo before closing it and going back to blissful sleep. Myungsoo drove the kids to their school a little disappointed, he first thought once they dropped the kids at school they would do something together but, by Sungyeol face, the taller wasn't in it for it. So he wondered what kind of surprise would be it.

As the lunchtime was nearing Myungsoo started to send some texts to his neighbor, inviting him to it and even offering to cook, but it was near 2 PM, and Sungyeol didn't reply his texts. Myungsoo thought that Sungyeol fell into a deep slumber and he was crossing the living room to go for the kitchen when he heard his door open and close quietly and then Sungyeol waltz inside his apartment with bags of takeout.

“What is this?” Myungsoo asked only for Sungyeol practically jump in the air.

“Do you want to scare me to death?” Sungyeol asked but Myungsoo just ignored him and got close.

“I thought you were sleeping. I tried inviting you for lunch but you didn't reply to my texts.” He said as he got close enough to try to give Sungyeol a peck but the taller leaned back to look at the younger with a sad expression.

“So you already ate?” He asked deflated. “I forgot my phone home when I came out to buy these.” He explained and Myungsoo this time quickly pecked him happily.

“No, I didn't, but I was about to, I thought you'd be dead to the world. Place on the table, I'm going to bring bowls and chopsticks...” Myungsoo instructed and moved his body to proceed to go to the kitchen.

“It's individual packing.” Sungyeol dismissed already going for the table as Myungsoo immediately turned his body to follow him. “If we have to wash dishes we are going to throw our time in the garbage bin.” Sungyeol said as he took two Chinese food packages and left a black bag on the corner of the table.

“What's that?” Myungsoo asked curiously, pointing to the black bag with his chin as he opened the package of food open and then took the first bite. Delicious Chinese food, how he loved it.

“That?” Sungyeol pointed with his chopsticks and Myungsoo quickly nodded only for the older to smirk bemusedly. “It's a couple thing.” He answered mysteriously and started on his food as if he had been talking about the weather.

Myungsoo knitted his brows together. “Couple things will give us out.”

Sungyeol quickly placed his hand in front of his mouth, so not a piece of food could fly out of his mouth, to retort. “Not this one.”

“What it is?” The younger asked again before taking more food into his mouth, he was starving before Sungyeol appeared.

The taller laughed. “You curious koala, finish your food and tell me how's the week so far so I judge if you deserve to use it.”

Myungsoo made a face because Sungyeol was not answering his question and he was becoming just as curious as Woohyun, who said that kids don't pass something to their parents too? Unfortunately he knew Sungyeol was a strict person, he would only know what was inside that bag if he obeyed, so he started telling Sungyeol about things in a more detailed way and at the end he told Sungyeol there were books he needed that weren't in the library but they were released under the publishing company Sungyeol worked for, though they were too expensive for him to buy.

“Do you know the titles?” Sungyeol asked, he wanted to help his friend(?) and once Myungsoo told him the name of the author and titles Sungyeol almost laughed, he had worked on two of three. “I can give you two from three but I have a way to get a copy of the last one for you if you want it, but you should finish reading whatever you're already reading or else you'll be all over the place.” He advised.

They talked more about light subjects and Sungyeol even informed that Hoya and Dongwoo agreed to have dinner together on the weekend - and of course Myungsoo and Woohyun should be present and the younger should call Moonsoo to invite him because he couldn't get a hold of Sungjong this week - but the younger every now and then eyed the black bag out of his reach with curiosity, he was holding himself to behave himself and not just get the bag and look inside.

Once they finished the first thing Sungyeol did was to get the damn bag, order him to clean the table and said he would wait for him in his room, though he informed the younger should brush his teeth before joining him. Hearing that  Myungsoo quickly speed up, not only he was curious because of the bag but Sungyeol said he would be surprised every Thursday and if a surprise involved his room he was all up for it.

He opened the door of his room only to see Sungyeol laying in his bed texting someone on his phone and the black bag resting idly on his nightstand. "Close the door and come here." The elder tapped the mattress beside him though he didn't look away from his phone and Myungsoo wondered how the afternoon would proceed because everything was kind of weird and Sungyeol wasn't paying him much attention.

Once the elder felt Myungsoo weight on the mattress, he tossed his phone aside and crawled onto Myungsoo lap only to kiss him passionately.

_Oh, gosh, this was different!_

 


	42. Progress - Confession - Anger

 

 

Myungsoo was caught off guard, he definitely wasn't expecting that kind of upfront and hungry kiss since what they had up till now, aside the day Sungyeol accepted his proposition, started slowly and tentatively.

Myungsoo responded accordingly but he soon felt Sungyeol fingers on his nape and then the elder was holding the hairs in that region firmly. They parted but Sungyeol continued kissing his jaw and neck, using the firm grip he had on the younger hair to turn his head as he wanted so he could have better angles. Since Myungsoo wasn't allowed to touch Sungyeol completely he responded by placing his hands on the elder hips not only for to help the elder balance, but to dig his finger over the elder clothes whenever he felt something more intense.

Sungyeol was careful not to leave marks because none of them could wear them proudly right now, but he hadn't stopped superficial bites on Myungsoo neck once he started moving himself to give the younger nice friction. Myungsoo had experienced that before, Sungyeol would rub his body all over his and get both of them excited, he was already feeling some hardness down there already, but in the end, we would get Myungsoo off and run away to take care of himself and that left him frustrated because didn't know what to do for Sungyeol to feel safer with him, he didn't know what to do to show Sungyeol that he was completely harmless and he would never treat the elder badly.

But today wasn't like any other day they made out though. Usually, Myungsoo let Sungyeol take the initiative because he didn't want to pressure him, but today something was very different, the whole atmosphere seemed like it and he only discovered what it was when Sungyeol licked his earlobe and started whispering to him.

“Let's take another step today.” He breathed on the younger year, making the hot air coming out from his mouth meet the wet earlobe to give him a mix of sensations in a part of the body Myungsoo didn't know was that sensitive. As soon as he said that he caressed down one of Myungsoo's arms until he reached the younger hand in his hips, he made him let go only to pull the younger hand towards his belly.

Myungsoo's eyes looked big in surprise and he leaned back just slightly so he could look into Sungyeol eyes. “Are-are you sure?” He whispered back not daring to move his hands from where they were, afraid that Sungyeol would go back on his words.

“If-if you want to.” Sungyeol replied, suddenly losing a bit of his confidence together with the grip on the younger hair. Not even a second later he felt Myungsoo fingers on his belly moving slightly up while the younger apprehensively waited for his reaction.

Sungyeol held his gaze as they were entranced by each other. Myungsoo fingers moved up slowly,  but when those exact same fingers changed directions to go south Sungyeol closed his eyes and took a large breath in, Myungsoo seemed tentative and careful but his touch was warm and made butterflies dance on his stomach. Ooh, nothing was done yet but he was already liking it.

Myungsoo suddenly stopped and Sungyeol wanted to know why so he decided to open his eyes only to met Myungsoo's intense ones. He hadn't time to complain when the younger attacked his lips then gently twisted their bodies so Sungyeol could lay on his back on the bed.

Myungsoo caressed Sungyeol belly gently as they kissed but, when they parted, he sat back on his heals so he could look down at his neighbor, the elder was so good looking, and that slightly messed up state looked so nice on him... he couldn't wait to see Sungyeol once they went all the way, he wondered what kind of magic expressions he would make.

He was momentarily in a daze when Sungyeol propped his weight on his elbows before he sat and lifted both arms in the air. Now, Myungsoo hadn't much experience in bed but he wasn't stupid to not get the message that Sungyeol wanted to get free of his clothes. He got a little nervous but indulged and helped Sungyeol free of his the offending piece of cloth only to get a view of the elder naked torso.

The times they had engaged in any sexual-related activities Sungyeol not once got naked in front of him, but Myungsoo already had seen Sungyeol completely naked once when he had to give the elder a bath to cool down his fever. Although he checked the elder out, because he had been holding himself at the time and it had been a while, the image was blurred in his mind up til now, but, wow, Sungyeol milk torso was incredible. Sungyeol wasn't much for working out, he often said he didn't need to and now Myungsoo could properly see why, he wasn't build up as much as himself but it wasn't like he was only skin and bones either, the elder had faint lines of muscles showing on his abs and collarbones to die for.

“I told you I'm naturally skinny, I have a fast metabolism.” Sungyeol explained with a chuckle when he saw Myungsoo was admiring him, which was kind of relieving, he was actually expecting for Myungsoo to be a little disappointed but if he liked his torso then how he would react when he showed him his legs?

Myungsoo nervously placed his fingers on Sungyeol abs again and then slid them up towards the elder chest, that alone wasn't that exciting, but they knew how much important this moment was as they said with skin against skin that they trusted/should be trusted, and that was what they needed right now.

The moment Myungsoo found a pinkish nipple Sungyeol shivered against his touch and he younger couldn't contain himself anymore. He broke out from the spell Sungyeol body put on him and dived for a hungry kiss as he started to play with Sungyeol nipple. As an answer, Sungyeol arms were instantly in Myungsoo's back trying to lift the younger shirt so he could enjoy the younger toned torso as well.

They had to part for that, but once Myungsoo got free from his shirt Sungyeol didn't lose time pulling the younger shorts and underwear down and undoing his zipper. As soon as Myungsoo finished wriggling out of his clothes he looked down at his neighbor.

“Are you sure?” He asked again and Sungyeol impatiently nodded and moved his hips up so Myungsoo pulled Sungyeol pants and underwear down in one go too. Myungsoo was mesmerized. Sungyeol had white slender legs, which he already saw a bit of it when he slept in the elder apartment, there was a hint of the muscle on the outside part of his thighs right above the knee but they looked extremely soft on the higher part and inside of his legs and then...

He couldn't help to lick his lips when he saw Sungyeol cock for the second time, it was proportional to the size of his body still a little bit thicker to what he remembered and the elder wasn't entirely hard yet and damn... H wanted to savor this moment, not only because he was about to fully touch to the one he was crushing so deeply for the past couple of months but because this was the first time Myungsoo would touch another man without having to worry about hurrying up, time to go home, if he would be seen by someone else, or if Woohyun would be able to smell someone else on him, they had plenty of time for everything and bath right now.

He positioned himself over Sungyeol, holding his weight with one hand, placed a hand on Sungyeol knee then caressed softly upwards and inside his tights. He could hear Sungyeol breath hitch and that made his cock twitch but when his fingers finally reached the balls, the elder shut his eyes involuntarily and Myungsoo felt him tense and that didn't sit well with him.

“I can't do this.” Myungsoo pulled back, sitting back on his heels. “I don't want to hurt you.”

Sungyeol opened his eyes and blinked his eyes a lot before he finally registered Myungsoo words and scared look on his face, still, he was confused. “You won't hurt me, I bought lube and condoms.” He said pointing to the black bag that was still idly sitting at the younger nightstand.

Myungsoo moved his eyes there. “Ah, so that's what inside the bag.” He said and Sungyeol stretched one of his long arms only to snap his fingers in front of Myungsoo face to gain his attention.

“It's ok, come back here.” Sungyeol said softly motioning the younger to lean down again.

Myungsoo shook his head. “No, not down there, here.” He pointed to his own heart to be clear what he was talking about.” I'm nervous and you're not ready.”

Sungyeol sat on the bed to be able to reach for his wrists and pulled him until Myungsoo lost his balance and both fell back on the mattress with the younger body above his own, full contact. “I want this with you.” The older said firmly.

“I don't want our first experience together to be another scar on your heart, you're flinching.” Myungsoo reasoned placing his weight on his hands beside the elder body to try to lift himself a bit.

Maybe he was right. Sungyeol was sure about his feelings and he wanted to be with Myungsoo intimately but maybe he rushed, he wasn't ready to go all the way. Yet he wasn't going to let them both be hanging when they were both turned on that much.

When Myungsoo was about to get up again Sungyeol hugged him in place and spoke lowly on his ears. “We don't need to go all the way then, but I don't want to stop here... Look into my eyes, assure me and touch me, I want to overcome this.” He pleaded and then grabbed Myungsoo right wrist and forced the younger hand out of his mattress and on his body.

Myungsoo shifted his body to be half over the left side of his neighbor body, and when Sungyeol was about to place the younger hand on his cock Myungsoo offered resistance only to look up into Sungyeol eyes. Despite nervous he would be honored to touch Sungyeol body fully, still, he didn't want to be like the others that touched Sungyeol before, who knew what they did to him? He would feel bad for the rest of his life if he hurt Sungyeol heart because the elder didn't deserve and he liked his neighbor too much for that, so the only option for them to go out of this impasse was to ask.

“Can I?” He breathed lowly looking with his intense eyes into the elder's eyes.

The elder never thought he would ever hear this in bed, people usually came to him and tried to use him and those whom he dated/hook up thought - even though that it usually took some time for them to engage in anything sexual - that everything was a given. But because of his circumstances, Sungyeol could not think about something more caring, although the way Myungsoo spoke made it seem way sexier than he probably meant. If Sungyeol had any doubts that he loved this man, they were instantly gone with that question.

“Y-yes.” Sungyeol stammered looking back at him and only then Myungsoo let his hand fully touch the elder cock.

Both of them closed their eyes to enjoy the moment, Myungsoo own cock twitching against Sungyeol leg, but when the elder opened his eyes the younger was already looking back at him with sincere eyes that somehow left Sungyeol more turned own.

Myungsoo tested a better position to hold Sungyeol dick then chanced to squeeze it just a bit which made Sungyeol bite his lips, that had been delicious. The younger relaxed a bit knowing that this was safer but still he wanted Sungyeol to have some control on whatever he did so he shifted his body completely out of Sungyeol body and rested on his side to open up space between them. Sungyeol didn't like the idea of not feeling Myungsoo body at all but the younger quickly halted the about to come complain.

“Touch me like you want to be touched.” He said giving Sungyeol another squeeze and the elder couldn't say no to that suggestion so he turned his own body towards his neighbor and grabbed his dick firmly.

“Ah, hyung.” Myungsoo couldn't help but moan and he could feel Sungyeol cock twitching in his hand. The truth was that Sungyeol enjoyed that word, on the few times they made out they made noises but Myungsoo almost didn't say anything other than warning about coming, and while the noises he made were nice and turned him on, that was the first time Sungyeol actually been with anyone younger in bed so that word had an extra effect on him.

“Gosh, that, again Myungsoo.” He pleaded to make sure to pump the younger a bit faster.

“Hyung!” Myungsoo gasped this time in surprise due to the speed increase on his cock and he momentarily loosed the grip on Sungyeol, but although he grabbed and started pumping Sungyeol again, it seemed like the elder wanted to hear that more because he was increasing the speed again. “Hyung... ah!” He moaned again.

Indeed that word had some magic in it for Sungyeol, it turned on, like a lot, and made him leak but although he felt Myungsoo hand moving up and down his cock, he didn't seem to register Myungsoo was not increasing the pace when he did, he was too immersed on the younger moans. “Hyung!”

“Ye-yeah, like that.' Sungyeol instructed and the younger shifted a bit desperately although his intense eyes begged him to, by all means, continue. That's what he did, Myungsoo was a beautiful mess when his orgasm was coming and Sungyeol was determined to make him come with that word on his lips.

Sungyeol kept increasing the pace as Myungsoo, despite wanting to close his eyes to enjoy the feeling while he performed the same favor, kept his gaze on his though he had a bad case of half-lidded eyes. It wasn't until Sungyeol shifted a bit to free his right arm and was able to pinch the younger nipple that Myungsoo was an entire mess already.

“Argh... ah.. Hyung.. ah... close...” Myungsoo managed to warn between moans as he did his best to look into Sungyeol eyes and keep his pump pace but Sungyeol pinched his nipple again and increased the speed once more. Myungsoo couldn't do anything anymore. “Sungyeol hyung!” He said, finally shooting his seeds between them, dirtying a bit of his chest and bit of his sheets. Damn, he would have to wash the bed sheets later but this was totally worth it because ir was more intense than the other times he reached orgasm, with or without Sungyeol help. “Ah.... ah...” He still moaned as he tried to catch up his breath and only then Sungyeol realized Myungsoo completely had stopped all the movements on his dick.

Sungyeol couldn't complain about the show because it was to watch Myungsoo squirm in his hold and call him hyung, but now he was very hard and the younger had stopped everything. To tell the truth, he was slightly disappointed, at some point he thought they would come together but he blamed Myungsoo lack of movement on his skills and was about to get up to take care of himself in the bathroom when Myungsoo held his arm.

“Where are you... going?” He managed to ask although his breath just slightly got better.

Sungyeol forced an awkward smile. “I'm gonna...”

“No, if I can touch you I won't let you do this again.” Myungsoo said firmly and, although he hadn't much strength back yet, he managed to sit and force Sungyeol to lay down only to get a hold of the elder cock again.

“Ah!” Sungyeol was the one moaning a little bit louder this time and. Before he could say anything anymore, he felt Myungsoo lowering his hand to the base of his cock, while he watched the younger take a large inhale of air and lower down to give a good lick on the head of the elder cock as a warning about what he intended to do. “Myungsoo-ah!” He moaned liking that 'announcement' and he was not going to say no, but he was still a bit worried. “No teeth.” He managed to instruct with a bit of fear.

Myungsoo lifted a brow at him. "I've done this before." He assured Sungyeol, trying to seem confident and Sungyeol didn't know if it was that declaration or the hot breathe on the cock that made him forget about any worry. But, when he last expected, Myungsoo was working on the head of his cock with his mouth, pumping the base of his cock with a hand while the other gave him nice squeezes on his balls. _Fuck._

It didn't take long for Sungyeol to squirm and trash his body around, but Myungsoo continued with his ministrations as he kept his eyes looking intensely at him and, damn, he definitely knew what he was doing.

Sungyeol was in the midst of thanking the gods and whoever gave Myungsoo some experience when he felt it coming. Now he knew he liked to finish this a certain way - drinking every drop of it - but he was aware that some people weren't like him and would not let their partners finish in their mouth (or if they let them, they would spit out). He didn't exactly have had a conversation with Myungsoo to know what he might like but next thing he knew the younger had a naughty look in his eyes and was sucking hard and he hadn't time to warn him when he came.

Sungyeol wanted to pull off and apologize but Myungsoo's hands left his cock and held his hips down so he would be able to suck the taller dry. “Ahh..” Sungyeol moaned again as Myungsoo made a show of letting Sungyeol out of his mouth before he finally moved and laid beside him.

Sungyeol looked at him through half-lidded eyes, still wanting to apologize, but Myungsoo shook his head, and the only thing Sungyeol could think about doing at that moment was to kiss Myungsoo senseless, which the younger promptly welcomed, making Sungyeol taste himself. They kissed passionately for a while before they stopped and looked at each other with fond eyes, Sungyeol seemed to want something more from Myungsoo but he didn't seem to know how to ask so Myungsoo just did what he thought it was right, he hugged his neighbor.

“Thank you.” Myungsoo ended up saying lowly and then placing a kiss on the top of Sungyeol head as he felt the elder feet happily move to tickle the sole of his, he chuckled at that and couldn't help but think that if people put more effort into Sungyeol he would have been nicer and happier from the beginning. On another thought, Myungsoo loved Sungyeol completely the way he was, with good and bad sides.

“Why are you thanking me?” Sungyeol asked so low that Myungsoo could barely hear, but he did.

“I know I'm not what you're used to but thank you for giving me a chance to earn your trust.” He said with an edge of worry in his tone while patted Sungyeol hair a bit, he actually wanted to run his fingers on the soft locks the elder had but he didn't know how Sungyeol would feel about that since the elder had scars on his scalp.

Sungyeol turned a bit on Myungsoo hold and placed his chin on the younger firm chest so he could meet his gaze.

“I think it's time for me to get used to new things.” Sungyeol said softly but efficiently taking a huge weight out from Myungsoo's back. The taller then avoided Myungsoo's eyes so he could draw some patterns on his chest while he thought.

“What is it?” Myungsoo asked. “You didn't like it?” He said, getting worried all over again.

“What? NO!” Sungyeol head shot up. “I mean, of course, I liked...” He said and Myungsoo felt there was a 'but' coming so he decided Sungyeol stop being flustered so he could explain himself. “I just...” The elder sighed resting his chin again on Myungsoo chest but refusing to meet eyes as he felt a blush crept into his usually pale cheeks. “Sorry, I didn't think I would freak out at this point.”

Myungsoo didn't know how to feel about that apology, he didn't think Sungyeol freaked out, he was the one freaking out and saying he couldn't do it, but then a conversation with Sungyeol came back to his mind. In that conversation, Sungyeol told him that to be able to have sex he would have to grow some feelings, but they just did everything they could have without penetration, did that mean that Sungyeol feelings were growing? He imagined that if he did something wrong Sungyeol would heavily push him but the elder just flinched, this had to be it right? He must have some feelings already and that thought alone made his chest warm and his belly cold, a mix of sensations that he definitely liked.

“Hyung.” He called and Sungyeol looked up a bit embarrassed. “You make me feel like a fifteen years old.” He said with a smile.

Sungyeol tilted his head to the side and furrowed his brows in confusion, what's up with the sudden change of topic? He decided to chuckle in the end, if Myungsoo wanted to change the topic of the conversation that would leave Sungyeol less embarrassed so he could accept that. “What does that mean?” He asked between giggles.

“Something good?” Myungsoo giggled himself but when it died down he got serious. “I guess I just feel that I picked up a part of my life that I abandoned at that age and I also feel fearless like a fifteen-year-old when I'm beside you.” Sungyeol blinked in confusion, where that was going?

“Ok...” Sungyeol mumbled as he couldn't help his heart starting to beat loudly on his chest and Myungsoo probably knew what was happening.

“What I'm trying to say...” Myungsoo licked his lips nervously and gave Sungyeol shoulders a squeeze. “I know I'm in no position to say this right now, and it is not like everything will change magically once I tell you this...” He trailed a bit nervously. “I know I can be interpreting things wrongly but, hyung, I guess you should know that I love you, I don't know exactly when everything started but I do...a lot. But aside my circumstances, I thought you wouldn't believe in me right away and I'd probably have to prove myself but … I can't hide this anymore, I love you.” He said sincerely.

Sungyeol was startled by this sudden confession, he was definitely not expecting that to come out so soon and way more natural than their first conversation about the possibility of hooking up did. He felt like he should let his jaw hang low to be able to express his surprise correctly but with Myungsoo firm chest right underneath his jaw, it was physically impossible.

He felt like Myungsoo was waiting for some kind of reaction, nervously, but Sungyeol couldn't form any words, the only thing he could think of was 'my heart is beating so fast why he doesn't seem to notice?' It wasn't like Myungsoo didn't notice but fast heartbeat could mean two things: excitement or fear and by the way Sungyeol was so startled it seemed like he was inclined to the second option which confused Myungsoo.

The taller finally managed to open his mouth, even though he didn't know what to say – even if he said he loved Myungsoo too he absolutely had no clue what to say or do later, things with his past lovers happened differently and his relationship with Myungsoo (whatever that was) was very peculiar. Thankfully he didn't have to say anything because his tossed phone resting on Myungsoo nightstand just rang. He was grateful for that but he couldn't help but to frown, who could possibly call him right now?

Myungsoo forced a smile like a cutie that he was. “You can take it.” Sungyeol didn't know if he should, this could make Myungsoo misunderstand him, but the younger insisted. “Come on, what if it's Dongwoo hyung?” He said now with a mix of curiosity and worry and Sungyeol rolled out from Myungsoo body.

“Dongwoo hyung doesn't call me directly if it is about Sunggyu, that Seo Inguk guy does.” Sungyeol explained briefly before taking a look on his phone. “Ugh, it's Hoya hyung.” He groaned and looked at Myungsoo with an expression that said 'are you sure you want me to take this?' but the younger just nodded at him so he ended up taking the call. “Hyung? Do you know what you just-” Sungyeol changed from straight pissed to straight confused in a couple of seconds. “Wait, what? Can you speak slowly so I can actually understand you?”

Myungsoo furrowed his brows at that. “I don't know, I mean, Sunggyu and I were gonna have dinner with Myungsoo and Woohyun but-” Sungyeol was interrupted as he heard Hoya from the other side. “Okay?” Sungyeol ended up agreeing with whatever the other wanted. “I'm not sure, wait a minute.” He then placed a hand over the phone and looked at Myungsoo. “Hoya hyung seems to be in a lot of trouble – though I couldn't understand a thing – he says he needs to talk so he invited us for dinner and says he will pay, are you up for it?”

“I don't think I should...” Myungsoo was about to refuse but Sungyeol interrupted him.

“He insists that you come with us.” Myungsoo made a confused face and Sungyeol just shrugged. “I don't have any idea why but that means no dishes later?” He offered, his tone almost pleading for Myungsoo to accompany him.

“Ok then.” Myungsoo agreed easily, wasn't that what boyfriends did? He knew he and Sungyeol started their relationship in a different order than other couples did but if he wanted to become Sungyeol boyfriend he needed to start somewhere, and he already confessed right? Maybe in their situation, the next step was mingling with the other friend/family more.

“Ok, he agreed, so usual place?” Sungyeol went back to talking to Hoya as Myungsoo observed him fondly. “Kids coffee shop? No, that's fine with me, the kids will get distracted and we can talk, but calm down, put your thoughts in order and I will see you once we pick up the kids ok?”

Sungyeol said his goodbyes right after then turned his phone off and looked at his neighbor only to caught Myungsoo looking at him fondly and having an involuntary smile (combined with those dimples that left Sungyeol weak in the knee) at him. “Wh-what?” He asked.

"Nothing." Myungsoo smiled widely, making those dimples more prominent because he probably knew he could get away with anything because of them, but his enamored look wasn't there anymore, now he just seemed playful. “So we are going to a kids café?” He squinted his eyes to show his doubts. “Is Hoya hyung really paying?”

“Right?” Sungyeol agreed surprised. “Hoya hyung is a bit stingy, if you're not Dongwoo hyung he doesn't pay often, so it's totally a surprise he wants to pay for us four.” Sungyeol explained but when he noticed Myungsoo starting to frown he moved his hand to dismiss the bad impression on Myungsoo head. “I didn't mean like that, Hoya hyung came from an extremely poor family, this is part of why he was abandoned, so he is really careful where he spends his money.”

“I understand him, I'm always on the saving side.” Myungsoo smiled sheepishly then changed the subject. “What time is it? Should we get ready to pick up the kids?”

Sungyeol looked at his phone for the time. “We have around an hour and a half.” Sungyeol replied then noticed that Myungsoo got up and wore his underwear only to walk to his closet. He stayed quiet as he ruffled through his things, which left Sungyeol awkward, there was this tiny part of his conscience - that awfully sounded like a combination of Sungjong and Hoya - that told him that maybe he should talk about the younger confession. He didn't know how to do it but still, he decided to try it once he was in his own underwear and Myungsoo got some bed sheets on his hands. “Myungsoo, about what we were talking back before Hoya's hyung call...” He started softly only for Myungsoo to turn around embarrassed.

“You don't need to force yourself to talk about it.” He said as he approached the bed making sure to avoid the taller eyes. “I didn't say that to put any pressure on you or to force you into anything.” He added as he left the new bed sheets on his nightstand and pulled the currently used ones on the ground then resumed placing the new ones over the mattress. “I just wanted you to be sure that for me this really isn't a frivolous thing, you don't need to give me a reply or anything.” He concluded his thoughts and his task (with a bit of Sungyeol help to speed things up).

Despite saying that he didn't need to give a reply, Sungyeol thought it was clear as water that Myungsoo wanted one (he didn't know how he was able to figure that out but guessed his brother and cousin would be proud of him), but maybe he was too scared to receive a negative one. _Oh Myungsoo, if only you knew how far gone I am._

Myungsoo moved to change his two pillows sheets and throw the used ones on the ground when Sungyeol spoke next. “You don't want to know what I have to say about that?” Sungyeol challenged and Myungsoo halted what he was doing to pick up his scattered clothes only to have something to do with his hands, he looked at Sungyeol in conflict.

“Do you have something to say about it?” Myungsoo asked awkwardly but it seemed like he was begging Sungyeol not to tell him anything if the answer was gonna be bad.

“Yeah.” Sungyeol said in a tone that practically asked 'isn't that obvious?' and Myungsoo forced a sheepish but very nervous smile on his face when Sungyeol took long steps to get closer to him. “You seem nervous, are you afraid to hear what I have to say?” He asked once he invaded Myungsoo personal space.

The younger avoided the elder gaze. “I don't think it's time nor it is wise for me to create expectations.”

“That's you trying to be realistic, but let's face it, you're more on the dreamer and romantic side, so let's just agree you have some expectations.” Sungyeol said pulling Myungsoo chin up so they could meet gazes and Myungsoo indeed looked into the taller eyes but he pulled his chin out from Sungyeol hold as he flushed.

“Ok, I admit it, I have some expectations but you are not obliged to meet them.”

“What if I want to?” Sungyeol raised a daring brow and Myungsoo had a complaint on the tip of his tongue when he understood that he didn't need to use it.

“Wh-what?” He ended up stuttering.

Sungyeol took a deep breath and pulled his neighbor hand over his heart so the younger could feel his heartbeat. “Tell me the truth, you know, don't you?” He asked softly. “I kept freaking out and telling myself that you were straight but, now that I know that you aren't, just be honest with me, you knew since you kissed me in that MD Donald's bathroom, didn't you?”

“No.” Myungsoo shook his head but kept being serious and looking at his neighbor as he kept his hand over Sungyeol chest, feeling his heart beating super fast. “I made this proposal out of wishful thinking and I tried to lure you with my looks, but a person can feel attracted to another and not necessarily love them and a person can get turned off by the other personality... I have all the intentions of being what you want but I also know that might not be enough, I'm not even being very dependable lately...” He sighed deeply then squinted his eyes at Sungyeol. “...and you have to agree with me that in our case it's either love or hate.”

“God, can you just come out of your self-created bubble for a minute?” Sungyeol pleaded frustrated and Myungsoo just blinked back at him. “Oh my God, you're really not self-aware.” Sungyeol ended up saying completely shocked but when the younger didn't reply he ended up trying to explain. “Everything started the moment you kissed me, I tried to take all measures to protect myself but when I got to know you better...” He gulped hard.

“I think it's weird, it's out of my pattern but there's just something about you...” Sungyeol couldn't organize his thoughts properly to explain that. “Remember I told you if you wanted to go all the way I'd have to grow some feelings? I have some intense feelings for you and I could have forced my self to go all the way just now, but you were nice and sensible enough to recognize I wasn't ready and pulled away, how can I not fall in love with that?” He asked and Myungsoo's eyes got big, there was a happy glint starting to appear in his eyes.

“It's been hard you know? Not falling in love was hard and you said that it could happen, there was no way I could say no, you already had me then.” Sungyeol added in a low and shy tone.

“So are you telling me...?” Myungsoo needed to ask because apparently, he couldn't believe what Sungyeol was saying and that made the elder utterly embarrassed and kind of want to hit him. Apparently, Myungsoo spent too much time thinking about Woohyun and wasn't used to paying attention to the effect he had on people, how this guy was even a virgin? Sungyeol could bet his soul that if Myungsoo were to even hint he was gay, male pants all over the campus would drop on the ground and the entirety of the female population would cry over that.

“I love you too.” Sungyeol ended up spelling it out for him and pecked the younger only to see a blinding, excited smile when he pulled out.

“Then, I know it still doesn't change anything but, would you be my...” Myungsoo was about to ask THE question, though Sungyeol didn't see the point on it.

“I know things between us are kinda limited but what we have in partnership now is more than what I ever have with any lover, so I think we already are...” Sungyeol wasn't able to finish his thoughts because Myungsoo interrupted to give him a passionate kiss, which he replied with just the same passion until they were gasping for air. “What was that for?” He asked laughing when they pulled back.

“I can't believe I have a boyfriend, and that boyfriend it's you... I feel so happy.” He answered dazedly. “I always thought that would be impossible, that no one would want me when they knew about Woohyun.”

“Woohyun can grow on people.” _On me_. Sungyeol said a little flushed but it didn't even seem like Myungsoo heard him, he was too happy, so Sungyeol snapped his fingers in front of his, now, boyfriend face to get his attention. “Nobody will grow on Woohyun though, you do realize that even if he forgives you for lying about his origins, he will still hate whoever tries to date you right?”

“And you couldn't let me enjoy this new and happy development for five minutes more?” Myungsoo made a hopeless expression and stepped closer to his bed before letting his body fall ungracefully on it.

“That's the reality for you. Hey, you're going to dirty the new sheets.” Sungyeol pointed, referring to Myungsoo still dirty chest.

“Well, reality sucks.” Myungsoo complained as he fixed himself on the bed to not dirty the bed sheets he just changed.

“Reality doesn't suck.” Sungyeol didn't agree. “It's ok to have dreams but if you don't turn them into reality then they can't bring you real and definitive happiness. Or are you going to tell me that what we just did, although it wasn't everything, wasn't better than what you imagined in your dreams?” He asked bemusedly.

“Ok, I don't have arguments to counter that.” Myungsoo finally laughed. “But it sucks a little bit, you can't control it.” The younger said once his laughter died while he was sitting on his bed.

“You can't, but you just have to work it in your favor.” Sungyeol eyes then got mischievous as he looked at the younger and prepared himself to the final blow to this argument. “ Come on.“ Sungyeol offered a hand for his boyfriend. “Let me prove it to you that reality can be amazing.”

Myungsoo grabbed his hand and the taller pulled him up then toward the door. “And how do you intend to prove me that?” The younger asked before they passed the door.

Sungyeol stopped to look back at his neighbor using a naughty grin. “Empirical research.” He merely said before continued to pull the younger and Myungsoo could only understand when they passed the bathroom door and Sungyeol locked it before pushing him to the shower and attacking his lips.

Ok, Myungsoo could adapt to that kind of reality fast.

After a make-out session and a proper bath, the two adults got ready and then placed Myungsoo's bed sheets on the washing machine together with Woohyun's, so the boy wouldn't notice any weird smell, nor found too weird that his father washed his bed sheets but not his. They left their apartment building full of smiles not only about what they just did but because now they had a label, they were boyfriends. Deep down they knew they would have some trouble because of that, they decided to let it go for the day, they were just too happy.

Myungsoo drove towards the kid's school to pick them up but arrived early, at least too early for their usual time. Usually, Sungyeol arrived around half an hour after the kids were out of school since he came from college and had to park his car somewhere, but Myungsoo suggested that Sungyeol got inside to pick the kids up while he just turned around the block with the car. Sungyeol agreed but once the kids entered the car Myungsoo slid to the passenger seat because he didn't know where it was this café they were going and the elder became responsible for their steering wheel.

They briefly explained the kids that they were going to eat out because Hoya offered to pay and the kids were happy not only because they would be eating baked goods, but because they could play a lot in the place where they were going, after all, if Sungyeol assured that there was a slide somewhere the kids were satisfied.

The kids were too excited though and Myungsoo was sure that their happy squeals would make Sungyeol distracted so he turned around to entertain them while asking how was their day. For Sungyeol surprise it was Sunggyu that it spoke it first, talking about the things they learned with Dongwoo, but Woohyun also spoke over him too happy that his dad came to pick him up today, not that he didn't like Sungyeol but it was not the same thing. Soon enough Myungsoo started to playfully poke his son on the legs and the boy giggled and laughed and asked help from Sunggyu until the said boy was attacked too. Everything was sort of fine until Sungyeol complained once he felt Sunggyu poked his sides from behind trying to include him too.

“Myungsoo!” Sungyeol complained through a laugh and he didn't need to say more than that for the young father to stop the fun because Sungyeol was driving and couldn't be distracted, but it didn't take long for them to park the car a block away. Sungyeol wanted to scold the kids for distracting him while on the road, and he tried, but he was too happy to show his scary side so he was completely disregarded by those two that just laughed at him.

They moved towards where they were supposed to meet Hoya (Dongwoo would try to join them later once all the kids went home) with the kids walking in the front, talking animatedly about something funny that happened to Mingyu and Hansol today. Meanwhile, the two adults walked behind, keeping an eye on them but also throwing loving gazes towards each other and often brushing their shoulders and hands.

Once they spotted the entrance for the kids café, the boys ran ahead to push the glass door open and entered it while the other two walked calmly behind them. They recognized Hoya tapping something frenetically on his laptop and went to greet him but only noticed they weren't having their adults close once Hoya asked for them.

“They were right behind us.” Sunggyu was dumbfounded as he pushed his face against the glass window to see if he spotted them somewhere.

“I'm gonna find them.” Woohyun volunteered and was ready to go all the way back when he saw his father push the glass door open but let Sungyeol pass it first only to place his hand on the neighbor small back then enter right after throwing a fond look at the elder.

The two adults quickly placed themselves at a respectful distance from one another once they heard Hoya and Sunggyu call them. As for Woohyun, he was gritting his little teeth involuntary and his little hands balled into little fists. The two adults were surely in a good mood today which Woohyun had guessed it was because of the free food, but right now he wasn't so sure anymore, the only thing he was sure was that he absolutely didn't like what he just saw, those fond gazes were his and his father thing ONLY.

 


	43. Offer - Conversations

 

 

“Come quickly!” Hoya beckoned them then tried to bring Sunggyu from the window behind him to the chair beside him so he could push his chair and get up to greet those two without hurting the boy.

Sungyeol waved back and took a larger step so he would distance himself a bit from Myungsoo. He might, or might have not, noticed Woohyun jealous vibes but the safest path was indeed to keep a friendly distance if he wanted Hoya to keep his mouth shut at least.

Seeing that Sungyeol was arriving at their table, Woohyun looked briefly to the other two free chairs on the table, the adults would probably pull another chair so one of them, or Woohyun himself, would sit at the head of the table and that couldn't be. He didn't want his father sitting close to his oldest neighbor so Sungyeol would steal the gazes that should belong to him only, so, with quick thinking, he decided to occupy the seat in front of Sunggyu.

“Daddy, come sit here!” He called with a smile while patting the only seat available beside the window and in front of Hoya.

Myungsoo squinted his eyes at Woohyun, instantly recognizing that something was up but he didn't think Sungyeol noticed anything. The taller was already giving a brief hug to his cousin and then pushed a chair to the head of the table when Myungsoo finally sat beside his son and shook hands with Hoya.

Hoya pushed two menus that were over the table to both Myungsoo and Sungyeol hands so they could choose some food but Sungyeol merely passed it to his brother to choose on his own then addressed his cousin.

“So, why were you fretting on the phone?” Sungyeol tried to look past the menu, that Sunggyu pulled up and hid his face in it, to look at shorty Hoya.

“Don't you want to chose some food first so the kids can go play while we wait and talk?” Hoya asked a bit distracted but with some edge on his tone.

“Can I have a milkshake?” Sunggyu asked right after.

“No.” Sungyeol denied right after Sunggyu asked and the boy pouted, placed the menu down and threw puppy eyes for Myungsoo. The elder neighbor was distractedly looking at the menu with his son that managed to find a way to being hugged at the same time while Hoya somehow contained a smile.

“What?” Myungsoo asked innocently once he felt Sunggyu eyes on him which made his son also look at his friend curiously. Sunggyu just intensified his pout at his neighbor, asking with his eyes for Myungsoo to convince his brother to let him. Any other day Myungsoo would try to convince Sungyeol to spoil Sunggyu a bit since the boy usually behaved so well but today his gut feeling told him not to. “Sunggyu-ah, I don't have the power to convince your ...” Myungsoo was in the middle of an explication/excuse/apology when he was interrupted.

“You know what? I changed my mind, you can eat anything today Sunggyu.” Sungyeol said with a smirk thrown at his cousin, much for the other displeasure, while Sunggyu promptly turned his head to address his friend.

“Woohyunnie, share the milkshake with me, do you like chocolate or vanilla better?” He asked happily pleased that Sungyeol miraculously changed his mind and he wouldn't have to fight for his milkshake but that left Woohyun a bit torn, he had been wanting to try something else but he liked milkshake as well.

“If you want you can share the milkshake with Gyu and I can order the strawberry smoothie so you can try it too.” Myungsoo offered running his finger through Woohyun raven locks and the boy contained a pleased smile as he nodded in agreement.

“Can I have this sandwich too?” He asked pointing to the menu while Sunggyu was already telling Sungyeol what he would like to eat.

“I don't know, this is kind of expensive.” Myungsoo frowned as he looked at the price, gosh things in this place were kind of expensive, who were the parents that frequented this café? Tycoons? “This looks good too...” Myungsoo pointed to something else, something cheaper, to which with some explanation about their financial problems Woohyun would probably accept to eat, but before he could start any conversation Sungyeol interrupted him.

“Woohyun, just choose what you want to eat, remember that Hoya hyung is paying today.” Sungyeol encouraged with a wink but Woohyun just frowned and looked back at his father, asking him with his eyes if it was ok.

“Hyung...” Myungsoo half scolded his boyfriend but this was a time Sungyeol didn't find difficult to say no to him.

“If you can't choose I can choose for you.” He said resolutely as he took the menu out of Sunggyu hands then he raised his hand in the air to call a waiter.

“Sungyeol~~” Hoya whined but Sungyeol raised a finger in the air to stop his cousin as a waiter approached their table.

“No, no, no, don't back out now, you promised.” Sungyeol said then promptly turned to the waiter so the girl could take note of their order. “A chocolate milkshake, a strawberry smoothie, two of this sandwich, one of this here, and then the most expensive sandwich and the most expensive beverage that you have and a water bottle.” Only then he turned to his cousin with a devilish smile. “Want anything hyung?”

“I already ordered.” Hoya said between gritted teeth.

“Ok then, that's all.” Sungyeol sent the waiter away then turned his eyes to the boys. “You should go play, I will call you when the food arrives.” He said and Sunggyu was already scrambling from his seat already.

“Come on Woohyunnie.” Sunggyu called excitedly.

Woohyun didn't respond, he just kept still indulging in his father hug. “What? You don't want to play?” Myungsoo asked poking his son sides a bit. “There is a slide over there.” He pointed.

“Will daddy come with us?” The boy asked timidly much for the new couple surprise, Woohyun was the type of kid that got hyped really easily; he was usually the one that leads Sunggyu into some physical activity and it was really weird for him to be like that.

Myungsoo and Sungyeol exchanged a quick worried glance but before Woohyun could notice anything he was already agreeing. "Of course I will, though I'm not sure I will fit the toys." He finished with a chuckle before he gently pulled away from his son so they could get up. "We'll leave the two of you alone." He said with an apologetic look to the two hyungs as Woohyun cheered up instantly and scrambled out of his seat to join Sunggyu ahead.

Both Hoya and Sungyeol spent half a minute with squinted eyes following Myungsoo, Woohyun and Sunggyu movements before Sungyeol snapped out of his reverie, he would totally ask Myungsoo what the hell was this but he chose to bother Hoya first.

“So, what was so urgent?” He asked.

“You won't believe what happened....” Hoya started ranting right away but then he stopped, blinked as if he just remembered something then squinted his eyes at Sungyeol. “Dude... you're glowing, did you...”

Yeah, Sungyeol didn't glow, he wasn't some vampire out of Twilight series, but, yeah, he knew that metaphor. “No, yeah, I mean...” He stuttered blushing.

“You naughty thing!” Hoya smiled wickedly showing his fangs, momentarily forgetting his own problem and the reason he demanded Sungyeol and Myungsoo to have dinner with him, then he briefly looked at where Myungsoo was helping the kids to get up the slide before he turned to Sungyeol again. “Tell me everything. Quick, quick, how is he like in bed?”

Sungyeol fully blushed. “Hyung~~.” Sungyeol stretched his long arm so he could push his cousin slightly.

“Come on, tell me, we don't have much time.” Hoya pleaded to signal to his head towards the other three.

Sungyeol hid his face in his hand out of shame. “Nothing happened.”

Hoya crossed his arms, he definitely wasn't convinced. “Come on Sungyeol, something happened, you two are in good moods, Myungsoo was opening the door for you like a gentleman and you two look like you're glowing, something definitely happened. Come on, just spill, you two finally went all the way.”

“No~~~~ Hyung~~~~.” Sungyeol whined then took his hands out of his face and avoided Hoya's gaze as he smiled shyly to himself. “No, we didn't go all the way but...” Hoya raised a hopeful brow before Sungyeol ended up confessing. “We got official.” Hoya opened his jaw as big as he could although he covered his open mouth with his hand, he was that happy with that kind of news, he was #teammyungsoo since the guy appeared anyway. “Yah, stop it, it's not like anything will change.” He said a bit disappointingly.

“Duuuuuuuude, how can that not change anything? This changes everything. Of course, you two have to be careful with the kids for a while but... “

Sungyeol placed his chin on his hand and rested his elbow on the table as he looked at Myungsoo tickling Sunggyu and Woohyun across the café and sighed dumbly, a rare thing for Sungyeol to do. “Myungsoo has so many troubles in his life you don't even know but... I don't care, I feel good with him and about him, he is worthy.”

Hoya shook his head at his cousin although he had an amused smile on his lips. Usually, once Sungyeol got together with someone he delivered the news in a cool manner and then acted mostly defensively whenever he and Sungjong tried to pry information out of him, but Myungsoo had been so different... Sungyeol had told Hoya almost of everything on his own, and the moment he accepted to try hooking up with Myungsoo he was definitely happier than he ever had been with any past lover.

“Sungyeol.” Hoya called and Sungyeol finally turned to him, still with a silly look on his face. “Congratulations, man, you finally found a partner for you.” He placed a hand on his chest and faked some sentimentalism. “I feel like a proud mother.”

“Yah!” Sungyeol hit him slightly but ended up giggling with Hoya joining him right after. When the laughter died down Sungyeol straightened himself. “Enough about me, what's up with you? You worried me over the phone.”

Hoya sighed and frowned deeply as he took some courage to talk. “I'm screwed Sungyeol, simple as that.”

“Ok, the part you think you're screwed I already get, but how? Why? It's not some problem with Dongwoo hyung, right? Because if you did something to that poor hyung, I'll cut your dick myself.” Sungyeol said playfully but with a playful glare.

“Sungyeol!” Hoya complained instantly closing his legs out of reflex. “I didn't do anything to Dongwoo hyung and if I had I would be probably waiting at his school gate to beg for forgiveness.” He added and Sungyeol raised a brow as he waited for his cousin to continue. “Do you remember how I started my career?”

“Yeah, you used to draw me like a french girl.” Sungyeol said flatly but Hoya made a face and Sungyeol laughed. “Sorry man, I couldn't help, you tease me so much I saw an opportunity and had to grab it. What about the beginning of your career?”

“Remember that I drew a lot already and one day you said I should start my own webtoon and then we discussed a plot and then it hit it off?” Hoya asked.

“Yeah, you borrowed my vast knowledge about literature to make your webtoon have a good story and you were too good drawing so before we knew it you were being paid to keep uploading your chapters.”

“Yeah and remember I had to hire someone to help me with editing and digital painting?” Hoya asked.

“Yeah, right, how's the name of the girl again? Hyojin? She has been with you for some years already right?”

“Yeah, right, Hyojin.” Hoya answered flatly and Sungyeol frowned, was he having some problem with the girl? How could that be? He met her a couple of times before and the girl was quite nice and well mannered. “You don't know what she just did.”

“What?”

“She screwed me up.” Hoya replied as it was obvious but Sungyeol was not a mind reader he didn't know how could that girl screw his cousin and it had been a month at least he talked properly with Hoya, something happened that he was not knowing.

Sungyeol squinted his eyes at him. “Hyung, care to explain what happened?"

“She quit.” Hoya said in despair ruffling his hair and squeezing his cheeks to convey how desperate he was. “She quit, can you believe it?”

“Why? Did you do something to her?” Sungyeol asked in a bit of shock, aside some teasing Hoya was pretty much harmless even as a boss, Hyojin probably bossed around more than him.

“No! I didn't, I didn't do anything.” Hoya whined throwing a hurt look at Sungyeol. “She wanted to release her own webcomic.”

“So you are upset because your assistant is a competitor now?”

“What? No!” Hoya scrunched up his face in a horrified manner. “That's not the problem. She is my friend, and I like her a lot and I wished all the best in this new journey but that's not the problem.” Hoya sighed, Sungyeol wasn't getting his point probably because his feelings were probably clouding his mind so Hoya had spell it out for him. “With her gone, who will be my assistant? Who will do her job?” Sungyeol made a face as if he just could see the whole size of Hoya problem. “See, I'm screwed. I'm finishing the adaptations of the last two episodes for Cheese in the Trap drama but we have to keep uploading my current webtoon, I have deadlines and a lot of people pay me for this and...”

“Hey calm down, we will find a way to help you, you still have the other assistant, right?”

“No, I don't, Bora decided to work for Hyojin too.” Hoya replied rubbing his hand over his head.

“Don't you have a friend from college needing a job?” Hoya shook his head. “Come on, there has to be someone.”

“No Sungyeol, because I dropped college so I could deal with this full time so I didn't exactly have that much time to bond and make long-lasting friendships there. Besides the few that I actually can keep up with are well employed, Baram became a high conceited tattoo artist and he is tattooing G-Dragon right this moment, Gwangsuk dropped college after me and now he is a professional skater, and Hyuzy works with graffiti now.”

“Yes, but couldn't they even recommend anyone?” Sungyeol asked and Hoya was about to reply but was interrupted by the waiter that brought at least half of their order and excused herself to go bring the rest. “Myungsoo! Woohyun! Sunggyu! The food is arriving!" He called and soon enough the two boys and the young dad were coming to eat.

“Nham, it looks delicious!” Sunggyu said licking his lips and taking a sip of his milkshake as soon as the waiter dropped the second part of their order on the table and Woohyun promptly tried to inspect the sandwiches to get what he would think it was his.

“I think this is yours.” Myungsoo handed one of the sandwiches to Woohyun, as Hoya and Sungyeol grabbed one sandwich each, and then he sat beside his boyfriend.

As soon as Myungsoo sat and was about to reach for his own sandwich, Woohyun noticed the current disposition of people around the table. Hoya still sat at his place beside the window and Sungyeol was still in the head of the table while Sunggyu sat between those two, the only thing different from before was his father sitting beside Sungyeol, a thing he didn't like that much today. But, to be fair, a solution immediately appeared in his head and soon enough he was trying to sit on his father lap.

Myungsoo promptly retreated his hand to hold Woohyun in place so he wouldn't fall and right after that complained with a chuckle. “What is this Namu? You're already old enough to sit alone.”

“I want to sit here.” He said.

“Then I can move to the other chair.” Myungsoo suggested but his son shook his head.

“No, daddy's lap is the best.” Woohyun said with a big smile which made Myungsoo seem to not know what to do.

“Indulge, you said.” Sungyeol butted in just to watch his boyfriend in that kind of misery, not that it actually was in one, but this situation was kinda cute.

Myungsoo couldn't help but sigh and tried to find a way to block Woohyun from falling while eating. They mostly ate in silence, but as Woohyun and Sunggyu often spoke between themselves the adults threw their replies here and there, the only one not talking was Hoya that kept his eyes set on Myungsoo which left the young adult kind of uncomfortable.

“Can we have dessert?” Sunggyu asked at some point.

“If you're still hungry then eat the other half your sandwich, I won't let Hoya hyung pay if you're not going to eat everything, besides you just divided a milkshake with Woohyun.” Sungyeol defended his cousin wallet for once and Sunggyu pouted.

“Argh, my legs.” Myungsoo complained right after which made his son look up to him in wonder. “You're growing Namu, you're becoming heavy, I don't feel my legs already. Why don't you go to play a bit with Sunggyu?” He suggested.

Woohyun was about to say he didn't want to unless his father came with them when Sungyeol interjected. “Go play you two, when we finally get home you'll probably only have time to do homework before sleeping so if you want to have fun better have now.”

Woohyun groaned but he knew the older neighbor was right, besides he didn't want to disappoint his pink dino teacher tomorrow so he had to enjoy playing now while he could. With a last glare to Sungyeol, that the older didn't notice because he focused back on the last bites of his sandwich, he slid from Myungsoo's legs, much for the young dad relief, and ran with Sunggyu towards the slide.

“Aigo, my legs.” Myungsoo complained again, this time massaging his tights under the table so they could come back to life.

“You'll be fine.” Sungyeol smiled and playfully pushed Myungsoo before he took a brief look at the kids to make sure they were far enough and even so he lowered his voice the next time he spoke. “I told him.” Myungsoo raised his brows at his boyfriend in questioning so Sungyeol furthered some explanation. “About us.”

Myungsoo's eyes grew big for a moment, then they were squeezed, only for him to look back and forth Sungyeol and Hoya. “Is this why he is looking at me like that? He didn't like the news?”Myungsoo questioned awkwardly and at first, Sungyeol was kinda confused but when he looked back at his cousin the elder was indeed looking fixedly at his boyfriend.

“No, he was kind of static.” Sungyeol replied awkwardly and both of them looked back at Hoya inquiringly. “What's up with you?” He added and Hoya finally got his focused back and finally blinked only for Myungsoo to shift uncomfortably under his eyes, but before he could say anything Sungyeol squinted his eyes at him. “Were you lying when you said you were happy for me?”

Hoya finally rolled his eyes. “No Sungyeol, of course, I am happy, I'm #teamMyungsoo and founder of the shipping squad, how can you even doubt that I was happy for you? “

“Shipping what?” Myungsoo asked confused.

“Nothing.” Sungyeol said between gritted teeth but flushing red.

“I'll tell you later.” Hoya waved his hand in dismissal. “I was just thinking about something else here.” The couple looked at each other in confusion while Hoya rested his elbows on the table and straightened his back to be in a business-like posture. “Myungsoo you said you study Arts, is that it? Do you know anything about digital painting and lots of photoshop?”

“Yeah, that's right.” Myungsoo replied still kind of confused. “Well, I know a bit of it, it's a form of art that I like but I have Woohyun so I don't practice that much, but yeah, photoshop, of course I know, every photographer knows about it.”

“Great!” Hoya face lightened up as if he was about to open his Christmas gifts and he opened a big smile that left Sungyeol a bit unsettled. “Do you have a job? How much they pay you?” Myungsoo tilted his head to the side while Sungyeol mind just thought fast about all the implications of what he thought it was about to happen. “I want to offer you a job.”

“A job? Does he means that?” Myungsoo looked at Sungyeol for some enlightenment. “I mean, hyung, you never seen my works.” He turned to Hoya that was already opening his laptop to fix that and as soon as he noticed he was already instructing the elder to access his portfolio.

“Dude, I probably don't need that many skills but you're good at this.” Hoya praised Myungsoo that smiled pleased then looked at him with determination. “Here's the deal, I need help to publish my webtoon every Friday at midnight so I need everything ready by then. You decide on your time management and if you want to work at home, but if you want to come to my apartment it's fine too – you won't get to eat Sungyeol food but my mother sometimes cooks whenever Dongwoo hyung comes so..."

“Wait a minute, Myungsoo is finishing his graduation right now, I don't think...” Sungyeol was about to butt in but Hoya and Myungsoo just ignored him, Myungsoo eyes were already sparkling and Hoya knew he almost winning Myungsoo over.

“I know you're finishing your graduation and I don't want to hinder you, and if you say yes I think I will need more from you in these next two weeks so I can let you in on how this works but, aside that, you can work part-time whenever Woohyun is in school and I'll pay you accordingly. So, what you're gonna say?" Hoya asked excitedly.

“That's great hyung, you're really kind offering me that opportunity, but...” Myungsoo hesitated and forced an awkward smile on his face. “I can't work because of my scholarship.”

“What?” Hoya's shoulders deflated and now he looked like the rest of his world crumbled around him. “But weren't you working last month?”

“Yes, kind of, not officially at least. My boss is my father friend so he deposited my payment on my father bank account and then my father transferred to mine.” Myungsoo explained and Hoya smirked with some kind of relief.

“What if I pay you in cash? No one will ever know you're working.” Hoya suggested deviously.

“Guys...” Sungyeol tried to stop the conversation going in front of him for the second time.

He had seen Myungsoo bank account and did some math for him, so if the young dad didn't spend his money up he would manage to hold on until half November but, if he were to be sincere with himself, he didn't think Myungsoo would be able to hold on to that plan because of Woohyun.

From the little time they knew each other he knew Woohyun was considerate of his father money, he never demanded expensive toys and clothes and he shut up when Myungsoo had enough. But, really Myungsoo spoiled the kid whenever he could, with trivial things of course, like taking him to the movie theaters, eating some ice cream, or having some takeout food every now and then, but even if Myungsoo wanted to follow Sungyeol financial plan, he couldn't just because he spoiled Woohyun with those little things.

Sungyeol could only imagine that normal parents indulged their kids like that kind of often, his own mother gave him books all the time before he even went to school, and he didn't see a problem in that, not a problem in getting a job to support Myungsoo and his son, but he had his doubts on the focus Myungsoo would be able to put on his graduation project and even finding time for him and that left him a bit unsettled. But before Sungyeol even uttered his opinions on the matter, the other two were already shaking hands and discussing details.

___________________________________________________________

The young boy knew something changed after he and Sunggyu left the adults alone to play a bit, his father seemed very happy and Hoya too and Sungyeol that before was smiling and had a light mood was now serious, he looked troubled, and Woohyun wondered if his father and Hoya had somehow teased his friend brother to the point he got upset. Yes, he didn't like Sungyeol stealing what was his thing with his father but that didn't mean he wanted to make the elder upset, he still thought that if Sungyeol got too angry maybe he and Sunggyu couldn't play together anymore and he definitely didn't want that.

So when they arrived home Woohyun didn't need to be told what to do because at that point Sungyeol already ordered Sunggyu to go for a bath as well and since it was getting close to their bedtime, he was perfectly aware that he had to concentrate his remaining energy on homework, so he and Sunggyu entered their respective apartments for a bath and let the two adults alone at their door.

As soon as the kids entered their apartments Myungsoo closed most of his door so Woohyun wouldn't see anything of what could happen but before he did anything Sungyeol was already shooting his possible dreams down.

“I'm going now, I need to make sure Sunggyu does his homework before he decides to skip it.” Sungyeol forced an awkward smile and Myungsoo furrowed his brows, something was not right.

“We got together like a couple of hours ago and you're already mad at me? What did I do?” He asked confused.

“I'm not mad at you.” Sungyeol denied.

“Disappointed then?” Myungsoo suggested and Sungyeol didn't answer he just sighed. “Is it about the job offer? Hyung, you said yourself that sooner or later I would have to get a job, you know I don't have that much money and I have Woohyun....”

Sungyeol looked down at his feet and played a bit with the keys in his hand before he looked at Myungsoo. “It's not like that, I'm not disappointed you chose to accept the offer, the payment isn't the biggest in the world but it's good enough to get your minimal expenses going for a while, the conditions are good too and Hoya hyung is not a bad boss either...If I were in your position I would have accepted it too because I have a kid that depends on me as well and... it's just...” He sighed and Myungsoo asked with his eyes for him to continue. “I'm just worried, you have a lot going on, would my position drop on your list of priorities?”

Myungsoo reached for Sungyeol hands to hold with one of his. “What are you talking about? Of course not. I can still work my schedule, we can still have time for ourselves when the kids are at school, ok?” He assured. “I know you have a point for worrying, but you have to understand that if I didn't think you were that much important to me I wouldn't have said anything in the first place.”

“Sorry then.” Sungyeol made an apologetic expression only for Myungsoo to chuckle and pull him close.

“That's ok.” Myungsoo said with a chuckle and Sungyeol was about to chuckle himself when Myungsoo let go of him to place a hand on his neck and pull him down to a kiss.

Sungyeol immediately responded to the kiss with the same passion he was being kissed but broke the kiss soon enough because they were in the hall, any neighbor could pass by them and see them.

“Yah, we're going to get caught.” Sungyeol scolded and he wanted to seem angry but there was nothing in his happy expression and soft tone that indicated he was happy so Myungsoo just laughed.

“Yeah, right. I think I'll enter now, I think I need to have some conversation with Woohyun while he does his homework, I bet he is about to leave the bathroom any moment now.” Myungsoo replied.

“You're telling him about us?” Sungyeol eyes suddenly got big.

“Not yet.” Myungsoo replied a bit stiffly. “But I have to start working on communicating with him if I want to tell him.” He said and Sungyeol hummed in agreement.

“Yeah, maybe we get to know why the hell he was all territorial over you today too. I mean, we were acting pretty normal, he must be getting things in the air. “

“That was kinda obvious wasn't?” Myungsoo sighed but opened the door again. “Wish me luck.” He said a bit defeated.

“Myungsoo fighting!” Sungyeol cheered with a smile before they both entered their respective apartments.

Myungsoo made a brief stop at Woohyun room to drop his red backpack there then to his own room to drop his phone and wallet over his bed. When he was coming out he bumped with Woohyun going out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped all over his small body.

“Forgot to bring your clothes?” He asked in amusement as he watched Woohyun almost trip over the big towel and the boy passed him giggling in guilt then Myungsoo followed his son back to his bedroom. “Dress up, so we can do your homework.” He ordered as he entered the boy room only to see that Woohyun was frozen inside the bedroom apparently looking at nowhere in particular. “What happened?” The young dad asked.

“Why my bed sheets are different?” The boy turned to him with an inquiring look and Myungsoo felt a lump forming in his throat.

“I spilled juice on mine today so since I was going to put mine in the washing machine I already washed and changed yours too.” He said, not that it was a complete lie, but it wasn't a full truth either and Woohyun kept looking at his father eyes for a whole lot of three seconds and that almost made Myungsoo think he son wouldn't buy that. Instead, the boy quickly adjusted the towel that wanted to drop from his body and made way to his closet to get his clothes, which made his dad let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. “What kind of homework do you have today?”

“Some math and I have to discover the meaning of some words and write some sentences using them.” The boy answered a little distracted as he wore his Stitch onesie. “Daddy, can you help me with my hair?” He turned around to look at his father and Myungsoo beckoned him to come closer.

Myungsoo tried to dry his son hair as much as he could as Woohyun tried taking stuff out of his bag and placing over his bed. They ended up deciding that the boy needed to do his homework first and then his dad would finish drying the hair with a hairdryer.

“Daddy's basketball skills are splendid.” Woohyun spoke slowly as he wrote down a sentence with a word he needed to use it then looked at Myungsoo to ask with his eyes if he had done correctly and Myungsoo nodded and smiled proudly as he patted the boy still wet hair. Woohyun was hanging with Sungyeol and Sunggyu for some time so he was increasing his vocabulary faster so there was no need for Myungsoo to help him that much. “It's done, yay!” The boy cheered and closed his notebook, he already done the math homework before therefore he was free now.

“Ok, put your things in your backpack, I'm going to get the hairdryer to finish your hair.” Myungsoo instructed as he got up and Woohyun hurriedly did what he was told.

It didn't take long for Woohyun to end his task or for Myungsoo to come back to his son's room and start hair drying the boy as he kept Woohyun giggling with some poke of some praises here and there.

“Namu, I have news to tell you.” He announced some minutes later and Woohyun stopped giggling to look at him but Myungsoo just made him look at the front again so he could continue drying the boy's head. “I got a job.”

“What?” Now Woohyun head snapped back to look at him with an inquiring yet displeased expression and Myungsoo just knew that he wouldn't finish his task before he ended this conversation with Woohyun.

“A job, I got a job.” He repeated. “I will help Hoya hyung release comics on the internet, isn't that cool?” Woohyun expression showed he was feeling betrayed.

“No, I don't like it.” The boy said bluntly not even trying to hide how he really felt.

“Why?” Myungsoo finally puts the hair dryer away to look at Woohyun a little defeated. “This job will help me have more money every month, therefore, we can keep living here, don't you like living here? It's close to our schools and then we have friends at doors, and then there is Mrs. Baek that always gives you cookies too.”

“I like it.” The boy admitted, and his expression softened just enough for him to show sadness. “But it gets lonely without daddy here.”

Myungsoo chuckled a bit. “How are you lonely Namu? You always together with Sunggyu.”

The boy crossed his little arms and hissed. “It's not the same thing!” And Myungsoo knew the boy had a point, you can't substitute a parent with a friend, still, he had said that so Woohyun told him how he really feels, therefore, he just waited for Woohyun to tell him whatever he was thinking. “Whenever daddy is working we barely spend time together.” The boy complained.

“Namu, you know I have to work to support us, we already talked about this a couple of times and you know that a kid can't depend on his/her parents forever.” He said as he reached for his son's face to caress him. “In ten years time, or when you have your own baby, you will feel that way too. First you'll want to live in your own space, to have privacy and to not have someone telling what to do all the time, and if you really have your own kids you want to be dependable so they can rely on you and, for all that, you'd need money just like I need now. Besides, I always spend my free time with you, we do a lot of things together”

Woohyun pushed his dad hand instantly away. “That will never happen, we will always live together until you're older than grandpa and I need to take care of you all.” That was a lovely thought but Myungsoo wasn't sure Woohyun would stick to that in ten years time. “Besides lately even when you don't have work or homework you always stay around Sungyeol hyung.”

Myungsoo squinted his eyes at his son which meant the boy was basically treading on dangerous waters. “What's the problem with that? Sungyeol hyung is my friend just like Sunggyu is yours, besides we all spend time together lately and he is even teaching you piano.”

“It's different.”

“How's that any different?” Myungsoo asked raising a brow.

“It's just different.” The boy insisted.

“Then explain to me how.” Myungsoo dared and Woohyun opened his mouth to speak but things didn't come from his mouth right away, he needed a couple of seconds to work his thoughts.

“First you didn't bring any other friend home and you don't visit friends places too, only Sungyeol hyung comes here and now you spend too much time with him and you don't come to pick me up in school and you don't spend time with me and you only treat Sungyeol hyung nicely and you're loving him more than me.” The boy accused as some tears formed in his eyes.

“Woohyun, you know I don't have that many friends that I can trust you with, most of people my age don't want anything to do with a kid not to mention we lived far from my friends, and even so I used to feel very lonely before I became friends with Sungyeol hyung because the others can't understand what is like to have to raise a child. Do you want me to feel lonely? Is that it?”

Woohyun bit his plump lips and tears threatened to fall from his eyes, he didn't mean like that but he couldn't exactly come up with words that would explain what he was feeling properly, but before he could say something more Myungsoo continued to speak.

“Woohyun, if I needed to give up on things all over again so I could have you I would gladly do so because I enjoy being your father and no, you can't get to say I treat him better or love him more than you because this isn't true, you're always my top priority. Sungyeol hyung has been a great help whenever he takes care of you and I like him, but that's completely a different kind of love. You're the most important person in my life, I love you more than my own parents, I love you more than all of my friends combined and I would never ever treat anyone better than you.”

Woohyun crawled to his dad lap and hugged him. “I miss you a lot.”

Myungsoo hugged him back and patted his son's head. “I'm always missing you too, I hate when we are apart, you don't need to feel insecure or jealous, there is no way you ever fall to second place, I just love you too much. But if you want to spend more time alone with me you just need to tell me so I can try to work and study when you're at school so we can have more time together at night and the weekends.” He sighed deeply. “My... friendship with Sungyeol hyung is advantageous because he understands me, he lives close, he learned to like you, therefore, I can finally do something my age like hanging out with a friend without having to part from you, do you understand that?”

“I'm sorry.” The boy whimpered in his ear and he pulled himself from the hug to dry the boy running tears before he spoke again.

“You're growing up and you'll soon discover I'm not that cool, I don't have half of your grandpa wisdom, I am basically just giving my best and hoping I don't make some mistake, but it doesn't matter if we are close or apart or who we hang out with, no one will break our bond. I'm sorry we didn't talk about this previously - there is a lot happening right now for me, things you don't necessarily have to worry about - but just because I won't be picking up from school that often it doesn't mean I love you less. We decided to do things this way so we don't have to spend too much time cooking instead of playing with you two because our time together is important, even Sungyeol hyung is learning about that, and just because I hang out with him and talk about adult problems it doesn't mean I love you less either so you don't need to feel jealous. I love you both in a different way but of course I love you much more.”

The boy shifted a bit and looked at his father with puppy eyes. “Do you promise? Can we spend more time together too?”

“Of course I promise, and you don't need to think I will spend less time with you because I will work part-time and that will be the time you're in school so you won't even feel a difference.” He said softly and Woohyun forced a smile. “I just want you to understand that we both need to interact with other people so we can grow up better or else when we need to be apart we will feel even more lonely.” He explained in his most gentle tone. “Besides when there are more people, more fun it is, right? And Sungyeol hyung food is quite tasty too.”

“Daddy is right.” The boy smiled sheepishly, finally accepting Myungsoo words, and then pushed his body against his father so Myungsoo would lay in bed with him before he turned his body to lay on the bed without stop hugging his dad. “I'm sorry daddy, I will be more considerate of you from here on.” The boy ended up whispering.

“It's ok Namu.” He smiled. “I'm young and sometimes stupid, but just have in mind that I'm trying to do my best because you're the thing I love the most and you deserve all the love in the world.” He said and pinched his son cute nose softly.

“More than mom?” The boy asked curiously only for Myungsoo to sigh.

“I loved your mom in a different way, you can't compare with her.”

“But you love her more than you love Sungyeol hyung? She's still your number one?” The boy insisted, it was ok for Myungsoo to like him more, but then his mother had to be second place right?

“They also can't compare, I also love them both in a very different way.” Myungsoo replied stiffly and while that was the truth because Myungsoo liked Sungyeol as a lover and Jihyun as a friend, of course Woohyun interpreted the other way around and was quickly satisfied with his father answer.

“Tell me more about her, did uncle Moonsoo found her DVD?” The boy asked softly.

“No he didn't find it yet, but I will give him a call later to ask ok?” Myungsoo replied. “What kind of story do you want to know?”

“Good stories.” The boy chirped. “So I can try to dream about our family together.”

Myungsoo chuckled at that. “I can tell you an interesting story about her but, Woohyun-ah, your mother had bad sides too, if you don't let me talk about that you won't know her fully.” Myungsoo coaxed and Woohyun stayed quiet as he thought about that and the elder had to poke him to get a reply.

“Can that not be today?” He pleaded kind of afraid of discovering whatever Myungsoo had to tell him and the dad just sighed.

“Having a bad side doesn't mean she was a bad person ok? Don't confuse things because your mom had bad sides but was one of the best people I knew.” He offered and the boy didn't reply so Myungsoo took that as the end of their conversation and his cue to start the story. “Ok, so there was one time in third grade when Ji and I climbed up a tree and...”

It didn't take long for Woohyun to sleep because the boy was tired from the long day, and Myungsoo had to contort himself to get out from his son hold and leave his bed before he properly tucked his son in and left to prepare himself to go sleep too.

He took some clothes from his closet and entered the bathroom for a shower, he kind of needed another, and, once he was in it, he thought about today's events. While he was immensely happy that he and Sungyeol finally got official and that his conversation with Woohyun went mostly smooth, he couldn't help but think how this semester was going to be difficult. Working, graduation project, basketball, dating (he giggled at that), solving problems he himself created... he better man up and keep up with things, he didn't need both his boyfriend and his son worried over him.

 


	44. Birthday preparations

 

 

Myungsoo was decided to honor his words and promises for everyone but first, he had to figure it out how he would do that.

On Friday after Sungyeol dropped the kids at school he spent the day in college, while Myungsoo visited Hoya apartment for the first time so they could talk about work. Hoya explained he lived alone so if Myungsoo needed guidance and company for work he should come there because he had sort of an office and more than a computer with big screens that Myungsoo could use for work. He also explained that his parents lived two floors above and that sometimes his mother appeared with some takeout for lunch or some homemade food for dinner too.

After explaining more of the creative process Hoya turned on his computer and showed to Myungsoo his webtoons (as if Myungsoo wasn't a reader), graphic patterns, typography, then talked about the plot and the characters and how he liked them to be usually portrayed, there was a series of files explaining most things in detail which would easy Myungsoo work a lot.

“Sungyeol is kind of a methodical perfectionist, he rubbed off on me. Not that I'm complaining.” Hoya had explained.

On Saturday Myungsoo decided to take Woohyun to Incheon but, of course, he invited the brothers that lived across them as well. The boys were excited to play in the pool (though Sunggyu would still have to use some floater because he needed more practice swimming) but Sungyeol felt a bit awkward, it was going to be his first time there as Myungsoo official boyfriend and he thought something might go wrong.

But it didn't. Myungsoo father made some barbecue and shared some kitchen tricks with Sungyeol as Myungsoo and his mom played with the boys on the pool. Then everyone sat down to eat later as they discussed the last happening in the boys' life.

“Dongwoo hyung said there will be a festival at the year-end.” Sunggyu spoke idly.

“Oh, are you going to participate?” Bumsoo asked looking from one kid to the other. “What are you going to perform?”

“We don't know yet, I think a play?” Woohyun wasn't sure. 

“It will be your first play right?”Sonmi asked excitedly.

“I preferred to sing a song.” Sunggyu pouted and Woohyun gasped, remembering something.

“Grandpa, grandma, Sungyeol hyung is teaching us English songs and Piano.”

The conversation flowed from there, quite easily Sungyeol might add and somehow Sungyeol thanked the lords that he put some effort to get close to the kids because they were a major help on the not-feeling-awkward-with-the-in-laws-that-know-my-past department. Once the sunset started, the boys were rushed to take a bath together (with Sungyeol volunteering to supervise) when Myungsoo's parents pulled him to the side to have a conversation.

“Awn Myungsoo, you're two are so cute together.” Sonmi beamed.

“Yeah, kind of but you can fawn over them another time.” Bumsoo scolded his wife that pouted and turned to ask his son. “Any news?”

“Not a thing about the guy yet.” Myungsoo sighed. “Moonsoo didn't give me news on the DVD and I hadn't the time to look for my phone either.”

“We have news for you though. We found a lead on his grandma, an address, we will go there this week but I'm not sure she still lives there. If she doesn't, we expect to get some clue with some neighbor.” Bumsoo dutifully informed.

“And what will you tell her?” Myungsoo asked nervously.

“We just want to confirm the address first, we have to think about that further, this a delicate matter, we can't piss her off if we want _that_ from her, besides I think it would be better if you talked to her directly.” Sonmi added just for Myungsoo to sigh.

“I don't know... I don't want to meet these people, but if it's for Woohyun...” He shrugged and sighed as his father patted him on the back.

“Everything will fall into place.” He tried to comfort his son. “Are you trying to talk to Woohyun?”

“Yes, but he refuses to hear things about his mother when it is not something that he likes.” He huffed and ran his hands over his hair. “I don't know what to do, I don't want to be mean and force these things on him.” He sighed. “I don't know, I just don't know.”

His parents gave him some encouraging words but then the boys came running to the living room so they quickly changed subject to Myungsoo new job while his son demanded his dad to fix his hair before they came back to Seoul.

The next week was crucial for Myungsoo to adapt but at some point, he decided that he would work at Hoya place (so he could concentrate), and he would go there on Wednesdays and Fridays and stay all day long while Sungyeol stayed in college. On Mondays, he would do whatever assignment of his only subject he had to do, then prepare his project for the rest of the day. On Tuesday he and Sungyeol spent time at Sungyeol place and they both worked on their own things and Thursday they ended up having some intimate moments as well. At night they helped the kids with homework and spend time with them, and just like Myungsoo promised, Woohyun didn't feel the effect of his father work on their life, which left him quite happy.

Hoya and Dongwoo dropped by Saturday morning just about the time the adults were taking the kids to the park so they tagged along. Woohyun loved going to the park because he could play soccer, his beloved favorite sport, and though Sunggyu still kind of sucked, he, and even Sungyeol, were getting less lazy.

Dongwoo and Hoya stayed with them until lunchtime in which Hoya informed that he was getting good feedback on Myungsoo work. His praises left Myungsoo a bit shy but of course, Woohyun would be cheering and saying 'daddy is the best!'.

During the week Myungsoo was able to manage his time in a good way so Sungyeol was kinda relieved and pleased that things were working for his boyfriend in a way that benefited them as a couple as well. But as much as he was happy for that, he took the chance to ask about Sunggyu social life to Dongwoo and the pink haired teacher was happy to inform that Sunggyu started talking to a girl called Shinhye, and a boy called Heechul sporadically, but of course Woohyun was still around, helping with the flow their small conversation.

Next week passed more or less like the previous week, the only difference was that Myungsoo managed to finish reading a couple of books for his thesis and now that he understood the work better he was able to become faster, which left Hoya beyond happy and free to get on with his Cheese on a Trap adaptation for the last two episodes with the screenwriter.

On the next Wednesday, Myungsoo was working on Hoya apartment rather focused when the said guy tapped his arm to get his attention and asked something he wasn't expecting.

“Myungsoo, what are your plans for next Saturday? “

Myungsoo frowned deeply. “Why? Do you want me to work? If is that so I can probably pull some all-nighter but on Saturday's I spend time with my son and Sungyeol hyung, I can't simply ditch them without some commotion from both of them.” He tried to make his boss understand and Hoya did, but the elder didn't mean to talk about work.

“I know, I know.” Hoya chuckled and waved his hands in dismissal. “I just wanted to know if you and Sungyeol decided to do something special because Sungjong and I were thinking about stopping by with dinner for him, but if you decided to do something else we can drop by on Sunday or wait to see him next week, there's not a problem at all.” Hoya explained and showed a harmless smile, unfortunately for the young dad, he didn't understand what his boss meant and just blinked confusedly at him.

“What do you mean?” He ended up asking.

Hoya laughed. “Sungyeol birthday, silly.” He was going to laugh more but, with the face of surprise Myungsoo made, Hoya understood he knew nothing about that. “Wait right there, Sungyeol birthday is around the corner and you didn't make plans yet? What kind of boyfriend are you?” He asked playfully although with some surprise.

“The kind that didn't know it was his birthday.” Myungsoo mumbled guiltily.

“You didn't know?” Hoya furrowed his brows.

“No, I knew it was in late August but he never told me which day it was...”

“Than thank god I touched the subject before everything was screwed, Sungyeol is not that materialist but if he likes you and you forget his birthday he can hold a hard grudge.” He said then got up and motioned Myungsoo to do the same. "Come on, let's drop by on Sungjong dorm so we can plan something."

Thanks to Hoya, Myungsoo discovered that Sungyeol birthday would be on August 27th and Sungjong celebrated his on September 3rd, and that meant he had at least a few days to think about something. As soon as they dropped by Sungjong dorm, that Hoya seemed extremely familiar with, the Lee and Kim maknaes came out and demanded to get a ride to the mall because they wanted to buy a gift.

Sungjong and Moonsoo bought a rare edition expensive book and Hoya bought a pair of jeans because really Sungyeol was in need of new casual clothes, most of his were button-ups he used for work/college and he often used those ugly black trousers that made him look even skinnier. Myungsoo didn't really know what to buy, he didn't know Sungyeol too long but he decided to give him a new button up shirt because he felt Sungyeol liked that style better.

When they paused for a snack Sungjong tried to scoop with his brother what he wanted to do this year.

**Yeol: Don't know, staying home?**

**Jong: You meant to say 'dinner at our usual place at 7 PM, right? We will be there.**

**Yeol: Wait, Sungjong, I don't want to go out.**

**Jong: Fewer dishes to wash.**

**Yeol: I've been convinced.**

Sungjong smirked proudly to himself and warned the others about the plans, though they agreed they would wait to see if Sungyeol would invite them.

“Does Sungyeol hyung likes surprises?” Myungsoo suddenly asked. “I could try to surprise him somehow, do you think he would like it?”

“If it involves you naked I'm sure he will like.” Hoya said with a devious twinkle in his eyes and a smile that showed his fangs.

“HYUNG!” Both Kim brothers were horrified with Myungsoo blushing hard, not that he wouldn't do that if he could, but with the kids around and Sungyeol not completely comfortable either he doubted the other would be pleased with that kind of pushing surprise.

“Well, Sungyeol hyung had big parties until he was seven but most people that were invited didn't come or they came because of our mother, not because they actually liked him.” Sungjong thought aloud before he focused on Myungsoo. “I don't think he ever had a surprise party before.”

“Talking seriously now, if people who genuinely like him attended, I think he would be touched.” Hoya gave his input. “I know he doesn't have many but I would invite his friends if I knew them.”

“Hyung, do you know his friends?” Moonsoo asked curiously.

“I know one of his friends, though I suspect the guy doesn't like me.” Myungsoo said as he thought about Chanyeol.

“Eh? What's there not to like you? Aside from that one fight in high school, you are pretty harmless hyung.” His brother was surprised and Myungsoo became uncomfortable, he had a reason to fight back then, a strong one, but he didn't want to talk about that. Hopefully, Sungjong came to his rescue.

“But do you think you can talk to this guy? Invite him or something?” Sungjong asked.

“Yeah, I mean, if I see him of course. But I only go to college on Mondays....” Hoya and Moonsoo sighed deeply as Sungjong tried to think of a solution but Myungsoo came up with one himself.

“But I have a friend that dated a girl from Sungyeol hyung department and she knows that guy....” He pulled the phone out of his pockets and started typing on it. “I think I can get his number.”

“Marvelous, don't forget to ask if he has another close friend there and invite them.” Sungjong pointed and the young dad hummed in agreement.

“But what are you going to do?” Hoya asked. “You have to do something different from the others.”

“Definitely.” Sungjong agreed as he looked at Myungsoo.

“Hmm.” Myungsoo thought a bit once he pocketed his phone again. “I can say I have basketball practice till late – and I really do have but it ends at 6 PM - and won't come but I can appear with a cake for him later, which kind of cake he likes?”

“Coffee flavored.” Hoya and Sungjong said together. “Mom has a friend that bakes wonders he likes her cake the most.” The younger added.

Later that night Myungsoo had already hidden Sungyeol gift and was cooking when the said man came with the kids. Myungsoo thanked all the gods that he already talked with Chanyeol over the phone at that moment.

“Heeeey.” Myungsoo greeted happily once his son and Sunggyu came to hug him, half hugging them and placing a kiss on top of each head. “The dinner is almost finished, go take a quick bath.” He instructed and the boys scurried off to Myungsoo bathroom together and, once they were sure they were totally alone, Myungsoo came close and pecked Sungyeol. “Hi, love.”

Sungyeol avoided looking into his boyfriend's eyes because of these little displays of affection, simple pecks, were so simple, so kind and came so naturally that he often caught himself blushing, not that Myungsoo ever pointed that out although Sungyeol was sure the younger noticed.

“Hi, how was work today?” The elder asked as he started moving in the kitchen to take bowls and chopsticks, by the smell of Myungsoo food he was almost done cooking.

“I think I'm adapting quickly and, once I feel confident enough, I will ask Hoya hyung to work from home, it will save me some commuting time and it will give me more concentration, Hoya hyung unexpectedly likes to talk a lot.” Myungsoo said with a concerned tone but Sungyeol just chuckled.

“That means he warmed up to you, silly. If Hoya hyung had to make a friend on his own he would be quite awkward but he can be a big gossiper, this is why he gets along so well with Sungjong.” He smiled to himself a bit shyly. “He liked you a lot from the beginning.”

“Ahnnnn.” Myungsoo finally said in understanding as he took the pot from the oven and directed himself to the small table in his living room. “How was your day hyung?” He asked once he spotted Sungyeol coming with bowls and chopsticks on his hands.

“It was fine, I guess.” He mumbled. “I think the other students are not entirely comfortable with me yet but I'm doing my best, learning or not is on them.”

“Are you being difficult?” Myungsoo asked playfully but Sungyeol gasped indignantly.

“What are you hinting, mister?”

“Nothing.” Myungsoo held a chuckle. “Just wanted to tease you.” He looked at his boyfriend and smiled showing his dimples and Sungyeol could only sigh, those dimples... he wondered if Myungsoo used them to get away with everything, because as soon as Sungyeol noticed them his stone cold heart started to melt and he fell in love with him.

“Myungsoo, can I ask you a question?” He ended up asking awkwardly.

“Sure.” Myungsoo replied as he turned things into the pot so it could cool down a bit.

“Do you have plans for Saturday?” He asked and Myungsoo thought ' _it is coming'._ “Aside from taking the kids to the park, that is?”

“Actually I have.” Myungsoo said with a tone that seemed distracted. “It was a really short notice but the basketball team is going to have an MT, thankfully is just one day. On Saturday. I'll leave around six and come back late so I won't be able to take the kids to the park.”

Sungyeol opened and closed his mouth a couple of times, he wanted to ask Myungsoo to stay and spend the day with him, even though they wouldn't be able to be alone, he just wanted them to be together on this day. Still, basketball was something serious for Myungsoo, something that he could still make a living out of it so he just gulped a disappointing lump.

“Why? Did you want to go somewhere and need me to take care of the kids?” Myungsoo made sure to look at his neighbor with his most innocent face but made sure to use a worried tone too.

“No, not at all, I can take care of them.” Sungyeol forced a smile to hide his disappointment.

“It's ok hyung, I asked Moonsoo to sleep here so he will come to give you a hand with the kids.” Myungsoo assured before a loud 'Kyaaaa' came from the bathroom.

The conversation ended there, with Myungsoo leaving to check on the kids and Sungyeol pulling out a chair to sit and sigh, he wanted to spend the day with his boyfriend and he blamed himself for not informing Myungsoo about his birthday before. At the same time, he didn't think the younger would be able to escape this MT to spend the day with him so the only thing he could do about it was to sigh, have dinner with his brothers on Saturday and then beg Sungjong and Moonsoo to stay around on Sunday so he and Myungsoo could go out on a date.

Once he made that plan and was working on the details, searching on his phone for a movie to watch and restaurant to take Myungsoo, the said man came back followed by Sunggyu rubbing his butt and Woohyun having a worried look on his face.

“Sunggyu fell.” Myungsoo dutifully informed and of course, that explained everything, little disasters followed Sunggyu everywhere, the poor boy was a bit clumsy. “But he is fine now, right Gyu?”

Later that night Myungsoo couldn't help but feel guilty. It didn't matter how much Sungyeol smiled, there was no denying that his sudden (and totally fake) MT had saddened him. And he lied with such a straight face too... he sighed, years lying to Woohyun gave him that kind of experience but he felt bad. Hopefully, this lie had time set to end, he wouldn't need to pretend that long.

Thursday was one hell of an awkward day. They were supposed to have some sort of adult time alone, but Sungyeol came up with an excuse to work, or just not to even see Myungsoo before he brought the kids from school, he didn't even want to stay around much once the kids ended their homework to play, he simply told Sunggyu he could sleep over and that was it.

The kids found that behavior strange, the two adults nowadays got along well and it was another day that Woohyun was jealous over their relationship so of course, they asked Myungsoo about it once Sungyeol fled his apartment.

“Hyung, did you fought with Sungyeol hyung?” Sunggyu asked.

“Why?” Woohyun asked somehow conflicted about what to feel.

“Come here.” Myungsoo said and pulled them both to sit on the couch then sat on the ground so he could be more or less on their eye level. “We didn't fight but I think Sungyeol hyung is hurt about something I said.”

Sunggyu gasped in shock, how could that happen, they were hooking up, right? That meant dating without actually be dating right? They shouldn't fight or else they wouldn't become a couple. As for Woohyun he just crossed his little arms and somehow glared at his dad, openly scolding him with his eyes.

“Sunggyu should know this best but hyung birthday is coming and...” Myungsoo had to halt his explanation because both kids eyes became insanely huge, which was particularly funny given the usual size of Sunggyu eyes.

“Daddy, hyung needs a cake and a gift.” Woohyun said in a tone that he thought it was scolding but Myungsoo just found too amusing.

“Hyung, can I call Jongie hyung? We need to buy hyung a gift.” Sunggyu was deeply worried, last year Sungyeol had been moody on his birthday and they were not close but this year they were close and Sunggyu wanted to do something for his hyung.

Myungsoo thought back to this afternoon when he Sungjong, Moonsoo and Hoya went out to buy their gifts, every one of them bought a present but the younger Lee clearly forgot about the maknae Kim. What to do now? Sunggyu would surely be sad if he hadn't the opportunity to give his big brother a gift and Woohyun didn't seem to be liking the idea of Sungyeol not receiving a gift from him either so there was only a solution left.

“Don't worry, I bought something so you two can gift him and Jongie and I already ordered the cake.” He said only for the two boys sigh relieved.

“What is it?” Sunggyu asked excitedly.

“A shirt.”

“Is it black?” Woohyun asked but he didn't let his father reply. “Daddy, you can't buy black for everyone, I like red, hyung likes blue and Sungyeol hyung likes....” the younger turned to Sunggyu for some help. “Which color Sungyeol hyung likes the most?”

“Pink? I don't really know.” The small-eyed boy replied idly as it dawned on him he didn't know about that, they never talked about that topic.

“It's gray ok? It's not black.” Myungsoo explained and Woohyun gave him a doubtful look but he decided to ignore him. “Do you guys can keep a secret? Sungjong, Hoya hyung and I came up with a plan to surprise hyung, do you want to participate?” Myungsoo didn't need to speak a second time to get the kids excited, they actually didn't need to do anything much but they were tricked into believing that their help would be huge.

The plan was simple: Woohyun would have to pretend he was upset about his dad MT on Saturday, Sunggyu would ask Sungyeol help to distract Woohyun with another piano lesson and then they would keep showing off to Sungjong and Moonsoo once they came and would pretend they didn't know it was Sungyeol birthday. If Sungyeol talked about it they would have to greet as if they didn't care too much and then go back to playing right after. If he didn't talk about it, they would pretend they didn't know until it was time for dinner when they were supposed to go out to eat. He explained that all the gifts Sungyeol would be receiving would stay on Moonsoo car and Myungsoo would supposedly borrow it to go to the MT but he would meet them later on the restaurant and would call Moonsoo to help him with them because he would be holding a cake.

After all the explanation the kids were really excited and, not only to help to control them but so the kids could give their touch on the gift too, Myungsoo encouraged them to make drawings and write a message to their eldest hyung, thing that occupied them until their bedtime.

On Friday Myungsoo didn't need to go to college but still he went with Sungyeol to drop the kids at school and then to college, he claimed he would see his professor and renew a book on the library before he headed to Hoya's apartment. During the ride, the kids talked about silly things as they always did and Sungyeol seemed to have his mood improved a bit though it was obviously a part of him was still somehow upset.

“So what time will you arrive from your MT again?” He asked after they dropped the kids at school.

“Around eleven? I wonder.” Myungsoo pretended to be pensive and his boyfriend became all serious, it was obvious he was sulking and probably cursing the world inside his head. “Why?” He asked in his most innocent tone.

“Nothing, just to know, you know? Besides I don't want people accusing me to not to care about you later.” He mumbled awkwardly only for Myungsoo become amused, everybody said Sungyeol didn't connect, had troubles making friends, and that might be true but no one could say Sungyeol wasn't a caring boyfriend in his own way, well he didn't think that way at least.

Myungsoo snorted as if he didn't believe what he just heard. “You just need to do things in your own way but that doesn't mean you don't care and I know that.” He said as he touched Sungyeol knee gently as the elder parked the car. “And despite the limitations, I hope I'm being a good boyfriend for you too.” He smiled and retreated his hand once Sungyeol turned the engine off to look at him.

 _You could be a better boyfriend if you didn't have to go to that MT._ Sungyeol thought but quickly shrugged that thought off. “But Sunday you're free right?” He tried to ask inconspicuously but Myungsoo just laughed.

“We are both never free hyung, we have kids, but if you want to go on a date I can ask my father to come on Sunday, Moonsoo said he will leave early because his friend is celebrating his birthday with a barbecue.” And that was a lie, but Myungsoo couldn't help but throw the word birthday to see how Sungyeol would behave.

“I don't think it will be necessary, you'll probably be tired too so yeah, we can try next week.” Sungyeol forced a smile but his eyes twitched and Myungsoo knew he had to get out of that car if he didn't want to spill anything and beg for forgiveness before he could actually surprise him.

“If you say so hyung.” He smiled back and then pecked Sungyeol really quick. “I have to go now, I want to do everything earlier because I'll have to go to bed as soon as Woohyun today. See you.” With that Myungsoo got out of the car and ran towards the library as Sungyeol bumped his head on his steering wheel a couple of times before he went on about his life.

Sungyeol stayed moody for the rest of the day and with that his patience was kinda thin, mainly when he thought he saw Myungsoo and Chanyeol disappearing together somewhere- and that was inconceivable in his head-, so he ended up scolding a student or two during his classes later that Friday and also gave them assignments that they dreaded doing, although that part was inevitable.

When Sungyeol woke up on Saturday Myungsoo was already long gone and Sungjong and Moonsoo were already inside his apartment, feeding two kids.

“Why daddy didn't take me?” Woohyun whined.

“Woohyun, I already explained you, you know that Myungsoo hyungs go on that kind of MT every now and then.” Moonsoo tried to patiently explain to his nephew as Sungjong and Sunggyu eyed each other, the three of them probably thought the young Nam deserved an acting award, he changed moods so quickly once he saw the birthday boy.

Sungyeol could only sigh foreseeing this would be a really long day and as soon as they finished breakfast, he decided to play some piano to distract the kids, unknowingly following their plan.

As for Myungsoo, he left home early in Moonsoo car. He didn't exactly had anywhere certain to go until it was time for his practice so he decided to park somewhere and then take a stroll, maybe, if he was lucky, he would find something interesting to gift his boyfriend with since the gift he originally bought he ended up putting the kids' names on it.

He walked around a bit until he passed in front of the arcade he once visited with Sungyeol and the kids and then he remembered something.

“ _No, I will try for Suppi.” Sungyeol said in a definitive manner._

“ _Really?” Myungsoo asked bemused while the boys complained._

“ _Of course, Lord only knows when I'll find my favorite character in a plush form again, Suppi is not as popular as Kero and he makes me remember good things.” Sungyeol said as he placed some coins inside the machine and grabbed the gun while the machine beeped signaling for the game to begin._

_~~~~~~~~_

“ _And we even got you a gift... see the plush toy? Myungsoo gave it to you.” Sonmi explained. “And you liked so much Sungyeol, your face lit up so much and you instantly warmed up to Myungsoo, thing that your mom said it didn't happen often and...”_

Myungsoo couldn't help a huge smile on his face: that was it! Sungyeol liked Suppi character, he had a plush toy because Myungsoo himself gave one to him on his birthday and Sungyeol used to associate that with good memories. This was definitely it, if he gave Sungyeol a Suppi plush toy every meaning it had for Sungyeol would increase and with time he would associate to new good memories made with him.

He didn't think twice and, as if in a trance, entered the soon opened arcade to try to win Sungyeol that prize. It was kind of boring and a bit weird to play alone, and for such a long time too, but since this time he didn't have the kids to help gather enough paper coins, he decided to play those games he had more ability with to speed things up.

It took some long time to get enough paper coins and Myungsoo had the slight sensation that he spent more on the games than what the plush toy was really worth it, but he made it and left the arcade with the plush toy.

He was sure to leave the plush toy on the car and call to confirm the cake would be ready on the arranged time before he ate and then he strolled a bit more before going to his practice. When he arrived there, there was nobody around yet so he just got a ball and started his practice first, that would surely help him to leave earlier.

As Myungsoo took a quick bath on the college bathroom and readied himself while Sungyeol was almost having a mental breakdown because the kids were being unusually uncooperative - even Sunggyu, that traitor, was back to his bad ways - and he was this close to losing patience, now they were late and probably would lose their reservations.

“I swear to god I'll snap someone neck today, what's with them?” He asked frustrated. “They didn't even congratulate me and even slaved me around the afternoon playing the piano.”

“Congratulate you? For what?” Moonsoo asked with big curious eyes.

“You didn't tell him?” Sungyeol asked and Moonsoo just blinked as Sungjong rolled his eyes.

“It's his birthday today. There, I told him.” Sungjong said monotonously.

“Congratulations hyung, ehr, I didn't know.” Moonsoo smiled sheepishly.

“Thank you.” Sungyeol tried to be thankful but he was still sulking. “Kiiiiiiiiids, hurry up, we are going to miss our reservations.” He added impatiently.

“Hyung, if you don't tell people about your birthday you can't expect them to guess when it is, why you're upset, hum? You're being worse than last year.” The teenager complained and Sungyeol just let his body sink on the couch and sighed heavily while the younger couple shared a look and Sungjong opened a devilish smile. “Does this have anything thing to do with Myungsoo hyung?”

Now Sungyeol whined and crossed his arms. “Stupid MT.”

“I was right kekeke.” Sungjong couldn't help but laugh and even Moonsoo chuckled. “Hyung, if you're just hooking up he not necessarily needs to congratulate you.” The teenager added in a low volume but Sungyeol turned to his brother and glared.

“I agree with you, if it is just hooking up he doesn't have that obligation right?” The elder said though he still seemed sulking, and Sungjong didn't understand why so Sungyeol furthered his explanation. “I know he didn't know but he could have asked, and I tried to invite him to have dinner with us but he had that stupid MT. What really doesn't help him in this is that he is actually my boyfriend.” Both teenagers gasped in shock, how come they didn't know about that already? “Did it cost him to send a message? Any kind of message? A message that said 'hey, I'm alive, is Woohyun behaving?' at least? But noooooooo.” Sungyeol kept complaining.

“What the hell? Hyung why didn't you tell me that?” Sungjong complained in a hiss.

“When did that happen?” Moonsoo added more calmly but equally taken aback. Sungyeol flushed hard, but thankfully he was saved by the boys going out of Sunggyu room to announce they were ready and so the chance of the young couple to discover anything ended just like that.

The ride to the restaurant seemed long, not because the restaurant was far but because Moonsoo seemed to be driving at an unbelievable low speed and that only didn't upset Sungyeol even more because the kids seemed to have started an argument about fishes being dry or wet once they were inside the water and that was leaving him rather amused. He might have been or might not have been filming the whole exchange it.

“Woohyunnie, the fish is not wet under the water because it isn't surrounded by air!” Sunggyu argued from his side by the door.

“NOOOOOO~~~hyung, noooo~~~~” The second boy wriggled his whole body in frustration. “How can the fish not be wet when he is UNDER the water?” He then turned around to his other side to talk to Sungyeol. “Hyung you tell him!”

“Ok, ok.” Sungyeol decided to fuel them more, just because this was too amusing, while Moonsoo parked his car. “Let's take a look at this from another side. If I take a cup of water and throw all its contents on, let's say, a pool, does the pool becomes wet?”

“No” Sunggyu replied but Woohyun only snorted.

“So if I have a jellyfish, that has 95% of their body made of water and put on the sea, wouldn't I be adding water to the water? It would never be wet, right? At the same time, my body is made by, let's say...”He briefly took a look at his body. “at least 55% of water, wouldn't that make me permanently wet even if I'm surrounded by air?” Sungyeol took advantage of the kid's science knowledge was limited to throw them off.

“WHAT?” Woohyun gasped in shock.

“That's absurd!!!!” Sunggyu also disagreed. "I'm dry!"

“And we arrived.” Moonsoo briefly informed and every adult took their seatbelts off and opened the doors.

“I think you both should consider this situation in your debate.” Sungyeol just chuckled to himself once he was out and the two boys also unbuckled their seat belts only to try to get out the car.

They started to move towards the restaurant entrance with the two kids now united to take Sungyeol argument down which utterly amused him even further because they were taking that rather seriously and while they wouldn't probably reach an agreement, they at least were polishing their debate skills.

Sungyeol was so distracted with the kids that he didn't pay any attention to what was around him, but as soon as they passed the door the lights went off and the debate was ended with two yelps from the kids.

“It's ok kids, Sungjong, Moonsoo and I are here so just get close and... Kids? Kids?” He asked frantically, trying to reach for them in the dark but not being able to touch them. He was a millimeter away from getting really worried when the lights were on again and he saw a bunch of people he knew.

“Happy birthday to you...” They started singing and he saw Hoya's entire family with Dongwoo on their side as well. “Happy birthday to you...” He then saw his college friends Dara and Chanyeol throwing some confetti his way and was those Myungsoo's parents? “Happy birthday dear Sungyeol~~” Moonsoo, Sungjong, and the two jumping kids drawled.

By then he already had his eyes producing big tears that he was fighting to keep them in place. When he had big parties nobody came or they came because they were friends with his mother, but this time people actually came to see him on his birthday out of their own free will and that thought left his chest warm alone. There was only one thing that could make this feels even better...

Suddenly Sungyeol felt movement beside him so he turned to look at it just to see Myungsoo with a dimpled smile on and a cake with candles on it as he joined the song. “Happy birthday to you.”

 _Shit,_ that was too much.

 

 


	45. Sungyeol birthday surprises

 

 

Sungyeol was frozen in place as Myungsoo approached and held the cake in front of him so he could blow his candles, but the only thing he was able to do was to try to place his finger on his eyes to try to contain his traitorous tears.

“You can blow your candles now hyung.” Myungsoo suggested with that stupid dimpled smile, gentle tone and that fond look on his face.

“Is he crying?” Hoya whispered to Dongwoo because he couldn't see the scene very well.

“I think he is.” Dongwoo replied with a big fond smile on his face.

“So... he liked or not?” Moonsoo asked confused.

“He is crying because he does have a heart, you know?” Sungjong hissed as Sunggyu ran to his elder brother.

“Hyung, don't cry, I love you!” Sunggyu said as he hugged Sungyeol long legs and Sungyeol gently pressed Sunggyu against his body with one of his hands.

“I LOVE YOU TOO!” Chanyeol screamed and catcalled only for his girlfriend's elbow his tummy, or what whatever she could reach, only for Hoya to look at this tall guy very judging.

“Come on, hyung, blow your candles so you can receive your gifts.” Myungsoo encouraged again and all Sungyeol could think about was 'gifts? which gifts?' but still took the cake into his hands and blew the candles after a try or two.

“Yaaaaaay!” People cheered and then Myungsoo pushed him softly, so he could get closer to the large table the rest were occupying while Sunggyu ran all back to it.

“I-I can't believe this is happening.” He said then tried to look at Myungsoo with squinting suspicious eyes but he couldn't hide that he was really happy he was seeing his lover in front of him. “Weren't you on an MT?” He asked once he placed the cake on the table.

“Which MT?” Myungsoo asked back and winked playfully at him.

“I hate you.” He said but the smile on his face said exactly the opposite and Myungsoo only chuckled. 

“I know.” He replied amusedly.

Sungyeol turned to eye the others and playfully pretended to glare at everyone as Sungjong tried to put a party hat on his head. “I hate you all, you ganged up on me, I was definitely not prepared for this.” He said as he dried his eyes.

“Hyung, you're so mean!” Chanyeol complained.

“A thank you would be nice to hear.” Hoya rolled his eyes but was pinched on his sides by his mother. “Ouch, mom!”

“Whatever hyung, we all know that you're lying, just greet everyone so you can sit and open your gifts.” Sungjong said as he moved back next to his boyfriend. “It was about time you had a proper party anyway.”

“Right?” Hoya's dad agreed as he came to greet. “Look at you, 24 years old and such a fine young man, your father would be so proud of you.”

“Your mother too Sungyeol. Ah, I wish unnie was here to see you doing so well and to share this joy with me.” Sonmi said with a knowing look only to shut up when her husband slightly elbowed her and pointed to the kids with his chin.

“Sorry about that.” He grumbled.

“Awn I missed you so much once you left my house.” Hoya's mom moved to engulf him in a big hug. “How come you don't drop by, not even at my office, anymore? Hm?” She complained.

“Sorry Auntie, you know things have been hectic for me.” He hugged her back. “I promise I will drop by with Sunggyu next month, I think he needs to see you soon.” He said once he let go then turned to talk to everyone. “Let's get over with introductions first ok?”

“This is my aunt Choi Jina, and this is Lee Hajin, my dad twin – and that explains the looks - they are Sunggyu pediatrician and dentist respectively.” Sungyeol pointed to the two, being sure to grab a bag his auntie passed to him in the meantime. “This is Chanyeol and Dara noona, my friends from college.” He pointed to the couple that was beside his uncle and auntie.

“Hi, guys.” Chanyeol waved and bowed and so did his girlfriend. “We tried to invite Hyekyo and Jongki ssaems, they couldn't come but sent a gift.” He said passing a bag to Sungyeol as well.

“Here it is ours.” Dara added.

“Oh, thank you for the gifts. Now, this is Lee Howon, my cousin webtoon artist, and his boyfriend Jang Dongwoo, my brother teacher.” He pointed and for a second Dongwoo went pale and Hoya froze.

“Kyaaaaaaah.” Woohyun squealed happily.

“I told you.” Sunggyu smiled too.

“You two match hyungs.” The youngest of them said giggling and making two thumbs up only for Hoya's ears turn red.

“Thank you Woohyun, but you guys shouldn't talk about that in school ok? It will be our little secret.” Dongwoo said in a mix of relief that the boys took the news well, but at the same time worried about his job.

“Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!” Woohyun chanted while Sunggyu smiled deviously.

“Woohyun!” Most of the Kim family reprehended the boy only for him to pout.

“I never get to see a kiss.” The boy complained much for Hoya's parents become a little confused.

“He loves romances.” Bumsoo quickly explained. “And he squeals a lot whenever he sees a kiss it doesn't matter who's kissing.” As they explained, Dara tried to get Dongwoo attention.

“Dongwoo shi do you remember me?” Dara asked pointing to herself. “Wow, you changed nothing, still with the colored hair.”

“Oh my god, noona, it's you, this is why I thought you were familiar earlier.” Dongwoo replied happily. “You didn't change a thing either, still pretty as ever.”

“Thank you.” She then eyed Hoya up and down. “Snatched a good one right?”

“Do you know each other?” Myungsoo asked looking from one to the other.

“Yeah, from high school, right?” Dongwoo continued the conversation with his long lost friend.

“What a small world.” Sungyeol mumbled as he watched the old friends reconnect while Chanyeol eyed Hoya with twinkling eyes.

“You're looking at me weirdly, why is that?” Hoya asked with suspicious eyes.

“Are you the webtoon artist Hoya?” The tall guy asked.

“Uh... yes...”

Chanyeol immediately turned to complain to Sungyeol. “So the great Hoya is your cousin and you never told me? HYUUUUUNG, YOU'RE SO MEAN!!!!~~” He then immediately conjured a pen from god knows where and passed to Hoya together with his phone. “Please sign my phone case.” Hoya forced a smile and got them but the tall boy continued rambling as he signed. “I love your comics, I read every week and I noticed a change in the aesthetics lately, and I must say it has improved by a lot, everyone is loving it and..”

“Yeah... I have a new assistant.” He briefly looked a Myungsoo but the said guy put his finger to his lips in a sign for his boss not to spill things, if this leaked his scholarship was over for sure. “This new guy is very good, he is giving his best.” He smiled once he gave Chanyeol his phone and pen back, and the tall guy inspected the phone case close, totally wowed, which made Hoya mumble under his breath. “This kid is totally weird in the head.”

“Guys, focus here so I can finish introducing everyone.” Sungyeol snapped his fingers to get attention all over again. “These are Sungjong and Sunggyu, my brothers.”

Dara turned to them. “Wow, you never told us how good looking they are. Sungjong-shi looks a lot like you Yeol, and look how cute Sunggyu is.” She moved to squeeze Sunggyu cheeks but the boy simply tried to bite her fingers and she pulled her hands off then looked a little scared to Sungjong.

“He bites.” He belatedly warned. “I bite too.” Woohyun laughed a lot with that.

“YAH! What are you two doing?” Sungyeol immediately moved to pull Sungjong ear. “Watch it Sungjong, you still have a week to go before you get rid of me.” He then turned to Sunggyu to glare. “Kim Sunggyu!” He hissed and the boy ran to hide behind Myungsoo but the said guy just pushed him to the front again.

“Sorry, noona-nim.” The boy promptly apologized to escape his brother wrath and smiled making moon eyes, because he knew he was cute like that, and the next second Dara was already fawning over him again.

Sungyeol sighed but continued introducing the rest. “This is Park Sonmi and Kim Bumsoo, my mother friends. They are also parents of Sungjong boyfriend, Moonsoo,...” The boy waved when he heard his name and bowed too. “ ...and Myungsoo, my... childhood friend.”

“I'm sure we already know each other.” Myungsoo smiled only for Chanyeol to gasp, Sungyeol had never told him Myungsoo was a childhood friend. At the same time, it didn't explain a thing because they spent four years studying at the same building and not even meeting and Chanyeol was sure they almost fought once before Sungyeol started crazily crushing on this dude but. Before he could say anything Sungyeol proceeded to talk.

“Lastly but not, by any means, least, this is Woohyun, Sunggyu friend.” Sungyeol said and the boy felt shy once he saw every adult pair of eyes was on him with Hoya father trying to whisper something to Myungsoo and then the said guy replying something with a smile on his face while pointing to something on his mouth.

“Daddy?!” He called a bit unsure and Myungsoo's head snapped immediately to see that his son was under some scrutiny from his boyfriend friends, so he just thought he might get over this already.

“Come here dear, come greet uncle Hajin, he wants to see your smile.” He called and Woohyun moved from his spot and went towards Myungsoo while slightly glaring at Chanyeol before he half hugged his father and smiled to the dentist.

“agyidegevdvudlsj! Duuude, the guy really has a son? Hyung!” Chanyeol gasped.

“Be careful.” Dara said worriedly.

“So what? What's the real problem in having a kid? I didn't produce one but I have one liking or not. So what if he has a kid?” Sungyeol hissed. “Besides, you don't know a thing about him.” Sungyeol gave his friends a reproving glare then proceeded to actually sit at the table to look at the gifts he received up till now as the rest of people sat to start ordering or gathered around the kids. While Chanyeol and Dara were a bit astonished by so much information, Myungsoo was actually glad Sungyeol said that.

“Gyu, is this your friend?” Hoya's mom asked as soon as she saw Woohyun smiling at her husband.

“Yes auntie, Woohyunnie is my best friend.” Sunggyu nodded proudly before he was called by Dongwoo and Hoya.

“Hi Woohyunnie, what's your age?” Jina asked kindly.

“Seven.” He replied the older lady.

“Aigo, my boy! Isn't he the cutest?” His grandfather poked his belly to loosen the boy up a bit and continued to tickle him away as Hoya mom approached Myungsoo taking a look at him.

“Sorry to ask this but...” Myungsoo sighed internally, here it came the question everybody asked, he just hoped he could get this over soon. “ is Woohyun really seven?”

“Huh?” Myungsoo was definitely not expecting that kind of question. “Yes?”

“It's just... he is so small for his age.” She said hesitating and Myungsoo was so taken aback he didn't remember to blurt the usual lie that Woohyun took after his mother. “Howonie told us you moved to Seoul recently so if you don't have a pediatrician for Woohyun here yet...” She took a business card from her purse. “Here, give me a call, we can check that, ok?”

“As expected auntie knows my tastes the best!” They heard Sungyeol say happily as he inspected the cover of the book he just got.

“I'm very thankful but...” Myungsoo was about to tell her he didn't have that much money right now but she just shook her head and winked at him.

“Maybe when Sunggyu comes next month?” She suggested and then moved beside Sungyeol to give him a kind smile. “I knew you would like it, isn't the cover beautiful too?”

“Thank you, auntie.” He got up again only to hug her much for her surprise.

“Come on mom, deep inside Sungyeol is fluffy, don't act like you don't know it.” Hoya teased.

“YAH!” Sungyeol promptly complained once he let go of his auntie. “Says you that melts with a laugh.” Sungyeol retorted and most people present laughed, already used to their bickering.

“Boys, don't bicker!” Hajin pleaded as Myungsoo placed Sungyeol aunt business card inside his wallet.

“Do you want me to talk about dimples here?” Hoya stroke back, ignoring his father with a superior devilish smile that made Sungyeol cheeks flush and don't retort. “That's what I thought, just open my gift.” He ordered as he pushed a bag towards Sungyeol then turned to Dongwoo with a happy smile on his face. “I won an argument hyung, I feel so smart right now.”

“Kekeke, you're not actually dumb Hoya.” Dongwoo said patting his boyfriend back. “You're just not Sungyeol level, but that's ok.”

“You played dirty hyung.” Sungjong pointed out. “It's not like he can openly use his arsenal here, your win is invalid.”

“Well, thank you, my fair judge.” Sungyeol said with a thankful tone as Hoya whined and he prepared to open his gift but as soon he was about to open Hoya's he was interrupted by Sunggyu.

“Nooooo!” Sungyeol looked at the maknae with a puzzled look. “Ours first!” He demanded. “Woohyunnie!” He called and when the grandfather heard his grandson being called he let the kid go. Both boys ran to Moonsoo and got a bag with him then brought to Sungyeol together. “Open it, open it!” They cheered excitedly.

“Okay.” Sungyeol said and placed Hoya's gift to the side to actually get the kids gift, but once he placed his hand inside the bag he first felt a bunch of papers so he pulled out to inspect it.

The first one was obviously from Woohyun, he drew Sungyeol playing piano and he recognized he was quite handsome in that drawing, considering the abilities from a seven-year-old. There was a text beside it that read: _“Hyung, thank you for teaching me, thank you for feeding me, thank you for becoming our friend too. Please be our friend forever, I like you a lot. S2 Woohyunnie S2._ ”

“Of course I'll be your friend forever Woohyun. I hope one day you don't take back your words.” He gave the first boy a hug only for his auntie and uncle whisper among themselves, Sungyeol wasn't much from hugging so this was extremely new to them.

“The kingka kid is hugging hyung, this is so weird.” Chanyeol whispered to his girlfriend.

“Yeah, he used to complain about kids every now and then too.” Dara whispered back.

Sungyeol then let go of the boy and opened the second paper with Sunggyu piece of art while the said boy shifted nervously in place when his brother read it out loud. _“Hyung, thank you for spending time with me, you teach me new stuff every day and I love it when you hug me too. Sorry that I don't eat the vegetables often but your food is very tasty, like moms. I love you, you're the best hyung in the world. Gyu <3<3<3_”

“Man, what a change.” Hoya said sarcastically just to get back at Sungjong that didn't seem to like Sunggyu new preference.

“A good one.” Dongwoo agreed.

Sungyeol closed both papers and put on the table then turned to the young boy and ran a hand through his hair. “Thank you for being more patient with me lately, you might not believe but every day I learn things with you too. I'm very proud of you and I am happy that we are growing close, you're also the best brother in the world and Sungjong will eternally die out of jealousy because now our bond is strong like that. Now come here.” He said and enveloped Sunggyu in a hug that the boy indulged in it.

“Why are you two picking on me? Aish.” The middle brother complained making half the table laugh in amusement.

Sungyeol smiled pleased and then let go of Sunggyu to look into his eyes before adding. “Thank you for saying my food is tasty but you'll eat your vegetables even if it's the last thing I'll do. You won't get away with pretty words, I see through you.”

“Now that's more like you.” Sungjong butted in, still annoyed, as Sunggyu pouted.

“Let's see your gift now.” He announced and pulled a gray button up from the bag. “ What a cool shirt, thank you, thank you boys, I really, really like it..” He smiled kindly at the boys that had pleased smiles on their faces. “Have you two already ordered something?”

“Can we have cake?” Sunggyu smiled sheepishly.

“No, real food first Sunggyu, real food first.” Sungyeol tone was definitive and the boys were about to pout when the two older couples called the kids to feed them and Sungyeol turned to Sungjong. “Thanks for the shirt Jong, it was nice of you to let them give it to me, but it must have been expensive right? You didn't need to spend your allowance on me.”

“I would say you're welcomed but I didn't share the gift with them. Moonsoo hyung and I bought something else together because dating is kinda expensive.” The middle brother said matter of factually.

“I hope you'll like it hyung, it was a special edition.” Moonsoo chirped as he passed Sungyeol another book only for the elderl to gasp.

“OH.MY.GOD, that's dad's favorite book! I've read so many times that my copy is about to fall apart. Look at this cover! So pretty! ” Sungyeol passed his hand over the cover awed but then he looked at his brother. “Thank you! But if it wasn't you that bought the kids gift....” He then looked at his cousin.

“My gift is in front of you dude, you didn't even open yet!” Hoya complained.

“Then who....” Sungyeol halted his words because it was clear the only one left was Myungsoo, he didn't think that Myungsoo's parents would buy anything, he didn't even know why they were there though he wouldn't complain if they decided to appear. He finally put his hand inside the bag and pulled a piece of clothing from inside. “Jeans?”

“Yeah, I hate those trousers you use, it makes you look thirty years older which basically means that you look exactly like my dad and that's weird.” Hoya explained. “You have to dress up a bit more nowadays dude.” Hoya added and Sungyeol made a show of raising the piece of jeans up to inspect just to be sure to hide his reddening cheeks.

“Yeah, your trousers are kind of ugly.” Chanyeol agreed only to receive a glare from the birthday boy.

“Ouch Howonie.” His father faked a complaint.

“Sorry dad, I didn't mean to offend you, you're a good-looking guy and Sungyeol is too, I just think he should dress his age. I love you ok? Thank you for choosing me.”

A silence fell on the table for a few seconds, most people looked confused and the kids didn't seem to be understanding what the adults were talking about. But then Hajin waved his hand in dismissal with a shy smile on his face and Dongwoo patted his boyfriend back before Hoya's parents started to openly talk to Myungsoo's parents about Hoya adoption.

“Thank you anyway hyung, now let's see what do I have here.” Sungyeol said as he opened the gift from his teachers, which was not much difficult to guess it was a beverage. “Wine, seriously? This is a good wine though, I'm not sure if I drink it all or if I use in some recipe.”

“On food!” Sunggyu gave his two cents from the other side of the table.

“If I put on some recipe you can't eat it, mister, you're only eight.” Sungyeol countered as he started opening the gift from his friends, a small rectangular box.

“We noticed your wallet was getting old so...” Dara said sheepishly. “I don't know you that well so I asked Chany what might you need, I'm sorry if it isn't that exciting...”

“I wanted to give you another copy from that book we are needing but your _friend here_ invited us in such short notice I didn't have the time to find it and if I bought on the internet it wouldn't arrive on time.” Chanyeol added and pointed to Myungsoo which made the said man furrow his brows and Woohyun glare hard from the other side of the table, though he stopped once his grandma gave a very intimidating gaze similar to her son.

Sungyeol looked from Woohyun to Chanyeol a couple of times, it didn't seem like the young boy had liked his friend and he didn't quite understand why. Actually, he knew Chanyeol had some reservations towards Myungsoo because he and Dara thought Myungsoo took advantage of him but the two of them never openly did anything to the other so he wasn't sure there was something in the air to Woohyun pick it up.

He then looked at Myungsoo from the corner of his eyes and the younger just shrugged so Sungyeol relaxed a bit. “Right... ok... Thank you for the wallet, I'm surely needing it.” He smiled and took his old wallet from his pocket to transfer everything to the new one. “I loved everything, you all didn't need to bring me gifts. It will probably sound cliche but, to me, your presence was already a lot, this is my first birthday party that people that aren't family came to celebrate.”

“Well, maybe if you invited us more we would come more.” Dongwoo suggested. “I'm quite happy I'm allowed to come to your birthday with Hoya this year so...” The teacher said and pulled a small bag from underneath the table. “I brought my own gift for you because I like you a lot independently of my connection with Hoya or Sunggyu. Here.” He pushed the paper bag onto Sungyeol hands.

Sungyeol pulled out a leather covered book and a pretty pen, he opened the book and it noticed every page was blank. “Ok, I confess I'm a little confused with this one.”

“Me too.” Myungsoo chirped as he peeked at the pen, it looked expensive.

“I'm a teacher, right? And although you aim for higher education, you want to be a teacher too right? So there are two explanations for this. The first one is... did you watch A Brilliant Mind?” Dongwoo asked and Sungyeol had tears being produced again. “The professors gift each other with pens when they wanted to show respect, so the pen...” Dongwoo smiled kindly only to hear the parents awn at him.

“This cutie will never look thirty to me.” Jina said, enamored with Dongwoo. “He takes such good care of everyone.”

“A true angel. Woohyun likes him a lot.” Sonmi agreed.

“Hyung...” Sungyeol lips quivered a bit and now Myungsoo wasn't sure if his gift would cause such a positive reaction from his boyfriend. Yeah he bought the shirt Sungyeol seemed to have liked but the gift he actually brought it was just something from their childhood, it was nothing expensive, useful or had any relation with any of Sungyeol hobbies.

“The second explanation is that because I teach kids I have to be, you know, inspirational so the pen and the blank notebook are also gifts to inspire you to write your own story.” Ok, Sungyeol was this close to crying, this hyung, really, he didn't know he was so well liked by Dongwoo, after all, they just hung out together every now and then. “This is not some metaphor for you to change your life or anything though.” The elder warned then further explained. “Sometimes you help Hoya when he is stuck and your ideas are really good so I would like you to put those ideas on the paper and try to write your own book.”

“I never thought about that but thank you hyung.” Sungyeol said on the verge of crying.

“Mom, dad, please adopt this hyung.” Moonsoo chirped which made Myungsoo kind of annoyed and the emotional waves from Sungyeol somehow stopped coming.

“Ooooh, please!” Woohyun agreed with his uncle and made puppy eyes to his grandparents. ”Dongwoo hyung, can you be my uncle?” He asked too only for people to chuckle.

“Yah, I am a good hyung to you!” Myungsoo complained then turned to his son. “Even you Namu? Your uncle wants to substitute me!”

Woohyun gasped right then. “What? Then nooo~~! Uncle Moonsoo!” The boy scolded.

“Yeah, Mandu?” His uncle teased from the other side of the table.

“I'm not a Mandu!” The boy complained and his grandfather glared at his maknae then tried to placate his grandson while Myungsoo mother took something out from underneath the table.

“Myungsoo, pass it to Sungyeol please.” She said and Myungsoo immediately put in front of his boyfriend. The birthday guy took some couple of intakes to calm himself a bit before he opened and froze.

“What is this?”

“Hum, you know your mother and I were friends right? Although with the internet and phones communication became easier, your mom and I shared many letters. So, I was cleaning my house the other day and found them so when Moonsoo mentioned today was your birthday I decided to get those where she talked about you... I can't actually give it to you because these are also my memories with one of my best friends but I thought you might be interested in the content so I'll lend you so you can read.”

Sungyeol then closed the box as people observed him closely. He had a serious face but within seconds tears were falling and he looked down to hide his face. Both Sungjong and Sunggyu filled their eyes with tears too but Myungsoo was already half hugging him.

“Ehr, what do we do?” Chanyeol asked himself not knowing how to react, he knew Sungyeol mother had died the last year but his hyung didn't talk much about his life, he usually had to practically torture his hyung so he could open his mouth.

“You made the boy cry Sonmi.” Bumsoo scolded his wife.

“Awn Yeol. Don't cry.” Jina said gently leaning over a bit to be able to hold his hand.

“I'm sorry Sungyeol, I didn't mean to make you cry. If you didn't like it...” Sonmi was in the middle of her apologies when Sungyeol looked up at her.

“No, I want to read them, I'm gonna read them. I'll return to you as soon as I finish but I kind of have to read this. I-I need to understand her choices better.” Sungyeol said as he tried to wipe his tears for the second time that night and Myungsoo rubbed comforting circles on his back, a thing that the Chandara couple felt was kinda odd to see, but then if they considered Myungsoo was his childhood friend... no, there was something that wasn't adding up to that equation.

“Hum..” Sungjong made some noise and people looked at him. “My birthday is in a week, so... hum... Omoni... can you give me the letters where she talks about me?” He asked.

“I want it too, grandma please.” Sunggyu added.

“Sure.”Sonmi readily agreed.

“Then can I have something from my mom?” Woohyun asked only for Myungsoo to practically freeze by Sungyeol side and his parents panic, thankfully it was Moonsoo that saved them.

“I think I'll find the DVD soon Namu, there's not much to search anymore.” Moonsoo offered and Sonmi forced a smile to her grandson.

“Sorry Namu, grandma has so much stuff at home that your mom stuff must be hidden somewhere, I'll do my best to find a few more things for you.” She winked at him and only then the kid cheered.

“It's like Christmas will come early.” He commented with Sunggyu and the other boy agreed too before they went back to eat.

Myungsoo sighed relieved and Sungyeol looked at him with worry despite having his face weirdly dried. “Are you ok?”

The young dad forced a smile because he knew a few eyes were on them. “Yeah, I'm good, did you finish opening your gifts?”

“Yeah, I think, thanks for the shirt, that must have been expensive but you didn't need to spend your money on me, I know your situation is kinda difficult...” He appreciated that Myungsoo actually bought him something but that also meant he spent the money he had so the saving plan Sungyeol made for him was blown already.

“Oh, no, I had to. Don't worry, I made some calculations and it was ok, don't forget Hoya hyung is helping me now.” He winked at Sungyeol and the said guy couldn't help but hold a somehow relieved smile.

“Then thank you, I really liked the shit, it's totally my style.” He thanked then turned to get the menu, half people had long ordered and some dishes already came, he looked at Chandara in front of him. “Have you guys already ordered? There is a dish here that's really good.”

“Hyung.” Myungsoo asked for his boyfriend attention again. “Hyung, I brought something else for you, won't you open my gift?” Sungyeol blinked at him in surprise. “It's not something big or anything... but I remembered you kinda wanted this so...” He pulled a bag from the ground in between his legs and gave to a rather puzzled Sungyeol.

The birthday guy then opened the bag carefully only to see something black, or at least deep blue, there. He thought if it was gonna be another shirt and he would probably hit his boyfriend and have a conversation about money with him but when he pulled the thing out a plush toy appeared.

“What's that?” Chanyeol asked only to laugh right after.

“Obviously a stuffed toy, Channie.” Dara rolled her eyes.

“Where have I seen this before?” Hoya wondered.

“Isn't an old anime character?” Moonsoo offered.

“Hyung, didn't you have something similar?” Sungjong asked curiously.

“Yeah... this...” Sungyeol voice cracked a bit once he opened his mouth and he knew right then that he wouldn't be able to explain what this little-stuffed toy made him feel so he just covered his face with one hand and just let everything go.

“Dear...” Sungyeol auntie didn't know what to do, yes Sungyeol had been crying before but this time it was totally different, actually, it was pretty similar to the times he cried when he came out from the hospital.

“Hyung?” The kids inquired worriedly.

“Hey hyung, don't cry, I didn't mean to hurt you or anything, I... I'm sorry, this wasn't supposed to have any deep meaning, I'm sorry for hurting you, I just thought...” Myungsoo tried to apologize, he felt his heart breaking with the idea of Sungyeol crying because this brought bad memories. He couldn't finish his apology though because Sungyeol tried to talk.

“How can I not find meaning when-when it's the second time you-you give me this? And this, for the longest time-time, was the only comfort that I had?” He stuttered as he tried to inquire his boyfriend.

“I don't think I'm understanding anything.” Dara whispered to her boyfriend before he could lean down to whisper to her.

“Daddy, I think Sungyeol hyung needs a hug.” Woohyun encouraged from the other side of the table and the next second Myungsoo was already enveloping his boyfriend in a hug where Sungyeol hid his face on his neck.

“I used to-to hug this whenever I was upset, it was like it had-had protective powers or something. But-but the boys that bullied me destroyed it-it when I was nine.” Sungyeol further explained in a muffled stutter against Myungsoo neck which made the younger to hug him even tighter.

“That's all over hyung, and if you need anything, I'll be here for you.” Myungsoo whispered back into Sungyeol ear and the elder tried to nod but he couldn't help but keep crying.

Hoya's parents became even more worried but Myungsoo parents just looked at each other and sent proud telepathic messages, as Chanyeol and Dara just raised their brows. As for the shipping squad, they smiled to themselves, sure they were a bit worried but if Sungyeol was in Myungsoo's arms they didn't think he would be crying for long.

As for the kids, they looked at each other and, as if they had come with the same idea, they nodded to each other then climbed off their chairs to go hug the two adults, thing that made Sungjong join them at some point.

“Don't you want to join the family hug?” Dongwoo leaned to Hoya to ask but then noticed his boyfriend had his phone in his hand.

“No, who will take pictures?” Hoya said concentrated as he tapped the screen a couple of times. “I'm sitting in front of them for a reason.” He whispered.

“Don't cry hyung.” Sunggyu pleaded from his pace, somehow squeezed between Sungyeol back and Sungjong chest.

“It's ok hyung.” Woohyun also pat Sungyeol hair from behind his dad.

After a couple of seconds, Sungyeol tried to wriggle his body out of everyone's hold and they were all pulling back when Sungyeol looked into Myungsoo eyes and said rather bluntly. “I love you.” Myungsoo eyes almost popped from their sockets when he heard Sungyeol saying this, and he internally started to dread his son reaction but was interrupted when he heard a chuckle.

“Daddy has the best hugs in the world, doesn't he?” The boy asked with a triumphant smile only for Myungsoo to relax. He knew Sungyeol had been very serious but thankfully Woohyun didn't take it as if it was so, and thankfully Sungyeol understood that.

For a second Sungyeol apologized to Myungsoo with his eyes then looked past him to Woohyun. “Yeah, you must have inherited something because yours are quite good too.” He smiled at Woohyun kindly then. “I love you too.” He then turned to give Sunggyu another hug. “And you.” He then looked at Sungjong. “And you, and everybody here, aside Chanyeol, that is.”

“Hyung, you're so mean! I'm the best dongsaeng ever!” The said guy complained.

“No, that's daddy!” Woohyun readily disagreed as his father passed some napkins to Sungyeol. “Daddy is Sungyeol hyung best friend!”

“Thank you all for coming and for the gifts... ” Sungyeol said a bit shyly as he tried to dry his face the best he could, but he was saved from embarrassment once the food arrived at the table. Again, when did they order things?

Dinner went as smooth as it could be. Hoya's parents developed a friendship with Myungsoo's parents because they discovered they met once before (on Sungyeol seventh birthday more precisely) and they were already scheduling an outing of their own in which Sonmi intended to get all the tips about adopted kids so she could pass to her son in case he got more problems with Woohyun.

Dongwoo and Dara moved places and ended up sitting together most of the night as they drove down the memory lane while talking about friends in common and mostly catching up. The only reason why Hoya wasn't slightly jealous was that Dongwoo spent the night caressing his knee.

Moonsoo and Sungjong were, as most of the time, on their own bubble, taking selfies together or with the kids, eating as much as they could, or basically teasing the kids that often exchanged places from beside the young couple to beside Myungsoo's parents.

Although Myungsoo talked a bit with Hoya's mother, he basically ate and stayed quiet as he observed Hoya, Chanyeol, and Sungyeol interactions. Similarly to Woohyun, it didn't seem like Hoya had liked Chanyeol at the beginning, and by the way his eyes twitched every now and then, he knew that Hoya found the tall man annoying simply because he alternated moments of bickering with Sungyeol to sucking up to Hoya because he was the best webtoon artist ever.

Myungsoo tried to join the conversation a couple of times though he felt that Chanyeol wasn't exactly welcoming and he always treated Myungsoo as if he had done something wrong and was just tolerating him. Myungsoo sighed inwardly because he couldn't openly roll his eyes, he already could foresee whatever was going through the tall man head, he probably knew Sungyeol liked him and he thought that Myungsoo was a straight single father that was probably leading his friend on to take advantage of him.

As for Sungyeol, after briefly talking to Dara about tips on the classes they were helping with, he mainly tried to make Chanyeol somehow change his views on his boyfriend. At some point, he noticed that most of his attempts were futile due to Chanyeol stubbornness, or because he simply wasn't good with people, but then Myungsoo got tired of that situation and elegantly excused himself to take care of the kids.

Sungyeol observed Myungsoo pull his chair near the kids, and talk animatedly with them, with love dripping from his slightly puffed eyes and Chanyeol couldn't believe. The taller Yeol tried to put what he thought it was some sense on the older Yeol head but, in the end, he just was able to witness Sungyeol fawning over the basketball player.

“Ok, he was married, he has a kid, he is popular, he plays sports, but isn't he perfect?” Cue for enamored sigh as he observed Myungsoo playing some kind of a game with the kids. “I want this man.”

“You're a lost cause, do you know that? Hyung~~~ you'll never get him, you'll only get hurt, snap out of it.” Chanyeol pleaded just for Sungyeol to slowly turn his head to look at his friend in the eyes.

“Am I? You don't know a thing Chanyeol.” He chuckled mysteriously only for Sungjong to want to butt in to blurt everything and with that start some bickering that would end the chances of the tallest to know something.

Forty minutes later Myungsoo grabbed a sleepy Woohyun by the hands and brought him to Sungyeol while Sunggyu followed him. “Hyung, Woohyun will be out pretty soon so I think I'll bring him home now, do you want me to take Sunggyu too?”

“No, you don't need to, we can wrap up here and...” Sungyeol was about to end the party when complaints started appearing.

“Already?”

“But it is your day, shouldn't enjoy your day more?”

“What? We didn't even start drinking yet.”

“Hyung, I have a friend that can get us in a really trendy place and...”

“If you want to extend the night Sunggyu can sleep over, he has pajamas and toothbrush at my place already so it's ok.” Myungsoo interrupted everyone else to assure Sungyeol with a smile.

Sungyeol hesitated to give an answer because his feelings were quite torn at the moment. Deep down he wanted this party to be prolonged because this was simply the best of his birthdays ever but he could see that Woohyun would turn off and then Sunggyu would be extremely bored in a party full of adults before passing out too, they had to go home. It was a good thing that Myungsoo wanted to take care of the kids so he could extend the night with the others, and he was thankful for it, but he wanted Myungsoo there extending the night him after spending the entire day away because the younger wanted to surprise him (which he successfully did).

He was in conflict for a few seconds, and by the look of Myungsoo eyes he wanted to stay but parenthood duties claimed him and the young dad tried to give an apologizing yet very resigned smile at him, so Sungyeol was about to get sad when Myungsoo father spoke.

“Myungsoo, don't you want to leave Woohyun with us? You could go out with Sungyeol and have a taste of the life of a guy your age.” The elder suggested.

“I don't want to go to Incheon, I'm sleepy.” The young boy butted in the adult's conversations to complain as he rubbed his eyes cutely then let go of his father hands to give Sungyeol a lazy and sleepy hug. “Bye hyung, happy birthday again.”

“Bye Woo...” Sungyeol halted his words as he noticed Woohyun turned off. “He fell asleep.”

“I don't think it's a good idea to bring him to Incheon, he will sleep uncomfortably an hour on the way there.” Myungsoo explained then sighed tiredly but easily lifted his sleepy kid from Sungyeol. “I think this is my cue.”

“But you should need to spend time with people your age son, I'm sure we can figure something out. If you want we can stay over.” Bumsoo assured.

“But then I'd have to take my couch, there isn't enough space in my apartment.” Myungsoo politely refused his parents wishes.

“What if we take care of them?” Sungjong suggested. “Sunggyu has a truckle bed and hyung bed is a queen size bed, Moonsoo hyung can sleep with me so we all fit there.”

“I...” Myungsoo fixed Woohyun weight on his arms as he hesitated to answer, it was not like he didn't want to stay with Sungyeol, but his friend was not helping him to feel comfortable at all.

“Please.” Sungyeol asked so low that Myungsoo just understood what he meant because he did some lip reading.

“Ok, then.” He ended up agreeing and carefully passed his son to his brother, taking the time to fix the boy's hair and place a kiss on his head before he also hugged and placed a kiss on Sunggyu head. “Bye Gyu, take care of Woohyunnie ok? We'll see each other tomorrow.”

“Hyung, take care of Sungyeol hyung too.” The boy said and Myungsoo chuckled.

“Always.”

It was kind of ironical because as much as everyone agreed that Sungyeol should enjoy his night they also started to go home one after the other. The firsts to leave of course were the children with the teenage couple because they woke up too early to put the plan into practice when Myungsoo actually slept a bit more before going out. They went back to Moonsoo car, taking Sungyeol gifts as well, and left Myungsoo to get a ride with Sungyeol later.

Then fifteen minutes later Chanyeol and Dara were trying to convince everyone to go to another place that they were sure Sungyeol would like (of course a place for them to have some drinks), and Sungyeol reluctantly agreed to leave the restaurant. The thing was that Myungsoo parents and Hoya's parents divided 80% of the bill and were excusing themselves in order to let the younger ones enjoy the night and they would only have Sungyeol car for the six of them so Hoya and Dongwoo decided to go with Hoya's parents, since they lived in the same building, to take Hoya's car and then meet on the designated place.

They paid the rest of the bill and said their goodbye before Myungsoo, Sungyeol, Chanyeol, and Dara walked to where Moonsoo had parked Sungyeol car before. Chanyeol wasn't very keen on telling what kind of place they were going but ended up telling the address so Sungyeol could send to Hoya, he kinda wanted to mingle with his webtoon idol too, though Sungyeol was sure Hoya was not very keen on doing that.

Once they sent Hoya a message, Sungyeol promptly threw his car keys to his boyfriend and both of them moved naturally to their places and the other couple couldn't believe what they were seeing. They knew Sungyeol was far gone in love for Myungsoo but when again they did get close enough to be driving each other's car? This was kind of weird, they didn't think Sungyeol should be getting this close, the risk of getting hurt would totally be bigger once Myungsoo turned down his feelings.

“Chanyeol-shi, I think you'll have to give me instructions, I'm not from Seoul.” Myungsoo said as soon as they took off.

“Then why are you driving?” The younger and taller Yeol asked.

“Because I don't want to.” Sungyeol was sure to meddle in Myungsoo favor, he wouldn't let his friend treat Myungsoo badly if they didn't want to connect, not that Myungsoo seemed to be worried about that.

After some instructions were given and Sungyeol failed his attempt to discover something about the place they were going, the birthday boy turned the radio on so the ride in silence wouldn't be too uncomfortable, but thankfully Dara decided to start a conversation.

“I was surprised with your brother Yeol, but aside trying to bite my hand he was quite well behaved all night...” She trailed after a chuckle.

“He was playing noona, but Sunggyu is like another person now, the amount of trouble decreased considerably. If he was still giving me trouble I wouldn't have been able to help to teach this semester and would probably have to postpone finishing things another year.” Sungyeol roughly explained. “He got better after he met Woohyun, Myungsoo son, when they moved in across us.” He added idly.

“Right, Woohyun is his name right?”

“Yeah.” Myungsoo joined the conversation.

“I didn't know you had a son Myungsoo.”

Myungsoo almost snorted but just talked, not bothered at all. “I'm sure you must have heard somewhere, I'm aware there are some rumors circulating about me.”

“Well, people speculate when you spark their interest, right?” She offered amiably. “I thought he was your brother but he...”

“He looks like my wife.” Myungsoo blurted the usual lie. “Unfortunately, she died giving birth.” He explained then added something else. “Life as a single teen parent is kinda hard so I keep it to myself, though that apparently is not enough for rumors to spread.”

“Married, with a kid, wow.” Chanyeol concluded, this time just weirded out of his mind and Myungsoo briefly looked at his boyfriend before looked in the rearview mirror.

“Does that bother you?” Myungsoo asked.

“Not me, why it would?” Chanyeol asked defensively.

“Well, you seem the only one bothered by that.” Sungyeol was the one talking now while Dara tried to shut her boyfriend up with her glares.

“You know what I think hyung.” Chanyeol said idly as he looked out of the window. “Take the next turn left.”

“Care to share?” Myungsoo dared as he took a moment to challenge the taller in the back with his intense eyes.

“And I know you don't know a thing as well.” Sungyeol retorted as he ignored his boyfriend. If he didn't stop things maybe a fight would happen and he didn't think Chanyeol would have a chance but he was sure that could do some damage to Myungsoo image. “Let's just forget this ok? It's not always that we have the time to enjoy life our age without worrying about the kids, so let's just enjoy that ok? Besides, you two are same age friends, you should treat each other like that.”

“Oh really?” Dara finally rejoined the conversation, hoping to take it to a light subject, one that could dissipate some tension so they could enjoy the night, after all, it was Sungyeol birthday and the guy never ever left home to hang out with them. “Which month you were born?

“March.” Myungsoo stopped and looked at the sides. “Which way?”

“Right. Go ahead until the end of the road then turn left so we can park.” Chanyeol explained and then sighed contently. “I'm your hyung then, I'll be twenty-four in November.”

“Right... why did I have to be a maknae?” Myungsoo mumbled under his breath.

“That's what I always ask myself.” Sungyeol apparently heard what Myungsoo said and replied accordingly as he looked out of the window, Myungsoo reduced the speed, he was looking for a place to park.

“What? Did you want me to be older?” Myungsoo chuckled.

“No, I meant literally the same thought, I mean, aside home I'm always the maknae.” He said idly before pointing somewhere. “I think you can park there.”

Myungsoo promptly moved to where Sungyeol pointed and started maneuvering the car as Dara spoke again.

“You're not only a maknae, antisocial or not you're our mascot.” She said then laughed. “And I'll have you know that you're very liked between us, the noonas.”

“And I hate that, it's an insult to my intellect." Sungyeol growled then sighed. “At least women like me a bit, I don't think the men in our classes ever did.”

“Jealousy, you know why.” Dara offered mysteriously much for Myungsoo puzzlement.

“I don't like to think about that.” Sungyeol offered then thought about something else. “Noona, I didn't know you knew Dongwoo hyung, I was quite shocked.”

“Dongwoo... he was so funny during high school and it's kinda good to see how he matured but he stays the same kind person.” She laughed. “But the colorful hair is still there.”

“So he was your sunbae?” Myungsoo asked curiously.

“No, Myungsoo shi, Dongwoo was my dongsaeng, I' m 31 .” She replied cooly and now Myungsoo thought there was something strange there, how could she and Sungyeol study in the same class with such age gap?


	46. Sungyeol birthday: extension

 

 

Chanyeol interrupted the conversation with the sound of him unbuckling his seat belt before Myungsoo could think about that further. “Come on guys, we still have to walk a block.” He said then promptly went out of the car, and as the other three did the same, he moved around to open the door for Dara. Sometimes he was a little bit annoying but Chanyeol had his good points too.

“Thank you Chany.” She said before going out as well.

Once out of the car, Sungyeol looked around as Myungsoo locked the car, the neighborhood had some 24h shops open and some bright lights here and there but it was mostly a discreet place.

As Sungyeol was done looking and was about to speak, Chanyeol placed the phone he had in his hands in his pocket. “Great, Baekhyun hyung is waiting for us at the door to let us in, let's go this way.” He pointed.

They started to follow Chanyeol although they weren't in a hurry to get wherever they were getting. While Dara grabbed her boyfriend's arm and he placed a kiss on his head before they just whispered among themselves, Sungyeol and Myungsoo followed right behind brushing their shoulders because none of them thought the other would want to hold hands in the other couple presence.

The pair of neighbors spent a couple of minutes in silence until Myungsoo decided to make small talk. “Hyung, isn't Dara noona too old to study with you?” He asked curiously. “It's a seven-year gap.”

“Eight, she will be 32 in November, I think. Last year I was invited to her birthday but I couldn't go. I don't think I wanted to go either, I was kind of in a bad mood. I know her longer than Chanyeol but we didn't exactly study together before, but she's been around so ....” Sungyeol explained vaguely but Myungso wasn't able to understand much by the time his lover was interrupted.

“Here we are~~, Baek!” He called and a guy leaning next to a huge guy looked at him.

“Thought you would never come, moron, I have work to do.” The way smaller guy complained sassily.

“But we arrived, haven't we? Do you remember my girlfriend, Dara noona?”

The guy made a show to get Dara hand and plant a kiss on it. “It's my pleasure seeing you again noona, but I'm yet to receive a call from your friend Taeyeon”

“Of course.” Dara smiled but pulled her hand away. “But that's not actually my business, I can't force her.”

“Yeah, right.” Baekhyun replied then moved eyes to the other two quiet boys. “So which one is the birthday boy?”

“It's this one.” Chanyeol said as he half hugged Sungyeol and Myungsoo could see that his boyfriend felt a bit uncomfortable, yes he hugged people before just fine, but those were people, one way or another, from his family, now he just seemed to be forcing himself. “His name is Sungyeol, he is turning twenty-four today and I've brought him here to celebrate.” He added.

Sungyeol was being uncomfortable with Chanyeol arm around his neck, he was too close, there was too much skinship happening, and during those couple of seconds Sungyeol wondered why he ever crushed on this guy, this physically could never happen. He thought Chanyeol was caring in a way but not enough to overcome his problems. Thankfully the phone vibrated in his pockets and he pushed the guy out of him so he could read whatever message he had it coming and thankfully Chanyeol didn't mind.

“And this one?” Baekhyun pointed with his chin to Myungsoo.

“Kim Myungsoo.” Myungsoo smiled politely and offered a hand for a handshake and Baekhyun just looked at it before hesitantly shaking it.

“He is the kingka of my college and somehow friend with Sungyeol hyung. I wasn't expecting to bring anyone else...” Chanyeol spoke rather bluntly wriggling out of his girlfriend reach because she wanted to pinch him while Myungsoo complained he was not a kingka. “...but this guy was in hyung's party and then... Hey, Hoya, the webcomic artist, is Sungyeol hyung cousin, he will come here too and guess what? He has a boyfriend.”

Baekhyun squinted his eyes at Chanyeol as if he didn't believe. “I don't believe you meet Hoya-nim.”

“I can prove it, he sighed my phone case.“ Chanyeol insisted as he pulled his phone to show his friend and only then Baekhyun seemed to have accepted it but then Sungyeol placed his phone in his pocket again and spoke.

“Actually Hoya hyung won't come anymore, he said things got interesting with Dongwoo hyung.” Sungyeol butted in to inform, and he doubted that was a lie because when anything could spark those two, but somehow he felt Hoya also didn't want to mingle with his friend. “I tried to talk to him and he didn't reply so he is probably having... you know...” Sungyeol explained a bit embarrassed and Myungsoo could only think how cute the elder seemed.

“Oh, that's a pity.” Dara chirped. “Though, I'm sure he is very happy at the moment.” She finished with a chuckle while Baekhyun sighed.

“Ok, I'll get you guys inside but remember: our place is LGBT friendly so treat everyone with respect because people here just want a good time, I don't want any kind of trouble ok? ” Baekhyun explained the rules.

Dara chuckled. “It's ok Baek, we know how to behave, we have been here before right?”

“Yeah but not everybody came that one time.” Baekhyun said as his eyes fell on Myungsoo.

“What did I do?” The young dad asked puzzled.

“Too much-unaccompanied testosterone?” Chanyeol was kind enough to offer just to hear Sungyeol snort.

“Why am I always so stereotyped?” Myungsoo asked crossing his arms in frustration but the others ignored him.

“You guys don't know a thing about him, he is harmless to the LGBT community.” Sungyeol vouched.

“If you say so Sungyeol-shi.” Baekhyun gave up. “Let's get inside, if my father notices me out of the bar I'm done for.” With that, he turned around to enter a door after briefly informing the gorilla bouncer that their little group was with him.

As soon as they entered the door there was a girl playing on her phone that promptly lifted her head up. “Do you guys want me to keep some jacket or bag or anything? We have lockers.” She said with a smile and Dara passed her bag (though she was sure to get her credit card before) and received back a little tag that she pinned on her clothes.

Then Baekhyun leads then to another door and once he opened they could hear some trendy music going. The place consisted on a big room with a small stage and space for people to dance, a bar to the opposite side and the way to the bathrooms on another corridor while there were a few couches and tables spread around. The trendy music was loud enough so people could dance as if there was no tomorrow, but at the same time let people be able to talk if they were sitting on the couches or tables spread away from the stage.

“I'm telling Kai to come to have your orders ok? There is a table for you over there.” Baekhyun explained to his friend before disappearing and Chanyeol promptly urged the guys towards where Baekhyun pointed only for Myungsoo look around curiously.

Sungyeol felt his hands sweat a bit. This was a club, a gay club, it was not the first time he came to one but he always felt somehow nervous on the few times he came to accompany Hoya. But thankfully the cub was not full so he hoped everything would turn out good.

“Isn't Baek's place nice?” Chanyeol asked over the music. “Discreet and welcoming, it has a good DJ too.”

“Ahn, the drinks are marvelous too!” Dara joined then looked around. “And the clients somehow ends up being always good looking.” She noticed Myungsoo was kind of awed and chuckled. “Didn't you have good clubs in... where you came from? Incheon?”

Myungsoo was still paying attention to everything and making sure to know where it was the emergency exits when Sungyeol poked him so he could notice he has been talked to. “Ahn, no, I mean, because of Woohyun I don't have much time to go out, so I don't really know. And this is my first time in a gay club in Seoul.”

“Oh really?” Dara seemed surprised but after a second thought she knew the guy had a point, a kid must be demanding. “Just try not to be too bothered. If people come to you just refuse them politely and they'll understand.” She advised but then excused herself to greet a friend she saw.

“Why, from all places of the world you chose to bring me to a gay club?” Sungyeol asked once Dara was away.

“Ahn hyung, because you need to loosen up a bit, you're always so stressed, and then you told me you became single so I think that maybe it is about time to, you know, meet another person?” Chanyeol explained wriggling his brows.

“What? Are you trying to set him up?” Myungsoo immediately asked glaring intensely at the taller Yeol. “You can't be serious, he is not going to throw himself at people he doesn't know, I'm not letting him either.” He growled protectively.

“You can't do that, you're not his owner. You came because hyung wanted your presence here somehow, but if you're uncomfortable you can go, your mere presence can mess this and I'm not letting hyung miss this chance. Besides hyung needs to get laid and I have a friend to introduce to him.” Chanyeol hissed back.

“You don't know what you're talking about, you don't know what you're doing.” Myungsoo insisted, making his glares become even more intense though Chanyeol was not being affected by it.

“AHEM.” Sungyeol cleared his throat so the other two could look at him. “I am here and I'm perfectly able to make decisions about my own life.” He said then looked at Chanyeol. “I appreciate that you are concerned about me but I don't want to meet anyone so tell your friend he is wasting his time.”

“But hyung....” Chanyeol was about to insist when Sungyeol turned to Myungsoo.

“Myungsoo, the waiter is taking a while, can you go to the bar and get some drink?”

“Today is your birthday hyung, I won't drink so you can do it so, I'll take you home safely later.” Myungsoo said and Sungyeol wondered if he sent the message wrongly or Myungsoo was blatantly ignoring his undercover request to have a minute alone with his friend.

He forced a smile and tried to convey the message with his eyes. “Then can you get _me_ a drink?”

“Which one?” Myungsoo asked although he was sure to let Sungyeol know with his eyes that he didn't want to go.

“Margarita or Sex on the beach.” Sungyeol said the first drinks he could remember and Myungsoo sighed but started to got up to move towards the bar, and once he was far Sungyeol turned to his friend. “Chanyeol, why are you doing this? You know I like him.” Sungyeol tried to be soft like Sungjong was with Sunggyu when the boy misbehaved last year.

“You know why! You are a gay man, one that is a close friend of mine, and you're crushing on that kingka, and he is a straight widow with a son, this is a recipe for disaster and I don't want to see you hurt.” Chanyeol sassily but worriedly replied.

“OK, ok, let me explain you something: I don't care.” Chanyeol was about to open his mouth when Sungyeol continued. “I don't care he has a son, my brother speaks now, he is opening up instead of moping and screaming, he is liking school, he is moving on, he is eating vegetables and he puts his bowl on the sink, so why would I care about his son when the boy is turning Sunggyu into a child I can love? I can't complain about others having kids, I have Sunggyu, I have to take care of him until he turns nineteen, it's the same thing.”

“What about him being a popular athlete while I am almost invisible at college? I don't care. I agree we didn't start the year in a good way but Myungsoo never ever acted like a kingka to me, he never made it seem like he is superior or something just because he is popular and the best athlete around. And he is, have you ever seen him play? He has the skills, even I can tell.” He finished in a matter of fact way and Chanyeol squinted his eyes at him so he quickly recomposed himself.

“I don't care that he was married, that just says he married a woman at some point and I have nothing to do with that. But you're worried he can hurt me right? If it happens - and it can because I simply can't escape him, we are connected in every way possible – I'll have to deal with it, overcome things on my own and then, if he is ok with it, keep being friends. This is not a matter that it is connected to gender or sexuality, this is just a matter of not liking another person, just like things between me and you.” Sungyeol pointed, trying to be as sincere as he could so he could convince his friend to stop butting in.

“But we like each other as friends so there isn't any possibility of one of us breaking the heart of the other.” Chanyeol argued puzzled.

“Are you sure Chanyeol? Because I surely thought you broke my heart when you started to have a crush on Dara noona.” He revealed.

“Wait, what?” Chanyeol gasped out of shock.

“I knew you were straight, I knew I couldn't have you and that's why I never told you, but heartbreak was inevitable.” Sungyeol said seriously and the younger gulped hard. “Before, whenever you talked about her my heart would break, but later I just thought it was a bit annoying and at the end here I am, I overcame that, I'm still your friend and I don't know how I did it but I even pushed you guys together. So please, please, don't butt in, I know what's ahead of me and I can deal with this.”

The two Yeol's stared into each other eyes for some seconds, Sungyeol eyes were firm, impassive, and the younger was filling with guilt so he looked away.

“I'm sorry, I didn't notice your feelings, I'm sorry if I was insensitive to them, you are a very dear friend and sunbae that helped me a lot, I've never meant to take any kind of advantage or to hurt you on purpose.” The younger said slowly, hesitating and playing with the rips on his jeans.

Sungyeol sighed deeply. “It's no use getting guilty now Chanyeol, we both wouldn't be able to avoid that, we were and we are stuck together. But I like your company, you're someone I can talk to about almost everything and I undeniably have a soft spot for you, but you're not even supposed to know about it because I didn't want things getting weird.” He actually reached for the younger and gave him a pat on his back.

“The only reason I told you this is because the same things happen with Myungsoo. I'm tangled with him, he is everywhere I go, and not only my feelings can be hurt but if Myungsoo and I fight for some reason, the kids will be affected one way or another and no, I don't want to deal with Sunggyu tantrums all over again, I don't want to deal with Sunggyu not talking to me, I don't want Sunggyu depressed, and I never imagined I would say this, but I will miss Woohyun a lot too. So just please, even if you still don't like him, at least tolerate him, because I rather suffer a heartbreak by myself than to involve the kids.” Sungyeol tried to convince the younger.

Chanyeol stayed quiet looking down and thinking deeply until Sungyeol spoke again. “Right now we are in a point that it's comfortable, so please, please...don't butt in.” Chanyeol still hesitated a bit but when he opened his mouth Sungyeol knew he was able to convince his friend.

“That was the most mature and sincere way you ever talked about your feelings. I'm... I'm proud of you.”

Sungyeol chuckled. “I'd say it was Myungsoo rubbing off on me but, for a person made of feelings and dreams, he is not very upfront about his feelings very often and I'd tell you more about mine but I think that would require you being more open-minded.” He then gave a little push on his friend shoulder. “Just give Myungsoo a chance, he is not what he looks like, he could use a new friend too and I'm sure you two could bond over some webcomic..”

“Oh, really?” Chanyeol squinted his eyes at his hyung. “What kind of webtoon he likes?”

“That's my friend.” Sungyeol laughed.

Chanyeol merely looked as his nails. “Well if I have to start some conversation I might as well use the knowledge to help me somehow.”

“I don't know? Cheese in the trap? Don't tell anyone or else he loses his scholarship but he is Hoya hyung new assistant so he should like that one, I don't know, I just know he likes webcomics, it should count as some kind of reading right?.”

“Agyuyuevibwenewkl! Hyung, what? Of course, it does, webcomics are art! And what?” Chanyeol gasped again and before Sungyeol could explain things in a more detailed way another boy came behind them and touched him, which made him almost jump in the air.

“Chanyeol hyung! All cozy with a boy, who knew?” The boy said playfully and Sungyeol frowned as Chanyeol looked kinda pale. “Where is Dara noona?” The boy asked with a chuckle.

“Se-Sehun!” Chanyeol stuttered for Sungyeol surprise. “I think she's talking to Bom noona somewhere.” He looked briefly around but didn't find his girlfriend at first glance. “Or she might be at the bar trying to get a drink, when did this become crowded?”

“Dude there was a line outside, Baek hyung place is da bomb, it's the only place I feel comfortable to have a flirt around nowadays and...” He looked straight at Sungyeol. “Where is the guy you promised to introduce me? Did he already arrived?” He then offered a hand for Sungyeol to shake.

“Oh, he couldn't come, right Daeyeollie?” Chanyeol said and pleaded with his eyes for Sungyeol just continue lying with him.

Sungyeol shook the younger boy hand and replied ironically. “Yeah, he decided to go home early because there was nobody to babysit his brother, a pity, right _hyung?”_ He looked at Chanyeol to help him.

“Right.” Chanyeol said awkwardly.

“So I'll think I'll search for Dara noona and Myungsoo and let you catch up.” Sungyeol was about to pull his hand out of the younger hold but the guy just pulled Sungyeol hand so they could get closer.

“So, Daeyeol, right? Nice to meet you, I'm Oh Sehun, I'm a freshman at Daekyung, I'm majoring business.” The boy introduced himself proudly and Sungyeol was already freaking out, this was probably one of Sungjong classmates, _for god sake._

“Sophomore at Hanan, Accounting.” Sungyeol forced himself to blurt the biggest mix of a lie, understatement and jab at his own ego at the same time, but whatever, he wanted this weird kid away from him.

Noticing Sungyeol freaked out face despite the low luminosity, Chanyeol pushed his friend back, breaking the two apart because he was already regretting any thought of helping them hooking up. “Sehun!” He scolded. “Keep it to your pants man, Daeyeol is straight.” He said and Sungyeol wanted to die, could he even pretend to be something he wasn't?

“Why every handsome man straight or is taken?” The younger complained and finally let go of Sungyeol hand to cross his arms.

“You ask me that? I don't know a thing about men in that sense.” Chanyeol replied to his friend as he made hand motions for Sungyeol to vanish.

Noticing Chanyeol hand signs, Sungyeol couldn't wait to be told to vanish loudly so he made himself disappear, mingling between people he had never seen before. At that moment he thought his friend was right, when did all those people appear from? When they came there were not that many people in this club but now it was kinda full and Sungyeol wondered if he would be able to find Myungsoo or Dara in the middle of it.

The table they were sitting was on the very back and to get to the bar Sungyeol would have to cross part of the dance floor, thing he dreaded because an unknown number of men - and women, since there was a lot of straight people in this place as well – were looking at him and even trying to get his attention once he passed.

Sungyeol tried to ignore the piercing stares because it made him remember certain moments of his life that he desperately wanted to forget, those intense gazes he got when mixed with lust it could produce a very dangerous combination that he did not want to ever taste. Only thinking about that made him shiver in distaste.

When he managed to get to the bar he saw a bunch of people pilling there. He looked around and even got on the tip of his feet but he couldn't identify his boyfriend in the middle of the mass of people. He felt nervous, did Myungsoo overreacted and decided to leave him? If that happened he would be so disappointed and... was that Dara talking to a group of people with two drinks on her hands?

“Noona!” He placed his hand on her shoulder and tried to speak loudly, the sound was louder here, he wasn't sure she would hear him properly so he leaned over her to talk next to her ears. “Have you seen Myungsoo anywhere?”

She nodded a couple of times and passed a drink to him. “He got your drink but needed to go to the bathroom so he asked me to bring it to you, but I got distracted by the girls.” She explained and then pointed to her friends. “This is Chaerin, Bom, and Minzy.”

He waved at them but got slightly intimidated, it didn't matter if they were gay or straight but they seemed to be the kind of people that if you said something slightly wrong they would have his head. To try to calm down, he took his Margarita in almost one go.

“Way to go!” Chaerin cheered raising her glass in the air.

Dara pulled his shirt so he leaned down again and she tried to talk to him. “Where is Chanyeol?”

“Back at the table with a guy called Sehun. Noona, why is it so crowded?”

“Because this place is popular, best DJ in town, people also feel safe here.” She briefly explained. “Let's go back to him, it's less crowded there.” She was about to lean back when he kept her in place.

“What about Myungsoo?”

“He told me to bring your drink there so if he left the bathroom, he might be already back at the table.” She explained then turned to her friends and they all seemed to agree to follow her.

Sungyeol sighed with the thought he would have to brave the mass of people again so he took the rest of his Margarita, placed the glass on the corner of the bar and followed the girls, trying his best to avoid any possible hand trying to grab him.

When they got back at the table Dara walked straight to where her boyfriend sat alone. “Where's Sehunnie?” She asked as Minzy passed a beer to Chanyeol and greeted him. “Did you introduce him to Sungyeol?”

“Went to greet Baek hyung....” He stopped the explanation to greet the other girls before continuing. “It was a disaster”

She sighed and gave her boyfriend a pat. “I warned you.”

Chanyeol sighed. “I think it's better if we don't push them together anymore. You should have seen hyung's face noona, he was freaking out, Sehun was too forward so we kinda lied and, if he asks, this is Daeyeol, a sophomore accounting major at Hanan.” He pointed to Sungyeol and Dara looked at the said guy only to laugh hard.

“Sophomore again Yeol? HAHAHAHAHAHA” She laughed although the girls couldn't understand much why. “He is my classmate, this guy is finishing his Ph.D. and... HAHAHA.” She doubled over in laughter as she tried to explain.

“I'm terribly sorry hyung, I just wanted you to have some fun. Please ignore Sehun, I swear I'll never try to hook you up again.” Chanyeol apologized guiltily one more time.

“It's ok.” He assured then looked around. “Have you seen Myungsoo?”

“Not since he went to the bar.” Chanyeol said as he thought about it a bit.

“I'll try messaging him.” He said and was about to pull his phone out of his pocket when Dara grabbed his arm and pulled him towards her friends.

“Let's dance Sungyeol, this song is awesome.” She said and then pulled Chanyeol too and danced between them.

“I don't think this is a good idea.” Sungyeol stuttered lowly although no one seemed to notice what he was saying until the one called Chaerin tried to dance very close to him. “Sorry, I'm gay.” He tried to say but the girl laughed at his face.

“So am I, but I don't want to hook up today, let's just have fun dancing.” She suggested using each other to avoid possible suitors.

Well, that was not a bad idea, if both were gay nothing would happen. Still, the girl danced too close for comfort and he swayed uncomfortably as the others seemed like professional dancers beside him. Two minutes later he was mostly moving to dodge people while trying to search on the crowd for his boyfriend, where the hell...

He felt a hand on his shoulder and he was turned around and finally, finally, saw his boyfriend so he just grabbed the younger by his wrist and pulled him to sit on the closest couch, although Myungsoo didn't sit with him, instead he stayed in front of his older lover. “Finally, where were you?”

“I had to go to the bathroom, where is your drink? I asked Dara shi to bring it.” Myungsoo explained at the same time he inspected the table where drinks were supposed to be.

“I already drank it.” Sungyeol explained although he seemed a little anxious which made Myungsoo worried so he squatted in front of Sungyeol

“What happened? Did your friend tried to introduce you to another man?” He asked as he nervously searched on Sungyeol eyes for the truth and lightly placed his hand over his boyfriend.

“By the time I managed to convince him to let go of that and to leave you alone, the guy already appeared, it was terrible. Chanyeol tried to backtrack his friend and lied about my identity but the guy didn't seem to care and the next second he was already invading my personal space...”

“What?” Myungsoo eyes twitched, not bothered about Chanyeol anymore, but certainly, he probably wanted to erase Sehun from the earth as soon as he found the said guy.

“Then I came out looking for you until I found Dara noona and... and...” Sungyeol hesitated a bit looking down Myungsoo hand over his for a second before looking right back at his lover's eyes. “Myungsoo, I'm not comfortable here, can we go home?”

Myungsoo blinked a bit surprised, he thought Sungyeol would want to stay more, but then again, he seemed a little freaked out and it didn't seem that the fault was entirely on Chanyeol other friends, something else must have happened.

“Hyung, did something else happened while I was away?” He tried to ask softly but at the same time loud enough for his lover to hear.

Sungyeol looked down again and nervously fiddled with fingers before explaining. “People were trying to hit on me or to grab me to go somewhere... and... I feel like I'm in high school all over again and...” He looked back at Myungsoo with pleading eyes. “My night was perfect till now because you set up a surprise party for me so I don't want the mess that memory, can we just go home?” He then grabbed Myungsoo's hands. “We can open the bottle of wine I got as a gift, what do you think?” he made a final suggestion.

“Sure hyung, sure.” Myungsoo assured as he squeezed Sungyeol hands and looked at him tenderly. “I'll get you out of here, but I want you to know that you're safe with me, ok? I went away because you wanted a moment alone with your friend, but I want you to know that in my presence no one will ever treat you like that anymore.”

While the two of them looked at each other intensely, Myungsoo pleading with his eyes to be believed and Sungyeol searching for the truth on the younger eyes, the song changed and then Chanyeol, that had been dancing with his girlfriend, remembered Sungyeol was nowhere in sight.

“Where's Sungyeol hyung?” He asked the girls.

“I think he went back to the table.” Bom informed. “I don't think he liked the way Chaerin moves.”

“I move just fine.” The girl complained only for her friend laugh at her.

“Noona, this was supposed to be his birthday celebration too, we can't leave him alone.” Chanyeol whispered to his girlfriend and she briefly asked the girls to wait so she could follow her boyfriend to look for their friend in common.

When they pushed some people out of the way they saw Myungsoo squatting in front of Sungyeol and the two of them looking at each other eyes. They thought that it was a bit strange and were about to go ahead and ask them what was going on when they saw Myungsoo pull Sungyeol up and then dive in for a kiss that Sungyeol immediately responded to.

“AIJgtfeewgewiepowoe!!!!” Chanyeol gasped.

“No way!” Dara jaw fell open as she watched the two pull apart only to continue some pecks before stopping kissing altogether.

“Go say goodbye to your friends, I'll take you home.” Myungsoo smiled once he noticed he made Sungyeol way calmer with a kiss.

“Yeah” Sungyeol agreed but he held Myungsoo hand to drag him and when he was ready to move he noticed his friends looking at him flabbergasted so he just dragged Myungsoo closer to them before speaking. “I'm going home, don't spread a rumor, I don't want to deal with his craziest fans.”

“What?” Dara blinked quickly to try to process what she just saw and heard as Myungsoo looked at Chanyeol intensely.

“Hyung...” Chanyeol was about to complain when Sungyeol turned around and started to walk as he placed Myungsoo's hands on his waist. “Did I see things right?” He ended up turning to his girlfriend to ask.

“Definitely.” She said bemusedly. “They are an item.”

_________________________________________________

They didn't talk much on the way back, but Myungsoo placed Sungyeol hand on the gear so he could still hold his boyfriend hand despite driving, maybe to anchor the elder that was lost on his thoughts.

Once they arrived at their building, Myungsoo parked the car and they quietly took the lift to get to their floor, but by the time they arrived at their apartment, Myungsoo was already worried about Sungyeol again, his hyung was too quiet. But when Sungyeol pulled out his keys and started opening his door to enter his apartment, without even saying good night, Myungsoo decided to question his boyfriend.

“Hyung...” He was about to ask a question but he was interrupted by Sungyeol.

“Wait a minute here.” He said and placed a finger to his lips to Myungsoo stay silent before he disappeared inside his apartment, soundless as a thief. Myungsoo sighed and paced in front of his door for a couple of minutes until he heard Sungyeol calling him very, very low. “Myungsoo, psst, Myungsoo!” Myungsoo blinked curiously and poked his head cautiously inside the elder apartment. “Help me here.” Sungyeol whispered in the darkness and the last thing he knew his sports bag was being shoved on his hand before he was being pushed out of the apartment.

Sungyeol promptly locked the door then turned to talk to his lover. “ They are all sleeping already.” Well, Myungsoo imagined that, it was past midnight. “But I managed to get this.” He said bringing a bag to the younger eye level. “ Come on, open up.” He demanded as he pointed with his chin to Myungsoo's door.

Myungsoo decided to go along with whatever his lover wanted then turned to open his door. Sungyeol hadn't said anything but he had a bag in his hands, and he didn't know what it was inside of it but it totally meant his lover had something up on his sleeve.

As soon as the door was unlocked the taller went straight to the table to take things from the bag but once he heard Myungsoo locking the door, his head immediately snapped back to his boyfriend.

As soon as the young dad turned around and saw Sungyeol kinda frozen looking at him he became a little wary. “Is there anything wrong?” He asked as he turned on the lights.

“You locked the door...” The taller mumbled.

“Do you have a problem with that? I closed because the kids will probably try to get in too early in the morning but if you have a problem I can unlock it...” Myungsoo spoke warily then pointed to the door but Sungyeol shook his head.

“No. I mean, maybe if it was any other person, but you make me feel really comfortable so no. It just surprised me a bit because you never closed before.” As Myungsoo mouth shaped an 'Oh' Sungyeol turned around with the wine he got as a gift and two wine glasses. “Are you up for it?”

“What about the temperature?” Myungsoo asked with interest, Sungyeol seemed more uplift but he wasn't sure if everything was ok yet, still, they could talk things over a glass of wine.

“We can put it in the fridge while we take a bath.” Sungyeol shrugged and for a second. “Come on, go take yours already so we get comfortable.” He urged, pecked Myungsoo lips really quick then disappeared into his kitchen.

Myungsoo sighed deeply but decided to comply though he promised he wouldn't let Sungyeol get away without some questions before they went to sleep. He didn't take long baths or anything so he just dropped his bag in his room, chose some clothes for him and Sungyeol and then headed for the bathroom.

Once he was done and clothed he came out to call his boyfriend. “Hyung, I let some clothes and a towel for you in the bathroom and..” He halted his words once he saw his boyfriend has made a little mess in his kitchen. “What are you doing?” He asked.

“Ahn that.” Sungyeol smiled awkwardly. “You don't have a bucket so I had to improvise.” He motioned to a pot near the sink, it contained two glasses of wine carefully surrounded by a mix of water, ice and salt, well, Myungsoo would like to believe Sungyeol put salt into the mix instead of the wine on the glasses. “The salt will speed up the cooling process, and because I already filled the glasses, soon enough we can start drinking it while the rest gets cooled down.”

Myungsoo got close to inspect everything when Sungyeol left the kitchen to the bathroom, he wasn't sure they wouldn't make a mess before they could take those glasses out of that pot. He then moved towards the fridge and opened the freezer and there was the bottle wrapped in a wet towel. He doubted it would make some difference, but Sungyeol seemed to know what he was doing.

He didn't dwell much on it because he didn't know how long Sungyeol would take to come back, they were going to drink wine but wine alone was boring, he needed to offer some snack. He opened and closed some cabinets to get some of Woohyun snacks (sorry Namu!) then looked at the fridge and smiled once he saw what he wanted. Well, he agreed that he wasn't as good cooking but he knew a trick or two.

He preheated the oven then cut and rolled together cheese and ham, and held in place with little sticks before he threw some oregano on it. He heated everything for a couple of minutes and by the time Sungyeol appeared, dressing Myungsoo clothes that were a bit oversized despite him being taller, Myungsoo was taking everything out of the oven.

“What's that?” Sungyeol asked curiously appearing out of nowhere to inspect what Myungsoo was doing but he kind of surprised his lover a bit, especially when he could see those glorious collarbones peaking out. “Simple, but nice.” He approved and Myungsoo dared to raise his eyes from Sungyeol collarbones, towards neck, jaw and stop at that still humid hair that seemed kind of sexy.

But as soon as he blinked Sungyeol had already moved towards the bucket and let out a happy squeal, apparently, the wine was already cool enough. Being very careful, he took the ice out first and threw on the sink and he picked up the two glasses of wine and turned to Myungsoo that had put what he cooked on a plate. Once they grabbed everything they needed, they placed everything on the small coffee table and got comfortable on the couch. Myungsoo was opening Woohyun snacks when Sungyeol spoke.

“Myungsoo...” Myungsoo finally opened the package and raised his eyes to look at his lover. “...thank you for today.”

Myungsoo smiled fondly. “You're welcome.”

Sungyeol took a long sip from his glass. “No, I mean, I spent the day thinking you wouldn't congratulate me and had totally forgotten about me but at the end, you gave me the best surprise ever. This was the first birthday party that had some meaning to me, I was not quite sure why your parents came but you even invited Chanyeol and Dara too, that was unexpected, so thank you.”

“Well, you didn't make it easy mister, you never told me which day was your birthday. Hoya hyung told me like three days ago and I had to organize a party out of nowhere.” Sungyeol smiled sheepishly at his lover. “My parents came because they invited themselves, it's not because you're your mother's son but they genuinely liked you, they think we match.” Sungyeol couldn't help but smile in some relief until his boyfriend continued. “I'm really happy that you liked the surprise hyung, but if I'm being sincere, I wouldn't have invited Chanyeol if I knew what he was up to.”

“I'm sorry.” Sungyeol said with a sad tone. “Everything was special to me but yet a friend of mine treated you not so kindly most of the time.”

“It would be fine if it was only that hyung, but he wanted you to hook up with another person and when I was about to complain you benched me.” Myungsoo said with a hurt yet resigned tone then he snorted. “That guy is full of prejudice.” He concluded and took a sip of his wine, a very nice flavor, it should have been expensive as fuck.

“I know.” Sungyeol took a sip of his own and sighed as his boyfriend ate one of the rolls he made while trying to hide he was a bit grumpy. “Chanyeol knows more or less what happened between me and my ex-boyfriend and just like Hoya and Sungjong, he warned me. He noticed my feelings for you before I was even sure of anything but, similarly to me in the beginning, he thinks you're straight. Although I didn't tell him anything about our development, he sees us getting closer and he wants to protect me from a heartbreak.”

Myungsoo took another sip and made a head movement as if he understood that perspective. “Despite my complicated single dad life, I'm not inclined to give you one.” He said more playfully.

“If you say things like this I'll believe it.” Sungyeol said in the same playful tone before he got serious. “I talked to him, I said I was aware of everything that could happen and I made sure to make him understand, and he did, which made him give up on introducing me to his friend, but the guy came anyway... ” He took a deep sigh when he noticed he was getting worked up. “I didn't tell him we were together, but I'm sure he knows now.”

“Why didn't you tell him before? I thought he knew and just didn't like me.”

“I'm comfortable with my sexuality so I can be very open about it but I rather be discreet, though I am pretty much invisible at college already. But you, you're the popular athlete, people are just waiting to talk about you.” Myungsoo was about to open his mouth to comment on that when his lover continued. “Knowing you a bit better, I know you keep things to yourself because of Woohyun and all so that's why.” He took a brief sip of his wine. “I also don't know if they will be able to keep their mouth shut... things could leak, you know?” Sungyeol ended up making a worried face.

“I don't care that much, people have been doing that since I was fifteen.” Myungsoo sighed tiredly as he popped a snack on his mouth and munched a bit before continuing. “I just do what I want within things I can.”

“So what will you do if you arrive at college and people are talking about you hooking up with a man? Hum? Hum?” Sungyeol asked as he poked Myungsoo legs with his foot and Myungsoo put the snacks package away so Sungyeol couldn't hit it.

“I won't talk about it because they don't pay my bills.” Myungsoo chuckled as he tried to slap Sungyeol foot away. “I know you don't like strong skinship but it is not like I will pretend you don't exist, though we rarely bump into each other nowadays, I just go there once or twice a week.”

“If you are ok with it then it can work for me as well.” He retreated his feet. “I don't like to be the center of attention so on the day you actually decide to open up to Woohyun I'd still like to keep things discreet.”

“Yes, sir.” Myungsoo agreed with a chuckle and they both tried a few snacks and took some sips of their wine before Sungyeol spoke again,

“Despite all, I really loved how things happened today, of course if you take the part I didn't see you all day out.”

Myungsoo chuckled again.”How was I supposed to surprise you without hiding myself?”

“But I really believed you had an MT.” Sungyeol slightly whined.

“I don't think we'll have one at this point, but if the coach decides we need it, he will tell us some time prior so we can, you know, organize ourselves.” The younger explained only for Sungyeol to hum, place his glass on the coffee table then lean his right side on the couch.

“Aside not seeing you all day do you know what was a pity?” He asked with a slightly regretful tone.

“What?” Myungsoo asked curiously and took another sip of his wine, he wasn't a heavy drinker so he didn't finish his first glass yet.

“The gay club.” Myungsoo raised a brow, it was his first time in one but he didn't think it was anything special, but maybe because he spent most of his time trying to get a drink and trying to pee. “Chanyeol could have nailed, if there were fewer people there then I would have been comfortable enough to dance, not that I am an extremely good dancer but...” Sungyeol leaned forward a bit to touch Myungsoo ankle. “... we could have danced together.”

Myungsoo stopped his movements and his eyes squinted slightly, why did he feel that this needed more meaning? Well, he wouldn't think about this too much now because he got curious about what Sungyeol could possibly want so he decided to indulge, after all his day only ended when he slept, right?

“Well if it's only that do you want to dance now? I'm not the best dance either but... Yeah, we can try.”

“Would you dance with me?” Sungyeol perked up.

“Sure.” Myungsoo assured as he placed on. “What kind of song do you like to dance?”

“I don't know, I'll choose a random one.” Sungyeol pulled his phone from his pocket and started tapping on it, he made it seem like he was taking his time to chose the song, as Myungsoo pushed the coffee table carefully but out of their way, but he was actually making a very small playlist, he didn't have the intention to dance that much anyway.

Once he pressed play, they heard Years& Years with Desire, something upbeat that they could dance freely. Myungsoo promptly offered a hand and Sungyeol tossed his phone on the couch so they could dance. They danced randomly as the singer sang about not knowing how to distinguish between love and desire, but since it was an upbeat song Myungsoo didn't put too many thoughts into the lyrics and they just laughed as they danced.

The second song was trendy but less upbeat, it had a vintage vibe to it and they got close a little bit. They danced around each other and although Sungyeol chuckled every now and then, he seemed to get into the song a lot because he was mouthing the lyrics. Once Myungsoo noticed that he decided to pay attention to the song and wow, I feel it coming from The Weeknd kind of had something to do with them.

The next song surprised Myungsoo a bit because it was a Korean song he was vaguely familiar with. Like the previous song, it was trendy but this one had a modern vibe to it, but it was considerably slower and Myungsoo came to terms that this one he would dance with two steps to each side. Sungyeol though danced closer to him now, making sure to look into his eyes as he sang the song slowly and then grabbed his cheeks while BTS sang about Dimples.

Dimples, he had those, and though this song was not explicit like the others, it seemed like Sungyeol had purposely chosen songs that somehow had something to do with them.

“ _Cause you~ When you smile, I get dizzy True~ Please be careful You~~”_ As soon as Jungkook finished his part and before Jin finished the pre-chorus, Myungsoo couldn't resist the way Sungyeol was dancing sensually and pulled the taller by the waist to kiss him.

Myungsoo felt the moment Sungyeol breath hitched and also he felt his hands crumple his shirt once the older placed his hand on his chest. Sungyeol still moved here and there while they kissed which didn't help Myungsoo desire, he wanted to take this as far as Sungyeol accepted to go. By the time V sang his line in an impossibly slower part, Sungyeol was already placing his hands underneath on Myungsoo shirt and pushing him toward his room, a thing that Myungsoo readily complied, they were in sync.

Myungsoo pushed Sungyeol softly against the door of his room to attack the elder neck as the high notes started though it sounded distant. The elder had the scent of his soap on his skin and the scent of his shampoo came from his hair, and, though it was a little bit weird, he loved it. Sungyeol gasped softly with every kiss, lick or small bite but soon enough he pushed his boyfriend back towards the bed and climbed on top of him to rub his body on the younger.

The younger closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, this friction was marvelous and he couldn't help but feel his dick getting hard which made Sungyeol smirk, apparently, that was what he wanted.

Once Myungsoo opened his eyes, Sungyeol slid back a bit and grabbed Myungsoo shirt to force the younger to sit on the bed. The younger held his lover waist for support and was about to attack the elder collarbones when he felt Sungyeol moving his hands and lifting his shirt, so he promptly lifted his arms. At that moment he could feel Sungyeol arousal as well and as soon as the older got rid of his shirt he placed his hands on Sungyeol waist and lifted that oversized shirt so he could be graced with the view of Sungyeol pale skin.

They briefly looked at each other and Myungsoo could recognize something was different about his lover. He knew they were equally attracted and went as far as Sungyeol was comfortable, but at this point, he just felt the older confident, decided, ready and none of them could deny what was going to happen.

Myungsoo leaned further to kiss Sungyeol collarbones but at the same time adjusted Sungyeol better in his lap. Soon enough he was pushed against the bed and Sungyeol started his movements all over again. Once Myungsoo was leaning back on the table he placed both his hands between them on to play with the elder left nipple and the other to caress lightly the elder tummy as Sungyeol worked on Myungsoo dick.

“God! You're so hard.” Sungyeol blurted then leaned down to kiss his lover passionately and Myungsoo took that opportunity to throw him out of balance and change positions.

“Hyung... you sure?” He breathed.

“Yeah... do you think you can...?” Sungyeol seemed a bit embarrassed to ask but as far as he knew Myungsoo was virgin; he was relaxed but he didn't think this would go completely smooth on their first time either.

The younger tried to hide his face on the crook of Sungyeol neck and distract him with a kiss but it was obvious he blushed furiously, Sungyeol felt how hot the skin on his face felt against his body. He ended up nodding as he pecked his lover neck a couple of times.

“We'll need some lube and condoms.” Sungyeol informed and right after gasped with a particular pinch on his nipple before Myungsoo leaned back and got up from the bed to go straight to his closet.

Sungyeol turned on his side to observe his lover opening one door only to rummage his things before pulling out a key that he used to open another door. It didn't take long for Myungsoo to find the bag Sungyeol had given him and they somehow had been using for the past weeks but the elder felt it was a bit strange, when they used the contents of that little bag Myungsoo usually pulled it from the drawer from his nightstand and not from a locked door in his closet.

The younger closed the door, opting to lock it later, before turning around to go to bed only to notice Sungyeol looking at him. “I can't leave these kinds of things laying around.” Myungsoo explained briefly as he climbed on the bed again and Sungyeol thought it was a perfect explanation, after all Woohyun was a curious kid and maybe he fiddled too much with his dad things, but that didn't explain why Myungsoo had a lot of big black books locked in that closet.

Unfortunately, he didn't have time, nor he wanted, to bring this subject up when he had his lover caressing the inside of his legs and teasing his skin right next to the waistband of the boxers he was using it. “My clothes are a bit loose on you...” He admitted as he admired his boyfriend. “Can I?” He asked pressuring the waits band down a bit to indicate what he meant.

Sungyeol didn't reply but he buckled his hips up to make things easy. Once he was naked, Myungsoo laid beside him, slightly opened his legs and started caressing his balls causing Sungyeol to close his eyes.

“Hyung, look at me.” The younger pleaded. “I don't want to feel that I'm hurting you, you have to assure me with your eyes.”

 _Seriously?_ Sungyeol was definitely surprised by these words. The past weeks Myungsoo hadn't pressed to go further and they both seemed pretty comfortable with what they already could do, but Sungyeol honestly thought he would be the one to need assurance, not Myungsoo. His heart skipped a beat, this showed that, even if Sungyeol was fully ready, his younger lover still cared more about his well being than what he could possibly experience and that thought left Sungyeol over the moon.

He opened his eyes to look at Myungsoo's slightly worrying ones and he carefully pecked his boyfriends before putting a hand over Myungsoo's and slid it towards his hole only to shiver with the feeling of his lover fingers ghosting over his entrance. “I'm ok” He breathed. “I'm ok because I'm with you.” He added looking straight into his younger lover eyes and only then Myungsoo tentatively started to probe him.

The elder liked that sensation, Myungsoo's fingers trying to find the best position to enter him without hurting, but to be sure they both wouldn't have problems, Sungyeol tapped the bed till he found the bag beside him and somehow managed to get the bottle of lube and showed to boyfriend. “You know the drill.” He whispered and Myungsoo promptly took it to smear his fingers with lube, they hadn't penetrated each other before but by Sungyeol insistence, they tried to use fingers in the previous week.

Once Myungsoo fingers were coated enough Sungyeol turned to Myungsoo and lifted just one leg around his lover's waist so the younger could have enough access to everything. The younger still touched Sungyeol superficially to place more lube on his entrance afraid to hurt him but the elder firm gaze told him there were no problems till now. “Don't be afraid because I'm not.” The elder whispered in his lover's ear and only then Myungsoo felt confident to push the first finger inside slowly, the last time also went like this.

Sungyeol gasped, shivered. “Yes, like this, like this.” Sungyeol moaned as he felt Myungsoo finger filling him up and he could feel the younger member twitching against his skin despite the younger still being somehow clothed.

Myungsoo moved his only finger in and out a couple of times and still moved inside as much as Sungyeol walls allowed, stretching him much as he could. He even found Sungyeol spot in the process which made the elder try to hug him and moan on his ear. Myungsoo had gasped in surprise as a reaction but by then Sungyeol seemed unsatisfied. “Next one.” He pleaded.

Now, they had never tried two fingers and Myungsoo tried his best to do this without hurting his lover. He was sure to take it slow at the beginning until Sungyeol felt comfortable enough so he could stretch him. The birthday boy kept encouraging his boyfriend, saying that he was doing the correct way, that he could do this and how much he was loving this. “I can't wait to have this.” He moaned and put one of his hands between them so he could give Myungsoo a squeeze.

“Hyung....” Myungsoo voice came out more pleading as if he was the one at the mercy and not the other way around.

A couple of minutes later Myungsoo's two fingers were coming and out a bit easier and when he asked his lover if he could take the third one, Sungyeol decided he was not waiting anymore. The elder had fantasized about this moment a few times even before they got together and now that he was ready, he was more than impatient to have Myungsoo filling him up with his dick.

Being aware that Myungsoo had experience till some point, he knew that despite him being stretched by two fingers there was still a possibility of him getting hurt so he decided to take the lead now. He tapped around until he found condoms and pushed against Myungsoo chest. “Here.” He said then forced Myungsoo to take his fingers out.

“Hyung....” Myungsoo instantly became worried and Sungyeol decided that, despite appreciating Myungsoo worry and patience, he was done waiting so he pushed his lover on his back pulled his shorts and boxers off and then took the condom off Myungsoo's hands just to coat the younger himself.

Myungsoo gasped a bit with surprise but the view of Sungyeol putting the condom on him somehow turned him on more. When it was done Sungyeol placed more lube over his lover dick and even in himself before he climbed over the younger. “Stay really quiet ok?” Sungyeol instructed as he directed the younger dick to his hole and before Myungsoo could say anything, he was sitting on it slowly while making the most delicious expression the younger even saw him.

“Ahn” Myungsoo gasped in surprise and grabbed the elder forearms.

Sungyeol inhaled deeply then slid down more and now Myungsoo bit his lips as he discovered the marvelous sensation of being surrounded by the elder walls for the first time. Gosh, he was so tight, and it felt so hot too. “Breathe.” Sungyeol instructed once more while he did the same and Myungsoo wondered when he even stopped breathing.

Once Sungyeol breath started to even a bit Myungsoo let go of his forearms to rub one of his legs with one hand while grabbing the elder with the other to pump a bit. Sungyeol hummed in approval but soon enough he patted the hand that had been pumping him away and placed his hands on Myungsoo firm chest.

“How do you feel?” Sungyeol asked, voice lascivious.

“This is... this is...” Myungsoo gulped, not finding the right good words to say, no word in his vocabulary seemed enough to describe the sensation and Sungyeol smirk seemed to show him how pleased he was with that.

“Good.” He announced then leaned down to kiss his lover deeply and with the movement Myungsoo breath hitched. “You said once that it was hard to convince me to move my ass and you'd like to discover my movement pattern....” Sungyeol said as he looked intently at his boyfriend only for the younger furrow his brows.

“Hyung... why are you talking about sports now?”

“We were not only talking about sports and I'll show you now...” He smirked confidently and gosh, Myungsoo was almost done for. “...this is where things start to become interesting.” After he said that, Sungyeol started to move his hips in a crazy fucking good way.

“Hyung!!!” Myungsoo half whined half moaned then desperately rubbed Sungyeol legs, and as Sungyeol had achieved some kind of personal goal when he saw Myungsoo gasping and moaning under him.

He decided that they already had all that they needed to fully enjoy this so he supported himself on Myungsoo chest and moved his hips in a different way until they were both panting in pleasure and Myungsoo was pressing his fingertips too deep on Sungyeol skin. The younger definitely was out of his right mind, overwhelmed by sensations, but once he felt himself getting close and Sungyeol breath picking up a bit, he pumped the elder and they came one after the other.

“Ahnn” Sungyeol gasped, still enjoying the ride of his orgasm as he felt Myungsoo get soft inside him so he detached himself and sat beside Myungsoo. Only then he noticed that he came too hard, shooting his seed too high on the younger body. “Gosh, you're all dirty!” He said surprised and although Myungsoo only seemed focused on getting back from his high, he reached for the long forgotten bag and pulled tissues from it to clean the younger chest and a bit of his neck.

Myungsoo wanted to chuckle by Sungyeol behavior, he didn't care if he was dirty or anything, he knew sex involved a lot of body fluids and he just only wanted to cuddle his boyfriend now, so he patted Sungyeol hands away. “We can do that later.” He suggested.

Sungyeol agreed quietly and threw the tissues on the nightstand as Myungsoo took the condom out and did the same only for both of them naturally search for each other to cuddle. Myungsoo didn't mean to upset Sungyeol but he was halfway running his fingers on his boyfriend scarred scalp when he remembered that he might have a problem with that. Surprisingly Sungyeol just let out a soft purr.

“Ahn, that's good.” He said which encouraged his boyfriend to sigh in relieve and continue caressing him until he raised his head, rested his chin on the younger chest and asked curiously. “Did you like your first time?”

“If I liked? Are you kidding me?” Myungsoo asked in surprise and Sungyeol looked at him in worry for a second before he continued. “It was beyond amazing, I don't know how to describe it, but that was one of the best moments of my life. I feel like I finally became a man.”

“You're funny.” Sungyeol chuckled as he poked his boyfriend's belly.

“I hope I didn't disappoint you somehow.” Myungsoo interrupted him to talk seriously but Sungyeol laughed hard for a minute before he poked Myungsoo cheek where his dimple usually appeared.

“Of course you didn't disappoint me.” He said showing with his eyes that he meant that. “The things we did before were already good but I didn't know I would feel this good after such a long time.” Sungyeol explained as he poked Myungsoo cheek again, please come out dimples?

Myungsoo smiled relieved as he made his dimples appear and Sungyeol rubbed his finger on it fondly, he loved those dimples and was deeply engrossed on them when they disappeared and Myungsoo looked at him shyly as some red appeared on his cheeks.

“Thank you for guiding me through it, I hope you have the same patience with me when I bottom for you.”

“Would you?” Sungyeol asked surprised and quite interested while Myungsoo nodded shyly. “Wow” Sungyeol seemed at a loss of words for some time as he observed Myungsoo, he couldn't believe it until his eyes became very fond. “Thank you.”

Myungsoo giggled awkwardly. “You don't have me to thank me for this. I am discovering my sexuality in a practical way, I want to try it.” He said embarrassed and pulled the sheets to throw over them.

Sungyeol just half snorted and finally laid down to get cozy all around his boyfriend -he usually didn't like skinship but things changed when Myungsoo got himself involved - he pulled the other half of the sheets around them to prepare himself to sleep. “Not for that, idiot, for being you.” He said, sleep starting to be apparent in his tone.

That was a strange statement but Myungsoo couldn't help but go to sleep feeling all fuzzy inside and with a dimpled smile on his face.

 


	47. The days after - Namystery

 

 

It wasn't completely dark not completely bright when Sungyeol woke up the next day. For a second he didn't know what was a dream and what was a reality, he blinked his big eyes a couple of times to be able to see things properly and try to understand things better. The first thing he understood was: he was in Myungsoo room, that could only be Myungsoo room because he was not facing his study table and his keyboard so, ok, he had the 'where' covered.

The second thing he noticed was that he was feeling a mix of hot and cold and it took only a look down to understand why: 1 -he was naked, which explained the cold and that the last night was definitely not a dream, and 2 - there was a strong warm over his waist which explained the person behind him and why his back felt hot: Myungsoo was hugging him. They must have moved during the night because he was sure he was the one doing the hugging when they fell asleep. Sungyeol wanted to smile, he felt incredibly happy, but he also felt incredibly sleepy, his eyes were really heavy at the moment, so he decided to just go back to sleep.

The next time Sungyeol opened his eyes he felt completely warm all around and the room was definitely bright but the arm over his waist was not there, he also didn't feel another body pressed against his back, and that sucked big time. He made a face and turned around to try to find his boyfriend on the bed but then a sound of a door closing gathered his interest so he opened his eyes and raised his head in time to see Myungsoo dressed in only his briefs, closing a door of his closet.

“What are you doing? Come back to bed, it's early.” He mumbled as he watched Myungsoo lock that door somehow.

The younger then turned around to look at him and smile before approaching him. “You're awake.” Myungsoo climbed on the bed and laid beside his boyfriend before trying to somehow tame Sungyeol bed hair. “You should sleep more and rest” He suggested. “You didn't sleep well, at some point you were trembling in my arms.”

 _Trembling?_ Sungyeol didn't remember trembling, but he wouldn't fight Myungsoo over that so he just asked sleepily. “What about you?”

“I already got rid of the evidence, I can sleep more too.” Myungsoo smiled proudly and pecked his older lover lips. Sungyeol tried to look skeptically at his lover but he just looked too sleepy when Myungsoo got inside the sheets and placed his face close to his and that warm hand over his waist again. Soon, they were both sleeping again.

The next time Sungyeol woke up again was different, he was surely Myungsoo wasn't in bed anymore but there was a phone ringing somewhere and knocks on the door. He sat in bed looking a little lost when Myungsoo ran inside the bedroom, the younger was completely dressed for the day with his hair slightly damped. He came, checked his phone and groaned.

“Hyung, dress up a bit, the kids are knocking.” He explained and Sungyeol groaned. “I'll tell them you have a hangover so take your time.” He assured before he ran out of the room, locking the door behind him and rushing towards the front door to open it.

“Daddy!” Woohyun scolded as soon as the door was opened. “Why it took you so long?”

“I was taking a bath.” Myungsoo defended himself as he let the two kids and the two teenagers in, he wasn't exactly lying, his hair was damp.

“Where is Sungyeol hyung?” Sunggyu asked after a quick scan on the living room.

Noticing the lack of the eldest Lee in that apartment, Sungjong smiled mischievously. “I bet he was....” And he was promptly silenced by Moonsoo hands over his mouth.

“Jongie.” Moonsoo hissed scandalized.

“What?” Woohyun asked curiously while Sungjong licked his boyfriend palm to be set free, he was about to say something to the boy when Myungsoo interrupted.

“Sungyeol hyung drank a bit too much yesterday so I think he is still sleeping. Have you guys already eaten? I was about to fix something to eat.” Myungsoo asked cheerfully as he beckoned for everyone to follow him to his kitchen.

“Yes.” Woohyun replied dutifully as he followed his daddy.

“Is hyung going to be sick again?” Sunggyu asked naively and very worried.

“No, I mean, he will be ok in no time.” Myungsoo assured with a smile before he opened the fridge to look for something to eat and Sungjong promptly elbowed Moonsoo to get his attention.

“Hey, that's Sungyeol hyung expensive wine.” Sungjong whispered and pointed discreetly to the fridge while his boyfriend squinted his eyes at it.

“So they did drink together?” Moonsoo squinted his eyes back at his boyfriend then smiled naughtily as if he just read Sungjong mind. “Do you think something more happened?” Sungjong could only fight himself not to smile in utter happiness but his scrunched up expression already told his boyfriend everything. They both giggled happily.

While the teenage couple giggled, the kids followed Myungsoo's every moment and as soon as he pulled some fruits out of the fridge Woohyun frowned.

“Daddy, are you going to cook watermelon?” He then turned to look at the giggling couple. “Is that possible?” Then his eyes moved to Sunggyu. “Did your omma cooked watermelons for you, hyung?” The answer Sunggyu gave him was one expression of absolute horror so Woohyun knew something not good might come out of it. “Where is Sungyeol hyung? I don't want to eat weird cooked watermelons.”

“Who says I'm going to cook watermelons? Don't be weird Woohyun, I'm just going to have breakfast.” Myungsoo replied as he searched for more things in his fridge.

“But it's lunchtime already.” Sunggyu butted only to copy Woohyun frowning expression and Myungsoo had to lean back and look at his kitchen clock, it surely marked 12:17.

“I guess I have to change plans then.” Myungsoo forced a smile and shoved the poor innocent watermelons back in the fridge - much for the kids' relief - then looked at what he had, just like yesterday he hadn't much to offer, even more, when there was six of them to feed.

“So you took some time to wake up, what were you two up for yesterday?” Sungjong asked crossing his arms and smiling deviously.

“We went to a club, and then we came back home.” Myungsoo replied idly, even if their relationship was exposed to the kids, their sexual life would being private was still a must.

Myungsoo got his phone and started looking for something to be delivered when the kids gasped.

“A club?” Sunggyu gasped.

“How a club is like?” Woohyun asked curiously.

“It's a place dark and loud with a lot of people.” Myungsoo replied as he smiled and patted his son head only to try to look at some menu on his phone the next second.

“... That people go to flirt and hook up.” Sungjong added naughtily.

“Really?” Sunggyu happily squealed and looked at Myungsoo with twinkling eyes, he knew Sungyeol and Myungsoo were hooking up so if they went to a place that was made for that then it was a good thing, right?

With a final tap Myungsoo slowly moved his eyes from his phone towards Sunggyu and for a second he didn't know what to say, which made Woohyun frown until Moonsoo saved him.

“People go there to drink and dance too.” Moonsoo explained while slightly elbowed a giggling Sungjong to stop pestering his brother.

“Ahnn.” The kids said together and although Woohyun tone seemed to tell the adults he finally got the explanation, Sunggyu seemed a bit disappointed. “Did Sungyeol hyung danced Troublemaker again?” The youngest boy asked curiously which made Sungjong crack up and the boy join him giggling, imagining that scene was hilarious for them.

“No, I actually didn't see him dancing.” Myungsoo replied. “I think he only drank with his friends.”

“But daddy, you have to see it, it is so funny!” Woohyun insisted, though his friend decided to change the subject as Myungsoo dropped his phone over the table and proceeded to get the plates for everyone.

“You didn't drink too hyung?” Sunggyu asked as Woohyun took the hint that they had to set the table and proceeded to get chopsticks from a drawer.

Myungsoo chuckled. “No Gyu, I promised I would take care of Sungyeol hyung, remember? If I drank I wouldn't be able to bring hyung back safely.” Sunggyu smiled pleased. “Now, be a good boy and help Woohyun set the table.” He gave two plates to Sunggyu and then turned to grab more as the boys ran outside his small kitchen, but as soon as he got more plates and turned around to follow the kids Sungjong blocked his way.

“Hyung, tell us more.” He begged.

“Something tells me you're going to use whatever I tell you against us, so this all you'll get: we went to the club, spent some time there, came back home, Sungyeol hyung drank wine and we went to bed.” He said and Sungjong smirked.

“Together?” The younger wriggled his brows and Myungsoo rolled his eyes and looked at his brother.

“If he asks me one more question I am the one that will make some questions about your sexual life and just for your mortification I will talk about it with our parents.” Myungsoo threatened with a straight face and his brother flushed beet red.

“Sungjongie, would you be so kind as to shut up right this moment?” He half hissed and half begged and Sungjong ended up sighing, surrendering for now.

“Thank you, now bring the glasses.” Myungsoo ordered them and then joined the kids on his small table. “Wow, good job you two.” He made sure to praise so the boys felt proud while he placed his plates on the table as well.

“Daddy, what are we eating?” Woohyun asked as he sat at the table and watched his dad every move. “Is it gonna take long? I'm kinda hungry.”

“Me too.” Sunggyu said as he sat beside his brother.

“Bimbibap with some tasty side dishes, I think it will take a while to come.” Noticing the boys making matching pouts he decided to distract them another way. “If you want to you can eat some snacks if you promise you'll eat your food...” Before he could finish his sentence the boys were cheering, jumping from their sits and running towards the kitchen and they almost bumped on the two teenagers coming out of it.

“What's the rush?” Moonsoo managed to ask before continuing his route towards the table where Sungjong was already sitting and arranging two cups on the table.

“I let them eat some snacks, the food will take a while to arrive.” Myungsoo explained and Sungjong frowned.

“Sungyeol hyung doesn't like when Sunggyu eats snacks before lunch.”

Myungsoo shrugged. “There isn't many, and we are six.”

“DADDY, YOU ATE MY SNACKS!” Woohyun complained from the kitchen.

“Bring what you find, I'll buy more when I go grocery shopping later.” Myungsoo raised his voice to instruct and the next second the boys came from the kitchen holding a package full of peanuts and a bowl.

“Daddy, this is unfair, you barely let me eat snacks and then you eat most of it.” The boy said upset as they placed the stuff on the table.

“Parents privileges.” Myungsoo immediately retorted as Sungjong helped them open the package and put everything in the bowl so everyone could eat it.

“I'll tell your coach.” The boy threatened. “And grandpa too, so he can ground you.”

“Are you threatening me? Your beloved cool dad?” Myungsoo asked, kind of flabbergasted then pulled his son and started tickling him, which made Woohyun upset expression dissolve on a laugh.

Sunggyu found the scene amusing so he sat on a free chair to watch the scene, making sure to get a handful of peanuts and shove partially in his mouth. The joyful moment was stopped when Moonsoo spotted Sungyeol.

“Hyung!”

“Are you feeling better?” Sunggyu asked the minute he noticed his brother and Sungyeol straightened himself before answering.

“Yeah, it wasn't that bad, nothing that a good bath couldn't solve it.” He smiled as he approached the table.

“Why are you wearing daddy's clothes?” Woohyun frowned as Myungsoo pulled him to his lap.

“I lent to him.” Myungsoo explained as he tickled his son more as Sungyeol approached the table and Sungjong got up from the chair he was sitting previously to sit on Moonsoo's lap so he could make space for his brother. “Why? Doesn't he look cool in my clothes?” Myungsoo added a question.

Woohyun looked at Sungyeol whole body as the elder carefully sat on the chair Sungjong was previously sitting. “No, he looks weird.” He ended up saying.

“Look, it's not my fault your father uses a bigger size even though I'm taller, I just borrowed them the same way you borrowed Sunggyu over-sized pajamas.” Sungyeol retorted.

“Hyung, Woohyun is seven.” Myungsoo looked at Sungyeol like he was saying, 'you're leveling with a kid?' and Sungyeol shifted weirdly in his chair then straightened up.

“So what?” Woohyun complained to his dad then turned to Sungyeol again. “It's not the size, it's because you're wearing his sports clothes.” He explained.

“Ok, I get it, I don't think sports clothes match me at all.” Sungyeol said and Woohyun smiled because he was finally understood. “But his sports clothes are probably the only thing that can stay on my waist without falling so... yeah...”

“You can leave a pajama here too.” The boy suggested happily, not even aware of what the hell he was proposing.

“I'll think about it.” Sungyeol smiled and scanned the table before looked in each of the eyes of the grown-ups. “Are we not eating? Where is the food?”

“I'm sorry, I don't have much at home right now.” Myungsoo smiled sheepishly.

“But he ordered food, it's probably arriving in half an hour at most.” Moonsoo offered.

“This is why we are eating snacks, though we don't have much because...” Woohyun turned his eyes to the bowl to see that it was already half eaten. “Hyung!” He complained to Sunggyu and the boy's eyes grew wide, he had been caught chewing.

“I'm hungry!” The boy whined once he gulped everything down.

“You always are.” Sungyeol rolled his eyes. “But you have to share, and when the food isn't yours, you have to make sure to let the owner eat it too.” He said then grabbed the bowl with one hand and passed to Woohyun. Sunggyu just sighed and nodded as Woohyun got a handful of peanuts and placed on his mouth and then forced some peanuts on Myungsoo mouth before offering for the rest of the grown-ups.

“Awn Namu, just a bit, thank you.” Moonsoo smiled at his nephew and grabbed a few for him.

“No, thank you.” Sungjong denied and as Woohyun moved the bowl with peanuts on Sungyeol direction he threw a question to his brother. “So, hyung, how was your night?”

Sungyeol had his hand inside the bowl when Sungjong asked that question and he couldn't help but lock eyes with Myungsoo. “Marvelous.” He said while keeping his eyes on his boyfriend as he grabbed a couple of peanuts and put in his mouth. Myungsoo became slightly flushed then hugged Woohyun to hide his embarrassment.

“So, hyung, Myungsoo hyung said you two went to a club together yesterday, how did that go?” Sungjong asked interestedly.

“They didn't go alone Jongie, Hoya, and Dongwoo hyungs and then that couple of Sungyeol hyung friends went it too, no?” Moonsoo butted in.

“Actually they didn't.” Sungyeol said and Sungjong eyes started to twinkle mischievously and once his brother noticed that he was quick to explain. “I mean, Dongwoo and Hoya hyungs ditched us and Hoya hyung will hear from me because of that, he shouldn't have done that.”

“What? What happened?” It was Sunggyu turn to ask.

“My friend was being annoying and it got too crowded. I've never been to a place that crowded.” He shivered.

“Then I'd have to scold Hoya and Dongwoo hyungs as well, how could he leave you all alone in a crowded place? The last club Hoya hyung took you, like two years ago, wasn't as crowded and he kept you safe from...” Sungjong started to become furious so Sungyeol had to interrupt because Moonsoo and the kids seemed to be getting curious.

“Enough Sungjong, nothing happened. Myungsoo was by my side all the time and we left there early.” He said and Myungsoo felt a little bit guilty, he wasn't beside Sungyeol all the time so he didn't know much about what had happened with his boyfriend. But considering everything Sungyeol told him about his past, he guessed the elder had a problem with sneaky hands (which he might have felt it too) and the proximity of too many bodies. “It was a good thing actually because we came back home and I drank wine and talked nonsense with Myungsoo until we...” By the end of his sentence, Sungyeol had a dreamy expression on his face, an involuntary gummy smile and seemed to travel to a world that only belonged to him, maybe Myungsoo too.

“Until what?” Woohyun asked curiously.

“Until we slept.” Myungsoo completed in fear Sungyeol would spill something in front of the kids, who cared about Sungjong and Moonsoo knowing anything when the kids were there?

“Yeah, and then I woke up with a hangover, I think that Margarita was too strong and I probably shouldn't have mixed with wine...” Sungyeol tried to cover up but once he shifted in place, he slightly hissed and the two teenagers were sure to let out out happy squeals.

“It happened, it happened.” Sungjong chanted, wriggling his butt on Moonsoo legs, making them hurt in the process and the said teenager stop giggling right away.

“No, nothing happened.” Sungyeol tried to deny but fuck, he was happy, his glowing appearance didn't help him right now.

“What?” Woohyun and Sunggyu asked together.

“Nothing much happened.” Sungyeol insisted as he tried to coerce his brother into stopping with a powerful glare and that's when Myungsoo had enough.

“Why don't you guys show us a kiss? You've been dating for months already and the kids want to see.”

“KISS, KISS, KISS, KISS!” Woohyun started to cheer and was quickly joined by Sunggyu, and even Sungyeol only for Myungsoo to add something else.

“Or should I ask some details of your relationship and call our parents to spread it?” He asked as Sungjong and Moonsoo made faces and then looked at each other to telepathically agree to give each other the quickest peck of history. And Sunggyu was about to get happy when it stopped and Woohyun stopped clapping to proceed with some complaints.

“That wasn't a real kiss, I want to see one like the ones in the movies.” The maknae demanded and now the two teenagers were already wanting to hide.

“I guess we should go, right Jongie? We have the assignment to work on.” Moonsoo excused themselves as he tapped Sungjong so he could get up.

“Uh, yeah, it's a report, right?” He said as he got up and Moonsoo nodded once he did the same. Sungjong grabbed his wrist and dragged him to the door. “We are going to report to Hoya and Dongwoo hyungs!” He said before pushed his boyfriend out, despite his complaints, and banged the door loudly.

“Report what to Dongwoo and Hoya hyungs?” Sunggyu asked confused and Sungyeol only smirked inwardly with the amazing idea he just had to distract both Woohyun and Sunggyu from that question.

“About the fish being wet.” Sungyeol said with the same tone as if he was asking: isn't that obvious?

“Huh?” Myungsoo furrowed his brows in confusion because he didn't know about that discussion and Sungyeol lifted his finger in the air for Myungsoo to wait a second and that was enough for chaos instantly erupt.

“THE FISH IS WET!”

“NOOOOO~ THE FISH ISN'T WET!”

Myungsoo couldn't believe that the two kids started arguing quite heatedly, despite being a little (in their our way) cordial, about such nonsense but when he looked at his boyfriend, he just saw him leaning half of his weigh on his elbow and resting his chin on his hand, with a bemused smile on his face. The elder turned at him and winked. Myungsoo didn't know what this was all about but he was glad that the spotlight was taken from them, this way he could enjoy the memories of the last night without worries a little bit more.

________________________________________________

Aside Myungsoo going to practice in the afternoon and both of them going grocery shopping with the kids later, the couple stayed most of the weekend at home, which meant going all the time from one apartment to the other because they didn't want to stay away from each other, but as Monday came they returned to their routine.

They purposely took the kids to school a bit late to escape whatever teasing could come from Dongwoo and on the way to college they kept silent most of the time but throwing pleasing smiles to each other as they both seemed to remember how their night together had been. Once getting there and before going about with their own schedules, Myungsoo said that, after his class, he would spend most of his morning on college grounds working on a project so they agreed to meet at the cafeteria for lunch.

We all know how the meeting's for projects go, there are a lot of talking and playing before getting to business, and so Myungsoo classmates took that opportunity to try to get him to spill what made him be in such high spirits but being a known reserved person, he didn't crack. Once they finished deciding things and the meeting was deemed finished, Myungsoo barely gave them goodbye before he sped up towards the cafeteria.

Once he arrived, he could see that he arrived too early, the cafeteria wasn't in his full capacity yet so he decided to try to search the internet to try to get ahead with his part of the project by searching sites with useful content as he waited for his lover to appear. But before that, he decided to check on Hoya's page on the webtoon portal to see how the last chapter was going when someone spoke beside his ear.

“This is your work right?” The person said and Myungsoo threw his phone in the air out of fright, thankfully the person caught before it fell and passed to him. “Careful.”

Myungsoo took his phone back, and he wanted to glare once he was able to see the face of the guy who scared him. Despite not necessarily liking him, Myungsoo was glad he was able to catch his phone and give it back (without looking at it) so he ended up deciding to be polite, mainly because that was Sungyeol friend.

“Thank you for my phone but what a scare Chanyeol-shi.” He said, making sure to put a hand over his chest to calm his racing heart once the taller circled the table and sat in front of him.

“Sorry, it wasn't my intention.” Chanyeol smiled sheepishly and once Myungsoo nodded he promptly changed the subject. “But, the webtoon...” He started but leaned over the table to whisper. “...is it true that you're Hoya-nim new assistant?” Myungsoo bit his lip and which left Chanyeol without his expected reaction. “Hey, you can tell me, I swear I will keep a secret, I already know some secrets of yours and you are not hearing people talking right?”

Myungsoo eyes grew big as he remembered Chanyeol had seen Woohyun call him daddy at some point and there was a moment in the club that he wasn't sure if he the other saw but then he squinted his eyes at Chanyeol, it was pretty clear on Saturday that the taller didn't like him so what he was doing here? What did he want?

“I was trying to befriend you, I'm sorry for last time.” Chanyeol said and Myungsoo could tell he was being genuine at least with the apology and, though he still thought Chanyeol still had ulterior motives, he finally shifted in his place a bit before answering.

“Yes, I was recently hired to help Hoya hyung with coloring, style, and background.” He admitted and Chanyeol smiled happily while the younger looked around briefly before addressed him again. “Please don't spread this, if the dean discovers I am working I lose my scholarship then I will have to work more than part-time to afford four years of tuition and I have a kid to feed. Please.”

“It's ok, you don't have to be afraid of that, _all_ your secrets will be safe with me. And Dara noona, because I tell everything to my girlfriend at least.” Myungsoo didn't know if that was good or bad, he would have to inquire Sungyeol more about his friends later, but before he could even say something Chanyeol continued. “I'm an avid fan of Hoya-nim - the fact Sungyeol hyung hid that he was related to him kind of hurts me a little. I have accompanied his webtoons since the beginning and I have to say, you're improving his work, I mean, I liked the other assistant but you are making sure everything seems more vivid you know?”

“Thank you, I'm doing my best.” Myungsoo furrowed his brows, confused by this conversation.

“So... I heard you read a lot of webtoons, which are your favorites?” Chanyeol asked.

“Uh... I used to, but I have a kid, therefore, I don't have much spare time...” Myungsoo replied mechanically but once he felt Chanyeol expected more from his answer he elaborated a little more. “Hoya hyung previous one was one of my favorites, I already liked the plot and surely the art but Hoya hyung told me Sungyeol hyung helped with the basic idea for the plot twist...”

“REALLY?” Chanyeol gasped then laughed. “If Sungyeol hyung helped him no wonder it came out so brilliant that got Hoya-nim noticed, but of course this is nothing for Sungyeol hyung.” Myungsoo raised a brow at him, kinda confused so the other elaborated. “Hyung and I study modern storytelling in Korean Literature and he's like...” He thought a bit of a good metaphor. “Google, he knows everything, so he helps me a lot whenever I'm struggling.”

“Ok.” Myungsoo forced a smile because really, Chanyeol was leaving him uncomfortable and he didn't know the main point of this conversation. “Look, Chanyeol-shi, you don't need to force yourself to befriend me, we can coexist as Sungyeol friends without drama, so you don't need to...”

“Friends?” Chanyeol interrupted scandalized and leaned over the table to hiss at Myungsoo. “What I saw in the club last Saturday doesn't seem like friendly behavior Myungsoo-shi.”

“So? I fail to understand how was that any of your business.” The younger dad retorted with voice calm but slightly cold, and with an intense stare to match as if he was getting ready to fight.

“Sungyeol hyung is one of my best friends, I owe him a lot. Also, he has feelings for you and I don't want him to get hurt so if you're just playing or using him as a distraction...”

Myungsoo eyes squinted and he was about to tell this guy off when a white hand appeared on Chanyeol ear and pulled him away. “Park Chanyeol, haven't I told you to not butt in? What were you doing? Were you bullying him? I'll have you know I have a strong dislike for bully people.” It was Sungyeol, having pretty much the same dangerous dark aura he had when Myungsoo first met him, the one that pretty much said he was done with the world.

“Ahn hyung!” The younger Yeol complained trying to free himself. “I was just trying to befriend him.” He whined once Sungyeol let go.

“I think you mean coercing me into talking about my private life and, oh, you were about to start the part where threaten me.” Myungsoo quickly corrected.

“Park Chanyeol.” Sungyeol growled sending laser beams with his eyes towards his friend so the other Yeol was quick to explain himself before Sungyeol pulled his ear again.

“I was just trying to understand what I saw Saturday.” He then added in an embarrassed tone. “It would be easier to befriend him if I knew he is not playing around.”

The couple eyed each other then Sungyeol pinched the bridge of his nose, sighed and finally sat beside his friend. “Look, what you saw on Saturday was...” For a second Myungsoo felt a cold sensation on his stomach as if he was afraid Sungyeol would lie and, with that, throw a cold bucket of water on the always growing feelings he had, but he was happily surprised instead. “...what it was, ok? A kiss.” He said in a lower tone.

“Yeah but a kiss complicates stuff.” Chanyeol replied in the same low tone, at least it was obvious that none of them wanted to spread this. “Unless he feels the same way he shouldn't go around kissing you.”

“I feel like I'm hearing Woohyun.” The younger almost laughed but was briefly ignored by the other two.

“Chanyeol, what did I tell you?” Sungyeol asked and the said guy shifted in his place. “I told you Myungsoo and I are in a comfortable position so can you please focus your attention on something else and let me live my life? I'm not dumb, I know all the advantages and disadvantages, I'm prepared for every outcome as well.”

“What does that even mean?” Chanyeol asked a bit frustrated. “Are you two boyfriends or...”

Myungsoo opened his mouth to say a proud 'YES' and finally shut this guy up but he was interrupted by his lover. “He is what I want him to be, so keep your mouth shut and stop butting in, I can deal with my own life.”

“Ok, whatever, if you want to do whatever you are doing I'll apologize for my behavior up till now.” Chanyeol said trying, and failing miserably, to pretend he wasn't a tiny bit hurt. He turned to look at Myungsoo. “Congratulations on whatever this is and as long as you treat hyung nicely you'll have a friend in me Myungsoo-shi.”

“Okay?” Myungsoo said warily.

“Thank you Chanyeol.” Sungyeol forced a smile and then added in a much calmer tone. “I heard Dara noona was looking for you, so you could excuse us a bit...”

“Sure, I'm probably on the way.” Chanyeol said,it was painfully obvious that Sungyeol wanted to be alone with Myungsoo. “Let's try a double date sometime, I swear I'll be more welcoming.” Again Myungsoo was gonna say something but Sungyeol, slightly red in the cheeks, pushed his friend away.

“Bye, Chanyeol.”

Myungsoo raised a brow and waited for Chanyeol pout again leave and Sungyeol face came back to its usual paleness before he dared to talk.

“I think you hurt him somehow.” He pointed and Sungyeol just shrugged.

“He had it coming. Besides, being friends with him sometimes is overwhelming, it's like he wants to know and butt in on everything but there are things that I simply don't want to share. I mean, considering that I don't get along with people that well, he is already high on my small friend list.”Myungsoo thought Sungyeol had a point, if you want to forget some dark past you didn't need to keep repeating it, but then there was something that unsettled him.

“But if he is one of the closest people in your life and he says he can keep a secret, why you didn't confirm we are together already?” Myungsoo asked.

“Myungsoo, as much confidence I have with my sexuality and everything I feel for you, discretion is something that people like you and I should prioritize in certain places, you should know how this goes right? Besides you have a lot of problems in your life and you are giving steps in order to fix them, I don't want you to worry about anything else.”

“Yeah, but hyung, aside Woohyun, a relationship with you is not a problem for me.” He said honestly. “It's-it's a solution.” He added in such a low tone that his lover wasn't able to hear what he said.

“Even if our relationship is not a problem for you, people can annoy you because of it and right now you should focus on Woohyun and your project and that's it.” The elder replied with a kind smile and Myungsoo was about to reply to that when Sungyeol continued, changing the subject. “How is that going by the way? And your project? Did the meeting go well?”

“You know how these things go...”

“I actually don't, even if I do have the opportunity to work on groups I always ask to do the assignments alone...” Sungyeol stopped talking because somebody that passed by greeted Myungsoo and looked weirdly to him. The person was probably confused as to what Myungsoo was doing talking to a 'stranger'.

At that moment, Myungsoo got what Sungyeol meant by people annoying him because of their relationship and he wanted to get up and tell everyone he knew a big 'SO WHAT?', but because Sungyeol was discreet to the point of almost being a ghost in their college grounds, he decided to just to wave and made a point to focus all his attention on Sungyeol again.

“Well, now that I know your personality a little more, I guess that's true. But then I should tell you that it goes with a lot of small talk and distractions before we get to the point. Half of my group were talking about a project for another class before we actually got to the point, but, once we did it, it went great.” Myungsoo replied, surprising Sungyeol a bit, the taller thought that Myungsoo got distracted by his friend passing by but instead the younger continued the conversation where it was left of, showing that Sungyeol still held his attention.

The elder was stunned for a couple of seconds as he processed what Myungsoo just said and the younger wondered if he had said something wrong. Once Sungyeol processed everything, he smiled showing that he was pleasingly surprised with what he just heard and Myungsoo made a puzzled expression though he looked intently to his hyung, still paying attention to whatever the older might do, say or show in his face or eyes.

This was something new for Sungyeol. In his past relationships, when this sort of situation happened, his lovers would take the opportunity to beg the passing person to come talk for bit to save them (as if Sungyeol was torturing them with words) and once the person left they took the opportunity to ignore whatever Sungyeol was saying and then start talking about themselves in a narcissistic way. The only that had never done that was Sangwoo, but only because Sangwoo never met him in public too.

Sungyeol liked that very, very much, but it was not like he wanted to tell Myungsoo he briefly made a comparison and put him on the top spot on his 'best things that happened to me' list so he just decided to change the subject.

“The cafeteria isn't that much crowded yet, let's get some food already or else we won't have a table when we go back.” He suggested and beckoned Myungsoo to get up and follow him.

Despite the weird mood Chanyeol brought up, the lunch was good. Myungsoo asked how Sungyeol morning was and the taller explained he mostly worked on editing a book for Woollim, and that he had talked to a student that wanted some help today. After that, they spent some time coming up with some theories for Dark (a series they were watching together when the kids fell asleep) until they had to part.

Myungsoo thought that working for Hoya was very good, he was paid decently – not enough to cover all of his monthly expenses but certainly more than enough to indulge on a few luxuries and still be able to keep some money for the next month – he could build up certain skills and have his work appreciated by Hoya's fans (Holy's, yeah, he discovered Hoya had a fandom name). Today though he wasn't sure if it was a good idea accepting to work for Sungyeol cousin.

“Come on dude, spill the beans.” Hoya asked after half an hour trying to hold himself up.

“Spill what?” Myungsoo replied idly, not taking his eyes off the screen and not stopping his work.

“Of course I'm talking about Saturday.” Hoya finally made it clear.

“Uh, it was nice. I have never been to a club, you know, because of Woohyun I don't have the time for these stuff people my age like to do, or go, in this case.” He tried to reply and hoped that Hoya would be satisfied with that, unfortunately, that was not the case.

“Because things will get really weird with Woohyun in this conversation let's forget about him a little.” Hoya said carefully before he continued. “You nailed the surprise party, everyone noticed that Sungyeol liked, and Dongwoo and I decided to go home because we thought you might lose that couple of weird people in the crowd and make out, so, did you reach the third base with Sungyeol or he is still being careful...”

“Yes, he liked.” Myungsoo smiled pleased he earned a million points with Sungyeol that day. “But it seems that Sungyeol hyung is holding a grudge because you ditched us.”

“I ditched him because you'd be there with him to protect him a place like that, and, because I have a boyfriend that I love and because Sungyeol is my cousin and I can't look at him like that, you would still be there to make out with him in the end.” Hoya explained and, noticing that Myungsoo was still diligently working, he turned the younger chair around so Myungsoo would face him. “What happened on Saturday?”

“Sungyeol hyung wasn't that much comfortable in the club so I brought him home.” Myungsoo played dumb.

“What happened then?” Hoya asked excitedly.

“Oh, we drank wine – the one Sungyeol hyung got as a gift – we ate Woohyun snacks and then talked about silly stuff.” Myungsoo dismissed and was about to turn around to continue his work when Hoya held his chair in place.

“Aaaaand?” Hoya wriggled his brows.

“That's it.” Myungsoo lied.

“What? I can't possibly be hearing that. You didn't seal the deal?” Hoya asked surprised.

“What deal?” Myungsoo played dumb.

“Urgh, Myungsoo!” Hoya whined in frustration. “Sungjong told me something happened between you ok? Just spill, have you reached the third base or did you hit the home run already?”

“I don't understand baseball metaphors, I am a basketball player.” Myungsoo simply blinked and Hoya was this close to pulling his hair off so he decided to use another tactic.

“I'm sure I'm paying you well for the amount of work you're doing...” He started.

“Thank you hyung, I'm very grateful.” Myungsoo smiled.

“Yeah, ok, how would you feel if I pay you more to disclose that information?” Hoya suggested and threw a businesslike smile.

“What information hyung?” Myungsoo blinked and tried to sound innocent. If his boss was expecting to extract information out of him he was confident he could withstand until it was time for dinner and then he would flee Hoya's place to reunite with his lover and their respective kids.

Hoya got tired of waiting and decided to be more than blunt and direct. “Did you two had sex?”

Myungsoo smiled. “Ahn, that.” Hoya nodded in anticipation. “Stop hyung, it's weird discussing that with my boss during my work time.”

“You don't have to think about me as a boss, think of me as helping family member – because if you are Sungyeol lover then you're somehow my cousin too – you can talk to me about anything and this can be considered a break.” Hoya encouraged with a smile that showed his pristine fangs, the perks of a dentist father.

“Anything?” Myungsoo asked seeming surprised, even more, when he added the fact that he was apparently having a break after 40 minutes of work only.

“Anything.” Hoya replied, thinking Myungsoo would finally tell him something.

The younger looked at his lap and played with his fingers a bit. “Sungyeol hyung dirtied my couch a bit with wine and it is not like I want to complain or nag him about it, but the furniture isn't exactly mine, I rented the apartment with it so I don't think the owner will like if it doesn't come off and I already tried....”

Hoya finally snapped with a growl then got up to pace back and forth before he came to Myungsoo and squinted his eyes at him. “At the beginning, I thought you were being very naïve or dumb, but now I think you were smartly, and purposely, playing dumb since the beginning of this conversation.” He accused.

Myungsoo eyes instantly got big, he didn't know if he angered Hoya too much and for a moment he was afraid of losing his job - because the other was still his boss and could fire him even though he had been friendly up til now – so he waited, kind of petrified, for Hoya to sit and sigh before talking again.

“You suit each other. There is no way Sungyeol would ever entertain a crush or be that careful for more than a few months if you weren't smart enough to keep up with him.” Hoya grumbled and Myungsoo was still a little bit scared of losing his job when Hoya, way more calmed, dismissed his fears. “You can act normal, you won't lose your job, I need you.” He said and Myungsoo sighed relieved but then he continued. “You aren't telling me anything, right?”

“About that? No.” Myungsoo replied carefully then decided to change the topic. “But I can talk more about how we can use this new pattern to make the characters clothes seem more trendy and...”

“I double your payment for that info.” Hoya made a final gamble that left Myungsoo quite stunned and he thought the younger was actually contemplating the offer until the younger inhaled deeply.

“My financial situation is not that critical that I would forego my ethics and morals. Unless Sungyeol hyung tells you something, and I hope he doesn't, I won't be telling you anything about things that are meant to be private.” He said and then finally turned to get back at work.

“Fine, fine, fine.” Hoya finally relented. “Jongie doesn't tell me anything, Yeol tells me nothing too, nobody shares a thing nowadays, ungrateful people. Humpf.” Hoya grumbled again and turned his chair to focus back on his work.

Half an hour later the atmosphere was heavy with Hoya puffing angry/hurt every five minutes, and Myungsoo decided to reconcile with his boss by giving him something, although he was set to not talk about the details of Saturday night. He turned his chair a bit and then touched his boss forearm to get his attention.

“What?” Hoya spat. “Do you have a question?”

“Hyung...” He couldn't help a shy smile this time, because honestly whenever he thought about his night with Sungyeol he felt butterflies on his stomach. “We are really happy, ok? And I'll make Sungyeol hyung happy for as long as I can.” He said honestly only for Hoya go from grumpy to utterly happy.

“You little! You two did it right?”

“Not telling you.” Myungsoo laughed and turned around to pay attention to work again, hoping Hoya didn't notice his cheeks getting a little flushed.

“You totally did it! You totally did _IT._ ” Hoya beamed and clapped his hands in happiness. “KKKKKKKK YAAAAAAAAAAAAY!”

“I'm wearing my earphones.” Ok, now Myungsoo was done with this.

_______________________________________________________

Sungyeol peeked at his watch briefly as he maneuvered his car while parking, thankfully his class ended early and he could take his time walking lazily to pick the boys up, though he was sure the usual rushing would have to be used on their way out so he could dodge Dongwoo possible questioning about his birthday, there was no way he could talk about that, even more in a place full of seven-year-old kids.

If his watch was marking the time right, the kids had just finished their classes so all Sungyeol had to do was to enter the school, spot them, and pray Dongwoo to be talking with some parent before he had the chance to ambush him. Unfortunately for him, he was one of the firsts to appear that day, so Dongwoo was just keeping an eye on the kids that were starting to play around when he was spotted.

“Sungyeol, you arrived early!” Dongwoo smiled and approached him.

“Yeah, my class ended early.” Sungyeol forced a smile. “Where are the boys?” He asked looking around and eager to leave the school.

Dongwoo tried to look at him in the eyes but Sungyeol avoided. He didn't need to be a genius to know Sungyeol was desperate to leave, probably to avoid some questioning about whatever Sungjong said, still, he had to talk with him.

“Actually, can I talk to you for a minute?” Dongwoo asked and, honestly after Chanyeol shenanigans today Sungyeol wasn't in the mood to have another person butting in his life so he quickly snapped.

“Hyung, Sungjong had no right to talk about...” He was in the middle of a hiss and probably a long rant too when Dongwoo interrupted him.

“It's about the kids.” He said and Sungyeol immediately shut up and straightened himself a bit.

“In this case what it is?”

“You told the kids about Sungjong and Moonsoo and on your birthday you sort of outed Hoya and I and the kids' reaction were positive, but have you and Myungsoo had a talk with them about you two?”

“Ehr, not yet.” Sungyeol admitted awkwardly. “Why?”

“Nothing.” Dongwoo forced a smile. “It's just Woohyun seemed distracted today so I thought you might have. Do you know if there was anything wrong between them this weekend?”

Sungyeol frowned. “No. Woohyun was excited to come to school the same way he is any other day.”

Dongwoo turned around and instructed the kids to go pick up their bags to go, and while boys rushed to do what they were told, Dongwoo fixed his eyes on Sungyeol but didn't say anything more, actually his mind seemed to wander a bit.

“Hyung, are you ok?” Sungyeol asked concerned.

“Oh, yeah, yeah.” Dongwoo came out of his thoughts nodding away.

“Are you sure? You're not one to space out.” Sungyeol insisted as the kids came beside them looked from one adult to the other.

“Yes, yes.” Dongwoo forced a smile then looked down at the two boys and ruffled their hair. “Bye kids, do your homework and talk to your brother and your father about our festival ok?”

Sunggyu smiled brightly and his eyes twinkled, he seemed excited about whatever this festival thing was, but Woohyun didn't seem to be too happy about it because he looked away and shifted his weight on the side of his feet like he often did when he was nervous.

“Ok then, I think we are ready to go.” Sungyeol said carefully, and the kids said their goodbyes to their teacher before turning to go, what they didn't expect was for Dongwoo stop Sungyeol with matching worried voice and eyes.

“If something happens, and if I can help here, message me, ok?” The pink haired teacher said before moving to talk to another arriving parent and Sungyeol was left rooted in place for a couple seconds. He only moved again when he spotted the kids waiting for him a few feet down the hall and while Sunggyu seemed puzzled, Woohyun seemed completely uninterested and that was definitely odd.

When they arrived home they found Myungsoo finishing dinner (inside Sungyeol apartment because the elder had some kitchen apparatus that he didn't) and despite the couple wanting to talk to each other about their day, Sungyeol made sure to ask Woohyun to bathe first with the excuse he wanted to have a brief talk with Sunggyu and the boy just obeyed, he knew that Sungyeol often pulled Sunggyu to a corner when he wanted to complain about something the boy did.

“What did I do? I'm eating vegetables.” Sunggyu asked pitifully (because he couldn't think of anything else he could have done wrong) once his friend disappeared into their bathroom with the pajamas and boxers he left at their place.

“Forget the vegetables. What is happening with Woohyun? Do you know anything about Dongwoo hyung too?” Sungyeol pleaded.

“I don't know about hyung, he taught us like any other day.” Sunggyu promptly informed and Sungyeol nodded, maybe Dongwoo was just worried about Woohyun, so he prompted his brother with his eyes to continue. “Woohyunnie... Woohyunnie...” The boy hesitated.

“You are not getting into trouble, you can trust me Sunggyu, is there anything wrong with Woohyun? I want to help him.” Sungyeol insisted, maybe he could have a word with Myungsoo before Woohyun came out of the shower.

“I don't know.” The boy said with a tone that begged to be believed. “Maybe he is tired, I don't know, he didn't tell me he was upset with anything.” Sungyeol sighed deeply, if Woohyun didn't open up to Sunggyu there was nothing he could do to try to help with whatever this was. But he tried to think positively, maybe the boy would open up to his father later.

“He just...” Sungyeol looked into the boy small eyes while he hesitated, he didn't know if what he had to say explained anything. “We were playing with the other kids well and then I needed to go to the bathroom but when I came back Woohyunnie was all alone and quiet....”

“Did you think they said something to him? Maybe they treated Woohyunnie badly like those bad kids treated you last year?” Sungyeol suggested.

“I DON'T KNOW!” Sunggyu whined frustrated.


	48. Worrying kind - Put behind you - Who's the prettiest of them all?

 

 

Sungyeol gave up squeezing info out of Sunggyu because it was clear as water that the boy didn't know, so he left his brother to fumble with his bag to prepare for homework before it was his turn to take a bath while he went to the kitchen to help his boyfriend.

“What can I do to help you?” Sungyeol asked as he looked around and Myungsoo smiled to himself.

“Set the table? I'm just looking at it so I won't miss the timing but give me five minutes and I'm ready to feed all of you.” Sungyeol looked inside the pot to check and hummed. “I think I finally am doing this one right.” He said proud of himself and Sungyeol hummed and patted his back before he moved to take bowls and chopsticks. “Where are the kids?”

“Woohyun is bathing and Sunggyu is getting ready for homework before getting ready for a bath.” Sungyeol informed with a bit of distress and Myungsoo quickly caught up with that.

“What happened?”

“Aside everyone behaving weirdly today? Nothing.”

“Come here.” Myungsoo beckoned and Sungyeol placed the bowls on the counter before approaching him and the younger took his eyes off the food for a second, so he could peck Sungyeol. “What are you talking about?” He asked as he returned his gaze to the pot he was stirring.

“First Chanyeol...” Sungyeol started only to be interrupted.

“Don't mind him. I think we will be able to put up with each other.” Myungsoo assured.

“Fine, but this is not the problem, Dongwoo hyung was being weird and...” Once more he was interrupted by the younger that frowned.

“Did he ask you about us too? Hoya hyung pestered me all afternoon to know if we had sex but I didn't crack.” Myungsoo considerably lowered his voice when he talked about sex and Sungyeol sighed deeply.

“Did he?” Sungyeol asked and as much as he wanted to seem angry he couldn't, he was worried instead. “I'll talk to him.” Myungsoo waved off as if to tell Sungyeol to not worry and then took the pot from the stove and placed on the counter. “I was kinda expecting to Dongwoo hyung to do the same so I had all this strategy to get the kids and run away, but he pulled me to a corner to talk to me.”

“He asked you about it in the middle of the kids?” Myungsoo gasped horrified and actually looked at Sungyeol in the eyes.

“No Myungsoo, he asked me if we had talked to the kids about...” He considerably lowered the tone of his voice. “...us.”

Myungsoo frowned and got one of the bowls to start putting some food on it. “Was he expecting us to talk to them? But I didn't even progress that much with Woohyun yet.”

“Exactly.” Sungyeol said then bit his lips and hesitated as Myungsoo filled the second bowl. “When I said we didn't he asked if I knew if you two fought.” Myungsoo frowned again. “I think he is worried about Woohyun but he didn't say anything more than this.”

Myungsoo stopped and then looked at Sungyeol with some worry. “Woohyun did seem a little too quiet.”

“I know, and I just inquired Sunggyu about it and he said they were playing with other kids and then he left them to go to the bathroom and when he came back Woohyun was alone and all quiet.” Sungyeol explained and Myungsoo gulped.

“You think he is having problems with other kids?” Myungsoo asked seriously.

“I dunno, Dongwoo hyung didn't say anything because he probably doesn't know, or maybe he does but only wants to talk to you. Maybe they argued like normal kids do and then tomorrow they will be best friends again, I don't know, I just...”

“What?” Myungsoo urged nervously not knowing that at this point Woohyun already came out of the bathroom and arrived at the little corridor, getting a perfect view of the two adults but not been seen yet because they had their backs turned to him.

“Remember when you told me Woohyun had enough manners to charm any adult?” Sungyeol asked and Woohyun halted his steps, were they talking about him?

“Yeah, but what that has to do with anything?” Myungsoo asked.

“Woohyun charmed me.” Sungyeol smiled and if Myungsoo could he would dissolve himself right there. “He is caring and cute, and lovable, and funny, I like him a lot now.” He confessed, which made both father and son smile for different reasons, then sighed. “And I know how bullying goes, it was extreme with me, it happened with Sunggyu too and if it's starting with Woohyun, can't we just prevent that?” Sungyeol lowered his volume so Woohyun couldn't hear from where he was.

“So you think Woohyun is being bullied?” Myungsoo was taken aback.

“I don't know, but if he is I can help you with this, we can make a joint complaint on the Education Department and find a new school for them both - because I won't leave Sunggyu in that school if that happens again, even if he loves Dongwoo hyung to death – and then Sunggyu and I went through this, therapy and a change in environment works and..” Sungyeol assured nervously.

“Hyung, hyung.” Myungsoo called his boyfriend and placed a hand on the elder's shoulder to get his attention because he thought his boyfriend would start hyperventilating any minute. “Thank you for thinking so fondly about Woohyun to the point of getting really worried about him.” Myungsoo thanked first. “But don't worry, Woohyun is my son and I can fight an army over him.”

“Just have a talk with him? Please?” Sunggyu begged.

“Of course.” Myungsoo replied with an assuring nod. “Tomorrow, before going to work, I'll go to school to see if Dongwoo hyung has something to tell me too, ok? In the meantime act normally, Woohyun is an outspoken boy, he will tell me if there is something wrong, let's not worry before we check things up, ok?”

Sungyeol couldn't help but agree with a nod but at the moment the couple heard a thud, followed by what it seemed like a muffled scream of pain from Sunggyu and once their heads instantly moved to the direction it came, they saw Woohyun little feet disappearing to go help his hyung.

“Shit! Shit!” Both of them hissed lowly and Sungyeol rushed to the bathroom, with Myungsoo in his toll, because Sunggyu seemed to be in need of help. They were surely afraid that Woohyun might have heard or seen them, what if the boy had seen them peck? They wouldn't be able to hide anything then.

“Hyung! Hyung! Are you ok?” They saw Woohyun knocking at the door, still having a towel around his shoulders and half of his head.

“Ahn, it hurts!” Sunggyu complained and now Sungyeol was totally worried about his brother.

“Sunggyu, what happened? Open the door!” Sungyeol demanded as Myungsoo pulled Woohyun to the side.

“I can't, ah, it hurts.” Sunggyu half replied and half complained and that was enough for Sungyeol to understand, the boy probably was physically unable to open the door, he must have fallen for sure.

Sungyeol promptly disappeared into his room, while Myungsoo and Woohyun tried to ask the boy what was happening until the elder came back with the bathroom key and finally opened the door from outside. The boy was laying on the ground, holding his tears the best he could and when he saw the door opening to show Sungyeol, Woohyun and Myungsoo heads, he tried to cover his naked body only to hiss in pain.

“Don't move, don't move!” Sungyeol said as he approached the boy and Sunggyu looked at him teary-eyed.

“Hyung...” The boy whined and was about to try to explain himself but Sungyeol interrupted.

“You obviously fell, where does it hurt?” Sungyeol asked the moment Myungsoo came from behind him and placed the towel that was previously around Woohyun shoulders to cover Sunggyu body.

“I-I came out from the shower and I was about to take the towel when I slipped and fell on my side, over my arm-arm.” The boy explained trying to hold tears.

“Show me.” Sungyeol pleaded.

“It hurts.” Sunggyu complained, not finding a position to turn to his brother. “I tried getting up but I scrapped my other hand.” The boy explained.

“We have to move him and dress him at least a bit in order to check him up properly.” Myungsoo said as Woohyun tried to peek from behind him and Sungyeol turned back to look up to his boyfriend.

“Is he that hurt?” Woohyun asked worriedly, but he was ignored by the adults.

“I can't carry him.” Sungyeol replied worriedly.

“Then move.” Myungsoo urged and Sungyeol got up and jumped behind Sunggyu so he could crouch beside the boy. “Gyu, I'll move you to your room, ok? Do you think you can hold on to my neck?” The boy nodded and Myungsoo placed his arms underneath his legs and underneath his neck and the boy tried to move his other arm around Myungsoo neck. “Ok, here we go, ok? One, two, three..”

Myungsoo picked the boy up only for Sunggyu to hiss in pain with the movement while tears finally fell from his eyes and his older brother adjusted the towel around Sunggyu body for a bit before they took the boy for his room.

They placed him in bed and Woohyun tried to help by bringing Sunggyu some clothes while the two adults checked on him, asking which way it hurt. Sunggyu said it hurt everywhere, maybe dramatizing more than he should - some places like his left hand and the side of his right knee were just mildly scrapped, and were not even bleeding and they weren't sure Sunggyu hurt his shoulder but it was evident that he at least had some real problem with his elbow and wrist.

Sungyeol asked the father and son pair to help dress Sunggyu while he talked to his aunt (Sunggyu pediatrician) over the phone because he really was fretting up with Sunggyu first physical emergency. Once the phone call was done Sungyeol said he would be taking his brother to the hospital because the boy would need a cast, but father and son wanted to tag along.

Myungsoo drove because Sungyeol was too nervous for that, so the elder traveled with the boys, with Sunggyu leaning on him (with his good side) while Woohyun patted his friend legs to comfort him. When they got there, Sungyeol filled a bunch of papers while people checked on Sunggyu all over again and then the brothers disappeared into some room.

Myungsoo took Woohyun to the hospital cafeteria so they could buy some sandwiches for them - it turns out the food Myungsoo worked hard to make was left forgotten in the kitchen – and then brought for the brothers to eat while they waited for the X-ray. Once the cast was put and Sunggyu was released, they went back home because liking or not, the boys had homework to do and while a broken elbow and wrist excused Sunggyu it wasn't the same case for Woohyun.

The boy was halfway done when his father came out of the bathroom and peeked from behind his son only to frighten him.

“Daddy!” The boy complained.

“Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, you were so concentrated.” Myungsoo explained with a smile and ruffle on the boy's hair only for the boy to pout and turn around to finish his homework.

“It's homework, I can't laze around or mom would see.” The boy replied then turned to look at Myungsoo worriedly. “What if Sunggyu gets scolded for not doing it?”

“He won't when Dongwoo hyung see the obvious cast he has on, though Sunggyu might have to do everything later when he takes it off.” Woohyun made a noise to tell his father he understood and Myungsoo hesitated a bit before starting a conversation with his son. “How's school lately?”

“Full of homework.” The boy replied pouting but still writing his answers down. “Is this why Sungyeol hyung said he didn't like school?” He asked and before Myungsoo could say anything the boy mumbled. “It definitely is.”

“But you have to do homework or else you won't learn.” Myungsoo chuckled and the boy raised his head and looked at him.

“When I reach daddy age, will I still have homework?”

“You will have one so big it will take you six months to do it. Just like me.” Myungsoo said as he referred to his graduation project and Woohyun briefly glared at his notebook as it was a sinner then was back to writing on it. “Nothing interesting happened in school lately?” The young father insisted.

“No.” The boy shook his head as he thought about the question he was answering.

“Come on, there must be something, everyday little bad things and little good things happen. For example, I bumped with that friend of Sungyeol hyung today and because I feel awkward around him I consider that a bad thing, but today I managed to cook a new recipe well, so I consider this a good thing. How about you? What happened on your day?” Myungsoo insisted.

Woohyun sighed deeply, leaned on his chair and looked to his lap. “Gyu hyung hurt himself, I don't think he can play that much now. I'm worried about him."

“Well being worried about a person it shows how much you like them right?” Myungsoo said trying to be positive as he ruffled his son hair again. “Don't worry about him, in two weeks he will be like new again.” The boy nodded pensively. “Did anything good happened?” Woohyun unexpectedly smiled and looked upwards to face his dad before nodding. “What?”

“Sungyeol hyung likes me a lot.” He said proudly.

“Yes, he does and I have told you that a couple of times before, right?” Myungsoo confirmed/asked.

“Yeah, but it was the first time I heard him say that I charmed him and now he likes me a lot.” The boy said proudly, but blatantly confessing he eavesdropped.

“So were you listening to our conversation? Woohyun-ah, you shouldn't eavesdrop.” Myungsoo scolded though his voice was tense and his heartbeat was fast, afraid that his son had seen him and Sungyeol acting too close for comfort (pecking). “What more did you hear?”

“Nothing much, I swear!” The boy said alarmed, maybe he would get into trouble? “You two started to whisper so I couldn't hear, so I swear... and I didn't mean....”

“Ok, I believe in you.” Myungsoo said which made the kid relieved, besides Myungsoo thought if Woohyun had seen the peck he wouldn't be sitting and talking to him normally, maybe Woohyun would be throwing his notebooks and pencils at him.

“Do you know why we were talking about you?” Myungsoo asked as he took a step back to sit on his kid bed to talk, but the boy just shook his head. “Sungyeol hyung said that your energy seemed a little drained, that you were being too quiet and you didn't talk much, even with Sunggyu, so he was worried anything might have happened to you.” Once he said that Woohyun promptly avoided his gaze which told Myungsoo there was something happening, so, as patiently he could, he asked his son about it. “Is there anything you want to share with me?”

“Ahn, there is something.” The boy snapped his fingers together as if he remembered something and then got his bag and fumbled with it until he took a paper out and gave to his dad. “Dongwoo hyung sent you a letter.”

Well, Myungsoo definitely wasn't expecting that, but it made him remember the conversation he and Hoya spent some hours on during the afternoon, he could only think he managed to pass something of himself to Woohyun, so, for now, he decided to get along, before woohyun could evade some more.

“A letter?” Myungsoo asked in surprise while his son went back to pack his finished homework into his red backpack. “It says here that your school will start preparing for a festival and that I have to sign if you're allowed to participate.” Myungsoo commented then he got up to try to search for a pen on Woohyun pencil case but that made an unexpected reaction.

“What? No! Daddy, you can't sign!” The boy looked up a bit desperate.

“Why?” Myungsoo replied at loss, Woohyun was so social in kindergarten, he participated in all events, he had a huge collection of pics as proof.

“Because I don't want to participate in this stupid festival.” Woohyun said with a tone that screamed: 'isn't that obvious?'

Myungsoo furrowed his brows. “Why you don't want to participate? Festivals are great, we can show our talents and we can make new friends with unexpected people, isn't that nice?” Myungsoo asked running his fingers on his son raven hair but the boy didn't move. “You always tell me things, why you're being like that? Have someone told you something bad?”

“No, but...”

“Then tell me, daddy is here to support you and protect you.” Myungsoo insisted and Woohyun sighed and looked down his lap only to shift in his chair and play nervously with his fingers for some time.

“It's just... everyone is so excited because every mother and father will attend to support us and watch us perform... and everyone wants to impress...” The boy started nervously and Myungsoo squinted his eyes in confusion.

“You can do it too Namu, you always did good in those kinds of things.” Myungsoo said encouragingly and the boy finally looked up.

“But Daddy, Dongwoo hyung said the festival will be at the end of November...”

“So?” Myungsoo lifted his brows.

“Daddy, that's when you're busy...” Woohyun pointed frustratingly. “And mom is in heaven, you and uncle Moonsoo are always busy at the end of the year with exams and then grandma travels a lot and grandpa always follow her around and...” The boy started to point on his tiny little chubby fingers before looking at his dad with watering eyes. “Who am I going to impress? Who is going to come to watch me? Who is going to support me? WHO?” Myungsoo was taken aback for a second and that was enough for Woohyun to get up while wiping his eyes and then stomp his little feet to his bed. “I don't want to be the only one who will be lonely, that's why it's better if I don't participate.” He grumbled before he laid down and threw his Toy Story bed sheets over his head.

Myungsoo gulped hardly before he came to sit beside his son and touched what it seemed to be his shoulder. “Namu-ah...” He called softly but the boy didn't move so he just laid down and pulled the boy closer to his body to hug him. “Namu-ah, can you lift your sheets so we can talk, please?” He pleaded and he could hear a little-muffled sigh before Woohyun finally showed his face, though as he tried to hide his watering eyes by looking somewhere else.

“Namu-ah.” He kissed the top of his son's head. “First you have to think about if you want to participate, if you want to show your talents whatever way is it.”

“But what's the use when...”

“Just answer this question please, do you want to participate?” Myungsoo interrupted.

The boy hesitated a bit but ended up nodding. “Sunggyu hyung wants to sing together.” The boy muttered.

“That's great.” Myungsoo smiled and caressed his son hair a bit. “When you think of joining something like a festival you have to know that you'll put a lot of hard work, but you'll also have fun, you'll create nice memories, and you'll make friends. It's part of the whole school experience and you'll always look back at this fondly. But you have to do this because you want to do it, for yourself.”

“But if daddy doesn't watch me...” Woohyun was ready to rant when Myungsoo interrupted again.

“You are right, you know that at this time of the year all of our family members get super busy. Mom travels for work so she can release recommendations for places to eat for those who'll start their vacations and dad does his best to follow her around because he is already retired. But that doesn't mean we can't try to work our schedules to support you.” He said fondly and the boy got pensive so he continued.

“I am thankful you're thinking about us but it is not that it's certain we can't go to support you. I bet grandma can work her schedule so she can attend, and even if she doesn't, grandpa will come if he knows this is important for you. As for uncle Moonsoo, depending on the day he might have exams but he can prepare himself earlier and come, and then there's me. You know that daddy is doing more and more things lately, but I can also try to prepare for things in my school beforehand and I can ask Hoya hyung for a day off.”

The boy seemed uncertain, playing with his sheets against his chest and then wriggling his toes nervously before he finally looked at his dad. “If I participate, do you promise you'll come?”

“I promise.” Myungsoo lifted his pinky finger and his son wrapped his little chubby one around his.

“You can't take it back now.” The boy gave him a pointed stare.

“Why would I? I would never miss a chance to support you as you support me, I can't wait to take a bunch photos of yours too, I am your biggest fan!” Myungsoo was sure to react in a way that would please his son and, as expected, the boy smiled pleased for a bit until he got serious.

“I wish mom could see me.” He confessed only for his father to hug him tightly.

“She is always watching you and supporting you, I'm sure.” Myungsoo whispered in his son's ear. “But since she can't attend I'll be there cheering you better than any other parent.” The boy finally turned around in his bed a bit so he could try to hug his father back.

“Did mom took part in a lot of school festivals too?” The boy asked and Myungsoo sighed and hesitated until Woohyun looked up at him begging with his puppy eyes to be told a story from his mother.

“No, she didn't.” Myungsoo replied sadly, a thing that surprised his son.

“How come? Didn't daddy say mom was the prettiest and kindest girl and that she was talented playing flute too? Wasn't she invited to take part?”

Myungsoo smiled and patted his son head once before nodding. “Yeah, I told you that, but that is my perspective, because I knew her inside out and because I love her, so my perception of her might be different from others, maybe there is someone that disagrees with me.” He explained although he couldn't believe that such an opportunity for him to explain this to Woohyun fell into his lap that soon.

Woohyun gasped surprised. “What? But-but...”

“Woohyunnie think about your classmates, who is the most beautiful one?” Myungsoo asked and the boy seemed to think a bit before he replied.

“Jiae noona?” The boy hesitated.

“Who is the person Sunggyu thinks it's the most beautiful in your class?”

“I don't know.” Woohyun seemed puzzled, he was completely lost in the conversation now so Myungsoo decided to make it easier for him.

“You don't know, but maybe he thinks it's Shinhye.” Woohyun was about to say that he didn't think his father had been paying attention when he said the poor girl had a piggy nose. “What I mean to say is that everyone has a different perspective and different tastes. Maybe Shinhye and Jiae are both pretty but you'll like Jiae more and Sunggyu will like Shinhye more because a different kind of beauty has a different appeal for everyone. It's like you liking Twice and Sunggyu liking Gfriend, each one likes a different group because of different reasons.”

“Eh?”

“Look, your mom was the most beautiful person ever - of course others found her pretty too but maybe she wasn't the prettiest for them – but when I say she was a beautiful girl it is because I knew your mom the best, and when we know a person well they can become more beautiful or more ugly too, you know?”

“Ahnn.” The boy seemed to get a bit of what his father was saying. “Who's the most beautiful person in the world for you?” The boy asked.

“For me? Namu.” Myungsoo replied with a smile and a little squeeze on the younger nose.

“Aside from me.” Woohyun demanded, patting his father hand away.

“Sungyeol hyung.” Myungsoo sputtered the first that came to his mind.

“Why? What about mom!” The boy whined and Myungsoo was already beating himself up for the answer he gave, but then he decided to answer cleverly.

“Your mom is not in this world anymore so...” Woohyun pouted but nodded, it only seemed fair that his dad would not include his mom, maybe she was the prettiest person in heaven. “... and the closest I get from Sungyeol hyung, he opens up and I think he becomes more beautiful as a person. He is quite good looking but I'm not referring to his appearance. He is more than the eyes meet, you see, not everyone does what he did, not everyone asks forgiveness and try hard to be sincere, not everyone can change from hate to love and, as we both heard tonight, we can be sure that Sungyeol likes us a lot now.”

“Hum...” Woohyun nodded, somehow agreeing. “He has changed a lot.”

“Yes, and we discovered we had a few things in common too, and with your mother, it happened in a similar way...” Myungsoo explained trying to be as careful as he could. “We were both lonely for different reasons.”

“Daddy, how come?” The boy was curious.

“Well, you look after your mom with those communication skills of yours, I was not like you at all.” Myungsoo chuckled to himself. “You already know that I met your mom before we even managed to reach school grounds but our connection could have been just that you know?” Myungsoo said as he thought about the past nostalgically. “When I was your age I was so quiet that no one wanted to become my friend and it didn't help that our family moved to Incheon when the school year already had started, so the kids already made friends and no one talked to me so I felt lonely and...”

“Like Sunggyu hyung?” The boy wondered.

“Something like that.” Myungsoo chuckled at the comparison. “You did for Sunggyu the same thing your mom did for me – which surprises me because you didn't know anything about that and still behaved the same way - and then I opened up and made new friends, but she always was my number one friend, always making sure to be by my side.” He said and Woohyun seemed pleased to hear that so he continued.

“Your mom, just like you, talked to everyone, therefore she got many invitations to our classmate's parties, or she was invited for pajama parties or sleepovers in other girls places, and she could have been reeeeaally popular, but...” Myungsoo halted his speech but Woohyun shook his shirt for him to continue.

“Tell me, tell me.” The boy insisted.

“Her mom was too overprotective, she didn't like Ji going anywhere, therefore the kids started not inviting her because they thought that Ji felt better than the others or something like that, this is why Jihyun often felt lonely and cried, so because I knew how she felt we grew closer and closer.”

“Why would grandma do this?” Woohyun asked in confusion and Myungsoo brain almost short-circuited right there, how explain that to seven-year-old innocent kid?

“Your other grandma was a bit strange like that, she didn't let Ji participate in any events inside or outside our school despite Ji pleading and begging. This is why your mother often cried, she liked to perform, she wanted to be an actress and appear every day on TV, but her mom didn't let her do anything.”

“Then how grandma Park was able to take a photo of you and mom on Sungyeol hyung birthday if grandma Nam didn't let her go anywhere?” The boy asked squinting his eyes, he was suspicious.

“Grandma Nam? Is that how you're gonna call her?” Myungsoo chuckled bemusedly, but Woohyun gave him a look that practically said 'I have to differentiate them somehow', so he decided to drop that and continue. “While we were going to school we would often meet and Ji would often make me talk and smile so mom and dad loved her. Your other grandma never liked me though, but after much begging from my mom, she started to trust us to take care of Ji.”

Woohyun scratched his head not knowing how to react.

“It was very hard for your mom to live with so many restrictions.” He sighed sadly patting his son on his belly before looking at his eyes. “You don't know how lucky you are Namu, you really don't know how lucky you are. So if you have the opportunity, and you want it, go for it, your mom often wished she could experience very simple things in life or have chances that you are having now. I also don't want you to regret later; so think about your decision, ok?” Woohyun nodded and Myungsoo kissed his son's head. “Now let's end this conversation here, I'll let you sleep now.”

Myungsoo tucked his son in and added another kiss before going for the door. He was about to turn off the lights when Woohyun called him.

“Daddy?”

“Yes, Namu?”

“If grandma Nam was so protective of mom, where she was when mom died?” The boy asked.

“I honestly don't know that, it's been a while since I last saw her.” Myungsoo replied with a tired sigh. “Why? Would you want to meet her if you had the chance?” He asked despite being deeply afraid of the answer Woohyun might have.

The boy hesitated but replied in a mumble. “Maybe.” He then turned around, giving his father his back and ended the conversation. “Goodnight.”

The last answer came so quickly that Myungsoo eyes started to water and he couldn't even say goodnight back because he was sure his voice would crack. He closed the door of his son room then dragged his feet towards his own only to lock on the door and fall on the ground letting his tears flow. What if they found Jihyun mom? What if Woohyun wanted to meet her? What if he was deceived by her enough for him to like her? What if she wanted to take Woohyun away from him later?

_What if... What if... What if..._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sungyeol hadn't received a message from Myungsoo the night before so all bad things passed through his mind, who knew he was gonna be so far gone for the neighbors that he would lose a lot of precious sleep worrying over a kid he said he hated in the beginning?

At the time he didn't know, but now that he did know that was perfectly possible. Since he had the school time as an excuse, he rang the bell early so he could ask while Woohyun finished getting ready, but once the door opened he found Myungsoo with a slightly swollen face and some eye bags though he was already dressed for the day.

“Ready for the... My god, what happened to you?” Sungyeol asked worried once he looked at his boyfriend's face as Myungsoo opened the door for Sung brothers enter his apartment.

“I had a conversation with Woohyun.” He explained and Sunggyu looked at him eagerly.

“So is Woohyunnie still upset? What it is that he is upset about?”

“He is fine.” Myungsoo smiled which made Sunggyu smile and Sungyeol frown. “He is changing in his room, why don't you go hurry to him?” Sunggyu didn't need to be told twice before he ran to surprise his friend.

“Sunggyu, be careful, for god sake, you already broke an arm.” Sungyeol demanded but it was not like Sunggyu paid his brother much attention.

“Kyaaaaaah” Woohyun yelled frightened before the adults heard some laughter and only when they were sure they wouldn't be heard they started a hurried conversation.

“So, how the conversation was? Is he being bullied?” Sungyeol asked with worry in his tone.

“No, it was a false alarm, he was only having the same kind of problems he often has: insecurity because he is one parent short. He is afraid I won't be able to come and support him in the festival if he participates.” The younger parent explained.

“Thank god it was nothing then.” Sungyeol sighed relieved.

“I wouldn't say it was nothing, this is something that scares him.” Myungsoo half glared at his boyfriend.

“Of course, but at least it was something you already know how to deal with and not something new and horrible.” Sungyeol retorted but Myungsoo chose to stay silent and sat on the couch tiredly. “You know how to deal with this, right?”

“Of course, I've been dealing with this for seven years now.” The young father said tiredly before he elaborated a bit more. “I wasn't even expecting but I had the chance to demystify his mom a bit and I didn't get a bad reaction this time, all in all, the conversation was really good.”

“Oh my god, Myungsoo, this is great!” Sungyeol smiled genuinely, showing his pretty gums, and despite Myungsoo being weak for those kinds of smiles, today he wasn't in a mood to appreciate them and Sungyeol noticed so the taller ran his fingers on his boyfriend's hair before asking. “Then why does it seems a bus ran over you?”

“I couldn't sleep, it's silly but I feel like Woohyun was the one bullying me...” He said with a sigh.

“What did he say for you to lose your sleep?”

“First of all, he heard us yesterday and I almost had a heart attack.” Myungsoo asked and Sungyeol went pale.

“He really did?” The taller asked and Myungsoo nodded. “Oh my god, he knows.” Sungyeol started to hyperventilate.

“No, he doesn't.” Myungsoo said and Sungyeol looked at him surprised. “Apparently he only heard half of what we talked about him so he didn't see...” Myungsoo lowered his voice and halted his words there, he didn't need to elaborate to Sungyeol understand he was talking about their peck. “He is actually quite happy that he heard you say you like him.”

“Oh, ok, that's good.” Sungyeol managed to stutter.

“Secondly... Woohyun understands things better if he can make analogies, that's a method that always works even more if I end up talking about his mother- which happened. I didn't give him many details but I told him a story about his mother and we ended up talking about his grandmother too and...” Sungyeol furrowed his brows not understanding where his boyfriend would get at. “... that's the second time he asks me about her, and I think he wants to meet her, but hyung, Jihyun mom was batshit crazy, what if she wants to take Woohyun from me?” He dropped his voice to a whisper. “She can, and she has never liked me so I think there are chances...”

“YAH!” Sungyeol slapped his boyfriend shoulder not strong enough to hurt him but strong enough to make him shut up and pay attention. “I told you to not suffer in anticipation.” Myungsoo looked down at his feet, practically imitating Woohyun, yes, they weren't related but it was a wonder how much those two often did things similarly. “Look, you can be right, that can happen because he might want some answers and he might want to know about his origins. But maybe he won't, not everyone wants that, Hoya hyung had the opportunity once and he declined. Maybe he would like her, maybe not too, but if you're right about her being batshit crazy you shouldn't worry because sooner or later all the masks will fall and Woohyun will know whom he should be with.”

“I know, I know, it's just.... my paranoid side didn't let me sleep...” He sighed tiredly. “I tried every way and still couldn't so, to not think about it, I tried to work and I actually progressed but I feel so tired right now... and I still have to go about the day and drop by to talk to Dongwoo hyung” Myungsoo rubbed his hands against his face and Sungyeol placed his hand on his boyfriend's shoulder and squeezed a bit.

“Look, I'm not saying I have magical powers that will make you sleep but today is Tuesday, I don't have to go to college and I'm ahead with my work so I can come back to keep you company after I drop the kids in school, what do you think?” He suggested with a kind smile.

Myungsoo sighed. “I would love to, but I'm afraid Hoya hyung will think I'm slacking, it's not even a month I started working and...” Myungsoo was halfway through an explanation when Sungyeol raised a hand for him to stop.

“Myungsoo please, you need to sleep.” He said though it didn't seem he was begging while he pulled out his phone and started dialing Hoya's number. “I'm younger but Hoya hyung owes me so much that you can consider me his boss, go hurry the kids up while I... ” Sungyeol waved for his boyfriend to go before Hoya picked his phone up. “Lee Howon, I demand a day off for Myungsoo...”

Sungyeol started demanding, using all of his persuasive power combined with a recounted of things that he had done for him, even saying “we might” (thing that Myungsoo didn't even want to think about what the elder was referring to) when the young father pushed the door quietly not to give the kids another fright and saw those boys sitting on Woohyun bed crunching over Sunggyu cast.

“Are you done?' Sunggyu asked trying to see what Woohyun was doing.

“I'm finishing it, it'll be pretty, I promise.” The boy answered slowly, obviously having more attention directed at what he was doing.

“I trust you.” Sunggyu said and looked again at his cast, trying another angle. “The hearts are pretty.” Sunggyu said and Myungsoo wanted to smile to himself, Woohyun was drawing over Sunggyu cast and the said boy was letting and even finding the drawings pretty, what a precious moment.

“Hyung...” Woohyun said carefully as he gave the final touches on whatever he was drawing. “...who do you think it is the most beautiful person in our class?” Woohyun asked hesitantly.

“I think it's Woohyunnie.” Sunggyu replied with a smile not waiting for a second to reply.

“Why?” The boy asked raising his head and looking at his hyung and Sunggyu just shrugged.

“Because Woohyunnie's heart is the prettiest.” Sunggyu replied without batting an eyelash and both Woohyun and Myungsoo wanted to melt right there, Myungsoo thought it was cute, Woohyun thought he was very loved. Unfortunately, Myungsoo had to break their moment and hurry the kids up.

“Boys.” Myungsoo called, making the boys turn their heads at him and Woohyun quickly hid the pencil he was using to draw all over Sunggyu cast, he was afraid into getting into trouble with his father. Myungsoo ignored that, it was pretty obvious what the kids had been doing but if the owner of the cast was fine with it he was fine too, so he purposely not mentioned that. “Hurry up, you have to go to school.” Myungsoo said.

Woohyun sighed in relief and Sunggyu was already getting up to go ahead. Myungsoo waited for the oldest boy to pass him by before turning to go see if Sungyeol managed to score a day off for him, but Woohyun called him from beside his desk.

“Daddy!”

“Yes?” Myungsoo turned around.

“Daddy, you didn't sign my permission to take part in the festival.” The boy complained and grabbed the paper and pen and walked to his father to give him.

Myungsoo wanted to smile. “You decided to participate?” He asked just to be sure.

Woohyun nodded as much as he could. “I want to sing with Gyu hyung.” He said confidently.

“Then, of course, I have to sign.” Myungsoo smiled then rested the paper on the wall and signed it, which left his son beaming. Once Woohyun got the paper back he ran to his bag and put the paper and pen inside very carefully, practically radiating happiness. “I'm proud of you.” Myungsoo couldn't help to blurt once he saw his son mood change.

The boy smiled at him and put his backpack on before going to Myungsoo, that had been standing by the door, and gave him a big hug which the young father readily reacted to, hugging him back tightly.

“Thank you daddy, I love you.” The boy said loud enough for Sungyeol, that could see them from where he was sitting, sigh in relief and feel his heart warm as he observed the father-son moment. "Oh, and guess what? I'm the prettiest." The boy leaned back and added with a smile on his face, only for his father to chuckle as Sungyeol, and even Sunggyu, get confused.

 


	49. The jealous kind - A glimpse of the past

 

 

Myungsoo decided to go to school with Sungyeol and the boys just to keep an eye on his son mood and then have a little chat with Dongwoo about him. He explained to the teacher that due to Woohyun family circumstances, the boy was a bit insecure but asked the teacher to keep an eye on the boy and call him if anything happened. Even if it was after school hours or something.

The couple then came back home, and after Myungsoo sent some files to Hoya, he and Sungyeol cuddled until they slept for a couple of hours. That, of course, wasn't enough to make up for the amount of time he didn't sleep but the quality was enough for him to feel rested. When Myungsoo finally woke up he was hugging Sungyeol waist and the taller was tapping furiously on his phone; the taller explained he was half arguing Hoya over him and half organizing Sungjong birthday party for Saturday.

Wednesday, Thursday, and Friday passed in a blink of the eye and when they least expected, they were already sitting on a restaurant with all the Lees, all the Kims, Dongwoo and another twenty teenagers at least. Yes, Sungjong was very popular, and these twenty people were his closest friends, he was sad he didn't invite more.

Myungsoo's parents were kind of impressed on how social Sungjong was and how that contrasted with Sungyeo. Since they befriended Hoya's parents, they kept a lively conversation with them about the good old days and, as Dongwoo and Myungsoo talked quietly about Woohyun, Hoya distributed some autographs and talked about plans for a new webtoon to a bunch of Sungjong male friends.

The twelve girls that were present divided themselves into two groups. The first one consisted of girls that were almost puking rainbows as they tried to talk to the kids but they were somehow overbearing. That made Woohyun (despite communicative) try to snuggle up to his father at some point and Sunggyu try to bite their fingers (which got him scolded by Sungyeol), but the girls found it amusing somehow and pointed that Sungjong often did that too.

The second and larger group were amazed by the number of good-looking boys that came to Sungjong birthday and, because the teenager didn't exactly explain their relationships, most of the girls hit on them.

“Sorry, you are a kid to me. Yes, I'm thirty, no, I'm not lying.” Dongwoo replied as the polite being that he was.

“I'm taken.” It was Hoya simple but grumpy statement, as he glared at the girls hitting on Dongwoo.

“The patience to deal with these kinds of simplistic brains...” Sungyeol sighed and rubbed his temples before he lost his patience. “Back off, we like the same things.” He ended up barking which made the parents laugh and the girls starting to complain and then move to their next victim: Myungsoo.

“Oppaaa, is it true you're that you play basketball?” “This oppa is so handsome.” “Oppa do you want to go on a date? The night is young, you know?” The girls cornered Myungsoo and before he could even reply to them he felt the weight of heavy stares throw at him.

Not only Sungyeol had his left eye twitching in anger and he was almost breaking his chopsticks while waiting, and daring, Myungsoo to reply to those girls, Woohyun seemed ready to kill. “HE IS MARRIED, HE IS MARRIED, HE IS MY FATHER AND MARRIED TO MY MOOOOOM!” The boy left the place where he was sitting beside his grandmother to round the table and try to push the girls away. “GO AWAY.”

“Woohyun!” Myungsoo scolded his son, trying to contain him, as Sungyeol thought something along the lines of ' _you tell them, Namu.'_ “We can be well mannered as we explain that, you know?” He reprimanded the boy as the girls dispersed displeased and while the boy listened to his father scolding while pouting, he could see Sungyeol raising a discreet thumbs up for him.

Once it was established that Moonjong friends couldn't flirt with the older male guests, the night ran smoothly and rather lively until Sungjong said he'd like to have his first alcoholic drink. The teenager took the first one just fine, but after the first sip on the second one he started to blabber things in weird Korean and when he started pointing fingers at Myungsoo and Sungyeol the older brother was sure to end the party, at least for the kids.

The next week also passed smoothly, the kids were getting excited about the festival and had all kinds of crazy ideas on what to sing together - though Dongwoo insisted their classroom would do a play - while Hoya finally approached Myungsoo and told him he could work from home as long as he handed the work done.

As for Myungsoo and Sungyeol, they continued with their respective routines, of course, sparing time for each other when the kids weren't home which included some more heated moments as well. Now that they had gone all the way, both of them found hard to hold themselves, though Sungyeol was the one to take the lead and that didn't happen because Myungsoo didn't want to, no. Myungsoo thought it would be better if Sungyeol was the one to do it so because he didn't want his lover to feel pressured to have sex with him just because now they knew he could.

Up till now that wasn't a problem for Sungyeol, it had barely been a week they have gone all the way and they hadn't tried a second time yet, but all of their moments were surely pleasurable for both of them. He also started to test some waters with Myungsoo, the younger said he would want to try to bottom once and Sungyeol was being more daring with his hands, placing them, and playing, where he wasn't sure he could play before and up till now the younger didn't reject him.

On Saturday they took the boys to play in the park, and while Myungsoo and Woohyun played soccer, Sungyeol struggled to try. As for Sunggyu, he had a cast on his arm so he was plainly bored watching the others until he spotted two older boys playing chess not too far from where he was. When the couple and the youngest boy moved to prepare for their picnic, Sunggyu took a lot of courage and approached the boys to ask if he could play.

The two boys, Jaejoong, and Heechul - a pair of eleven-year-old cousins - were trying to figure out the rules of the game while their grandfather bought them food, but then Sunggyu offered to explain and then somehow they befriended over that.

“Who are those?” Woohyun stopped in his tracks once he noticed Sunggyu playing with older boys in the distance and squinted his eyes in his friend direction.

Sungyeol turned to see what Woohyun was talking about and spotted Sunggyu talking animatedly with the other two kids and, if he was a little more on the emotional side, he would have cried in joy. He knew Sunggyu had two new friends in school (that befriended him out of insistence) but this was the first time he had witnessed Sunggyu approach other kids, though a bit older than him, and get along with them.

He was taking a picture and sending it to Sungjong when Myungsoo talked beside him. “I don't know how he was last year but isn't that a huge improvement? He is making friends on his own.”

Sungyeol turned to his boyfriend smiling brightly but before he could utter any word of agreement Woohyun gritted his teeth. “I don't like it.”

“But Woohyunnie, Sunggyu...” Myungsoo chuckled and was ready to explain but Woohyun was very upset.

“He was supposed to play with me, but he is playing with those two, and I'm left behind, I don't like it, I want to go home.” With that being said Woohyun stomped his foot on the ground, looking a bit defiantly at his dad and Myungsoo actually shivered.

“Huh, is everything ok?” Sungyeol asked carefully, looking from father to son and Woohyun just got tired of the eye contest with his father then picked up his bag and started walking towards where Sungyeol had parked his car. “What was that?”

“I don't know, it was like I was seeing Jihyun in front of me in a tiny boy's body.” Myungsoo said kind of dumbfounded as he followed his son with his eyes, Sungyeol car was not that far from their view.

“Oh an inherited trait, was she bratty?” Sungyeol asked purely curious.

“No, but this is how she acted when I met you, doesn't it feel like dejá vù?” Myungsoo asked as he slowly started to walk towards his son.

“Sorry, I barely remember meeting you, I guess she didn't cause that much of an impression back then.” Sungyeol shrugged and there was nothing much Myungsoo could say about that.

“But if he continues behaving the same then Sunggyu will have to apologize for a week.” Myungsoo explained over his shoulder before he actually ran to go to his son that was a few meters away.

Once Myungsoo approached Woohyun, the boy was crying so he tried to comfort him and explain things but, just like his mother, Woohyun was upset, he was definitely ignored by his most precious friend and that hurt, it was the second time too!

With that, the mood was over. As their picked things to go, Sungyeol and Myungsoo tried to fill Sunggyu in the situation while Woohyun stood in a corner glaring at him. Unfortunately, Sunggyu was not as malleable as Myungsoo had been, in his head he had done nothing wrong and he didn't want to apologize, so the way back home was difficult, and later Woohyun didn't even let him be lured out his room with promises of food.

By night Sunggyu was already pulling his hair out, he didn't understand why Woohyun was being difficult like this just because he met some hyungs, everybody told him he had to make new friends, and he did, it was not like Woohyun would stop being his best friend.

“Tell him that, do you think he wants to think logically when he is angry? Do you think I was reasonable when I was angry at you last year?” Sungyeol asked and Sunggyu bit his lips - no, the answer to those questions was obviously 'no' – before looking at his hyung with puppy eyes. “Don't make this face to me, I'm the last person you should ask advice from, you know how hard it was for me to apologize to Myungsoo.”

“But...”

“Sunggyu, honestly, I'm as lost as you, because if I ever went through a situation like that, I probably didn't notice and lost a friend.” Sungyeol said helpless then approached his brother and patted his head for comfort (it worked between Myungsoo and Woohyun, right?). “Look, in a way you're right, you didn't do anything wrong, you just made new friends, something that I am happy and proud of you for. But maybe you should have tried to include Woohyun? I mean, he does that for you right?”

Sunggyu cast his eyes down and thought for a bit before raising his eyes to his brother.

“Can we cook for Woohyunnie?” Sunggyu pleaded. Cooking was often Sungyeol tactic to apologize (maybe because he knew he cooked well and people usually couldn't resist), and the elder agreed to help, even though a little annoyed Sunggyu was imitating him.

Sunggyu wanted to bake cupcakes because Woohyun liked, but remembering that Myungsoo didn't like Woohyun eating sugary treats at night and the mess in the kitchen they made last time, Sungyeol decided to make Woohyun favorite real-food dish. Once they finished, they crossed two doors and entered Myungsoo's apartment like they have done countless times before.

“He didn't leave his room yet?” Sungyeol asked as he spotted Myungsoo on his couch reading an e-mail on his laptop.

“He did, to get water and go to the bathroom.” Myungsoo offered helplessly, it was not like Woohyun locked himself up because Myungsoo kept the key for his son room hidden, but he usually let the boy have some space to cool himself down. “Try talking to him Gyu.” Myungsoo encouraged as he moved his eyes to Sunggyu before shuffling to get on his feet. “I'll let you try while I cook something.”

“You don't need to, we cooked Woohyun's favorite.” Sungyeol said as he followed Myungsoo to the kitchen and there was not much Sunggyu could do but to go to his friend room and knock on his door.

“Woohyunnie?” He called but no words were heard. “Woohyunnie, this is Sunggyu. I think you already know.” He mumbled the last part to himself. “Woohyunnie, I'm sorry if I hurt you, please talk to me.”

“Don't wanna!” Woohyun finally replied.

“Please, Woohyunnie, I know you wanted to play together, but I can't run with this cast, it weights and I get tired faster.” The boy reasoned. “I approached the hyungs because everyone was busy but I was left alone so I was bored....” The door immediately opened and Woohyun hugged him tightly, much to his surprise.

“You should've told us you were bored; if I knew I wouldn't have left hyung alone so hyung wouldn't leave me behind later.” The boy said hugging his friend and Sunggyu returned his hug with his good arm.

“I'm really sorry you felt this way, but everyone tells me I have to make other friends.” Sunggyu said carefully.

The boy's head snapped up and he leaned back to look at his hyung. “But... you can't have another best friend hyung, I'm here.” He said with the saddest face Sunggyu had ever seen him make.

“I know, next time we'll make new friends together, ok?” He offered. “Besides, Woohyunnie will be my best friend forever.” Sunggyu assured and Woohyun looked at him with squinted eyes.

“Promise?”

“I promise to be best friends forever and ever, just like Buzz and Woody.” Sunggyu said and once Woohyun started to smile, he made sure to add something more just to be sure he would get Woohyun forgiveness. “To infinity and beyond.”

“To infinity and beyond.” The younger beamed.

“Sunggyu, did you tell him we cooked his favorite dish as an apology gift?” Sungyeol asked as he came from the kitchen with two bowls as Myungsoo came behind him with two more bowls, only for Woohyun to beam even more and pull Sunggyu towards the table so they could sit close to each other.

To the adults surprise the kids made up rather fast and Woohyun insisted to help his hyung to eat by feeding him. At first, Sungyeol and Myungsoo didn't believe much Woohyun could do it without making a mess but the boy had better coordination than Sunggyu and was nailing it. The adults were still a bit tense with their situation and Sunggyu was a bit surprised but Woohyun was all kinds of happy and everything was normal again until Myungsoo's phone rang loudly.

“Daddy, it's your phone.” Woohyun kindly pointed as he shoved more food into Sunggyu mouth and the poor boy looked like a hamster with puffed cheeks.

Myungsoo didn't reply to his son, he just frowned, because people usually didn't call him much. He got on his feet to look for his phone in between the couch pillows.

“Did you forget to send Hoya hyung your paintings or something?” Sungyeol asked curiously as Myungsoo finally found his phone. “Or maybe you'll have a real MT this time?”

“No, I don't think an MT will..” Myungsoo halted his reply when he finally looked at the caller. “It's Moonsoo.” He said a bit surprised then a second later he was worried. “Guys, if Moonsoo is calling then it's urgent, maybe he got himself in some trouble.”

“Trouble?” Sungyeol asked while the kids made worried faces. Myungsoo shrugged and took the call.

“Hey Moonsoo, what happen-.” Myungsoo halted his words as he heard his brother talk for a few minutes and color sort of drained from his face.

“Is uncle ok?” Woohyun dared to ask in worry.

“Myungsoo, did he get in some accident? Is Sungjong ok too?” Sungyeol asked worriedly a second later as Sunggyu looked from his brother to Myungsoo in worry but the young father just raised his hand for them as if asking them to wait.

“Ok, ok, see you in a bit.” Myungsoo replied with an apprehensive tone and then looked at Woohyun for a couple seconds before he moved his eyes to his boyfriend. “Moonsoo is coming to pick me up to go to Incheon, can you keep an eye on Woohyun overnight?”

“Sure, why?” Sungyeol asked frowning.

“We have a family emergency and...” He was about to explain when Woohyun became super worried.

“Is anybody hurt? Is grandpa ok? Is grandma ok? Is uncle Moonsoo ok?” Woohyun eyes were desperate and his little heart was beating fast in fear and Sunggyu eyes were already filling up with tears, he had gone through this already the previous year.

“They're... they're fine, ok, you don't have to worry.” Myungsoo forced a smile to calm his son. “We just need to take some decisions together to make everyone happier and I'll take the chance to tell them to free their schedules to come see you perform ok? So don't worry about a thing.”

As soon as Myungsoo got an ok from his son he immediately ran to his room to throw some jeans on then ran back to the living room, where Woohyun was happily feeding his hyung again. The young dad was ready to go out but once he was waiting for the elevator Sungyeol appeared to talk to him, he was not easily fooled like Woohyun.

“Myungsoo, what really happened? You seemed like you've seen a ghost.” Sungyeol said in a low tone.

“Everything was found hyung.” Myungsoo replied as low as he could.

“Everything?” Sungyeol lifted a brown, not understanding.

“Everything... Jihyun mother, the DVD, everything.” Myungsoo hissed. “Moonsoo found the DVD after your birthday but he couldn't open the file so he asked a friend to help and he just received the DVD sort of recovered, I couldn't understand much. My parents took the opportunity to announce they found Jihyun mother too... it seems my parents asked Moonsoo to drag me back home so we could talk and...” He stopped to take some air. “Just, take care of Woohyun tonight, ok? I don't know which time I'll come back and he shouldn't know anything before we have a strategy.”

“Ok, I understand....” Sungyeol nodded as the door of the lift opened and the younger entered into it, but before the door could close Sungyeol leaned his body inside to get Myungsoo hand. “Everything will be ok, if you need anything call me, don't hesitate, I'm here for you in everything ok?” He said and Myungsoo let out a tired smile before nodding in agreement so Sungyeol gave him a quick peck then came out of the lift completely.

“Thank you hyung, you're the sole reason I'm not completely freaking out and this means a lot to me.”

Sungyeol just shrugged with a smile on his face as if it saying it was inevitable. “Myungsoo fighting.” He ended up saying as the door closed between them.

_________________________________________________________

The one-hour long ride back to the Kim's place in Incheon was long in Moonsoo opinion. At first, Myungsoo threw a bunch of questions that his brother did his best to answer though he was not able to do it completely. Yes, Moonsoo was aware their parents knew Woohyun grandma address for some time, they all agreed to hold that information for a bit because they thought Myungsoo needed a good phase with Sungyeol. Besides, Moonsoo found the DVD two weeks ago but some files were corrupted, so he asked a sunbae of the IT Department to help him and he had just received the DVD recovered and hadn't watch everything yet.

Only when Moonsoo answered all the questions Myungsoo finally got quiet in the passenger seat and became pensive, which made everything more weird and tense than before. The younger Kim wanted to make small talk to distract his brother a bit but the elder was barely indulging so the drive felt loooonger than it really was.

Once they arrived in Incheon, the two brothers entered their house only to find their parents in the kitchen, preparing some late night snacks and some wine and they seemed quite surprised to see those two there.

“Huh, kids, what are you doing here?” His mother asked stiffly.

“Mom, you called a meeting, so I picked hyung up and came right away.” Moonsoo said surprised and Myungsoo just made some hands gestures to somehow agree with his brother.

“She didn't call a meeting, she suggested one, but she didn't say it should be today.” Bumsoo retorted and stepped in their son's direction to talk to them in a whisper. “Boys, you're kinda interrupting something here...” He gave a look, pretty much telling his sons he was about to get laid and they were interrupting, and while Myungsoo chocked on his saliva, Moonsoo felt completely horrified to imagine his parents doing the dirty.

“Oppa!” The matriarch scolded her husband with a little red in her cheeks. “You don't need to... Gosh.” She sighed deeply and then beckoned her sons to come close. “Since you already came over here, let's get this over it.”

Moonsoo approached his mom to give her a hug while his father whined and Myungsoo could only pat his shoulder to comfort him.

“As I told you guys, I just got the DVD content recovered.” Moonsoo started showing the DVD in his hand. “My friend said he couldn't recover everything but he said most of the files are here, there are some videos we can watch partially.”

“I'll get my laptop then.” Bumsoo sighed and stomped out of the kitchen to get his laptop as Myungsoo came close to greet his mother properly.

“Why you didn't tell me everything before?” The young dad asked and his mother sighed deeply before explaining.

“I know I always traveled a lot for work but I've done my best to have a good relationship and actually know each of you. Since you were fifteen you wear this poker face but you can't fool your mother, I know when you're sad, I know when you're happy as well and on Sungyeol birthday...” She stopped a bit to caress Myungsoo face. “ I know you were containing yourself because of the kids, but you were so happy, I saw your eyes twinkle for the first time since Woohyun birth, so how could we break that?”

Myungsoo looked kind of embarrassed for a moment. “Still mom, you should have told me if you know things for two weeks already.” Myungsoo complained. “Where she is? Did you talk to her? Did she say anything about wanting to meet Woohyun? Did she tell you if she wanted to take him?” He asked impatiently.

“No, we didn't do anything.” She said much for Myungsoo relief.

“How could we have done anything before talking to you? Besides, I think she would try to hide again if we approached her without thinking things through.” Bumsoo added once he came back with his laptop to set on the kitchen table so everyone's could watch the DVD.

“She wouldn't hide... she has a small café to run now.” Sonmi disagreed rolling her eyes. “But I kind of agree with the part that we have to think this through to make things less.... traumatic.”

Myungsoo pulled a bench and sat on it then inhaled and exhaled before he spoke to his parents again. “So, before we start with the DVD, is there anything I should know?” He finally asked and his parents briefly looked at each other pondering for a minute.

“There's nothing much to know about her.” Sunmi added.

“Her business is kinda near you, beware of the places you take Sungyeol to dates...” Bumsoo trailed as Moonsoo tapped away on the laptop.

“We don't have time for outside dates, we...” Myungsoo was about to justify himself when his father interrupted.

“But your father is right, I don't think it will help if she knows about you two so just... beware.” Sonmi said in a warning tone.

“Here.” Moonsoo interrupted to show on the laptop a list of files and the other three rushed to see. “Do I open file by file?”

“Of course.” Myungsoo immediately said.

“Hum... I think it is best to open the video files first because, if she appears in it, we might be able to use whatever she says in court.” Bumsoo suggested and Moonsoo opened the first one in full screen.

At first, the video had a lot of distorted pixels, though it showed basically a white wall, and it had no audio but, after the seconds passed, the image was becoming better and a person's feet appeared. The feet walked towards the wall and then the owner sat down showing a pregnant belly. The Kim family didn't see Jihyun face properly yet but once she sat, she leaned forwards, fixed up the camera and then sat back.

“ _Huh... I hope you can see me, I'm not as good with cameras as Myungsoo oppa...”_ She started and all of them looked at Myungsoo, to see if he was ok, but the elder son was apparently already fighting tears just from seeing his friend.

“ _Ehr... hi.”_ Jihyun waited for a few seconds, she seemed at conflict with herself for a bit before she decided to talk. _“I'm Nam Jihyun, I'm currently fifteen years old and I, as you can see, am pregnant.”_ She sighed. _“I have been visiting all kinds of doctors because I am also very sick, so sick I can lose my babies... yes, it is two.”_ She smiled sadly and rubbed her belly. _“At this point, I don't know their gender yet because they keep their legs closed....”_ She seemed a bit thoughtful for a little before she continued.

“ _Anyway, one of my doctors asked me if I wanted to see another one to take care of my mental health - because becoming a mother for two babies at fifteen might be overwhelming – and ...”_ The image became pixelated again, Jihyun pregnant silhouette could barely be seen and the audio was some weird distorted noise.

“What? What happened?” Sonmi asked.

“My friend said there would be times this would happen. I'll fast forward a bit so we see if the image and audio become normal again.” Moonsoo pressed the speed button and Jihyun started moving way faster and there were weird mechanical sounds that came every now and then, but it was kind of clear that Jihyun recorded this video without much thought, or she was really indecisive on what she would say because there were long silent pauses.

At some point they heard something that seemed like Jihyun was talking at a fast pace, so Moonsoo moved the video back and played at normal speed.

“... w _hat do I do?”_ Jihyun sighed on the screen. _“It doesn't matter how much I discuss this with Myungsoo oppa, he won't listen... I don't have another choice... I know keeping this a secret is kind of essential in our situation but I'm sick and this is stressing me. I can't get stressed so I decided to record my thoughts on video whenever the Kim's are away, so I can feel better to at least go through with the pregnancy smoothly and, who knows? If anything happens to me...”_ She looked down and played with her fingers nervously before she took the courage to talk again. _“... maybe this can explain a few things to everyone.”_

The girl eyes then became a little too big and she stopped everything to listen better. _“Myungsoo oppa came back from his game, I have to go.”_ She said in a haste at the same time she leaned close and turned off the camera.

A heavy silence fell between them once the video ended that it was only broke when they heard Myungsoo sobbing. “I miss her so much.”

“I do too.” Moonsoo agreed as he looked down at his lap, while he patted his brother's knee.

“Awn, come here.” Sonmi pulled her eldest son into a hug. “I know you feel frustrated because you couldn't do more to save her, but.... there was nothing we could do.”

“I...When I think about her I just... I can't help but think about how her life was so... unfair. She lived so little.... she could at least have been happier.”

Sunmi gently pushed her son back and looked into his eyes. “ I don't think Jihyun was completely unhappy. There is no state of complete happiness. We might have a good job, the person we love, a car, a house, everything and still we can spill food in our clothes and in a second you go from happy to annoyed.” She gave him a small sad smile and made a short pause before continuing. “She had happy moments... do you remember when we gave her a phone for her birthday? Do you remember her face? What about the flour fight you two had all over our house when you tried to bake a cake for your math teacher? She laughed so much she couldn't breathe. And what about the time she bought Woohyun and Soohyun first clothes? She bought onesies too big for them...”

Myungsoo eyes filled with tears as he scanned all of his memories. Indeed when he and his parents took her out for dinner and gave her the tiny box that contained a phone she had been so ecstatic that she jumped on him and almost tackled him to the ground before going to give his parents a big hug in thank you. _“I can't believe it, I can't believe it! Kyaaaaaah!”_ She kept repeating back then because she never imagined she would receive such an expensive gift from them.

He then remembered they came up with the idea to bake a cake for their favorite teacher in the last year of middle school, but they couldn't get the recipe right and be so annoyed that they started to throw flour on each other from the kitchen to the backyard until they decided to jump in the pool to clean themselves later.

They had to clean everything and Jihyun went back home wearing male clothes too big for her and already sneezing her nose out, but she kept giggling and telling him how that was fun. If that flour fight had been in her home instead, they would never have gotten away with only a stupefied expression of his father and some cleaning. Myungsoo would definitely be kicked out and Jihyun would be prohibited to see him or go out of her house for a month at least.

He then thought about the onesies she bought for the babies. _“Pink Panther for Soohyun and Stitch for Woohyun.”_ She said back then as she showed the onesies to Myungsoo but he couldn't understand such a choice. _“They are twins, they will look like each other but they will surely have different personalities. We have to encourage their individuality, oppa. I read somewhere that not all twins like to be matching in everything, and we have a boy and a girl... just imagine the chaos they'll make...”_ She started a long rant about the simplistic mind of Myungsoo and his inabilities to comprehend the world and blah, blah, blah, blah.... but her teasings and scoldings had never a bad tone, she had been smiling all the time back then.

He ended up letting out a smile despite his tears, his mother was right: Jihyun had happy moments, a lot of them if he stopped to think about it. And most of them were in his presence, a thing that left him honored. There were no romantic feelings from him and he was sure there were no romantic feelings from her too, but everything was good whenever they were together.

“Yeah, she had happy moments.” He ended up agreeing as he wiped his tears.

“And Woohyun looked so cute in those onesies.” Bumsoo let out a giggle. “To think he kinda liked so much we had to buy a bigger one for him...” Myungsoo also giggled at his father comment, his mood quickly going back to normal.

“Hyung, will you will be able to watch the rest? If you feel too overwhelmed we can watch this another time.” Moonsoo suggested and his brother had to take a deep breath in to calm himself before replying.

“No, I don't know when I will have the time to come here to watch again.” Myungsoo was ready to bite his nails when he noticed everyone looking worriedly at him and got a bit annoyed. “Just hit play, I don't think I'm gonna be ok, but we need to watch.”

“Ok.” Moonsoo nodded and looked back at the screen. “I don't know if noona recorded these videos in a particular order... and I think my friend renamed the videos...” He said and played another file.

The first image was a pattern that everyone could recognize as Myungsoo's bed sheets because they were checkered with black and dark gray. The camera was promptly moved right after and they saw Jihyun big belly before she finally appeared on camera. She was wearing a white pajama shirt and looked slightly pale and kinda sad but way better with the use of the camera than in the first video.

“ _Hi.”_ She said and looked down, seeming to be thinking about what to say and when she raised her eyes she seemed determined. _“This is mommy. My name is Nam Jihyun...”_ She started differently from the last video which surprised the viewers. _“...and you currently are here.”_ She moved the camera to her belly again and placed one hand on the left side. _“Soohyunnie's on this side and Woohynnie's on this.”_ She said as she moved her hand to the other side and hen moved the camera to her face again. _“Today is January 20, and I'm currently a bit over 7 months. Normally a baby doesn't come out before staying 9 months in the mommy's belly, but because you are twins, it is too cramped there and my doctor said you two will seem like you are fighting over space and will probably want to come out anytime now, so I have to rest in bed until then because I'm sick.”_

“ _I made a lot of plans and promises for when you are born. I'll hold you in my arms and sing you lullaby's, I'll teach you how to walk, how to talk, how to eat and everything...”_ She seemed a bit emotional at this part but then she tried her best not to show. _“With this video, I want to explain something important to you in case I can't do that in person. Knowing Myungsoo oppa like the back of my hand he might not want to tell you because he loves you two too much, but we need to always tell the truth at some point and I think you have the right to know. I will leave this video with Moonsoo so he can give you when you are ten, earlier if you somehow discover by yourselves if Myungsoo oppa decides to tell you or in case we divorce.”_

“ _This will be very hard to understand, but I need you both to be strong and be each other comfort because probably no one will know how you two will feel about this.”_ At this point, Jihyun looked around to find some courage and Myungsoo was doing his best to keep watching things without spilling more tears. _“If what I am imagining happens you'll grow up well and surrounded by love, and that's what matters. Remember that and know how lucky you are; not everyone is like that, up till now I wasn't, I mean, I was loved, but not by those who should love me the most.”_

She gulped hard before continuing. _“My father abandoned us before I was born and I think my mom blames me for that because during all my childhood she made sure to make me feel unwanted and a burden. She also abandoned me as soon as she heard I was pregnant, that's why you probably don't know her. Life as a single mom wasn't easy for her, but living by her side was hard, very hard, and I don't wish the same for you, so no matter what happens, please don't look for her and just stay near the people that will love you unconditionally and protect you: Myungsoo oppa and Moonsoonie. ”_

“What about us?” Bumsoo voiced his surprising thoughts.

“Shhhhhh.” Sonmi hissed, Jihyun wasn't done, she just taking a deep breath to continue talking in the video

“ _You might be wondering why I haven't mentioned auntie Sonmi and uncle Bumsoo, but I have a reason for that. I have a lot to explain and I will do so later in this video but the first thing you should know is that the boy that married me, – he is a boy now but by the time you'll see this video he will probably be a man – Myungsoo oppa, is not your real father, therefore, auntie and uncle are not your grandparents....”_

“Enough, enough with this one.” Myungsoo finally leaned over his brother and stopped the video.

“Are you ok?” Sonmi asked in a soft but worried tone.

“She is telling them I am not their father.” Myungsoo pointed to the screen somehow frustrated.

“But son, I don't think this is a bad thing. It seems like she thought really ahead of everything and this video existence shows that she wanted the kids to know. And you are not their father if we are talking about blood, but you are the one raising Woohyun as if you were, besides she just said that they shouldn't search for his grandma and stay with you, isn't that what it matters?” Bumsoo asked.

“Yes, yes, you are right dad, it just.... it hurts to have to go through this explanation again...” Myungsoo explained. “Hearing this from her is like a torture for me, it breaks my heart and … Can we just... just watch another video and you finish watching this one when I'm not around?”

“I kinda agree with that.” Moonsoo spoke right after. “Besides searching for anything that can be useful for our situation, I also have to find something that I can give to Woohyun, and I don't think it would be prudent to put this video for him to watch, I think it is the best if hyung explains things first.”

“Then we will stop with the videos, for now, open another file.” Sonmi decided as she hugged her eldest and waited for another random file to be opened by her youngest.

“There is an audio file here, I'm not sure what it is.” He said and pressed play but they heard nothing even though the program counted the seconds passing. “I'm gonna fast forward a bit.”

It took some seconds but they heard hushed high pitches voices that gave them some hope so Moonsoo rewind and played at normal speed.

“ _He doesn't pick up.”_ Jihyun said in a desperate tone.

“ _He probably blocked your number.” Young_ Myungsoo said with a sigh and Jihyun started to sob, as they heard some movement noise until they heard Myungsoo again. _“Here, try it from my landline and put on speaker.”_

“ _Do you think he will pick it up?”_ Jihyun asked as she tried to control her sobs.

“ _Just try it, you have to tell him....”_ Myungsoo said with a firm tone in the video. “...it's the right thing to do.” The boy talking in the video added firmly but that was also repeated by him as an adult with a tone of disbelief. “That's it!” He pointed pleasingly surprised as they heard another male voice say 'hello' in the audio being played. “That's the conversation I thought I had recorded in one of my old phones, that is the phone call where she tells _him_...” He couldn't finish his explanation because Jihyun voice came out shaky and very fragile.

“ _...I'm pregnant with your child.”_

 

 


	50. Breakdowns, Doctors and Shocks

 

 

There was a moment of silence because not only Jihyun, Myungsoo, and Woohyun dad were silent in the audio so The Kim's became anxious to hear what Woohyun dad would say. Myungsoo wanted to stop the video right there because he was the one that heard what would follow first hand and knew what was about to come. Besides, going through that conversation again would break his heart a second time not only because of Jihyun, his precious friend but for Woohyun, now the most important being in his life. But, his family wanted to hear what happened so he could only rub his hands in his face and try to prepare for everything.

“ _Huh?”_ The other boy came out a little surprised after a few seconds. _“I think you called the wrong number.”_ The boy concluded and was about to hang up when Jihyun tried again.

“ _No, I didn't call the wrong number, I...”_ She inhaled deeply and quickly. _“Taegun oppa, it's me, Nam Jihyun, don't you recognize my voice? We...”_ As soon as she heard that the boy hissed.

“ _What the fuck NAM JIHYUN! You stalker, stop calling me!”_

“ _Oppa, stop avoiding me... we need to talk, please!”_ She begged.

“I don't wanna talk to _you, you mother fucker! Stop pestering me, I'm not gonna date you, stop trying!”_

“ _But you told me you loved me....”_ She seemed disappointed and sad.

“ _And you thought I was being serious?”_ The boy cracked up... for a long while and the people listening could only hear Jihyun holding her sobs because Myungsoo knew he held himself to not say 'I told you'. _“How can I love a slut like you?”_

“What?” Bumsoo gasped but couldn't really put a sentence in order and voice out because the conversation continued on the audio.

“ _I'm-I'm not a slut.”_ Jihyun stuttered, probably out of betrayal, but her broken voice didn't seem to make any good to stand her ground.

“ _What?”_ They heard low a shocked gasp from Myungsoo in the audio almost at the same time.

“ _Of course you are.”_ The boy continued with every intention to hurt her, they could feel by the way his voice came out. _“You spread your legs around, you're a slut!”_

“ _No, I've never.”_ He sounded like she was begging for him to believe. _“You had my first time and... and... I'm pregnant with your child now.”_ She said the last sentence in one go, repeating her first statement so they could focus on that.

The guy hysterically a second time. _“HAHAHAHAHAHA! Do you think I'll believe that?”_

“ _Oppa, please! This is not a laughing matter, I'm pregnant, I don't know what to do.”_ She sobbed in desperation.

“ _That's a laughing matter.”_ Taegun replied evilly. _"I'm not the one pregnant and I have nothing to do with that...”_

“ _IT'S YOUR BABY!”_ She yelled. _“We had sex and made the baby together, you have to take responsibility too!”_ The guy quickly shut up and they could hear Myungsoo whispering that she was doing well standing her ground.

“ _You offered me sex once because my girl wasn't in town and you expect me to chain me to you with such lies?? For god sake, just accept you were just a plaything and get over it!”_ Taegun hissed angrily.

“ _A girl?”_ Her voice sounded broken with the discovery. _“You know things didn't happen like that, and I don't...”_ She was about to argue but then the focus was the baby so she just had to redirect the guy to the baby topic again. _“Taegun oppa! I'm being serious! We are having a baby!” She whined._

“ _Not we, you! You are going to have a baby, if that what you saying is true.”_ The guy then added maliciously. _“It's probably Myungsoo's, after all, everybody knows you're his fuck buddy.”_

“ _What?”_ Myungsoo again sounded distant but shocked in the audio.

“ _What?”_ She also gasped horrified. _“This is an absurd, Myungsoo oppa and I had never... it's... it's yours...”_ She stuttered and hiccuped, not able to do anything else aside to try to repeat the truth.

“ _And who will believe that?”_ The boy interrupted her to ask in a daring tone. _“We barely cross paths at school, no one knows we had sex and, as far as everyone knows, we just exchanged two sentences at most and you spend all your time with your watchdog, so clearly it could've only been his, HAHHAHAHAHAHA, ISN'T THAT FUNNY?!”_ He enunciated every word of the question to purposely hurt her more before he hissed. _“I get that you tired of Myungsoo, he is getting popular with his basketball skills and might dump you for a hotter chick and you probably want to dump his ass first, but you'll not destroy my life, you'll not tie me up with you because of a stupid kid that isn't even mine. I couldn't care more about you or this stupid baby and I won't take any responsibility in any one place, you could die for all I care.”_

“ _Now wait a minute here.”_ Myungsoo was heard, still faintly, and there was a weird sound heard as if the phone had been yanked from Jihyun, but he hadn't a chance to defend his hiccuping friend because the next second they were already hearing the guy last sentence.

“ _If you know what's good for you, stop looking for me or I'll report you for stalking,”_ Taegun hissed before hanging up.

“ _You son of a... I can't believe he hung up!”_ Myungsoo said before Jihyun started to let it all of her sadness and frustration in the form of loud cries. _“No, no, no, Ji, don't cry for that idiot!”_ He begged and the audio ended right there.

Young Myungsoo had been somehow stunned, having a child was one of his dreams (one he thought it was impossible) so at first it was absurd in his head that a person would not take responsibility for a child they made it, but apparently, people like that existed. After a moment, the absurdity he thought it existed was thrown into the garbage bin when he remembered that Jihyun mother took responsibility and still she often made his best friend unhappy. But, He completely forgot about that when Jihyun hugged him right after that phone call, and his brain started to think about everything she would face and all the countermeasures they could come up to make the situation easier.

All his thoughts back then were about Jihyun and the baby (they thought it was gonna be only one) well being and that's why he thought he forgot to release his full anger, but that only lasted until he saw the guy face to face a month later when he landed a well-aimed punch in the bastard face that made him feel avenged. All of his reactions seemed no match for the reaction his family had when they finished hearing the audio though.

Moonsoo had been hyper when he was a kid but calmed down as he grew up and his personality grew to match his brother a bit, he usually had a soft heart and forgave things after a day or two, but Myungsoo had never seen his brother with so much anger, gritting his teeth and pulling his hands into tight fists.

As for his parents, Sonmi broke into tears right after the audio ended and Myungsoo could count on his fingers the times his mother had been this sad: 1 - when his grandparents died, 2 - when Jihyun died, and 3 - last year when a friend died and she couldn't attend the funeral (had that been Sungyeol mother?).

He would have hugged his mother and comforted her to the best of his abilities if he hadn't had to get up to contain his enraged dad that had started to throw all the snacks and wine, that had been sitting innocently on the kitchen table, on the ground.

Myungsoo knew how much he and Moonsoo were loved but it was no secret his father had wanted a girl too, but that dream was kinda ruined due to complications in Moonsoo pregnancy. When they met Jihyun Bumsoo kind of fell in love with her. He always treated her like a daughter and at some point, he kept rooting for Myungsoo to marry her so she could officially enter the family. It hurt when he realized/was told the truth about Jihyun and Myungsoo marriage, but, despite that, his love for her was pretty much like his love for Woohyun and his sons, it couldn't be shaken, so when he heard the things the boy said (Moonsoo had turned the volume up), all he wanted to do was to destroy things.

He alone wasn't able to make his father stop so Moonsoo had to intervene to help and it took a lot of time and struggle until Bumsoo anger was exchanged for tears of frustration. They couldn't watch or listen to anything that night anymore, they also couldn't sleep and time seemed to stop and trap them with those feelings for longer than what it seemed. It was about 4 AM when they started to give each other indications that they should talk, about something, anything, so the heaviness of the situation wouldn't swallow them all.

“What now?” Moonsoo asked, trying to seem calmer but by the hand gripping the couch armrest gave away that he wasn't.

“I don't think it's a good idea to let Namu watch this, it will break his heart.” Sonmi said, lifting up her head from her maknae shoulder and by the silence it seemed that everyone agreed with her.

“I told you all that that ass never wanted Woohyun.” Myungsoo said still showing his anger, this time he couldn't help himself. “You all heard how badly Jihyun was treated and he even confessed that he used her. With this audio, it's proven that he knew about Woohyun and he didn't want him, now can we let go of that idea of finding that ass?”

“Yes, that proves something.” Bumsoo agreed. “But not everything.” Myungsoo promptly ran his hands through his hair in frustration. “Look, son, I recognize that you pulled a smart move and that audio helps a lot, but what if the guy regretted that at some point?”

“Seven years passed, six of those I lived at the same place if he or Jihyun mom regretted something they could have found me, but they haven't. Jihyun mom moved to Seoul and that asshole was off to college before Jihyun gave birth. I had never seen him around Incheon anymore, even during breaks.” Myungsoo argued.

“I know...” Bumsoo agreed. “ ... look, I don't like this situation any better than you, but wouldn't be better, reassuring even, to have a signed paper with them abdicating their rights over Woohyun?”

Moonsoo squinted his eyes at his father in some disbelief. “You still want to go through with this idea? How come you're saying this when a few hours ago you wanted to kill the guy?” He asked and Myungsoo raised a brow that clearly asked his father to explain things. “If you go talk to him then we will have to take you out of jail.”

“That's why Myungsoo, you should go as soon as he gets the guy address.” Bumsoo retorted.

“You know I might land a punch on him, again, right?” The young dad asked, almost glaring at his father.

“Then if he already knows you land punches you have nothing to worry about. Come on, please, go talk to him, your mother and I can handle Woohyun grandma.” Bumsoo bargained.

“But Jihyun said in the video to not look for her mother. I understand her because her mom was so... ugh, I don't even know how to describe her...” Myungsoo sighed. "She always sat near her window and watched us play longingly, wanting to play too but her mom always kept her locked....”

“And I had to beg every time for the woman to let Ji out...” Sonmi said with some anger but then said a bit worried. “I wish to honor Ji wishes but I think it would be best to have her abdicating of her rights too, just to give us some security. So what are we going to do?” She ended up asking a bit confusedly.

“In the video, she addressed the kids. That particular video she told _them_ to not look for her mother because she didn't want her kids to go through what she did, but that doesn't mean the rest of us can't.” Bumsoo reasoned.

“And Woohyun doesn't need to know we are taking these measures.” Moonsoo said, siding with his parents then looked at his brother. “If I were you I'd try the guy because you know you can't land a punch on an old woman and I know how much you two despise each other.” The younger Kim suggested only for Myungsoo roll his eyes at him before speaking.

“Let's say we do that, having them signing a paper saying they know about Woohyun but willingly give up their rights on him, what will I do when I tell the truth to Woohyun and he says he wants to meet them, what will I do?” Myungsoo asked trying to contain some sass.

“Why would Woohyun want to meet those two when he has us?” Sonmi asked.

“Mom, he already asked me about her twice, he is curious like that, he definitely will want to meet them.” He said matter of factually and when the three other Kim's stayed in silence. “No answer? That's what I thought.” Myungsoo crossed his arms over his chest, in another moment he might have seemed smug but he just sounded tired right now, which his father noticed quickly.

“You know what, we won't be able to reach a conclusion right now, we are too tired for it. Why don't we just sleep on it for some time? I think we need to calm down and evaluate things better.” Bumsoo suggested.

“And how long that will be?” Sonmi asked. “We need to prepare well for anything that might happen.”

“Of course, but I'm not exactly having the most peaceful time of my life right now, there is Woohyun, there is work, there are college and my graduation project and basketball...” Myungsoo listed counting on his fingers. “I have a bunch of things to do and...”

“You can't delay this forever hyung.” Moonsoo interrupted.

“I just don't want to do the things I have to do fearing our parents might approach those two without me knowing, Moonsoo. I need at least until after the exams to sort of my life a bit more before focusing exclusively on that because if we have to do that I want to be there. Besides you have to take into consideration I didn't get the guy address yet.”

“Ok ok, I swear on our dear Namu name that we won't approach his grandma without you.” Bumsoo agreed and Sonmi raised one of her hands in the air and nodded too. “But maybe it is better if you told us all the ass information you so we could locate him through a detective.”

“Fine, fine.” Myungsoo ran his hands over his face tiredly.

“Ok, wait a minute, I'm gonna write this down.” Bumsoo said confidently and in the next seconds, he was running for his room to grab pen and paper, which left his wife kinda worried.

“Myungsoo, I'm sorry we are pushing you to do this and meet with people you don't want to but you have to go talk to this guy at least. After a breakdown that left my kitchen basically a mess I won't let your father go see him, he might create problems instead of finding a solution and your father is the one that understands law related things here, if he is jail then who will guide us during this?”

Myungsoo sighed tiredly. “I understand.”

“Got it, got it!” His father came running back. “You can talk now.”

“I'm gonna make some coffee, you guys need to stay awake to be able to go back to Seoul.” Sonmi promptly excused herself and directed herself carefully towards the kitchen, she was in no mood to clean anything so the kitchen was still a big mess.

“Come on Myungsoo.” His father insisted, already impatient (and with a mad glint in his eyes too) and in a position that he could write so, Myungsoo could only nod to his mother before spilling what he knew.

“His name is Jung Taegun, he is three years older, he went to Hanan to college and the last I knew he had moved to Busan for work. I don't know many people from his class, the only friend we had in common stopped talking to both of us because he got a scholarship in Ohio, EUA and we all basically just moved on with our lives.”

“Jung Taegun, isn't? I'll find him and he will be under my watch and if he tries anything …” Bumsoo mumbled wickedly to himself and Myungsoo was kinda weirded out by his father antics when Moonsoo leaned over the couch and touched his knee to get his attention.

“Hyung, I have to give Woohyun something.” He kindly remembered.

“He can't watch those videos Moonsoo, this isn't a content I can throw at him randomly, he has to be prepared to watch.” Myungsoo argued.

“I know but I just had an idea, what if he only hears Jihyun noona? Wouldn't he like to hear his mom calling his name?” The younger Kim Suggested.

“Still, the content...” Myungsoo hesitated.

“If you buy me some time I can watch the entire DVD, separate audio from the video and then cut it so he can listen to her saying a few words. We just need to filter and take things out of context, that way he get's something.”

“Do you think it can work?” The young dad bit his lips.

“Yeah, of course it can, we can say what I found was really damaged and if we have to show this DVD to him later we can say mom found inside of an old DVD movie case in the attic, or the basement, between old stuff, Woohyun can mess with without sneezing his nose out.”

Myungsoo rested his elbow on his knee and his chin on his hand. “But that's kinda cheating him.” He said with a bit of pity for his son as he looked down.

“It's necessary and it will buy you lots of time to discuss this with him.” Moonsoo said firmly. “Besides, at this point what is this lie compared to his origins?”

Myungsoo just sighed as Moonsoo came closer to his brother and patted his shoulders. The younger tried to comfort his elder brother while his father plotted some evil and his mother finishes coffee, one that Myungsoo didn't accept but Moonsoo did and regretted. The younger had almost puked out - although worked wonders to make him awake enough to drive back to Seoul – while Myungsoo informed everyone about his son performance and it didn't take long for the two boys bid their goodbyes.

He arrived home around 6 AM, looking like a bus ran over him. He was emotionally too tired to even express his feelings in his face and honestly he just wanted to sleep and forget that night ever happened. But, when he opened his room door, he met with a scene he didn't expect: Sungyeol was sleeping in his bed, seemingly holding the two kids against his body and the two boys held each other's hands with intertwined fingers over Sungyeol thorax while a Harry Potter book rested on the elder abdomen.

Myungsoo wanted to cry again though for completely different reasons. Not only the scene was cute per se due to their positions, but seeing Woohyun accepting Sungyeol enough to sleep comfortably surrounded by the elder long arms warmed his heart, and it also showed how far Sungyeol has opened up this year, not only to Sunggyu - that was sleeping latching on Sungyeol right side with a leg thrown over his brother body – but to Woohyun as well and not only because they had feelings for each other, but because he started to genuinely liking the boy. He knew Sungyeol already told him that but seeing them like this made Myungsoo heart melt in ways he never knew it would be possible.

He wiped a tear before it could fall and then walked as silently as he could and laid beside his son only to make the boy kind of wake up.

“Daddy?” The boy asked in a cracked sleepy voice and he tried to open his eyes and turn to try to see something in the dark, but sleep was preventing him from doing so.

“Shhhh, I'm here.” Myungsoo whispered in his son's ear and placed an arm around his waist to hug him despite having Sungyeol arm trapped between them. The boy patted away with his free hand only to entwine his fingers with his father's once he found them and then moved a bit to get comfortable enough to sleep again.

Myungsoo found that endearing because who else was able to sleep in a man embrace while at the same time entwining fingers with two other people and still feel all kinds of comfortable? He was in the middle of these thoughts when he felt some fingers grazing the inside of his arm, and since the current situation of his son didn't allow him to do this, the only one who could was Sungyeol so he tried to look at him in the dark.

“Shhh.” Sungyeol whispered once he heard and felt Myungsoo moving on the bed. “How did it go?” Myungsoo stayed in silence for a couple of seconds, pondering if he should reply to Sungyeol. He wanted to share things with his boyfriend but it wasn't the best to do that with Woohyun squeezed between them, who knew if the boy would wake up and hear.

Fortunately for him Sungyeol understood his predicament and just squeezed his arm to to assure he got it and pressed his finger on the younger arms to tell him to just come closer, so Myungsoo adjusted his position to place his chin a bit above Woohyun head, where Sungyeol could just turn enough to kiss him good night.

Myungsoo slept better than he thought he would and he didn't know if it was because he knew his son was sleeping safely in his arms of if it was because Sungyeol slept within an arms reach. Despite sleeping better than he thought, he didn't think he had slept enough to wash all emotional and physical tiredness away, but he couldn't really think about that when Woohyun jumped, literally, on his stomach.

“Daddy!” The boy called cheerfully in the air.

“Oooof!” Myungsoo complained, Woohyun was getting heavier these days and if he had landed 5 cm below, he, and Sungyeol, would lose a very precious part of his body.

“Oh gosh! Woohyun!” Sungyeol hissed in an exasperated tone as he tried to drag the boy from Myungsoo. “Your father is tired, let him rest.”

“But it is lunchtime already!” Woohyun argued, sort of fighting Sungyeol adult hands and kinda pressing his body against his father's tummy even more.

“Yes, but he can eat later.” Sungyeol tried again in a hushed tone.

“Wouldn't hyung be upset we ate kimchi jiggae without him?” Now it was Sunggyu voice coming near his ears and Myungsoo could tell the boy was probably trying to inspect his face.

“No, Sunggyu, you're gonna wake him!” Sungyeol hissed at his brother as he tried to get Woohyun to move again but the boy used his legs this time while pressing his elbow near Myungsoo diaphragm.

“I'm already up.” Myungsoo decided to say as he tried to push Woohyun elbow, and any other pointy part of his son body, away from him but still hold him in place.

“See!” Woohyun chortled then turned to his father without ceremonies and asked. “Did uncle Moonsoo sent mom's DVD through you?” Myungsoo stayed silent for two seconds and that was enough for Sungyeol cross his arms, Sunggyu sits near his feet and Woohyun to grab his cheeks and force him to look into his eyes. “Did he?”

“Would you believe if I said he didn't?” Myungsoo asked taking Woohyun hands from his cheeks and looking seriously at his son.

“Daddy, are you lying to me?” Woohyun squinted his eyes and asked carefully, almost threatening, almost like Jihyun sometimes.

“Of course not. I didn't bring back any DVD, but hey, grandma, grandpa and uncle Moonsoo will come to watch you perform.” He offered, hoping to get his son distracted.

“YAY!” Woohyun beamed before he remembered the main issue at hand, he wouldn't let his father distract him. “But he promised me!” The boy complained displeased and Sungyeol just raised a brow at him, clearly wondering how his lover would get out of this one, as Sunggyu furrowed his brows.

“I know.” Myungsoo agreed and then pushed his son slightly back so he could balance his weight on his elbow and look properly at his son. “He said he found it, but the major part of the files were kind of damaged so he asked a friend to try to recover them.”

“Oh, ok.” Woohyun said letting go but clearly disappointed. “When he will bring it for me?”

“I don't know... and exams are coming soon, I think you'll have to wait for when his friend has the time to help.” Myungsoo explained and Woohyun pouted, but there wasn't much he could do about that aside throwing a tantrum. He wasn't much keen on throwing tantrums when he had a relationship with his father that allowed the young boy to understand things.

“Then you're getting busy again!” The boy complained.

And Myungsoo chuckled and pulled him closer. “You're complaining about me when you have exams too? I bet you'll be the one that will be so busy you can't play with me this time around.” He teased and tried to half-ass tickle his son but Woohyun evaded him just in time, giggling away.

“Don't worry daddy, I'll include you in my agenda.” The boy said with a bit of sass, kind of surprising his father and Sungyeol with such a remark, before slightly pushing Sunggyu out of the bed. “Let's eat, the last there's a monkey uncle.”

“I'm not a monkey uncle.” Sunggyu complained revolted as Woohyun ran away giggling. “YAH! I'm not a monkey uncle!” He repeated and ran after his friend, leaving the two adults alone and they both watched the boys disappear before Sungyeol sat at the edge of the bed, crossed his legs elegantly and just gave a pointed look at his boyfriend.

“What?” Myungsoo asked as he sat on the bed and Sungyeol just crossed his arms now. “What?” He repeated.

“You are not lying to Woohyun, right?” He asked slowly to make sure Myungsoo would think twice about his answer.

“No, we found the DVD, but the files are kinda damaged so we will save what we can and give to him later.” Myungsoo assured, and it wasn't necessarily a lie he just didn't need Sungyeol on his neck.

Sungyeol let out a breath of relief but then he noticed Myungsoo face was different from yesterday, he was still handsome but he looked, swollen? “Is there anything more? Now that I'm taking a good look at you I'm seeing that your face is a little bloated, you cried yesterday.” He pointed and Myungsoo hesitantly nodded.

“Hearing of the voice of my best friend after such a long time made me kind of remember some things and...” He sighed. “...some weren't good... at all.” Sungyeol leaned to his front and massaged Myungsoo's calves for comfort. “Yesterday we had a collective breakdown and...” He rubbed his forehead. “...and we tried to decide how to solve Woohyun's problem.”

“I know you have been trying to talk to him to prepare him but was there any idea on how to continue that or...?” Sungyeol hesitantly asked, leaving things in the air because he didn't want to seem like he was adding pressure.

“Not really.” Myungsoo sighed and put his feet on the ground, signaling that this conversation was about to end. “We need to search everyone involved in case of eventualities. They have the address of one, but there is another pending. So we decided to let my parents handle that and once the exams are over...”

“Oh.” Sungyeol leaned back and looked up to his boyfriend in a surprising way. “I didn't think it would happen that soon.”

It was a comfort to know that Sungyeol could hang with this secret for longer but Myungsoo thought the situation wasn't comforting to himself and to Woohyun. He was already burdened enough and, even if he would have problems with his son, he knew he was on his limit.

He ended up forcing a tight-lipped smile while trying to pat his hair down. “Knowing Woohyun I don't think it will happen that soon, but I'll start to be more proactive.” He said then left his room to try to see what the boys were doing, they were silent and sometimes two kids their age in silence wasn't a good thing. “Aren't they too silent?” He asked suspiciously.

Sungyeol sighed but nodded. “I guess duty calls.” He raised himself from the bed and followed his boyfriend out of the room, promptly offering another topic of conversation. “My auntie called me yesterday, she told me she can see Sunggyu and Woohyun on Tuesday next week. I know it's kinda pushy but will you....” Sungyeol halted his words out of surprise when they entered the kitchen because of the following scene:

The kids were big enough to fumble with the oven (even though they weren't allowed to) but to take a big heavy pan from the stove they needed to be in the right position. That being said, there was a chair in front of the oven where Woohyun was standing, holding the pan and trying to incline enough for the food to fall in the bowl Sunggyu was holding with his good hand. The thing was.... there was some food spilled on the floor.

“Boys?!” Myungsoo called and approached they both, putting the bowl Sunggyu had been holding on the counter and helping his son to place the hot pan back on the stove. “What do you think you were doing?” He scolded.

“My food.” Sungyeol mumbled disheartened as he looked at the ground.

“It's his fault!” Both boys said together pointing to one another. “You didn't hold the bowl right.” Woohyun added looking at his friend. “I have a cast Woohyunnie.” Sunggyu was flabbergasted with such accusation. “And you turned the pan too much.” He made his own accusation.

“Enough, go to the living room and wait there.” He ordered and the kids pouted but did what he told. “Gosh, what a mess.” He mumbled once the kids left and he looked at his kitchen floor, then grabbed a kitchen cloth and got down to his knees trying to clean it (or at least lessen it).

Now, Sungyeol didn't mean to look but Myungsoo had a nicely shaped butt that he liked to grab sometimes and that nicely shaped butt was dressed in perfect shaping jeans because Myungsoo hadn't changed before sleeping and when he got to that position...

“Hyung!” Myungsoo called, snapping Sungyeol from his bad timed thoughts. “Can you help me here?”

"Y-ye-yeah.” Sungyeol stuttered and averted nervously his eyes to the stove and tried to jump the mess in the ground to check if there was enough food there.

Myungsoo promptly started to clean again while faking normality, but he knew what just happened, he knew Sungyeol had been staring at a particular part of his body. He felt looks on his body from people before but usually girls looked at his upper body and since he was deeply concentrated on his son before he wasn't aware if any man had looked at in such obvious way, but hey, that mean Sungyeol desired him (of course he knew that already) but in way that they hadn't tried before. That awareness made him blush faintly, but also made his mood improve drastically.

_________________________________________________

After some pushing Myungsoo ended up accepting to take Woohyun for a checkup with Sungyeol auntie despite knowing that he might have some trouble. The boy usually didn't trust doctors much and he hated the stethoscope with a passion – just thinking about that cold thing touching his chest skin made him shudder – but he became more comfortable once Kibum dad started taking care of him. The thing was that Woohyun friend, and obviously his parents, moved out of the country and that meant it was over a year Woohyun didn't visit a doctor, it was more than due time.

The next week Myungsoo organized himself. Sped up on work to be able to skip a day to take Woohyun to the doctor. He finished a significant part of his project and prepared Woohyun mentally so the boy could brace himself for the doctor visit and that actually made him earn two doors on his face, aside from every tactic his son knew to try to dissuade him. And that didn't happen, Myungsoo was able to stand his ground.

A week later and Tuesday arrived - Sungyeol usually didn't go to university on that day, but he was going every day the past week and that's the only reason the two adults were able to speed their things – so, as they had agreed beforehand, Myungsoo would take the kids to school then drop Sungyeol on college before he drove to Incheon to get some family photos he might need, then he would come back to pick Sungyeol up and then pick the kids and finally take them to the doctor.

It was the third week of September and exams were around the corner - though the young dad was ahead with his group project and wouldn't have any problems during one of the busiest weeks of the semester – so Myungsoo expected Sungyeol to be studying when he wasn't looking but he definitely wasn't expecting Sungyeol arrive at the parking lot on that Tuesday with a pile of papers so big that he could barely be seen.

“Open the trunk.” Sungyeol ordered as he lightly kicked the driver's door to take Myungsoo out of his stupor. He then moved to the back and Myungsoo saw Chanyeol pass by his side and follow Sungyeol with an equally big pile of paper. He was briefly confused until Sungyeol entered the car and sat in the passenger seat.

“Call me when you finish your part of the paper, ok?” Chanyeol said.

“Have I ever delayed anything? Sheesh.” Sungyeol complained, apparently that somehow offended him. “Thanks for the help, see you tomorrow, bye.” The younger Yeol nodded and waved his goodbyes at them before he ran back to their building and Myungsoo started the engine.

“What was all of that?” Myungsoo asked.

“That's what I wanted to question. The trunk was full of albums.” Sungyeol pointed behind himself.

“I'll need for my project.” Myungsoo briefly explained and repeated his previous question. “What were all those papers?”

“That's my homework.” Sungyeol shrugged.

“All of that? But you're like a week away from exams.” Myungsoo argued incredulously.

“Yeah... I still have to deal with that.” Sungyeol sighed in resignation. “After we take the kids to the doctor I'm gonna need to work those two piles of paper down so can you please watch over them?” He begged.

“Sure.” Myungsoo readily agreed and Sungyeol just proceeded to turn on the radio and find the station he liked when Myungsoo called him hesitantly. “Hyung...”

“Hmm?” Sungyeol leaned back in his seat and eyed his boyfriend attentively but Myungsoo stayed silent as he drove away, apparently afraid to speak what he had in mind. “What?” Sungyeol asked with a gummy smile, trying to relax his boyfriend enough so he could say what was on his mind. “We know each other deepest secrets already, you can talk about anything...”

“It's just...” Myungsoo hesitated as he turned on a corner and chanced a glance at his boyfriend before he decided that keeping his eyes on the road would reduce his embarrassment. “Hum, after the midterms week...” Sungyeol hummed, prompting Myungsoo to continue. “... and before I focus on Woohyun problem...” Sungyeol hummed again and Myungsoo seemed to get more nervous. “Can-can we try?”

“Try? Try what?” Sungyeol blinked.

“Hyuuung~” Myungsoo made his eyes big and slightly moved his chin and nodded his head, apparently trying to convey some message Sungyeol wasn't sure he was getting.

“Ooooh.” Sungyeol opened a smile. “You're talking about sex.” He said with a tone that practically said he was proud of himself for getting this one, even more, when he saw Myungsoo cheeks reddening and found amusing, though he chose not to comment on that. “What do you want to try?”

“Don't make me say it.” The younger pleaded.

“When we started this...” Sungyeol pointed to them before resting his hand on Myungsoo knee. “... you knew most things already and we even have gone all the way already, so just relax, you can openly talk to me about it.”

“I could never be open about anything about my sexuality so I feel a little awkward to talk about it.” The youngest confessed

“Hummmm, we have to change that.” Sungyeol nodded to himself. “I'm your partner it would be better if talked to me openly.” Sungyeol added before he leaned back a bit and squinted his eyes at his lover. “How did you even managed to learn the things you knew if you don't talk about it.”

“There was this MT...” Myungsoo started and Sungyeol playfully jabbed at him.

“So MT's are your excuse for everything...” Sungyeol held on a laugh.

“Shut up!” Myungsoo tried to slap his boyfriend which made the old giggle.

“Ok, go on.”

“Actually it wasn't an MT, it was like a camp for young players all over Korea.” Myungsoo restarted warily. “It was my last year of high school, Woohyun was already three and it was the first time we separated for long – though the camp was like a week only – anyway, I was quite worried because Woohyun had cried a lot and I was texting my parents when the guy approached me.”

“Hum...”

“He asked me if I was texting a jealous girlfriend and I said no he then asked if it was a jealous boyfriend and I held a laugh but said no and I chose not to talk about Woohyun.” Myungsoo tried another look at Sungyeol, but the elder had no expression his face. “We kept talking for four to five days and he was very subtle and careful while trying to discover if I would be up for hooking up with him and, at some point, he asked me if I want to take a stroll after people went to sleep.”

“I'll assume you accepted...” Sungyeol tried not to sound bitter, but deep down he knew he felt a little jealous, still, he held himself because he had no control over the younger life.

“I did, I was curious and I knew I wouldn't have many opportunities so we sneaked out at night, and found a place... private enough.” He hesitated with the last words and Sungyeol couldn't help but assume things.

“In the open?” He ended up asking surprised/amused.

“No, actually, it doesn't matter because, despite picking up some things, I think we were a bit incompatible. I didn't know what to do and I think the guy expected me to take the lead so we just... ” He stopped his narrative a little embarrassed. “We just made out and had some hands working. I kissed two or three people after but that was it.”

“Okay.” Sungyeol said and looked out of the window, he recognized the place, they were getting close to the boy's school.

“Hyung,” Myungsoo called red in the face as he kept driving. “What-what about you?” He stuttered curiously.

“Let's not talk about that.”

“Now that isn't fair.” Myungsoo complained only for Sungyeol to laugh.

“But you already know.”

“I don't.”

“Ok, you're asking for it.” Sungyeol warned. “You're number thirteen.”

“What?” Myungsoo gasped and looked at his boyfriend briefly but shocked.

“Hey, don't make that face, it isn't what you're thinking.” Sungyeol said and Myungsoo looked at him again clearly asking for an explanation. “That's the number of tries I gave at relationships but I got easily bored with most of them, freaked out before sex with a good amount of them too... so most of these people lasted in my life for two months at most so I don't even know if it counts.”

“You gave me a scare.” Myungsoo placed one of his hands on his chest if Sungyeol had laid with twelve people before him... Sungyeol should have some expectations about his performance right? Was the elder being sincere with all the giggling they did after they had sex? Not to mention that he didn't know about the health of the others that had been with Sungyeol.

Sungyeol tapped the younger knee to get his attention. “Relax, you don't have to worry. You were the third I laid with, I use condoms all the time and I did HIV tests after I broke up with my ex, I'm clean.” He assured. “Let's not talk about my sex life anymore, I don't want to make you uncomfortable or feel insecure about your performance.” Myungsoo stopped at a red light and Sungyeol took the opportunity to cup the younger chin and kiss him. “You didn't disappoint me, that's for sure.” Sungyeol said and kissed him again.

A honk came from behind so they parted for Myungsoo to resume driving Meanwhile, Sungyeol opened the window and showed his middle finger to the driver behind them just to get a honk of complaint back. They stood the rest of the way in silence until Myungsoo parked in front of the kid's school and it wasn't until they crossed the street and were about to reach the school that Myungsoo grabbed Sungyeol arm back and stopped him.

“Do you have experience changing roles?” Myungsoo asked embarrassed, concerned and with a red blush on his dimpled cheeks.

“Some.” Sungyeol replied vaguely then pulled his arm away enough so Myungsoo hand would slide to his hand. “If this is what you were referring when you asked if we could try, then I'll do my best so it won't hurt a thing.” He squeezed his boyfriend hand to assure him.

“Did it hurt when I did?” The younger asked, looking at his boyfriend worriedly, the last thing he wanted was to hurt Sungyeol in any way.

“Not as much as you're imagining, you're earnest and pick up things fast, that's what I like about you.” Sungyeol ended up quickly scanning their surroundings and pecked his boyfriend for the last time before pulling Myungsoo to walk. “We can't get late.”

After the school procedures to take both kids from school, all four of them returned to the car to take the kids to the doctor and the way there was a bit messy. Despite the adults being relieved with their conversation, they still worried about their sex interactions while Sunggyu asked if Hoya's mother would give him a lollipop and Woohyun still tried to dissuade his father from bringing him there. Once they arrived at Sungyeol auntie office, the boys were encouraged to do whatever homework they had before they were called in the office together.

Hoya's mother greeted them warmly, hugging Sungyeol, shaking hands with Myungsoo and tickling the living daylights out of Sunggyu to loosen the boy up while Woohyun hid behind his father tall frame, he hated doctors, and Sunggyu kinda did too, but there was no way the oldest boy couldn't like Hoya's mother, she was so lovely... and sneaked more lollipops into his pockets when Sungyeol wasn't looking.

She weighted Sunggyu, measured him, checked the movements of his broken arm (he had taken the cast the day before), heard his lungs with the stethoscope, and touched his belly a bit then wrote everything down before she moved to Woohyun.

Woohyun had seen this old lady before in Sungyeol and Sungjong birthdays before so she had a bit of trust from him but that didn't mean Woohyun wasn't still suspicious of her with that cold thing she would put in his chest. But while Woohyun was being examined, Sunggyu kept walking around them and talking to his friend to lose him up and Sungyeol auntie rubbed the stethoscope on her clothes for a bit to try to make less could due to friction.

Once she wrote everything down in a file just for Woohyun, she ordered the adults to shut up so she could talk to the boys about food and exercises, making sure to show them big reactions. She then asked some questions about Woohyun so she could add to his file, like things he might be allergic to, before she explained to Myungsoo that despite seeming small, Woohyun still could be considered to have normal growth and that he didn't need to think too much about that right now because boys developed their bodies later than girls and he would probably grow a lot once he reached puberty.

“So Soohyunnie would have grown taller than me?” Woohyun gasped at some point and his stupefied expression was enough for Sunggyu and Sungyeol to giggle.

“Probably and maybe because she was bigger than you even in mommy's belly too.” Myungsoo replied only for his son to make a face.

“That's unfair!” The boy huffed and crossed his arms in displeasure though everyone ended up laughing with his antics.

Jina explained to both adults that the kids were fine and even praised them for the attention on the kids health, but just in case asked them to get the kids blood tested to see if they weren't deficient in a particular nutrient, Sunggyu, for example, had been a bit deprived of Vitamin D the last time he came, though he seemed healthier now.

Myungsoo thought that their joint appointment would end when the doctor grabbed a handful of lollipops and divided among the boys much their glee, but the next thing he knew the doctor was pulling a thick file from her drawer and telling Sungyeol to get up to get examined before she told Myungsoo to go out with the kids.

“She wasn't originally my pediatrician but she took care of me in many ways when I was at my worse and helped me back to health so I don't trust anyone else to take care of my body.” Before Myungsoo could even ask Sungyeol explained a little embarrassed once he came out of her office, he didn't want his boyfriend to tease him.

“It's ok, trust is important and she even tamed Woohyun so I guess she has a way with people.” Myungsoo assured with a smile before he and Sungyeol had their shirts pushed to force them to look at the kids.

“Can we have milkshakes?” Sunggyu pleaded.

“I'm hungry.” Woohyun complained next and the adults could hear his belly emitting weird sounds.

“Isn't too early for dinner though?” Sungyeol asked as he pulled his phone to look at the time.

“But by the time we find a place to eat and the time the food arrives it will probably be dinner time.” Myungsoo reasoned.

Sungyeol motioned them to follow him out of his auntie office and towards his car. “There's a place around here, it has good food, many different beverages and the nice coffee I'll need to pull an all-nighter.”

It was a short five minutes drive to the café Sungyeol talked about and Sunggyu beamed when he recognized the place they were going because he often came here with his mother whenever his mother took him to the doctor and they had yummy food, and milkshakes too!

They sat at the table and called a waiter to order their food. The girl made sure to take notes of everything, confirm everything and even chuckle once Sunggyu whispered to her to bring more milkshake for Woohyunnie so he could grow taller, but before she returned there was something she warned them.

“Usually I take the orders on an Ipad but we are having a problem so it had to be the old style. I'll leave a paper with a list of everything you ordered with the cashier so when you finish, you can go directly there and just say the number of the table so you can pay ok?” She said with a smile pointing to the label in the middle of the table.

“It's six daddy!” Woohyun said as he rubbed his finger on it.

“Thank you Woohyun.” His father smiled but pushed the label out of his son reach so he wouldn't destroy it.

The girl returned with their food half an hour later but while they waited, Sungyeol and Myungsoo focused on hearing the kids talk about the progress of decisions about the festival – Sunggyu and Woohyun were trying to convince Dongwoo to forget the play idea and just let them sing – and they continued with that subject through their meal, aside making plans for after the exams (Woohyun wanted everyone to go play in his grandma pool).

When they were done, Sungyeol mentally calculated more or less how much they would pay and opened his wallet to take some money from it. “I don't have everything but here, go pay while I clean Sunggyu.” He had said, placing the money in Myungsoo's hands then pushed Sunggyu gently towards the bathroom.

“Don't you want to go wash your hands too Namu?” Myungsoo asked but the boy raised his hands in the air and smiled brightly.

“I'm clean.”

“Then, let's go pay.” He got up and walked towards the cashier with Woohyun walking on his toll.

When they arrived there Woohyun pointed at some cookies in display and asked with puppy eyes if Myungsoo could buy them so he could eat with milk before he went to bed. The elder, albeit hanging his head down and patting his pants for his wallet, just automatically grabbed some and put in front of the cashier, so she could add on their bill just for his son to smile.

The lady in front of him sighed tiredly. “Loud kid, huh?” She said.

Myungsoo head never snapped up so fast, his jaw hung low, he literally froze in place. Woohyun found that weird but when he looked up to the old lady in the cashier she, seemed equally shocked and petrified, and now the poor kid couldn't understand a thing.


	51. Confrontation - Story time - Crybaby

 

 

 _No, no, no, no, no!_ From all the people in the world he must bump with, why did it have to be Jihyun's mom? From all the places they could enter to have an early dinner why this one? Why she had to be the owner of this place? And why he had to bump with her while accompanied by Woohyun that was completely unprepared for it?

Myungsoo mental break down was very apparent and the old lady seemed to be in the same state as she looked back at him. Meanwhile, Woohyun little eyes darted from one to the other before he warily, and pretty confusedly, brought them back from the shock.

“Daddy?” The boy called, eyes darting back and forth quickly.

“Hm, yeah,” Myungsoo came out of his stupor to look at his son and force a smile. “Can you go see if the others are ready? I might have a problem here but I'll try to pay real quick.” He took his card from the wallet and pushed into to Jihyun mom direction.

Woohyun seemed a bit conflicted to leave his father there alone but ended up getting his cookies real quick and running towards the bathroom when the lady got Myungsoo's credit card.

“What's his name?” She asked in a low tone and Myungsoo almost snapped right there. Fortunately, he managed to contain the anger he had so he wouldn't bother the other customers.

“Mam, you yelled a lot of shit to Jihyun, you kicked her out while pregnant, you disappeared without a trace, you hadn't made a single phone call in almost eight years. You didn't even come back for Jihyun funeral and now you dare to ask me what is his name, mam?” Myungsoo hissed with eyes twitching. “Just swipe my credit card, Mam.”

“He is my grandson...” She was about to argue but Myungsoo interrupted her.

“If you cared for him, or at least for Jihyun, you'd have stayed to take care of them, maybe that way she wouldn't have died.” Myungsoo replied gritting his teeth.

“Maybe she wouldn't have died if you hadn't messed with her instead of protecting her!”

Myungsoo shook his head reprovingly while he glared at her. “You didn't know your own daughter, mam, you never knew, you just suffocated your daughter so much she made bad decisions in order to experience a bit of freedom.”

The old lady snorted. “'Freedom'.” She said sarcastically making air quotes. “You did this to her! It's your fault she died!” She accused pointing a finger at him.

“Mine?” Myungsoo furrowed his brows and then snorted. “She was your daughter, it was your duty to instruct, raise and protect her, you can't just toss your responsibility as a mother to other people if you decided to keep her.” He said and watched her nostrils flare in anger.

“Don't come lecture me about responsibility when you hadn't the responsibility to use a condom.” She hissed.

“Yet I took every other responsibility there was to take, I never left your daughter side, I have never abandoned her when she needed me the most.”

“You know nothing about what I went through” She tried to make an excuse. “You don't know how it is to be betrayed and left with a child, you don't know how it is to be a single parent in Korea, I couldn't do that twice.”

“I don't know?” Myungsoo was the one with the sarcastic tone now. “I learned what betrayal is from you because what you did to Ji was pure betrayal and last time I checked I am a single father and I was left with not only one kid but two because Ji had twins.” He growled as lows as he could, trying to hold himself not to explode out of anger. For a second the old lady gasped in surprise but he didn't know if it was because he was talking back at her or because she didn't know her daughter had twins, not many people knew that because by the time of Jihyun funeral the twins were fighting for their lives. Woohyun made it, Soohyun didn't have the same luck.

He inhaled and exhaled deeply trying to calm himself. “Just swipe my credit card, mam, so we can both go on with our lives, my son is waiting for me and I don't run away when he needs me.”

The woman face grew red with anger and she was about to say something when Sungyeol appeared with the two kids in toll while trying to pat his clothes awkwardly.

“I can't believe that despite the bathroom having paper towels you wiped your face in my shirt and your hands on my pants.” Sungyeol complained to Sunggyu - that couldn't help but laugh mischievously at the wet marks of his hands in his brother butt despite Woohyun fumbling with the package of cookies in his hands nervously – before he looked at his boyfriend. “Your son said you were having problems while paying...” Sungyeol halted his words when he sensed the tense atmosphere between his boyfriend and the old lady in front of him.

“I don't think she accepts my credit card, hyung.” Myungsoo forced himself to say although he was glaring at her.

“Then by all means use mine, you can pay me back later.” He promptly said and started taking his wallet from his pocket but not stopping from looking at the young dad and the old lady.

“Can I get cookies too?” Sunggyu interrupted, totally unaware of what was going through, trying to push one more package of cookies in front of his brother.

“All right Sunggyu.” Sungyeol sighed then grabbed the cookies and put on the counter so he could pay for it too while Myungsoo took some money and gave back to his boyfriend. As soon as Sungyeol put the money back into his wallet, he offered his credit card to Jihyun mom while Myungsoo placed one his palms up and in front of her, clearly waiting for her to return his credit card, but when she didn't move Sungyeol called her. “Mam?”

Begrudgingly she returned Myungsoo's credit card that was placed back into his wallet then she smiled brightly at Sungyeol, pretending nothing between her and Myungsoo happened and said. “The cookies will be on the house.”

“Ok..” Sungyeol hesitated only for Myungsoo snort beside him.

“Hypocrite.” He mumbled to himself, though the two other adults could hear him, before turning around and grabbing the two boys by the hand gently. “Let's go wait for hyung in the car.”

The old lady swiped Sungyeol credit card on the machine, glaring at Myungsoo back while he took the kids out and Sungyeol quickly signed on the machine before bowing to her.

“I'm so sorry mam, I don't know what was that.”

“It's ok.” She forced a smile at him and shrugged. “Maybe he is stressed because of the twins.” She offered before she opened her smile and tried to sound calm and caring. “What's their names?”

Sungyeol raised his brows not understanding her because... Myungsoo had been in great mood not only because they talked about an important part of their relationship but because he didn't need to worry about Woohyun having height problems, so there was no way he was stressed today, he could be because his life was generally a turmoil right now but certainly not because of that. And then he didn't have twins, it was only Woohyun because his sister had passed away and it was only... Oh... she was confusing things.

“They are not twins, the taller one is my brother and...” He was about to explain when something else dawned on him, she said 'twins', how did she know that detail about Myungsoo life? His boyfriend barely talked about his daughter, after all, she passed away a couple of days after her mother and...

He squinted his eyes at her very suspiciously, the only times Myungsoo hadn't been a perfect gentleman in his presence were the times where he was defending Woohyun somehow, and in order for him to act that way something must have happened. That being said, it meant that Myungsoo and this old lady definitely knew each other. But then again, Myungsoo born and lived all his life in Incheon and only moved to Seoul this year, that meant the people he knew there must be around his age or at least work with basketball or in their college so that woman knew him from before and if she had a beef with him...

His eyes instantly grew wide as soon as he realized he must be in front of Jihyun mom, the source of all evil (Myungsoo words, not his), the person Myungsoo hated more than Woohyun biological father (despite Myungsoo assuring that he was a dick too).

Now he definitely understood everything and gosh Myungsoo had been right, why she even used the plural? Myungsoo barely mentioned Woohyun sister because there wasn't much a person could say about someone that only lived a week so if she was talking about twins she was definitely trying to fish information out of him and that only meant: 1 – she was scheming something and wanted to have more info on the two kids (and she didn't even know their names, what kind of woman was that?), or 2 – she didn't know that Soohyun had passed away (which was equally bad considering she abandoned her family, definitely worse than his own mother in his conception).

Sungyeol squinted his eyes at her again while she waited for an answer. Now he hadn't anything to do with Myungsoo family matters, that wasn't definitely his business, but he loved Myungsoo and he started to love Woohyun, he couldn't imagine one without the other and he knew his boyfriend had been very worried about a possibility of that happening and that would certainly break them both. He snorted at her and grabbed his credit card.

“Nice try, but not in this lifetime.” He turned around to go.

_________________________________________

Sungyeol looked at the backseat through the rearview mirror, Sunggyu was all kinds of picky with real food and never wanted to eat it (despite improving a lot in the last couple of months, but had yet to eat a full bowl) but he had an extra partition on his stomach exclusively for junk food huh? He rolled his eyes at the boy eating his cookies eagerly before he moved his eyes to the maknae beside him, Woohyun seemed in a weird daze and he already squeezed the poor package of cookies so much that Sungyeol would bet there was only crumbles inside of it.

He then looked from the corner of his eyes to his boyfriend. Myungsoo had the biggest poker face of the world and was looking through the window, but, based in past conversations and past happenings, he knew the young dad must be dying on the inside, utterly stressed because of that encounter. Sungyeol was dying to reach for him, dying to try to help in any way he could - because when he gave people a try it was something serious, he gave his all – but he couldn't do that in front of the kid.

When they arrived at their apartment building, Sungyeol wanted the kids to play together, that way Woohyun would be distracted enough with Sunggyu so he could forego the pile of papers he should be working on to try to talk to Myungsoo. But then Woohyun declined the offer and said he wanted to take a bath and call his grandparents so Myungsoo made signals for him not to insist and that they would talk later before he and his son entered their apartment.

Woohyun hadn't said anything then, he just took his bath and indeed called his grandparents - to confirm they would be able to come to see him perform, he had an exact date now, November 25 and ask if his grandpa would come to study with him and Sunggyu because he was sure his father would be busy.

Myungsoo had already dried his son's hair and moved to the bathroom to take his own bath while Woohyun was talking to his grandpa on the phone, but when he came back, Woohyun was laying comfortably on his bed and under his sheets and waiting to ambush him.

“Who was that ahjuma?” He asked as soon as Myungsoo entered the room. “Why were you mad at her?” He added another question making sure to hug a big part of the sheets against his chest as if saying 'I'm not going anywhere until you tell me'. That was so Jihyun.

Myungsoo heart almost physically dropped and broke in a million pieces right then but, after the unexpected meeting today, he knew that Woohyun wouldn't drop the subject until he was given a reasonable enough answer that met his own logic. He sighed deeply before going to his bed and inside his bed sheets and looked at his son's eyes.

“Namu-ah...” He said and moved Woohyun bangs out of his forehead. “...remember when you asked me about your grandma and where she was when your mom died?” Woohyun eyes grew big and he nodded, that wasn't exactly what he wanted to hear (and he would usually complain) but that topic interested him. “Remember I told you I didn't know and that it had been a while I last saw her?” He asked and the boy nodded.

“I have some things to explain to you about that but I worry you might not understand.” He spoke warily and Woohyun got the feeling he was about to hear something he wouldn't like.

“I can understand.” The boy tried to assure his father but it sounded more like he was trying to convince himself.

“U sure buddy?” Myungsoo asked seriously and clearly doubting, but Woohyun nodded so he the moment he was dreading was finally happening so he inhaled deeply and tried to organize his thoughts better.

“Your grandmother is a really complicated person, I don't understand her very well, I think... I think she didn't like being a mom...” He said and Woohyun gasped. “Your mom used to say that they didn't talk much, only the necessary because more than that meant fights. Your mom couldn't go anywhere, and once she moved beside us and we became friends, she used to longly watch from her window dad playing with me and Moonsoo in front of our house because at first, her mom didn't want us to be friends.”

“Why?” The boy asked puzzled but sad.

“I don't know how to explain that very well, I think it has to do with her past... She thought she married a guy but the guy fooled her, and when she got pregnant with your mom the guy ran away from responsibilities and she was left alone to raise Ji. That's when she started to think every man was bad... even me, though I was obviously a kid still.” Myungsoo replied tiredly though there was an obvious tense undertone.

“But, didn't you play with mom a lot?” Woohyun was confused.

“Yes, we were really close.” Myungsoo smiled and patted his son's hair. “We talked to each other a lot in school and sometimes on the way there or on the way back home. Mom and Dad noticed that and started to invite Ji to play, but her mother refused a lot of times which made Ji cry a lot. Then mom tried to talk to her and after a couple of months she accepted to let Ji come over to play though we had to follow a lot of weird rules and Ji always had curfew at 8 PM. I rarely was allowed inside Ji house though and if I did enter, I wasn't allowed anywhere but the living room and Ji mom used to watch me with hawk eyes.” He sighed as he remembered the past.

“Then we started to notice that despite living in a good house, Ji only had the bare minimum, her mother didn't spend on her. She repeated her clothes too often for a normal person, she barely had toys so she was always fascinated by mine, when we were in school she always seemed too hungry and there were a few simple things that your mother never ate until a little bit older.”

“Like what?” The boy asked but Myungsoo could see he was getting sad.

“Like Ice cream.” He stopped talking and looked at the ceiling to think while Woohyun processed what he just heard. “The first time your mother ate ice cream was so funny...it seemed the best thing in the world for her, it was like she just had been blessed.” Myungsoo remembered fondly.

“Daddy...” Woohyun hesitated, voice full of emotions. “That's so sad.”

“I know.” He sighed and then looked back at his son. “You see, having to raise a kid alone is hard... things like diapers, food, clothes, and toys cost a lot of money and if my parents hadn't helped me with things like that we would be done for because I didn't have age enough to work and if I had, who would look after you while I was working? I couldn't count on my friends so, if hadn't a family this great....” His lips quivered as he gave a pause as he thought about his friend.

“One thing I can say about your grandmother was that she was hardworking, she had two jobs to make a living, so I don't know if she earned so little that she couldn't offer Ji these things or if she simply didn't want to, what I know... is that once our family had her trust and she realized that we were always eager to look after Ji, she got another job and just let Ji stay over during the entire day. That happened on the first school break we had and so the little awkward time Jihyun spent with her mom became almost nothing.”

“Didn't mom get happy to spend the day together?” Woohyun barely made himself heard.

“Very.” Myungsoo assured. “At our home, she had different clothes, she had her own toys, she could eat a lot and different things, and Dad and mom always took turns to spend time with us but...” He hesitated, biting his lips because Woohyun seemed ready to cry. “...it wasn't her mom Namu, despite everything she always hoped that her mom would show her love and would treat her better... she once told me she felt like there was a void in her heart...”

Myungsoo halted his words because he saw Woohyun face contorted, they boy tried hard to grit his teeth and control his emotions but his eyes were glistening with tears while his father spoke and now they were slowly running down his face.

“I'm sorry, I didn't want to make you cry.” Myungsoo pulled Woohyun against his body and hugged him tightly before placing a kiss on his head. The boy hid his head in his father chest and quietly began to sob and Myungsoo couldn't help but produce some tears himself. “Don't cry, please, don't cry, your mom wouldn't want that.”

“But... I can't help it.” The boy whimpered against his father chest, voice cracking in the end.

“I know.” Myungsoo hugged him tighter as if Woohyun would disappear in the next second. “But you have to toughen up a bit, buddy, I have a lot to tell you but I know you can't take everything you should know.” He said and kissed his son head again. “And I... I don't want to see you cry... I don't want to see you sad, it breaks my heart.” Myungsoo confessed and his voice cracked a bit.

Myungsoo couldn't believe he was saying the things he was saying, sure he hinted before, but to actually make Woohyun listen to things in a more detailed way... it left him relieved but at the same time his heart was twice heavier after all he didn't like to see the boy this way yet he had to explain him things. They stayed like that for a few minutes, hugging and comforting each other, until Woohyun slightly pushed his body away only to wipe his face and ask.

“The ahjuma we met today...” The boy hesitated but Myungsoo perfectly knew that question and there was no escape anymore.

“Yes Namu, it was her, I hadn't seen your grandmother in a long while so I was really surprised that I met her.” He confirmed. “She had never liked me and when she discovered about your mom and me, it was a mess...”

“ _WHERE IS SHE?” Jihyun mother asked enraged, pushing past Myungsoo's tired parents and entering their house._

“ _Ahra-shi, we literally just arrived home, what is happening? Is Jihyun ok?” Sonmi asked worriedly and the old woman turned around to face them._

“ _It's 9:30 PM, Jihyun isn't home yet, where is she?!” Ahra hissed, her eyes twitching. “I trust my daughter upon you, don't tell me you two left her alone with... with your son.” She said the last words with a disgusting tone._

“ _Moonsoo broke an arm and Jihyun and Myungsoo are old enough to be trusted alone....” Bumsoo tried to explain but the neighbor interrupted him._

“ _YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO DO THAT! They shouldn't be left alone....” Ahra wanted to shout more but just decided to go search for her daughter herself. “NAM JIHYUN, where are you?” She said as she directed herself to the rooms with Sonmi and Bumsoo running after her, she shouldn't be invading their house but it was not like they could end this commotion without handing Jihyun over, but for that, they needed to find the girl first. “You're done for, girl, when you arrive home you'll be locked there, you'll never set your feet here anymore and...” He was in the middle of a threat when she pushed the door of Myungsoo room and froze._

“ _Calm down Ahra-shi, I don't think...” Bumsoo took the chance that she stopped talking to try to calm her but then he saw what she saw and he and his wife stood there speechless. After that, they didn't think they could change the crazy neighbor mind and save Jihyun skin in any way... after all her craziest fears might just become reality._

_What they saw was exactly this: Myungsoo and Jihyun were sleeping squeezed together in his single bed. Myungsoo was hugging Jihyun from behind and her hands stayed over his on top of her stomach; there were some sheets loosely placed over their body but it was clear as day that Myungsoo and Jihyun were half naked because there were clothes scattered all over the floor._

_The three adults couldn't believe their eyes and because of that they couldn't speak or move, and it wasn't until Moonsoo came out from the bathroom, shirtless and trying to wrap a plastic bag over his broken arm so he could take a bath, that they snapped back to reality._

“ _What's with this yelling?” Moonsoo pushed past the adults only to see his brother scrunching up his face while waking up. His brain short-circuited right then because he never imagined he would ever see a scene like this so he did the only thing he could involuntarily do at the time: he fainted._

“ _Moonsoo!” Sonmi lunged forward to tend to her maknae and because she bumped her shoulder on her way the other lady snapped back to reality as well._

“ _NAAAAAAAAM JIHYUUUUUUUUUN!” She yelled enraged and Myungsoo fully woke up and slid further from the girl that was waking up in a scare._

“ _Mom? MOM!” The girl gasped horrified as she recognized her mom while felt her hair being pulled until she was standing properly. “Mom, I can explain!” She said once her mom lets go of her hair, unfortunately, Nam Ahra didn't want to hear._

“ _I don't want to hear, just dress up!” She hissed and the girl hurried to so what she was told. Tears formed in her eyes while her mom turned to talk to Myungsoo's parents. “I can't believe you knew this was happening and were conniving with it.”_

“ _But we didn't know...” Bumsoo was still shocked._

“ _Mam, I love your daughter.” Myungsoo interrupted, as he finished dressing some shorts. “We have been dating for three months already and...”_

_When she heard that Sonmi stopped trying to wake her maknae to snap her head towards her eldest, what he was even saying?_

“ _I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOU, YOU LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT!” Ahra finally snapped. “DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU HAVE DONE?” She actually stepped towards him to enter his personal space to intimidate him._

“ _Hey hey hey, you're under my roof, you can't come and cuss at my son like that, at least you could do after all the help we offered with Jihyun.” Bumsoo ran towards them and got in between them so he could protect his son._

_The woman snorted with a lot of sarcasm. “Your help was good for nothing, now she is ruined.” Sonmi wanted to join the conversation and say something back but the woman just walked back to a now dressed Jihyun and grabbed her by the arm. “Let's go back home, you'll pack your bags and we're leaving and restarting somewhere, you'll never set your foot back here.”_

“ _No, Mom, I....” Jihyun tired to argue and briefly looked at Myungsoo that nodded encouragingly. “Mom, please accept us, I love Myungsoo oppa.”_

“ _NEVER.” She growled pushing the girl and now that Moonsoo was waking up Sonmi had to collect his limbs over his belly so the woman and Jihyun could pass beside them and Myungsoo too a second later._

“ _Wait, mam, I'm being sincere, I love Jihyun, I have nothing but good intentions and...” He tried saying but the woman just turned to glare at him._

“ _The road to hell is paved with good intentions. And your good intentions mean nothing you piece of shit, you ruined my daughter.”_

“ _Ahra-shi!” Bumsoo appeared right after complaining. “Don't talk to Myungsoo like that, he is a good kid and if he says he is in love with Jihyun he will treasure her and treat with the respect that I taught him to have.”_

“ _If your son had any respect, he wouldn't have touched her!” She growled as Jihyun cried. The girl couldn't say anything, she knew, either way, she was fucked but if she told the truth things could get way worse._

“ _We love each other mam!” Myungsoo tried to reason in frustration. “Please accept us, you know me all my life, I'd never harm her.”_

“ _You only love your dick, as all men do!” She hissed much for the horror of the others. “You'll never see each other again and pray she doesn't get pregnant, or else...” She threatened before she grabbed Jihyun by the hair again and forced her out of their home, banging the door loudly after them._

“ _Myungsoo, what the..., can you explain?” Bumsoo turned to his son stupefied, too shocked to process everything._

_Myungsoo bravely walked to his dad and grabbed him by the shoulders. “Dad, Jihyun will not be ok living with her mother anymore, we have to take her out, can she live with us?” The boy pleaded desperately._

“ _What are you even saying Myungsoo? I love Jihyun but we can't just do that.” Bumsoo gasped._

“ _Then let us marry, I want to marry her! Help me!” He promptly begged but Bumsoo pushed him away._

“ _Marriage is a serious thing Myungsoo, you said you only started dating Jihyun for three months, how can you ask me that?” The father asked pushing his son away._

“ _I love her.” Myungsoo insisted._

“ _And it's ok to love her, I do too, but I won't let you do that.” He sighed. “Let's tend to your brother, tomorrow we will talk to her mother so you can date Jihyun properly.” With that Bumsoo turned around to go back to his wife and his maknae as his eldest son ruffled his hair in desperation._

By the time Myungsoo finished his story Woohyun was already making a crying face again and he practically could read in his son face the question 'why she treated my mom like that?'. He pulled Woohyun against his chest again and patted his back for comfort as he continued the story, at least this part he should finish today.

“The next morning...” He hesitated. “The next morning their house was empty and I didn't see our mom anymore. I was scared, I was deeply worried about her, I tried to call our friends to know if they heard about her, but none of them knew where she was....”

“Daddy, did grandma know about me?” Woohyun asked, his voice a mere broken whisper.

He paused to take a breath in order to try to gather his strength so he would be able to continue the story. “Of course she knew because she appeared at our doorstep three weeks later....”

“ _Ahra-shi.” Sonmi gasped in surprise as she looked at Ahra and a crying Jihyun that had her head hung low. “Where have you been? We wanted to talk to you about what happened, Myungsoo has been very worried and...” She said opening the door but halted her words when she noticed luggage beside them. “What is this?” She asked the moment Myungsoo appeared in the living room and got close._

“ _Ji, Ji, is that you? Where have you been? Are you ok?” He asked as he ran close to the door but he was surprised when Ahra grabbed Jihyun by the arm and pushed her against him._

“ _Are you satisfied?” Ahra growled angrily at Myungsoo that looked clueless. He tried to look at Jihyun for an explanation but the girl started to get limp in his arms._

“ _Ji! Ji! What is happening?” He held her and tried to softly slap her face back to conscience._

“ _What the...?” Sonmi was about to complain but halted her words when she saw Jihyun in Myungsoo's arms. “Lay her on the couch.” She instructed and ran to help her son while Ahra just moved enough to bring the grayish luggage into the house. “Ji! Ji!” She called before she asked her Myungsoo to bring a piece of cotton wet in alcohol to try to wake her._

_Myungsoo quickly ran to the bathroom to do what he was told and Sonmi shook Jihyun one more time before she looked alarmed at her mother. “Is she sick?” She asked worriedly._

“ _No, just pregnant.” Ahra retorted._

“ _Pre-pregnant?” Sonmi stuttered as Myungsoo came back running to hold the cotton underneath Jihyun nose and Jihyun mother nodded with an impassive face. “Myungsoo have you heard that?” She asked but Myungsoo just kept waving the cotton under Jihyun nose and the girl was finally starting to wake up to wince. He was completely unbothered which made both mothers to understand he already knew._

“ _You already knew?” Ahra eyes twitched in anger while Sonmi looked completely groundless. Never in her wildest dreams she ever thought that Myungsoo one day would get Jihyun pregnant, much less in that age, she knew that their close bond was more like siblings, there was never malice in it, and Myungsoo had never shown any indication he was ready to venture in the love department not with a girl not with a boy._

_While a thousand thoughts ran through Sonmi head and she tried to process every one of them, Myungsoo turned to finally acknowledge Jihyun mother and speak to her._

“ _I'll take responsibility, I swear!” He said confidently until he noticed his friend had fully opened her eyes. “Ji, are you ok?” He asked patting her head. The girl didn't say anything, she didn't need to in order for Myungsoo see in her eyes how much sad and desperate she was. “It's ok, it's ok Ji, I'm right here, you know I'll take care of you right?” Jihyun eyes filled with tears and she made an expression as if this wouldn't be enough._

“ _Ok, they are going to have a baby.” Sonmi finally was able to convince herself after some breaths in and out. “If everyone helps we can do this... they can finish this school year and then we can see how it goes and...” She mumbled quickly before she looked at Jihyun mom that didn't bother to come inside the house that much. “Maybe Jihyun should be homeschooled the next year and..”_

“ _Are you crazy? I don't have money for that and even if I had I would never spend my money on this.”_

“ _What?” Sonmi finally got up and walked back to Ahra. “She is your daughter, you have to help her! She is barely fifteen!” Sonmi said horrified._

“ _Should have thought about that before opening her legs. I told her over and over that she couldn't get pregnant until she had her own life, but your son shows his dick, her panties drops and now there is a baby on the way. I'm not going to raise another child, I will not!” She stated dryly and Jihyun started to cry only for Myungsoo to hug her and try to calm her._

“ _You don't need to be disrespectful as that in our place Ahra-shi. They are having a baby, not personally offending you.” Sonmi scolded._

“ _And you don't have to raise our kid, we will, I will take responsibility,” Myungsoo assured._

“ _And we, as their parents, just have to help them.” Sonmi tried to reason though she knew the other woman was difficult. “Come on, they are fifteen, they have nothing, they can't work, and they won't get a very good job if they don't work, for some years we will have to help them.”_

“ _No, I don't care.” Jihyun mother was already resolute so the only thing she did was push Jihyun luggage towards Sonmi. “You both let this happen so you both deal with.”_

“ _You're kicking her out?” Sonmi gasped shocked as Jihyun started to sob loudly and that only confirmed things, but Ahra didn't add anything on that._

“ _Raising a kid by herself it's hard, so I'd suggest them to marry.” She said quite nonchalantly. “Your husband is a lawyer, right? He might know what to do to emancipate her.” She took a card out of her pocket and offered to Myungsoo's mom. “I need to wrap up some things so I'm staying in this hotel for the meantime, you have until the end of the month if you want a signature for anything, I don't plan coming back to Incheon.”_

“ _Mom, please! I'm sorry, stay with me, I'm scared.” Jihyun sobbed from Myungsoo's arms in her fewer efforts to have her mother by her side._

“ _You should have thought about this sooner, I've warned you countless times.” The woman said coldly only for Jihyun sob uncontrollably even though Myungsoo tried to comfort and that's when Sonmi got the card from Ahra hand with some force._

“ _You know what? Just go, go away to wherever you want. Jihyun won't be missing anything, you were never a proper mother, you never showed her some love and you know what? I have been filling in because you're a shit mother but now I can and I will take care of her properly, she will never even notice you are away.” Sonmi finally expressed some pent-up frustration of almost ten years._

_Ahra merely snorted. “Good look with that.”_

“ _You'll get a call from my husband, now, go away you evil monster, get out of my house, we don't need a toxic person like you!” Sonmi yelled enraged._

“That month your mother was devastated.” Myungsoo sighed deeply. “But we talked to my parents and they took her in and from then on Jihyun focused on you and Soohyunie. At first, my parents didn't want us to marry because they thought we were too young, but Ji got emancipated so we decided to marry to give you a proper family and to make Ji our official family member.”

“Whats-whats ema-eman-?” The boy stuttered between sobs.

“Emancipation is when a parent does not control a child anymore in the sense that the child can start handling life on their own. Your grandmother gave Ji a paper with that kind of permission which basically meant your mother would start to take her own decisions like an adult.” He held Woohyun tighter in his arms before saying sadly. “Not everyone stops seeing their parents when they get emancipated but, in your mom case, it basically meant your grandma cut ties.”

The boy was crying really badly at this point and that broke Myungsoo heart in such tiny little pieces that the similarity to dust was incredible, but he knew he had to wrap it up somehow before he had any chance to try to ask what Woohyun felt and wanted to do about it.

“I tried informing your grandma about you, Soohyunnie and your mom through letters that I left with one of your grandma friends, yet she never came to see you or even attended their funeral and I ...” He paused to swallow a lump that formed in his throat. “I don't think those letters ever reached her but she knew she had a grandchild and never came....”

Myungsoo halted his words there, he couldn't go on talking and he was more than sure that Woohyun couldn't go on listening, there was a limit the kid could take and Myungsoo knew that, even if he didn't mean to break his son's heart, this was painful and Woohyun had to digest it.

It was quite complicated for Woohyun to sleep that night because the boy kept crying uncontrollably. Myungsoo hadn't even the slightest idea if he had any expectations about his grandmother that could be broken so he could only think the boy was crying because of the things his mother went through, and if that was so, Myungsoo couldn't even comfort him because he felt the same way about it... every time he thought about the absurd things Jihyun went through he wanted to cry himself.

The next day came before they properly had a rest. Myungsoo raised from his bed early to make breakfast and let Woohyun sleep more and the poor boy woke up a little disoriented and with his whole face swollen. He was behaving dispirited even though Myungsoo tried to spoil him as much as he could before Sungyeol and Sunggyu knocked on their door.

Talking about the neighbors, it was Sunggyu that knocked on their door in a rather desperate way because Sungyeol got late to wake up but then Woohyun was still eating lazily on his father bedroom and he ran there to speed him up. Only then Myungsoo was able to look in the eyes of the old brother, his lover, Sungyeol. The taller had deep eye circles underneath his eyes and he looked like he didn't catch a wink of sleep.... not that he thought he was any better.

“Hyung...” He was about to ask what happened when Sungyeol raised a hand for him to stop.

“I look awful, I know.” He sighed entering his boyfriend apartment. “I stayed up all night grading those essays... I need you to help me put in the car ok?” Myungsoo merely nodded and pinched the bridge of his nose to alleviate stress, which somehow made Sungyeol alert. “What happened? Is it because of his grandma?” He asked only for Myungsoo snap his head up to look at him surprised.

“How do you know?”

Sungyeol shrugged. “You only got in your defensive and aggressive mode when you are defending Woohyun so I made a not so wild guess. It was her, wasn't?” He asked softly and Myungsoo nodded only for Sungyeol to feel guilty, a very rare emotion that he only felt sometimes with Sunggyu, and only sometimes because Sunggyu did deserve a few screams in the past. “I shouldn't have brought you there.”

“It was not your fault, I hadn't the means to know... in the end my parents didn't tell me where she was?”

“Did he asked about her? Did you tell him? I mean...” Sungyeol stuttered trying to handle that careful subject carefully.

“Yes, he did... so I told him everything I could about her and ...” He ended up rubbing his hands against his face restlessly.” He cried himself to sleep and barely spoke since he woke up... I don't know what to do.” He confessed as he took his hands from his face to look at the ground and slumped his shoulders.

Sungyeol quickly threw a glance towards the rooms to be sure the boys were occupied before he pulled Myungsoo into a hug. “You'll be fine...Just do what you do every day: stay by his side.” He advised. “Even if he feels bad, sad or happy... just be his side and when you less expect he will open up and you'll be able to help him better.”

“You say you're not good with people and yet you always advise me.” Myungsoo mumbled hugging Sungyeol back.

“I'm not good with people” Sungyeol ended chuckling a bit embarrassed as he broke their hug. “..but I'm putting effort and that's what Hoya family did to help me so I thought it might work somehow...” He added and then pulled away when they heard a door close and Myungsoo only had the time to offer a small tired smile because next thing they knew one of the boys entered the living room.

“Woohyunnie is upset.” Sunggyu announced and pouted. “Did he do something wrong and got scolded?” He added a question raising one of his brows.

“No, he didn't. He is just confused about something I told him.” Myungsoo told him and Sunggyu made a happy face and his eyes twinkled, he certainly thought Myungsoo told Woohyun about him and Sungyeol hooking up but that happiness was promptly killed by Sungyeol.

“It wasn't what you were thinking.” He said a bit sternly then looked behind Sunggyu to see if Woohyun might come.

“He is showering.” Sunggyu told the adults much for their relief but then he pouted again. “When _that_ will happen?” He asked a bit impatiently only for Sungyeol to shrug, he wasn't in a hurry.

“Sunggyu, Woohyunnie and I are going through some complicated family problems right now...” Myungsoo tried to explain but stop to sigh tiredly and that's when Sungyeol had a genius idea.

“Do you want to play spy? I'll assign a mission for you.” The elder said only for Sunggyu to throw a weird look at him. “Come on, you'll just have to take care of Woohyunnie in school, be there for him if he needs and then at the end of the day you do a complete report for Myungsoo so he can help Woohyunnie out, what do you think?” Sungyeol tried to sound like it would be the most exciting thing in the world but he sounded forced. Thankfully Sunggyu didn't pay any attention to that.

“I'll do my best.” The boy said innocently, adding a fighting hand motion.

_________________________________________

The day was awfully long for both Myungsoo and Sungyeol. The young dad was worried sick and afraid of what Woohyun might be feeling while Sungyeol buried himself in work, damn, he had so many things to grade and just hated he couldn't offer a big help for his neighbors, because at the end he wanted to lean on Myungsoo and wanted Myungsoo to lean on him so they could have what Dongwoo and Hoya or Jongie and Moonsoo had.

While the adults tried to go on with their adult lives, the kids went to school and Sunggyu for the first time ever talked to Woohyun without rest, which even made Dongwoo scold him for disrupting class once, but Woohyun just looked like he was trying really hard to understand something but at the end he couldn't. He wrote all the answers to the exercises Dongwoo assigned for them wrong that day, Sunggyu noticed.

Around lunchtime, Sunggyu was convinced Woohyun would get better if they played with their friends. Shinhye, Honggyu, Hansol, Jiae and even Soojung were ready to play tag, Sunggyu convinced them, but after lunch, he couldn't see Woohyunnie anywhere. _Where was he?_ He asked himself as a feeling of dread invaded his heart.

“Woohyunnie! Woohyunnie! Woohyunnie! Woohyunnie!” Sunggyu ran through school yelling and even getting a weird glance from some passing teachers.

“I think your student has a problem, again.” One of them patted Dongwoo on the shoulder and the pink haired teacher just sighed and ran after Sunggyu. He was able to stop him when he saw Sunggyu approaching Minggyu not so gently.

“Did you see Woohyunnie?” He asked without any patience.

“He is in the bathroom.” Minggyu replied but his tone had some worry undertone. “I think he is crying.”

“Did you upset him?” Sunggyu got him by the collar and that's when Dongwoo finally arrived pushed them apart.

“What is happening here?” He looked from one boy to the other but this time Minggyu just seemed at loss, so he shrugged. “Sunggyu?” He asked, lightly glaring at the boy but Sunggyu couldn't be bothered by Dongwoo inquisition, he had a mission - to take care of Woohyunnie - and he wouldn't fail on that.

Sunggyu let his teacher and classmate in the hallway and started running again, this time to look in the nearest bathroom. Dongwoo felt like he was getting old, where Sunggyu took that stamina from?

“Woohyunnie!” He called once he arrived in the bathroom but he got no reply, he thought he heard a noise but then his teacher entered the bathroom while panting.

“Sunggyu...” The pink haired teacher took a deep intake of air. “... what is happening?” He ended up asking but Sunggyu shushed him by placing a finger on his mouth and Dongwoo complied but nothing was heard. “Sunggyu?” He tried again.

“I'm looking for Woohyunnie, I'm worried.” Sunggyu finally explained with an exasperated tone and that's when they both heard a sniff from one of the stalls.

Sunggyu snapped his head around and he wanted just march there and find a way to enter the stall but Dongwoo held him in place. “He is not here, have you looked for him on the playground?” The pink haired teacher asked just for Sunggyu snap his head back at him with a confused expression. “Let's look for him there.” He offered and opened and closed the door.

That was Dongwoo's time to place a finger on his lips for the boy to shut up before he pointed to a particular stall and after a couple of seconds, they heard a small whimper from someone that was crying. He made a gesture to Sunggyu accompany him silently and once they were in front of the stall door, Dongwoo tried holding himself on it to look inside the stall from above while Sunggyu tried to look from underneath the door and Woohyun almost seemed surprised/scared when he noticed the two heads poking.

“Go away.” He ended up saying and Dongwoo let go from the door to fall on the ground with one leg on each side of Sunggyu body.

“Woohyun, what's happening?” Dongwoo properly knocked on the door and tried to sound coaxing because he simply couldn't get on the floor and pass through the opening between the ground and the door, but Sunggyu could and that's what the boy did – rather quickly if Dongwoo could add.

“Noo.” Woohyun whined and tried to push Sunggyu back but the boy just slapped his friend hands away from his body and properly got up just to engulf the boy in a big hug.

“Woohyunnie, don't cry, I love you.” He said and Woohyun stopped crying for a second, but a second later he hugged Sunggyu back and finally let everything out.

“Hyung, it hurts.” The boy sobbed.

“Where? Are you hurt?” Dongwoo asked desperately from outside and Sunggyu lifts an arm and unlocked the door for their teacher to enter - but he didn't let go – and after Dongwoo was sure Woohyun wasn't hurt he tried asking another question while patting the boy's head. “Did Minggyu bothered you again?” Woohyun shook his head at that. “Then tell hyung what happened, tell hyung where it hurts, maybe hyung can help you.” He coaxed.

It took a while but Woohyun spilled the beans. He didn't go into details but he sort of explained he was crying because his grandma had been mean to his mother. Dongwoo had no idea if he was talking about because as far as he knew Woohyun mother was dead and Myungsoo mother was even funny when they met, but what was plainly obvious was that Woohyun seemed to have all of his feelings in conflict.

“Hey calm down, ok? If you're too distressed you won't be able to understand yourself.” Dongwoo begged, only being able to dry Woohyun tears because none of the boys was letting go of their hug. “I think you'll be fine once you rest, so why don't we call your father to pick you up?”

Woohyun ended up nodding slightly and Sunggyu finally broke their hug/patting. “I'll gather our things so we can go.” He said confidently, already an expert on the protocol.

“Not you Sunggyu, you'll have to come back to class later.” Dongwoo stopped the boy that was about to go running do what he said.

“But it is Sungyeol hyung that picks us up.” Sunggyu reasoned and Woohyun seemed he would start to cry all over again over that statement, Dongwoo could only sigh in return.

“I will talk to Hoya so Myungsoo will surely come this time.” He assured. “Go pick his things up and meet us in the nurse office, I'll let you accompany Woohyunnie until his father arrives ok?” Sunggyu nodded and quickly ran off, leaving the teacher alone with his friend. “If you're confused and you need more details to be able to understand this situation you can always ask for them right?” The teacher tried to pat the crying boy one more time, not noticing that his advice would be used differently in the near future.

Half an hour later Myungsoo arrived in school looking like he was taking a ride on a hurricane, the young dad was almost hyperventilating too. Once father and son finally saw each other Myungsoo wanted to cry from seeing Woohyun vulnerable stance and swollen face, and, the moment the boy hugged him tightly, he couldn't help but let a tear out. After some minutes he was finally able to thank Dongwoo and Sunggyu for their help and took Woohyun home by cab.

The ride was quiet though not silent, Woohyun still whimpered a bit and Myungsoo tried to comfort him while constantly telling him that he was loved and that that old woman never deserved him or his mother.

When they finally arrived at their apartment, Myungsoo took his son to his room and sat him on the bed before asking Woohyun to let all out and tell him what he was feeling. Woohyun hesitated a bit but once he looked up again and actually spoke, his voice came out almost as a whisper and he asked for something Myungsoo never wanted to happen but couldn't deny that it was possible and that he dreaded it.

“Daddy, can I meet grandma Nam?”

 


	52. Turmoil - It's too late

Myungsoo grabbed Woohyun by his shoulder with force, not enough to hurt him but enough to be firm and not because he wanted to make a point somehow or anything, but because he was basically the one that needed something to anchor him.

“Wh-what?” He asked, with his voice trembling, to be sure he heard correctly.

“I want to meet grandma Nam, can I?” The boy repeated hesitantly, fiddling nervously with the hem of his uniform. For a second time he couldn't pretend he didn't hear or heard incorrectly, Woohyun just said one of the things he dreaded the most and he couldn't do anything other than to lose all strength he had in his legs and fall with his butt on the ground. Woohyun let out a surprised gasp because he wasn't definitely expecting to see his father falling not he ever imagined Myungsoo would get so pale as if he has seen a ghost or make such betrayed expression. He was about to ask if his father was feeling well when the elder asked in not only a broken tone but broken spirit as well.

“Why would you want that?” Tears started being produced and Woohyun didn't know what to do about that.

“I...” The boy hesitated though he looked at his father with apprehension. “I want to meet her.”

Now Myungsoo slid away from his son and got up nervously. “But... Woohyun she's... she's... she didn't care about your mom or you, she didn't even know about Soohyunnie at all until now and she is not a nice person and..." _If she likes you I don't want her to take you away from me._ He thought but couldn't be able to produce these words so he just waited for Woohyun to say something... anything.

“But I want to talk to her.” Woohyun argued with the logic only kids his age had then shifted his weight on the bed, he was uncomfortable, he had never seen his dad looking so betrayed or desperate like that, not even when grandma came and scolded him last time.

“You don't need to hear her side of story Woohyun, I already told you everything you need to know about her, and it wasn't anyone that told me that son, I was there, I witnessed everything with my two eyes.” Myungsoo said exasperated trying to convince his son.

“But you said everyone has a different perspective...” Woohyun blurted, fumbling even more with the hem of his uniform, which made Myungsoo ask all the gods why he ever used those kinds of arguments to explain his son anything because now they were being used against him. “... and I don't want to regret not talking to her...” The boy hesitantly added only for his father to start pacing angrily in front of him.

Woohyun didn't understand, he never saw his father that angry, did he do something wrong? But... it was his grandma... and he needed to ask her a question.

“No, no, no, this can't be happening...” Myungsoo mumbled to himself as he paced back and forth while rubbing his hands on his face as if that would actually wake him up from a dream.

“Daddy?” Woohyun called to get his attention and Myungsoo already turned with an answer on the tip of his tongue.

“No, Woohyun.” He replied in a tone more scared than firm.

“Why? What if she changed?” The boy tried to ask in a hopeful tone wiping the potential tears from his eyes.

“I talked to her and I'm sure that's not the case Namu.” He walked towards his son, squatted and grabbed his hands as softly as he could. “I don't want her to hurt you.” He confessed. “She never really hit your mom but that's not the only way to hurt a person. Words, actions, and omissions can hurt way more and for a longer period of time too, and my heart will break if you are hurt by her...”

“Daddy, I can charm her.” The boy offered then let go of his father bigger hands only to give him a full hug. “Sungyeol hyung likes me now, she can too.” He added optimistically.

“No.” Myungsoo whined and hugged him tightly, already afraid of losing his son. “She won't ever be able to love you as I do.” He added only for Woohyun giggle in his ear then pull apart.

“That's because you're my daddy.” The boy smiled as he cupped his father chin in his hands, then pleaded again. "Please?"

“But what if she likes you so much and wants to take you away from me?” Myungsoo couldn't help but ask with his cheeks squeezed.

“Then I'll try not to make her like me so much.” The boy replied as if that could actually solve whatever problem his father was having at the moment and, before Myungsoo could tell him that wasn't enough and that the woman was unpredictable, Woohyun tried to bargain with him. “Can I meet her just once then please?”

“Have you ever considered that she might not want to see you because she is a bad person?” Myungsoo asked back.

“Can you try to ask her then?” The boy pleaded.

Now, the thing Myungsoo dreaded the most was someone taking Woohyun away from him or someone hurting Woohyun. Knowing Jihyun's mother, he was sure that despite low, there were chances of both of those things happening, and he agreed he was paranoid but when he saw Woohyun expression he couldn't be firm and straightforwardly say no to his face.

“I'll think about it.” He ended up blurting. “And I'd have to talk to her to ask if she wants to meet you.” Woohyun eyes got big and he was stretching his face in a bright smile that sort of stabbed his heart. “Just focus on studying for your exams while I don't have an answer ok?”

“YAY!” The boy ended up squealing and hugging his dad as tightly as he could and giving him a thankful kiss that Myungsoo rather not have received - not for this, Woohyun was happy but he couldn't, he knew that pain was gonna be the outcome of that meeting, if not for Woohyun, for him at least - before Woohyun ran off towards the bathroom. “I'll take a bath and then I'll study. Dad, be sure to ask grandma.”

Myungsoo sighed deeply there was no way he could do that to please his son. Even if he agreed to fulfill his son wish, there was no guarantee that Ahra wouldn't straightforwardly say no just because it was him asking.

___________________________________________

It didn't take two seconds for Sungyeol to notice there was something wrong happening. First, he couldn't see Woohyun anywhere and then Dongwoo made apologetic expressions as if he was going to hold on information against his will once Sungyeol asked about the boy. But, it wasn't like the pink haired teacher had time to explain because Sunggyu materialized beside his brother ready to go and then he dragged Sungyeol out of the classroom.

Sungyeol got it. Working with children had its peculiarities and he would never blame Dongwoo for doing his job, but if he hadn't the chance to even inquire his hyung about whatever happened - because he was sure something definitely happened – he knew somebody that would do that out of his free will.

“Sunggyu...” Sungyeol neither could or needed to make a question because Sunggyu started to rant – and was being very detailed if Sungyeol could add - about today's happenings in school that involved Woohyun.

Now that Sunggyu spilled all his worries, Sungyeol was double worried about the neighbors so he drove at the speed limit to try to get home faster to check on them, but when they finally arrived on their apartment they found a rather unusual sight. Both father and son were at their table, with Woohyun busily dividing his attention between a bite of food and reading something while Myungsoo was the one picking on his food and looking somber.

“Hyungs!” Woohyun noticed them sooner and smiled brightly though he had some food still on the side of his mouth.

“Woohyunnie, are you ok?” Sunggyu asked and ran towards his friend while Myungsoo's eyes moved to follow him.

Woohyun nodded eagerly. “I'm gonna meet my grandma.” He said confidently only for Myungsoo to sigh and look briefly towards his boyfriend.

Sungyeol jaw fell open and he couldn't understand, that was Myungsoo biggest fear why he would approve this? He could understand that Myungsoo could feel the weirdest painful squeezes in his heart when it came to Woohyun – like any decent parent would feel (and he briefly wondered if his mother ever felt this way) – so if the boy had asked he probably would melt but to agree to that right off the bat? By the way Myungsoo talked about that old lady, she was evil incarnated so he thought Myungsoo would try to prevent that at any cost.

“Oh.” Sunggyu seemed happily surprised while Sungyeol processed that whole idea and tried to come to sit by Myungsoo side at the table.

Myungsoo looked down to his food again and started to play with it. “I didn't say you would. I said I would think about it.” He said then addressed the two neighbors. “We just started eating, there is enough for you two too.” He offered, pointing with his chin to the pot of food in the center of their table.

“Oh, yes, I have to study first.” Woohyun talked over his father and then moved his eyes back to the book beside his bowl.

Sunggyu lifted a brow and looked at his brother for answers but Sungyeol was just as lost as him, they came here thinking that the child had problems, now it was clear as the day that it was the father that needed help.

Sungyeol ended up discreetly shrugging at his brother and motioned for the boy to sit at the table so they could eat. Once he placed food for them and Sunggyu became engrossed in it, he turned to his boyfriend.

“Myungsoo-ah, shouldn't you eat something?” He asked softly but only for Woohyun to butt in.

“Dad says he ate with Hoya hyung before he picked me up so he is not that hungry.” The boy offered before looking at Sunggyu. “Did Dongwoo hyung gave us more homework?” Sunggyu groaned but nodded then the boys developed a small conversation, forgetting briefly about the two adults.

“Hey...” Sungyeol brushed his knee against Myungsoo's underneath the table to get his attention but he didn't know how to approach this delicate subject, in front o Woohyun no less, so he ended up offering showing his hand and Myungsoo looked briefly at the boys before grabbing it.

Myungsoo then made a face as if he finally found a piece of land after spending days drifting in the sea so Sungyeol thought that little-hidden gesture helped him somehow until the young dad gulped a lump that formed in his throat and hesitantly asked him something.

“I know this is a weekday but.... do you guys want to sleep over?”

“Can I?” Sunggyu immediately turned his head to his brother with his eyes full of hope, maybe it was because he was still somehow worried about his friend.

“Please!” Woohyun added puppy eyes at Sungyeol too, not even bothering to find weird his father offering that in the middle of the week, he could talk to his friend until they slept right?

“I have some work to do but...” Sungyeol easily agreed, usually, he wouldn't because the boys would give trouble to sleep until Woohyun battery turned off, but Myungsoo seemed like he was needing and it had been some months he already knew it was hard to say no to Myungsoo pleads. “... it is just once right?”

“YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!” The two boys cheered and Myungsoo mouthed a little 'thank you' to his boyfriend before he withdrew his hands and actually started to eat something.

After the kids calmed down, Sunggyu grabbed his pajamas and underwear at one of Woohyun drawers and went directly to the bathroom while Woohyun brought his hyung backpack to his room to look for their homework inside of it.

As for the adults, they went to the kitchen with the excuse to clean and wash the dishes and it was only when they were alone that Myungsoo actually allowed himself to let his emotions out, crying rivers.

“Hey, shhhh, shhh.” Sungyeol hugged him and Myungsoo hugged him back only to hide his face on Sungyeol neck. “It's ok, it's ok, you're gonna get through this, and I'm right here beside you.”

“It is not.” Myungsoo sobbed. “He... he asked me to meet her despite all the things I told him... despite him knowing how evil she is.”

“Myungsoo, some kids need to know, you knew this might happen...” Sungyeol said as he patted his boyfriend back and briefly moved his head to place a kiss on his cheek. “...but this isn't like he will choose her over you.” He added a second later and moved his face back so Myungsoo would accommodate his head better, which allowed seeing Woohyun coming to the kitchen with some papers in his hand and stopping to look at them confused. Thank god he didn't give Myungsoo a long kiss.

“Maybe not today... but later...” Myungsoo argued, clenching his hands on Sungyeol dress shirt.

“You don't know that.” Sungyeol spoke softly. “Woohyun loves you, he will not choose anyone over you, you're his father, you do everything for him and he knows it. I know that he is a normal seven-year-old kid Myungsoo, but that much I'm sure he can understand.” He added and Woohyun put the papers down and slumped his shoulders as he watched his father in Sungyeol arms.

“But-but hyung, what if...” Myungsoo was ready to argue but Sungyeol knew he might spill his biggest secret right there and that shouldn't happen this way so he interrupted his boyfriend.

“If you have any problem, your father is a lawyer and he will help, but Woohyun won't go anywhere if you don't go with him.” He then added a light joke. “I know I'm kinda driving him a lot lately but you know I always give him back to you.” He winked at Woohyun while Myungsoo snorted against his neck. “Come on, you shouldn't be like this when you know how much Woohyun loves you, and you know how his grandma works as well.”

Woohyun then looked down to the ground feeling somehow guilty his father was crying because of him, though he couldn't really understand why his father was thinking he could choose his grandma over him. He was just curious, and of course he loved his father a lot, he loved his mom a lot too, but he definitely loved his daddy more than anyone alive.

Woohyun didn't even notice that his father spent some time quiet, though he was still being hugged and patted by Sungyeol, he raised his head to look at him once Myungsoo spoke.

“He still can be hurt.” Myungsoo said, apparently a bit calmer, but clearly sulking.

“That's inevitable. Maybe it is your instinct to protect him at all costs but you can't do that all the time, he has to face things at some point.” Sungyeol reasoned patting Myungsoo hair all over again.

“I don't want to protect him from the world.” Myungsoo finally broke their hug but didn't leave Sungyeol long arms. “I want to protect him from her.”

“I know, I know.” Sungyeol wanted to kiss his lover but he couldn't when he knew Woohyun was watching, so he only took his arms out of Myungsoo body and wiped his tears while making a comforting smile. “But, if that meeting ever happens, he doesn't have to be alone with her, you can stay beside him like you always did. And if you need I'm sure your parents will be there for you, your brother too, even Sunggyu and I.”

Myungsoo stopped to think and blinked a couple of times and then he smiled as he thought of something. “You're right, you're right and you just gave me an idea. I need to call my parents right away and...” Myungsoo beamed and cleaned his face more then hugged Sungyeol again, this time way more enthusiastically. “Thank you hyung, thank you for being such a big support for me. I know I have a lot of problems and I lack a lot but yet you're helping me so much and you make me think clearer since we...”

Sungyeol actually stiffened, afraid that Myungsoo would spill something about their relationship in front of his son because, if that happened now, it would be a really big mess, so he had to interrupt now while Myungsoo didn't expose them yet, Woohyun was already looking at them kind of puzzled by now.

“Since we got close, I know.” He said and chuckled as he pulled out of the hug. “That's because I like you a lot...” He confessed in a way that would be dubious for Woohyun but Myungsoo would understand. “...and you're also helping me a lot too, look at me, I'm even giving you skinship.” He said only for both of them chuckle and Woohyun stretch a small smile, probably happy that his father had a good friend by his side.

“Now let's put ourselves together because Woohyun shouldn't feel guilty over this and the bowls won't wash themselves alone.” Sungyeol patted grabbed Myungsoo by his shoulders and directed him towards the sink – being sure to wink at Woohyun as if saying he got this – before continuing. “Sometimes kids just need to discover things by themselves, like that one time my mom told me not to put my finger in Sungjong mouth when he was teething... I didn't listen so he ended up biting me really hard.”

“That happened to me too...” Myungsoo chuckled again, probably feeling more lighter, which took a weight of an elephant off Woohyun back.

He was still curious and he still wanted to meet his grandma but he finally understood that his father, despite being really strong raising him alone, sometimes had to get things off his chest, he understood why his father once said he felt lonely and that he needed a friend in the same situation as him and why his father chose to get closer to Sungyeol and not the friends he already had.

Woohyun smiled to himself, he felt glad Sungyeol was being such a good hyung, not only for him and Sunggyu but to his father as well, he even helped with his dad with his insecurities once... he definitely liked that hyung more.

______________________________

Sungyeol glared hard at the papers before him, damn he hated them. No, he didn't hate them, he loved to teach and grading was a part of that, but today was Saturday and he had enormous piles of papers to grade and there was heavy movement on Myungsoo apartment because Woohyun was going to meet his grandma today, so he cursed those papers that prevented him from joining. He wanted to be present to hold Myungsoo together but he had to finish everything by Monday and sleeping two days in a row in Myungsoo apartment made him behind schedule and... damn, why life had to be unfair?

Myungsoo hadn't gone into details but Woohyun grandmother had accepted to meet him and of course, every other Kim decided to be there to protect their maknae. Sungyeol wanted to be there too but the piles of assignments were too big and he still had a book to finish editing so Sunggyu was there on spy duty again, to report every detail to his brother - Woohyun had asked his friend to come because he was feeling nervous but Sungyeol thought Sunggyu was having fun playing spy too. Talking about spies... Sungyeol had a feeling that today's meeting would be like a spy movie because Myungsoo came up with a plan for that meeting and that was too Bond-like.

When Myungsoo called his parents on Wednesday night, he told them about what happened and discussed that on a Skype conversation for about one hour until they came with a plan as Sungyeol kept an eye on the kids and their homework. The plan was rather simple. Firstly, the Kim's would approach her and ask her to meet Woohyun and Myungsoo – which they got her to accept under the condition of Myungsoo watching over Woohyun from a few tables ahead because apparently Myungsoo still unnerved her. Then they would bring the boy there and wait for the pair of father-son from their car.

But, there was a catch. Myungsoo father had a detective friend - the same that found Jihyun mother and the same that was working on searching for Woohyun father – and that guy had some cool gadgets they wanted to use, like a camera that recorded audio and video and sent to another gadget the Kim couple would use to monitor everything. That way if the old lady treated Woohyun badly they could use that in court if needed and if she gave any indication she was going to try to take Woohyun away they could arrange a countermeasure earlier. Either way, Myungsoo would try to ask her to write down that she would renounce any possible rights on Woohyun.

Sungyeol wasn't sure how the last part would go, he didn't think that pressuring the old woman would be any good, after all, she hated Myungsoo so of course she would say no to anything asked by him. He sighed after he thought about that and he was about to pull another paper to read (Creative Writing ruled right?) when Myungsoo opened the door and approached him with firm steps.

“Myungsoo!” He said surprised then looked at his watch. “Shouldn't you be going right now? Where are the boys?”

“They're with my parents.” Myungsoo briefly explained as he got beside his boyfriend and Sungyeol looked up at him.

“Nervous?”

“I'm not nervous, I'm apprehensive but Woohyun is the one being nervous.” The young dad said trying to look confident but Sungyeol didn't think he was doing a good job, but he decided not to mention for fear of worsening his boyfriend fears.

“OK, but it isn't the witch waiting already?”

“She can wait ten minutes, I just wanted to talk to you first.” Myungsoo said and squatted in front of him then grabbed Sungyeol hands in his. “I wanted to thank you and apologize.” Sungyeol furrowed his brows completely confused so Myungsoo decided to elaborate on it.

“I want to thank you again for all the support you have been giving me every time I freak out, you are doing an awesome job anchoring me and I really, really appreciate it.” Sungyeol opened his mouth but Myungsoo shook his head to basically tell him he needed to finish his speech. “I want to apologize for our relationship too, I know I'm probably under-delivering as your boyfriend. But I also want you to know, that independently of today's result, I will finally get over this anxiety and agony, and once I finally discover the route I have to take, I will put more effort into our relationship and I will give you the attention you deserve.” He finished confidently.

Sungyeol snorted in amusement. “But you're not under-delivering, I'm sure when everything calms down we'll have proper time for each other.” Myungsoo was the one wanting to argue now but Sungyeol gave him a glare that practically said 'don't argue with me, mister', so Myungsoo changed the subject.

“We didn't talk about midterms yet but after them, I was thinking about sending Woohyun back to Incheon for the weekend so if you let Sunggyu go with him we can have the weekend to ourselves.”

“That would be amazing, but that would depend on this.” Sungyeol pointed the pile of papers on the table and said apologetically. “The workload won't end so soon.”

“I'll take care of the kids for as long as you need to finish it.”

“Well, that would be very helpful.” Sungyeol conceded, Myungsoo smiled and got on his feet. “Maybe you should stop distracting me so I can try to speed up, though I want to hear everything once you come back.”

“Yeah, right.” Myungsoo smiled and gave a step back to go but at the last second, he decided to return and get Sungyeol by surprising him with a deep passionate kiss.

Sungyeol didn't really know why Myungsoo decided to kiss him out of nowhere but he wouldn't complain, Myungsoo was a good kisser and he missed not only those soft kitten lips but also the feeling of getting weak at the knee, and thank god he was sitting because there was no strength in his legs at the moment.

“What was that for?” Sungyeol asked bemusedly once they parted.

“Encouragement, for us both.” Myungsoo started walking backward when he heard his name being called. “Bye hyung, if everything goes well I will buy dinner tonight.” He promised before going out.

Sungyeol smiled because of the situation then let out a completely enamored sigh. Myungsoo situation was difficult and they were very limited, but there was nothing that made Sungyeol want to leave him. He briefly thought about everything before it finally dawned on him how much he changed for Myungsoo, the progress was definitely big and he was liking so much he was sure he was the one that should say thank you's and apologize.

___________________________________________________________

Myungsoo's parents nodded to him from the inside of the car parked near Ahra's café and Myungsoo turned to look at his son.

“Woohyun, are you ready?”

Woohyun wiped his sweaty little hands on his pants and inserted his hand into his pocket before he looked up and nodded. Myungsoo didn't seem that convinced, inside he was freaking out himself, but he made sure to school his features to face Jihyun mom. He quickly fixed Woohyun new shirt (with a hidden camera on one of his buttons) and grabbed both boys by the hands. “Let's go inside.”

As soon as the crossed the doors they spotted Jihyun mom looking annoyed and checking the time on her phone. It didn't take long for the old lady to notice and wave off a waiter that seemed to want to approach them before motioning them to get closer.

“You're late.” The old lady said dryly and Myungsoo made a show to look at his watch.

“Ten minutes but you're late seven years so...” He shrugged and the woman tried to control herself, they previously agreed that this situation wasn't about them so she shouldn't get angry this early.

“I thought we agreed that I would talk to him alone, brat.” She said sternly and Woohyun shifted in place.

“You will.” He said ignoring before addressing his son. “Sunggyu and I will keep an eye on you from over there.” He pointed across the café. “If you want to order anything, ask her and I'll pay later.” He gave his son a hug before whispering in his ears. “I love you, be strong, ok?”

“Woohyunnie fighting!” Sunggyu also said showing the fighting pose and then Myungsoo took the elder kid to another corner to leave at them alone.

Once they were left alone Woohyun gulped hard then turned to look at his grandmother but she didn't say anything and just looked intensely at him with big eyes. The boy didn't know what to do, what to feel, how to talk, he was very nervous now that he was here and somehow he understood why Myungsoo said she was evil, she was giving him evil vibes too.

A few seconds later the old lady seemed to snap back to reality. “You can sit.” She offered and Woohyun awkwardly climbed the chair in front of her. “What's your name?” She asked a second later.

“I'm Nam Woohyun, please take care of me.” The boy finally found his voice and tried to bow but he did it so quickly he bumped his forehead over the table.

“You don't have Myungsoo's surname...” She pointed and Woohyun briefly looked where his father and Sunggyu were sitting, only when he received two thumbs up he turned his attention to her to explain that.

“Mommy and daddy wanted us to have mom's surname...” He said caressing his forehead.

“My surname.” She interrupted and Woohyun was already uncomfortable under her intense stare, he felt like he was doing something wrong, but what it was? He barely arrived.

The tension was broken when a waiter stopped by and left a lot of cookies and a milkshake for Woohyun and a glass and a bottle of water for the older woman before heading out, and as soon as the waiter was gone the weird tension between them was raised again.

“That's for you, you can eat it.” She forced a smile while pointing at the food in front of him.

“I'm not hungry.” The boy said and pushed the food to the side which surprised not only the old lady but his father sitting away from them.

“Just like your mother, I see.” She mumbled and she wasn't talking about his food preferences, but his attitude, apparently very alike her daughter, and she shivered because she had been in situations like this with her daughter often, even more, when Jihyun ate something in Myungsoo house.

Her eyes were creepily watching him again, and that left Woohyun so uncomfortable like he had never been with any other adult - not even with Sungyeol – and he quickly decided he wanted to go home soon, though not before knowing some things.

“Ahjuma, are you really my grandma?” The boy asked as he inspected her pale face and bigger eyes.

“If you're Nam Jihyun, son, then I am your grandmother, my name is Nam Ahra, you can call me...” She was about to give him an instruction but Woohyun wasn't interested in that.

“Do I have a grandpa?”

“Is this some Myungsoo trick?” She suddenly snapped and Woohyun flinched. “I rather die than to talk about that ever again.” She then took a few minutes to collect herself once she noticed she had scared the boy. “You're not missing anything.”

Woohyun looked down at the table and placed a hand on his pocket, fiddling with a paper he had put there previously and hesitating to take out when the old lady addressed him.

“Have your father ever talked about me?” She asked and Woohyun hesitantly nodded. “What did he tell you?”

“That you are evil.” The old lady snorted at that and Woohyun squinted his eyes, was his father lying? “A-are you?”

“Do I seem evil to you?” The old lady asked and Woohyun gulped, that was enough answer. She sighed and thought a bit. “ I prefer the word strict but I guess in Myungsoo point of view I am and I'm sure at some point your mom thought like that too.” She conceded. “But I don't have any intentions to be to you.”

The boy shifted uncomfortably in his seat again and the old lady took that opportunity to take a sip of her glass of water.

“Why?” Woohyun asked timidly.

“Why?” She asked and he nodded. “Because your father and I hate each other. In my head, he is the evil one.” She answered right off the bat.

“Daddy is not evil!” Woohyun barked angered.

She looked him up and down which made the boy feel uncomfortable again. “Maybe he isn't.” She then shrugged. “He was at least annoying.”

“Daddy is not...” Woohyun was ready to argue one more time but the old lady interrupted him.

“He did things he shouldn't.” She hissed and once she saw that she made the boy alarmed she sighed and rubbed her temples. “Sorry, I don't have much patience, maybe your father already told you that.” She said once she was able to talk again while Myungsoo was holding himself in place not to come and whisk Woohyun away. “Anyway, let's not discuss that it would only make both of us angry.”

Woohyun tapped his left-hand nails on the table. “Ok.”

She was annoyed by the sound Woohyun made but was pleased with that answer so she let out a forced a smile and changed the subject as she grabbed a pen and a notebook from beside her. “This is the first time we are properly meeting, do you think you can answer some questions about yourself?”

Woohyun squinted his eyes at her. “Can I ask some questions too?”

“We can try that too.” She offered only for her grandson to nod in agreement. “Ok,” She said opening the notebook down and writing something down. “Which day you were born?”

“February, 8.” The boy replied and fiddled nervously with the paper in his pocket.

“Is it true that you are a twin?” The boy nodded and she stopped to look at him. “Why you came alone?”

“Because Soohyunnie keeps mom company in heaven.” The boy said sadly and the old lady actually froze. Woohyun tilted his head to the side to inspect her and when she didn't move he looked at his father and friend and made a confused expression. When he looked again at her again Ahra was gulping down a lump in her throat and writing something down.

“Do you know where your mother and your sister are?”

“Heaven.” He said as if it was obvious but when the old lady arched a brow he finally understood what she was talking about. “Incheon. I don't know how to get there, but we visit mommy and Soohyunnie a lot.”

Ahra made a face as if that wasn't what she wanted to hear so she took a deep breath to calm herself down but before She could ask anything else Woohyun got tired of answering and decided he was the one that should do the questions. “Dad says he wrote a lot of letters about mom, Soohyunnie and me, is that true?”

She looked away because she couldn't meet the boy's eyes. “He didn't lie about that.” She said and raised a finger in the air for him to wait and the grabbed a small pack of letters from the chair beside her and placed on the table. “He left a letter with one of my friends every two months while Jihyun was pregnant and, after you were born, one every six months.” She said pushed the pack towards him.

Woohyun grabbed the letters to inspect and then looked at her in confusion, most letters were not open. “So you ignored his letters about us?” The boy concluded and his breathing started to increase its pace, he was getting mad. “Why?”

“It was actually not like that.” She tried to explain hesitantly. “After I left Incheon I only went back there a year ago, I only received the letters then and...” She made a pause because it was difficult for her to continue. “My friend didn't order them by date....and the first letter I read last year... ” From the way she stopped talking Woohyun already could guess what she meant and tears formed in his eyes though that in no way meant that he felt any kind of sympathy for her. “I wish I could have attended your mother funeral but I learned of it too late and... I hadn't any courage to read the rest of it, nor the other letters, so I didn't know a lot of things.” She ended up confessing.

“Liar.” Woohyun accused gritting his teeth. “Dad told me you knew mom was pregnant and you still kicked her out.”

“I...” The old lady wanted to defend herself but it wasn't exactly like she could make an excuse, she indeed did that and Woohyun took the opportunity she was at a loss of words to continue.

“And mom told me too!” He finally took the paper from his pocket and pushed towards his grandma. The old lady hesitantly grabbed the paper and unfolded to see her daughter handwriting in what seemed to be a diary page.

_Jan 26th,_

_Woohyun and Soohyun will come out at any moment now and I can't wait to meet them. I just want to hold them against my chest and protect them from everything. I feel like I am overflowing with love and I'm so happy with this motherhood thing._

_I wonder if this was what my mom felt about me. Myungsoo oppa says there isn't much we can do to understand her and he also says not to think about her but I caught myself thinking about her every now and then. I often ask myself if she loved me at any point or If she really needed to kick me out._

_Myungsoo oppa and his entire family received me with open arms and a lot of love so it is not like I am complaining I am lonely or anything. I know Myungsoo oppa will always have my back, he will always love Woohyunnie and Soohyunnie too and aside from him there are many people that love me or at least are cheering me up. I'm surrounded by love but sometimes I feel so odd... I can't help but wonder why my mom was so mean to me and why she left me when I need her the most..._

The writings in that diary page died there.

“What is this?” Ahra asked holding the paper on one hand and placing the other on her chest.

“It's mom's diary.” He said as he leaned over the table and took the page back, they didn't notice that Myungsoo was biting his nails in anxiety.

“Woohyun-ah, I regret some things a lot, if I knew this was going to happen...” She started in a regretful tone but Woohyun couldn't believe her.

“LIAR, LIAR, LIAR!” Woohyun interrupted yelling at the top of his lungs, luckily there weren't many customers around at that point of the day but that made Myungsoo get up from his seat and wonder if he should intervene.

“I... You don't know anything about me, I couldn't go over that trouble again and after I spent so much time away I...” She tried to make amends but that infuriated Woohyun, even more, when he inferred that she said he was trouble.

“I DON'T WANT TO HEAR! YOU ABANDONED US, EVEN WHEN YOU KNEW ABOUT MY MOM YOU NEVER CAME TO VISIT ME!” Tears formed in his eyes out of anger. “WHY AM I TROUBLE? I CAN'T UNDERSTAND! I STUDY, I BEHAVE, I MAKE MY BED, I EAT VEGETABLES, I PUT MY BOWL IN THE SINK, I RESPECT ELDERS, DADDY ALWAYS PRAISES ME, SO WHY AM I TROUBLE? WHY YOU CAN'T LOVE ME? WHY COULDN'T LOVE MY MOM AT LEAST? WHY YOU TREATED HER SO BADLY?”

“But I loved your mom.” The old lady was quick to say as Myungsoo strode towards them.

“BUT YOU ABANDONED HER!” Woohyun yelled, pointing his finger at her and Myungsoo wasn't fast enough to prevent Woohyun screaming a few more things at her. “YOU COULD HAVE STAYED, YOU COULD HAVE TAKEN CARE OF US TOO, YOU COULD HAVE SAVED HER SO I COULD HAVE MY MOM WITH ME!”

“This conversation is over, I'm taking Woohyun,” Myungsoo said sternly but with his heart shattered into a million pieces, it hurt like hell to see his son like his. Sunggyu tried to pat his fuming friend and Myungsoo motioned Woohyun to climb out of his chair then scooped the boy's tiny body in his arms before he turned around to take his son out of that place. As for Sunggyu, he looked from Myungsoo to Woohyun and then... the moment he met eyes with the old lady he got scared and ran to follow his neighbors.

“You don't need to yell Woohyun, you don't need to see her anymore.” Myungsoo tried to calm the boy on his way out but Woohyun wasn't having it.

“NO! NO, I HAVE TO TELL HER.” Woohyun whined a bit before he looked at the old lady. “I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU!” Woohyun continued to yell angrily although he was hugging his father and the page of Jihyun's diary steadily. “I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN! I NEVER WANT YOU TO SEE MY DAD AGAIN, HE IS NOT EVIL, YOU ARE! STOP HURTING MY FAMILY! ”He got to yell before Myungsoo finally closed the door of the café behind them.

Myungsoo rushed to his parent's car just to find the two nervously waiting for them with both back doors opened so Sunggyu ran away ahead to circle the car and enter the car by one of its doors while Myungsoo tried to get his son gently inside by the other. Once inside, Sunggyu opened his arms and Woohyun leaned his body on him, hid his head on Sunggyu chest and cried.

Sunggyu patted his fried because he thought that was comforting, he had no words he could use at that moment, while Sonmi sat on the passenger seat and tried to pat her grandson shins. “Hey, don't cry for her, she didn't deserve your mom tears and she doesn't deserve yours either.” Woohyun cried even more.

“I knew this would happen.” Myungsoo said gritting his teeth as he watched his son dissolve himself in tears. “She always...”

“Yes.” Bumsoo agreed to stop his son from going into details. “ She tried not to show him her bad aspects but she couldn't deny her nature, at the end I don't know what he was expecting with this meeting.”

“Don't talk about her!” Woohyun pulled away from Sunggyu to growl angrily, which surprised the three adults because Woohyun had never acted like that. “I hate her, I never want to see her again! Never!”

“He...” Sunggyu was about to explain what his friend was feeling, which surprised the adults again but hesitated, looking at his friend for permission and Woohyun only sniffed and then leaned on him again. That was enough for Sunggyu to know his friend wasn't going to get mad, maybe he wanted to explain but didn't have the words for it, so he hugged his friend again and took upon himself to explain. “Because Myungsoo and Moonsoo hyungs are so precious to grandma and grandpa and-and... because he is so precious to Myungsoo hyung...” Before he finished explaining the adults were already making understanding expressions. “He couldn't understand why someone couldn't love their own child...”

“I honestly don't know either.” Bumsoo confessed, for him, fatherhood was the best thing in the world, he loved his sons to death and loved Sonmi for giving him them.

“Unfortunately there are people like that dear, but all you need to know is that it wasn't your mom's fault. I think because your grandfather abandoned her she became a little weird though I didn't know her before so I can't tell you what she was like before.” Sonmi tried to comfort the kid, not noticing that Myungsoo was already up and balling his fists again.

“Take Woohyun home, I'm going to talk to her.” He suddenly instructed/announced, his voice as low and as angry as he could, and immediately turned around to make the short trip back to the café.

“What?” Bumsoo gasped.

“Go after him, he can screw everything and get himself in trouble.” Sonmi begged as she tried to push her husband in Myungsoo direction, her son was definitely in a weird state.

“Myungsoo wait! You shouldn't talk to her alone!” He called once he ran after his son.

 

 


	53. Agreement - Worries  - At last

 

Ahra wiped her old eyes gently then drank the rest of the water in her glass to try to calm herself but was startled once she heard the door opening and closing two times. Bumsoo tried to grab his son by the arm and spin him around back to where they came from but Myungsoo evaded as they moved closer until he stood in front of her.

“How dare you...?” He hissed boiling in anger. “The only reason I let Woohyun alone with you was that you said you wouldn't hurt him and look at what you did, mam! Is hurting innocent children feelings a sport for you?”

“How dare you talk to me like that? I said I would try my best and I did, things don't always go the way we want, Myungsoo, haven't you learned that yet?” She fired back.

Myungsoo wanted to place his hands on her neck and break it and that was what he did in his mind, but in real life he couldn't do that without heavy consequences so he just balled his hands into fists, a sign that made Bumsoo push his son chest (and the rest of the younger body as well) back and talk.

“I don't think you two should talk directly, being hostile to each other won't make Woohyun stop crying nor will bring his mom back. If we have to remotely work together we have to put Woohyun best interest's as our top priority.” He then looked at his son. “Come back to the car, I can talk to Ahra shi later.”

Myungsoo didn't reply but he let himself be pulled by his father, he was set to go and never come back anywhere near her but she stopped him.

“I'm sorry for making him cry.” She said rather sincerely and that surprised the set of father and son so much that they both stopped and looked back at her. “I really didn't mean to, but he asked about things he shouldn't have and there was really nothing I could say because it wouldn't change my past actions.” Myungsoo released a way less angry huff and was about to move forward when she stopped them again. “Can we talk?”

“I really don't think...” Bumsoo insisted but was interrupted by her.

“Well, I really think we should.” The old lady said firmly, done with any friendly behavior she had left. “Certainly there are things to be explained to me.” She said using a rather darker tone and the pair of father and son just knew what she meant.

Myungsoo turned around and met eyes with his father only for the elder to sigh and push his son back towards Ahra table so they both could sit down. “Regardless what it is the outcome, let's talk about this like civilized adults, let's put the hostility to the side ok?” Bumsoo tried to advise as softly as he could to not piss off those two and excused himself to send a message to Sonmi, time that both Ahra and Myungsoo spent in a staring contest until he was finished. “So...” He was about to try to initiate a conversation but Ahra was straight to the point.

“He is not yous.”

“He is mine, mam.” Myungsoo quickly replied only for Bumsoo to sigh in frustration.

“No, he isn't and there is nothing you can say to make me think otherwise because he looks nothing like you or even Jihyun.” The old lady argued. “Was Jihyun son exchanged in the maternity or something?” She hesitantly asked.

“Are you kidding me?” Myungsoo hissed.

“Myungsoo practically camped outside the NICU.” Bumsoo tried to explain way calmer. “There is no way Woohyun could be exchanged due to a hospital mistake, he would've noticed.”

“But then how can you explain that he doesn't look like both his parents?” Ahra pressed while moving her eyes to Myungsoo dad and the elder sighed.

“Myungsoo, tell her the truth.”

“No, I don't want to talk to her, I want her to stay far away from us as possible.”

“Myungsoo, just do as I told you...” Bumsoo demanded with a more incisive tone but when the young kept his mouth shut the older Kim had no alternative. “Biologically, yes, he isn't and he doesn't know it.”

Myungsoo slightly glared at his father for having spilled his secret then sighed and decided to address the old lady. “I'm the only father he knows.”

Ahra jaw fell and she actually produced tears as she tried to make sense of what she just discovered, apparently that changed everything for her. Myungsoo wasn't the one that messed with her daughter then who did it? And why did he took responsibility if he had nothing to do with her? Myungsoo could notice all the questions passing through her head so he sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose to alleviate stress.

“I did what you asked me to. I took care of her in the only way I could. If I hadn't taken responsibility no one else would have helped her.” He said the last part slowly, almost begrudgingly, but there was a hurt undertone in it.

“Then... then..” Ahra couldn't properly talk because tears fell from her eyes.

Over the years Ahra came to regret a few things, especially his daughter education that could have prevented her ultimate mistake, but that new knowledge changed everything. At the time, because Myungsoo was appointed as the father right away, she thought she shouldn't let him escape responsibility, not to mention that she knew Myungsoo's parents would help the couple because, honestly, she knew she couldn't, she was aware of her emotional and financial shortcomings and other personal problems as well.

But if Myungsoo wasn't the father, she simply dropped her daughter like a potato bag (not that it happened otherwise) with people that had no responsibility for what was happening. She forced a kid, two kids (three kids if she counted Jihyun), on them and that made her no better than the good for nothing of Jihyun father, despite not wanting to she would have to be a part of it and... and...

“Who did it?” She ended up asking.

Myungsoo kept his head a bit low but still looked at her in the eyes when he spoke with a bit of sadness in his tone. “Would it matter now? Ji tried to tell him and he just pushed the blame on me and didn't want to hear the truth, Ji and I never ...” He couldn't finish his rant so he avoided her gaze.

“If he isn't yours why are you throwing your life away like this?” She ended up asking after a few minutes trying to contain some crying.

“I'm not throwing away anything.” Myungsoo answered seriously. “I don't know how parenthood works for you but it is a thing my family takes seriously. Woohyun is the center of my life and I wouldn't have any other way, I like being his father.”

“But you are what? Twenty three? Shouldn't you be going to parties and messing with girls your age like any other evil man your age?”

Ok, Myungsoo knew this woman was probably so traumatized that she lost faith in any kind of men, he wasn't spared when he was little and he thought Woohyun would suffer even more than his mother if he started, for some unjust reason, living with her. But she was totally wrong, not only he was a good man that liked taking care of Woohyun, there was a very important factor she didn't need to know, after all, he was gay.

He sighed and leaned over the table to look into her eyes. “Mam, I have been trying to tell you this all my life but I'm not like the others, I cared and respected Ji deeply, she was my best friend and I would never ever have taken advantage of her physically. Also, I knew what she would have to go through and I didn't want that happening to her. She was an awesome friend, she didn't deserve to be frowned upon, she didn't deserve becoming bitter with the world, and, despite making a mistake, she should still be seen as a respectable young lady that she was.”

Once Myungsoo finished his speech his father felt so so proud of him, despite lying Myungsoo grew to be not only a good looking man but a man with sensibility, a man full of love, a responsible man, a man with an awesome sense of loyalty and with strong beliefs too. He was sure he made a mistake here and there, every parent did, but he made a great man out of his son.

“I married her because I wanted and because she needed a man in her life, and I wanted to be the man she could rely on to raise kids together. I never loved your daughter romantically, but when I repeated over and over again that I loved her I was never lying. I loved her so much that I staged this up to help her. But raising Woohyun has been a great joy, I can't care less if we have the same blood or not, I love him, he is my son.” He finished fiercely protective.

“But you don't have to...” Ahra was about to say something but was interrupted.

“Wow wow wow, let's stop this here.” Bumsoo said raising his hands in the air. “Are you hinting you want to take care of Woohyun? Is this why you wrote down information about him?” He asked which made Myungsoo eyes light up in anger again and the old lady looked surprised at them. Thankfully Bumsoo didn't need to explain hiding a camera in one of Woohyun buttons because her notebook with information on the boy was still open in front of her so he just pointed at it with his chin.

She closed the notebook in front of her and looked down at the table. “I regret a lot of things, and I can't exactly say I would have acted differently, I didn't have the means to support three children alone too. But I have some money now and...” She was about to explain herself when Bumsoo interrupted her.

“Look, Ahra shi, you asked me to help you emancipate your daughter so she could make her own legal decisions and I ended up emancipating Myungsoo too so they ended up marrying, but there was a change in the registration regulations back in 2008. Before that year, if a girl married she was automatically transferred to the husband family book and her children would belong automatically to the husband. In case of divorce, a child kept their father surname unless the father gave permission for them to change surname to the new husband's.”

“After 2008, and Woohyun was born after that so what I'm about to say applies to him, he has his own register which contains information on his birth, death, marriage or possible adoption, along with basic information on his spouse, parents, and children. There Myungsoo is written as his father and you, Sonmi and I are registered as his grandparents, all his documents are like that.”

“Woohyun uses your surname because the new law allowed his parents to decide who would be the head of the family and who would pass the surname down but Woohyun is free to change his surname to Myungsoo's as soon as he requests. Since he is a minor Myungsoo can request that any time and the only reason he didn't yet, it is that Woohyun likes having his mother surname.”

“Well, if the asshole of his father didn't want to take responsibility I rather have Woohyun using my surname than his.” She mumbled to herself and that was kind of expected of her.

“Even if that birth certificate is turned invalid for whatever reason, Woohyun would be seen as a extramarital offspring and that allows him to use his mother surname but he is not obliged to use his biological dad or Myungsoo's therefore if Woohyun is not seen as Myungsoo's son he would be at least seen as his stepchild. Woohyun is not in an illegal situation and Myungsoo's rights are solidified, after seven years Myungsoo is the only father he knows so if anything happens the court will probably not take Woohyun away from him, but I prefer if we did things more formally and adopt him into our family, so if you are inclined to take him away from us just know we are ready to fight for him in court.”

 _Laws in your face crazy woman._ Myungsoo pettily wanted to scream at her face but decided not to.

“Wait, what? You think I want to take him away? NO!” She said perplexed. “I'm not that dumb ok? Appearing in his life after seven years and suggesting that would be too weird even for me, so no, I don't want to raise him or anything, it's best if he stays with you.” She strongly denied and father and son exchanged a look and eyed her suspiciously. “I accepted meeting Woohyun because you two asked me to, but after everything I did I was sure that he – and now that I know, Soohyun too – should be kept away from me, I clearly only know how to disappoint children and he doesn't even want to see me again.” She reasoned.

“Then why were you uh... collecting information on him? ” Myungsoo asked full of suspicions.

“I was curious ok? Despite everything I got curious to know his name, to know about his sister, to know his birthday and silly things like that because I couldn't come up with the courage to read the few letters you wrote.” She said with a tone that begged to be believed and the others stopped to think a bit before Bumsoo carefully talked to her again.

“If something happens to Myungsoo the court usually pass the guard down to the maternal grandparents...”

“No, that can't happen.” She was resolute. “I can't do that, nothing good will come out of it and he just screamed at me that he hates me, that can't happen.”

“Would you mind to sign a paper giving up your rights?” Bumsoo asked to try to gauge her feelings on that matter but her answer wasn't like what he was be expecting.

“No! That would mean he wouldn't inherit anything I have.” She motioned around her. “Liking me or not, he is my sole heir and he will inherit this. It is not something that big but it is mine. After I'm dead he can sell or take it over - whatever he thinks is best for him - he will have a better life start with this. I couldn't offer much for Jihyun but I can do at least as much as this for him.”

“What the...” Myungsoo was about to say some stuff to her face but his father shut him up by stepping on his toes and he whined as his father spoke.

“Let me see if I get this straight... You're fine with Myungsoo raising Woohyun, you don't want to have responsibilities over him, yet you're still curious about him and wants him to inherit your business?” The old man asked in sort of disbelief.

“Curious or not, I won't sign anything that gives away his inheritance rights. I emancipated Jihyun, I didn't disinherit her, therefore she would be the one inheriting this if she was alive.” She was resolute and that actually made some sense.

“Then it is a court case then.” Myungsoo concluded angrily but still feeling some residual pain in his toes. “And I will not let him get close to you ever again.”

“Going to court against you is a waste of time and money.” The old lady said and finally, Myungsoo could agree with her on something because he felt the same way about her. “Can't we do something about this? Have some common ground?” She pleaded, looking at Bumsoo with some hope.

“Well, that would be ideal, I'm not sure the law allows it because that is not exactly my expertise, but what do you propose?” Bumsoo asked in a business-like manner.

“I don't know if that is possible but... I can renounce preference rights, so if anything happens to Myungsoo he stays with you, but the boy would still inherit what is mine, I'll be in the back of the line that way. I am willing to submit myself to doctors if you need something saying I don't have enough mental health to raise him. ” She ended up suggesting, which for Bumsoo wasn't that bad.

“And, mam, what would you want in exchange, huh?” Myungsoo asked grumpily.

“Nothing that you can't give me easily.” She said very matter of fact and started counting on her fingers. “I want the name of the place where you buried Jihyun, I want more basic information about him, I want to see him and send gifts once a year - he doesn't need to interact with me though, he clearly doesn't want that and I will respect his wishes - and I want a copy of Jihyun and Soohyun death certificates..” She offered.

Bumsoo furrowed his brows, that was a good offer considering all his family was perfectly healthy and there was no news on Jihyun father and grandfather, though he couldn't think why she would need those certificates.

“What do you think? If the law allows would you like to solve this with a deal? I can formalize stuff pretty quickly.” Bumsoo asked his son.

“And how that would work?” Myungsoo asked, becoming more tamed but not trusting her enough.

“I just want to know if at any moment he will look like Jihyun, after he comes of age you don't need to keep doing this, or you might just send a picture.”

Myungsoo looked at her eyes for a brief second and then avoided her gaze nervously. “I don't know, I don't know, why do you even want certification about their death?”

“Then let me offer you something that can help you think better.” She said with some confidence and leaned over the table a bit to talk in an almost whisper manner. “Woohyun grandfather is a powerful and influential politician now and that has a lot of side business to pass down and no kids to inherit because his wife can't have children.” _Wait, what?_ “I have a lot dirty on him and if he ever thinks about approaching Woohyun, I want him destroyed and I personally want to help you with that.”

“And do you think he would approach Woohyun?” Myungsoo asked mortified, now one more person that could butt in? He thought Jihyun father was out of the game for a long while now.

She shrugged. “He tried to find me with the intention of taking her away to be sent abroad or I don't know, I don't want to think what her father would be capable of doing to hide the fact she was an extramarital child. That's the main reason I moved in and out Incheon... If Jihyun wasn't pregnant we wouldn't still have stayed and I came up with the emancipation thing to prevent him from using some parental rights with her, though I'm well aware that by doing that placed me in a category of bad mothers worse than I already was... ” She ended up growling to herself.

“Jihyun father is an influential politician and he might want...?” Bumsoo couldn't properly process and rubbed his hands over his face.

“He faked our marriage certificate and used my name to fraud a bunch of things, left me with a pretty big debt and a kid to raise, yet he walks around as if nothing, Urgh, only to think I once believed that guy leaves me angry...” She made a pause to try to calm herself because her breath was currently heavy out of anger. “What he has now... it's dirty money, I'm sure of it.”

“If he is so influential how do you think you can keep him away?” Myungsoo asked, clearly more interested.

“The death certificates.” She said. “But that won't guarantee anything, that just will keep him away only for a while, if he insists we take him to court...” She then made a wicked smile. “and press. Public pressure can end his career even if he isn't accountable for past crimes anymore but people will surely dig his recent dirty as well. With all those scandals, there is no way a sane judge will give Woohyun guard to a man like him, if so it is more corruption proof.”

Bumsoo didn't think that Korean justice or the universe would work like that prediction but he couldn't help but agree that she was mostly right, it seemed like she did some research at least. He and his son shared a look and now Bumsoo knew that his son has made his mind.

“I need a bit of time to do a quick research, get the copy of the documents so we can formalize stuff but it would be better for both parties to give each other something to demonstrate goodwill.” He suggested.

“Ok, I can write down some basic information on Woohyun and Ji address.” Myungsoo agreed and the old lady promptly pushed the notebook and a pen in front of him. She looked expectantly at him as he prepared himself to write but before did he looked into her eyes. “And your good will gift is?”

“Heo Joonho.” She blurted while Bumsoo immediately started a coughing fit, that was the Korean Minister of Strategy and Finance. _Shit!_. “I lied to Jihyun about his name but that's Jihyun father.” She explained and hesitated a bit before she decided to give her advice. “Myungsoo, emancipate Woohyun as soon as you can so the boy can say no to his face as he said to mine.”

_____________________________________________________

Sungyeol tilted his head to the side as he watched the kids. Sunggyu was fighting sleep and losing miserably as Woohyun paced back and forth in the living room while biting his nails and from time to time he asked his grandmother if she had received news about his father. Every time Sonmi said no he got even more nervous.

To say Sungyeol wasn't understanding things was an understatement and the last time he ever felt something that remotely resembled what he was feeling now was when he was in the boarding school, getting beaten, being scared and helpless.

Sonmi told him what happened, it was only reasonable to explain a bit when he heard his little neighbor loudly cry and complain as soon as he got out of the elevator, also he had a spare key form Myungsoo apartment and she needed to talk to him to get it so one thing let to another.

The meeting was a mess for sure and if Woohyun came out crying a pissed Myungsoo was a given, but that could be a good thing too if Jihyun mother was an evil person and really had no interest in butting in between the pair of father and son, but clearly grandmother and grandson had different opinions on that. Sonmi thought that if Myungsoo were to piss Ahra off she might try to have Woohyun custody but the boy never thought about that possibility, for him his other grandma only aimed to hurt them (not that taking him out of Myungsoo's care wouldn't hurt them too).

Sonmi and Sungyeol tried to take the boys mind away from that with food and though Sunggyu gladly accepted, Woohyun said he wouldn't eat until his father arrived.

“Come on Woohyun, I know you're hungry, say 'ah'.” Sonmi had tried but Woohyun was irreducible.

“Grandma how can you think about food when Daddy is with that... that dragon?” He said and Sungyeol almost lost his serious face, Woohyun flabbergast tone was too amusing when accompanied by that tiny body and pointing chubby fingers.

“Well, if you're not eating I will, don't complain later when there is nothing left for you to eat, right Sunggyu?” She asked and the said boy nodded, more awaken now when there was food in front of him. “Food can help with anything, wise words from Sungyeol mother.” She said to Woohyun and shoved the spoonful of food that was meant for him in her mouth only for Sungyeol snort. “Have you already read her letters, Sungyeol?” She ended up asking.

Sungyeol winced, he had no guts or time to read yet, a thing was happening after another and when he did have time the living ones in his life clearly had the preference. Noticing that Sungyeol didn't seem to answer that question Woohyun decided to save his hyung and try to bring the focus back to him.

“Hyung, call my dad please.” He pleaded worry etched in his tone.

“No, don't call.” Sonmi prohibited as soon as Sungyeol touched his phone. “If they didn't say anything till now their conversation might be going well.” She reasoned only for her grandson to whine and stomp his little foot on the ground.

“I'm sure Myungsoo hyung will come home soon.” Sunggyu tried to offer from his corner but was ignored by his friend.

“But grandma, that dragon is going to spit fire and hurt daddy.” The boy reasoned and again Sungyeol wanted to laugh again despite the situation.

“No, Woohyun, I'm worried too but your grandfather is there to help him with anything, we have to wait.” Sonmi was definitive.

“Was she that bad?” Sungyeol dared to ask, not to anyone in particular and although Sonmi nodded Woohyun raised a hand in the air for Sungyeol to stop and made an expression of sadness.

“Hyung.” Woohyun caught his attention with a broken voice and tearing eyes. “She abandoned my mom with us in her belly.” The boy said brokenly and Sungyeol felt a pang in his heart, he knew what it was to be abandoned when he needed the most and he couldn't say anything that could comfort the boy, he couldn't comfort himself completely yet because he didn't understand a thing.

Sungyeol stayed silent then and instead of sympathy Woohyun thought Sungyeol was being skeptical so he took the crumpled paper out of his pocket and handed to the elder before he wiped a tear that just fell. Sonmi tried to take a peek at the paper, she was curious because in the video they recorded she didn't see or hear the contents of the paper.

“My girl suffered so much.” Sonmi said with some pity and Sunggyu stopped eating to try to take a peek too but Sungyeol took away from his brother views.

“Woohyun, you tore a page of your mom diary...” He ended up trying to go the surprising route because if he acknowledged the feelings written there Woohyun might start crying rivers all over again.

The boy actually shifted in place. “Daddy said I shouldn't take mom stuff with me but I wanted to confront grand-the dragon.”

“You were very brave Woohyun, though I must say you almost gave your father a heart attack when you said you wanted to meet her.” Sonmi said and Woohyun looked down at his feet in guilt. “Your dad worst fear is losing your love.” She said and the boy looked up with determined eyes to her.

“But I love him the most.”

“Really?” Sungyeol teased. “What about your mom? What do you think she would think if she knew you tore a page of her diary?”

Woohyun gasped, he absolutely didn't think about that, and while Sonmi didn't think that would have been a real problem for Jihyun - because she mainly wrote those diaries for her children to read – it was enough to distract Woohyun a bit.

“Can you help me fix it?” He looked at Sungyeol with pleading eyes.

“Sure.”

“I'll get the diary.” The boy announced. “I'll get the tape.” Sunggyu offered right after and each boy ran to a different side which made Sungyeol wink at Sonmi that sighed a bit relieved.

Sungyeol sat at the coffee table with each kid on his side, Sunggyu trying to give his brother instructions and Woohyun begging for Sungyeol to be careful while Sungyeol surgically repaired the diary with, well, tape, as Sonmi briefly disappeared in the kitchen to take care of the dishes.

Sungyeol had just finished repairing the diary, noticing (as he did before) that there were other pages tore when the door opened and closed and then they turned their heads to see who it was.

“Daddy!” Woohyun shouted in a mix of happiness and relief, and Myungsoo only had time to pass some food bags to his father before Woohyun hugged him by the waist. “Daddy why you took so long?” The boy whined.

“Oppa, Myungsoo, how did it go?” Sonmi came running from the kitchen to ask while Sungyeol and Sunggyu sort of stood where they were watching the family interactions.

Myungsoo squatted to hug and kiss his son as if both of them hadn't seen each other for at least ten years or as if one of them just escaped death, while Bumsoo sighed frustrated and mouthed 'we have a deal' to Sonmi.

Sonmi beamed but Woohyun cried desperately. “Daddy please, let's not meet that dragon anymore, please!”

“Shhhh, it's ok, it's ok, you don't have to see grandma Nam anymore, I'll never take you there again.” Myungsoo assured kissing Woohyun cheeks and patting him everywhere but his son pushed him away and looked honestly horrified.

“She is not my grandma! Grandmas are supposed to be nice just like Grandma Sonmi, _the only one grandma I have,_ and that ahjuma is a wrinkled dragon, she spits fire and hurts us.” The boy said with conviction.

“I feel so special, awn.” Sonmi tried but didn't have much time to fawn over her grandson because Bumsoo tried to push her into the kitchen claiming to have to set the food for them to eat.

Despite Myungsoo's mother trying to say that they already had eaten, she was still rushed in the kitchen and Sungyeol took that as a sign that things didn't go that smoothly, even more, when Sonmi gasped from the kitchen. But once he looked at Myungsoo with Woohyun in his arms, it seemed that Myungsoo had not one problem in the world and he wondered why was that.

_____________________________________________________

Sungyeol jaw fell open when he heard about the meeting with Woohyun grandmother through Myungsoo's own whispered words after they put the boys in bed and the Kims returned to Incheon, but Myungsoo didn't seem bothered at all.

“What if he is powerful? He has been in some power position for god knows how long and in every government we had in the last couple of years. If he wants to stay in his position he can't dig into Ji family matters without causing the public to hate him. I'm not worried about him, Woohyun already sees Jihyun mother as a stranger, I doubt he would look at this guy any differently. As for Woohyun father, he is a dick, things with him will definitely be smoother if Woohyun doesn't know and then that's it, I can tell him.”

There was something inside Sungyeol that warned things wouldn't be that smoother. He wanted to warn Myungsoo of that, tell him to keep his eyes open and don't be naïve, but before he could say anything Woohyun came out of his room crying. The boy had a nightmare with the 'wrinkled dragon' and then their nighttime convo was over, so Sungyeol decided to go back to his apartment to do more grading to see if the pile of papers lessened somehow.

Because Myungsoo managed to be ahead of schedule with the only subject he watched classes for he decided not to call his parents for help during midterms week and ended up helping Sunggyu and Woohyun to study for their exams. But, when both boys had to sleep, Myungsoo didn't spend his usual time with Sungyeol because Woohyun was still having some nightmares about his grandmother so they slept together during the week.

Midterms came and gone and that left the boys in high spirits because hey, they were freeeeee and they sort of had plans for a picnic in the park, but that plan went down the rail after dinner on Friday when Sungyeol asked for Myungsoo to keep an eye on the kids so he could go to his car and bring back another pile of things to work on.

“Really?” Myungsoo asked, matching the kid's disbelief.

“I knoooooooow.” Sungyeol whined. “That's what I get for studying literature...” He cursed under his breath. “It's better if you don't wait for me and just go have fun.” He said only for Sunggyu to sigh in disappointment and go for his room, apparently, he was really looking forward that picnic because Sungyeol had been practically tied to his chair for about two weeks or so. Yet there was more work for him to do and suddenly everything was like when they started to live together (minus their fights).

“Hyung! Hyung!” Woohyun called but Sunggyu didn't come out of his room so the boy turned to Sungyeol with his best puppy eyes, that was becoming really effective on the elder lately. “Hyung, come with us please, everybody is going!” He pleaded and blinked his eyes only for Myungsoo to try to imitate his aegyo from behind his back, which made Sungyeol try hard to hold himself to not succumb.

“I can't, I need to finish correcting these, what do you think Dongwoo hyung is doing right now? He is grading your exams too.” He pointed to the pile of papers resting beside his door.

“But... it will be no fun without you.” Woohyun reasoned resting his forearms on Sungyeol backrest and his chin on top of his small hands, it was evident that he was disappointed and Myungsoo nodded in agreement, hoping that Woohyun would sparkle something softness within Sungyeol.

“Since when do you think I'm fun? Since when you need _me_ to have fun?” Sungyeol asked bemusedly and Woohyun blinked his eyes and pulled away from the backrest to look at him with an answer on the tip of his tongue.

“Since you became our friend.” The boy finished with an upset pout and then climbed down the couch to join his friend in his room. Both adults sighed once Woohyun closed Sunggyu door.

“I screwed up big time haven't I?” Sungyeol pinched the bridge of his nose before he walked to the couch and left his body fall on it beside Myungsoo's.

Myungsoo sighed and that told everything Sungyeol need to know. Still, the younger father brushed Sungyeol hands out of his face and moved the taller chin to make Sungyeol look at him. “I'm sure that wasn't your intention. It's just... I was juggling problems and you were working nonstop and then there were midterms for all of us... their life is simpler, they don't have to worry about many things so, for them, once midterms are over it is play time again. I confess I thought you would have some free time after midterms but I guess we still have our responsibilities, right?”

Myungsoo aimed to be comforting, but that kind of speech didn't help much. “I know, I know.” Sungyeol whined. “But... I feel so bad I'm being perceived as if I am doing this on purpose because I don't want to spend time with each of you... Man, what an awful feeling.”

Myungsoo smiled kindly. “I'm not thinking like that but you have to look at things like this: if we have such expectations of you it is because we like you, and if you feel bad it is because of you like us back, there isn't much mystery about it. Don't beat yourself much for this, just apologize to the kids because they don't have the maturity to understand that you'll have to stay at home this weekend, I can take the kids out and spend some time with them, you know that Moonsoo and Sungjong will be there too.”

“Yes, but I'm so frustrated.” Sungyeol sighed deeply.

“What are you frustrated about?” Myungsoo asked carefully, wanting to comprehend his boyfriend better because, really, Sungyeol was such a big help for him in every aspect.

“I traced this plan, right? But then my mother died, I had to take a break to take care of Sunggyu and get enough work to support three people, so most of my plan went down the rail... if my mom hadn't died I wouldn't be in the situation I am now.”

Myungsoo furrowed his brows. “Are you saying whatever is frustrating you now is your mother's fault?”

“No, not this at least so don't misunderstand.” Sungyeol shook his head before explaining with a bit of sarcasm. “It is just that if I hadn't taken a year off I would be over with my education already, but nooo, I still have some months to go and I need these fucking credits... Urgh, I feel so stuck...”

“Oh, you're talking about the classes you're helping with.” Myungsoo spoke as if only now he could understand. “Why did you take these credits so late anyway and why do you need so many?”

Sungyeol furrowed his brows as if Myungsoo was using some alien language but then decided not to comment on it. “That's beside the point, I just need as many credits I can, they'll look very pretty in my curriculum.” Sungyeol said getting up to drag his feet to pick the pile of papers he needed to grade.

“If you say so.” Myungsoo chuckled. “But hyung, when do you think will be done with that?” He pointed with his chin to the pile of paper Sungyeol was picking up. “Maybe we can take the kids to have dinner out or go to the movie theater or plan some sleep over...” He left the sentence unfinished on purpose because the tone he ended his speech with made Sungyeol sure Myungsoo didn't really mean to sleep.

“I can't exactly pinpoint an exact date but I have to finish and return these by Friday, though I have a book to finish editing by that time too so the sooner I start the sooner I finish it.” The taller said as he moved to the dinner table they cleaned twenty minutes back.

Myungsoo looked at the pile of paper again. Ok, Sungyeol was about to start to work on a pile considerably smaller than what he had been working on the past week and he still had a book that he needed to finish editing, he didn't know about the complexity written in those papers or how many pages this particular book had left, but one thing he knew was that Sungyeol was fast when focused, so the taller would probably finish his work before the deadline.

“Alright, I'll cover for you.” Myungsoo said, getting up to go to the kids to keep them company.

Myungsoo played with the kids while Sungyeol worked a little but when the elder started to hear the sound of closing closet doors he knew Myungsoo was preparing them for bedtime which made Sungyeol get up to talk to them before they could sleep.

The boys were changing into their pajamas and talking about Sunggyu wanting to go to the beach for the first time and Sungyeol opened the door just in time to hear Sunggyu saying he thought Sungyeol had been making up work because he was tired of trying to get close because he still didn't like him. Both Myungsoo and Woohyun wanted to say otherwise but chose to go back to their own apartment because Sungyeol was there and apparently was ready to solve the problem. Sunggyu rushed inside his blankets and covered his head to show Sungyeol he didn't want to talk, but the elder sat in the corner of his bed and started talking even so.

“Sunggyu-ya, when I was small there was no one to play with me. Sungjongie was too little, I only met Hoya hyung later, I didn't have the patience for kids my age and they hated me with a passion too. I have never played around much, I don't think I know how to do that very well but I like when we play together...” He made a pause and Sunggyu pulled his blankets down until it showed his little eyes. “I'm learning that with you and I like it, unfortunately, I still need to work because I want to change jobs as soon as I can so we can spend more time together, can't you have a little more patience with hyung? Hyung is trying hard.”

Sungyeol didn't know how but he melted Sunggyu heart then and the boy pulled his blankets fully down just to go hug his brother and tell him that he loved Sungyeol,  that he missed him and that he wanted the four of them to spend time together until he fell asleep hugging his elder brother.

Sungyeol still didn't go to their picnic but Sunggyu didn't seem too sad about it, mainly when he told Woohyun that his brother said he will join everyone to go to the beach, which left the young boy beaming because it would be so much fun. Myungsoo though was more understanding, but he was a bit sad because that also meant no alone time.

Sunday Myungsoo took care of the kids in his apartment again, they made a movie marathon of old films that the boys surprisingly enjoyed. “But daddy, it's 2018 already, where do we get a hoverboard?” Yeah, Myungsoo wanted to know that too, he actually wanted one himself though he was sure he wouldn't be able to pay for it.

On Monday the couple went to college together but separated to go on about their schedules. Myungsoo had classes early on and would continue his project at the library while Sungyeol had to continue doing his work in college grounds, and that included answering some students questions (like finally, they appeared!).

At night and because Sungyeol was almost finishing things before schedule, he decided to have a break and maybe have a proper sleep night, he had been grading assignments and exams left and right only stopping to progress with his book editing. He helped Myungsoo finish cooking and eating with him and the kids then sat to watch High School Musical (because if there were music and basketball Myungsoo and the kids were covered) until he actually fell asleep.

“Is he ok?” Sunggyu asked worriedly and sort of indecisive if he should try to check his brother temperature or not, last time he almost burned his hand, though Woohyun tried poking Sungyeol with his finger and the older didn't wake.

“Yes, he is just really tired, he is working really hard.” Myungsoo explained patting Woohyun hands away from his lover. “Go dress your pajamas, I'll put him to bed.”

As the boys scurried over Woohyun room to do what they were told, Myungsoo took Sungyeol to his room and laid the elder gently in his bed so in the end the four of them ended up sleeping together. Sungyeol woke up because of a kick and only then he realized he had actually fallen asleep before he finished his work. He hissed in his mind and tried to quietly push Sunggyu legs away from his body so he could just go back to his work and try to finish it before lunch.

He just turned Sunggyu around and was about to move when he felt someone hold his wrist.

“Hyung, stay.” Myungsoo pleaded sleepily. “You're tired, you need to rest too.”

“I can't.” Sungyeol whispered in the shadows. “As soon as I finish...” He was about to argue when Myungsoo sighed and let him go. Sungyeol hesitated a bit and got up but instead of going out of Myungsoo's room he walked around the bed, placed a hand on Myungsoo arm to balance himself and positioned his lips behind the younger ears. “Take the kids to school today please, if I finish around lunch time we can go on a date in the afternoon.” He suggested in a whisper and how Myungsoo could say no when Sungyeol spoke like that and finished with a kiss on his neck? He could only nod.

Sungyeol yawned in his way out and prepared coffee to keep him awake as he worked. He graded the last couple of exams left and finished the last chapter of the book he needed to proofread and then sent the grades to the head of the department and the text to his boss in Woollim before he dragged himself to his own bed to sleep. Sunggyu entered their apartment, got ready, tried to talk to him (Myungsoo and Woohyun tried too) before they thought that Sungyeol was a lost cause and left.

Sungyeol woke up around midday, feeling way more rested, and quite energetic too. He sent a message to Myungsoo to see if he was the one working now and if he wanted to have lunch together but the young dad replied saying that he already ate and was working while waiting for his father to come from Incheon to have a talk about Woohyun. The taller was a little sad because he worked so hard to have some extra time for the rest of the week and even if Myungsoo could hang out he didn't know if his boyfriend would be in the mood for anything after that conversation.

He decided to buy food and visit Hoya, that way Myungsoo would have a lot of time to figure things out with his father, and he actually bumped with Bumsoo before he entered his car.

“Where are you going?” Bumsoo had asked.

“Myungsoo was working and waiting for you so I figured it would be good to give you some privacy while I eat with my cousin.” He replied.

“Don't take too long, Myungsoo might need you.” The older Kim said as he waved and entered the building and that was enough to make Sungyeol be on the edge during lunch, much to Hoya frustration.

“I don't know why you came to distract me when you are going to behave like a weird zombie from Sungjong horror movies.” Hoya asked after they ate and then stopped to think about it and made a face. “How Moonsoo even endures that?” He asked himself as he bit something.

“I don't know.” Sungyeol answered truthfully, but Hoya raised a brow, he didn't know if his cousin was talking about himself or Moonsoo apparent ability to deal with Sungjong weird tastes. “I just wanted to give Myungsoo some space to solve his problems but now I'm worried as fuck.”

“Yeah he told me he had some problems related to Woohyun lately, he didn't tell me what it was though.” Hoya sighed. “He doesn't crack with anything, he is one tough guy so I think you shouldn't worry.” He advised.

“Myungsoo?” Sungyeol scoffed. “He is not like that with me.” He tried to take a sip from his soda but he raised the can too much which resulted in the liquid escaping and messing his face and his shirt.

“Well, that is to be expected because you're his boyfriend.” He smirked then. “You don't think Dongwoo behaves with me in the same angel-like manner he behaves around his students, right? Because let me tell you something, when we are alone he is one hell of a sexy pink demon.”

“Did I really need to know that?” Sungyeol barked as he tried to clean himself and his shirt with a napkin and Hoya chuckled so the taller rolled his eyes and sighed. “Look, it is just... even if he asked me for help I wouldn't be able to help.”

Hoya looked at his cousin skeptically. “That's nonsense, anyone can help anyone. You know I feel dumb beside you a lot of times so I didn't think I could help you back then but, Sungyeol, wasn't interacting with me one of the things that helped you?” He asked not gloating or anything and Sungyeol looked down his hands thinking. “I was super scared of you trying _it_ again but did I ever looked at you weirdly, with pity, or did I ever stopped trying to connect?”

Sungyeol blinked at him and Hoya continued. “We have our playful bickering with things that don't matter and I'm not trying to rub this on your face, I'm just trying to point out here that sometimes you just have to be there and insist a bit. Taking interest in a person and mutually opening up is already something huge. Only God knows how you managed to listen to someone dumber than you, in this case me, but you can help him too with a bit of persistence and patience.”

“While you're not wrong I still don't think I can.” Sungyeol insisted and Hoya raised a puzzled brow. “You know I'm not interested in others, I'm not that emphatic, and though I admit Myungsoo is improving me in this aspect, I don't have what he needs.”

“And what do you think that he needs?” Hoya asked furrowing his thick brows.

“Answers.”

“Well, nobody has them ready.” Hoya chuckled. “You should know that it is impossible to go through all different situations that life can present us with so we can have all the answers concentrated in one person, and even if two people went through the same thing the answer might not work for one of them. You shouldn't feel guilty about it, you just try the way you can to help him going on and face whatever situation it is.”

“You're absolutely right and that's exactly why I'm worried.” Sungyeol said now looking at his cousin in the eye and then tried to come up with a metaphor. “Do you remember that there was a time you were failing some subjects and you asked uncle help but he couldn't?”

“What about me being dumb has to do with anything Myungsoo related?” Hoya chuckled.

“Do you remember? Do you remember his answer back then?” Sungyeol insisted and Hoya decided to indulge.

“That he couldn't help me and that I should ask help from someone that actually could help me better so he called you.” Hoya said though not understanding where Sungyeol was getting.

“Everything you said so far is important, so it is no wonder your father cheered on you, but what he said back then...” Sungyeol raised a finger up not particularly pointing anywhere. “It actually means that if you don't know how to help – and back then it was because he didn't remember stuff – you can get help from someone that actually knows how to deal with your problems better – back then that meant me coaching you over the phone until you slept on me -  and today it means me asking you advice about interacting with people.”

Hoya chuckled at the memory then made a confused expression. “Yeah, you're right, but what is really your point?”

“I'm helping with I can from the sidelines and Myungsoo only needs his father because he is the one that can actually help now, but there will be a time his family won't be able to help him, I won't be able to help him too... but you can.” Sungyeol said looking deeply into his cousin's eyes.

“Me?” Hoya asked in sort of disbelief. “Aside from paying him a salary, and maybe advising him about you, I don't think he needs me for anything, he barely asks for any instructions at work let alone ask for help with something else.”

“I also didn't ask for your help hyung, yet you helped me. If Myungsoo ends up in a situation like that can you do that again?” Sungyeol asked firmly.

“If he doesn't feel uncomfortable and has his mind open I can try, tho I still have no idea on what I can help him with.” Hoya was a bit dumbfounded but agreed. “Do you want to give me some heads up or something?”

“I can't tell you because I promised him he could trust me his secrets, but I can tell you something.” Sungyeol said and got up to walk towards his cousin and look at his eyes as he patted Hoya shoulder once. “You were failing school and that was your problem for not understanding things, but your father thought it was a problem for him that you didn't have at least medium grades so, when I helped you, your problems disappeared and his did too.” He paused a bit and hesitated but decided to add something in the end. “You also don't have Myungsoo answer hyung, but you might have Woohyun's, and if we solve his problem we can solve his father's.”

Hoya furrowed his brows not understanding much as Sungyeol walked towards the door and opened it but stopped for a bit to look back at him. “You're not dumb hyung. We have similar IQ, but your area of expertise is different and you were roughened up earlier. Don't ever think you're inferior, I wouldn't ever have asked for your help if you were. And thank you, I'll bring food for you later.” He said before going completely out and closing the door.

Hoya sighed deeply then kicked his legs in the air in frustration. How could he accept Sungyeol compliment when he spent 90% of the time just throwing things out there and not understanding fuck? He was completely clueless on what kind of answer he could give Woohyun that would make his father relax. Really, he had no idea, and it was times like these with conversations like these that Hoya felt the dumbest, why sometimes Sungyeol had to be so cryptic?

___________________________________________________________________

By 2 PM Sungyeol was almost biting his nails out of worry, there was no message or phone call from Myungsoo whatsoever yet and he was afraid of knocking at his lover door and interrupting some important conversation so he decided to just enter his apartment and sent his lover a message.

**Sungyeol: Just arrived home, if you need to talk...**

He was taking his shoes off when the door opened and hit him, making him lose his balance a bit, though he didn't fall or anything. He looked behind himself to see a radiating boyfriend and that made himself relax as much as he could, at least it meant that the conversation Myungsoo had with his father was good. He finished taking his last shoe off and straightened himself only to complain playfully.

“Myungsoo!”

“Hyung!” Myungsoo ignored whatever complaint and just embraced his lover completely and didn't wait for Sungyeol to add anything to say a few words. “Hyung, I'm so happy!” He said and gave Sungyeol neck a small kiss before he pulled back.

“What happened?” Sungyeol asked, unconsciously opening up an smile.

“I made a deal with Ji mother, my dad just came to pick up some documents and my signature and now I don't need to worry about her anymore.” He beamed and now Sungyeol stretched his lips in a full smile.

“Oh my god, that's great news!” He beamed too only to hug Myungsoo again and ran his finger through the younger hair. “I'm so happy for you.” He ended up saying with such genuine relief.

Myungsoo pulled back again and smiled genuinely. “For us.” He corrected. “Now that this problem is basically over, I can finally focus on you, on us.”

“Right!” Sungyeol agreed, trying to stop a gummy smile from appearing with a bite on his lips. He started moving to his room hoping that Myungsoo would follow him (and the younger did it) while looking at his watch. “It's around 2 PM, we can still have our movie date before we pick the boys up and then we can take them to eat out to celebrate, my treat, what do you think?”

“That's a good idea.” Myungsoo replied though not enthusiastically as he had been a couple of minutes before.

“Great, I just need to change my shirt...” He was about to open his closet when Myungsoo grabbed his elbow and stopped him.

“Hyung...”

Sungyeol turned himself around. “Hm?” He asked curiously.

Myungsoo gave one step closer, invading his boyfriend personal space, but kept his head looking down then took his hands from Sungyeol elbow. He nervously gulped down a lump that formed in his throat while Sungyeol looked at him puzzled, and ended up hooking his finger on Sungyeol belt loop.

“Hyung...” Myungsoo said again, his voice becoming pleadingly as he forced Sungyeol even closer, pulling the taller by his belt loop only to dare to look at him in the eyes.

Myungsoo voice, his expression, the pulling on the belt loop, his intense eyes pleading… it was just too brief. Sungyeol only had time to move his eyes from Myungsoo's eyes to his lips and he felt compelled to cup the younger face and kiss him slowly and deeply. While they kissed, somehow still holding themselves, Myungsoo grabbed one of Sungyeol hands and took away from his face only to place on his waist.

Sungyeol instantly pulled back and looked at his boyfriend with a bit of apprehension. The younger kept his eyes closed for a bit while he licked his lips. Myungsoo took a deep intake of air before he opened his eyes again and dared another look at the taller. “Hyung...” He whispered pulling the belt loop again.

Now there was no way Sungyeol was interpreting things wrong or halfway, so he applied some pressure on Myungsoo's waist then kissed him passionately while he pushed the younger towards the bed.

 

 


	54. Preferences - Gift

 

Quick breathing, heartbeats at an incredible speed, muscle contractions that led to ejaculation and, of course, dirty sheets. Myungsoo felt a wave of warm pleasure invading his body only for Sungyeol to hold his hips tighter and thrust a few times more before coming inside him. There was not much strength in Myungsoo legs in his current situation and he only wanted to forget the world and enjoy the moment, but he felt Sungyeol hugging his waist and throwing their weight to the side. Once that happened, the elder was already detaching himself.

“No, no, nooo~~” Myungsoo whined as he tried to turn his torso to complain, he didn't want to stop what he was feeling, but Sungyeol only contained a tired smile.

“I can't do much like this... give me-give me fifteen minutes.” The elder panted tiredly with a satisfied smile then placed a well-aimed kiss on the younger nape only for Myungsoo to make a face and turn his body so he was able to look at the ceiling. “What?” Sungyeol asked throwing some blankets on their lower body.

Myungsoo pulled the blankets until his chest. “I didn't... know this would be so...” He said trying to hold some giggling and Sungyeol smiled in relief.

“It feels like it comes from another place right?” Sungyeol asked putting his hands behind his neck and looking at the ceiling as well.

“It's like a roller coaster.” Myungsoo declared and Sungyeol moved his eyes to his boyfriend and waited for the younger to elaborate. “It's uncomfortable at first and then you feel good and then you feel even better when you come and then you feel empty afterward.”

“Ouch, you made it seem like it was meaningless.” Sungyeol faked hurt, though he knew there was nothing meaningless on Myungsoo sort of dreamy tone.

The younger turned on the bed again to look at his boyfriend. “I didn't mean that way...” He said apologetically as he tried to take one of Sungyeol hands out from the taller neck and pull closer to his own chest. “I mean.. I don't know if I can explain my thoughts, I don't think I can put them in order right now and it is kind of cheesy but...” He blushed and stuttered a bit. “It's like when we - when you... I found a piece I didn't know I was missing... and now that it's over I feel incomplete... empty, in a physical way.”

“Humm..” Sungyeol made sure to seem like he wasn't sure he could trust the younger. “ So, did you like it?”

“If I liked it?” Myungsoo repeated the question and then turned around to face the ceiling again, the corners of his lips unintentionally curving upwards and dimple starting to appear.

_He quickly opened up his legs for Sungyeol to crawl between them. Despite nothing more than a kiss happening up til now, he already felt his breath hitching with the different way that this started. It was true that Myungsoo was eager to make his sexual life existent but he was kind and mindful enough to gain Sungyeol heart and trust first before they went all the way – which was awesome and made them both become giggly for a few days – so he had no idea that Sungyeol would have no problem whatsoever in changing roles and being so comfortable while doing so._

_The taller barely made sure to rest his weight on his elbows when he felt Myungsoo's hands trying to go under his shirt so he was sure to grab it and push it back before he whispered in the younger ear._

“ _Don't be hasty, I want you to savor this.” Sungyeol kissed behind the younger ear then slowly rubbed his nose down Myungsoo neck while he slowly put his body on top of his boyfriend. As soon as he did it, he felt something hard poking against his hips and, by the size of it, there was no way that was Myungsoo dick._

_The taller pulled back and looked down Myungsoo body and the younger just knew what that interruption was about so he put his hand in his right pocket and took the thing out of it. Sungyeol tried to see what that thing was but because of the position he couldn't until Myungsoo placed it in front of his own blushing face. Only now Sungyeol could see it was a bottle of lube that Myungsoo was embarrassed about it. The taller wanted to smile fondly at his boyfriend but he guessed Myungsoo would be more embarrassed and maybe that would be reason enough for killing the mood, so he decided to not let that happen._

_Sungyeol tried laying his body on Myungsoo's again, resting his weight on his knees and right elbow, and then with his left hand pushed the younger hand from between them until it was pinned against the mattress. He squeezed Myungsoo's hand then dived to capture Myungsoo's lips. The younger_ _responded to the kiss immediately, inviting Sungyeol tongue in and tasting something slightly spicy, that he didn't know if it had to do with his boyfriend attitude today or if it had something to do with the elder's lunch, either way, it tasted incredible._

_Once they pulled away, Sungyeol directed his lips to Myungsoo jaw to place small kisses on it. He lowered the kisses to Myungsoo's Adam apple and then attacked the younger neck, making the hairs on Myungsoo nape go up with a shiver that ran down his body._

_He let Myungsoo's hand go and clutched the shirt fabric on the younger arms once he started pressuring his hips down, only to hear the younger breath hitch and promptly place his strong arms around Sungyeol small waist. The taller smiled internally, at some point he thought Myungsoo would be afraid to touch him once he knew about his traumatic experiences, but as soon as Sungyeol showed he was in the mood Myungsoo always, and respectfully, reacted appropriately._

_Myungsoo applied some pressure on Sungyeol small back to get more body pressure with one hand while he brushed his nails softly upwards his boyfriend back and over his shirt, which made the elder let out a hum of approval and attack Myungsoo's neck with kisses again while the younger held firmly the hair on the taller nape._

_Sungyeol dived for another deep kiss, making sure to keep slowly grinding against Myungsoo. T_ _his time though he made short and, as he was about to pull back, he felt Myungsoo hand in his nape keeping him in place so he took off the younger hand from there, but, before Myungsoo could complain, he brought the younger hand between them and over the buttons on his shirt._

_Understanding what Sungyeol wanted, Myungsoo other hand flew from his boyfriend's waist and the elder finally pulled his body completely away so he could have more room to help him with his clothes. But, that didn't mean he would stop everything while he waited for the job to be done and before Myungsoo could undo the first button, he placed his big hand with long and slender fingers and applied some pressure in Myungsoo dick._

_He knew that the younger was on the way of becoming hard but, once he squeezed Myungsoo dick softly over his clothes, the younger stopped his movements to bite his lips and shudder, though he was reacting the way Sungyeol expected._

“ _Myungsoo-ah...” Sungyeol gently called, his voice barely above a whisper, so Myungsoo could come back to reality. The younger opened his eyes slowly and licked his lips in exasperation only to feel another gentle squeeze on his crotch and let out a little gasp. “Myungsoo -ah...” Sungyeol urged._

_Myungsoo quickly unbuttoned Sungyeol shirt and helped him out of it and in turn, Sungyeol pulled Myungsoo arms until he was sitting and helped his boyfriend out of his t-shirt. Once Sungyeol tossed Myungsoo's shirt to the side,  he pushed the younger down again and his eyes roamed over the younger muscular frame in an appreciative manner, he knew his body was nowhere near his boyfriend's, he was lean and Myungsoo wasn't the most buff man he ever saw but the younger had his own set of pecs, arms, and abs._

“ _Is it something wrong?” Myungsoo asked softly, worried for a minute._

“ _Nothing, just...” Sungyeol softly slid his long fingers from Myungsoo pecs to his abs - which made the younger close his eyes to enjoy the sensation - and stopped over the button of the younger jeans. “...wondering what did I do to deserve a man like you.”_

“ _Nothing.” Myungsoo promptly answered and Sungyeol eyes snapped from Myungsoo body to look at his eyes in an alarmed manner so the younger explained further. “You didn't have to do anything, I love you the way you are, good and bad sides included.”_

_In all honesty, Myungsoo thought that the mood would be lost after this brief conversation, he expected Sungyeol to disagree and throw himself in a pity party (in which he would probably help with a guilty party) but he was mistaken because that didn't happen at all._

_Sungyeol instead smiled fondly and hovered over his boyfriend to give him quick pecks and then looked at the younger in the eyes from close proximity. “Ahn Myungsoo....” The taller sighed showing that he was completely enamored while he caressed Myungsoo jaw and then he held the younger chin in a soft manner. “I will love you as you deserve..” He hesitated a bit but added something else. “Don't hold back.”_

_Myungsoo opened his mouth to assure his lover he wouldn't but next second Sungyeol pulled down and palmed the younger crotch again while he slowly licked Myungsoo down his pecks. God, damn! It wasn't the first time he got acquainted with the magical things Sungyeol tongue could do, but he never really got tired of the sensation of that strong and wet muscle on his body, wetting him just for a second later dry everything with the warm breath that came through the elder nose._

_Myungsoo let the taller do what he wanted with his body, relaxing not only because he felt something known and pleasurable on his body, but because Sungyeol knew what he was doing. He settled for messing the taller hair to show his appreciation but, at the same, he was careful to not trace Sungyeol scars too much because he didn't know if that would bring some bad memories and kill the mood._

_As Sungyeol tongue slid over his lover belly button, he quickly opened the jeans button and undid the zipper just in time for his tongue touch the underwear band, Myungsoo cock twitched in response and that left Sungyeol immensely satisfied. He teased Myungsoo a bit more with his tongue, threatening to push the band down and lick there but never doing it. Once Myungsoo was ready to complain he pulled completely away and patted Myungsoo hips in an indication that the younger should lift them from the bed._

_The older placed his hands on Myungsoo ribs and slid them down until his hands touched the fabric of his clothes then he pulled both jeans and underwear down together. They struggled a bit to get the clothes off and Sungyeol had to lean back a bit, but once the jeans and underwear met Myungsoo T-shirt on the ground, the taller was already getting between the younger muscular legs again._

_Sungyeol lifted one of Myungsoo's legs and placed gentle and faint kisses from the side of the younger knee until the younger crotch. “Hyung...” The younger called impatiently but Sungyeol would not rush, no._

_Myungsoo tried to balance his weight on his elbows and try to pull Sungyeol on top of him but the elder rested Myungsoo leg on his shoulder, pushed the younger back on the mattress and engulfed his cock in his mouth. The younger gasped, his back arching upwards a bit as Sungyeol wet and warm mouth welcomed him and the elder tongue played a bit over his slit. Damn, that was so good!_

_Unknowingly he placed his other leg over Sungyeol shoulder and pressed the elder back slightly with his heels to keep him in there. On the other hand, the elder bobbed his head slowly because he didn't want his lover to come too soon, he knew exactly what his tongue and lips could do to him. Sungyeol caressed Myungsoo legs softly a bit but ended up taking his hands out of them in order to apply some pressure on the younger balls._

_Myungsoo grabbed the bed sheets with some force, making the fabric wrinkle under his fists and, as much as he enjoyed what was happening, he tried to concentrate in order to hold himself enough to be able to enjoy the main event that was still to come._

_To tell the truth, he was expecting some kind of warning, or some sign that Sungyeol would properly start working his ass but suddenly there was a finger hovering his hole, testing his reaction to whatever that finger would do, but Myungsoo didn't tense or got scared. The younger knew Sungyeol and trusted him in every aspect, not to mention he had been wanting to do this for a long time, and with Sungyeol too._

“ _Hyung...” He called his boyfriend attention with a breathy voice and, as Sungyeol moved his eyes up to his boyfriend's face, he saw Myungsoo patting the bed beside him only to get the long-forgotten bottle of lube and slid down the bed for him._

_Sungyeol stopped his hand's ministrations and his sucking in order to give his boyfriend a few licks while he opened the bottle. The elder applied some lube on his boyfriend hole and started probing him with his finger while he placed kisses on Myungsoo shaft. He had half of his first finger in when he heard Myungsoo hiss so he stopped immediately and untangled his body from between Myungsoo's legs before hovered above his boyfriend a bit alarmed._

“ _Did I hurt you?”_

“ _No...” Myungsoo shook his head. “It's just... a new sensation.” He tried to assure his boyfriend but Sungyeol didn't seem so convinced with his slightly strained voice._

_The elder laid beside his boyfriend, which made Myungsoo a bit disappointed because he thought their intimate moment would end right then, but Sungyeol gave him an option. “Maybe you're not completely comfortable in this position, do you want to try another way?” He asked softly only for Myungsoo to nod eagerly, even if the beginning was painful he didn't want to stop, he wanted to lose control like Sungyeol did last time they had sex._

“ _Ok.” He agreed._

_He gently turned Myungsoo body to his sides, got as close as he could from the younger body, then slid his left arm under Myungsoo neck so he was able to hold the younger by his chest. Carefully, to not dirty the outside of the bottle with lube, he threw the bottle in front of Myungsoo and asked the younger to apply more on his fingers._

_The younger quickly did what he was told and Sungyeol hand quickly moved back to Myungsoo's hole. He touched there in order to stimulate him a bit before he inserted his finger again. He felt his finger get inside with slightly less resistance, at least until the part he pressed inside before, but he also felt Myungsoo grit his teeth against his arm so he pressed his body against the younger and whispered in his ears._

“ _You're doing good... you're doing very good.” He pressed a kiss on the younger nape. “Try moving your hips now, we can do it slowly.” He assured._

_Myungsoo didn't know if he just killed himself right then (metaphorically, of course), because he was embarrassed that Sungyeol had to guide him in every little thing or because at this point he would never meet the elder experienced expectations, or if he should thank the gods Sungyeol didn't mind to teach him, treated him so carefully and let him control the movements._

_He tried a couple times, and quickly understood the point of this position because it seemed like Sungyeol was making way with his finger slowly but it was hurting less, he wasn't sure he could keep doing this though, his movements were messy, he was a basketball player after all, not some sort of a dancer._

“ _Hyung...”_

“ _Like this.. Like this..” The elder encouraged his lover by doing the same pattern of movements so the younger could keep it up, while at the same time rubbing his hand on one of the younger nipples._

“ _I..I want you.” Myungsoo stuttered as he moved his hips with his boyfriend and felt the finger slide in and out of him._

“ _Can't you feel me? I want you just as much.” Sungyeol whispered back in the younger ear, referring to the obvious, and still constricted, the hardness between his legs that was currently rubbing on the younger butt cheeks._

Did he? _Myungsoo thought._ Why was he still in his jeans then? _Myungsoo agreed he had to be prepared but did that really mean he couldn't feel the warmth of Sungyeol hardness against his skin? It was a clear no for him._

_He threw an arm behind him and between their bodies and patted down Sungyeol's body until he found it. He first squeezed the younger cock gently only to hear the elder groaning lowly on his ear so he was set on touching Sungyeol more._

_As Myungsoo concentrated on that, Sungyeol made sure to stretch him the best he could and once Myungsoo somehow tried to open the elder jeans, he pulled his finger back._

“ _More... lube.” Sungyeol managed to beg, in the middle of a particular good squeeze, but soon Myungsoo's hand left him to look for the said liquid bottle._

_As Myungsoo tried to make the content of the bottle to come to the bottle opening, Sungyeol was quick to rearrange them a bit. Firstly he took the arm underneath Myungsoo's neck back, then made sure to take his pants and underwear off of his body before he turned Myungsoo to face him._

“ _Here.” Myungsoo said somehow still panting a bit and quickly covered Sungyeol fingers with more lube._

_He was about to return to the previous position when Sungyeol held his dick with a left hand and indicated with a tap of his uncoated fingers that he wanted Myungsoo to move his leg to his waist. The younger somehow blushed and looked down so Sungyeol took that moment to kiss his forehead, but Myungsoo caught himself lifting his leg to hook around his boyfriend's waist and Sungyeol moved his free hand to Myungsoo entrance one more time._

_Sungyeol started gently stroking him while moving his fingers on Myungsoo entrance, trying to find the best position and moment to enter him again, when he noticed the younger had closed his eyes._

“ _You don't have to be embarrassed...” Sungyeol whispered then placed another gentle kiss on Myungsoo forehead. “You don't need to hide in any way when you're with me. It's an honor to be your first man on everything and I love you, I want to give you the best I can offer.”_

_Myungsoo opened his eyes and looked at his boyfriend in the eye before he felt fingers coming inside of him again. Instead of saying anything he decided to play with Sungyeol nipples and try kissing the elder again._

_It started with a couple of pecks but, in a few seconds, they were already kissing each other with a sense of urgency while Myungsoo tried to bring the elder closer with his hooked leg. Sungyeol took that opportunity to start stretching his lover before pushing a little bit of both fingers inside._

_As soon as he did that Myungsoo pinched one of Sungyeol nipples and one of the hands searched for the taller shaft. In return, the taller not only squeezed his lover dick but pushed his fingers inside a bit more and applied some pressure on the younger balls. The kiss became a bit more intense and desperate as both men produced muffled moans._

_At some point, Myungsoo pulled back to gasp for air and finally let Sungyeol hear his moans. “Hyung... Sun-Sungyeol hyung...” He called and Sungyeol could feel his cock twitch with that word alone._

“ _...Soo-ah...” Sungyeol moaned back, trying to speed the process as much as he could without hurting his lover._

_The cycle repeated itself a few times, with Myungsoo pinching his boyfriend left nipple while messily stroking him, and Sungyeol scissoring the younger and playing with his balls until Myungsoo decided to get impatient again._

“ _Hyung-ah...” He pulled back from his boyfriend's mouth not only to get some air but to hiss when Sungyeol moved his fingers inside him “When... when...” He tried to ask something but before he could finish Sungyeol moved his fingers in a particular way and he could only open his eyes as big as he could. “AH!”_

_Sungyeol stopped everything to look at his lover and heard a question that both amused him but assured him there was nothing really wrong. “What was that?”_

“ _What? This?” Sungyeol asked and moved his fingers the same way he just did before only for Myungsoo to moan again. Sungyeol smiled satisfied and placed a kiss on Myungsoo face before answering his question. “That's the beginning of your pleasure.”_

“ _Wa-wha-” Myungsoo stuttered but decided to not rationalize anything because Sungyeol was playing gently with a part of his body he didn't even know it existed before and that was the best physical sensation he ever felt and damn, it was soooo good._

_He bit his lips a couple of times, forgetting completely what he was doing previously to Sungyeol body until the taller decided it was enough and pulled his fingers out. The younger didn't like that, he wanted more so he decided to pull his lover closer however he could, using hands, legs and luring kisses._

_Sungyeol kissed his boyfriend back but pushed Myungsoo back a bit and untangled them only to get down from the bed and go search for a condom._

“ _That's unfair... we-we... you can't le-leave me like this...” Myungsoo complained panting a bit._

_Sungyeol chuckled to himself, happy that Myungsoo seemed to have enjoyed what he was doing previously. “Of course not, we barely started anything.” He said stroking himself softly as he opened a drawer of his nightstand and pulled a condom from deep inside of it._

_Sungyeol stopped a moment to put the condom and Myungsoo promptly offered more lube for him so he could hurry up. Once he was ready, he climbed back on the bed, and Myungsoo spread his legs for him even though he blushed a bit._

“ _Do you want to try anything specific?” Sungyeol asked as he caressed the insides of Myungsoo legs and the younger didn't even need to think because his brain came up with something and he blushed furiously because of it. “Oh, there is something, what it is?” Myungsoo bit his lips by the umpteenth time that afternoon and Sungyeol tried to urge him. “Come on, if it isn't anything involving violence I promise there will be no judging or teasing and I'll take the secret to my grave.”_

_Myungsoo closed his eyes with some force but decided to finally concede. “There is something, but I don't know...”_

“ _Come on.” Sungyeol encouraged once more, this time more softly. ”It's your first time, and I want you to remember me forever so I should do it in a way you'll like it..” He then sunk his fingertips on the inside Myungsoo's legs and slid them towards his knees, he shrugged his shoulders in the end. “...and, who knows, maybe it'll turn me on even more.” He made his voice as seductive as he could._

“ _No judging, right?” Myungsoo asked still a bit unsure and Sungyeol shook his head to confirm it there would be none._

_Sungyeol was a bit confused once Myungsoo slightly pushed him away with one of his legs but he was taken aback when the younger closed his legs, turned around then got on all fours. The elder was still blinking in surprise when Myungsoo looked back at him with a mix of impatience and embarrassment._

_Sungyeol didn't lose more time then, he positioned himself behind his lover, with his cock on the younger hole, and leaned to the front in order to whisper in Myungsoo's ear. “Good pick, one of my favorites.” Sungyeol said lowly, which made the hairs in the younger nape go up before he slowly pushed inside._

_Even though Sungyeol made sure to prepare his boyfriend as much as he could, Myungsoo body still offered some resistance, though the younger made sure to do his best to just take it. Sungyeol still panted a bit after he was completely inside but decided to give a push for Myungsoo to adapt to this sensation in an easier way so he kissed the younger back, held himself on the younger hips and just started stroking him._

_Myungsoo gasped and involuntarily tried to somehow thrust into his lover's hand but that made him press his butt against Sungyeol cock even more which made both of them hiss: Myungsoo because still hurt a little, Sungyeol because the tightness somehow intensified. Sungyeol decided to let go of Myungsoo's dick for now because the younger seemed to be eager to get more pleasure._

_Sungyeol kissed his boyfriend neck a couple of times then traced the lines of the younger back muscles with his fingers for a bit. “I have never imagined we would do like this even after we got together....” He ended up confessing while Myungsoo shivered under his touch. ”You look amazing from here...” He then added in a barely audible whisper. “...anywhere actually.”_

_Myungsoo moved his head back a bit to look at his lover with dust of pink covering his cheeks once again. “I did.” He said in a whisper that Sungyeol couldn't really decipher so the taller raised a brow at him at the same time he caressed the younger butt. “I-I did all the time.” Myungsoo said a bit more loudly, opening up completely to Sungyeol for the first time, well in the current situation he couldn't expose himself more, right?_

“ _You did?” Sungyeol asked with a bit of surprise and when Myungsoo nodded slowly he leaned over the younger body to give him a kiss on the corner of his mouth._

_Because of the position, the kiss had to end shortly but Sungyeol roamed one of his hand on Myungsoo hair and asked. “You ready?”_

_Myungsoo didn't reply, he just looked at Sungyeol with embarrassed but begging eyes. “Hyung...” He whined. Sungyeol inhaled deeply and straightened up as long as he could before he thrust the first time, making Myungsoo already squirm as he gripped the bed sheets._

_At first, Myungsoo tried to shut his mouth, take the pleasure without being too vocal because it was something weird for him. On the few times he managed to touch himself he wasn't that vocal, of course he moaned and grunted (and called Sungyeol name sometimes), but that only happened a few times in a contained way. On the few times he managed to interact with Sungyeol sexually it was the same thing, he moaned and grunted over some overstimulating touches, and whenever he called Sungyeol hyung (because Sungyeol enjoyed hearing), he usually did in the elder ears, with voice barely above a whisper (and maybe in what he would guess it was his sexy tone). The thing was that, after the hissing and kind of hurtful beginning, Myungsoo noticed that unusual sounds came out of his mouth, sounds that he wasn't willingly making, but sounds that wanted to come out anyway._

_Once Sungyeol noticed his boyfriend get quiet he stopped for a moment and inhaled deeply before he caressed his boyfriend round butt gently. “Please don't...” His voice came out more begging than what he intended and Myungsoo gasped for some air as he looked over his shoulder and raised a confused brow at him. “Give yourself a break...” He inhaled and exhaled again and ran a hand over his lover back softly. “I want to know the un-unrestrained version of you...”_

_Myungsoo didn't know what to reply, he didn't think that by shutting his mouth to contain a sound he imagined it would be unpleasing for his boyfriend he was doing exactly the opposite. He thought he would just spare himself some more embarrassment, he didn't think Sungyeol would consider that he was restraining himself or that he was withholding something from him._

_His brain wasn't that far gone yet so he decided to clarify things with Sungyeol later and for now just do what his lover wanted. It wasn't as if it would take a lot of effort, he was just sure he would be somehow embarrassed later, and if he was going to still feel like that he might as well go all in. “Hyung...” He panted only to feel Sungyeol twitch inside him. “Make... make me lose control.” He begged and from the corner of his eyes, he saw shifting his own from slightly worried/sad to completely determination._

_Myungsoo felt the elder grab his hips and thrust hard on him, which made him moan loudly. “Ah!” Now that Sungyeol heard Myungsoo loud - well, not that loud that the neighbors would hear them – and clear, he could only curse underneath his breath and keep the pace going._

_The younger, and even Sungyeol, let out their grunts and moans freely. As the elder was starting to get tired (he wasn't an athlete, ok?), Myungsoo tried messily to meet him halfway but the movements combined made too much friction on Myungsoo knee's and elbows and he knew he would be bruised soon._

_Myungsoo decided to find a better position so he laid his chest on the bed and that made the angle change. “Damn!” Sungyeol gasped as he kept thrusting into his lover, and Myungsoo moaned a bit louder, the sudden change in the angle made things even more pleasurable for both of them. “I'm gonna...”_

“ _Ne-ar...” Myungsoo interrupted his lover to inform, feeling that it was coming soon even though his dick had been ignored for some time already, and that amazed him. Hearing that, Sungyeol held Myungsoo hips tighter and gave everything he's got._

Myungsoo blushed deeply as he remembered how things proceeded, the roles, the position, the begging he did, the gasps, grunts and loud moans... and then Sungyeol warm pulsation inside him until they both rode their orgasm. “I liked.” He admitted in a barely audible whisper.

Sungyeol in return turned on his sides and supported his head with a hand only to caress Myungsoo jaw with his free hand and peck him. “Thank you...” He said seriously and Myungsoo dared to look at him and raise a confused brow but Sungyeol eyes showed more fondness than Myungsoo ever saw on it. He didn't elaborate on what he was thanking Myungsoo for, probably because if he did it would make his lover more embarrassed, instead he just stretched his plump lips in a smile.

Myungsoo, albeit still blushing a bit, pecked his lover's lips. “I love you a lot.” He said and that seemed to have a deep effect on Sungyeol because Myungsoo would swear he saw the elder eyes fill up with tears, but then again Sungyeol blinked and laid on his back again, and then, there wasn't a hint of anything anymore.

The younger decided to place his head on Sungyeol chest and cuddle up with him, he knew Sungyeol wasn't that fond of skinship but the elder was more and more open to it  lately. He could only feel on cloud nine as Sungyeol held him back and caressed his back. He thought briefly about everything particular about his boyfriend, he knew why Sungyeol was utterly guarded and that made extreme sense, but when he considered everything they were building together... he could see clearly how much of judging he had been of his boyfriend in the beginning as well, because Sungyeol was warmer than anyone, even his brother Sungjong, gave him credit for.

He was in the middle of his thoughts when Sungyeol hand stopped caressing his back to poke him to gain his attention. Myungsoo looked up to his boyfriend and Sungyeol bit his lips a bit, and, by the way, his heart accelerated a bit, he could tell Sungyeol was being a bit nervous.

“I know this will make you embarrassed, but I kinda need to know....” He started but stopped to lick his lips in nervousness and Myungsoo prayed to every god that the elder wouldn't ask about him trying to stop his moans or why he wanted to do in that position, but what came out was another thing. “Do you... do you have a preference?” Sungyeol stuttered.

OK, it wasn't the kind of embarrassing thing Myungsoo was expecting, and he was glad Sungyeol didn't ask about the things he didn't want to talk about, still, that embarrassed him a lot.

“I-I...” Myungsoo stuttered looking everywhere but Sungyeol. He caught from his peripheral vision that Sungyeol seemed anxious to know the answer but seeing his reaction, his boyfriend was quick to make amends.

“You don't need to tell me right now, we-we can test the waters a bit more and-and...” He inhaled deeply to gain some courage to at least finish with this topic before any of them lost courage or dignity. “I know you are not used to being that open but... I just want you to be more comfortable in your skin and-and... if you want me to act in a certain way to stimulate you... I can-I can try.” Sungyeol stuttered and ended his speech hesitantly and Myungsoo blushed completely all over again. “OK, forget all I just said.” Sungyeol promptly took his words back and was ready to curse himself when Myungsoo opened his mouth to answer.

“I...” He started and looked down at Sungyeol chest not to meet the elder eyes. “I'm trying... but this so new... sometimes I don't know how.” Sungyeol promptly hugged him and patted his back. He was ready to say it was ok and that he could wait for Myungsoo to adapt too - that was the minimum he could do for his lover after such care and patience to get ready to have sex - when Myungsoo decided to look at him in the eyes. “But I came here today, didn't I?”

Of course, Myungsoo came, he came almost every day if Sungyeol didn't count the times he was the one that crossed doors. It was only when he was in the middle of these thoughts that he remembered that Myungsoo came, all kinds of happy, only to - not expressly but all signs were there and as much as Sungyeol didn't understand people, he would never interpret that wrongly – ask him for sex, and wow, that kind of sex.

“Right.” Sungyeol smiled to himself. “You are right, you came and we...” He rubbed a hand over his face but once he took it away he giggled, finding completely absurd his thoughts from the last minute. “I think you're breaking my brain.” He ended up laughing at himself and Myungsoo raised a confused brow. “And it is totally fine.” He looked back at his lover fondly.

Well, Myungsoo wasn't understanding a thing, but if Sungyeol laughed, said everything was fine and looked at him like that, he was totally fine with it. He ended up smiling to himself and then touched Sungyeol lips softly. “I love when you smile.”

“What are you saying?” Sungyeol seemed a bit embarrassed so he tried to push Myungsoo off of him, but the younger barely moved a centimeter so he started a tickling session that made them both roll in bed laughing for good five minutes until they both stopped panting.

They looked at each other and giggled and then Sungyeol pushed Myungsoo arm to make the younger cuddle up with him again. They stayed like that for some time, with Sungyeol enjoying his boyfriend body against his, because he ended up being comfortable with Myungsoo's koala-ways, while the younger thought about the question Sungyeol made about preferences.

“Do you have a preference, hyung?” Myungsoo ended up asking, immediately cursing his mind for coming up with a question instead of being straightforward with his answer. What if Sungyeol liked sex in another position? With another role? What if he had disappointed his boyfriend.

Sungyeol hesitated a bit but ended up nodding. “I have.” He forced a smile. “It is not like I can't switch but there is a way I like it better. Have you noticed?” Sungyeol asked hopefully but by Myungsoo expression he guessed that the younger was more focusing on discovering sensations. He smiled amused at that but patted Myungsoo head affectionately. “You don't need to think too much about that now, but once you know, you should tell me.”

“Well then...” He hesitated and Sungyeol raised a curious brow when Myungsoo rested his elbows on the mattress and tapped his own face a couple of times to gain courage. He felt embarrassed about these kinds of topics and he was afraid to just be stereotyped and judged, but he took a deep breath and looked straight into the elder eyes. “I liked everything we ever did ok? But I think I liked today better.”

“What?” Sungyeol gasped in surprise.

“I liked today better.” He confirmed but avoided Sungyeol gaze, he felt that if he looked at the elder's eyes one more second he would probably blush permanently for the rest of his life. “I don't know if it is because I sort of always needed someone to... lead me, if it was because I had to restrain this side of me, if it is because I don't ever want to hurt you, if it is because I've been needing to or so but in the rarest occasions I managed to find time to myself to even think about sex I imagined you and I exactly like we did  today. I'm embarrassed to admit it but now it's done, it's out there, now you know I think I will enjoy this way more.”

Myungsoo waited for some kind of answer but none came for almost a minute so he turned to watch Sungyeol that had his eyes open big and fixated on his, and his jaw slightly open. Myungsoo blushed but at the same time was annoyed, was that kind of reaction really necessary? Not even Woohyun made such an expression when he was told Santa wasn't real and babies didn't get delivered by storks.

He was about to poke Sungyeol when the said guy let out such big breath and looked like he was deeply relieved. “Uh... hyung?” He asked confusedly only for Sungyeol to hug him tightly.

“We are highly compatible.” He announced and only then Myungsoo understood everything so he blushed furiously but still opened up a smile. Sungyeol looked at Myungsoo still a bit worriedly, he felt like he needed to explain himself. “Due to my complicated past I'm a bit more comfortable when I'm the one... not that it wasn't good with you, by all means, it's just... you know...” He was in the middle of stuttering when Myungsoo patted his belly.

“You don't need to explain anything, can't we just enjoy this moment?” Myungsoo pleaded at first with a serious tone but then sort of cutely as he rubbed his nose on Sungyeol belly while he hugged the elder male sides.

Sungyeol made sure to stop him and pull his chin up so they could look into each other's eyes, before making sure to make his voice as sultry as possible. “And how exactly do you want to enjoy this moment?” He asked.

Not that he was expecting a reply, but he was almost sure Myungsoo would blush at least a bit because his tone was suggestive. Instead, Myungsoo's gaze fell from his eyes to his lips in a spit of a second and the next thing he knew the younger was moving to sit on his crotch only to dive for a hungry kiss a second later.

__________________________________________________________

What is fatherhood? Fatherhood is a bunch of obligations, duties and lots of love, but this night it meant that despite becoming dead tired with sex activities and barely having some strength in his legs, Myungsoo would still need to get up to make dinner because he was sure Sungyeol would be arriving with the kids soon.

He thanked the lords that Sungyeol had ordered spicy chicken for them before he left so Myungsoo only needed to arrange some side dishes for them. He was finishing with some rice when the kids entered his apartment loudly and came to hug him. That would be ok if he didn't count how the lack of height made Woohyun hug his butt instead of his waist so he could rub his little face on his father belly.

He found that behavior a tiny bit weird not only on Woohyun but even Sunggyu had a dissatisfied expression. When Sungyeol appeared a couple of seconds later he asked with his eyes what had happened but the elder just sighed and shrugged. At that point, the doorbell rung, so Sungyeol ushered the kids for Myungsoo's bathroom as the owner of the apartment received the already paid chicken.

Once the boys were completely bathed and Woohyun finished with his prayers, the adults started to move to place food over the table and fill some plates for them and it was then when Myungsoo decided to ask what was upsetting the two kids.

“How was your day? Anything different happened? You two seem a little down.” Myungsoo asked as the boys followed their respective plates with their eyes until the food was in front of them.

“Dongwoo hyung is being mean.” Woohyun complained as he got his chopsticks.

“What? What Dongwoo hyung did to you?” Myungsoo asked showing concern but he not taking his son seriously since the kids were crazy for their pink haired teacher.

Because Woohyun just stuffed his mouth, Sunggyu took upon himself to answer that question. “We finished our exams and he already gave us a lot of homework and then he also doesn't want us to sing, he wants to do a play with everyone else.” The boy said as if that was something absurd.

“Learning is a never-ending process, you have to keep doing homework.” Sungyeol gave his two cents.

“That's what he said.” Woohyun pointed out a bit surprised that Sungyeol knew exactly what his teacher said.

“But that is something Sungyeol hyung would say.” Sunggyu argued feeling wronged because he thought that Dongwoo would never ever become strict like his brother. Sungyeol rolled his eyes and focused on the food in his own bowl as a reply, there was no way he would enter a fight with Sunggyu today of all days.

“And what is wrong with that?” Myungsoo asked. “It's part of school duties.” He was about to reason when the boys whined.

“But it is math homework!” Woohyun whined and pouted. “I hate math the most.”

“And we are top of the class, we know everything already.” Sunggyu backed up because he and Woohyun, albeit not working the same way, totally agreed with each other. Woohyun never refused to do anything but he disliked math, it confused him often and he often needed someone guiding him to learn, on the other side, Sunggyu always refused and needed some coaxing to do homework, but he picked up things incredibly fast.

“I'm sure Dongwoo hyung will tell us everything about that tomorrow at the parent-teacher meeting...” Myungsoo was saying but his thoughts were interrupted when they heard a knock on the door together with some impatient doorbell sound.

“Are you expecting someone?” Sungyeol asked as his head snapped up to look at his boyfriend.

“No, you're the only one that comes here ....” Myungsoo said in confusion.

“Is it grandpa?” Sunggyu suggested excitedly, if Grandpa Kim came he was sure they could trick Sungyeol and Myungsoo and ditch the mountain of homework their teacher assigned them.

“I get the door, I get the door!” Woohyun slipped off his chair and ran to the door as Myungsoo shook his head to his boyfriend and whispered.

“If he had forgotten anything he would have came back straight away.” He turned around to follow Woohyun with his eyes. “I'm sure he said he would meet my mom in Daegu tomorrow too so I don't think it's him.”

“Then it should be Ms. Baek with more cookies for them.” Sungyeol lost his interest once Woohyun was opening the door.

“Cookies!” Sunggyu was about to slip off his chair and follow his friend to greet the old neighbor from the floor above when he finally took a look at the person at the door. It was not Mr. Kim, it was not Ms. Baek, and there weren't any cookies so he stayed in his place.

“Uncle Moonsoo!” Woohyun greeted happily and promptly hugged the waist of his uncle.

“Mandu!!!! I was crazily missing you.” The teenager hugged his nephew back but Woohyun pushed him away annoyed.

“I'm not a mandu!” He complained and tried to close the door in his uncle's face.

“Yah, Woohyun!” Myungsoo scolded and Woohyun pouted then let go of the door to go back to his place and eat, he hated when his uncle Moonsoo called him Mandu, he didn't look like one at all.

Moonsoo smiled bemusedly with his nephew and closed the door before he approached the table. “Sungyeol hyung! Are you here?”

“No, you're seeing a hologram.” Sungyeol said playfully, he would have been sarcastic any other time but given today's happenings, he was too happy to be like that.

“Where is Jongie hyung?” Sunggyu asked as he tried to look past the newly arrived guy.

“Jongie said Sungyeol hyung was supposed to be working, that's why I came alone and I was surprised to find him here.” Moonsoo explained as he ruffled Sunggyu hair in a greeting too.

“I managed to speed some things up.” Sungyeol briefly explained and looked down at his food. Moonsoo eyed him and then his brother exactly two times to make the gears work in his head, the adults didn't get the door and Myungsoo didn't even get up to at least give him a hug as he often did and the locked door at this time of the night told him there might be a sleepover planned.

He smiled to himself as he put the pieces of the puzzle together, something must have happened between them both, and because of his expression, Myungsoo decided that he should bring his brother focus somewhere far from where it was going. “What are you doing here?”

The young dad didn't have enough time to finish his question because his brother lifted a hand for him to stop talking. “Eh, eh, eh, I didn't come to talk to you.” Myungsoo frowned and the rest looked at the teenager confused but Moonsoo's eyes focused on Woohyun. “I came to bring a gift to our Namu. It's your luck I already ate or else you'd be losing that plate of yours.” He finished throwing a quick glance at Myungsoo's plate only for the said guy pull the plate towards him protectively.

“A gift?” The said boy perked up, already forgetting his uncle called him in a way he didn't like it two seconds ago.

“Where?” Sunggyu voiced his friend unsaid question as he also inspected the elder body, he wasn't holding anything.

“Ahn, it's here.” Moonsoo patted his pocket and Woohyun gasped from his place and his eyes twinkled.

“Is it what I am thinking?” He asked excitedly, forgetting for a minute that a DVD was bigger than his uncle pocket.

“I don't know, why don't you come to check it out after you finish your food?” Moonsoo said moving to Myungsoo's couch and sitting there with a smile.

Woohyun looked at his father pleadingly but Myungsoo made a serious face and pointed to his son's plate and that's when the boy knew he couldn't even try to skip dinner because Myungsoo wouldn't let it. Of course, he ate everything, but Myungsoo had never seen food disappear so fast, even Sunggyu was a little surprised.

“It's like a vacuum machine.” Sungyeol mumbled to himself amused when Woohyun slipped off his chair, took his bowl to the sink, then appeared running again to try to pat Moonsoo clothes.

“Where is it? Where is the DVD?”

“It was damaged, remember?” Myungsoo butted in and Woohyun quickly made a disappointed face.

Moonsoo raised one finger in the air in front of his nephew's nose. “But worry not because I have saved some parts of the audio so you could listen to her.” The boy bit his lips, not sure if he should believe but Moonsoo put his hand inside his pocket and took out a tiny and old mp3 player.

“Do you know what this is?” He asked while showing the device to his nephew. “This is a kind of an old device but I bet you already have seen me using this to listen to music, right?” He said and Woohyun nodded as he inspected the device with his eyes. “This is for you, I saved your mom voice inside, there are not many coherent things said but I tried to save what I could.” He said as he passed the device to the boy's hands.

Woohyun looked at his uncle and then at his father, and the other two hyungs, kind of tense, unknowingly asking for some encouragement from them. It was only when Myungsoo smiled and nodded that the boy sat down on the couch and turned on the device.

His uncle was right, it was random stuff, even the files had random names like sides, Myungsoo oppa, introduction, etc. He first turned the audio to the max so he could hear without earphones and then hit 'Myungsoo oppa' file.

“ _Myungsoo oppa is so dumb.”_ A feminine voice came out of the device.

“Eh?” Sunggyu was confused and Woohyun eyes became big as he looked at his father.

“Is that mom?” He asked still a bit unsure because he thought his parents were totally lost in love when they married, but the girl talking just seemed like done with the world. The said man smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, your mom said that all the time to annoy me.” Myungsoo smiled although his eyes tried to produce some tears, damn he missed his friend, if she was alive they would probably talk about boys all night long because he was sure Jihyun would want to know everything about Sungyeol. “Try another file.” He encouraged blinking away then looked from the corner of his eyes to Sungyeol to know if he was ok. He thought that maybe an emotional response to anything Jihyun-related might make Sungyeol jealous after all they did today, but the elder just seemed unbothered and curious.

Woohyun turned his gaze at the device again and hit another file: introduction. “ _This is_ _mommy_ _. My name is Nam Jihyun.”_ They heard the girl introduce herself, this time cheerfully. Now it was time for Woohyun to produce his own tears and, as Moonsoo patted the boy's knee, Myungsoo got up from his chair and walked towards his son while Sungyeol made eye contact with Sunggyu, telepathically telling the boy he should stay beside his friend.

“Her voice is so beautiful.” Woohyun said as he rubbed one hand in his left eye to try to make tears go away.

Myungsoo sat beside his son, with a small hiss that Woohyun didn't notice, and half hugged him only to tap on the screen of the old device again. _“Soohyunnie's on this side and Woohynnie's on this.” Wo_ ohyun mother said.

“She said my name...” Woohyun mumbled to himself - his voice pleased but full of emotions -only for Myungsoo to completely hug him.

"As soon as she discovered you were a boy she already had your name chosen though we needed some time to chose your sister name, so she used your name all the time like 'Woohyunnie will need this', 'Woohyunnie will need that', 'Woohyunnie kicks are strong' and a lot more.” Myungsoo said and Woohyun slid his finger on the device to look for another file and then hit play.

“ _...Woohyunnie, mommy loves you...”_ He tapped play again _.“...Woohyunnie, mommy loves you...”_

The boy's lips quivered and tears of happiness fell from his eyes as he played the file again and again. _“...Woohyunnie, mommy loves you...”_

 


	55. School Meeting III – Unexpected news

 

 

“ _...Woohyunnie, mommy loves you...”_

“Woooooooow Woohyun, is that your mother?” Dongwoo made a huge reaction when he heard the audio file but Sunggyu puffed his cheeks, Sungyeol just rolled his eyes and Myungsoo sighed tiredly. The boy had put that file on replay and kept listening to it non stop, they were already annoyed but none of them had the guts to tell the boy to stop, because he had never got to hear his mothers voice in his short seven years of life.

“It is!” The boy said excitedly and played the file again.

“ _...Woohyunnie, mommy loves you...”_

“Isn't my mom voice beautiful?” The boy asked Dongwoo excitedly. “Mom loved me a lot.”

“This is the first time I'm praying for a battery to end.” Sungyeol mumbled to himself as Sunggyu placed both hands over his ears.

“Moonsoo gave him a charger, that isn't happening anytime soon.” Myungsoo explained pinching the bridge of his nose. “I think I will give him some earphones.”

“You totally should.” Sungyeol retorted.

“Can't he play another file at least?” Sunggyu asked once he noticed that hands in his ears didn't help much.

“Definitely.” Dongwoo smiled and patted Woohyun head as he looked from the corner of his eyes to the other three people present in the room, and he guessed they were tired of hearing this nonstop. Once he returned his gaze to the boy, Woohyun was almost playing the file again so he rushed to grab the boy's hands and just prevent him from doing so. “Myungsoo, Sungyeol and I have to have a talk right now, why don't you go to the playground with Sunggyu for a bit?”

Woohyun looked at his friend and Sunggyu groaned and slipped out of his chair. “I will look for Shinhye and Haneul.” He said annoyed as he directed himself for the door and left. With that, they were able to see a line of parents waiting to talk to Dongwoo, their kids were playing together on the playground outside, they would resume classes once Dongwoo was done.

Woohyun for a second seemed a bit surprised with Sunggyu and pouted but then he remembered that their friends were all probably outside and they should hear his mom. He was about to follow his friend, still holding the player in his hands, when Myungsoo almost jumped from his seat, grabbed his son's hands and slipped the player out of them.

“I will keep this for you, to not break, because if you go everywhere with it and break it you won't be able to hear your mom anymore, the files aren't saved anywhere else.” He explained and Woohyun made a bit of a displeased face but didn't say anything and nodded. “Go play a bit.” Myungsoo ordered and with a pat on the boy butt, Woohyun ran off his classroom.

Myungsoo placed the device in his pocket and once they heard the door close Sungyeol sighed in relief. “Thank you!” He exclaimed, cupped Myungsoo's cheeks, which surprised the said man, and kissed him as if he was rewarding the younger. “Thank you, really, I couldn't take it anymore.” Sungyeol said once they parted.

Myungsoo smiled not only happy because he got a kiss out of nowhere (and in a place that it wasn't their apartments) but because Sungyeol behavior amused him. He was still smiling fondly at Sungyeol when the taller tapped his arm and pointed to the front. It was only when they remembered Dongwoo was present.

“Wow.” Dongwoo said grinning from ear to ear and with crossed arms over his chest.

Myungsoo blushed faintly and apologized for the PDA but Sungyeol rolled his eyes. “You know we are dating.” The word dating left Myungsoo giggly inside, he couldn't wait to tell Woohyun and be open about it.

“Yes, but from what Hoya told me I never thought I would actually witness anything.” Dongwoo replied holding a laugh.

“Isn't Hoya hyung an old gossiping lady?” Sungyeol snorted and crossed his arms annoyed.

“Sungyeol, that is exactly the purpose of the shipping squad.” Dongwoo pointed out pleased with himself, as he searched for papers in a pile.

“Shipping what?” Myungsoo blinked in curiously, it was the second time he heard that.

“Nothing.” Sungyeol hissed glaring at Dongwoo to shut up. “Can we start the meeting already? I'm kinda late.” He still had to go to Seoul U today.

“Of course.” Dongwoo eyed them both and placed the papers with information on the boys over the table. “I didn't think they could improve more, but they are high on the ranking list of the whole school.”

“Are you sure? Woohyun doesn't even like math.” Myungsoo gasped surprised. “He was even complaining yesterday that you were giving them too much of math homework.”

“Myungsoo, don't think too much about it, it is a good thing he graded well even though he doesn't like the subject.” Sungyeol smiled at his boyfriend then furrowed his brows. ”How did Sunggyu knew that they were first place then?”

“Yeah, I'm sure. No, he doesn't like and I'm deeply aware that he hates math homework.” The pink haired teacher moved his eyes from Myungsoo to Sungyeol. “I don't have the slightest idea of what you're talking about though.” Dongwoo said kind of clueless then moved his eyes back to Myungsoo. “Woohyun was already a very well rounded boy but he already improved a lot to be the third place of his class last time so I thought he would maintain his grades, but he had better grades than other smart kids in other classes.”

“He was so insecure for the math exam though, Sunggyu and I had to help him a lot.” Myungsoo still couldn't believe, he knew that his kid was smart but not _that_ kind of smart.

“Maybe he was insecure because he has been distressed and distracted before the exams.” Dongwoo offered and Myungsoo bit his lips.

“We had some family issues.”

“With his grandma right?” Myungsoo eyes popped out and he promptly looked at Sungyeol but the said guy raised his hands to tell his boyfriend he was innocent. “He told me about her on the day he cried.” Dongwoo explained and Myungsoo nodded.

“We solved that issue, sorta, I'm getting there.” Myungsoo tried to explain without giving many details. “It affected him a lot when he met her, he had nightmares for a week.” Myungsoo said with a sad tone and looked at his feet for a split of a second but enough for Sungyeol scold his hyung with his eyes.

“Yeah, he looked a little tired and somehow sleepy at some point but even so he got very good grades so, you should be happy about it.” Dongwoo assured.

“Right.” Myungsoo looked at him and smiled but Dongwoo was already moving his eyes for Sungyeol that had a weird expression on his face like he was holding himself to not grin.

“Yes, Sunggyu was first place.” Dongwoo confirmed what the tallest person in the room already thought and the said man chuckled in amusement so Dongwoo continued. “He aced everything and corrected typing mistakes on one of the tests. He is even more active during PE, I had to run after him once and he has way more stamina now. Your family is blessed with genius kids so congratulation on that.” Dongwoo said the last part playfully and Myungsoo giggled.

Sungyeol cracked up with that and grabbed Myungsoo hand (a thing that left Dongwoo grinning inside) to get his lover attention. “This hyung is too funny.” He then turned to talk to the teacher but he and his lover didn't pull their hands away, they actually intertwined their fingers. “Hyung, Sungjong and Sunggyu are normal.”

Myungsoo raised an eyebrow. “What do you mean?”

“Nothing, it doesn't matter anyway.” Sungyeol patted Myungsoo hand with his free one before he looked to a confused Dongwoo. “Anything else?”

“Hmm... yeah.” Dongwoo said still a bit confused though his tone was becoming serious. “I'd like to talk about their behavior.”

“Huh?” Myungsoo blinked in confusion, aside from that fight Woohyun wasn't one to misbehave.

“Is it because they are complaining too much about the amount of homework?” Sungyeol asked squinting his eyes. “Hyung, don't fall for their puppy eyes and pouty lips, I know it is difficult but don't. If you think you're giving the right amount of homework then bring it on.”

“But it's so haaard, there are twenty-five of them.” Dongwoo closed his eyes and nodded agreeing then forced a smile. “It's not about that though, I thought you'd like to know how they are doing socially.”

“Ah, of course.” Sungyeol slapped his own forehead though he still was holding Myungsoo hand comfortably. “So, how they are doing? Sunggyu talked about two kids before, did they made new friends?”

“If they made friends?” Dongwoo frowned with a tone that said that was an understatement. “They are still attached to the hips and do everything together but yes, they did.” Myungsoo and Sungyeol smiled happily at each other before Dongwoo continued. “Woohyun is the new darling of the other three classrooms and Sunggyu has been bossing every kid now.” Dongwoo said as if he was surprised with this outcome. “And they look like gang leaders sometimes, with a bunch of minions and all.”

“Pffff hahahahahahah, Sunggyu?” Sungyeol laughed hard. “That's the funniest thing I ever heard.”

“This is not a bad thing, is it? Because if it is I can talk to Woohyun.” Myungsoo assured in a worried tone.

Dongwoo laughed a bit with Sungyeol but frowned when Myungsoo spoke. “No, it isn't, they opened up to other kids and that's a good thing. The kids like Woohyun because he is talkative, social and such a sweet talker, though he rarely goes away from Sunggyu. Meanwhile, Sunggyu is not very interested in having that many friends but his word is the law in their classroom lately.” Sungyeol laughed even more. “Don't laugh, this is really happening.” Dongwoo said although he wanted to laugh himself. “Sunggyu doesn't like to talk much to the kids from other classrooms but if Woohyun wants to play with them he plays it too, he has been showing leadership tendencies and it is a good thing for him too...”

“Then they are fine.” Myungsoo decided and chuckled fondly as he imagined the scene of the boys bossing other kids around.

“... until they rebel and that I won't admit.” Dongwoo said seriously which made both other adults share a look and then look at the teacher confused so Dongwoo had to explain. “Guys, have a talk with them...” The pink haired teacher begged. “...if they want to really participate in the festival it has to be a play so the other kids can participate in it too. It is a festival of one day only and all the other classrooms have to participate too, I can't guarantee them some extra time by themselves.”

“Have you tried explaining that to them already? Woohyun can be pretty understanding.” Myungsoo asked and Dongwoo turned at him with a slight glare that he was only able to get away with it because it was Myungsoo and Sungyeol sitting in front of him, there was no way he could do that if it was any other parent.

“Of course I tried but Sunggyu is irreducible and he can get Woohyun uncooperative if he is set to it.” He then turned to Sungyeol. “So I would appreciate if you would explain to Sunggyu that I don't have the power to do what they want and they are only torturing me with aegyo.”

Sungyeol found that very amusing though he knew Dongwoo was being serious to some extent. “Then let's do this...” He raised a finger in the air - though he hadn't let go of Myungsoo's hand - and pointed to the teacher. “ We are going to the beach this Saturday, come with us and we can all talk to them.”

“Beach?” Dongwoo asked though there was already stretching his full lips on a smile, a break would be more than welcomed.

“Oh, it is still up, I thought it was going to be us only.” Aside a bit surprised, Myungsoo wasn't disappointed because he wasn't expecting to have alone time with Sungyeol so it was indifferent to him if there would be more people joining them or not.

“It would be more fun, even for the kids, you can invite your brother so Sungjong will appear too. I can give a call to Hoya hyung, and then we can look for a hotel, what do you think?” Sungyeol turned to Myungsoo to ask.

The said man placed fingers on his chin while thinking, though he also didn't let go of his boyfriend's hand. “I think my parents won't be home this weekend, they have a king sized bed and we can sleep there with the kids so we can have everyone over, Hoya and Dongwoo hyungs can use my room and, of course Moonsoo and Sungjong would use his. We can go to Incheon Friday night and return on Sunday so we can spend more time there, what do you think?”

“If your parents let us then it's perfect.” Sungyeol smiled pleased and then turned to Dongwoo, only to see the teacher with a naughty smile and knowing eyes looking at them.

“When one thinks you two can't get any more in sync...” He teased and now Sungyeol was done with him so he finally pulled his hand back and got up.

“You guys are annoying sometimes with this shipping thing.” He mumbled to himself as he moved to the door.

“What?” Myungsoo asked not understanding anything as Sungyeol moved to the door and turned around.

“You're getting your ride or what?”

“Yes, yes.” Myungsoo promptly got up and bowed a bit then threw an apologetic smile at Dongwoo before he left the classroom slightly limping.

Dongwoo eyes doubled it's size and his jaw fell low and he watched the other two close the door behind themselves before he could put his thoughts together again. “No way!”

___________________________________________________________________

Despite clearly knowing that they wouldn't have time for themselves, both Myungsoo and Sungyeol were excited with their short stay Incheon.

For Myungsoo it was a ride of one hour back to his hometown, to go to a beach he was used to taking Woohyun, but it was the first time he was receiving so many guests at home. Ok, he had taken Sungyeol and Sunggyu there before and Sungjong wasn't exactly his guest, but if he guessed correctly the last time he brought guests home was in his fifteen birthday and there were only about five people there if he didn't count Jihyun. He had friends but not as much as everyone imagined he had.

He had been on cloud nine, with a smile from ear to ear and giggling out of nowhere due to their intimate moment - a thing that Woohyun found funny but ended up attributing Myungsoo happiness to a good mark on some essay – he also had been a bit tired and found out that the aftereffects lingered a bit but a day later a particular hard basketball practice left him destroyed. He had warned the coach he wouldn't make to the next practice on Saturday due to family affairs so yeah, it was twice as hard than normal and he was in need to rest.

For Sungyeol it was something to break his routine, a thing that was too hard on him these days and damn, he was in need to compensate the kids somehow after he screwed up with them last weekend. This weekend though, this trip had everything to be splendid: no work whatsoever, two funny and curious kids, two teenagers for teasing and dodging subjects purposes, and his role-model couple pair of cousin and friend, that could easily distract the kids for about five minutes so he could kiss Myungsoo somewhere hidden. He knew that the younger also needed to replenish his energy somehow but, after their later bed adventure, he was kinda dying for more of it. Well, at least some kisses.

They agreed to go to Incheon on Friday night so they could enjoy more time there - Myungsoo's parents would be away so he, Sungyeol and the kids could sleep on the biggest bed while the others couples took the other two rooms available. They sort of agreed that Hoya would spend the day working with Myungsoo in the younger apartment to speed things a bit (they were sort of late for the first time because Myungsoo had been too tired to do things properly this week) while Sungyeol worked and stalled a bit before he picked up the kids later than usual, he expected to pick up Dongwoo as well if he was finished with this work.

Maybe Sungyeol stalled too much (in his defense he bought some cupcakes to properly make up with the kids) because he got about five calls from Myungsoo in a short spam of ten minutes, another phone call from Hoya - telling him Myungsoo was having the craziest weird tantrum and that had been scaring him- a message from Sungjong a couple minutes later (telling him that Moonsoo got this) and one picture from Dongwoo with the kids, trying matching pouts (Sungyeol heart didn't soften that much for Dongwoo but the kids.... Damn he had a crazy soft spot for them lately).

After hearing a lot of complaints from everybody (a few that he let Dongwoo deal with because he was driving) he finally arrived home – well, Myungsoo's apartment – to see a pacing Myungsoo with a sighing Moonsoo in his toll, while the Lees were coming from the kitchen with some food.

“That freaked me out man!” Hoya complained about coming back from the kitchen, not afraid to insult the apartment owner.

“Just pretend you didn't see anything. Moonsoo hyung got this.” Sungjong quickly advised as he brought as many bowls and chopsticks he could, he was remotely acquainted with Myungsoo's kitchen.

“Well, it doesn't seem that he has anything...” Hoya squinted his eyes at the two Kims, and he had serious doubts Myungsoo had any nails left when his train of thought was interrupted by an open door and two loud kids entering the living room, a thing that made Moonsoo sigh in relief.

“Woohyun!” Myungsoo sighed with a relief that Hoya hadn't the slightest idea of what it was for.

“Daddy, I'm finally home.” Woohyun threw his shoes off quickly then ran to hug his father.

“Dongwoo hyung came with us, he is going to the beach too!” Sunggyu said excitedly while he did the same as his friend, he wasn't Myungsoo's kid but he also received nice hugs from him.

“See, he is totally fine.” Moonsoo said then approached Sungjong to finish setting the table.

“Hey.” Dongwoo waved then looked around until he found Hoya. “Hey, love.” He said and Hoya's ears got red. Dongwoo laughed sheepishly and then Hoya already forgot that his body attempted some sorts of blushing. “Can I place my bag anywhere?” Dongwoo's asked coming close to Hoya but his eyes roamed on Myungsoo's living room a bit more. “You made a mess in Myungsos's place, Hoya.” He lightly scolded.

“You can't talk about any mess hyung, do you know where I can find your students tests?” Hoya crossed his arms annoyed only for Sungjong to laugh once Dongwoo dumped his bag near his lover's.

“I'm glad you arrived safely, I was missing you guys so much.” Myungsoo hugged the two boys but of course, his eyes lingered on Woohyun more and he hugged him tighter.

“Hyung said he arrived late because he was buying cupcakes but he still didn't let us have any.” Sunggyu promptly explained with a pout as both boys pulled back.

“Yes! Scold him!” Wohyun demanded only for Sungyeol roll his eyes despite an amused smile on his face. “I'm hungry.” Woohyun confessed sheepishly.

“Why don't you guys go wash your hands so we can start dinner then?” Moonsoo suggested and only then both boys noticed him, Sungjong and Hoya there. The boys ran to greet those three while Myungsoo turned with a glare for his lover only to watch him walk slowly and place a package of cupcakes over the table.

“Boys you're hungry, go wash your hands to eat and then you can have your cupcakes, show Dongwoo hyung the way.” Sungyeol gathered the boy's attention and two seconds later the boys were pulling Dongwoo, that started to laugh, by the hand towards the bathroom.

“Did you have to take that long?” Myungsoo asked, trying to control himself to not show some anger. Moonsoo sighed at that and just pulled a chair to sit on it.

“Is it going to start again? It was so weird, is it ok to let Sungyeol near him at this moment?” Hoya whispered to Sungjong that only rolled his eyes and pushed his cousin face away.

“There is nothing weird in being worried about a kid that is his, he is not going to hurt Sungyeol hyung.” The maknae glared at his cousin and then also pulled a chair to sit beside his lover.

“I agree that it is weird but he would never hurt anybody.” Moonsoo also defended his brother.

“Yes, I had to stall because Dongwoo hyung needed a ride.” Sungyeol turned to his lover and walked up to him only to grab the younger by his shoulders gently. “Woohyun was safe in the school precinct, with Dongwoo hyung doing his job of watching him, and he only has permission to leave school with one of his family members or me, and I can take care of him. You called a lot, you even talked to him, you know he was fine and there was no reason to worry, I'm not fighting you because of this, ok?” Sungyeol leaned in and quickly gave him a disarming peck. “We are going to spend the weekend together and the kids have been anticipating it, let's not bring the mood down.”

With two pats and an angry but ignored pout from Myungsoo, Sungyeol moved back to the table to greet the others and then engaged in a conversation with Moonsoo about his and Sungjong college life. Myungsoo still sulked in place for two or three seconds before he followed his lover and tried to come towards the table, he was definitely calmer.

“Did you see that or am I going crazy?” Hoya whispered to Sungjong.

“Yeah, and I'm kinda speechless.” Sungjong agreed.

“So he indeed calmed a person, avoided a fight and showed PDA in front of everyone?” Hoya then squinted his eyes at his cousin. “Is this really the Sungyeol I know?”

“Don't ask, just accept it.” The younger suggested once the kids, and Dongwoo, came running back to eat.

It turns out Sungyeol had eaten some snack before he bought the cupcakes so he was kinda full to accompany the rest, but, after Woohyun praying moment, they ate lively with some playfully bickering between the teenagers and the kids that made Yadong couple laugh. That left Myungsoo thanking the lords they weren't paying attention to him because he was feeling a bit embarrassed he overreacted and Sungyeol might or might not have held one of his hands under the table.

Once dinner was over, Moonsoo and Sungjong offered themselves to wash the plates as everyone gathered their things for the trip and, being the only one aside from the teenagers with his things tightly packed, Dongwoo asked Myungsoo to watch the news while he waited.

He watched the seemingly inoffensive news while Hoya gathered his gadgets back in his bags, Moonsoo and Sungjong did the kitchen work and the other two helped the kids into the bathroom and gathered things they would take to Incheon.

Sungyeol entered Myungsoo's living room again a few minutes later with a pristine Sunggyu, with their backpacks and lots of pre-made food - because he wanted to relax, not cook all the time – only to see Woohyun whining for Moonsoo to make Dongwoo and Hoya change the channels.

“Come on uncle Moonsoo, the news is so boooooring, we can watch Telemonster reprise on another channel.” The boy whined pulling Moonsoo shirt from one side to the other.

“Are we ready?” Sungyeol asked as Sunggyu also made a face once he looked at the TV.

“Myungsoo hyung is finishing packing.” Sungjong offered.

“Why he didn't pack already? He had all day.” Sungyeol complained.

“Dude we had to double speed today because of the deadline.” Hoya explained a bit distracted, clearly paying more attention to the TV.

“We can set our stuff in the car while we wait then.” Moonsoo tapped his lover and Sungjong promptly got up to take Hoya's bag because he and Dongwoo seemed too entranced with whatever news they were watching.

“But uncle...” Woohyun was about to whine more but Moonsoo had gotten up and taken Dongwoo bag to help so the boy promptly ran to Sungyeol that just passed a bag of pre-cooked food for Moonsoo to carry. “Hyung, Telemonster is airing.” The boy shook him.

“No, today Ruler is gonna air in MBC, you promised I could watch.” Sunggyu disagreed with his friend but threw a pleading look at his brother.

Sungyeol just sighed not knowing which one to please, now that the both of them were high on sugar they probably needed to be entertained while they waited for Myungsoo to finish whatever he was doing. It was just his luck he remembered something that could give everyone a break.

“But have you already done your homework?” Both kids made dissatisfied faces. “Then you should get started because maybe Myungsoo will take some time.” He squinted his eyes at the kids that promptly starting stomping their little feet, pouted and threw puppy eyes. “Myungsoo, hurry up.” He called his lover loudly only for him to appear a second later.

“I can't find my camera battery, the one I already recharged.” Myungsoo said with a bit of distress. “I wanna take some pictures while we are there and...” He was about to give an excuse and that's when the quietest guest was done with the whole commotion.

“SHHHHHHHHHHHHH!” Dongwoo complained. “Guys, the news is almost ending but I'm waiting for something important here ok? So can you please, please, please let me watch the news for five more minutes? I swear to god I'll do whatever you want later.” He begged.

“No homework!” Both boys clapped their hands satisfied.

“Yes to homework.” Sungyeol disagreed. “I'll hold you to that hyung.” Sungyeol announced.

“Whatever, whatever.” Dongwoo agreed only for Hoya to cross his arms and snort a bit.

“Come on boys, help me find my battery so we can go. It's a tiny black block this size.” Myungsoo made a hand motion to demonstrate the size.

“So that was a battery? Weren't we playing with something like that yesterday?” Sunggyu asked innocently but Myungsoo froze and then he started to hyperventilate, they had been playing with his expensive stuff?

“I think it's in my room.” Woohyun said sheepishly. “But we didn't break or anything, I just thought it would recharge the mp3 player Moonsoo uncle gave me faster.” The boy raised his hand in the air.

“Nam Woohyun.” Myungsoo said slowly but the boy could feel his dad was angry. “You better find my battery and it doesn't matter what you did but you better pray that it still works otherwise you're grounded until you leave for mandatory service.” The boy gulped hard with the threat but he nodded so he and Myungsoo walked to his room and Sunggyu followed them to try to help find the said device.

Sungyeol just sighed because there wasn't anything he could do that would translate his mood better. He knew that every now and then Woohyun got his hands on Myungsoo's expensive stuff and that was reason enough for his lover to have a couple of locked doors or drawers in his room. He could only thank the gods that Sunggyu was sane enough to not touch his expensive stuff without permission or else they would have gotten worse problems last year.

In the end, Sungyeol knew he would wait more so he sat beside Hoya and Dongwoo and whispered in his cousin's ear.

“So what's Dongwoo hyung expecting to discover in the news? Will teachers from all over South Korea get a raise or something?” He asked.

Hoya gasped shocked out of his mind. “Dude in which word you live in? Haven't you heard about the biggest political-economic scandal South Korea has ever had?”

Sungyeol furrowed his brows. “No? I haven't the time for anything lately, is it serious? Worse than the impeachment?”

“Serious? Is beyond serious Sungyeol, we have a big problem going on. Our minister of Strategy and Finance was accused of corruption and money laundering, there is a big sum of money missing too, money that we, the citizens, paid the government with a lot of hard work. And it seems he has ties and influence with problematic companies in Japan as well so our international image, aside K-pop, isn't very good at the moment.”

“Holy mother!” Sungyeol gasped in shock, indeed, which word he was living it that he hadn't heard about it? One with a lot of work a boyfriend and two kids... damn he came inside Myungsoo bubble of love. He was in the middle of thinking that he needed to come back to his rational planet asap when something else occurred to him. “Wait, hyung, you said who?”

“Our minister of Strategy and Finance.” Hoya explained again. “He was under investigation and ….”

Dongwoo lost his patience for good because he raised the volume so he could drown Hoya and Sungyeol conversation somehow, what was happening was a very big scandal and Dongwoo, being the oldest and the one that probably worried over the country situation the most, wanted to get informed. “Shut it, it is starting.”

“ _In the last couple of days the ex-Minister of Strategy and Finance, Heo Joonho, was put under investigation due to accusations of corruption and money laundering....”_

“Oh my god, MYUNGSOO.” Sungyeol screamed. “KIM MYUNGSOO, COME OVER HERE!”

“What is it?” Myungsoo came to the living room alarmed and followed by the two confused kids.

“You have to watch this.” Sungyeol pointed at Tv. “Hyung, raise the volume.” Sungyeol said and Dongwoo turned the volume up so they wouldn't miss the news, as for the kids they rolled their eyes and returned to their search.

“ _Mr. Heo said at the time he hadn't anything to hide and that he would collaborate with the investigation, providing all documents he was able to gather since he started his political career, and he handed his passport to police in a sign of good will and collaboration. Mr. Heo was supposed to be interrogated by the police in the next couple of days but an anonymous phone call told the police he was preparing to leave the country illegally after some of his family small business caught fire this morning. As reported earlier today, the firefighters had a busy morning putting out the fire in four different neighborhoods and they are still investigating those incidents, but an insider told us that there wasn't a chance of this being an accident and that the ex-minister was probably trying to get rid of the evidence. Mr. Heo Joonho had been hiding since the fires in his family business were reported and he was only found out an hour ago trying to board a commercial plane from Fujiwara Enterprises that was scheduled to fly to Indonesia tonight. Fujiwara enterprises are one of the companies Mr. Heo Joonho has strong ties with because it belongs to his father-in-law, Mr. Fujiwara Eito. It is known that this company has been dealing with many investigations due to tax fraud by the government of Japan, the police of both countries are still investigating a possible connection in the crimes happening in Korea and Japan. The ex-minister of Strategy and Finance is expected to be detained for the next eight days until the police finish with their investigation, time that might be requested to be prolonged until the final trial if the prosecutors think that he might try to leave the country again. Meanwhile, the government of South Korea chose to release a statement this afternoon saying that, due to the circumstances, Mr. Heo duties as the Minister of Strategy and Finance would be passed on to Miss. Ong Hana...”_

“Ong Hana...” Dongwoo frowned as he reduced the volume, the interesting part already ended. “I don't know if I trust her, wasn't she that lady that...”

“I don't know if I trust her either but one thing is sure, she will have a looooooot of problems to organize things and all.” Hoya interrupted to offer his opinion. “I never expected this guy to be such a gangster but dude...” He raised his hands in the air. “I don't know what to think anymore, the sum of money that it's missing... I don't know how people hadn't started throwing rocks in his house yet.”

“But they will.” Dongwoo sighed heavily. “The country might collapse though.”

“What can we really do about it, huh?” Hoya asked his lover a bit helplessly because it seemed that both of the other two were completely forgotten.

“Myungsoo?” Sungyeol got up from the couch to check his boyfriend. “Are you... are you ok?” He half hugged his boyfriend because he thought the younger needed some skinship, a thing that surprised Hoya because Sungyeol wasn't one to initiate stuff.

“I think I need to sit down a bit.” Myungsoo confessed, he was totally out of himself so Sungyeol pulled him to the couch gently.

“What happened?” Hoya asked raising a brow because Myungsoo seemed a little livid.

“He is shocked, I was shocked like this too, remember?” Dongwoo offered. “Do you want some water?” He actually didn't wait for Myungsoo's answer because he ran towards the kitchen to get his friend a glass of water.

“Myungsoo?” Sungyeol asked again very worriedly.

“Did you know about this?” The younger asked and Sungyeol shook his head.

“I only discovered now.”

“How in the world we didn't know this?” Myungsoo asked with some shock but gaining color rapidly.

“That's what I want to know. This is everywhere, I know Sungyeol hasn't a lot of friends to talk to but don't you have friends that might have made comments about it?” Hoya asked.

“My friends and I only have two topics nowadays: the last basketball matches of the semester and our graduation project.” Myungsoo explained as Dongwoo arrived with a glass of water for him. He gulped a little bit of it before he smiled. “Gosh, I can't believe it this happened!!!”

“It's revolting, I know!” Hoya agreed but Myungsoo shook his head.

“No, hyungs, you don't understand, that's the best thing that could have happened right now.”

“But the country...” Dongwoo was about to say that it was bad for the country in so many ways but Myungsoo couldn't hear that, the only thing he knew was: if the guy was somehow arrested he would never be able to gain Woohyun custody... like ever.

“Ok, it is bad for the country but finding this is something huuuge.” Myungsoo placed the glass on the coffee table and got up to jump in place. “Gosh, I'm so happy, that guy will probably never ever try to get close... Hyung, that's huge news, we have to celebrate!” Myungsoo smiled widely showing his dimples as much as he could and Hoya could practically see Sungyeol melting right there.

Dongwoo looked at his lover in confusion then squinted his eyes at Myungsoo. “Now I think I'm lost.”

“I gave up trying to understand him about two hours ago.” Hoya offered when Sungyeol smiled.

“Anytime, Myungsoo, anytime.” Sungyeol said forgetting for a second that the hyungs were there with him.

“Now I think I understood.” Hoya smiled showing his fangs like a little devil. “Huuuuuuuum.” He teased and although Dongwoo laughed he slapped his boyfriend slightly to make him stop.

“YAH!” Sungyeol complained, with his cheeks blushing, and slightly pushed Hoya only for the elder to laugh even more.

“AHA!” They heard Sunggyu scream from Woohyun room and then the two boys came out running in look for Myungsoo.

“Daddy, is this it?” Woohyun asked afraid of being grounded but still inspecting the thing. “This isn't black, it is dark gray.” Myungsoo looked at the boy's hands and indeed this was the battery he was searching for. “It is not damaged, I swear, don't ground me please.” The boy said as he tried to place the block in Myungsoo's hands.

“Thank you for finding it but it doesn't matter anymore.” Woohyun furrowed his brows as much as he could in confusion and the next second Myungsoo was scooping him into his arms and hugging the living daylights out of him. Sunggyu threw an inquiring look at the adults but none of them were able to explain what happened, Dongwoo and Hoya because they hadn't a clue, and Sungyeol not only because he couldn't spill Myungsoo biggest secret, but because he was about to melt anytime.

“I guess we can go to Incheon now right?” Sungyeol ended up suggesting after a shrug and only then Dongwoo and Hoya took notice that their bags were long gone. “Moonsoo and Sungjong took them to the car but they are taking too long, who knows what they are doing.”

“KISSING.” Sunggyu suggested with a lot of giggles, it seemed like Woohyun rubbed on him somehow.

“Or worse.” Sungyeol mumbled to himself as he gently pulled Sunggyu towards his bag. “Come on everyone, let's go because we have an hour ride ahead.” With that Hoya and Dongwoo promptly started picking up every bag they were seeing in order to help.

“I love you so much, do you want more cupcakes? Let's stay awake till later today and...” Myungsoo still kept hugging Woohyun and swaying the boy from side to side.

“Daddy, you're being weird.” Woohyun giggled away. “I want more cupcakes.”

“Can I have it too?” Sunggyu asked his older brother.

“Yes, later, when we arrive in Incheon.” Sungyeol decided to concede and Sunggyu squealed in happiness before the elder turned to his lover. “Myungsoo, I'm going, I will leave you here and enter your parents' place with your brother's keys.” Sungyeol slightly threatened.

Myungsoo turned around, still with his giggling son in his arms to see that Sungyeol was directing himself to the door, followed by Hoya and Dongwoo that were helping with the kids things.

“Oh right, right.” Myungsoo laughed and placed Woohyun in the ground. “Put your shoes so we can go, the hyungs are already at the door, go, go, go.” He patted the boy butt and pushed him towards the door as he ran back to his room to get his things.

A minute later Myungsoo was carrying two bags as he locked his door, and once he turned around, he saw everyone waiting for the elevator. Dongwoo and Hoya were sorts of whispering to each other and the kids were having a tickle fight while Sungyeol was talking with their neighbor, Miss Baek.

“Going on a trip Sungyeol?”

“Yeah, are we disturbing you, Miss Baek?”

“No dear, I just came out to put the garbage away.” The old lady smiled at him. “How's Sunggyu doing?”

“Great, great actually.” Sungyeol threw a glance at a giggling Sunggyu and saw that Myungsoo was approaching them. “Finally, man, I thought we were going to leave you.”

“Hyung, you and I both know there is no way I would be left behind.” Myungsoo patted Woohyun head then made him stop torturing Sunggyu with tickles. “Hi Miss Baek, greet our neighbor Woohyun.” He coaxed.

“Hi, halmoni.” Woohyun quickly bowed and then waved and Sunggyu did the same.

“Halmoni, we are going to the beach.” Sunggyu announced happily a second later.

“The beach?” The old lady made sure to make a surprised/interested tone.

“Yeah, in Incheon, I'll take them to my parents' place, it's sort of near the beach.” Myungsoo explained with a dimpled smile.

“And does Gyugyu and Hyunnie know how to swim?” The old lady asked looking at the kids.

“Yes!” Woohyun was confident.

“Well..” Sunggyu smiled sheepishly.

“He is learning.” Sungyeol clarified.

“Fighting!” The old lady made a gesture to Sunggyu and he repeated it as Dongwoo observed the exchange fondly and Hoya pressed the button for the lift impatiently. “You're going together right?” She asked and almost all of them nodded. “Well, I hope you'll have lot's of fun.” She then looked at Dongwoo and then Myungsoo as if she was about to reveal a secret. “Only God knows how this one here needs it, sometimes he looks like a walking corpse.”

“Now this isn't fair Miss Baek.” Sungyeol made a face.

“That's because the only light you get all day is the one that comes from the computer, but worry not Miss Baek, I made my life mission to make these two healthy. Sunggyu is doing great, Sungyeol hyung though.” Woohyun laughed with his father remark as Myungsoo playfully made a disapproving face and Sunggyu seemed proud of himself but he also laughed when he saw Sungyeol make a displeased expression.

“Look at him, daring to tease me just because he has been having a good mood. Don't forget I'm the one that varies your menu.” Sungyeol playfully complained and the elder neighbor looked from one to another not sure how to act, Myungsoo was laughing but there was a glint in his eyes that she couldn't quietly pinpoint what it meant.

“Ahem, should we take the stairs?” Dongwoo offered with a serious tone, more because he thought Sungyeol and Myungsoo would out themselves if they let them be than because he thought the lift is taking too much.

“It arrived, it arrived, finally.” Hoya announced as the doors opened and he went inside the lift followed by his lover.

“Ok, we should go, bye Miss Baek.” Sungyeol bowed a bit and Myungsoo did the same and a second later he tickled both boys inside the lift, leaving a rather confused older neighbor looking at them.

“Are you excited to go to the beach?” He asked to hype the boys.

“Yes!!!!” Both of them responded together as Dongwoo let out a huge relieved sigh and all of them furrowed their brows at him.

“You two were this close, this close.” Dongwoo said worriedly as he placed two fingers together to show a very short distance.

“Close to what?” Woohyun asked curiously.

“But they were far.” Sunggyu knew about them but he wasn't aware of what Dongwoo was hinting.

“I wouldn't say it was this close.” Hoya said from his corner. “I would say it was showing, spilling everywhere.”

“Showing what?” Woohyun asked again and this time Sunggyu made a dreading expression once he saw his brother slightly blush and he looked worriedly to his two hyungs. “What? Spilling what?” Woohyun insisted.

“Our love for you two, what else?” Myungsoo said, bringing the focus out of his and Sungyeol relationship with more tackles on his son and even Sunggyu got a few too.

“What, daddy, no, Kyaaaaa.” The boy complained though he was half laughing and Dongwoo made the hand motion again.

“This close Sungyeol, careful.” He repeated and Sungyeol looked down to his feet.

“I can't help it, too far gone.” Sungyeol confessed in a mumble so the kids that were focused on Myungsoo didn't hear.

“Don't mind that old lady, she doesn't pay your bills. Let's just enjoy Incheon, right?” Hoya patted Sungyeol on the shoulder and Sungyeol forced a smile, both of them thought Myungsoo was distracted distracting the kids but it seemed that Myungsoo still paid some attention.

“Yeah, don't mind her, because I don't, so what if? There is only one person that matters, right?” He offered with a smile and Woohyun gathered his breath to make one more question.

“Who?”

“Youuuu!” Myungsoo bluntly said the truth though Woohyun wasn't able to put any pieces together with such amount of tickling his dad was doing so he tried to hide behind Sunggyu.

“Daddy, Kyaaaah.”

To the boy luck, the door opened on the ground floor and they bumped with Moonsoo, that was on the phone and Sungjong right outside of it.

“Where were you guys?” Dongwoo smiled at them as everyone moved out of the lift.

“Hummmmmmmm” Hoya teased wriggling his thick brows.

“You two kissed?” Sunggyu gasped as he noticed the boys lips a bit swollen.

“And didn't show us?” Woohyun was disappointed.

Sungyeol smirked too. “Your lip balm is...” Sungyeol motioned to his lips and Sungjong promptly tried to wipe his only for the three adults laugh at him for falling for it and practically admitting. He pouted after he noticed.

“Hyung, I want to see a kiss.” Woohyun was walking and complaining as the group followed the teenage couple that just turned around to go back to their car.

“I know, I know but it is not my fault... God knows where... I don't know... I'll just pass to him.” Moonsoo answered a bit impatiently then pushed his phone into his brother's hands. “It's dad, you didn't pick up your phone again.” The teenager complained and Myungsoo made a guilty face.

“Dad, I'm so sorry, we are about to go to Incheon and I threw my phone in my bag, I couldn't hear at all and...” Myungsoo started to rant a bit nervous but was interrupted before he could finish.

“ _Whatever Myungsoo, have you watched the news recently?”_ His father dismissed and asked animatedly, and if a scolding wasn't gonna come Myungsoo might as well just return to his cheerful self from five seconds ago.

“I just found out.” Myungsoo said with a big smile. “Daddy, Kyaaaaaah.” He squealed happily in the phone and it seemed that even Bumsoo squealed back and now it seemed very obvious that there was something in this family passed down from generation to generation because Sungyeol never heard three squeals so alike.

He sighed and opened a smile before he whispered out to his hyungs. “I love this man.” Hoya and Dongwoo smiled at him and patted his back because they knew how that felt, and they knew that Sungyeol feelings never developed in such quick and exponential way.

Woohyun stopped on his tracks once he heard that statement and turned to look at him with a blank expression. Sungyeol sort of froze but the next minute the boy opened a big smile. “Me too, daddy is the best.”

 

 


	56. Prank'd - Lee's problems

 

 

Myungsoo lowered his voice as he tried to speak with his father as the others filled Sungyeol trunk and then proceeded to smile away as he heard his father explain him something during five minutes into their ride to Incheon, pretty much like Woohyun did when he was offered another cupcake.

Sungyeol tried to hold a smile as he thought about that. Myungsoo and Woohyun were not related by blood and they didn't resemble each other, but no one could really tell that if people took into consideration how they acted after all with only one parent to look up to Woohyun copied a whole ton of things. The way they walked? Similar. Frowning? Identical. Pouting? Myungsoo didn't pout often but the similarity was there. Liking for sports. Check. Love for food? That was spread into the whole family. Romantic side? They both had but Woohyun had it worse. Brain capacities? Sungyeol would think if he compared Woohyun to a seven-year-old version of Myungsoo the boy would be on the winning side, but only because Myungsoo closed his eyes to things he didn't want to see in order to protect himself. A silly but sincere smile. Oh, how he loved it.... on them both.

“What grandpa said?” Woohyun chirped as soon as Myungsoo finished the call on Moonsoo phone, starling Sungyeol out of his thoughts to concentrate fully on the road again.

“He said he and mom will try to come back to join us on Sunday.” Myungsoo turned around in his seat to look at both boys in the back with a contagious smile.

“YAAAAAAAAAAAAY” The kids cheered together and Myungsoo giggled then turned to face the front but he ended up throwing a smile Sungyeol way as the kids made plans in the back.

Sungyeol made a serious face. “Are you sure they don't mind us using their bedroom?”

“No.” Myungsoo smiled but Sungyeol didn't change his concerned expression. “What?”

“Nothing.”

“Come on, tell me.” Myungsoo insisted as he patted Sungyeol leg on its sides and Sungyeol turned to glare at him briefly then looked at the rearview mirror to see Sunggyu convincing Woohyun that it was better if they set a puzzle together and then do moving activities in the beach tomorrow. “Sorry.” Myungsoo whispered when he realized what he did. “But seriously, tell me, are you upset with something else?”

“No. Not with anything you did at least, I'm happy for you.” Sungyeol said, releasing a sigh he didn't know he was holding.

“Then?”

“My own stuff.” Sungyeol replied quickly.

“Share with me.” Myungsoo insisted, he was eager to help Sungyeol just as much as he thought Sungyeol helped him and he would do whatever he could that didn't involve spilling the truth to Woohyun right now, though he knew the time was coming since all side problems that could relate to his son were having closure.

“I just...” Sungyeol started but he didn't know how to express himself, Well, most of the time he didn't when that had to deal with certain emotions he had. “I just didn't think I would see your mother this soon.” He tried to explain awkwardly as the boys started some sort of singing game in the back only for Myungsoo to frown. “You know I'm in the possession of something that belongs to her.”

“Ahn, the letters.” Myungsoo snapped his fingers as he understood what Sungyeol was referring to and with just one more look at his boyfriend he kinda understood what he was hinting. “It's ok hyung. Take your time, I'll talk to my mom and explain that you didn't have that much time to read them. It's ok.”

Sungyeol just sighed and nodded not wanting to dwell on this problem right now when everyone was so excited, even more Myungsoo with what he discovered today. The main problem was not on Sungyeol lack of time or not, but instead the courage he lacked to read and understand things his mother wrote down – so he decided to change the topic. “I heard the guys are bringing wine, are you up for a sip?”

“Wine?” Myungsoo let out an amused gasp.

“Yeah, to celebrate...” The taller looked at his lover for a second and with a twinkle of mischievousness in his eyes.

“Celebrate what?” Woohyun asked squeezing his face beside Sunggyu in between both adults seats.

“What? Kids, lean back and wear your seat belt properly so you won't get hurt in case of an accident.” Myungsoo pushed both kids back.

“Celebrate what?” Sunggyu insisted although he did what Myungsoo asked.

“Our, full of fun, weekend.” Sungyeol quickly as came up with an excuse as Myungsoo gave a final glare to the boys, that jointly pouted, then turned back and tried to not let out a smile.

“I'm in.”

_________________________________________________________

“I thought we were going to have fun.” Dongwoo complained and crossed his arms. Both Woohyun and Sunggyu turned their little heads to Sungyeol, that was in the living room but looking at the kitchen where Moonsoo and Hoya were taking turns to fight the wine cork, and pointed to their pink haired teacher as he had all the right arguments to win any fight.

“Do you think because Dongwoo hyung is complaining you have the right to complain too?” Myungsoo came from the kitchen and placed two grape juice bottles in front of the kids. “It is your job as students to do homework.”

“But I already did my job!” Dongwoo complained.

“You said you'd do anything later. Just help the kids with their homework once and then, after you know how much it takes to make them finish it, you'd think again about the amount of math you send home.” Sungyeol looked at the teacher doing his best to not laugh at the face of pure betrayal Dongwoo was making.

With that statement, the kid's jaws hung low. Sungyeol was a known homework dictator and they knew they wouldn't be able to escape homework, but their teacher was sitting beside them in homework duties as Myungsoo or Sungyeol often did, and maybe that was maybe, maybe, the way the tallest in the room had found to help the kids reduce the amount of homework they had lately. Once Sungyeol winked at them and the boys realized what he was trying to do and chaos ensured.

“I WANT TO DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEE!” Woohyun whined dramatically, much for Myungsoo amusement but Dongwoo desperation and Sungjong frown.

“Give me here, I'll do it quickly.” Sunggyu said and pulled Woohyun notebook in front of him and started writing on it right away.

“What? No, Sunggyu, no! Woohyun has to do his own so he can learn too.” Myungsoo pulled his son notebook back to the boy. “We already talked to you about that.” He said with a warning tone.

“Nooooo.” Woohyun complained and looked at his father with something that was close to betrayal, though Myungsoo knew better his son's mischief before the boy turned to Sungyeol and Dongwoo and made puppy eyes.

“But...” Sunggyu was about to try to reason but Sungyeol made sure to snap a bit.

“Kim Sunggyu!” Sungyeol hissed and the boy made a show out of a pout - that made Sungjong eyebrows almost fly from his face after he raised so much - and then resume his homework.

“Sungyeol hyung and Dongwoo hyung will help you today and I'll be cheering on you as I prepare some snacks for us, ok?” Myungsoo kissed his son's hair, threw a pleading look at his lover that made Sungyeol sigh and sit beside them before he went back to the kitchen and his son glared hard at his notebook.

“Ok, do you have any doubts about what you are supposed to do?” Sungyeol asked Woohyun as Sunggyu sighed tiredly, he just wanted to finish this quickly, quickly.

“Not til here, but it is so biiiiiig.” Woohyun whined as he grabbed his pencil and started calculating things, and writing things down slowly.

“I know, how do you think I feel every time I'm working? Sometimes it seems like I will never have time for anything else, but here we are, there is only half of this math homework separating us from having fun.” Woohyun pouted but not replied.

“Are they like this every day?” Dongwoo asked and Sungyeol looked at him.

“Yes. I mean, Sunggyu whines to start but he does everything diligently, Woohyun knows he has to do it but he tends to procrastinate to finish it, most the time they take to 'study'..” Sungyeol made air quotes. “They take too long to be coaxed into doing it because you give them too much homework for first graders. If Sunggyu finishes soon he just reads the next the lesson while he waits for Woohyun to finish his so they can play.”

Dongwoo tipped Sunggyu that he had written something wrong then turned to look at the tall man. “Is he studying to, you know, go back to his original grade?”

“I don't know, are you interested in going back to your original grade Sunggyu?” Sungyeol directed his voice at Sunggyu and the boy lifted his head only to meet Woohyun concerned eyes.

“Hyung?” Woohyun sounded scared.

“Can Woohyunnie skip a grade too?” Sunggyu looked from his friend to his brother with pleading eyes.

“If you want to skip a grade you'd have to pass an exam Sunggyu.” Sungyeol explained. “Woohyun would have to pass the exam as well.”

“Do you want to do the exam Woohyunnie?” Sunggyu asked

Woohyun made a frightened expression and shook his head. “Hyung, please let's not separate.” The boy pleaded.

“Since Woohyunnie doesn't want it I'm not interested. And I like to be the hyung, I can order the others around.” He said with disinterest and looked back at his homework, much for Woohyun relief.

“See, they are like mini mafia bosses.” Dongwoo pointed and Sungyeol just chuckled at that and shrugged before talking.

“There you have your answer, they don't want to separate. Sunggyu is doing fine with Woohyun by his side, I don't see the reason to push Sunggyu for that.”

“It isn't like Sunggyu life will be the same as yours if he decides to take this path hyung, but I kinda agree with you on this. Sunggyu is in a nice environment now and it is important for him to stay like that for a while.” Sungjong butted in their conversation to give his opinion and then turned around to hiss in the direction of the kitchen. “It is a simple bottle of wine, why is it taking so long to open?”

“You know nothing about wines.” Hoya complained loudly. “Do you ever look at the expiration date?”

“He said it tasted like vinegar. We are trying to open the bottle he brought.” Moonsoo added from the kitchen.

“And failing miserably.” Myungsoo elevated his tone so Sungjong could hear him from the living room before he addressed the others. “Do you actually need help?”

“NO!” Both Moonsoo and Hoya said together and Sungjong rolled his eyes.

“I can't deny that I'm on the strict side, but when it comes to Sunggyu education I promised myself I wouldn't burden him up with expectations, I don't want him to be like me. ” Sungyeol told Dongwoo seriously.

“But I want to be like you.” Sunggyu interrupted before Dongwoo could say anything and Sungjong snorted from his corner.

“No, you definitely don't.” Sungyeol said with a sad smile. “You just think you do now.” Sunggyu looked a little confused but Sungyeol got slightly up to pat his brother hair on the other side of the table as Myungsoo came back with popcorn for the kids and some sliced cheese and salami that he placed far away from them.

“Are we finishing?” He asked as he kissed the top of his son's head because Woohyun had been pouting.

“Yay!” Moonsoo chirped from the kitchen and a second later he and Hoya came from the kitchen to fill the glasses Sungjong had been cleaning earlier.

“Finally.” Sungjong complained from his seat, shuffling some Uno cards.

“I want to play too.” Woohyun shook his body and then turned glaring at Dongwoo, clearly blaming the pink-haired teacher for his misfortune.

“Ok, I'll send another kind of homework and we'll do math together in school.” Dongwoo finally relented as the rest sat at the table and prepared to distribute glasses.

“Yaaaaaaaaaaaay” The kids cheered together because they were way faster when it came to other subjects and Sungyeol winked at them mischievously.

Dongwoo got up and moved his chair beside Hoya. “But don't tell anyone this.” He ordered and Woohyun made a show of closing his little mouth.

“Can we have more essays? I like writing.” Sunggyu asked hopefully as he closed his notebook and scooted next to Myungsoo, he already finished his homework.

“We can write a song!” Woohyun squealed with his own idea and pushed his notebook away. “We could write a song to sing at the festival.”

“Have you finished?” Sungyeol pulled Woohyun notebook to inspect and surely the boy had finished too, even though he had a mistake or two.

Dongwoo placed both of his hands on Hoya's shoulder and hid his face there as Sungjong distributed cards to everyone. “Why did I accept this invitation?” The teacher asked dramatically before looking at the boys. “It has to be a play so everyone can participate, I already told you this countless times.”

Sunggyu got on his knees on the chair and leaned half of his body over the table to look at his teacher. “But we sing really well.” He placed both hands together and made a cute face. “Dongwoo hyung pwwwwease!”

“They actually do.” Moonsoo said as he took a look at his set of cards.

“And Sungyeol hyung is teaching them to play piano. Sunggyu already plays Violin, and if I'm not mistaken Woohyun also plays flute.” Sungjong offered.

“I do.” The boy did the same as his friend to get some cards for himself. “I'm not that good though.”

“What you're talking about? You are, be confident.” Sungyeol patted Woohyun.

Dongwoo then moved his eyes between Sungyeol and Myungsoo. “You promised to have a talk with them, they are torturing me with aegyo.”He whined only to be patted by Hoya, that really didn't know how to solve his lover problem.

Myungsoo sighed and snapped his fingers in front of the kids to have their attention. “Boys, you are being unfair to Dongwoo hyung. Complaining and asking him to fulfill your wishes won't work because he doesn't have the power to change anything. Just like I have to do what Hoya hyung asks from me, Dongwoo hyung has to do what his boss says.” the young father patiently explained.

The kids gasped as they realized what Myungsoo was saying and looked at each other as if communicating mentally, and that made Dongwoo relieved. “Thank you.”

“It's nothing.” Myungsoo waved a hand at the teacher then looked from one boy to the other. “Did you guys understood that you shouldn't whine to Dongwoo hyung about that? It has to be a play.”

The boys nodded and while Sunggyu pouted angrily Woohyun was about to give up and just ask his father to not participate anymore when Sungyeol spoke, again a bit mischievous.

“Yeah, if you want to sing you have to ask the principal and show him how good you can sing.” He said and the boys immediately had some hope again.

“Urgh, here we go again.” Dongwoo groaned and Moonsoo giggled.

“Hey, at least they will not complain to you.” Sungjong offered.

“Yes, you're free from their aegyo torture.” Hoya patted his boyfriend a bit more.

“We have to practice to show the principal we are good.” Woohyun said worriedly but full of hope.

“Don't worry, we will be the main attraction of the show.” Sunggyu said confidently and then grabbed some popcorn to throw in his mouth.

“Seee, seeee!” Dongwoo pointed an exasperated finger from one kid to another. “Sunggyu thinks he rules the school now.” The said boy frowned.

“Ok, you will think about this later, I'm starting this game.” Sungyeol said and placed a card in the middle of what would grow to be a pile of cards later, much for the surprise of the others. “Yellow.”

Sungjong squinted his eyes and glared at his brother. “Plus four already? I hate you.” He said pulling four cards from the deck which made his lover find his reaction funny.

“You'll hate him either way at the end.” Sungyeol counts the cards most of the times.” Hoya offered as he placed a yellow card in the pile to skip Dongwoo turn.

“It's based on probability until a certain point.” Sungyeol defended himself as Moonsoo also skipped his brother and that made Sunggyu turn.

Sunggyu made an apologetic expression. “Sorry, Woohyunnie.” He said as he placed a yellow plus two card in the pile.

In his turn Woohyun giggled and looked at Sungyeol mischievously before he let out a naughty smile and placed another yellow plus two card in the pile.

“HAAAAAAAAAAA!” That certainly made Sungjong happy.

“I see that I have an opponent.” Sungyeol made a displeased expression and started picking up card from the deck as the rest laughed at his misfortune.

______________________________________________

“Are they asleep?” Hoya asked as Myungsoo came from his parents room.

“Yeah, we woke them up early and they played a lot, they are tired.” The young dad said and that was understandable.

After the Uno game they all went to sleep and they woke up early to go to the beach, where the boys had the time or their lives playing sports on the sand and trying to swim with the assistance of Hoya, Sungjong and Myungsoo while Moonsoo and Dongwoo tried to get tanned and Sungyeol tried to hide from the sun at all costs when he wasn't trying to read a book.

Once they came home, the adults heated the food Sungyeol prepared the day before and then they moved to the pool to play. Late in the afternoon, they took turns to bath and then they ordered a bit of food to complement things (because Sungyeol miscalculated) while the kids watched The Hobbit on TV. It was just their luck that the kids seemed absorbed by the adventure and it was airing a marathon because they ended up fixed in the movie until both of them fell asleep.

Once rightfully placed in a bed by Myungsoo while Moonsoo and Sungjong dealt with the dishes as good maknaes should do, the young dad returned to the living room to sit beside Hoya that had been watching Sungyeol and Dongwoo discuss a magic trick. Sungyeol was not willing to tell Dongwoo how he could manage to make a coin levitate.

“Give up.” Sungyeol said pushing Dongwoo slightly away.

“Dude, do you know how much this could be helpful for me? Teach me! Come on, you love to teach so teach your hyuuuung.” Dongwoo whined.

“What are they up to?” Myungsoo asked Hoya though his eyes didn't leave the two that sat on the ground.

“Something silly, probably.” Hoya replied but then moved his head to see Moonsoo and Sungjong coming from the kitchen.

“We are done.” Moonsoo announced.

“Yes, so we can start.” Sungjong rubbed his hands together excitedly as he ran to sit on the ground beside Dongwoo, making Myungsoo innocently frown but some bells ring in Sungyeol head.

“What are you up to?” The taller asked his brother as Moonsoo and Hoya sat on the ground.

“Me? Nothing, but we...” Sungjong said wickedly as Hoya motioned Myungsoo to join them.

“What is happening?” The young dad tentatively asked as he sat on the ground beside Hoya.

Sungyeol growled in warning but it came out louder than he was intending. “LEE SUNGJONG!”

“Shhhh, you don't want to wake the kids up.” Moonsoo advised.

“Let's play a game.” Hoya said showing his fangs deviously and Dongwoo giggled.

“I think it's been fifteen years I last played this game.” The pink haired teacher clasped his hands together in excitement until he remembered something. “Wait, I think I played once in college.” He looked really at loss.

“Which game?” Myungsoo asked innocently.

“Truth or dare, what else?” Hoya asked as if it was obvious, and it was once he placed a half drunken bottle of water on the ground in the middle of them all, but not for Sungyeol.

“How do we play that?” Sungyeol asked already kinda regretting because he had a hunch on where this was going, those four people together were dangerous.

“Hyung, you never played truth or dare?” Moonsoo jaw hung open.

“So what?” Sungjong turned at his lover slightly glaring and sort of defending his elder brother. “Sungyeol hyung had a lot to deal with in his teenage years, he didn't have time to play around.”

“Let's not get into that.” Sungyeol suggested placing a hand on Sungjong forearm to calm him.

“But seriously, hyung, you never?” Myungsoo asked a bit surprised.

“Did you?” Sungyeol turned his head to inquire to his lover.

“Yes, once.”

“Once?” Sungyeol frowned. “Let me guess, in an MT?”

Myungsoo slightly flushed. “No, not on an MT, but I had a life before Woohyun.” The young dad explained before he remembered he could be interpreted wrongly. “Not that he doesn't let me have one right now...” He was about to explain nervously when Dongwoo waved a hand at him.

“You don't need to explain yourself about that.”

“I didn't know that.” Moonsoo said almost at the same time. “What happened then?”

“Nothing much, people asked me if Ji and I were dating, then I had to take four big glasses of water in one go for a dare. There were many people playing so the bottle didn't point at me anymore after that.” Myungsoo briefly explained and smiled embarrassedly. “I never thought I would pee so much.”

“I don't think I'll like to play this game.” Sungyeol said worriedly then looked at his boyfriend.

“Come on, it will be interesting.” Hoya tried to encourage his cousin.

“For whom? You?” Sungyeol asked in distrust.

“Definitely.” Sungjong confirmed only for Moonsoo and Dongwoo to giggle.

“I thought you were open to your friends, hyung.” Myungsoo said.

“I am but I still have to draw a line sometimes because they... they...” Sungyeol ended up groaning to himself and continued exasperated. “I don't think you'll like that game either. There are only couples here, they certainly won't ask us to kiss a random person and Sungjong and Hoya together won't settle for drinking water till our bladder burst, they might ask us to make out in front of them.”

Myungsoo looked from Hoya to Sungjong and even Moonsoo (Dongwoo had something in him that made him never be accountable for his naughty acts) in distrust. “When you put like that then I don't think I'll enjoy either.” He said carefully and then prepared to get up. “I think we have another card game in my room that we could..”

“No.” Hoya pulled him back down. “No card games.”

“Hyungs, please, there are a few things I need to know.” Sungjong begged.

“He is going to die out of curiosity, I'm not playing.” Moonsoo pointed to his lover.

“Maybe it would we be better if we explain what the shipping squad is.” Dongwoo suggested.

“Stop with that shit.” Sungyeol asked annoyed only to hear a collective 'No', he then pulled his hair in frustration.

“What is that shipping squad? That's the third time I hear that and nobody ever explains me.” Myungsoo asked curiously.

“Awn, can I hug him?” Dongwoo squealed, finding Myungsoo cute.

“No.” Hoya said with some jealousy but that made Dongwoo giggle and crawl beside his boyfriend so Moonsoo and Sungjong adjusted their positions.

“Ok, I'll explain.” Sungjong volunteered once he settled. “Once upon a time our dear and beloved Sungyeol met a handsome young dad in the lift of their building and instantly hated him...”

“Stop.” Sungyeol pleaded.

“It's the truth though.” Myungsoo said calmly because he wasn't bothered by their rough start.

“Because that hate was purely wrong and because we wanted to annoy him, we founded the shipping squad, where we started coupling you two together.” Sungjong finished part of that explanation not noticing that Myungsoo slightly tensed as he hugged his knees together and paid more attention.

“Teasing Sungyeol was a lot of fun until you two started to become close and he started changing.” Hoya continued from where Sungjong stopped making Sungyeol groan. “He entered a very annoying denial phase, at first he denied he had feelings and then he thought you were straight.”

“It's not his fault hyung, no one knew, I didn't even know. Our parents didn't know either, though I think mom considered it being possible.” Moonsoo offered.

“But then you had this particular talk with Sungyeol that left him freaking out and then the shipping squad came back to all its glory with a new purpose, new members, and a mascot to push you two together for the greater of our nation.” Hoya said passionately.

“Mascot?” Moonsoo asked.

“Yes, Sunggyu.” Dongwoo offered with a smile until he looked at Myungsoo to see his eyes filling with tears. “Uh, oh.”

Myungsoo inhaled deeply before he talked with a broken and disappointed tone. “So you're basically saying that while I was tiptoeing, being careful on how to open myself, and telling him all my secrets, he was brainwashed into thinking that he likes me back? And all these months he has been toying with my feelings and nothing was real?” His eyes darted everywhere begging for an explanation.

Sungyeol gasped and promptly scrambled to be in front of Myungsoo. “Nooo, what are you talking about? Myungsoo, this isn't it, I wasn't influenced, my feelings are my own.” The others looked at each other and tensed not knowing what to do.

“ This... this is the first time in my whole life I open up to someone like this and... I-I don't know... My-my own brother is involved, I'm disappointed.” Myungsoo voice cracked and a lone tear escaped from his eyes. “I can't continue this.” Myungsoo ignored his brother, let go of his legs and slightly pushed Sungyeol hands back to try to get up but Sungyeol pulled his hands down.

“No, no, no! Myungsoo, come on, just hear me out. I wasn't... I'm not playing.” Sungyeol said desperately while the younger resisted his hands so he turned around to talk to the others with tears of despair forming. “See what you did? Gosh, I knew that this was going to bring problems someday, tell him this isn't true!” He pleaded then turned back to Myungsoo. “Please, please, you can't do this to us.” He begged.

“I'm sorry hyung.” Moonsoo was the first to say guiltily. “I didn't mean to hurt you but it isn't like you are thinking.”

Seeing that Moonsoo was the first one to apologize Dongwoo decided to be the next. “I'm sorry too, but we didn't brainwash him or forced him, I even told him that you two should talk a lot about your feelings before you got together, he took his own decisions.”

“We didn't do anything with malice, hyung.” Sungjong said next, his eyes big with apprehension. “You're really important for my brother and I have never seen him so dumbly happy before, your love changed his ass ways.” He said a bit fearful because Myungsoo seemed to still be struggling and Sungyeol probably didn't have enough force to keep holding him.

Hoya scooted over to help Sungyeol to try to hold Myungsoo in place. “Seriously, you have to listen to me, I've been together with Sungyeol almost all my life and I have never seen him with such intense feelings. For god sake, he is trying to get over his fears, traumas, insecurities, and limitations to become what you expect him to be because now he needs you as much as he needs the air that he breathes. If you want to be mad at us it's ok but don't end what you're two have now.” He said seriously.

Myungsoo stopped trying to move to hide his face in his hands and everyone in the living room watched him while holding their breaths and waited for his next action.

“I swear I'm not lying. Please say something.” Sungyeol gave the younger a final shake but the younger raised one hand up, pushed Sungyeol gently away before he inhaled deeply to talk.

“You have been pranked.” He announced and Sungyeol turned around smirking just in time to see Dongwoo letting his body fall ungracefully on the ground, Sungjong eyes water, Hoya expression get dark and Moonsoo look confused, still processing the situation.

“What?” Hoya dared to ask angrily.

“You planned a prank on us?” Moonsoo said in disbelief, he never thought his brother would conjure a prank, he wasn't that mischievous.

“I thought I wouldn't be able to pull through.” Myungsoo said with a relieved sigh and wiping his fake tears.

“You did great.” Sungyeol patted him and then turned to face the others. “I know you were planning to corner us somehow, I just knew it, and guess what? I'm never wrong!” The tallest gloated.

“My heart was this close to breaking and I think my soul flew out of my body.” Dongwoo said raising a hand to show a small distance between his fingers but didn't move from his position on the ground.

“So you are fine?” Moonsoo asked just to be sure.

“Yes, yes, we are fine, we are as close as we can be.” Myungsoo smiled showing his dimples and then turned to Sungyeol and the elder close in to give him a peck.

“This is the sort of thing you want to see, right?” Sungyeol asked and then moved to sit beside Myungsoo and lean his back on the couch like his boyfriend had been doing, only to grab his lover's hand and interlock their fingers.

“Yes, wait, no!” Hoya said crossing his arms upset. “I was scared shitless and ready to make Myungsoo listen by force. You shouldn't do this with a shipper heart dude, I'll only forgive you if you two kiss properly now.”

Myungsoo blushed a little but looked at Sungyeol hesitantly but with a small smile on his lips and Sungyeol looked back at his lover as if he was the most endearing thing that he had ever seen. It only took Sungyeol a flicker from the younger eyes to his lips before he was leaning in again to give his boyfriend a proper kiss.

Before the kiss became too heated or Hoya could tease them they heard someone getting up so they broke the kiss just in time to see Sungjong passing beside them to go to Moonsoo room.

“Wait, Jongie.” Moonsoo called, promptly going after his boyfriend when he saw his boyfriend wipe a tear before opening and closing the door.

“I think he was fighting tears.” Dongwoo offered sitting up straight again.

“Will he be ok? We just wanted a little turn of tables.” Myungsoo voiced his thoughts.

“It is not like Sungjong can't take pranks but I don't think he liked this one.” Hoya frowned before looking at Myungsoo and Sungyeol with scolding eyes. “We really have only Sungyeol best interest in mind and it was too hard for Sungjong to watch his family fall apart. It was especially hard for him to try to be the glue that held everyone together when Sungyeol insisted on a relationship that wasn't going anywhere.” He then focused only at Sungyeol that was already very guilty. “He is not as strong as he tries to show and he often calls me crying and frustrated whenever he gets in a fight with you. I'm sure he didn't tell you this but he was not inclined into getting in a relationship with Moonsoo if he thought the Kim's brothers could bring problems to both of you. I bet Moonsoo doesn't even know the number of tests Sungjong put him through to know if both Kim's were worthy.”

“Hyung, I appreciate the love, care, advice, and patience but we are not monkeys in a zoo, there are things we don't want to share and we are allowed to have privacy.” Sungyeol tried to justify himself. “You shouldn't be cornering us every chance you get. If I feel like sharing I'll share.”

“Ok Sungyeol, but then you should make it clear what you'll share or not, with the problems that you have it isn't like up till now you hid details.” Hoya said sarcastically and Sungyeol avoided his gaze. “Remember when you first told him what was really happening and he cried every time the thought of it crossed his mind? He loves you and he has been over the moon since you two got together. He is even trying really hard to stay away as much as he can to not bother your dynamics with Sunggyu or Myungsoo. He is your number one supporter, he didn't deserve that.”

All of Hoya's words made sense in his head and now he realized the things Sungjong did for him without him knowing. Once he realized that, he knew he had to apologize to the maknae for pranking him so Sungyeol inhaled deeply and started getting up a bit nervous because he was never good with those kinds of conversations. “Fine, fine.”

“You can do it.” Dongwoo and Hoya cheered together.

“Fighting.” Myungsoo cheered as well before Sungyeol entered Moonsoo room.

_______________________________________________

“Moonsoo, can I have a moment with Sungjong, please?” Sungyeol asked as soon as he closed the door and the said boy looked at his boyfriend, silently inquiring him if it was ok.

“Don't go.” The youngest teenager pleaded.

“Jongie, it's going to be ok, if you don't want to talk you don't talk but listen to him at least once, hum?” Moonsoo encouraged his lover and once the younger gave a reluctant nod he placed a kiss on the top of his head before he walked towards the door. “If you need me, I'm outside.”

Sungyeol waited for the other boy to leave the room and approached the bed to sit beside his brother. “I'm sor-” He was about to place both hands in the younger shoulders but Sungjong pushed him away.

“Jongie-ah...” He called the boy and this time turned his back on him but kept quiet, waiting. After waiting a few seconds, and guessing that Sungjong wouldn't speak, the elder decided to try other tactics. “Thank you.”

The younger knew Sungyeol didn't say sorry often, instead he cooked a meal, but now that Myungsoo had some influence he thought he would hear at least words of excuses, but Sungjong never imagined his brother would say thank you to him. He couldn't help turning around squinting his eyes at his brother in suspicion.

“I... I never thanked you properly because since mom died you were the one that glued us together.” Sungyeol said as he looked down at his lap and fiddled with his fingers. “You gave love to Sunggyu and you gave me enough room to breathe, often abandoning your other responsibilities to make sure we didn't kill each other.” Sungyeol forced a sad smile, now finding a bit weird that two people an age gap of 16 years were able to fight like that. “You also often put Sunggyu and my emotions first, you always tried to understand us and advise us on how to act towards each other. Even though you fought relentlessly in Sunggyu favor and butted in my personal life, I recognize that you were fighting for our individual needs and for our relationship.”

Sungjong bit his lips, fighting another wave of tears because he didn't like crying in front of others and because Sungyeol hadn't stopped there.

“If it wasn't for your advice I think Sunggyu and I would never have made up, if it wasn't for you I would never have stopped to think and maybe I would still be in an abusive relationship, if it wasn't for your encouragement I would never have given Myungsoo a chance as a friend and certainly I would never have the happiness I have with him now, so thank you.”

“Are you trying to make me cry or what? Stop that.” Sungjong complained while wiping his face but there was no heat in his voice and that was enough for Sungyeol let out a small smile.

“Sungjong, I know it is kinda obvious but I'm changing, I'm improving with everyone important in my life but I wish I could show that in a better way for you.” Sungyeol said carefully with a hint of hope. “I-I would like to stop being only a provider and walking problem and effectively develop my brotherly side with you the same way I'm doing with Sunggyu.” He added almost afraid that Sungjong would reject him.

Sungjong eyes got big and he didn't have a clue on how he was supposed to react.

“Back then you were too small to understand certain things but you are already an adult so I want us to be there for each other on the same terms.” Sungyeol insisted and took advantage that Sungjong was kinda frozen until he placed his hand on top of his brother's. “But I get really uncomfortable when you treat my personal life as a game or something made for your enjoyment.”

“But...” Sungjong was almost finding his words but he was interrupted by the elder that wanted to finish his speech.

“I regret the prank I just did, I really do, I didn't know you'd be so shaken by it.” Sungyeol said with sincerity. “But if you give my new relationship a bit more of respect and I know that we won't become the subject of your teasing, maybe I can open more to you and when you want to know something you'll just have to ask.”

“Would you really tell me?” The younger asked a bit doubtful as Sungyeol pulled his hand back.

“With a bit of time, yes.” The elder smiled then nudged Sungjong arm a bit with his elbow. “What do you say, hum? Will you forgive this hyung and accept my thanks?” Sungjong avoided Sungyeol gaze but nodded. “Will you be comfortable with a hug to seal the deal? I heard it works wonders.” The younger sighed but scooted closer to Sungyeol to hug him though he still didn't meet his brother's eyes.

They stayed that way for some seconds and as soon Sungyeol noticed Sungjong wanted to part, he let go of his brother and smiled. “You're the strongest and bravest from us all, you make me proud.”

Sungjong sighed. “I don't think so, I'm just useless, how can anyone be proud of me when I had never been able to replicate your awesome accomplishments?”

Sungyeol frowned completely, finding totally weird to hear Sungjong saying that, but when the younger didn't say anything he was the one sighing. “What did they say to you?” He asked referring to their parents.

“No one said anything, but I could feel that I lacked because I wasn't like you and I got that impression from mom's letters too.” He said sadly. “Dad was ok most of the time, he complimented me every now and then. As for mom... she got overjoyed even if Sunggyu farted, but even if did well in school people didn't even say anything.”

“Mom thought it was our obligation to do well, I didn't receive praises as well, only pressure.” Sungyeol didn't think he was defending his mom, he didn't want to, especially when he was yet to read her letters, but that was the sad truth.

The youngest snorted a bit. “But behind your back, she was like: you have to do like Sungyeol, Sungyeol learned how to cook alone, Sungyeol can play the piano well, Sungyeol won a chess tournament... Sungyeol lives alone, Sungyeol can do this, Sungyeol can do that.” Sungjong mimicked her voice. “....and praise, praise, praise, though that all kinda stopped when they started to fight.” He sighed. “By then they couldn't see anything else.”

“Ok, that's not cool at all, if I were to be you I'd hate to be compared.” Sungyeol acknowledged as he tried to figure out how Sungjong was feeling.

“And I should have hated you at some point but I never could because you would come home and spend so much time to teach me whatever it was...” He sighed a bit embarrassed. “... I kinda owe you a few things... especially when you helped me review for my entrance exams whenever you could, so it isn't like you never supported me.”

Sungyeol couldn't help but smile although he was still a bit worried. He didn't know Sungjong had problems with his self-steam but, just like him, hiding his feelings Sungjong also hid well, they weren't totally different.

He grabbed Sungjong chin and moved to his side so they would be able to lock eyes. “Too bad for her that she couldn't see the amazing children she had right? But you can't say no one feels proud of you. Moonsoo does, Dongwoo hyung does, Hoya drew you and updated all his SNS with your drawing to show everyone how proud he was, Sunggyu felt so proud of you that he squealed despite being down for the whole year and I ...” Sungyeol smiled at him fondly. “I was proud of you since you said your first word.”

Sungyeol leaned and planted a kiss on top of his brother's head, a thing that Sungjong wasn't definitely expecting. Before he could say anything or they both could feel embarrassed, Sungyeol got up from the bed. “I'm calling Moonsoo to talk to you now, I think you need more hugs.” He said and quickly left the room, leaving Sungjong kinda confused.

_______________________________________

“Whose idea it was to do this?” Hoya asked as soon as Sungyeol closed the door.

“Sungyeol hyung.” Myungsoo answered truthfully and Hoya held a smile.

“Not bad, he is becoming more playful and that's a good thing.” The teacher smiled satisfied.

“We only need to adjust them to each other now and...” Hoya was in the middle of doing some mimic of two pieces put together but stopped when he saw Moonsoo approaching them. “Are they gonna talk?”

“Yes.” The younger replied and sat on the couch to look down at the rest. “I'm kinda worried though, Jongie has his feelings always so collected so it's weird seeing him like that.”

“That's just a front. Sungjong can be a mess, get used.” Hoya said and then moved his eyes between brothers. “Actually they all are.”

“Eh? How so?”

“Well, Sungyeol seems like he hates everyone at first because life made him that way. Before what happened to him he was more like... indifferent. He was not completely impolite but he didn't bother talking to others - and with a talk I mean have conversations and not just saying hi here and there. It takes some time to make Sungyeol look at you as a human being that can care for him and once he notices that he will take everything that he can.”

Both Kim's and Dongwoo frowned so Hoya lifted his hands to explain himself better. “I don't mean that in a bad way. He lived most of his life away from his family without emotional support in some critical moments and now when he feels he can get attention or love from someone, he gets so eager that he jumps on it head first without even checking things. Let's just say he had been hurt by this more often than not. But if you are a sincere person and whatever you have with him is mutual, Sungyeol can be reaaaaaaally helpful. I mean, he helped me enter college, then helped me drop from it and the next thing I knew he gave me a bunch of information to help me plan for a life of a webtoon artist and everything just worked.” He looked at Myungsoo eyes and patted his shoulder. “Take good care of him for me, will you?"

“As for Sungjong.” He looked at Moonsoo. “It seems like he is independent and collected but that's only because he thinks that showing this side of him would make him look weaker in front of most.” Moonsoo made a face as if he didn't understand so Hoya continued. “Most of Sungyeol knowledge is self-taught, he would often surprise his parents with the knowledge they didn't know a boy his age could have so I guess my auntie most of the time didn't know what she was doing with him. When Jongie came I guess she expected for him to be like Sungyeol? When I recall my memories, I often get the impression that she would always expect more of him whenever he was just being... normal. At some point he started to work hard to seem strong, to seem independent, to seem smart when inside he is mostly freaking out, hoping he would get out from his brother shadows and be seen for his own merits.”

“I hadn't the slightest idea of this.” Moonsoo was shocked.

“Don't be like that and don't ever show him pity.” Hoya said seriously. “Sincerity, patience to listen when he needs to rant and appreciation can get you far with him. Especially if you compliment him on his silly and small quirks.” Moonsoo made a determined face and nodded so the elder continued after a tired sigh.

“And Sungggyu... I didn't have that much contact with him as I had with the other two. When his parents had him they already were kinda old so the approach with him was really different. It was a blessing for his mother that she managed a pregnancy at her age without complications so Sunggyu didn't have much pressure to be like his bothers, he just needed to exist healthily. As for his father, Jongwan-shi spoiled Sunggyu in any way he could because on his side Sunggyu was the only son. Jongwan treated Sungjong in a friendly way and he wanted to treat Sungyeol like that too but he was always seen as an enemy by Sungyeol because he thought his mom was prancing around like a school girl in love when he was at his worst and not doing anything about it. At the end, because his mother always talked about Sungyeol accomplishments, only Sunggyu, that didn't know him that well, got the impression he was the most perfect thing ever and aspired to be like him but the one always there for him it was Sungjong so he is more prone to show love for Sungjong. Yes... that's basically them in a nutshell.”

“Wow. That's really complicated, I'm not even going to pretend that I understand everything.” Dongwoo said. “My parents have three kids and despite my middle sister being a bit of a troublemaker we grew up very united.”

“We weren't also raised like that. Our parents treat us equally most of the time and they often encouraged friendship, teamwork, companionship, and sharing between us, even though we have some age gap. They also encouraged individuality and used different approaches to get to the same result.” Moonsoo said as he thought about it. “We had some spats because kids fight and makeup but it was kind of rare?”

“It is rare.” Myungsoo corrected his brother then turned at Hoya. “Such discrepancies made them grow apart right?”

“How do I explain that?” Hoya asked himself. “When they started living together it was when they really started to know each other and that's what I think it really brought problems. First, Sungyeol felt burdened and lost for the first time, he had no clue on how to take all responsibility for his brothers. Secondly, Sunggyu discovered Sungyeol wasn't so cool as he thought and he demanded things that Sungyeol was already bad at it. Thirdly, Sungjong took upon himself to be their mediator but that often frustrated him beyond belief and his relationship with Sungyeol could have been very bad - especially before their parents divorced - but it never was, they drifted a lot due to all the fights they had last year.”

“How were they before living together?” Moonsoo asked curiously.

“Humm, Sungyeol lived with me for a period of time and then he got his own apartment, he barely visited home since he was seven. When he came, it often felt like he didn't really belong. I mean, everything his mother tried with him backfired in a way or another when he was a kid and as he grew up everything was just worse. In the rare moments he visited, his visits were quick, he never acknowledged Sunggyu and the boy always thought that it was because Sungyeol was always busy being awesome elsewhere. What Sunggyu didn't know was that Sungyeol and auntie fought hard before he was born, and I think the only reason he ever visited his mom after Sunggyu birth was to check on Sungjong because they got very close when their father died.”

“So they were close before?” Myungsoo asked.

Hoya giggled. “As close a person can be with Sungyeol, yeah. It was frustrating for me but it was kinda cute in their own way.” Hoya said absently minded as he memories came alive in his head.

_Howon observed the two in the living room ground and inhaled deeply, his new parents and their parents were hoping that they would become friends but he hadn't been having much luck every time they met. Sungjong was too small to know what he was doing and Sungyeol... well, Sungyeol had absolutely zero interest in him, still, he decided to try again._

_He scooted next to the pair of brothers. “Hi, what are you doing?” He asked but the boy his age didn't even acknowledge him._

“ _Hippopotamus.” Sungyeol said shaking a toy in front of the youngest but the boy just looked from one boy to the other and smiled mischievously. “Hippopotamus.” He repeated._

“ _That word is complicated, I don't think he will learn that.” Howon tried to give advice but the boy his age just gritted his teeth and shook the toy in front of his brother again._

“ _Hippopotamus.” He insisted._

“ _Have you tried something shorter as... car?” He looked from the other boy to the baby. “Say car.”_

“ _Ha.” The boy replied as he tried to give Hoya some random toy he had in his hands._

“ _That was far from it.” Howon acknowledged awkwardly as he picked up the toy._

“ _APPA, WHY WON'T HE LEARN?” Sungyeol yelled in frustration which made Hoya become startled but the baby opened big eyes._

“ _Sungyeol, are you scaring your brother?” His father asked from the dinner table where he was having a conversation with his brother and his sister in law._

“ _No, I'm trying to teach him!” Sungyeol replied indignantly as if he would dare to scare his baby brother._

“ _It's ok if he doesn't talk right now, you took your time to talk too.” The father tried to coax but that only made Sungyeol look at him._

“ _I've read in a book that babies start to say their first words when they are a year old. Sungjong is a year and two months old, he should have been saying something by now.” The boy said with conviction and that made Howon feel really dumb beside him, he knew nothing about babies._

“ _Leave him alone Sungyeol-ah, go play with Howon for now, I'm watching him from here.” His father ordered._

“ _Do you like Pokémon?” Hoya tried to get his cousin interested in him but the other boy didn't move an inch, he just shook the push toy he had in his hands in front of his brother again._

“ _Hippopotamus.” He coaxed trying to smile this time and Sungjong spent about two seconds looking at him to forget what just happened and to make some noise._

“ _Hi-” The boy halted his words and Sungyeol gasped happily, was his brother about to talk?_

“ _Hippopotamus.” He insisted shaking the toy in front of Sungjong again and Hoya sighed in frustration._

“ _Hihihihihi.” Sungjong just laughed and tried to get the toy but Sungyeol pulled away._

“ _Are you teasing me?” He asked squinting his eyes at his brother. “Hippopotamus.”_

“ _Hy-” The boy stopped whatever he was gonna say and looked into his brother's eyes._

“ _You can do it, you can do it.” Sungyeol cheered. “Hippopotamus.”_

“ _-ung.” The baby said and Sungyeol leaned back and squinted his eyes again._

“ _Oh my god, he just spoke.” Hoya cheered and the adults came running beside them._

“ _What?” Sungyeol asked because wasn't really sure he heard correctly. “He said hyung?”_

“ _Jonggie, say it again.” Their father begged._

“ _Hyung.” Now the baby straight pointed to Sungyeol as everyone cheered, laughed or awed._

“ _Wow.” Sungyeol marveled for a bit, feeling proud, but then quickly shook his head and pointed to the toy. “Let's try again, Hippopotamus. Come on, you can do it.”_

“ _Hyung!” Sungjong repeated laughing away._

“Sungyeol takes time to open up and it takes some huuuuuuuge time for one to get his trust completely - at least it was like that with me - but he was a good hyung for Sungjong in the beginning. Maybe if they spent more time together when they were kids they would be very tightly bonded right now.” Hoya said his honest opinion.

“How about you?” Dongwoo asked.

“Me? I was simply there. I often took care of Sungjong whenever our parents were busy and that made us really close because I sort of took Sungyeol place when he was away. Sunggyu... he's more alike to Sungyeol than both of them can see but we all have so something in common, so sooner or late I got close to them individually.” Hoya tried to explain what he didn't need to explain.

“In common?” Both Myungsoo and Moonsoo asked together.

“Yes, we are afraid of being alone. The difference is that Sunggyu fears people he likes are going to die and you could guess that happened because of the accident and the bullying. As for Yeol and I... we fear to be abandoned by people we love and trust.” He paused to swallow hard and avoid everyone's gaze. “It happened before, traumatically, for both us.” He added and Dongwoo instantly moved close to hug him tightly.

Myungsoo didn't exactly know what Hoya was talking about himself but he understood right then that his boss was probably talking about how Sungyeol parents acted when he was being bullied. Moonsoo though, didn't know about that so he wanted to ask, the only thing that prevented him from doing so was the door opening and Sungyeol calling his name.

“Moonsoo, Sungjong needs you now.” The taller called as he approached the group.

“How did the conversation go?” Moonsoo asked, already getting up.

“Fine, I did what I could and now is up to you.” Sungyeol forced a smile and patted the younger shoulder, with that Moonsoo nodded and then hurried to where his lover was. For the short seconds, until the door closed against Moonsoo's back, Sungyeol observed the other three. Hoya seemed a bit ashamed and Dongwoo was hugging him, probably for comfort, while Myungsoo was just emitting awkward vibes. He could feel some tension in the air.

“What's up? What were you guys talking about?” He asked with some tension in his tone as he sat on where Moonsoo had been previously.

“Nothing much.” Hoya forced a smile.

“Hoya here was telling us how you taught Sungjong to speak.” Dongwoo said to try to lighten up the atmosphere even though he didn't stop hugging his lover.

“I'd be very proud if Moonsoo first word were to be 'hyung' when he started talking he used to call me cat.” Myungsoo added. “It was really sweet of you to try to teach him how to talk.” He assured and patted his lover's knee.

Dongwoo and even Hoya giggled finding what Myungsoo said amusingly. “It must be the smile, you ha a kitten-like smile.” The teacher offered and Myungsoo shrugged.

Sungyeol held a smile at that memory, he couldn't really help feeling proud, but soon enough he shook his head. “I'm not that good hyung, I didn't notice he was having problems because of me. Why didn't you tell me?”

“That's not really your fault.” Dongwoo offered.

“And I didn't tell you because Sungjong didn't want to. Right now he is in an environment totally different from yours and where he can be himself and have his own merits, that's really helping him. But here it is a tip: he likes when you follow his advice so if you have a fashion problem, seek him out.”

“Still... I should have...” Sungyeol was about to disagree but Myungsoo got up to sit beside Sungyeol on the couch as the other two observed them.

“Don't start.” Myungsoo said firmly. “Remember what I told you in the beginning? People don't change overnight. You're changing because you're set to it, you just need more practice and then it will become a part of you.” Myungsoo placed a hand around Sungyeol back and the other on his knee while both Hoya and Dongwoo turned to each other to smile.

“Do you really think so?” Sungyeol asked as he fumbled with his fingers.

“Of course.” Myungsoo smiled.

Hoya elbowed Dongwoo and motioned for him to leave. Lately, Sungyeol was becoming more aware of people around him to the point to get really worried when they had the slight problem, it happened with Myungsoo, Sunggyu, Woohyun, him and now with Sungjong. But Hoya knew that Myungsoo had a way of helping the taller with that, so it was no surprise when Sungyeol focused completely on Myungsoo to get some tip and didn't even notice the older couple leaving the living room quietly.

 

 


	57. Plans - Awareness - News and crisis

 

 

Hoya woke up early, with his hair all over the place, and the only thing he wanted to do was to pee and come back to Dongwoo comfortable arms then sleep for another century. But, as soon as he opened the door of Myungsoo's room, he saw something weird: Moonsoo and Sungjong were moving two sleepy and uncooperative kids towards the room they were using. He frowned but thought he was probably sort of dreaming awake so he just continued with his business and really came back to Dongwoo's arms.

Next time Hoya woke up Sungjong and Moonsoo were shaking them awake or trying to because that had no effect whatsoever in Dongwoo. Hoya had been ready to order his cousin back to bed but when he managed to open his eyes, he saw the kids loitering at the door, whispering to each other and looking dubiously at them. He groaned then laid down to hug Dongwoo, much for Sungjong momentary desperation. The younger was ready to shake him even harder when Hoya directed his words at his sleeping boyfriend.

He pleaded for Dongwoo to wake him and to everyone's surprise, the pink-haired teacher lifted a hand and shook him gently for about two times before Hoya could get up. At that moment Woohyun became marveled with Dongwoo ability to speak and move without awakening and Sunggyu told him the teacher actually could have conversations too so they started talking to him as Sungjong and Moonsoo took that time to inform Hoya they would run an errand and buy breakfast.

An hour later Sungyeol heard some music and some loud voices so he tried to turn in bed and place his blanket over his head to muffle the sounds but soon he noticed he couldn't because there was a half of a body over his. The taller was in such shock, afraid that the boys would see them, that he pushed Myungsoo away and ended up falling from the bed and that woke Myungsoo up.

After checking if Sungyeol was alright, the two finally did some math and understood that the boys were in the living room probably playing with the TV and that the two of them were completely alone. After hearing Hoya shush the boys, they figured out the kids were accompanied and that they could spend at least some good five minutes making out alone.

When they finally decided to leave the room they saw Hoya and Dongwoo seriously engaging in a dancing battle on their video game as the boys cheered them. Upon seeing his father, Woohyun promptly skipped to greet him and then sheepishly informed that he was hungry. Once they moved to the kitchen Sungyeol was asking about the other two when they finally entered the house again with breakfast.

They spend the morning taking turns playing video games until Moonsoo announced he was getting hungry. With that Sungyeol and Myungsoo moved to the kitchen to heat some food, a time that the kids became tired from playing the dancing game and sat the other adults down so they could demonstrate their singing abilities.

Deep down Dongwoo dreaded their performance but he was actually surprised by what he heard, those two really knew how to sing and it was just endearing to hear them singing the Toy Story OST in English. He suddenly pitied those two a bit, they had side roles on the play with a line or two each so definitely they wouldn't be able to display their talents fully and if it was really on him... But at the end it wasn't his decision, it was the principal orders and Dongwoo really hated that guy and... suddenly he came up with a plan and that guy would be hit with aegyo full force on Monday. He could only imagine how many days the principal could take before he cracked.

After lunch, they decided to stroll around town and Woohyun pointed everywhere and rambled about the good places his father and grandparents often took him and the memories he made there. They ended up on an ice cream parlor where Woohyun received some extra portion because the owners knew Myungsoo and Moonsoo because they often visited that place since they were kids.

They decided to go back to Myungsoo house and pack up so they could arrive in Seoul before dinner, but once there they met Myungsoo's parents and then the boys glued themselves to them so they decided to leave a little later.

At some point Bumsoo pulled his sons to the kitchen to figure dinner out, but, as they cooked, he explained the situation of Woohyun other grandfather and how they could take advantage of that. Meanwhile, as Dongwoo and Hoya distracted the kids, Sonmi pulled Sungyeol to the side and asked if he already read the letters.

Sungyeol winced when he was asked that. As much as he felt uncomfortable and knew he hadn't the courage to read them yet he recognized the fact that he was holding onto her belongings, so he promised her he would return the letters by next week. Something told Sonmi that Sungyeol hadn't read yet and she assured him that he could keep the letters for longer but Sungyeol was irreducible. She sighed and followed him as Sungyeol got back to Sunggyu and Woohyun, it was not like she needed her letters back ASAP, she was just worried about their content and wanted to offer some explanations if he needed.

On Monday their routine was back to normal, if one didn't count on the two young mafia bosses pestering the principal - they were on a mission to be superstars and Dongwoo found that endearing in a way, the boys knew what they wanted and they fought for it. Hoya and Myungsoo worked at the final chapters of Hoya's webtoon and they had been doing that from the same place because the younger felt a little bit closer to Hoya after the weekend.

Sungyeol also was back to his proofreading/editing routine that was mixed with his duties in college. It was not like any of that was particularly too difficult for him but he hated to do that in a combined way because it left him exhausted. The trip to Incheon was good and all but it didn't recharge him completely, he still felt suffocated by everything of his professional life and it wasn't like Sunggyu and Myungsoo didn't deserve some attention too.

While thinking about what he could do to reorganize himself, he asked the Song couple if they had some news on the admission exams for the professor position in their department. The couple that had been helping him all semester, said that this time they couldn't tell him, but said he needed to hurry.

 _Hurry._ Actually, that was the only clue that he needed, and that meant taking some drastic measures. He knew that some of his duties would only be over when the semester ended but he could try to speed up his presentation and gather a few documents, so to not be completely overwhelmed, he decided to take a break - from work, at least – as soon as he finished his next project, and thank god that his work allowed him.

Sungyeol was set to explain his strategy to Myungsoo on Tuesday but before he knew, one thing led to another and they ended up having sex. What to say? Sungyeol wasn't too tired for that and Myungsoo wanted to explore so... yes. YES!

Sungyeol wasn't very comfortable to be touching people, doing skinship or cuddling, but he had to agree that Myungsoo had as much of threatening vibe as a newborn kitten. The younger made him relaxed and so at ease, in an effortless way, that Sungyeol was the one that initiated skinship with him. How much he enjoyed that, it was clear in the way Myungsoo hugged Sungyeol waist and laid his head over his boyfriend's chest, so he could hear the older heart beating as he leisured caressed the older waist and felt Sungyeol playing with his hair.

“So, what do you think?” Sungyeol asked as he moved his fingers on Myungsoo nape and after he managed to explain his short-term plans.

“I don't know.” Myungsoo said idly but Sungyeol could feel the stretch of a smile against his skin.

“What are you smiling for?” He asked in amusement.

“Nothing.” Myungsoo said but moved to look at his boyfriend in the eyes. “I'm happy that you're asking my opinion because it is usually the other way around.”

Sungyeol rolled his eyes but there was a fond gummy smile on his lips. He poked Myungsoo shoulder and insisted. “What you don't know?”

“I didn't know people could reschedule their presentation. Don't you still have to help with your professors and all to get the credits you need?” Myungsoo asked curiously if he hadn't basketball he would probably have tried to graduate in a shorter time as well. He shrugged internally, he only had one subject and the project now and that left room to have a job so it was not like it was bad.

“Well, it is, and everything is ready for a while now so I don't see the point of delaying anything.” Sungyeol explained then sighed. “Yeah, there is that. I don't think I can ditch them at this point but those credits are extra. Once I present my work I can start the diploma paperwork earlier, of course, it takes some time to get it but once the semester is over I can get a paper saying that I completed all the requirements and that's enough to do what I want.”

“Hum..” Myungsoo stopped to think. “When the selective process will start?”

“I don't know, but I think I'll have to apply soon. I don't know why but I think the selective process will start as soon as the exams end and I have to be prepared, this is why I thought about taking a break from work.”

“Won't that complicate things for you financially?” Myungsoo asked raising one of his brows.

“No.” Sungyeol chuckled. “I probably won't get that much of payment from Woollim but Sunggyu has some money in the bank, I can cash some out in order to support him, mom and his dad left some money for that.” He stopped a second to think then added. “I think he needs some new clothes too.”

“Then you should go for it but...” Myungsoo was about to voice his opinion but held back in the last second.

“What?” Sungyeol asked with a smile and Myungsoo bit his lips but balanced his weight on an elbow before speaking.

“This is an idea ok? You don't have to do it if you don't want to but...” Myungsoo said almost apologetic. “What if you read your mom letters first thing when you take this break? That way you would have time to process everything.” He offered.

“Your mom is in a rush, isn't? I told her I would return them the next time you or Moonsoo made a trip to Incheon, but if she needs it before I can drive there tomorrow and return them.” Sungyeol started moving to get out of bed but Myungsoo placed a hand in one of his legs effectively keeping him in place.

“This is not a matter of her rushing anything, it is a matter of you mustering some courage to read.” Myungsoo said and Sungyeol inhaled deeply to retort but the younger didn't let him speak. “If the contents turn out to be too painful, you'd have something else to focus on and forget about it. And I think it goes without saying I'll be there for you to help with anything you might need.”

Sungyeol slightly glared at his boyfriend. “You just said.”

Myungsoo smiled softly and squeezed Sungyeol tight just a bit, not bothered by his boyfriend glare. “Good, because you know that I want to help you just like you've been helping me. I want to be your strength the same way you have been mine.” Sungyeol crossed his arms and let his breath out because he didn't have a retort right now. “What are you afraid of? Hum? Tell me.”

Sungyeol bit the inside of his cheeks and seemed nervous for a few seconds before dismissing his boyfriend. “It's not like that.” Myungsoo didn't seem convinced by that statement so Sungyeol sighed and sat straight then arranged the sheet on his waist so he could talk about this seriously. “At first I was curious to know, then I had so many things to do that I forgot for a moment I had the letters with me. But when I remembered them... I started to wonder if whatever is in there wouldn't hurt me more.” Myungsoo squeezed his tight again and the next time Sungyeol spoke he seemed to be angry but Myungsoo could only see that as insecurity. “And I'm done hurting.”

As the elder avoided Myungsoo gaze, the young dad thought about what to say without offending him. “There is a possibility.” He conceded and Sungyeol relaxed.

“Of course there is.” Sungyeol said as if it was something obvious.

“But, hyung, aren't you curious? Won't all your questions, or at least a good amount of them, be answered if you read? Maybe it is what you need to move on.” Myungsoo offered gently and Sungyeol gave him a displeased look so Myungsoo continued. “I felt like that when I talked to Ji mom, it was painful and I dreaded it but at the end, I was able to tell her some stuff I have always wanted to say and we even reached a deal. I feel very light about that now.”

Sungyeol snorted. “Not wanting to push your buttons but already doing it. What about Woohyun father?”

“I'm his father.” Myungsoo said seriously and his face darkened a bit.

“I did not mean like that.” Sungyeol said softly, pulling Myungsoo to rest against him.

The younger sighed and then replied a bit annoyed but still moved to sit beside his boyfriend. “We'll get there.” He leaned his head on Sungyeol shoulder. “I still dread explaining the truth to Woohyun but, at the same time, I have never been so eager to come clean. This consumes me hyung, it's been seven years.” He added tiredly.

Sungyeol turned his head and placed a small kiss on the younger forehead as he thought about it. “That will obviously be hard.” He agreed then thought it was better to go back to the previous topic or else he would end up pressuring Myungsoo to tell Woohyun about them. “I just can't shake the thought I will open a Pandora box though and new problems will come out of it.”

Myungsoo pulled away and looked at his boyfriend's eyes. “What new problem could possibly arise?”

“I don't know... I mean, look at Sungjong, I always thought he was basking in our parents love while I was trapped in my boarding school - and back then when I thought about that I would feel jealous - but then I discover now that he was having it rough to meet expectations and was pressured to be like me all the time...” Sungyeol sighed deeply.

“How does that makes you feel?” Myungsoo asked gently as he placed a hand on Sungyeol knee.

“Angry!” Sungyeol said as if it was obvious then continued rambling. “Though now a few things make sense. Sungjong never ever acted spoiled, he never fought for our parent's attention when I was around. But on the other hand, he could have hated me, he even told me so....”

“And does he?” The younger asked. “If he does he hides extremely well because even when you were at your worst behavior this year I don't think I ever have seen him acting like he despised you.”

“If I were him I would hate me, though I think he was being sincere when he said he doesn't.” He inhaled deeply as he thought about it. “We fought a lot in this past year but, before that, whenever I was around we spent time together, he knew I didn't like to play so he often asked me to teach him something. Now that I think about it maybe our parents messed him so much that maybe he thought that without me he couldn't learn or he wouldn't please our mother enough... I don't know.”

“Why don't you ask him how that experience was for him? He already read some of your mom letters, maybe by talking to him you'll know what to expect, maybe you'll also know if reading helped him with anything.” Sungyeol turned to his boyfriend with furrowed brows, truly considering what the younger was saying and Myungsoo shrugged. “Who knows? The least it can happen through this conversation is getting to know your brother more.”

Sungyeol ended up blinking at him and opening an amused smile. “You have a lot in you that people don't take notice.”

Myungsoo showed his dimples in a small smile before asking. “In a good way?”

“In many, many good ways.” Sungyeol said before diving to thank his boyfriend with a kiss, and maybe more, but before things could heat it up again the alarm of his phone alarm started to ring so begrudgingly he pulled back to whine. “Noo~~.”

Myungsoo laughed and pushed the other from him. “Come on, we have kids to pick up at school and I need a break, if I start walking weirdly Woohyun will notice.”

Sungyeol turned off the alarm and slid to the edge of his bed. “I don't know how he didn't notice about us already.” He said as he picked up clothes scattered on the floor.

“Last time I told him Hoya hyung and I hit the gym after work.” Myungsoo explained as Sungyeol threw his clothes at him.

“Well, that lie can cover the part of physical exhaustion you'll be feeling in a bit, he will associate to the way he is already used to see you when you play a game or train, you do get a bit lethargic in these situations.” Sungyeol said idly as he started rummaging through the clothes in his closet.

Myungsoo got up and wore his boxers. “What do you mean?” He asked while he tried to put his pants back on and Sungyeol turned around to look at him with a confused frown.

“Myungsoo, you're a basketball player, no? You do exercise in a way or other like six times a week, wouldn't Woohyun take your tiredness as if you exercised a bit more than usual?”

“Yes.” Myungsoo said as he passed his head through the hole of his shirt.

“So?” Sungyeol turned around and pulled shirt and pants out.

“It's just the way you talked seemed like we are just covering one aspect of our relationship.”

Sungyeol sighed and pulled out clean underwear before he looked at Myungsoo again. “I didn't think you would read too much between the lines but that's exactly what I meant.”

“Hyung...” Myungsoo practically gasped in terror and Sungyeol forced a smile then looked at the floor.

“It's getting hard for me.” He confessed.

Myungsoo approached his lover and placed his hands on the elder naked shoulders before talking softly. “Why are you saying this, hm? You said yourself that we should be discreet and that you're not too much into skinship, though I appreciate that you initiate it when we are alone because I like it.”

“We have to be discreet because in Korea it is almost a necessity, but at home...” Sungyeol raised his eyes to his boyfriend, feeling more naked than he literally was. “I love you, but the intensity of my feelings is something completely new so I can't exactly control myself all the time and we managed to trick Woohyun in the few times I slipped but what if he notices something on my part and asks about it just like Sunggyu did?”

Myungsoo hugged him tightly. “I love you too, deeply.” He then pulled back and looked at his lover with apologetic eyes. “But I'm sorry, to avoid a bigger mess I think I have to follow a certain path so I can't exactly tell him about us first.”

“I know.” Sungyeol forced a sad smile then shrugged.

“But if he notices and asks you about it, maybe you should be sincere, maybe you should tell him how you feel about me.” Myungsoo suggested.

Sungyeol furrowed his brows in confusion. “For the first time in my life I am not following, you said to keep a secret but at the same time you're telling me to tell him.”

“If he asks.” Myungsoo conditioned. “That way you'll be able to demonstrate affection when you want it and we can keep him thinking it's one-sided until I tell him about his origins.”

Sungyeol pulled away from Myungsoo hold only to pinch the bridge of his nose. “Another lie? That doesn't seem right Myungsoo, he can hate me, and if he doesn't he can become awkward around me.”

“Sorry, that's the only thing I can think of to do some damage control before his problem is solved.” Myungsoo said awkwardly but he could see in Sungyeol eyes that the older hadn't liked this suggestion that much. “Can you hang on just a bit more?”

“Of course I can wait for you to tell him, I don't want you to do something hasty because of me.” Sungyeol assured with a tired sigh. “I don't want to lie to him, but if I could choose I wouldn't talk about my feelings alone.” Myungsoo opened his mouth to say something but next second Sungyeol was already saying he was cold and that he should hurry to pick up the kids in school.

Later that night their dinner was weird, both adults seemed distracted and that made the boys look from one to the other and wonder what happened. They even asked but Myungsoo said that both of them were a bit worried about stuff from college so the boys couldn't do anything about it.

But a day later the mood through dinner was completely different. Woohyun and Sunggyu were talking excitingly about how they managed to convince the principal to let them sing at the end of the festival (even though they still had to participate in the play) while Sungyeol was in a good mood because he requested two weeks leave from Woollim and also had submitted all the paperwork he needed to request the anticipation of his presentation.

You couldn't say that Myungsoo was having things going his way like the other three were but he was also happy. Happy that his son was excited to participate in the festival and happy because Sungyeol was in a good mood again and happy because Sungyeol was hinting all night he wanted to take advantage of this good mood.

If Myungsoo could he would pull Sungyeol to one of their rooms and have a night of good sex, but tomorrow was Saturday and he had a game and important game where people would be watching him, he couldn't make mistakes, so Sungyeol wasn't referring to that, was he?

It was only when they were washing dishes that Myungsoo understood what the elder was up to. It turned out Sungyeol wanted to take advantage of that mood to talk a bit to Sungjong about the experience of reading their mother letters. He also explained he wasn't in a mood to go out and drink with Sungjong so they both agreed to Skype after the younger came back from a date, and with that asked Myungsoo if Sunggyu could sleepover.

Myungsoo was happy that Sungyeol was taking his advice so he was more than glad to help, and it was not like the kids would ever be against a sleepover on a Friday night. Once Sungyeol left his apartment, Myungsoo played with the kids until it was time to go to bed, but the kids weren't sleepy at all.

“Woohyunnie?” Sunggyu whispered as soon as Myungsoo left Woohyun room after ten minutes of silence that had made him think that the kids fell asleep.

“Hyung, you're awake too!” Woohyun gasped as silently as he could and turned in bed to be able to try to look at his friend in the dark. “I'm not sleepy today.” The younger confessed.

“Me neither, but why aren't you?” Sunggyu asked as he ran a hand on Woohyun hair to take his fringe out of his eyes.

“I think I'm too excited because of the festival.” Woohyun giggled happily to himself then he stopped to think for a second and then added. “Do you think we can convince daddy and Sungyeol hyung to take us to eat ice cream after the festival?”

“I don't know, maybe Sungyeol hyung will let me if your dad convinces him.” Sunggyu concluded after a thought.

“I'll ask daddy then.” Woohyun said resolute but hesitated before asking something to his friend. “Hyung, what do you think of singing something for daddy and Sungyeol hyung?”

“Hum?” Sunggyu asked curiously.

“When I was born daddy was really young and mom went to heaven...” He paused a bit. “ He was all alone and still had to study and play but... I know grandpa, grandma and Moonsoo uncle helped him a lot, but sometimes I feel like I should thank him... because he always does his best for me.” He hesitated a bit before he asked. “Don't you feel like that towards Sungyeol hyung?”

“I only got to talk to him last year.” He said and Woohyun gasped.

“How is that possible?” Woohyun asked as he sat on his bed and tried to look down at his friend.

“I don't know, Sungyeol hyung didn't live with me and he fought mom so he didn't visit often, and when he did he never paid attention to me.” Sunggyu explained as he also sat up in bed. “I have always heard mom and Jongie hyung talking about him, he seemed so amazing.” Sunggyu sighed as he remembered. “But when I finally met him it was the worst, I thought he hated me and he was so scary, I always thought he was going to take me to an orphanage any day.”

“But he isn't scary anymore.” Woohyun pointed as he tried to pat his hyung knee.

“No, he isn't.” Sunggyu agreed as he laid back down. “Not since he met Myungsoo hyung. Myungsoo hyung makes him happy so he isn't scary anymore, now he even plays with us and it's even better than I thought he would be.” He said with a smile Woohyun couldn't really see in the dark.

“Yeah, and daddy...” Woohyun suddenly stopped talking to furrow his brows in thinking mode - not that Sunggyu noticed or anything, it was dark after all.

It was not like his father was a sad person. No, he wasn't. He had sad moments like when they had to part, or when he had to go to work, or when he had a bad grade or lost a match (that barely happened for as long as Woohyun could remember). But now that he thought about it, aside the day his dad being scolded by his grandfather – and the day he was angry at his grandma Nam – his father had been really happy. Even when he was tired from exercising he was always happy lately. Why?

“Woohyunnie?” Sunggyu called, finding strange that his friend stopped talking so abruptly.

“Eh?” The boy asked as he came back from his reverie.

“Is everything ok?”

“Yes, of course.” Woohyun replied quietly laying down on his bed again.

“Ok, then I think I want to sing something to my hyungs too, what song you want to sing?”

“Something that shows our love.” Woohyun replied in a robotic way because in the last couple of minutes his mind wandered off to somewhere else, he was intrigued by his father recent state of full-time happiness and he didn't know what to think of it.

“Then what about we sing 'Proud'?” Sunggyu suggested. “Have you ever heard that song?”

“No.” Woohyun replied quietly as he still kept thinking about something else but it wasn't like Sunggyu noticed anything different with his friend.

The older boy started making suggestions about songs they could use and Woohyun kept replying and even engaging on that kind of discussion even though he couldn't shake things from his head. He needed to know why his father had been so happy, why his father didn't share the reason with him? He always shared everything, even when he got a job with Hoya hyung, so why he was keeping things to himself now?

Eventually, Sunggyu fell asleep and Woohyun thought and thought about it without coming up with a good answer until his eyes got big as he thought about something. Had his father met a girl? Was his father in love? He couldn't be, that was wrong, his father was his mom's, he shouldn't love any other girl in the world (aside from his grandma, of course). Suddenly Woohyun felt the need to confront his father.

He turned in bed to see Sunggyu sleeping soundly so he moved his covers as carefully as he could, not to wake his friend up, and walked towards his door without making any sound. He opened the door quietly and to his surprise, and if the lights coming from his room were any indication, his dad was still up - which would make things easier though he was sure Myungsoo would scold him - so he directed himself to his father room.

Myungsoo had his door half open so Woohyun made sure to poke his head from behind it just a bit to see what his father was doing. It seemed that his father was working (?), doing some homework (?) on his laptop at his desk, but after a few clicks, he was able to see a bit of a picture of them together.

That made Woohyun soft for a second, he knew his father loved him very much and he was probably selecting the best pictures they took together during the year to make a photo book for them. He then frowned, it seemed a little early in the year for that, besides, he wouldn't be soft now, he had to know if his father wasn't betraying his mom.

He was ready to push the door open and confront his father when he heard Myungsoo phone ring. Myungsoo furrowed his brows confusedly and looked at his phone to check the caller Id before taking the call and Woohyun hid behind the door again to eavesdrop.

“Dad?” Myungsoo answered the phone quickly. “I wasn't expecting a call this hour, did something happen?” He asked worriedly and for a minute Woohyun was nervous. “What?” Myungsoo asked surprised and then he became silent so Woohyun decided to peek from behind the door again.

He saw Myungsoo still holding his phone against his ear but he roamed his free hand on his face a couple of times then pinched up the bridge of his nose, well it seemed something was wrong. Woohyun wasn't understanding any of this, mainly when his father breath intensified and he started to produce sounds and movements that seemed... No, scratch that, Woohyun was surely his dad started to cry because he had seen that a couple of times when things were very hard for him.

Woohyun quickly forgot about his dad happy state, he probably didn't notice right or it ended right here because Myungsoo received news from his own father that left him sad and now the boy wanted to know why. He wanted to be there to his father as they always did to each other and he was ready to push the door open and show himself but he heard Myungsoo talk again in a sad tone.

“No, it is good news, it really is.” He tried to wipe his tears and Woohyun was left confused. If his dad received good news, why he was crying and why his voice was so sad? “No, don't do anything, please?” He begged on the phone and now Woohyun could see Myungsoo reaching up to his face on the computer and caress it softly, though he looked really sad doing it, was the bad news related to him? “I know, I know I have to solve this...” Myungsoo added tiredly. “I know, I'll talk to him, to them both, but I need time, I...” He stopped talking probably because Woohyun grandfather said something and then he resumed his speech.

“I know ok? It will be easier this time but I just need my entire focus to deal with that, so maybe I should finish my graduation project before having this conversation and... just please don't do anything before that, ok?” Myungsoo begged on the phone and Woohyun was at loss, he never saw his father talking like that even when he really, really needed something. “Please, daddy.” He added with his voice cracking sadly and new tears, that he tried to wipe, coming out.

Woohyun eyes watered, he never saw his dad that way, so broken. He also never called his own father daddy too, he only called Woohyun grandpa that way if he was too happy, like when he entered college or when he was extremely sad like that one time Woohyun had to be hospitalized because of a strong cold and Myungsoo went crazy, but this... this was worse than that.

“It's ok, I'll be fine, Sungyeol hyung is a huge help. Yeah, it's ok, I think he is finally gathering the courage to read his mother letters too. Yeah, I know, I have a lot on my plate, isn't that right?” The young dad stopped a moment then continued. “I love you, I'll talk to you later, tell mom to appear soon. Ok, bye.”

Myungsoo hung up and placed his phone beside his laptop while letting out a long sigh. He was in the middle of running his hands on his face, in a rather defeated way, when Woohyun made himself known by placing his mall hand on Myungsoo shoulder and poking his head in front of him.

“Daddy?” The boy called softly and Myungsoo, that hadn't noticed his son appearing, half jumped half slid his chair back in a fright.

“Woohyun!” He gasped and quickly and placed on hand on his heart to try to calm it down and the other was immediately brought to his face to clean whatever tears vestiges he still had. “Why are you still up? It's waaaay~ past your bedtime.” Myungsoo made sure to emphasize, but tried to use the most serious tone.

“I... I couldn't sleep.” The boy muttered as he hesitantly looked at his father a few feet away.

“It's ok, come here.” Myungsoo slipped his chair closer to Woohyun and patted his lap. “Is there anything upsetting you? Worrying you?” Myungsoo asked once the boy was finally and comfortably sitting in his lap and Woohyun shook his head, but he looked like was holding himself and had fidgeting eyes so Myungsoo asked again. “Are you sure? You know daddy is here for you, right?”

Woohyun looked at down at his hands. “I'm fine. Hyung and I were too excited about the festival but he fell asleep and I couldn't so I came here...”

“Do you want a glass of milk?” Myungsoo offered and smiled in a way that didn't reach his eyes, it barely showed his dimples and Woohyun didn't like that, he preferred his father happy even if he didn't know why.

The boy decided to ignore his father offer and looked at him in the eyes. “Daddy, how about you?”

Myungsoo frowned. “Me?”

“I didn't mean to but I heard your conversation with grandpa.” The boy finally confessed. “He told you something that made you cry, didn't he?” Woohyun added carefully and Myungsoo kinda froze for a bit. “I know I can't help much but you can share your burdens with me too, daddy.” The boy grabbed one of his father hand with both of his. “Was it about me?"

“Woohyun... your grandpa...” Myungsoo spoke slowly as he tried to think of an excuse to explain the phone call, but Woohyun beat him to it while making round eyes.

“Grandpa and grandma can't make it to the festival and they asked you to tell hyung and I, is that it? Is that why you have to talk with us both? Did they ask you to ask Sungyeol hyung to help you tell us this?”

Myungsoo blinked a couple of times in conflict. Yes, he was happy that Woohyun didn't think of anything else but thinking his grandparents wouldn't come to watch him was also a sad thing. The young dad ended up just sighing, momentarily at loss, but Woohyun kept waiting for an answer with that pair of round eyes and he had to break it somehow so he patted the boy butt so he could get up.

Woohyun was the one sighing sadly now. He knew it wasn't like he could understand most of his father problems (or could help solve it), but his comforting powers had never failed before, why his father couldn't at least trust and use them now? His eyes started to water and Woohyun sat on the chair again as he watched his father move.

Myungsoo reached for his phone and sent a message before he put the device to charge then closed down the screen of his laptop. He briefly looked at Woohyun that had tears almost falling then offered a hand for him.

“Do you want to sleep with me today?” Myungsoo asked softly and Woohyun briefly thanked his mother in heaven that his healing powers were still intact and that his father still needed them despite whatever this was.

The boy grabbed his hand and Myungsoo took him to bed. The elder fluffed the pillows as Woohyun crawled on it and after he laid on the mattress Myungsoo threw a blanket over him. The elder retreated for a second to turn the lights off and came back to lay beside his son and the boy promptly nested himself in his father arms and rested his head on his chest, he liked to hear Myungsoo heartbeat, it calmed him in certain occasions and he could discover if his comforting powers were helping.

They stayed in this position for some minutes while Myungsoo caressed the boy hair gently before he finally found his voice. “It's nothing related to your festival, rest assured they will come to watch you perform with Sunggyu, though uncle Moonsoo will only be able to come if he doesn't have any exams.”

“I hate exams.” Woohyun ruffed against Myungsoo body and the elder would laugh if he wasn't deeply scared about what could happen that night.

“I hate them too, but I'm this close from finishing college.” The elder agreed, hoping he could lead the conversation to something unrelated to the phone call and that that was enough for Woohyun to forget whatever he heard. Unfortunately, that was not what happened because the boy wriggled his body and addressed his father.

“Then why you cried?” The boy asked in a small voice. “What grandpa said that made you sad?”

Myungsoo breathed in and out and Woohyun head moved with his chest, he couldn't be truly honest about the phone call without talking about the biggest problem of their lives so he decided to talk about something else for the second time. It certainly wasn't what Bumsoo told him on the phone but with a little imagination he at least could talk about something that wasn't exactly a problem now, but it would be as soon as he graduated.

“Dad found me a job.” He said and as soon as he did Woohyun head shot up and he tried to look at Myungsoo's eyes in the dark.

“Daddy, you can't have another job, you-you'll spend less time with me.” The boy said with a worried tone and Myungsoo pushed his son's head down on his chest.

“Woohyun, it is a good thing, grandpa meant well. But a job in Incheon...”

Woohyun head shot up again. “NOOOOOO, it is in Incheon and we'd have to move back, NO, just noooo!” The boy was against it.

“You don't want to go back?” Myungsoo asked and Woohyun shook his head and although it was dark Myungsoo could notice the movement.

“No, I like here the best!” The boy said aloud just in case his dad hadn't seen him say with body movements. “Here I have my own room and space for my things, and there aren't places I can't enter, and my school is here and I like it there, and Sunggyu hyung is there and here and I even like Sungyeol hyung!” The boy strongly argued (more like blabbered), hoping his father would understand. “And you already have a job here with Hoya hyung, that is a nice hyung too.” He added.

“Yeah, now we have a few things that we hadn't before so I don't want to go back either.” Myungsoo admitted and the boy almost sighed with relief but his father continued. “But my work with Hoya hyung is part-time, therefore, I don't earn enough money to live here for longer, I'll need to find another job soon if I still want to keep offering everything that you need and want.”

“But I don't want much... you don't need to give me new toys, or clothes, I have enough and.. and... Sunggyu hyung is older, he can give me his old clothes and... what if I take the test to skip a grade together with Sunggyu hyung? Would that help?” Woohyun desperately wanted to find a solution so they could stay in Seoul.

“Woohyun-ah, things do not work like that.” Myungsoo said with a heavy sigh.

“Daddy, no, please, no! I don't want to leave, I like it here!” Woohyun begged and tried to shake his dad.

“Woohyun-ah...” Myungsoo called as he managed to grab the boys hands and somehow stop him. “ I... I get sad only to think about that and I cried because having to go back would mean that I failed to provide for you like a normal parent is supposed to do.” And while that feeling wasn't a lie, of course, that wasn't what Myungsoo talked about with his father on the phone, but a job in Incheon wasn't entirely a lie either, after the past break his father friend offered a position for when he finished college that would be very useful, at least to distract Woohyun now.

“But you shouldn't worry about that, because daddy will try very hard to find a new job in Seoul so we can stay here, in this apartment, near your school and our friends.” Myungsoo tried to promise as he hugged the boy against his chest. “Do you trust me?”

Myungsoo always talked about having their own place and how sad he was whenever he had to depend on Woohyun grandparents to give something to the boy so it made sense in Woohyun's head that his father was happy because they were able to live alone for some time already. It made even more sense that his dad would get very sad, and even cry, if he had to move back to Incheon.

“Yes.” The ended up saying quietly and nodding against Myungsoo's body. The young dad was about to sigh in relief that he was able to trick his son with something likely to happen when the boy continued. “But don't you dare hide anything from me again. I can't help but I can make you feel better.” The boy scolded and Myungsoo tensed again.

“Sorry, I did that because I didn't want to make you upset. You're still too small to understand the adults world and what every problem can imply.” Myungsoo said inconspicuously as he tried to kiss the top of his son's head. “Sometimes I want to explain my biggest concerns to you but I think you'll not understand.”

“But dad, you can trust me.” Woohyun reasoned.

“It is not a matter of trust.” Myungsoo sighed. “You're the person I love the most in this world so I need to take care of you and that means I need to protect you, even more, when I know that sometimes things can hurt you.”

“But daddy, I'm strong like you. I can understand anything, I even understood that uncle Moonsoo likes Sungjong hyung.” Woohyun argued again and Myungsoo sighed sadly, he was sure Woohyun wouldn't react the same way if he were to tell the boy he was dating Sungyeol.

“Are you sure, buddy?”

“Yeah.” Woohyun said in a tone that could be translated as 'of course, duuuuuuuuuuuuuuh'.

“Ok then, after classes end for you and me, and before I get another job, we will have more conversations so I can explain some things to you.” Myungsoo assured although he dreaded those conversations (and Woohyun).

“Daddy, do you have more problems?” The boy moved again in his chest to try to look at him and then yawned right after.

“Woohyun-ah, the adult world is complicated and I promised your mom I would teach you about it. If there is a problem or not I will only know after we talk.” Myungsoo said while he patted Woohyun back in circle motions, he knew that now Woohyun was getting sleepy and he was going to get free from this conversation soon.

“Daddy, sorry I can't help you a lot but we are together and I love you.” The boy said as he found a comfortable position to sleep clinging to his dad. “Are you feeling better?”

Myungsoo ran a hand on the boy's hair affectionately. “Of course Namu, every time I'm with you I feel better, I love you too.”

“Then fighting.” Woohyun cheered lazily because he was already falling asleep and Myungsoo could only sigh to himself. He escaped this time but just barely.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day started early, mainly when Myungsoo thought it was too early for a person that had slept past his usual bedtime like Woohyun. But the boy woke up full of energy and shook him awake for breakfast then ran to wake Sunggyu up by jumping on top of him, and the poor kid woke up startled. The kids ran around the tiny apartment trying to get ready for school while Myungsoo made breakfast and Sunggyu might have crossed the hall with dripping hair and covered by a towel with the mission to get his uniform and his hyung for breakfast.

Sungyeol entered Myungsoo apartment sort of ready for the day and trying to dry Sunggyu hair, even though the boy tried to dodge his hyung, and bring Myungsoo a bottle full of orange juice, but he let his brother go – and Sunggyu took that opportunity to run away from his hyung – once the adults looked at each other.

“You didn't sleep either?” Sungyeol was the one that asked as he went directly to the cabinets to take some plates to set the table.

“I did but I clearly didn't rest.” Myungsoo sighed tiredly as he followed Sungyeol to the table and placed a plate with pancakes on it. “How did it go with Sungjong?”

“Gosh, don't get me started.” Sungyeol sighed himself. “Boys, hurry up! Sunggyu dry your hair properly!” He yelled as they both made another trip to the kitchen.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Myungsoo asked as he grabbed the jar of orange juice Sunggyu brought and looked for a jar of jam in the fridge.

“Yes, but we don't have time now, I have to leave with the kids in a bit.” Sungyeol said as he piled some plastic cups for them. “What crisis happened yesterday that you asked me not to come? Woohyun had some nightmare with his grandma again?”

Myungsoo closed the door of the fridge and turned around but looked at the ground as he shook his head. “He heard my father and I talking on the phone.”

Sungyeol furrowed his brows in confusion and encouraged. “And the crisis is...”

Myungsoo's shoulder slumped and he looked at Sungyeol helpless. “Hyung, I think he found Woohyun biological father.”

Sungyeol eyes instantly became wide and the four cups instantly fell from his hands, making some noise as they hit the ground. “Shit.”

 


	58. The past - The present - The beginning of the end

 

 

When the cups fell from Sungyeol hands, the boys arrived running to ask what happened and they had to come up with an excuse so Woohyun ended up picking up cup after cup while Sunggyu squinted his eyes at the adults, clearly not believing their words. After that, they weren't alone anymore and Sungyeol left the apartment to drop the kids in school and then go to college like he did every day which left them with no time to talk.

He cursed the timing Myungsoo told him about it, but on the other hand, he thanked the gods because it made him distracted enough to not think about his conversation with Sungjong after he finished all his tasks of the day and the procedures to schedule his presentation on that particular Thursday.

At night they hadn't the time to talk either, mainly because the boys were demanding Sungyeol attention as they wanted him to explain homework again because this time even Sunggyu was getting confused. And then the kids decided that they wanted to play with his keyboard even if they barely knew how to play anything. The only thing useful Sungyeol got on this day was that, despite Myungsoo being a bit down, nothing much changed between father and son, so Woohyun definitely didn't know anything about his origins. Still, Sungyeol was curious.

On Friday a perfect opportunity to take the matter into his hands appeared - even though he knew Myungsoo would ask about his conversation with Sungjong too – and decided to call Sungjong and Moonsoo and ask them to spend some time in the arcade with the kids.

When he arrived at Myungsoo apartment, he found the younger sighing as he looked helplessly at the screen of his computer.

“Myungsoo?” He called softly while knocking on the door just because he wanted Myungsoo attention, with the way Myungsoo looked it didn't seem as if he had noticed Sungyeol entering his apartment and walking towards his room at all.

Myungsoo sighed again then closed his laptop screen to look at Sungyeol. “How can you schedule your presentation early and I am stuck with my project? Life is so unfair.” Myungsoo whined.

Sungyeol approached and patted Myungsoo hair affectionately, he learned a lot of loving gestures from watching the pair of father and son and now sometimes he could emulate to almost perfection. “That happened because I refused to play with Sunggyu before so, in the end, you're winning in life.” The elder tried to cheer his boyfriend because he thought it is too blunt to come asking about Myungsoo talk with Woohyun, and the younger didn't seem that upset.

Myungsoo just sighed a third time, got up and walked to his bed only to let his body fall on it ungracefully. “I don't think it has anything to do with that.”

Sungyeol then moved to sit beside the younger and lean his back on the headboard. “Do you think you're stuck because what happened this week with Woohyun left you in no mood to write?” He asked and Myungsoo rolled to look at the ceiling. “There were times when I was sad and that also happened.” He offered.

“No, I was already like this before. It is like I have these two dots that I have to connect with a line but I feel like I have no pen to be able to do it. I feel lost.” Myungsoo explained using his hands to do some mimicry.

“Then you have to talk to your professor. She will know best how to help you out.”

“I know, but she couldn't make it this week due to personal problems. I guess it was baby related stuff, you do remember that my professor is pregnant, right?” Myungsoo asked lifting a brow at his boyfriend.

“Yes, you told me.”

“I hope there is nothing wrong with her baby and I can talk to her next week.” Myungsoo said wistfully then changed the subject. “Did you managed to schedule your presentation? Did they said anything?”

“Well, I did the procedures to ask for it. I think they will reply to me tomorrow and, if the answer is positive, they'll schedule a date.” Sungyeol replied as he scratched his nape.

“Can I watch it? You know to support you and see how it's done?” Myungsoo asked now looking at Sungyeol with pleading eyes.

“Sure if you want to support me but tell me how a presentation about literature could help you with a presentation about photography?”

“Literature is also art. Written art.” Myungsoo argued.

“I agree but your kind of art is visual. I don't even have to come up with a powerpoint presentation because there will be no picture, I will talk all the time.” Sungyeol said as the elder chuckled.

“Tell me a place, day and time, and I will come to watch you.” Myungsoo said and Sungyeol nodded in agreement.

They became silent after that, with Myungsoo looking at the ceiling and Sungyeol not knowing how to approach nor the crisis his boyfriend said he had, or the conversation he had with Sungjong. But apparently, the younger was fed up with that situation first and asked him about it.

“How was your conversation with Sungjong?”

Sungyeol forced a smile that came out really awkward and he blurted out the first thing that came into his mind. “Is this your way to avoid talking about the phone call Woohyun heard and all its consequences?”

Myungsoo turned on his sides and supported his weight on his elbow. “By asking me that aren't you doing the same?” The younger asked back and Sungyeol avoided his boyfriend gaze. He definitely wasn't a genius but Sungyeol thought that it seemed as if Myungsoo had a Ph.D. on him sometimes.

Sungyeol gulped hard before speaking. “It was...”

“ _Jong?”_

“ _Hyung, let's not talk about that.” The younger pleaded to avoid the elder eyes._

“ _We have a problem.” Sungyeol sighed then tapped his fingers on the table. “If we don't talk about that I won't know your problems and won't be able to help you, therefore we won't grow close. Also, if you don't tell me I will not have enough courage to read my own letters so I won't be able to move on.”_

“ _Hyung!” Sungjong whined. “You are already a good brother for me, we don't need to develop anything and you don't need to correlate these things too.” The younger argued._

“ _I don't need, but I could, it is like killing two birds with one stone. Come on.” The elder insisted. “Besides, you're the only one in this whole world that comes from the same place than I do, no one would understand, or help me understand, things the best. Can't you see that I need you and I am put my pride on the side to ask for your help in something that I'm telling you I'm not good with?”_

_Sungjong looked at of his brother's eyes on the screen of his computer for a couple of seconds as he thought about what he just heard then fidgeted in his seat. He knew Sungyeol had always had knowledge about everything under the sun but if there was one thing he could school his hyung for eternity it was on sociability, the elder knew the theory but reality was a completely different thing sometimes._

_And he knew Sungyeol had been learning a lot just by spending all of his free time with Myungsoo but the fact that his brother was seeking his help because of something only he could help was something that left him not only touched but eager to help when Sungyeol put his words like this. In the end, he knew he also hadn't much of a choice, Sungyeol had a way with his words and was good in debates, he knew how to be convincing if he wanted, so he just needed to open up fast before Sungyeol decided to get insistent for hours and hinder his sleep._

_He sighed and grabbed his phone and fumbled with it, and Sungyeol became impatient. “Sungjong!”_

“ _I'm searching for the letters.” Sungjong said as he rolled his eyes at his hyung. “I took a picture of them before I returned them, I also took a couple of weeks to read.” He explained **,** much for his elder brother relief, as he tapped on the screen of his phone a bit more. “Here they are, so? How can I help you? Ask away.”_

_Sungyeol sighed before asking his brother at loss. “Were they helpful for you to understand anything or did it hurt you to know whatever it was written?”_

_Sungjong thought for a bit before he replied softly. “Hyung-ah, one thing is not exactly dissociated from the other, you know this, right? I think it will hurt independently if you like what is written or not. Besides, from what I could infer, after I was born mom wrote about you and me in the same letters and I don't know how the mother of our boyfriends sorted these letters but I don't think I could get the whole picture since half the letters are in your possession.”_

“ _Urgh.” Sungyeol leaned his elbows on the table and ran his hands over his face._

“ _Hey, don't be upset. I can send you the pictures I took, in fact, I should do it now.” Sungjong suggested. “It took some time but I've written the dates on the images so it gets easy to navigate therefore you should be able to put them in some order.”_

“ _So, aside from emotional trouble, we need to organize things?” The elder sighed._

“ _I guess, maybe you should take pictures of your letters and send to me, maybe we could organize the letters together in a file and upload on the internet so we can both access at the same time, what do you think? Do you want to do it now?”_

“ _That's a good idea, but the amount of them... I bet they have a lot of pages too.” Sungyeol said as he looked at a box full of letters beside his desk._

“ _Well, there are a lot of them but I noticed that sometimes they sent 3 to four letters in the same month then take two or three months to talk again, so you don't need to do everything now, maybe just the ones after I was born.” Sungjong deadpanned._

“ _Argh, fine, fine, wait a minute.” Sungyeol said then got up to get the box and a couple of seconds later he was sitting in front of the screen again and taking a lot of packs from a box. “See the amount.” He complained._

“ _Well, you lived longer, but get the ones from the year I was born onwards, you can go over your early childhood later.” The younger said as he stretched to get a USB cable and connect both ends of it._

“ _Myungsoo mother is organized, the packs are sorted by year.” Sungyeol said with an expression of approval._

“ _Right?” The younger said as he started looking intently to the screen though not to the camera, probably already engrossed in finding the pictures he took from his letters. “I'll upload mine in a bit and share the file with you.”_

“ _Here it is.” Sungyeol finally found a pack he could start with them placed the rest on the box and said box on the ground. He sighed as he opened the first one. “I guess this will take some time.”_

“ _I know.” Sungjong replied as he selected the pictures he wanted to upload. “But maybe I can read some parts for you while you do it.”_

“ _I won't be able to do this for long though. “Sungyeol adjusted the first letter pages on his table and grabbed his phone. “I was hoping to spend some time with Myungsoo after the boys fall asleep.”_

“ _Myungsoo...” Sungjong almost giggled. “Hyung, you should see your face every time you talk about him.” Sungyeol immediately stopped taking pictures and glared at Sungjong trough the screen. “I'm not saying this to annoy you, chill, it's just amusing to see you with so many feelings. You just need to say when you want to leave.” The younger looked at Sungyeol, that just ended taking pictures from the first letter and was already opening the second. “Can I start?”_

“ _Yeah, at least it will make this mechanical movement less boring.”_

“ _Here it goes then, this is one had long part replying to the content of the previous letter and then she talks about everyone:_

_'Mimi, congratulations on Moonsoo birth, he looked so healthy and cute, how come you only produce beautiful children? I bet that by now your husband already told you I visited, I had an appointment in the Hospital and took the time to visit you but you were sleeping and I didn't want to wake you up, you looked tired._

_By then I didn't see Myungsoo around, who did you leave him with? Bumsoo's parents? I wish I could have some relatives to rely on too. You know my husband has a twin that doesn't have his own children right? He and his wife are good people and they sometimes help me keep an eye on Sungyeol, but they recently adopted a boy around Yeollie age (his name is Howon) and up till now they didn't warm up to each other. It seems that Howon is having some troubles to adapt too so I don't think I can leave Sungyeol on their care when my baby is born._

_I can't help but tell you this over and over again but I'm always amazed by how we discovered I was pregnant when I was accompanying you on a doctor appointment. Remember that we were hoping that it would be a girl so we could marry her to one of your sons in the future so we could be a family? Well, that's not going to happen, it seems that I can only produce boys too. We are not sure how we will name him yet but it's gonna probably be Sungjong, I already started calling him Jongie, hehe._

_Since my belly wasn't showing yet we didn't tell Sungyeol anything but now that we know the gender we told him and his reaction... that boy! I was expecting a jealous fit or at least that he asked me where the babies come from but do you know what he did? He looked intently at my belly for a whole minute then asked me how far I was. I was completely dumbfounded so I asked him how did he think Sungjong ended up on my belly and he said he watched a documentary about babies that explained how that happened and then proceeded to talk about intercourse and conception right away._

_Myungsoo just turned four right? Does he know about such things? What did you tell him when you explained about Moonsoo? Even if Sungyeol discovered that by watching a documentary, is it ok for him to remember such concepts in detail and be able to pronounce such big words correctly? Not only that, he estimated the time Sungjong will be born, circled it on a calendar, and told me he would only talk to his father because my hormones would start acting up. How do I deal with that? I was done when he asked me, pretty indifferently, if it would be a C-section or if I would let the baby arrive when he was ready.'_

_She seemed pretty frustrated.” The younger concluded with a chuckle._

_Sungjong stopped talking and Sungyeol snorted as he took another picture. “You think that was funny?”_

“ _Considering you're one of a kind, yes.” The younger replied with an amused smile._

“ _Well, she was mad, but it wasn't like I said something to offend her, hormones do act up during pregnancies.” Sungyeol shrugged._

“ _I don't think pregnant women like to be reminded of that and as far as I remember, during Sunggyu pregnancy she only became weird in the last trimester, it was barely noticeable before.” Sungjong said._

“ _Barely noticeable...” Sungyeol snorted. “I guess you're right if you consider that she was often like that. She was always done with me when I was little, it was always like. 'Come to deal with your son!' All the time.”_

“ _But when you had four she didn't know, did she?” Sungjong asked._

“ _No, she only tested me when I was six.” He replied then got back to taking pictures. “Read me something else, more interesting this time.”_

“ _OK, here it goes, this is from a year later._

_'Mimi, how can you do that? Tell me, you must have a hidden trick because my boys don't interact that way at all. Sungyeol barely gets close to Sungjong and when I ask him why he says 'because babies are fragile'. The closest I can get them together is before bedtime but that's also when Sungyeol wants to read the newspaper for his brother (I don't know how but I left to work one day and when I came back he was practicing reading aloud) as if it was a bedtime story. And do you think he talks about light-headed stuff? No, he wants to read about the economy even though he doesn't understand! What do I do with this boy?_

_Sungjong is six months now so we decided to invite Oppa's brother family here to see how he reacts to different people. They also didn't see Sungjong often although oppa and his brother are trying to encourage Sungyeol and Howon to befriend. When Sungyeol was little he somehow discovered how to differentiate his father from his uncle and would always guess it right but Sungjong got so anxious and girl, he has the lungs. I've never heard Jongie scream so loudly and desperately and even avoid his father._

_It was tough making Sungjong stop screaming and it took a while, a time Sungyeol took to put a chair in front of the stove and cook some ramyeon, that he said he learned from watching me cook, for him and Howon. Sungyeol does not treat Howon as a friend yet but he said he wouldn't let the boy starve, it was kinda good and Howon enjoyed that- but when he noticed we got pretty worried with the possibility of him hurting himself in the stove. We had to ground him, but he was pretty indifferent about it and rolled his eyes at us but Sungjong found that the most amusing thing ever and changed from crying to giggling and now it doesn't matter what Sungyeol does if Jongie sees him he laughs.'”_

“ _That kind of annoyed me sometimes, though I know you were too small to be teasing me already.” Sungyeol interrupted as he recalled his memories._

“ _But hyung, you're kinda amusing.” Sungjong reasoned with a smile. “And I know I was too small to remember, but this I can imagine you doing because that's so you to roll your eyes whenever she tried to ground you.”_

“ _Well, what I was supposed to do? Hoya hyung and I were hungry, and our parents were busy with you. Besides mom and I knew that a timeout wouldn't do any grounding wonder because I enjoyed staying quiet in a corner.” Sungyeol said shrugging his shoulders._

“ _With your books.” Sungjong completed._

“ _A newspaper would do too.” Sungyeol added after a thought._

“ _And that freaked her out.” Sungjong pointed._

“ _At the time, yes.” Sungyeol conceded. “Read something else.” Sungyeol asked as he proceeded to take quick pictures from more letters._

“ _Ok, I'll skip some years.” The younger dragged his voice as he chose what to read. “Ahnn, I think I want to read this._

_'This month was again nothing like I imagined and I feel like a fool for thinking it could be different. Sometimes I want to cry out frustration, why things can never go smoothly? Why is motherhood not easy on me?_

_You might be wondering what happened, right? Hyunjin bought a new phone so we gave Sungyeol his old one and he has been calling me, or his father, quite frequently. I thought he started to miss us - this thought alone made me happy because... you know how Sungyeol is. Anyway, this past month the kids had been on a break from school so we picked Sungyeol up as we always do and this time he seemed eager to go home._

_We cleaned Sungyeol room, put new bedsheets, and I cooked his favorite dish to welcome him, I was so happy (despite being frustrated with Sungjong lately), but when we finally reunited all Sungyeol wanted was to be alone, in his room, with his books or watching some documentary, or some reruns from that cartoon he likes (not even Sungjong likes this)._

_In a way, I don't have anything to complain about Sungyeol. He learned how to cook on his own, when he is home he washes his own clothes, cleans his mess (well, he barely does any mess), he makes his own bed and if it is necessary he watches over and feeds Sungjong. I know deep down my son is a good boy but he barely interacts._

_A couple of days after Sungyeol arrived home (and locked himself in his room, which was weird because he usually loiters in the living room reading something), I was sleeping because I arrived from work late and Sungjong woke me up to ask a question about whales – he is in phase that he asks a lot of questions (Sungyeol wasn't like that) but he has troubles to comprehend and explaining him takes hours – and I was already complaining (I confess a bit loudly) when Sungyeol appeared and said he would explain anything Jongie wanted. They spent the whole day talking and I swear to god Sungyeol surprised me in the patience department because he explained every question in two or three different ways every time and thanks to that they got very close (no luck for poor Howon yet)._

_I'm happy that my sons spent so much time together this time, but nothing else we tried with Sungyeol worked and he behaved how he usually behaves. The different thing was that til last year Sungyeol was always happy to leave home (with a smile on his face and all) and go back to his school, but this time his eyes watered a bit (though he didn't cry) and he looked sad and hesitant...'”_

“ _Stop! Stop! Stop!” Sungyeol pleaded and Sungjong immediately looked at his brother image on the screen. “Jongie, let's not continue that.” Sungyeol said a bit distressed._

“ _Why? Is this...” Sungjong was halfway articulating another question when Sungyeol cast his down and suddenly the younger had an answer. “I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring back any sad memories.”_

_Sungyeol sighed and moved his eyes back to the computer. “You shouldn't be sorry, you don't have anything to do with that.” The youngest looked down at his lap but nodded as Sungyeol continued. “Jong, why did you decide to read this particular part for me?”_

“ _There are two reasons.” Sungjong said, still looking down to his lap. “I always wondered if you ever gave her any signs that something wasn't right and if she really ignored you then and for how long.”_

“ _Can this even be considered a sign? At first, I didn't know what was happening to me was bullying, then I didn't know how to reach for help so that part is on me.” Sungyeol said as he placed his phone over the table and pushed the letter he currently had it open away._

“ _I think it can.” Sungjong said sadly. “When I look back you never behaved like a normal child, but that behavior was certainly different than what was normal for you. You never locked your room before, I remember I needed to knock on your door then you'd let me in and lock your room all over again. You seemed often on the edge most of the time and Hoya hyung even got some suspicious glares from you, do you know how often Hoya hyung was sad about that?” The younger finished with a soft scolding tone._

“ _Unfortunately, we talked about that a couple of times.” Sungyeol admitted. “But Hoya hyung and I are tight-knit for a couple of years already, we lived together and I talk to him almost every day so let's not bring him into this now. I want to know about you, how it was like for you when I was away, if the blinded eyes were for me only or if she behaved similarly to you.”_

_Sungjong gulped some saliva down his throat. “ And that's the other reason, can't you notice anything similar on these three letters I read?”_

“ _She was always complaining about me?” Sungyeol spoke the obvious but Sungjong shook his head so he tried again as he decided to focus on what was said about his brother. “She didn't exactly complain about you in these parts, but she did say she was becoming frustrated with you, why?”_

“ _Now we are talking, but you forgot to say she was always comparing.” Sungjong sighed._

“ _If I were to be logical, shouldn't parents compare their experiences with the oldest and the second son?” The elder asked as his phone vibrated signaling a message._

“ _I guess it would be fine if she said something like: Sungyeol was like this and Sungjong was like that.” The younger replied as Sungyeol sneaked a peek at his phone then placed it down again. “But I can tell that from her behavior, from her letters and from some stories I heard from our father, that it wasn't like that.”_

“ _Then what happened that was beyond what was supposed to be normal?”Sungyeol crossed his arms over his desk and gave his brother his unconditional attention once again._

“ _I guess when the second child comes, the parents sort of know what to expect but because you were different she expected that I was different because that way she would know what to do but since I was the normal one it was like another first time for her.” Sungjong explained then took a deep breath before continuing. “Then, even after she discovered about your IQ, she still treated me as if I didn't meet any of her expectations.”_

“ _Tell me an example.”_

“ _Imagine I had my finals and then I would arrive home happy and say, 'Mom, dad, I got high marks in this subject'. Then dad would say 'congratulations Jongie, you did well' and mom would say 'only one subject? Sungyeol had always had high marks in everything'". The younger eyes watered and he started pouring down his heart. “It wouldn't matter if I gave my blood, sweat, and tears to get that grade, she always wanted me to do better than you but that would be impossible because you are you and I'm just a normal person, and if a miracle would happen the closest I could get from your accomplishments was a tie.”_

“ _Jongie, I...”_

“ _It was so frustrating because she expected me to be a more social version of you... and living in your shadows, nothing I did could be good enough, sometimes I thought 'what is the point of even trying' and at some point, I thought I wasn't able to learn and...”_

“And then I spent about three hours talking to him.” Sungyeol concluded.

“Wow.” Myungsoo said with surprise. “But he doesn't seem like he has these kinds of problems at all.”

“That's what I initially thought. I didn't live with Sungjong that long so I think there was no way of me knowing because he always puts up a front and he is good at that. Besides, he always asked me stuff and if it wasn't for him, and later Hoya hyung, I wouldn't even talk to anyone when I was being bullied because that part of my life made me want to be alone all the time.” Sungyeol said with frustration then continued.

“She overlooked things that were important for him, she provided more than bonded with him like hell and made him have so many insecurities he thought he wasn't able to learn, which is absurd. Sungjong mind is sharp, he learns fast, he has the critical thinking, and he often was curious to know more about everything that was taught to him.”

“Then why do I feel like at some point he had trouble in school because of his grades?” Myungsoo asked a bit confused.

“That was a phase ok? Sungjong is not stupid and he is a silent hard worker, from what I heard his problems were emotional because of the pressure he had home so he would often blank during exams.” Sungyeol explained/defended and a second later he added something else. “Also the methodology of Korean education doesn't fit him. He isn't the type to just accept things, he likes to know where everything comes from and test things out. When I become a teacher he is exactly how I would like my students to be.”

“You sound kinda revolted but there is a lot of pride in your tone.”

“He does make me proud. I'm not exactly good at expressing these kinds of things but Sungjong isn't one to let me down. He made a mistake bringing Sunggyu here without my consent but he learned from it and he only had Sunggyu best interest in mind, besides, he is mostly an obedient kid but he fights for what he believes.”

“Did he fought with your parents often then?” Myungsoo asked raising a brow?

“He said he didn't fight with our mom that regularly, but he opened up to dad and then later my dad would talk to her, but whenever she treated Sungjong differently to what he was used, he would feel it was forced and would feel weird about it. After a while, my parents started to fight non stop and he didn't want to add on their problems so he just opened up to Hoya hyung. Then there was the divorce, my father died and my problems, he didn't want to bring the focus on him.”

“It makes some sense, when the babies and Jihyun health problems were announced, Moonsoo was never so well behaved because he didn't want to add on my parent's plate. Even when he discovered the truth about the babies he kept to himself when Jihyun asked. This is really selfless.”

“Yes, he is like that.” Sungyeol

“I just don't understand why your mother wanted you two to be alike in this aspect so much.” Myungsoo said as he scratched his head.

Sungyeol suddenly stiffened a bit. “You know Korean parents always want their kids to perform great, with us it wasn't different it just that I might have set the bar kinda high.” Myungsoo raised a questioning brow. “Too high.” He admitted.

“Why?” Myungsoo blinked curiously and Sungyeol shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

“I'm smart.” He said a bit tense.

“I know~~” Myungsoo opened a smile. “Now tell me why.” The young dad insisted and Sungyeol squinted his eyes.

“I'm not the master of interactions between humans, have you implied I'm lying?” Myungsoo squinted his eyes at Sungyeol question so the elder inferred the younger might have had another intention. “I'm not gloating, why do you think I won chess tournaments?”

“Ok, I know you're smart, you're always teaching something or giving opinions, but I still don't follow why Sungjong would need to be like you in this aspect.” Myungsoo said and Sungyeol sighed.

“If I got a penny every time I wondered about that...” Sungyeol thought about it for a second or two. “I don't have any proof since I didn't read the letters yet, but I didn't demand much from her so maybe, although frustrated, she enjoyed not needing to constantly watch over me, entertain me, or answer my questions since I always tried to do things by myself and she was very career oriented while my father hadn't that many ambitions, he just worked at the bank.” Sungyeol rubbed his chin as he thought about it. “That is actually plausible.”

“So you didn't read anything yet? Not even one letter? Myungsoo asked changing the subject.

“As I told you Sungjong read me some parts but yes, I hadn't read any yet, but I'm taking pictures in case I want to keep them.”

“Hyung, you have to read to know.” The young dad slightly scolded.

“I know, I know, I just...” Sungyeol breathed in and out before continuing. “I know it's going to hurt me at some point but I came to the conclusion that it is better to know therefore I will read them. I need to know how she felt and why her marriage with my father didn't work and some other stuff I was mad about.” He ranted. “I don't hate Sunggyu father, I might have for some time, but I also need to know if he was better for her in any aspect.”

“Great.” Myungsoo said with a smile and placed his head on Sungyeol lap only to hug the older long legs. “You're being brave.” The younger stayed like that thinking and offering the heat of his body to show Sungyeol he would be there and the elder couldn't help but ask.

“What about you?” Myungsoo hummed so Sungyeol decided to elaborate. “ We didn't have time to talk in the past two days so tell me about what happened between you and Woohyun and whatever you know about his biological father.”

Myungsoo just lets out a long sigh. “My father has this detective friend and asked help to track the guy down back when he discovered Woohyun... I was against it because the guy was a huge dick back then, but my father convinced me to look for him so we can make things as official as it can be.”

“Woohyun documents are not official?” Sungyeol asked kind of flabbergasted.

“No, they are. Jihyun married me while pregnant so, unless someone claimed to be the father of her children back then, they are presumed mine.” He explained and Sungyeol nodded though he was sure to make a full research on that topic later. “But the laws changed before Woohyun was born and now he has power to chose whose family he wants to belong. If that dick appeared tomorrow and somehow charmed Woohyun, my son could ask to live with him, and once the DNA test confirmed he was not my son the guy could try to take my boy away from me.”

“Ok, I understood, but you're not freaking out as much as you were when you met Woohyun grandma.” Sungyeol pointed.

“I'm not.” Myungsoo agreed. “Because I know that guy would want nothing to do with Woohyun.”

“And what you're going to do?” Sungyeol asked as he caressed Myungsoo head.

“For now? Just avoid them meeting so Woohyun won't discover things in the worst way possible, but as soon as I get rid of my graduation project presentation I will talk to him alone and then I'll tell Woohyun everything.”

“When you talk like this it seems so soon.” Sungyeol whispered as he continued running his fingers on Myungsoo hair. “Around a month and a half.”

“I just...” Myungsoo hesitated a bit but let go of Sungyeol legs to move and look up to him. “I have a deep thought about what you told me the other day and I agree with it and it is indeed getting hard to pretend nothing is happening. I'm enjoying things with you that I had never enjoyed before and I don't want to stop and eventually Woohyun can catch up and...”

“Wait a minute.” Sungyeol stopped his boyfriend's rant then he placed both his hands on Myungsoo shoulders and looked into his eyes as he remembered something. “If the crisis was about Woohyun biological dad, then why in your message you said it was related to Woohyun?”

Myungsoo sighed but explained. “Dad called me late at night to give me the news and Woohyun was up and ended up hearing me on the phone.” Sungyeol blinked confusedly at that, if Woohyun heard why the boy was acting normally? Myungsoo could almost read the question forming on Sungyeol head so quickly added. “Thankfully he thought his grandfather was saying he wouldn't come to watch him perform with Sunggyu so I ended up distracting him saying my dad found me a job in Incheon.”

“Wait, what?” Sungyeol blinked.

“It wasn't a complete lie.” Myungsoo said softly and grabbed Sungyeol hand only to interlace their fingers. “Well, my dad didn't find me a job in Incheon, but I was working there the past break and my past boss said he could hire me after my graduation. Hoya hyung is being a huge help but I don't think he can pay me to work full time and if I don't have enough money... there are chances of me moving back to Incheon next year.”

“No, no, no, you can't move back, it will make things more complicated.” Sungyeol instantly became nervous and squeezed Myungsoo's hand, he absolutely couldn't deal with the possibility of Myungsoo leaving the apartment in front of his.

“I don't want to too.” Myungsoo assured as he squeezed his love's hand back. “And I'll do my best so I won't.”

“Good, because I won't let you.” Sungyeol said childishly and with a smile while poking Myungsoo, but that didn't mean he wasn't being serious.

“Awn hyung, come here~~~” Myungsoo crawled over the elder body to hug his lover and while Sungyeol giggled away they ended finishing that angst conversation in a way lighter tone for both of them.

\-----------------------------------------------------

Myungsoo should've remembered that Hoya had said Sungyeol was a huge help and a great ally when he cared but he didn't take what Sungyeol said seriously, although the taller was very very serious, there was no way he would let Myungsoo move out from Seoul at all.

The taller didn't talk about that again with his lover but that didn't mean that he hadn't talked to the kids and Hoya for some cooperation either. The kid's role in this was very simple, they only needed not to shake or jump over Sungyeol while cheering whenever Myungsoo scored because he recorded Myungsoo match on Saturday (a great performance, really). Hoya though was helpful in another way, the Webtoon artist liked sports so Sungyeol engaged him in discovering names and e-mail from basketball scouts. Dongwoo also surprised by wanting to help because his brother in law worked for KBS and could ask announcers if they knew someone.

While that operation happened behind Myungsoo's back (Woohyun and Sunggyu swore they would keep a secret, though Woohyun started to beam), the said young dad received an e-mail from his professor apologizing for not meeting him the previous week and saying that they needed to talk on Monday afternoon. So, after his class on Monday, Myungsoo spent some time in the library to review what he already had written and done until now, then wrote down his concerns and questions so he wouldn't forget to ask anything before he left to meet his teacher.

He had to wait for a bit outside her office but it was strange because it seemed that there was a lot of students wanting to talk to her that day. One thing even more strange was a couple of his classmates leaving her office kinda sad or disappointed and that made him feel nervous. He knew those people and knew they had progressed a lot with their respective projects so he started to wonder if she wasn't pleased with their work.

He didn't understand, professor Kim Taehee was so nice, their work should be terrible for her to be displeased, no? No, definitely not, he knew some of these people were really competent from working on assignments together. But if they progressed and they were competent people, why they left her office so disappointed? Myungsoo gulped hard, if they were like that what would she say about his work that hadn't progressed that much in the last couple of weeks?

He waited, biting his nails nervously until only he remained in the hallway, but once the last girl before him left the office he couldn't help but pull her to the side.

“Wendy, what is happening? Why everyone is leaving her office distressed, sad or disappointed?”

The girl sighed. “I don't know, I honestly don't know.” She rubbed her hands on her forehead for a bit before she elaborated more. “But in my case, she said I had to do some adjustments here and there, do the final touches on the things I have been experimenting with and I was ready to present things. Honestly, I expected something different, I don't think my project is nearly ready.” She sighed a second time. “I'm gonna ask for a second opinion with any professor available now. I hope you have better luck with her, she is behaving out of usual, definitely.”

With that, the girl started walking down the hall to look for another professor and Myungsoo gulped hard. Gosh, what now? He was dreading entering that office but, on the other hand, if he couldn't have her help he wouldn't really know what to do and would continue being stuck because, as far as he knew, only this professor would be able to help him.

After wiping his clammy hands in his jeans, he took a deep breath in and finally was able to knock on her office door. “Ssaem?! It's me, Myungsoo!”

“Come on in.” She yelled from inside and he finally pushed the door open just to look at her looking down at her table and rubbing her temples. “You can sit down here.” She offered the chair in front of her and Myungsoo couldn't help but think that his classmate was right, she definitely didn't seem normal, where was that friendly professor with a beautiful smile?

Hesitantly, almost afraid, Myungsoo moved inside and slid into the chair in front of her. “I'm sorry about last week, I had a personal problem.” She started as she took her hands out of her temples to look at him with a smile gracing her lips and now that he eyed her better, he noticed she was a bit pale and her smile didn't reach her eyes as it would any other day.

“It's ok.” He said, because what else he could say?

“So... show me what you have.” She went straight to business and Myungsoo took the written part of his project from his bag and handed to her. Once she grabbed it and started looking at everything, Myungsoo noticed she looked like her patience was running thin and she could snap any time, she also seemed very anxious and maybe sweating.

“Ssaem, is everything ok?” He tried to ask softly not to upset her too much because he never saw her like that in four years.

She gulped hard and gripped his project pages harder but didn't lift her eyes to look at him. “Why are you asking me this?”

“Because... people seem to leave your office very upset...” Myungsoo replied hesitantly.

She gulped hard again and finally lifted her eyes to look at him dead in the eye. “Let's not lose time talking about the others, let's focus on your project.” Her voice didn't come angry or cold but it made Myungsoo shift uncomfortably in his seat, now definitely was the time to be scolded. “There aren't many different things in your project.”

“Well, I've been struggling and kinda stuck but I need your guidance.” He admitted with his shoulders deflated. He then leaned forward and with a hand motion asked her the papers back so he could show her. “There's is this part here, I'm not sure how to give some historical examples...” He opened a particular page and pointed to a particular paragraph. “The text isn't fluid but I think it is because I need to explain more about the concepts... I quoted an author I have never heard before and I'm not sure if it serves my purpose and then I have this part here where...” He stopped when he noticed his professor wasn't really looking at anything he was pointing.

Before he could demand her attention, he noticed she had her eyes closed and seemed to be holding onto the table, she also seemed paler. “Ssaem?” He called with a worried tone and she tried to wipe forehead before answering him.

“I'm … I'm sorry.” She stuttered. “I don't think I can help you...” Myungsoo was about to open his mouth, plead and say that only she could help him when she started patting her table in search for her phone. “I don't... feel... good.” Myungsoo immediately got up from his seat and circled the desk to check on her but, before he could even get near, she grunted and placed one of her hands between her legs then brought up in front of her and Myungsoo could see it clearly. “Noooo~” She said faintly as she started to lose her conscience.

Myungsoo instantly grabbed her shoulders before she could fall and hit her head over the table, then screamed at the top of his lungs. “HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP, HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP.” A few seconds later a female staff opened the door only to be shocked to see Myungsoo gently leaning her head on his belly. “Call an ambulance, she is bleeding.” He commanded then tried to wake her. “Ssaem! Ssaem!”

Myungsoo kept trying to call her as he heard the other woman talk on the phone, but due to his worry, he couldn't focus on her words until she directed her words at him.

“They say they would take at least half an hour to arrive because apparently there is some traffic but they asked us to...”

“She can't wait!” He snapped. “She is pregnant and bleeding, that is not a good thing in any hypothesis, there is a possibility that she loses her baby if we wait too much.” He looked around as he thought for a second but saw keys from a car coming out of her purse. “We'll take her car and drive her to the nearest hospital.” He announced. “Gather her belongings and come with me, we'll call her husband along the way.”

As the woman hangs up the phone and moved to do what she was told, Myungsoo tried to steady his teacher on the chair the best he could because it would be easier to push her down the halls in a sliding chair. And as soon the female staff got the professor belongs in hands, Myungsoo breathed in and out then started pulling her, he couldn't save Woohyun mom, but he could save this pregnant woman and her baby and he would do so.

 


	59. Why does it always rain on me? - Relieving Guilt

 

 

“Say ah.” Sunggyu said as he tried his best to keep balancing the food on a fork while he waited for Woohyun open his mouth but the boy only shook his head and keep sobbing quietly. “Hyung!” Sunggyu whined worriedly as he shifted his eyes to his brother.

“Why he can't pick up the phone?” Sungyeol half-yelled frustrated and both boys shivered more from surprise than fear, Sungyeol was in his best behavior for some months already and none of them could really complain when they faced a situation like this.

The elder lifted himself from his couch and walked towards the table to sit on Woohyun other side and pat the boy in the head. “Woohyun, you never gave me trouble to eat, eat at least a little.” Sungyeol pleaded.

“Ho-how ca-can I eat?” Woohyun lifted his round crying eyes to look at Sungyeol. “Daddy is .. Daddy is...” The boy started sobbing again and Sunggyu begged with his little eyes for his brother to do something although there wasn't much what Sungyeol could do.

“I'll keep trying but if he doesn't pick up in the next twenty minutes, I'm calling your entire family and the police.” Sungyeol said then dialed Myungsoo's number again.

The eldest had no idea what was happening, Myungsoo wasn't one to disappear and even before they got together he always sent at least messages like: 'is Woohyun ok?', 'I'm arriving in ten', 'leaving Incheon right now', 'caught up in traffic', 'left Hoya hyung apartment', 'we're leaving the park' and so on.

Sungyeol had seen Myungsoo freak out if he took too long to bring Woohyun home whenever he took the boys out alone but he had no idea that Woohyun could go on a crying spree if his father got late. Ok, maybe Woohyun didn't go on a crying spree for simple lateness - since Sungyeol knew for sure Myungsoo sometimes got late to pick his son in school before the rides arrangement – but this was beyond lateness, Myungsoo had been MIA for three hours already.

Sungyeol tried again and he was really this close of changing the number and calling Myungsoo family when the door opened.

“Finally!” Sungyeol mumbled to himself, ready to complain, as he heard Woohyun voice.

“Daddy!” Sungyeol turned around just in time to see the boy run towards his father but gasp shocked (and Sunggyu might have echoed that) before he could hug the said guy. “Daddy, are you hurt?” At first, Sungyeol found it strange to hear this and see Woohyun desperate expression but he understood everything when his eyes landed on Myungsoo.

The young dad didn't say anything, he only dropped his bag on the ground and leaned on the door then let his body fall to the ground, which end up worrying everyone even more. Woohyun eyes filled even more with tears and he ran to inspect his father, followed by Sunggyu that seemed pretty much terrified himself.

“Daddy! Daddy!” Woohyun called desperately, trying to lift his dad's arms.

“Hyung~, what happened?” Sunggyu added though he didn't know if he should touch the elder.

“Myungsoo, god, what happened?” Sungyeol asked still kind of shocked as he squatted beside his boyfriend as Woohyun tried to lift his father clothes to be really sure his father wasn't hurt.

“It's not mine.” Myungsoo explained in a whisper as he made Woohyun let go of his shirt only to embrace the young boy. “It's not mine, I'm fine.” He said softly as he tried to assure everyone while he hugged Woohyun for dear life.

Sungyeol immediately let out a relieved sigh, as for Sunggyu, he didn't seem too convinced and looked at his brother asking with his little eyes if he should believe but Woohyun wasn't calmed at all. “Daddy~~, you scared me so much~~.” The boy wailed.

“It's-it's not mine.” Myungsoo managed to say again only for Sunggyu to let out a breath he didn't know he was holding while Woohyun tried to hug his father.

“Daddy, you scared me so much, don't ever do that again!” The boy scolded his father for letting tears of relief out.

“Shh, I'm not hurt, daddy is ok.” Myungsoo tried hugging his son without dirtying his torso but it wasn't like the boy cared, he just wanted to hug his dad to know that he was fine. “Daddy is...” Myungsoo halted his words because his voice was choked with tears. “I-I love you so so much.” He ended up saying and Sungyeol decided it would be better if he grabbed a wet cloth to try to clean what he could before Myungsoo went for a bath.

When Sungyeol came back from the kitchen, Sunggyu had busied himself with his buttons and father and son were still in the same place hugging each other. “Woohyun-ah, let's clean your father first.” He coaxed and only then Woohyun tried to let go of his father hug but the said guy kept him pressed against his chest.

Both Sungyeol and Sunggyu brows rose when they saw that scene so Sungyeol decided to intervene before the king of skinship could actually kill his own son by suffocation. “Myungsoo! Woohyun isn't going anywhere. Please, let him go, you should clean and he should eat something now that you appeared.” Sungyeol coaxed after placing a hand on Myungsoo shoulder.

“You're right...” Myungsoo's finally let Woohyun go enough for the boy to breath but he grabbed the boy by the cheeks and, with eyes filling with some tears, leaned to kiss his head before he completely let go. Woohyun tried to get up while wiping his eyes and almost lost his balance but Sunggyu was fast enough to help him in his two feet. “... I should go take a bath....” The young dad said while trying not to stutter, but Woohyun didn't like that one bit.

“NOOOOO, daddy, noooooooo!” The boy begged and latched on Myungsoo's legs to keep him in place and Myungsoo ruffled his son's hair affectionately and immediately looked at the ceiling to contain some tears that were produced.

“OK, ok, let's get you fed.” Myungsoo ended up agreeing and coaxed his upset son towards the table.

“I think it got cold.” Sunggyu chirped as he followed them and once they sat on their place, Sungyeol placed the wet cloth in front of Myungsoo.

“You can clean yourself a bit while I reheat his food.” Sungyeol offered as he took Woohyun bowl. “Sunggyu, come and help me a bit here.”

Despite pouting, Sunggyu moved to follow his brother into Myungsoo's kitchen, leaving father and son alone. Woohyun kept his eyes on his father while Myungsoo tried not to look in his son's eyes while hesitantly picked up the cloth to try to clean himself.

It didn't take long for Sunggyu come back running to place Woohyun bowl of food in front of him then climb into the chair beside his friend.

“I'm here now, eat it.” Myungsoo said as he slid the cloth on the palm of his hand for the first time, a little part of the dried blood came off but he still had to rub a lot of times if he still wanted to come out completely.

Sunggyu tried to coax gently as he scooped some food and moved a bit towards his friend. “Woohyunnie, please!”

“I'm not hungry.” The boy whispered as he managed to lock his eyes and Sunggyu drop the food back on the bowl dejectedly.

“Well, you all worked hard to make me nice and soft so don't make me angry by wasting my food. You two better eat.” Sungyeol said firmly as he placed a bowl in front of Myungsoo. Hearing his brother speech Sunggyu gasped, no, he didn't want his brother becoming mean again.

As two scolded kids, father and son, looked down at the bowl of food in front of them and, as Woohyun grabbed his chopsticks from Sunggyu, Myungsoo let go of the wet cloth for the meantime in order to grab his. Sungyeol sighed with a bit of satisfaction before sitting on Myungsoo other side and waited as both ate at least a bit of their food, while Myungsoo seemed to be eating lazily with eyes unfocused Woohyun gave in to his hunger and ate well.

“Now, can you tell us why you disappeared for three hours and appeared covered in blood?” Sungyeol asked the words Woohyun didn't know how to ask. The young dad stopped his chopsticks halfway to his mouth and gulped a lump before placing it back on the bowl but he didn't say anything so Sungyeol had to scold him. “Myungsoo, you owe us an explanation. Do you know the things we start to think when you didn't come home and didn't send a single message? I was this close to calling the police. You always send a message even if it's asking about Woohyun, why didn't you send one? We were freaking out, Sunggyu and I don't deserve to go through this again this soon and Woohyun only has you, it's better if he never goes through that and then you appear like that?”

Myungsoo grabbed the wet cloth again and tried to wipe his arm clean for the second time but Sungyeol took from his hand and grabbed his lover pulse. “Start talking.” He demanded.

“I... I was in college to, you know, talk about my project with my professor.” Myungsoo started talking but it didn't seem like he was completely there.

“Did you talk to her at least?” The elder asked as the boys kept paying attention quietly.

“I tried but...” He gulped hard. “... something happened.”

“I think that part we can tell.” Sungyeol said sarcastically as he rubbed a particularly part of Myungsoo's arm a bit rough but the said guy didn't recoil his arm. “Where did all this blood came from?”

“It's my professor's.” Myungsoo said as his eyes started to water again and Sungyeol actually stopped rubbing the cloth on his boyfriend's arm to look at him as the two kids gasped. “ She-she is, was, I don't know, pregnant... we had barely started talking and she became pale and-and she seemed to be sweating and..... the last thing I know she was bleeding and fainting, I didn't exactly have the time to send messages...” Myungsoo explained nervously.

“Did you rescue her?” Woohyun asked as he stopped feeling sadness to feel proud of his father, at least he saved his the teacher, no?

“I brought her to the hospital, this explains the blood...” Myungsoo tried to say but he was interrupted.

“Is she ok?” Sunggyu dared to ask with a fearful tone.

Myungsoo glanced at his son and the boy seemed anxious to hear his answer but Myungsoo couldn't stay looking at him too much because he felt a whirl of emotions appearing and weighing in his heart. “I-I don't know.” He confessed with his voice quivering while he balled his free hand into a fist and held Sungyeol hand with too much force.

“Myungsoo...” Sungyeol hissed with the force the said guy was putting.

“But, hyung, you brought her to the hospital, no?” Sunggyu insisted as Woohyun placed his small hands over his father's hands.

“She is going to be fine, right?” The youngest boy asked with hope on his tone.

“I don't know.” Myungsoo pulled both his hands back and got up. “You can leave everything there, I'll wash everything tomorrow. Woohyun, go to bed, it's past your bedtime.” Woohyun was about to say something but Myungsoo didn't wait for it because he turned around and left the table in the direction of his room only to close his door.

The boy became a little sad that his father acted that way, practically ignoring him, he had never acted that way before like, he couldn't stay in Woohyun's presence. Meanwhile Sunggyu looked at Sungyeol with a puzzled expression, he definitely didn't know what to do.

“Boys...” The elder started and Woohyun produced a lone tear that fell from his eyes.

“He never avoided my eyes before, he never took his hands out of mine like this...” Woohyun mumbled hurt. “Why he scolded me, what did I do?”

“Nothing Woohyunnie, whatever this is, it isn't your fault.” Sunggyu tried to calm his friend with a hug.

“Sunggyu is right, it isn't your fault.” Sungyeol added. “You know your father even better than we do but even I know he was acting weird. But Sunggyu is right, it isn't your fault. You're probably hurt but I'm sure it isn't your fault and Myungsoo didn't mean to hurt you.'

“But he...” Woohyun was ready to argue but Sungyeol interrupted.

“I know, I know. Let's do it like this, you and Sunggyu go change into your pajamas and sleep, and I'll explain your lack of homework to Dongwoo hyung tomorrow, then I will go nag at your dad until he explains his behavior to me and then I'll convince him to talk to you and apologize in the morning, how about that?”

Woohyun seemed distrustful so Sunggyu decided to help a little. “Sungyeol hyung knows how to nag.” He confirmed.

“But hyung won't be scary, right?” The youngest asked.

“No~! I mean, yes, if I have to talk some sense in him, but don't worry, we will not fight, nothing will change and we won't stop being friends ok?” Sungyeol tried to use an assuring tone that he didn't know if it would work. Meanwhile, Woohyun squinted his eyes a bit while a pout was evident in his lips but then he looked down at his hands and whispered a sad 'ok'. “Good, Sunggyu, stay with him and do whatever Sungjong did last year to make you feel better while I talk to his dad. This will probably will take some time so I might sleep on the couch later.”

Sunggyu nodded and made a messy salute because mission given was mission accomplished, he was sure he would take care of his best friend well because he was sure Myungsoo was taking good care of his brother and making him such an enjoyable person.

The elder accompanied the kids towards Woohyun room and as soon as they closed the door Sungyeol moved towards his boyfriend room and opened the door without hesitation only to find Myungsoo sitting on his bed practically curled up in a ball.

“Myungsoo?” He called and the said guy turned to him only to show a face full of shed tears. Sungyeol was kinda confused as to why so many tears were coming out of his boyfriend, he definitely didn't know what to do but the one thing he knew: there was more to the story Myungsoo told them a few minutes prior. He sat beside his boyfriend and caressed his face softly and then asked in a soft tone. “I left Woohyun with Sunggyu so he probably won't interrupt us, is there anything more you want to tell me?”

Myungsoo took two deep intakes of air and promptly started talking. “I took that long to return home because her husband took some time to come, so I stayed in the hospital but when I was about to go home one doctor came out to explain things and ask about a procedure...” He sniffed then looked at Sungyeol with a pair of eyes full of pain and spoke with a voice full of sadness. “Hyung, she had the same thing that Jihyun had.”

“Gosh.” Sungyeol ended up saying before hugging his boyfriend, he had no idea what health problem Jihyun had in the past, but if it killed Woohyun sister and Jihyun herself because of it, he was sure the situation was pretty serious.

“Hyung, what will I do if things don't work?” Myungsoo ended up asking brokenly as he hugged Sungyeol for dear life.

“Why are you asking me this?” Sungyeol asked in confusion.

“What if I failed again?”

“ _I want to go! I don't want to stay home anymore.” Jihyun whined as she watched Myungsoo stuff a towel in a bag._

“ _No, Ji, you have to rest.” He turned to look at her as he zipped his bag then dropped on the ground to sit beside her in their bed and caress her hair. “ Come on think about yourself and the babies, if you attend my match someone might hit your belly and we don't want to accelerate things more than what we already doing it. You know they are getting too big, you only have to endure one more month and they will be born.”_

“ _I know, I know.” Jihyun agreed although a single tear fell from her eyes that she was quick to wipe. “It's just... I'm deeply bored, I need to see people.”_

“ _I know, I know what you feel, and I know it sucks, but it's not like we are keeping you inside the house because we want to lock you up, we are trying to protect you, you know the doctor said there was a lot of risk in your pregnancy and that you needed to rest until the delivery. You did good till now, there is only a bit more to go...” Myungsoo tried to talk some sense in the girl as softly as he could but was interrupted by a knock on the door._

“ _Hyung, mom said you're gonna get late.” Moonsoo said as he looked from one to the other, wondering if interrupted something._

“ _I have to go now, will you be a good girl and behave?” She made a face. “Come on, it's two hours tops, I'll return soon.” The girl sighed but nodded._

“ _But promise you'll beat the ass out of the other team and make a lot of 3-points.” The girl said and Myungsoo chuckled as he got up to get his bag._

“ _At least 9 points for each of you.” He guaranteed as he walked back to her._

“ _You better.” The girl half snorted and Myungsoo smiled before placing a tender kiss on her head._

“ _See you soon, Ji.” His eyes dropped to her big belly and he placed his hand there. “ Soohyunnie and Woohyunnie, behave, don't trouble mommy while I'm away ok?” Jihyun held a smile, it was always endearing to see Myungsoo act like a dad. It was kinda wrong because of all the lies they kept telling but at the same time it was such a genuine love, Myungsoo loved the kids as if they were really his, and at this point she couldn't imagine anyone else being the father of her kids._

“ _See you soon.” Jihyun retorted in a tone that urged him to go and Myungsoo could only smile sheepishly before he ran out of the room having Moonsoo in his toll._

_Jihyun sighed deeply. It was a common thing for students to hate school but being forced to stay home, doing nothing and not interacting with people, sucked too and now that that continued when school began again it left her a little jealous that Myungsoo could actually still go to school despite all._

_School had barely started and the basketball team of their school was going to play against the team of the nearby school so they could raise some money to donate somewhere – Jihyun didn't even pay attention to the explanation Myungsoo gave her about that – but he was going to play and be supported by Moonsoo while she would stay at home accompanied by Myungsoo's parents. Half an hour after the two brothers left home, Bumsoo and Sonmi entered Jihyun room._

“ _Ji, do you want to stay outside for a bit? I can carry you there as Sonmi prepares something for us to eat.”_

“ _I can make that snack of mixed fruits that you love.” Sonmi added with a smile._

_The girl avoided their eyes. “I don't want to give you more trouble than I'm already giving.”_

“ _You're not a trouble dear, we love you.” Sonmi said as she approached the girl and caressed her hair tenderly. ”Before you married Myungsoo you were already like a daughter to us so don't keep saying these things.”_

“ _Besides you're not a prisoner, you have to rest, yes, but that doesn't mean you shouldn't see the sun too. Come on, it will be good for you.” Bumsoo insisted._

_The girl forced a smile and nodded in agreement, at least that way she could feel the breeze and the afternoon sun on her skin, maybe she also could lessen the stuffed feeling she was having since the school year ended last semester._

_While Bumsoo grabbed Jihyun on his arms to bring her outside, Sonmi skipped to the kitchen to cook something, but once Myungsoo's father put her in a chair on the garden he noticed it was kind of windy._

“ _I'll grab a cardigan for you, don't move.” He ordered and left the girl alone for a minute._

_Jihyun eyes wandered a bit but soon found something that caught her interest. A few feet away there was the swings Bumsoo had made for his children and her a few years back. The knot had undone since she and Moonsoo forced too much weight on it but maybe if she tied again and sat alone..._

_She got up and walked the small distance towards the swing, thrilled with the idea of having a tiny bit of fun in it, then tied the rope on the board before sitting on it. She tried swinging a little and everything seemed fine so she tried again, putting more effort into it. Unaware of what Jihyun was doing in the garden, Bumsoo searched for a bit and once he got the cardigan, he stopped by the kitchen to take a bowl of cut fruits for her._

_Everything happened too fast and at the same time, the scene would be engraved in the older Kim as if it had happened in slow motion. Once he stepped foot outside he couldn't even complain about Jihyun playing on the swings (let alone the height she was going for) when one of the ropes literally broke in the middle and Jihyun slid to fall on one of her sides._

“ _JIHYUN!” He yelled and dropped everything on the ground to approach the girl that hissed in pain. As soon as he got close to her, he noticed a deep red stain appearing on the light blue pajamas. “Crap!” He hissed once he squatted beside her._

“ _Oppa, I heard a scream... Jihyun!” Myungsoo mother panicked once she registered the situation where Bumsoo was preparing to take the girl in his arms._

“ _Sonmi, car keys, we need to take her to the hospital.” Bumsoo ordered and Sonmi started running nervously to do what she was told._

_\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Moonsoo smiled happily as he watched his brother celebrate another 3 point score with a few high fives before they resumed the match. The other team must have trained during the break and stealing the ball was currently kinda hard, but at least they were doing things right every time they had the ball and Myungsoo alone managed to score enough points from distance to keep his promise to Jihyun._

_The young boy was about to take a picture from the score to send to his sister in law when the phone rang in his hands, it was his mother._

“ _Hello?” He picked up the call as he pressed a finger against his other ear in an attempt to focus on what his mother would say._

“ _Moonsoo, quickly, get your brother and come to XXXXXX hospital, Jihyun had an accident and...”_

“ _What? Wait, mom, I can't hear you...” The boy said as he tried to walk to a less noisy place._

“ _Moonsoo, get your brother, Jihyun had an accident and we...” Sonmi started over again and Moonsoo still could get the message but now that he managed to leave the basketball court he would probably hear better._

“ _Mom, can you please repeat? I think I can understand now.”_

“ _JIHYUN IS IN XXXXXXXXXXX HOSPITAL BLEEDING, GET YOUR BROTHER HERE FAST, THE BABIES ARE IN DANGER!” Sonmi yelled on the phone only for the boy's eyes practically pop out._

“ _Oh my god.” He whispered in the phone but didn't even bother saying anything more and ran inside the court and try to get his brother attention. “Myungsoo hyung! Myungsoo hyung!” He yelled through the court nervously as he tried to move his arms to get his brother attention, but the older boy was too concentrated getting rid of a player of the other team and shooting the ball towards the basket again._

_Myungsoo scored his 30 points that day and once he was returning to his original position he noticed Moonsoo waving to he tried to get close enough to his brother though he still had to keep his eyes on the game._

“ _Hyung, it's noona, she is in the hospital, the babies are in danger!” The boy shouted and by the way Myungsoo turned around to look at him with big scared eyes, he knew his brother heard him just fine. “We have to go there fast!” The younger urged._

_Myungsoo didn't reply to his brother, he turned around and started running to the other side of the court. A player from his team threw the ball his way but Myungsoo could only dodge it before he reached the coach._

“ _Coach!” He called as people started to whisper in confusion and a player on the other team approached the sideline to get the ball in the game again._

“ _Myungsoo what you just did? You could have scored again, go back to your place...” The coach was about to scold Myungsoo but the boy grabbed his coach by the collar._

“ _Replace me! Now!” Myungsoo said in desperation as his brother tried to get close to them._

“ _What? Are you crazy?” The coach tried to make the boy let go and the judge noticed something wasn't right so he tried to approach the two while making a gesture for the other player not to throw the ball in the game again._

“ _It's an emergency, replace me!” Myungsoo begged._

“ _Myungsoo, you're our ace, you're irreplaceable.” The coached took Myungsoo's hands from his collar by force. “Go back to the game, whatever this is we can solve later.”_

“ _Hey, what's the matter?” The referee asked looking from one another and placing an arm between the two because he definitely didn't know what was happening._

“ _Hyung, quickly.” Moonsoo urged as he finally reached where his brother was._

“ _Fuck this, my wife is in the hospital, my children are in danger, I can't wait!” Myungsoo barked._

“ _What?” Both the coach and the referee asked as some players that had been crowding them gasped in shock. Myungsoo ran past them to jump the small fence that separated him from his brother. He couldn't care more if the rest of the world knew or believed the rumors, he promised to take care of Jihyun and he would._

_\------------------------------------------------------------------_

“ _Mom! Dad!” Myungsoo arrived at the hospital running desperately with his brother in toll only to find a doctor talking to his parents. The expression of the doctor was sad and Bumsoo was hugging Sonmi that had her head resting on his chest. “What happened? What happened to Ji?”_

“ _Is this the kid's father?” The doctor asked and Bumsoo nodded._

“ _Myungsoo, Ji fell from the swings...” Sonmi started explaining as she took her oldest son hand while the youngest started to get pale beside him._

“ _What?” Myungsoo gasped shocked. “I don't understand she was supposed to rest, what she was doing...”_

“ _We thought she should take some air so we took her to the garden but it was cold and I entered the house to get her a cardigan and when I came back...”_

“ _No... no...” Myungsoo started chanting in denial and then the doctor started to explain her current condition._

“ _She arrived here bleeding and in intense pain, and giving her medical records and the trauma she had, it was a given she would have a placental abruption, do you know what that is?” The doctor asked softly but Myungsoo eyes were already producing multiple tears while Moonsoo just let himself fall on the ground with the news._

“ _How is she? How are the twins doing? You're gonna help them, right?” Myungsoo let his mother hand go to try to grab the doctor's and plead. “Please help her, please help my children, please!”_

_The doctor threw a look at his parents and took a deep breath. “We had to induce the twins birth because the situation was pretty bad and every second that passed they had less oxygen and fewer nutrients, Jihyun survived the procedure but will need some blood transfusions and be monitored closely, she is currently fighting for her life.”_

“ _And the babies?” He asked eagerly with hope in his eyes but when the doctor continued his speech that soon faded._

“ _The twins were in a position in which the girl suffered more from the trauma, so her placenta was the most abrupt between the two.” Myungsoo gulped hard with that statement, he knew that that could cause so the grave tone of the doctor already made him shiver and tears fall from his eyes. “By the time we finished the procedure, the girl wasn't alive anymore but we managed to save the boy and...”_

_Myungsoo started shaking his head as the doctor voice faded in his ears and he cried but once he started to hear 'I'm sorry' coming from his parents he knew what he just heard was true._

“ _No! No! SOOHYUNNIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!” He screamed in pain in the middle of the hospital, knowing fully well that he failed at the promise he made with his friend. He couldn't protect her, he couldn't protect her baby girl, he wasn't even there when Jihyun needed him the most, he totally and utterly failed them._

“You didn't fail Jihyun back then, you didn't know what was going to happen.” Sungyeol said as he hugged his boyfriend.

“That can't be an excuse!” Myungsoo said as he pulled back.

“It isn't an excuse!” Sungyeol retorted as he grabbed his lover's head and forced the younger to look in his eyes. “When the world turned it's back on her you were the one that gave her yousr, and your parents, hands. You gave her more than what she expected, you definitely didn't fail her.”

“I know I helped but I should have done more, I should have taken more care of her, maybe if I didn't have accepted to play that match that early ...” Myungsoo disagreed but Sungyeol wasn't going to let him keep this illogical train of thought.

“You're blaming yourself thinking what _you_ could have done differently. Myungsoo you can't keep doing that, even if there was something you could do differently it doesn't mean _she_ would do things differently, maybe if you'd stayed behind you'd be the one witnessing her fall and maybe that would have complicated stuff even more for you.”

Sungyeol caressed his boyfriend face gently as new waves of tears came down Myungsoo's face, then he sighed. “You knew Jihyun was sick and you knew the risks she had during her pregnancy, you told me that yourself, and back then you and your family did what you could, but now... you didn't know your professor had the same kind of problems, there was nothing else you could have done aside taking her to the hospital as soon as you noticed the bleeding.”

“But what if she loses her baby? What if she dies?” Myungsoo asked with the saddest pair of eyes.

“Wait, you don't know how she is doing?” Sungyeol asked surprised.

Myungsoo shook his head sadly. “I stayed till her husband arrived but as soon as the doctor said placental abruption suddenly I couldn't hear anything, my heart felt so heavy and I felt like the air was squeezed out of my lungs so I couldn't stay there anymore. I walked through the streets for a while thinking about nothing and everything at the same time and last thing I noticed I had arrived home and Woohyun was hugging me....”

“No wonder you were acting weird...” Sungyeol mumbled to himself then pulled Myungsoo chin up a bit. “If something bad happens it's not on you...” The elder was about to argue when Myungsoo interrupted.

“But losing a child hurts hyung, it hurts, that left me broken back then and that made me hold on to Woohyun with all I could. That's why we grew up so attached, that's why I can't accept him being taken away from me and that's why I was so relieved today when he hugged me so tightly. And then.... then...” Myungsoo faltered a bit.” “... the next second guilty invaded me because of his sister isn't here and.... and...”

“... and you ended up hurting your son.” Sungyeol completed and Myungsoo halted his words to look shocked so Sungyeol felt like he needed to explain a little more. “ I understand that you're not ok, not only because what happened is dangerous but because it makes you remember an unpleasant memory, but, yes, you hurt Woohyun. While you were so guilty tripped that you couldn't look at him he felt like he wronged you somehow. Though the max the kid did was sit in a corner and cry desperately as he waited for you to come home.”

Myungsoo looked down at his hands sort of ashamed. “I didn't mean to hurt him.”

“I know but...” Sungyeol sighed and placed his hands on top of his lovers. “Tomorrow is another day so just talk to him, ok? I know I'm not the best person to give you advise, but logically speaking, if you want to come out with the truth someday you shouldn't screw your relationship with him over something else or everything will be worse.”

“You're fine.” Myungsoo laid in bed and sighed in agreement. “And you're right.”

Sungyeol laid beside Myungsoo then hesitated for a second before he voiced another concern. “Maybe I am, I don't know, the only thing I'm sure now is that despite whatever turn the health situation of your professor takes one thing remains the same.”

“What?” Myungsoo raised an eyebrow once he heard that.

“She won't be able to help you till the end of the semester, you need to find another professor to help you because this one can't do that from a hospital bed.” Myungsoo let out a frustrated sigh after that because he knew his lover was right. “ASAP, Myungsoo.”

“You're right, I'll explain the situation to Hoya hyung and tomorrow I'll drop by the university to talk to the head of my department about it, after I talk things out with Woohyun and you take him to school, of course.”

“No, I mean, can you take the kids to school this week? You can have my car.” Sungyeol suggested.

“Won't you need it to go to work?” Myungsoo asked.

“No, I managed to get a break from everything this week.” Sungyeol said then turned his head to look at his boyfriend as Myungsoo looked at him with an expression of confusion. “They set my presentation date, I need to prepare.”

“Really? That's great. At least one of us got some good news today, when is it gonna be?”

“Friday, 5 PM.” Sungyeol said with some apprehension.

“This Friday?” Myungsoo gasped. “That's too close.”

“Yeah, but I can make it.” Sungyeol said confidently but then added something with hesitation. “You need to pull yourself together and hang on this week so I won't be worried about you and you keep an eye on the kids so I can concentrate, do you think you can do that for all of us?”

“I guess I need to.” Myungsoo sighed.

“Sorry to ask your help when you're not in a good moment.” Sungyeol said with a bit of guilt.

“No, it's ok, I was freaking out but I should pull myself together, if I take care of the boys this week I'll be able to make up with Woohyun and that will make me not think about all the problems that are happening at the moment.” Myungsoo sighed as he looked at the ceiling and Sungyeol did the same.

“Sorry still.” Sungyeol said guiltily.

“It's fine, let's do this.” Myungsoo raised his fist in the air.

“Fighting.” Sungyeol said as he bumped fists with his lover, though he knew both of them were somehow dispirited in one way or another.

_______________________________________________________________

Tuesday morning was different from usual. Sungyeol woke up from Myungsoo bed only to notice there was noise on the kitchen, but as he was about to move there to help his lover, he bumped with Woohyun and Sunggyu also coming out of their room.

“Hyung, did you talk to Myungsoo hyung?” Sunggyu asked.

“You slept in daddy's room alone with him?” Woohyun asked with squinted eyes right after and Sungyeol felt a lump forming in his throat, fuck, Woohyun wasn't supposed to put some pieces of this puzzle together but well, he didn't need to give the boy more pieces of the puzzle as he did every day.

“We talked until we fell asleep.” Sungyeol said stiffly and Woohyun seemed to accept that answer with ease so he continued. “He said he would be apologizing and explaining a few things to you soon.”

Woohyun face was about to light up when Myungsoo cleared his throat to announce his presence so everyone looked at him.

“Guys, can you give Woohyun and me a moment?”

“Sure, sure, Sunggyu and I were just leaving, he has to bathe and get ready for school.” Sungyeol said and walked towards his brother to get him by the hand, he was glad he got asked to flee the scene.

“But... But...” Sunggyu tried to argue but Sungyeol proceeded to pull Sunggyu towards the door.

“Hyung will be super busy so I need you to sleep here for three days, you need to pack a bag too.” Sungyeol announced and Sunggyu opened a thousand-watts pleased smile (before he even registered he should feel upset for being ditched) while Woohyun looked at the pair closing the door and then at his father, he liked that idea but he was a little confused.

Aside from asking Sungyeol to come back with some juice, Myungsoo didn't lose time to talk with his son. “Namu, can daddy have a serious talk with you?”

The boy looked at his dad suspiciously but nodded so Myungsoo took him by the hand and lead them towards the couch and once Woohyun sat on it he sat across the boy on the ground. He sighed deeply as he searched in his head for the rights words but decided to just go with the flow and get done with it.

“Namu-ah, you know that daddy loves you right?” Myungsoo asked softly but Woohyun started to feel nervous as if his father was pacifying him before dropping a bomb.

“Are we moving back to Incheon?” The boy asked in apprehension and, honestly, a bit of fear.

“No, that's not it.” The elder assured but Woohyun kept looking at him skeptically. “It's about yesterday. Sungyeol hyung told me I hurt your feelings so I think we need to talk about that a bit.” Woohyun nodded carefully. “I want to apologize to you for arriving late and hurting you with my words and actions even though I didn't mean it that way, I just... I'm very sorry I hurt your feelings when you did nothing wrong. I want you to know that I regret that deeply.”

“But if I didn't do anything wrong why you scolded me? Why you were so cold?”

“I didn't mean to.” Myungsoo insisted. “I was very upset yesterday and I just needed to be on my own, I swear I didn't mean to hurt you, can you forgive me?”

“Why were you upset? Why didn't you tell me? You said you wouldn't hide things from me!” The boy said upset.

“I'm sorry ok? I didn't mean to hide anything, but yesterday I was in shock, I needed to understand a few things better before talking to you so, if you want to, I can explain things better now.” Myungsoo vowed.

“You didn't tell Sungyeol hyung too?” Woohyun dared to ask.

“He just nagged until I fell asleep.” Myungsoo lied because it wasn't like Woohyun would discover this one and the boy accepted that answer with a nod so Myungsoo elaborated a little more. “For you to understand I need to talk about your mother, do you think you can handle?”

“Yes!” The boy said with conviction.

“Do you know how she died Namu?”

“She was sick.” Woohyun said as he thought about it, wasn't that the truth?

“Yes, but that's a simple explanation, there is more to it.” Myungsoo said and held his breath as Woohyun gasped but he didn't seem to take that badly so he continued. “Your mom became very sick when you and Soohyunnie were in her belly, you remember I told that right? That she couldn't go to school and needed to rest all the time?”

“She didn't like it.” Woohyun added because by now he already had read most of her diary.

“Definitely, because your mom like to move, so having to rest all the time was hard for her.” Myungsoo agreed before he continued. “One day I had to go to a basketball match and I left your mom with grandpa and grandma and they decided to take her to the garden so she could take some air.” He stopped to gulp a lump formed in his throat then tried to not become emotional. “ The swings were broken by then but she tried to fix when my parents weren't looking so she could play on it but the rope... the rope broke and she fell on the ground.”

“She fell?” Woohyun gasped shocked.

“She did, and because her health was already not the best, she started to bleed. ” The young dad said and Woohyun eyes were already round and sad. “When my mom and dad took her to the hospital, the doctors took you and Soohyunnie out of your mommy's belly in the hopes it would save you all. Soohynnie received all the impact from the fall and didn't make it, and because you were hiding behind her, you were able to be fine after a month of struggling and, as you already know, your mom became too weak and went to heaven.”

Woohyun looked at his lap and played with his fingers sadly so his dad took the opportunity to continue even though now he didn't knew how. “Yesterday... aside the fall, what happened to my teacher was exactly the same thing that happened to your mom so I remembered everything I felt back then...” “Woohyun dared to look at his father but he didn't even need to search for the truth in his father eyes.

“When I came home I saw you and suddenly I felt relieved that you were still here with me, but then I also remembered Soohyunnie and your mom so I felt guilty and ashamed I couldn't do anything more to help them so I couldn't look at your eyes and...” Myungsoo halted his words when Woohyun slid to his lap and hugged his neck.

“Don't feel bad, please, I'm here.” Woohyun begged then added almost in a whisper. “You shouldn't feel bad, mom wouldn't like to see us sad all the time.”

Myungsoo hugged his son and stretched his lips in a smile because surely Jihyun would say things like that, she didn't like to be a burden to anyone, but at the same time, he felt a big weight removed from his heart. To think he blamed himself for all those years, thinking he prevented his son from having his mother and sister around, when the truth was that, albeit missing them in his life, the boy never blamed him. If only he knew this earlier...

“I love you.” He said in Woohyun ears.

“I love you too, daddy, you're the best daddy in the world.” The boy replied but didn't move.

“I love you.” Myungsoo repeated.

“I know.” This time Woohyun giggled and turned his head to place a kiss on his dad's cheeks only to pull away. “I have to get ready for school, Sungyeol hyung is going to be here soon.”

Myungsoo smiled at his son and decided to tease him. “Aren't you liking Sungyeol hyung too much that you only want him to take you to school? I can't take you there anymore?"

“You will take me to school?” Woohyun asked with hope and forgetting completely about everything from the night before till this morning.

Myungsoo nodded only for Woohyun to hug him tightly, tell him again that he was the best daddy in the world, get up and run towards the bathroom blabbing something about how they would show their love in everyone's face or something the elder couldn't understand.

 


	60. Unexpected solution, surprise and problems.

 

Myungsoo was a bit surprised to find out that some kids (Mingyu, you again!) were trying to tease Woohyun saying that he wasn't loved by his father anymore but once he entered the school with his son, they saw for themselves his and Woohyun unchanging chemistry and the young boy couldn't feel happier. He wondered why the boy didn't say anything home (not even Sunggyu commented about it), but Dongwoo explained that Woohyun wasn't bothered by these things because he was super confident on the relationship he had with his father and that made Myungsoo all warm and fuzzy inside.

After that, Myungsoo visited his college but couldn't get any resolution for his problem and the university seemed to know less about his professor health than him. After a talk with the head of his department, he discovered that not only other students that were advised by professor Kim were assigned to other advisers (a thing that made them burdened), he was the only one studying a specific thing that the others didn't know how to help him with, which meant he was currently stuck and would have no help.

Seeing the despair in Myungsoo's face, the head of his department told him to continue working on his project while he searched around the campus someone that could help him finish his project and he would get informed about everything through email later. Myungsoo sighed after hearing that - as if this was the easiest thing to do - he couldn't even talk with Sungyeol about it because his lover was taking his time to prepare his presentation.

In the end, he decided to focus on the kids and while he couldn't move on with the textual part of his project he decided to select and edit some pictures he already had and he proceeded to do that after the kids were asleep.

When Friday came, everything was kinda settled in a way. Myungsoo had progressed a little with a different part of his project and he and Hoya sped up as much as they could so they could go to the university to watch Sungyeol presentation.

Once they arrived in college, they bumped with Chanyeol and Dara sill in the parking lot, and after an uncomfortable greeting (from Hoya's and Myungsoo's parts) they discovered through Dara that there was a lot of people that wanted to watch Sungyeol presentation and that they should hurry to find a seat. Both work partners sighed and accepted to go together because they didn't know their way around Sungyeol department that well so they wouldn't refuse help.

As they walked, and Chanyeol pestered Hoya with questions, Hoya was explaining that if he hadn't dropped college he would be Myungsoo's sunbae since he entered the Arts department a year before him, when Myungsoo phone beeped with a new email. He quickly tapped the screen to read it and when he did he had to stop everyone.

“Guys, I have a problem.” He said and the other three furrowed his brows. “I received an email from my department saying I was assigned to a new adviser to help me with my project...”

Hoya winced because he knew Myungsoo had briefly talked about that problem earlier in the week and he knew the importance of it but Chanyeol looked at him in disbelief.

“You won't be there for hyung?”

“Chany!” Dara scolded her younger boyfriend with her elbow and although Myungsoo replied his question the basketball player looked at Hoya for help.

“I want to be there for him, but it would be better if I dropped by my department to get at least the email of the person that's going to help me because I'm kind of desperate right now.” Myungsoo admitted only for Chanyeol to sigh, he knew desperation when he saw it.

“I think you should go.” Hoya told him. “Sungyeol would be happy if you were there but he would feel bad if he knew you could solve your problem but decided to watch him, so go and explain to him.”

“No, no, no.” Chanyeol shook his head, he wouldn't let it go that easy if Sungyeol liked this dude he was sure he would keep that guy in line this time since he wasn't able to do that with Sungyeol past lover because he didn't know him. “If you need information, get and come back to watch him at the end of his presentation. I know you won't understand a thing, I barely understand too, but hyung slays and you should see it. He'll definitely like if you watch at least a little.”

Having a green light from Hoya, that had nodded in agreement, and somehow a positive reply from Chanyeol, Myungsoo smiled thankfully at them. “I'll come back soon.”

“When you finish it, text me so I can give you instructions on how to find us.”Hoya said.

“And we'll save you a seat.” Dara offered.

“But don't take long, Sungyeol hyung is fast at these kinds of things.” Chanyeol advised before the youngest of them ran for his department.

It didn't take long for the three enter the room Sungyeol was at and were kind of surprised to see a lot of people there. Chanyeol greeted some comfortably, they were his hoobaes or his classmates, and Dara greeted some because they were her classmates, but there was a bunch of older people that both of them didn't know who they were. Hoya was kinda flabbergasted because Sungyeol always said he was in the unpopular side but he guessed that maybe the crowd gathered because of the subject of Sungyeol presentation and not because of him.

Hoya spotted Sungjong in the crowd, with his boyfriend beside him, they were saving seats and, as he instructed Chanyeol and Dara to go find a seat near them he ran to talk to Sungyeol before the rest could settle.

“Sungyeol!”

“Hyung, you came!” Sungyeol said kind of surprised and then he searched the crowd, looking for his boyfriend.

“Sorry, something came up for Myungsoo at the last minute.”

“Is Woohyun fine?” Sungyeol asked worriedly, his heart beating fast with the possibility of something happened to the boy.

“No, it's nothing related to Woohyun, but it seems like he was assigned to a new adviser so he ran to his department to check if that was true, he will come back as soon as he can.” Hoya explained. “It shouldn't take long.”

“You almost gave me a fright, man!” Sungyeol breathed out in relief then smiled at his cousin. “Go sit with Sungjong and Moonsoo over there, I should begin my presentation any moment.”

“Dinner later?” The elder asked as he started to move backward.

“Of course, after we pick the kids up.” Sungyeol confirmed as he watched a group of professors finally sit down to start everything.

Hoya sat behind Moonsoo and left the chair beside Sungjong for Myungsoo and soon after that Sungyeol was already cleaning his throat to start talking. He adjusted himself a bit to, of course, doze off, he knew Sungyeol would explain in complexity beyond his basic knowledge on the subject and he wanted to catch up with sleep a bit. Meanwhile, Myungsoo arrived at his department gasping for air.

“I.... received... an email... about...” He tried to speak with the receptionist between gasps for air.

“Myungsoo-shi, please take some water.” The receptionist offered but Myungsoo shook his head.

“I'm... in a hurry.” He dismissed but the girl shook her head a him and pushed a cup of water in his hands.

“Drink it, I'm gonna call professor Oh.” She said then moved towards a door but before she could knock she looked back at him and said. “I heard Professor Kim and her baby will survive.” She winked at him and Myungsoo felt so relieved at that that he briefly forgot everything and just smiled widely. Next thing he knew Professor Oh was right in front of him.

“Myungsoo-shi?” The guy called and Myungsoo managed to focus on him. “I didn't expect to see you so soon despite the good news I have for you.”

“I was within… college grounds so I ran...” Myungsoo said but felt his mouth become dry then paused to drink water and the professor in front of him took the opportunity to interrupt him.

“I see.” The guy chuckled briefly. “Look, before we talk about your situation, I wanted to tell you that Professor Kim husband called us in the morning and said you took professor Kim to the hospital just in time and if it weren't for you their chances would be considerably smaller so he asked me to pass his thanks.”

“I...” Myungsoo couldn't even talk, he was just too happy with the news, he could only smile widely feeling like he did something right and that he managed to save both mother and baby.

Professor Oh smiled at his happiness, probably finding endearing because he must have been feeling like a hero, but cleared his throat for him to pay attention. “Now, let me explain you something else.”

“Yes, I mean, did you find another professor to help me, sir?” Myungsoo asked.

“It was difficult.” The guy confessed. “With Professor Kim situation all the professors became burdened and it is not like they understand much of what you've been studying too. I had to dig on professor Kim publications a little and I found out that every time she publishes about this she writes papers together with another person and thankfully the woman is employed here.”

Myungsoo looked confused so the other continued explaining. “Her name is Song Hyekyo and she teaches Modern Literature though she has a background in communications too, therefore she would be able to help. I talked to her and she said she already has her hands full because another professor retired on her department.” The guy face looked grave so Myungsoo felt like his hopes were thrown out of the window.

“What am I going to do?” He said in desperation.

“Hey, calm down, she said she knows another person that can help you as much as her because he studies the same thing for a long time, though not applied to photography. ”

“Ok, where I can find him or her? How can I talk to them? Did she give you an email?”

“No, she said to tell you to come by her office anytime on Monday so she can introduce you two but I see in your face that you are desperate so let's try calling her office and asking if she can meet now, maybe you can get his/her email today right?” The guy said as he moved to a phone and Myungsoo could only nod away.

“Thank you for helping me.”

“Nah, it's my job.” The guy said and then starting talking on the phone. “Is it from Language department? Yes, I need you to transfer my call to Professor Song Hyekyo office...” As the guy heard what the person on the line had to say, he looked at Myungsoo then he covered the phone and spoke directly to him. “It seems like she is very busy at the moment and it is not in her office but the receptionist says that if you can wait for her to finish whatever she is doing, maybe you can still talk to her today.”

“Yes, I can wait, will it take long?” He asked half in desperation and half in the hopes that he could go back to where he was heading to, watch the end of Sungyeol presentation and then have his lover leading the way to wherever professor Song was.

“Will take long? You don't know? Oh ok.” The guy quickly got a pen and a paper and started writing things down on a paper. “Thank you.” The guy then turned to Myungsoo and smiled as he pushed a paper on his hands. “She is here evaluating a student so if you can wait you should talk to her to speed up things a bit, I talked to her directly about you yesterday so when you introduce yourself she will know what to do ok?”

“Thank you, thank you.” Myungsoo bowed a couple of times before he darted off from his department in direction of Sungyeol's.

Once he arrived in Sungyeol's department he didn't know where to go but then he remembered Chanyeol was in Hoya's company so he could ask for directions right? He quickly tapped a message, apologizing for taking long and explaining briefly the situation, and shortly after he was surprised to discover they were in the same room as he was supposed to find this professor and a second later he received instructions on how to get there.

Myungsoo sighed in relief that he would probably kill two birds with just one stone as Professor Song must be participating in Sungyeol evaluation, he would only need to greet his lover and ask to be introduced, after that he believed things would go smoothly for everyone and they would probably have a lot to celebrate today.

There was a small window glass on the door and he briefly searched for his boss in the crowd (gosh, there was a crowd for Sungyeol?), sitting beside Chanyeol and Dara and behind Moonsoo (?) and Sungjong, that had a free seat beside him. With one deep breath, he opened the door carefully to not hinder Sungyeol presentation and darted as silent as he could to seat beside his brother in law.

Sungyeol paused briefly and contained a happy smile once he saw Myungsoo entering the premises but a second later he started talking again and Sungjong took that opportunity to whisper to his brother in law.

“Hyung, did you solve your problem?” Sungjong whispered as Myungsoo made two thumbs up for his lover.

“Not yet, but the person I'm supposed to talk to is here, I think Sungyeol hyung can introduce me to her later.” Myungsoo explained and that managed to make Sungjong surprised for a second before he turned his attention to what Sungyeol was explaining.

Five minutes into it he could see from his peripheral vision that Moonsoo was already playing a game on his phone and Sungjong seemed to be failing at following what Sungyeol was talking about. Hoya seemed to be squinting his eyes at Sungyeol (Myungsoo thought he was sleeping) while the couple of friends were paying a lot of attention while writing down a few notes. There were people that also took notes but seemed a bit desperate because they didn't seem to be understanding, there was a small group of people that seemed happy and proud but it seemed like there was a larger group angered. As for him, Myungsoo could only understand half of what Sungyeol was talking about... different kinds of narratives interested him but he didn't know much about modern Literature because he hadn't time to read books for adults that often.

“... and that concludes my presentation, I'm open to critics and questions now.” Sungyeol suddenly said and Myungsoo thought he was done, but a bunch of questions and critics were thrown at him, but the taller dealt with easy, calmly explained a few things more and even rebutted criticism elegantly.

“Hyung is slaying this so hard, he is totally gonna get the highest mark.” Myungsoo could hear Chanyeol whispering and the next second he could hear movement from Hoya, that might have wakened.

“And, oh, no one expected that.” Myungsoo heard Dara say with giggle right after.

Myungsoo frowned at their comments then smiled to himself, proud of his boyfriend. He knew Sungyeol didn't have the same problems as him but with the number of things he needed to do, he sure worked hard to be able to do everything and improve his relationship with his brothers so he totally deserved to be recognized.

He paid attention as a bunch of people in the first row got closer and whispered towards each other while Sungyeol waited for whatever they decided to say very confidently. Once they met eyes they smiled towards each other lovingly though soon their moment was stopped as Sungyeol was being addressed.

From what Myungsoo understood, his lover indeed got high marks in his presentation and was hugely complimented on the complexity and details of his studies. As two professors lingered around him, people started to leave the scene and Chanyeol placed his head between Myungsoo and Sungjong to suggest they would greet Sungyeol.

“I knew from the moment I first saw you that you would never disappoint me Sungyeol, I feel like a proud mother now.” The female professor said in glee as they approached.

“Yah, isn't he too big for that?” The male one that seemed her age retorted as Sungyeol smiled in amusement. “You're still going to try for Professor Jeong place, right?.” He asked.

“Yes, I will.” Sungyeol answered as he watched his family, friends, and lover come together so he decided to wrap it up. “Thank you all, I'll take the critics in consideration on my future works and I expect to work with you soon but maybe we should include everyone in the conversation.” He pointed his chin behind them and welcomed the group with a smile. “Hey guys, thank you for coming.”

“Sandara, Chanyeol, I didn't know you guys would come. You came to learn something?” The male professor asked.

“We always learn something, but we came to show our support, he has been giving us some help behind the scenes.” Sandara explained.

“Exactly besides, Sungyeol hyung is like an older brother to me.” Chanyeol smiled confidently.

“Over my dead body.” Sungjong huffed but got his ribs elbowed by Hoya and Moonsoo. “What? This guy is annoying!”

“Hey!” Sungyeol moved his loving eyes from Myungsoo and hardened them to aim them at Sungjong for him to behave. “Guys these are the professors that helped me out through my academic journey, Jongki hyung and Hyekyo noona.”

“Hyekyo?” Myungsoo mumbled though nobody paid attention to him.

“Finally you dropped a bit of your formality.” Hyekyo said with a smile.

“He should get used.” Jongki offered.

“It's kinda hard to change habits.” Sungyeol playfully glared at both of his professors.

“Who are these that came to greet you?” Hyekyo said as she looked to the others she didn't know.

“Half of them are my family.....” Sungyeol was about to introduce them when he was interrupted by a gasp.

“Your brothers are here?” The woman gasped and looked at them again only to settle her eyes on Sungjong. “You must be Sungjong.”

“Yeah, the middle brother.” Sungjong forced an awkward smile.

“You look a lot like each other.” Jongki said as he looked from one brother to the other.

“I'm sure the similarities end there.” Sungjong sighed.

“Don't say things like that, you’re not dumb.” Sungyeol slightly scolded.

“You talk as if your grades are bad, they aren't.” Moonsoo hugged him too.

“Yeah, don't self deprecate when your brother only boasts about you.” Hyekyo said and Sungjong seemed surprised that his brother talked about him (and good things too), he moved his eyes to Sungyeol for confirmation and the taller nodded proudly.

“Sungjong, is one hell of a hard worker, he is studying Business in Daekyung and he is going places, he is currently writing his first paper.” Sungyeol boasted which warmed Hoya heart, because Sungyeol was being sensible enough to kill Sungjong insecurities in public, and he could wish nothing more for his younger cousin, because he was sure after Sungjong got that fixed he would be able to achieve great things.

“How do you know?” Sungjong gasped and looked from Hoya to Moonsoo, wondering who had told Sungyeol about it but both of them giggled at him and shut their mouths.

“I'm sure it will be a success.” Hyekyo said and looked down searching for the youngest brother, she was dying to meet Sunggyu, the once troublemaker that became a ball of fluff lately.

“I know everything.” Sungyeol wriggled his brows playfully only for Sungjong to make a face despite feeling all fuzzy inside.

“Where is the troublemaker?” Jongki asked as he looked down in search of Sunggyu as well.

“He is in school, if he were here he would be sleeping because of my boring presentation.” Sungyeol said then pointed to Hoya. “This is my cousin Hoya, he is the webtoon artist of Cheese in the Trap, that soon will have a Drama version.”

“You mean oozing admiration, right?” Hoya butted in. “Hey there, thank you for taking care of this guy.” Hoya thanked politely and bowed a bit, being more polite than the rest.

“Ssaems, meet my friends.....” Sungyeol was about to continue but was interrupted only for Myungsoo to open a fond bemused smile at him.

“You've made new friends, our Sungyeol is so changed~” Hyekyo teased.

“You have no idea.” Hoya giggled to himself as he and Sungjong met eyes and Sungyeol ignored the three of them and continued.

“This is Moonsoo, Sungjong's ...” Sungyeol hesitated because he didn't know if the two wanted to be open about their relationship but Sungjong was quick to clarify everything.

“Boyfriend, he is my boyfriend, yes, we're gay.” The younger interjected and while the two professors just greeted warmly.

“And this is Kim Myungsoo...” He pointed to Myungsoo and then reached for his arm to bring him to the front of the other so he could be better seen.

“I knew I knew him from somewhere, our University basketball ace, I didn't know you two knew each other.” Jongki greeted Myungsoo with a handshake.

“Well, we...” He was about to explain their special relationship when he was interrupted by Hyekyo.

“Are you perhaps the one from Arts department that is studying storytelling through photography, right?” The group seemed confused as to why she would ask that question.

“Yes, that's me. Are you by any chance professor Song?” Myungsoo asked happily, he wasn't told her name but if she remembered his name she must be the one he was supposed to talk to.

“Yes!” The woman continued. “ I was expecting to see you on Monday because today I was focusing on Sungyeol presentation.” She said a bit confused.

“I know, but I was coming here either way to support hyung, it was a coincidence.” Myungsoo explained.

“What are you guys talking about?” Sungyeol asked with a feeling of dread in his stomach, as much as he was happy to know Myungsoo managed to solve his problem somehow, there was something in him that told him this wouldn't be good.

“I was told Professor Song would be able to introduce me to someone that can help me.” Myungsoo looked happily at Sungyeol as he explained and Sungyeol could almost feel his dread solidifying in his stomach and weighing him down. He gulped down and thought about all of his commitments, he was finishing a lot of things and he wouldn't be needed to grade the finals and... why this felt so wrong all of a sudden?

“From our department?” Chandara wondered beside them as they accompanied the conversation.

“Oh! Yes! That!” The woman clapped her hands together as her husband frowned at her. “Professor Oh explained why I can't help you right?” She asked and Myungsoo nodded. “Since you are already here we should speed things up.” She looked from Myungsoo to Sungyeol and addressed him much for the taller mortification. “Sungyeol, since the worst part for you passed and Jongki and I are obliged to grade the finals ourselves, why don't you take the chance to pump your curriculum even more and help Myungsoo with the references and methodology part of his project?”

Both Myungsoo and Sungyeol gasped as she said that and while Myungsoo had a delighted expression because really nobody would understand his situation as a whole better than Sungyeol, the taller was looking more and more mortified by the second.

“What?” Sungyeol was able to gather his mind after a second of being judged and almost studied, by the rest of the group that wondered through whispers.

“You actually can?” Myungsoo asked already smiling away in happiness, this, aside convenient, would be so pleasurable because he wouldn't need to decrease the time he spent with his lover or even his son because the boy was ok if it was Sungyeol he was spending time with.

“No, I can't.” Sungyeol managed to mumble although he was almost hyperventilating by then. “I'm not a professor, I don't...”

“You can, external advising is a possibility if the adviser has more titles than the student.” Jongki explained. “And now that you finished your...”

“No, I can't, I can't.” Sungyeol insisted and though that rang some alarms in Myungsoo head, he decided to understand the situation better first before he let himself be consumed by desperation.

“But didn't he just finished college today? Does the university allows him to be my external adviser even if he doesn't have his diploma yet?” He furthered inquired only for everyone but his brother look at him as if he has grown another head.

“Why would you want him to have another diploma?” Dara made a face judging Myungsoo.

“If he doesn't want you, I want you to be my external adviser.” Chanyeol butted in and winked at Sungyeol that just avoided his gaze and looked at the ground.

Sungjong eyes roamed a bit until something dawned on him, Myungsoo was totally lost on this right? “Wait, you don't know?” Sungjong asked in surprise then looked at his cousin, asking with his eyes if that was true and why he hadn't told him.

“I thought it was obvious since the chess match.” Hoya threw his hands in the air as if to say he had nothing to do with it even though people frowned as they didn't understand him. “Maybe there is a misunderstanding somewhere.” He suggested.

“What our chess match has to do with anything? What misunderstanding?” Myungsoo insisted as he wasn't understanding whatever this was and Sungyeol was explaining nothing and just looking at the ground like he was waiting for it to collapse under his feet.

“Wait, he hadn't told you anything about it?” Chanyeol asked only for Myungsoo to look at Sungyeol with inquiring eyes and wait for an explanation because Sungyeol hadn't said anything to him about whatever this was.

“You know everything important there is to know, this was extremely irrelevant and...” Sungyeol tried to explain nervously as Moonsoo scratched his head confusedly.

“How can this be irrelevant in this situation?” Jongki asked as he tried to piece these puzzles together in his head, this it wasn't really a problem for any of them, he didn't know why Sungyeol was freaking out and Myungsoo was looking lost.

“I can try to explain, you see... hyung is really smart and...” Sungjong tried to explain cautiously.

“I know.” Myungsoo said a little confusedly.

“I think you don't. He isn't smart.” Chanyeol said shaking his head. “He is a genius, like MENSA kind of genius, which rock you live under?” He asked only to be elbowed by his girlfriend.

“What?” Moonsoo gasped, and there he was thinking his brother in law was just a commoner.

“He is right.” Sungjong admitted. “Our mom discovered that early so Sungyeol hyung was sent to a special school so he could have a better development....”

“I think this is enough for him to understand, he knows what happened later.” Hoya said as he motioned Myungsoo frozen in place as he looked at Sungyeol in disbelief, meanwhile, the others could only wonder what Hoya was referring.

“Is this true hyung? ” Myungsoo asked cautiously. “So you're really a genius?”

“Of course he is, his IQ is no joke. But Sungyeol works hard as well. He needed to stop studying for two years but he caught up quickly, skipped a few semesters and now he finally managed to finish his Ph.D, hopefully, he will be one of us soon.” Professor Song Hyekyeo said proudly.

“Ph.D...” Myungsoo repeated in disbelief, Sungyeol had now a freaking Ph.D.?

Myungsoo blinked quickly as he processed the information, he wasn't very good in math but he counted in his head how many years a regular person would take to have a Ph.D. and added the two years that Sungyeol didn't study at all and it still didn't seem to match.

All this time he thought they were struggling in a similar situation but, in truth, the elder was academically light-years ahead of him.

Although that left him slightly jealous because he wanted to finish college quickly to have a full-time job to support his son, it was not like that information would change anything between them, though that actually explained why Sungyeol had a lot of correct information on a lot of things (yes, he made some search to confirm it and Sungyeol was always right).

Hyekyo then turned to Sungyeol to try to get him to function. “Myungsoo-shi is just like Chanyeol, a grad student, you'll be just fine. Come on, you're not insecure, and you should take this opportunity to pump your curriculum now before the selective process begins.” She tried to convince the said guy.

“Wow hyung, you never told me, why?” Myungsoo asked a bit hurt that he didn't know more about his lover but it wasn't as if he would hold resentment, and Sungyeol knew that, therefore the taller felt even more guilty as everyone waited for his answer.

“I thought I shouldn't gloat about that around you.” He said timidly. “It would've made me seem an even more unpleasant person back when we met.”

Although the pair of teachers and Chandara didn't understand that, the members of the shipping squad nodded to themselves because it made perfect sense, even Myungsoo nodded in understanding.

“Maybe you're right, but what difference it makes now?” Myungsoo said positively, opening a smile on his face, quickly forgetting the part where he felt a bit hurt Sungyeol didn't share this with him beforehand. Actually, he was feeling really blessed that from all people that could be assigned to him, Sungyeol was the one that would be able to help him in every way, and if he was more qualified the better, no?

“It makes every difference possible.” Sungyeol shook his head at his lover and pleaded with his eyes for Myungsoo backtrack as everyone furrowed his brows at him finding his behavior weird because in college, despite grumpy, Sungyeol was always ready to help. At this point, Hoya, Sungjong and Moonsoo didn't think it was possible for him to say no to Myungsoo.

Myungsoo didn't understand his boyfriend expression. It seemed to him that Sungyeol didn't want to work together even though they had, in a way or another, been doing that for about half a year or more, Sungyeol even helped him get some books and organized his finances, and if this could help them both he didn't understand why his lover wouldn't be jumping at the opportunity to spend even more time together.

“Hyung... ” Myungsoo said softly and reached for his arm, he was about to try to convince Sungyeol to reconsider when Sungyeol yanked his arm.

“No!” Sungyeol said firmly and then turned his back at him, gathered his belongings and left the room to everybody surprise.

“What the hell...?” Moonsoo voiced everyone's thoughts.

“Why doesn't he want to? This is perfect for him.” Hyekyo said dejectedly.

“I dunno, they already spend a lot time together, might as well put that for some good use.” Hoya offered his two cents.

“Yes, I thought he would love to mentor Myungsoo-shi but he became so weird...” Chanyeol commented with his girlfriend. “Did you see his face?”

“Yeah, he wasn't looking well, maybe someone should follow him.” Dara suggested.

“It was a pleasure meeting you all, but I guess I'll go try to tame him so Myungsoo can talk to him and discover what this was, or even convince him to accept it.” Hoya said and after a salute, he was already running to try to catch up with Sungyeol long legs.

“I'm sorry for this Myungsoo-shi, Sungyeol is usually such a helpful person...” Hyekyo apologized.

“But we can still have a serious talk to him on Monday, Sungyeol is a very goal-driven person and he needs this to pump his curriculum, so he will come around.” Jongki offered. “I think we should go home now and then Myungsoo can visit our office on Monday to settle things.”

“Right.” Myungsoo didn't seem so sure those two could talk Sungyeol into helping him.

“Are you ok, hyung?” Sungjong asked concerned as he placed a hand on Myungsoo shoulder.

“No, I don't understand, if this helps us both....” Myungsoo was about to dejectedly explain all his confusion but Sungjong interrupted him.

“Shhhh, don't say a word now and just talk to hyung in private during the weekend, if this is about what I think it is he is currently freaking out because he might have legit reasons.” Sungjong whispered in the elder's ear.

“If he has reasons, why he couldn't explain instead of turning his back at me like that when he knows I need him, better yet, we need each other mutually? That freaking hurts.” Myungsoo whispered back with evident frustration and hurt.

“Ever since you started to get closer I don't think he ever turned his back at you though.” Sungjong said with a hard stare and Myungsoo gulped hard, Sungjong wasn't wrong, Sungyeol was by his side helping him and grounding him every time he needed but this... he wasn't expecting what happened. “I know it might seem that he doesn't want to help you, but I wouldn't be ready to discredit all his hard work to change and all that he feels before talking to him. It seems contradictory but Sungyeol hyung is a genius, he might pull a solution out off his sleeve any moment.” Myungsoo sighed dispiritedly. “Go home, and tomorrow, when both of you are calmer, you talk to him again.”

Myungsoo sighed tiredly, there was nothing he could do at that moment aside from picking up his son from school (because he doubted Sungyeol would do him this favor today) and following Sungjong advice.

It turns out Sungyeol panic prevented him from picking Sunggyu up because five minutes later Sungjong received a message from his older brother asking him to pick up the smaller one in school. The middle one accepted without many questions because he thought Sungyeol was in big need of some time alone but he messaged Hoya to get more details on whatever was happening with his brother. At first, Hoya didn't message back, maybe he was driving when he received the message or something, so Sungjong got a ride with Moonsoo and Myungsoo to the kids' school.

“Daddyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy, you came to pick me up!” Woohyun cheered overjoyed from the corner he had been sitting with Sunggyu as soon as he spotted his father, which made their group be noticed by all the kids and Dongwoo himself, and the boy came running to hug his father.

“Jongie hyung!” Sunggyu gasped in surprise then got up to approach his brother, the said boy rarely appeared to pick him up and although he liked he was kinda confused to see him there.

“Of course I came!” Myungsoo said and made a show of hugging his son because it seemed as if Woohyun was needing some type of reassurance in school. “I know you were in school but I still missed you so much that today I got a ride with Uncle Moonsoo and came to pick you up myself!!”

Seeing the group, Sunggyu finished packing his and Woohyun things inside their backpacks then brought them to the group before he hugged Sungjong tightly.

“So everyone came today?” The pink-haired teacher greeted them with a smile and some pats on the shoulders as he came beside them.

“Yes, we had to.” Moonsoo said without thinking as he managed to grab Woohyun bag from Sunggyu tiny hands without breaking the 2Sungs hug.

Dongwoo immediately made a confused face but before the other three were able to explain, both boys started looking around. “Where is Sungyeol hyung?” They both asked at the same time.

“You didn't like us coming?” Myungsoo asked, making sure to make it seem as if he was jealous.

“No, daddy, that's not it!” Woohyun shook Myungsoo shirt desperately for a bit before he scratched his head and hesitated. “But hyung always comes...”

“Ah! Hyunnie, Hyung said he would make a presentation for his Ph.D. today, may he still hasn't finished.” Sunggyu suddenly remembered and Woohyun nodded in agreement.

Myungsoo sighed deeply. “It was only me that didn't know about that?”

Sunggyu gasped in shock and Dongwoo was quick to voice his confusion as well. “You didn't know about his presentation, Myungsoo? Weren't you supposed to go there with Hoya and support him ?”

“I didn't know either.” Moonsoo offered, but it wasn't like it made any difference, it wasn't him dating Sungyeol.

“Not about that, the Ph.D. part.” Myungsoo said.

“Really?” Dongwoo gasped.

“Daddy, what is a Ph.D.?” Woohyun shook his father shirt again to ask.

“Something that I have to study at least 6 more years to try.” Myungsoo quickly informed his son that made a confused face, he did some math and he didn't understand how Sungyeol could have almost the same age as his dad and have that thing when his dad still needs to study that much.

“Mom said Sungyeol hyung was really smart.” Sunggyu tried to explain to his friend but it didn't seem as if that helped a lot.

“He never told me.” Myungsoo insisted.

“It seemed that Sungyeol hyung wanted to fix his image so he didn't tell Myungsoo hyung about it” Sungjong quickly explained and Dongwoo nodded thinking that was plausible. “That would have been irrelevant until they were assigned to work together because, guess what, he is Myungsoo hyung new external adviser.”

“And he is freaked out about it.” Moonsoo added and Dongwoo expression morphed in a mix of worry and pity.

“Oh, Myungsoo, sorry.”

“It's a good thing.” Myungsoo insisted convinced. “I'm fine with it, and it's even convenient for both of us.”

“Hyung, what’s an adviser?” Woohyun asked his best friend.

“Dunno.” Sunggyu shrugged.

“Too convenient you mean.” Dongwoo blurted. “That doesn't work well for Sungyeol.” He then looked at Sungjong. “Is he ok?”

“As Moonsoo hyung said, he is freaking out, but I have faith that Hoya hyung will make him calm down and he will come up with the best alternative for everyone.”

“Wait, what do you mean with 'too convenient'?” Myungsoo inquired but Dongwoo looked at him with disbelief written all over his face. He then looked at the two boys before addressing the said young dad.

“Aren't you worried about ethics and all that jazz?”

“No, he doesn't work at my university, he will be an external adviser.” Myungsoo said as if it was obvious.

Dongwoo looked at Sungjong and Moonsoo for help but the younger Lee just sighed which made him feel awkward. “That explains why Sungyeol freaked out., I think I need to go back to work.”

“Bye Dongwoo hyung.” The two kids waved.

“I don't see what would cause an ethical problem, what's with him? ” Moonsoo complained.

“If there is something that can make Sungyeol hyung freak out like that it is an ethical problem so probably …” Sungjong explained to his boyfriend and Myungsoo followed him out to think about that. Sungyeol was not, as far as he knew, part of Seoul u so how the hell any kind of ethic problem could appear and affect them in such a way that drove Sungyeol crazy?

 

 


	61. The Moment of Parting - Repercussions

 

 

“Calm down please?” Hoya said and patted his cousin back but it wasn't like Sungyeol was ready to do that.

“How can I calm down?” He asked his cousin. “The rules are clear!” He pointed to his laptop in frustration.

“But maybe if you talked to your adviser so she can take him...” Hoya suggested softly but Sungyeol shook his head before running his hands against his face nervously.

“Hyung, you were there, she said she wouldn’t and it was her that suggested that I took over.” Sungyeol said dispiritedly.

“Can't you just hide it?” Hoya tried again and Sungyeol shook his head twice as hard.

“How can I hide this? Chanyeol and Dara noona already know and this semester everyone already thinks I favored Chanyeol because he got two A's in two subjects I taught.” Sungyeol said with exasperation.

“How about you help him in an informal way? Does he need to put your name in the project? Why can't your professor be his adviser only on paper?” Hoya tried again.

“That would not make the problem disappear, it would only mask it.” Sungyeol growled.

“I...” Hoya sighed and just slid beside his cousin to hug him. “I see that I'm not much of help but, please calm down, I'm sure your genius brain will think of something.” The elder said rubbing one of his hands over Sungyeol arm as he still kept trying to comfort him.

“I don't have many options, Hyung, and I just...” Sungyeol closed his eyes, trying somehow to contain pain from spreading in his chest. “I can't help but feel as if it is my fault too.” Hoya lifted a brow that almost asked what did Sungyeol meant on its own. “He had other project options, but he said he didn't have much time to develop those ideas so I told him to do the most convenient and quicker one and tell his story with Woohyun if he needed...”

“So you knew he was going to develop his project in a way that you could have been involved?” Hoya asked, kind of freezing at that moment, if Sungyeol knew, then the current problems didn't happen as an accident and that would surely complicate stuff even more.

“No, I didn't know.” Hoya sighed in relief with his cousin negative. “As far as I knew, he was going to study something so minor that he would only rely on what he studies over his department, and that's what I could infer from some of Woollim books he asked me to find for him... he paid me back by the way.”

“Then you don't have to feel like it is your fault.” Hoya tried to encourage his cousin.

“It is, it is, of course, it is because we need to...” Sungyeol was about to rant when his door was open and the two kids entered his apartment running.

“Hyung, you're already home!” Sunggyu said as he dropped his bag and shoes beside the door and ran towards his brother. “How did it go with your Ph.D. thingy? ” The young boy asked.

Sungyeol inhaled deeply to calm himself a bit to address the kid softly. “It went well, I'm sorry I didn't come to pick you guys today.” He said with a sad tone but forcing a smile on his lips.

“It's ok, daddy came to pick us up with uncle Moonsoo and Sungjong hyung.” Woohyun said happily as he arrived beside Sunggyu and in front of Sungyeol a second later. “Hyung, you should have seen Minggyu hyung face when he saw daddy hugging me again.” The boy informed delighted.

“I bet he was jealous his dad is not cool like your father.” Sungyeol said and both boys nodded in agreement, much for Hoya amusement, but Myungsoo only leaned his shoulder in the door frame to watch things, not caring about the compliment and not daring to properly enter Sungyeol place.

“And then we had dinner together, why didn't you join us in the restaurant? We missed you!” Sunggyu asked right after.” The young boy then lowered his voice to whisper. “I think Myungsoo hyung has problems, he barely ate.” Sungyeol immediately froze when he heard that and with that Sungjong decided to intervene.

“Guys, hyung must be tired after his presentation, let's not give him trouble today. Straight to the bathroom.” Sungjong clapped his hands and said in an authoritative tone that the others weren't used but could only agree that strangely seemed like his older brother.

The boys looked at Sungyeol, still kinda stiff, and didn't move so Moonsoo urged them on what he thought it was a subtle way. “Do you need clothes, Namu?”

As subtle as Moonsoo wanted to be, there was no way the kids didn't understand the adults wanted them gone and after a pleading look at Hoya, that looked kinda helpless, and a pout, the two begrudgingly started to move, but not before Woohyun shaking his head to his uncle then whispering very obviously to Sungyeol.

“Hyung, help daddy, please.” After that, the boys walked towards the bathroom and left the adults alone.

“Are you ok, Myungsoo?” Hoya asked turning half of his body to look at Myungsoo that had been leaning his body on the door frame since he arrived with slumped shoulders.

“I don't know.” The young dad said looking intently at Sungyeol back only for his brother to frown.

“How about you hyung? Have you calmed down?” Sungjong asked as he sat on Sungyeol another side on the couch.

Sungyeol sighed tiredly and Hoya took upon himself to answer that question. “He is still freaking out but the shock passed already.” He explained before mumbling to himself. “If we can call that a shock.”

Myungsoo sighed but approached Sungyeol from behind and unceremoniously caressed his hair and was about to kiss his cheeks when Sungyeol got up to avoid him and turned to look at his lover with his eyes mixed with anxiety and guilt, but his avoidance made Myungsoo feel deeply sad.

“I think you two should talk.” Hoya said. “In private.”

“It might take a while.” Sungyeol looked worriedly in the direction of the bathroom and then at Sungjong.

“That's ok.” Sungjong promptly agreed.

“They are already fed, we can keep them company until you guys are done talking, put them into bed if we need to.” Moonsoo added as he also understood what the elder meant.

“I'll also wait for you.” Hoya said and Sungyeol looked anxiously to his lover, but there was a lot of fear in it too, the young dad could only guess Sungyeol was dreading the conversation.

“I guess we should talk on my apartment.” Myungsoo said and Sungyeol gulped a lump that formed in his throat then nodded and the younger sighed dejectedly as he turned towards the door, he was expecting something different but he was still hoping he could change the situation.

Sungyeol looked at everyone as if he would gain strength from them and then moved to follow his lover although he slightly shook his head, thinking there was no way he could fix this.

Once both of them crossed doors and were totally alone, Sungyeol thought it would be better if he started the conversation after all he was the one with big and bad reactions.

“Myungsoo, I'm sorry about my behavior earlier, I think I was, actually I'm still am a bit, shocked.”

“It was also surprising for me. Even if I knew about your Ph.D., who knew the situation would turn out like that?” Myungsoo offered a slight stretch of his lips in a smile that didn't reach his eyes.

“Right.” Sungyeol mumbled to himself as Myungsoo approached him but as soon as he noticed that he gave a step back to dodge him and the younger slumped his shoulders hurt.

“Hyung, I guess it was a shock and that’s ok, but why are you reacting like that?” The young dad asked softly. “Not only it seems like you are hating the idea of working with me but it also seemed like you are avoiding me too and, honestly, I don’t understand, we were fine until this morning.”

“I know, I know.” Sungyeol agreed nervously as he passed Myungsoo to walk to the opposite side of the living room. “I… we are not fine Myungsoo, we definitely aren’t.”

“Then can you at least explain everything to me so we can try to solve this and get to work?” Myungsoo pleaded.

“That’s the problem Myungsoo, we can’t ‘get to work’. We definitely can’t work together like this.” Sungyeol said with a distressed tone.

“Why? Why you don’t want to work with me when it can help us both?” Myungsoo asked with a serious but frustrated expression. “Is it because of me? Do you think I’m not smart enough to understand you?”

“What? No!” Sungyeol stopped his lover questions before he interpreted everything wrong, because if Myungsoo was choosing not to see what it was obvious for him then the chances of a misunderstanding were kinda high. “How can you think that? Yes, I’m impatient with stupid people and people that don’t want to learn but this is one thing I can tell you with all the certainty in this world, I never treated you like that, as if you were less than me.” The elder said with a hint of hurt in his tone.

“But I am less than you liking it or not, you have a Ph.D.”

Sungyeol raised a finger and interrupted him. “Technically I will only have a Ph.D. when I receive my diploma or at least a paper saying I’m gonna get it soon.”

“Whatever hyung, it’s not a problem for me if you have or don’t have one, I don’t mind if we are at different moments within the university, what hurts me is that you knew that and you never told me and...” Myungsoo continued his rant only to be interrupted again.

“You never asked me!” The elder pointed. “Since we decided to be together you had problem after problem and I didn’t want to bother you with things that wouldn’t have importance in our relationship, but I didn’t exactly hid it. I told you I was almost done with my thesis, I told you about my extra credits, my aspirations, most of it in a simplified way.”

Myungsoo inhaled and exhaled to calm himself because his lover was right. “OK, that’s my fault and apologize for not asking more about your life, I’ll do better as your boyfriend in the future, but hyung, we are in a position that we can help each other, we already partnered up in everything, what is one more?”

Sungyeol sighed, returning to his sad state. “It is not like I don’t **want** to help you, because I do, I want to help you because I know how desperate you are.”

“Then?”

“I can’t.” Sungyeol repeated and Myungsoo was about to make a dissatisfied expression at that answer when the elder explained further. “And I do not mean I’m not capable, because I am, but I can’t in the sense that I am prohibited to do it so for ethical reasons.”

“Ethical reasons…” Myungsoo scoffed. “Sungjong told me your reactions might have to do with that but I still fail to understand how. You are not employed in our college, you’re from another department and we shouldn’t have any restrictions if people in our college assigned us together themselves.”

“If they had done that at the beginning of the year when we disliked each other there wouldn’t be any problem but there is now because we are **dating** and that changes everything, not only for you but mainly for me.” Sungyeol said frantically.

Myungsoo eyes got big in alarm, if he had heard correctly, Song Hyekyo said that they could help each other, he didn’t want to harm Sungyeol in any way. “What do you mean?” He asked after a pause and Sungyeol started pacing back and forth as he explained nervously.

“In our current situation if we both accept this and people do not invalidate your project - because people can think you’re sexing me to get an A - you’ll probably be done with college and graduate but it can destroy my chances on getting my dream job.” Sungyeol then stopped and looked at his lover with desperate eyes. “You know I want to be a professor, if not on Seoul U in Yonsei or another university, but my CV and my high IQ will mean nothing if people think I have no ethics to keep in my pants or spread around that I am sexually harassing you. The selective process to become a professor in my department is about to start and I need to get this job, I need it. Woollim pays shit and I need quality of life and still have money to raise two kids.”

Myungsoo got pale and sat on his couch, finally connecting some dots in his head as Sungyeol walked towards Myungsoo small coffee table and sat on it, in front of his lover and ranted a little more. “I mean Sungjong has his college covered with our inheritance money but he depends on me for clothes, books, everything else and Sunggyu needs time and attention too so please, please say no.”

“No, no, this is ridiculous! It has nothing to do with our relationship, you can go hard on me, I’ll do everything that you say and...” Myungsoo entered into denial mode.

“Ridiculous? Have you read the university policy about relationships??” Sungyeol asked looking at Myungsoo with disbelief in the eyes, then picked up his phone and started to tap on it to find the said policy. “Because they have a policy for that.” The elder added and a second later everything was loading. “Read out loud.” He ordered as he pushed his phone into Myungsoo’s hands and the younger reluctantly grabbed the device and started reading.

“The integrity and professionalism of the teacher-student relationship is fundamental to the University’s educational mission. The University recognizes that relationships may develop between individuals teaching or working at the University and students, and this Policy addresses the propriety of those relationships and applies broadly to all “affiliates” who engage in “supervision” over “students” (all as defined below).

 **Affiliates** includes, but is not limited to University faculty, graduate and professional students, postdoctoral fellows and associates, coaches and athletic trainers, resident assistants, residence hall directors, academic advisors, teaching assistants, graders, and University staff and volunteers who supervise students.

 **Student** includes all those enrolled in any and all educational and training programs of the University.

 **Supervision** means a context that involves instruction, evaluation, or supervision, direct or indirect, of a student’s academic work or participation in University programs, housing, activities, or employment.

A consensual romantic or sexual relationship between an affiliate and a student over whom the affiliate has supervision may undermine the integrity of the educational process and adversely affect the learning and living environment for the student in the relationship and for other students. The risks associated with relationships between an affiliate and a student include conflicts of interest, perceptions of undue advantage, and the potential for abuse of the inherent power differential. Therefore, Seoul National University’s policy is that no affiliate shall supervise a student with whom the affiliate has a consensual romantic or sexual...” Myungsoo gulped hard when he couldn't continue.

“See?” Sungyeol asked then pointed a finger to his phone then took the device from Myungsoo's hands. “I’m listed there, and then it doesn't really matter because they say the list it is not limited so if I, whoever I am, need to supervise you, a student, I'm prohibited to have a relationship with you and...” Sungyeol bowed his head and half of his hands were pressed against his cheeks and temples. He didn't have any more to say, everything was in the open and there is no way Myungsoo wouldn't understand now in what kind of situation they were.

After a few minutes of pause to try to organize his thoughts, Myungsoo finally regained his words. “Is there any way...” Myungsoo mumbled but didn't finish his sentence because he knew what Sungyeol meant and he dreaded that the same way.

Sungyeol raised his head to better look at his lover but this time when he spoke a deep sadness was already present in his undertone. “As far as I can think we can proceed in two ways. Either we both decline, but then you'll surely be doomed because professor Song is indeed overworking and you'll need to find somebody else to advise you, or we agree and face heavy consequences later when people find out, your work will probably be disregarded and my career will be ruined and I will never set foot in a University again.”

“No, it has to have a third option.” Myungsoo said as he ran his fingers in his hair. “I can't screw your career but I need to move to the next chapter of my life, I need my diploma to get a full-time job that pays enough for Woohyun and I to stay in Seoul and-and... no, hyung, think a little more, there has to be another way.” The younger begged.

“There is another way in which we both can try to minimize our losses.” For a moment Myungsoo hopes were brought up but they didn't stay there longer, in fact, his hopes were killed by the elder next words. “But for that, we need to break up and beg people that know about us to keep their mouth shut, it's risky but...”

“What?” Myungsoo gasped then he got up to pace. “No, I don't want to do that.”

Sungyeol stretched his lips to the side a bit but that couldn't even be classified as a forced smile. “Do you understand my shock better now?” He asked despite feeling a tiny bit happy that they were both in on the same page now.

Myungsoo rubbed his temples with some force as he stopped pacing. “Of course but that isn't right.” He then looked at Sungyeol with pleading eyes. “Can't we work hard to have both things this time?”

“You remember my words.” Sungyeol said as he avoided his lover gaze because his eyes fell watery and he didn't want to Myungsoo to see him like that, he was supposed to be the distant, logical, emotional lacking between the two of them. “I don't think we can do that, this is one of those times we need to let go of something to guarantee the other.”

“And our relationship is the sacrificial lamb?” Myungsoo asked in disbelief.

“I thought Woohyun would always be your top priority.” Sungyeol said, trying to keep his tone of voice even and not falter.

Myungsoo seemed little surprised with what Sungyeol said, of course Woohyun would always be his priority, but he felt it was unfair for him, for them, to let go of their relationship and that still be so easy for Sungyeol to do. “He is, but...” The younger was about to explain himself when Sungyeol interrupted him.

“Then you already know what to do and how to do your best for Woohyun, you only need to accept it now.” Sungyeol said with a grave tone that sent shivers down on the younger spine in a very bad way. “ You said over and over that we can help each other and that's right, we can, but not if we have a romantic/sexual relationship.”

“Don't do this hyung.” Myungsoo pleaded. “We can hide everything, you just need to talk to your friends to help us too.”

“I can't do this.” Sungyeol shook his head. “If we are still together I won't be able to lie like this.”

“You are not willing to!” Myungsoo complained as he got up to point a finger towards his lover. “You don't want to protect what we have. Weren't you the one that said you wanted everything? What happened to that? Despite every problem that happened till now I thought you liked me and that we were building something, but is our relationship that easy to let go?”

Sungyeol closed his eyes for a few seconds in order to better handle the hurt Myungsoo's words inflicted on him. The younger wasn't exactly wrong, they built something and there are deep feelings of love between them - and for the first time Sungyeol felt that intensity in a mutual way which made him understand better romantic love – but it wasn't easy to let go, it would never be. But this had to be done, therefore he couldn't let that hurt take over, he was older, he was the realistic one and he needed Myungsoo to think straight now.

“You're angry with me, I get it.” He concluded once he opened his eyes then looked at his lover again. “And I'm glad you're angry at me because it confirms that you indeed have all the feelings you said you have for me so the small insecure part of me that doubted you can shut up now but...” He looked down because he could see that Myungsoo lips were quivering already. “You're right, I want everything, but it can't happen the way you want. I can't pretend we aren't in a relationship because we are and what I feel for you is in intensity that nowadays I'm barely able to conceal to Woohyun. It would be even harder for me to be in this situation, hiding from everyone when in reality I long to...”

The younger looked at Sungyeol, daring him to continue it and ease his heart. He wanted Sungyeol to tell him that he would take back his words, that he was loved as much and he couldn't live without him anymore but that was not what Myungsoo heard next.

“But ultimately, this not a matter of being easy or hard, it is a necessity and we need to think and act strategically if we need to get through this.”

Myungsoo slumped his shoulders and sat on his couch again only to hide his face on his hands. Sungyeol was right, he needed this, his lover needed a new job too and they had responsibilities over two children, they were their respective priorities, wasn't him that taught Sungyeol that?

“How can I go through everything happening to me right now without you keeping me sane?” Myungsoo asked hopelessly.

“It's not like I will disappear. We have to choose and this way I can advise you and it will be my job to take your graduation out of your way so you can focus on other things.” Sungyeol tried to assure him but he wasn't sure that his tone of voice came out convincing. He wouldn't be convinced if he was another person listening to what he was saying because there was doubt in it, and that happened because there was a small part of him that always doubted if he was worthy of the younger.

Myungsoo looked down his lap and Sungyeol could tell that the younger eyes moved quickly but without focus, as if he was running their conversation over and over in his head but finding no way out of that situation without a big scratch on both of them. Sungyeol knew that because he spent some time like this inside the car until Hoya knocked on his window and suggested they got home and talked everything out. That hadn't helped him because this was crazy but it was the best outcome, he could only hope for Myungsoo to see that he was also making a sacrifice, one that had put himself in not in the second place of the list of Myungsoo's priorities but the very last place.

Sungyeol was almost going crazy from the anxiety Myungsoo was causing on him but as soon as he wanted to add some more comforting words, or anything that could push the younger to make the decision (officially at least), Myungsoo spoke with a hesitant tone.

“I want to think about it.”

“What's there to think about it?” Sungyeol asked surprised but Myungsoo turned to look at him with suspicion in his eyes.

“Per usual what is easy for you is not easy for me and vice versa, there is a lot to think about it.” He said in a definitive tone that came off without any hint of the caring guy Myungsoo was, he was almost cold.

“But...”

“Please leave hyung, I need to think.”

Sungyeol knew the other wanted space - in the past when somehow Hoya found his real parents he also had asked him that (in a blunter way) – so he reluctantly got up to go.

“Will you be alright?” Sungyeol asked concerned but Myungsoo only moved his gaze away before he answered.

“Maybe you'll discover that on Monday.” He said with mild sarcasm and now Sungyeol was sure that sarcasm was, in fact, Myungsoo being resentful. Maybe that had to do with his previous sentence and certainly because Myungsoo wasn't seeing the situation like he was.

It wasn't easy and he definitely didn't want their status to be 'on hold' but it had to be done, sometimes one person had to take a step back to be able to give two steps ahead and this was one of these situations. He was about to open his mouth to explain that he was still selfish and he would still want to continue their relationship once this was over but the younger seemed done with their conversation.

“Close the door when you go out and send Moonsoo and Woohyun over.” He said in a cold tone that broke Sungyeol heart and the elder slowly dragged his feet towards the door and left quietly with his slumped shoulders.

It was only when he heard the door being closed that Myungsoo allowed his emotions surface, as the urge to cry could no longer be controlled. Tears rapidly made their way down his cheeks as he felt the walls of love and trust Sungyeol built to keep him together crumble all over the floor.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Sungyeol opened his door and he could hear the boys asking what was happening and Sungjong, Moonsoo, and Hoya softly explaining that Myungsoo and Sungyeol just needed to reach an agreement about college stuff. He winced instantly, he and Myungsoo were in a bad place now, because they had to take a path both didn't want and they had different views on it, but although the kids were considered in some aspects, they totally forgot to settle how they would explain this to them.

Sungyeol eyes watered and he stood halfway his front door as he tried to think about how could he explain things to those two little beings. On one hand, Sunggyu would be upset for sure, the young Kim might start not talking to him again in just retaliation and he feared that without Myungsoo showing the good path for him he would surely move back to square one with Sunggyu, their lives would be hell again.

On the other hand, there was Woohyun, the sweety and caring boy that grew on him so much. Not only he would be confused by his and Myungsoo's distance, he might think they fought, that he hurt his father and all the progress he made and all the effort he put would be for nothing. He would be seen as a bad and mean person all over again and that doubled the tightness in his heart.

His frustrated and overbearing emotions prevented him from thinking too much, and he could only finally step inside his apartment and close the door. That must have announced his arrival because when he leaned his body on the wall beside the door and slid his body to the ground to sob, the two boys and the three adults came to the living room to greet him.

“Hyung!” Sungjong gasped with Sungyeol state, he never in his lifetime saw Sungyeol like this, not when their mother died, and not even when Sungyeol broke up with his past boyfriends (Sungyeol only cried for Sangwoo because he saw the cheating guy in front of him).

While Moonsoo stayed sort of rooted in his place not knowing what to do, Hoya and the kids ran towards Sungyeol to check on him. Even though seeing Sungyeol like that scared the shit out of Hoya, because it made him remember their darkest moments together, the kids tried to and he was ready to investigate things too.

“Are you ok?” Hoya asked and Sungyeol promptly shook his head which made Sunggyu climb into his lap and hug him.

“Everything will be alright hyung, I love you.”

While Sunggyu tried to do the same thing he did when he didn't know Sungyeol had broken up with Sangwoo, Woohyun placed a hand on his hair and patted his head. “Is your professor sick too?" The boy asked innocently.

“I don't think it is that, Namu.” Moonsoo said as he and Sungjong approached them and Sungjong gave his two brothers a hug. “He was talking to your dad, remember?”

Woohyun promptly recoiled his hand which made Sungyeol cry harder. “Oh, right!” Woohyun opened his mouth to voice something else but he remembered that Sungyeol was supposed to help his father and if Sungyeol was crying... “ Hyung, weren't you supposed to help daddy?” Sungyeol slightly pushed Sunggyu so he could move enough to look at the other kid and he nodded. “Then why are you crying?” The boy scratched his nape in confusion but that question only made Sungyeol cry and sob more.

Hoya promptly held one of his cousin's hand and made a grave face while Sungjong gasped in complete shock. “Wait, seriously?”

“What?” Moonsoo asked.

“Just think hyung, just think.” Sungjong turned to his lover while glaring.

“Oh no.” Moonsoo eyes got big as Woohyun looked at him curiously and blinked a bit. “ No, no, no! Namu, come on, hyung needs us.” The young uncle tried to coax his nephew away from Sungyeol but the young boy tried to push him aside.

“No, wait, Sungyeol hyung is crying, let's help him.” The boy pleaded as Sunggyu tried to wipe some tears from Sungyeol face.

“Woohyun your father could be worse.” Moonsoo urged. “I'll go pack your things really quick then we'll go.”

Sungyeol nodded. “Your father needs you and your uncle right now, go stay with him.” Sungyeol ordered with a cracked voice., but the boy still didn't move only nodded in understanding.

“Did you two had a fight?” Sunggyu was the one asking now. “ Can Woohyunnie and I still be friends?”

“Sunggyu this isn't the time to be asking that!” Sungjong scolded.

“Let the boy be.” Hoya defended.

Sungyeol lips trembled a bit and he had to clench his teeth to be able to nod strongly but, before Moonsoo came back, he decided to clear things up a bit and looked from one boy to the other. “I'm sacrificing something that I like to be able to help Myungsoo but... he didn't like it.” Woohyun slapped his uncle hands one more time and made a face, his father wasn't one to be ungrateful. “He'll explain things better to you."

Woohyun nodded and got up to leave because his uncle was already back with his things messily shoved inside his bag, but before they could open the door Sungyeol grabbed one of his tiny hands to keep him in place and looked from him to Sunggyu multiple times. “Even if Myungsoo gets mad at me, Woohyun will still be able to come here and Sunggyu will still be able to go over there if Myungsoo lets him, ok?” He then focused his eyes only on Woohyun. “This hyung will keep loving you and your daddy for a long time. Tell your daddy, nothing needs to change much, I can still take you to school, feed you and keep you company.”

“O-ok.” The boy hesitantly agreed even though Sunggyu seemed sad as if things were gonna change a lot from thereon.

“Namu!” Moonsoo urged and Woohyun still placed a quick kiss on Sungyeol cheeks before he followed his uncle out of the elder apartment and with the sound of the door closing, Sungyeol started sobbing all over again.

“Can you tell us what happened now?” Hoya asked quietly.

“Isn't obvious? They definitely broke up.” Sungjong said sadly as he tried to pat his brother shoulder only for Sunggyu be so shocked that he lost his balance on Sungyeol lap and slid to the ground beside him.

“Is that true?” Sunggyu asked.

Sungyeol nodded which left the boy mortified, who would take care of his hyung in college for him now? Who would be sure his hyung kept being nice? “I have no heart.” He whimpered.

“Of course you have.” Hoya tried to coax him. “Yours is a bit difficult to enter but that has nothing to do with what is happening, you had to tell him that you were forced by the university, am I right?”

Sungyeol nodded his head strongly. “But you didn't see him, he is so hurt. I-I wanted to help him but... I'm sure he hates me now, he hates me.” Sungyeol wailed.

“I'm sure he doesn't, Myungsoo hyung loves you, we can see in his eyes.” Sungjong was the one trying to help him now.

“I love him so badly, I want him so much, but if he wants my help I just can't, we can't ...”He stopped to sniffle a bit and try to wipe some tears but there was no way his face would be dry anytime soon. “He would never take me back and he never... I did this for him and Woohyun... I want them to stay in Seoul.”

“They are going away?” Sunggyu gasped and his eyes filled with tears, how he could live without his friend now too? “I'm gonna talk to Myungsoo hyung.”

Before they could register Sunggyu announcement, the boy already had left the apartment and was trying to open Myungsoo's door. “Hyung! Hyung!”

“Fuck.” Both non-crying Lees hissed before they got up to take Sunggyu back. “Sunggyu, come inside!” Hoya pleaded, trying to get Sunggyu, but the younger pushed his strong arms away.

“Hoya hyung is right, Myungsoo hyung needs some space to think and we need to take care of Sungyeol hyung now.” Sungjong tried to reason too.

“Nooooo! He promised me he would take care of Sungyeol hyung, he promised!” Sunggyu wailed then kept knocking on his neighbor's door. “Hyung, you promised me you'd take care of my brother so I wouldn't go to an orphanage, you promised meeeeeeeeee!” He wailed just as Hoya and Sungjong, in combined efforts dragged him inside again.

“I need to talk to him!” Sunggyu still tried to push past them as soon as they closed door. At that moment, Sungyeol hid his face on his arms and kept sobbing relentlessly while Hoya just sighed as he guarded the door against Sunggyu.

“You take Sunggyu, I take Sungyeol, this is gonna be a long night.”

“Do you think you can manage?” Sungjong asked both in concern and some tiredness as he tried to grab Sunggyu again but the boy kept pushing him away.

“This looks bad but it is not Sungyeol worse, you know it.” He said as he pulled his phone. “I'm telling Dongwoo hyung to bring me stuff, I won't leave until he doesn't get better.” After he shoved his phone back on his pockets, he approached Sunggyu and managed to get his attention by grabbing one of his arms. “Gyu, behave please, we have to help your brother now, when he calms down I'm sure he can explain everything you want, ok?”

Sunggyu answer for that speech was a deep upset pout but he indeed shut up and got quiet. Once Hoya let go, he avoided Sungjong, that had reached a hand for him, and walked away only to curl in a ball on the couch.

“I hope he doesn't start with the silent treatment to Sungyeol or any of us again.” Hoya said making a frown.

“Yeah, I like better when he is talking and hanging out with hyung.” Sungjong said with a tired sigh. “I'll go...” The younger pointed behind him to Sunggyu only for Hoya to nod and turn around to Sungyeol.

“Come on, buddy, you need to take things off your chest, let's talk in your room.” Hoya suggested reaching a hand for his cousin while they heard Sungjong starting coaxing Sunggyu into talking a few words.

Sungyeol sobbed one more time then slowly looked up to Hoya with a face that reflected his mood, a big mess, only to drop his eyes to Hoya' hand and hesitantly grab it. “There is nothing in my chest, hyung, I have no heart.”

“You know this is not true, you're hard to crack but your heart is earnest. Come on.” Hoya tried to comfort as he pulled Sungyeol to his feet but before he could pull the other to Sungyeol room the said man stopped his cousin only to shake his head.

“I didn't mean like that.” He stopped briefly to sniff. “I have no heart hyung, Myungsoo has it.”

Hoya lifted only a brow at the tackiness of Sungyeol speech - yes, that was too tacky to come out of Sungyeol mouth but he guessed that should say something about how much his cousin loved Myungsoo – once he stopped judging and schooled his face he sighed. “Gosh, this will be harder than I thought. Come on.”

The elder pulled Sungyeol by the hand to his room and once they closed the door, Sungjong was this close to giving up on communication with his younger brother. It had only been five minutes of silence, pouts, and tears and he could feel on his skin how annoying and unsettling that was for him, he definitely had to give some compliment to Sungyeol to be able to take that for a year.

“Gyu, seriously, talk to me. If you have questions or doubts or want explanations I won't be able to help you with or comfort you if you don't talk to me.” The middle brother decided to try one last time with a pleading tone and he was almost giving up for real when Sunggyu rubbed his nose, looked down at his lap then decided to talk.

“How?”

Sungjong internally celebrated the only word that came out from the boy before he replied. “How what?”

“They were supposed to start dating.” Sunggyu said wiping a side tear. “How can they break up if they were only hooking up?” Sungjong immediately froze, Sunggyu didn't know that part? Well maybe after all the problems Myungsoo family was having lately they didn't have time to explain their improved status to Sunggyu, much less be upfront about their relationship to Woohyun, so how should he explain things to Sunggyu? “Tell me hyung.” The boy urged.

“Sunggyu...” Sungjong used a hesitating tone but patted his boyfriend hair gently. “... I don't know what exactly you know about hyung and Myungsoo hyung but, independently of that, you should interpret 'breaking up' as they won't be doing whatever they were doing anymore. There will be no more kisses, no more hugs... these kinds of things that couples enjoy.” He finished with a nervous smile.

“Noooooooo~! I don't want that~!” Sunggyu hid his face in between his small hands and rubbed them over his face.

“Sunggyu, this is not about what you want, it is their lives, they should decide what is the best thing for them and if they don't want to be in a relationship, they should be apart.” Sungjong tried to explain.

“Nooooo!” The boy still disagreed. “Hyung loves Myungsoo hyung, his eyes sparkle.”

Sungjong let out a fond but sad smile as he caressed Sunggyu hair a bit more. “You noticed that? Yes, his eyes sparkle.”

“And he became nice too!”

“He did.” Sungjong agreed.

“What if he becomes mean again?” The boy whined.

“I don't think you and Sungyeol hyung will go back to the way you two were before.” The teenager said seriously.

“But what if?” The boy insisted.

“If so I will come back here and fight for you all over again.” Sunggyu eyed his brother with suspicion so the elder sighed and rubbed the younger knees. “Don't worry, nothing will change between you and hyung because his relationship with Myungsoo hyung is over. Hyung is doing nothing wrong lately so he deserves your trust. Even when your relationship with him was bad, he still took care of you and that was before he and Myungsoo got together... he is putting effort into changing, you'd be unfair with him if you distrusted him now.”

Sunggyu sighed deeply and nodded begrudgingly but when Sungjong thought his younger brother was close to accepting things, he couldn't be more wrong.

“What about Myungsoo hyung?”

“What about him?” Sungjong raised a brow.

“He promised me he would take care of Sungyeol hyung.”

“Did he?” The middle brother blinked quickly, he didn't know about that.

“Ye-” Sunggyu was about to confirm when he remembered the conversation he had with Sungyeol and gasped. “Myungsoo hyung doesn't love our hyung? Is that why they broke up?”

“I'm sure that's not it.” Sungjong said cautiously and Sunggyu tilted his head to the side to think.

“Yes, you're right, Myungsoo hyung eyes sparkle too.” Sunggyu blinked a few times more, then looked completely scared at his middle brother. “Did Woohyunnie discover? Is this right hyung? Is this the reason why they broke up? Because Woohyunnie discovered and didn't like?”

“I don't think your friend discovered anything, he was worried about hyung too.” Sungjong said and Sunggyu pouted in frustration.

“Then why they broke up hen they love each other so much? Hum? Hum?” The boy asked impatiently.

“I don't know the details, I think it is because of something that happened in college but I don't really know for sure, maybe we just need to wait till tomorrow and ask Sungyeol hyung about it. It also could be a fight and in no time they'll be back together, I just don't know, we'll have to wait and see.”

Sunggyu leaned his bother to the front, placed his elbows on his knees and rested his chin on his hands before looking at Sungjong with a sad pair of eyes.

“Will I be able to play with Woohyunnie again?”

“Sure, you heard hyung, he said you two can continue playing and he can still take care of Woohyun ...”

“What if is Myungsoo hyung that doesn't want us to play this time?” The boy asked and Sungjong had to hold his breath, he didn't know how to answer that.

 

 


	62. Analogies - We won't talk anymore

 

 

In the morning Sunggyu looked on the bed below to watch Sungjong tightly enveloped on his blankets, sound asleep. He observed his brother for a few minutes to see if he would wake up but Sungjong seemed tired so he carefully climbed out of his bed.

He directed himself towards his oldest brother room and paced a bit outside his door, he wanted to come inside and talk to his hyung but, at the same time, he wasn't sure if he should. He could hear some whispers from inside but he couldn't identify who was talking, well, at least it meant that the hyungs inside were already awakened, so, after a deep breath, he decided to push the door open.

“Are you sure you’re feeling better?” Hoya asked as he patted gently Sungyeol head, that had his head on the elder lap.

“No, I still feel like crap, but I think...” Sungyeol moved in bed to be able to look up at his cousin's eyes but in the middle of his movement, he noticed Sunggyu looking at them while fiddling with his fingers. “Sunggyu?” The boy seemed a bit in conflict if he should come to them or not but Sungyeol sighed and sat down to beckon Sunggyu closer to him. “Come here.”

Sunggyu moved forward to approach the other two and while Hoya yawned, he promptly asked a question. “Hyung, why you and Myungsoo hyung broke up?”

Sungyeol gulped hard and side-eyed his cousin, that just shrugged, so he took a deep breath to be able to explain. “Myungsoo and I encountered a problem we couldn't overcome so we broke up.”

Sunggyu thought a bit and then tried a second question. “Myungsoo hyung didn't want to tell Woohyunnie to not upset him?”

“No.” Sungyeol forced a smile. “I mean, there is that but we broke up because of something else.”

“Like what?” The boy demanded.

“Tell him, he might not understand but at least he will know there wasn't really any problem between you two and Myungsoo is just upset right now.” Hoya encouraged and Sungyeol sighed again.

“I, somehow, was assigned as Myungsoo teacher, therefore, I can't date him.”

Sunggyu quickly blinked. “Why not?” Sungyeol looked at his cousin again, practically begging for help so Hoya decided to do the explanation this time.

“Sunggyu, think about Dongwoo hyung for a moment. Since last year when Dongwoo hyung and I got close, you see him outside school right? So, out from all the boys and girls, you were able to know him better.” Sunggyu nodded in agreement. “Now imagine, let's say, someone you don't like...”

“Mingyu!” Sunggyu promptly offered.

“Mingyu, right. Imagine Mingyu discovered you and Dongwoo hyung are close outside classroom, that he even attended your birthday party, wouldn't Mingyu feel jealous?” Hoya asked and Sunggyu smiled.

“I'm Dongwoo hyung favorite, Woohyunnie is second place, he told me so.” The boy said confidently.

“Yeah, but what I'm trying to say is that Mingyu could think that you don't study and that Dongwoo hyung makes things easy for you because he likes you, so you get good grades because Dongwoo hyung favors you.” Sunggyu opened his mouth in surprise as he processed what Hoya just said, but it was Minggyu they were talking about, he totally could do this. “This is the situation Sungyeol and Myungsoo are in, and to avoid that they had to break up so Myungsoo can finish college and Sungyeol can get a new job.”

Sunggyu pouted. “So Myungsoo hyung will break his promise and he is not gonna take care of you anymore, hyung?”

Sungyeol smiled tiredly. “I know this isn't exactly what anyone likes but breaking up because of this means that in a way I'm taking care of him and he is taking care of me, technically he is not breaking his promise.”

The boy nodded in understanding before he threw another question. “But nothing will change, right? Myungsoo hyung will still let Woohyunnie and I play, right?”

“I don't know, we weren't able to discuss that.” Sungyeol said with a guilty sigh.

“Then maybe you should talk and discuss how things are gonna be, it would be bad for the kids to have to separate because of your guy's relationship.” Hoya offered his thoughts.

“I don't think he will talk to me again that soon, he is upset.” Sungyeol looked down dispirited.

“Take Sunggyu with you and let the boy do the talking. Myungsoo doesn't seem like the type of person that takes his anger on other people, much less a kid. My guess is that if the kids are there he will at least hear.” Hoya suggested then yawned again.

“Would you help me Gyu?”

“Yes!” The boy nodded eagerly.

Sungyeol then proceeded to crawl out of his bed and then pulled Sunggyu to come with him. He couldn't care less if his face was a mess, if Sunggyu was in his pajamas, he would try to talk to his ex-lover and at least clarify the part they weren't able to talk about the night before.

“Come on Gyu, let's go.” Sungyeol urged and reached a hand for the boy that grabbed the next second, but then Sunggyu door opened and Sungjong appeared in front of them.

“Where are you going?” The teenager asked sleepily while holding his phone. “Hyung, do you have a charger, my battery is dying.” He showed the device at his brother but Sungyeol just pushed him aside to be able to pass by him.

“It's in my room, now excuse me, Sunggyu and I will try to talk to Myungsoo again.” He said as he and Sunggyu moved towards the door and Sungjong made a confused face.

“About the kids this time.” Hoya explained as he approached the teenager from behind.

“Is he, ok?” Sungjong asked and Hoya shrugged but pushed Sungjong to follow the other two.

“Still sad, but he thinks he got this.” Hoya nodded then yawned before he pushed the door open.

“Myungsoo!” “Myungsoo hyung!” They heard the pair of brothers to call and knock on the neighbor's door, Sunggyu even tried the handle but it was locked, which for Sunggyu meant they weren't up yet but Sungyeol could only guess there was another meaning now. “Myungsoo!” He tried again but Sunggyu pulled his shirt to get his attention.

“I think they are still sleeping.”

“Then maybe you should come back later, let's sleep a bit, we stayed up all night.” Hoya suggested and Sungyeol was about to explain nervously that he didn't think that was the case when Sungjong phone vibrated and he tried to sleepily read the message.

“Wait, Moonsoo hyung just sent me a message.” The middle brother said while opening his eyes big and everybody looked at him in confusion. “It seems they just arrived in Incheon and will spend the rest of the weekend there, and he says that … oh, my battery is gone, sorry.”

“Maybe he needs more time alone.” Hoya offered once Sungyeol looked down on his feet.

“Well, he isn't exactly alone if Woohyun and Moonsoo hyung are with him.” Sungjong pointed while Sungyeol hands formed fists and he gritted his teeth to control some conflicting emotions he had at the moment.

“Hyung, don't be mad.” The maknae pleaded. “We can try to talk to them when they come back.”

“I'm not mad.” The elder denied but it was evident in his voice he was trying to conceal his real feelings and thoughts about that.

“You seem so, but don't worry, if he still doesn't want to see you I can convince him to listen to you one more time, he has to appear to work soon.” Hoya offered but Sungyeol put his hands up and waved.

“Don't! Don't interfere or else he might want to quit his job.” Both Hoya and Sungjong opened their mouths to say otherwise but Sungyeol was sure this could happen if Myungsoo didn't feel comfortable around Hoya.

Besides, Myungsoo had a supportive family that had some money and that didn't take back their offer to help him even after the big secret was revealed, so the younger ex-lover just had to pop his parents one question to have enough back up to avoid him as long as he could. The thought that Myungsoo didn't want to see him anymore already brought tears to his eyes, but Sungyeol, albeit hurt, was not gonna give up.

“You know what? This situation looks like a chess match for me.” He said after thinking briefly.

“How so?” Both Hoya and Sungjong asked at the same time.

“Imagine Myungsoo is a chess competition playing against 'life' to get his graduation as a reward and each one of the pieces in the board represents one aspect of his life or a person important to him that he can use on a strategy to beat his opponent..”

“I don't understand that kind of analogies.” Hoya sighed tiredly as Sungjong found that kind of funny.

“And what piece each one of them would be?” The middle brother asked.

“Moonsoo and Jihyun would be his knights but Myungsoo already lost one of them. His parents are his rooks but they are taking care of other attacks, job and basketball would be his bishops that take care of his financial situation and his closest friends could be his pawns and so on.”

Sunggyu pulled Sungyeol shirt to gain attention. “Is Woohyunnie his king?

“You're understanding the analogy well.” Sungyeol patted Sunggyu head which made the boy feel somehow proud that he could follow his brother way of thinking before the elder turned to the other two adults. “The king is an important piece, not because he is the strongest but because, without him, nothing can be done and the game is lost. Without Woohyun nothing else matters for Myungsoo so nothing can happen to Woohyun or else Myungsoo won't be able to graduate.”

“Then what you would be, hyung?” Sungjong asked curiously.

“I...” Sungyeol inhaled deeply. “I have a multiple role in this.”

“Huh?” Hoya and Sunggyu became confused.

“As Myungsoo adviser, I'm a pawn, I'm helping him with strategy as a friend just like Sunggyu did in the match he played against me and as Myungsoo lover I'm...” He hesitated but the other three insisted with their eyes for him to finish. “...his queen.”

“We see here that confidence is not your problem.” Sungjong snorted.

“HAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAAHA, that's so funny, you're comparing yourself with the best piece of the game, the most powerful one..” Hoya laughed but was promptly shut up by Sunggyu that hit his belly.

“So?” The boy asked with certain anger.

“Yes, but I didn't think Sungyeol hyung thought he would be so powerful in Myungsoo life.” Sungjong said.

“It's not a matter of being powerful.” Sungyeol said. “With the right strategy any piece can be threatening or powerful, besides the queen is not indispensable.”

“It is dispensable? I thought after the king it was the most valuable piece on the board.” Hoya said in surprise.

“You clearly don't know much about chess.” Sungyeol tsk-ed at Hoya. “If the strategy asks for it, we can sacrifice it.”

“Hyung, do you want to promote a pawn later?” Sunggyu asked.

“Whats' that?” Hoya asked once again.

“When the pawn reaches the other side of the board you necessarily need to exchange it for something else, it also can't be the king.” Sunggyu said to Hoya then turned to his brother. “Does that mean you want to hook up with Myungsoo hyung again?” He asked which made Hoya frown and Sungjong be happy that his brother didn't seem to want to give up.

Sungyeol smiled at Sunggyu fondly. “Don't you understand things well? That's exactly what I meant.” Sunggyu made a marveled expression as Sungjong noticed his cousin frown. “Though for that, I need to talk to Myungsoo again, play the whole match, and win. But since he isn't home, why don't we play Sunggyu?” The taller said as he opened the door and stepped inside.

“Can I play with the white pieces?” The boy asked as he forgot everything and followed his brother inside.

Both Hoya and Sungjong decided to not enter right away so they could gossip. Once the door closed the younger positioned himself in front of his cousin. “It seems like Sungyeol hyung isn't giving up on Myungsoo hyung and is set on fighting for him, I'd say 'good job hyung', but you're frowning, why?”

“I'm frowning because as much as I am happy with Sungyeol attitude, Myungsoo has free will, he might decide he doesn't want to date Sungyeol anymore and continue pretending he is a straight guy in front of Woohyun and, if that happens, how do you think Sungyeol will react?”

“Fuck, you're right, it might break his heart.” Sungjong gasped.

“No, not only that.” Hoya shook his head. “Let me try to explain this with an analogy as well... “ He breathed deeply and continue. “Your parents made decisions about his life jointly but why only your mom gets all of his hate?” Sungjong blinked at that, that was a question he always wanted to know, but since his hyung didn't even begin reading the letters, they both couldn't talk about it yet. Also, he didn't see how that could relate to his hyung situation with the neighbor. “Despite connecting better with his father Sungyeol loved your mom the most.”

“Are you sure? That doesn't seem the same story that I know.” Sungjong squinted his eyes in suspicion.

“As sure as a nonspecialist can be.” Hoya said confidently “I'm sure you can tell that Sungyeol has more of your mother than he likes to admit and the most alike we are with a person the more we clash. These common traits played a big part in their relationship because they had different views but the insistence, the strictness, the pride was there.”

“Have you ever told him that?”

“You think I didn't?” Hoya frowned a bit surprised. “I did, but he wasn't ready to accept that back when we talked about it, but analyzing his relationship with his mother is not the point here, focus Sungjong.” The elder said as he poked Sungjong forehead.

“Then what is really the point of this analogy?”

“The point is that his relationship with Myungsoo is the most important relationship he has in life right now, his biggest love, as his mother was one day. But with Myungsoo he was able to connect and things were becoming smooth and intense. But, if this plan backfires somehow or if Myungsoo pushes him away, he will get to know new parts of hell, don't you think?”

Sungjong gulped hard at this. “What do we do to avoid that?”

“I don't know.” Hoya sighed. “We can start some countermeasures, we have Sunggyu now and maybe if we became more present in his life...” He then looked at his cousin again. “It would be nice if your boyfriend played spies too.”

“Oh, he will, or I will get information from their mother herself.” Sungjong said confidently, he thought he could convince Moonsoo to do what he wanted just fine. “Anything else we could do?”

“Maybe we should have a talk with Sungyeol friends to know what happens there and Dongwoo hyung to know how they behave when they drop the boys in school, then, I don't know, we can plan something later.”

“Ok, I will hunt them both on SNS but I don't think I have the patience for that Chanyeol guy.” Sungjong said after brief thought.

“Let Dongwoo hyung take care of this, he knows the guy girlfriend, that seems like a reasonable person, maybe if he helps we won't have any problem with them.” When Sungjong nodded in agreement Myungsoo forced a smile. “I'll move in for a while, that should do to distract him a little.” Hoya decided before he gently pushed the door open so the could enter his cousin apartment away.

____________________________________________________

As soon as Hoya started chewing his last piece of omelet, his plate disappeared from the table and while Sungyeol moved to his American kitchen he eyed Sunggyu, that, by a miracle, was pouting because he wanted to eat more. Hoya could only sigh before he tried to talk to Sungyeol.

“Some of us didn't finish it yet.” He complained.

“Some of us need to get a child in school and a class to teach today, among other stuff .” It was Sungyeol dry reply and Sunggyu eyes became round as he asked Hoya for some kind of help because his brother was becoming weird.

Hoya sighed again but got up to remove the cups from the table then moved to help Sungyeol in the kitchen. “You're starting to scare Sunggyu, stop with that or the boy will freak, you don't have to keep a stick up to your ass....” Hoya was whispering some scolding so Sunggyu wouldn't hear from the table but Sungyeol was quick to interrupt him.

“I don't enjoy as much as you.” Sungyeol countered sassily and Hoya's ears grew pink.

“Wha-at?” The elder was taken aback and Sungyeol raised a brow at him and smiled.

“Did I hit the nail even though I was also using a metaphor?”

“Ahem, no, hum, no.” Hoya stuttered then glanced back at Sunggyu that was hesitant if he should go brush his teeth or if he should stay to see if Hoya would perform some magic in his hyung behavior so he could get to eat more omelet.

Sungyeol followed his cousin's eyes and upon noticing Sunggyu sitting with a clueless/worriedly expression he decided to urge the boy. “Go brush your teeth, we still need to pick Woohyun up and talk to Myungsoo.”

Sunggyu didn't want his brother mean-self to come back so he decided to obey. At least the older wasn't asking him something that absurd and, yes, he wanted to see Woohyunnie soon. As soon as he left for the bathroom Hoya decided to address Sungyeol again.

“Be careful or your hard work of months will go down the rail, do you want that?”

“Of course not.”

“Then why you're being like this?” Hoya questioned and Sungyeol hesitated but spilled the beans rather quickly.

“I'm... I'm nervous ok?” Sungyeol said as he decided to stop washing the dishes and closed the faucet. “He didn't come back this weekend, he doesn't answer phone calls – Moonsoo is keeping his mouth shut for Sungjong and me too - so we didn't talk about how we will deal with the things related to the kids or how I still want to date him after this is over. We have to make this choice official today if he decided to be reasonable and think about the future, but these aren't matters that I can discuss with him in college grounds, I can't be close with him there.”

Hoya wiped the hands he had somehow wet in a towel and then he patted Sungyeol in the shoulder. “You don't need to be so nervous. If you talk to him there just avoid these issues and when you get home you clarify them. Besides, you know I'll be here for you too.”

Sungyeol immediately squinted his eyes at his cousin. “Are you not planning to leave?”

Hoya smiled and gently placed his hands on Sungyeol shoulder and turned the younger to him. “It wouldn't be wise, we both know what I want to avoid.”

Sungyeol pulled back and avoided Hoya gaze by looking to the forgotten plates in the sink. “I'm not gonna do that again, this has a way out.” He said in a grave tone, but desperately wanting to convince Hoya he wouldn't do what the other feared.

“I was talking about taking care of the boys while you two talked.” Hoya blinked feigning innocence. “What are you talking about? Besides, I want to talk to him too to guarantee that we are cool.”

Sungyeol looked at him with bigger eyes and as Hoya frowned he made a face. “Troll. Wish me luck.” He pushed Hoya right shoulder without much force then passed him to call his brother. “Kim Sunggyu, are you ready?”

As Hoya wished good luck and Sunggyu reappeared with sparkling teeth and his school bag, Sungyeol opened the door and left with his brother without further words only for Hoya to sigh in relief. Sungyeol didn't like to be reminded of his suicide attempt because even if he blamed his mother he regretted that deeply, so whenever that was mentioned he would get extremely down or defensive. Still, Hoya managed to leave a message between the lines, he would not let Sungyeol abandon him this way and do it again under his nose, for their both sake.

He turned back to finish washing the dishes and he was halfway through the cutlery when the door opened again and Sungyeol poked his head inside.

“He isn't home.”

“I'll send a message to Dongwoo hyung to hold him.” Hoya suggested as he closed the faucet and moved to look for his phone.

“I'll cook dinner.” Sungyeol said – which was kinda equivalent to saying thank you in Sungyeol-language - and was about to close the door again when he opened up a second time. “If you're staying, then fill up my pantry, I'll pay you back. I'll send a list.”

“Yah! I have to work too.” Hoya half heartily complained but then again Sungyeol already closed his door.

___________________________________________

“Myungsoo hyung, I missed you and Woohyunnie so much, where have you been?~~~ Can Woohyunnie come over to play tonight?” Sunggyu whined as he tried grabbing Sungyeol by the arm then wriggled his shoulders cutely, while they stood outside of his school.

“You're kinda good on this.” Sungyeol blinked impressed and Sunggyu smiled widely. “What if he hesitates or says no?” Sunggyu immediately pouted and made his eyes as big as he was capable of and Sungyeol sighed and ran a hand over his face. “No, no, no, I won't resort to emotional blackmail, he will think I forced you and he will hate me.”

It was Sunggyu turn to sigh then. “I want to help, I want everyone to be happy together.”

Sungyeol inhaled deeply and grabbed Sunggyu gently by the shoulders. “Look, this can be confusing, you might not understand...”

“I do.” The boy protested.

“... if you want to help me just eat, sleep, do your homework and ask permission, then we won't have problems, ok?”

“But hyung, you're changing again.” The boy said bluntly and Sungyeol jaw hung low. “... though you're not scary yet.”

“I know, but I'm just a bit nervous and stressed, we will not fight among ourselves ok? No one in our family will fight, I will give you my word.” Sungyeol looked in Sunggyu eyes and the boy saw determination and sincerity in the elder's eyes so he nodded. “Now let's go.”

He tapped Sunggyu shoulder and they moved inside the school. While Sungyeol seemed kinda anxious to arrive in front of Sunggyu classroom, the boy had a bit difficult to catch up with the elder long steps but the moment they got there Dongwoo came running to talk to them while Sungyeol searched for Woohyun or Myungsoo's in the room.

“Sungyeol, are you ok?”

“Peachy.” Sungyeol sassed then shook his head. “Sorry, I just... I need to talk to Myungsoo urgently and he avoided me all weekend.”

“I know, Hoya has been updating me, but he didn't appear with Woohyun yet.”

“Urgh!” Sungyeol stomped his feet on the ground a bit childishly. “He is trying to torture my nerves, I'm sure of it.”

“Hyung.” Sunggyu pulled Sungyeol shirt to get his brother attention after he collected some air back. “Can I play spies?”

“Play...” Sungyeol was about to scold the boy for asking a weird question in a time like this but then changed his mind in the middle of his sentence. “Yes, play spies, play all you want, talk to Woohyunnie and discover what Myungsoo told him and if he is angry with me.”

“Yes!” The boy said confidently but the next second he grabbed his backpack strap nervously. “What if-what if Woohyunnie doesn't come today.”

“He will.” As he remembered what Sunggyu felt the last time Woohyun skipped school, Dongwoo tried to assure him but at the same time threw a pleading look to Sungyeol to do something. “Gyu, listen.” Sungyeol squatted to be able to be at the same eye-level or something close to it. “They are fine, they are in Incheon and they are healthy ok? They are just late, I'm sure Woohyun will arrive at any moment and you'll talk a lot with your friend, play spies ok? You don't need to cry or anything if Woohyun doesn't come maybe he just visiting his mom ok? And you're a strong boy, you can handle this, if you're upset then go boss some kid.” Sungyeol coaxed.

“Yah, don't say that! He might do it.” Dongwoo complained.

“Haneul-shiiii, can you take my backpack to my desk.” Sunggyu instantly ordered and the boy came running to help him with it and Dongwoo sighed heavily.

“Where is Woohyunnie?” The boy asked as he grabbed the backpack and Sunggyu wriggled himself out of it.

“Woohyunnie is not sick, he'll come soon.” Sunggyu said confidently and the boy nodded and ran away to place it on Sunggyu desk.

“Now, there you go.” Sungyeol smiled at his brother. “You can do anything, you're Kim Sunggyu, and you have me supporting you for everything, fighting.”

“Fighting.” Sunggyu cheered before he followed the kid, Haneul, and moved away from his brother.

“Really Sungyeol?” Dongwoo asked in disbelief. “Sunggyu is already the boss here, the boys that bullied him last year asked forgiveness the other day because they wanted to play with Woohyun, and they actually cried when Sunggyu said no and Woohyun started ignoring them just because Sunggyu didn't like them.”

“Well they should not bully people for starters, Sunggyu has no obligation to forgive in this case and I won't order him to do it so.” Sungyeol said very matter of factually.

“But forgiveness is something good.” Dongwoo insisted.

Sungyeol merely rolled his eyes at the pink-haired teacher. “If Sunggyu freaks out call Sungjong, I can't leave college today so he might come with Hoya hyung to pick him up, and while you're at it, tell him to go back home.”

“He won't go back home until he thinks you're fine.” Dongwoo explained.

“I'm fine, I just need to talk to Myungsoo.” Sungyeol whined. “If he comes, send me a message ok? Now I got to go.” Before Dongwoo could say anything more Sungyeol waved at his brother and turned around to leave school.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 _Damn it, damn it, damn it,_ Sungyeol hissed in his mind half an hour later as he ran through the hallways of his college, there was a bit of traffic today too and he was totally late, there was no way he could wander around in Myungsoo department and try to find his classroom and that sucked big time.

Sungyeol couldn't believe, that aside from spending the weekend away - to think about something there was not much thinking to do because they didn't have that many options – it was very plausible that Myungsoo would skip his only class if he didn't even appear in the due time to drop Woohyun in school. He was clueless about the real progress in Myungsoo project but if Myungsoo really wanted to graduate every minute counted, they couldn't lose time.

As he ran without paying attention he bumped hard on Chanyeol - that was equally late - when he wanted to enter the classroom he was supposed to teach. Fuck, this little detail that was nothing for both of them would make other students to pester him and eventually complicate things even more if they found out about Myungsoo. He made an annoyed expression at his friend, that slid with a sheepish smile inside the classroom and then Sungyeol entered right after to start his lesson.

Once the class was over and the majority of the kids (actually most of them had the same age as Sungyeol) were gone, Sungyeol was gathering his belongings when Chanyeol approached him.

“Hyung!”

“Chanyeol!” Sungyeol stopped what he was doing to glare at his friend.

“Can I talk to you?” The other asked and Sungyeol resumed sorting his things.

“If you have doubts you can talk to me in the office.” Sungyeol grabbed his bag and started to walk towards the exit as his friend followed him.

“It's not actually a doubt but I wanted to ask you a question.”

“We can't be seen having such long talks, Chanyeol. Even more if it is about personal stuff, you know people are saying I'm favoring you already!”

“That's bullshit.” Chanyeol said in the hallway. “You don't even make writing a paper together easy, let alone the exams and assignments. I had high marks because I worked my ass off for it.”

Sungyeol stopped and turned around to look at his friend. “Yes, but do you think people care about that? People here don't like me Chanyeol, some Ph.D. students are gonna be my competition for professor Jeon vacant spot, they want to bring me down. We've talked about this before right?”

“And I do, but Friday...”

Sungyeol promptly interrupted. “Friday you saw my presentation as a student that wanted to know more about the subject you're studying, nothing more, nothing less.”

“But...”

Sungyeol lowered his volume to hiss at his friend insistence. “Just, please, keep your mouth shut about everything that you know like I asked you to do yesterday.” Sungyeol then turned around to go. “If you have any doubts about the subject I'm in the office on Monday, Wednesday and Friday all day, you'll just need to knock.”

“Wait a minute...” Chanyeol called as soon as they both left the classroom but their conversation had to come to an end when they spotted Sandara waiting for them.

“Sungyeol!” She called then looked softly at her boyfriend. “Channie!”

“Dara noona!” Chanyeol smiled widely and very enamored, forgetting for a moment he was quarreling with his friend.

“Can you take him away from me?” Sungyeol pleaded as he pointed at his younger friend.

“Actually I came to take _you_. The head of our department is calling you in his office.”

Sungyeol would be happy, but her tone made him suspicious, was there a problem? Did his department get wind of the situation? Or maybe he was doing something wrong? Maybe the students were complaining about him too...

“Am I in trouble?” He asked.

“Oh, no, there is a journalist searching for you.” She informed.

“A journalist?” Sungyeol and Chanyeol couldn't help but be confused but the girl shrugged cluelessly. “What can I have…” Sungyeol blinked a couple of times.

The girl shrugged but grabbed him by the arm. “I don't know but I'm freaking curious, so come on.”

“Hey... what about...” Chanyeol was ready to complain when his girlfriend turned to him.

“You had a meeting with Hyekyo noona right?”

The other tallboy made a displeased expression but didn't say anything when she placed a finger over her lips to ask him to shut his mouth when Sungyeol started to guess the reason a journalist was looking for him when he turned his back.

_______________________________________________

Forty minutes later, Chanyeol walked around greeting people like the popular guy he was while thinking about the last events after he came out of his adviser office. He knew that he couldn't latch as much on his favorite hyung/guide as much as he did the past three and half years because of the assistance Sungyeol was giving to the Song couple, but he was dying to know more about the events of Friday and wanted to approach the guy about it again. Even more when he and his girlfriend received a phone call from Dongwoo and received messages on their SNS from Sungjong saying 'to not screw anyone, keep a secret and report any possible future weird behavior' to him. He had a bad feeling since he received that message.

He was about to leave his department and go to the cafeteria to wait for his girlfriend when he spotted someone a little lost that could enlighten him, talking to a girl from his department. Chanyeol patted the girl shoulder for attention and offered with a big smile. “I'll take it from here, thank you Yerim-shi.” Myungsoo sighed deeply and avoided the tallboy gaze and the girl looked from one another but then shrugged and decided to go. Once she left, Chanyeol was about to open his mouth to greet the younger but the guy started to walk aimlessly so he had to follow him.

“Are you looking for Sungyeol hyung?”

Myungsoo stopped, balled his hands into fists but didn't turn around to face the other. "Actually, I was hoping to talk to professor Song Hyekyo.” He said in a serious tone.

“Oh, I just came from her office, come with me, I'll take you there, I told you that you have a friend in me, right?” Chanyeol offered and moved forward to place an arm around Myungsoo shoulders, but the said guy instantly avoided and finally looked at him.

“I appreciate your help to guide the way but you don't need to be that friendly.”

Chanyeol sighed. “I know you were annoyed by the conversation we had last time when we were alone and said we could coexist as Sungyeol hyung friends, but, come on! I was being serious when I said I wanted to be your friend, we could go to double dates.” Myungsoo snorted so the taller tried again. “We can go to dinner again at that restaurant where we surprised him, what do you think?” Myungsoo gritted his teeth to hold himself and Chanyeol insisted. “Come on, don't be like this, Hyung already treated me coldly today, don't catch his grumpiness too, give Dara noona and I a chance."

With that Myungsoo had enough. “Look, Chanyeol shi, this won't be happening, not now nor ever and that's not because I don't want to give you a chance but because I wouldn't have anyone to accompany me like that. Now can you just take me to professor Song office, please?”

Chanyeol became several shades of pale, they broke up after Friday? Really? He couldn't believe that, did they fight? But his hyung was so in love…. And he knew the ethic problems that appeared once Sungyeol was assigned to be Myungsoo external adviser scared the hell out of him but he and Dara swore to themselves, and Dongwoo, and Sungjong, they wouldn't tell anyone so why…. Unless this guy was caught cheating his hyung or Sungyeol discovered he was being played, or both, or he was mean to Sunggyu, or...

“Man, what did you do to him?” Chanyeol asked after he couldn't find an answer, though if they broke up that explained perfectly why his hyung was being so uptight this morning.

“How about you try to ask your friend what he did to me?” Myungsoo promptly retorted.

“He did something? Him? What?” The taller basically stuttered because he knew Sungyeol sometimes gave it hard (maybe too hard) but usually he was not the one to start certain things.

Myungsoo avoided Chanyeol gaze as his eyes became glassy and then his Adam’s apple went up and down, signaling that this is something that was hard for him to talk about it. “We’re over.” Myungsoo finally mumbled after a while.

Chanyeol morphed his expression to one of sadness mixed with some pity. The basketball player hadn’t said much but it was enough to know that it was Sungyeol that ended things while Myungsoo was against it, and that made him be sure of two things: 1- since Sungyeol was being happy and soft before there was no other issue between them aside this fucking ethics problem, and 2- Myungsoo genuinely loved his hyung and that made Chanyeol like him so much more.

“I’m sorry I've misjudged you.” Chanyeol said and Myungsoo turned to look at him in questioning. “I was kinda skeptical with things between you in the beginning and I feel like a douche now.” The taller slightly elaborate, he didn't want to butt in more than he should because not only he knew he wasn't close enough to Myungsoo to do that, but he also knew he would hurt him intently. Besides he could somehow still get answers from Sungyeol another moment.

Myungsoo sighed. “It's not like it’s gonna change anything, can you please take me to professor song office now?”

“I.. sure, this way.”

Chanyeol guided Myungsoo while thinking deeply not only about the newly acquired information but how to ambush and talk to his hyung about how to undo this, after all, if they hid well… the tall boy quickly shook his head when he remembered that people were accusing Sungyeol to favor him. Of course that wasn't true but people would say it was Sungyeol nature to favor people he liked - and maybe he wasn't aware of all facts and strategies between the couple.

“Gosh, what a fucked-up situation.” He mumbled to himself as he decided to exchange a few messages with Sungjong and ask how… actually, he just knew how he could help. He couldn't solve their problems but if he butted in a bit he could minimize suspicions right? “Here.” Chanyeol pointed to a particular door as they stopped.

“Thank you Chanyeol-shi.” Myungsoo stretched his lips in a tired smile and knocked.

“Come on in”. They heard the feminine voice from inside and Myungsoo was about to place his hand on the handle when Chanyeol squeezed himself in between the guy and the door.

“Can I accompany you?”

“Why?” Myungsoo frowned in confusion.

“There isn't much time to explain just call me hyung and go with the flow.” The taller said then opened the door and slid into his professor office.

“Ssaem!” He greeted and she raised her head in confusion, didn't Chanyeol just left her office ten minutes ago?

“You forgot something?” She asked.

“No, no.” Chanyeol smiled widely and then stepped aside to show Myungsoo that still looked kinda confused. “My friend here asked me to guide the way in our department so I came back.”

“Myungsoo shi, I’m glad you came early.” She smiled at him. “Come on, sit here.” She showed him a chair and the said guy walked forward and sat on it only for Chanyeol to do the same on the one beside.

“You can go now.” She said to Chanyeol that forced a smile.

“Nah, he is kinda nervous and I'll stay so he can see that nobody in this department bites.”

The teacher rolled her eyes but nodded once she saw Myungsoo give her a helpless smile, besides, what she had to solve with Myungsoo didn't need to be done in secrecy.

“Were you able to talk to Sungyeol?” She promptly asked and Myungsoo side-eyed Chanyeol nervously and shifted himself in his chair a bit before he hesitantly spoke.

“Does he really needs to be my external adviser?”

“Not if someone else is available to advise you.” Myungsoo shoulders slumped and she sighed. “Why are you asking me this? Did he say no? Or you're too close that you think it is going to jeopardize your work?”

“No, we...”

“Hyung used the word 'friend' loosely, you know he always says I'm not his friend to tease me too, I think he just wanted to piss me off again because I do consider him an older brother.” Chanyeol butted in. “He told me they actually don't know each other for long or that deeply, just because their brothers got together recently so...” Myungsoo opened up his mouth in surprise with and although Chanyeol smiled and the lie was plausible, it didn't seem like the professor really believed.

“Are you sure? I remember Sungyeol saying that you know everything about him that's important. Please, if you two are too close and that's the reason Sungyeol refused to help you, you have to tell me because assign you two together would be more prejudicial to both of you right now and we don't have anyone else with enough time in their hands that can help you, Myungsoo shi.” She asked looking in Myungsoo eyes as Chanyeol tried feigning some indifference while tapping in his phone frantically.

Myungsoo felt the air come out of his body and his rib cage compressing his lungs enough for him to have some difficulties in trying to breathe in again, thankfully, once more Chanyeol came to his aid.

“I'm sure that's not it ssaem. Sungyeol hyung texted me complaining about having to take more duties, you know that he only thinks about completing his program lately. He also complained to me that his brother was talking about his life to his boyfriend without his authorization, he was kinda pissed when he discovered that Myungsoo brother spilled some things to him. Besides, aside what happened with his family last year I don't think Sungyeol hyung life is that interesting nowadays.”

The professor found that plausible but wasn't that fully convinced. “You said Myungsoo was your friend...” She started to elaborate a question with squinted eyes and Myungsoo gulped but Chanyeol smiled again.

“Sungyeol hyung bumped to him about two weeks prior and when Myungsoo said 'hi' he begrudgingly introduced us, and then we discovered we are long-time online friends, right Myungsoo?”

“Yeah.” Myungsoo said stiffly. If it was on him he didn't want to hide his relationship with Sungyeol but he had to agree that this conversation could minimize their problems. He blinked and continued as he remembered something Chanyeol told him. “We know each other from some webcomics forums.”

“Right?” Chanyeol felt relieved inside that Myungsoo picked up what he was trying to do, then tried to be more believable as he remembered the name Hoya was using to give Myungsoo his due credits. “ I never knew L was that close to me, I thought you lived, I don't know, in Daegu.”

Myungsoo forced a smile. “We don't exactly talk about our personal lives too much, right?”

“Right.” Chanyeol laughed a bit and now the professor seemed to believe the story a bit more.

“Ok then.” She accepted but then asked the question that had been unanswered again. “So you talked to Sungyeol, did he accepted, or it is you that is backing up now?” Myungsoo was about to answer when the door opened and Sungyeol came inside almost hyperventilating. “Sungyeol, you came just in time, what the journalist wanted?”

“You already know about that?” He said to his adviser before coming further inside as he tried to even out his breathing. “They wanted authorization to interview Sunggyu and ask how is his life a year after his parents died. As if I will let Sunggyu go through this now that he is getting better.” He snorted.

“I'm sure that wouldn't be a good experience.” The woman agreed and Sungyeol locked eyes with his tall friend.

“Chanyeol, you're here? Dara noona is looking for you.”

“Oh, that's my cue.” Chanyeol promptly got up feeling good that he helped as he received a thankful look from Sungyeol. “Myungsoo shi, you will survive, Sungyeol hyung is often grumpy but he helps a lot, and if he is too much you can always complain to our magnificent Song Hyekyo sonsaengnim.” He added with a pat on Myungsoo shoulder as the said professor rolled eyes. “Bye, don't bite each others heads.” He said as he moved to go out and once the door was closed Sungyeol sat where Chanyeol was before.

He tried looking to Myungsoo's eyes to maybe communicate with him somehow but the younger promptly avoided his eyes to look at the woman that was talking again.

“So since there isn't anything on our way and you're both here, let's decide things again.” She looked from one to the other boy in front of them. “Have you two talked?”

“Yes, we talked.” Myungsoo said faintly though the woman heard clearly.

“Is there anyone having cold feet?” She further inquired looking from one to the other frequently.

“No.” Sungyeol smiled as sheepishly as he could. “I thought better and decided to take him if he wants me to.” He then turned to Myungsoo and said with all sincerity he could muster at the moment. “I'm sorry for my behavior again. Aside from getting the feeling that I would be overworked, I was kinda uncomfortable with the perspective that I would have a student that knows a bit about my life. I might be grumpy but I don't think you'll need to reach Sungjong for some help on my behavior, Chanyeol does just fine.”

“Yes, right.” The woman smiled then addressed Myungsoo. “You just need to have some patience and don't take things to heart, if you trust Sungyeol and don't put too much of a fight, he will lead you well, he is a genius after all.” Myungsoo wanted to snort, lead him well? He didn't think Sungyeol was leading anything well by breaking up with him, he was definitely making everything worse. “Do you agree with him being your external adviser?”

Myungsoo forced a smile at her then finally turned to look at Sungyeol with eyes burning with the fire of anger. “Since you said your behavior won't be a problem I don't have any reason to say no.” He got up and offered a hand for Sungyeol to shake, a thing that surprised his neighbor/ex-lover a bit. “I'll try to not burden your genius self too much and don't worry, I know less about you than you think I know.”

Sungyeol could help but feel those words piercing his heart, he wanted to tell Myungsoo that that wasn't true, that the younger knew him well and better than any lover he ever tried to have. But he couldn't do that in front of his professor, the only thing he could do was try to ignore that hurt and get up to shake his, now confirmed, ex-lover hand.

“Nah, as I heard, we can't lose time so you can come to see me on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays, I stay all day here in the lab, or here at the table in the previous room. If you have doubts on the other days you can always send an e-mail, though I tend to answer them after 9 PM because that's my brother bedtime, I need to give him some attention before that.”

“I understand.” Myungsoo said simply as he shook his ex-lover hand. “I also have some time restraints because of my son.”

The professor smiled relieved. “Ok, perfect then, I'll call your department and make things official.” She said and focused on grabbing the phone over the table to do what she just said, losing her focus on the two before her.

Sungyeol chose that moment to apply some not so friendly but soft pressure on Myungsoo's hand and plead with his eyes. “What do you think of going outside so you can explain everything about your project?”

Myungsoo forced a smile, kept his eyes cold and pulled his hand away. “I think I'm gonna send you an e-mail.”

 


	63. Decisions - The state of things - Unfairness

 

 

Hoya left to do some grocery shopping for Sungyeol - it wasn't like the pantry didn't have any food in it but with one more person living with him and Sungjong promising to drop by frequently, the food was indeed going to end faster – so he missed when Myungsoo stopped by with his brother and son to get the boy ready to arrive late at school.

After putting everything into place Hoya sat on Sungyeol couch and turned his computer on to work but didn't turn on any music and kept his ears as open as he could so he would notice when Myungsoo arrived home, they had to talk. He knew all about Sungyeol intentions but as much as he wanted to support and cheer up his cousin, he knew nothing about Myungsoo feelings, and that could not only be a problem for Sungyeol but for himself as well.

As soon as he heard Myungsoo's door open and close, we jumped from his seat and ran to knock on the door because as soon as he had the answer he wanted at least he could work with some peace of mind, but Myungsoo didn't seem like he wanted to see him when he opened the door.

“What you're doing here?” He asked with heavy suspicions in his tired eyes.

“I think we need to talk.”

“I don't wanna talk about Sungyeol hyung, I don't even want to talk to him, so if you excuse me...” He was about to close the door but Hoya interrupted any door movement with his hand.

“If you don't want to talk about what is happening it's ok, but I still think we should talk if what you feel can affect our partnership.”

Myungsoo sighed and opened the door so Hoya was able to enter his apartment. He stayed in place without saying anything so Hoya took the hint that he should start the talking.

“Myungsoo, I don't want to be caught in this, but I know that, with what happened, is happening, can make you feel uncomfortable working with me so I came here to know what you think and feel about that.”

“Sorry, but I didn't think much about it.” Myungsoo confessed and Hoya thought he could work with that.

“Then can you think about it now?” He asked hopefully. “I know I am putting some pressure on you here, but you're the best assistant I ever had and I wish to keep you as long as I can or at least this current webtoon is over. But if you decide that you don't want to continue working with me, I wish you could say it to my face and don't simply abandon me as my past assistant did.”

Myungsoo sighed and walked past Hoya to sit on his couch and the other followed him. He could understand Hoya's concerns and it would only be nice of him to be truthful to a person that offered him an opportunity when he was needing it. He rubbed his hands on his face before talking.

“Truthfully, hyung, I don't know. You're sort of my friend now and I want to keep helping you, I also like the money I can make doing this because it helps me to raise my son, but you'll probably take Sungyeol hyung side and I don't want to hear anything about him right now... and...”

“You don't have to.” Hoya said with a hopeful smile. “You can work from home, remember? We can keep our talks to business only if it makes you comfortable.”

“Yeah but...”

“Besides, I don't think there are sides to take when you both feel the same way.” Hoya promptly added and Myungsoo wanted to laugh. Same way? Definitely not.

“We clearly don't feel the same way.”

“Don't say that because you do. What is happening is that you two have different opinions, views and perhaps solutions to what is happening, but don't say that. If you didn't you wouldn't be so upset to the point to run away to Incheon and avoid him and if he didn't, he wouldn't....” Hoya said and Myungsoo face grew serious.

“You said you wouldn't talk about him.” The younger said dryly.

“I'm not talking about him, I was stating a fact.” Hoya smartly replied. “Besides, Sungyeol probably screwed a lot with you in ways he doesn't even know so you have the right to be angry too.”

“You bet I am.” Myungsoo said as dryly as before.

“And it's ok.” Hoya said with frustration. “You're entitled to have the emotions you have and you can take your decisions regarding this, that, liking or not, he will have to learn how to respect.” The older then changed his tone to a more incisive one. “What I think is unfair for you to do is disregard the efforts he is making to solve this because this was a sacrifice so everyone could get what they want and need the most.” He said and Myungsoo raised a brow and Hoya wanted to flip tables. “And please remember that he entered this relationship knowing he would never be your priority so it isn't ok for you to think you'll be his solely, remember he has two to take care of.”

Myungsoo promptly looked away so Hoya took a deep breath to calm himself because he was almost losing control, that wouldn't be good if he still wanted Myungsoo to keep assisting him.

“I guess you're already taking sides.” Myungsoo mumbled but Hoya heard everything.

“That wasn't taking sides.” Hoya said with some frustration but still trying to contain his demeanor, he wanted to slap some sense in his assistant handsome face, literally. “You know what? I will not butt in in your affairs and you won't hear about Sungyeol form me anymore - though I think it's childish of you to try to avoid him when you two live across each other and your kids are best friends.” He then got up and dusted his pants. “I'll see myself out, I'll stay with Sungyeol for a while, if you make a decision you can call me and I'll come here.”

Hoya was halfway towards the door when Myungsoo turned to him and said something that surprised him. “I'm not avoiding him, we had a meeting this morning.”

Hoya stopped at that in a bit of surprise and then he turned to ask Myungsoo a question. “Have you two talked about the kids?”

“It is not wise to discuss my private life with my adviser, hyung.” Myungsoo replied. “I want to graduate without problems.”

Hoya made a disappointed expression. “You should tho, your son will be disappointed in you if he can't stay around his best friend anymore.” As Myungsoo avoided Hoya gaze the elder decided to open the door to leave. “I should have studied psychology, I could be earning lots of money with these two alone.” He said grumpily before closing the door.

_________________________________________________________

Woohyun opened his lunchbox and immediately pouted, a bunch of bananas? Really? What his father was thinking? It wasn't enough that his father made him wake up super early and still dropped him in school super late? He missed math class, now he had a lot of homework of something he didn't know of, urrrgh.

He breathed in and out to see if he would subside his anger and slowly grabbed one banana and started to peel it but the pout he was making stayed on his lips. He liked bananas but like a dessert, or in breakfast, or even as an afternoon snack, he definitely didn't like bananas as the only thing he would eat as lunch. He was thinking he would ask Sungyeol hyung to scold his father after he was sure the tall friend was ok, so his father put some real food in his lunch when Sunggyu and some kids approached him.

“Woohyunnie, have you finished your lunch?” The girl with piggy nose asked him and Woohyun glared hard at the banana he was holding but still took another bite. The poor innocent girl thought Woohyun was already eating dessert and was completely unaware of his current predicament, hunger and anger. “Let's play after you finish it, we still have a lot of free time.” Another boy invited as Sunggyu observed his younger friend.

“Woohyunnie?” He called when the boy didn't reply and kept glaring at the poor fruit.

“I don't want to eat bananas!” Woohyun snapped and begrudgingly took another bite.

The boy and girl accompanying Sunggyu looked at each other then back at Woohyun. “Then don't eat it.” He suggested and Woohyun moved his glare from the fruit to them and that's when Sunggyu decided to intervene and properly talk with his friend, they hadn't time to talk since Woohyun arrived late.

“I don't think we will play today.” Sunggyu said in a way that didn't leave space for arguments. “I'll keep Woohyunnie company, now go.” Sunggyu watched the pair of friends scurry off then looked at Woohyun that looked angrily at his banana again.

“I don't want to eat bananas!”

“Woohyunnie, you don't need to eat them, Sungyeol hyung made me bring lunch for you too.”

Woohyun head snapped up to Sunggyu and he looked at Sunggyu as if he was his hero. “Really?”

“Yes, just a minute.” Sunggyu ran to pick up his lunchbox, a moment that Woohyun took to put the bananas (included his half-eaten one) inside his lunchbox, and the next second Sunggyu was already sitting by his side, placing the box on his lap and offering chopsticks to his friend. “Here.”

“Wow, it is my favorite.” Woohyun clapped his hand briefly in joy then started putting his chopsticks to work.

“Woohyunnie, why you came late?” Sunggyu asked after a couple of seconds then placed a bit of his food in his mouth.

“Nhai nhon nhow.” The boy said with his mouth full but Sunggyu tilted his head to the side as if he hadn't understood so the boy gulped his food and talked properly. “ I don't know.” He said helplessly and Sunggyu furrowed his brows at him as he passed Woohyun some juice that the boy took before he continued. “When Uncle and I arrived home daddy was weird and wanted to talk to uncle alone so I went to sleep. When I woke up I was in Incheon but my grandparents weren't there, and we didn't visit mommy, and it was no fun, and...” He took a pause to take a deep breathe then continued. “He woke me up super early to come back and we stopped home to get my uniform and bag and he put bananas for me to eat! Bananas, only!” The boy complained but Sunggyu raised his chopsticks in front of his mouth so Woohyun took the food in it.

“What's wrong with Myungsoo hyung?” Sunggyu used a tone as if putting bananas only in Woohyun lunchbox was a big sin.

“I don't know, I asked but he doesn't tell me.” The boy pouted once he gulped his food. “I was this close to calling grandpa but daddy caught me in the landline and disconnected it.”

Sunggyu eyes grew big in surprise and he gasped. “Really?”

“Really, hyung, I'm telling you!” Woohyun said as he passed the juice back to Sunggyu then used a frustrated tone. “Hyung, what is happening? I don't understand anything, they were super fine until we arrived from school and... Hoya hyung said they needed to talk about school stuff and then Sungyeol hyung cried and daddy was mad... Is-is Sungyeol hyung ok?”

Sunggyu shook his head sadly. “Yes, I mean, he stopped crying, but he is sad. He wanted to talk to Myungsoo hyung again so we went to your apartment but you weren't there, hyung tried to call too but Myungsoo hyung didn't pick up.”

“He turned off his phone and hid it, he even hid uncle phone too!” Woohyun said upset.

“Woohyunnie, I'm scared.” Sunggyu confessed and Woohyun raised a brow to him. “I'm scared that we can't play outside of school again.”

“What? Nooooo! Hyung, what Sungyeol hyung said?” The boy placed his chopsticks on Sunggyu lunch box then threw himself around Sunggyu to hug him, causing half of the food to spill in Sunggyu uniform. “They can't do that, they can't!”

Sunggyu took the messy lunchbox from his lap and placed on the ground then hugged his friend back. “He didn't say anything, but he said Myungsoo hyung might be so upset that he might not allow it.”

Woohyun pulled back and looked straight into Sunggyu sad eyes and that made his own eyes water because he remembered that he had never seen his daddy like this. Yes, he thought that his daddy had been angry with the dragon before (and Woohyun definitely thought his father was right), and even when he fought in school and ended up losing a tooth but he could see his dad wasn't only angry, there was more into it. Maybe he was upset with Sungyeol too so maybe it could happen that his father was the one prohibiting it.

He hugged Sunggyu again. “Nooo! This can't be. No! No! No! Why can't they just apologize?” He sniffed then continued.

“Woohyunnie...” Sunggyu called as he patted his friend back then pulled back to hold his friend's hands tightly on his. “I want to help, do you want to make a plan? We can call Sungjong hyung to help.”

Woohyun promptly nodded. “I will talk to daddy, Sungyeol hyung apologized once so he has to be the one to apologize this time, I'll make sure he will listen and... and... if I give you my grandpa phone number, do you think you can call him? Maybe you can call grandma too and...”

Sunggyu heard his friend rant with a sad expression, he knew how desperate his friend was and if he were to say the truth he was too, but the boy wasn't aware that it wasn't a matter of only apologizing, what happened was a break up and that could complicate things way more, who was exactly wrong here?

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dongwoo tried to send messages to inform Sungyeol about things, but it wasn't like he had that much time when he was in school supervising and teaching kids. He tried sending one during lunch to inform Sungyeol that Myungsoo was in Seoul at least but then again Sungyeol replied that they already bumped to each other and didn't say anything more.

He sent a second one to say that Myungsoo was the first parent to pick up his kid today and Sungyeol could only sigh as he read it and ask if Dongwoo wanted to drop by his apartment later to hear the news with Hoya.

Once the teacher agreed, Sungyeol took some time to pick Sunggyu up so he could give Dongwoo a ride. As much as Dongwoo wanted to know things he could recognize that both brothers noticed each others mood weren't that good and just kept to themselves so the ride was almost silent aside from the sound of the radio. Dongwoo hated that, he preferred the sound of bickering than this solemn silence.

“I hope Hoya hyung gets heads up with dinner because I'm so not cooking tonight.” Sungyeol said as he came out of the elevator.

“I don't know about you, but I can't hang on an hour for some food to arrive. If you only have bread I will have the entire package.” Dongwoo said with a tone that said he wasn't kidding.

“I have my lunch leftovers.” Sunggyu offered as they came close to their door and Sungyeol promptly looked at him.

“Was it too much food?” Sungyeol asked tiredly but Sunggyu shook his head.

“No, but Woohyunnie and I lost our appetite halfway through it.” Sunggyu said avoiding their gaze as Dongwoo leaned on the wall to wait for Sungyeol open the door.

“It wasn't tasty? Have I lost my hand?” He wondered.

“It was tasty, it's just...” Sunggyu sighed and looked up to his elder brother as he and Dongwoo followed him inside the apartment. “You know why...”

Sungyeol looked from Sunggyu to Dongwoo as he closed the door. “They might have cried.” Dongwoo whispered and Sungyeol sighed tiredly once more.

“Go take a bath while we figure out dinner and then we have a meeting with everyone ok?” Sungyeol pleaded and Sunggyu just nodded and left directly for the bathroom only to bump with Hoya in the way.

“Hey Sunggyu...” The boy passed Hoya without a sound and the webtoon artist actually stopped to observe the boy until the bathroom door was closed. “What's with him?”

Dongwoo shrugged. “But he cried. And Woohyun too.” He then got close to his lover and gave him a little peck that Sungyeol avoided looking. “Hi.”

“Hi.” Hoya briefly smiled at his boyfriend. “What are you doing here?”

“I came to see you, and check things up, of course.” He said then looked from one cousin to the other. “Is one of you gonna tell me you managed to talk to Myungsoo and I was the only one that didn't get to talk to him because he was late like an entire math lesson?”

“I've seen him.” Both of them said at the same time which made them look at each other in surprise. “Did you?” They asked a second time.

“Why don't we try one at the time?” Dongwoo opened a sheepish smile and encouraged.

“Yes, we talked twice actually. Wait, let me take our dinner out.” Hoya said and moved to the kitchen so the other two dropped their stuff on the couch and followed only to see Hoya opening up the oven and taking a big lasagne from it. “Here it is, it is not auntie's but it will have to do.”

“You made it yourself?” Sungyeol asked sort of impressed at his cousin.

Hoya snorted. “I know a thing or two.”

“It smells so good!!! Did you make the sauce with wine?” Dongwoo asked, already salivating.

“Guess there won't be leftovers tomorrow.” Hoya said as he looked intently at his boyfriend. “Hyung, people say that after the thirties your metabolism changes, slow down the amount of food you eat.” He scolded as Dongwoo looked for plates and a knife in Sungyeol cabinets already.

“Nah, we can exercise that out later. You know I love this.” Dongwoo rebuked already cutting a piece for himself.

“Hyung, Sunggyu can't eat it.” Sungyeol complained, baffled with the other two.

“Chill, I bought him something.” Hoya said as he opened the fridge and showed a lot of unhealthy food that they knew Sunggyu liked but Sungyeol despised.

“One day doesn't kill, right?” Sungyeol said to himself then moved to the fridge to pick things up for Sunggyu.

Hoya was about to agree when he noticed Dongwoo was cutting the second piece twice the size of the first one.“Yeah-yah hyung! Can't you wait till I get this to the table?”

Dongwoo laughed his characteristic laugh and scurried off to the living room with his plate, leaving Hoya with a melted heart and half of the lasagne behind.

“Divide the rest 30/70, I'm not that hungry.” Sungyeol lazily said and Hoya cut the rest put in two plates and moved to the living room.

“For someone that barely moves your routine is intense, you have to eat more.” Hoya said as dropped a plate in front of Sungyeol with a quarter of the total lasagne he made.

“Yeah, because you do know how it is sitting on your computer all day.” Sungyeol said sarcastically though he didn't complain about the amount of food in his plate. “At least I stand on my feet when I teach.”

“And I exercise every day.” Hoya said smugly as he sat and Sungyeol grimaced. “But seriously, I got a glimpse of your life today an I have to say it, dealing with people that refuse to understand things is hard. If I were you I'd lose my patience too.”

Dongwoo giggled as he imagined that but continued eating as the taller cousin stopped playing with the poor lasagne to look at his elder cousin. “What do you mean?”

Hoya sighed but clasped his hands and looked directly at Sungyeol. “I'm talking about Myungsoo, of course.”

“You said you talked to him twice today right?” Dongwoo stopped eating to ask then grabbed the cola that was already at the table to serve himself. “Had better luck than I did? He disappeared so fast...”

“More or less. He said he will still work with me but from home and if I don't mention Sungyeol, so it is a good thing for me but…” Hoya sighed, frowned and started cutting a piece of lasagna in his mouth. “Hum. It came out good again, I'm mastering this.”

“You are!” Dongwoo agreed, completely losing his focus.

“But…” Sungyeol urged, clearly not liking suspense.

“Sungyeol, I like him, I really like him, but he got on my nerves and I had to literally hold myself to not beat some sense into him, literally.” Hoya explained after he gulped his bite

“But, Hoya, you're not like that.” Dongwoo said worried as he now gave his full attention to his boyfriend.

“Eeey quit lying.” Sungyeol doubted.

“I wish I was but I'm not lying, he got on my nerves quite easily and I am an extremely patient person.” Hoya said with a serious tone.

“Why?” Both Dongwoo and Sungyeol asked at the same time.

“He is not upset guys, he is like… do you know when you hate something with a passion but you pretend not to show? He was like that most of the time when he talked to me the first time.”

“And the second time?” Dongwoo asked.

“He did through texts so it was kinda difficult to discover his mood.” Hoya answered flatly.

“And?” Sungyeol pressed.

“He doesn't want to see you, he doesn't even want to hear your name, I got the feeling you became the spawn of Satan in his head.” Hoya explained with an angry tone, only thinking his cousin ex-lover made him lose his patience.

“Yeah, you're not on your normal behavior.” Dongwoo said as he tried to pat his lover back to normality as Hoya continued.

“I just don't understand...”Hoya sighed then looked at Sungyeol. “I know that with the people skills you have you definitely hurt him in ways you don't know, but he told me that you guys don't feel the same way...” He moved to look at his boyfriend then. “How can I stay as calm as I hear that? If he is super mad, it is because he was against breaking up, and Sungyeol only proposed to break up because it was the only way, so why doubt each other love?”

“Sometimes when people are hurt it's a little more difficult to see things?” Dongwoo offered but he didn’t seem much sure about that.

“Because he thinks it was easy for me.” Sungyeol interrupted both of them. “I once told him that I was selfish and I wanted everything that I could have and yes, I was, am, often like that, but once I said that breaking up was the best option he said I wasn't willing to protect what we had. If my interpretations on his behavior are accurate, he thinks I didn't enjoy our relationship as much so it was easy for me to let go but I...” Sungyeol stopped because speaking because those words hurt him and made his eyes tear.

“This is exactly what I understood, he is not taking this as a need to sacrifice.” Hoya pointed to his cousin while he talked to his boyfriend.

“Didn’t you explain to him why that should be the option? Did he had another suggestion?” Dongwoo asked, more to understand the situation better, since Hoya hadn't updated him much on Saturday instead to properly helped, the teacher also preferred not to enter in that kind of situation than to find a way out.

“I did but he wanted to keep our relationship and just pretend...” Dongwoo furrowed his brows as Hoya rolled his eyes, knowing this was a stupid move.

“But that's too risky. I hide my sexuality at my workplace because my boss is homophobic and the parents would freak if they knew but I don't think I'd be able to hide if Hoya were to work with me.” Dongwoo said in an understanding tone. “In your case, if you slip and someone sees... that would be a catastrophe.”

Sungyeol forced a smile as simultaneously tried not to let his tears fall and played with his food. “I can barely hide to Woohyun nowadays, I definitely wouldn't know how to pretend that we weren't in a relationship and I'm impartial...”

“At the end, you'll be advising him or not? Because if you are I doubt that you can be totally impartial.” Dongwoo said.

“Good question, he didn't mention anything aside from that you two had seen each other today.” Hoya said interested.

“Yes, I'll be advising him, and yes, I know I won't be totally impartial, but this way I have more chances for this strategy to work right?” Sungyeol finally put his played lasagna away to look hopelessly to his hyung.

“Maybe, but if he behaves angrily at you all the time this plan can also backfire, you know this right?” Hoya asked and Sungyeol closed his eyes and nodded painfully slow.

“This is one of the reasons I need to talk to him urgently, properly talk.”

“Didn't you say that you two met today?” Dongwoo asked.

“Yes, but we were not alone. He met with my adviser without me, and the moment I discovered about this I almost had a heart attack and ran towards her office because I was afraid Myungsoo would tell her all the truth and fuck things up for us individually but luckily Chanyeol butted in to save our ass and sent me a message.” Sungyeol sighed deeply. “When I finally got there he pretended to be cordial, we came up with some excuses/apologies and Professor Song made everything official, but as soon I asked him to talk alone so he could explain the project', he was so cold...”

“From what I could sense you can expect him to be like that from now on.” Hoya made a displeased face then asked worriedly. “Are you sure you want to keep the part of the plan that you go back together after this is over? Myungsoo might not want it.”

“You intend to get back together?” Dongwoo asked and Sungyeol finally opened a small smile even though his eyes were still glassy.

“If I didn't this wouldn't be a sacrifice.” Sungyeol explained. “I know that he might say no, but I intend to convince him. But that will only happen if I can, at least once, talk to him alone so I can explain myself better, but I'm confident that I'll have some opportunities.”

“Careful Sungyeol, it wouldn't be wise to press much because now that you advise him that can be seen as harassment.” Dongwoo offered.

Hoya thought a bit then started working with his fork again. “I don't think it will be harassment if they bump by chance in school or in their hall.” He said before tasting a bit of the lasagna. “It got cold!” He pouted and then pulled Dongwoo plate. “I'm gonna reheat that.”

“Maybe Hoya is right, but this is a very delicate situation, be careful Sungyeol.” Dongwoo advised and the taller nodded as he pulled his plate away.

“I don't think I have the appetite, you can have my plate hyung, I'll go call Sunggyu now, he has been in the bathroom for too long, maybe something happened.”

“You'll have to eat some other time ok?” Dongwoo said and grabbed Sungyeol plate to join his boyfriend in the kitchen while the taller wiped his eyes a bit and moved to look for his brother.

Sunggyu wasn't in the bathroom, no, the door was open and there was no steam on the mirror so the boy probably had finished his bath already. He then moved to Sunggyu room but despite the boy uniform being thrown over his bed, Sunggyu wasn't there either. _Strange._ Sungyeol was sure Sunggyu didn't come to the living room or kitchen, he also didn't attempt to come out of their apartment without eating too, where he could... Sungyeol furrowed his brows, he could only be in his room, right?

The older Lee brother walked towards his own room, that had his door closed, only to hear what it seemed to be his younger brother whispers so he opened the door slowly to see what he was doing it.

“ … we don't know what to do. Yes, yes, and Woohyunnie is upset... I don't think we will....” Sunggyu was whispering hurriedly in the phone, a phone that definitely didn't belong to him.

“Kim Sunggyu, who are you talking to?” Sungyeol demanded.

“Kyaaaaaaaaaaaah!” Sunggyu screamed and the phone flew up from his hands with the shock and fell on Sungyeol bed the next second.

“Is this Hoya's hyung phone? How do you even know his password?” To tell the truth, Sungyeol was really surprised by his brother audacity and sneakiness.

Sunggyu got nervous but picked up the phone to talk to the person on the other side. “Sungyeol hyung caught me, I'll probably be grounded now, but please don't say anything and come soon.”

“Sunggyu!” Sungyeol groaned and approached his brother to repeat his question. “Who were you talking to? And is this Hoya's hyung phone?” He further asked as he placed his hand in front of the boy so he would give the phone back. Sunggyu smiled sheepishly and passed the phone back so Sungyeol sighed and asked something again. “Did you want to call Sungjong?”

“I already talked to him.” Sunggyu confessed.

“You were calling someone else then? Kim Sunggyu, who did you call?”

“Promise you won't be mad if I tell you!” The boy pleaded with eyes as round as he could make it.

“I don't have the energy to be mad, but I'm disappointed that you're using Hoya's hyung phone without his permission.”

“Sorry! It was for a good cause, I swear.” The boy put his hands together, pleading to be believed but Sungyeol grabbed him by one of his wrists. “You are going to apologize to Hoya hyung right now!” He half dragged him to the living room where Dongwoo was already working on his plate again. “Start apologizing.”

Both Dongwoo and Hoya furrowed their brows and looked from one brother to another confused.

“Hoya hyung, I'm sorry I used your phone without your permission.” He said and Hoya blinked quickly.

“Here it is.” Sungyeol promptly put the phone, that had some stickers from Hoya's characters in front of him. “It seems that he made two calls.”

“But it was for a good cause, I swear.” The boy insisted.

Hoya promptly got his phone and checked his log. “He called Sungjong, relax Sungyeol.” He said until he saw an unknown number. “Who did you call?”

“Grandma Park.” Sunggyu said and that surprised everyone.

“Who?” Dongwoo asked.

“Myungsoo's mother?” Hoya asked surprised. “How did you get her number?”

“Woohyunnie gave me, he asked me to call her.”

Sungyeol inhaled deeply and tried to stay calm to access the situation if Myungsoo knew about the call he could be pissed. “Why? Why did he ask you to do that? And what you said to her?”

“Because Woohyunnie told me that Myungsoo hyung disconnected his landline and hid his phone and that Myungsoo hyung is acting weird and...” The boy took a breath to continue his nervous rant. “We are afraid we can't play anymore.”

“Sunggyu has legit reasons, he is, therefore, forgiven.” Hoya smiled at Sunggyu then patted a chair for him. “Come here eat something now, look at what I bought for you, yummy no?”

Sunggyu side-eyed his brother that sighed and climbed the chair to look at the delicious pastries/cakes Hoya had brought him.

“But I told you a couple of times already that you can play with Woohyun.” Sungyeol said tiredly as he moved to the only free chair and let himself fall there. “My current situation with his father might demand a certain distance from us now, but I don't want that to interfere in your friendship, besides I don't know if Myungsoo will like if he knows you two want to meddle in things between us.”

“But we weren't meddling, I was just passing a message from Woohyunnie.” Sunggyu said feeling completely misunderstood as he grabbed a small cheesecake and nibbled at it.

“What message? Did anything happen?” Hoya asked.

“I told you both that they might have cried today, isn't that true Sunggyu?” Dongwoo asked and Sungyeol made an expectant expression.

“No.” Sunggyu said cutely then stopped a second to think before talking again. “ Just Woohyunnie, he is very upset.”

“Is it my fault?” Sungyeol asked slumping his shoulders then asked helplessly. “Did you discover anything else?”

“No! Yes!” Sunggyu said then he confused himself with his own answer so he tried to self-correct. “It wasn't your fault, it was Myungsoo hyung fault alone.”

“What did he do?” Dongwoo encouraged and Sunggyu hesitated a bit but it was his brother there, right? Maybe what he knew could help somehow.

“First Woohyunnie said that he and uncle Moonsoo...” The three of them furrowed their brows at Sunggyu because of the way he addressed Myungsoo brother but at the end decided not to interrupt the kid. “...went back to their apartment on Friday only for Myungsoo hyung send Woohyunnie early to bed and lock himself with uncle Moonsoo in his room and then, when Woohyunnie woke up, he was in Incheon.” The three adults looked amongst themselves. “Woohyunnie said that our grandparents weren't there, that it wasn't fun, his daddy was mad looking all weekend, and they didn't play at all, and that it wasn't fun, and that he was tired of Netflix, and he only ate fruits in the weekend. And on Monday Myungsoo hyung woke him up extra early and still have brought him super late to school with bananas only for lunch. He is very upset.”

“I understand why Woohyun would be upset but why it seems he is hating fruits with passion?” Hoya asked.

“Myungsoo mom is a food critic, hyung, they always had tasty food in their house before moving here so when Woohyun goes to Incheon he expects to eat good food.” Sungyeol explained. “And contrary of Sunggyu, Woohyun is not a picky eater at all, he loves vegetables, he loves fruits, but they are complimentary for him, he asks for it as a dessert or a snack. If he eats a banana he will definitely ask for consistent food later, and I don't know where all this food goes because the boy is tiny.”

Sunggyu smiled brightly and explained to the adults. “But Sungyeol hyung made me take more lunch to school so I shared with Woohyunnie and he was very happy.” After a second thought, the boy continued in a sadder tone. “Until he became scared his daddy wouldn't let us play and hugged me but half of the food we had left fell on my uniform.”

“I tried helping him to clean but...” Dongwoo smiled sheepishly.

“It's ok, I'm already used. These little disasters follow Sunggyu everywhere.” Sungyeol sighed.

“Hey, it was Woohyunnie fault this time.” Sunggyu complained and angrily bit his cheesecake again.

“When you finish eating bring your uniform to me to wash it.” Sungyeol said and got up to drag himself to the couch and get his things, to maybe set up on his bedroom to start working again, when Sunggyu turned in his chair to ask him something.

“Hyung, did I played spies well?”

“Yes, Sunggyu, you did very well, you can continue playing spies if you want but don't do anything else.” Sungyeol got his bag while mumbling for himself. “Gosh, Myungsoo is an entire mess, he better get his shit together, he can't neglect his king or checkmate.”

“But what about our plan?” Sunggyu asked.

“You have a plan?” Hoya rubbed his hands together in excitement.

Dongwoo crossed his arms and looked at Sungyeol as if telling him to beware. “I hope you remember how insistent Sunggyu can be, he even managed to win the principal and...”

“Hyung! That's a surprise.” Sunggyu complained and Dongwoo promptly shut up leaving Sungyeol a bit confused.

“Tell us, buddy.” Hoya begged, nudging Sunggyu, and the boy got shy.

“It's nothing big, Woohyunnie will ask his daddy to come here so we can discover if we can still play together, but if that happens hyung can ask him more things right?”

“Well, that's not too bad, at least you'll know where you stand.” Dongwoo said with a smile but Sungyeol sighed sadly.

“I already know where I stand.” He informed his hyung then looked at the maknae. “But if you want to wait for Woohyun or want to go there to ask yourself if you two can play, it's ok, just inform us ok? I'll read Myungsoo project now.” He then sighed again and started dragging his feet towards his room.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Woohyun, how was school today?” Myungsoo asked trying to be soft to his son as he served some kimchi jiggae that Woohyun had overdosed years before, and if one took in consideration the boy was seven that said a lot, besides, his daddy kimchi jiggae wasn't as good as Sungyeol's and he was still upset about the bananas.

“Awful.” The boy replied angrily.

“Why?” Myungsoo asked without a clue and Woohyun pouted and crossed his arms and didn't reply. “Is Mingyu bothering you again?” Again no answer. “Did you fight Sunggyu then?”

“Nooo, never!” The boy finally replied.

“That's a good thing then.” Myungsoo forced a smile but couldn't maintain eye contact with his son so he started to play with his food. “What was awful today then?” He asked and Woohyun looked at him.

“Arriving late? Missing my math lesson and not knowing how to do today's homework? A super-crowded bus? My legs hurt!” The boy asked sassily and Myungsoo eyes twitched.

“Nam Woohyun!” Myungsoo scolded and the boy squirmed in his seat.

“You asked me a question and I answered.” The boy feigned some innocence then, after a second, he decided to put his and Sunggyu's first part of the plan into action. “Now Sunggyu hyung will spend more time to teach me.” He added a pout at the end so his father got the message he was trying to pass.

“I'm sorry about the tardiness ok? We came unprepared from Incheon, but don't worry, I can teach you today.” Myungsoo assured and Woohyun got surprised. Not that Myungsoo had never sat to teach him but this couldn't happen today or it would mean... No, he wouldn't go down without a fight, Sunggyu would never forgive him if he did.

“Ok, then when Gyu hyung comes, we...” He started talking but he was interrupted by his daddy.

“He can come another day, I think we need to spend more time together.” Myungsoo said and he didn't seem to be kidding but Woohyun wasn't either when he was upset.

“I don't want to spend time with you today.” Woohyun blurted and Myungsoo almost choked on his food.

“What?”

“I don't want to spend time with you today.” The boy promptly repeated with a serious gaze.

“Why?” Myungsoo tried to be patient but he couldn't avoid being surprised, Woohyun never refused time together. NEVER.

“Because we spent the entire weekend together and it was no fun. You took me to Incheon during the night and I woke up with my neck hurting, you didn't take me to play soccer, there wasn't even food in grandma's house and I had to eat fruits all weekend, and then you didn't let me play with uncle Moonsoo either, you didn't even let me play in the pool, I think I never want to watch Netflix again because I watched two entire dramas there and I couldn't even do my homework so Dongwoo hyung scolded me and...”

“I get it, I get it!” Myungsoo interrupted. “I get this weekend was not the best, but I wasn't... I'm not in the best moment too.”

Woohyun crossed his little arms and snorted, yes, he could see that. “And why is that?” The boy dared to ask and Myungsoo was momentarily at loss of words, how he could explain things?

“I'm having problems at school and I needed help from uncle Moonsoo.” He said and expected that Woohyun wouldn't ask for more explanation but things didn't go as he planned.

“What problems?” The boy asked with interest.

“Just some problems with things you can't understand.” Myungsoo replied nervously and then got up and decided to take his plate to the kitchen.

“What? What I can't understand? Are there kids picking on you? Were you scolded because you didn't do your homework? Tell me!” The boy asked his father as he climbed down the chair and followed him.

“Nooo~. Woohyun, I'm explaining it is something complex and you're too young to understand.” Myungsoo replied as he placed the plate on the sink and the boy snorted, he didn't believe that. “ I just had to take time to talk about my problem with Moonsoo before making a decision.” He continued but Woohyun wouldn’t take that answer like that.

“Why?” The boy asked.

“Because sometimes even adults need another person opinion and this time I needed his.” He said hastily.

“But why uncle Moonsoo? Wasn't Sungyeol hyung able to help you?” The boy furthered asked and Myungsoo had to stop everything he was doing to clash his teeth with force.

“Sungyeol hyung can't help me with everything.” He finally said trying to contain his emotions.

“Of course he can, Sungyeol hyung knows everything, even piano.” Woohyun said as it was obvious and Myungsoo wondered how Sungyeol managed to win his son's heart. He thought the other way around was easy because Woohyun was very lovable, but he didn't think that if something ever happened his son would betray him and stay on Sungyeol side. Myungsoo shook his head to stop these kinds of thoughts, he knew Sungyeol put some effort to be liked and accepted by his son even before they both got together but there was no side to take, this wasn't a dispute for Woohyun, this was something between him and Sungyeol only.

“No, not everything.” He said with contained anger but Woohyun was able to notice. _He doesn't know what he did to me._

“Daddy, have you fought with Sungyeol hyung?” Woohyun asked and Myungsoo didn't answer but that made the answer even more obvious for the boy and he became sad and confused. “Why? Why did you fight this time?”

“Adult's stuff.” Myungsoo gave a vague answer and started to wash things again.

“But he is your best friend and he apologized once so it is your turn to apologize this time.” Woohyun said with frustration and Myungsoo snorted and turned slowly to Woohyun.

“I never said he was my best friend.” Now that surprised Woohyun for sure which made the boy gasp. There was someone Myungsoo liked more than Sungyeol yet his dad didn't love it as he loved him, his mom and their family?

“But you said you needed friends that could understand you and that Sungyeol hyung would be what Sunggyu hyung is for me, and that's best friends...” Woohyun said as his eyes watered and Myungsoo already regretted what he said back then because he said a few things to the kid and he already thought he knew everything.

“I also said that not everyone that spend time with you is your real friend. And I won't apologize for something I don't have any fault in it.” Myungsoo said coldly and that was the last drop of water in a cup that was too full already.

“NO! NO! NO!” Woohyun shook his head furiously in denial. “Sungyeol hyung is your friend, our friend!” Woohyun eyes wandered a bit as he thought and then he looked at his father again. “I'm gonna ask him to apologize to you then and why he can't help when best friends need to help each other.”

Woohyun promptly turned around and ran for the door but Myungsoo had big legs and was used to running faster than his opponents so he ran past Woohyun and stood in front of the door.

“Daddy, let me pass.” Woohyun tried to push his father to the side and go to the door but his father grabbed him by the waist and dragged him to his room.

“The only thing you're doing now is your homework and that's it.” He said as he placed the boy on his chair and then got the boy's bag and placed at the table in front of him.

“Why? I could help you talk to Sungyeol hyung...” The boy asked in frustration.

“NO!” Myungsoo couldn't help but scream and as Woohyun became startled he instantly felt guilty. “Woohyun, our family is just you and I, we are a team of two and we have to learn how to take care of ourselves on our own, we are becoming too lazy and we need a break from our neighbors...” The elder tried to explain.

“Friends, they are our friends.” Woohyun insisted but Myungsoo didn't change his expression one bit.

“It doesn't matter.” Myungsoo said with anger. “You're grounded for misbehaving...”

“When did I...?” Woohyunt tried to ask but Myungsoo continued.

“... talking back, and questioning my orders. You're a child and I am your father, you have to do what I say.” Myungsoo said firmly gritted his teeth, he didn't agree with his father at all and he knew he wasn't going to win any fight today or for as long as his father was mad, and if he insisted he would only worsen his punishment. “You can't play outside nor have visits over until I say so, now start with your homework, I'll get back in a second to teach you.”

“That's so unfair.” Woohyun mumbled to himself as he turned to his backpack and started taking his notebook from it.

Seeing that Woohyun would obey, Myungsoo turned around to go back to the kitchen and try to calm himself a little. Usually, he was not that rigid with Woohyun but the boy needed to be reminded that he was the one with the authority that the boy should respect, besides he needed distance from Sungyeol and Woohyun might need some too.

The neighbors had appeared into their lives, made themselves essential like one day his own parents were but they could not be dependent, not emotionally, not in any other way. They had to be auto-sufficient or moving out of Incheon would be for nothing because, now that Myungsoo thought better, it seemed like he exchanged the help from his parents (not financial help though) to Sungyeol and Sunggyu. They both needed some neighbors detox, they needed, it was for the best.

He was halfway to the kitchen, trying to assure himself that this was a good decision and was totally not taken out of anger when he heard the door of his son being closed. That was a clearly sigh that Woohyun didn't want to be bothered and the only rebellion he could demonstrate at the moment, so Myungsoo only sighed and went back to the table to take his barely eaten son’s plate from the table and wash it.

Once he was done with all the dishes he decided to clean the boy lunch box. He didn't think there was too much to clean because he only put enough bananas to make Woohyun full since he didn't have the time to cook anything properly, but he was surprised there was three and a half-eaten, and this one was quite kneaded too. So he didn't eat? Myungsoo was confused at first if his son didn't eat those bananas, why he barely touched dinner? Unfortunately, he couldn't dwell much on it because he heard knocks on his door.

He thought quickly and decided that, if it was Sungyeol, he would be sure to tell him he could get feedback next Wednesday, so he moved to get the door sort of fuming, but he was instantly disarmed when he saw Sunggyu smiling at him.

“Hyung, your door was locked!” The boy dutifully informed as if that was a big absurd then tried to pass Myungsoo and enter his apartment like he always did. “Where is Woohyunnie?”

Myungsoo promptly stood in front of the boy to not let him pass. “He is doing his homework.”

“Then I'll help him finish quickly so we can play.” Sunggyu smiled and tried to pass again but Myungsoo stood still.

“Does your brother knows you're here?”

“Of course.” Sunggyu replied happily. “Sungyeol hyung gave me permission to come.” The boy tried a third time and when Myungsoo didn't move he looked impatiently to the adult.

“But Sunggyu, I think Woohyunnie and I need some time to ourselves so I don't think you should be meeting outside the school for the...” He tried to inform softly but halted his words when he noticed the expression of betrayal Sunggyu made.

“But Sungyeol hyung let us!” Myungsoo opened his mouth but Sunggyu wasn't finished. “He said your fight had nothing to do with us so we could play together, so why are you the one being mean?”

Myungsoo sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose to alleviate some stress. “I'm not being mean... He is grounded.”

“What?” The boy gasped but then became angry. “Why? Why are you taking on us?”

“I'm not taking on you, as soon as Woohyun fixes his behavior he will be able to play again and...” Myungsoo tried to defend himself but Sunggyu shook his head at him in anger, he definitely didn't want to listen.

“You said you'd take care of my hyung and you said I was important too but you're hurting us, and Woohyunnie too!” Myungsoo avoided the boy's gaze but that made Sunggyu madder. “THIS IS UNFAIR!” He ended up yelling before going back to his own apartment crying. “Hyungs...” Myungsoo heard Sunggyu whining/calling before the door slammed in his face.

The young dad sighed tiredly and slowly closed his own door. He looked guiltily to his son's door only to see that it was open and Woohyun had been observing him. “Woohyunnie, I...” He couldn't finish whatever he wanted to say because his son closed his door with force too.

“IT'S NOT FAIR!”

 


	64. Disaster – Confrontations

 

 

Crying. Sungyeol was used to see Sunggyu doing that, after all, they had countless fights the last year, but this time.... this time his heart became heavy, which Hoya said later it was great because he now could emphasize with a child, so he was becoming a good human being and all that crazy illogical crap Hoya sometimes sputtered so he could explain himself.

Sunggyu was not inconsolable though, Sungyeol didn't even have to do much aside from giving him a hug, wiping a round of tears and saying sorry (it was coming rather fast now according to Hoya), because Sunggyu seemed like he was ready to fight. Well, maybe their plan was more than what happened that night, but Sungyeol didn't want to know, he didn't want to become an accomplice and he didn't want Myungsoo to think he was using the kids. If they did something, it would be their own agenda. But surely he talked to Sunggyu about the importance of not trying to get him and Myungsoo back together right now, they couldn't because of the situation in college.

Once more Sungyeol knocked on Myungsoo's door in the morning to see if they could take Woohyun to school but once more there was no one home. It didn't surprise him, he thought it was gonna be that way from now on but it didn't cost him money to try, right? What did surprise him was that he was still in school talking to Dongwoo when Myungsoo and Woohyun arrived.

“They are plotting something for sure, so if you discover something it would a big help.” Sungyeol was saying to Dongwoo when someone came running and almost hit him but dodged at the last second.

“Hyung!” Woohyun hugged Sunggyu for dear life and the older boy face lighted up when he welcomed his friend in his arms, which the other kids found kinda weird, didn't they live close by? Why they seemed like they didn't see each other for years?

“Woohyunnie, are you ok?” Sunggyu asked worriedly once they parted but Woohyun turned around to glare at his father that was coming with his backpack but one pointed look from Woohyun the boy decided not to say anything about that in front of his father and instead whisper something else.

“Did you called them? Did you call grandpa and Sungjong hyung?”

“I was almost grounded.” Sunggyu confessed before nodding and smiling sneakily. “Jongie hyung said he will talk to your uncle and Grandpa said he would come this week.”

“Great, because I ...” Woohyun was halfway beaming when his father finally approached him.

“Here it is your backpack.” He said and Woohyun begrudgingly grabbed.

“Come with me hyung.” The boy said and started to run away again when Sunggyu turned to Myungsoo.

“Liar.” Before Myungsoo could answer Sunggyu already had followed his friend that gave a brief hug on Sungyeol legs and ran to put his backpack away.

“Bye.” Sungyeol waved at the boys with a sad smile as Myungsoo approached him and Dongwoo and took a deep breath before speaking.

“Hi, Dongwoo hyung.”

“Hi Myungsoo, today you came on time.” Dongwoo approved.

“I didn't come from Incheon.” Myungsoo said sheepishly and it seemed like he wanted to talk more but he was holding himself because Sungyeol was there.

“Won't you greet Sungyeol too?” Dongwoo asked motioning the said guy but mainly to see what would be Myungsoo's reaction, he knew Sungyeol had a plan but he would get these two to talk the bare minimum or else.

“Hi.” Sungyeol prompted hopefully but Myungsoo avoided his gaze and that made Dongwoo snap with frustration.

“Guys, is this really happening? Is this going to be cyclical?” Dongwoo asked pointing his index finger from one to the other. “Can't you two at least talk politely about trivialities and the weather?”

“I told you.” Sungyeol said with a sigh then continued. “But if it's on me: no. I'm open to conversations. About anything.” He made sure to stress the last words.

“The only conversation we will have is about my project.” Myungsoo said in the most polite tone he could make.

Sungyeol turned fully to him and said seriously. “Good, it seems like everything won't be through email only, because, seriously, I don't think I can help you if you plan on not exchanging a word with me personally anymore. And boy we need to talk about that, are you free to talk about it? I have time now.”

At first, Myungsoo was annoyed that Sungyeol got in by technicalities in his words, and if he knew the elder a bit, he wouldn't let that pass. Then he became surprised that Sungyeol already read everything he sent it. That was not actually a surprise because he knew Sungyeol read and worked super fast for Woollim but he became surprised that apparently Sungyeol already had a lot to say about it.

“I... can't.” Myungsoo blurted and Sungyeol looked down at his feet and sighed so Myungsoo thought it was better to at least clarify something. “I decided that I would keep working for Hoya hyung so he dumped a bunch of work on me yesterday.”

Riiiiiight, there was that and Sungyeol couldn't relate, mainly when he took a break from work to supposedly study for the selective process of a new professor, but he knew he was prepared so in reality he only had Myungsoo project to think about.

“I didn't think Hoya would be competition for time.” Dongwoo said apologetically. “I can talk to him if you want.”

“No, no, that's ok, he sent a bunch of things that not necessarily have this weekend as a deadline so I can take my time, though I think I will finish a good amount of it before coming to pick Woohyun up because I had insomnia last night so...” Myungsoo stopped when he noticed he was justifying something he didn't need to justify too much. He briefly looked at Sungyeol then looked back at Dongwoo hyung. “Can we have a moment alone?”

“OK, that's my cue. Bye Dongwoo hyung, tell Hoya hyung to go back home, I can deal with things in my own apartment by myself.” He then turned to Myungsoo. “I'll be in the office all day, but try arriving before 4 PM because I have a class to teach and yeah.”

Sungyeol turned around and left with slumped shoulders and the other two watched him until he disappeared before Myungsoo awkwardly started talking.

“Hyung... I wanted to talk to you about Sungyeol permission to take Woohyun home... how do I revoke that?”

Dongwoo crossed his arms and glared at Myungsoo. “You just did, but really?”

“It's just... the recent situation with Sungyeol hyung made me realize that we were both too dependent on him so maybe we should all take a break...”

Suddenly Dongwoo put a hand up for him to stop, he didn't want to listen to excuses, if Myungsoo didn't want to tell the truth it was better if he said nothing at all. “I was at Sungyeol's yesterday so I sort of expected something like that when Sunggyu came back home crying.” He sighed when Myungsoo made a guilty face. “I know that the situation between you and Sungyeol requires some distance..” He reduced the volume a bit. “... because you two broke up too...” He spoke normally again. “...but this is only on you two, remember that.”

As Dongwoo returned to his duties because Shinhye tripped into Taeyeon and it seemed that somebody else broke a finger, Myungsoo came back home thinking what his son might be up to, but once he got to work he soon forgot about that.

By the time he finished working he had skipped lunch and was this close of being late to picking Woohyun up, he had to leave earlier to get there early otherwise they would need to ride a crowded bus again and Woohyun hated that, and he hated it too, it was if the energy were drained from their bodies.

After they managed to take bath and eat dinner, Woohyun, that barely talked, went straight to his room to do his homework and Myungsoo wanted to pull his hair, he tried to make peace with his son but the boy didn't seem interested. As he cleaned the boy's bag once more and saw that for the second day in a row Woohyun didn't eat his fruits, he had the brilliant idea to smooth things with his son by baking him a cake, if the boy helped they could forgive each other again, right?

“Woohyun...”

“Yes?” The boy said disinterestedly as he put his done homework in his backpack again.

“You're not eating your fruits, perhaps you would like to eat something else.”

Woohyun head snapped so he could look at his father. “Yes, please!” The boy replied eagerly and Myungsoo felt good that he managed to gain the boy attention.

“Do you want to help me? We could bake a cake so you could eat something different tomorrow.” Woohyun furrowed his little brows at his father, him? Baking cake? He never baked. Ever. “Come on, how difficult it can be?”

“Can it be a chocolate cake?” Woohyun finally asked, surrendering on the talking part, though he saw that an entirely different opportunity to what Myungsoo had in mind.

“Sure.” Myungsoo confirmed as they moved to the kitchen.

“Can we put some filling?” The boy asked more interested.

“What kind of filling?” Myungsoo asked as he opened the fridge to take the eggs out.

“Chocolate.”

“This time only ok?” Myungsoo said and Woohyun smiled brightly.

They moved into the kitchen and Woohyun helped to pick up a big bowl and the blender for his father and once they had put everything on the counter Myungsoo gave the ingredients an overall look and gasped.

“We don't have baking powder.” Myungsoo said as he tried searching his pantry again and Woohyun crossed his arms over the counter and decided that that was a perfect opportunity to annoy his father.

“Do you know who has baking powder home? Sungyeol hyung.”

The elder's head snapped to look pointedly at his son then took a deep breath in and out to contain himself, getting mad would defeat the purpose of baking with Woohyun right? “Mrs. Baek might have too.” Myungsoo countered then inspected the flour. “Ah, self-rising, we won't need it.” He said triumphantly and Woohyun rolled his eyes and let go, he was sure he would have plenty of opportunities later.

Myungsoo taught Woohyun how to break an egg and separate the yolk from the rest of the white stuff and Woohyun dutifully paid attention until a question came.

“Why are we separating it?”

“Because we will beat the whites into something that looks like snow and...” Myungsoo tried to explain but Woohyun just blinked at him.

“Sungyeol hyung didn't do this when we baked cupcakes.”

“Well, he probably used a different recipe.” Myungsoo said with a hint of annoyance but once more Woohyun became silent.

He told Woohyun to put and try to mix butter, sugar and the yolk in one of the bowls as he tried to beat the whites of the egg in snow.

“It's weird and hard to do it...” Woohyun commented idly as he did what he was told very lazily. “Sungyeol hyung used the blender, can't we use too to be faster?”

Myungsoo could only sigh at the number of times Woohyun already said Sungyeol name. “In a bit.” After some time he put the whites to the side, cleaned the blender and came to Woohyun aid but the boy kept reminding him of the neighbors.

“Sunggyu hyung wanted to peal onions when we made cupcakes with Sungyeol hyung, isn't that funny?” The boy giggled as he watched his father working.

“Yes, Woohyun, super.”

“Sungyeol hyung said to put the flour slowly!!!” The boy scolded at some point. “You didn't even sift it.”

“It is not needed for this recipe.” Myungsoo said trying to contain himself.

“But Sungyeol said it always makes whatever cake better.”

“Now you're making that up” Myungsoo squinted his eyes at his son and the boy's eyes became big and he shook his head.

“I paid attention and Sungyeol hyung teaches well too.” Woohyun said with his most innocent tone. Yes, that might be true but he was out to annoy his father.

“Woohyun, milk, milk, milk.” Myungsoo urged, choosing not to comment on that, he knew his son paid attention to the adults cooking. “Go prepare the pan.”

“We don't have a cake pan, but do you know who has it?” Woohyun didn't even let his father have time to process what he said before he already answering the question. “Sungyeol hyung!”

“Take a regular one.”

The boy shrugged and picked the first one that he saw. Honestly, he thought this came wouldn't come out good but if he was correct it was gonna be even more helpful for his plan of annoying his father until the elder crossed doors and talked to Sungyeol.

“You put the butter like this and then we drop some flour too, see.” Myungsoo taught and Woohyun smiled and started doing. “Keep doing so it is easy to take the cake out later.”

The boy started doing but his main mission wasn't finished. “Can I make the filling?” Now Myungsoo was ready to say a yes when Woohyun continued. “Sungyeol hyung let me.”

The young father rolled his eyes as he put the chocolate on the mix. “Your cupcakes had a filling?” He asked because he probably ate Sunggyu's back then, and honestly, he was kinda surprised that Sungyeol taught how to do that and Woohyun actually did it.

“Yes, and cover and red sprinkles, because it is my favorite color.” The boy smiled widely.

“Wasn't Sungyeol hyung nice?” Myungsoo chose to ignore that question and now Woohyun was already getting worried his father wouldn't become annoyed.

“Can I?”

“While the cake is in the oven we can see if we can make it, ok?” The young dad assured so the boy threw some flour on the pan and with his butter hands shook the pan a bit so it spread it.

“Go wash your hands now.” Myungsoo instructed and as soon as the boy turned around he quickly fixed up the messy parts.

“Daddy? How about we make some cover too?” The boy asked sounding innocent but at this point, Myungsoo was already expecting Woohyun to say Sungyeol name again.

“I think Sunggyu hyung likes it.” Woohyun surprised him by not saying the tall neighbor name but the maknae one. “I can share the cake with Sunggyu hyung in school, right?”

“We need to see if we have enough ingredients and then we'll see.”

Woohyun pouted as he didn't have the reaction he expected. “But it has to have a cover. A chocolate one.”

Myungsoo stopped filling the pan to look at his son. “A chocolate cake with chocolate filling with chocolate cover... that's too much chocolate! I don't even know if we have that much chocolate home but you'll sure have a stomachache like this.”

“Sungyeol hyung let me do like this and I didn't have a stomachache.” The boy pouted.

“Woohyun, stop...” Myungsoo put the pan in the oven and was about to complain about the usage of his neighbor name but Woohyun eyes quickly moved to the empty bowl and asked.

“Can I eat the leftovers? Sungyeol hyung lets Sunggyu hyung and I have it.” The boy asked as he came close and put his finger inside the bowl but Myungsoo promptly took the bowl from him, put on the sink and threw enough water inside, he was this close of snapping at his son.

“Woohyun, do you want to get sick?”

“No.” Woohyun said then placed the only amount of the mix he could scoop on his mouth to taste it then looked seriously to his father. “I don't think this cake will be good, maybe we should ask Sungyeol hyung help to fix it.” Now Woohyun didn't mean that only to annoy his dad, it tasted kinda weird, his dad probably put the wrong amount of something.

“Woohyun, do you want to be grounded for longer or am I just Imagining things?” Myungsoo asked his son as he had enough and the boy made sure to look innocent and fluffy and he maybe did aegyo.

“No~~.” He replied cheekily.

“Good, then go to your room and go read a book or something.” Myungsoo said with his hands on his waist then walked to his pantry to figure out some filling at least. “I'll finish things up here.”

The boy smiled internally and he was about to do what he was told when he stopped at the kitchen's door and turned around to annoy his father one last time. “Can we still put sprinkles? Like I did with Sungyeol hyung?”

“Woohyun!”

“Sheesh.” The boy complained loudly and with irritation but as soon his daddy moving around in the kitchen was the only thing he could hear, he giggled to himself, proud that he accomplished what he wanted it. Myungsoo's life without Sungyeol help was becoming kinda hard but Woohyun would surely make everything more difficult.

25 minutes later Sungyeol and Sunggyu were playing some chess when suddenly Sungyeol stopped thinking and sniffed the air. “Are you smelling this?”

Sunggyu did the same and then he held his nose. “What is this? So awful.”

“Yeah...” Sungyeol agreed when he remembered something, all his neighbors were kinda old and usually there was a nice smell around that triggered Sunggyu hunger but there was only one person that was not that good and was enough mess that could overlook things. He promptly got up to check things and Sunggyu followed him, but both didn't need to sniff the air too much because they knew it came from Myungsoo and Woohyun apartment.

“Hyung!” Sunggyu gasped worriedly and Sungyeol hadn't doubt, he knocked on the door as harder as he could, this was a matter of security.

“MYUNGSOO! MYUNGSOO!” He called as he knocked, he could hear movement on the other side, like someone running (probably Myungsoo), and a few moments later the door opened and Woohyun appeared.

“Save me hyungs.” The boy pleaded and they could hear Myungsoo shrieking in surprise.

“You two, go open all windows.” Sungyeol instructed and the boys ran to do what they were told while Sungyeol closed the door and ran to the kitchen only to find Myungsoo cursing to himself.

“Shit, shit, shit!” Myungsoo cursed lowly as he looked at the completely burnt... everything, but he still was somehow paralyzed in place out of disbelief.

“What the...” Sungyeol ended up talking out of surprise and the younger dad finally noticed him as the elder passed him and turned off the oven.

“What are you doing here?”

“Apparently saving you.” Sungyeol said as he went straight to Myungsoo cabinets to take some towels so he could get the pan and put on the counter. Once he did that he gave Myungso a pointed look. “Put your head into place!” He scolded before he walked outside the kitchen, and leaving Myungsoo kind of flabbergasted.

“My head is not out of place!” Suddenly that was the best comeback Myungsoo could manage at that time.

Sungyeol stopped and turned around to ask sarcastically. “Really? You do decently in the kitchen so is this a new hobby?”

“I said it would be a disaster.” Woohyun said as he appeared back with Sunggyu.

“We opened the windows.” The elder boy informed.

“It was an accident.” Myungsoo retorted.

“Your handle is burnt.” Sungyeol said in exasperation and Myungsoo kept quiet, which made Woohyun have or haven't felt delighted his fatehr got some scolding. The elder then sighed.

“Myungsoo, I want to help you but I can't help you with this part of your life right now so please, please, remember who you do everything for and put your head into place, we will need tomorrow.” Sungyeol said and pointed to Woohyun.

“You're tresspassing, get out.” Myungsoo said trying to contain all of his anger.

“Sunggyu!” Sungyeol called already directing himself towards Myungsoo door.

“Don't leave me hyung!” Woohyun pleaded but after a glare from Myungsoo Sunggyu knew he had to get out soon.

“Hang on, Woohyunnie, you'll survive.” He hesitated and gave his friend a kiss on his forehead as a consolation before he followed his hyung and Myungsoo close the door after them.

“Why you opened the door?”

Woohyun didn't say anything to reply to that but he slumped shoulders and asked. “How long am I going to be grounded?”

“Go to your room!” Myungsoo hissed and Woohyun dragged his feet back to his room.

“Mom, you're seeing that, right?” Woohyun asked alound before closing the door only for Myungsoo to rub his hands on his face and sigh hard.  
_______________________________________________________  
Sungyeol couldn't believe Myungsoo burnt a pan with a handle, and god knows what was that black thing in the pan, but he decided not to comment that episode with anyone or else people would start questioning Myungsoo parenting skills. Sungyeol just knew that that was probably the reflect of Myungsoo inner turmoil because any other day Myungsoo would be the one teaching Sungyeol how to be responsible over a kid.

He dropped Sunggyu in school early, having the boy's lunchbox full enough to feed him Woohyun and maybe distribute it to their minions, then directed himself to college to wait for Myungsoo, he had to appear today to talk about his project right? He didn't have the luxury to wait too long.

He ended up arriving too earlier than normal and was nervous not only because this was gonna be their first official meeting but because what happened last night. Maybe he was too much, maybe he shouldn't have scolded Myungsoo, maybe he shouldn't have done anything at all. He sighed and picked a book to read while he waited for his doom, Myungsoo probably hated him more now.

8 AM, 9 AM, 10 PM, and nothing of Myungsoo yet. Sungyeol had already read half of his book and paid some bills online when he decided to get a cup of coffee to keep him awaken and fill his stomach enough until lunch time.

Lunchtime came faster than Sungyeol noticed and Dara appeared in the office to call him to grab a bite together. They directed themselves to the cafeteria and each placed their order then sat on one table together.

Halfway through lunch though she placed some papers in front of him. “Sungyeol, can you take a look at this?” Sungyeol looked at her flabbergasted and an expression that asked sarcastically 'Really?' “I applied for this job I'm sure I'll get it, and as soon as I finish this Ph.D. I will earn more...” She started sheepishly. “I already finished my thesis but I'm a bit insecure about the section 1.1... I think the text is not very fluid, could you... take a look? To help a friend?”

“Fine. But you're totally paying my lunch.” Sungyeol replied before pulling the papers close to him and looking for the section she mentioned.

He spent about forty minutes to finish eating and rewriting some paragraphs to help her and she indeed paid his bill, which wasn't even that expensive since he didn't have that much appetite. After a sincere thank you and an explosion of happiness from her, Sungyeol felt a bit lighter. Despite his grumpiness he liked to help, he liked to pass knowledge on and he felt pretty good whenever he thought he made the right choice of profession. Dara also grew on him since she started dating Chanyeol, he was happy that they found happiness in each other despite the age gap.

That lifted Sungyeol mood long enough for him to return to the office, but as he approached the door he felt bad that this same choice of profession was keeping him apart from the one he loved. Only to think about that made his heart squeeze, but this was going to be worthy. Myungsoo would graduate, would get a job in Seoul and he and Woohyun would be happy so they would reconcile and have a great relationship again with lots of good moments and one day Woohyun would accept him too and...

His daydreams were interrupted by a person knocking on the door and Sungyeol straightened himself up and cleared his throat and told whoever it was to come in but... it wasn't Myungsoo.

“Mr. Lee, I have a few doubts about the essay we're supposed to hand you till Friday.”

Sungyeol forced a smile. “Sit here and let's discuss it.”

Honestly, Sungyeol didn't keep the track this time, the girl distracted him enough and her concerns were really valid, besides she had a bet with Chanyeol going on and Sungyeol would bet against him anytime just to annoy him. When they finished, the girl gave him a bow and thanked before leaving and now it seemed to Sungyeol he was waiting too much for nothing, Myungsoo wouldn't appear.

He opened his laptop and then his email, he couldn't force Myungsoo to do anything but he could try to do his job and really advise him. He was halfway through a list of things Myungsoo should fix when he heard the door again. “Come in.” He instructed but his eyes and hands didn't leave the laptop until the person was sitting in front of him. “How can...” He couldn't help but smile when he saw who it was. “Myungsoo.”

“Hey.” Myungsoo said reluctantly.

Sungyeol somehow noticed that that only word, and the fact that he managed to come to his office per se, happened because a lot of courage, so to help a little he decided to start talking first. “I thought you wouldn't come today anymore, I was about to send you an e-mail.” He confessed, trying to school his face into a poker face, this wasn't totally cool with him.

“I don't have enough time to even procrastinate.” Myungsoo forced an awkward smile.

“Right, of course.” Sungyeol said nervously and picked up Myungsoo printed project and took a paper out f the pile. “I read your project already and I have a lot of things to say about it but, first, I want you to answer some questions for me, since we are not from the same department, so I figure out the best way to do my job.”

Sungyeol pushed the paper towards Myungsooa and gave him a pen. The said man leaned to grab it and read what was written but a few seconds passed and Myungsoo just seemed to not be paying attention to the paper and just having some conflicts in his head.

“You don't have to elaborate too much.” Sungyeol said uncomfortably.

“No, it's ok, it's just...” Myungsoo looked really uncomfortable in his seat and Sungyeol had to ask.

“Do you want to say something? Because I can hear whatever you have to say.” He finished a bit hopeful and Myungsoo noticed and gulped hard.

“Hum... about yesterday...” Myungsoo hesitated a bit but lowered his voice to talk. So Myungsoo wanted to talk about that? Sungyeol was a bit disappointed but he would keep his promise and talk.

“It's ok, she is not in there.” He motioned to the door that leads to professor Song office before and only then Myungsoo decided to elaborate.

“I don't want you entering my apartment carelessly anymore, even if Woohyun opens the door.”

Sungyeol knew they would probably come to this even if Myungsoo had agreed with the plan since the beginning. “Sorry, I won't do it again, but it was a matter of security, I could smell from my apartment, things could really have gone worse yesterday, what was that?”

Myungsoo leaned back on his chair and ran a hand on his face. “That was a cake I was trying to bake to cheer Woohyun up yesterday...” Sungyeol frowned a bit, that was a cake? In the end, he chose not to comment on it and just let Myungsoo say whatever he wanted to say. Myungsoo tentatively looked the other in the eyes. “Thank you for acting when I became shocked by the situation.”

Sungyeol smiled warmly, a thank you was a start, right?“ You took care of me once, we are even.” He assured, referring to when he had been sick, but Myungsoo wanted to pull his hair. No, they weren't, he owed Sungyeol a lot of things and he thought that that aggravated his confusing feelings since the breakup.

The young dad rubbed both of his hands on his face and mumbled to himself. “I'm not doing anything right lately, urgh!”

“If you have this mentality you'll really won't be able to do anything to change this.” Sungyeol said and Myungsoo sighed again.

“It's true though.”

“Why are you saying this? Do you want to talk about it, and get that out of our way now that no one can hear us? Once we start this we need to be consistently professional.”

“I shouldn't be discussing this with you.” Myungsoo said as he straightened up in his chair.

“You can pretend I'm someone else.” Sungyeol insisted though he didn't think the younger would talk, to his surprise, the said man cursed something under his breath before avoiding his eyes.

“This... is hard for me.” He confessed and Sungyeol nodded in understanding, for him too, though Myungsoo didn't see that. “You're right, my head is not in place, this is why I don't even have my son under control lately.”

“What do you mean?” Sungyeol furrowed his brows in curiosity. “Sunggyu said he was upset but I thought you'd solve that fast.”

Myungsoo snorted. “I wanted but he decided to test my patience so I grounded him and I hate doing that. And now he is testing my patience and refusing to eat, and he never gave me trouble to eat, never.”

“We always left the doors open for them to come and go and... is this why he is not coming over? My door is still open...” Sungyeol said and hoped Myungsoo would get the hint, but the said guy looked everywhere but him.

“It's one of the reasons.”

“Myungsoo, I know you're angry with me and you're just putting up because, well, you have to, but they don't need to be affected by this... We can treat each other coldly, but the kids like each other and you know I couldn't avoid that when they weren't close, but now that they are... I doubt that they won't annoy you until you give in.”

Myungsoo stopped a few seconds to think then groaned. “This makes a lot of sense, but no, hyung, I mean, Sungyeol shi.” Myungsoo corrected himself as soon as he noticed his mistake and Sungyeol eyes became surprised, he didn't expect Myungsoo to become that formal with him. “This is not about our situation only. I mean, it is, but in another way.”

“Which way?” Sungyeol asked almost as a scolded child.

“I don't want to depend on anyone, this is why I left my parents place, but I feel like I exchanged them for you in a way, this isn't right.” Now that surprised Sungyeol, but at the same time, it hurt him. It's been a while that he didn't mind spending time with the kids and he also didn't mind helping Myungsoo in every way he could too, this was in his personality, take care of the people he loved the most he could. Still, he was surprised that Myungsoo was able to have this kind of revelation while in the middle of anger and god knows what else.

“I understand. Thank you for being sincere about that at least, I wouldn't have guessed.” Sungyeol was the one avoiding the younger gaze. “Since you're being sincere with that I'll tell you something.” He moved his eyes back and Myungsoo lifted a brow as their eyes met. “I think Woohyun is eating Sunggyu lunch and that might be why he is not touching his food.”

“What?”

“On Monday I put some more food on Sunggyu lunchbox because I didn't think you'd have time to cook so maybe they would share, but, since then, he's been asking me to put more food every day and I know Sunggyu, his appetite didn't grow from one day to the other.”

“Thank god at least he ate something.” Myungsoo sighed in relief but the looked at Sungyeol annoyed. “Don't do that anymore, I'll organize myself and he will have real food.”

“Yes, sure.” Sungyeol promptly agreed then tried to coax his neighbor softly. “But let the kids play, please, they won't relent.”

“Give me some time.” Myungsoo said with a sigh then finally took a look at the paper “I don't know why you need to know these things but...” He started to write down some answers.

“We shouldn’t do anything without a strategy, we will need one so you can come out from this situation as faster as you can.” Sungyeol briefly explained.

“Yeah, because you need to pump your curriculum in time for the job selection, right?” Myungsoo said bitterly as he finished writing and then pushed the paper back to the taller only to look at Sungyeol with anger.

Sungyeol breathed in and out and fixed his eyes on the younger. “If you search my name on Google you'll know I don't have to pump my curriculum that much, it's just the other applicants have the same curriculum with double my age and that means experience.” He then placed his hand on the paper to get it back but he made sure to place the tips of his fingers on top of Myungsoo's. “I'm not doing anything here for myself only.”

Myungsoo felt a lump immediately form on his throat but they didn't have the time to do anything but pull their hands back in fear when the door opened and professor Song entered with Chanyeol in toll.

“... and I came to hand you my essay too.” Taller Yeol was saying.

“Haven’t Sungyeol told you guys it was due on Friday?” The woman asked looking at him and then she moved her eyes to look at the other two. “Oh, hi guys.” By this point, Myungsoo felt like his heart was beating so fast that he might throw up while Sungyeol seemed a little pale. “You are already catching up, right?”

“Yes.” Sungyeol answered stiffly and with a look to communicate with Chanyeol he decided to try to cover-up. “We were so concentrated, you gave us a scare.” He said, finally allowing himself to breathe and Myungsoo automatically nodded. “Yes, it is due to Friday.” He ended up confirming too.

“Good, good.” She said completely unaware about the two previous interaction and Chanyeol was quick to say something.

“Hi, guys, sorry for the interruption.” He quickly added a sheepish smile, bowed a little and continued with his rant. “But I already did mine so if I could hand it first...” The guy sheepishly explained.

“So you want to hand in earlier?” She asked the tallest in the room.

“Yes, please? My sister will marry this Friday too and I’ll have to skip class, so better hand in now right?” The taller begged and Sungyeol furrowed his brows.

“Ok, fine.” She rolled her eyes and then looked briefly at Sungyeol. “Take his essay, if anyone else appears, which I doubt, you can start taking theirs too.” Then she threw a scolding eye at Chanyeol before walking further in the room and her office. “For your own good, I hope you put effort, Chanyeol, because I’m the one grading this time and I don’t want to read a half-assed essay of yours, I’ve known you for three years, you can do better than that.”

She closed the door behind her and the three men in the room finally sighed.

“Gosh.” Myungsoo mumbled to himself as Chanyeol tried to hand his essay to Sungyeol.

“Am I the first? Am I? Did Yerin handed hers before me?”

“You said your sister is not even dating.” Sungyeol scolded his taller friend, choosing to ignore his question.

“Sorry but I bet Yerim 50 bucks that I would hand my essay first and 50 more if I get graded higher than her so I had to throw a white lie to try to win. Now tell me, am I the first?”

“What you’ll do on Friday then that you're not coming to class?”

Chanyeol smiled devilishly. “You don’t wanna know.”

“Ew.” Sungyeol made a face. “Chanyeol the next lesson is really important.” He scolded then.

“Yah, just taking noona out to cheer her up before her presentation is scheduled. I know I might fall behind, but this is for her...” Chanyeol explained and Sungyeol looked at the corner of his eyes at Myungsoo but the younger avoided his eyes. Not noticing that, Chanyeol tapped Sungyeol shoulder to urge him to get the essay. “Now, come on, I don’t know what you two were doing but it is the second time I saved your asses with her so throw me a bone here and say the truth.”

After noticing how much Myungsoo tensed, Sungyeol said the truth, if Chanyeol was set on staying on their side and gave proofs of his good intentions he could be nice. “Yerin came, but she just asked me a few questions, she didn’t give me anything.” He then grabbed Chanyeol essay from his hands only for the said man squeal happily. “And we weren’t doing anything, right Myungsoo?” Sungyeol asked trying to use his lowest tone of voice so the professor wouldn’t hear him.

“Ye-yeah.” The said man stuttered and Chanyeol gave him a knowing look.

“Whatever man, just let me take a picture of us with the essay so I have proof and…” He was about to align himself behind Sungyeol chair, already with his phone in hands, to take a picture when the door from Hyekyo office opened and she poked her head outside.

“Chanyeol, they have a tight schedule, you are interrupting. Besides, you said you also finished the paper, I have to see if it is ready for publication.” She urged.

“I’m coming.” Chanyeol quickly took a picture of Sungyeol, himself, and more importantly, the essay before he ran towards her office. “Bye, my beloved friend and sunbae, bye my online friend and dongsaeng.”

“I’m not your friend!” Sungyeol retorted and Chanyeol gave him a final triumphant, but sarcastic smile.

“Yes, right.”

“Come on Chanyeol, I don’t have all day, Sungyeol and I have to leave in an hour.” The professor urged and in a second they disappeared behind the door, leaving both Myungsoo and Sungyeol alone and awkward which other.

“That was...” Sungyeol tried to steer some conversation but, for Myungsoo, that kind of situation was scarier than he thought, not only because it could jeopardize his project, but because he was sure if he kept talking to Sungyeol like that, he would only keep prolonging his suffering as he remembered their good times together.

“You'll leave in an hour, right? Let's get down to business.” He immediately interrupted the taller.

“Ok.” Sungyeol voice almost didn't come out but he grabbed the Myungsoo's printed project and adopted a more professional façade before looking at him in the eyes. “First and foremost, I don't know how things work in your department, but you should never ever send a copy of your work that people can freely edit, not everyone is bad but you have to take precautions so people can't steal your work.”

Myungsoo pinched the bridge of his nose to alleviate stress he could predict that if the taller started that way he would need lot's of patience, but he didn't have the luxury to fight Sungyeol, the adviser, too, right? “Yes, sure.”

“Secondly, your project is not formatted, if you're stuck in a part at least go fixing that.”

“Of course.” Myungsoo replied tiredly.

“Third, what kind of methodology are you using? You are all over the place.” Sungyeol said and this time Myungsoo only sighed so Sungyeol squinted his eyes.

“Myungsoo, look at my face and tell me if you think I'm playing around.” He snapped.

“You're not gonna help pointing those things out, I will fix those things at the end.” The young tried to justify himself. “I need to move on with content and I don't know where to go with that.”

“We will have time for that, but you have to trust me. What I just told you might not seem important at first sight but it is. If I wanted to be a dick I could get the central idea of your project and write a paper about it and that would kill the relevance you're trying to show; once you format things properly your text my grow or shrink and if it is the second case, you'd have more work to do to meet the number of pages required by or department, not to mention, that you don't have a clear methodology and that is like building something without structure. Those things might be part of your grade even if it's minimally, and do you know you can fail this by having a bad grade too? Is that what you want?”

“No, but...” Before Myungsoo could argue Sungyeol continued scolding him.

“I know it is difficult, but you should trust me to lead you. This is going to be hard, this is probably going to take time you rather spend with Woohyun too, I will be hard on you and your life might become hell in this aspect, but you will not only finish this, you'll finish earlier than your friends and you'll have the highest grade you can achieve, and this I can promise you if you compromise, focus and do what I say.”

Myungsoo only sighed and avoided his gaze but nodded shortly. Sungyeol could see that by the younger action he was just agreeing to shut him up and that made him so angry. It was like he was talking to the walls, not only that, it felt like Myungsoo wasn't taking his situation seriously enough and that he couldn't care less about them ever solving the situation on a personal note after this was over. If felt like he was trying to do to help was futile.

Sungyeol kneaded the younger project a little out of anger but, no, he wouldn't let his ex-lover waste anything he was doing on his end, nor he would let everything Myungsoo was feeling be for nothing. His eyes twitched a little too and he briefly thought about Sunggyu misbehaving last year. Yes, if Myungsoo was going to give him immature behavior he thought he could handle him just fine, Sunggyu had pestered him relentlessly and unknowingly might have prepared him for this back then.

_______________________________________________________

Today Myungsoo decided to buy some take out on his way back from his son school because he wasn't in the mood to go to the kitchen, one look at the half-cleaned mess he made yesterday made him angry already. As Woohyun ate well and was currently in his second bowl (he had PE today and he always ate more on those days), Myungsoo chewed his food with force and more than necessary as he thought about his day.

He couldn't believe how he weakened and talked to his... _adviser_ about personal matters, his son and how confused he was, why had he done that? So Sungyeol be full of himself and have the upper hand whenever they met? He already had too much power on his hands already and did Sungyeol need to know that he was the reason why he was crumbling emotionally? The tall genius already knew. Myungsoo didn't need to rub his ego and shove that knowledge in his face every time.

Gosh, he was so weak, and he was so annoyed that Sungyeol decided to talk about things he didn't consider important... not only that, the taller made a list of things for him to correct that didn't exactly make him progress. That wasn't helpful at all! And why Sungyeol gave him a deadline until Friday to correct everything? 2 hours would be enough right? And why did he need to do some research for Sungyeol?

“Google exists in every computer if you turn the internet on.” He grumbled to himself.

Woohyun raised his head to look at his daddy. There was something very wrong with him since he fought his elder neighbor but today he was especially cranky, chewing food like he was destroying an enemy and his aura practically screamed not to mess with him. That's why Woohyun plan was kind of halted, he was afraid his dad prolonged his punishment.

Today would be Sunggyu turn to annoy his dad by knocking a lot on their door after dinner so after one more look at his father - that was looking his way but not focusing his eyes on him - the boy decided to wait and see. Woohyun promptly returned his focus to his food but a second later they heard some knocks on the door. As he thought it was Sunggyu, he did his best not to show to his father how widely he was smiling and continue quietly eating, he was sure if he opened the door for the neighbors again his dad would become scary.

Myungsoo didn't even pay any attention to his son's reactions, because he only registered the knocks a few seconds later and promptly snapped his head to look at the door.

“Who it is now?” He grumbled and got up to get the door.

The young father hoped his neighbor tried something because now he could tell him off properly and he opened the door with some force, to already show he shouldn't be messed with when he saw something he never expected.

First the door in front of his (Sungyeol's) was opened the and taller was there talking to... his mother and Sunggyu was currently hugging his dad - that was ruffling the boy's head and assuring him that things gonna be alright - and the only one that seemed to be paying him any attention was his brother.

“What are you all doing here?” He asked confused but then looked at Sungyeol and glared.

“Who is it?” Woohyun asked from afar, not daring to come close to check things up for himself.

“We came to visit you.” Moonsoo forced a smile and Myungsoo knew the whole family was up to something that probably wasn't good for him

“Uncle Moonsoo?!” The boy recognized the voice and started climbing his chair but he hesitated to come closer, his father seemed like was gonna kill somebody today and if he had to do so it better be his uncle, that could try to defend himself, than him, right?

“Sunggyu dear, let me go, I need to talk to my son a bit.” Bumsoo said to Sunggyu and the boy hesitantly let go as he looked at Myungsoo then run to hide behind his brother.

“No, it's ok, really.” Sonmi said, not to Myungsoo, but to Sungyeol that tried to push a box full of letters in her hands but up till now still ignoring her son.

“Please, take it.” Sungyeol begged and the older woman finally accepted with a sigh and Myungsoo quickly guessed that the taller was returning his past mother letters to Sonmi. He wanted to scream that Sungyeol was a coward, not only for not reading the letters but also for not fighting for them, but he decided not to say anything, Sungyeol probably lied about what he felt and he wasn't important just like that. With a look at Myungsoo, Sungyeol took a deep breath and spoke to Sonmi but didn't move his eyes to her. “I got to go. Goodnight.”

After Sungyeol closed the door Woohyun finally took courage to come closer and, as he approached, Sonmi finally turned to Myungsoo with a cold expression. Noticing that Bumsoo decided to do the talking.

“Hi Myungsoo, we need to talk about lots of things.” The elder said as he looked intently at his son and Myungsoo gulped hard but at that moment Woohyun arrived beside him and finally noticed his grandparents.

“Grandpa, Grandma, Uncle Moonsoo!!!” The boy greeted and his voice cracked in the middle of it because of his emotions. “You came to save me.” The boy said in tears as he tried to hug his grandfather and his uncle at the same time while Sonmi just stood with a box in her hands glaring at her son.

 

 


	65. The other side - Pinky promise

 

 

Bumsoo smiled fondly at his grandson, hugged him and asked softly. “Save? Save from what, buddy?” The response for that was the boy turning around in his grandpa hold to point at his father.

“From him.” The boy turned to glare at Myungsoo then looked back at his grandpa. “Grandpa, ground him!” He pleaded only for Sonmi and Bumsoo furrow their brows and Moonsoo to sigh, which made Myungsoo to immediately squint his eyes and turn abruptly to talk to his brother.

“You told them what I confided in you?” Myungsoo asked in incredulity, after hiding well his secrets for seven years he thought Moonsoo would keep to himself.

Moonsoo snorted. “No, and it is kinda insulting you're accusing me.” He said so only his brother could hear.

Myungsoo wasn't convinced so he looked suspiciously at his parents. “Then what you're doing here?”

“Can't we visit you and Woohyun?” His mother asked and Myungsoo sighed but moved for his parents to finally enter his apartment, so whatever this was they could talk inside. He didn't think Sungyeol would try to eavesdrop but Sunggyu... he had some doubts.

“Of course you can, it's just... it isn't the best time.” Myungsoo said as his mother passed by him with the box of letters in her hands, and with his father and Woohyun following in toll.

“It is, it is. It is a perfect time to scold him.” Woohyun disagreed as his grandma placed the box of letters in a corner of Myungsoo couch. “He grounded me without any reason and he doesn't let me play with Sunggyu and Sungyeol hyungs.” Woohyun complained as Myungsoo asked his brother with his eyes what their parents were doing there. As soon Moonsoo shrugged and he registered what his son said he promptly scolded the boy.

“Nam Woohyun!”

“See, he is weird!” The boy pleaded to be believed as his uncle entered the apartment and close the door.

“Woohyun, you know exactly why you're grounded like every other time you ever been grounded.” The younger father replied tiredly.

“But there is no real reason for it!” The boy stomped his little foot on the ground angrily and the elders decided to intervene.

“Then why is he grounded?” Bumsoo asked Myungsoo then addressed his grandson in a cooing tone. “What our Namu did?”

“Nothing! I just wanted to help.” Woohyun used his most innocent voice as his uncle and Sonmi watched everything with attention.

“You questioned my orders, misbehaved and talked back.” Myungsoo said trying to suppress the urge to manifest his annoyance.

“That's not nice behavior Woohyun, your father is right, do you know how many times your uncle was grounded because of that?” Bumsoo said but Woohyun shook his head not accepting what he was listening.

“Hey! I don't have anything to do with that!” Moonsoo complained from his corner.

“Noooo, grandpa, grandpa, this isn't true, he grounded me because he doesn't want me to play with Sunggyu hyung because he fought with Sungyeol hyung, he is taking on us!”

“What?” Myungsoo mother gasped and Woohyun finally making an expression thanking that, finally, somebody understood him. “Wha-what?” His mother stuttered further as she opened her eyes big and opened her jaw low. Why did they fight? As far as she knew her son was head over heels...

As Sonmi was shocked and Bumsoo seemed to be a little surprised too, Myungsoo finally understood they were not there for this. But... if they weren't... then... he didn't even want to think about it, he thought it was better to at least say something that could sidetrack his parents and Woohyun.

“Woohyun, you're allowed to play with Sunggyu when you're not grounded.” Myungsoo said but Woohyun became angry.

“You're lying! You said we had to take a break from them and you keep calling them neighbors when they are our friends, and...”

Myungsoo eye twitched and when he talked his tone was low and menacing. “Nam Woohyun...”

Woohyun scrunched up his face in anger, he knew he would probably be grounded for two whole weeks but he needed to confront his father, besides he knew that with his grandparents there he was probably going to be on his side when they knew what was happening. Unfortunately for the boy, as soon as he opened his mouth, Bumsoo decided to intervene.

“Woohyun, why don't you go to your room for a bit so we can talk to your dad about that?”

“Nooooo, you have to ground him! You're his dad so he has to obey and...” The boy turned his tiny body to his grandfather, already reasoning, when Bumsoo smiled patiently.

“When the kid has their own kids, things don't exactly work like that anymore. But maybe I still can convince him to forget this whole punishment thing, what do you say?” Bumsoo said and winked at Woohyun but the boy was hesitant.

“That is not happening until he behaves.” Myungsoo said dryly as he moved to his couch.

“Woohyun-ah, don't worry, grandma will scold your daddy for you. You know he listens to me, right?” Sonmi butted in and now Woohyun seemed more convinced that he was gonna be helped somehow, though his dad rolled eyes. “Moonsoo, can you keep Woohyun company a bit? I don't want to scare him when I scold his father.”

“Sure.” Moonsoo said and approached his nephew. “Come on buddy, let's hide and talk badly about your dad behind his back.” He said as he offered a hand to the boy and Woohyun grabbed his hand.

“Uncle, daddy doesn't want to apologize for making Sungyeol hyung cry.” The boy said loudly, not only for the other three adults to hear but to be sure to annoy his father one more time.

“Really?” Moonsoo faked a gasp and interest. “What did he say?”

“That it was not his fault but I don't believe.” Woohyun said then the door closed behind them, which made both grandparents sigh in relief before looking at their son.

“What was that?” Bumsoo pointed behind him and in direction of Woohyun door as his wife walked to sit beside her son, and unknowingly push Myungsoo laptop charger out of the couch.

“Why is he so distressed?” He asked over the noise of the said object falling.

“It's nothing big, I'm just educating him a bit.” Myungsoo tried to dismiss everything as he checked past his mother, but couldn't spot the said object.

“Aish, how were you a lawyer when you're so clueless?” Sonmi asked looking at her husband. “He is grounded and he is upset because he can't play with his friend, but punishments are just like that, we prohibit kids from doing something in order to educate them somehow, you know this, you did that countless of times before.” Myungsoo felt some relief that his mother agreed with him but his father didn't seem like he was on his boat yet.

“Yes, but Woohyun usually listens so well...” Bumsoo was about to argue as he also got close but he was interrupted by his wife.

“I don't know what is happening, but maybe we have more important things here at hand.” She said, which made Myungsoo dread whatever she was going to say next. “What is going on?.”

“Nothing.” Myungsoo bluntly and tiredly lied.

“How it is nothing? Sunggyu called your mother and then Sungyeol called her and then we arrive here and see this?” Bumsoo pointed towards Woohyun door again.

“Wait-what? Did they call you? How? ” The young father was confused.

“Dunno, that's what I wanted to ask you.” Sonmi said kind of annoyed, she hated when people called her whenever she was working.

“I didn't give them your number.” Myungsoo said in all seriousness but still kinda confused though after a few seconds later that transformed in something else. “Why did they call you? They didn't have the right to call you and.. and..” Myungsoo was about to hyperventilate through his complaints when his mother decided to stop.

“I was working when Sunggyu called me and he was whispering so the only thing I could understand was that Woohyun was upset and that we needed to come because nobody knew what to do, but he was caught by Sungyeol and hang up before I could ask what was this about.” Myungsoo raised a brow, what was that? “And Sungyeol called me to apologize about Sunggyu sometime later and said, that the next I came, to ring his doorbell so he could give me back my letters and that's it. I was kinda confused so I asked Moonsoo if he knew anything and he said you were having a hard time lately so we came.”

“They didn't have the right ...” Myungsoo repeated between gritted teeth but then sighed relieved. Ok, whatever Sunggyu wanted to say his mother didn't understand, Sungyeol didn't mention and Moonsoo kept everything they talked to himself so he deemed he was fairly safe. For now. “That has to do with my project, I have roughly 40 days to hand it in or I won't graduate. But I'm stuck and I had to change advisers so... this has been giving me a huge amount of stress. I know Woohyun is upset because he is grounded but my patience is not the best lately so it would be best if he behaved to help me.”

“You changed advisers at this point? Why?” Bumsoo asked crossing his arms and straightening up to show his attention.

“Because....” He sighed once more. “My past adviser was pregnant and she had a placental abruption like Ji had...”

“Oh, dear, how is she? Do you know anything?” Sonmi asked worriedly.

“My professor and the baby are recovering.” He said, choosing to omit the fact that he was with his professor when it happened and that had shocked him and made him remember things he didn't want to.

“Then, of course, they would ask someone else to help you.” Bumsoo concluded as he scratched his chin. “Is the new adviser good?”

“He is from another department, I don't think he can fully help me, but only time will tell.” He said as he remembered the last conversation he had with Sungyeol.

“Well, you can't wait to see, Myungsoo. Do you know how many things you want and depend on that?” Sonmi scolded. “Your graduation will open doors for your studies or a job, your stay here and better education for Woohyun in Seoul, and you can try to establish more friendships and then now you have Sungyeol...”

“Talking about him, why Woohyun said that you fought with him and made him cry?” Bumsoo interrupted to ask then added in a low tone. “I thought you two were hitting off pretty good, what happened?”

“Can we not talk about that?” Myungsoo asked and got up to go to the long-forgotten dinner table and try tidying it up nervously.

Sonmi looked at her husband and they shared a knowing look, whatever was stressing Myungsoo the most seemed to be related to whatever this fight this was.

“Myungsoo...” His father called softly as the said man moved around. “You kept secrets from us for seven years and that was/is killing you from inside, I see that things are getting worse for you, you're exploding so wouldn't be better to take things off your chest this time? At least that would avoid taking on Woohyun even if inadvertently.”

Myungsoo stopped what he was doing to think about and his mother decided to give a final push. “Please trust us, we are on your side.” She pleaded.

“Right... because everyone is on my side, even Woohyun.” Myungsoo said in sarcasm as he turned to look at his parents.

“Well, maybe we aren't on your side yet because we don't know about it. We don't have crystal balls to know what happened and who is wrong and who is right.” Sonmi shrugged and as her son sighed defeated she nudged his knee. “Come on, you don't need to carry all the weight of the world alone. We are your parents, this is one of the things we exist for. And maybe we can advise you too.”

Touché, his mother had a point. The youngest in the room pinched the bridge of his nose for some seconds as his parents waited for something, anything until he mumbled something. “Come close, Woohyun can't hear.”

Bumsoo, that stood farther from them, quickly moved close to put the box of letters on the ground and sit beside his wife and son on the couch. “So?”

“It wasn't just a fight.” Myungsoo said slowly, but before his parents could tilt his head in confusion he explained a little more. “We broke up.”

“Were you two having problems?” Sonmi asked patiently.

“No, actually... everything was great.” Myungsoo said seriously then stretched the corner of his lips but not enough to make a smile. “Until we broke up.”

“Then why? How?” The elders asked at the same time. “I'm confused.” Bumsoo confessed.

“We just... Remember my new adviser?” Myungsoo said as he looked at the ground while his parents tilted their heads in confusion. “It is Sungyeol hyung.” A gasp was heard from both of them. “There is a policy that says we can't have a sexual/romantic relationship while there is mentoring involved so we just...”

“Awn, baby!” Sonmi promptly pulled her eldest son for a comforting hug.

“Then finish college and get back together. This is temporary, you just said it is 40 days left.” Bumsoo tried to stay positive.

“Maybe it could be...”Myungsoo gently pushed his mother to look in his father eyes while dropping some sarcasm. “...in a parallel world where we agree and feel the same things. I don't think it will happen in this world.”

“Why are you saying this, hum?” Sonmi asked trying to pat her son's hair.

“Because...” Immediately Myungsoo eyes started to produce tears though he tried his best to contain it. “Because...”

“Awn, come here.” Sonmi pulled him into her chest for another hug and his father rubbed circles on his back.

“Take your time.” The elder man suggested.

“He doesn’t love me.” Myungsoo said between tears into his mother chest while mother and dad looked at each other in worry. And while Bumsoo had a solemn face like he knew something like this would happen, Sonmi mother instincts somehow doubted that.

“Are you sure?” Bumsoo asked. “He told me himself he is not too good with emotions, maybe it was a misunderstanding.”

“I don’t think it was...” Myungsoo stuttered against his mother chest but then pulled away to take a big snuff. “And I just feel like he doesn’t love me.”

“What did he say that made you feel this way?” Sonmi asked softly while her son leaned his back on the couch and fiddled with the hem of his shirt nervously while he thought.

“When we first talked about us…” He took a break to gulp. “He said he was selfish, that he wanted everything so he tried hard to get and keep everything he wanted...”

“I don’t think selfish is really the word because his mother said that he does think about people he cares - like his father or Sungjong, or his cousin - maybe he meant competitive?” Sonmi interrupted to suggest but her husband nudged her ribs, trying to indicate she shouldn’t interrupt the younger.

“He said it was possible, that I should try and I believed him, so I suggested we got together.” The younger then stopped another time to inhale some air and wipe his eyes. “We knew where we were getting into, we knew each other baggage, or I thought I knew...”

“So he wasn’t honest with you?” Sonmi raised a brow.

“He told me he left the gory parts out.” Bumsoo guessed but that wasn’t what his son was referring to.

“He didn’t tell me he was a genius, he didn’t tell me he was finishing a Ph.D.”

“You didn’t know?” Bumsoo blinked.

“You knew?” The young man asked as if betrayed.

“We thought you knew too.” Sonmi replied with some surprise too. “But in my defense, I didn’t know he was finishing a Ph.D., his mother lost track of what he did in college because they grew apart, she thought he was starting another graduation at some point.”

“Have you two broken up because he hid this?” Bumsoo tried to guess and Myungsoo sighed.

“No, not exactly.” Myungsoo confessed. “But he told me that I had never asked about what he did in college.”

“Did he said you were a bad boyfriend because of that?” Bumsoo asked with suspicion, he totally could see Sungyeol doing that, and bluntly too.

“No, though I know I was because I offered him a lot but I couldn’t keep my promises with all of these problems that keep appearing.” Myungsoo said sadly and wiped his eyes before tears fell again.

“But, darling, if he didn’t complain and didn’t say you’re a bad boyfriend, then… how do you know?” Sonmi was becoming confused.

“Because when this situation came up he freaked out and decided everything on his own!” Myungsoo said in frustration. “He barely let me discuss anything… he came up with three solutions in which two of them one us would be in trouble and pressed me to accept the third one because… ‘I’m a genius, I know better’.” Myungsoo mimicked Sungyeol at the end.

“He took that from his mother, definitely.” Sonmi nodded to herself but it wasn’t like Myungsoo paid any attention to that.

“I know we both have goals that depend on this, I know what we individually want to achieve, and I can even recognize that he does actually want to help me to graduate. But...” Myungsoo took a deep breath and looked from his mother to his dad with glassy eyes. “...he made me feel without a say within the relationship, he made me feel like I wasn’t capable of coming up with a solution, he said he never acted as if he superior to me intellectually but right at that moment he did. And when I questioned him if we couldn’t work hard to keep everything we wanted he said we needed to let go of one thing to guarantee the other and that fucking hurts!”

As Myungsoo ranted his parents face contorted in ugly scowls, with every word they came to understand their son feeling better and they could only recognize that their son was in a typhoon of bad feelings that Sungyeol (intentionally or not, they didn't know) inflicted on him and boy, giving Myungsoo emotional nature, he messed up big time.

“Because of him I had courage to tell you my 7-years-secret, because of him I wanted to come clean to Woohyun, because of him I had the courage to start a part of my life that I have never cared before, because of him I allowed myself to think love was possible even in my situation … I trusted him my heart and my son- when you know I don’t trust Woohyun to just anyone - I loved him, I gave him my all despite what was happening to me, and then he made me feel like that these efforts were for nothing because our relationship was disposable and easy to let go?”

“Dammit.”Bumsoo hissed.

“Awn.” Myungsoo mother looked at him with some pity as she related what he was saying but then tried inquiring his son more. “Have you told him all of that?

“No, I couldn’t.” Myungsoo admitted as he briefly looked at the ground. “ I tried to convince him not to break up with me, I told him we should just hide everything - and I mean, I’m hiding a secret for 7 years already, I could totally hide our relationship from our college for 40 days - but he said he couldn’t pretend and things couldn’t be the way I wanted. He dodged when I asked about his feelings and just pressured me to make a decision using Woohyun and as if he was not important enough for me….” His lips quivered. “But that’s bullshit. He was the one that didn’t want to put effort to treasure our relationship, he was fine letting go and was fine with me getting angry so I don’t even know why Woohyun is saying he cried.”

“Maybe he wasn’t fine so he cried.” Bumsoo blurted but with when her son looked at him in disbelief he made sure to mend his words. “But if he made you feel like that then he doesn’t deserve to be fine, in a relationship both people should be able to freely express themselves and discuss things until they reach a common ground. But he is problematic, you knew that.” Bumsoo pointed.

“Yeah, so maybe he was tired of handling me, maybe he was fed up with my problems, maybe he thought I was boring, maybe he tricked me all this time and never really wanted something serious, maybe I was just another number..” Myungsoo ranted, trying to find an explanation, as his father frowned, not knowing Myungsoo was referring to the number of lovers Sungyeol tried to have.

"Or maybe he wanted to help but was bad handling the situation because he is not a very tactful person even when he is trying to be thoughtful as his mother said countless times before." Sonmi agreed with her husband, maybe because he seemed ashamed when he talked to her over the phone and when he handed back her letters. But, if anything, her late friend said in her letters was true, she was sure Sungyeol liked her son enough or else he wouldn’t even bother to try to help Myungsoo somehow, she was sure Sungyeol could simply say no and continue his life with his high IQ to reach his goals.

Instead of voicing that she chose to support her son because if Myungsoo was feeling like crap and that was messing his entire life then he was to blame, she knew Sungyeol had troubles but that hardly justified him making her son feel so unworthy.

“Myungsoo,” She called softly to interrupt her son, she didn’t want those thoughts spiraling in his head all the time. “It is no use trying to find ‘why’s’ when you already made a decision.”

“I’m just so… I just want to understand what and where I did wrong for him to treat me like that… it makes me so confused and angry because until we were assigned together I thought everything was fine…” Myungsoo confessed.

“Your mother is right. And maybe this is something you’ll need more thinking to understand but you have to put your graduation first, for you, for Woohyun and, since you don’t want to date him anymore, to get rid of him.” Bumsoo offered. “The sooner you finish, the sooner you don’t have to see him.”

“He is still my neighbor.” Myungsoo snorted. “And sometimes we still meet in the boys' school.”

“Until when your lease is due?” Bumsoo asked.

“January.” Myungsoo sighed tiredly.

“Do you want to move out before that? We could pay the penalty for you if you want to get rid of him.” The elder asked.

“Nooo, where would I go? To Incheon? I don’t want to go back there, I want to take care of Woohyun on my own.”

“You can still do that, we could pay another apartment for you here, closer to Woohyun school or from your university so you don’t have to bump with him.” Sonmi shrugged.

“Thank you but I want to be able to pay things on my own. Moving would also demand time I can’t waste and Woohyun wouldn’t like either, he likes here, he likes to have a friend closer.” He reasoned and his parents were thinking he was coming up with excuses but decided not to mention to not upset him.

“Talking about that, how are you going to do? Woohyun and Sunggyu are still best friends, right?” Sonmi asked worriedly. “That’s why Woohyun is upset and Sunggyu tried to call me right? Because they are afraid they can’t play anymore.” She concluded.

“I don’t know.” Myungsoo confessed. “I know Sunggyu has nothing to do with this and I really think their friendship is something unique, the kind that, if taken care, it would last for a lifetime, or something like what Ji and I had, but I honestly don’t want Woohyun over there.”

“It makes sense you wouldn’t trust Sungyeol with Woohyun anymore.” Bumsoo nodded but then Myungsoo shook his head.

“Sungyeol hyung treats Woohyun very nicely, he teaches Woohyun piano every Sunday, he taught Woohyun to bake cupcakes, and he teaches him a variety of things that I don’t know, he is very patient when he helps the boys with homework and Woohyun loves his food. They grew on each other and Woohyun likes to spend time with Sungyeol hyung too. I still trust him in this sense.”

“Then Woohyun is too used to spending time over there, but if you try to separate them too bluntly it is obvious Woohyun will be upset.” Bumsoo reasoned.

“This is exactly why I don’t want him there every day, he is too used. I know this is my fault because I let myself become dependent on him for everything, but I don’t want to be dependent on anyone, nor you, nor him. Woohyun is my responsibility and mine only, I need to raise him on my own, and I was only able to see how dependable we were from him once we broke up.”

While Bumsoo nodded in agreement because this part of Myungsoo speech was extremely coherent with the things he had said before he moved out of Incheon or when they talked about Woohyun origins, Sonmi decided to continue talking in her grandson favor.

“But you don’t need to see Sungyeol, you don’t need to depend on him. You said Woohyun goes back and forth whenever he wants, maybe you should restrict that time like after homework and dinner, and before bedtime, or only on weekends, or only allowing Sunggyu to come here.” She suggested. “Can’t you pretend you never grew close or that he is another person so this won’t hurt Woohyunnie?”

“Maybe I can, I don’t know.” Myungsoo sighed. “I’ll think of something when Woohyun starts behaving enough to deserve things.”

“Promise?” Sonmi asked with some hope

“I promise.” Myungsoo slowly nodded.

“But, regarding your project, you can't just... not see him, so maybe these tactics will help in college whenever you have to meet him too.” Bumsoo suggested.

“That is something difficult.” Myungsoo let out a bitter laugh as he looked away and fiddle with his fingers nervously before he changed the subject a bit.

“But you can make it! As Moonsoo says, endurance is your thing, right?” Sonmi tried to encourage by grabbing her son's hand.

“Just focus on graduating, after you get your diploma we can find another apartment for you with the same price, I don’t know, we’ll figure something out.” Bumsoo assured.

Myungsoo tried to smile but didn’t reply to that, maybe moving to another apartment in Seoul was the best option after he graduated to not see Sungyeol so often. But he didn’t want to think about that now so he decided to change the subject a bit.

“We had the first meeting already and he asked me to fix a bunch of things from my project till Friday, so I guess he will assign some kind of goal for this weekend, but I have a match and I already skipped some training today. Can one of you help me with Woohyun this Saturday please?”

“But we are going to Jeju on Friday and we return on Sunday...” His father wasn’t sure his son would agree for them to take Woohyun to Jeju.

“I don’t have money for his ticked right now.” Myungsoo said embarrassed.

“Come on, it’s on us.” Bumsoo said, leaning over his wife to nudge Myungsoo knee. “You two would have a break of each other and then you could focus on your project a bit."

“Then fine.” Myungsoo agreed with a tired small smile and a nod. “Just don’t tell him this trip is certain.”

“Then we have to buy a flight ticket and change hotel rooms.” His mother said as elbowed her husband to get off her. She pulled her phone to make these adjustments. “Maybe we can pick Woohyun form school early, what do you think oppa?”

“Yeah, maybe an hour or two earlier so we don’t get stuck in traffic and have some time to rest before the flight.” Bumsoo agreed and after that Myungsoo had enough from that encounter.

“Since we’re done talking, you should hang out with Woohyun since you also came to see him…” He said, getting up to pick his laptop from the coffee table. “... I have to fix some formatting...” Myungsoo snorted. “And do some coloring and…” He lowered the volume of his voice because he was mostly talking to himself so his parents got up and ran each other to Woohyun room’s door.

“Namu, we have good news for you!” Sonmi said as soon as she opened the door after an elbow on her husband stomach.

“Really?” The boy's eyes lit up when he heard that. “Am I not grounded anymore?” He asked from beside his uncle that held Jihyun diary in his hands, they were probably reading together since Woohyun took to read the diary as a form of feeling better since his father was the one hurting him now.

“No, buddy, unfortunately, you’re still grounded.” Bumsoo said forcing a weird smile on his face.

“Noooooooo~” Woohyun ungracefully left his body fall over Moonsoo’s, that grunted, then stomped his little feet on his bed.

“But Myungsoo promised that if you behave until Friday, he will end your punishment early and we might even be able to take you to spend the weekend in Jeju!” Bumsoo tried to make the boy excited.

“Jeju?” Woohyun perked up interested, he had been there before once and he loved.

“Yes, Jeju!” Sonmi said excitedly as she sat on her grandson’s bed then pushed his little feet until his butt bumped with her legs and then she pulled his arms and strengthened him up on her lap. “Think about all those seafood dishes we will eat and… this grandma here will try a new restaurant, and they say there is an amazing Heuk Dwaeji there, hum? Hum? What do you say? Will you behave?”

The boy turned to his uncle. “Will you go with Jongie hyung too, uncle?”

“No mandu, we have an essay to do.” Moonsoo said apologetically. “I’m so jealous that you can go.” He added dramatically. “Talking about that, I got to go”. Moonsoo said as he got up

“Already? Uncle Moonsoo!” The boy complained.

“I just came by to see you to get energy for my essay.” The young uncle planted a kiss on his nephew's head as his father sat beside the other two. And as he received a collective goodbye, the young uncle moved to the door but not too fast that he could hear a bit of Woohyun next question.

“Has daddy agreed to apologize to Sungyeol hyung so we can invite him and Sunggyu hyung to Jeju too?” The boy asked innocently and one more time the grandfather smiled sheepishly.

“No, he didn’t agree to that and I think Sungyeol might be busy too because he is going to help your daddy with his studies even though they are fighting, but maybe we can still invite Sunggyu so you can play all weekend together. ” Sonmi suggested and Woohyun perked up again.

“Really? Kyahhhh!” The boy beamed just in time for his uncle to close the door and direct himself to his brother.

“Hyung.” He called as he approached.

“Why the hell this is happening?” Myungsoo mumbled with furrowed brows at the screen then looked up to his brother. “What’s up? Do you want to have a talk too?”

“It would be nice.” Moonsoo said and completed the steps to sit beside his brother on the couch. “What are you doing?”

“Trying to fix these titles, they don’t want to settle with the same style.” Myungsoo explained with a tired sigh, he could totally predict this would trouble him more than he thought.

“Oh, there is a command so it goes kind of automatic.” Moonsoo said and leaned over to press some keys and voilá, Myungsoo had his problem fixed.

“Oh, thank you.” He said in surprise.

“Four years in the university and you never used this command?” Moonsoo asked in mock shock.

“Yah!” Myungsoo hit his shoulder on his brother skinny one and his cheeks heat in embarrassment. “My professors are not that demanding and I never had time and interest to write for publications, so excuse me if I don’t know.”

Moonsoo only chuckled. “I’ll send you a list of commands to make your life easier then, Sungjong made me test and know them by heart and I have to say it saves a lot of time.” The younger smiled and Myungsoo stretched his lips in a thankful smile. After a couple of seconds in silence, both brothers made questions at the same time.

“How is him?” “How are you, hyung?” As Myungsoo sighed for the hundred time today while Moonsoo decided to add another question. “I heard you met with Sungyeol hyung twice, is that true?.”

“Thrice.” Myungsoo corrected. “But not much changed, I’m still angry. And annoyed.”

“Did you explain how you felt to mom and dad or do I have to still keep a secret?” The younger asked carefully.

“Nah, aside from protecting Woohyun, I’m tired of keeping things for myself, that’s why I asked you to come to Incheon with me.” Myungsoo explained. “I feel light after telling them.”

“What was their reaction?”

“The same as yours, but not as radical.” This time Myungsoo smiled bitterly as his eyes moved to the screen again. “I wish I could tell him to fuck off, but I can’t, can I?”

“I wish I could do that too.” Moonsoo said then rubbed his hands on his face and used a tired tone. “But I can’t when my boyfriend is his brother.”

Myungsoo promptly snapped his eyes back to his brother. “What happened?”

Moonsook too a deep breath before replying. “The obvious hyung, we clearly took sides.”

The elder brother blinked a couple of times to register what his brother said before apologizing sincerely. “I don’t want you to fight your boyfriend because of me, Moonsoo, I’m so sorry.”

“We are not exactly fighting.” Moonsoo said carefully and his brother raised a brow at him. “I think Sungjong knows that if he keeps pressuring me to spill what you confided in me, or to talk to you, our relationship will wear out at some point. So now you two are taboo, and things are a little weird.”

“I’m sorry again.” Myungsoo repeated and after a soft slap from his brother he decided to change the subjects.“How is him?”

“With him you mean Namu or perhaps you mean Sungyeol hyung?”

Myungsoo clicked his tongue in annoyance. “Of course I mean Woohyun.”

“He is fine, his hate won’t last forever and you have to consider that he is the only one totally blind in this so just hang on a bit, our parents are trying to convince him to behave right now.” The younger tried to cheer up his brother and Myungsoo sighed.

“He better, because he has been annoying me saying Sungyeol hyung this and that all the damn time… How will I get over this breakup, if aside seeing him in college, I’m hearing about his good sides 24 hours from my son?”

“That’s difficult.” Moonsoo agreed with a nod and then patted his brother shoulder for comfort.

“Can you believe he keeps telling me to apologize? And now Woohyun is even saying that I made him cry...” Myungsoo asked rhetorically and, with that Moonsoo shifted in his seat only for Myungsoo to find suspicious. “What?”

“He might be annoying you, hyung, but Woohyun is not one to lie. He is not lying.”The young said carefully.

“Right.” Myungsoo laughed as he pushed his laptop on the coffee table and then put his foot beside, assuming a relaxing position only to laugh with sarcasm right after.

“Hyung, I didn’t say anything during the weekend because you were in no condition to hear anything but, after your conversation last Friday, Sungyeol hyung arrived home bawling his eyes out.” Moonsoo waited for some reply from his brother but Myungsoo expression told him that he didn’t trust that information.

He didn’t say anything anymore and Moonsoo also didn’t want to push his brother to try to talk to Sungyeol or anything so they shared a few moments of awkwardness before their parents came out of Woohyun room with him.

“So be sure to do what we told you so we can see each other on the weekend.” Sonmi coaxed.

“Huuuuummm~” Woohyun came across the room wriggling his shoulders in a cute manner, though it expressed how much he disliked whatever he was told and that it was gonna be hard for him to do whatever he agreed to.

“Come on, Namu, you can do it.” Bumsoo ran his fingers on Woohyun hair then pressed a kiss on his forehead. “Now we got to go or else we will arrive late in Incheon.”

“You’re still here Moonsoo?” Sonmi turned to ask and briefly looked at the box of letters on the ground before leaning down to say her goodbyes to her grandson.

“Yeah, but I was already leaving.” He got up then patted his brother's arm. “Bye hyung, if you need anything just call me ok? You’ll get through this, fighting!”

As the younger Kim directed himself to the door, their parents waved at Myungsoo and then followed their youngest in his way out. After that, Woohyun let out an insufferable sigh and his dad thought it was better to have another conversation with him to reinforce, in a calmer way, what he wanted.

“Woohyun, come here.” He ordered and his son dragged his feet towards him.

“What?” The boy asked once he sat beside his father and crossed his arms.

“Remember you asked me to always tell you things?”

The boy looked at his father from the corner of his eyes, he was interested but he didn’t want to seem like he was. “Yes.”

“Let me try to explain what is happening again.”

“Are you going to tell me why you and Sungyeol hyung fought?”

“Woohyun...” Myungsoo rubbed both of his hands tiredly over his face before looking at his son's eyes. “... listen, I fought with Sungyeol hyung ok? I did, and I won’t deny this. He said a few stuff that hurt my feelings a lot and, when someone is very hurt, sometimes it takes time to be able to talk and fix things, but sometimes that never happens and people grow apart.”

Woohyun made an upset face. “Can’t you two talk already? Half a week already passed.”

“No, Woohyun I can’t talk to him right now, I’m still hurt and there are other things going on too so I also don’t have the time...”

“Like what?” The boy asked.

“Remember I told you about a job in Incheon?” Myungsoo asked.

“Oh, daddy, please, no!” Woohyun attitude changed drastically and he latched on his father body to beg. “Anything but that.”

Myungsoo got out of Woohyun hands then pulled the boy on his lap and hugged him. “I promised I would try my best to find a job so we could stay, right?” He asked and Woohyun nodded. “ To get a good job I have to study hard and finish college by doing a big project that needs at least 6 months to get ready.”

Woohyun gasped at the amount of time for a single project. “Isn’t that too much?”

Myungsoo smiled. “It seems so, but it is the requirement to finish college.” He took a deep breathe in and out. “The problems I said I’m having in college is because no matter what I do I can’t finish my project, I’m stuck for some time already and my professor got sick so I didn’t have anyone to help me. Aside from this, I have to hand it in soon so this is stressing me a lot… What I mean to say is that I shouldn’t focus on other problems because this one is more important.”

Woohyun pouted and looked down his own lap and Myungsoo continued talking. “ In the end, my fight with Sungyeol hyung will have to wait and you, Woohyun, shouldn’t stress me out by misbehaving because If I keep being stressed I won’t be able to work on my project. And if you don’t behave and end up stressing me more you’re bound to be grounded, and we don’t want that, right? You don’t deserve that because you’re a good boy that helps daddy and eats vegetables, right?”

Begrudgingly the boy nodded then apologized faintly .“I’m sorry.” The boy hugged his dad this time. “I just don’t want to be separated from the hyungs I like.” The boy confessed a bit louder.

“I know. I know.” Myungsoo caressed his son’s soft locks then hugged him back. “I know you’re worried about that but that doesn’t have to happen if you behave right? We just need to change the rules a bit so we don’t burden them and they don’t burden us.”

“We’re not a burden.” Woohyun said a bit upset as he pulled away from the hug to look at his daddy. “And they aren’t too.”

“You’re saying this because we got used, they got used too so they can’t see.” Myungsoo stretched his lips in a sad smile. “Once we add some new rules and your punishment ends, everything will return to normal and you’ll be able to play again. Besides your grandparents want to take you on a trip but I told them you’ll only be able to go if you deserve and you’ll only deserve if you behave.”

Woohyun gasped then smiled because now that he heard these trip plans from his father he could believe his grandparents, but then he had some doubts on what Myungsoo had just said before. “Do you promise that?” The boy asked, now making big round eyes.

“Promise what?”

“That everything will return to normal?”

“Yes, Woohyun, I promise that everything will return to normal.” Myungsoo lifted his pinky finger and placed in front of his son. “Do you promise to behave and be more patient with daddy too?” He asked but before he finished Woohyun was already hooking his pinky finger on his.

“But I’ll be able to see Sunggyu hyung outside school right?” The boy asked with hope.

“Yes, Woohyun, you will, if you behave and do everything that daddy asks ok?” Myungsoo replied patiently and kinda relieved that this time he seemed to have passed the message correctly.

“Good, because Sunggyu hyung and I have to rehearse, the festival is coming and we already told everyone that our performance would be the best one.” Woohyun said as he climbed down his father lap.

“Yeah, right, the festival. Are you rehearsing already?” Myungsoo asked curiously because Woohyun hadn’t mentioned that lately.

“Yes, but is kinda hard rehearsing in school only, everybody wants to play with us…” Woohyun let out a breathe that practically said it was hard handling all his popularity between the kids, which made Myungsoo finally chuckle with a hint of amusement after some days in a darl mood.

“And you don’t run away and hide like I do, right?” He asked and Woohyun shrugged with a sheepish smile. “Go get ready to read and sleep, you’ll have a full day tomorrow.”

“Yes, Dongwoo hyung said we are doing an experiment tomorrow and I’m partnering up with Sunggyu hyung, it will be so awesome.” Woohyun finally smiled excitedly and then started to move towards his room. Myungsoo already had picked up his laptop in his lap again and was trying to turn on the shutdown screen when Woohyun stopped and talked to him again.

“Daddy?”

“Yes?” Myungsoo raised his head to give his son attention.

“When my festival comes… even if you’re still fighting with Sungyeol hyung and even if he is gonna be there, you’ll still come to see us perform right?”

“Of course, I will, it doesn’t matter for me if he is gonna be there or not, I’m coming to see you.” Myungsoo assured with sincerity, Sungyeol could stay between him and his diploma all he wanted but he would be damned if his presence could ever stop him from enjoying his son performance.

After hearing this Woohyun ran to him again and gave him a tight hug. “ I love you.”

“I love you too.” Myungsoo kissed his head and then pulled away to ask. “Do you want to skip a day in school to watch my performance too? You won’t understand much but I think there is a part you’ll like and we can eat in a fancy restaurant later to celebrate.”

Woohyun smiled a thousand watts smile. “Can I bring my pompons?”

Myungsoo laughed heartily. “Not this time buddy, your presence alone will encourage me enough.”

With that Woohyun smiled one last time and ran to his room, he wanted to sleep soon to wake up soon, he had a lot to talk to Sunggyu tomorrow and the plans had to be changed too.

As for Myungsoo, he watched his son disappear behind his door then remembered he had to fix a bunch of things just because his ex-lover wanted and that immediately ended his little happy moment so he tsked annoyed. Not only he placed little importance in what he was told in the last meeting, but he was also upset that, despite not wanting, he had to think about his ex-lover in one way or another. Yeah, he heard his brother, but he tried to push that information back and bury deep in his head, he hadn’t the luxury of allowing himself to think what that meant now, because not only it wouldn’t change their situation, he would lose time.

As soon as he convinced himself of that, he focused back on trying to turn on his laptop but then figured if it hadn’t turned on by now it only meant his battery died. He looked around the couch and lifted up some pillows in look for his charger until he noticed the plug wire coming out of a box of letters. He promptly grabbed his charger then connected on the wall and the computer before he sat again to get things done while thinking with disbelief how could his mother forget something it was just returned to her.

He was about to shrug because he could just return when she came to pick up Woohyun on Friday when something occurred to him: what if she left there on purpose so he could read those letters?

 

 


	66. Permission - Awareness - Anger

 

 

  


Sungyeol closed his book and yawned totally bored, he had nothing to do. That wasn't really the truth, he had lessons to teach, he had Myungsoo to advise, Sunggyu to take care of, Hoya to get rid off, some books to study and prepare for the selective process for the job he wanted, but everything was sort of figured out so now he kind of regretted taking two weeks off from Woollim, because, really, when he didn't have to go to college he was dying out of boredom and Hoya's pseudo funny jokes had almost the same effect. Talking about his cousin, he was already uncomfortable with his hyung presence.

“Please go home!” Sungyeol turned to his side and glared at Hoya's back that was currently using his study table to work with the various technological gadgets he brought to attach to his computer.

“What did I do?” Hoya turned around slowly to look at his cousin. “I was quietly editing Myungsoo work here and...”

“Go, homeeee~!” Sungyeol whined impatiently.

“Sungyeol, I'm not leaving until I think you're fine.” Hoya said with a scolding expression.

“But I AM fine, how many times do I have to tell you that?”

“No, you aren't.” Hoya said with conviction. “And I know this because I know you well.”

“Urghh, you're the one that is not fine.” Sungyeol retorted. “You threw all my meds down the rail and you disappeared with the kit I had in my car, now if Sunggyu as much as scratch himself I won't have a damn band-aid to take care of him quickly.” He furthered complained.

“I'll give you your band-aids.” Hoya simply blinked at him. “But I 'won't leave anything around you that can cause an overdose.”

“I won't take pills again.” Sungyeol retorted annoyed.

“And that's why mom dropped by yesterday to take away your kitchen knives.” Hoya said as he returned his attention to the laptop. “And your razor. And your scissors, Sunggyu's too.”

“What?” Sungyeol gasped and promptly ran away to check his kitchen cabinets and drawers, and as Hoya said, his kitchen knives were nowhere to be found, a quick stop on the bathroom and his razor wasn’t there either. “I won't even complain about the razor because I use that like once a week and I can buy another one, but my kitchen knives? Really? That's part of my inheritance!” Sungyeol complained as he re-entered his room.

“They are dangerous things.” Hoya didn't move his head.

“That I use to make food to feed my brother.” Sungyeol said exasperatedly, pinched the bridge of his nose to try to alleviate stress then took a deep breath to talk again. “Is that why you're not letting me get near my kitchen?”

“Yes.” Hoya answered unabashedly.

“Lee Howon, you need to disappear from my sight right about now.”

“Not happening.” Hoya said and Sungyeol could do nothing but to stomp his feet back to his bed and let his body fall there ungracefully. He knew his cousin just wanted his safety, because, as much as he didn't like to talk about, he knew he added on Hoya own traumas when he took a bottle of sleeping pills. “Come on, aside keeping an eye on you, we are helping each other so this is like our teenage years all over again.” Hoya turned with a smile on his face only to see Sungyeol cover his head with a pillow.

“No, this isn't, this is my own space that you invading, and you never slept days in a row in my bed before, so this is nothing like our teenage years.”

“But you slept on mine, that's the same thing.” Hoya raised a brow.

“Hyung, you practically kicked me out of my room…”

Hoya interrupted. “I did not!

“You did because you know I won't ever share a bed with you so I'm having Sungjong bed in Sunggyu room.” Sungyeol complained as he took the pillow out of his head to glare at his cousin. “And you're ruling my apartment too, I kept to myself back then.”

“Ok, I'll sleep in Sunggyu room tonight if that will make you feel better.” Hoya agreed, totally missing Sungyeol point. “But the knives are not coming back until I see you can overcome this.”

“You're taking away the only thing I can use to not think about my problems!” Sungyeol whined.

“I thought you said that books were your best friends since ever and, with them, you could feel like you are in another place in other people's shoes” Hoya squinted his eyes at him.

“Yeah, if I'm reading a story, but I already read everything that I have here and I have been preparing for this selection process for years so there is no need to keep reading serious books.” Sungyeol said and to further demonstrate his annoyance he stretched his leg and pushed his book with his foot until it fell from his bed. “I can’t even concentrate with you here.” He mumbled to himself soon after.

Hoya gasped. “You're kicking your book, something is definitely wrong with you, maybe you're sick too. There is no way I'm leaving this apartment now.”

Sungyeol groaned and pulled himself up to sit on his bed and threatened to bring in higher authorities. “If you're not leaving, I'm gonna call your mother.”

Hoya smirked. “Oh Sungyeol, but she was the one that said I should stay here to keep an eye on you since my presence is the less invasive one.”

“I'll call uncle Hajin then.”

“Go on.” Hoya dared and his smirk widened so Sungyeol just knew his uncle supported this crazy idea too.

“You know what? I'll talk to Dongwoo hyung.” Sungyeol tried to threaten for the last time but this time Hoya just laughed as if had won the argument.

Ok, Hoya only reported to these 3 people so he might have won this argument, for now, because Sungyeol wouldn't lose this war with his cousin. Hoya could be worried and check up on him all he wanted but he would not simply move in and rule his apartment. No, something had to make him move back to his place because Sungyeol was also tired of stumbling in so many wires, not to mention his energy bill was gonna triplicate this month, he just knew.

Begrudgingly, Sungyeol got up and started getting ready to leave his apartment, it was near the time to pick up Sunggyu in school and he could use some minutes to convince Dongwoo to help him in his quest to make Hoya leave.

“I'm going to pick up Sunggyu.” He announced and Hoya turned his attention back to him.

“OK, what kind of sandwich you want for dinner?”

“Forget it, I'll take Sunggyu out to eat in a new place.” He said as he grabbed his wallet, phone, and car keys while Hoya nodded and he was almost looking at his computer again when Sungyeol sais something that got under his skin. “And I'll take Dongwoo hyung out too.” He said then promptly ran out of his apartment.

“Wait! Sungyeol, wait!” Hoya ran behind him as soon as he registered what the younger said, but, unfortunately for him, Sungyeol got more stamina since he met Myungsoo and his legs were bigger so he had some advantage. “Where you'll go? I can meet you there!!!” He said but only to see there wasn't anyone on the hall anymore, the elevator didn't arrive that fast so Sungyeol was probably jumping stairs and making the distance bigger between them.

Since he had no chance he could only sigh and go back inside to wait for his cousin to come back home with the little Kim, but he knew that Sungyeol was starting a war and he wouldn't go down on this one when there was a risk of losing someone else from their family.  
__________________________________________________

“Please hyung, please.” Sungyeol begged. “He will drive me insane and fat.”

Dongwoo sighed. “Sungyeol, I already told you that Hoya won't listen to me.” He then gave Sungyeol a double-take. “You're trying to behave in a normal way but I have a hunch that this is not what you're like inside and since Hoya knows you and actually can help you better, I'll let him do what he wants.”

“Dongwoo hyung, that is not happening again, there are two people that depend on me, Myungsoo depends on me professionally too. If I was so sad that I wanted to kill myself I just needed to make my car fall down from a bridge.” He said in frustration but as soon as he saw Dongwoo eyes popping up he tried to assure the elder. “I just meant that if I wanted it would already have happened, but no, I don't want to. Because there is a way out of this situation and I am just playing the game before everything falls into place.”

Dongwoo sighed and passed him to call Sunggyu. “Sunggyu, your brother is here, pick up your things!” The teacher called inside the classroom and then turned to Sungyeol. “Do you promise you won't do anything?” The younger quickly nodded. “Are you sure I can trust you on that? How do I know you're not lying?”

“With my past I know I have less credibility, but I promised my mom I would take care of the boys and raise Sunggyu and that is my motivation since she died, so, please! Before Hoya hyung drives me insane and I end up in a madhouse, please ask him to come home.” He waited two seconds while Dongwoo thought then decided to appeal for his hyung belly. “And have dinner with me and Sunggyu too.”

“Ok, yes, to the dinner invitation because I'm dying of hunger.” Dongwoo agreed then his shoulders dropped as Sunggyu walked closer with Woohyun in toll. “But he is not listening.” A look at the kids later and remembering how they relentlessly annoyed him and the principal, Dongwoo came up with a plan. “Though I thought of something.”

“Yes, great! We can talk more about that at the restaurant that opened two blocks from here, I'll wait for you there.” Sungyeol smiled pleased then turned to greet the kids. “Hey Sunggyu, hey Woohyun, how your day was?”

Sunggyu promptly hugged and replied. “Awesome.”

As soon as Sunggyu let go of his brother Woohyun hugged Sungyeol too, which kinda surprised the elder. He knew Woohyun was a big hugger (Myungsoo influence for sure) and he had received the boy hugs before, but he thought that in the current situation he wouldn't be receiving hugs any longer. “Daddy said that my punishment ends this Friday and everything will return to normal.” Woohyun happily announced with a bright smile.

“Did he say that?” Both of the adults managed to ask at the same time.

“Yes, he promised, If I behave and follow new rules.” Woohyun added with a sheepish smile as he let go from the taller.

“That's... nice, Woohyun I'm so happy for you.” Sungyeol made sure to smile and ruffle Woohyun hair even though he was kinda confused about what that really meant.

“Hyung, our plan worked, we will be able to play.” Sunggyu beamed as he clapped his hands in utter happiness.

“Plan?” Sungyeol muttered but then decided to let it go, he didn't want to know, he definitely didn't want to know, calling Myungsoo's mother had been already enough. “Of course you will, I mean, if Myungsoo let Woohyun come to play with us we will gladly take care of him right?” Sungyeol said as he looked at his brother.

“Yes.” Sunggyu said in a confident tone and raised his fists in a fighting manner.

“And you'll take care of your hyung if your dad lets him come over, right Woohyun?” Dongwoo asked right after.

“Of course.” The other boy said, shocked that people were really asking him that, before looking at Sungyeol. “Hyung, I'm sorry Daddy still didn't apologize for making you cry but he will as soon as I convince him and then you'll be able to come over, but you'll have to apologize too ok?”

Apologize for what? Breaking his heart? Sure Sungyeol could apologize for that a gazillion of times but he didn't think Myungsoo would forgive him that soon. “Woohyun, just don't push your dad buttons, he is very stressed nowadays.” Sungyeol decided to advise. “You might get grounded again and no one wants that, right?”

“We just have to make a better plan.” Woohyun said while thinking to himself.

Sungyeol sighed. “They'll keep insisting right?” He asked the pink-haired teacher.

“They will rule the world by relentless using aegyo until they get what they want, I told you that before.” Dongwoo whispered back as Woohyun looked at Sunggyu with the excitement of a new idea.

“Next time we just need to call grandpa and grandma right away.”

“No, Woohyun, if you want to call your grandparents you call them directly or you do that through Moonsoo, Sunggyu will not call your grandma again, I had to call to apologize about that later and she was not happy.”

“You have to wait until grandma finishes eating.” Woohyun instructed but it was not like that explained anything to any other of the three people there, well maybe Sunggyu, but that was stretching things a little.

“Talk about eating, we have to get going if we want to get a good table. Sunggyu, do you have your bag?” The boy turned around and showed the bag on his back to his brother. “Say your goodbyes.” Sungyeol decided to urge the kid.

“Bye Woohyunnie, see you tomorrow, hang on ok?” Sunggyu said and tried to hug his friend but the boy surprised everyone by taking a step back.

“Wait, you can't go yet, I have something for Sungyeol hyung.”

“For me?” Sungyeol asked surprised.

“Yes, I have a letter for you.” The boy said and then ran to his backpack to find it while Sungyeol and Dongwoo exchanged a nervous look, would be a letter from Myungsoo? “Here.” Woohyun tried to hand the letter to the tallest hyung before the adults registered him back.

Sungyeol snapped back to reality and quickly picked the letter, hoping it would be Myungsoo's, but only got disappointed when he didn't recognize the handwriting, it wasn't his boyfriend pretty handwriting. As the three watched him with anticipation, Sungyeol decided to not read the content of the letter out loud and that was actually a good thing.

“ _Dear Sungyeol, it's Myungsoo's parents_

_First of all, thank you for taking care of your mother letters. Their condition didn't seem to be changed but that also told us that you probably haven't touched them, so you probably changed your mind and didn't want to read them. If you change your mind again you can ask Moonsoo to get them for you ok? Yes, Moonsoo, because we became aware of what is happening between you and Myungsoo lately._

_Secondly, how could you? We know you have a lot in common with your mother and you might not admit it - because, again, you didn't read the letters – but we certainly didn't expect you to make the same mistakes as she did. We like you, and when Sonmi looks at you and your brothers she is reminded of the good times they spent together; but as much as we can see that at some point you had good intentions – and we are sad about the outcome - we have to tell you that we stand by our son until he changes his mind. (Please tell me you're gonna be smarter than your mom, own your mistakes and fix this right?)._

_Thirdly, we talked to Myungsoo about the kids because Sunggyu seemed very worried over the phone and Woohyun is extremely upset. He said he would think about a way so that the boys can continue their friendship without your break up affecting them, and things will probably change a lot, but they can probably see each other outside school from Friday on._

_Since Woohyun is very upset, we thought that it would be nice to take him on a little trip to Jeju this weekend, but to make this trip even better, we would like to invite Sunggyu (we even booked a ticket for him already). All his expenses will be on us and you don't have to be worried about anything, so we ask you to put your issues with Myungsoo on the side and kindly consider our invitation._

_Since it was a last-minute arrangement we hope that you can give us an answer soon. You can do that by calling Bumsoo directly in this number: XXXX-XXXXX or sending a message to the number you already have (please don't call without a message before, Sonmi doesn't have a fixed time for working)._

_We wish we could tell you that we will always treat all your family members with the same love we (Sonmi) once showed your mother, but unfortunately, due to the great pain you are inflicting our son, we can't be that welcoming right now. Even so, know that you'll be still treated with respect and that your brothers will be treated as greatly as Woohyun is._

_Best regards from now on, Bummi.”_

  
“Who is it from?”Dongwoo tried to take a peak on the letter but Sungyeol snatched from his view before answering.

“Myungsoo's parents.”

“And what did they say?” Sunggyu asked his brother then asked his friend curiously because Woohyun hadn't said anything about a letter to him before, but the boy didn't know the content of the letter so he just looked at Sungyeol in anticipation.

“You were invited to go to Jeju with Woohyun.”

“KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!” Woohyun screamed happily and started jumping around.

“Wooooow, Jeju.” Sunggyu took a second to understand before joining hands with Woohyun and doing the same. “Kyaaaaah, we are going to Jeju! We are going to Jeju, we are going to...”

“Have you forgotten that I need to give permission?” Sungyeol side glared his brother and only when the boy seemed to get that there was nothing guaranteed. “Woohyun, does your father knows about this?” Sungyeol decided to ask the youngest.

“Please, hyung, let me go to Jeju.” Sunggyu latched on his brother to ask.

“Yes, he knows.” Woohyun promptly nodded.

“And he is fine with Sunggyu tagging along?” Dongwoo asked this time. “Because your father really doesn't want anything to do with Sungyeol at this point.” As the tallest sighed Woohyun shrugged.

“But he said everything will go back to normal soon.” Woohyun argued.

“I will have to verify this letter.” Sungyeol decided.

“But it's true!” Woohyun said. “I didn't even open.” The boy pointed and Sungyeol knew that was the truth, even so, he needed to know if Myungsoo was fine with it and, if so, discuss any details.

“Come on hyung, pleeeeeeease!” Sunggyu begged again and Sungyeol had enough.  
“Let's have dinner first then we can discuss this, right Sunggyu?” Sungyeol said as he pulled Sunggyu slightly away. “Say your goodbyes, we are eating out and we need to get a good table to wait for Dongwoo hyung.”

“Bye Woohyunnie, I'll convince him.” Sunggyu assured as if he was just assigned a mission.

“Bye.” Woohyun waved and stood beside Dongwoo then looked up to his teacher. “Hyung, do you know of anything that can help daddy and Sungyeol hyung to make up soon?”

Dongwoo thought briefly about that question, not only he didn’t have an answer nor he thought he knew exactly what Woohyun mean by 'soon', and though he could help a little by making Hoya come home, he decided to buy the two ex-lovers sometime to solve things between themselves.

“I don't really know Woohyun, but why don't you make your performance really good for the festival, and when you and Sunggyu touch their hearts you ask them to consider being friends again? I'm sure they won't say no by then.”

The boy put two of his fingers on his chin and scratched as he thought, that wasn't a bad idea at all, tomorrow he needed to talk to Sunggyu, maybe they should change their song all over again.  
________________________________________________

“Can you give me my room back for five minutes? I need to make a phone call.” Sungyeol said as soon as he arrived at his apartment and on his bedroom.

“Who are you calling?” Hoya asked as he turned to look at Sungyeol that had an expression of disbelief, would Hoya be that prying? “Ok, ok, I'm going, sheesh.” He got up and moved out of Sungyeol room only to bump with Sunggyu outside. “Hey Gyu, what are you doing?”

“Is Sungyeol hyung calling anyone?” The boy made a question of his own.

“Yeah, he is just about..” Hoya was halfway answering when Sunggyu pushed past him and glued his ear on the door.

“What are you doing?” The webtoon artist raised a brow.

“Sungyeol hyung will call grandma and grandpa then he will decide if I can go to Jeju.” Sunggyu briefly explained and was about to glue his ear back on the door when Hoya asked another question.

“Jeju?” As Sunggyu turned around again with laser beams in place of his tiny eyes, Hoya decided it was best if he just tried to do the same as Sunggyu, maybe he could understand something.

While they both had this interaction outside, Sungyeol sat on his bed and dialed the number on the letter to talk to Myungsoo father, which he had good conversations before and that maybe didn't want him dead like Myungsoo's mother could, mothers had those protective instincts, every mother but his.

He waited a couple of seconds until the call connected.

“ **Hello?** ” The older man on the other side said and Sungyeol hesitated, did he really wanted to talk to his ex-lover-current-student parents? **“Hello?”** The guy said again and Sungyeol decided to go for it, this was about Sunggyu and he promised he would do the best for him right? That included to man up sometimes.

“Hi, it's Sungyeol.” With that, the elder on the other side stayed silent so Sungyeol tried to add something else to get the guy talking. “I'm sorry to call but... Woohyun handed me a letter today so I called to check if you really did send it.”

“ **We sent you one. We didn't have your phone number but if we were to ask Sungjong for it then Moonsoo would know and if Moonsoo knows Myungsoo knows.”** The elder replied awkwardly.

“So Myungsoo doesn't know about it this?” Sungyeol asked slowly.

“ **About the letter? No.”**

“Then about your invitation... I will refuse.”

“ **Why? Sungyeol, this is about the kids, not you two.”** Bumsoo said over the phone.

“I know but Myungsoo and I had trouble before for the exact same thing so I can't send Sunggyu without his knowledge, I don't know exactly what is he thinking so he can become more upset.” Sungyeol reasoned and Bumsoo almost snorted.

“ **At least you know he is upset.”** Bumsoo said sarcastically.

“It's kinda obvious by the way he seems tortured every time he sees me.” Sungyeol retorted as he closed his eyes and dreaded the turn this conversation was taking. “I'm trying to give him some space so when we meet for advising it is more bearable. I don't want to upset him any other way, he has to stay focused.”

“ **I don't think that things will become bearable, not for him.”** Bumsoo disagreed. **“Because at this very moment he is in a state that he pretends but he can't easily compartmentalize, he is very very hurt and... Sungyeol what did exactly happen? You and Myungsoo were doing so well...”** The elder sighed.

Sungyeol stayed in silence for a moment before answering the question vaguely. “As I told you before, things between me and your son are not equations of two variables only, and life poked his bubble.”

“ **I know, I know. And I also know you're not good with emotions - we all know that and you told me yourself - but I told you you'd need to get better at that if wanted to stay in a relationship with Myungsoo.”**

“What do you mean?” Sungyeol raised a brow and his heart start to beat weirdly faster, there was something there, something that he didn't know about.

“ **I mean that, in this situation, you're hitting him with reality nonstop but apparently you didn't even develop your emotions enough to make him think you two build something to withstand the bubble pop.”** Bumsoo said referring to the talk they had before. **“Myungsoo thinks there's nothing there.”**

“Wait? What?” Sungyeol got up distressed. “No, I explained to him this was a needed sacrifice, this is difficult for me too.” He didn't want to believe that there was more into Myungsoo anger than he knew.

“ **It doesn't matter, we shouldn't be talking about this, because it is something between you two and something that you should discover and fix on your own. We should be talking about the kids instead, if I get Myungsoo permission will you let us take care of Sunggyu for the weekend?”** Bumsoo promptly changed the subject.

“Yes, but wait...” Sungyeol said in desperation.

“ **Ok, then, but you need to give your written permission so we can take Sunggyu out of school and another one to be able to take him on the plane, the flight is later at night but to not tire them too much we are going to pick them up in school early. Bye, I'll talk to you later, when I can prove Myungsoo agreed to that.”**

Bumsoo disconnected the call and Sungyeol stood there almost hyperventilating until Sunggyu opened the door and came running, followed by Hoya.

“Hyung, will you give me permission to go to Jeju?” The boy asked, he hadn't noticed Sungyeol was also becoming pale.

“If-if Myungsoo father convinces him...” He stuttered and Sunggyu was about to celebrate the news when Hoya noticed something wasn’t right.

“Sungyeol, what happened?” Hoya asked furrowing his brows.

“It's Myungsoo.” Sungyeol said with eyes starting to water.

“Is Myungsoo hyung fine?” Sunggyu asked worriedly now.

“He is not, he is not, there is something more.” Sungyeol said as Hoya tried to approach and make him sit down on the bed again. “There is... his father told me... but he didn't explain... he said I made mistakes like my mother and...”

“Sungyeol calm down a bit so we can understand you.” Hoya tried to coax and Sungyeol finally looked at him as Sunggyu tried to pat his brother back.

“Our break up is not the only reason Myungsoo is so angry at me, there is something more.” A tear escaped the taller eyes.

“I knew it.” Hoya sighed. “Sungyeol, you say that breaking up was a sacrifice but Myungsoo was against it, besides his anger was disproportionate so of course there is something else. I told you must have hurt him way more than you think you did. Remember that even when you try hard not to, sometimes you hurt people unknowingly.”

“What did I do then?” Sungyeol asked lost.

“I can't help you with that buddy, you have to ask yourself because only the two of you know what really happened when you talked. And if you don't find an answer yourself, you need to talk to him again.” Hoya said extremely patiently only for Sungyeol burst into tears, oh he could predict the night would be very, very long.  
_____________________________________________________  
  
Dongwoo yawned as he looked at Woohyun quietly taking a nap on his desk. The boy had been the first kid to arrive today - just after him - and since other kids would still take at least half an hour to arrive, he decided to take a nap over his desk.

Woohyun hadn't talked about much about his state, the boy was so sleepy that he was barely functioning but if Dongwoo thought Woohyun seemed tired, his father seemed to be in the worst state. The father hadn't spoken much about his state aside saying he pulled an all night, and ok, Dongwoo could believe that because... light dark circles like those had appeared before, but what left the pink-haired teacher kinda speechless was the paper envelope Myungsoo left with him to hand Sungyeol as soon as they saw each other. He was dying out of curiosity but opening it was a bad thing, what to do? What to do?

At some point, the other kids started arriving and making some noise that left Dongwoo busy enough but that still left the sleeping boy unperturbed until Sunggyu arrived with a zombie version of Sungyeol following him.

“Hi Sunggyu, good morning.”

“Good morning. Hyung, did Woohyunnie already arrived?”

“He is sleeping over there.” Dongwoo pointed to a corner and as Sunggyu lifted a confused brow. “Class will start soon, why don't you go wake him up while I talk with your brother?” Dongwoo encouraged and as Sunggyu moved to wake his friend – in a very caring way – he finally was able to look at Sungyeol and get shocked. If Myungsoo was a mess Sungyeol was worse, because his whole face was puffed and his big eyes had become quite tiny with all those puffiness.

“What?” Sungyeol asked tiredly.

“What happened? You were not like this yesterday.” Dongwoo asked worriedly.

Sungyeol sighed. “I called Myungsoo father to ask about the trip they invited Sunggyu but...” Sungyeol took a deep breath to control his emotions and be able to talk. “He said Myungsoo hates me not only because of the breakup, then Hoya hyung said I must have hurt him in another way without knowing because that's something I do often but I thought and thought all night and I still don't have a clue.” Sungyeol ended up sighing sadly.

“Sungyeol, why don't you try to think without this whole logic way of thinking that you have and think like him, you know him the best of us all no? At least you should, no?” Sungyeol gritted his teeth and closed his eyes when Dongwoo said that because hearing that hurt him, that wasn't an easy thing to do for him. “What a guy in his situation would think about the conversation?” Dongwoo furthered suggested but when he noticed that what he was saying was somehow hurting the other he tried another thing. “Myungsoo left something with me for you.”

“What?” Sungyeol fully opened his eyes and that alone seemed to have brightened him up a bit.

“An envelope, I'm dying out of curiosity.” Dongwoo moved to get the envelope in his desk and as soon as he picked up Sungyeol snatched from his hands and opened, only to see some printed paper come out of it.

“That's his project.” Sungyeol said with disappointment (and Dongwoo was sort of disappointed too) then leafed through it. “It seems he made the changes I told him to...” He stretched his lips in a smile before adding something else. “At least this shows that, despite giving me some attitude, he is determined to finish this.” He turned the envelope with the opening facing down and was ready to push Myungsoo project inside when something else fell from it.

“Woah, there is a note.” Dongwoo said as he picked up the said note from the ground and gave to Sungyeol to read, but made sure to peek at it.

“I _'ve changed everything that you asked me to, but I decided to do the bibliography at the end of the process (that's why I didn't print that part), I hope you can take a look at it before we meet, I'll drop by your office around 2 PM so you can give me new directions.”_  
 _Kim Myungsoo.”_

“How disappointing.” Dongwoo huffed and crossed his arms and only when Sungyeol was about to put everything on the envelope again, he saw there was something written on the other side.

“ _I know and it's fine with me but they'll come to pick their bags at 4 PM and pick him up at school later, so everything has to be ready by then.”_

He read and his eyes this time grew big in surprise (though they were just about his usual size now). He looked at the two boys and Woohyun was sleepily and sadly looking at him while Sunggyu seemed to be patting his friend but it was not like he was in a great mood either because he didn’t pack anything this morning so he wouldn’t probably go to Jeju.

“Sunggyu, you're going.” He said aloud and the two kids perked up as Sungyeol walked towards their desk. “You're going to Jeju, but we didn't pack anything yet and I need you to make a list of what you want to take so I can pack for you and...” He rambled then turned around. “Dongwoo hyung, do you have a paper? I have to tell the school Sunggyu has permission to leave with Woohyun grandparents.”

“YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!” The boys instantly raised from their spots, with Woohyun finally waking up for good, to jump around in happiness.

“Sunggyu concentration!” Sungyeol clapped his hands a few times to get his attention. “ Your class is about to start and we have to make a list... Dongwoo hyung, a papeeeeeer.” He demanded.  
_____________________________________________________  
Sungyeol somehow regretted giving two days of the deadline for Myungsoo to fix a few things on his project because he felt that not receiving any message from Bumsoo, only to receive a handwriting message from Myungsoo this morning, was an equivalent of a payback. But if Myungsoo handed his project a few hours earlier, he wouldn't fail the challenge to hand Sunggyu packed bag as well.

He returned home, much for Hoya surprise, then started packing right away. He didn't even want to know if he was putting too many clothes for a weekend trip or too many toys. He didn't find the blue jacket Sunggyu asked in his list but Sungyeol put the gray one, the boy had to be satisfied with that because he was done packing.

He knocked on Myungsoo's door to leave the bag with him but the younger didn't answer and Sungyeol wondered if he was home or not. Hoya offered himself to try to hand in later because he wanted to talk to the younger about the webtoon (and that was killing two birds with the same stone) but Sungyeol decided against it. By the note he received, he was sure Myungsoo would come to see him in the office so he could hand Sunggyu's bag himself.

Sungyeol had carried a lot of things in his life, but it was a bit challenging walking with a mini duffel bag and a pile of books - yes, a pile of books, because he had made some research and he thought Myungsoo definitely needed to read them to continue with his project – and people looked at him funnily until he arrived at his adviser officer and died out of boredom.

Aside students handing in essays, there was nothing left for Sungyeol to do - maybe be judged by the blue duffel bag full of Telemonster stickers whenever a student entered the office and that was it. He kept replaying the conversation he had with Myungsoo's father, and then the conversations he had with Myungsoo himself, but still, he couldn't understand what he had done wrong and he felt sadder and sadder about it, though he could at least say he was past the point of crying.

At some point, he lost track of time, and hunger came and gone, until, punctually Myungsoo opened the door at 2 o’clock.

“Hey.” He called as he poked his head inside and observed Sungyeol awkwardly come to his senses. “ I knocked twice…”

“Oh no, come on in! Sorry, I was just... I was just...” Sungyeol stuttered and motioned at the chair across him as Myungsoo held a smile and came inside.

“Did you had the chance to take a look at my project?” He asked once he sat and Sungyeol let out a long sigh. “Is there anything wrong with it?” Myungsoo briefly panicked until Sungyeol pulled the envelope and took it out the said project to review with him. “I did exactly what you told me.” he tried to defend himself.

“Yeah, I know.” Sungyeol nodded and passed some pages, making some suspense that Myungsoo didn't like. “Nice move this morning, this beside you is Sunggyu bag, the permission to take him on a plane is inside.”

Myungsoo pulled the bag to his lap and shrugged. “I thought you could read during the morning since you say you do absolutely nothing around here.” He tried to provoke.

Sungyeol raised his tired eyes to look at him, holding himself to not to give in and start a fight. “You could have pushed underneath my door if you didn't want to see me.” He said with a hurt undertone.

“Wow, now I have a choice.” Myungsoo faked some amazement by using a huge amount of sarcasm then asked dryly. “And what else can I do to not see you?”

“Let's not be like that, please.” The elder pleaded once he noticed Myungsoo was decided to annoy him. “If we meet face to face it's easier to explain things.”

“Then I don't have a choice.” Myungsoo said enunciating every word but avoiding his gaze.

“Why are you giving me attitude again?” Sungyeol asked. “I get that you're angry, I understand that, but I'm here to help you.”

“You understand nothing.” Myungsoo turned his gaze back glaring. “ You understand nothing.” He repeated bitterly.

“Then explain to me.” Sungyeol begged.

“That's inappropriate behavior for you and I.”

With Myungsoo answer, Sungyeol sighed and slumped his shoulders. He stood quietly for a minute while the younger looked at him in a challenging manner until he decided to make a proposal.

“Look, time in your case is crucial, every second counts so why don't you drop the attitude at least when we meet here so we can get down to business sooner? Do you think you can do that?”

“That's fair.” Myungsoo ended up saying after a few thinking seconds. “Shouldn't we be proceeding then?” He added with some sarcasm.

“Right.” Sungyeol uncomfortably agreed then gulped hard before grabbing a pen. “You managed to finish what I told you in two days so, for the weekend I have a new challenge for you and this time you'll probably feel like we are going somewhere.”

“Really?” Myungsoo asked half in suspicion half in eagerness and Sungyeol nodded.

“For the Introduction: this is not gonna work so we have to erase everything from...”

“Everything?” Myungsoo asked in disbelief while interrupting the taller. “But that's three pages! And this is not moving on, this is going backwards.” He complained.

“Look, I understood what you tried to say in this part because you sort of explained to me your project before, but this is bad structured so other people won't understand. You don't even talk about the methodology, so I recommend to take this out of your working file right now, you can adjust this when we make progress with the content of your project and then put back. Besides, introductions can be done at the end of the process anyway so don't be worried about that yet.” Sungyeol tried to say in a business-like manner but, by Myungsoo face, he was not pleased with that.

Sungyeol cleared his throat before proceeding.“Talking about methodology, I've made some research on the past two days and I think what fits what you’re trying to do the most is this one.” He turned to the pile of books he brought to pass Myungsoo a book. “When I was beginning to write my first papers this book helped me a lot so I want you to read it too…” Myungsoo begrudgingly grabbed the book. “ Don't worry, this is very well explained in less than twenty pages - I’ve marked for you - read now because we will adjust your project according to it and it would be nice for you to bring some quotes from that book into your text.”

“Ok.” The younger agreed.

“About quotes, mentions, or anything from that kind: you’re using two different systems.” Sungyeol moved a few pages in Myungsoo direction and pointed to a lot of things circled in red. “You have to choose one and unify that.”

“You said we would be moving on.” Myungsoo complained again.

“We are moving on.” Sungyeol said with a tone that said ‘it is obvious’. “I prefer that you unify everything in this style.” He drew many arrows in the text. “If the quote is bigger than three lines you hit enter before and after then bring the margin 3 cm inside and that should be more or less here.” He pointed to the text. “That will make your text grow bigger.”

“Humm.” Myungsoo conceded.

“Also, you used some foreign technical terms at some point, even if it’s common words you use in your field, it would be nice if their context and meaning inside your work would be explained. You can put all that as you did on page nine. That also grows your text by a bit.”

Myungsoo sighed but nodded, if his text grew it was a good thing, right?

“Now, back to the methodology, once you read the chapter I marked and understand it, you can start making adaptations on your text, there is a lot you can do already with that.”

“Ok, for Monday then?” Myungsoo asked as he prepared to get up with Sunggyu bag and the book Sungyeol gave him.

“Yes, Monday, unless you want to talk before. If so, you can message me and we can figure out…”

“Monday.” Myungsoo said dryly and in a definitive tone, which cut whatever hope Sungyeol might have of meeting him beforehand.

“Ok, but sit back down, we aren't done.” The taller said and Myungsoo made a surprised expression. “Your first chapter lacks a few things, and to your luck, I've edited a lot of random books so a few that can help you came in mind, here they are.” Sungyeol pushed the pile of books near him towards Myungsoo.

“Do you want me to read everything before the weekend is over? That's insane and impossible!” Myungsoo complained once he measured the pile of books. “I have a match tomorrow!”

“You said I could go hard on you.” Sungyeol said faintly but loud enough for Myungsoo to hear.

“Yes, but in a realistic way, I can't read that amount of pages in two days when I have a match and....” He lowered his tone. “I have work too.”

“Myungsoo, I wouldn't ask something that even I can't do. Though if you managed to read everything it would be helpful because it would inspire you to come out of your block.” Sungyeol said in an apologetic way that made the younger snort. “Also, you don't have to read everything, just the chapters I've marked and then we can discuss what you can and want to apply to your project as you finish reading them. By the way, you still have my copy of Twyman, so if you manage to read him and another one of those then we can start fixing your first chapter next Monday already.”

“That guy has nothing to do with what I want to do, nor with what I study.” Myungsoo retorted though he tried to get the pile of books in front of him.

“Of course he has, he talks about types of speeches and that brings in inter-textuality, Inter- and trans-disciplinarity, and that will make your project have a complexity that might not have been expected from you, this will be seen in a positive way and you’ll probably earn some extra points with it because it will make your project rich, and that will open some academical doors for you if you want to take that route later. ”

“What if I don’t understand?” Myungsoo bit his lip unsure, he didn’t want to read that guy and his theories, he wanted to do a practical thing because he didn’t have much time, besides he didn’t even have any guarantee that he would be able to understand things from another area. Still, he wanted to do all in his power for his project to have enough quality and relevance for him to at least graduate.

Sungyeol blinked. “You will, I have no doubt, and if you don’t, I will explain to you.”

Now Myungsoo felt tempted to agree, he only had one more issue. “But reading all that will take a lot of time, time that I don’t have…”

“Myungsoo, remember the questions I asked you to answer? I've set a schedule based on it and I even took into consideration that you are a single father and that you might have troubles to understand or need some more time to read.  It is a tight schedule? It is, but if we follow this chronogram you can finish this before the deadline, set up your presentation and then you can focus on any other things of your life properly. What I am suggesting reading won’t hinder you in any way, I promise. I just ask you to trust me and keep it up and I guarantee your project will have the quality that you aim for.”

Now that caught the younger by surprise because ending before the deadline meant free time - maybe if he put enough effort he could even have enough time to study with Woohyun for the boy tests as well - but then he noticed that finishing things before deadline meant he wouldn’t see Sungyeol often anymore for anything and in his feelings state that also meant Sungyeol desperately wanted to stay away of him because he was really not interested anymore. That somehow made some sense in Myungsoo head and made his blood boil.

“You’re eager to get rid of me right?”

“I wouldn’t say that.” Sungyeol immediately denied once he noticed the anger in Myungsoo tone. “ But yes, I wish to come out of this situation because it is uncomfortable for you and me.”

“Just man up and tell me to my face that you were just pretending and that you can’t wait to get rid of me.” Myungsoo demanded with impatience.

Albeit hurt Sungyeol hardened his expression. “I will ignore your attitude and how inappropriate talking about this, here, is and make something clear: I might not be very good in the art of human interaction but you’re clearly imagining things now.”

“How can I be imagining things when…” Myungsoo hissed and got up to try to scare Sungyeol with his height, body, and posture but Sungyeol wasn’t one to coward with that, not with Myungsoo, because he knew despite the anger the younger was showing, he was not in real danger.

Sungyeol got up as well, placed both his hands on the table to look at the younger eye to eye. “Myungsoo, you made clear that you’re hurt, I know that. I tried to explain things to you but the anger I expected to come is coming worse than I thought and this tells me I did something else that I’m currently not aware of. And I’m wracking my brain to try to understand so I can at least apologize, but you seem to have the wrong idea about me and this is where I will stop just sucking up to you and draw a line.”

Myungsoo snorted and was ready to retort but that got Sungyeol triggered and he decided Myungsoo needed to hear a thing or two. “I could have said no to this, but instead I chose to take the risk in order to help you. Sure, we are not taking the higher risks as you wanted - you know my limitations, dude, I’m not as good in keeping secrets - but this is still a risk for both of us, one that I was willing to take despite knowing what would happen and because I made your priorities my priorities.”

“Yeah ok.” Myungsoo said with sarcasm then avoided his ex-lover-current-adviser eyes and Sungyeol sighed to try to calm himself then continued tiredly.

“I don’t know from where you got the idea that I want to get rid of you but this isn’t true. If anything it’s the opposite and I’m staying true to what I told you that day in Incheon.” The taller said already panting a bit. “I don’t need to come up with schedules, I don’t need to suggest your readings, I don’t need to try to learn about photography to better guide you, I don’t need to worry about your particularities or even the quality of your project, but guess why I care about all of that?”

Myungsoo was about to open up his mouth but Sungyeol could just predict what the younger was gonna say so he quickly interrupted.

“Building up up my curriculum is not the correct answer, it is a side effect, so guess why.” The taller demanded and this time the younger remained in silence for long minutes.

Sungyeol waited for an answer but that only made the silence become extremely uncomfortable for them. Not only Myungsoo couldn’t believe the answer, but he also couldn’t get his legs to work for him and bring him out of that tiny and suffocating room. Meanwhile, Sungyeol kept demanding an answer with his eyes while trying to calm his breathing.

The heavy silence was only broken by Woohyun singing voice and that only could mean that Myungsoo phone was ringing. While Myungsoo patted his pants to find the device, Sungyeol gave up.

Sungyeol let his body fall ungracefully on his seat while Myungsoo turned off his phone. “I’m done for today, come back when you find your balls to go through with this kind of conversation or when you read something.” He said.

Myungsoo couldn’t believe what he was hearing, him? With no balls? He snorted sarcastically while he adjusted Sunggyu's bag and collected the books Sungyeol brought to him. “Says the guy that doesn’t have the balls to read some letters.” While Sungyeol was taken aback Myungsoo gave the last glare and left.

Once Sungyeol came to himself he couldn't believe that Myungsoo used his knowledge on his personal life to say something like this. He gritted his teeth in anger and attacked the closest thing to Myungsoo himself (the younger project) and ripped a few pages in anger.  
  


 


	67. Trip preparations -  Paperballs – Sungjong aid

 

 

Myungsoo came out from Sungyeol office fuming, stomping his feet and simply blind by his anger. How dare Sungyeol say he didn’t have balls? If he wanted to continue their relationship while Sungyeol didn’t could count for anything, he had more balls than Sungyeol and a simple lack of answer wouldn’t make him ball-less. He was so blind by anger that he only stopped when he bumped with a guy while he was on his way down the stairs.

The books splashed everywhere and Myungsoo groaned, he picked the books with the help of the guy and two other hands that he didn’t see, but once the guy was about to hand him the books and prepared to scold him they recognized each other. It turns out his friend and sunbae Minseok were rekindling the flames with his past girlfriend and that’s why he came to drop her by. In any other situation, he would have been happy to meet his friend again and catch up a little, but he was late and angry.

After dodging questions about the bag and the pile of books he was holding, Myungsoo briefly told his friend the only two big things it was worth mentioning now: he had moved to Seoul and he was late. He thought that his friend would try to convince him to go out to catch up another time but instead, the guy revealed he moved out of his parent's house and that Myungsoo apartment was on his way so he offered a ride. Myungsoo didn’t want to talk to his friend in this state but ended up accepting the ride because he was late. At least surviving that ride with his friend wouldn’t hurt his pride more than Sungyeol already hurt, right?

Myungsoo congratulated himself for the genius idea of telling his parents to call to inform him when they left home because that gave him plenty of time to come back home and finish packing some allergy med’s for Woohyun, he didn’t know which hotel his family would be staying and Woohyun had a tricky nose.

He placed Woohyun small travel bag beside Sunggyu’s on the couch and then placed the box with Sungyeol mother letters beside it to not forget to return them then went for a shower to cool his head.

When he came out from his bath it was time to do something useful while he waited. He did the dishes quickly, changed bedsheets and put some clothes on the washing machine. After that, he decided he didn’t have the mood to touch his project because that made him remember his fight with Sungyeol and that wasn’t helping him subside his anger, so he chose to work.

He started doing some cleaning on Hoya drafts but couldn’t concentrate so he decided to open his project and make some corrections Sungyeol suggested because it would be mechanical and he didn’t need to think too much. He started but couldn’t do much because his doorbell rang while a message arrived at his phone and that could only mean his parents arrived.

“Mom! Dad!” Myungsoo greeted and gave each of them half a hug before pulling both of them inside his apartment.

“How are you son?” “Will we be able to take Sunggyu too?” Both parents asked at the same time.

“I’m… okay.” Myungsoo forced a smile but there is so much anger he could hide from his parents. The two elders looked at each other warily as Myungsoo proceeded walking and talking ahead. “Here it is Woohyun bag and here it is Sunggyu bag and then you guys need to take the box of letters you forgot here last time.” He said and put the two bags on the ground to make room for his parents to sit.

“So you did really talk to him.” Bumsoo said as he and wife walked behind their son and stopped beside him.

“Unfortunately, but, for that, I sent a note.” Myungsoo said kinda proud of himself for the genius idea he had this morning.

“Did he give you some written permission to take Sunggyu? If he didn’t we can’t take him from school or even on the plane.” Sonmi asked as she sat beside her son.

“He said it is inside Sunggyu bag, but I didn’t open to check.” Myungsoo explained idly and Bumsoo started opening Sunggyu bag.

“Here it is.” He exclaimed once he found the paper. “Nice, we are going to be able to board with Sunggyu with this and… he wrote a list of things Sunggyu can’t eat/is allergic to. Nice thought!” He complimented as he examined the paper and Myungsoo snorted.

“Yeah, that would make things easier in the trip.” Sonmi agreed with her husband then turned to her son. “At least he knows how to separate stuff and will not prevent the boys from playing, right?”

“Yeah, ok, sure.” Myungsoo said with sarcasm.

Both parents exchanged again a worried look. “But that’s a good thing for Woohyun.” Bumsoo said.

“In a way.” Myungsoo agreed. “But if he thinks he will spend the same amount of time in the neighbors all over again, he is hugely mistaken.”

“Ok, what happened this time?” Bumsoo asked as he sat beside his wife.

“We fought.” Myungsoo confessed with a sigh.

“Why?” Sonmi asked interestedly.

“Because I provoked him.”

“What? Who are you and what you did to my son?” Myungsoo mother said flabbergasted and leaning away from her son to inspect him properly.

“There is so much I can take, I couldn’t contain myself.”

“I’m disappointed, son.” Bumsoo made a face of reproval. “I’m nowhere near siding with Sungyeol but, if you aren’t ready to have a heart to heart conversation with him about how you feel and how he hurt you, don’t keep picking up fights because it would only make you seem like a spoiled brat, not to mention it will deteriorate your relationship with him even more.”

“And liking or not you need him, right? You only have to hang on a little bit over a month, you went through a lot of things in this past seven years and you lived everything with such grace... so be the mature one, for the time being, you need your graduation so you and Woohyun won’t delay your plans.”

Myungsoo leaned forward, rested his elbows on his knees and rubbed his hands on his face. “It is so difficult.”

“I know, Soo.” Sonmi said and started to pat his back. “But that has day and time to end, right? So roll up your leaves and work hard to finish your project and soon you won’t have to face Sungyeol anymore if you don’t want to.”

“Alright, alright. For Woohyun I will try harder.”Myungsoo agreed.

“That’s the spirit.” Sonmi cheered.

“Besides, if Sungyeol was assigned as your advisor and he is a genius, take advantage of his knowledge to make your project even better and for everything else, we are just a phone call away.” Bumsoo suggested.

“But he doesn’t let me move on with the project at all, he keeps on asking me to change details and...” Myungsoo whined. “...see those books?” He pointed to a corner where he previously placed them. “I have a match tomorrow but I have to read everything for Monday, can you believe it? I feel like I’m wasting my time, this is how well everything is going.”

“But you will manage, you always do.” Sonmi said patting his hair.

“I just hope he goes through with his promise to finish things before the deadline.” Myungsoo looked at his parents tiredly. “That way I can look for a job and try to tell Woohyun the truth and... Hey did you guys have any news on the guy?”

“Not really, whenever we have a good lead the guy disappears again. It seems like he can’t keep a job and runs away before people kick him out and then moves to a completely different city.” Sonmi explained.

“That’s good for us.” Bumsoo said encouragingly.

“Yes, it is.” Myungsoo agreed then continued. “I just don’t want any other crisis now, ok? I hid everything for too long so I have to approach Woohyun wisely about it so he is not left with some deep trauma. But I’ve decided to tell him before this year ends so, with a boyfriend or without a boyfriend, I will tell him after my graduation is done.”

“That will be so difficult for Woohyun to understand.” Sonmi sighed.

“Talking about him, we got to go. We still need to go to Incheon, give him and Sunggyu a bath, dinner, and head for the airport.” Bumsoo urged as looked at his phone to check the time.

“Ok, just a second, I need to use the bathroom.” With that, the old woman raised from her spot and rushed towards her son bathroom while Myungsoo also raised from his spot to help his father carry the bags towards the door.

Bumsoo was older but there was one thing he and Myungsoo had in common was the love for sports/exercising so he was pretty fit for his age so he didn't need much effort to carry the kids luggage, still, Myungsoo followed behind him holding the box of letters of his mother.

“I don’t know how you have his number but don’t go calling him to talk about me ok?” Myungsoo said as he followed his dad.

Bumsoo snorted. “Can’t you trust your father? I only called him because Woohyun wanted Sunggyu company. If I need to talk to him it will be about Sunggyu only.”

“Ok, but call me when you get there, I want to talk to Woohyun before he goes to sleep.”

“Or else you’ll freak out.” Bumsoo giggled but, after Myungsoo made an unamused face, he schooled his expression. “I’ll keep you updated with some pictures so keep your phone close.” He instructed before getting impatient. “SONMI, ARE YOU DONE? WE WILL GET TRAPPED IN THE TRAFFIC.”

“JUST A SECOND.” Sonmi yelled back and after both father and son shook heads she came out running. “I didn’t know we were so late.” She got close to her son and he leaned down to gain a kiss from her. “Bye Soo, we will call you ok?”

Myungsoo was about to hand her the box with the letters but she insisted on grabbing Sunggyu bag with Bumsoo then one started urging the other and, in the end, they end up leaving and closing the door on Myungsoo face.

He looked down to his hands and gritted his teeth. “I’m not gonna read this.”

_________________________________________________  
  
Hoya arrived in the apartment bringing a few bags with him, one with a few clothes and other with homemade food. He saw that Sungyeol was sitting on the couch and leaning over the coffee table, and he wondered if the taller was making some notes or reading something.

“Hey buddy, I came back and I brought my mom…” Hoya was greeting cheerfully but stopped in his tracks when he saw what Sungyeol was doing. Sungyeol was indeed leaning over the coffee table but he was taking chunks of paper, kneading them in tiny paper balls then throwing in the garbage bin with the help of a rubber band between two of his fingers. “What are you doing?”

“Trying a healthy way of letting frustrations go, do you want to help me?” He turned to Hoya and offered another rubber band.

“Just a second.” Hoya replied hesitantly and Sungyeol resumed his rudimental paper shooting as Hoya placed the food in the fridge and came back. “So how this works?”

Sungyeol gave a rubber band for his cousin and demonstrated. “You knead a paper, do it like this and then release the rubber. You have to aim in the garbage and if you get inside you gain a point.” Sungyeol pointed to the garbage bin with a few paper balls around thent hen to a score he was keeping before kneading another paper ball and preparing to shoot it.

“You aren’t very good at this, are you?” Hoya asked as he pointed with his chin to the paper balls at the ground then shoot his first one that hit the garbage and fell outside.

Sungyeol finally shoot his and it went inside so he smiled to himself and marked another point for him. “Actually I’m almost a sniper by now, see?” He showed the score for Hoya and the oldest could easily count at least 50 squares and that meant 200 points or something.

“How long have you been playing this?” Hoya raised a brow.

“Two hours? I don’t know, but you took your time to come and I had to release stress someway so I did a quick search on youtube and voilá. If I had known this sooner I would have shot some bullies eyes.” Sungyeol said as he put the score down and prepared another ball to shoot. “Want to compete?” He asked as another paper ball of his went inside the bin.

“My mom wanted to see me, and inquire me about you.” He defended himself then grabbed a few pages to himself. “Best of ten wins.” Hoya agreed as he started to cut paper and make some paper balls.

Sungyeol pulled the paper for himself and made a new score: a column for his points and a column for Hoya’s. “Ok, I’ll give you an advantage since I mastered this already, I’ll shoot from behind the couch. What have you told her?” He said and started to move to his new position while carrying some pages to tear and make more paper balls.

“That I’m just keeping an eye and lending an ear and that you’re fine until now.” He made a pause then continued changing the subject. “So, this is relieving your stress?” Hoya tried to make up some conversations as both of them made their paper balls.

“Not really, but it is kinda fun. I think I’ll teach Sunggyu, Sungjong will die out of jealousy.”

“He definitely will.” Hoya giggled for a second as he thought about his younger cousin that would get jealous every time he discovered Sungyeol was not only growing close to Sunggyu but was becoming his preferred hyung. “What made you so stressed?” Hoya asked as he got a new sheet of paper to tear, he knew by then that those pages were printed but he didn’t bother to read what was written until he saw Myungsoo name on it, that made him gasp and turn to his cousin. “Why this has Myungsoo name on it?”

“It’s his project.” Sungyeol replied a bit sad but as if that wasn’t a big deal.

“What? Sungyeol! Why are you tearing Myungsoo project?”

“Don’t worry, this version has lot’s of mistakes and he will probably print another.” Hoya jaw hung low, he couldn’t believe Sungyeol was talking about Myungsoo project like that when, supposedly, he wanted to help. “He could do so much better if he just listened to me...” Sungyeol sighed. “...he is the smartest sports person I know if I don’t count you.”

“Is that a compliment?” Hoya asked in confusion.

“It is.” Sungyeol confirmed without a second thought.

“Thank you.” Sungyeol stopped what he was doing to look at his cousin in confusion. It was a compliment on Myungsoo intellect, Sungyeol only knew three people that liked sports with a passion: Myungsoo and Hoya in the adult's category and Woohyun in the kid’s category, so he chose to let Hoya misinterpret him and went back into making paper balls.

Hoya also shrugged and kept making paper balls out of Myungsoo project, now without guilt. “Is that what is stressing you now? Him not listening to you?” The elder asked again after a few seconds in silence.

“It is not that he doesn’t listen.” Sungyeol disagreed as he finished his paper balls and kneeled behind the couch to position himself and wait for his cousin. “He resists and complains and that annoys me, I wanted him to be more objective during our meetings but I don’t think he will stop giving me hell.”

“You must have hurt him a lot then.” Hoya concluded then also positioned himself. “Go first.” He said and Sungyeol aimed, shoot and scored.

“Write down my point.” Sungyeol pointed to the score in a piece of paper he left behind and Hoya did what he was told while Sungyeol continued. “Every time we sort of fight, it’s just... this time…”

Hoya took his time, aimed well, shot and scored. “This time…” He urged Sungyeol to continue.

“This time he accused me of wanting to get rid of him.” Sungyeol shot but the paper didn’t enter the bin this time. “Can you believe it?” He huffed.

“Huh?” Hoya stopped to make a confused face and Sungyeol shrugged so Hoya aimed and shot as he thought. “But wasn’t your goal to go back together once he finishes his graduation?” Another point for Hoya.

“Yes.” Sungyeol agreed as if that was obvious for everyone in this world but he aimed and shot as he thought a bit. “Maybe I wasn’t clear enough about that.” His paper fell outside the bin again.

“What? You were so sure and using so many analogies I thought you had told him properly.” Again Hoya made another point.

“I told him.” Sungyeol insisted but Hoya scratched his head in confusion as he tried to figure out what to say. “Maybe not in the most direct way.” Sungyeol conceded as he aimed and this time shot properly.

“A-ha, that’s it.” Hoya snapped his fingers as if he just had an epiphany then aimed and scored again.

“But that can’t be all since he does not believe me.” Sungyeol argued. “You said yourself that when you talked to him he said we don’t feel the same way.” Sungyeol tried to shoot but once again missed his target.

“Have you ever thought about the possibility that Myungsoo was already feeling like that and when you said you had to break up he thought it was like a confirmation?” Hoya asked as he concentrated and a few seconds later his paper ball fell inside the bin.

Sungyeol, that had been aiming, retreated then got up to circle the couch and sat beside Hoya. “I’ve considered but I can’t pinpoint what I was doing wrong, I mean, you know I give my everything when I’m in a relationship.”

Hoya nodded. “Well, you do try. But succeeding can be another thing.”

Sungyeol leaned on the backrest and looked pensively to the ceiling. “You are right. This is why I can’t be sure. There is one thing I can think about it but I don’t want to believe it is that because for me it is really, really nothing.”

“What?” Hoya asked interested and Sungyeol half glared at him.

“That’s intimate stuff.”

Hoya made a horrified face. “One of you didn’t…”

“Hey!” Sungyeol complained and slapped his cousin in the knee.

“It happens ok? But it shouldn’t be the end of the word.” Hoya defended himself as he rubbed his knee.

“It was nothing like that, asshole.”

“Then?”

“Then I’ll never have the means to know because he is used to keeping things for himself, if he had even a complaint I’ll never know because he wouldn’t bring himself to talk about it.” Sungyeol said frustratedly. “He is shy about talking about certain topics.”

“Then you have no other alternative than taking that info out by force when you two talk properly about you two.” Hoya concluded and Sungyeol looked at him with a kicked puppy face.

“That’s harassment, I can’t do that, remember?”

“Then you just have to take it until this ends and ask because, if he doesn’t have the courage to talk about it, and you have but you’re never clear, you two will never understand each other. This is why Dongwoo hyung and I talk a lot because we both thought the age gap would make us have different interpretations of things.” Hoya concluded as he leaned his back on the couch as well and started thinking about every time he and Dongwoo had these kinds of talks, he then sighed. “I miss him.”

“Then go see him.” Sungyeol suggested as he looked at his cousin.

“No, I’m resisting his tempting offers.” Hoya said proud of himself but received a slap in his stomach as a scolding.

“Just go see your boyfriend while you have one.” Sungyeol said in annoyance. “I want to be alone too, so I can reevaluate things since I met him and not only about the break up only.” 

“But that would leave you alone.” Hoya said clearly tempted but also concerned.

Sungyeol wanted to retort because Hoya was helpful but he was becoming overbearing in his care for some time now but, before he could, his phone rang up so he grabbed from the coffee table and took the call.

“Hello?” As soon as he said that Hoya snapped his fingers together because he had an idea, so he grabbed his own phone to make a phone call.

“ **Hello, Sungyeol? This is Sonmi, Myungsoo’s mother, I hope you’re not busy.”**

“Hi, mam. No, I’m not.” Sungyeol greeted. “Did you had any trouble with Sunggyu flight permission? I left in the front pocket of his bag.”

“ **Oh, no, he is fine, he is fine.”** The lady assured but then became worried. “ **It’s just, we are on our way to board the plane now and Sunggyu seems a little antsy but Woohyun can’t distract him so I was wondering if you can talk to him to calm him down?”**

“No problem, put him on the phone, please.” Sungyeol instructed while Hoya decided to come to his front and snap some fingers in front of his face to get his attention.

“ **Hyung?”** Sunggyu voice was heard on the phone while Sungyeol watched his cousin do some mimic and didn’t understand anything.

“Hi Gyu, I heard that you are being nervous, why is that now?”  Sungyeol asked but then made an annoyed face and tried to shoo Hoya with his hands. “I thought you’d be excited to finally go on a trip with your friend.”

“ **I just...I thought Jeju was near Incheon but we have to take a plane to arrive there…”** Sunggyu replied uneasily as Hoya kept trying to mimic something in front of Sungyeol.

“I thought you wouldn’t have a problem with that because you always followed your rock star dad around, no?”

“ **I did… by car… with mom.”** He said and Sungyeol could only curse in his mind, he was already regretting giving Sunggyu permission to go without checking with the boy if he had any trouble with that way of locomotion. At least Hoya wasn’t practically dancing in front of him and was off to the side so he could concentrate on his brother properly.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know that. Hyung still has a lot to learn about you and from you so forgive hyung for that.” He said in the softest tone he could muster.

“ **Eung.”** Sunggyu agreed but then spoke nervously again. **“Is… is it safe?”**

“It is completely safe Sunggyu, don’t worry about a thing, your flight is a little bit over an hour so you’ll get up and down really fast. Besides the weather in Incheon and Jeju is clear, I checked, so there won’t be any turbulence.”

“ **What if I don’t like or... or get scared?”** The boy asked.

“Sunggyu, it really isn’t that scary. Just remember to always keep the belt, unless you need to go to the bathroom, chew some gums so your ear doesn’t hurt and if you really really scared, ask to hold Woohyun hand, or Myungsoo’s parent’s hands, that will make you feel safer. But I’m sure a big boy like you won’t have a problem at all, then we can boast to everyone how brave you were, wouldn’t that be nice?”

“ **Yeah…”** Sunggyu seemed to brighten up a bit and that’s when Hoya decided to hold him to point to himself then point to the door then point to Sungyeol and show his phone in his face. Sungyeol had not a chance to interpret that, not because Hoya's mimic was complex this time but because of what Sunggyu said next. “ **What about you? Will you be ok?”**

Sungyeol managed a thumbs up that seemed to please Hoya before he answered his brother. “ I’m gonna be fine, nothing is gonna happen to me. I’ll try to get rid of Hoya hyung but don’t think I will leave the apartment this weekend, maybe I will call Sungjong and complain about how I’ll be missing you. And, damn, Gyu, now that we got close I miss you.” He confessed.

“ **I miss you too.”** The boy said but Sungyeol heard someone urging to turn off the phone so Sungyeol decided to try to wrap it up.

“What if you call me after you land so you can tell me how the flight was?” He suggested. “Maybe when you’re about to return I can pick you up in the airport and we can go out for milkshakes too, you’re doing so good, you deserve a treat. And maybe later I can tell you and Woohyun about this new game I learned that I want to teach you too.”

“Really? Awesome!” Some more words were heard in the background and now Sunggyu was the one wrapping up. “I’ll call you later then. Thank you for letting me come, hyung, I love you and sorry for being scared of silly things.”

“You have nothing to be sorry about, now just go board your plane and have lots of fun in Jeju ok?”

“Ok. Bye.” Sunggyu ended the call in a cheerful note and Sungyeol felt proud that he was able to make the boy feel better.

He smiled to himself when he thought about trying not to show his jealousy and then his smile became sad when he thought that it was Myungsoo that gave him lots of tips to improve and he couldn’t even thank him for that because they weren’t in a good place now.

Thinking about Myungsoo made Sungyeol remember that he had been discussing the recent developments with Hoya and that crazy hyung had been trying to mimic something to him but he couldn’t understand. He turned around searching for his cousin but Hoya was nowhere to be found so he checked the phone to see what Hoya meant and surely there was a message from his cousin on his Kakao Talk.

Sungyeol was about to get happy that Hoya was finally leaving him alone when he read the rest of the message.

**Went to see Dongwoo hyung, but Sungjong agreed to come and stay with you.**

**There is food in the fridge.**

He groaned.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Aside from the pile of books Myungsoo had to read, he had to agree that it wasn’t so troublesome go over Sungyeol other suggestions, he ended up before dinner. At this point, the clothes on his washing machine were removed and placed on a pile with others that had been waiting and that he decided to iron now, if he let to do this on the weekend he would interrupt the flow of whatever he decided to do so he prepared the coffee table and started ironing.

When Myungsoo had already ironed most of their piled clothes and there were only a few sheets left to iron, his phone rang with a call from his father. He found that weird since he thought his father would only call before bedtime so he turned the iron off and promptly picked up the call.

“Hello? Dad?”

“ **Daddy, it’s me!”** Woohyun bright voice came from the other side and Myungsoo sighed with relief, at least nothing had happened to his son.

“Namu, I thought you’d be boarding now.” He checked the clock on his laptop that was long forgotten on his couch.

“ **We are about to but Gyu hyung is scared so we are waiting for him to calm down.”** The boy dutifully informed.

“OH, and Sunggyu is scared of flights?”

“ **He said he never traveled in a plane, can you believe that? And he thought Jeju was near Incheon kekekekeke.”** The boy dissolved himself in giggles.

“Woohyun-ah, don’t laugh, it’s not ok laughing of others fears, especially our friends. You should be comforting Sunggyu and not laughing.” Myungsoo scolded.

“ **I’m sorry.”** The boy said guiltily then started to defend himself. **“I tried to tell him what uncle Moonsoo said: that it was just like a boring roller coaster and that everything got tiny from the sky but he kept being nervous so grandma decided to call Sungyeol hyung to try to calm him down when I asked to talk to you.”**

Myungsoo eye twitched when his son said the name of his ex-lover-now-nemesis but he didn’t think Woohyun wanted to annoy him this time so he gathered his thoughts, breathed deeply and replied.

“Are you missing me already?” He asked.

“ **I wish you could come with us.”** The boy confessed. **“It would be so much more fun.”**

“Sorry, but I can’t champs.” Myungsoo said as he glanced at the pile of books Sungyeol asked him to read. “I have a match tomorrow and I have to do my project too, if I rush a bit this weekend then I will be able to spend more time with you later.”

“ **It’s ok.”** Woohyun said but Myungsoo just knew Woohyun was sad about that. **“It’s just… you’ll be all alone there.”**

“I’ll be fine Namu, I need to focus a bit anyway.” Myungsoo giggled.

**“Can’t you make up with Sungyeol hyung so you won’t stay alone?”**

“Woohyun…” He said in a warning tone as he pinched the bridge of his nose to alleviate stress.

“ **Woohyun, enough, give me back my phone.”** Myungsoo could hear his father asking.

“ **No, I’m still talking to daddy.”** Woohyun said out of the phone then continued talking. **“Everybody is saying that Sungyeol hyung is supposed to help you with your project, but how can he help you if you are fighting?”**

“Woohyun, please, let’s not talk about that..” Myungsoo pleaded.

**“Woohyun, come back here, Sunggyu is finishing, we have to board.”**

“ **Daddy, grandpa says we got to go, can we continue talking before bedtime?”** The boy asked and it seemed like he was fighting someone to keep the phone on his hands.

“Yes, you can ask grandpa to call me anytime. Let’s not talk about that anymore and just go enjoy Jeju, don't forget to show Sunggyu all the good places you already know ok?”

**“But, daddy...”**

“ **Woohyun, we need to go.”** Bumsoo was heard and the boy sighed.

“ **Bye, daddy.”** The boy said with a dejected tone.

“Bye Namu.” Myungsoo turned off the phone and placed on the couch before he sighed and his eyes roamed his living room aimlessly until they stopped in the box of letters left in his apartment. He gritted his teeth and groaned. “I’m not gonna read that, I’m not gonna read that, I’m not gonna read that, I’m not gonna read that!” He chanted as he got up, grabbed the box, walked towards Woohyun room and left the box there. “I’m not gonna read that!” He said one more time as he closed the door.

____________________________________________________________________

“You troublemaker!” Bumsoo huffed as Woohyun looked at him kinda confused. “Your father has to concentrate on his project, besides pressuring him to talk to Sungyeol won’t make things better, it will only make him want to ground you, do you want to get grounded?”

Woohyun made big surprised eyes and blinked his eyes as much as he could. If that wasn’t enough to make Bumsoo heart squeeze already, Sonmi and Sunggyu turned to them. “Come on, don’t make that face.” Bumsoo urged as he poked his grandson's shoulders. “Don’t make grandpa feel bad, I didn’t mean to be mean to you.”

“We are ready.” She said and motioned for them to get to the line to go towards the airplane. “What is happening?” She asked once Bumsoo came closer with Woohyun and saw his expression.

“Woohyun told Myungsoo to make up with Sungyeol again.” Bumsoo briefly explained and this time the boy giggled sheepishly.

“I miss Sungyeol hyung, he is a nice person now. And daddy has been so sad since he and Sungyeol fought, but he still doesn’t want to make up so he is being dumb.”

“Right…” Sonmi said awkwardly, despite wanting them together she was supporting her son 100% so she didn’t exactly think Sungyeol was being the nicest person.

“I know.” Sunggyu agreed with his friend. “Sungyeol hyung was so sad that he cried and then Hoya hyung became really worried and moved in with us so Sungyeol hyung has been sleeping in my room.” Both elders looked at each other. “He gets even sadder whenever he meets Myungsoo hyung. I know because he and Hoya hyung always spend like an hour whispering and then Sungyeol hyung starts to pretend everything is ok but later at night I hear him crying.” Sunggyu said as he entered the plane. “Hi.” He greeted the flight attendant that smiled at him while Woohyun waved at her.

“Look for row six.” Bumsoo instructed more to make the boys change the subject because it wouldn’t be too hard to find since most of the airplane was full by now.

“Six, six, six…” Woohyun chanted then pointed to a row. “Over there, hyung, last’s there is a monkey uncle!” Woohyun said and started running and Sunggyu ran too but it wasn’t like he was ever going to outstrip his friend in a tiny space like that.

“Don’t race each other.” Sonmi complained as she tried to follow the boys but they both entered the correct row. “Now sit down and put the seat belt.” She instructed as Bumsoo made himself comfortable in the only vacant seat on the other side.

“How do I…?” Sunggyu inspected the seat belt and discovered it was different from the ones his brother had in his car.

“Like this.” Woohyun said and put the two pieces together for him and then put his.

“Now we adjust it like that.” Sonmi said as she adjusted both seat belts. “You two already went to the bathroom so you can’t take this off before we arrive in Jeju ok?” Both boys nodded and she sat and connected her own seat belt.

“Look hyung, there is a plane taking flight over there.” Woohyun pointed to the small window and Sunggyu tried his best to observe.

“Wow.” He said and then Sonmi asked them to make silence and pay attention because the flight crew was about to start instructions.

After they were done, they walked to their positions and soon after the plane started to move, that’s when Sunggyu started to become nervous all over again.

“Are you nervous again Sunggyu?” Sonmi asked from his left side and that made Woohyun turn his head to him in concern too.

“No, I’m not.” He denied but Sonmi could see that he was a bit.

“Just hold my hand hyung!” Woohyun suggested and both boys held each other hands. “Sunggyu hyung fighting.”

“Fighting.” Sunggyu said nervously then turned to Sonmi. “Grandma, can I have some bubble gum? Hyung said I should chew some.”

“Oh, right, oppa, their bubble gums.” Sonmi urged and Bumsoo patted his pockets until he found it and passed to his wife, that gave each boy one. “Keep chewing so your ear won’t hurt, ok?”

OK, Sunggyu could do that, right? He just needed to chew so his ear wouldn’t hurt so he decided to forget the world and concentrate.

When the plane finally took off, Sunggyu immediately closed his small eyes and he couldn’t help but grit his teeth. He felt his belly get cold and an adrenaline rush, and while he clung in the armrest with his nails like a cat he also held Woohyun hand with some strength which made the younger boy wince.

“It’s ok, Sunggyu, you’re safe, there is no need to cling like that.” Sonmi said and slowly she was able to make Sunggyu let go and decrease the strength he was using in the poor younger boy hands. “See, we are already in the air.” She pointed to the window as Woohyun inspected his hand. “You guys are ok?” She asked.

“Yes.” Woohyun said as he shook his hand (and half of his body) to alleviate the pain and at that moment his bubble gum fell on his lap. “EWW.”

“It was really a not a big thing.” Sunggyu concluded and closed his arms then started chewing again.

“Put this one on the garbage, it is the plastic bag there.” Sonmi instructed and Woohyun slowly took it, while making a face and placed the bubble gum there.

“Flying is pretty cool after all.” Sunggyu said, with no trace of his previous nervousness.

“It is…” Woohyun was about to agree with a smile when he stopped in his tracks and made a face of pain. He promptly put his little hands over his ears. “AHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!”

__________________________________________________________________

Sungyeol trusted his aunt more than his mother (when she was alive) to make his favorite food and tonight she didn’t disappoint him. Actually, she never disappointed him even though he got his ass scolded by her a couple of times, especially when he made Hoya cry in the beginning.

He heated the food Hoya brought him and ate alone, but despite being tired of Hoya’s presence Sungyeol didn’t enjoy the solitude he thought he was needing. Yes, he had been living alone for a long time, but after his mother died he was able to rediscover his family. Hoya and Sungjong dropped by often and Sunggyu was always there, and there were even Myungsoo and Woohyun whose presence he missed. He missed having his house full of people.

Once he finished washing the dishes, he decided to finally clean all the paper balls in his living room then went for a bath, only to shriek once he came out and found Sungjong sitting comfortably in his bed.

“What are you doing sitting like a statue? Do you want to give me a heart attack?” Sungyeol asked as he passed his brother to the closet to get a few clothes with his hand over his heart and a tight hold on his towel. “Don’t tell me you came to steal my bed too.”

Sungjong giggled and did the favor to look to the other side of the room to give his brother some privacy. “Not in a permanent way.”

“Thank god, how were you even able to sleep? That bed is weird.” Sungyeol complained and Sungjong wanted to laugh.

“It never bothered me before.” Sungjong said as his brother dressed his underwear and some comfy shorts. “Besides, I knew I would be living in a college dorm so what was the use in complaining?"

“You’re right.” Sungyeol put a shirt and then closed his closet doors. “I’m done, you can look now.”

Sungjong promptly turned and watched Sungyeol climb on his bed to sit beside him. “How are you doing hyung?”

“I’m not at my best but I’m not in my worst …. And I’m kinda lost.” Sungyeol answered sincerely.

“I told Hoya hyung that I didn’t think it was necessary keeping that close watch on you, but he dramatizes everything and insisted. I’m even surprised he asked me to come since he was so keen on not letting you escape his eyes.”

Sungyeol sighed. “It is because I attempted once. He was the one that found me, if it wasn’t for him I wouldn’t be here today, so I can’t bring myself to kick him out properly and have him freaking out even more.”

The youngest nodded to say he understood then raised a curious brow. “And why he left today?”

“Wanted to see Dongwoo hyung.” Sungyeol said as he made a mischievous smile that he tried to not make too obvious. “Dongwoo hyung was missing him too and whatever message he sent, let’s just say Hoya hyung got too tempted to let the opportunity pass and just left while I was talking to Sunggyu on the phone.”

“And how Gyu is doing? Has he arrived in Jeju already?”

“They should be about to land, but, Jong, why didn’t you tell me it was Sunggyu first time on a plane? The poor boy was scared to go inside of it.” Sungyeol asked as he gave his middle brother a shove when he smiled in a teasing manner.

“Because it wasn’t his first time?” Sungjong said as he massaged his arm. “He probably just doesn’t remember, he was a tiny baby when mom traveled with him on a plane.”

“In this case, you’re excused.”

“Well, thank you. Were you able to convince him to go inside?”

“Yes, and if he brags about how brave he was, just go along ok?” Sungyeol said then sighed tiredly. “How you’re doing?”

“Well, college life is busy, there is assignments, groups of studies, papers I want to publish with this professor…” Sungjong counted in his fingers.

“Wow, I’m proud you’re so busy but what about Moonsoo?” Sungyeol asked and Sungjong sighed.

“Let’s not talk about him, he is being an ass withholding secrets that can help you from me, so we are in a weird phase.” Sungjong said impatiently.

Sungyeol nodded as if he was already expecting something like that. “I don’t think I can advise you that well but here it goes: they are a tight-knit family and I don’t think Moonsoo would change his loyalties, so don’t push him and just have fun.”

The younger blinked in surprise with Sungyeol advice then smiled mischievously. “You’re another person, now you’re even giving advice I can really use.”

“YAh!” Sungyeol tried to grab a pillow to hit Sungjong sides, but he did it without much force.

“Hihi, stop it.” Sungjong pleaded and the elder promptly conceded. “I like this new you.”

“Thank you, I hope I can keep up with your expectations from now on.” Sungyeol said, feeling pleased that at least he was being appreciated by his family.

“So how about Myungsoo hyung? Are you having any luck?”

Sungyeol stopped his pleased expression to glare at his brother. “Luck?” He rolled his eyes. “If Myungsoo could mince my body and throw to the dogs without going to jail and losing Woohyun guard in the process, I think he would already have done. Every time I meet him is a nightmare.”

“Hoya hyung said he was giving you trouble, but he didn’t say it was that bad.”

“Stop talking about me behind my back,” Sungyeol complained, then poked a finger on Sungjong forehead. “It is bad and I’m frustrated.” Sungyeol confessed.

“I bet Hoya hyung already offered but do you want to talk about it?” The younger offered.

Sungyeol stayed a minute in silence in which Sungjong though no words would come out. “You and Hoya are very different, but do you know what is the difference I like the most?”

“He is easier to pick on?” Sungjong suggested playfully while thinking Sungyeol was changing the subject.

“Well, that is a funny difference, but I think your side with what you think is fair, Hoya takes sides based on who he likes the most.” Sungyeol stopped and looked at Sungjong. “He gave me some useful insights but I think you’d be the one that perhaps might help me more.”

“Then why you didn’t call me to ask for help?”

“You know I rarely do that, but this time I wanted to think things and try to figure out things on my own but…” He frowned. “I’m not very lucky so far.”

“You’re not used to discovering these kinds of things on your own, it took me a lot of time nagging on how that shitty guy wasn’t for you and still you only believed me when you saw.” Sungjong said as he picked up a pillow to cuddle with.

Sungyeol forced a smile but his eyes looked sad. “You’re right.”

“Then? I’m all ears if you want to say anything.”

“I made all this strategy to get out of this situation, minimizing our losses, right?” He said and Sungjong nodded as he was aware of his brother intentions. “When we talked about this decision I said this was one of those situations where we let go something to guarantee the other and that Woohyun was his priority and that he should do what is best for him. So when Hoya says I have hurt him without knowing I think it is because I said that.”

Sungjong jaw hung low. “You told him that?” Sungyeol nodded. “It is no wonder why Myungsoo hyung is extremely pissed at you when with that you practically said that you considered your relationship the most insignificant thing for you both.”

Sungyeol thought a bit, finding some sense in Sungjong words. “But I didn’t say that.”

“No, what did you say then?” Sungjong crossed his arms over the pillow and lifted a brow, daring Sungyeol to say anything.

“That I recognize that Woohyun is above me in his list of priorities.” The taller said as if it was obvious. “And that he is so important for me that guaranteeing his future is also a priority for me.” Sungyeol said proud of himself and his brother raised a hand to make him stop talking.

“Ok, I can see your point, but Myungsoo hyung definitely didn’t interpret that way.”

“I know.” Sungyeol agreed with a nod then looked down his lap and fiddled with his fingers. “This thing I told him, I told him that before.” He confessed and that made Sungjong have some hope. “Maybe I was expecting he would remember our past conversation, maybe that's why I wasn’t very clear when I explained the strategy I came up with.”

“So there is more context?” Sungjong straightened himself in the bed interested. “Tell me everything, so we can make a plan on how to solve this.” The youngest demanded and Sungyeol adjusted himself in the bed before talking, but not daring to look at Sungjong in the eyes.

“I don’t know if Hoya hyung shared this with you, but remember that weekend Moonsoo came out to his parents and Myungsoo told me in the wee hours that he had an interest in me?”

“You were so cute asking for advice to please each other, oh my god, to think I was part of that special moment.” Sungjong giggled pleased.

Sungyeol chose not to comment on what his brother said and just continued. “I don’t exactly remember telling you everything about that conversation but I told Hoya and Dongwoo hyungs so they could advise me and… I don’t think Hoya hyung remembers too…” He paused to sigh while his brother waited eagerly. “Everything between Myungsoo and I started happening when he had this dream with something he wanted but he ended up losing the person that he loves the most. At the time, he asked me something like ‘what if something that you want, clash with something that it is also precious for you?’?”

“What you said back then?” Sungjong asked.

“That I tried to get both. And then he asked me what I would do if I had to choose and that’s when I told him, in other words, that I would let go of one thing to guarantee the other, but I also said that it didn’t mean I wouldn’t try to get the thing I let go, and that I would just try to get one at time.”

“Then your actions till there make sense, though I also think you couldn’t expect Myungsoo hyung to remember that kind of conversation when he was in that kind of situation.”

“You’re right.” Sungyeol conceded.

“Of course I am, what else?”

“I think it is because he doesn’t remember that he told Hoya hyung that we don’t have the same feelings and treats me as if what we are doing is not a sacrifice, as if I am not putting his future as my priority, as if I don’t love him. Last time I saw him he even asked me if I was eager to get rid of him just because I told him we would do our best to finish before the deadline. Can you believe that? That hurt.”

“What did you do when he said that?”

“That I did want to get out of this situation but that it wasn’t because of what he was thinking.”

Sungjong slapped his forehead and took a deep breath, clearly done with his brother, before asked. “Ok, but did you explain that?”

“I tried. I tried to make him question himself as to why I investing so much in his project, I even said that pumping my curriculum was not the answer and only a side effect, but we were in college and I am his adviser. Not only that, our fight was becoming heated, anyone could listen and, if anyone connects the dots, people might think I am harassing him. Hell, he is so pissed that I’m afraid he can claim that anytime.” Sungyeol explained frustrated and Sungjong put the hand in his chin to think while Sungyeol continued. “How can I be clear and direct if that can happen? If someone even dreams about that, we are both, differently, but equally screwed.”

“While you’re right, I don’t think Myungsoo hyung will screw his only chance to get his diploma in this semester. He won’t tell anyone that you’re harassing him.”

“I am not harassing him, I’m giving him every inch of space I can and I only talk to him in our meetings and… I only talked about us because he was the one that brought it up.” Sungyeol said desperately to be believed.

“I believe you hyung, I do. You’re not harassing him, I know and he knows it too. Moonsoo hyung hadn’t spilled much but as far as I know, all his family is not treating this kind of situation as harassment either so he probably won’t go around claiming that.”

“But if I keep trying to talk to him about us it will be harassment.” Sungyeol insisted. “And I just want to help him to get this out of his way, but he keeps giving me hell.”

“He is probably only doing that because it is his only way to vent his frustration and somehow give you some payback.” Sungjong suggested.

“I thought about that, still it doesn’t seem right.” Sungyeol insisted.

“Is there anything more?” Sungjong asked appalled.

“Yes, though I’m trying to force myself not to think about those things because they are probably only my imagination and that everything happening is because of what I told you till here.”

“Spill.”

“It’s intimate stuff.” Sungyeol said as he said to Hoya a few hours prior.

Sungjong rolled his eyes. “Are you really going to hide information when I’m trying to help you? Come on, hyung, spill before I knock on the door across and get beaten because I tried to get the information from him. I promise Myungsoo hyung will never know you told me which position you prefer.”

“It is not that kind of intimate stuff.” The elder protested as he blushed faintly.

“Then why are you scared to tell me?” Sungjong dared his brother to answer.

“I’m not scared to tell you.” Sungyeol insisted and Sungjong answer to that was trying to get up from the bed but he was quickly tackled down. “It is just a bit embarrassing.”

“Spill hyung, I’m not gonna tell anyone what you confide in me today.” Sungjong said as he pushed Sungyeol back.

“OK. Ok.” Sungyeol said and took a deep breath before explaining. “You know I have more experience... I think Myungsoo is bothered by that since the beginning.”

Sungjong frowned. “But half your sexual experience doesn’t count because it came from sexual harassment, you two never talked about these kinds of things? I could swear Hoya hyung told me you told him everything about yourself.”

“I did.” Sungyeol interjected. “He knows about that, he knows that I had a lot of failed relationships before too. But he only focused on Woohyun before me and then he has an avalanche of problems too... I hope to be wrong because I really don’t care about that, but there is this voice in my head telling me that these things made Myungsoo insecure, but I don’t have any proof that supports this train of thought because Myungsoo isn’t comfortable talking about these kinds of things, therefore, I will never know.” The elder explained frustratedly.

“The voice in your head might be a genius too.” Sungjong blinked but was shoved by the taller so he could take this seriously. “But you’re right, you don’t have proof but if this could be confirmed it can change the way you should talk this out with him. But hyung, what led you to be suspicious of that?”

“I don’t know, once we were talking about past experiences and he was really shy about it when I was telling him, he was shocked when I said the number of people I tried to have a relationship with. Then despite telling him over and over how much my feelings for him are intense, he doesn’t believe because I told him that I got bored with the majority of my boyfriends so he might think I was bored with him and was eager to get rid of him…. I don’t know…. Once, in bed, he said he knew he wasn’t what I was used to, then, in the beginning, he was pretty insecure and afraid to disappoint me and once he apologized because his problems were consuming him too.”

“You say you don’t have proof but here you have a bunch. Myungsoo hyung was insecure.” Sungjong concluded with a smile but stopped it not a second later. “I don’t think this is something to be happy about it.”

“But I don’t mind any of that and Myungsoo is so out of my league too, this is why I can’t believe he was insecure, I should be the one insecure. Besides, I don’t really mind anything, really, if he needs to be taught, I teach with the utmost pleasure.”

Sungjong raised his hand to stop his brother while he pinched the bridge of his nose to alleviate stress. “Let’s stop your speech here before this conversation becomes dubious.” He then looked at his brother to say what he had in mind. “Look, with insecurity or not, I believe that if you play your cards right you can turn this game around.”

“Really?” Sungyeol asked with some hope

“Yes, but what you just told me it is something to be considered, and that can determine the route you will take.”

“Do you have any plan? Hoya says if he wants to keep Myungsoo as his assistant he can’t talk about me, so I can’t get help from him, and Dongwoo hyung... I think he wants to pull off a Switzerland if there is a fight happening, even if he supports us together. Besides, I’m with hands tied with this advising thing.”

“Chill and hang on, there is this party next Saturday...”

“I don’t think Myungsoo will go to a party right now unless he is really crazy.” Sungyeol said in concern. “And how should I hang on when Myungsoo started to use his knowledge of intimate aspects of my life to try to provoke me?”

“Wow, that’s new, how that even happened?” Sungjong asked curiously.

“After I pressured Myungsoo to think about my feelings and he kept being silent, I said I was done for that day and that he should return to talk to me when he had the balls to go through that kind of conversation or if he finished the pile of books I gave him and then he was all sarcastic saying I shouldn't talk about having balls when I don’t have balls to read mom’s letters.”

“But you can change that easily. We have a shared file all about that.” Sungjong said very matter of fact.

“I know but it is not the best time…” Sungyeol said with a sigh.

“No, hyung, that is the best time ever.” As the taller looked at him weirdly Sungjong pushed the pillow in his lap aside and sat on his knees. “There is this party on Saturday that I might be able to discover if this assumption about Myungsoo insecurity is correct, so you don’t confront Myungsoo hyung before we are sure which road to take. And while I’m fighting on another front, you read mom’s letters.”

“What reading mom’s letters can help me with Myungsoo?”

Sungjong just smiled as if he was waiting to be asked that. “One: If you get sad about it, his provocations won’t succeed, it is like you’re blinding yourself. Two: if he sees you demonstrating your feelings maybe his heart will melt a bit and then your chances to talk will increase.” The younger counted in his fingers.

“I don’t know.” Sungyeol said hesitantly but Sungjong was already jumping from the bed to use Sungyeol laptop.

“Come on, it will be great for you to finally have some answers too and I’ll be here all the way to make sure you’re ok and that you read it.” Sungjong urged as he tapped the password.

Sungyeol sighed deeply but could only get up to go to get a stool and bring beside the chair Sungjong was using and side hug him. “Thank you for everything Jong, this means a lot for me.”

Sungjong might of have not felt all warmed inside with his hyung accepting him as a valuable person that could help him.

 

 

 


	68. Unexpected discoveries – Returnal – Curiosity/Guilt

 

 

In the first letters, there weren't many things worth mentioning aside that Sungyeol didn't let his parents sleep in his first month of life, but aren't all children like this in the beginning? Also, they discovered that Sungyeol was a late speaker (much for Sungjong amusement) and that was only able to speak with 25 months of life, or 2 years and a month. What surprised the younger and made the elder feel redeemed, was that when Sungyeol spoke, he didn't say a word but more like a sentence with a connective 'I want kimchi and juice' perfectly pronounced when his mother forgot him in his high chair to make lunch.

They made a break because Sunggyu called to say he arrived safely in Jeju, that he was brave and there was nothing to be afraid of but he said Woohyun had some ear pain and that left Sungyeol a bit worried, but there wasn't much he could do from Seoul, there wasn't much he could to even if he was there. The boy also talked to Sungjong briefly but said his goodnight when he said Woohyun finished talking to his dad so they should go sleep now.

After that, the pair of brothers kept their readings (there was a lot of stuff that wasn't important like jobs and annoying coworkers) but when they read a letter from when Sungyeol had three years and a half, they discovered that their mother asked if Myungsoo was complaining like Sungyeol always did and that somehow made Sungjong come up with this great idea.

“Hyung, this is it.” The younger had turned to him with a gigantic smile on his face.

“This is what?” Sungyeol blinked confused.

“The letters. With them, I don't need to get Moonsoo hyung drunk in the party and...” The younger was explaining excitedly when he was interrupted.

“Would you do that to your own boyfriend? Sungjong!” The elder scolded as he started judging his brother hard, up till now Sungjong had mentioned nothing about planning to get Moonsoo drunk but that was a wrong thing to do on any occasion.

“Don't tell me you wouldn't use the information.” Sungjong retorted annoyed while he rolled his eyes. “This here saves me the trouble and the relationship.” He pointed to the computer.

“What do you mean?” Sungyeol asked with some hope.

“Don't you see? If mom is comparing your development with Myungsoo hyung then his mother must have written about him.”

“Right.” Sungyeol said as he slapped both his hands together as he caught up fast on what Sungjong meant. “We save embarrassment for everybody if we simply read the letters, no one has to know right?”

“Yes, what it matters is to get the info.” Sungjong agreed. “Come on, let's go.” The younger urged, already getting up from his seat.

“Where are you going?” Sungyeol asked as he managed to hold his brother's wrist.

“Where to? The deposit, of course, we need to dust off some things until we find the letters sent by their mother so we can read.”

“Hey, I agree that this is a brilliant idea but I'm not keen on cleaning and searching for things at this hour. Also, I'm a bit sleepy because the content until now was kinda boring and I'm not gonna stay up for that.” Sungjong made as if he would complain and Sungyeol was quick to add. “Let's do that first thing tomorrow.”

“Fine, but if Hoya hyung comes back I get Sunggyu bed.” Sungjong then walked to his brother closet. “And I'll borrow some pajamas.”

“It's three in the morning, he will not come back. Actually, you left a pair here, it is on the drawer below … Yes, that.”

Sungjong left Sungyeol room with some pajamas and towel in hands with the intention of not coming back and just crashing in Sunggyu empty bed, (that it was nicer than the one he used previously) and he ended up sleeping with no regrets like he really did know he did a good job. Meanwhile, Sungyeol said he wanted to sleep but could he really? He turned from one side to another as he thought about how close he was to discover information that would help to set him up a plan, or if his mom could have throw Sonmi letters away and he would return to square one. The thought made him anxious but, in the end, his long day and his emotional tiredness won't him over and he was able to sleep.

But not for long, he was the one shaking Sungjong awake at 7 AM with breakfast already prepared. Sungjong would have made a face and complained about the hour but Sungyeol made his mother pancakes -with already meant he was in a good mood if you didn't count him complaining about how Hoya disappeared with his kitchen knives – so he wouldn't complain about it and just embrace the tastefulness.

“You know what? Mom has to have more kitchen knives right? I'll just bring them back with me.” Sungyeol suddenly said in the middle of breakfast only to decide two hours later than what she still had was not worthy of using anymore.

When their mother died, they divided the money and decided not to sell her apartment, but rent it to guarantee some kind of income (in the events anyone got unemployed and so they had some money that could be used to raise Sunggyu) and what couldn't be sold for one reason or another was kept in a paid deposit in the outskirts of Seoul.

They drove there as fast as they could because they were eager to discover things, but not before stopping to buy some gloves and face masks to not breathe in so much dust. Once there, they put the gloves and the masks then opened up the door in order to see a bunch of piled and dusty things.

“At least it has less dust then we expected.” Sungyeol said as he immediately pulled off his mask, he would keep the gloves because he swiped a finger over a piece of decoration and his finger came looking completely black.

“Cof cof, I'll keep my mask.” Sungjong decided then clapped his hands together. “Ok, we are looking for a green box this big with 'weird papers' written on it.” He made a motion with his hands to show Sungyeol the size of the box then proceeded inside to start looking through things.

“How do you know?” Sungyeol inquired as he followed his brother and grabbed a painting to put to the side and give them more access to things. “We just threw things around, this will take a while.”

“I don't doubt that, but I know because I basically emptied every paper from their drawers that weren't important in that box, so if she kept Sonmi-shi letters, it must be there.” Sungjong said as he moved a box of extra cables (?) - that probably belonged to Jongwan - on top of a side table. “This horrendous side table is still here?”

“You just said it is horrendous, and people know that so it couldn't be sold.” Sungyeol replied plainly as he looked inside of a big box half his size. “What if she didn't leave the letters in one place before and just kept them individually in a book or a file, or something?”

“Why are you asking me that?” The younger asked as he turned to look at his brother inquiringly.

“I just found books and files in this box and I don't remember if she kept any other room organized aside the kitchen, we barely lived together.” Sungyeol explained as he kept trying to see if the pages of the books would indicate if there was anything between them.

“She wasn't the most organized person, so I guess you'll have to check it.” Sungjong turned to what he was fumbling it before and Sungyeol sighed.

“Just our luck.” He grumbled then grabbed a pile of books to check outside, the box was too big and heavy and he couldn't simply move it even if he had as many muscles as Hoya, Dongwoo or Myungsoo had.

When he was about to bring outside a third pile Sungjong grabbed his attention. “Hyung, I think I still have some sleep in my body, put some song on your phone to keep us awake, my battery is at its end.”

“Ok.” Sungyeol agreed as he dropped the books on the ground and put a song to play.

Sungyeol could tell whose books were from Sunggyu's father and he was even surprised when he saw a few books he knew it belonged to him, but his mother? She was a person that always promised it would read more and bought different kinds of books but was never able to. Who knew that she would have that many books?

After about two hours searching they received a call from Hoya that was freaking out because he and Dongwoo arrived at the apartment and didn't seem them. Sungyeol thought Hoya seemed like a mother sometimes - not his because his mother never had these kinds of considerations for him - but Hoya had his good moments too, he brought lunch and helped to search.

“Are you sure it is a green box?” Hoya asked as Sungyeol separated two recipe books and, apparently, Jongwan notebook with unfinished songs to give to Sunggyu as a gift, Christmas was two months away and he didn't know yet what to gift the boy.

“I'm sure because I packed that box with all the papers I found that weren't documents.”

“Hey, I found an album.” Sungyeol said as grabbed and opened. “Oh gosh, Sunggyu had no eyes at all as a baby.” He giggled.

“Yah, search, we are searching for your benefit.” Sungjong scolded.

“At this point I don't know if there is anywhere we didn't search yet.” Hoya mumbled as he tried to pull some sheets of fabric that covered something big.

“At this point I think someone put that box for recycling or mom threw the letters out herself.” Sungyeol said with a sigh as he closed the album, there wasn't anything between the pages and his mother didn't even place pictures in an orderly manner but he thought Sunggyu (and Woohyun, for laughing purposes) would like to see, so he would take it home too.

As soon as Sungyeol put the album in a pile with the two cooking books and Jongwan notebook, Hoya gasped. “I found a storage tower.” He said as he pointed to the sturdy gray object and tried to open. “Do we have keys to open it?”

“I saw a bunch of key's somewhere.” Sungjong said and opened the only drawer in the ugliest piece of furniture inside the deposit, got a bunch of keys, and threw at his cousin.

“Yah, this bunch of keys can kill someone!” Hoya complained but started to look for one that could fit in the openings right away.

“Try to search for the brand...” Sungyeol suggested as he looked for the brand of the storage tower and Sungjong tried to get past things and approach them. “Try Hyoan Safe Solutions or HSS for short.”

“No, no, no, no, no..” Hoya kept mumbling for himself as he searched the keys. “Here!”

Everyone watched with anticipation as Hoya tried the key. It didn't open the first door, but it opened the second.

“So? What's inside?” Sungjong asked and Hoya shrugged but passed a medium-sized box to Sungyeol then returned to trying to find the keys for the other two doors.

Sungyeol opened up the box only for his eyes to grow big and then move to glare at his brother. “Really a green big box? This is blue and kinda small compared to what you were describing.” He said as he tried to move to somewhere with more space.

“I know what I packed ok? It isn't my fault if it isn't here.” He then tried to accompany his brother as Sungyeol tried to pass by him. “Are they there?”

“I think so, surprisingly.” Sungyeol said. “I thought you said she was unorganized.”

“She was, but she kept the kitchen tidy. She might have organized other stuff well, all documents from her car and apartment were tidily kept in the same place so it is possible.”

“And you tell me this now?” Sungyeol turned to glare at his brother then plopped down on the ground. “I thought Jongwan was the one that tidied things up.”

“No, he was a mess.” Sungjong said as he also sat down and peeked inside the box as Sungyeol opened it.

“There are no envelopes, she didn't surprise me here.” He said as he picked up the first letter in the pile to read and left the rest to Sungjong to mess with. “At least she put the dates, we can figure out a timeline later.” Sungjong grabbed as many letters he could but a bunch of things fell from his hands: polaroids. “What...”

“Pictures, Sonmi shi sent our mom pictures.” He said as he passed photos of a slightest younger Sonmi with Bumsoo until he found something. “Awn. Isn't my boyfriend the nicest uncle ever?” That perked up Sungyeol curiosity, so when he looked, Sungjong showed a Polaroid of Moonsoo carrying a smaller Woohyun in his neck. “It says here Woohyun was three.”

As Sungyeol grabbed the photo to look at and Sungjong started to look for more possible photos between the letters and that's when Hoya, that had been briefly forgotten found something else.

“Hey guys, do you know anything about lawsuits?”

“What?” Both brothers snapped their heads back to Hoya and asked together. “What are you talking about?”Sungyeol furthered inquired completely confused, not that Sungjong was any less confused than him.

“It says here... 'Song Minyoung in behalf of her children Lee Sungyeol and Lee Sungjong' bla bla bla, bla bla bla, I don't know juridic terms… sued a bunch of people.” He frowned and both brothers looked at one another with furrowed brows and confused faces. “It says here you won... wow, I'm never paying for your meals ever again.”

“How could I have won if I have never sued anyone?” Sungjong asked.

“Don't know dude, but you two might want to check this out, have you even paid the taxes related to this?” Hoya asked and Sungyeol suddenly became worried, their government was unforgiving with these kinds of things if he had to pay anything it was better if he paid willingly while nothing was discovered and exposed yet.

“Give this here.” He said as he snatched the files from him so he could inspect and Hoya was back to rummage through things in the storage tower. “This happened after dad died.”

“Then if it is related to our inheritance we probably paid every tax, mom handled that for us and put the money in a bank account so we could use later, remember?” Sungjong concluded and for him, it was case closed, he went back to searching for more pictures.

“Yeah, but I didn't know we sued people and somehow these numbers are not correct.” Sungyeol said as he inspected the pages in the file. When he saw the value it was supposed to be his inheritance money, it didn't seem to match the value in his bank account back then.

“How do you mean it is not correct?” Sungjong asked as Hoya found another envelope and started to read it's content.

“The amount of money.... it is not complete.” Sungyeol said as he walked to his brother so show what numbers were written in those documents. “See? I wouldn't ever be able to pay for my apartment with that money only.”

“While I agree with you, hyung, I also don't know what you're talking about because this is exact same amount I have in my bank account and no, I still haven't touched that money because you give me an allowance.” Sungjong replied in confusion.

“There has to be a mistake somewhere because I received way more than this, so should have you. At the time I even wondered how dad had that amount of money if he worked a simple desk job.” Sungyeol insisted.

“Hyung, I'm saying this is all I received, but if there is any mistake I want the rest of my money. Maybe I can buy a small studio for myself too, dorm life sucks when you have a boyfriend and don't have privacy.” Sungjong complained.

“Are you sure the money didn't come from somewhere else?” Hoya suddenly asked and Sungyeol snorted.

“Yes, where could it have come from? Money doesn't magically appear in bank accounts, only corrupt politicians claim that.” The taller said with sarcasm.

“Maybe from another lawsuit.” Hoya said idly as he inspected the pages in his hands.

“But I didn't sue anyone.” Sungyeol insisted.

“But it says here you did, I mean, your mother, in your behalf - because you were a minor back then.” Hoya said as he raised the files in his hand then concentrated on reading the file for Sungyeol. “She sued Insa Institute for Gifted Children, someone that was the principal of the school at that time, someone called, Hwang Minjae... there are other names here, want me to keep going?” Hoya asked as Sungyeol got pale after hearing and recognizing the name of his boarding school and people that in one way or another were involved in his bullying. ”It says here they were sued to rescind the contract and for physical, psychological, sexual abuse, omission and attempts of covering this up... there is a big list here actually.”

Sungjong gasped. “Whaaaaat, a lawsuit against Insa Institute? When did that happen?”

“From what I read here, after Sungyeol attempted suicide.” Hoya nodded as he confirmed the information. “You were ten years old and at the time, you didn't even know what was happening to your brother so maybe that's why you don't know.”

“It makes sense but...” Sungjong was about to give his two cents but was interrupted by Sungyeol.

“No, it doesn't... I have never even asked her to press charges, how an entire lawsuit could start and finish without me, the victim, knowing?” Sungyeol asked stupefied and with some difficulties of breathing already, what Hoya was saying triggered his panic in the worst way possible. “Without exams happening? That kind of thing?” He stuttered further.

“Did he won at least?” Sungjong asked curiously.

Hoya raised his thick brows and read the papers again to confirm it. “I think he did. A large sum of money too.” He then looked at Sungyeol. “Did you bankrupt the school? Because if I'm not mistaken Insa Institute closed its doors.” He asked but Sungyeol could barely hear what his cousin was asking, the volume of Hoya's voice seemed really low for him.

“It doesn't make sense.” Sungyeol said as he tried to think and walk. “It doesn't make sense.” He kept repeating and Sungjong and Hoya looked at each other worriedly, so they put what they had in their hands on the ground and started following him.

“Are you ok, hyung?” The maknae asked with worry.

“No~~... this... this... how?” He stuttered and stumbled and the last thing he knew it was his vision was blurring until it became completely dark and he passed out.

________________________________________________________________________

The night before Myungsoo worried with the news that Woohyun had ear pain during the flight and he felt kinda guilty he wasn't beside his son to help and comfort him, so he tossed and turned in bed until sleep came. He ended up waking up kind of late because of that, but after receiving news that Woohyun was fine and was actively playing with Sunggyu, he was ready to go about his day.

He ate something to distract his belly until lunch and decided to start reading what Sungyeol asked him to, the sooner he started the sooner he would finish, right? Usually, Myungsoo wasn't someone that resisted that much and just lived according to the situation but this time he regretted putting up a fight with Sungyeol. Yes, he was hurt and there was nothing he thought Sungyeol could do to undo what he was feeling but damn, he had to admit that those 20 pages explaining a methodology were something that he could really use.

That made Myungsoo happy because he was able to actually write for the first time in some time and boy he was on a roll, he only stopped when his friend asked if he wanted a ride for his match. He gasped when he looked at the time so he grabbed some bananas and started eating it while he tried to get ready.

He was in such a hurry to go out that he ended up bumping in someone that was apparently standing in front of his door.

“Ouch.” The woman said as she lost her balance and fell to the front but she was lucky enough that someone held her.

“Are you crazy Myungsoo? Haven't you seen my mother here?” Hoya scolded then balanced his mother again. “Are you ok, mom?”

“I'm sorry, I'm really sorry Jina-shi.” Myungsoo bowed a couple of times to the woman he had met a couple of times before in Hoya's apartment.

“It's ok, Myungsoo.” She said but Hoya was still glaring at him so Myungsoo decided to apologize to his boss some times more.

“Sorry, hyung, I'm late for my match, so I really wasn't looking where I was going.” He apologized sincerely.

“Fine, sheesh just go, I don't have the time to talk to you now anyway.” Hoya said a bit annoyed but not really angry.

“Ok.” Myungsoo agreed as he felt there was something weird about his boss, was that worry? About what? He decided not to butt in and just close his door and go for the elevator, his friend should be arriving anytime.

“Then I'm going too.” Jina announced.

“But...” Hoya was about to discuss but Jina glared at her son.

“Hoya, I told you ten times already, he fainted because anything about that period of time would be overbearing for him so his brain shut down.” Myungsoo stopped in his tracks as he heard her talking because he felt that something happened to Sungyeol and he didn't know exactly how to feel about that. “I know he wants to get to the bottom of this and I know he won't rest until he knows everything, but he just has to chill a bit and slow down, or else stress will kick his ass.”

“He doesn't obey me!” Hoya complained as Myungsoo slowly moved towards the elevator though he was still paying attention to the conversation.

“You're overreacting this time so I wouldn't either.” She said and Hoya made a face. “He can do whatever he wants as long as he slows down a bit ok? Now, go keep them company, call me if you guys need anything.” She pulled her son for a kiss then also directed herself to the elevator only to arrive just in time for the doors to open.

“Thank you.” She said when Myungsoo held the door for her and then she hit the button for them both. “How is your son doing Myungsoo shi?”

“He has been great, Woohyun is very healthy.” Myungsoo smiled.

“That's very good to hear, but if you want any check-ups you can come to see me, ok?” She smiled.

“Of course.” Myungsoo answered awkwardly, he didn't know if he wanted to keep depending on Sungyeol connections for those kinds of things.

“Isn't he going to watch your match?” She asked curiously.

“He is on a trip to Jeju with my parents and Sunggyu right now.” The woman lips made an 'oh' shape.

After this she didn't say anything anymore, not only because Hoya had told her what happened between Myungsoo and Sungyeol loosely but because she wasn't that close to Myungsoo, so she didn't know how to keep the conversation going when he seemed to be answering her awkwardly. The lift reach the ground floor and opened its doors, so she smiled at Myungsoo and said goodbye but once she stepped her foot outside the lift Myungsoo couldn't help but call her.

“Jina-shi.” The woman stopped and turned to look at him raising a brow in a manner that Hoya often did, he was aware that his boss was adopted but he had to agree that mother and son had similar mannerisms and expressions. “I'm sorry but I couldn't help but hear your conversation with your son...” He hesitated a bit but end up asking. “... is Sungyeol hyung ok?”

“Yes.” She answered simply but when she noticed Myungsoo wanted to ask more but didn't have the courage she decided to elaborate a bit more. “He is one to overthink and overwork on some kind of problems, so he fainted due to intense emotional stress.” Myungsoo gulped hard when he heard her last words, was it him that caused intense emotional stress? But if Sungyeol didn't love him he wouldn't have any emotional stress over him, right? Unless Sungyeol loved him... He gulped hard again.

Noticing that Myungsoo seemed worried but kind of conflicted, and not wanting to butt in whatever was the problem between her nephew and the one before her, she decided to just wrap this conversation and go. “Don't worry, he fainted like this once or twice before, but he will be fine as long as he takes it slow. Now I have to go, see you around Myungsoo-ya.”

“Bye.” Myungsoo replied robotically and she started to walk towards her car, he was only able to really come out f his thoughts and put his legs to move it too when his friend honked.

__________________________________________________

Sungyeol sighed as he thought why he fainted: intense emotional stress. He could say his problems with Sunggyu decreased by 80%, his problems with Sungjong were practically non existent, Hoya had been 30% more annoying after he fainted and Myungsoo's increased his stress at least by 300% but none of that could come as close as things related to his bullied years, especially when he discovered something that could change drastically everything that he thought. So yeah, intense emotional stress was correct.

Since he had scared Sungjong and Hoya, he decided to just do what his aunt said and chill in the company of his cousin and middle brother that Sunday. It almost felt like they were teenagers again on a slumber party, and even though he and Sungjong were curious about those files they found, they bickered, teased and end up watching a boring movie that Hoya wanted to watch, he would have plenty of time to dig into the lawsuits anyway.

Meanwhile, Myungsoo team won but he hadn't much to do with, the players of another team didn't left him alone one minute and he rarely had the chance to score, it wasn't like he was putting too much effort either, his head was somewhere else. Despite winning the match, he was held back and scolded by his coach. “Myungsoo, you're good, you're really good, you are talented enough to play professionally and this is your last semester playing for us, so you have to give your best to be noticed.” The old coach had said.

Honestly, Myungsoo didn't even hear well because his brain was in conflict. Was him that caused Sungyeol enough problems to make him faint? Yes, he was angry and hurt and he wanted to give Sungyeol a piece of hell but that didn't mean he wanted Sungyeol ill. If Sungyeol got sick he would really be doomed since there was no one else that could help him, no one else.

On the other hand, if he indeed caused Sungyeol to faint that mean Sungyeol loved him, no? That thought made Myungsoo feel torn, he didn't know if that made him happy because maybe things had space to be worked out or guilty that he made the one he loved hurt physically. Who did he want to fool? He still loved Sungyeol and that's why their break up made his heart ache so fucking bad.

Also, that part that loved Sungyeol wanted him to go check the elder as soon as he arrived home, but the part that was hurt told him he shouldn't because their relationship changed to one that didn't allow such gesture. He debated with himself what to do, on how to act, then decided that the best thing he could do for him and Sungyeol was to keep to himself. When home, he took a good shower, made a sandwich and went to his room to eat while trying to call his parents to talk to Woohyun.

Thankfully Woohyun didn't mention Sungyeol but the boy happily ranted half an hour about his day and how awesome was the food they were eating and how fun was to show Sunggyu the teddy bear museum. Before the call ended, his parents asked him if he wanted to come to have dinner together in Incheon, and after mentally dividing his time between working and reading, he said he would meet his parents at home.

By morning, while Myungsoo tried to diligently work, Sungyeol woke up early to kick Hoya out of his room and after an hour of bickering, ended up convincing his cousin that if he returned his beloved kitchen knives he would be able to cook - which was a hobby that made him feel good and that would prevent him from over stressing - and reluctantly Hoya went out to bring the kitchen knives back. As soon as his cousin was out and with Sungjong still asleep, he locked himself in his room and started reading what he found in the storage the day before.

The documents he found were copies from some motions and the first lawsuit was easy to understand and check things. He compared the amounts of money he received, and some documents from the time of his father death he still had, a copy of his father will and everything became more or less clear. His father hadn't any properties -his mother sold what could be sold – but he had life insurance on his children name, and that was what both of them got. The lawsuit happened just because the bank didn't pay right away so his mother sued to be sure they could have access to that money when they came of age.

She also made some investments here and there and by the time he could touch that money not only him and Sungjong had a little bit more money at their service. But, as he checked the financial movement of his bank account, he confirmed that the rest of money he received came from another source and while that made sense when it came to the amount of money Sungjong received, he didn't want to check who belonged that account, and why it gave him money. He was sure though that the answer to that mystery was in the copies of the second lawsuit, but because of the content it was related to, he didn't want to read it and faint again so he moved to the letters he found.

Sungjong bothered him at some point, banging on the door, and Hoya did the same once he arrived, but Sungyeol couldn't open the door that easily, not only he wanted space in his own apartment, but in Sonmi's letter's, (that everyone was curious to read) there might be some mention on Myungsoo's biggest secrets, and while he believed that that wouldn't be judged by Hoya, he couldn't trust Sungjong with that particular information when he dated Moonsoo.

At some point, he came out from his room, convinced Sungjong to go home, and told Hoya that he was fine, but he needed concentration to plan Myungsoo's writing schedule. Although Hoya was a little suspicious, he made a deal to be quiet, as long as Sungyeol worked from the living room. In the end, Hoya got concentrated in his own stuff and he could read some of Myungsoo's mother letters (that he had taken pictures of when he was locked in his room) in peace.

He had sorted them by date and started reading, and while Myungsoo and even him wasn't even born, the first letters were kind of entertaining. Sonmi had a good sense of humor and was a good writer, Sungyeol got involved in her words as she teased his mother and also explained her college years when she met Bumsoo and how her life was after that.

It turns out Myungsoo was born in Seoul and out of wedlock and he lived some years with his paternal grandmother so his mother could finish college and Bumsoo worked to raise some money. Bumsoo and Sonmi married officially when he was four and it was Myungsoo that brought the wedding rings in his parents marriage (there was a picture of that, and OMG Myungsoo was weirdly cute with a small bow tie and suspenders on his shorts). After his grandmother died and only when Myungsoo was five, Sonmi and Bumsoo moved to her parents' house because her mother moved overseas to live with her oldest daughter.

From what he read, Myungsoo had a lot of problems to adapt to his new kinder garden. His shy and quiet demeanor made him seem uninteresting to the other kids so he had a lot of problems to communicate around that time, thankfully he became good friends with Jihyun and she helped him a lot with that.

He decided to stop there for the day, his auntie told him to take slow and he had to pick Sunggyu up, so around 5:30 PM he was getting ready to go out to Incheon to pick his brother up, and, as he promised, treat him to some milkshake.

On his way, he wondered if Myungsoo would pick Woohyun up in the airport and if he needed a ride, or, if he wasn't, if Woohyun needed a ride. Then he wondered how awkward would that ride be if he did offer it, if it was Woohyun alone, he was sure he would be fine because now he was used and even fond of Woohyun talkative ways, but Myungsoo... he was another story, maybe the ride would be even more awkward than the first time they rode together. He sighed as he thought about that.

With or without a ride, there was still a possibility he would meet Myungsoo at some point. If not on their way out to go to Incheon (he was sure Myungsoo would leave early to go there by public transportation), in the airport, and he wondered how that would be? How would they behave in front of the two boys that surely would pester them to make up?

Sungyeol didn't know how he didn't hit anyone on his way to Incheon airport because he was too absorbed in his thoughts, but once he parked, he searched for the arrivals gate to wait for everyone. It didn't take long for them to appear, but he hadn't seen Myungsoo, and he didn't know if that meant something good or not. In the end, even if they were awkward with each other, he hoped Myungsoo was only late, so Woohyun wouldn't be disappointed.

He didn't wait that long though and soon Bumsoo came out pushing all the bags in a trolley while Sonmi came out holding the boys by the hand, but upon seeing Sungyeol they let go of her hands to run to greet him.

Sungyeol hugged and kissed both boys and even tickled them, and the next thing he knew they were talking in such speed that could rival Dongwoo rapping in the noraebang. He listened to them and asked a few questions here and there until Woohyun belly screamed in hunger.

“I'm hungry, let's eat.” Woohyun demanded.

“Hyung, will you keep your promise?” Sunggyu asked and Sungyeol looked at his watch before answering.

“Sure, go grab your bags so we can go.” Sungyeol said and the boys rushed to the other two waiting adults to grab their bags and, as they dealt with that, Sungyeol thanked Myungsoo's parents. “Thank you for taking care of Sunggyu. I hope he didn't give you much trouble.”

“It was nothing, Sunggyu behaved very well.” Sonmi smiled and Sunggyu smiled proud of himself.

“Is it ok if I take Woohyun? I can drop him home after dinner, it is no problem.” Sungyeol tried to force a smile and Sonmi and Bumsoo shared a look.

“Nice! What we will eat?” Woohyun asked as he grabbed Sungyeol hand, ready to go.

“I don't know but hyung promised me milkshake.” Sunggyu said as he did the same as his friend.

“Actually...” Sonmi pulled Woohyun from Sungyeol which left the boy confused. “It is not necessary.”

Sungyeol looked apologetic as Woohyun became instantly displeased and Sunggyu just blinked away in confusion.

“Why?” Sunggyu asked before Woohyun had the chance.

“Myungsoo said he would come to pick Woohyun up.” Bumsoo explained briefly.

The youngest seemed a bit relieved then looked around. “Then we can go to eat together, where is he? I'm so hungry~~.”

“He said he will wait for us at home with food, so we will have to meet him there.” Bumsoo explained further and Sungyeol sighed as he looked down at his feet only for Woohyun to become sad as he understood that he couldn't go with Sungyeol.

“Why? Why can't he just meet us at the restaurant? I want to go with Sungyeol hyung, I miss him.” Woohyun said with a hint of desperation.

“I know Namu, I know, but your father is already there with food so it wouldn't be fair to make him come here.” Sonmi tried to coax her grandson while patting his head.

“Then can the hyungs join us there?” Woohyun asked his grandma in big puppy eyes that were close to watering. “We are a family, right? Gyu hyung is also your grandson and Sungyeol hyung is like an uncle.”

“Just a hyung.” Sungyeol butted in but wasn't heard while Sonmi and Bumsoo shared a look as if urging each other to take the lead and calm Woohyun but none of them knew what to do, so Sungyeol decided to deal with that himself. “Woohyun-ah, go have dinner with your family, your father is waiting for you and we can have dinner together another time.”

“When?” Woohyun turned to him with tears starting to fall from his eyes. “He promised everything would return to normal but it didn't if we can't eat together.”

Sungyeol looked at Sunggyu that seemed really lost on what to say, then squatted to be at Woohyun eye level and ruffled a hand on Woohyun hair affectionately. “Even if your father meant that things take a while to return to normal... and maybe you can play again in our apartment and Sunggyu in yours but I don't think Myungsoo wants to be my friend anymore.”

“Why?”

“Because we fought, remember?”

“Over what? I don't understand because you cried a lot but daddy says it was you that hurt his feelings.”

“Don't blame your daddy that much, I think it was mostly my fault.” Sungyeol said holding himself to not produce some tears while Sunggyu walked beside his friend and hugged him.

“Can't you just apologize then?” Woohyun pleaded as he wiped a tear. “Please hyung.”

Sungyeol forced a sad smile. “It is not that simple and your dad doesn't want to listen, maybe when he is ready.” He ended up offering.

“When he will be?” Woohyun asked looking at Sungyeol then looking at his grandparents. “I'm tired of this fight, I just want everyone together again.”

“It is hard to know.” Bumsoo said. “But your dad decided to focus on his project first remember?”

“But... but...” Woohyun hid his face on his tiny hands and started to sob. “I don't like this, I don't like this.”

It took some time for them to calm Woohyun and when Myungsoo called to ask where were them, the Kim/Nam family had to go, but not before Sungyeol assuring that he still liked Woohyun and still liked Myungsoo and he was just waiting for the right moment to talk to him and solve their problem. Sonmi and Bumsoo decided not to say anything about that but they didn't believe Sungyeol that much because he seemed not to have a clue about how he made Myungsoo feel.

Woohyun arrived at his grandparents home clearly upset, he gave Myungsoo a brief hug but he didn't want to talk to anyone and despite being hungry, Myungsoo and Sonmi had to beg for Woohyun to come out of his room and eat something.

“He was so happy over the phone, what happened?” Myungsoo asked frustrated as he managed to pass a sandwich for his son, Woohyun didn't want to eat the sushi he ordered.

“He saw Sungyeol.” Bumsoo said as Sonmi became tense. “He came to pick Sunggyu up.”

“Really?” Myungsoo asked a little too curious and a little too hopeful for someone that was angry, which made his parents think that something might be changing. He then cleared his throat. “I mean, did he say something mean to Woohyun? Because if so...”

“No, he didn't say anything that could hurt our mandu.” Sonmi was quick to say. “Woohyun is upset because he wanted everyone to eat together but because you and Sungyeol are not on the best terms that wasn't possible. He even cried and Sungyeol and Sunggyu were really sweet comforting him despite everything.”

“He really comforted Woohyun?” Myungsoo raised a suspicious brow.

“Yes.” Bumsoo said then took sushi inside his mouth.

“It amazes me to see how much Sungyeol actions towards Woohyun changed since the first time you talked about him, you two might have fought but he is still treating Woohyun very nicely.“ Sonmi elaborated a little more but when she saw that Myungsoo seemed to be in a trance she thought he didn't like her comment. “Sorry, I'm not trying to imply anything or change your mind, but I think Woohyun hasn't understood well what you meant when you said things would return to normal so I'd suggest talking to him again.”

Myungsoo nodded in agreement and he clenched his hands on the chopsticks a few times nervously before gathering his courage to make a question. “How is he?”

“Who? Sungyeol?” Bumsoo asked in surprise, he knew that deep inside Myungsoo still loved Sungyeol but he didn't think his son would make questions about the other that soon. Hesitantly Myungsoo nodded so his father stopped eating to look at him. “He is fine, why do you want to know?”

“How fine?” Myungsoo blurted right after then licked his lips nervously before continuing. “I want to know if he seemed sick or something.”

Sonmi made a confused face. “He seemed tired and a bit pale.” She said as he thought about her meeting with Sungyeol. “And sad.” She quickly added, not only because Sungyeol gave her this impression but because she hoped that would make Myungsoo want to talk to him again. “Did you want him to look like a bus ran over him or something?”

“No, but he can't get sick and leave me hanging.” Myungsoo places his chopsticks over the plate, a sign that he was done eating, and looked away from his parents. “I heard he fainted because of intense emotional stress.”

“Oh my god, really?” Sonmi gasped. “Do you have anything to do with that?”

Myungsoo shrugged. “I don't know.”

“Then ask.” Bumsoo said. “You could have a talk and maybe work things out, maybe if you told Sungyeol how he made you feel maybe he would apologize. He did tell Woohyun that it was his fault, right Sonmi?” The elder turned to his wife and the woman nodded as Myungsoo frowned.

“Dad, it would be presumptuous of me to assume that this is true.” Bumsoo tilted his head to the side as he thought and nodded once to show he agreed and Myungsoo continued. “Besides, it doesn't matter, it only matters if he will be able to help me till I finish my project.”

“Can't you just ask him that straightforwardly?” Sonmi asked, still with some hope.

“Nevermind, if he was good enough to come to pick Sunggyu up he must be fine so I don't have to worry about my project. I am only worried about that.” Myungsoo said as he got up to take his plate to the sink as his parents watched him.

It was the necessity to justify his questions that told Sonmi and Bumsoo everything they needed to know: Myungsoo was deep down concerned over his ex-lover health in a way any person would be worried over their loved ones. The young dad claimed he was hurt and angry but he still loved Sungyeol and it was showing, unfortunately, they couldn't do anything at that moment to help them because, in the end, Sungyeol was right in one thing: Myungsoo needed to be ready and he definitely wasn't yet.

 

 


	69. Playing nice – News – Permission - Shock

 

 

Sungyeol envied Sunggyu capacity to sleep through noise and cursed his light sleep as he wake up the next day with Hoya meddling in the kitchen. Last night he indeed treated Sunggyu to some milkshake and an omelet, and he tried to pretend that everything was fine enough and he was only sad about the situation with Myungsoo, but the boy surprised him asking if he would be sick again. He came home trying to explain to Sunggyu that he was physically fine but that didn't convince Sunggyu, even more when Hoya ratted his fainting episode out and promised he would cook good food to make the taller health again.

He had to kick Hoya out of the kitchen twice, once the night before because he and Sunggyu had already eaten and once this morning when he saw the chaos and noise Hoya was making while trying to cook something more elaborated. He didn't want to offend his cousin but there was so much he could cook and the thing came out edible.

He sent his cousin to wake Sunggyu and ready him for school, then made something easy for them to eat. Once everyone was ready for the day, Sungyeol came back, shoved the few pictures he found and a few letters in his bag so he could continue reading through the day and then he and Sunggyu were off.

He didn't bump with Myungsoo in his way out nor when he arrived in school, so he told Sunggyu to tell Woohyun he would talk to Myungsoo about them playing tonight and that made Sunggyu forget about his worry over his health and be anxious for the rest of the day.

Upon arriving in college, Sungyeol found Chanyeol waiting for him to read his almost finished thesis and give some tips on what he could do better. Once he finished that, he met with both professors Song and discussed the teaching schedule for the next classes and the selective process that would start soon. He was mostly free around eleven so he decided to go to the cafeteria and buy something to eat then returned to the office to read and eat at the same time.

Through the letters, he discovered more things about Myungsoo early life and he thought that this is where a few things were explained. He already knew Myungsoo lived with his paternal grandmother for the first years of his life, but only now he discovered that they lived alone and his parents took turns visiting/spending a few hours with him daily/spending the weekend over. Also apparently Myungsoo couldn't recognize Bumsoo and Sonmi as his parents because they spend a lot of time away, still he was closer to his father because he was the one that slept over and played with him more often. They had a similar background in this aspect because both of them were close to their fathers and their moms were very career-oriented, the difference was that, when she was home, Sonmi entire attention was on Myungsoo, his mother stressed herself easily with him so they didn't spend that much time together.

His parents only moved in with them when they married (and that's when Myungsoo was four), but that also coincided with the time his grandmother started to be sick and once she died, Myungsoo was inconsolable. He was a shy kid, to begin with, but he became more introspective and even insecure, it also didn't help that his parents moved to another city soon after his grandma death in the middle of the school year and he knew no one there, but thankfully they met Jihyun and she helped him socialize.

Jihyun mother though only let her kid out if accompanied by him so they became really symbiotic. She depended on him to have a certain freedom and he always depended on her to voice his thoughts or socialize, it didn't help he was always trying to please and seeking validation with his parents.

Myungsoo explained Jihyun situation before the pregnancy, he hated her mother for a reason, but when Sonmi described things on her letters, he thought Myungsoo wasn't angry enough, the poor girl suffered a lot. His eyes filled with tears as he read about her story because he thought he could empathize with her constant disappointments with her mother. In the end, he concluded her mother was the worst mother in the world because his at least, although ignored his pleas for help, never hit him and tried to please him whenever he was home (though she rarely was able to).

After some years, Jihyun insisted for Myungsoo trying basketball because it was at the same time as her theater classes (that he had not liked) and he ended up developing skills that made him more popular and more confident with himself. Even so, he never stopped trying to please his parents or even Jihyun and her mother, he felt like people quite didn't accept him and once Myungsoo was getting older, Sonmi started to think that could be related to his sexuality too.

“ _I do give my children my full attention whenever I'm home. I talk to them, and I try to understand them the best I can and now I am so used trying to do that for Jihyun that sometimes it feels like she is the daughter we couldn't have. If I could I would have adopted her, but, since it is not possible, my husband hopes to make her join the family officially when she marries Myungsoo. He thinks things between them will develop into love once they grow older, but I don't know... I don't think Myungsoo is interested in her like that. I'm not saying he doesn't care for her, he takes care of her as he takes care of Moonsoo, always afraid that they will get hurt somehow, it's just..._

_At that age, kids start to show interest in the opposite sex and I don't think Myungsoo is doing that. He doesn't show interest in Jihyun and he doesn't talk about any other girl that isn't his middle school math teacher, and no, he definitely doesn't have a crush on her, she simply made him like math a bit more. Besides, sometimes, when he thinks nobody is looking, his eyes roam and settle in other boys and he says he likes to observe people behavior but I think he is admiring them, I don't know..._

_Unnie, surely Myungsoo wouldn't be loved any less, but what if he is gay? How do I approach him about that? How do I tell him that it is fine? He seems to have this fixed idea about what we expect of him so he keeps trying to please us in any way in anytime but what should I do to show that he can open up to me and to himself and embrace that side? He definitely isn't like Sungyeol that simply said Kim Jaejoong when you asked whose singer he would have a crush on, he probably will freak out and suffer a lot in conflict. Unnie, what do I do? I want Myungsoo to be happy and more confident with himself.”_

This particular letter continued on another page and Sungyeol was sure he would want to read not only the continuation but what his mother advised (if she was able to give some useful advice, he didn't think she was and that wasn't even how he came out to his parents), but at that moment he heard knocks on the door and noticed some tears had fallen from his eyes.

“Come on in.” He ordered while the door was opened and Myungsoo came inside hesitantly and for a second they froze, while Myungsoo wondered why Sungyeol was crying and if he had anything to do with it, Sungyeol was surprised by the younger arrival until he regained his senses. “Come and sit down.” He ordered and started to shove letters and pictures into his bag while Myungsoo finally walked to the vacant chair but kept his intense eyes over the taller.

“Sorry about this.” Sungyeol snuffled and tried to wipe his tears. “Do you have anything to show me? Were you able to read anything?” He asked and Myungsoo pushed some printed papers he brought in Sungyeol hands.

“I made some changes in the first chapter.” He said although he kept analyzing Sungyeol movements and expressions.

Sungyeol pulled the papers to himself and, in professional mode, started to read but it wasn't like he could pretend he wasn't crying some moments ago. And as he snuffled away and kept wiping remains of his tears, Myungsoo decided to end with all his internal debate and ask what was killing him.

“Are you ok?”

The elder immediately stopped and wondered if he heard correctly and Myungsoo was indeed asking him if he was fine, but once he raised his eyes and saw the younger expectant face, he let go of the papers and properly looked at him.

“Yes.” He said and forced a smile but his reddish eyes didn't make him believable.

“You don't look good.” Myungsoo blurted and immediately regretted, not only he dragged the subject, but he wasn't in a position that allowed him to keep asking these sort of things.

Sungyeol sighed and leaned on his chair. “It's nothing, really.” Myungsoo squinted his eyes, still not believing and Sungyeol decided to explain things vaguely. “I'm the eldest between the two of us so I had to set the example and grow some balls.” He said, referring to the last conversation they had, one that he hoped Myungsoo remembered.

The younger gulped hard, he remembered that conversation very well, how couldn't if lately Sungyeol words kept replaying in his head like a broken record. “I see.” Sungyeol was about to grab the project again when, against better judgment, Myungsoo decided to insist. “But I heard you fainted.”

“Ok, why you're asking me this? Who told you?” Sungyeol asked in a mix of tiredness and impatience but clearly not denying anything. “I told him to not bother you with my affairs but was it Hoya hyung?” Myungsoo shook his head. “Dongwoo hyung?” Another shook. “Sungjong and Moonsoo?”

“I don't know if you know, but they are not talking about us so they can keep some sanity inside their own relationship.”

“Yeah, Sungjong told me that, was it Sunggyu?” He insisted but Myungsoo snorted.

“Your baby brother gives me the cold shoulders every day.”

“I'll scold him about that, who was it?” Sungyeol asked almost losing his patience.

“I overheard a conversation.” Myungsoo finally confessed. “We live across each other after all.” Sungyeol rolled his eyes - he knew that it probably had been Hoya and his aunt talking outside, Sungjong indeed stayed beside him all the time that Saturday - then sighed deeply to regain his patience.

“After what happened to your last adviser you must be worried if I'll be able to see this project through, right?” Myungsoo didn't know why but his mouth opened and closed as if he wanted to clarify that assumption but the words got stuck in his throat, and Sungyeol continued shortly after anyway, not leaving time for him to gather his words and speak. “Look, I'll see this project through and I'll do my best to make you do your best, you don't need to worry about me, I'm not sick and I'm not going to be. I just fainted because that's what trauma does to me, sometimes I have nightmares and sometimes I faint.”

Myungsoo tried to put the pieces of this puzzle together quickly. He knew Sungyeol main issues could only be from two sources: bullying and sexual harassment in school that led to his suicide attempt, or conflicted feelings for his mother that remained unsolved after her death. The young dad knew there was a possibility that he contributed to some of that intense emotional stress, but he was sure he didn't stress Sungyeol enough for him to faint. The taller also hid papers as soon as he entered and, if Sungyeol said he was talking about setting an example and growing some balls, that could only mean he was reading his mothers letters.

When he realized that his eyes grew big and he became curious. “What have you discovered?”

Sungyeol looked intently at Myungsoo. “I really wish I could share that with you, are you asking me this because you are ready for another kind of conversation?” He didn't know if showed or not but he was hopeful that Myungsoo said yes.

He cleared his throat and looked away before killing Sungyeol hopes. “I'm sorry, I was out of line.”

“Not what was hoping, but what I was expecting.” Sungyeol mumbled to himself but Myungsoo couldn't help but hear and think how he said something similar back when he proposed they slept together and Sungyeol came over to talk. Thinking about the past embarrassed him, not because he regretted anything at that point but because he was usually shy in things related to his sexuality. He settled for putting these thoughts to the side in order to not blush when Sungyeol grabbed his project again and started to read everything. “Do you have anything to tell me about your project? Have you read anything?”

“I did.” Myungsoo said and held his breathing because he thought Sungyeol would make a deep evaluation of his text now but the taller raised his eyes at him again and waited for him to elaborate. “I liked the methodology, it fits well with what I have in mind so I already made some changes in the text.”

Sungyeol smiled at him but even though it was sincere and indeed he was happy for the younger, he couldn't help but feel sad about the hopes to talk that Myungsoo just killed. “See, you just ended your block, even if it isn't the best, it is progress already.”

“Thank you.” Myungsoo replied with sincerity and was almost smiling because only now he realized that it was true, but then he blinked in disbelief. “You barely read and you're already saying is not good enough? Do I have to do it again?”

Now Sungyeol was the one blinking in a bit of surprise because there was no anger in that question, only plain disbelief. “I have not said that. I'd have to read everything to be able to say something is bad, and I always do read everything.”

Myungsoo tilted his head in confusion. “Then?”

“Then I'll not keep you watching me review your chapter when you can use your time doing something useful for your project or your life. But I can do it as soon as you leave and ask Sunggyu to send you later, then you correct things and we meet on Wednesday to check your progress, what do you say?”

“Ok, but isn't meeting here for you to advise me the point of this?” Myungsoo hesitantly asked.

“I'm doing my job, and, for you, in record time too.” Sungyeol said and Myungsoo shifted his weight in the chair uncomfortably. “Unless you have some specific doubt or want to discuss which path to take or any specific text you read... did you managed to read anything else from that pile of books?”

Myungsoo sighed at the end and looked at Sungyeol daring for him to tease or provoke him in any way. “Ok, I read that Twyman guy.”

“Oh, really? What do you think? Is his work useful? If you want something newer but in that line of thought I can search and find you something.” Sungyeol asked, happy that Myungsoo seemed to be more open about his work as an adviser this time.

“If we consider that cavemen told stories about their realities through drawings on the walls then we can consider they were already using pictoric language. Photography would be the same, just using more technology.” Myungsoo tried to resume his thoughts about the work he read. “Am I right?” He asked hesitantly after he concluded his thoughts.

“I didn't think you'd really read and I would have to insist a little more.” The taller blinked in surprise but quickly gathered his thoughts. “You're absolutely correct in this analogy because photography is a type of art and art is also used to tell stories, to question, to explain, to shock, to make people think, to document and to provoke so many emotions and that's what you're trying to achieve right?” He was excited once he realized that Myungsoo opened a little road for them to communicate, even if it wasn't about personal things. Also, he used that speech to low key praise the younger and hoped the younger next actions/expressions confirmed in a way that he was insecure.

Myungsoo couldn't help but smile at the subtle praise and mumble a shy 'yes' and Sungyeol almost got up and danced in delight because he nailed it (the letters helped with a push but that shy 'yes' meant Myungsoo was practically confessing his insecurity himself) but instead he chose to keep it as professional as he could then develop a plan with Sungjong later, because he was so sure of this now.

“Now that his work opened your mind, will you use it in your project?” Myungsoo blinked and Sungyeol took that a sign of discomfort so he kept talking. “Don't feel obliged to include it, I just wanted to give you some perspective, something that would make you think and inspire you to write again.”

“I don't feel obliged.” Myungsoo said, surprising himself a little because the taller gave him a choice, and Sungyeol made a surprised expression because he thought he was somehow forcing that author on the younger. “I think it would be a valid addition to the project but …” He scratched his nape. “I don't exactly know how to connect to what I have written so far.”

“Well I have your first chapter right here, if you want it I can write some notes where I think you can fit it but the writing has to be entirely on you - this is your work after all - then you try to figure out something and we see each other next Wednesday .” Sungyeol suggested and Myungsoo nodded but kept surprising the taller.

“I read some other books chapters too. I don't understand why you suggested the pinkish one, but I can say for sure that the ones in blue and the green covers are not going to be used by me.”

“That's a surprise, you read more than I expected.” Sungyeol confessed dazedly then quickly recovered himself. “You're right, those three are not completely related to your project, but if you look closely they use the same methodology you'll be using and I wanted to give you some practical examples. Your chapter three is the main star in your project; when you reach there, you can't simply throw the pictures without order so the pinkish book is more like a suggestion on how you should organize things. But, of course, you'll only use that later.”

“Oh.” Myungsoo said as he now understood what Sungyeol meant.

“Anything else?” The taller asked in excitement, if Myungsoo kept their conversations nice like that till the end and did what he was told without putting up a fight, surprising him even, this graduation would happen so smoothly.

“Not on my side, but please don't give me a pile of books to read again, it was really difficult to read everything and get some work done.” The younger confessed tiredly and Sungyeol just knew he wasn't talking about the changes he made in his first chapter.

“I wasn't expecting you to read everything in two days, I know you have Woohyun to take care of.” Sungyeol said but that could be translated as 'I'm not crazy, you know?'. “But you indeed progressed, and more than I thought too.” Myungsoo smiled shyly but proud of himself, anything to get his diploma at this point right? Even keeping his anger to himself to not add on Sungyeol healthy problems caused by emotional stress. “Talking about him...” Sungyeol hesitated a bit. “Do you think you can let the kids play already? If you're not comfortable letting him come over, Sunggyu can go to your apartment, I don't mind.” He pleaded.

Myungsoo sighed and got up, that change in topics made this conversation over for him, he didn't think he had much else to talk. “I don't know...”

“Please, think about it, I promised Sunggyu I would try to get an answer out of you.” Sungyeol pleaded, even making sure to put his two hands together. “He can distract Woohyun enough for you to have some time for your project... and they make a little noise but isn't when they are quiet that we should worry some chaos is happening? You taught me that.” The taller tried to reason and Myungsoo knew he had a point, these two quiet meant trouble.

“Actually, he has been a little weird so I don't know if he still wants it.” He said and Sungyeol was surprised, Woohyun mood yesterday implied that he would totally want if that was offered to him, maybe that changed after he cried. That made Sungyeol a little disappointed and that, together with the previous tears Myungsoo saw him shedding, made the younger heart a little too tight so he ended up getting Sungyeol hopes up. “But send Sunggyu over with my project corrections, maybe he can go back to your apartment with Woohyun.”

That definitely was not the answer Sungyeol wanted but definitely one that he could accept because it didn't kill all of his hopes. Actually, now that Myungsoo didn't give him trouble during their meeting and he discovered a thing or two about him, his hopes had raised to their highest level, and he would be damned if he didn't manage to speak with Myungsoo as soon as he was ready. Sungyeol just needed to talk to Sungjong now.

__________________________________________________

**I HAVE NEW DEVELOPMENTS. Call me. URGENTLY.**

Sungyeol hit enter to send a message to Sungjong then got out of his car to pick Sunggyu up, he usually arrived early but Chanyeol appeared in his office and insisted to discuss something so they could complete their paper together.

With his long legs, he quickly arrived in Sunggyu class only to see Dongwoo kind of exasperated dealing with Sunggyu and six or seven other kids in a very unnatural situation: the pink-haired teacher was telling the kids not to do homework right now and Sunggyu kept checking the other kids notebooks as a little teacher.

“It is wrong, fix this.” Sunggyu said unforgiving as he took a look at his classmate homework.

“No, you don't have to. I mean, you have to, but only later.” Dongwoo said then tried adding a smile to make a suggestion. “ Why don't we play until your parents arrive, hum?”

The poor kid looked at Dongwoo then at Sunggyu small eyes and decided it was better for him to continue with his homework. Dongwoo sighed helplessly wondering when Sunggyu got more authority than him. Sure he behaved really well in class but during break and after the school was over he was the one that really ruled his class, Dongwoo didn't have illusions anymore, one glance from Sunggyu made any kid quiet lately.

Thankfully he was saved from these kinds of thoughts when Sungyeol knocked on the door to announce his presence. “What is going on?”

“Hyung!” Sunggyu greeted completely happy. “Hyung!” He added in a scolding manner a second later. “Why you took so long? Woohyunie is already home.”

“We're doing homework.” Another tried to explain the situation and Sungyeol raised his brows. He knew he was different when he was at their age but that, even for him, was new.

“Sorry, I got caught up in college, but grab your bag so we can go.” Sungyeol said as he approached the pink-haired teacher and placed a hand on his shoulders? “Are you ok hyung?”

“No, I'm not ok.” Dongwoo said and Sungyeol for a minute was apprehensive and that made the elder sigh. “I just realized that I'm deceiving myself by thinking I still have authority, Sunggyu was already ruling the entire school but not my class, but now one look from him makes the kids stop any uproar or do whatever he wants.” He sighed. “I failed as a teacher, at this point if you don't keep an eye on him he is gonna be a mafia boss in the future.”

“What is a mafia boss?” Sunggyu asked as he came back with his bag and overheard the last part of Dongwoo speech, he had heard something similar before but he didn't know what that was.

“A villain, a bad person with many illegal connections and business, someone that is often violent and punishes his employees with beatings or death.” Sungyeol explained bluntly and Sunggyu started thinking about what that meant.

“Can I just be a boss?” The boy asked as he tilted his head to the side.

“Sure, you'll be a huge CEO in the future if you keep your grades good.” Sungyeol said and Sunggyu quickly nodded to say he understood.

“Does he behaves during your class?” Sungyeol asked when he returned his attention to a desolated Dongwoo.

“I do.” Sunggyu replied indignantly and Dongwoo looked at him fondly before looking back at Sungyeol.

“He does.” Dongwoo stretched his lips in a proud smile and that's when Sungyeol knew Dongwoo wasn't being that serious. “It's been months Sunggyu doesn't disrupt the class anymore. He is eager to learn, right Sunggyu?” The boy quickly nodded.

“Then you didn't fail as a teacher. You teach, he learns that is the way it should be. If he leads the class into good behavior then your job gets easier right?”

“You say this because you are not the one being tortured with aegyo.” Dongwoo complained and Sungyeol turned to give a scolding look at his brother.

“What?” The boy asked.

“Don't do that to Dongwoo hyung.” Sungyeol scolded then added as an afterthought. “Maybe you should torture Myungsoo with aegyo, but not Dongwoo hyung.”

Sunggyu turned his head to the other side. “Go back to your seat and finish your homework.” He said to another boy, that quickly obeyed, then huffed. “I don't want to talk to him.”

“Why? Sunggyu, you can't just don't talk to people, I have told you this over and over again the past year. And how do you expect Myungsoo to let Woohyun play with you when you give him the cold shoulders?” Sungyeol asked.

“He is not taking care of you as he promised and you even got sick this weekend.” Sunggyu said.

“Our fight has nothing to do with you so you should just treat him nicely and that's it. He is this close Sunggyu, this close of agreeing.” The taller said as he placed two of his index fingers really close to each other.

“Is that true?” Dongwoo gasped in interest and Sungyeol continued.

“I didn't get sick Sunggyu, Hoya hyung was exaggerating because he is dramatic.” Sungyeol said for the umpteenth time, he already knew that but Dongwoo was right, Sunggyu was relentless.

Sunggyu pouted and Dongwoo could only nod to confirm what the taller said. “He is, Sunggyu, Hoya likes to be dramatic.” He then turned to Sungyeol. “Is he really almost agreeing? Come on, Sungyeol, spill.”

“He is.” Sungyeol answered almost scandalized Dongwoo was even thinking he could be lying. “Today was a great day, I discovered a bunch of things, but I don't have much time to talk. I have to feed Sunggyu and instruct him on a mission.”

“Mission?” Sunggyu asked puzzled.

“But...” Dongwoo was about to say something when Sungyeol interrupted.

“Hyung, pray, because if I'm right maybe Hoya hyung will go back home soon. Meanwhile, keep tempting him, I'm sure Saturday was not enough.”

“What happened on Saturday?” Sunggyu asked innocently and Dongwoo placed both hands on his ears and started to laugh out of nervousness.

“Nothing, nothing.” He then glared at Sungyeol. “Please go home!” Dongwoo glared.

________________________________________________________

Sunggyu looked up and down to his brother as he evaluated the elder mood. Sungyeol was in a great mood, a very great mood, one of those Sunggyu was sure he would be able to convince his brother to give him another milkshake, and maybe a hamburger this time. But something looked kinda fishy in his brother behavior and he didn't know why but he thought it had something to do with this mission he was supposed to do.

“First you need to apologize for giving him the cold shoulders....” Sungyeol said excitedly as he opened his door then rushed for the kitchen because something was smelling, smelling good and that was a sign that it was ready. “Hyung? Hyung?” Sungyeol called desperate as he let Sunggyu at the entrance and rushed to the kitchen and Sunggyu entered home running to see what was happening.

“Did he burn our dinner?” Sunggyu asked, hoping for a negative answer, he was hungry.

Sungyeol opened the oven and sighed in relief, it was not turned on, Hoya probably let the food stay there to not get cold too fast. “Thankfully, it is not burnt.” He said then put a kitchen glove to take the food from the oven and put on the counter and Sunggyu proceed to the living room to throw his bag somewhere. “HYUUUUUUUUNG!” Sungyeol screamed/scolded louder for his cousin to appear, he had explanations to give.

“Sungyeol, you already arrived!” Hoya screamed from inside and then came rushing to the kitchen.

“You don't say.” Sungyeol said sarcastically once he laid eyes on his cousin. “Why weren't you keeping a watch on the food? I thought everything was about to burn.”

“Nah, I turned off.” Hoya said confidently as he started to take the plates, Sunggyu was already sitting at the table waiting for the elders to provide his dinner. “I had to take a phone call.”

Sungyeol decided that today happenings were more important and it wasn't worthy of throwing his good mood away because of Hoya neglecting his kitchen. “Was that important?” Sungyeol chose to ask as soon as he arrived at the table. “Dinner, bath, and homework at a fast speed, ok? We have a mission today.”

“Well, not for me.” Hoya said as he put the plates at the tables and distributed cutlery. “What mission?” He added in curiosity as he returned to the kitchen to get a bowl of rice for them to share.

“I already did my homework, you took too long to pick me up today.” Sunggyu slightly glared at his brother as he said that but the elder wasn't keen on taking the provocation.

“Good then.” He said and started to serve Sunggyu, that quickly forgot about his brother and paid attention to the food being put on his plate.

“What mission?” Hoya asked as he arrived and put some rice in Sunggyu's plate for him to start eating then sat and started serving himself as Sungyeol did the same, aside Sunggyu being very hungry today, the elders were served first and Sungyeol had manners. “You seem kinda happy today.” Hoya pointed as he made a hand motion for Sungyeol to stop putting food on his plate.

Sungyeol sat down in his place and started to put some food in his plate. “Well... a few things happened today and if our mission works tonight, Sunggyu will be able to play with Woohyun at least.”

“Yeaaaaah.” Sunggyu raised his fork in the air to agree and show he was paying attention to the conversation, which made Sungyeol smile at him as he found the action cute.

“I should have predicted that, for you to be this happy today something changed in your interactions with Myungsoo.” Hoya said as Sungyeol nodded his head and put some food in his mouth. “Has he accepted to have a personal talk?”

Sungyeol sighed briefly and gulped everything half-chewed. “Not to that extent.”

“A pity.” Hoya concluded as he put a bit of food in his mouth and chewed a bit. “I was kinda hoping he had accepted because my good news is related to him and...” He talked with his mouth full then gulped everything. “I was hoping you could be the messenger, you know? To gain some points with him.”

“Manners, we have to set an example.” Sungyeol complained about his cousin table manners then got interested. “What are you talking about?”

“Remember you said if Myungsoo didn't get a job that paid him more he would probably have to move back to Incheon with Woohyun?”

“Oh, no, please!” Sunggyu threw a pleading look for his brother to do something but was partially ignored, Sungyeol noticed his desperation but turned to keep talking with his cousin.

“I do recall that.”

“Remember you asked me to find some scouts and Dongwoo hyung said he would ask his brother in law about it?”

“Do we finally have good news on that?” Sungyeol asked hopefully and Sunggyu eyes became big as he paid close attention to that conversation.

“Yes and no. The good news is that we found someone that might be interested in his skills.” Sungyeol and Sunggyu looked at each other and cheered but the little party was over when Hoya spoke next. “The bad news is that the video was not enough to convince, they said they need to observe him a little. And did you know the correct term is agents?”

“I thought it would be a sure thing.” Sungyeol pursed his lips in displeasure, choosing to ignore Hoya correcting about some terms he was sure he wouldn't remember by the end of the year.

“Does that means they will move back to Incheon? I'm confused.” Sunggyu blinked.

“No, it doesn't mean anything yet.” Hoya assured Sunggyu then looked at the taller. “We need to pass on the dates of Myungsoo's matches so they can go watch him.”

“Ok, that won't be hard to discover, I can say I'll change our goals and schedules because I forgot to take that into consideration. We can get this information today, we just need to include it in Sunggyu mission.” Sungyeol said happily and winked at the maknae.

“I still don't want to talk to him.” Sunggyu complained. “Myungsoo hyung is being mean.”

“You will, you little, that will help us both.” Sungyeol scolded.

“Guys, ok, we can get that information, but we need to let him know so he gives his best. Today I asked him how his past match was and he said he played just because he had to. He can't keep this kind of mentality if he wants a job as a professional player.” Hoya said.

“He doesn't want it?” Sunggyu asked in surprise.

Sungyeol shrugged. “I didn't ask your help to force him on this kind of job.” Hoya lifted his eyebrow on that. “He is not like me that has a goal set and has scarce opportunities to get the dream job. The last time we talked about this he didn't say he wanted to be professional for certain, he seemed like 'whatever, as long as I can raise Woohyun'.”

“Then why are we searching for some scouts?”

“Because it would have been advantageous for me as his boyfriend back then. But now that we are not dating, we're doing that so Sunggyu can keep his best friend.” Sungyeol said and he was not lying. “Woohyun wants to stay here too and, as I recall, he had a friend that moved outside the country and that left him sad, and Sunggyu only opened up because of him, so it would be better for everyone to keep them together.” Sungyeol concluded with a definitive tone.

“Yes, Woohyunnie needs to stay here.” Sunggyu said raising his fork on the air again then looked at Hoya. “I just want to see him and play with him every day.” The boy added and that made Hoya's heart ache a bit, he knew everyone was hurting for their own reasons but the kids were being caught in the crossfire and there wasn't much they could do to solve this situation.

“If nothing works with Myungsoo, I will suffer like I haven't suffered in a long time, but I don't want our situation to affect the boys more than it is affecting. Sunggyu is mad and giving Myungsoo the could shoulders because he knows what is happening but Woohyun... he is all confused because he can't understand, and he even cried Sunday and.. it was hard to see.” Sungyeol continued.

“OK, ok.” Hoya decided as shoved food on his mouth again. “But we still need to give him some heads up somehow.”

“I'll think of something. But your mother said I have to take it slow, so one thing at the time because if I keep fainting I won't be able to help anyone.” Sungyeol said, ending their conversation then returned to his food.

Sunggyu soon followed his brother lead but Hoya kept examining his cousin for a bit. “You changed.” Hoya concluded after a few seconds.

Although that was a compliment for him, Sungyeol stretched his lips in a sad smile because he knew that, but it was something Myungsoo was forgetting. “Despite everything I'm glad I did.” He then eyed Sunggyu. “Eat to have strength, if our mission works Woohyun might play with you today.”

__________________________________________________

After a good bath and changing clothes, Sungyeol gave Sunggyu a bunch of papers and explained the mission to him. All he had to do was: 1- apologize for not talking to Myungsoo/treating him badly, 2- saying that Sungyeol sent a few papers through him and 3-act cute and ask to play with Woohyun. But Sunggyu didn't know, he wasn't sure that would really have any effect, besides he held a grudge because Myungsoo didn't let him play with Woohyun at home for more than a week now and he also felt betrayed that the elder said he would take care of his brother for him and instead make him cry a bunch of times.

“I said I didn't want you to meddle but do hyung this favor please.” Sungyeol had begged and after his hyung changed so much and treated him so well, even spending more time with him, Sunggyu decided he would break his silence vow, talk to Woohyun dad and complete the mission. If Myungsoo said no, he would probably kick his shins.

He gulped hard and shifted his body weight from one side to the other before he tested the door. He pouted when he found out it was locked so he rang the doorbell and soon enough Myungsoo opened the door.

“Gyu hyung!” Woohyun exclaimed from inside the apartment before Myungsoo had even the chance to greet him.

“Woohyunnie!” Sunggyu replied in a mix of happiness and worry, because it felt like the younger was being somehow captive.

“Hi Sunggyu.” Myungsoo said as he got in front of Sunggyu to break the boys' eye contact and get attention on himself. “What do you want?” He asked softly.

Sunggyu gulped hard from nervousness and ended up hiding the papers behind himself before speaking. “I came to apologize for my behavior.”

“It's ok Sunggyu, you don't need to apologize.” _Is_ y _our brother that should,_ Myungsoo thought. “I know that you and Woohyun don't like being apart but sometimes it is necessary.”

What was Woohyun dad even saying? They had nothing to do with his and his brother break up, he was still a bit angry about that even though Sungyeol said not to be. At least Sungyeol said that if he was angry about that, he tried not to show so the mission was accomplished.

He took the pages from behind his back and showed to Myungsoo. “Hyung told me to bring these for you.”

Myungsoo eagerly took the pages from the younger little hands. “Thank you.” He said and when Sunggyu was about to ask if Woohyun could play, he interrupted him. “Wait here a little.”

Sunggyu blinked in surprise as Myungsoo walked inside his apartment and approached his son. “Woohyun, have you finished your homework?”

“Huh? Yes.” The boy said confused.

“Would you like to play with Sunggyu?” He said and while Sunggyu gasped in surprise, Woohyun eyes lighted up.

“Can I? Please! Please! I will behave, please!” Woohyun quickly started begging and Myungsoo smiled softly and ruffled his son's hair.

“We made a promise right? You can go.”

“Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!” Woohyun jumped in place then promptly started running to the door before he was stopped by his father.

“Wait a minute.” He ordered and Woohyun turned around carefully, did he do something wrong? He watched as his father grab some books and stopped to take something from the shelve beside the door. “Take this to Sunggyu brother, tell him I finished reading.” He passed the books to his son but the boy had some difficulties, they were kinda heavy. “Sunggyu, can you help Woohyunnie?” He asked and the next second Sunggyu was already taking 80% of the books in his hands.

Myungsoo looked at his son again. “We agreed on new rules right?” Woohyun wanted to pout at that but at this point, he was ready to agree with anything so he nodded and waited to be instructed. “As long as you behave here and over there you're allowed to go visit Sunggyu and you're allowed to have Sunggyu over. If you don't behave you won't play together and you have to ask permission for me and for Sunggyu brother to play, ok?” Woohyun wanted to stomp his feet on the ground but instead just nodded so his father could finish his instruction quickly. “No more sleepovers in the middle of the week; no more rides, I will keep dropping you in school and picking you up; you'll not eat at their place anymore, if you want to eat over there or go out with them you need to ask permission; you'll do homework at home and you'll be back before bedtime.”

“Fine, can I go now?” The boy asked impatiently.

“Not yet.” Myungsoo said and showed a key to Woohyun. “This is the key to our apartment, I want you to have it because from now on I will leave the door closed. I don't want our neighbors entering our apartment without permission anymore because I have to concentrate on my project, you'll only be able to enter if you have the key, ok?”

Woohyun grabbed the key that already had a Telemonster key chain for him there. “Ok.”

Myungsoo nodded and smiled. “Go have fun, you need to go back by 8:30 so I can read you a story and put you properly into bed.”

Before Myungsoo was able to finish his sentence Woohyun grabbed Sunggyu shirt and pulled him out of his apartment, only for Sunggyu pass some books back to him and open the door before they both disappeared behind it. Once they entered, they ended up interrupting Sungyeol and Hoya that had been whispering to each other.

“Hyung! The mission was a success! Woohyunnie is here.” Sunggyu announced happily and Woohyun smiled widely.

“Hyuuuuung~.”

“Oh my god, he really said yes.” Sungyeol mumbled to himself in a mix of surprise and disbelief before he got up and opened his arms. “Oh, come here you two.” The boys promptly run to him but had a bit of difficulties to hug him because they had books in their hands. “What is this?” He asked.

“Daddy asked me to give you these books, he said he read everything.” Woohyun dutifully informed.

Sungyeol was kinda surprised because Myungsoo was returning more books than they talked about and that meant the young dad was way ahead than what he thought. That was good, very good when it came to his project. Even so, Sungyeol didn't want to think about his role as Myungsoo adviser right now, Woohyun was finally visiting and he missed the boy a lot so he took all the books from the kids' hands and threw beside Hoya before hugging the two at once.

“Hyungs, I missed you .” The younger boy said. “I missed coming over.”

“Me too, Woohyunnie.” Sunggyu said as he awkwardly tried to pat Woohyun face by trying to pass his arm behind Sungyeol head and Hoya signaled he was going to leave the three alone.

Woohyun turned his head and asked lowly in Sungyeol year. “Did you really missed me, hyung?”

“Of course I missed you, you're Sunggyu best friend and partner in crime, and my friend too.” Sungyeol felt Woohyun hold him a little tighter and he did the same. “We love you, we really missed you.” He hugged the two too tightly for too long and only let go because Sunggyu started to become unquiet.

“Hyung~~~, let go, we need to enjoy ourselves and play already.”

Sungyeol let go and smiled sheepishly at them. “Aren't you too eager to catch up?” He teased but it was surprised by the boys' replies.

“Woohyunnie has to come back before 9 PM.” Sungyeol found that strange because before his fight with Myungsoo the young dad let Woohyun stay a bit over that whenever he was there or he let Woohyun sleep there.

Woohyun pouted before speaking. “I have to obey new rules or else I won't get permission to come, I can't even eat here anymore.” Sungyeol frowned at that but decided not to be pessimistic and bring the mood down.

“Then we should hurry and play together!” He said with some excitement and that made the kids smile. “I discovered a game during the weekend and I was dying to teach you two.”

“What kind of game?” Both boys asked at the same time, showing their interest.

“A shooting game.” Sungyeol properly offered. “Playing alone is kinda boring but if we compete then it is really fun.” He admitted though kept his tone excited.

“Teach uuuuuus~” Sunggyu begged and Sungyeol took a deep breath to use his lungs force.

“HOYA HYUNG, COME HERE, WE NEED YOU TO FORM TEAMS!” Sungyeol yelled and a second later Hoya appeared with many rubber bands and lots of used paper.

“I knew we would have a rematch, prepare yourself to lose again Sungyeol.” The elder said and they both start to bicker which made the kids giggle at their exchange.

___________________________________________________________

Once the door was closed, Myungsoo sighed and his heart ached in conflict, he didn't want to let Woohyun spend time in the neighbors apartment because of Sungyeol but he knew that keeping the boys apart was doing more bad than good at this point, and he didn't want Woohyun to be more disappointed in him than the boy already was.

He closed the door and decided to take a look at the papers Sunggyu brought him - he was anxious to see what Sungyeol would say about his new chapter - so he sat down on his couch to analyze them but he found a handwritten note attached to it.

“ _Myungsoo,_

_I'm really happy that you made an effort and adjusted some things and rewrote others in such a short time, this tells me how much compromised and focused you are determined to be despite your situation, what you handed me today exceeded my expectations.”_

Well, this was good to know, unknowingly Myungsoo smiled to himself proudly that he managed to impress Sungyeol somehow. He then sighed sadly right after, there was nowhere else he could impress Sungyeol right? They had broken up and he should start accepting that in everything else he was boring and that's why Sungyeol let him go easily. Myungsoo groaned as he continued.

“ _Unfortunately, there are still some changes to be made. The paragraphs I circled in blue are very good but they probably will fit better in your intro, so save it together with what you had written before so we can work on that later.”_ He breathed in relief.

“ _I pulled some arrows in blue and made a few suggestions on where you should add our friend Twyman, but you'll probably have to write a little more to connect with the rest of your text._

_The paragraphs I circled in red should be rewritten or deleted, they are disconnected or don't have much content but don't sweat on it, this won't give you trouble. I also put some red asterisks over a few words, substitute them, you have some written vices. Be aware of the spelling as you write, but if you don't want to pay attention to that now I can sit down with you and we can go correcting together. I hope you know that advisers don't usually do this but I can fix them really quick for you since I'm used to working with that.”_

Myungsoo stopped reading the notes to check the pages he handed Sungyeol in the morning and, to his surprise, there wasn't that much he had to change once he took some paragraphs away to put it the intro. He read briefly the others Sungyeol said it was disconnected or without content and he had to agree with him, they were strange, to say the least. The suggestions where to add the author appeared in interesting places, but one of his suggestions was to include it in places where he asked to take some paragraphs out and that pleased Myungsoo somehow.

Aside for the many asterisks in his text - boy, only now that they were marked Myungsoo realized how many vices he had – the changes he would have to make weren't that big and he was happy for it. And once aware of that he returned his eyes to Sungyeol note and continued reading.

“ _I forgot to take your basketball matches and practices into consideration for our schedule so please send me an email with the dates they are going to happen so I won't ask too much of you for those specific days or set other deadlines.”_

First, he wondered why the last paragraph was written in black and not blue like the rest of the note, but then shrugged, Sungyeol maybe remembered to add that after some time. He then felt somehow pleased that now his matches and training sessions would be taken into consideration. He also couldn't help but think this time Sungyeol advise seemed more detailed and attentive to his personal needs, his past adviser - and he guessed because she was having a hard time being sick, working and supervising a lot of other kids - didn't pay attention to certain things that Sungyeol pointed, like the amount of time he repeated a few words and how to make the text more fluid and easy to read.

He had a bit of surprise when he saw a PS written in small letters, and in blue color again, that addressed a completely different matter.

“ _PS: Please let's keep our meetings like today. I'm not trying to constantly attack you though my corrections/suggestions/decisions, I never meant to hurt you in any way, I just want to help you to the best of my abilities.”_

Yeah, he could do that. The first time he said he would play nice it was so Sungyeol shut up and got down to business, and then, after the elder fainted and before they met, he decided to really try a cordial behavior (though he was still a bit cold) to avoid less stress on himself and regardless if he had anything to do with Sungyeol emotional stress he didn't want to be the drop of water that spilled everything. There was too much on his plate already and he thought that finishing his graduation would be the first step for things to fall in place and he needed Sungyeol for that, so he just needed to put his head into place and hang a bit more. That's it.

One thing he had to concede though, he didn't think Sungyeol kept attacking him, no, he didn't think Sungyeol was doing that, he didn't feel the elder was trying to provoke him. He was the one thinking Sungyeol had been making him lose time. But now that he finally progressed a little bit, he was ok. Sort of. For him Sungyeol just gave one fatal blow, he got pissed just to look at his ex-lover, he hated that he was dumped like this... without even seeing it coming and so... so... the way it was.

He sighed and got up; if he kept thinking about Sungyeol this way he would probably spend the night rummaging through his anger and nothing would be done. He knew it was hard to do but he had to dissociate Sungyeol, the ex-boyfriend, from Sungyeol, the adviser, he had to think it was two different people or else he wouldn't be able to go through this.

He sat on his bed and pulled the laptop on his lap to at least exchange some words he repeated too much in the text, but, while he was waiting for everything turn on, he sent an email to Sungyeol through his phone with the dates of his practices and matches and was surprised when the phone rang the moment he sent with a call from Moonsoo.

“ **Hyung, can you talk?** ” The younger asked with a rushed tone as soon Myungsoo touched his phone on his ear.

“Yeah.” He replied as he opened the file of his project.

“ **Is Woohyun around?”** The younger kept the rushed tone and now Myungsoo became apprehensive.

“No, you can talk, what happened?”

“ **I just came out of Sungjong room, we had a bit of fight but, hyung, they found letters that mom sent to their mom.”** The younger informed with desperation.

“So?” Myungsoo asked indifferently as he relaxed a bit. “They were pen pals despite the improvement of technology, did you fight because of this?”

Moonsoo groaned on the other side. **“Don't you get it? If their mom wrote what was happening to them, our mom obviously wrote about what was happening to us.”** Myungsoo eyes became big with what. **“At least I know Sungjong didn't read that many letters yet and Sungyeol hyung currently has them all with himself, but they have pictures, hyung, because our mom often sent pictures, do you get what I mean?”** The younger nervously asked then started to rant about how Sungjong had some pretty weird pictures of him, and he was hurt the middle Sung brother was making fun of him, but Myungsoo couldn't even pay attention anymore, he could only think about everything he went through.

What if his mother had told Sungyeol mother about everything? What if she talked about all her suspicions? At this point he couldn't even care if she wrote about suspicions about his sexuality, but what if she wrote about suspicions about his secret and the things that happened with Jihyun? What if his secret of seven years leaked to more people before he even had the chance to approach the subject with Woohyun?

“Shit!” Woohyun was in Sungyeol apartment, what if somehow he had access to those letters?

 

 


	70. Faith/Fear – Undercover Help - Rumors

 

 

Myungsoo placed his hand in his face and inhaled deeply as one more problem was thrown at him. **“Hyung?”** Moonsoo called once his brother became too silent and the elder rubbed his hands in his forehead.

“Moonsoo, no.” He said tiredly.

“ **No?”** Moonsoo gasped in surprise. **“How come no? Why no? Hyung, what do you mean?”**

“No means no. Which means I refuse to worry over that.” Moonsoo gasped again so Myungsoo proceeded to explain. “Seriously Moonsoo, I just broke up my relationship, I have to super speed up my project to be able to graduate, I still have to face my ex even if I don't want to, I have practices, classes and matches to attend, assignments to do, work to be done, go grocery shopping, pay rent and bills find a job and we don't know exactly where Woohyun biological dad is... I simply can't handle more problems, I can't. There is so much a person can take without going crazy.”

“ **I understand, but hyung, aren't you afraid that they can discover your secret?”** The younger insisted.

“I'm afraid of Woohyun discovering this without any preparation but at the end, I don't care about speculations mom might have done in her letters. I mean, Sungyeol hyung heard the story directly from me already because it was only fair telling him about my past when he told me his, besides, there isn't much he can discover reading these, there is also nothing else worth of some fear or shame.”

Moonsoo spent a few seconds in silence out of shock because he didn't know that Myungsoo had told Sungyeol about his biggest secret but he soon gathered his thoughts. “ **And you aren't worried that Sungyeol hyung might spread this?”**

Now it was Myungsoo waiting a few seconds to give this question a thought. “If you didn't hear anything about that from Sungjong, he didn't say anything till now.”

“ **That was before when he was dating you, what guarantees that he won't spread things now?”** Moonsoo asked desperately for his hyung give this issue at least some thought.

“Nothing.” Myungsoo begrudgingly and tiredly answered and Moonsoo thought that now he was starting to talk some sense in his brother.

“ **He might tell Woohyun or maybe Woohyun can find pictures and letters laying around. Do something!”** The younger begged.

“I just gave Woohyun permission to visit their apartment again, he has been inconsolable over that and giving me a hard time too, I can't simply prohibit him from visiting their apartment again.” The elder argued. “Realistically speaking, there isn't much I can do to control that.”

“ **Of course there is, you can talk to him about it.”**

“You know I don't even want to see him, much less talk about something that it isn't necessary and...”

“ **It is necessary!”** Moonsoo interrupted and Myungsoo got up to pace, he was already becoming annoyed with this phone call even though he was grateful for his brother being worried about him.

“It is not, what you're saying won't happen!” Myungsoo said firmly because he truly believed that. “Woohyun won't get to know this through him.”

“ **How can you trust him on this?** ” Moonsoo asked in an almost betrayed tone.

“I don't exactly trust him.” Myungsoo finally answered and paused to gulp some saliva, he didn't believe he was about to say this but deep down he knew it was true. “All he needed to destroy me at this moment is saying he won't advise me, but I believe in myself and I didn't do anything in the relationship, or outside of it, that could inspire such wrath or wish for vengeance that he would feel like he needed to hurt Woohyun like this... He simply doesn't have any motivation, he wouldn't step so low.”

“ **Are you sure Sungyeol hyung wouldn't tell him just because?** ” Moonsoo asked unsure although Myungsoo was able to make his panic fade a bit.

“If he did that he would be a complete jerk and... I know no one can erase the past, but he and Woohyun got close to the point of him getting worried when Woohyun had a problem in school. I have faith he won't tell Woohyun anything.” Moonsoo took a deep breath to calm himself and Myungsoo took that opportunity to sit down again and continue. “And I don't know your boyfriend that well but; if he knows, I don't think he is the type that would spill a secret to hurt a child.”

“ **You're right, he isn't.”** Moonsoo said regretfully but agreeing with his hyung. **“What do I do? Now I fought him.”**

“Just go talk to him.” Myungsoo advised.

“ **Ok.”** Moonsoo agreed and Myungsoo could hear the younger gulping some saliva, like he was preparing himself and gathering some courage, until Moonsoo made a question that surprised him. **“If you still trust Sungyeol hyung so much is there any possibility of what is going on between you two be a misunderstanding?”**

Myungsoo stopped to think, how could everything be a misunderstanding? And even if was, would everything have had a different outcome? Would he hurt any less with this situation?

“Goodnight Moonsoo, I wish you luck.” He said and turned off his phone, he obviously didn't know the answers to so many doubts but he also didn't want to occupy his mind with that now that he had been progressing with his project.

Also, Sungyeol wasn't on top of his list of priorities anymore, although he couldn't pretend that the elder was out of that list or at the bottom of it.

________________________________________________

At the beginning Sungyeol thought Woohyun just turned off when it was his time to go to bed but, after some months spending practically every day with the kid, he was able to see that the younger indeed let out some signs that his battery was low, like rubbing his eyes every now and then. So once he noticed that Woohyun started to rub his eyes and Sunggyu let out a yawn, he knew it was time for playtime to end.

The boys whined, they didn't want to separate now that they got together but Sungyeol remembered them that Woohyun had to follow new rules so they could keep playing and that was enough for the boys to accept to part ways.

Sungyeol ushered both of them to the bathroom to take a quick shower, dressed the boys up in their pajamas (Woohyun always had a pajama in his apartment before) then encouraged the boys to brush their teeth. Once they were done, Sungyeol gathered Woohyun clothes in a bag and put the boy toothbrush there too, before grabbing Woohyun by the hand to drop him home (the kid was about to bump into the walls out of sleep) while Hoya placed Sunggyu in bed.

They talked briefly about the new rules during playtime but Sungyeol guessed that if Myungsoo went to the trouble to give Woohyun keys of his own, he had all the intentions to keep him and Sunggyu out of his apartment, therefore it wouldn't be wise if he were to use Woohyun keys to enter the younger apartment so he rang the doorbell.

Myungsoo opened the door with a puzzled face since he expected his son to enter the apartment on his own, but one look at the kid leaning on Sungyeol legs and he just automatically entered father mode without saying anything to the elder.

“Come here.” Myungsoo coaxed the boy and placed his hands under the boy armpits so he could lift him. “You're tired Namu?” He asked with a fond voice and the boy nodded as he leaned his head on his father shoulders and took off for dreamland.

“I gave him a bath and he already brushed his teeth.” Sungyeol informed.

“Thank you.” Myungsoo said quietly, and, for a brief second, Sungyeol thought he wanted to say something but didn't know how so he tried to prolong the conversation a bit more to see if the younger would gather some courage.

“He told me he needed to follow new rules so I guess sleepovers won't happen anymore, so...” Sungyeol showed the bag in his hands. “I put his clothes, toothbrush, and keys here.” Myungsoo nodded and shifted his son weight a bit so he was able to get the bag. “Thank you for letting him come over, we all were very happy with his presence tonight...” Sungyeol said with sincerity and he wanted to say the only thing missing was Myungsoo presence but he held himself and the young dad took this opportunity to talk more after a sigh.

“I don't want him to be dependent on you again.” He said and Sungyeol seemed to not like hearing that, but before he could say anything, Myungsoo continued. “I don't think he will break the rules because he wants to stay close badly so, as long as you take care of him, he can play.” Myungsoo said.

“Of course I will continue taking good care of him.” Sungyeol easily agreed despite thinking that that kind of speech was unnecessary.

“I still trust you with my child so don't hurt him in any way, I mean it.” Myungsoo gave a last warning glare and Sungyeol tilted his head to the side in confusion. The young dad walked back inside his apartment and closed the door in Sungyeol face, only then Sungyeol was able to blink even though he wasn't less confused.

He turned around to go back to his apartment while thinking why Myungsoo was making sure to stress that when he always took care of Woohyun whenever he was over. Didn't he feed, bathe, and made sure the younger did his homework and played well? Didn't he give cooking, piano lessons every now and then? Didn't he answer Woohyun questions patiently and comforted him when the kid was feeling a bit down? Hadn't he tried his best for his break up with Myungsoo don't get in between the kids?

He entered his place with furrowed brows and a million thoughts only to get Hoya, that was now cleaning the living room, attention. “Your phone was vibrating.”

Still finding the small conversation with Myungsoo strange but choosing to put that to the side, for the time being, Sungyeol reached his phone but before he could call back he saw a message from his brother.

**Sorry, I fought Moonsoo hyung earlier and went out with my roommate to cheer myself a bit so only saw your message now.**

**I'm not gonna call you today because I'm upset and fucking tired too.**

**Moonsoo hyung saw me with some pictures and threw a fit as if I've committed a big sin or something alike.**

**This is suspicious hyung. If he got so pissed it is because he is afraid, there is something in these letters for sure.**

**Did you find anything? What developments were you talking about? Now I need to know.**

**I have classes early but maybe we can have lunch together tomorrow and talk about everything.**

Sungyeol frowned as he read those messages then lowered his phone as he started to think about today's events while Hoya stopped to look at him curiously. Once he heard gears moving inside Sungyeol brain he decided it was better to just to throw the garbage out and do some work, he could ask things to his cousin tomorrow, right?

OK, from what Sungyeol read up til now it wasn't like he discovered any big secret from Moonsoo so he hadn't a clue on why the younger got so pissed because Sungjong had some inoffensive pictures of him in his teenage years with Woohyun, Sungjong boyfriend wasn't even ugly back then. He knew that there was some drama in Myungsoo life more or less until Moonsoo was born, but aside some insecurities here and there he was sure Myungsoo had an almost normal childhood and adolescence until...

His eyes became big, that was it, right? The things between Myungsoo and Jihyun and everything about Woohyun conception, Moonsoo was definitely afraid that Sungjong would have discovered that. He didn't know if Myungsoo told his brother that he knew about Woohyun background since the beginning, but Moonsoo might have freaked out about that and called Myungsoo and that's why his ex-lover said to take care of Woohyun and don't hurt him in any way right? Myungsoo knew he took good care of Woohyun physically and that he got close to the boy and he changed, he couldn't be rude to Woohyun anymore, but this was the only thing that they talked about over and over that was able to hurt Woohyun so this has to be.

He promptly marched to his room, locked his door and opened his bag to get Sonmi letters. He tossed the letters he took to read in college on his bed and then proceeded to grab the ones he had hidden in his closet and do the same, there wasn't the same amount as his mother wrote but it was still a lot of letters.

Sungyeol inhaled deeply and decided he had to go through all of them quickly, it didn't matter if there was anything about Myungsoo insecurities, it didn't matter if Sonmi talked about Jihyun past either, but he definitely needed to sort them out and hide those that could hint Woohyun wasn't Myungsoo son, because those Woohyun couldn't even dream that existed, much less have access to them.

Besides, is mother was an unorganized person right, so if he hid a few letters and Sungjong asked to read them, he could simply tell the younger the set was incomplete because his mother lost it.

He looked at the pile of letters and pictures he had on his bed and inhaled deeply before he grabbed his phone to send some messages back to his brother and sidetrack him.

**I can't make tomorrow so we talk later.**

**I didn't read that many letters, I didn't have time, but up to where I read I didn't find anything that could be embarrassing for Moonsoo, nor any hint that Myungsoo is an insecure person yet.**

**It wasn't anything too big, Myungsoo only treated me a little less bad today and I wanted to share.**

**See you soon.**

He lastly wrote before inhaling deeply, grabbing a random letter and starting to read, he was sorry for Hoya but he needed the privacy of his own room today.

________________________________________________________________

Woohyun woke up beaming in happiness, that much Myungsoo could tell, so he could only guess that his son still didn't know about anything. He knew that Moonsoo could be right but he opened up a lot to Sungyeol about this issue so the elder would get the hint right? Just to be sure, he decided to be really clear the next time they saw each other but that also left him a bit nervous, what if Sungyeol didn't get the last night hint? He didn't seem to catch on when he hinted he didn't have choices within their relationship right?

He tried to be inconspicuous in front of his son but the boy was so happy that he didn't have to put that much effort, the boy was practically having a conversation of his own as he thanked his father for letting him play and talked about a shooting game. He also said that Sunggyu and Sungyeol weren't mad with the new rules and that he was hugged and something more, that Myungsoo chose to tune off as he took the boy to school.

This time Sungyeol dropped by the school early because Sunggyu was there already when he arrived with Woohyun, and after a brief talk with Dongwoo - in which he said he gave permission to Woohyun to play in the neighbors apartment but Sungyeol still couldn't pick his son up from school - he came back to a Starbucks near his place where he and Hoya decided to meet to work.

Meanwhile, when Sungyeol arrived home Hoya was finishing putting his things inside a backpack and it didn't take long for the thick brows man to say that he was going to work with Myungsoo then solve a few things for his mother later. He said he would only arrive home at night so they should make time to talk and asked Sungyeol to send Myungsoo schedule as soon as he could so he could help to try to contact scouts.

For Sungyeol it was a huge relief that he didn't have to deal with his cousin today or even explain yesterday behavior. So, after sending Hoya the info he needed, he entered his bedroom and continued reading Myungsoo mother letters. Of course he took a nap at some point since he didn't need to go to college, but before it was time to pick Sunggyu up he already had separated all pictures (with or without Jihyun) and about three letters but ended up hiding everything so his brother and his cousin couldn't see and annoy him later.

He was tired and knew he didn't look the best - and that was very obvious by the kids' reaction and Dongwoo gasping when he arrived to pick his brother up - but he still had to keep himself awake to take Sunggyu home as safely he could then make some dinner. At night Hoya arrived home when Sungyeol and Sunggyu just sat at the table to eat and picked up a conversation.

“Hey guys, I sent Myungsoo schedule and I already got some replies from the scouts I've been trying to talk to.” He said as he dropped his backpack on the couch and approached them.

“What did they say?” Sunggyu asked in interest although Sungyeol had told him he shouldn't talk about that with Woohyun or Myungsoo to make a surprise.

“They say that they are going to check him out but didn't give me a specific date and...” Hoya halted his steps as he looked at Sungyeol. “Duuuuuude, what happened?”

“What do you mean?”Sungyeol asked.

“You looked a bit tired and quiet this morning and I thought you hadn't slept because of a nightmare, and since you didn't share I thought you had things under control but now... now you look a walking corpse.” Hoya said as he dropped some food on the plate reserved for him.

“Hyung, you have dark circles till here.” Sunggyu informed as he poked his cheek right beside his nose, obviously exaggerating on the size of his brother dark circles.

“I took a nap today but I don't feel well-rested.” Sungyeol said after a sigh.

“We can tell.” Hoya said with an expression that said it was really obvious and Sunggyu nodded agreeing. “What happened? You arrived with raised spirits yesterday – which we didn't even talk about it - but then after you took Woohyun home you locked yourself in your room and now you're like this...”

“I was mildly happy because Myungsoo treated me slightly better yesterday but It's just... I have a lot to read in little time, and things keep happening so I'm tired and overall stressed...” He said vaguely.

“Don't tell me you're reading Myungsoo's mother letters? My mom told me you should take slow with those things so you don't faint again.” Hoya scolded.

“Hyung, please don't faint.” Sunggyu pleaded. “If you faint we can't play together again.”

“I wasn't.” Sungyeol lied and was relieved that he was able to hide all those letters before Hoya arrived home and before he could leave to pick Sunggyu so they wouldn't know. “I read a book for my selective process, that should be happening in a bit, and I also corrected a bunch of essays, I keep thinking about what I already read and things with Myungsoo, and I didn't sleep well for the last few days so this happened.” He motioned to his face.

“You need to rest so badly.” Hoya concluded.

“Can I get a pill to help me?” Sungyeol pleaded.

“No.way.in.hell.” Hoya enunciated every word, pills were his biggest fears when it came to Sungyeol. “Maybe passion fruit juice or chamomile tea... I bet there is chamomile tea somewhere, I can make it for you.” The elder offered.

“Fine.” Sungyeol sighed but chose not to discuss and just talk to Sunggyu. “Is ok if you play with Woohyunnie over there?”

Sunggyu tilted his head to the side. “It's ok, but isn't he allowed here anymore? Did we do something wrong?”

“No, absolutely not, it's just that I am really tired so I wanted to try to sleep early and Hoya hyung can call you when it is time for bedtime.” Sungyeol assured, besides that also would be helpful to know if Sunggyu was still able to go inside the neighbors' apartment if he was given permission.

“Are you going to be ok?” Sunggyu asked in concern but this time it was Hoya that replied.

“He is going to be superfine, we will just talk a bit and I'll put him into bed, I'll take good care of your brother.” Hoya assured the boy then added a wink that practically said he had this covered.

“Actually, I just want to go straight to bed.” Sungyeol said with apologetic eyes to Hoya, it was not like he knew he would be able to sleep but he didn't want to talk. “I should rest while I can because I'm going to start to work again soon.”

“Really?” Hoya asked in surprise while Sunggyu made an upset face and pouted.

“Hyung won't play with me anymore?”

“Of course I will.” Sungyeol said while rubbing a hand on Sunggyu hair like he watched Myungsoo do countless of times with Woohyun. “But if hyung won't work how can I feed us all?” Sunggyu was still pouting but he looked down and nodded in understanding. “I promise I will take slow and work will only be done after you go to bed so we can play a bit, ok?”

Now Sunggyu seemed satisfied that Sungyeol would probably still give him attention and finally relaxed while Hoya was trying not to dissolve himself in a puddle of goo. The brothers in front of him had never been like this, he only had Myungsoo to thank for giving Sungyeol some tips and pushes for his tall cousin become softer.

After dinner, Sunggyu brushed his teeth and started his homework while the adults did the dishes until Hoya phone rang and he engaged in a fond conversation with Dongwoo. Sungyeol could only sigh at this, he knew how much Hoya cared for him but he knew how badly his cousin missed his boyfriend - he needed to make his cousin go back home but honestly... Hoya was the last thing he could worry about. Once Sunggyu was done with homework Sungyeol let him go to Myungsoo apartment and told Hoya to call him if Sunggyu came back too early before he locked himself in his room.

While Sungyeol continued with his personal mission with the letters, Sunggyu knocked on the neighbors' door and waited for someone to open the door.

“Hyung, you came?” Woohyun seemed to be surprised once he opened the door and Myungsoo looked at him from the couch, wasn't he expecting Sunggyu to come to call him to play today?

“Of course I came.” Sunggyu said. “Did you finish your homework? Can we play already?”

“Well...” Woohyun said as he scratched his head then he broke out in a sheepish smile. “I was still finishing it.”

“Then let me help you so we can play.” Sunggyu suggested and tried to enter the apartment but Woohyun got in front of him to block the passage and while Sunggyu seemed a little surprised, that caught Myungsoo attention.

“Any problem over there Woohyun?” He asked and Woohyun looked conflicted at his friend, he knew that, by the new rules, he wouldn't be able to play with Sunggyu if he didn't finish his homework, besides he didn't want to upset his father by letting Sunggyu come inside.

“Hyung, I... can you wait? I promise I won't take long, I was finishing.” Woohyun asked his friend awkwardly and Myungsoo decided to give him a break.

“Let Sunggyu come inside Woohyun, he can wait for you to finish here and then you can go play.” He offered and that made the boy sigh and finally move to let Sunggyu pass, then he locked the door and sauntered through the living room to go to the coffee table where he had his book opened while his friend followed him.

“I just need a minute.“ Woohyun promised as he sat and immediately started concentrating on his homework as Myungsoo decided to start some small talking.

“Hi Sunggyu, are you're still up for playing when you woke up and arrived at school so early today?”

“Yes.” Sunggyu replied not very interested then took a peek at Woohyun book. “You added wrongly here.” He pointed then turned his body completely to Myungsoo. “Can we play here today?”

“Here?” Myungsoo raised a brow, not that it would be forbidden for Sunggyu to play here, but he didn't think it would happen so fast and he was counting on that to move on with his project at least a bit.

“Yeah, Sungyeol hyung needs to rest so... to not bother him...” Sunggyu replied awkwardly because he didn't think Myungsoo would want to hear about his hyung.

Myungsoo opened his mouth but Woohyun turned to Sunggyu, showing his book and stealing his attention. “Is correct now?” He asked as he pointed to where Sunggyu spotted the wrong addition. “Hyung is Sungyeol hyung ok?”

Sunggyu examined his friend math and nodded then shrugged and made a clueless face. “He said he just needs to sleep but he has dark circles till here.” Sunggyu pointed beside his nose to show.

Woohyun breathed in relief and started writing down his book again. “If he only needs to sleep he is not sick, right? He was...” He stopped to think about the question in front of him then continued writing and talking in confusion. “He was fine yesterday, I don't want him to get sick.”

“Hoya hyung says he is stressed lately so hyung decided to rest today because he will go back to work soon.” Sunggyu commented and Myungsoo perked up because that interested him since it could influence on the time Sungyeol had available to advise him. Sunggyu got frustrated as he just saw what Woohyun had written down. “Woohyunnie, read the question again, 'Jinho mom has seven sons. Her sons' names are Red, Orange, Yellow, Green, Blue, and Indigo. What's the came of her last son?' It isn't Boranie.”

“Ah, Hoya hyung, he likes purple.” Woohyun snapped his fingers together as that new answer came to him and he was ready to go back and rewrite his answer. “I didn't know Hoya hyung had so many brothers.” If Myungsoo were paying attention to the kids' conversation he would laugh but he still was digesting the information Sunggyu was previously spilling about his ex.

“He hasn't, he is an only son.” Sunggyu said then pointed again to the question. “The answer is Jinho.” He said with frustration.

“Why is it Jinho?” Woohyun looked plainly confused and Sunggyu laughed.

“kekekeke, why? Because it says in the question. Jinho mom...”

“Ah.” Woohyun turned around then erased the answer and rewrote before he turned with a big smile. “I finished.” He shook his father shorts a bit to get his attention then clasped his hands together in a begging manner. “Daddy, can we play here today?” He added puppy eyes which Sunggyu made sure to do it too.

“Yes, of course.” Myungsoo said as he came out of his reverie and as the boys started to cheer he decided to add something else “But don't make too much noise, ok? I'm studying for my project.”

_______________________________________________________

Before leaving Sunggyu in school, Sungyeol got the letters and pictures that no one could see and shoved inside his bag. He was decided that he would talk to Myungsoo about it today so he could ask what the younger wanted to do with them. If he found more letters/pictures later, he would keep doing whatever Myungsoo told him to do. Also, he and Hoya had come up with this plan to tell Myungsoo about the scouts - though Hoya had said the correct term was agents - to keep him motivated.

He arrived on the campus rubbing his tired face to wake up (he had slept after some reading hours but he still didn't feel well-rested) because he was on a mission and that pretty much involved Chanyeol, his favorite frenemy. Sungyeol didn't know if at this point of his college life Chanyeol still appeared around the campus for his classes but they had classes together today and he hoped to find his friend in the cafeteria before it.

He indeed found Chanyeol, unexpectedly having a very polite conversation with Myungsoo, which kinda screwed his plans for today's mission, though it would be indifferent in the near future. As he came close, Myungsoo said his goodbye and left Chanyeol before even spotting Sungyeol and the taller Yeol turned around to sit and eat his sandwich when he spotted the Ph.D. Student coming his way.

“Hyung, what the hell is going on? I don't see you like this since your mother...” He halted his words because he thought it would be insensitive if he continued.

Sungyeol sighed and sat where previously Myungsoo was. “There is a lot going on, and I'm a mess, I know.”

“Is it because of Myungsoo?” Chanyeol asked.

“No.” Sungyeol said and Chanyeol squinted his eyes at him, clearly not believing. “Not entirely.” Sungyeol said awkwardly. “But it's family stuff that you don't need to know, was that Myungsoo?” He promptly changed the subject. “Why were you two together?”

“We happened to meet at the paying line, I asked how things were going with his project, though I obviously wanted to know about your current relationship and he said that working with you was weird, I expected that already because you're you...” He lowered his voice the max he could. “...and you're his ex....” He then returned his voice to normal volume. “But he cheerfully said that things were progressing a bit and he started writing again though he wasn't sure he would finish in time, then he said he would go to the library to concentrate and left.” Chanyeol blabbered.

“Hum.” Sungyeol hummed thinking Myungsoo probably was trying to work on his problems without distractions, and that could be Hoya or his own bed, but at the end, he decided to let that go.

“You're meeting today?” Chanyeol asked and that made him regain Sungyeol attention.

“Yeah, later.” Sungyeol said then decided to go directly to the point. “Chanyeol, I need a favor.”

The guy raised his brows. “I'm not redoing anything on our paper, professor Song said it was fine and we already sent for publication.”

Sungyeol groaned. “This is not it.”

“Then?”

“Look, you're a popular person, right? You know a lot of people from many majors, right?”

“You could say so.” Chanyeol replied a bit suspiciously. “What do you want? You're not wanting a blind date, right? Because I kinda like Myungsoo... also, I'm not spreading more rumors than what he already has.”

“No, not a blind date! And it is not a rumor about him either, who do you think I am?” Sungyeol denied exasperated and glared. Hard.

“Then?” Chanyeol asked as he took a bite from his sandwich then raised a brow to prompt Sungyeol to talk already.

The older of the two stopped to look around, to see if anyone was paying attention to their conversation, then returned his attention to Chanyeol once he noticed people were not interested in their exchange. Still, he made sure to use a low tone.

“I just need to tell him something I discovered that can help him in a personal matter but in my current position I can't, so I need you to spread a rumor around the campus and it needs to reach him.” Sungyeol whispered.

“Why don't you just knock on his door and say face to face? It isn't like anyone from college will know.” Chanyeol asked curiously.

Sungyeol sighed “He can't absolutely know I'm being the source of this particular information, he is very pissed at me at the moment, he is making sure to put as much distance between us as he can and aside his project, that he kinda has to lean on me, he doesn't want me trying to help him any other way.” The taller explained.

“This information you have, can't you wait till you finish his project to tell him?” The younger said and took another bite.

Sungyeol made a sad expression. “No. It will be too late by then but it is something really really important for him right now.”

Chanyeol swallowed his food. “What it is?”

“I heard that there are some agents coming to Seoul U to watch Myungsoo team.”

Chanyeol blinked then leaned towards Sungyeol more interested. “Where did you get this info? When they will come?”

“Remember Dongwoo hyung, my cousin lover, Dara noona friend?”

“The pink-haired guy, right?”

“His brother in law is a reporter for KBS N Sports and he knows some people, so when Dongwoo hyung mentioned he knew someone from our college team his brother in law spilled that agents would come to watch them because KBL has to Draft new players soon.” Sungyeol lie came natural, not only because Dongwoo had helped to find some emails, he and Hoya had made an extensive research on how players were draft in the league before they came up with this. Chanyeol didn't need to know that he and Hoya had sent Myungsoo's videos to the agents and begged them to come to watch Myungsoo specifically. “I don't know when that will happen, they can come at any moment, I don't know if they will come in a bunch or individually, but can you do this for me? Can you make this reach Myungsoo's ears?”

“Hum..” Chanyeol leaned back and thought for a moment. “OK, I can spread that but what if people don't believe? What if people ask me for the source? What do I say?”

“Are you a journalist now?” Sungyeol complained but replied anyway. “I arranged something with Dongwoo hyung to assure that it is true at least for Myungsoo. But you can say you heard from a friend of Dara noona that has connections. Theoretically, it is not a lie.”

Chanyeol ended up nodding agreeing but decided to still ask something. “Why are you doing this?”

Sungyeol looked down and inhaled deeply but he didn't take long to answer. “Because he deserves and he is worth anything.” He lifted his eyes to look at his friend confidently in the eyes. “I love him as I have never loved anyone, and I love him so much that I chose to help him even knowing I could lose him.”

Chanyeol briefly recalled everything he ever talked with Sungyeol since they met. Sure he didn't know that his hyung once had a crush on him but it was not like Sungyeol ever showed he was bothered by any love delusion, cheating or unrequited feelings, at least not for him. But damn, no one needed to take a second to know that whatever he was going through was something that was taking a toll on him. He liked and owed Sungyeol a lot and he definitely didn't like to see his hyung like this.

“Damn, man.” Chanyeol could only say. “Give me some hours after classes end, ok?”

Sungyeol lips stretched a bit - and that would be a smile if it wasn't his current depressive mood didn't prevent him from doing so - and he got up to leave. “OK, I'll wait for you in class, professor Song will give half of the lecture today.”

_____________________________________________________________________________

Since Chanyeol promised to help him to spread the news to Myungsoo, Sungyeol was sure he had one thing less to worry but he didn't count with both professors Song cornering him to start inquiring him about his appearance and health.

“I was just trying to prepare myself for the selective process.” Sungyeol had lied to try to get them off his back.

Song Jongki squinted his eyes at him, clearly not believing it. “You don't need preparation.”

“But I'm not sick, just tired and a bit stressed.” Sungyeol said with a sigh.

Song Hyekyo made a concerned face. “Your brothers are giving you trouble again?”

Sungyeol inhaled deeply as he thought about that question. He knew those two were making bets on him for the selective process and treated him mostly like a colleague already, but that was a personal question, therefore unethical, that they only knew because the woman forced him an explanation on why a genius like him would give his Ph.D. a break the year before.

“No, everything with them is fine.” He tried to assure.

“Then advising the photography student isn't working?” The male professor asked.

“No, no, there's nothing wrong with that.” Sungyeol replied instantly, becoming a little tense. “We're meeting often and things are working smoothly, he will probably appear later so I can read what he wrote.” He cleaned his throat then added. “For a person that has to take care of a kid alone, he is writing things pretty fast and progressing quicker than I thought.”

“That's so good to hear.” Hyekyo said with relief. “The first time I advised someone I was mostly freaking out, but it is like you were born to do this.”

“Right...” Sungyeol mumbled - as if he wasn't constantly freaking out about the possibility of someone discovering that he and Myungsoo were once lovers - then spoke loudly “I'm just going to start to work again soon so I was trying to study everything again while I can. Just to be sure.”

Now that seemed to convince both professors as they looked at each other and decided to get up to go to their respective offices. “If were you though I'd be sleeping, things won't enter your head now and that's not like you don't know you will proceed to the next round without much effort.”

“He is kinda right, don't forget the first exam is next week.” Hyekyeo said and Sungyeol nodded.

“I know. I know.”

Once both professors left, each through a different door, Sungyeol was anxious for Myungsoo arrival, first because he wanted to check the younger progress and corrections – he was kinda anticipating that because their last meeting went so well and Myungsoo surprised him a lot although he already knew the younger wasn't the typical dumb athlete - and, secondly, he wanted to know if Chanyeol managed to spread the rumors already.

But he waited, waited, waited and Myungsoo didn't come by 2 PM.

He thought it was strange since he saw Myungsoo himself in the cafeteria today, but Chanyeol said he would work on his project at the library so he waited more and by the time he had to go pick Sunggyu up, Myungsoo still hadn't come.

He wanted to send a message to Dongwoo and ask if the teacher had also passed the message to his ex-lover but he knew Dongwoo wouldn't be able to check his messages until his last student was out of school. He sighed as he drove there, he could ask personally right?

Sungyeol arrived in school to see Dongwoo talking to some girl's parents. They locked eyes for a second and Sungyeol decided to proceed to look for his brother while the teacher finished that conversation. It wasn't enough that he saw Myungsoo and Chanyeol together and that Myungsoo didn't come to see him today, he was surprised for the third time today when he spotted Woohyun and Sunggyu hurdled in a corner together.

“What you guys are up to?” He asked.

Sunggyu practically jumped in the air. “Hyung!”

“Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you.” Sungyeol apologized as he rubbed a hand on Sunggyu shoulder.

“We were trying to choose a song for the festival.” Woohyun explained. “But we can't agree on it yet.”

Sungyeol furrowed his brows and made a confused face. “I thought you had decided on the song and were rehearsing already.”

“We had, but ...” Sunggyu said while scratching his nape. “We think we need to change.”

“But we still have time to rehearse.” Woohyun offered while his friend nodded.

“I see.” Sungyeol nodded then poked Woohyun belly. “Why are you still here, hm?” I thought since your daddy didn't come to see me in college then you'd be home already.”

Woohyun sighed when he heard that, he looked sad. “Uncle Moonsoo will pick me up today because Wednesday's daddy has practice so uncle will take me there.” Sunggyu pouted as he heard because he knew they wouldn't play together today.

“You don't want to see your daddy play? I thought you were his fan.” Sungyeol said trying to make his tone amused.

Woohyun bit his lips, he seemed in conflict for a few seconds until he decided to just open up. “I like his matches but his practices are boring, we arrive home late and I don't think uncle Moonsoo likes it too.” Woohyun made Sungyeol heart squeeze, he knew Myungsoo had practices usually on Wednesdays or Saturdays but Woohyun was usually tired from school so in the recent past Sungyeol was taking him home and he couldn't do that anymore.

“Hyung, can't we take Woohyunnie with us today?” Sunggyu asked.

“Sorry, I don't have permission to take Woohyun anymore so, even if I wanted, Dongwoo hyung wouldn't let me pass through this door with him.” Sungyeol said apologetically.

Woohyun sighed. “I knew it.” He then gave two steps back and sat again. “I'll wait for uncle Moonsoo then.”

“Hyung, do something.” Sunggyu tried to whisper and Sungyeol made a sad face.

“I'm already doing what I can, as long as Myungsoo has this project we can't talk freely because I'm like his teacher.” Sungyeol explained to Sunggyu then turned his head to Woohyun. “Don't worry, I'm trying to push your dad to finish the project fast, ok? And once he is done with it, I will try to solve this fight between us ok? I promise you two.” The boys looked at him then looked at each other then nodded. “Would you feel better if I taught you guys to play the song you choose on the piano? You could play during your performance.”

Sunggyu gasped and Woohyun eyes lit up. “That would be so coooool!” “Kyaaaaaaah!” The elder boy squatted to hug his friend and they were in the middle of some cheers when Dongwoo finally approached him.

“Sorry, it took some time, those two like to talk a lot.” The pink-haired teacher said then looked at the boys' joy. “What is happening?”

“Nothing, much, I just told them I would teach to play the song they want to sing on piano.”

“Our school doesn't have a piano Sungyeol... and I don't think the principal would let the boys play on our keyboard.” Dongwoo said awkwardly.

“What?” Both boys gasped horrified, so their joy was just killed?

“But they know how to play a few things, I've been teaching them, right boys?” Sungyeol argued.

“Yes!” The boys nodded away. “I know how to play Lady Gaga's song from the movie.” Woohyun added a second later.

“Still Sungyeol...” Dongwoo was about to say that maybe it wasn't a good idea and Sungyeol snapped his fingers together as an idea crossed his mind.

“Hey, I can bring mine, you'd just have to connect to the sound system and that's it. I don't think they will break anything - because I've been teaching them - but if they break it is mine and it is kinda old anyway, so it will be fine.”

“I'll talk to the principal then.” Dongwoo said and the boys started to beam again which made Sungyeol put a satisfied smile on his lips. “Sorry Sungyeol, as you can see, I couldn't talk to Myungsoo yet.”

“It's fine, Moonsoo is coming to pick Woohyun today so you will probably see him tomorrow. Send me a message during lunch if you manage to talk to him ok?” When Dongwoo nodded Sungyeol grabbed Sunggyu backpack and touched the boy shoulder to get his attention. “We need to go Gyu.”

“Bye Woohyunnie, see you tomorrow.” Sunggyu hugged his friend and said his goodbyes then held Sungyeol hand to go.

Both of them had taken a few steps and Woohyun was making a pout because he was going to be alone and then he would be taken to college when he didn't want to go. Watching his friends backs made him feel lonely but then Sungyeol turned around and dragged Sunggyu to him again before the boy had the chance to return and give his friend one more hug.

Dongwoo sighed, he could only hope that this fight ended soon, this was starting to seem like a divorce.

_________________________________________________

Myungsoo smiled to himself, today was so productive that he thought it was better to skip his meeting with Sungyeol to continue writing and it was so worth it. Not only he fixed things that Sungyeol asked him, but he also tried rewriting a few paragraphs he thought might get unfavorable reviews and continue with content. He also saw that Hoya wanted him to redo a few things but that had to wait till tomorrow because today he was doing good, today he was on a roll. He had spent the day at the library and right now he sat at the bleachers, completely dressed to practice in a bit but he still tapped on his laptop consistently while sitting on the bleachers and waiting for the others to arrive. He was never the first to arrive but lately, he was barely making in time so it would be a nice change for him to be the one waiting for the others for a change.

There were about twenty minutes until the practice began and people usually arrived like ten minutes earlier but he was surprised when his concentration was interrupted when he found his teammates arriving while racing each other.

“First!” Minho said.

“No, it was me!” Jungshin complained.

“Guys?” Myungsoo said and both looked at him and cursed under their breath, none of them was the first. “You're early.” He pointed with a certain amount of surprise.

Minho patted Jungshin on the belly and both of them walked to where Myungsoo was sitting. “And you finally arrived on time, what are _you_ doing here so early?”

Myungsoo let out a happy and proud sigh. “I decided to spend the day at the library to work on my project and is finally is coming out. I was on a roll today...” He saved the file closed his laptop then looked at the other two. “...but I thought I would lose track of the time so I got ready and moved here.”

Jungshin raised a hand so the young dad stopped talking. “Can we not talk about that, please? My adviser is kicking my ass, she complains even if I breathe beside her, I think she loathes me.” He said.

“Loser, I'm already on chapter 3.” Minho said and as his friend pushed him lightly and glared, he giggled then looked at Myungsoo. “What about you? ”

“I fixed a bunch of stuff, I added new references, quotes, paragraphs..., I worked on my intro although my adviser said I shouldn't do this now and I just need an ok for my first chapter, but since I skipped a meeting today, I already started to work on chapter two.” Myungsoo reported and Minho made an impressed expression.

“Just kill me now, you're ahead of me and you just changed your adviser, can't I change mine too? This one is not helping.” Jungshin complained but the other two didn't pay him any attention and only now Myungsoo realized how much he progressed as Sungyeol pushed him into directions he didn't think it would be needed. He felt weird inside, should he be grateful? But he was still hurt by their break up...

“Damn, when you said you were on a roll I imagined you had written two pages at most.” The most competitive out of Myungsoo's friends said. “Did Woohyun let you have this much time?” He continued since he and Jugshin were he closest out of Myungsoo and the only two that knew about him having a son.

“My parents took him on a small trip on the weekend so...” Myungsoo smiled. “But he is coming with my brother in a bit so you might see him today.”

“Nice, it's been a while we don't see him.” Minho offered a kind smile.

“He is the cutest kid, I swear.” Jungshin added a second later.

“Thank you.” Myungsoo opened a proud smile then decided to change the subject. “Why were you guys racing each other? We are all early here, it was not like you were gonna miss anything if you walked.”

“Because we wanted to check if the rumors are true and if they were, arriving early and with enthusiasm could cause a good impression.” Jungshin said and looked around but there was only Myungsoo in the court with a janitor cleaning something far in the corner. “Well, there is no one here today.” He concluded as Myungsoo looked from one to the other in confusion.

“What are you talking about?” Myungsoo asked as he grabbed his backpack and put his laptop inside.

“You don't know?” Jungshin head snapped back at him and raised a judging brow.

“Hey, he was in the library.” Minho gave Jungshin a reproving look then finally sat beside Myungsoo. “There is a rumor going around – I don't know who started – that says big agents have their eyes on our team and since the draft for professional players will happen in late December they might drop any moment in practices or matches to offer some deal.”

Myungsoo eyes grew large. “What?”

Jungshin sat on Myungsoo other side and bumped his shoulder on him. “Exactly, we can be professionals, and I don't know about you, but I want to.”

 

 


	71. Switzerland helps – A little enlightenment – New misunderstandings?

 

 

Every other player of the basketball team was excited with these rumors, even the coach. But it was the seniors, those about to graduate, that seemed desperate to grab this chance, Myungsoo was too because he currently had a kid to raise and a part-time job that he knew he couldn't become a full-time employee. If that was true, but he wasn't believing much in this particular rumor.

“It's a wonderful chance hyung, you have to grab it.” Moonsoo had commented once he drove his brother and a sleepy Woohyun back home.

“It's a rumor.” Myungsoo had said with a sigh.

“Either way, isn't better if you step up your game? Hm? Hm? Hm?” The younger said while trying to elbow his brother teasingly without taking his hand from the steering wheel. “That won't hurt you right?”

“Yah!” Myungsoo complained then chuckled. “I can do that.”

“You seem happy today hyung. Is this rumor only or this is something else?” Moonsoo asked hoping his brother would say he talked to Sungyeol and they solved things between them to some point.

“My project is finally progressing so yeah, I'm kinda happy.” The elder of the two admitted.

“Then the sacrifice is showing results.” Moonsoo concluded and Myungsoo head snapped back to his brother.

“Sacrifice?” He asked and Moonsoo gulped before replying as smooth as he could.

“Yeah, meeting Sungyeol hyung is a sacrifice at this point right?”

“Hm...” Myungsoo hummed instead of replying. Yes, they have been cordial but lately... it seemed that every time he saw Sungyeol something in the elder was worse even though he tried to look professional, so was meeting really a sacrifice for himself when Sungyeol was like that?

Myungsoo continued working on his project for an hour after Woohyun went to sleep but soon he set his eyes on Sungyeol's mom box of letters. He felt curious and tempted to read but after a lot of rationalization, he decided once more he wouldn’t. Not only he didn’t think there was something in there that could help him, but he also didn’t even think he needed help - a break up was a breakup, right? - but he was sure he certainly would lose time for his project, or sleep time since it was late.

Thursday would be a busy day, not for Sungyeol that only had to make a few phone calls and continue reading (and separating) some letters, from both Sonmi and his mother, but for Myungsoo that would work for Hoya during the morning and continue with his project in the evening. So he woke up early, brought Woohyun to school, with all the intention to come back as quick as possible, but was held back by Dongwoo.

“Myungsoo, can I talk to you for a second?”

The said man turned around to look at the pink-haired teacher. “Is there any problem with Woohyun?”

“Oh, no, he is fine.” Dongwoo shook his head as he smiled. “I just wanted to tell you…”

“It isn’t about Sunggyu brother, right?” Myungsoo interrupted as he squinted his eyes. “Because, seriously, I don’t want to talk about him.” He added but instead of his tone coming out angry, it just seemed mostly hurt and tired.

“Oh, not about him either - I promised myself that I wouldn’t butt in - but about you.” He clarified and got close enough to grab him by his elbow. “Have I ever told you I am the maknae of two older sisters?” Dongwoo continued.

“But what that has to do with me?” Myungsoo asked in confusion but Dongwoo just continued.

“They married wonderful guys, one works with the army finances and one is a reporter for KBS N Sports. I had dinner with my family the other day - it was a pity that Hoya couldn’t come - but I heard something that might interest you since you’re a basketball player.”

“Huh?”

“So, my brother in law was telling me there are big agents that are interested in casting people from your team for this year Draft, they might drop by to watch your practices or games soon, isn’t that a good opportunity to become professional?” The teacher asked as he smiled happily.

Myungsoo stopped to think. Of course, that would be nice, he liked taking photos but to reach a certain level that made him earn good money and not have fucked up hours of work… that would require some time with Woohyun that he should sacrifice. But how could he believe something if not a big name was involved in his rumor?

“It would be if that was true, but as far as I know it is just a rumor that is going around my college, hyung are you sure what you’re telling me is not a rumor?” He asked then unfocused his eyes as he thought. “He definitely wouldn’t know or pass this rumor along.” He mumbled to himself as he thought Sungyeol definitely wasn’t much into sports.

Dongwoo started to sweat but did his best to save the situation and try to lie smoothly as he could while he remembered some names that Hoya had mentioned. “Myungsoo, a reporter knows where to get info, sometimes some confirmation on the news happens through the agents and not the players themselves… Do you know Choi Junyong, Kim Mingoo…”

Dongwoo didn’t even finish his question but already had Myungsoo gasping and making his eyes grow big. “Choi Junyong? Kim Mingoo? Oh my god, that’s high-level players.”

“That’s what I’m talking about.” Dongwoo confirmed, though he had no idea who that was, was that guy famous? He didn’t know, he would check with Hoya later.

Myungsoo hands balled into fists nervously. “Really?”

“Really.” Dongwoo insisted. “So if you’re interested in playing professionally you need to focus and do your best so you get noticed.” Myungsoo bit his lips and Dongwoo made a surprised face and tilted his head to the side. “You’re not interested in becoming professional?”

“No, no, no, it’s not like that.” Myungsoo was sure to wave both hands and Dongwoo breathed relieved that what Sungyeol was not trying to do in vain. “It’s just… there is a bunch of things happening… so many problems… It is not like my passion faded but I know I’m not giving my best… Like sometimes I just want to stay home and hibernate.”

“Things are that bad?” Dongwoo asked in concern.

Myungsoo looked down at the ground and sighed but then looked at the teacher and forced a smile, trying to be positive. “But, hey, some things started falling into place.”

“That’s so good to hear.” Dongwoo smiled brightly then decided to let out a piece of advice for the younger. “At the end, it’s up to you if you want this opportunity but maybe you could use the game to, I don’t know, let your frustrations out at least?” Dongwoo slightly shrugged his shoulders. “But don’t be too hard on yourself while you’re playing, sometimes things are beyond our control.”

Myungsoo smiled gratefully. “Thank you for the advice hyung, do you know if the agents have any date scheduled to visit us?”

Dongwoo made a guilty face. “That I don’t know, sorry.”

“It’s ok, thank you anyway.”

“It was nothing, I just thought I had to tell you because I know Hoya can’t pay you full time and you have a kid to raise.” The pink-haired teacher smiled an angelic smile and patted Myungsoo on the shoulder “Talking about him, if you have any problem with Hoya and he pushes you too hard, you can complain to me and I will pull his ear for you.” He winked before turning to go. “I got to go, see you later.”

Myungsoo took a cab home and, on the way to his apartment, sent a couple of messages to his family members. He told Moonsoo the rumors seemed legit because he also heard from someone that had connections and then explained the situations to his parents and asked what they thought about it. While he received many ‘kyaaaaaah’ from Moonsoo, which definitely made him laugh, his parents sent supportive and encouraging messages for him to grab this opportunity.

He sighed. He didn’t want to disappoint his family, that at first was not really happy when he chose to study art. That was definitely a good opportunity - maybe his parents would only need to help him a bit while he transitioned everything and he would definitely be able to have money to raise his son (though he didn’t have a clue on how much a professional player actually earned) - but was that what he really wanted to do for his entire life? He hadn’t the slightest clue about this, he chose arts/photography because he enjoyed but he didn’t have a preference for anything. He sighed again, now one more thing to think about.

By the time he arrived home, he decided it wouldn’t be worth if he thought about it what to do with an offer now when he didn’t have one. What if the agents recruited Jungshin or Minho? He was good but they were taller and scored well too, so if he didn’t know anything for sure he shouldn’t dramatize anything yet and should just focus on concrete things that he could solve right now.

He was ready to work on his project or maybe Hoya’s webtoons, but, before that, he checked his emails and there was one that caught his attention, it was from Sungyeol and he kinda dreaded to read because he just knew he would be scolded somehow.

“ _Myungsoo, I hope everything is ok with your project, but you didn’t come yesterday nor gave me heads up that you wouldn’t come and that got me worried. It is not part of my duties to send this kind of email but I hope you remember how little time you have and how missing on our meetings can impact with the schedule I came up with._

_Talking about a schedule, I hope you can meet me in the office on Friday (hopefully with something written), because not only I adjusted your schedule a bit, but I will have a busy week and I need to explain your next goals in case we aren’t able to meet._

_If something happens or it is of your preference not to show up (though that wouldn’t be ideal), you can still send me your project through email, or ask someone to deliver to me, and I will send you back all the corrections and all the suggestions I might have so we can keep up, ok?_

_Best regards,_

_Lee Sungyeol”_

Myungsoo laughed as he predicted correctly, it was subtle but the scolding was there, he knew it since he saw Sungyeol name on that email. He then felt a little touched, as far as he knew no adviser wrote they were the ones worried and surely they never took the first step for anything right? Well, not his previous one, despite being very nice, and not the ones that were helping his friends.

He couldn’t dwell much on this feeling, he was probably imagining what he wanted to happen, he wanted for Sungyeol to care for him, to love him, to accept him, be his partner, to not break up…

He felt his eyes start to produce some tears as Sungyeol simple but somehow distant words made him travel from a place where he thought everything was good and crash into a reality where he was easily dumped for, probably, not meeting Sungyeol expectations in bed or within the relationship. Maybe Sungyeol felt his personal problems were just too much. Maybe he was such a bad boyfriend that Sungyeol needed to control everything to be able to put up and….

He quickly shook his head, he needed to get real, the elder dumped him and now they only had a relationship as student and adviser where he couldn’t hope for any lingering emotion. No, an end is an end, right? And he didn’t have time to mope too! Project, work, practice, dinner, he had a lot to do so he decided to turn on some music and work a bit until this bad feeling passed and he had the mood again to work on his project.

In the apartment across, Sungyeol stayed locked on his room since he arrived home and Hoya couldn’t take any more of that behavior. That had been going on for a few days and he decided to knock on his cousin door with the excuse of being hungry, but with all intentions to take Sungyeol to eat outside.

“Sungyeol, are you hungry?” He called softly and right after glued his ear on the door to hear an answer but he only heard silence so he decided to try again. “I couldn’t hear… Sungyeol?” Hoya insisted and tried the knob and this time, to his surprise, the door wasn’t really locked, only closed.

He knew Sungyeol was feeling without privacy since he moved in and since he fainted, Hoya had been trying to give him some space, but he decided to come inside to see Sungyeol for himself because it’s been good ten years Sungyeol made locked doors be something usual on his routine. He took a deep breath and pushed the door softly then entered only to see Sungyeol laying on his bed. The taller back was facing him while he concentrated on reading something in his phone, and his room was not a complete mess but was far from its usual organization because there were letters scattered everywhere.

“Sungyeol?” He called and Sungyeol seemed to sigh.

“Hyung.” He said but didn’t dare to move from his position

“I knocked, but you didn’t reply so…” He looked around once more before walking to Sungyeol desk, pulling the chair and sitting on it. “What happened here? Why these letters are scattered? Are these from auntie? Yeol, didn’t mom said you should take it slow? There is no rush for you to know anything and I don’t want to see you fainting again.” Hoya lightly scolded as Sungyeol tried to connect his phone into his charger.

Sungyeol sighed once he connected it then sat in bed and turned to talk to his cousin. “These are from Myungsoo’s mom’s, I had been reading to try to understand Myungsoo better and then figure out why he was so mad.”

“Oh, then you found something?” Hoya asked with some hope.

“Aside from the fact that Myungsoo is weird for no reason?” Sungyeol used sarcasm - he thought struggling parents couldn’t count to make Myungsoo feel unwanted and insecure, his parents visited him all the time when he lived with his grandmother and showered him with love, how many times his mother visited him during weekends when he was in his boarding school? Zero.

“What?” Hoya seemed surprised.

“He is insecure but that doesn’t matter right now.” Sungyeol said as rubbed one hand on his face and Hoya was about to make a confused expression when the taller continued. “Our moms shared many things so for more context I was forced to start reading mom’s letters.” He confessed.

“And you think reading your mom letters is a smart move to do when you just broke up with your boyfriend and fainted the other day because you discovered two entire lawsuits about you?” Hoya asked perplexed and Sungyeol shrugged.

“I wouldn’t say smart… maybe necessary?” The taller suggested.

Hoya shook his head then sighed. “And that enlightened you at least?”

“In a few ways.”Sungyeol said with a painful tone and Hoya raised a brow that practically begged for Sungyeol to elaborate. “Aside from discovering things about Myungsoo, I think I can understand where Sungjong problems came from now. Mom didn’t exactly want another child when she was so frustrated with me...”

Hoya nodded his head a few times. “He told me your parents were having trouble already and they thought another child would help them begin again.”

“I feel so bad about that.”Sungyeol said as he inspected his knees.

“Things between your parents are not exactly your fault Sungyeol, and Sungjong at least knows this isn’t his fault either.”

“But things still ended the way they ended, he wasn’t enough to mend things.”

“That’s not a kid job you know? The adults should reach an agreement and compromise if there is still some love between them. Once that ends, what’s the point? They get frustrated and miserable and what can happen? They take on you, on Sungjong? Your parents divorced and she remarried, I know that pissed you off at the time but move on from that already, they had the right to try to be happy.”

Sungyeol took a deep breath and pressed his lips together for a bit before replying. “At that time I couldn’t understand that and of course with what I was going through it worsened things between us, but I got over the divorce.”

“Oh really?” Hoya crossed his arms.

“Maybe no one could really have control on when they decided to divorce but what annoys me now is how and why, because these are things that were never properly explained to me.”

“Hello~? Because they didn’t love each other anymore? Through a joint decision and a signed paper?” Hoya rolled his eyes.

“You don’t understand Hoya. In the letters I read and the things I remember, Mom was deeply in love with dad and if they had so many problems that they decided to have another child to save their marriage… I think that was a huge effort on both of them.”

Hoya squinted his eyes at him. “Once more I don’t follow.”

“What I mean is… just like me and Myungsoo… something from outside their relationship influenced and wore their relationship out to the point another child wasn't enough and divorce was indeed inevitable.”

Hoya frowned. “Sungjong didn’t say anything about that.”

“Probably because he was only interested in letters that mentioned him, and their main problem happened before he was born and they spent years trying to solve until mom met someone else and it wasn’t an option anymore.” Sungyeol said as he looked in his cousin's eyes and the said man nodded as he agreed.

“What happened then?” Hoya asked curiously, now all ears.

“I don’t know, it isn’t clear in the letters that I read until now because she only refers to this as ‘my situation this’, ’my situation that’. She makes clear that Myungsoo mom knows what she is talking about but never really says anything directly. And Sonmi-shi never asks things directly too, she always writes about this like ‘how is it going with that problem?’ with two underlines.” Sungyeol explained with frustration then looked at his cousin.

“But what could it be?” Hoya asked himself.

“Again, I don’t know.” Sungyeol said with frustration. “But if that problem happened before Jong was born, maybe it can also explain why her behavior towards me started to change so much too, why she spent less and less time with me before I was shipped off, or why she thought I was seeking attention when I was dying in that madhouse.”

“I think if my parents knew something they would already have told you, so currently you have no way of discovering that if it isn’t written in the letters.” Hoya said confidently.

Now was Sungyeol turn to squint his eyes at his cousin. “Oh really, because I lived with your parents during these entire lawsuits and they told me about it? Of course, I have, Sonmi-shi knows.”

“Ok, you have a point.” Hoya admitted. “They probably know about that at least and didn’t want to tell you to not complicate your state of mind. But, honestly, what are you going to do? Myungsoo’s parents probably don’t see you in a favorable way to volunteer to talk about this. Besides, mom said you should take slow.”

“Yeah, you’re right about that. And don’t worry about it, I will take slow while I think about how to make Sonmi-shi talk to me.” Sungyeol said confidently as he finally got up and moved out of his bedroom.

“Wait, Sungyeol, where are you going?” Hoya asked as he got up to follow his cousin.

“To have lunch, you owe me for staying so long in my apartment.” Hoya groaned as Sungyeol managed a tired amused smile at him while he continued annoying his cousin. “And for hiding my knives, and razor and meds, and....”

Hoya groaned while rolling his eyes “Ok Sungyeol, I got it, I’ll pay.”

_______________________________________________________________________

While Myungsoo worked very diligently on his project during the afternoon, Sungyeol organized and hid Sonmi’s the letters again and left his room to iron his and Sunggyu clothes (Hoya had to do his own) and buy some food to fill his pantry. Later that day he picked Sunggyu in school and the boy observed his not improving tired face only for Sungyeol assure he was alright. After dinner and homework, Woohyun came over with a few papers for him.

“Daddy said you need to read this.” Woohyun said as he passed the papers for Sungyeol. “Hyung, you should rest more.”

“I’m ok Woohyun, I’ll not get sick, I promise.” Sungyeol dismissed the boy concern as he grabbed the papers from the boy’s hands.

“Hyung, why do we need to be messengers?” Sunggyu asked, more like wine, it seemed weird to him that he and Woohyun had to bring Myungsoo stuff to Sungyeol and vice versa when he had already heard from both adults that they needed to meet in college, though he knew they couldn’t solve their problems there.

“I’m sorry to you both about that, but we all need Myungsoo to finish this project so if we need you to bring anything, I ask you to understand and do us this favor, it is not like I’ll stop you guys from playing to do just that.”

“Why can’t you just hand him directly? Wouldn’t that be better to make you friends again?” Woohyun asked.

“Your dad doesn’t want to see me that much, he only sees me in college because he is obliged to and I don’t want him more uncomfortable or it would be harder to talk to him and fix things after he finishes his project.” Sungyeol briefly explained then decided to change the subject. “Do you need help to chose the song you’ll sing?”

“Noooooo, it has to be a surprise.” Woohyun quickly said, already forgetting about Sungyeol promise to teach him to play and that he had liked the idea.

“How will I teach you to play then?” Sungyeol asked with some amusement and Sunggyu looked at his friend, telling him with his little eyes that Sungyeol had a point. “Ok, let’s do it like this, once you tell me the song I’ll try to search for the tabs without listening to it, is that ok?”

The boys looked at each other and nodded happily and then Sunggyu added. “Can we borrow your laptop so we can search the song on Youtube?”

If it was the old him he would say no straightforwardly but now his heart had softened a lot, still, his laptop was his working tool so he was sure to lecture a bit.

“Ok, but not downloading things or clicking on ads ok? I don’t want my laptop to get some weird virus and stop working, if anything weird pops up in the screen, call me.”

“Yeaaaaaaaaaah, cool, I’m gonna bring it here….” Sunggyu was about to run towards Sungyeol room but the elder grabbed him by the arm.

“Actually it’s better if you stay in my room with it, I can put it on the bed so you two have more space.” Sungyeol offered, Sunggyu was always followed by little disasters and he didn’t need the boy stumbling and breaking his laptop.

Woohyun tapped his friend excitedly because he just had an idea. “Hyung, we can ask Hoya hyung for suggestions.” Sunggyu eyes lit up as he approved the idea and Sungyeol sighed relieved - if the two were gonna bother Hoya he could keep an eye on them while he worked on Myungsoo project - but he also couldn’t help but tease them.

“So Hoya hyung can know about it and I can’t? See if I bake cupcakes this weekend for you anymore.” Sungyeol feigned jealousy and the boys started to giggle and apologize at the same time until Sungyeol decided it was enough.

After he left the boys in Hoya’s company, Sungyeol sat in the living room to take an overall look on Myungsoo’s project. The younger had fixed some words, built and erased paragraphs, added quotes from the author he suggested and Sungyeol wasn’t expecting anything aside what they had discussed on Monday to be Wednesday’s goal - that he could see Myungsoo already done - but the pages continued to his surprise.

At first sight, Sungyeol couldn’t tell if Myungsoo added content to his text but it was surely rewritten and bigger than the half chapter Myungsoo showed him earlier. Now Sungyeol knew why Myungsoo was in the library and hadn’t come to see him, he wasn’t trying to speed up anything because he hadn’t time or had troubles with his project, he didn’t come because he was on a roll. Sungyeol lips started to stretch in a smile as he felt proud of his ex-lover but his heart skipped a beat when he reached the final page and, in Myungsoo’s neat handwriting, there was a message for him. **Tomorrow, 9h?**

He got up to grab a pen then returned to the couch and now he was gonna read everything carefully from the beginning. He didn’t know if Myungsoo aimed to show his project with little time to be able to complain if he hadn’t suggestions to make or if he was being confident that Sungyeol could have tons of suggestions, but one thing was sure, in tomorrow’s meeting he would be as far as possible from being empty-handed.

Sometime later Sungyeol noticed when Sunggyu came out of his room pulling a sleepy Woohyun so he accompanied the boys towards Myungsoo door just to be sure Woohyun wouldn’t bump his face anywhere while Hoya moved his stuff to the living room because he thought Sungyeol still had to rest.

“How did helping them with the song go?” He asked when Hoya came back to pick up some cables.

“They are taking themselves too seriously.” Hoya giggled fondly as he thought the two kids behavior was kinda funny and cute and that’s why they were Dongwoo favorites. “They listened to a lot of songs quietly then I had to find a way to translate the lyrics and they discussed if the lyrics were what they wanted. They’re kinda perfectionists.”

Sungyeol smiled and sat on the bed. “Did they chose one? They want me to teach them to play the song, so they roughly have a month to rehearse.”

Hoya made an impressed expression when he heard about the kid's intention though he wasn’t sure the boys would be able to play anything by then. “Sunggyu said they will talk to Dongwoo hyung tomorrow then narrow down the possibilities. He sounded exactly like you when you say that and that was kinda weird.”

Sungyeol hummed and Hoya was about to go out when Sungyeol called him once more. “Hyung?” The said man turned to look at him. “You kept an eye on them, right? They didn’t snoop around my room, right?”

“No. Aside from breaks to the bathroom they didn’t leave the bed. Why?” The elder made a confused expression and Sungyeol forced a smile.

“Nothing, I don’t want the kids near the letters to avoid unpleasant situations, that’s why I hid them. But curious kids like them snoop around right? So there was still a chance for them to find.” Sungyeol explained.

“Yeah, Sunggyu is still young to know a few things about you right?” Hoya gave him an understanding nod.

“I’m not worried over Sunggyu though.” Sungyeol mumbled then got up to walk to his closet and changed the subject as he grabbed some pajamas. “Myungsoo confirmed he would come to see me tomorrow, how do you think I should approach the subject of talking to his mother? I thought I could bargain with his mother letters but maybe he would see that in a negative way.”

“Dude, just politely ask Myungsoo to ask her to meet you and please be clear, you don’t want any more misunderstandings.” Hoya gave his advice then excused himself

Sungyeol scrunched his face, that didn’t exactly help him, asking that could cross some boundaries he thought Myungsoo wouldn’t be comfortable with.

After another night not sleeping that well and kicking Hoya (that slept like a log) to get a ride to Sunggyu school (in which Hoya came out with heart-shaped eyes after seeing Dongwoo in the shirt he liked) and then to college since he thought he could cause an accident. He made Hoya drop him on a café near campus and decided to walk towards his building, he thought walking could make him more alert and the caffeine could start working by the time he arrived at his office.

Sungyeol was kinda nervous, he had a lot to talk to Myungsoo until there was any chance to ask him a favor with his mother, and he was sure Myungsoo wouldn’t like hearing a few things he had to say, but he was kinda distracted by a brief meeting on Song Jongki office to receive a few instructions about the end of the semester. Once he finally managed to arrive at the office he usually stayed at, Myungsoo was leaning over the wall, calmly sipping some protein shake or something equivalent, Sungyeol wouldn’t know.

“You’re late.” Myungsoo said first as he straightened himself and threw the small bottle in the nearest garbage bin while Sungyeol walked towards the door to open it for them.

“I’m not late, just like you now, I was in a meeting with one of my advisers.” Sungyeol retorted and pushed the door open while Myungsoo thought he shouldn’t insist and just followed him inside. Sungyeol yawned and placed one paper bag at the far side of his table and his usual bag in front of his seat. “I should have bought a larger coffee, damn.” He mumbled to himself while he and Myungsoo sat then continued. “I read your project.”

Myungsoo observed the elder face as he spoke without looking at his eyes and noticed Sungyeol seemed even more tired than the last time they met. “Overnight?” He asked. “You didn’t need to pull an all-nighter for the project, you could have sent me an email asking me to meet another time so you’d have time to rest.”

Sungyeol sighed but tried to reply in a playful manner as he searched for something inside one of his bags. “Now literally everyone is scolding me because of that.”

Myungsoo gulped a bit nervously with what he had in mind but decided to say anyway, this could be considered small talk right? “I’ve never seen you with such dark circles, Sunggyu was right when he said they were deep.”

Sungyeol decided to ignore the comment about Sunggyu (that kid wasn’t meddling again, or was he?) and furthered explained as he started to take a few papers from the bag. “I didn’t pull an all-nighter, I just don’t seem to rest well these days. It will be worse when I go back to work.”

“You’re back to work before the selective process?” Myungsoo raised a brow then promptly apologized. “Sorry, I shouldn’t ask about your life.”

“It’s ok, everyone knows about it.” Sungyeol dismissed Myungsoo concerns and explained further. “We have to pay bills right? I need to because...”

“Woollim pays shit.” Myungsoo continued because he heard that a lot before.

“But don’t worry, I’ll probably work in the days you’re not supposed to meet me so this won’t affect anything.” He assured and finally put his bag to the side to look the younger in the eyes.“You sent me a lot of material so I have a lot to say today.” Sungyeol said more excitedly.

“I can’t wait to hear.” The younger said a bit nervous and kinda afraid Sungyeol didn’t like the changes.

“I’d like to compliment you on your speed. Aside corrections and additions you wrote more than I asked you for.” Sungyeol said in a playful manner though he totally meant it

“This is called despair.” Myungsoo giggled and Sungyeol could see in that answer insecurity disguised as playfulness as he somehow refused the compliment, things were so clear for him now.

“This would be despair if you had a week before the deadline, but we still have what? A little over a month? And Myungsoo your situation is very peculiar so to continue writing steadily it is a huge thing. ” Sungyeol decided to insist with the compliment and Myungsoo got shy, his cheeks even became a little rosy so the younger looked away.

“I’m not that fast but I was on a roll this week and thought I should take advantage of it to write as much as I can, this is why I didn’t drop by Wednesday. Sorry for not informing you.” He ended up trying to change the subject.

“It’s ok, as long as we keep on track on our schedule and maybe we should talk about that already.” He pushed a paper in Myungsoo direction and the younger grabbed only to notice that it somehow looked out of date, and there were some days Sungyeol marked as not able to advise.

“Huh?” He mumbled, not knowing what else to say.

“I took into consideration your matches this time and established your goals but I didn’t know you would write so much since you already progressed till here...” He beckoned for the paper and crossed three lines of goals. “I’m gonna tell you my suggestions but I will not ask them to be corrected right away so try to just finish your second chapter. I’ll leave this with you in case you can’t meet me so you have more less a guide for things I expect to read when you are not able to come ok?”

“Ok, but why you can’t advise next Wednesday?” Myungsoo asked curiously. “You’ll only check my progress on Friday I’m gonna lose some time waiting for you and…”

“Because that’s my first round of exams to become a professor here so I don’t think I can meet you that day unless you are inclined to meet outside or do it like yesterday.” Sungyeol briefly explained and Myungsoo let out an ‘oh’. The younger wanted to ask about the taller preparation if he was feeling nervous and many things more, but he figured he would be out of place, though that could explain Sungyeol dark circles too. “But if you don’t want to do that, don’t wait for me and proceed writing as you did this week. If you are not able to keep up don’t worry, I’ve set up this schedule for you to finish earlier so even if a problem happens, you’ll still have time to fix it ok?”

“Right.” Myungsoo replied as it was the only thing he could say, though he wasn’t sure he would be able to keep up with that schedule, mainly when he had to be in top-notch in case some agent dropped by to watch him play.

“Ready to begin the real deal now?” Sungyeol asked and Myungsoo nodded so he turned the papers and pointed a paragraph with his finger. “First explain me this and this, I’m not sure I understood these expressions well because I believe it is something technical you use in your field and I didn’t have much time to do some research.”

Myungsoo leaned a bit over to see what the meant and Sungyeol could smell his perfume. If it was on him he could drown on it, but quickly regained his sense and professionalism when Myungsoo started to explain things. He let the younger explain things comfortably and even asked some questions that the younger answered and made them slowly drift from one subject to another and with that twenty minutes flew in an instant.

“Ok, ok. I’m not gonna learn everything about photography, you already explained what I wanted and it was like I was imagining, so I think it is safe to say that you don’t have to change anything here, this part makes sense.” Sungyeol said as he grabbed his notes and crossed two entire paragraphs to rule them out of the things Myungsoo had to do or redo, which made the younger proud of himself.

Sungyeol turned the page. “You fixed a lot of things on your first chapter and I scribbled down my thoughts on these notes that I will give you in a bit, but, unfortunately, there is still something to change.” Sungyeol said seriously and Myungsoo felt like his good mood was leaving him.

“You ended the chapter too bluntly. Try to come up with a small conclusion and write things in a smoother way, maybe give a hint in what will happen in the next chapter without being too direct either. But you’re pretty done with this chapter after this.” He informed with a genuine but collected smile.

Myungsoo let out a breath of relief. “You got me for a second, I thought you wouldn’t like and I would have to redo most of it.” He admitted.

“Why?” Sungyeol asked.

“I don’t know. You’re the genius here, maybe for you, I am like Woohyun, if we compared him with a normal adult.” Myungsoo answered uncomfortably.

“Nonsense, it wasn’t bad, you know? I asked you to change because I know you can do better and it is my job to push you to show your best. Yes, you have some vices and lost yourself in some paragraphs, but who never did that? This has nothing to do with having a high IQ because sometimes I do it too.” He confessed and Myungsoo eyes became slightly big in surprise. “Mainly when my thoughts are jumbled and when I can’t think straight or when I don’t know a lot about the subject. I was doing that a lot shortly after my mom died, it is normal Myungsoo.” Myungsoo blinked away as he assimilated what he just heard when Sungyeol snorted as he leaned a bit forward again. “If you knew the amount of nonsense Chanyeol already wrote… that one certainly has the record in this department.”

Myungsoo squinted his eyes at him. “Is this conversation taking a turn to somewhere it isn’t supposed to?”

Sungyeol bit his lip a bit then spoke sadly after a second. “No, I was just being honest but I see you don’t believe me. Would you feel pleased if tell you everything sucks?”

“No, but how can I believe you when it seems like you’re sucking up to me?” Myungsoo asked.

Sungyeol shook his head as if disappointed. “I’m not sucking up to you, I’m being sincere. But if you’re thinking like this, can’t you see how obvious would it be for other people if we just did what you wanted?”

Myungsoo immediately avoided eye contact and started to move his ankle up and down repeatedly. Sungyeol didn’t need to be direct but he definitely knew what the elder was talking about. He waited for the younger to say something but nothing was coming out of his mouth and he wasn’t moving to leave either so he decided to change the subject.

“We aren’t supposed to talk about this right? So let’s go back to work.” He put his eyes down on the papers Myungsoo wrote. “I see here you progressed a lot with your second chapter length, altered things without talking to me, and that was a good decision because this is better than what you showed me first. You have some weird spelling mistakes this time which I take it was because you were excitedly writing...”

“I thought I should do as you told me and fix this in one go at the end because if I keep correcting, at some point I won’t be able to see my mistakes.” Myungsoo begrudgingly replied.

“Wise decision.” Sungyeol said bluntly and proceeded to point things from the second chapter in the papers for Myungsoo because he felt like the younger would be happy to leave soon.

When he finished explaining everything Myungsoo was kinda lost already. “Will I be able to even remember everything?”

“It’s ok, I wrote down for you even though you don’t need to fix everything right away. You just need to look for the matching number.” Sungyeol said as he pushed his notes for Myungsoo that by now felt a little guilty.

Sungyeol explained good and bad things in details, made good suggestions, corrected things Myungsoo already knew that kinda sucked, besides he was trying to organize Myungsoo progress as much as he could while taking in consideration his matches and he was being as unbiased as he could be. The young dad still felt a mix of anger and sadness but who he was kidding? He was only writing because Sungyeol was pushing him to and that was worth a million thank you’s already, but here he was thinking Sungyeol wanted to suck it up to him.

“Hey.” He hesitantly said and Sungyeol stretched his lips in a sad smile. “Sorry about what I said earlier, sorry for being difficult in our meetings. This is weird and overwhelming sometimes.” He confessed awkwardly.

“It’s ok Myungsoo. You’re hurt so it is hard to believe in me, right? Besides, this situation is confusing on its own.” Myungsoo wanted to say otherwise but Sungyeol kinda nailed this time so he stayed in silence. “It’s ok, I’m sure I deserve.” Sungyeol assured again but when it came to his working methods, now that things were going smoother, Myungsoo didn’t think the taller deserved a few things. He was about to open up his up mouth but Sungyeol beat him to it.

“I need to show you something.” He grabbed the paper bag he had left in a corner earlier and placed in front of Myungsoo. “It’s yours if you want it.” He added.

Myungsoo stayed frozen for a whole minute not knowing what to do, should he pick it up? Should he refuse because it was improper? He decided on the second option. “What are you doing? You were the one freaking out because of ethics and now you want to give me gifts?” He hissed lowly and in disbelief before inhaling deep. “This is …”

“Before you continue and say the word harassment, I’m not trying to do that.” Sungyeol tried to defend himself keeping his tone as low as Myungsoo’s. “Indeed I want to have a different kind of conversation but I know that will only happen if you are ready. I know you’re not and I don’t want to force anything, I just....”

“Fine, but you have to agree that it looks weird.” Myungsoo interrupted nervously. “If people see this they might think that...” He gulped because he couldn’t bring himself to say. “It will compromise the learning environment.” He quoted the university policy that unfortunately he knew about it.

“Then don’t take it, but take a look at it.” Sungyeol begged and that alone made Myungsoo stop and look at Sungyeol with a confused expression so the elder was quick to try to elaborate in a low tone. “I told you not a word would come out of my mouth and I am still upholding this promise...” Myungsoo gulped hard, when Sungyeol said that he instantly knew what he was referring to and what could possibly be inside the bag.

“Are these my mom’s letters?” He asked and Sungyeol nodded.

“Yes, but not all of them because my mom was not as organized as yours.” Sungyeol said and Myungsoo pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Moonsoo told me you guys found some letters and called me freaking out.” He then looked at Sungyeol hoping to find in the elder what he wanted to know but, since at this point he couldn't decipher the taller, he decided to just ask. “Did you guys read them?”

Sungyeol cleared his throat a bit, if Myungsoo was gonna ask personal things he would reply. “When we found the letters Sungjong was entertained by some pictures of Moonsoo and then Hoya found something that caused me to faint so their focus on the weekend was mostly on me. They didn’t read and I had to take things slow and hide them when I wasn't reading them, even more when Woohyun was coming over.” Myungsoo sighed relieved, at least he wasn't wrong in believing Sungyeol with that.

“So there is really something that can give me away?” He asked tiredly as he gathered the courage to take a look for himself.

“Your mom wasn’t clear about many things…” Sungyeol sighed as he thought about how she didn't help him understand his mother marriage problems. “She wondered about your sexuality half of your life and she briefly talks about Woohyun origins but some letters are missing and there is no way we can be certain she knew about it when she wrote them.” Myungsoo sighed in relief but Sungyeol knew he shouldn’t feel that way that soon.

“Myungsoo, I thought a lot about what you said about Woohyun the other day…” Sungyeol hesitated but once he noticed Myungsoo was listening with attention he decided to continue. “That you don’t want him hurt and I want to tell you that this secret will still be kept by me and there is no way I can intentionally hurt Woohyun like this.” He assured and Myungsoo was about to open his mouth and say he believed Sungyeol in this aspect but the taller beat him to it. “If you take a look at it you'll know he doesn’t need to read anything to put the pieces together.”

Myungsoo inhaled deeply and very carefully placed his hand inside the bag and grabbed the first thing he could untangle. A letter with a photo of him and a very white wide-eyed girl attached to it. “Oh my god, it’s Jihyun.” He instantly let go of it as if that letter and picture were gonna bite him somehow.

“See? This can't stay with me when he is visiting my apartment.” Sungyeol pointed to the bag.

“Are you sure he didn't see it?” Myungsoo asked nervously.

“He would've talked about it with you if he had seen it, no?” Sungyeol kindly reminded. “Woohyun was never alone without supervision in my room.”

“Ok then.” He said and Sungyeol felt relieved that Myungsoo was believing him. “Still, I can't keep this.” He said as he put the letter with the picture attached inside the paper bag again then pushed towards Sungyeol.

“I know you can’t keep it in your apartment because Woohyun lives there but your mom talked a lot about you behind your back, aren’t you curious about that? You could keep them In Incheon, I don’t know.”

“It seems as if I’m hearing my own words.” Myungsoo let out a small laugh but Sungyeol looked at him plain serious.

“This process allowed me to have some enlightening moments about myself, my mom, Sungjong and even you, so I thought it could be the same for you.”

“There is nothing there that can enlighten me.” Myungsoo tried to say with confidence but it was clear that what Sungyeol said unsettled him a bit.

“If you’re saying.” Sungyeol tilted his head to the side and shrugged innocently. “I can throw them away but these are your mom’s memories as well, do you think she might want it? I can drop them in Incheon for her if you want to.” He offered as he saw a chance he could meet Myungsoo mom and talk to her.

If he were to tell the truth, he was curious about what his mom talked about him, but maybe reading those letters could only happen after things were explained, he had his diploma and a job? When he managed to have some time? He was sure he didn’t want to read about Sungyeol, no he wouldn’t, and maybe when his mom came for the letters maybe he could return that box that he hid underneath his bed.

“I’ll ask her.” Myungsoo decided then pulled his phone, much for Sungyeol happiness, and while he tapped the message Sungyeol decided to hesitantly and as humbly as he could, ask what he wanted.

“Can you also ask her if her and your father would accept to meet me anywhere so I can ask some questions about my mom?” He decided to include Bumsoo at the last second because he thought Bumsoo could help him understand the lawsuits.

Myungsoo immediately stopped tapping to raise a brow at him. “You want what?” He asked and Sungyeol furthered explained.

“It’s just… sometimes our mothers seem like they are talking in codes and it would really help me to understand and overcome things better if I could ask some questions and....” He inhaled deeply as Myungsoo blinked and pleaded. “I know your parents probably wouldn’t want to talk to me because I hurt you, but can you do me this favor?”

“You gotta be kidding me. You did what you did and want my help to talk to my parents?” Myungsoo said in disbelief and got up to go to the door.

“I’m trying to change…” Sungyeol said and that made Myungsoo stop because… if he didn’t count the break up he knew Sungyeol was trying, and managing to success a bit, in changing. “Please, even if it is in honor of our past good times?” Sungyeol begged and now Myungsoo felt flames in his chest.

“Then explain me something.” The younger demanded angrily as he turned around to look at the elder eyes. “If you say you don’t need me to pump your curriculum then what are you doing here exactly? Are you helping me to graduate out of honor of our past good times too? Like this is some kind of compensation for the trouble I went through as you broke my heart?” He asked using a low tone, if somebody listened to this kind of conversation they both would be doomed, actually only him because Sungyeol didn’t need him.

Sungyeol looked hurt, which kind of surprised Myungsoo although he was trying his best to not show. “No Myungsoo. I’m helping you because I want this to be out of our way so we can have good times in our future.” He replied softly but made sure to stress the word ‘our’ so he could clarify his intentions. He understood that that anger came from the hurt caused by a misunderstanding that was founded in his inability to be clear, but it was fortified by Myungsoo insecurities. “Together.” He then added in a mumble.

Due to the silence in the room, Myungsoo was perfectly able to hear and that caught him off guard and made him confused, what was the elder suggesting? Had he regretted dumping him? Or Sungyeol just wanted to trick him in order to subside his anger enough for him to give him less stress until this was over? He kinda wanted to believe Sungyeol words but something inside told him he couldn’t, that Sungyeol was lying, that there was no way a smart and experienced person like him would want to go back with someone that was currently being persecuted by big problems and that he did nothing right.

Before his eyes produced some tears, Myungsoo gritted his teeth and shook his head before he turned around and left without another word.

Sungyeol watched the door close behind his ex-lover-now-student and pursed his lips in a sad pout. He knew it was hard for Myungsoo to believe him right now but he couldn’t have been more clear about his intentions as he was today considering their situation. Better than that only if he was able to say ‘I love you’ and make sure the younger believed him but that couldn’t happen in college or when Myungsoo wasn’t ready to have a heart to heart with him yet.

Did he screw up with things even more? Sungyeol didn’t know but he guessed he probably walked backward with the younger and sighed then looked down to the table in front of him only to see all his notes and the schedule he came up with still there underneath the paper bag filled with letters and photos.

“He forgot everything.” Sungyeol mumbled to himself as he figured it would be too late to run after Myungsoo.

 

 

 


	72. Request - The truth untold

 

 

Sungyeol was in conflict, he was happy he said things more directly but he was sad that wasn't exactly well-received by his ex-lover. He didn't think Myungsoo would say 'ok, lets get back together as soon this ends' - no, that never crossed his mind - but he couldn't exactly say he didn't expect Myungsoo to somehow show some anger when he tried to clear things up because that would confuse him and, as he knew from experience, there was hurt that came from confusion too.

The only thing he didn't expect Myungsoo to do was to forget all the notes he made about the next changes in the project. He decided to send the schedule through email so Myungsoo would know his goals to be able to manage time, but he didn't send his notes because he was the one that told the younger to not correct anything and just finish chapter two. He also didn't want to bother the kids with this and decided to hand in again the next time they saw each other.

On the other hand, Myungsoo came home wanting to wreck everything, but since the furniture on the apartment didn't exactly belong to him, he had to be satisfied with pulling all his bed sheets and pillows to the ground. Not satisfied with that, he ended up pacing back and forth his apartment as he thought. Sungyeol couldn't possibly mean that, right?

There was this part of Myungsoo that told him that it was a lie and that Sungyeol didn’t love him because he was easily dumped. Sure this was what he believed, or tried to, but one question remained: why Sungyeol said this now? The darkest places of his mind told him that perhaps things were starting to weight on the elder’s plate and Sungyeol chose to control the easiest thing - him - by telling what he wanted to hear so he would stay wrapped around the elder fingers and things happened smoother.

Another part of him argued, begged, to have faith in Sungyeol because the elder always helped him even when he was just as busy. Liking or not he helped to keep an eye on Woohyun and taught his son new things, and then he had to agree that Sungyeol changed a lot. He stopped to think, maybe Sungyeol didn’t exactly change, more like opened up and showed his true and more caring self once they fell in love and started to trust each other.

Myungsoo felt like he was suddenly inside a cartoon where a little angel and little devil appeared seated on his shoulders and debated things between themselves. ‘Noooo, how can that be when he dumped like you were nothing, without a choice, without an ounce of regret?’ ‘ He gave options but it was you that rejected them, besides, with or without love, you can’t force people to keep a relationship when they don’t want to, it is wrong! And Sungyeol did that to help you.' He stopped pacing to rub his hands on his face then walked to his messed bed and let his body fall there. What was the use to even debate things with himself when, although still hurt, he already accepted the end?

He tried to think about something else to calm himself enough to go do something else but his thoughts once more drifted back to the elder and what they were talking about before the confession. Today Sungyeol confirmed Myungsoo’s faith was not unfounded and that he would keep protecting the secret from Woohyun, not only that, he also brought the pictures/letters and asked what he wanted to do with them. He knew he didn’t exactly give the elder an answer but he was given options this time right?

Although that made him relax a tiny bit, it also left the young dad unsettled. He thought that now that they broke up they didn’t owe anything to each other and he should face his difficulties alone because their relationship now was part of Sungyeol job but if the elder would really keep his secret…. He felt deeply indebted.

He closed his eyes tightly, as he placed a hand on his pocket and grabbed his phone to make a call although he knew he would become the laughing stock of his family now. They probably would laugh with his struggles and say that Sungyeol wasn’t worth and that he should love himself a bit more or even call him whipped, stupid, idiot, etc, that would be a sure thing. Still, this kind of feeling was too much, he hated to be indebted to someone, and while his whole family could wait for him to make it up to them, he didn’t want to owe Sungyeol anything in the long run, so after a long sight he made the call.

“ **Myungsoo dear, how are you?”** The woman voice asked happily as soon as she picked up the phone.

“Hey, mom...” He greeted back but since he didn’t use the same enthusiasm. “…can you talk right now?”

“ **Yes, I was just packing my bags to go back to Seoul while I wait for your father to finish our check out.”** She said still noticing her son state. “ **You can talk, I’m all ears.”**

She waited but not a word came. Instead, Myungsoo pinched the bridge of his nose and tried to will himself not to let his emotions take over him and that was enough to make Sonmi understand something wasn’t right.

“ **Myungsoo, what happened?”** She asked half in concern and half alarmed.

Myungsoo couldn’t reply right away but when he did talk he couldn’t avoid his emotions anymore, suddenly he just wants to be young and return to the time where he lived with his grandma and didn’t know about how hard was to be an adult. “Mom…” He mumbled and became quiet right after.

“ **Soo, I know you’re used to counting on your dad because he was the one that was there most of the times but I love you just as much...”** She said trying to be as coaxing as she could. “ **If you don’t want to say anything, it's fine but I just want you to know that you can open up to me too… you always could, you know that even when I don’t agree with your choices you still make me so proud.”** She said in almost hurt tone.

Myungsoo felt something inside squeeze his heart. He just thought he constantly disappointed her like being gay and not being able to continue the bloodline of his family through his own children, or surprising her with the news of Jihyun pregnancy, or wanting to marry, or choosing to study arts instead of law or medicine. He always thought he basically did everything that she never wanted him to do and always needed things that weren’t exactly fair, Woohyun was his responsibility. As her statement warmed his heart, he decided to start the conversation even though he didn’t know how this would turn out.

“Mom…” He finally spoke on the phone. “I’m so confused….”

Sonmi tried to not make too obvious but she sighed, she knew Myungsoo confusion probably had name and address.

“ **What happened now?”** She asked softly. “ **Last time you texted us you said that your project was progressing and that there was a chance of you to become professional.’**

“It was progressing, but a few things happened and I had to go see him… and.. and..” Myungsoo stuttered as he didn’t know how to ask his mother to meet Sungyeol.

“ **Did he do something to upset you?”** She asked.

“No.” He immediately denied but that wasn’t really true. “Not at first, he said I was doing well.”

“ **Oh, I’m happy to hear that at least.”** She seemed happier for a second before returning to seriousness. “ **Son, it is the first time you allowed yourself to have this kind of feelings for anyone so you’re feeling things intensely and… I know it hurts just to see him but didn’t we agreed that you would try to think of him as another person until your graduation?”** She asked softly.

“I can’t do that.” Myungsoo said as if that hurt him alone. “I can’t… we can’t, we always slip, always… always…” He tried to explain

“ **What happened?”** She coaxed and Myungsoo took some time to gather courage.

“Everything started with Moonsoo.” Myungsoo said to Sonmi’s surprise. “He fought with Sungjong this week because he saw some baby pictures of him in Sungjong hands.”

“ **You were such cute children, I had to send pictures to boast about it.”** Sonmi giggled an excuse then frowned although her son couldn’t see her. “ **He was mad over that? Ohh, perhaps Sungjong had a picture of his fatty years.”** She tried to guess but Myungsoo decided to proceed.

“It could be, he didn’t give me many details.” Now that kinda surprised Sonmi, Myungsoo and Moonsoo were very united, with the exception of Woohyun origins, they told almost everything to each other. “But he called me freaking out saying the Lee’s found your letters and he was thinking they could discover my secret.”

“ **I thought Sungyeol knew about it.”** She seemed confused.

“He knows, but Moonsoo thought that now that we aren’t dating Sungyeol hyung could spill everything to Woohyun.”

Well, Sonmi thought that Woohyun discovering things without any preparations was a valid concern but she didn’t think they should worry. “ **He is not gonna tell him.”** She said convinced after a snort.

“Yes, of course, and I told him that… wait, what? How are you sure?” He frowned.

“ **Sungyeol might have his issues and the problems between you but he wouldn’t hurt a child, especially when he was a child that was hurt by others and knows perfectly well how can a kid can be easily messed up.”** She explained and hoped that Myungsoo wouldn’t think she was defending him.

“I thought that too and that’s why I told Moonsoo that I trusted Sungyeol hyung to keep a secret and told him to make up with Sungjong.” He sniffled and his mom almost breathed in relief.

“ **Sungyeol talked about that in college?”** She tried to guess, with some surprise because that was a really big personal problem to talk about as an advisor and a student.

“He read everything, mom, and he saw Jihyun in the pictures.” He explained and she hummed, not thinking there was too much problem with that, she remembered speculating a few things but it was things Sungyeol probably already knew because Myungsoo told him or showed pictures himself, she didn’t have any but she knew he was in the possession of everything. “So he brought them to me as a gift to show me he would keep the secret from Woohyun.”

“ **See, I told you.”** She happily pointed then asked. “ **You have them? Can I read my own nonsense again?”**

“I don’t have them, I couldn’t accept a gift from my adviser, people would think he is courting me.”

“ **I think he kinda was…”** She mumbled then continued louder. “ **It makes super sense, yeah. Will he throw them away then?”** She asked already sad.

“He said he would do whatever I say.” Myungsoo said as he chose to ignore the comment she made.

“ **Humm… interesting.”** She admitted with a hint of amusement, not only because Myungsoo once said Sungyeol made him feel like he didn’t have a say within the relationship or feel like he wasn’t able to come up with a solution and here was Sungyeol, asking Myungsoo what to do. If Sungyeol was able to figure things out then he indeed made a smart move with this, she only needed to subtly guide her son to be able to see.

“Mom~ why interesting?” He whined/asked.

“ **Because he gave you the entire control of the situation and asked what he should do with them, no?”** Myungsoo stayed quiet as he analyzed that and, noticing her son silence, Sonmi tried her best to keep talking so Myungsoo insecure side didn’t have time to come up with an excuse. “ **What did you told him?”**

“Nothing, I just said I couldn’t keep them with me because it would be easier for Woohyun to find.”

She let out a small giggle. “ **You’re right, our Namu is so curious. But, in the end, will you want them?”**

“I don’t know.” He sighed. “Is it ok? Is ok for me if I want to read them? What do you think? Will you mind?”

“ **Of course I don’t mind, you didn’t even need to ask me about that.”** She said softly. “ **And while I think it would be a good experience for you, I don’t think it would be wise of you to read right now when you have other things to worry about. Besides, if I remember things correctly, there is nothing there that you don’t know already so there is no reason for you to rush.”** She advised then asked a question. “ **Will you go to his apartment to get the letters then?”**

Myungsoo stretched his lips a bit, though one couldn’t say he tried to smile, then rubbed his forehead. “I guess we could do that, but I’d have to find space for them in the only door of my closet that I keep locked from Woohyun. But is filled with my photo books… Not to mention that we had another disagreement and I’m in no mood to see him outside college...”

“ **Yeah, if you don’t want to tell Woohyun yet it is better if he doesn’t see the ones that there are Jihyun pictures, I know you have all of them with you.” S** he finished with a subtle scolding and Myungsoo sighed and when he took too long to reply she continued with a question. “ **Do you need help with that?”**

He sighed again. “Can you meet him and get the letters for us then keep them in your basement?” He asked and it was evident in his voice that he was afraid of hearing her answer.

“ **Are you ok if I were to meet him?”** She asked with surprise. “ **Because I am trying not to butt in and stay on your side.”**

“I don’t know, you and dad already talked to him behind my back.” He ended up saying with a hint of betrayal.

“ **We had to get permission to take Sunggyu with us so we could please Woohyun, remember?”** She defended herself.

“It doesn’t matter, he seems to want to ask you some questions so as long as you don’t talk about me or our break up…”

“ **Which questions?”** Sonmi asked with some confusion.

“He mentioned some lawsuits… but maybe it is about his mom? I’m not sure.” He said with impatience.

“ **Oh.”** She said as if that explained a lot of things but Myungsoo thought she wasn’t willing to do this.

“Ok, I shouldn’t have asked you that, maybe I should just tell him to throw everything away and that I will owe him… You don’t have to talk to him if you don’t want to.” Myungsoo seemed apologetic and regretting asking her this when his mother interrupted him.

“ **No, it’s ok, I’ll talk to him. He needs some explanations and maybe only your father and I can give them.”** She sighed. “ **Your father wasn’t the lawyer for these lawsuits but he was the one that found her a lawyer back when things were happening.”**

Myungsoo jaw hung low as he heard that but he wasn’t Sungyeol boyfriend anymore so this shouldn’t get his attention, therefore, he quickly tried to regain his presence of mind.

“Are you sure it’s ok?” He asked skeptically.

“ **Yeah, it’s ok.”** She confirmed. “ **But don’t worry, I think I still have his number so I will sort this directly with him and you can concentrate on your project and, rest assured, I will not talk about you.”**

He sighed defeatedly as he heard that. “Everything was going so smoothly but after today I have no mood for anything…”

“ **You mentioned that he did something to upset you right? What is it?”** She asked softly.

“He asked me to convince you to meet him.” He said and she made a confused noise so he decided to explain. “I just asked you this because I feel like I owe him since he said he would keep my secret but when he asked me to do this…. He said ‘in honor of our past good times’ and, I don’t know, I got so angry with the way he said that.”

“ **Which way?”** She tried to make her son keep talking.

“As if there was no regret, there is no feeling left, I don’t know…” He said confusedly. “It made me angry because I felt like he was confirming we were really over but then the next minute he said he wanted good times in our future together… mom, how can he say that? If he says he wants to help me, why he wants to confuse me when I was finally paying attention to something else and progressing with my project?” He asked in frustration.

“ **Considering all the things I know about him, and the little I saw and know that goes between you, I have a guess on why he said this but you might think that I’m defending him.”** She hesitantly said.

“Then I don’t want to know.” Myungsoo quickly said but who he wanted to fool? Well, not his mother. “How can he be so cunning? Whatever it’s happening with him I’m sure I’m not adding on his plate, I was behaving just fine, he definitely didn’t need to manipulate me now.”He argued only for his mom to sigh.

“ **Myungsoo, this is clearly bothering you.”** She pointed impatiently and Myungsoo stayed quiet so she continued. “ **You clearly didn’t say everything you wanted to tell him and maybe he has to explain himself and make things clear between you two. If he doesn’t like you anymore he shouldn’t bring the conversations to personal level anymore and if he still likes you he has to know what really hurt you then rethink and fix all his behavior before thinking on a way to get you to forgive him. You certainly need a definitive talk, so why don’t you go and talk to him so you can really listen to each other and, now, jointly decide what to do?”** She suggested but was still afraid of his reaction.

Myungsoo covered his eyes and tried to contain his emotions. “I’m scared.” He confessed. “I’m scared to have confirmation and reopen the wounds that were starting to heal and...”

She sighed again. “ **Son, you’re a grown-up now, your grandmother and Jihyun aren’t here to solve things for you or give you a push anymore, you have to do this on your own so, hurting you or not, today or in forty days, you need this conversation.”** She spoke with a determined tone but he stayed silent so she proceeded to talk this time with frustration. “ **Remember that courage is not the absence of fear, courage is the ability to withstand, push through and act on your beliefs despite fear, danger, pain, disapproval, etc. You are your bravest self when it comes to Woohyun, why can’t you have the courage and do this for yourself?”**

“Mom, I’m a late bloomer when it comes to love things, this is my first time in this kind of situation and I’m so confused, I don’t know how…” Myungsoo tried to argue and dissuade his mother.

“ **So what if it is your first time handling this? No one was born knowing all, not even Sungyeol, he might be a genius but he isn’t better than you in any way, even more when comes to his emotional side. Just give yourself a chance to clarify the situation and from there you think about what you want to do. At the end it’s your choice if you want to get back together or move on, but know that we have your back, we always had, always will, and we believe in you, why can’t you?”**

Myungsoo rubbed his forehead and asked defeated. “Is this only way?”

“ **To make things clear at least for you? Yeah, it is, you’ll have to talk at some point.”** She said confidently.

“But he is my advisor, we can’t, we shouldn’t…” He argued.

“ **I know.”** She said. “ **But you said yourself that you both broke the rule… and none of you reported the other… and… and… you two are neighbors, so you have everything in your favor to solve this and still keep a secret.”** She tried to convince him. “ **Besides, I don’t think he would say no to a conversation because you didn’t say no when he asked you for one.”**

His mother was right. He couldn’t say Sungyeol was approaching him heavily to talk about personal things but he indeed said to come back once he was ready to have this kind of conversation, right?

“It’s not a good moment.” Myungsoo said, not only because he knew Sungyeol wasn’t home but because he thought he needed to cool down a little more, but his mother interpreted as if he didn’t want to talk to Sungyeol before the project was over. As she thought it wouldn’t be good to keep pushing her son, she decided to try to change the subjects.

“ **That’s ok, I’ll talk to him first so Woohyun doesn’t have many opportunities to get his hands on the letters. I have to go to Seoul tomorrow anyway so I’ll ask to meet him and, when it is over, I’ll go watch your match and keep an eye on Woohyun for you ok?”**

“Ok. Text me when you’re coming.” Myungsoo said while she hummed. “And thank you, mom, really, thank you for everything.”

“ **It’s nothing, son.”** She spoke softly. “ **Call me whenever you need, your mother is never too busy to talk to you.”**

They said their goodbyes and ended the call then he placed his phone on the bedside table and rolled out of his bed to take a look at his messy bedroom that reflected his state of mind. He sighed with a certain determination, it was time to clean his room and his thoughts, if he didn’t want to work or progress with his project there was a pile of house chores to do and a match to worry about tomorrow.

___________________________________________________

Sungyeol arrived home in a somber mood. He seemed a bit sad but at the same time, it seemed like he was about to explode and fight someone, although it was different than how he behaved last year. Whatever that was, Sunggyu thought the bomb might explode on his lap so, after dinner, he quickly did his homework and asked his brother if he could play with Woohyunnie on Myungsoo apartment that day. It wasn’t like Sungyeol would say no, he was about to ask Sunggyu to play over there, he had things to discuss with Hoya anyway.

After Sunggyu disappeared to play with Woohyun, Hoya asked what was going on and they had a conversation where Sungyeol told him how mentoring Myungsoo today was. He told the elder that he was able to be clearer today but that also backfired because the young dad interpreted him wrongly.

Hoya wanted to help and was about to try to figure out some advice when his cousin told him that he asked Myungsoo help to talk to his parents and, although the younger left madly, he received a call from Sonmi and they agreed to meet. That apparently broke Hoya’s brain because he didn't understand why Myungsoo would help if he was angry, but Sungyeol didn't want to think too much about that and decided to read a bit more of his mother letters that night.

The next day, Sungyeol left Sunggyu with Hoya and Dongwoo then drove to the meeting place. As he entered, he waved at a waiter he knew and smiled awkwardly before he sat and waited nervously for Myungsoo’s parents to arrive. They had chosen to meet him at Amanti because it was a place that was related to the main topic of today, but It hadn't been even 15 minutes that he arrived and he was already uncomfortable because he had to keep waving at people he didn’t exactly know just because they knew his mother and approached him to talk about her.

Sonmi and Bumsoo arrived together on time (it was Sungyeol that arrived early) and he couldn't be more grateful, not only because they had accepted to meet him but because people would keep their distance.

“Hello Sungyeol, I hope you didn't wait too long.” Bumsoo greeted as they approached the said man.

“Not at all.” Sungyeol replied as quickly he got up to bow at them. “Thank you for agreeing to meet me despite the circumstances.”

Sonmi forced a smile but gasped when she saw Sungyeol appearance. “Sungyeol, what’s happening with you? You're looking worse than what you did back at the airport.”

The said man sighed as he sat down. “I'm just not able to properly rest lately.”

“A lot of trouble lately?” Bumsoo asked politely, and Sungyeol was thankful to Myungsoo's parents that they didn't come with an aggressive tone, although he didn't know how the conversation would go.

“Let's just say there is a lot happening that leaves me emotionally tired, but I hope you can help me to clarify a few things so I can at least be able to rest and give your son the aid he needs.” Sungyeol tried to forced a smile and Bumsoo and Sonmi shared a look that he couldn't exactly understand.

“Ok, let's do this.” Bumsoo agreed then raised his hand so a waiter came to order some drinks for them.

“Myungsoo said you wanted to ask questions about your mom? And lawsuits? Is that correct?” Sonmi asked as her husband ordered some iced tea for him and pink lemonade for her.

Sungyeol nodded then turned to the waiter. “Just a bottle of water please.” They all waited for the guy to leave before Sungyeol placed the paper bag with Sonmi's letters on the table. “I have been reading the letters you exchanged…” He gulped before continuing. “I didn't finish everything yet but a few things were not exactly clear for me, besides I found copies of two lawsuits…” He then grabbed the files and pushed towards Bumsoo.

Bumsoo pulled the files towards him and started taking a look. “Let me get acquainted with this for a bit.”

Sungyeol seemed taken aback a bit but Sonmi encouraged him as she pulled the bag with letters into her lap. “You can ask freely.”

“I…” Sungyeol gulped again before continuing. “My parents loved each other at some point, right? This is why they married, but by the time Sungjong was born they were already trying to save their marriage… and then… I got the impression that they had a problem that came from outside their relationship.. but you keep referring about it as ‘that problem’... and mom kept saying ‘I don’t want him to know’ until she said he confronted her but ‘they would put effort’ though she didn’t specify anything and only kept saying things were hard lately.”

“Ah, that.” Sonmi looked a bit sadly at him. “At the beginning that was mostly money problems but later I used that to refer to problems between them, although it is also about money somehow. She didn't like talking about that in our letters so we only talked about that when we met in person.”

Half of it Sungyeol already could guess but... money problems? “Can you elaborate a bit more?”

“Ok, I'm gonna tell her story based on what I know.” Sonmi rested her weight on her elbow as she thought the best way of explaining. “Korea was really different 30 years ago and your mother and I didn't choose professions that were extremely valorized back then, we had to work our asses off and for a period of time, we were just broke, even more when we were in college. When I told you that I knew your mom I mentioned that she babysat me, right?”

Sungyeol slowly nodded as she continued. “I was around thirteen when that happened but, thinking back, I really couldn't be trusted alone, but thanks to that she was able to raise some money to rent a place in Seoul when she was off to college.” She giggled briefly.

“You see, your grandparents owned that house I showed you but that was pretty much all that they managed to own, they didn’t make enough to pay for all of your mom living expenses and tuition when she was in college so she had to work early, but then her parents got sick when she was halfway through it. So taking care of two sick parents and college tuition… your mother had like huge loans and debts that made her sell her parents house, although it wasn’t enough, to pay for everything.”

She stopped talking when the waiter arrived bringing their order and, after he placed everything on the table and left, she kept talking.

“When your father came into the picture, she really liked him and they were happy with each other. But she lied to him about the number of her debts so when your father discovered about her lie things started to get hard for them. Your mother sometimes worked in two restaurants to make money and was slowly being able to pay her debts, but, since your father didn’t know how huge that was, he started to find strange that she worked crazy hours and didn’t seem to have any money, besides, he already wanted to have a child and she kept trying to postpone it. After he confronted her, things started to get sour.”

“How sour?” Sungyeol tilted his head to the side.

“Of course your father got angry when he discovered everything, he wanted a child and children can’t eat or wear love right? Your mother also wanted a child but she knew that to take care of one she would have to slow down payments and her debts would grow.” Sonmi said with a pained face. “ They got into a big fight and that was the first crack in their relationship. But, after a lot of talking, explanation, and persuasion your father took another job and they came up with a plan to pay her debts quicker.”

“At some point, your parents managed to find some better jobs and sped up the payment so when you were born they had just finished paying things.” She frowned as she thought about her own life. “And that’s some teamwork for you, god only knows I took a lot of time to pay my student loans only, and Myungsoo happened too so we had to leave him with oppa mother so I could finish college.”

“Anyway, your mom was really happy and excited about your birth but once she was fine enough to go back to work, she didn’t slow down.” She giggled. “She kept thinking now ‘I’m not earning money to pay debts but I’m earning money for myself, for my son, for my family’ and that’s a very fulfilling sensation. I understand your mother a lot because when I finished paying my loans and we finally were able to marry, I wanted to give Myungsoo the world.”

“At first your father just didn’t like and asked her to slow down, he didn’t think there was a necessity for her to work so hard anymore but she didn’t exactly listen. As time passed, they took turns to take care of you but he saw things were not gonna change; before she worked crazy hours because she needed, now she worked crazy hours because she liked. You started to talk coherently and ask questions and it wasn’t uncommon that she wasn’t much around so you started to bond more with your father. Although he loved that part, he was also angry at your mom again. It wasn’t like she didn’t try to bond whenever she was with you but you spend little time together so, giving you have interaction troubles that by the time were unknown, it was a bit difficult.”

Sungyeol nodded as he thought the things she was telling him made sense when he compared to the letters he read and also because he was aware of his shortcomings. Sonmi stopped talking and took a huge sip from her pink lemonade while Bumsoo frowned or made surprised expressions at some things he was reading in the files of the two lawsuits.

“He wanted her to quit her job and stay home taking care of you, but your mom was not that kind of girl. He insisted for that, which left her angry and frustrated because whenever she had time to relax and just enjoy his and your company, she had to waste time discussing something that she didn’t want. You'll probably don't remember but there was a time your father was unemployed when you were around two...”

Sungyeol was surprised with that revelation, from the letters he knew around that time his mother always said something like, ‘thank god he is focusing on Sungyeol right now and blah blah blah’, but he didn't remember a moment where his dad had lost his job.

“...now imagine the blow on the ego and self-esteem when you complain so much about your partner job, but is that job that you hate that keeps food on your mouth and a roof over your head? I know you remember your father as a caring man - and he was very caring, she always told me he was a good father - but I think when he lost his job it was like he changed. He didn’t spend that much time unemployed, I think it was 6 months top, and he got a good desk job in the bank, but that didn’t exactly manage to solve their problems.”

She took another sip from her pink lemonade and continued. “After some time working for the bank, they had another big fight where your father said that now he earned more and that he could support you and your mother and that a woman’s place was at home and these kinds of things that left your mom revolted. After I married, I met your mom once and she asked me if Bumsoo could take care of her divorce because she was tired of things between them.” She sighed.

“Why I never heard them fight?” Sungyeol asked feeling lost and really sad as he came to understand the life of his mother a bit better. Yes, he thought his mother should have given him more attention but not at the complete expense of her job, when he was younger he didn’t mind her working and also he didn’t think a woman role in the modern society should be the same as a thousand years back.

“When you were younger, they fought whenever you were sleeping because you were a heavy sleeper before.” Sonmi offered after a shrug. “But at the time she ended up not pushing through with divorce because she discovered she was pregnant and they decided to take that as a chance to save their marriage. She still loved him by then.”

“But they didn’t solve their issues? Did they?” Sungyeol asked dispiritedly

“For some time they did, they put effort and things worked out, I know because she didn’t complain about him for two years.” Sonmi said and that surprised Sungyeol because his mother spoke about things between her and his dad very loosely.

“What happened then?” Sungyeol asked curiously though he knew very well the end of the story.

“Your father started to tolerate your mom job and got extremely comfortable in his, he stopped having ambitions but your mom only grew in her profession, she was already a sous-chef at Amanti and that made her have more responsibilities and a bit more money in her pockets too.” Sonmi said proudly of her friend. “And then they discovered you were gifted with a high IQ and fights started to happen all over again. Your mom believed that regular education would be boring for you and insisted that you enrolled in a good school for gifted children but your father didn’t want to spend money on that, he didn’t think to have a high IQ was something you also needed to invest in although, later on, he agreed that school was good for you because you seemed very excited while attending it in the beginning.”

“So it was partially my fault too?” Sungyeol asked as his eyes produced some tears.

“I don’t think so, your father just didn’t support your mom individual goals and dreams, and tried to make her be just a housewife when she clearly was an independent woman that had the talent to rule good restaurants like this one and ended up earning more than him.” Sonmi said as she spun one of her hands around. “I suspect he couldn’t bear that your mom was so successful and provided more than him, even more when your mother decided she would pay for your special education. He probably took that as if she was rubbing off on his face she started to earn more than him when instead she was only thinking about the best for you. So, when he saw there was no way he could convince your mom to depend solely on him, he started to provoke her, pick fights, hurt her. She wasn’t a woman that would go down without a fight so his last resort was to use you and your brother to guilt-trip her and hurt her until she locked herself in her room so you and Sungjong didn’t see her crying.”

It was not like Sungyeol idolized his father, but to think his father was like that? Back then he thought she simply didn’t want to stay around him and was often annoyed but then something that he thought was nothing perhaps was a huge thing for his mother.

_“Jongie, Yeollie, come eat, I’ve made Sungyeol’s favorite.” She called her children for lunch but she didn’t call her husband and once they came running she ruffled both of her son’s hair in a caring manner before asking. “What were you doing?”_

_“I was teaching Sungjong to read.” Sungyeol replied happily as he climbed over his chair._

_"It’s so_ _difficult._ _” Sungjong complained as he did the same although he didn’t seem annoyed towards his brother._

_“You don’t need to teach him that yet Sungyeol, Sungjong is only four.” She said as she started serving a plate for them._

_"Where is_ _dad_ _?” Sungjong asked as he waited for his turn, whenever Sungyeol was home he was the last one served but his mother just shrugged and pretended not to hear him._

_“But I already taught him the colors, animals, and professions …” Sungyeol was ranting when he looked at the plate. “Mom, that’s not my favorite food.” He just stated facts though he knew this dish would be tasty as any other time she cooked for him._

_“It seems that your mother doesn’t care about us as she did before guys.” Both Sungyeol and Sungjong frowned as they watched his father appear in the kitchen and sit down at the table before throwing a weird look at her. “Look at this, you don’t even know your son favorite dish.” He said only to rub on her wounds and she stiffened while biting her lips to contain herself and not ruin the mood because it wasn’t often her son was home._

_Sungyeol shrugged and pulled the plate she was holding in his direction. “It’s ok mom, I like Yaki Mandu as well.”_

In his memory, this wasn’t anything worth taking note of but now, with these pieces of information, maybe his father was making his mother life really hard, perhaps that small remarks that for him were irrelevant ended up hurting her beyond belief. Why he only noticed that now?

Sungyeol eyes started to water as guilt washed over him and, noticing that, Sonmi was quickly to try to reach his hand as Bumsoo stopped paying attention to the files in his hands in order to pay attention to his wife and the other male.

“Sungyeol…” Sonmi said but Sungyeol pulled his hand back and hid his face on his hands while Bumsoo sighed and finally dropped the files in order to put the water Sungyeol ordered and push towards him.

“Here, drink this.” He said but the younger ignored him.

“It is my fault, it is my fault, I should have noticed that some things had other meanings that hurt her.” Sungyeol said weakly.

“It wasn’t, you didn’t choose to have some limitations to understand other people.” Bumsoo tried to coax. “Besides you were a kid. Kids sometimes perceive the mood but they don’t fully comprehend things until later in life.”

“He is right.” Sonmi added. “Yes, she was often frustrated and beyond put off by the number of things you asked and the knowledge you gained despite your age, but your father didn’t exactly provide you with an environment that would allow you to notice it. He did his best to entertain you and Sungjong with other things and purposely not spend time with her when she had the time.”

“No, I’m not talking about that. I never thought I was the one responsible for breaking their marriage even though Sungjong told me they often fought about me, but I was angry about that because I couldn’t understand what led them to divorce. Yes, they had reasons that now that you told me I totally can understand, but for me back then it was out of nowhere. It was shocking.”

“You were a difficult child for her to understand Sungyeol, she didn’t want to upset you and lose the little bit of love you had for her so she tried not to involve you in the fights she had with your father. She thought that since you were closer to your dad you would side with him, especially when he kept telling you that he still loved her after the divorce.” She tried to explain. “He might have regretted things, or he was lying to better control you and still keep hurting your mom, I will never know, but she didn’t want you to be disappointed on one of the most important people in your life.”

“So she made me disappointed with her?” Sungyeol asked weekly as he looked down at the table. “I was closer to dad because he was always there but she was the one I admired the most, she was focused, ambitious, independent, hard-working, successful, I always aspired to be like her, but she betrayed me in a way that her divorce seems like nothing.”

“Sungyeol…” Sonmi tried to get his attention but when Sungyeol raised his head it seemed like he was totally defeated. Even so, he was still able to ask the question that bothered him the most.

“Why she turned a blind eye for my cries for help? I was a child…. A child.” At this point, he couldn't help but cry.

“I don't know if my answer will satisfy you.” Sonmi said hesitantly and almost apologetic.

“Please tell me, I need to know.” Sungyeol pleaded and she looked to her husband for some kind of help but the elder man nodded, he thought Sungyeol should know.

“When I got to know what was happening to you I think things had been happening for a while already. She told me way later that you didn’t know what was happening was bullying.” Sonmi said after a deep breath.

Sungyeol rubbed his nose and nodded. “She was right about that. When I arrived at school things were so new and I was so eager to learn that I didn’t notice… better yet, I didn't care about hostility, but things were getting so weird and I told them... I told them...”

“Did you?” Sonmi asked and Sungyeol head snapped up as he looked at her confusedly. “At first you told your father right?”

“Yes.” Sungyeol nodded slowly.

“So do you think between all those personal problems and the way your father was behaving he would really tell your mother or he would let things happen so he would have more ammunition to hurt her?” She asked.

“No, that would be sacrificing me in order to… no, that can’t be!” Sungyeol was in denial.

“I don’t want to accuse your father of anything he didn’t do so is there any possibility that you were not clear or that he didn’t believe in you?” She asked.

Sungyeol thought for about two seconds before replying. “Maybe at the beginning but I told them, I called one day and asked them to transfer me, I told them I was being bullied.” Sungyeol insisted and Sonmi leaned on the chair and crossed her arms.

“She told me about that call. She said it was her first time hearing that you were being bullied although she knew you were becoming even more introspective. She said your father took upon himself to solve that and she believed he solved everything because you didn’t talk to her directly about it anymore until you had an accident in school.”

“It wasn’t an accident, the son’s principal broke all my fingers so I wouldn’t take the test to skip a grade...” Sungyeol said with anger as he remembered the pain from ten fingers broken.

“Yeah, she thought things were getting stranger from there on but then when you had your school break they sent you to your cousin place so she could solve the divorce and after that, you refused to see her. She even pleaded your father to convince you to come to see her, or Sungjong, but she wasn’t sure he got the message across.” Sonmi explained.

“He told me to go see her once but he didn’t put that much effort into convincing me and I was so angry...” Sungyeol said. “Especially when she told me I would have to come back to that school, maybe that’s why Jongie didn’t talk to me about it.”

“And you kept complaining to your father right?” Sonmi guessed.

“And he came to my school often to help me.” Sungyeol added. “He told me he asked mom to transfer me a lot of times too.”

“Maybe he did try to help but he couldn’t or the school didn’t make enough effort to fix the situation.” Bumsoo offered and Sungyeol nodded, that made some sense.

“Well, she didn’t know about him going to school often to handle your problems.” She said. “And that part wasn’t clear for me but after your father bugged her so much to take you out of that school since you enrolled, maybe she thought he was bugging her for the same old reasons. Besides, no school could quite offer what that fancy school offered so she didn’t know what to do because she knew a person like you needed special attention so you could achieve your potential.”

“Didn’t she even tried to investigate?” Sungyeol asked helplessly.

Sonmi sighed. “I advised her to do that, and she told me she visited your school on her own a couple of times but how your parents could accuse that big school without proof? It wasn’t like your bullies were dumb Sungyeol, you studied in a school for gifted children, they didn’t leave physical marks after that ‘accident’ where they broke your fingers.” She made sure to use some air quotes. “It was your words against a bunch of other people that were united against you.“ Sonmi said with some frustration and certain anger towards what happened.

“I read the lawsuits and your case was complicated to prove. The school tried to say your psychological change was not the not result from the school environment, you never showed bruises, they said the episodes of your fingers were an accident and that the episode with your scalp was self-inflicted. The sexual part was especially really hard to prove because you weren’t examined right away and that could mean two things: you were abused but your body already healed so any proof was lost, or you had never been touched. Victims of sexual abuse are often blamed and doubted, so it would be already hard to prove anything.” Bumsoo tried to explain the best he could although that seemed to bother and enrage him a bit.

That made Sungyeol close his eyes tightly and let tears of pain fall from his eyes, so back then even if his parents knew and came to his aid there was nothing they could do against the school? While his brain tried to made sense of what the couple had told him and deal with the frustration only a victim haD, Sonmi and Bumsoo looked at each other, not knowing how to comfort him, was there even something people like them could say that could erase that kind of pain? No, there wasn’t.

Sungyeol knew that this conversation would haunt him for some time, not only for making him remember the worst years in his life, but because now he knew nothing seemed to be the way he thought because his caring father had a whole hidden asshole side and his mother did try. Not only that, even when their best sides were used in his favor, both of them hadn’t been able to do much. Also, he knew his mother had a strong desire to give him the best education, that deeply excited him at the beginning but thatleft her in a very difficult dilemma.

Sungyeol he had some limitations to comprehend certain behaviors and feelings and that made him be perceived as too brute, too indifferent, not taken seriously when he was able to express his feelings, but with the way that he started to sob, even the couple thought this couldn’t be more unusual. Not knowing what else to do, Sonmi pushed the bag with letters to Bumsoo then got up to circle the table and sit beside him to try to comfort. While that surprised Bumsoo (given their choice to support their own son), Sungyeol appreciated the gesture and leaned on her when a new round of tears came.

“Sorry.” Sungyeol said after he cried about ten minutes to be able to control a bit of himself. He tried to clean his face.

“It’s ok.” Sonmi offered a kind smile to him although she didn’t move. “You are a survivor, Sungyeol.”

“And you were able to get back at them.” Bumsoo said as he raised the files in Sungyeol view.

The said man kept silent for about two minutes before he gathered enough courage to ask about them. “I hadn’t the courage to read those lawsuits, and even so I think it would require me a bit of research to understand things so I don’t know what is written there, can you explain them and how they happened without me knowing?” He tried to steady his voice to ask.

“Well, they weren’t the complete lawsuits, only copies of whatever your mom did within the lawsuit. There isn’t much mystery about this one.” He said as he motioned one of the files. “Your father apparently had life insurance and because there were some doubts if the fire in which he died was really accidental, she had to start a lawsuit in order for you to receive the money. There was nothing you could do and you were minors at the time, besides she only needed to attach some documents, it was plausible that she hadn’t said anything about a lawsuit, but you knew you had some money, right?”

“Yes, I knew because I used part of it to pay for my apartment.” Sungyeol said still put down. “What about the other?”

“From the things she copied, your mom struck a lawsuit once you attempted…” Bumsoo was about to say when he was interrupted.

“It was an accident, I didn’t want to kill myself.” Sungyeol said sadly.

“Sungyeol a whole bottle of sleeping pills would overdose anyone…” Bumsoo was about to argue when Sonmi glared hard and that was enough for the older to halt his words so Sungyeol continued.

“You don’t understand… what I went through was really traumatic for me… When I was at school I couldn’t sleep because every now and then people entered my room and I had to defend myself so I wouldn’t get….” He gulped hard. “The few days that no one came and I could sleep, I would have vivid nightmares… I still have them every now and then.” He confessed. “I just wanted to sleep deep enough to not have these nightmares and be able to rest, but I was crazily desperate so that happened…”

“There is no point in discussing this.” Sonmi said as she glared at her husband again.

Bumsoo sighed and gave a last look at the files before looking at Sungyeol again. “Here says that some exams were done when you were taken to the hospital and was still unconscious, maybe that’s why you don’t remember. Here also says that your mom asked a doctor to take a look at your scalp and he was able to attest that, by the way they were done, they couldn’t be done by you, and that the person who did was left-handed and you are right-handed.”

“That explain some things.” Sungyeol said as he referred to whatever exam was done on him that he wasn’t aware of.

“When your uncle told your mom what happened… She was destroyed, she felt like the worst mother in the world. Thankfully Jongwan was by her side at that point already and helped her to hold on.” Sonmi said but Sungyeol didn’t add anything so she continued. “She immediately took you out of the school and started preparing a lawsuit.”

When he heard that when his mother was certain she immediately acted didn’t erase all his pain and anger for the past years but comforted him, before she died they were already trying to get close again so if she was alive he would probably go to his mother apartment straight away to talk. He thought he would probably forgive her after some time.

“How could this lawsuit have started without my knowledge? Didn’t I had to testify?” Sungyeol asked after a brief moment quietly thinking.

“You were minor so your mom could sue on your behalf. And usually yes, but due to those sleeping pills episodes they thought you weren’t in the best state of mind and if you had to talk in court you’d try again, so your mother asked here to accept other types of evidence.” Bumsoo explained as he gave the files another look.

“Other evidence?” Sungyeol asked as that caught his interest.

“Medical reports and witness testimony, you remember you talked to some people like police officers and doctors?” Sungyeol nodded as he remembered talking with a bunch of them and that seemed like torture back then. “But people who worked at that school were also investigated, all of them were asked to testify. The judge also asked a psychologist to make you some questions and your voice was recorded while answering them... this was a really big case.”

“Your mother got really busy with that lawsuit so she stopped writing to me for a while. I still sent letters to tell her what was happening with Myungsoo but she would only read those sometime later and then at some point she asked to meet so we could talk and take things off our chest.” Sonmi interrupted her husband to offer another kind of information. “When we met, your mother told me she was desperate for justice. She even tried to find another student that might have gone through the same thing and talked with a lot of parents, which ended up making people start taking their kids out of that school through the semester. Through these parents, she managed to find some people that had worked at the school previously and those were helpful to her.”

“Here said that a past math teacher, Mr. Yoo, and two past janitors, Mr. Ong and Mr. Kwak, testified in your favor and that was decisive for the case win.” Bumsoo supplied right after. Sungyeol remembered the teacher because he was the only one that tried to help him in school but was fired without explanation shortly after. He didn’t remember the janitors’ names because he was very aloof most of the time back then but they would’ve known something was up because someone cleaned the place where the older kids took him to cut his scalp, right?

Sungyeol was taken out of his thoughts when Bumsoo said his next words. “Do you have any other question regarding the lawsuits?” Sungyeol shook his head as he maintained a defeated spirit. “Are you sure? Here you only have some copies of things from your mother side but this lawyer is my friend, if you want to I can arrange a meeting with him so he can tell you things in detail.” The older man offered.

“No, thank you.” Sungyeol said as he shook his head. “Knowing these two lawsuits existed made me faint already so I don’t want to know things in details and make things worse.”

“What about your mother? Do you have any other question?” Sonmi asked as she tried to decipher Sungyeol face expression to see if she should be worrying more than she was already worried.

“I don’t think I have any other question, even if I had, no other question would be so important as the ones I asked and you already explained.”

“But will you be ok?” Sonmi asked as she placed a hand on Sungyeol shoulder.

Sungyeol wanted to tell her the truth, that no, he would probably still be up all night or have a restless sleep for some time, but he thought that maybe they would become guilty if he said that. Myungsoo would probably get angry too if his parents became guilty when he managed to get them to try to help him so the said man just sighed heavily.

“You don’t need to worry about me.” He gently brushed her hand away from his body only to look down at the table. “You already did a lot for a person that hurt your son, I know I don’t deserve your kindness.”

Bumsoo took a big sip of his beverage then cleared his throat. “You were a victim so whatever we can do to help you somehow we’ll do, but he is a completely different matter. We know your shortcomings and we know his. To be honest, we were hoping that things between you were a misunderstanding even if are on his side, though we will only know things for sure when his project is completed. ”

“Talking about that…” Sungyeol opened his jacket and took out a few folded notes. “Can you hand him this along with my thanks? These are the notes I wrote about his project but we had another argument so he forgot it... I want him to stay on track.”

Sonmi and Bumsoo shared a look which ended with the old man shrugging so the woman turned to talk to Sungyeol while she pushed his hand back. “Although we are going to see him, it wouldn’t be wise to accept to do that.” Sungyeol made a sad expression as he put the notes back in his jacket pocket but the woman was quick to try to explain herself. “Myungsoo asked us to come to clarify things and expressly told us to not talk about him. If we accepted to make this delivery he might take as we did the exact opposite of what he asked us to do.”

“I understand.” Sungyeol said sadly. “It makes sense.”

Bumsoo looked at his wife as if he was holding himself but before Sonmi could send him any kind of sign, he decided to ask what was on her mind. “Sungyeol, have you ever thought about what I said when we spoke on the phone?” Sungyeol slowly nodded so the elder furthered his questions. “Is it true?”

“It is not true, I love your son more than what I thought I was capable of.” The younger replied with no second of hesitation although that seemed these questions seemed to hurt him.

“Then why you didn’t tell him?” Sonmi ended up asking in frustration. “If you had been clear…”

“I made sure to tell him I love him when we were together.” Sungyeol said with a sudden fire in his eyes that surprised his ex-lover parents, then he looked down at the table again. “It's still my fault. I didn’t notice he is insecure, otherwise, I would have told him more times so he would believe me.”

“He is not believing much at this point.” Bumsoo pointed out. “He seems to think you’re enjoying to toy with him.”

“His life is indeed almost a chess match that I had to crack my head in order to come up with a strategy to help him, but not one I would enjoy.” He sighed and tried to be as sincere as he could. “We started with the wrong foot but I’m trying not to be that person anymore. And I confess I can be cunning, but only when I’m trying to help, I don’t enjoy being the cause of his suffering.”

“Then why don’t you explain that to him?” Bumsoo asked.

Sungyeol snorted because he talked as if that would be easy. “It doesn’t matter if it is in college, the kids' school or home, your son doesn’t want to listen to what I have to say and I can’t force him. If I do that he can report me for harassment and stalking and that would fuck us both.”

“Myungsoo wouldn’t do that.” Bumsoo said.

“He is too pissed so I don’t want to take my chances approaching him, that would fuck everything good I’m trying to do to help him.” Sungyeol said with conviction.

“But you would like to talk and explain things, right?” Sonmi ended up asking and Sungyeol nodded. She thought a bit, she already did some work with Myungsoo in order to convince him that they need to talk so she decided to push Sungyeol in the same direction. If both were willing they only thing left was to wait for one of them approach the other first. “Myungsoo still trusts you Sungyeol, give him some trust too.”

  



	73. Completing investigations - Offer/Push - Toc Toc

 

 

Sungyeol hoped he didn’t get down with a fever. The discovery of two lawsuits had him fainting, but knowing things weren’t exactly what he thought was so overwhelming that he felt like a bus ran over him or something. He hoped he could talk Hoya into playing some game overnight because he surely wouldn't sleep well, and maybe he would really come down with a fever.

He stopped in front of his door and tried practicing what he planned to be an indifferent expression, but every time he tried it seemed he couldn't fake it even if he spent two hours trying. He thought briefly about Sunggyu and hoped his brother would be playing in his room quietly so he could delay some explanations but he knew he wouldn't escape Hoya concerns. He inhaled deeply and pushed the door open, the sooner things started the sooner they would end, right?

Sungyeol entered his apartment only to see Dongwoo searching for something interesting on Netflix, but as soon the elder noticed the door opening noise, he turned around to happily greet.

“Ho- Hi, Sungyeol!” The elder changed his greeting mid-sentence.

If Sungyeol was in his brightest moments he would have poked fun at the teacher but he only stretched his lips a bit. “I own this apartment but I wasn't expected here…” He sighed as Dongwoo took a good look at him. “I need to kick Hoya hyung out.” He merely stated as he walked further inside the apartment as Dongwoo observed him.

“Was the meeting with Myungsoo's parents hard?” The elder asked in concern as Sungyeol sat beside him and shook his head.

“They treated me more politely than what I was expecting, just the truth is hard to handle.” Sungyeol said then took a quick look around while Dongwoo pulled his phone and typed quickly a message. “Where are Sunggyu and Hoya hyung?”

“At Myungsoo's.” Dongwoo said as he hit send then continued. “Woohyun wanted to play with his Lego so the boys went to play there and then Hoya just left to give Myungsoo some instructions before he went out for his match.”

“This is why you're alone here.” Sungyeol stated.

“This is why I'm alone here.” Dongwoo confirmed not knowing what else to say.

Sungyeol had a judgemental side he had been trying to suppress but, although with a push from Hoya,  his friendship with Dongwoo happened so smoothly… he liked the elder, he really liked, but at this moment he felt uncomfortable. Perhaps he felt too exposed since he knew he couldn’t conceal his expressions well.

“Sungyeol…” As soon Dongwoo opened his mouth Sungyeol could read his mind, and, no, he didn’t want to talk about it, not now at least, maybe in some hours.

“I’m gonna take a bath ok? Feel free to do whatever.” He quickly interrupted then got up and left the living room, only for Dongwoo to sigh.

The teacher pursued his lips and returned to his search for good things to watch on Netflix when the door opened and this time there was no mistake, it was Hoya arriving with Sunggyu in his toll.

“Hoya!” Dongwoo greeted. “Finally you came!”

“Myungsoo’s parents just arrived to pick him up so I felt I would be kicked out soon.”

“Did you see my message?” The teacher asked as Sunggyu walked inside with a displeased face.

“Yeah, I…” Hoya halted his words when he heard two doors open and close which meant that Sungyeol came out of his room and entered the bathroom.

Sunggyu eyes lit up. “Did hyung arrived?” He asked in excitement. “ Now I can ask him if I can go watch Myungsoo hyung match with Woohyunnie.”

“Sunggyu, I don’t think it is a good idea… “ Dongwoo was about to stop Sunggyu to go see his brother but the boy dodged him and ran towards the bathroom while Hoya made a confused face.

“What happened?” The younger boyfriend asked.

“I think the conversation wasn’t that good.” As soon as Dongwoo said that Hoya ran after Sunggyu only to find the boy in front of the bathroom door.

“Hyung! Hyung! Hyung!” The boy knocked.

“Sunggyu, let’s play some shooting game, I think your brother wants to rest.” Hoya tried to coax before Sungyeol came out of that bathroom and used Sunggyu as a scapegoat.

“No, I want to talk to hyung.” Sunggyu said and kept knocking. “Hyung! Hyun--” Suddenly the door opened just a little and Hoya could foresee a fight beginning, but instead, Sungyeol used a soft tone.

“Gyu, hyung was preparing for a bath, what do you want?” He asked from inside but choosing to not show his face in the door gap.

“Ooh, sorry.” Sunggyu said with silly a smile as he retreated his hand from the knocking position it had assumed. “Hyung, can I go watch Myungsoo hyung match with Woohyunnie? Grandpa and Grandma will take us and we will meet uncle Moonsoo and Sungjong hyung there. I have to tell them the answer quickly, they will leave soon.” Sunggyu explained using an urgent tone, he wanted an answer, and he wanted urgently.

There was a brief silence that Hoya prayed to be nothing until Sungyeol spoke again. “You can go but you need to dress up accordingly.” Sungyeol said softly. “Do you want hyung to come out so you can take a bath first?” He offered.

“There is no time. Thank you hyung.” Sunggyu thanked then ran to his room in a hurry only for Hoya sigh relieved.

Sungyeol was about to close the door but Hoya held in place. “Are you ok?”

“No.” Sungyeol said sincerely. “But I would really appreciate if you let me take a bath.”

“You have ten minutes to come out or else I’ll barge in.” Hoya announced and Sungyeol wanted to roll his eyes but he didn’t have much energy for that, agreeing was easier.

“Ok.”

Hoya still squinted his eyes but let Sungyeol close the door then returned to the living room to try to inquire his boyfriend all he could before Sungyeol came out of the bathroom. Five minutes later, Sunggyu appeared all dressed up in a pair of jeans, a simple t-shirt, and a warm cardigan, saying bye to everyone before leaving the apartment.

A little later, Hoya gasped when he saw Sungyeol tired appearance but the said man decided to ignore his surprised cousin.

“Has Sunggyu left yet?” He asked before the couple could ask him anything.

“He just left.” Dongwoo said and Sungyeol moved his eyes from him to Hoya.

“Good, now call your parents because we need to have a family talk.” He demanded.

_________________________________________________________________

The mood was weird. Surely, Sunggyu and Woohyun were busily discussing if they should go with a new song or an old song for the festival but Sonmi and Bumsoo seemed to be a bit worried since they met Sungjong and Moonsoo, their fight was not completely solved.

Myungsoo knew Sungjong didn’t know anything about his secret and that Moonsoo completely exaggerated things, still, his brother had been trying to protect him so he felt partially responsible for their fight. But honestly, what could he do? Well, he could tell Sungjong he liked him and that his fight with Sungyeol wouldn’t interfere in his relationship with the younger but he doubted his brother lover would feel the same way, he clearly took Sungyeol side and every now and then threw angry looks at him.

“You shouldn’t take this burden on you, it is their problem, let them solve them.” His father said with a pat on his back before pushing him towards the locker room and that’s when Myungsoo decided he would just let it go for now.

The group walked towards the bleachers to find some seats but it didn’t take long for Sungjong to got up an announce he would go buy something just to avoid Moonsoo but then the said guy decided to follow him. Both parents were kind of worried but Sunggyu and Woohyun needed some distraction so they asked if the boys wanted to paint their faces only for the boys ask to be painted like Vikings warriors.

After Bumsoo did a quick search on the internet to find some examples, Sonmi patiently painted both children faces for a while until someone started announcing the match start. Seoul U would be playing against Hongik University but at this point, they were only playing friendly games or for charity-related events. Even so, the players were trusting the rumors and their spirits were raised, they wanted everything to win. Myungsoo didn’t think he was in his top game because of the things that happened to him recently but his teammates' spirits rubbed on him and he caught himself being as just excited for the game.

It was not an easy match, HU had always excellent players and that’s why they were considered Seoul U enemies since Myungsoo joined the team. They were in as if this game was worth an Olympic medal and the Seoul U team felt double pressure, though they wouldn’t go down into a fight.

They were about to enter the court when the coach pulled Myungsoo to the side a bit and whispered in his ear. “Myungsoo, you need to concentrate, we need you today.”

“I’ll do my best!” Myungsoo promised although his coach didn’t seem convinced because of his performance in the last match.

“If I think your performance is dropping, I will replace you.” The coach threatened although he hoped he didn’t get to this point.

Myungsoo only was able to sputter a ‘Yes, sir’ before one of his teammates came to drag him because the game was about to start.

To say they were giving their best was an understatement but these guys seemed to have analyzed their game thoroughly. Defense players were having trouble to do their job, offensive players were being intercepted, someone at some point was on time out and at the end of the second quarter, they were mostly losing. Not by much but still losing.

Woohyun and Sunggyu watched the game apprehensively until it was time for a break and while the coach made instructions to the players, the boys remembered they were promised food by the two young adults that hadn’t come back yet. Bumsoo and Sonmi also found weird the two maknaes hadn’t come back so Bumsoo got down the bleachers to look for them or at least to buy some snacks for the kids. Bumsoo found out that Moonsoo and Sungjong had been in a corner discussing their relationship so he just made a signal he would cover the kids' snacks for them and continued with his mission.

By the time he came back with some cola and the snacks the break was about to end and things were not looking good. Myungsoo team seemed a little nervous like they didn’t believe the strategy from the coach would really work.

“This is not gonna work.” A player called Wooseok complained.

“Hyung is right, we are already doing the possible and the impossible but they always intercept us and score.” The maknae of the team, Eunwoo, said.

“Fuck, it seems that each player studied not only our team strategies but our individual movement pattern too.” Minho complained.

“If we keep this up we are certainly gonna lose, not only this match but the chance to be professional if there is someone important watching.” Jungshin added a second later.

“Let’s confuse them then.” Myungsoo blurted and the rest looked at him with furrowed brows, totally confused. The young dad thought fast how to explain his plan because he knew these guys were good players that had talent enough to play in other positions whenever they were playing around and that was extremely convenient right now. “Look, let’s start as the coach want us, but as soon as we have the ball in our possession we all change positions.” Myungsoo suggested excitedly.

“Have you gone crazy?” Jungshin asked in disbelief.

“Look, I know each player here has their strong points but it is not like any of us is completely useless in other positions. If we act like we are playing in other positions we will confuse them, everything they know will be useless and then we create an opportunity to use our best skills.” The young dad continued.

“Hyung, you’re your best shooter and you don’t want to shoot? Is this even a strategy?” Eunwoo said scandalized.

“What? I can run 90 minutes if I need to and I’m the smallest, I could steal the ball from underneath their noses. And no, this wouldn’t be the main strategy just a trick.” Myungsoo quickly shook his head, the time was passing quickly and the coach was coming to them again.

“Hey, they are winning because they know what to expect, maybe we should play as unpredictable as we can, strategy-wise too.” Minho said as he was accepting and getting excited with Myungsoo idea

“Like the street style?” Wooseok asked raising a brow.

“Without fighting each other for the spotlight though, if there are opportunities we pass the ball and score, the important thing is to score.” Myungsoo said with confidence. “We can do this, are you in it for it?” He asked only to be interrupted by the coach.

“Time is up, get your ass to the court.” He ordered.

They walked back to the court with renewed fire in their eyes while silently nodding to each other, then positioned themselves because the third quarter would be a major change in this game.

As soon as the quarter started, everything seemed chaotic and no one watching could understand what was going on.

“What are you doing? What are you doing? Go back to your positions!” The coach screamed enraged at his rogue players.

Despite his tall frame, Eunwoo had stolen the ball from underneath his opponent and the second he secured the ball all the other four players changed positions which confused the team. He then passed the ball to Minho that started moving forward and saw that Myungsoo found a way to mislead his opponent and be free to receive the ball. Once the ball was in his hands, instead of shooting from where he was as people expected him to, he deceived the guy marking him using good footwork that he knew from playing and watching games with Woohyun, passed the ball behind him while giving a first step towards the basket and dunked using his left hand. It wasn't his usual long shoot trademark but those two points not only shortened the difference in the score but gave the team the confidence that they could do that.

Hongik University team tried hard to make sense of this game but Seoul U team was confusing them. Before they could predict which kind of movement Myungsoo’s team would do because they knew the player weakness in that position, but now they were offensively playing and doing movements they didn’t try in the past half.

The coach was about to replace Jungshin when the team aggressive street style started scoring more often. He couldn’t believe they were pulling off playing in different positions, confusing the opponent as they were doing, without fighting for the spotlight or making fouls left and right. Every player used different movements because when playing on the street they would often mimic the signature moves from their favorite player for fun, and that was a huge advantage today. Each movement seemed unpredictable, with fast dribbles and last-second blockings, and even when players were about to collide, they turned their bodies on the last second.

By the end of the third quarter, the players from Hongik University that thought this match was already over learned that the match only ends when the whistle blows, Seoul U was still in it to kick their asses and now they led by a few points.

There was a 2-minute break between the quarters in which each player on Seoul U team congratulated each other for the good job they just did and then the coach came roaring.

“You did nothing as I told you to!” He complained as the guys took advantage of the scolding time to drink some water. “But now that you started this continue until we win, we are leading the score, we just need more ten minutes. I know eventually they will score, we just need to score more.”

Myungsoo smiled proudly when he heard the coach complimenting their new strategy then he tuned out his head to search for Woohyun in the crowd, the boy liked whenever he did hand gestures to him. Myungsoo found Woohyun pompoms easily and he was ready to throw a wink his way and make two thumbs up when he spotted a tall and skinny man sitting beside Sunggyu and opening some sort of package for him while Moonsoo was nowhere to be found.

It was too far and it was hard to recognize the guy because he wasn’t looking straight at him but instead paying attention to Sunggyu, either way, his heart started to beat faster, was this Sungyeol? Someone poked him on the shoulder and he instinctively started walking because the last quarter was about to begin, but he couldn’t believe the elder was there to see him play. What is he even thinking? Had he gone crazy? He didn’t know why but he felt the need to impress.

The game restarted with the children happily cheering (although they weren’t screaming because they had a festival to sing on) and the coach biting his nails. Honsik University had seemed to accept that the unpredictable would happen but Seoul U took advantage of every hesitation move or mistake to steal the ball and score. At this point, it wasn’t enough if they maintained the difference and lead the score, the public started to beg for Myungsoo trademark moves.

“Long shoot! Long shoot!” They started to chant and Myungsoo could see his teammates were a bit confused or distracted with that.

“Keep strategy!” Myungsoo would shout whenever he was in direct contact with another player and that seemed to bring the guys focus back before they completely lost it.

In the end, they rearranged themselves in the court while having the ball but, since Jungshin had not looked where Minho was, he ended up passing the ball to the opponent that quickly passed the ball ahead to another player that seemed to have all the space for a perfect dunk. Seeing that, Wooseok pulled the greatest effort that he ever did and started to run as fast as he could to avoid that, and by the time the guy jumped, he jumped a second later and was able to block the ball the last second as his idol Lebron James often did. Eunwoo managed to get the ball and promptly shoot to Minho so he could take further their offensive moment and all the players started to back to either support him or stop him.

Myungsoo had all the intention to run from the free-throw line to his left, along the sideline, then penetrate between other players in order to be certified that his team could have the ball if whoever was shooting missed the basket, but, when he was in the middle of it, things changed completely because the ball was thrown his way.  He just had crossed the middle line and the ball had missed a player from the opposite team because the guy couldn’t stop in time and suddenly the ball was almost in his face. He managed to take a step back in order to grab the ball while noticing the others weren’t well-positioned yet, the next thing he knew the player that had been marking him before came back and he just knew he had one chance.

He made it seem like he was going to avoid the guy and run to his right, and when the guy accompanied him, he kept his left foot on the ground, turned his body then jumped back at the same time he shoots the ball. Myungsoo didn’t pay much attention at the time whenever he was playing, he stopped whenever the whistle was blown, therefore he stopped right after he threw the ball and waited anxiously because the ball was still in the air and, if it entered the basket, it was a valid point.

The ball entered the basket and Myungsoo spent a few seconds not believing it until his teammates came yelling in happiness to hug him and hold him on someone (he thought it was Jungshin) shoulders.

“I can’t believe it.” The coach said as he hugged Minho.

“It workeeeeeeed!” Eunwoo chanted as he jumped around Jungshin/ Myungsoo.

Wooseok shook one of Myungsoo’s feet in order to scream. “Hyung, you set a record, I’m sure.” He said and Myungsoo knew he was talking about the longest shot he ever made. At this point, he had been already moved around so he couldn’t confirm it but he agreed that maybe this one broke his personal record.

He screamed then, he screamed hard from pure happiness and then he looked at Woohyun to make the usual W with his fingers for him. Although he did - and Woohyun was happy for it - this time he was able to see that the one beside Sunggyu wasn’t Sungyeol, but Sungjong that was happily clapping and seemed in a better mood than earlier today. Suddenly half of his happiness was taken away.

He asked to come down from Jungshin shoulders when he spotted his parents, brother and son trying to reach him and he commemorated with them for a bit while Moonsoo took photos of the moment, but it was like he didn’t feel complete, something was missing, something named Sungyeol.

After that, he tried to squeeze his way between people to go to the locker room, his family said they would be waiting to have dinner together and he knew people would excuse him for not celebrating further. They knew if his family watched him he would celebrate with them, besides Myungsoo rather spent time with his son, although not everyone knew about him.

He was almost reaching the lockers when someone stopped him.

“Kim Myungsoo?” A small and mustached man interrupted his pace.

“Yes?” Myungsoo asked suspiciously, who was this one?

“I’m Lee Jinho, I’m Kim Mingoo agent and I was hoping we could have a talk, you play well.” The guy said as he offered a hand for a handshake and Myungsoo gulped hard as his eyes became big. So it was happening? This was not a rumor? This was not a drill either? Seeing that Myungsoo seemed kind of frozen, the guy got amused instead of offended. “You heard about him right?”

“Yes, of course, Mingoo sunbaenim is a great inspiration.” Myungsoo came out of his reverie and finally shook the guy hand.

“Great, how about we go to dinner somewhere so we can talk some business?” The guy asked once they let go of each other hands.

“I really wish I could but… my family is waiting for me.” Myungsoo said as he worriedly bit his lip.

“It’s ok then.” The guy smiled and pulled a business card out of his pocket. “I hope we can schedule a meeting some other time soon if you want to. A talent like you needs to shine and I hope I can help you with that .”

“Th-thank you.” Myungsoo shyly took the compliment and the card. “Mr. Lee, until when this is valid?” Myungsoo hesitantly asked as he showed the business card.

“Had you received another offer already?” The guy gasped in surprise.

“No, it is just I have to graduate really soon and I have little time to wrap my studies, I kinda need to focus.”

The guy relaxed and smiled. “It would be good if we could sit down and talk but, for you, I’d take a call until a day before the documents have to be sent to the draft.”

Myungsoo wasn’t dumb. When he heard the rumor from Dongwoo and wasn’t in the mood to work on his project, he took a peek at those deadlines, at least he knew he had enough time to think about it.

“Oh, that’s time enough.” He said making sure to add a smile and show his charming dimples.

“Then I’ll wait for your call. Bye Myungsoo-shi, see you soon.” The guy shook his hand once again and turned around, meanwhile Myungsoo couldn’t believe what just happened.

_________________________________________________________

They made a video conference and Sungyeol was able to start a long inquire on Hoya, his auntie, and uncle about things that he heard from Sonmi and Bumsoo today.

It turns out that his father had mentioned his mother debt at some point but he kept quiet about problems of his marriage and how he had been treating his wife. Hoya’s father said he suspected things weren’t as they were in the beginning but was horrified when Sungyeol told them about how his father treated his mother. Hoya’s mother told him that his father didn’t even comment on their divorce and she only came to know when Sonmi asked to take care of Sungyeol while they solved it.

They said Sungyeol parents became distant through the years and when they chose to adopt they searched for a boy Sungyeol age - and thank god they fell in love with Howon, they said proudly - because they hoped the kids' friendship would also bring the adults close again. But since Sungyeol studied in a private academy they only tried to encourage their friendship whenever he was on a break and that Sonmi only allowed Sungjong to spend days with them after he was three, but when he grew up a bit he came over a lot. Well, that coincided with what his mom wrote and what Sonmi told him.

When asked about his bullying, they had explained that his parents expressed in different times that they didn’t believe that all his broken fingers were an accident but they couldn’t prove anything so they been upset over that. His auntie said that every medical checkup that she ever did on Sungyeol she didn’t find bruises and that drove his mother crazy.

Sungyeol asked why didn’t they just changed his school then because even without proof that would have protected him. Hoya’s parents seemed awkward with that question, they said his parents couldn’t agree. MInyoung insisted on the best education and development for Sungyeol and she thought that if she took him out of that school she needed to send him abroad. She didn’t like this option and Sungyeol father much less, not only his child would be far, he didn’t want to pay for these kinds of school in foreign currency because it would probably be triple the price he was already against it, and Minyoung had more money but didn’t have the triple to send him to a private academy in America.

When asked about the lawsuit, they said they had conversations with police and psychologists to explain what they knew but at the end, they didn’t seem fit for testimony.

“All the medical reports I did weren’t useful, first because I’m your aunt so I was seen as biased, second because I couldn’t find any proof so my medical reports would have helped the school instead, third because the sleeping pills you took were mine, and although I never took them in your presence, they could make your entire lawsuit be seen as negligence and improper childcare by your family members” His aunt said in guilt. “The thing we could do for you at the time was to welcome you in our house, throw my pills away and then keep an eagle eye on you while your mother busily tried to sue you.”

“Why didn’t you tell me she was suing people?” Sungyeol asked.

“Sungyeol, we couldn’t even say her name that you were ready to throw things in anger. Once you started talking to her again we thought that she had told you, we didn’t know you weren’t aware of that until you fainted.” Sungyeol uncle said a second later.

It took some time for Sungyeol to believe, it took some time for him to be inquired on his health too, it took some time for Hoya to be scolded about something Sungyeol and Dongwoo couldn’t even understand properly, but at this point the teacher decided it was best if he fixed dinner because the other two didn’t seem so close to ending that videoconference.

Meanwhile, for Myungsoo, the mood during dinner was considerably better, not only because his team had won with a beautiful move and a long shot, but because he had to keep retelling the kids over and over about his encounter with the agent. That got the kids excited until Bumsoo ordered them to quiet down and eat. Also, even though Sungjong spent most of the dinner quietly furrowing his brows at his phone, it seemed like things between him and Moonsoo seemed to have calmed down. At least it seemed so because Sungjong accepted to hold Moonsoo’s hand and let his hair be played with.

When they finished eating, Bumsoo gave his credit card for Sonmi to pay their bill and she got up to do that as Bumsoo and Moonsoo got up to pick their car leaving Myungsoo Sungjong and the kids behind, but it didn’t take long for Sungjong to tell the kids to go wash their hands so he could be alone for a minute. The young dad gulped hard because, even though he didn’t have anything against Sungjong, it was uncomfortable to talk directly with him since he knew the younger sided with his brother.

“It seems that you and Moonsoo made up, congrats.” He tried to say as the boys made their way to the male bathroom but, once they disappeared behind the door, Sungjong turned around to talk to him.

“We didn’t make up before because he wasn’t telling me the truth, but he explained he was afraid of exposing a secret of yours and, because I know how this is, I forgave him. It wasn’t really a fight because any of us is doing anything bad to the other, we merely placed loyalties.” Sungjong quickly explained. “I wonder what is in the letters that he was afraid that we would discover.”

Myungsoo tried to speak confidently. “Probably nothing that interesting, my childhood was mundane compared to your brother's.”

“Maybe that is true, but when I asked to read our mom’s letter he said he already got rid of them so I’d say he already found whatever he was looking for.”

“I think he lost his time.” Myungsoo insisted as he tried to seem indifferent but that seemed to anger the younger a bit.

“Don’t say that. You’re not together anymore but hyung doesn’t consider time invested on you waste of his time by anyway. I know you don’t think Sungyeol hyung loves you but he does.” Myungsoo was about to brush this away but Sungjong continued. “I know you don’t believe him, I know how hard it is to believe when we are insecure. Growing in Sungyeol hyung shadow wasn’t easy and dating him might not be for you as well...” Myungsoo promptly looked away.

“But the need for approval is inherent to us because the human being wants to belong, we are all insecure in a way or another, even Sungyeol hyung was insecure…”  That managed to surprise the young dad enough for him to move his eyes back on Sungjong. “...this is why he is trying to fix all his bad sides and reflect on his mistake so he can be worthy of you. And I can tell you as his brother: he came a long way already.”

Noticing the kids were coming back, Sungjong quickly tried to wrap it up. “I know why you were so offended but he didn’t mean that. He knows he wasn’t clear and he would explain and apologize if you gave him a chance”

The boys came showing their clean hands and Sonmi, that had been observing Myungsoo and Sungjong from afar, approached them just in time to hear honks from outside, Moonsoo and Bumsoo probably already arrived with the cars. They came out and Sungjong said his goodbyes to the kids and thanked for the food before he entered Moonsoo car and they left. Myungsoo helped the kids inside the car and closed the door before he and his mother turned around the car to enter from the other doors. Before he could enter he stopped his mom for a second.

“Mom, I need you to spend some time with Woohyun this Sunday.” He said with an urgent tone that made Sonmi think that her's and Sungjong conversation with her son might push him to talk to Sungyeol so she didn’t even discuss.

“Of course.” She said and proceeded. Once the car was moving, she turned around to address the kids. “Oppa, do you want to go to the beach tomorrow? We could sit around or play in the sand then go for the movies...” Bumsoo threw a look of confusion, he was tired, he knew she was tired, why was she asking that?

She quickly made a sign to behind and Bumsoo seemed to get the hint. “I’m tired but if Namu were come to play with us I’d be recharged. Can we take him Myungsoo?” He asked.

“Of course, dad.” Myungsoo said with a smile

“But we have to rehearse the song for the festival,” Woohyun said with a hint of betrayal.

“Have you even managed to choose one, buddy?” Myungsoo asked as he caressed his son's hair.

“No.” The boy replied sheepishly.

“But we have to, quickly.” Sunggyu butted with a tone that was too business-like for a kid his age.

“Why don’t you come too Sunggyu? You can ask your brother permission then I can help you choose the song and then our house is big, you two could rehearse through the day and nobody would complain.” Sonmi invited with what she thought it would tempt them. Well, at least it worked right away for Woohyun because it got him excited.

“Oh, hyung please, let’s go to Incheon, if no one hears us rehearsing then we can really make a surprise.” Woohyun elbowed his friend a bit.

“I don’t know, Sungyeol hyung will be alone.” The boy hesitated

“But Hoya hyung is there.” Woohyun pointed as if he wouldn’t understand what the big deal was, also because he hadn’t seen Sungyeol wrecked stated after the conversation with Myungsoo’s parents. “And hyung said he was not getting sick because he has to help daddy.”

After hearing that Sunggyu was at a loss of arguments. “I can ask him.”

“Good, we will wait a bit for you to pack.” She said to the boys then looked from the rearview mirror to her son. “I’ll bring them back before dinner.”

_________________________________________________

When Sunggyu arrived home he found Dongwoo eating quietly at the coffee table while putting another movie on Netflix and Sungyeol and Hoya were in front of his brother laptop busily talking with unknown people as Hoya ate and Sungyeol plate was untouched.

“Hi.” He announced his presence and the three hyungs almost jumped from their places.

“Sunggyu, you came, how did it go?” Dongwoo beckoned him closer to not bother the other two in their problem-solving quest and the boy came close.

“It was nice hyung, Myungsoo hyung played in a different position today.” He said and Hoya and Sungyeol stopped on their tracks to look at each other. The next second Hoya was telling his parents goodbye and Sungyeol hid half of his face with his sleeve and then both turned to hear the boy. “But they won the match.”

“Because he is so talented.” Dongwoo said with a smile and Sunggyu nodded in agreement.

“He is so talented that a guy wanted to give him a job like hyungs planned.” Sunggyu informed happily.

“It happened, it really happened.” Sungyeol held a smile and Hoya started to elbow his cousin in excitement until the tallest snapped his elbow away.

“Now he won’t go away.” Sunggyu informed with a satisfied smile, not noticing Sungyeol tired eyes.

“But it was your brother idea so all the credit goes to him, though don’t tell Myungsoo about this yet.” Hoya said after some cheering movements. “It is a surprise.” Sunggyu promptly nodded before he paid attention to his brother.

“Hyung, grandpa, and grandpa invited me to Incheon this time, Woohyunnie wants to rehearse the song there because no one will listen, can I ...?” He halted his words when he finally noticed. “Are you getting sick hyung? Do you want me to stay to take care of you? I’m sure Woohyunnie will understand.”

Sunggyu concern was cute, really, and this was proof that his relationship with Sungyeol completely changed. But, the taller didn’t want Sunggyu worrying over him like that, besides he thought he needed some time to digest things so it would good be if the maknae could spend some time away, he would manage to kick Hoya out later.

“I think I’m coming down with a cold, maybe you should go to Incheon, if you catch it you won’t be able to sing.” Sungyeol tried to lie, but at this point, it wasn’t like he wasn’t saying the truth, maybe he was about to get down with something.

“But, hyung, what if…”

“Hoya hyung will take care of me, I’ll be fine.” Sungyeol said with the most optimistic tone he could muster.

“Yeah, we were just talking to my mom and she told me which meds we should treat your brother with, he just needs to rest.”

“Are you sure I can go?” Sunggyu asked once more hesitantly, he wanted to go so badly but at the same time, he didn’t want his hyung to get sick.

“Yes, it is ok, if you need to pack, go ahead.” Sungyeol assured.

“Ok.” After Sunggyu was convinced and dashed to his room to pack a bag, Dongwoo looked at the two as Hoya looked at Sungyeol.

“Want to continue what we were doing when he is out?” Hoya said and took a bite from his food.

“No, thank you? My head is almost spinning with so many information.” Sungyeol said assertively then sighed defeatedly.

“Yeah, mom said you should take slow so maybe it is better if we stop uncovering secrets for a while.” He squinted his eyes at Sungyeol. “Promise you’ll really take slow.”

Sungyeol lifted his right hand as if he was about to swear on the bible. “I swear, besides I got to work on Monday, I won’t have the time.”

“I don’t think you should go back to work, I think you might really come down with something.” Dongwoo said as he inspected Sungyeol from the sofá.

Hoya placed his plate at the table and placed a hand on Sungyeol forehead. “I wouldn’t say you have a fever but you are warm, maybe it’s better if we treat you sooner.” He got up to search for some meds. “These kinds of meds leave you sleepy, you might benefit from the side effects.”

“Oh, finally you want to help me with that.” Sungyeol said sarcastically.

“You’re feverish, that’s why.” Hoya said from the kitchen. “I’ll make some tea too.” He added and while Dongwoo felt proud that his boyfriend was so caring and he didn’t feel any kind of jealousy because Hoya was his, Sungyeol thought Hoya was an old lady hidden in that brute body.

“Hyung, just take him away.” Sungyeol turned to Dongwoo and pleaded at the moment Sunggyu came out with his backpack. “Did you pack your pajamas?” He asked the boy.

“Yes.” The boy replied.

“Toothbrush?”

“Yes.”

“Boxers.”

“Yes.”

“Sunggyu, you didn’t forget anything right? If you forgot, Woohyun clothes won’t fit you.” Sungyeol slightly scolded.

“Yeeeeeeeees.” The boy rolled his eyes and started walking towards his brother.

“Nooo, you can catch it.” Sungyeol said as he placed a hand up and spread his finger in a clear signal for the boy to stop. Hele he still kept covering half of his face so the boy wouldn't notice and don't get worried.

“Oh, right.” Sunggyu smiled sheepishly then changed his way and walked towards the door. “Bye hyungs, I'll come back tomorrow at dinner time.”

“Have fun Sunggyu, ask Myungsoo parents to send me a message so I know you got there.” Sungyeol waved and Sunggyu nodded.

“You better take care of yourself hyung. I want to see you healthy when I come back.” The boy slightly threatened before disappearing behind the door.

“Have you guys heard that?” Sungyeol blinked, he didn't know if he should find that funny, get annoyed or pissed at the kid audacity to threaten him as if he was the one that called the shots in this household. “The audacity!” He said as he decided he felt flabbergasted.

“I told you he is like a mini mafia boss in school, but no, you don't do a thing about it.” Dongwoo half glared at Sungyeol as the taller dragged his feet towards the couch.

“You have been trying for hours, have you found anything we can watch? I want to disconnect from everything I discovered today and give my brain a break, I feel like my head will explode. ” Sungyeol said with a sigh as he decided to ignore Dongwoo remark.

“I dunno, I kinda want to see Umbrella Academy.” Dongwoo said then looked at his lover back in the kitchen. “Hoya are you good with Umbrella Academy?”

“Yes! But wait a minute, I’m arriving in a minute.”

Dongwoo played the series and stopped right away before they actually could watch anything while Sungyeol pulled his legs into the couch and curled himself in a ball. Dongwoo wanted to hug Sungyeol, comfort him somehow, but he was aware that the taller wasn’t in a mood for hugs and that he hadn't any words that could be effective because, knowing that things quite not worked how Sungyeol thought, it didn't exactly erase what happened.

His thought was interrupted by the sound of the kids excitedly talking amongst themselves outside until their voices became distant then disappeared when Hoya arrived with an infusion tea and a pill for Sungyeol.

“Take it, you'll feel better soon.” He passed the cup and the pill to Sungyeol that didn't fuss over while Hoya nested himself in Dongwoo arms despite him being slightly bigger. They hit play on the series and Sungyeol placed his cup over the coffee table then adjusted himself on the other side of the couch to watch.

Ten minutes on the first episode and Sungyeol wasn't sure what that series was really about, not that there was a big problem in the plot in such short time but he definitely wasn't paying attention. He had accepted to watch this in the hopes he would take his mind from the things he discovered today and that had actually happened, though not because the series distracted him, but because Dongwoo and Hoya beside him replaced the things in his head.

Both of them were paying attention to tv but Dongwoo made sure to hold Hoya and caress his hair while the younger rubbed the elder belly over the shirt. Sungyeol wasn't much into kinship because of what he went through, but the learned to like to do with Myungsoo and suddenly he regretted that they never had an opportunity to have this kind of moment together, where they could simply show their love in the most simplistic way.

His eyes filled with tears and he tried to will them away until he side-eyed the other two and discovered they were so involved in the series he was the last thing on their brain. He quickly wiped his eyes and decided that it would probably be better for him to inconspicuously leave the couple alone to enjoy themselves a bit, then try to sleep. Still side-eyeing the couple, he quickly tried to escape and go to his room, he was about to enter the small corridor on his apartment when they all heard knocks on the front door.

“OMG!” Dongwoo practically jumped on his place because he was so concentrated that the knock on the door had startled him.

On the other hand, Hoya felt more startled by Dongwoo’s movements underneath him than the knock itself but he quickly forgot about that when he didn't see Sungyeol on the couch.

“Omg, we didn't even see him get out of the couch, where…” His voice came almost panicking but he halted his words and let out a sigh of relief when he saw Sungyeol coming back. There were knocking sounds again. It seemed more urgent and Sungyeol walked towards the door to open as the couple on the couch asked themselves who could it be. 

Sungyeol also seemed confused. Sunggyu was out to Incheon, Dongwoo and Hoya were in his couch, he just talked to his family members and then Chanyeol came to his building a couple of times but Sungyeol had never invited him in so the guy wouldn't know his apartment. He did some quick math on his head, excluding Myungsoo, Moonsoo, and Sungjong (this one wouldn't knock, he had the key) and then it seemed more plausible to him that it could be one of his other neighbors, Ms. Baek, that made something for Sunggyu to eat again or something.

He opened the door and was ready to tell her that it wasn't the best time but his eyes doubled its size when he registered who was nervously standing in front of them.

“Hey…” The greeting came out hesitant and both Dongwoo and Hoya gasped when they recognized Myungsoo voice so they tried to stick their necks in order to properly see what was going on.

They kept looking into each other for a whole five seconds and while Myungsoo seemed to be surprised with Sungyeol own surprise, the said man needed that time to register the younger presence at his door. The younger didn’t say anything else so Sungyeol decided to take the lead and talk about anything so the younger could know he was ok with seeing Myungsoo outside the college. He decided that the best thing was to use Myungsoo project.

“You're here because you need the notes you forgot, right?” He asked trying his best to stay cool. “Just a minute, I’m gonna get them.” Sungyeol made sure to leave the door completely open and was about to go to his room to get the said notes when the young dad interrupted him.

“Actually…” He said and Sungyeol stopped in his tracks to look at him. The young dad seemed a little hesitant but then gulped hard and spoke in a low but soft tone. “Can we... can we talk?”

Sungyeol didn't know what kind of talk his neighbor wanted so he looked at the ground for a brief instant and wondered what should he do. He wasn't much in the mood to play adviser but if he were to tell Myungsoo he wasn't feeling well and that questions should be answered through email, or in college, he thought it might scare the younger of any kind of conversation later. He ended up deciding to ask to avoid possible misunderstandings.

“Is this about your project? I could instruct you here if it is urgent, but this isn't the best moment for me because…” Sungyeol was about to explain while the couple behind him pulled their hair in frustrated motions.

“No, not the project…” Myungsoo interrupted while looking in the elder eyes and Sungyeol was sure he didn't talk more than that but he was sure he could hear the younger voice in his head saying 'about us'.

“Did things change? Do you think this is the right moment for you?” Sungyeol asked back and the couple behind him were obviously trying to lean their bodies to better hear them.

“There isn’t really the right moment.” Myungsoo looked at the ground. “But I need to put my focus on the right place.”

Myungsoo wasn't always the most direct person either but by now Sungyeol could read between some lines and he knew perfectly well that their personal situation was bothering him. Maybe more than he was letting on. In that case, things were different, this was an opportunity he couldn’t miss.

Finally, they heard someone fall to the ground behind Sungyeol, and while Myungsoo tried to look past the taller, the said man just knew what he had to do.

Sungyeol raised an assuring finger up. “Just a second.”

The taller promptly turned around only to discover that it was Hoya that fell behind him. Sungyeol wanted to scold his cousin, but he hadn’t much time - Myungsoo seemed a bit hesitant so he might regret coming there - so he knew exactly what he needed to do.

“Sorry but out.” He demanded but maybe he didn't need to be so assertive because Dongwoo got up in fast speed then prompted Hoya up only to drag him out.

“Bye Yeol, Bye Myungsoo, see you guys on Monday.” The pink-haired teacher said with an apologetic smile as he tried to pass them by with Hoya.

Sungyeol then stepped to the side and waited for the couple to come out and younger enter his apartment but, before the young dad could do that, Hoya pulled him to the side.

“Don't give him another pill.” Hoya said and while Myungsoo got confused Sungyeol was done with his cousin.

“Yah!” He complained but Hoya wouldn’t leave without some confirmation.

“Yes, boss?” He said unsure to what had been said to him and only then Hoya relaxed his body enough for his boyfriend to drag him out.

“Please ask him to eat?” Hoya asked as he knew Myungsoo kept looking at him.

“Shut up for god sake!” Dongwoo scolded a second later then pushed Hoya to take the stairs, he wouldn't wait for the lift or else he would probably have to dig a hole to hide.

Once the door to the stairs was closed, he looked at Sungyeol but didn’t move so the said man guessed regret was already growing within the other. “If you’re not comfortable we can go to the coffee shop down the block.” He offered.

Myungsoo took a deep breath, shook his head and finally entered his neighbor apartment.

 

 


	74. Heart 2 heart - Discovery

 

 

The back of Sungyeol’s couch faced the door so, when they were both inside the apartment, each one walked to one side to be able to turn around the said furniture and stand in front of one another. Myungsoo didn’t dare to look at Sungyeol eyes, he was too nervous for it. Besides, he hadn’t time to think about what he wanted to say, it was a sudden decision. Not everything, of course, just a few things.

He remembered pacing back and forth his living room after he talked to his mother the day prior while thinking about their conversation. He had tried thinking of Sungyeol, his ex, and Sungyeol, his adviser, as two different people but his mother had been right, this was still bothering him, a lot. And it didn’t matter how much he tried to focus on other things (although he succeeded a couple of times) but sooner or later he and the elder argued and he was back to square zero. He tried but he couldn’t go on another day without this conversation, he needed to take things off his chest and he needed to hear Sungyeol at least so he could know, grow and avoid the same mistake in a next relationship. But he definitely needed answers.

Some people tried to tell Myungsoo a few things but that insecure part of himself forced him to not believe, but after he came out confused from the last meeting with Sungyeol - even if his mother had been a million times right - the essential person that helped him gather some courage to have the conversation was surprisingly Sungjong. Not only the younger seemed to understand him better even if they didn’t talk much, but he wouldn’t lie Sungjong made his hopeful side wake. He didn’t know if he should or shouldn't forgive basing on what he heard, but he had hope that he would clear his thoughts at least.

Seeing that Myungsoo seemed to have some inner debates and probably wouldn't open up his mouth so soon, Sungyeol decided to prompt him to talk.

“So…” Sungyeol prompted, which made Myungsoo try to look at him so Sungyeol got embarrassed by his considerably worst appearance and covered his face as he previously did with Sunggyu.

Myungsoo found that a bit strange but, didn’t take that gesture too hard, it wasn’t like the elder was trying to hide from the conversation right? He cleared his throat and spoke tentatively “I know we are supposed to stay away from each other…”

“For the time being it is not like we really can.” Sungyeol slightly snorted then added in a sad tone. “Though I can acknowledge your tries to keep me out of your life as much as you can so, and, aside from official meetings, I have been trying to give you space.”

“I guess I’ve been needing some…” Myungsoo nodded in agreement then shifted in his feet uncomfortably before changing his train of thoughts. “Thank you for accepting to talk to me then…” Sungyeol hummed as he walked to sit on a corner of his coach. “Can this conversation be off the records?” The younger asked.

“I have not reported all our outbursts and personal conversations during our meetings, is there anything I am doing that seems to tell you I’ll do otherwise?” Sungyeol asked with a hint of hurt.

“No.”

“Then?”

“Just being sure we are on the page.” Myungsoo explained hesitantly.

“Don’t worry, I’ll not report you, I could never do that to you.”

“Do you promise?”

“I promise.” The taller vowed. “We are on the same page in this.” After a few seconds of hesitance, Myungsoo finally nodded. “Sit down and get comfortable so we can start.” Sungyeol pointed to the other corner of his couch, that had a decent space between them, then he slid to the edge of the couch as he remembered something. “Do you want water or something?” He made sure to ask.

“No, I’m fine.” Myungsoo replied and Sungyeol slid back into the couch and got in a comfortable position as he waited for the younger to sit, but Myungsoo seemed to be hesitating.

“Don’t think too much about it, just sit down and take things out of your chest, this conversation might be long so it will be uncomfortable for you if you stand.” He tried to coax. “I’ll just sit right here with my hands in sight and I won’t move any closer to you.”

Myungsoo rolled his eyes and walked to the couch to sit. “Look at me and look at you, I’m not worried over that.”

“Good to know you have confidence in something.” Sungyeol said with certain sarcasm but Myungsoo didn’t want to read much in between lines, his goal wasn’t to come here to fight but to clear things up. “What are you worried about then?” Sungyeol added later, hoping to direct Myungsoo to start talking about them.

Myungsoo avoided the elder gaze and looked around a little before he finally confessed. “I want things between us to be as clear as they can, so I worry about your sincerity.”

“Sincerity.” Sungyeol repeated although not with sarcasm. “I want to make things clear too so I’m also concerned over that but see, Myungsoo, we have a problem because whatever I say I know you won’t believe.”

“That’s not true.” Myungsoo immediately disagreed.

“Is it?” Sungyeol merely asked back.

“I believe you don’t have intentions to hurt Woohyun.” Myungsoo said softly and Sungyeol held a disappointed sigh, he probably knew that because that was one thing he made sure to show with actions and still be clear with words, but only that? “And I think you’re doing your best, despite everything, to help with my project.” He added.

“So when it comes to things between us, you don’t believe me at all?” Sungyeol fired back a second later.

“I don’t know.” Myungsoo sighed. “Our last conversation made me more confused than I already was and this is why I came, to talk and clear things up, so I can focus on what is important, but I need you to be sincere.”

Sungyeol still didn’t think Myungsoo insecure side would let him believe in whatever he had to say. “I had never been insincere with you, but what do I have to do for you to believe me?”

“Explain a few things? Let me see your expressions so I know you're saying the truth?” Myungsoo shrugged his shoulders slowly, he hadn’t a concrete answer, but maybe if Sungyeol could take this hand out of the majority of his face maybe he would be able to at least try to decipher the elder feelings.

Sungyeol looked down to the couch and seemed to think about it, he was still hesitating a bit when he took the hand out of his face and looked properly at his ex-boyfriend. Myungsoo seemed to gasp and want to talk about his tired appearance but Sungyeol was quickly to stop him.

“I’ll do whatever you want me to but let’s not talk about this, please?” He pleaded.

Myungsoo gulped but nodded and then a silence fell upon them, both of them didn’t know how to start, and they spent a minute like that until Myungsoo gathered some courage to ask a couple of questions. “What did I do during our relationship that was so wrong that made you broke up with me out of nowhere?”

“Nothing.” Sungyeol immediately replied.

“How nothing?” Myungsoo asked as he wasn't satisfied with that answer.

Sungyeol hesitated a bit but then said. “There were times I felt a bit neglected, there were times I thought you weren't interested in what was going on with me, but, on the other hand, I knew that there were a lot of things happening at the same time for you and that probably left you overwhelmed, this is probably the sole reason that I felt like that here and there.”

Myungsoo seemed to deflate a bit as if he just had confirmed something that he feared. “So I was basically a bad boyfriend, you were fed up and jumped on the opportunity to break up when you needed to advise me?” He asked helplessly.

“You seem to think that it was something that you did that made me ask to break up, but that isn’t true. You did nothing wrong, you just didn’t have full control of things that were happening in your life, but everyone goes through this - I can even say there's something like that happening to me too - so there was really nothing I could do aside from waiting for you to solve your problems or trying to help in things I could, like with your dinner.” Sungyeol insisted then said with all of his sincerity. “You are the best boyfriend I ever had.”

Myungsoo snorted not believing it. “How can you say that?”

“You don’t believe.” Sungyeol said with a sad sigh.

“You had so many people, people that...” Myungsoo tried to justify himself.

“People that in one way or another also abused me.” He interrupted to say firmly, which made the younger a bit startled and then Sungyeol asked softly.” Why had you never told me that this bothers you?”

“It doesn’t.” Myungsoo promptly denied as he looked away although Sungyeol could see through him, especially when he used a slightly nervous tone.

“That clearly still bothers you.” Myungsoo stayed in silence and Sungyeol took upon himself to continue. “After our break up I spent some time to figure out why you told Hoya hyung we didn’t feel the same way and why it seemed you were overreacting in a way.”

“Overreacting?” Myungsoo head snapped back to glare at him but the elder decided to ignore that indignant question.

“I thought and thought about it and I had a hunch but I didn’t want to believe that things that didn’t matter at all to me would cause such a big impact on you. But then I read your mother letters and I discovered that Woohyun origin is not the only thing you hide.”

“I don’t…” Myungsoo tried once more to interrupt but Sungyeol continued talking.

“You’re insecure.” He pointed with words that somehow pierced through Myungsoo heart and made him want to hide. “So the number of people I had a relationship with bothers you, the reasons why I broke up with them also bothers you. Some of your behavior in bed wasn’t kindness and attention to my needs alone, you were afraid to hurt me and be dumped, you were afraid of not touching me and be dumped, you were worried about not being what ‘I’m used to’. And when you discovered that I had a Ph.D. you started thinking of yourself as less than me. Back then you were not only asking for help with your project, but you thought that there was a possibility of me dumping you because you thought I would consider you dumb. Isn’t that true?”

Myungsoo didn’t reply right away. He had done everything in his power to hide those kinds of concerns, but what was the point now when Sungyeol knew? At least they weren’t together anymore so Sungyeol could use this against him or something.

“Something in this has to be true” He ended up admitting. “I just don’t know which of these scenarios was the one you used.”

“None.” Sungyeol insisted then continued. “You hid well Myungsoo, even when you’re freaking out about other problems you still managed to hide this side of you from me. Now I’ve realized that I was the one that could be considered a lacking boyfriend because I didn't notice. Now that I do, I’m deeply sorry for that. If I had known that these things would fuel insecurities I would have tried to overcome my own problems to build your trust in my feelings more.” He bowed for a bit which kinda threw Myungsoo off but he wouldn’t dwell on this bow when he was surprised with something else.

“So you’re saying that you only broke up with me because of my project only?” Myungsoo asked in disbelief.

“In a way, yes.”

“No, that can’t be, that has to be more into it. Just tell me the truth.” Myungsoo was the one desperately insisting now.

“It is the truth, why you can’t believe it?” Sungyeol asked hurt.

“Because that means you asked to break up over something that doesn’t even concern you, which makes our relationship more insignificant than I ever thought… and… and… The thought that I have been putting effort to open an entirely new and unknown part of me for you, and even willing to tell my son about us, and you considered our relationship to be this insignificant, crushes me.” Myungsoo said as his eyes tried to water but he quickly tried to blink tears away.

“How can you distort things so much?” Sungyeol asked although he didn’t expect Myungsoo to answer. “That isn’t true Myungsoo, this is what your insecurities make you think.” Sungyeol said sadly. “The reality is a bit different from that.”

“Look, up till now I just know our relationship was insignificant, that it was easy for you to let go… and recently, when the things were beginning to fall into place, you started to torture me by confusing me. Tell me, is it fun toying with me? If so, how can you be so cunning?” Myungsoo asked trying to keep his patience.

Sungyeol closed his eyes and let the younger rant sink in then shook his head slowly in denial. “I can’t be possibly hearing that, is this the face of someone that is having fun?” He asked while pointing to his face and Myungsoo had to agree that it was not, but maybe picking on him was the highlight of the taller days lately? He didn’t know. “When every little thing in your life seems like it is out to get you, a person has to be cunning if they want to help you, but, no Myungsoo, I don’t take any joy from our current state so don’t talk about me as if I am a completely cold-ass bitch that feels absolutely nothing. I have limitations but I am a human being just like you.” Sungyeol replied trying to subside some anger.

“Then explain to me!” Myungsoo demanded frustratedly. “Because I can’t understand you… and it is driving me crazy.”

“The basic truth is simple: I love you, in the present tense.” Sungyeol said with all of his sincerity. That caught Myungsoo a bit by surprise but he searched in the elder eyes and he seemed to be telling the truth. “And I have loved you even before you confessed to me.”

“But you broke up with me.” Myungsoo said confused.

“I did.” the taller admitted.

“You broke my heart pretty bad.” Myungsoo accused with sadness.

“It wasn't my intention to do that but I’m aware of that. I knew that our break up would hurt you, I just miscalculated how much.” Sungyeol tried to say.

“Miscalculated?” Myungsoo asked in disbelief. “You are, were, my first lover, of course breaking up out of nowhere would break my heart.”

“I'm sorry, things didn't exactly happen the way they should but it was the only way.” Sungyeol said sincerely but with some frustration, why Myungsoo couldn't open his eyes to see what was right in his face?

“It was not the only way, you didn't even hear what I wanted to say, you just did what you wanted. You didn't want to put effort for us, right?”

“Don't say that!” The taller scolded. “Even if it doesn't seem like it, there is a lot of my efforts in this.”

“You say that but it seemed pretty easy breaking up.” Myungsoo accused full of hurt but Sungyeol decided to ignore this accusation so his levels of anger wouldn't rise.

“What happened is that on that day I wasn't clear enough but that didn’t mean that I hadn’t more to say, more to explain, yet you took things in a different way and kicked me out…”He tried to explain himself but felt things were coming out of his mouth too confusedly so he stopped, sighed and decided to go with a different approach. “Let me try to explain things from the beginning, I'll be really clear this time.” He pleaded; it would be better to explain things from the beginning.

“I’m waiting.” Myungsoo said as he agreed.

“I don’t know when I fell in love with you, I just know everyone noticed before me, everyone but you.” The taller let out a tired giggle as he thought about the past. “When I noticed I tried to forget about it because well… I thought you were straight, at least I thought that until we talked in Incheon. Then when you said you wanted me I became so insecure...”

“You were?” Myungsoo asked trying not to sound he was that interested although he was, he always had seen Sungyeol as confident with himself when it came to his sexuality so he didn't think the elder had ever been that much insecure when it came to him, maybe during sex because he had traumas, but, aside that, nothing.

“Yeah, I was.” Sungyeol admitted. “Firstly because you weren’t very clear in Incheon so I thought you only wanted to fool around, secondly because of my own problems, I didn’t know If I was ready to enter another relationship that soon, then I didn’t know if you’d accept and understand my past. I remember thinking, ‘Myungsoo is such a nice and handsome guy, he can have whomever he wants, why he would want someone so broken and problematic like me?’ I thought I didn’t deserve you. ” He forced a smile then sighed. “Lately I’ve also been thinking that I still don’t deserve you, although this time for different reasons.”

Myungsoo didn’t reply, the thought of someone like Sungyeol confessing to being insecure kinda baffled him although at this point he could agree that Sungyeol didn't deserve him. Even so, he thought it was better to just keep quiet and let the elder continue his explanations so he could better understand the elder point of view.

“But then we got together and it was different than everything I had experienced. It was good, you treated me well and showed me that love relationships could be much more than what I was used to, relationships could be partnership too. I guess this is why I didn’t pay attention to any possible insecurity you might have, I thought everything was perfect although, as I said before, I was frustrated here and there. I also learned so much with you and that made me grow as a person - I was, I mean, I still am so happy and grateful to that.” He smiled. “Because of you I changed my relationship with almost everyone in my life, Sungjong, Hoya hyung, Chanyeol, Dara noona and above all Sunggyu, that became such a docile child, and Woohyun that is always so loving and funny. I really need you to thank you for that.”

“You don’t need to thank me for that, it was just a few tips here and there.” Myungsoo said shyly.

“No, I need to.” The taller insisted “Because you have the only kind of knowledge that I need to know and you know the right way to teach and this is why I was able to change. Also, you made me see that what I want in a relationship exists and I shouldn’t settle for less.” Sungyeol assured although Myungsoo didn’t know what to do with that information yet.

“But I still have limitations and that means that while you are fine with it and you can lie, I can’t. First of all, I told you I’m not exactly the type of guy that likes to be hidden, but you said you wanted to come clean to Woohyun and asked me to do things on your time and I agreed. But as our relationship progressed, my love grew beyond what I ever thought it was possible and it became hard to control, and Woohyun is smart Myungsoo, he started to notice a few slips, but you don’t want him discovering anything before it’s time, right? I don’t want that either, because I know it will hurt him. But it is hard Myungsoo, it is fucking hard to pretend to Woohyun, even more, when he keeps me asking why things are the way they are.”

“I know.” Myungsoo sighed but asked carefully. “ But what that has to do…”

“It has everything to do because he is the most important person in your life.” Sungyeol said. “ Since I know my limitations, I have been putting my energies on Woohyun so if I want to keep my promises of protecting your son, I have to focus on him only. The day of my presentation, if you hadn’t spoken to my adviser directly I would have introduced you as my boyfriend proudly because I was finally happy and that was what you were at the time. And if we had done what you wanted, yeah, we would probably be together but I wouldn’t be able to school myself to not look like I’m in love with you there, because it was already obvious since I started to have feelings for you. And with that, you know what would have happened to us both.” Sungyeol finished sadly.

Myungsoo rubbed his hands over his face, he could agree that Sungyeol had limitations that would be a bummer to his plans but did the elder really love him that much when he was the one that broke things up? As he thought about that Sungyeol tentatively spoke again.

“There is also another thing.” Myungsoo took the hands of his face to look at the elder. “This is not only about my limitations or me trying to protect Woohyun from your secrets.”

“Then?” Myungsoo raised a hopeless brow.

“Once you taught me how to properly open up to the kids, I fell in love with Woohyun the same way I fell in love with Sunggyu, so I started treating your priorities as my priorities. They are amazing children and they are the priority. I’m sorry that I broke your heart, I know I have hurt you beyond belief but what I just said is true, Woohyun is the reason I try to help you so much, because I know he needs you to have a job so you could stay in Seoul, put food on your table and just have the independence you crave to be able to take care of him alone. Our break up wasn’t something that I would do if you weren’t assigned to me but with the way things became, I had to do it.”

Myungsoo closed his eyes as tears started to be produced, he didn’t know yet if he would forgive Sungyeol or not but he could feel in his heart that the elder was telling the truth about that. He knew Woohyun indeed had won Sungyeol heart and they both now loved each other in a way that had made Myungsoo extremely happy when were still dating, although it became annoying when they broke up. But, it still kinda hurts to know his son was above him on the list of the elder priorities. He knew that he wasn't at the top because as he remembered Hoya saying, Sungyeol had two responsibilities named Sungjong and Sunggyu, but to know Woohyun seemed to be in equal terms as them made his feelings conflicted.

“Hey, don’t be like that.” Sungyeol slid closer on the couch and tentatively cupped Myungsoo cheeks, and surprisingly the younger let himself be touched. “I know you remember my words in Incheon and I know I told you we had to let go of our relationship to guarantee your graduation but you don’t seem to remember our first conversation fully.”

“What-what are you talking about?” The younger asked brokenly.

“Back then I said I would still chase things I had to let go, so you need to know that I never meant for this break up to be permanent.” Sungyeol caressed Myungsoo cheeks softly.

Myungsoo opened his crying eyes and he tried to search for the truth. “Do you mean that? Can I believe that?” He wiped his tears and asked in the most vulnerable state Sungyeol had ever seen him.

“I mean that.” Sungyeol assured as he looked at the younger eyes. “It was the situation that we can’t control that forced me to take this kind of decision because I wanted to help you give Woohyun the best you can. But this… this wasn't easy on me either, this is why I freaked out when this advising thing came up…” Sungyeol own eyes started to water. “I know you don’t deserve this… this pain... you were such a good boyfriend for me… and I ended hurting you so badly… I feel so bad...” Sungyeol voice failed a bit. “I didn’t want to do this, I didn’t want to push you away, but you only had me available to help you so this was the only way you could make it...”

Sungyeol pulled on hand out of Myungsoo face to wipe his almost falling tears. “I’m aware that what I did was risky and I don’t know how this will end but you have to at least know that my love for you is still here and it does not come close to anything I ever felt for anyone that had entered my life…” Sungyeol voice failed a bit again. 

“I want to believe you so badly…” Myungsoo confessed. “But, I don’t know…”

Myungsoo unconsciously moved his eyes from the taller eyes to his moving his lips, and Sungyeol did the same, he wanted to kiss him so badly. He always felt bad whenever he saw Myungsoo, not only because they were fighting every meeting, but because he couldn’t reach for the younger, spend time together talking about everything and nothing at all, sharing experiences with the kids and receiving advice that could be used with them, or simply going to the park with the two small brats. It had been torture to survive without their hidden pecks and passionate but tender kisses whenever the kids weren’t looking.

Sungyeol knew it was wrong in their current situation to be this close inside one of their apartments but fuck it. His head was spinning with all he heard and said today, he needed Myungsoo, he needed at least the warmth of the younger more muscular body and maybe Myungsoo’s slightest thinner lips against his to be able to at least to mentally survive this day.

Even though his brain yelled at him against it, his heart told him to go forward and, not blaming the pill he took earlier, he tentatively and slowly leaned his face to aim a kiss on the younger - a thing that maybe could assure Myungsoo of his love but would definitely keep him sane - but Sungyeol was surprised when he met the lips he wanted even before he leaned all the way.

It was a peck at first but while the younger felt assured of the elder feelings, that simple peck made him melt. To be honest, both of them wanted this kiss to last longer because, even if everything went wrong, they would have that memory to give them some strength. Myungsoo felt that Sungyeol was about to pull back and he felt he the elder would start freaking about fucking ethics again so he decided to secure the elder by his neck, however, as soon as he put his hands there, he took them off a second later.

“You’re sick.” He immediately accused alarmed, and that made the kiss forgotten.

Sungyeol sighed. “I’m not.”

“Of course you are, you’re feverish.” Myungsoo said as he put his hand on Sungyeol forehead to check his temperature, he was sure the elder didn’t have a strong fever like the last time but his temperature was probably high.

Sungyeol sighed and leaned back, he didn’t want to talk about this but since Myungsoo discovered he wasn’t exactly fine he decided to explain things a little more. “I’m not really sick, I don’t get sick often.” He insisted. “This is psychogenic.” Myungsoo looked at him as if he was talking in ancient Greek or something. “My aunt says that it is a response from my body to exposure to emotional events or chronic stress.”

Myungsoo looked at him worriedly. “You should take care of yourself.” He scolded. “Last time you fainted.”

Sungyeol sighed defeatedly, he tried but sometimes things don’t work as we expect. “Don’t worry, I told you I’ll see your project through. And Hoya hyung gave me a pill, I should be fine when it finally works its wonders.”

“If this is really emotional then… am I somehow responsible for this?” Myungsoo asked with some fear evident in his tone, he had been crazily angry but he didn’t wish Sungyeol any harm, at least physically he never did.

Sungyeol shrugged slowly. “In a very indirect way...” Myungsoo gasped in surprise and horror, so Sungyeol decided to tranquilize the younger. “The moment I realized I hurt you more than I thought I would, I felt sad and desperate. The risks became more real and, since my feelings for you are strong, I was afraid to develop new traumas and new psychogenic symptoms so I tried occupying my mind with other things that would be able to take a toll on me on their own.”

Myungsoo furrowed his brows. “Are you saying…”

Sungyeol avoided the younger gaze but made sure to interrupt. “I decided to read your mother letters first to see if there was anything that helped me understand you but then I discovered some lawsuits so I purposely meddled in things that I knew it would upset me.”

“So I did this when I asked my parents to answer your questions?” Myungsoo asked in guilt.

Although in a way that question could be replied with a ‘yes’, Sungyeol decided to interpret the question in a different way so he could answer differently.

“No, because it isn’t your, or your parents, fault that things happened to me back in the day.” Sungyeol said firmly then hesitated. “The only thing your parents did was to clarify a few things for me, things that aren’t exactly in the letters, or explain what these lawsuits I discovered were about. It’s just that… the things they told me made me realize that not everything that happened was the way I believed it happened, and it is… it is difficult to process everything right now so the fever happened…”

“What do you mean?” He asked then immediately thought this was too personal even for this conversation off topics since they agreed to only talk about their situation. “Sorry, I was out of place. You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to.”

Sungyeol sighed. “I can tell you in details another time, but I basically discovered my parents were not all that they seemed to me. My father was a shitty husband that abused my mom psychologically and I never noticed, and my mom, although I still feel that she neglected me a bit, wasn’t a complete bad mother.”

Since Sungyeol talked about this, Myungsoo thought that he could lend an ear at least and let the elder take things off his chest too. “I’m sorry about your father, but this about your mother is good no?” Myungsoo dared to ask.

“Yeah, at least she avenged me somehow.” Myungsoo tilted his head in confusion and Sungyeol continued. “She sued my school and we won, I earned some compensatory money and people involved were punished, but I think my case was somehow made public and this is why the school closed its doors… I didn’t check that yet, though the time coincides. Thanks to that lawsuit I was able to buy this apartment so young while working in a shitty place.” He moved a finger around as to motion his apartment. “Though back then I thought I was using my father inheritance.”

“Then you should be thankful to her because having and maintaining your own roof in a city so expensive is a great life start.” Myungsoo reasoned, not knowing what else to say and Sungyeol looked down at his lap.

“It doesn’t change what I’ve been through though…” Well, Sungyeol was right on that, Myungsoo couldn’t say anything. “And I just feel like a bad son now.” The taller confessed.

Myungsoo hesitated but then raised Sungyeol chin up to look at him. “We can’t change the past, can we? If we could, this conversation wouldn’t even be necessary.”

“Would you have changed our past if it was possible?” Sungyeol asked and of course, he was talking about the breakup but Myungsoo interpreted that in a broader manner as if the taller was asking if he would change the past to never start their relationship, not ever get close or something like that. Yes, Myungsoo still suffered because of their break up but he didn’t think he would be that radical, Sungyeol was overall challenging but their time together had been good, it was a good experience.

“We can’t change the past...” Myungsoo decided to reply vaguely. “... but sometimes we can change the present.” Myungsoo said as he extended a hand for Sungyeol.

“What do you mean?” Sungyeol asked as he furrowed his brows in confusion, but Myungsoo looked at his own hand as if telling the elder to grab to discover. Once their hands were held, Myungsoo got up and tried to pull Sungyeol up as well.

“Come on, today was… eventful, you have to rest to come out of this feverish state.” He said and Sungyeol sighed and got up so Myungsoo could lead him into this room.

The elder didn’t exactly felt disappointed by the younger answer, much on the contrary. Sungyeol thought that even if this isn't some sickness that could compromise the project (which would definitely freak Myungsoo out), it seemed like the young dad actions confirmed that he still cared about him. And if Myungsoo still cared about him, their kiss, that they weren’t talking about but that definitely happened, hadn’t been just an empty impulse. No, Myungsoo feelings were somehow still there too, and that brought joy to Sungyeol.

The young dad gently leads the elder to his room. If they were talking under normal circumstances, he didn’t know if he would have called Sungyeol hypocrite for kissing him after he freaked out about ethics, or if he would just keep up with his desire, tasting Sungyeol marvelous lips, until they ended up finding their way to Sungyeol bed, either way, he would probably have gathered the rest of his courage to talk about their kiss. But this was not normal circumstances, this conversation was an agreed exception to what they were living at the moment, they still couldn’t, they were also hurt and fighting, and above all Sungyeol was feverish.

Myungsoo gently brought Sungyeol to bed and waited for the elder to laid down and pull the covers over himself, he didn’t think it was correct to keep any kind of talk when Sungyeol was like that, it would be better for them both if the elder got better soon. Besides, he thought he got to know a lot of things already that he needed to think about although he knew he wouldn’t have time for that now.

“Do you really think you’re gonna be ok? Or that you didn’t pass me anything?” Myungsoo asked worriedly as he helped Sungyeol with his sheets. “We don’t have the luxury to get sick at this point.”

“What I have can’t be passed to you so you’re safe.” Sungyeol assured. “I can only hope that this is over quickly.”

Myungsoo sat on the bed beside Sungyeol and checked if the elder seemed comfortable. “Does it lasts long?” He asked.

“Last time I had a fever like this was when my mom died, it lasted two days back then.” Sungyeol explained quietly as he observed Myungsoo trying not to seem to be concerned though he obviously was. “I was mostly functional but it is inconvenient since I have to go back to work on Monday and the selective process starts on Wednesday.”

“Are you ready for it?” Myungsoo couldn’t help but ask though he knew that was also not within the scope of things he came here to talk about.

“I’ll be fine.” Sungyeol merely said.

“Are you sure?” Sungyeol nodded but he insisted. “What if you’re not well by tomorrow? What if Sunggyu comes back and you’re still feverish? He will get worried.” The elder smiled a bit as he thought about Sunggyu, Myungsoo was right, his closeness and Sunggyu own worry might make the young boy freak out but that also meant he managed to gain Sunggyu heart. “If you want it Sunggyu can stay over at my place at night and I can take him to school on Monday.” The younger ended up offering.

“But then Woohyun will want to sleep here but he can’t anymore, right?” Sungyeol remembered him and Myungsoo looked away so he poked the younger knee to get his attention. “Don’t worry, you just need to focus on your project and Hoya hyung can help me with that for the time being.” Myungsoo seemed a bit disappointed with that answer, but it was not like he could complain when their situation wasn’t favorable. “Though if you’re desperate in need of time I can take care of Woohyun for you to write... nobody knows we are neighbors.” The elder offered.

“I’ll think about it.” Myungsoo said and got up to leave. “I should go now, will you be ok alone?”

Sungyeol yawned and nodded. “Hoya hyung is probably curious, he will come back early and I think I’ll be able to sleep just fine today.”

“Then go to sleep so you get better quickly.”

Although Sungyeol nodded again, Myungsoo lingered a bit, he wondered if he should give Sungyeol a goodbye/get well kiss. Once he managed to put this kind of thoughts away, because he was done with improper kissing today, he turned around to go.

“Myungsoo.” Sungyeol called before Myungsoo was out of his room and the younger turned around to look at him. “Did this… did this conversation changed anything between us?” Sungyeol asked hesitantly. He said conversation but he wanted to mean their kiss, but if Myungsoo didn’t want to talk about it he wouldn’t use that term either to ask.

“I don’t know.” Myungsoo said but then shrugged. “What you told me is a lot to process, I don’t have much time to think deeply about it, you know it.”

“It’s ok, we shouldn’t change our behavior whenever we meet in college, at least for now. Besides, I can wait.” Sungyeol nodded from the bed. “But … will you... think about us when you’re done with your project?” Sungyeol asked with some hope.

Myungsoo let out a sad smile, he was a little bit amused. “I’m not the only insecure right?”

“Definitely not.” Sungyeol confirmed. “Even more when now I am completely aware of what I did.”

Myungsoo ruffled his hair with a hand and shifted his weight in place. “I don’t know.” He said then placed his hands on his pockets because he didn’t know what to do with them. “As much as I want to believe what you said is the truth, it is not like I can simply erase everything that I felt. It hurt, hyung.” He said sincerely but calling Sungyeol that for the very first time that night, and the elder interpreted that word as a good thing.

“I’m sorry.” Sungyeol repeated although Myungsoo chose to ignore him.

“Besides, there are other things, there is Woohyun problem and then...I don’t know if it was my fault that I became too dependent of you or it was you that became too controlling, but, when I think about it, maybe our relationship shouldn’t have been the way it was...”

“Maybe it was a mix of both.” Sungyeol offered. “I do find a certain joy in helping people I love and care, maybe I was too much.”

“Was it?” Myungsoo squinted his eyes at Sungyeol doubtfully. “Was it only help? When I think it back it doesn’t seem that way.”

Sungyeol stayed frozen at this point, maybe because he knew that his reply could seem really good or really bad, and he didn’t have any means of being sure. “It felt that way to me, but, if-if it was really not like that for you, I wish you could tell me the things you don’t feel comfortable with so I can also respect your limits. I don’t want to become an abuser and if there is someone that can shape me up, that person is you.”

“I think I have to reach a conclusion of my own.” Myungsoo said softly as he threw an apologetic look at Sungyeol, that nodded in understanding, then stretched the side of his lips in a bit of amusement. “But I don’t think you’ll get to that point.”

“That’s a huge relief.” Sungyeol said as he opened a small but pleased smile then asked another question before Myungsoo had the chance to leave again, only God knew what would happen after this conversation ended, he wanted to savor Myungsoo presence a little bit more. “Was this conversation enough to make you regain your focus?”

This time Myungsoo opened up a confident small smile. “I guess it will do.” Once he replied Sungyeol didn’t think he would be able to keep Myungsoo there for much longer, even more, when he was starting to get really sleepy, not only because of the pill but all the accumulated tiredness.

“Then get your notes and do your best.” Sungyeol said as he pointed to his desk and Myungsoo nodded and walked back to the elder desk to get them. He raised them in the air to make sure Sungyeol was seeing that he got it. “Seriously, do your best, I will be sad if I sacrificed the best relationship I ever had for nothing.” Sungyeol said seriously.

Myungsoo stopped in his tracks as he heard that but chose not to reply and just walk out of the room and see himself out. As he heard the front doo,r Sungyeol turned off the lights and brought the sheets up and held them against his neck, this conversation didn’t solve anything, but at least now they both took things off their chest and that could at least guarantee Sungyeol a good night of sleep.

________________________________________________

Hoya arrived in Sungyeol apartment early. The slightly older man was curious about his cousin and Myungsoo’s conversation and wanted not only hear gossip he could share with the rest of the squad (that at this point were aware that the two talked) but he wanted to lean an ear too. He expected Sungyeol to be up with a face of someone that hadn’t slept for eternity but found the apartment pretty quiet.

He instantly panicked and ran to the younger room only to find him sleeping soundly and cocooned in a bunch of sheets which made Hoya sigh in relief. He came close to the bed as quietly as he could (Sungyeol had a very light sleep after the things that happened to him) because he didn’t want to scare his cousin then checked his temperature. Once he was sure Sungyeol condition hadn’t worsened he looked at his cousin fondly. Finally, he was able to rest. To be sure Sungyeol would take full advantage of that moment to recover himself a bit, he carefully redid the route out of the room, he could wait outside.

As Sungyeol slept in, the kids had the time of their lives swimming (learning, in Sunggyu’s case) and playing in the pool until it was lunch time. After much coaxing and their stomach complaints, they were convinced to leave the pool and take a bath to go eat in a restaurant. Well, it was not the best food around but it was Woohyun favorite, for now, Sonmi knew Woohyun would do so much better in the future.

When they came back it was time for business. Not actual business, but they had to finally agree on a song and start rehearsing ASAP. Bumsoo gave them his tablet, taught them how to search song’s translations then tapped a few of their options (Sunggyu had a written list in his bag) before leaving the boys alone in Myungsoo/Woohyun room.

“So, Dongwoo hyung said we should sing this.” Sunggyu pointed to the open Youtube tab on the tablet that Woohyun had been holding on the bed. “What do you think of it?”

Woohyun made a face that was practically a ‘no’. “Hyung, I can’t pronounce this word. Lagher, Lahter, Latr?” He stuttered a couple of times as he tried to pronounce ‘laughter’ correctly but failed every time and that left him a bit frustrated.

Sunggyu sighed in relief. “Wew, that’s good, the song is about teaching children and confidence, that has nothing to do with what we want.” He said as he looked at a young Whitney Houston singing The Greatest Love of All in the small screen at Woohyun hands. He scratched his head a bit. “I don’t think Dongwoo hyung understood what we want, how old is that noona anyway?”

Woohyun closed the tab and promptly another video started playing. “I like this one, Daddy likes it too.” He said then started singing the chorus of a popular old Oasis song. _“Don’t go away, Say what you say, Say that you stay…”_

It was Sunggyu turn to make a face. “Woohyunnie, Sungyeol hyung said he will teach us to play the song on piano but this song has a guitar and we don’t know how to play guitar. It doesn’t even sound like your dad guitar.”

Woohyun made a pout but closed the tab too. “You’re right.” He sighed. “We ruled two songs out.” Sunggyu nodded and smiled as if that was huge progress.

“Sungyeol hyung has been listening to this one, so he might like.” Sunggyu changed the tab and ‘If kills me’ by Jason Mraz started to play, it had a piano so it was an improvement from the previous options because they would be able to play.

Woohyun moved his head on the rhythm as he decided that it would be a good song for them to play and sing but then he opened another tab and searched for the translation of the lyrics as his grandfather had taught him. When he finished reading, he looked scandalized at Sunggyu. “Hyung, that’s a song about unrequited love.”

Sunggyu furrowed his brows. Myungsoo was not accepting his brother love despite everything his brother was doing, he had to know he was hurting his brother. “So?” He asked as he blinked unaffected.

“We want a song about a friend apologizing or at least one that we can ask them to not go away. Daddy and hyung are not like that.” Woohyun said with conviction.

Well, Sunggyu knew otherwise, but his brother asked him to keep a secret. “Then how about this one? Sungyeol hyung knows how to play this one.” He pulled the tablet from Woohyun hands and tapped Hanson ‘Save me’ on the screen until the video started to play.

 _“_ _Loving youuuuuu~ Like I have never done before I'm neeeding you to open up that door.”_ The boy in the video sang and Woohyun made a face as he watched the video.

“It has a guitar and it’s old.” He said, completely ignoring how old their first option was.

“But don’t you remember that Hoya hyung said it was a popular song about forgiveness when they had our age?” Sunggyu remembered.

“Let me check the translation.” Woohyun pulled the tablet back on his hands and searched for it and when he finished reading, he glared at Sunggyu and complained. “Hyung! That’s a love song, they are not like that!” He complained.

“They are!” The older of the two disagreed.

“They are not! They are friends like we are.” Woohyun insisted.

“But my hyung loves your dad.” Sunggyu blurted and Woohyun seemed startled but all the color left his face when Sunggyu didn’t think and added. “Like boyfriends!”

“What?”

 


	75. What if - I did wrong - Plot twist

 

 

Sunggyu eyes opened wide and he quickly became petrified as he realized what he just did. A second later, and as Woohyun looked at him kind of petrified as well, Sunggyu started to panic. How could he do this? How could he betray his hyung and spill his secret? How could he even betray himself and hurt Woohyunnie when he said he would protect him? He had to fix things but what he should do? He gulped hard (unable to think quickly), he knew he was doomed because there his hyung was not there to advise him, and every second it passed it was worse.

“What?” Woohyun managed to ask after some time.

“Woohyunnie, I’m sorry…”Sunggyu tried to pat Woohyun shoulder carefully although he still didn’t really know what to do to justify what he had just said. In the end, he hadn’t the chance to say anything because Woohyun pushed him away.

“Hyung!” He scolded then grabbed Sunggyu by the shoulders and shook him a bit “Noooooooo hyung, nooooo, stop lying to me.” He said.

Sunggyu closed his eyes for a moment as he was shaking but then steadied himself and Woohyun. “Woohyunnie ...” He pleaded to be heard.

“No, no, no, no!” Woohyun pushed Sunggyu slightly away then got up to pace on the bed. “Nooooooo.” He repeated in denial as he ruffled his head.

“Wooohyunnie.” Sunggyu tried to grab his friend by the arm but Woohyun skillfully avoided that. “Please hear me out.” He begged and only then the boy walked towards Sunggyu and sat in front of him.

“Hyung, you were just pranking me, right? Tell me what you just said isn’t true.” The boy desperately begged.

“Woohyunnie, it is true.” Sunggyu said with a soft but guilty tone that made Woohyun distressed.

“Noooooooo~~~~” Woohyun insisted as he pulled one of his hands out of his hyung hold in order to ruffle his hair and the more the younger denied the more desperate and guilty Sunggyu became.

“Woohyunnie, that can happen and it is not a bad thing.” The elder tried to argue.

“It is.” Woohyun disagreed.

“But uncle Moonsoo and Sungjong hyung love each other and it’s ok. We like them, right?” Sunggyu said nervously as he tried to somehow calm his friend.

“It is not the same thing!” The younger insisted.

“Why is it ok for them to like boys but it isn’t ok for Sungyeol hyung to like boys?” Sunggyu dared to ask, taking Sungyeol side already.

“It’s not that, he can like boys.” Woohyun said firmly and Sunggyu felt at least a bit relieved until Woohyun whined. “But you said he lo-lo-lo-likes daddy.” Woohyun stuttered as he couldn’t bring himself to repeat what his friend said.

“And?” Sunggyu asked confused.

“Hyung, he can’t.” The younger boy insisted.

Sunggyu stopped and leaned back to examine his friend as he thought, then he tried to defend his brother one more time. “He didn’t mean to love your daddy but it happened.”

“I know, still he can’t love daddy.”

Sunggyu sighed defeatedly since he knew Woohyun wouldn’t like the idea. “Why? Don’t you want to see hyung happy?” He asked as if he was the one being hurt.

“Because it is unrequired.” Woohyun tried to explain himself and Sunggyu had to hold himself not to roll his eyes. Despite all, his goal was to do some damage control but he knew better than that, the adults were dating until they broke up, they definitely loved each other, at least till some point. “I don’t want to see him sad, he will suffer.” Woohyun continued and that surprised Sunggyu a bit because it seemed like despite not liking the idea of the adults being together, Woohyun seemed still have a soft spot for Sungyeol.

“He will not suffer if we tell Myungsoo hyung it is ok to love him, maybe he is scared of loving Sungyeol hyung back.” Sunggyu tried to somehow make Woohyun think without spilling even more things.

“There is nothing to be scared because daddy won’t love him!” Woohyun insisted, confident on what he believed it was the truth. “Why Sungyeol hyung just go back to loving the girl he loved before, hum?” He suddenly asked sassily.

Sunggyu internally winced as he recalled telling Woohyun that his brother loved a girl but he still thought he could do some damage control. “Sungyeol hyung says that that can happen but he likes boys only. Besides, he can’t change who he loves, that doesn’t even happen in your dramas.”

Woohyun squinted his confused eyes at his elder friend. “Then why you said he loved a girl?” Ok, Woohyun got him there but Sunggyu was smart and knew just how to get out of this one.

“He didn’t say, I heard wrongly.” He said firmly, trying to fix the mess he got himself into.

“Then he likes my dad since then?” Woohyun asked flabbergasted and Sunggyu knew this one would be difficult, he decided to play dumb.

“I don’t know, maybe?” The older boy found better not to confirm anything much. “Maybe that was why he didn’t like being in love back then? Because it wasn’t supposed to happen?” Sunggyu offered what he thought would be good theories and that seemed to calm Woohyun a bit until...

“But you knew all this time and didn’t tell me anything?” The boy asked with a hint of betrayal.

“No, I didn’t, I didn't.” Sunggyu tried lying bluntly as this time he thought quickly. “Hyung just told me recently when-when I stopped talking to your dad. He said it wasn’t your daddy’s fault that he had feelings for him and…and...” As Sunggyu nervously stuttered while trying to defend himself and his brother, Woohyun made a face as things fell into place and finally he understood everything.

“Wait that’s why they fought right?” Sunggyu blinked quickly at his friend. “Sungyeol hyung must have confessed and daddy rejected him. Daddy would never be able to return hyung feelings because he is already taken, this is why Sungyeol hyung cried, right?”

No, not at all, Myungsoo didn’t reject his hyung and they dated. DATED. Sunggyu wanted to scream but he knew he already messed up too much, maybe he could use this in his favor. “Maybe, he didn’t tell me.”

“Hyung, and daddy must have insisted to keep being best friends but it would be hard for Sungyeol hyung so this is why they fought. It definitely was.” Now Woohyun seemed to be convinced, but Sunggyu knew he couldn’t be more wrong.

“What if this isn’t why they fought?” Sunggyu tried to ask. “It seems that there is also something happening in their school too.”

Woohyun snapped his fingers together then offered. “I know, I think they are forced together - like when Dongwoo hyung puts Minggyu in our group - but daddy is so uncomfortable that he thought it wouldn’t be ok if I visited your apartment at first. And that’s why he gets upset every time he meets Sungyeol hyung in college.”

“I don’t think it was like this.” Sunggyu said warily, his friend couldn’t be more wrong.

“Of course it was, daddy doesn’t like boys and he always says that mom is the only girl he will love forever.” Woohyun said as if that was obvious but after a thought, he added something else. “Aside grandma.”

“But WHAT IF?” SUnggyu asked as he was losing his patience with his delusional friend. “What if they love each other but Myungsoo hyung is afraid of what you would think?”

“That’s impossible hyung, don’t be crazy!” Woohyun also started losing his patience.

Sunggyu grabbed Woohyun by the shoulders again and stared deep into his eyes. “Woohyunnie, aside we both studying in Hogwarts, anything can happen. Would be that bad if your daddy would date Sungyeol hyung?”

“Yes!” Woohyun said impatiently because his hyung didn’t want to understand. “Because Sungyeol hyung is his friend and friends are just friends.” He said as he got rid of Sunggyu hands on his shoulders and now Sunggyu was kinda done.

“But they are not like that! Can’t you see that since they fought their eyes don’t sparkle anymore? If you don’t support your daddy, you’d be the only one hindering their happiness.” Sunggyu barked angrily. “Besides, Sungyeol hyung loves you too so if they got together we would be a real family and….”

Woohyun made an extremely angry expression. “Yah! That is a lie! That will never happen, my dad is married to my mom and it will always be!”

“But people can fall in love again!” Sunggyu said with confidence. “If that was impossible then my mom wouldn’t have divorced my hyungs dad and wouldn’t have married mine and then I wouldn’t be here talking to you because I wouldn’t be born.” He tried to explain, although his patience was entirely gone.

Woohyun didn’t even need to think to know he didn’t like that scenario. Not only he hated what his friend was saying about his father because that would mean his mother wasn’t important, but when Sunggyu put like that he wasn’t able to completely refuse something that would make his best friend not exist. Out of anger and confusion, Woohyun pushed Sunggyu out of the bed, and the boy was lucky enough to manage to fall on the ground without breaking any limb, while the younger stomped his feet towards the door and screamed loudly.

“GRANDPAAAA, GRANDMAAA, I WANT TO GO HOME!”

____________________________________________________________________

Sonmi and Bumsoo tried to talk to the children and discover what happened, but Woohyun was angry and Sunggyu seemed upset and no one wanted to talk. It was clear as day they didn't want to stay in Incheon anymore so they packed everything they brought then hit the road in Seoul direction.

In the hour-long trip, Woohyun kept looking through the window with an angry pout while Sunggyu stole a few upset glances at his friend, only to change that to some longing looks at the end. By the time they reached the boys building, nothing was solved yet but Sunggyu seemed deeply guilty while Woohyun seemed to be less angry, but no one made concrete tries to talk to each other.

“Guys, you’re best friends, you can’t act like that.” Bumsoo tried to encourage the boys to talk when they entered the elevator.

“Woohyunnie…” Sunggyu was the first to try to get his friend attention so he could apologize but Woohyun didn't seem to calm down enough to accept it and just turned his back at Sunggyu and pretended he heard nothing.

“Come on, boys, if you don’t make up Sungyeol and Myungsoo will think it will be ok for them not to make up.” Sonmi said and although that made Sunggyu feel even worse, it was enough to make Woohyun pay attention. “I know you two don’t want that right? Because you’re best friends and you want to keep playing together.” She added

Sunggyu looked at his friend again, but the younger just shifted his weight and didn’t turn back, so the elder boy hung his head down until the elevator arrived at their floor. Once they were out of it and walked down the hall in direction of their respective apartments, Sunggyu bowed deeply at Woohyun grandparents, thanked for taking care of him, said his goodbyes (of course he tried addressing Woohyun again) before pushing the door of his apartment open and going inside.

Bumsoo was about to press the doorbell but Woohyun put his hands on his pockets and showed him his keys. That made both elders frown but Bumsoo ended up getting the key and opening the apartment. When they got inside everything was quiet with the exception of soft tapping coming from Myungsoo room.

“Myungsoo, we arrived with Woohyun.” Sonmi called from the living room as Woohyun threw his bag near the couch.

“Coming!” The young dad yelled and seconds later he came running. “Namu!” He greeted happily but  Woohyun just ignored him and walked straight to his room only to close the door with some force.

It took a few seconds for the young dad to register what just happened before he turned to his parents. “What is happening?” He asked cautiously.

His parents looked at each other helplessly before they said something. “He fought with Sunggyu.” “We don’t know why.” Bumsoo said right after Sonmi only for Myungsoo to pinch the bridge of his nose out of stress.

“Now this.” He sighed tiredly.

________________________________________________

Sungyeol had a light sleep, after all that happened to him in that boarding school any noise would wake him up, he wasn’t also the type to sleep in too much, his routine was kinda strict since Sunggyu came to live with him. But he had been tired and he felt light after he was able to take things off his chest and explain things to Myungsoo, so it was the first time he actually slept in unperturbed with any kind of sound.

When he woke up he felt a little bit adrift, not knowing if it was morning or afternoon, he just knew he had to eat something. He got up and walked directly to the kitchen only to find Hoya and Sungjong catching up with each other while having their second, or maybe third meal of the day.

“Good morning! Is there anything for me?” He asked the two that were distractedly talking in the kitchen. Hoya jumped in the air because he was surprised, Sungjong just turned to his brother with a smile.

“You mean to say, good afternoon right?” Sungjong said with an amused smile.

“Yah, Sungyeol, don’t startle me.” Hoya complained as he turned to face his elder cousin while holding the blender cup.

“Whatever.” Sungyeol said unbothered as he walked to sit on a bench in the kitchen island then asked with a happy undertone as he tried to inspect what Hoya was holding. “What were you doing?”

“Strawberry smoothie.” Hoya said as he turned the pink smoothie on a cup Sungjong held.

“Oh, can I have some?” Sungyeol asked interestedly as Hoya filled a second cup.

“Here, drink mine, you were sleeping till now so you’re probably starving.” Sungjong offered as he passed his cup to Sungyeol.

“But…” Sungyeol tried to push it back because he didn’t want to steal from his brother when Hoya placed the third cup in front of him and said full of pride.

“There is enough of my secret magical smoothie for everyone.” He said and filled the cup for Sungyeol that smiled widely and seemed satisfied as he took a sip.

Sungjong snorted as he saw the perfect opportunity to pick on his elder and only cousin. “Smoothies are not that hard to make hyung, even more when you were reading a recipe of our mom.”

Sungyeol eyes snapped to Hoya, that made a face, then back behind him where a book laid open then back at his cousin. “Sungjong 1 x Hoya 0.” He said with amusement.

Hoya was about to try to defend his dignity when something dawned on him so he turned to observe his elder cousin. “You’re in a good mood today.”

“And it seems you rested well.” Sungjong added as he quickly forgot to pick on Hoya and placed his hand on his brother's forehead. “You’re not feverish anymore.”

“Best night of sleep in a while, hands down, maybe day of sleep too.” Sungyeol agreed.

“Does this have anything to do with a certain neighbor?” Hoya asked as he wriggled his thick eyebrows but Sungyeol decided to ignore him just to throw a question at his brother.

“You knew I was feverish?”

“Hoya hyung sent me a message yesterday to tell me.” He briefly explained only to team up with Hoya a second later. “And he also told me that Myungsoo hyung came here.”

Sungyeol looked back at his smoothie and played a bit with the cup only to get Hoya impatient.

“What happened, dude? Just spill the beans, I’m so curious that I barely slept.” Hoya urged.

“Liar, I know you slept really good in Dongwoo hyung arms.” Sungjong said deviously, probably scoring another point in their silly but usual bickering, then turned to his brother. “But he does have a point. Just spill.”

Sungyeol took another sip from the smoothie and played with the cup a little more as he thought about the previous night. Sungjong and Hoya were almost losing their patience when they noticed Sungyeol trying to hold a pleasing smile.

Sungjong gasped happily. “Oh my god, did you two made up?”

“I don’t know.” Sungyeol said honestly, though he finally let the smile break out of his lips. “We just talked…”

Hoya made hand gestures as if he was about to scratch the skin out of his face out of frustration, he took a deep breath to control himself and tried asking as politely as he could. “Please spill.”

“I already said we talked. I let him take things out of his chest and then I was able to explain my point of view...” Sungyeol began explaining just for Sungjong to clap his hands then throw them in the air.

“FINALLY.” The younger exclaimed.

“Details please.” Hoya demanded.

“I don’t think I should tell you that much details but…” Sungyeol combed a bit of his hair behind his ear before talking. “At first I thought we would be killing each other but our conversation was really good, I’m feeling very light since I explained how I feel, how I planned things to be and why I did things I did. I apologized too. And I think he finally feels better he knows about that.”

“Are you making up or not, Sungyeol?” Hoya crossed his arms over his chest to demonstrate his impatience.

“I don’t know.” Sungyeol said honestly. “I’m his first boyfriend and our situation is complex so this really hurt him and I know out of the experience that hurt doesn’t fade out of nowhere...” The other two nodded as they understood that part well. “But we kissed so there are possibilities…” Sungyeol said with a silly smile and contorting himself a bit because… Feels, he was too happy and couldn’t control them.

“YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY.” Sungjong got up and started to dance happily.

“You daredevil.” Hoya smiled and showed his fangs in amusement.

Sungyeol was a bit embarrassed but ended up laughing at Sungjong dance until the younger stopped. “I didn’t think attending Myungsoo hyung match yesterday would be a good choice but it turns out it was.”

“Really?” Hoya asked.

“Of course, because I managed to fix things with Moonsoo hyung AND encourage Myungsoo hyung to talk to Sungyeol hyung. Am I not the best?” Sungjong asked his cousin with a really smug and happy expression.

“Ok, you are.” Hoya conceded.

“Thank you, Jong.” Sungyeol didn't know if that was true or not but either way he was thankful for his brother support, then turned to Hoya. “Thank you too hyung, for taking care of me one more time.”

“Oh, you don’t need to.” Hoya felt embarrassed and waved his cousin off only to finally take his smoothie in one go.

“Hyung, he is thanking you…” Sungjong looked at his cousin as if he was going crazy or something. “Savor this moment please, Sungyeol hyung was never like this…” Sungjong was interrupted by the sound of a door opening and closing and that could only mean that Sunggyu had arrived.

They stopped with their previous conversation and moved towards the living room in order to greet the maknae but found Sunggyu still in front of the door as he looked at the floor.

“Sunggyu, you arrived.” Sungyeol greeted with a happy smile.

“I know I saw you yesterday but come give hyung a hug.” Sungjong demanded.

“I told you I would take care of your brother, see, he is fine.” Hoya also greeted.

No reply came. Sunggyu stood where he was, silent, looking at the ground in a defeated posture, the max he did was to try to hold the straps of his backpack nervously. The three of them shared a concerned look.

“Sunggyu, are you feeling well?” Hoya asked in worry.

“Did anything happened when you were in Incheon?” Sungyeol managed to ask right after.

“...” Sunggyu shifted his weight and bit his lips nervously.

“You can tell us anything Gyu.” Sungjong said as he got close to pat the boy in order to encourage him.

“I… did something bad.” The boy said and the three hyungs shared another concerned look.

“Did you misbehaved?” Sungjong asked softly.

Sunggyu head snapped up and he promptly shook his head to tell them that no, he didn’t misbehave.

“Then what happened?” Hoya asked and Sunggyu looked at the elder Lee but then noticed Sungyeol standing beside Hoya and looking at him with furrowed brows. He was quite happy to see his brother was fine but, after what he did, he didn’t have the courage to look in his hyung eyes so he immediately hung his head low again.

“I did something really, really bad.” Sunggyu said in almost a whisper.

“Did you fight with Woohyun?” Sungyeol guessed and he was halfway correct so Sunggyu nodded slightly.

“It’s ok Sunggyu, friends can fight.” Sungjong said as he ruffled the young boy hair. “You just need to apologize.”

Sunggyu bit his lips nervously again and the adults just knew that wasn’t the whole truth. “Did you beat Woohyun up or something?” Hoya dared to ask and Sungyeol was taken aback by his side, Sunggyu was a pain in the ass at some point, but he was not a violent kid at all.

“Worse.” Sunggyu said guiltily, and as low as he could, as his eyes watered.

“What?” Hoya and Sungyeol asked at the same time because they couldn’t hear.

“He said worse.” Sungjong clarified. “What can possibly be worse than…” Sungjong couldn’t properly finish his sentence because Sunggyu instantly interrupted him loud and clear.

“I told Woohyunnie, Sungyeol hyung loves Myungsoo hyung like boyfriends.” That confession made Sungyeol face drain of color and the boy promptly put his small hands over his face to hide. “I know I did wrong, but please don’t send me to the orphanage.”

Oh, boy!

It took exactly ten long minutes to Sungyeol register and recover from that information, that, after his conversation with Myungsoo, could fuck him up again. It took more thirty minutes to calm a crying Sunggyu that was convinced he was the cause of the end of the world, and that he would surely end up in an orphanage, even if Hoya told him that orphanages weren’t prisons for children.

After that, they sat Sunggyu and Sungyeol in the younger bed so they could talk and the elder finds a way to 1- forgive Sunggyu, 2- come up with something to fix this.

“Ok Sunggyu, why don’t you start telling me how and why you told Woohyun that? You promised me you wouldn’t meddle and that you would keep a secret.” Sungyeol started softly although by the end he sounded almost scolding.

“We were trying to find a song to rehearse for the festival.” Sunggyu muttered not able to look at his hyung in the eyes. “We had a list and we were ruling them out. He started ruling every love song out while saying that you two were not like that so I ended up telling him.”

“Ok.” Sungyeol took some seconds to process that information which made Sunggyu become desperate again.

“But, hyung, it was a mistake, I didn’t mean to spill the secret, but… but… Hyung, please forgive me. I didn’t mean to, I even tried to fix it.” Sunggyu tried to shake Sungyeol shirt for attention.

Sungyeol sighed as he took his brother hands out of his body. He knew Sunggyu was probably guilty and feeling desperate but his hands were not bringing the best memories right now. “You tried to fix it? How?” He ended up asking softly and then made eye contact with Sunggyu. “Please tell me everything so I can think of a way out for us because - I won’t sugarcoat - Myungsoo won’t be pleased when Woohyun tells him about it.”

“I tried to apologize because he was upset but I felt that if I were to tell it was a lie he would be even angrier with me…”

“So you told him Myungsoo and I were dating and our fight was a breakup?” Sungyeol asked at loss, god his whole sleeping day would be thrown out of space if he didn’t manage to fix this.

“Nooooooooo~~~” Sunggyu said, practically begging to be believed. “I told him that you love Myungsoo hyung, and it is not a bad thing and that you didn’t want to, but it happened and you can’t change your heart.” The younger blabbered.

“Then what?”

“Then he said you can’t love his dad because it would be unrequired and that it would break your heart and he doesn’t want want to see you sad.” Sunggyu dutifully informed and Sungyeol squinted his eyes at his brother as if he didn’t believe, he didn’t think Woohyun would say this. “I swear I’m not lying.”

Sungyeol took a deep breath in so he just had some time to process that information, Sunggyu words seemed legit. “So Woohyun still likes me somehow? He didn’t say he never wanted to see me again or something like that?”

“No.”

“Strange.”

“He likes you.” Sunggyu said and Sungyeol didn’t think his brother was lying but he was perplexed.

“We can figure out Woohyun love later, I need to know everything so keep talking.” Sungyeol urged.

“Ok.” The boy replied nervously then closed his eyes as he spoke, clearly in fear of his hyung reaction. “He asked why you don’t go back to loving Myungsook.”

“Kim Sunggyu, you told Woohyun that?” Sungyeol snapped appalled.

“Sorry, back then I didn’t know she was a code for Myungsoo hyung.” Sunggyu tried to apologize. “So I told him I heard wrong and that you love boys only.”

”Oh my god, what a nightmare.” Sungyeol rubbed his temples. “Did he even believed that?”

“Yes.” Sunggyu said guiltily. “So he asked me if you love Myungsoo hyung since that time.”

“And what did you say?”

“That I don’t know, and that you only revealed that to me recently, when you said to stop treating Myungsoo hyung coldly because it wasn’t his fault that you developed feelings for him.” Sunggyu revealed, kinda proud of himself and Sungyeol felt his body relaxing just a tiny bit, this was smartass save Sunggyu did there. Unfortunately, that only saved the young boy ass. “He then started thinking this is why you and Myungsoo hyung fought.”

“Hum.” Sungyeol said as he scratched his chin. “We'd have to be careful but I think I can work with that.” He mumbled to himself then put his focus back on Sunggyu. “Anything more I should know?”

Sunggyu looked everywhere before replying. “Yes.”

“Kim Sunggyu!” Sungyeol called and, by the tone alone, the young boy knew he should spill things faster.

“He kept saying that Myungsoo hyung would never return your feelings because he is married to his mom and that she is the only one he will ever love.” Sunggyu said and Sungyeol couldn't say that surprised him, it was exactly what he and Myungsoo thought the boy would say. “But I know this is not true, because you ALREADY dated so you two love each other and your eyes sparkle and…”

“I don't think Woohyun would like to know about that.” Sungyeol said softly.

“That's why I didn't tell him, so he didn't get more upset.” Sunggyu quickly explained.

“Then what you did?”

Sunggyu looked back at his lap and fiddled with the hem of his shirt nervously. “I told him it was ok to fall in love again. I told him that it was possible because mom fell in love with my dad after…”

Sungyeol suddenly lifted his hand and made a sign for Sunggyu to stop. “Sunggyu let's not talk about that.”

“But…” The boy seemed confused.

“I recently discovered some things about our mom that hurts me and are difficult for me to comprehend so let's not talk about her, I can't fall sick because of that again. I have a lot to do in the upcoming weeks.” Sunggyu inhaled deeply and nodded in agreement. “Did you said anything else?”

The boy hesitated a bit before trying to wrap it up. “I told him if falling in love again wasn't possible I wouldn't be here. But he didn't like it and pushed me out of the bed and I fell into the ground…” Sunggyu rambled as his eyes started to water again. “Then he asked to go home and didn't talk to me again.” The boy said as he hid his face in his hands and started to cry all over again.

Sungyeol sighed tiredly and pet Sunggyu head. “Have you tried talking to him?”

“Yes, before we arrived home, but he pretended I wasn't there.” The boy sobbed.

Sungyeol pinched the bridge of his nose to alleviate stress. “Just when I managed to talk to Myungsoo this happens, urrrgh!” He groaned then squinted his eyes at his brother. “I hope you know you’re grounded.”

“I deserve.” Sunggyu said as tears started to fall on his cheeks and that made Sungyeol once cold heart, melt a bit.

“Come on, you don’t need to cry. I know you’re genuinely guilty so you won’t be grounded for long.” Sungyeol tried to console the boy somehow.

“This-this is not it.” Sunggyu sobbed then looked brokenly at his hyung. “What do I do? I don't think Woohyunnie wants to be my friend anymore.”

Sungyeol pulled his brother closer and hugged him a bit. “Don't say that! We will think of something” He tried to be positive as he patted his brother. “Maybe I should ask Myungsoo how we should proceed since this also concerns him. If he is ok with it, maybe I can talk to Woohyun and explain.”

“He won’t like it.” Sunggyu said.

Sungyeol leaned back then grabbed the boy by his shoulders and looked into his eyes. “Maybe he won’t, but he also shouldn’t take on you. If he has to be angry then he has to be angry at me or his father.”

Sunggyu sobbed once more but ended up nodding, he seemed to still be thinking about that matter, so Sungyeol got up and nudged the boy to gain his attention. “Let’s play a bit with Sungjong and then you can help me kick Hoya hyung out so you can have your room just for yourself again. We can try talking to Woohyun after dinner.”

Sunggyu sighed but ended up agreeing, he was still scared of what would happen and scared that woohyun didn’t want to be his friend anymore, but he wanted his room for himself again because Hoya made weird noises during the night and that usually gave Sunggyu the creeps.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, in the apartment across, Myungsoo tried to inquire his parents but the elders didn’t know much. They told him they heard a thud come from the room the boys were at before Woohyun started screaming and saying he wanted to go home. It was clear the boys fought, maybe even physically, but none of them wanted to talk about it and none of them seemed to hurt so Myungsoo’s parents hadn’t a clue about it. After that was informed, Sonmi seemed curious to know if Myungsoo and Sungyeol talked but Myungsoo skillfully avoided talking about that by saying he had a lot of things to work on and that he needed to try to talk to Woohyun. Once his parents were gone Myungsoo marched towards Woohyun door and knocked but it turns out that Woohyun didn’t want to come out and asked to be alone.

Myungsoo had managed to get some work done in the morning and once he got tired, he made some corrections Sungyeol suggested in his second chapter. It wasn’t like he was extremely fast, but things were working despite constantly spacing out as his mind drifted to the conversation he had the last night with his ex-lover. Even so, he decided to move his laptop to the living room so he could keep an eye on his son if the boy wanted to get out.

The young dad could say he tried concentrating but after he moved to the living room he just couldn’t.

Myungsoo could simply push the door open and just inquire the boy but he decided to give Woohyun some space, because if one hour trip from Incheon to Seoul wasn’t enough then he would take some time to calm down. He kept looking to Woohyun door, in the hopes his son would come out and open up, but time passed and nothing happened.

He tried to think of anything that could cause a rift in his son and the little neighbor friendship but maybe his head had too many things in it because he couldn’t think of anything. Besides, he believed Sungyeol when he said that he didn’t have any intentions on telling Woohyun anything and that he would protect his secret, but then what happened?

As his thoughts briefly drifted to Sungyeol, Myungsoo placed his fingers on his lips as he recalled taking the initiative of kiss the elder. Due to their situation, it was clearly wrong, but just like the first time he kissed Sungyeol in the bathroom and the time when he (kind of) confessed, he didn’t regret. He didn’t exactly know what he would do but he didn’t regret feeling those plump lips against his again. He didn’t know how long he thought about that but when he least expected, Woohyun finally came out of his room.

“Daddy, I’m hungry!” The boy demanded.

Myungsoo instantly woke up as the perfect opportunity to inquire his son appeared. “Of course, let’s make some dinner together.” Woohyun seemed a bit suspicious but once Myungsoo got up to go to the kitchen he followed his dad.

Woohyun watched as Myungsoo grabbed some ingredients in the pantry and in the fridge then gave orders to help. He tried to give his son space during all the process of food making and the boy kept quiet, although sometimes he looked at Myungsoo as if inspecting him from head to toe, but once they sat to eat the young dad was done with that silence.

“Are you gonna tell me why you’re upset?” He asked once Woohyun was almost done.

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Woohyun said and Myungsoo was a bit surprised, his son usually opened up to him without much effort.

“But you should.” He retorted. “Grandma said you fought with Sunggyu, what happened hm?”

Woohyun made a displeased pout. “Nothing.”

“Namu, come on, she said they heard a thud from the room you were in, did he hurt you? Or did you hurt him?” Myungsoo asked using a more firm tone and Woohyun angry pout intensified, he really didn’t want to talk about it.

The young dad was about to become frustrated when their heard knocks on the door. If it was any other person it would use the doorbell but Sungyeol and Sunggyu previously entered without such bureaucracy so when Myungsoo imposed closed doors Sunggyu settled for knocks. Myungsoo got up to answer the door hoping it was really the boy, at least he would get some help to crack his son, but when he finally opened the door, it wasn’t only the boy that was there.

He was a bit surprised with Sungyeol presence but tensed when he saw Sunggyu red eyes and Sungyeol putting his hands on the boy's shoulders to comfort him although he seemed a little nervous himself.

“What do you want?” Myungsoo asked more taken aback than aggressive.

“You don’t know?” It was Sungyeol turn to be taken aback, Myungsoo wasn’t angry, and that could only mean that he didn’t know what happened with the kids, otherwise he would surely be.

“Can we talk with Woohyunnie?” Sunggyu was the one to ask and Myungsoo blinked quickly at them then looked at Woohyun that was preparing to ditch the bowl and scurry off to his room, he quickly realized that they were probably here to solve the fight.

“Get in.” He ended up saying, he thought he hadn’t an option, but if they were here at least he would know what was this was about. As he said this magical words, Woohyun dashed to his room to avoid whatever confrontation might happen but Myungsoo quickly noticed his son intentions and intercepted him.

“No, daddy no!” Woohyun tried to squirm out of his dad hold as Myungsoo dragged him to the couch and Sungyeol closed the door behind him.

“Woohyun, if Sunggyu is here to talk you’re gonna hear and solve whatever this is.” Myungsoo said then finally put the boy on the couch and if Sunggyu weren’t sad he would have rolled his eyes. He wanted them to talk but didn’t want to talk to his hyung?

“No!” Woohyun insisted as Sungyeol gently coaxed Sunggyu into walking towards the couch.

“Woohyun, what’s wrong with you? You’re not one to act like that.” Myungsoo huffed as he finally was able to control Woohyun enough for the boy to stay seated but the boy made sure to glare at him, at Sunggyu, that was by his side, and finally set his glaring eyes on Sungyeol.

Sungyeol gulped a bit as Myungsoo looked from his son to his ex-lover then rubbed his hands on his face tiredly. “Ok, I’m clearly the only one in the dark, can somebody explain what is happening?”

“We…” Sunggyu was about to open his mouth but, after the happenings of this afternoon, Sungyeol didn’t trust his little mouth anymore so he interrupted.

“Can I have a quick word with you?” Sungyeol asked trying not to show a panicked state in front of the kids but, by Sungyeol forced smile, Myungsoo knew the taller was concerned, to say the least. He quickly nodded and starting moving to the farthest corner of his living room, but not before sending a warning to his son.

“Stay right there, I’m keeping an eye on you.” He threatened only for Woohyun pout even more, and avoid, not only his dad eyes but Sunggyu completely, as the adults reached the corner. “What is this about?” Myungsoo finally asked although he kept his eyes on his son.

“They disagreed about the song choice and things escalated until Sunggyu blurted that I have feelings for you.” Sungyeol tried to resume things by a lot.

“This can’t be happening not right now.” Myungsoo was not only perplexed, but he was also becoming more desperate by the second, the number of things he had to deal with wasn’t enough, now there was one more problem?

“But we already discussed this, so… I just need to tell him now.” Sungyeol forced a sad smile because back then Myungsoo had told him he could tell Woohyun about his feelings, but at the same time that meant he would take the blame.

Despite everything between them not exactly being completely ok at the moment, Myungsoo felt his heart squeeze, Sungyeol didn’t deserve that, mainly when he developed his relationship with Woohyun on his own. He wanted to stop the elder but Sungyeol seemed resigned and quickly walked back to the boys in the couch.

“There are things that I was keeping to myself because I thought it was too complicated and even unnecessary for you two to understand but I think we need to talk so we can clarify a few things.” He started firmly as Myungsoo walked towards them and sat beside Woohyun, he wasn’t ready for this conversation but he had to make sure to control his son when hell was unleashed.

Sunggyu looked at Woohyun, the boy seemed to be interested in this conversation but was still pretending he was very upset with it. Due to Sungyeol seriousness, Sunggyu raised his hand and asked something that would be more beneficial to his friend. “Can we ask questions?”

Myungsoo and Sungyeol looked at each other for a second before Sungyeol looked to the kids and replied. “You should take this opportunity to ask questions if you want.”

Woohyun immediately raised his hand and fired. “Why do you have feelings for my daddy?”

For a second Myungsoo was jealous because Woohyun didn’t want to open up to him but asked things right way to Sungyeol, but then that second passed and he just wanted to die because he knew this was a serious question.

“Woohyun!” He scolded as his face slightly got flushed.

“He said I could ask.” The boy fired back. “You didn’t know?” The boy squinted his eyes in confusion.

Sungyeol gulped hard as he watched Myungsoo try to rub his hand on his face out of stress. “I-I did.” After he confessed Woohyun looked back at Sungyeol and waited for his answer.

Sungyeol had to stop to fan himself a bit, this was perhaps as awkward for him as it was for Myungsoo so he decided to pretend his ex-lover wasn’t in the room. “Your father has a beautiful heart, don’t you think he should be loved?”

“Yes, but hyung, you shouldn’t...” Woohyun said with conviction.

Sungyeol not only forced a smile but he had to force himself not to look at the person they were talking about. “I can’t really change that, no one can.”

“But you’ll suffer then.” The boy put his anger to the side a second to show concern.

“Woohyun!” Myungsoo scolded again. “This is no way of talking to an elder.”

“It’s ok, Myungsoo, I can handle him.” Sungyeol thanked then returned his attention to the boy. “That can happen.” He confirmed

“But hyung~~~” Woohyun wriggled his body. “Mommy is the only girl daddy will ever love and he is already married to her...” The boy tried to dissuade Sungyeol. “Dad can’t return your feelings.”

Sungyeol looked intently at Myungsoo showing resigned sadness as if he was expecting this already and the said guy wanted to die, really. This speech of Woohyun was one of the few things that made Myungsoo heart shatter into pieces then combust, that hurt, a lot, as if he was condemned to be alone all of the very long life he had planned to have. And it wasn’t enough to hear that, did Sungyeol had to look at him like that?

“Myungsoo is a grown-up Woohyun, he knows what he can and can’t do better than you, more than that, he knows what he can and can't feel and it's ok.” Sungyeol said, he knew that a conversation about the young dad feelings should be done by him, there was so much Sungyeol could and would do. He then sighed. “But I’m aware of that. I know your father was once married and you just made clear what you feel about it, so if you’re uncomfortable with it and have to be angry at someone, I think you should be at me because your father has no fault in it.”

“I’m not gonna be angry at you.” Woohyun said with some confidence that surprised the three others. “But hyung-ah, this is not good.”

“But I can’t change what I feel, I already tried.” Sungyeol said sadly and that took Myungsoo completely aback, did this really happened? When?

“I told you so!” Sunggyu said after a little snort and Woohyun slightly pouted at him then turned to Sungyeol.

“How this is gonna be ok?” Woohyun asked confused.

“It's ok because I can accept what your father decided.” Sungyeol forced a smile then tried to check Myungsoo reaction but his neighbor just seemed plainly tortured by this conversation.

Woohyun looked from one adult to the other. “If you’re ok then is daddy the one uncomfortable? Is this why you fought?” Woohyun asked as he looked from one adult to the other and while Sungyeol looked at the boy's eyes, Myungsoo chose to look away.

“No.” Both of them said which surprised Woohyun a lot, now he understood nothing again.

“It was because of school stuff.” Sunggyu tried to make his friend remember what he had been trying to say since Incheon and Woohyun immediately looked from an adult to the other waiting for confirmation.

Myungsoo gulped hard. “He is right.” He finally spoke after some time just wanting to disappear in a hole, but that was the tip of the iceberg only.

“I became Myungsoo teacher and the school says we can’t be close, this is why I’m helping him with his project and he is giving his best to finish it quickly.” Sungyeol explained then took a deep breath before adding. “When I apologized to your father about my behavior in the beginning...” He stopped and changed his speech as he found a better way to distort the truth. “We promised each other that we would do our best so you and Sunggyu would keep being friends, so we did the best we could to treat each other well enough for this to happen even if he knew about my feelings.”

Woohyun seemed to stop to think about Sungyeol words while Sunggyu continued asking. “Will you be able to be friends again when the project is over?” Of course he knew Sungyeol plans, but he asked this mostly to hear what Myungsoo had to say.

Sunggyu knew more than Woohyun so Myungsoo knew that that question wasn’t really about friendship. “Time will tell.” He ended up blurting quickly.

Sungyeol twitched his lips in a sad smile because he knew how uncertain their situation was before talking again. “We are trying our best so our problems won’t hinder your friendship so why you would fight because of us hum? We, the adults, don’t even have much control over this so why you two want to butt in and try to fix something that you can’t?” Sungyeol inquired softly.

“He is right, you shouldn’t fight about us.” Myungsoo agreed a second later.

Sunggyu and Woohyun looked down at their lap and seemed to start considering the elder's words. Sunggyu had already been guilty enough so he was the first one to look at his friend.

“I’m sorry Woohyunnie, I was being dumb. I shouldn’t have said what I said.” He apologized but Sungyeol saw right through him. Sunggyu was telling Woohyun he was dumb to make him feel better and more likely to forgive him. Sungyeol was already preparing a long scolding for Sunggyu in his mind because the boy wasn’t being sincere, but the next thing Sunggyu said was, and there was no one that could say otherwise. “I just wanted us to be like a family again.”

Woohyun ended up being defeated by that argument because deep down he wanted that too, though mostly because he interpreted 'us’ as in him and Sunggyu. “Ok. I'm sorry too for pushing you out of bed.”

“Nam Woohyun, you pushed your hyung out of bed?!” Myungsoo was surprised with such behavior and the said boy closed his eyes to wait for his dad wrath, but instead, he heard his friend.

“I wasn't hurt so it is ok.” The elder said as he pleaded with his eyes for Myungsoo to let it go.

“You shouldn't fight anymore ok? We want you to keep being good friends.” Sungyeol said.

“Give him a hug to seal the deal.”  Myungsoo instructed, happy that this was solved and about to end. The boys quickly hug and kept apologizing in each other's ears as the adults watched them.

Once the hug was over, both adults seemed to think the case was closed, that they were done with this torturing conversation and that Sungyeol would probably get up to leave but no, Woohyun wasn’t done. Before hugging Sunggyu, Woohyun had been trying to think and make sense of the explanations he just received, and now he could understand things better but then there was something that no adult had talked about yet.

“Daddy, how long do you know about Sungyeol hyung feelings?” The boy asked.

Myungsoo and Sungyeol shared a desperate look for a brief second before Myungsoo replied trying to hide his nervousness. “A few months?”

Well, it certainly wasn’t above a year so his answer wasn’t exactly a lie but that way Woohyun could think it had not been very long. To tell the truth, Woohyun wasn’t expecting an exact answer, Myungsoo could have said any amount of time because what disappointed the boy was something else.

“So… all this time Sungyeol hyung tried to be my friend to make you like him?” The boy asked with disappointment dripping from his voice, as he seemed to think the friendship he thought he had with Sungyeol was fake, and that surprised everyone.

 

 


	76. Explanation - Daddy talks I -  Worrying games - Cheering

 

 

“Nooo!” Sungyeol and Sunggyu said together because Myungsoo seemed too stunned to even process that he was in a world where Sungyeol wasn’t hated for loving him. It seemed to him that Woohyun loved them both (of course in a different way) but didn't love them together.

“Why would you think that?” Sunggyu added a question right after, half sad, half outraged by his friend question.

“Because he didn’t like me before.” The boy said as he made a very sad/disappointed expression and waited for Sungyeol confirmation.

Sungyeol eyes watered a bit, he thought he deserved a lot of things but this wasn't one of them. When looking at how easy the relationship Myungsoo and Woohyun was, he had wanted his relationship with Sunggyu to go smoothly too so he put a lot of effort to get close to his brother, but, as Woohyun opened up to him, he started to put the same real effort to open up to the boy. That had happened before Sungyeol even though it was possible to date Myungsoo so his bond with Woohyun definitely wasn't part of some agenda. Maybe it had been part of Sunggyu agenda when the maknae discovered, but certainly not Sungyeol's.

He felt like a thousand needles pierced his heart one by one as he thought he was being misunderstood one more time. His past behavior would haunt him forever, wouldn't it? Even if it didn't, it was too fresh to be forgotten just after a few months and maybe that's why Woohyun was saying this, he had to believe this was the reason.

“He likes you now.” Sunggyu said as he tried to help his brother. “Hyung has been really nice, he is not scary anymore.” The boy said with confidence and Sungyeol felt touched when the boy defended him.

“Woohyun, I don't think it is ok for you to say something like this…” Myungsoo finally grew some witts back after he heard Sunggyu and was about to defend Sungyeol in this one when the said man raised a hand in the air, he wanted to explain things himself.

“Woohyun… I know we didn't start on good terms…” He stopped a bit to try to blink some tears away, though the tone of his voice made evident how hurt he felt by the boy question. “I judged you and your father too much and I regret that, but I apologized and since then I have been trying my best to open up not only to Sunggyu but to you too.” He said as his conscience was very clean because of that.

“You’re a sweet, caring and funny child and now I started enjoying to spend my time with you the same way I enjoy to spend time with Sunggyu.” The elder continued and Sunggyu smiled pleased as he thought how much his brother changed. “Now I feel that we became friends and our relationship feels so natural and genuine that I miss you when you don’t come to play with Sunggyu, I miss cooking for you, baking together, helping with homework or teaching you to play the piano.”

Woohyun eyes grew big in surprise. He liked his eldest neighbor a lot and enjoyed learning things with him as they spent time together but not in a million years he expected to hear Sungyeol say that he was like family. A warm feeling filled his small body and he held in an emotional cry as Sungyeol continued with his speech.

“Returning or not returning my feelings, I will forever be grateful to Myungsoo for helping me discover how wonderful you two are.” Sungyeol looked from one the kid to another as he said that, - although that made Myungsoo heart squeeze in a good way -before he settled his eyes in Woohyun again. “But, since I spent more time with you before I started spending more time with him, I know for sure that I fell in love with you before I fell in love with him.”

“Do you love me?” The boy perked up.

“Yes.” Sungyeol said as he briefly looked to Myungsoo that seemed to be absorbing what he was saying and thinking deeply. “You’re my priority as Sunggyu is because I feel as if you’re part of my family too.” He said sincerely before looking down at his feet and with that, he missed Woohyun eyes filling up with happy tears and a smile he was holding back although it was pretty obvious it was there. “But if you are uncomfortable with me because you know I have feelings for your dad…”

“It’s weird.” Woohyun confessed as he got up to the couch and walked in Sungyeol direction. “But you’re my friend.” The boy said as he tried to hug and nest himself in Sungyeol lap.

While that caught Sungyeol off guard, Sunggyu opened a big smile and clapped his hands excitedly, while Myungsoo felt jealous of that moment. The young dad was happy that it seemed like his son still liked his ex-boyfriend - and that could be useful if he decided to date Sungyeol again - but he felt jealous that Sungyeol didn’t get any hate, it seemed like he would be the only one getting that. Deep down he knew already this would happen and that it was his fault for hiding the truth, but that hurt.

“I don’t want to see you nor daddy sad so if you’re both fine then I should be too right?” Woohyun asked and Sungyeol was only able to hug him back.

“Thank you for your trust in me Woohyun.” He whispered in the boy's ears. “I’ll try my best to always tell you the truth from now on and I’ll keep taking good care of you whenever you’re with me ” He promised although he was fully aware that a few things depended on Myungsoo.

“Ok.” Woohyun said as he nuzzled his cheek on Sungyeol neck.

“Does that mean we can use that song?” Sunggyu decided to ask a few seconds later and with that their moment was broken.

Woohyun leaned back and turned around only squint his eyes at his friend. “No, it is a love song and I don’t like that one.”

Sunggyu sighed tiredly. “We don’t have much time to learn to play the song so we have to pick one soon.” He scolded, and he had a point, they were less than a month away from the festival and they were not the best kids playing the piano.

“I guess I got to go.” Sungyeol warned as he got up and motioned Sunggyu to do the same.

“I know.” Woohyun huffed then, after noticing the neighbors were preparing to go, turned to his dad. “Can I go to Sungyeol hyung place so Gyu hyung and I can continue choosing the song?”

It wasn’t like Myungsoo was against it, he had promised Woohyun that he would let the boy visit the neighbor's apartment, but he wasn’t inclined in saying yes. “Not today, Namu.”

“We’ll see ourselves out then, I shouldn’t even be here.” Sungyeol said. “Come on Sunggyu, let’s go play some chess until bedtime.” Sungyeol offered as he sensed that even if Myungsoo wouldn’t come clean to Woohyun right now, he probably wanted to talk with his son alone.

“Wait.” Woohyun pleaded at his friends then looked at his father in disbelief. “I apologized, can’t I go with Sungyeol hyung? I’ll be back before bedtime.” The boy pleaded to his dad.

“No, I think we should have a conversation of our own.” Myungsoo said as he started to follow Sungyeol to see him off.

“We can think about that tomorrow Woohyun, it’s ok. Goodnight.” Sunggyu quickly said to his friend before he hurried to follow his brother that was already by the door.

Woohyun pouted but walked behind his father then peeked from behind him to talk to the neighbors. “Bye hyungs, see you tomorrow.” He said to Sunggyu then looked at Sungyeol. “I can come by tomorrow, right?”

“Of course, if your father allows you.” Sungyeol smiled at Woohyun then was about to open up the door of his own apartment when he heard Myungsoo voice.

“Hyung wait.” Myungsoo pleaded. The taller and Sunggyu turned around to hear what the neighbor had to say while Woohyun peaked from behind his dad, suddenly interested to hear that too. Myungsoo gulped hard as he looked into Sungyeol eyes. “Thank you for having this conversation with Woohyun.”

Sungyeol forced a smile. “I like to be as transparent so I just put all my cards on the table.” He said firmly.

“Which cards?” Woohyun asked curiously from behind his father as Sunggyu furrowed his brows a little lost on the adult's conversation, but Myungsoo knew exactly what the elder was referring to:  Sungyeol didn’t like to hide things.

Myungsoo knew it wasn’t the best moment to talk about that so he just proceeded with what he wanted to say. “It’s just… this is what parenting is like and you’re doing a good job on it. You came a long way.”

Sungyeol smiled sincerely, really touched at that compliment, at least Myungsoo could recognize how much he changed at least for the kids. “Thank you a lot Myungsoo, this means a lot to me.” Sungyeol felt the urge to kiss the younger but controlled himself enough to just nod then open the door to his apartment and get inside.

Myungsoo also closed his door and sighed only to notice that Woohyun had scurried off to his room to sleep, probably because he thought he would be scolded and wanted to avoid it. He took a deep breath but directed himself to his son room.

“Woohyun.”

“Yes?” The boy replied a bit suspiciously as he tried to get his backpack ready for the next day.

“Can we talk about what just happened?”

“Am I in trouble?” The boy asked and tried to blink cutely to get away with whatever this was.

“I don’t want you fighting anyone Woohyun, even more pushing your friend out of bed.” Myungsoo said seriously. “But no, I will not scold you more than this, you apologized to Sunggyu didn’t you?” He asked and Woohyun let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding then he walked and sat on his bed and waited after a short and cute ‘ok’. “You discovered Sungyeol hyung likes me right? What do you think about that?” He asked as he tried to not show how nervous this was making him.

Woohyun let out a tired breath. “I feel bad for him because you’re already married to mommy and she is the only one in your heart so you won’t return his feelings, but he said he is ok and you didn’t fight because of that, right? ” The boy finished with an innocent smile.

“Let me see if I get this straight. You’re not angry at him.” Myungsoo said as he tried to be sure.

“No.” Woohyun said as he furrowed his brows, he didn't quite get what his father was trying to get at.

“Why?”

“He is my friend.” Woohyun said as if it was obvious.

“So you’re fine if people show interest in me.” Myungsoo tried to make sure he was understanding correctly.

“No, they can’t!” Woohyun made a face.

“But you’re not angry at Sungyeol hyung.” Myungsoo said with confusion

“He can’t help it to love you, daddy, it’s not his fault you’re handsome.” Woohyun promptly replied and Myungsoo wanted to roll his eyes at his son words.

“But if other people…”

“They can’t!” Woohyun was resolute.

“Then explain with your own words why Sungyeol hyung can like me but other people can’t?” Myungsoo demanded because at this moment his brain was spinning with confusion, for the first time in his life he wasn’t able to understand his son that much.

“Because it is different.” Woohyun said and when he thought about all the people that ever hit on his dad he made a face. “Other people want you to cheat on mommy and steal you away from her and date you but Sungyeol hyung…” He stopped to think his words through but it didn’t seem like he could explain himself that well. “He doesn’t and he says it is fine.”

So every other person was bad just because they wanted to date him but Sungyeol wasn’t bad because he didn’t expect anything from him? Myungsoo rubbed his face, he couldn’t believe he was hearing this. He could admit that after the last night conversation Sungyeol love seemed more selfless but Sungyeol had the same expectations from everyone else that ever hit on him, with the difference that some of those expectations were true for a while. How to deal with this now?

“So if I was to get interested in someone... ” He decided to ask another question but the younger interrupted.

“You can’t, you’re mommy’s!” Woohyun said with certain anger, which already gave Myungsoo the answer he wanted.

He sighed and looked at his son while trying to make himself really patient. “I’m not your mother property.” He said seriously.

“You’re her husband.” Woohyun retorted like it was the same thing.

“Was. I WAS married to her.” Myungsoo pointed only for Woohyun to get surprised. “And that doesn’t mean I’m her property.”

“But… you say you’ll always love her and that she is the only girl in your heart.” Woohyun said and his father winced internally as he heard that. He already regretted letting Woohyun hearing this though it wasn’t exactly a lie, but today... today he regretted more.

“You’re right.” Myungsoo agreed and the boy was relieved for a second until he continued. “I will always love your mom, she will always have a special place in my heart that it would always be hers because she is the girl I chose to marry but… life is not like dramas Woohyun, a marriage can end as mine did.” He said seriously.

“No! Marriage is forever.” Woohyun disagreed.

“They are not, they can end.”

“No!” Woohyun started to deny, now hurt and Myungsoo had to grab him by the shoulders and look deeply in his eyes to get the message across.

“They can end if people don’t love each other anymore or one person dies. And if it ends people are allowed to move on and find another person to love.” He furthered explained.

“That is cheating.”

“That is not cheating Woohyun, cheating happens when one person doesn’t love their partner anymore so instead of saying the truth they prefer to lie and love someone else behind their partners back.”

“You don’t love mom anymore?” Woohyun was taken aback.

“That’s not it Woohyun. Of course I love your mom, but she went to heaven and I stayed behind, she isn’t here and our marriage doesn’t exist anymore so I don’t need to be alone if I don’t want to.”

“It is cheating because it is behind mom’s back.” The boy insisted and Myungsoo wanted to roll his eyes at his son insistence but decided it would be better to explain things using the boy logic.

“It isn’t cheating because there is nothing happening behind your mother back. I told your mother that I feel lonely, I told her that a couple of times already and that I want to try loving someone else.”

“Noooo dadddy, nooooooooooo~!” The boy insisted. “Besides, you aren’t alone, you have me, uncle Moonsoo, Grandpa, Grandma, friends…”

“It is not the same thing, these are different kinds of love.” Myungsoo said tiredly and hurt. “I have never tried loving another person because I wanted to focus on raising you but seven years is a long time Woohyun, I feel lonely…”

“You said that before but you said that Sungyeol hyung could understand you and that you only needed him to be your friend…”

“Things changed Woohyun.” Myungsoo finally leaned back and avoided his son gaze. “Sometimes we think something will happen but they end up not happening. I thought that if I befriended Sungyeol hyung he would be my best friend and that I would be fine, but that didn’t happen. Sungyeol hyung can’t be my best friend...” He said as he thought about the place Sungyeol occupied in his heart until they broke up. “... the school is currently forbidding us to be close and he loves me, so he can get hurt sooner or later. But even if I didn’t know about his feelings and he could be my best friend, that wouldn’t be enough because I still feel lonely, I need someone to love me as a lover does.”

“But I don’t want that! I don’t want another girl in my mother’s place.” The boy snapped.

“I understand you don’t want to and this is why I haven’t tried to date anyone else until now.” Myungsoo admitted. “But you don’t have to worry about that, I promise no one will take your mother’s place, not for me not for you.”

“Nooooooooo, please.” The boy begged as he tried to grab his father arm to shake him. “You can’t daddy, I don’t want a stepmother, they are evil witches, all Disney movies say so. We’re fine on our own.”

“As I said before, life is not like movies and dramas Woohyun, not all people are evil, there might be someone nice for me out there. And we are fine on our own now but the more I take to find a lover the sadder I get.”

“But… but..” Woohyun stuttered as he didn’t know what to say.

“Do you want to see me sad, is that it? Do you want to see me lonely?” Myungsoo asked, making sure to show how sad and hurt he was because of that.

“No.” Woohyun said, of course he didn’t want his daddy sad, he hated that.

“Then you have to get used to the idea of me having a lover.” Myungsoo said softly.

Woohyun heart ached and he felt afraid to hear an answer but he had to ask. “Do you-do you love someone else already?”

Myungsoo avoided his gaze before replying. “I didn’t say I would find someone right away, it might take some time.” He explained softly but he was saying this mostly because he didn’t know how he and Sungyeol would end up like. Woohyun wanted to say something and was about to try to get his father to look at him, but then a name stuck in his throat, he couldn’t say it.

Myungsoo sighed and decided to wrap it up. “There are many things that I have to share and explain to you that it is about time for you to know, but if you can’t even understand  this I don’t know if I’ll be able to share things with you.”

“No, no, daddy, you can!” This time Woohyun felt like he broke his dad trust somehow. “I can understand I just…” He was about to try to convince his dad otherwise but this time Myungsoo was done.

“Nothing is gonna happen right away so you don’t need to think a lot about it, but once my project is over we need to talk about this and many other things ok?”

Woohyun bit his lip guiltily but nodded and soon enough Myungsoo was leaving his room to let the boy think or do whatever he wanted until bedtime came. Woohyun sighed, he didn’t think he would be able to sleep that night.

_______________________________________________________

Hoya finally moved back home and Dongwoo was so happy with that, not only he was able to spend late Sunday making love, from now on he could drop by his boyfriend apartment whenever he wanted. Aside from that, he knew Myungsoo and Sungyeol talked and - despite not knowing details but knowing Sunggyu and Woohyun had a fight too - he was still feeling energetic, If the adults didn’t fix the kids fight yet he was confident that he could.

Woohyun arrived first, as he was doing at the last couple of weeks, but he didn’t seem that good and Myungsoo didn’t either. Dongwoo had been afraid to ask the young dad what happened because he knew he was seen as Sungyeol friend, but he caught Myungsoo eyes moving around as if he was searching for something.

“Is everything ok, Myungsoo?” Dongwoo asked as he watched Woohyun drag his feet till his desk not bothering to talk to his classmates.

“Uh, yes.” Myungsoo replied awkwardly as he didn't find what he was searching for and seemed embarrassed like he was caught doing something bad.

Dongwoo eyed Woohyun again and saw the boy sighed deeply and rest his chin on his hand over that table then look at the window. “Is Woohyun ok?”

“He is fine. He is just probably brooding over a conversation that we had.” Dongwoo opened up his mouth to ask more but Myungsoo looked at his phone and decided not to stay anymore. “I have early classes and it will take some time to arrive in college so… see you later hyung, if anything out of ordinary happens, tell me ok?”

Dongwoo watched the young dad leave before he turned on his wheels to approach Woohyun. “Is everything ok, Woohyun?”

“No, nothing is ok.” Woohyun replied with a whine.

“Why?” Dongwoo asked in concern.

“Daddy and Sungyeol hyung…” Now those names made the pink-haired teacher very interested, unfortunately Woohyun didn't want to continue. “It doesn't matter.” He said and then looked past Dongwoo. “Oh, hyungs!”

The teacher looked back only to see Sungyeol and Sunggyu arriving together. “Good morning Dongwoo hyung.” Both brothers said at the same time only for Sunggyu greet Woohyun a second later. "Hi Woohyunnie, is everything ok?”

Woohyun looked from his friend to Sungyeol then quickly avoided his gaze. “No.”

“What happened?” Sunggyu asked softly and now Dongwoo threw any concern about the boys out of the window, whatever happened had nothing to do with their friendship because they were still talking to each other.

“Is it me then?” Sungyeol asked with furrowed brows. “I thought everything was good between us yesterday.” Dongwoo eyes grew big, was Woohyun upset with Sungyeol? Did he discover everything between the adults? Holy fuck, he needed to reactivate the shipping squad and probably call a meeting.

“No hyung, I…” He was about to look at Sungyeol again then decided against it at the last second, the boy really couldn't look in the elder eyes. “I don't want to talk about it.”

Sungyeol raised his brows in confusion but figured he couldn't do much for the younger right now, he had places to be. He ruffled Woohyun hair a bit as he learned from the boy father. “Hey don't be upset, if you want we can talk about it tonight ok?”

Woohyun nodded but hid his face between his arms and while Sunggyu took that as a sign that his friend needed comfort, Sungyeol took that as a sign to go and Dongwoo followed him.

“Do you know what is happening?” The pink-haired teacher asked.

“The boys fought because Sunggyu spilled out my feelings, but I talked with Woohyun yesterday and they made up. Woohyun and I are good too, probably because he doesn't know that Myungsoo and I dated, but, aside from that, I don't have a clue why he is like that. Myungsoo must have told him something he didn't like.” Sungyeol guessed, shrugged then made an apologetic expression. “I'd love to update you more hyung, but I have to return to work today. I have a lot of meetings and one of them will be with my ex so I prepared myself to give him hell, I have to release more stress.”

Dongwoo was flabbergasted with what Sungyeol just revealed but the next second Sungyeol was walking with firm steps and confident posture as he used to behave before everything was over between him and Myungsoo. Dongwoo found a bit strange for Sungyeol to blurt that to him but, as he analyzed the taller retreating figure, he couldn't bring himself to be really concerned because Sungyeol walked confidently, he was well-rested, his relationship with the kids was good and Hoya was back home, there was nothing to worry about.

He didn't know why but he had to inform that to Hoya. So he sent a message.

\-----------------------------------

Myungsoo arrived at college then did his best to pay attention in class, although his thoughts always drifted to Woohyun or Sungyeol. He was happy he managed to have conversations with them both but he wasn't sure about where exactly he stood with both of them.

At the end of the class, he handed the essay he worked on the weekend to his teacher then left to search for his adviser/neighbor/ex-lover, he felt like he needed to talk to him not only about his graduation project but about Woohyun too.

He walked through the hallways while people kept looking at him weirdly (like every time he had ever been in Sungyeol department) then knocked on the door to Sungyeol and Professor Song office.

He didn't hear an answer so he pushed the door open only to see there was no one inside. He tried to go for the second door and ask if Sungyeol was in a meeting (in this case he would wait) but that room was locked. He remembered Sungyeol also mentioned a lab where he could be so he decided to go search for the elder there, but when he was about to go out of the office professor Song was getting inside.

“Oh, you're Sungyeol student, what are you doing here?” She asked a bit confused and Myungsoo wondered why she was like that, weren't advisers and students obliged to meet in some office or something? “ Want to complain about something?” She furthered inquired.

“Oh no, things are going smoothly, I was just looking for Sungyeol shi, I need to ask him a few questions.” He tried to explain while using a dimpled smile that usually worked in his favor.

“He didn’t tell you?” The professor asked as she passed him by and finally entered the office. “He is back to work today so he will probably not set his foot here this morning.”

Myungsoo winced internally, he totally forgot Sungyeol had told him that he would be back to work. To his defense, he didn’t know it was today, although to return to work on a Monday seemed very plausible.

“He told me, I just completely forgot about it.” He tried his best not to show how he was a little disappointed because he wouldn’t be seeing Sungyeol. “I’ll send him an email then, thank you for the information.” He said and bowed before leaving the office.

He decided to go home and get something done but his phone vibrated with a message from Hoya.

**Boss: Since Sungyeol is probably being forced on a meeting with his ex and won’t probably be able to help you right now, drop by so I can give your payment and talk about the next chapter.**

Of course receiving their payment would make anyone else happy, but Myungsoo could only focus on the words ‘forced on a meeting with his ex’. His eyes grew big and felt anger rising in the pit of his stomach. All of Sungyeol acquaintances had told him how bad the previous guy in Sungyeol life was, but that didn’t matter because Myungsoo witnessed at first hand and not only once but twice. He knew Sungyeol would probably know how to handle himself because he had long forgotten that guy, but Myungsoo didn’t want to give that guy the satisfaction to know that things weren’t exactly good between them. No, he definitely couldn’t let this happen.

He wanted to call but he wasn’t sure Sungyeol would pick it up if he saw his number, after all, they were both trying to keep things on official channels of communication so he had to find one of Sungyeol few friends to help him and he needed ASAP. He made use of his athletic body to run through the halls, and he thought it would be more difficult, but he was able to find Chanyeol tall body leaning on a wall while talking with a girl.

“Yein, you need to pay me, we had a bet going on and I won.”

“You cheated.” The girl accused.

“How in the world did I cheat? I handed my essay first and that means I earned fifty bucks.”

“You’re connected to them.” The girl explained.

“Because we do some research together but I assure you they aren’t going easy on me, we even got the same grade and that’s why the second part of our bet was nullified.” Chanyeol just tried to argue when Myungsoo placed a hand on the taller shoulder to get his attention.

“Chanyeol, I need your help with Sungyeol hyun-” Myungsoo halted his words as he finally saw who Chanyeol was talking to. “Hi, Yein-shi.”

“Do you know each other?” Chanyeol asked as he looked from one to the other.

“I’m rekindling the flames with his friend and I helped him find you some months ago.” The girl explained to Chanyeol, that furrowed his brows in confusion, then turned to Myungsoo. “I see you became friends.”

“You’re stretching things by a lot… but only because he doesn’t want to, I can be a really good friend, you can ask Sungyeol hyung.” Chanyeol ended up looking at Myungsoo and the girl finally realized she confused things a few months back.

“Omg, I’m so sorry, you should have told me you were searching for Mr. Lee back then, nobody calls him by his name because he is so strict, I mean, aside from this guy here...” She pointed to the taller Yeol. “... only Chanyeol has courage.”

“Sungyeol hyung loves me, ok?” Chanyeol said after a conceited hair flip in his non-existent long hair.

“That’s why you’re cheating.” The girl accused again as she remembered the previous topic.

“Guys!” He scolded to get attention then looked at Chanyeol. “I need some help, if you help me I… I don’t know, I will owe you big time.” He said and the two in front of them foud him strange, he wasn't one to ask favors.

“Are you looking for Mr. Lee?” The girl asked then furrowed her brows. “Why have you been wanting to talk to a Ph.D. student that is not related to the things you study? Give up, he is probably not gonna help someone from the Arts Department.”

“Actually he is Myungsoo new adviser.” Chanyeol explained which shocked the girl. “If you are looking for him, he is not here today, which is kinda bad because Yein and I have to talk to him about our next essay so you’d have to join the line.”

“I know, I just came from his office and he wasn’t there, but I need to reach him, it is an emergency.” Myungsoo pleaded for help with his eyes.

“An emergency?” Chanyeol asked as he furrowed his brows.

The girl made a face. “He doesn’t like ‘emergencies’.” She made air quotes.

“Yeah. An emergency.” Myungsoo confirmed as he chose to ignore the girl. “If I don’t talk to him right now I’ll... I'll die.” He said stiffly and made eye motions to the girl so Chanyeol knew this emergency was probably something personal and that amused him to no end.

“I guess duty calls me Yein, see you around.” He said his goodbyes then placed an arm around Myungsoo and easily led him to a quiet place where they could have some privacy. “What happened? Did professor Song discovered anything?” He asked in concern.

“No, it isn’t anything related to that, though I need your help because I don’t think he will pick him up a call from me.” Myungsoo said and Chanyeol stopped in front of a classroom, looked to both of sides then shoved Myungsoo inside and closed the door. Once they were alone he made hand motions for Myungsoo to continue. “Hyung is having a meeting with his ex before me at this very moment and I have to call him right now because that guy is…”

“Holy fuck, that guy is an ass.” Chanyeol continued for him.

“Yes, and I know Sungyeol hyung can handle himself but…” Myungsoo tried to continue his explanation but Chanyeol raised his hand in the air and grabbed his phone with the other.

“Say no more, let’s call him on my phone.” The taller said as he dialed Sungyeol phone and Myungsoo waited nervously by his side.

“ **Hello?”** Sungyeol answered his phone.

“Hyung! Thank god you answered your phone. Are you having a meeting with that bastard? Is he beside you? If he is, just say ‘hey baby’ so he thinks you’re talking to Myungsoo.” Chanyeol practically rapped on the phone.

“He doesn’t call me like this.” Myungsoo complained/hissed as low as he could.

“ **What?”** Sungyeol seemed confused on the phone.

“No what, hey baby.” Chanyeol insisted as Myungsoo asked with his eyes what was going on.

“ **What are you up to now Chanyeol?”** Sungyeol asked tiredly. **“How do you even know…”**

Chanyeol gasped. “You’re not supposed to say my name, the guy has to think it is Myungsoo here.” The taller complained then realized something. “He is not beside you, right?”

“ **He definitely isn’t beside me, he didn’t have the guts to show up in front of me.”** Sungyeol briefly snorted.

Chanyeol sighed in relief as he turned and Myungsoo tried to walk to his front to keep asking with his eyes what was happening. “You almost gave us a heart attack dude,” The taller started to walk as he spoke and Myungsoo tried to follow him, by now already making an X with his arms to tell the other to stop talking. “The guy should think you’re happily dating Myungsoo so he doesn’t think about putting you on a spell on you or something.”

Sungyeol furrowed his brows. **“If I needed to make sure he knows that, it would mean I still feel something and since this isn’t true because I love Myungsoo, I can’t care less what he thinks, but how did you know I was supposed to meet him today?”**

“That’s an interesting story.” Chanyeol smiled from ear to ear and dodged Myungsoo again to continue spilling things that were leaving the basketball player annoyed and embarrassed. “You see, Myungsoo told me.” By the time Myungsoo heard his name he was already trying to grab Chanyeol’s phone but the taller was making the task difficult.

“Shut up or I’m using my basketball skills on you, and if your phone ends up broken it will not be my fault.” The basketball player threatened lowly as he tried to grab the phone once more but without success.

“I don’t know how he knows but you had to see him, he was sooooooo~ worried about you.” Chanyeol was plainly having fun now.

“ **He was?”** Sungyeol wasn’t sure he could trust Chanyeol but if that was true he would melt a little.

“Yes, he was soooooo~ worried, he said if he didn’t talk to you he was gonna die.” Chanyeol said and the moment Myungsoo fully blushed he lost his patience.

“Yah!” Myungsoo complained loudly and now that Sungyeol heard him through the phone Sungyeol really melted a little.

“ **Can you pass the phone to him?”** He asked happily and in an almost giggling manner.

“Of cour-” Chanyeol turned and was about to willingly pass his phone to the younger when Myungsoo jumped on top of him to steal the device. He was a bit startled because he didn’t expect the other to jump on him but the young dad was able to do a perfect snatch and then ended the call.

“Are you crazy, you were not supposed to say that.” Myungsoo said fully blushing then placed the phone over a desk, away from its owner.

“But it wasn’t a lie.” Chanyeol smirked deviously. “You can be upset all you want, you still like him.”

“So what? This solves nothing.” Myungsoo growled in return then started walking to the door as he mumbled to himself. “I shouldn’t have come, I shouldn’t… now what he is gonna think?”

Once Myungsoo opened the door Chanyeol made sure the younger was aware he had a debt to pay. “You owe me! When you’re famous I want tickets to your games!” He yelled before the door closed.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

While Myungsoo wanted to die and probably rot in his apartment in order not to see Sungyeol, the said guy was in a great mood today. Some things were going his way after a while like Hoya finally going home, Sangwoo missing the meeting and be assigned to another editor, simpler books to edit this time, smooth office hours in college that he used to get started on the books he was assigned to, the kids were ok with each other and with him… but that call he received from Chanyeol put a spring in his step although he knew Woohyun was still upset about something. He had promised to talk to the boy and he tried to get some heads up with Sunggyu but his younger brother didn't know and they had the same guess so it was better to wait and see.

Woohyun came early that night, right after dinner. At first, Sungyeol was surprised because the boy had been doing homework on his own and could only come after everything was finished but the boy said that as soon he used Sungyeol name, Myungsoo said it was ok to bring his homework to do together. Sungyeol found that strange but guessed Myungsoo probably had a lot to do for Hoya or he was on a roll writing stuff so it was fine with him to deal with both children homework.

They sat at the dining table and started their respective homework (of course Sungyeol work would be paid) and Sungyeol would often stop to explain the kid's something, but what threw Sungyeol a little bit off was that Woohyun often stopped writing to focus his eyes at him.

“Is everything ok Woohyun?” Sungyeol would ask and Sunggyu would lift his head up to look from one to the other.

“Yes.” Woohyun said whenever he was caught up looking and quickly returned his attention to his homework.

Sungyeol found that kind of strange so he asked the boy what was going on but Woohyun just said that the elder didn't have ugly eye circles anymore. Then Sungyeol took the opportunity to ask the boy what he was upset with this morning and Woohyun said he got scolded by his father. If Sungyeol wasn't quite believing the first answer he was definitely not believing the second, Woohyun was a straightforward kid and if the boy was avoiding his eyes, there was something there. He decided not to push Woohyun because the boys finally decided a song that night so he had a better mood.

Tuesday passed uneventfully, Sungyeol didn’t hear from Myungsoo (because he was still dying out of embarrassment) so he tried to do his best to work while Sunggyu was in school and then he could teach the boys how to look for simple tabs on the internet. He also had a brilliant idea to print and glue together the piano keys, so the boys could practice the order of the keys in school (though he didn’t know if that would be helpful). He knew he probably shouldn’t but he thought that spending the night with the kids would help his anxious heart.

Wednesday was THE DAY for him. He dropped Sunggyu in school and was surprised to hear Woohyun, Sunggyu and Dongwoo cheering for this round of exams. He didn’t remember he told them which day was gonna be but figured he was probably too obvious. He also received audios from Hoya, and Sungjong and Moonsoo on his way to college cheering him as well.

When he finally arrived in college Chanyeol and Dara were expecting him already. Upon seeing him, they each grabbed him by the arms and escorted him towards his department where there were candidates already waiting. The others candidates looked  Sungyeol up and down as if he wasn’t worthy of competition, they considered him a child that just stopped using diapers or wondered why he was evening applying for this job if his CV probably didn’t have the same qualifications as them. Despite a bit anxious, that didn’t bother Sungyeol at all, not only he was confident on himself but Chanyeol and Dara helped to distract him a little.

At some point the candidates were asked to show their IDs, sign a few papers and then they were led to an empty classroom, they were told the evaluation would start soon and Sungyeol hands started to sweat out of anxiety. He couldn’t help but think that all his academic life, that was probably shorter than most of the other candidates, lead to this moment and he finally, finally would apply for the job position he always wanted.

Staff entered the room and then each candidate started to enter the room one by one. Sungyeol lingered outside a bit for a final cheer from his friends before they left. He took a deep breath, wiped his hands on his pants and he was about to enter the room when he heard uncharacteristic steps approaching. He thought this was weird because the other students of his department were usually collected while walking around, but this person was running as if their life was on the line.

If this was the old Sungyeol he would just simply enter the room and close the door, but this new Sungyeol was worried that a candidate was running late for the evaluation so he decided to wait a bit and see, if that was so he would ask people inside to wait a minute or two. The steps stopped only for Sungyeol to hear the screech that came out of the shoes as the person appeared and tried to stop in front of the hallway he was in.

The guy wore casual clothes and had a bag backpack, it didn’t seem like he was a candidate. He thought those calves and the beaten snickers with ankle support were familiar to him until the guy lifted his head to take some air. Now Sungyeol was sure he knew him, actually, he knew the guy intimately. He furrowed his brows a bit as he felt confused as to why Myungsoo was there, but then the young dad sighed relieved he made in time and then made fighting hand motions for him.

Sungyeol lips stretched even though he tried to hold back a smile, he nodded then finally opened the door to entered the room. He felt fully recharged and he would be damned if he didn’t beat everyone’s asses for this job.

 

 


	77. Daddy talks II - News - Discovery

 

 

Sungyeol was taken by the arm as soon as he came out of the first round of evaluation, Dara and Chanyeol had just returned and were waiting for him to come out because they wanted to know everything about the exam. Sungyeol only remembered a lot of questions thrown at him as they moved him to a restaurant near the campus, he did his best to answer but the only thing that kept replaying in his head was the fact that Myungsoo didn’t have classes today and knew they couldn’t meet but he made sure to appear to cheer him up. Unfortunately for Sungyeol, Myungsoo didn’t stick around to talk to him, not that Sungyeol was expecting anything, it would be suspicious and the younger probably knew that.

Sungyeol knew that nothing was certain but, by the phone call he received on Monday and the cheering he received today, made him sure that Myungsoo understood things a bit better and that left him positive although Myungsoo still kinda wanted to die.

Woohyun arrived early with his homework for the second night in a row so by now Sungyeol already thought it was a good thing. He paid attention during homework time because sometimes Sunggyu lost his patience and just wanted to finish Woohyun homework himself so they could play sooner and the same thing that happened before, happened again: he caught Woohyun looking at him fixedly. He didn’t know what to think of this and figured he would try to ask Myungsoo on Friday. The boys spent the night rehearsing after that although they made sure to ask Sungyeol to use headphones to not to hear, they wanted to make a surprise.

Thursday was a day spent working and some rehearsing Sungyeol pretended he didn’t hear on his apartment, but once Friday came… Sungyeol was kind of beaming with positivity. The day to face Myungsoo had finally came and he felt thrilled about it.

Sungyeol arrived early in his office only to find his adviser waiting for him. She was beaming because she heard whispers that Sungyeol did good in the written tests. “Prepare yourself, the results are coming out on Monday and from Wednesday on topics for lectures will be drawn. Then they will schedule day and time for your lecture.” She said happily.

Lecture, Sungyeol couldn't care less about that at this moment, he could only worry because he wanted to talk about things he shouldn't with Myungsoo and his adviser didn't seem like she would be leaving the office to give them some privacy. He worked a bit and talked to a couple of students about the classes he was assisting before Myungsoo arrived, thankfully it was near lunch so Sungyeol had an excuse to go out of the office.

“Hey, I thought you would come after lunch.” Sungyeol greeted and Myungsoo thought it was better to focus on an imaginary dot between the elder eyebrows, if he were to look at anywhere else he would probably get his cheeks red.

“Do I have bad timing?” Myungsoo asked and lowered his tone to add and explanation. “I had to speed up on my work because I have a meeting with Hoya hyung around 2 PM.” He made sure to say that for Sungyeol to know he didn't have any intention to stick around for long, he didn't want to be asked about this week happenings.

Sungyeol looked at his watch then at the door to his adviser office a little worried. “Would you mind if we grabbed some lunch while I look at your project?”

Myungsoo didn't know if Sungyeol caught on his plan or if he just wanted to get out of the office for whatever reason. “Are we allowed to do that?” He asked with some confusion.

Sungyeol took that as a yes and got up to collect a pen, marker, his wallet, and phone. “We can say we have time constraints and that wouldn't be a lie, would it?” Sungyeol asked as he tried looking into Myungsoo's eyes although the younger avoided.

“I guess it wouldn't.”

“Ok, then let's go to the cafeteria.” Sungyeol declared as he moved towards the door. “Professor Song, Myungsoo has time constraints so I'll advise him over lunch. If you need anything I'm at the cafeteria.” He made sure to say out loud so the woman could hear but didn't really wait for an answer.

Myungsoo sighed deeply because he knew he wouldn't escape Sungyeol today. He wanted the elder to look at his project and tell him if he was progressing, but if Sungyeol needed to talk about this week he just hoped it was quick and he didn't need to dig a tunnel to another continent to escape or something.

“Have you managed to write anything since the last time we talked?” Sungyeol asked right after he closed the door behind him.

“I don't think I progressed that much but yes, I wrote a few things down.”  Myungsoo said as he tried not to look at the elder eyes.

“Have you printed another version?” The elder asked as he started to lead the way to the cafeteria.

“Just the last page from the first chapter and what I wrote up till now for chapter two.” Myungsoo said as he accompanied the elder, thankful that Sungyeol was focusing on his project.

“Give me.” Sungyeol said, not bothering to look at him but placing the palm of his hand up.

Myungsoo continued walking while trying to search for the printed pages inside his backpack but somehow still keeping an eye on the way; once he found it, he handed to Sungyeol.

The elder continued his way on autopilot but tried to read carefully what Myungsoo wrote despite the current circumstances. He remembered Myungsoo first chapter so it was easy to find out the parts where the young dad altered things. True to what Sungyeol believed, Myungsoo was able to write a better ending to that specific chapter and that meant they would probably not talk about that again.

“This is really good…” Sungyeol was about to make a compliment but he kept his eyes on the paper and that meant he was gonna bump a girl that hurried upstairs without looking up.

To avoid an accident, since they were about to go down the stairs, Myungsoo gently held Sungyeol elbow and practically pulled him just close enough to him so he wouldn't bump with her. Sungyeol felt a bit confused but, as soon the girl brushed past him, he was able to understand what happened.

“Thank you.” He said and Myungsoo promptly gave a diagonal step to keep moving while stepping away from the elder.

“Look where you're going, I can wait till we sit down.” The younger softly scolded and that filled with Sungyeol with hopes, people often said that the third time was a charm so Myungsoo still cared about him right? Sungyeol moved to follow his student/love interest and decided to finish his comments as they continued their way towards the cafeteria.

“As I was saying, this is really good, the transition to the next chapter became really smooth, so you can consider it officially finished in terms of content. Just make sure to scan for spelling mistakes when you review your project as a whole.”

“That's good.” Myungsoo replied with a tone that made evident he was pleased.

They kept in silence for a few seconds while they walked side by side. Sungyeol kept the younger project in his hands but didn't dare to look at it again so he wouldn't make the same mistake again, he looked around a bit and once he seemed safe enough opened his mouth again.

“Can I ask you a question?”He knew that was a bit redundant because he just asked one but he didn't think Myungsoo would mind it. Except Myungsoo did mind because he thought he could guess the question the elder was about to make. He stopped and placed his hands over his face completely embarrassed.

“Can we not talk about what I think you're gonna talk about? Please.” Myungsoo pleaded.

Sungyeol also stopped and turned to look at the younger in slight amusement, he knew what Myungsoo was talking about but he didn't think it would be wise to talk about that there, he had something else in mind.

“It's about Woohyun.” The elder said and Myungsoo took the hands out of his face and resumed walking, hoping to hide the slight blush on his face with a bit of his speed. “So, can I ask you a question?” Sungyeol repeated as he followed the younger.

“I had a talk with him, he is fine, at least enough for the time being.” Myungsoo replied, hoping to make Sungyeol give up asking him things.

“That’s good to hear although I already guessed that.” Sungyeol said as he followed Myungsoo into the cafeteria.

Now that they entered where they were headed to and there was a lot of people busily talking, eating or simply moving, it would easier to talk without raising suspicions so Myungsoo felt nervous about that. “Then what do you want to know?” The younger couldn't help but ask, eager to get rid of the awkwardness he was feeling already.

As they moved toward the line to chose their food, Sungyeol got just close enough so he could talk and still don't raise suspicions.

“How is he reacting? Is he uncomfortable with something?” Sungyeol finally asked and Myungsoo knew exactly what he was talking about but it wasn't like the boy was hating anything so he didn't know why the elder decided to ask him that?

“What do you mean?” Myungsoo turned briefly to look at Sungyeol while frowning. “He is not uncomfortable with you or else he wouldn't go to your apartment.” He lowered his voice the max he could.

“Still...” Sungyeol hesitated a bit but decided that, good or bad, it was better to inform Myungsoo. “...why do I feel like he is observing me like an animal in a zoo?”

Myungsoo frown deepened. “What? He is doing what?”

“Observing me.” Sungyeol said firmly then decided to use an adjective to illustrate better. “Closely? Attentively? Carefully? Mindfully?”

Myungsoo squinted his eyes at Sungyeol, clearly scolding the elder. “I know synonyms.” He then added a question. “But why would he do that?”

Sungyeol shrugged. “I don't know, perhaps he is expecting that I behave in a certain way? I'm treating him how I usually do so I'm pretty lost on this one.”

“Not that I know of, but is it bothering you? Do you want me to talk to him?” Myungsoo asked.

“No, you don't need to. Besides, it isn't really bothering me, it is just different, it feels like he studying me somehow.” Sungyeol said as he raised his hands in the air to try to dismiss it.

“Are you sure? I talked to him last weekend and I think I made a few things clear.” Myungsoo asked again and if Sungyeol were to be honest, he was curious over that conversation, but at the same time, he didn't think it would be ok to talk about that right now. Both of them needed to focus.

“I'm just telling you this because I didn't know if a new problem could appear, but he is really not bothering me and if he is fine at home, you don't need to do anything. Just focus on your project so we can finish it.” Sungyeol gave him a firm look that it didn't leave space for anything other than a nod and then proceeded walking. “I'm kinda anxious to read what you wrote so let's get food and find a table already.”

They moved to the line and both of them placed food on their plates. Sungyeol couldn't help but notice that Myungsoo put food he usually did not eat because it weighted less and would probably make his stomach feel full faster and that could only mean one thing: the younger started to save money since the November was around the corner and, if Sungyeol remembered correctly, Myungsoo's money would only last till then.

Sungyeol wanted to exchange plates or pay for the younger lunch and insist that he ate like a healthy man his age and not as a picky three-year-old Sunggyu, but they were in public, he definitely couldn't do that. It made his heartache but he pretended not to see or not to mind.

Aside from his high IQ, there was one thing that Sungyeol prided himself in because of his work: reading fast, and if Sungyeol could give a compliment right off the bat was because Myungsoo text seemed more fluid this time. Yes, there were things Sungyeol desperately needed Myungsoo to change but the younger seemed to know which direction Sungyeol wanted to push him in.

After he ate he made suggestions and advised Myungsoo the best he could. They discussed the next steps and Sungyeol told Myungsoo it was time for him to read the last books of the pile he had suggested previously. The elder thought Myungsoo would whine about those books again but this time the younger agreed right away, so Sungyeol took that as if Myungsoo understood his concerns better after the conversation they had.

This time both of them parted ways in a good mood and quite pleased with how the meeting proceeded but while Sungyeol spent the rest of the day smiling out of nowhere, Myungsoo couldn't help but be intrigued about what Sungyeol told him about Woohyun.

He started reading the remaining books and looked over Hoya's instructions and then he was off to pick up his son. During the way back home Myungsoo thought that either nothing was wrong with his son or he was pretending too well but, over dinner, Myungsoo discovered exactly what Sungyeol was talking about.

“Do you want to ask me anything?” Myungsoo asked once he felt Woohyun intense gaze on him while they were eating.

“No.” The boy replied as innocently as he could.

“Are you sure?” He insisted.

Woohyun blinked twice. “I'm sure.”

Myungsoo squinted his eyes at his son then slowly got back to his food only to snap his head back up and caught Woohyun observing him intently. The boy promptly tried to avoid his father gaze and Myungsoo could only sigh and rest his chopstick on the bowl.

“Woohyun, I know you're upset with something  so tell daddy what is bothering you.” He pleaded.

“Nothing.” The boy insisted but as he spoke through gritted teeth, he made his anger evident.

“Is this still about our conversation last Sunday?”

“No.” The boy denied though he started to unconsciously glare at his dad.

Myungsoo glared back for a few seconds then pretended to give up and returned his attention to his food. “I guess you don't want to rehearse with Sunggyu today.”

“Nooo~~” Woohyun whined as he pushed his bowl away and wriggled his body on his chair.

“Then tell me what it is.” Myungsoo said firmly.

Woohyun finally wriggled his body timidly. “I'm trying to understand you.” He said and his dad squinted eyes at him again, clearly doubting him.

“You don't need to be weird about it, it is not like I will change because of it, I'll still behave the same way I do now.” Myungsoo tried to assure him although that didn't explain why Woohyun seemed to be treating Sungyeol in a similar way.

“That is not true, I'll have to share you with the girl and you'll spend less time with me.”

Myungsoo sighed and rubbed his forehead worriedly. “As I told you before, you don't need to worry about that now, besides, I'm sure you'll charm her, after all you managed to charm our neighbors didn't you?” The young dad tried to be positive.

“Maybe.” Woohyun conceded and Myungsoo though that was an improvement until the boy opened his mouth again. “But I liked better before.”

“Before how Woohyun?” Myungsoo asked with a serious tone. “Now you know that Sungyeol hung likes me, even if college wasn't prohibiting me to be friends with him it would be difficult to be like we were before.” He said and he wasn't lying, even if decided to get back together with the older he figured it would take some time for things to really fall into place.

“I know.” Woohyun said sadly because he pitied the hyung that would never have his feelings returned, but even so, he was sure of one thing. “But I rather play with him instead of meeting your evil girlfriend.”

Myungsoo sighed again and rubbed his forehead not knowing how to retort to this, he wasn't quite understanding his son or this unexpected deep love the boy developed.

“There is no girlfriend yet, much less an evil one.” Myungsoo tried once more to assure his son, this time with some exasperation, then asked hurt. “Why are you saying that? Hm? I know you like him but aren't you being too much to me? He knows how things are and sooner or later...“

The boy soon interrupted his dad because he couldn't hear his dad explanations anymore. “I didn't need to share you with him, we all spent time together and it was awesome.” The boy said firmly.

“So the time we spend together is also a problem.” Myungsoo concluded slightly annoyed. “But we can still spend time together with my future lover too..”  Myungsoo was ready to start to explain things but Woohyun got up from his chair and took a step on his dad direction.

“I don't want to.” The boy whined. “I rather play with Sungyeol hyung instead.”

Myungsoo sighed deeply and glared at his son. “I know you like him and I admit Sungyeol hyung changed a lot, but do you realize that you're choosing him over me?”

Woohyun got even closer to his dad, blinked confusedly a couple of times as he pursed his lips and thought about that question. After he came to a conclusion he frowned. “I would never do that. It's just when you're doing something boring and has to drag me, I'd prefer to stay back and play with the hyungs…”Myungsoo was about to open his mouth when his son continued. “Like your practices… I like your matches but I hate to go to your practices after school, I prefer to play with the hyungs. Besides, once your project is over and Sungyeol hyung get over his feelings, we can go back to be like we were before.”

Myungsoo blinked in disbelief as he heard that from his son. “He said he already tried and couldn't get over his feelings. And he might be fine now but one day it will not be enough and he will still be hurt.” Myungsoo said with conviction because he was sure he wouldn't be able to keep a friendship if he decided not to go back to Sungyeol but Woohyun faith in the elder remained unshaken.

“Maybe, but you'll hurt him even more if you get a girlfriend right now.” The boy pointed then gasped as he registered how long he had been talking to his dad. “Daddy, you have your project, and the hyungs must have been waiting for me so we can rehearse, we need to focus.”

Myungsoo was speechless for a few minutes so Woohyun took advantage of that to grab his backpack. He was about to go to the door when Myungsoo finally found some words.

“Real life is not like your dramas Woohyun, sometimes people don't get over.” Myungsoo ended up saying as he watched the boy halt his steps. The boy turned around then smiled at his dad.

“Then don't get over mom.” Myungsoo was shocked again and the boy took the opportunity to speed his way out before his father grounded him.

“YAH! NAM WOOHYUN!” Myungsoo yelled angrily but at that point Woohyun already had closed his father door and entered his neighbor's apartment without ceremonies.

“Woohyunnie!” Sunggyu was the first to greet as he perked up from where he was doing his homework.

Sungyeol squinted his eyes at the boy. “Woohyun, what did you do?”

“Nothing.” The boy pouted as he walked directly to where Sunggyu was.

“Your dad sounded angry though.” Sunggyu shared his opinion, that mirrored Sungyeol's.

“So what?” The boy replied with a bit of sass as he sat beside his friend and started taking his homework out of his backpack so he could work on it.

“You shouldn't make him angry, he has to focus and if he is angry he might tell you can't come anymore. If that happens it will be on you this time, I won't be able to help you guys.” Sungyeol reasoned from his corner and Woohyun ended up pushing his things out of the coffee table in frustration, he knew Sungyeol was right.

Sunggyu turned his head and shared a look with his elder brother, practically screaming for help, he didn't have a clue on what to do. Sungyeol sighed then got up from the dinner table to approach both boys.

“What is going on, hm? Don't think I didn't notice you have been weird this entire week.”

“I haven't!” Woohyun disagreed.

“Woohyunnie, you have.” Sunggyu said softly. “You keep looking at hyung weirdly, Dongwoo hyung is scolding you because you're distracted in class and you're not putting effort to rehearse.” The elder boy counted on his little fingers and Sungyeol pointed at his brother, practically saying ‘see?’.”

Woohyun pouted at them and Sungyeol tried patting his hair. “Come on, tell us, we are on your side.”

“You're gonna get hurt, I don't want to see you hurt.” Woohyun begrudgingly said.

Sungyeol promptly recoiled his hand and sighed. “So you're upset that I love your father afterall.”

“I'm not upset with you.” Woohyun said with conviction and kinda annoyed because he already told that hyung he wasn't mad at him.

“Then?” Sunggyu asked.

Woohyun bit his lips while he hesitated and but decided to open up. “Daddy told me he wants to date.”

Sungyeol was surprised with that declaration. It seemed like Myungsoo took the first step with Woohyun so it was understandable why the boy had been upset. It seemed to him that he should praise Myungsoo for having this kind of conversation and still be able to survive his son's anger with the same focus of the previous week, but he didn't know how he should act right now. Should he pretend he was surprised? Should he pretend to be sad? Should he be honest and say that he knew?

“I don't want him to.” The boy confessed with a pout on his lips as Sungyeol held his breath.

Sunggyu looked at his hyung with a bit of pity then shook his head and returned his attention to his homework again. “I don't want to fight because of this anymore.”

“Why?” Sungyeol ended up asking and the youngest boy looked at him as if asking if he heard correctly but once the elder didn't say anything more Woohyun got the hint he had to explain.

“At first I thought daddy should love mommy's forever but Sunggyu hyung was right and it seems like people can love someone else once the marriage ends. Daddy told me that and he also said he told mommy he feels lonely so he that isn't cheating her.”

“I told you.” Sunggyu said because he couldn't resist, although he didn't lift his eyes from his homework.

Sungyeol forced a tense smile out of his lips. “And you're upset because he told you this?”

The boy hesitated a little but confessed. “I am.” He looked Sungyeol's face up and down then added. “A bit.” He said with a pout still in his lips.

“Woohyun-ah, your father….” Sungyeol was about to try to help Myungsoo out since it seemed that Woohyun would listen to him but the boy continued speaking.

“It's ok, I don't want to see daddy sad.”The boy begrudgingly said and that revealed to the pair of brothers that Woohyun was trying to accept that.

“Why he was screaming at you then?” Sunggyu lifted his head to ask curiously.

Woohyun briefly looked at Sungyeol with some pity then turned to explain at his friend. “Sungyeol hyung can't get rid of his feelings, if daddy starts dating he will be even sadder.”

Sunggyu scratched his head as he thought. “Hyung would cry.”

In a way, Sungyeol felt that he should be grateful the boy was being considerate of his feelings although he felt that the boy would harm his father in the long run. Still, it seemed that this wasn't the only thing that was bothering the boy so he decided to ignore his brother remark as Woohyun resumed talking, this time plainly sad.

“He is busy so he said he wouldn't date someone now, but one day he will and when that happens…” The boy took a deep breath. “He will spend less time with me.”

“I don't think he will…” Sungyeol was ready to defend Myungsoo because he knew the young dad wouldn't do that, not only out of experience but because Myungsoo wasn't the kind of guy that would consciously do that and hurt the person that was his whole world. His lovers would have to adapt, he wouldn't probably do the other way around.

“He will, because the girls that like daddy never wants to meet me, they want him all for themselves.” The boy said and if Sungjong birthday was any indication, Sungyeol had to agree that was true although that wasn't something that could be blamed on gender. Most people their age usually ran away from people that had kids, in a love context or not. “I don't want to befriend an evil girl that will not like me no matter what and will steal time that daddy has to spend with me.” The boy continued sadly. “So I said if he wanted to date I rather stay behind and play with you two, that's why he got mad.”

Sungyeol held his breath, had he heard correctly? Woohyun was choosing him over anyone else? Not that Sungyeol could keep Woohyun with him but Dongwoo was right, this seemed like a divorce. Sunggyu also perked up and looked at his brother practically screaming with his eyes that he had a chance so Sungyeol gulped hard and decided to ask just to be sure.

“Woohyun what are you saying exactly? Would you be ok if your dad miraculously decided to return my feelings?” Sungyeol asked as carefully and softly as he could.

Now Woohyun sighed showing his confusion. “Daddy won't return your feelings so I don't know. But I didn't have to share daddy with you before and I liked that. It was nice when we all spent time together, I miss that.”

“I miss that too.” Sunggyu said and patted his friend for comfort and now that Sungyeol was softer he would probably behave the same way if he wasn't so shocked.

“I'm … I'm bewildered.” Sungyeol stuttered, he didn't want to know if that was too good or too bad, for him or Myungsoo, he was just shocked.

Woohyun furrowed his brows. “What is bewil- bewil-?” He stuttered as he couldn't pronounce the word correctly.

“Bewildered.” Sunggyu completed for him.

“Yeah, what's that?” Woohyun asked and Sunggyu shrugged, he also didn't know and Sungyeol thought this was perfect to change the subject so he clapped his hands in front of the boys to get their attention.

“You know what? Dictionary time, the first one that finds the meaning will win a cupcake in the weekend.” He said.

Sunggyu immediately squinted his eyes at his friend and Woohyun competitive side also perked up. After a blink of Sungyeol eyes, the boys were already getting up and running to Sungyeol bookshelves to search for dictionaries. Only then Sungyeol felt he could breathe, if all the planets aligned, he and Myungsoo had a chance with Woohyun.

__________________________________

The boys ended up not rehearsing that night and just did their homework before they watched a movie and Sungyeol spent most of his night with jaw hanging low and just not focusing on anything else. Myungsoo also decided not to stress himself with Woohyun that night because it would put him in a foul mood so he just took advantage the boy was at the neighbor's and focused on looking at some photos to get some inspiration until the boy came back home.

In the morning Myungsoo decided to take Woohyun to play in the park and the boy invited Sunggyu to go with him. It was a fun morning, they met Sungjong and Moonsoo briefly before they came back home and then the boys separated to take a bath and eat.

Myungsoo could tell Woohyun thought he would get away from the previous night conversation but he was set to have a more assertive conversation during lunch. Unfortunately, he received a call from his parents and that hindered his plans a bit.

“Hey, mom!” He greeted first as he took the call.

 **“Hey, son, how things are going?”** She asked cheerfully though Myungsoo thought there was something kinda off on her tone.

“I feel overwhelmed but things are progressing.” Myungsoo replied in a positive way. He looked at Woohyun direction from the kitchen but the boy was paying attention to a drama so Myungsoo felt comfortable enough to update his mom a little more. “I talked with Sungyeol hyung, we explained our point of views to each other.”

 **“Hummmm.. how did that go?”** She asked.

“It was weird and ….” Myungsoo was ready to spill things in a simplified way but halted his words once he noticed that she didn't seem pleased or proud that he took that initiative as he thought she would be, instead she seemed kind of stiff. “Mom? Is everything ok?”

 **“I'm sorry Myungsoo, I really am. I would be delighted to hear from you and get to know everything about your conversation with him but…** ” She said apologetic and stopped to think about how to word what she had to say.

“But?” Myungsoo urged as he threw another glance to Woohyun from the kitchen, the kid didn't show any sign that he would stop paying attention to his drama so he was safe.

 **“I'm gonna be direct because there is no other way I can say this.”** She said and Myungsoo got worried. **“We finally found Woohyun biological dad.** ” She said and Myungsoo let his phone fall from his hand out of shock, he wasn't expecting that at all, actually he had totally forgotten that his parents were still searching for the guy somehow.

The phone hit the ground making some noise and Woohyun turned his head in the direction of the kitchen. He got up to take a look at his dad and saw the phone on the ground and his pale face.

“Daddy? Are you ok?” The boy asked as he tried to get close. “Did you receive bad news?”

The last question made Myungsoo regain his wits and only then he noticed that his mother was still on the line and calling his name. He gulped hard and grabbed the phone in haste before he tried smiling at his son. “I'm fine Namu, I was talking to grandma and I wasn't careful so the phone slipped from my hands. Go back to your drama, our lunch will be ready in a bit.” He said nervously and hoped that this was enough to make Woohyun return to the living room and his mother to understand what kind of situation he was.

The boy moved his eyes from his dad to a big clock in their kitchen, and his belly growled as it already passed the time they usually eat but the boy decided to believe his dad, he already could smell something good from somewhere in the kitchen.

“Ok.” The boy easily agreed to go back to the living room and Myungsoo waited for the boy to leave before he had the courage to try to speak to his mother again.

“Mom, you're still there?” He asked.

“ **Yeah, sorry for the news, it wasn't the best time, was it? Is Woohyun suspicious of something?”** She asked worriedly.

“No, not yet.” Myungsoo assured as he threw another glance at his son before the microwave beeped, signaling his lunch was done reheating.

 **“I'm sorry, I'm just sorry to give you this news when you have so many things going on.”** His mother kept apologizing but Myungsoo didn't want to keep hearing that.

“So? Where is he?” He decided to cut the chase and ask.

 **“Back in Seoul.”** She promptly answered.

“Damn it.” He cursed briefly as she continued.

 **“I bumped with him a few days ago in a restaurant and I knew it was him because Woohyun looks like him.** ”

“Damn it, why didn't you tell me?” He hissed, trying to keep his tone low so his son wouldn't hear.

“ **Because it was a coincidence and he doesn't work there, I think he was in a meeting with a client or other coworkers, I don't know. So we talked to your father friend so he could ask around.”** She tried to explain.

“And?” Myungsoo urged as he gathered bowls and chopsticks.

**“And now he asked us to meet him so he can show us the results of his search, so we were wondering if you want to go with us so we can set a strategy later.”**

“Of course I want to go.” Myungsoo said seriously.

 **“Good, then call Moonsoo and ask to cover for you, we are leaving Incheon now so in an hour we can give you a ride.”** His mother said and Myungsoo winced, he couldn't do that.

“I saw Moonsoo and Sungjong earlier, they are visiting Daegu and will spend the night there.”

 **“Damn it.”** This time it was Sonmi turn to cussand as she started to whisper the current situation to her husband Myungsoo interrupt her.

“Just come, I'll feed him and I'll find a way.”

 **“Ok, see you in a bit.”** Myungsoo winced again as he hung up the phone, there was only one thing he could do and it was too much to ask but it was an emergency.

He put the food on the bowls then took to the table and Woohyun promptly got up from the couch to finally eat, the boy was starving. The boy tried asking his father what happened and Myungsoo came up with a story that his mother needed his help to buy clothes for his father and since Woohyun knew how indecisive his grandmother was and how boring that activity was he quickly let go.

They ate quietly and Myungsoo asked Woohyun to grab his own keys and whatever he needed then wait for him to dress up. Once they were both were ready, they left the apartment, and Woohyun thought his dad would ask the old neighbor next door to keep an eye on him but Myungsoo just took a deep breath and knocked on Sungyeol door.

“Myungsoo?” Sungyeol asked surprised to see the younger at his door once he opened it, aside from the conversation they had, he didn't think Myungsoo would be knocking on his door again.

“Hey.” The younger replied awkwardly.

“Hey, hyung.” Woohyun spoke right after while raising his arm and waving at him.

At first, Sungyeol was kinda confused but at the end, he decided that over-analyzing Myungsoo presence there would probably push the younger away so he decided to open up his mouth with the next logical thing.

“Is there any problem with your project? Did you come with Woohyun to make things less awkward?  Because if so we can go somewhere neutral...”

“No, it's nothing like that.” The young dad raised his hands in the air to stop his neighbor. “The project is ok.” He was tense and kind of holding a question back so Sungyeol tilted his head in confusion. Meanwhile, Woohyun looked from one adult to the other before tapping his father butt so he could talk, he rather spends the afternoon with these neighbors instead of Ms. Baek. “Ahem.” Myungsoo cleared his just recently dry throat. “I know this isn't ideal but can you keep an eye on Woohyun today? I’d ask Moonsoo but he and Sungjong are kinda unreachable....”

Sungyeol eyes grew comically big, which made Woohyun look at him judgingly. He thought that that request was something big since nowadays Woohyun just came over whenever he was allowed to play.

“It's ok, come on, Woohyun.” Sungyeol said with a smile then moved to the side and the boy didn't need to be told twice.

“Since you're here can I have a minute?” Sungyeol asked as he wanted to report what Woohyun told him the night before but Myungsoo shook his head.

“This an emergency.” Myungsoo looked past Sungyeol only to be sure Woohyun had disappeared in search for his friend. “My parents are coming to pick me up, they found…”

Myungsoo didn't need to finish his sentence for the taller to understand what was happening. “Oh my God.” The taller gasped.

“It's really an emergency.” Myungsoo said apologetically. “But I shouldn't take long to come back.”

“It's ok, it's ok, you can go, I'll keep an eye on him.” Sungyeol assured.

If it was on him Myungsoo would focus on his project 100% of his free time but he knew this was one problem the younger didn't have the luxury to ignore for some time so Sungyeol made a fighting hand motion as Myungsoo did early this week. In return, the younger threw an apologetic look at Sungyeol, turned around and ran to the elevator.

___________________________________

The boy's rehearsed all afternoon. Sungyeol had found an easy tutorial of their song on YouTube and slowed the speed for them and Sunggyu would play like the right hand while Woohyun would be responsible for the left hand and they were slowly working on that.

The elder had connected his earphones on the keyboard so he wouldn't hear the same mistakes a hundred times but by the time they started to sing he knew he wouldn't escape some vocal ones. The kids were not bad at singing but whenever they made a mistake with their hands they started singing everything again.

The boys were vocal that they wanted to do a surprise but at this point, Sungyeol was just pretending he didn't hear anything. Unfortunately when the sun started to set Sungyeol was done with their rehearsal and decided to make them stop and occupy them with another activity until Myungsoo came back, he was taking some time and Sungyeol was kind of worried already.

“Pleaaaase!!!! The boys begged and Sungyeol sighed then crossed his arms.

“Boys, if it was on me you could continue until it was perfect but you have to rest your voice too. Do you guys want to force your throat and be voiceless on the big day?” Sungyeol reasoned with his hands on his hips.

“That can happen?” Woohyun asked scared.

“It can, when you cheer for your dad matches you also lose your voice no?” Sungyeol asked then looked at Sunggyu and squinted his eyes. “Your dad also had days off between his shows right? Wasn't because of that he met mom?” He asked his brother and that seemed to do the trick.

Woohyun nudged Sunggyu with his elbow then whispered at him. “This really happens to me.”

“Fine, we'll stop.” Sunggyu said even though he pouted.

“Then let's take a bath, I want to show you guys something before we have dinner.” Sungyeol announced.

“What? Is it my cupcake?” Sunggyu asked hopeful and Woohyun pouted because he wasn't the one that discovered the meaning of that word first.

“No, I'll buy your cupcake tomorrow.”

“Then?” Sunggyu was puzzled and Sungyeol smiled at him.

“A while back I found some photo books from yours, Sungjong and my baby days and I was thinking we could look at it together. We can show Woohyun how adorable you were and then you guys will be able to see how Jongie and I looked like when we had your age. What do you say?”

Sunggyu begrudgingly nodded although he thought maybe his brothers were prettier children than him.

“Do you have pictures with daddy?” Woohyun asked.

“I don't know, I only met Myungsoo once when we were your age, I don't know if there will be more pictures of that day.” Sungyeol replied honestly.

“We can search.” Woohyun agreed animatedly.

“Yes, but after you guys take a bath and I order some food.” Sungyeol compromised. “Now let's get some clothes and towels.” Sungyeol said as he left his room and both boys started following him. Sunggyu moved straight to his closet when he entered his room and Woohyun stopped in his tracks.

“I can't eat or take a bath here anymore or else I won't be able to come back.” Woohyun said as he made a conflicted expression because he remembered the new rules his father set.

“I think it will be ok, your father is taking too long to come to fetch you, it wouldn't be ok to let you stay dirty or leave you starving. Come on, chose some clothes from Sunggyu closet.”

“How about this one?” Sunggyu turned around to show Woohyun a bright striped shirt.

“Hyung, your clothes are twice my size.” Woohyun said exasperated and Sungyeol knew the boy had a point. Sunggyu liked using oversized clothes, not that the elder minded, children lost clothes fast due to their growth but this habit of his brother made him use clothes for longer. “I have my keys, can I go grab my own clothes and I come back really quick?”

At this point, Sungyeol didn't know how many problems he could avoid by saying no, but the boy was used to go and come back from his apartment quickly and now he had a key for it so the elder didn't see any problem.

“Ok, you can go. But remember to lock the door when you come back, your father would be angry if you left it open.” Sungyeol instructed then turned to Sunggyu. “You're the first one to hit the showers.”

“Always me, always me.” Sunggyu complained as he passed Sungyeol to go to the bathroom while holding clothes.

“The hyungs set examples Sunggyu!” Sungyeol said in amusement and Woohyun giggled before he ran to the door.

“I'll be right back.” The boy said before he was out the door. Sungyeol walked to his couch and sat on it to look for food on an app on his phone, he was certain Woohyun would come back within the next five minutes, the only wrong thing was that the boy wouldn't.

___________________________________________________________

Woohyun placed his tongue between his plumpish lips and concentrated on opening the door. Once he opened it he just pushed the door and entered his apartment, not bothering to take the key out of the hole, because grabbing his clothes would just take a moment.

He came inside his room and chose some nice clean clothes then he remembered he didn't have a toothbrush at Sungyeol place anymore so he moved to the bathroom to grab it.

He directed himself there and, as he passed Myungsoo bedroom door, he remembered his dad had whole collections of photo books with his baby pictures and he immediately thought that since the neighbors would show their baby pictures he could show his too. Besides, his daddy had taken a lot of them and he would probably be cuter than anyone, his dad always said he was the prettiest child ever and Woohyun totally believed that.

He opened Myungsoo door to see the room in perfect order like it always had been, but he managed to spot there was a lot of on his father bed together with his laptop. He got curious and decided to take a look, his hyungs could wait a bit, right?

He got close to the bed and put his clothes on it but didn't climb immediately there. He saw the only door that was always closed on his dad bedroom since they moved to Seoul (and where his dad kept things he couldn't lose, couldn’t be damaged, or serious stuff that wasn’t meant for kids) was open and something told him that perhaps his dad was already hiding his Christmas gift, if he could only take a peek at it, right? Would he find another LEGO set there? Or maybe he would receive a kick scooter as a gift too and he and Sunggyu would be able to race each other and... But did it fit there?

He fully opened the door to finally look inside and maybe discover his gift but was partially disappointed when he didn’t see anything big and wrapped for him. Instead, he saw, among other things, many, many red books like some on his father's bed and he knew they were a compilation of his and his father best pictures.

Woohyun pulled the first one he saw, the one labeled as ‘Woohyun 7-year-old adventures’, to see if there was an interesting picture he could show to his hyungs. There were pictures of him sleeping in the car or helping pack, hugging his grandfather, or playing in the pool with his uncle Moonsoo, observing his grandma prepare something for them to eat, in the bed with his dad in the last night they spent in Incheon. He smiled fondly as he moved pages. He then saw pictures of him and Sunggyu in their first day of school (the day they met) and then one with his father where they both made V signs, then recognized the one they gave as a gift to Sunggyu that his friend kept in his wall.

There was a ton of pictures of him and his dad, some very funny too, like that time they made silly faces in front of the mirror after they had arrived home after the park, or his dad lifting him up in a strange pose because he was trying to help his dad to exercise. There were pictures of his birthday too, where Sungjong and Sunggyu appeared to surprise him and as he turned the pages he saw that Sunggyu started to appear a lot and then Sungjong and even Sungyeol. After a few more pages he could see a lot of pictures of him, Sunggyu, his dad and Sungyeol, they were together all the time back then and that made Woohyun a little sad.

He didn’t want to be sad so he placed that heavy book back into place and decided to read the other titles.

“Woohyun 6-old-adventures, Family trip - 2016, Woohyun 5-old adventures, Family trip - 2014, Cheerleader Woohyun, 2Heart - Woohyun and Key adventures in Kindergarten…” Woohyun kept reading the titles in a low voice until he spotted a black and kinda small bag hindering the sight of other photo books titles.

He pushed the small bag to the side and was surprised to see a title he never imagined to find in his daddy things, even more now that he knew his father and his hyung were awkward with each other and weren't friends anymore.

“Myungyeol adventures?” He gasped in surprise and was about to grab it when he noticed something else beside it that caught his attention way more.

“Myungsoo and Jihyun adventures in parenthood - Woohyun and Seohyun pregnancy….” The younger eyes got big in surprise and he moved his hand to the side to be able to grab that one.

Woohyun brought the book to Myungsoo bed but once he was placing the heavy book on it, a picture fell. He found strange because his father never ever left pictures loose but quickly grabbed it without looking at it, and proceeded to put the book on the bed. He sat in front of it and decided to keep close attention to find an empty spot where that picture belonged then finally opened it.

The first picture was big and had his father dressed in his basketball attire with a medal around his neck and he was standing beside a small but pretty girl with dark brown hair and pale skin, dressed in a high school uniform while she held a board with ‘Go oppa!’ written. Woohyun tilted his head to the side confused, who was this girl? That surely wasn’t his mother because his mother looked like him, right?

His eyes then instantly moved to the picture in his hand where his daddy was sitting on a cafeteria dressed in his high school uniform, eating some homemade lunch and making a bored expression as the girl from the big picture was there as well but she seemed to be paying attention to another guy in the back and the other guy looked at the camera but didn’t seem happy.

Upon close inspection, Woohyun noticed that the guy was a bit tanned, had a sharp but perky nose and plump lips, black jet, and messy hair, his eyes had the same shape and…Woohyun heart started beating weirdly fast.

He put the picture down and passed some pages to see some pictures of Myungsoo and the pretty pale girl holding an ultrasound, then he turned more pages to find that girl on a bed, showing a belly while Myungsoo placed his ear on her belly trying to listen to Woohyun and his sister movements. His eyes started to water and he passed some more pages to see a picture of the girl, looking very pale but having two babies held near her face in what it looked like a hospital room, she seemed really sick.

So that was his mother? But she looked nothing like him. She was pale and he was tanned, she had thin lips and his were plump, her eyes were bigger than his, her hair was dark brown while his was black, her nose was soft while his was perky and…

No, that couldn’t be his mother, he couldn’t accept that she was because his father always told him that he took after his mother. On the other side, pictures couldn’t lie, right? And his father wouldn’t take all those pictures in those poses and keep them in a photobook if that wasn’t his mother, they both were very close and there was no way Myungsoo would photograph another girl pregnancy.

His eyes watered and his breathing intensified as he became deeply sad. If that was his mother and he didn’t look like her, why would his father lie about that? Why would he say he looked like her when he didn’t? And why he kept pictures of her hidden when he said over and over again that all pictures of his mom were lost? Was it possible that his father didn’t want him to know how his mother looked like? Why? Although they didn’t look like each other his mom was so pretty, like an angel and… if he didn’t look like her who did he look like?

Suddenly fear installed itself in his heart and he ran from the bed to get another album, the one labeled as ‘Woohyun 1-year-old adventure’. He threw it on top of the other album and passed the pages until he found what he was looking for: a photo of his whole family. There was Myungsoo holding him in his arms and Woohyun couldn’t help but notice how much his daddy looked like his grandfather while his uncle Moonsoo resembled more his grandmother. Then he looked at his grandmother sister (that was way older than her) with her husband and two of her children (that had children of their own), his grandpa brother with his wife that had no children... absolutely no one looked like him. No one.

He then grabbed the picture that previously fell and inspected closer, focusing on his mother and the guy she was looking at while his father took the picture, and then he finally could accept the truth. He looked nothing like his mother but didn’t look like his father either because the one he thought it was his father, the one that lived with him every day, wasn’t his father, the unknown guy was.

Woohyun wanted to scream in pain but his voice didn’t come and his lungs failed him, how, how could that be? They lived seven years together, shared many memories, Myungsoo was always there for him and he wasn’t his father? Not only that, Moonsoo wasn’t his uncle, Bumsoo wasn’t his grandfather and Sonmi wasn’t his grandmother? That ripped his poor heart apart and he started to feel suffocated, he had to get out of there, get away from these people that lied to him, the people that weren’t even his family, he had to just… get away. Maybe find his real dad and ask what happened and why they didn’t live together.

He tore the picture in his hand to separate Myungsoo from his parents then moved to his room to get his travel bag. He quickly threw a few clothes there, his uniform, two pair of shoes and his pajamas, some underwear, a few toys too and his piggy bank, then placed the iPod with his mother recorded voice inside together with the picture and rushed for the door.

Once passing through the door he didn’t bother with the key or locking things up, he didn’t bother looking back either and chose to take the stairs as he kept sobbing without making noise.

 

 


	78. Missing - First confrontation - Unfolding

 

 

"Hyung, can you help me dry my hair?" Sungyeol heard Sunggyu question only to raise his head from his phone and see the boy coming his way with a towel. He squinted his eyes at the boy and was about to scold him for the quickest bath in history when Sunggyu sat in front of him and opened his mouth. "Where is Woohyunnie?" The boy asked after a quick scan around the living room.

Sungyeol stopped whatever he was thinking, he must have lost track of the time (he didn't take long to chose food on the app and then he was currently replying Chanyeol on his phone) but Sunggyu was right, where was Woohyun?

"You're right, Myungsoo apartment is just like ours, there's no way he would have lost himself in it." The taller said, completely unaware of what Woohyun had just done.

"Maybe he is taking a bath there to speed things up." Sunggyu positively offered.

Sungyeol smiled at the boy. "Can you go check it for me? I don't think Myungsoo would be happy if he knew I entered his apartment without permission again."

Sunggyu half glared at Sungyeol, not because he didn't want to go, but because this situation between the elders was tiring him. But he already messed up the other day when he had promised to not butt in so he decided to just agree and search for Woohyun.

“Okay.” Sunggyu agreed after a sigh and gave his towel to his brother before he moved to the door.

Sunggyu found the door of Myungsoo apartment open and the key still inside the hole, but that was to be expected since lately Woohyun always left the door like that when he meant to be quick, so he just entered the apartment like he always did.

“Woohyunnie! Woohyunnie, why are you taking so long?” He called as he moved towards Woohyun room. “Woo-” Sunggyu stopped mid-call when he noticed Woohyun wasn’t in his room. He looked at the bathroom and the door was open, showing there was no one inside so his bath theory wasn't true. “Woohyunnie, I don’t want to play hide and seek now.” He directed himself to Myungsoo’s room but with one look inside and he could see his friend wasn't there as well. “Come on, Sungyeol hyung is waiting for us, food is coming too, remember?” He entered Myungsoo room and tried looking underneath the bed. “Woohyunnie, don’t play around!” He called but there also no reply there.

Sunggyu furrowed his brows and scratched his head in confusion, then thought it was better to call Sungyeol to help find his friend.

Once he was back, Sungyeol was placing some plates and cutlery on the table. “So, where is Woohyun?” He asked once he saw his brother entering the apartment.

“Hyung, Woohyunnie isn't there.” The boy said and a fork fell from Sungyeol hand into the ground, making some noise. The elder didn't know why but he started to become apprehensive.

“How come you didn’t see him?” The elder asked that as he moved to follow his brother.

“I think he is hiding to try to prank me.” Sunggyu explained half annoyed as they moved to the hallway. “Help me find him.”

Sungyeol closed the door of his apartment and sighed deeply. “If Myungsoo complains that I entered his apartment you will defend me, ok?”

Sunggyu rolled his eyes, the adult's fight was becoming ridiculous in his opinion, but ended up nodding and reentering Myungsoo apartment. Sungyeol moved to look in the kitchen first while Sunggyu tried to look behind the curtains, underneath the dining table or around the couch (Woohyun could be moving around to not be seen). Once Sungyeol came back from opening some cabinets (Woohyun was tiny he could basically fit anywhere if he contorted himself right and boy, he had weird flexibility), his stomach already twitching in panic.

“Any luck?” He asked but Sunggyu shook his head. “Go search properly in his room while I look for him in Myungsoo’s.” He ordered and both of them moved to search on other places. “Woohyun! Woohyun!” He kept calling. “Come out, it’s not funny.” He searched at first in the bathroom cabinet but it was obvious Woohyun wasn’t there and then moved to Myungsoo room. “Woohyun, please, please, come out.” Sungyeol pleaded as he crouched to look underneath the bed but the boy wasn’t there either, so he moved to look at Myungsoo’s closet to see if the boy was hidden.

He looked inside the doors and the outcome had been the same until he opened the door that he knew it was usually closed with things Myungsoo didn’t want Woohyun to see. He didn't find Woohyun there but he spotted a lot of photobooks with Myungsoo’s photographies, carefully arranged by years and theme. He saw there were two albums missing but was briefly distracted once he saw one of them with his and Myungsoo’s name combined. When Myungsoo had printed pictures of them? And why he kept it if he claimed that Sungyeol broke not only their relationship but his heart as well? Did this mean that Sungyeol could think about a positive ending for their situation?

He snapped out of these thoughts when Sunggyu came running inside the room.

“Hyung, Woohyun is not anywhere.” The boy said exasperated.

“Not here either.” Sungyeol said and closed the door before he turned to look at the bed and saw two photo books open on it. He came close and saw which pictures Woohyun had been looking into, then everything became clear as day on why Woohyun would disappear: he had found the truth.

“Was he kidnapped?” Sunggyu asked worriedly.

“No, he ran away from home.” Sungyeol quickly concluded and decided to start pushing his brother out of that apartment before Sunggyu had the chance to even gasp.

Still, the younger gasped. “Why would he do that? There was nothing wrong with him.”

“I don’t know but we have to try to find him before Myungsoo comes back." He lied, of course he knew why Woohyun did that. "Go wait for the elevator, we are going to find him, I’m sure he didn’t went too far.” Sungyeol said as he closed his neighbor door and, while Sunggyu ran to press the button to call the elevator, Sungyeol quickly came back inside his apartment to get his phone and car keys then also closed it.

Sungyeol left his apartment already calling someone, and Sunggyu presumed it was Myungsoo, but once his brother reached the elevator he discovered it wasn’t.

“SOS, SOS, SOS.” Sungyeol chanted nonstop and that was enough to get the other person attention.

**“What happened?”**

“Woohyun ran away from home, Myungsoo is out, we need to find him, I need your help.”

**“He what? Why?”**

“Hyung, I don’t have time to explain, if we don’t find him in an hour I am going to the police station, but god, Myungsoo will kill me for sure. What if something happens to him?”

 **“Just go search for him, I talk to Dongwoo hyung and we will come to help, but try to warn Myungsoo.”** Hoya advised on the phone.

“Ok.Ok.” Sungyeol agreed and turned off, then came out of the elevator taking Sunggyu with one hand and calling what Sunggyu assumed it was Myungsoo now. “Come on, pick up the phone, pick up the phone, pick up the phone.” Sungyeol chanted nervously. He didn’t know if he wanted Myungsoo to really pick up his call, he didn’t want to give such bad news but he had to do the right thing and inform the boy’s father, even so, he preferred that this was a bad dream that he would wake up from any moment. "Myungsoo, call me, it's urgent." He said out loud, the neighbor wasn't picking up his phone call so he sent an audio message.

As he moved to his car with Sunggyu he tried to send an audio message to his brother and Moonsoo too.

"Sungjong, Moonsoo, I know you guys are in Daegu but come back urgently, Woohyun ran away from home." He hesitated a bit before he decided to give Moonsoo an extra incentive to come. "Moonsoo, he knows."

"He knows what?" Sunggyu asked curiously.

"He discovered a secret his father kept. Let's not talk about this, you'll probably know when Woohyun tells you." Sungyeol said as they came out of their building. “Pay attention to the windows of every store as we go around, he probably didn't come too far, maybe he is in a place that he knows."

“Hyung, I’m scared.” Sunggyu confessed and Sungyeol turned to him and grabbed him by the shoulders.

“No, Sunggyu, think positive, we are going to find him.” He tried to assure his brother but he wasn’t that sure himself.

They started asking about Woohyun and showing his picture around and, ten minutes later, they received a call from Hoya.

**"I dropped Dongwoo hyung at your place so, if Woohyun decides to come back, there will be someone he trusts there, where do I look?"**

"We are covering places by foot that Woohyun knows, can you check the nearest park? Myungsoo always brings him and Sunggyu there."

**"I'll check but if he is upset he probably isn't in the places he knows he can be found. I mean, I wouldn't if I was in his place."**

Sungyeol sighed because he knew his cousin was right, but he had some hope that people that knew Woohyun would say they saw him going to a specific direction. "Just keep searching."

Sungyeol tried two cafes, a convenience store, the bus stop, the bakery, a few restaurants he brought the whole gang often, and he was running out of options. Each passing second made him more desperate because he was running out of places to search, the sun was setting and he thought he didn't have any chance if he were to go to the subway station.

He thanked the worker of the supplement store where he knew Myungsoo bought his supplements and left when he received a call from Dongwoo.

"He came back?" Sungyeol asked as soon as he picked the call and Sunggyu looked at him expectantly, full of hope.

 **"No..."** Dongwoo was about to say something else when Sungyeol blurted another question.

"Myungsoo arrived home?"

 **"No…"** The elder replied.

"Then?"

**"Your building has securities cameras."**

Sungyeol slapped his own forehead as if scolding himself for not thinking about that. "Ok, here it is what you're gonna do…"

**"I asked to check the cameras already, he isn't in the footage."**

"What? But there wasn't any other way he could have left…"

 **"He could, by car, if anyone had kidnapped him and put him in the trunk but that is not the case since there was no car leaving your building for the past hour. Sungyeol, you have to come back, I don't think he left the building."** Dongwoo said in all seriousness and that took a big weight out of his heart.

"Ok, I'm coming and if you find him, don't leave him." Sungyeol instructed then hung up and Sunggyu didn't need to ask because he knew the boy wanted to know. "He never left, he is in the building."

"Then let's go back!" Sunggyu urged and promptly turned around to run back home.

"Sunggyu, wait!" He started to follow the boy and he thanked his good genetics and age that allowed him to have longer legs. If it wasn't for them he wouldn't have been able to reach the boy and grab him by the hand, Sunggyu almost tried to cross a street without looking and Sungyeol almost died from a heart attack before saving the boy.

As much as relieved he was that Woohyun was in the building and Sunggyu didn't die crossing a street, all the weight he thought had left his body came back once he turned the corner of his street and saw Myungsoo getting out of his parents' car. He winced because he knew he couldn't postpone or pretend there was nothing happening if he didn't say anything now the younger would discover things in about three minutes when he arrived home.

"Myungsoo!" He called and the younger, that seemed to be still talking to his parents straightened himself up to look at him. Sungyeol took the opportunity he had the younger attention to grab Sunggyu by the hand, look to both sides of the street and cross it.

"Hey." Myungsoo greeted with a forced smile, he was kinda down but his parents could see in his eyes that he liked seeing Sungyeol. But that only lasted until he looked down and didn't see his son so he got confused. "Where is Woohyun?"

"Myungsoo..." Sungyeol said as he made an apologetic look. "There is no way of sugarcoating this so I won't, we are in the middle of a crisis… why don't you pick up your phone? I've been trying to call you for an hour already."

"I forgot to charge it so the battery is dead." The younger explained as he felt something heavy take over his chest. "What happened?"

"Woohyun knows." The taller said.

"Oh my God." Both parents gasped from inside the car then started preparing to go out of it.

"Knows what?" Sunggyu asked as the elders closed the doors and Myungsoo mother ran around the car to get closer to them faster.

"You told him?" Myungsoo asked in disbelief. "You said you wouldn't and I trusted you..." He added in a mix of anger, betrayal and hurt and he gave two steps in Sungyeol direction but Bumsoo was quick enough to hold him by the arm, he was losing his shit.

"I didn't but that's not the point because he ran away." Sungyeol said in exasperation.

"He what?" Sonmi asked as she managed to get closer only to gasp when Myungsoo swayed. "Oh my God, Myungsoo!" Her voice felt distant and his vision became white and he had to hold on his father arm to maintain his stances.

"I knew this wouldn't end well, I told you to talk to him and explain…" By Sungyeol words, it seemed like he was scolding the younger, but his tone showed all of his concern and he started trying to fan the young dad with his hand. "You can't pass out now, we need to find him so you can explain and..."

"Explain what?" Sunggyu asked the adults but they plainly ignored him.

"How the hell he ran away?" Bumsoo asked as he felt Myungsoo put strength on his hand, maybe whatever he had was passing already.

"Myungsoo asked me to keep an eye on him." Sungyeol tried to explain as he kept fanning Myungsoo. "I'm truly sorry that this happened on my watch but he is used to going back and forth our apartments and now he is even using his own keys…" Sungyeol tried to apologize in a mix of guilt and worry.

"You left him alone?" Sonmi gasped.

"Woohyunnie only wanted to grab some clothes, he was supposed to come back quickly." Sunggyu tried to defend his brother.

"As soon as I noticed his absence I left to search for him, we looked everywhere and I tried to call you and…" Sungyeol tried to explain.

"Let's go to the police station." Bumsoo suggested.

"You go, Myungsoo needs to rest." Sonmi retorted and Myungsoo decided to stop the impending argument.

"Enough!" He said firmly and then let go of his parents. "I'm fine, I'm fine." He assured then looked at Sungyeol almost glaring, which Sungyeol saw it coming but felt hurt anyway. "I need to find my son. Where you haven't looked yet?" To tell the truth, he was angry at the elder but right now he needed a practical approach to this situation.

"I already looked everywhere we usually take him, no one has seen him." Myungsoo this time managed to grab Sungyeol collar before his parents could hold him and was about to shake him when the elder added. "Dongwoo hyung checked the security cameras and he didn't leave the building at any point."

Myungsoo let go of him because, as angry and disappointed he might be with Sungyeol, it was a waste of his time to do anything else aside searching for his son. He simply turned to enter the building and Sungyeol, Sunggyu and Sonmi followed him while Bumsoo stayed behind to properly park the car elsewhere.

Myungsoo impatiently hit the lift button on the ground floor and, once he felt Sungyeol close enough of him, he asked. "How did he find out about us?" He then turned to Sunggyu and looked at the boy suspiciously. "You didn't spill anything this time, right Sunggyu?"

"Sunggyu spilled things?" Sonmi asked confused.

"It isn't my fault!" Sunggyu dared to glare at his friend dad.

Sungyeol pulled his brother behind him and then looked seriously at Myungsoo, making clear he was offended. "Excuse me, Sunggyu didn't do anything this time, and neither did I. Woohyun didn't discover about us, he discovered about you and him."

"Discover what?" Sunggyu asked.

"God!" Sonmi rubbed her hands over her face.

Myungsoo felt cold sweat cover his body. "How do you know?"

The door of the lift opened and they all entered it before Sungyeol replied. "He was taking too long so I entered your apartment and I couldn't help but notice a lot of photo books on your bed, one of them had pictures of you and Jihyun." Sungyeol started explaining as he felt his phone vibrate, a new message arrived but he didn't grab his phone right away. "There was a picture of you torn apart so I could only guess…" He stopped his words as he inspected his neighbor. Myungsoo had closed his eyes as if what he heard was causing him physical pain, he could be angry at Sungyeol all he wanted but he couldn't deny he had a fault in this.

"Soo-ah, you always were so careful for Woohyun to not see his mother's pictures, why did you leave those pictures in plain sight?" Sonmi asked softly.

"Because he told me to start choosing the pictures I wanted on my project." Myungsoo explained to his mother as he tried to look at Sungyeol eyes and the elder felt guilty by that. Maybe if he didn't advise the younger to start doing that maybe Woohyun wouldn't see the pictures. His rational part knew there was no way he could predict what would happen but the part that loved the father-son pair insisted on being guilty.

"So it's your fault?" Sonmi gasped.

"It isn't!" Sunggyu walked to Sungyeol side to better be seen then stomped his feet on the ground as he tried to defend his brother one more time.

"Sunggyu, please, shut up." Sungyeol pleaded as he lowered his head. "I'm sorry." Sunggyu couldn't believe what his brother was saying but Sungyeol placed a firm hand on his shoulder so the boy would stop. Sunggyu then remembered the time when he fought Woohyun and the elder advised him to apologize even if he didn't want to, maybe this was similar.

Myungsoo sighed deeply as he impatiently tried to press the button of the lift again then looked at his mother. "And I only had one hour to feed Woohyun and get ready to leave with you."

Sonmi bit her lips and made a guilty face. "Is it my fault then?"

"It is not your fault for wanting to help with other problems…" Myungsoo said firmly, but that didn't relieve Sungyeol heart because the next second the young dad turned to glare at him, and yes, he knew it was because he didn't keep an eye on Woohyun 100% of the time. Fortunately, he hadn't the time to get scolded because the door of the lift opened and his phone rang.

He picked the phone as they entered the lift. "Hey." He greeted as Myungsoo pressed the phone for their floor.

 **"Sungyeol, I found him on the stairs on the sixth floor. I don't want to approach him hastily because it seems like he is crying, are you going to take longer to come?"** Dongwoo informed/asked.

Sungyeol promptly pressed the 6th-floor button much for the other two adults surprise. "No, I found Myungsoo and we are on the lift. Don't do anything yet, just call Hoya hyung back." He instructed then ended the call so he could inform the others. "He is crying on the stairs on the sixth floor."

Myungsoo quickly pressed the button for the 6th-floor again and after a couple of seconds, the lift stopped. The door was opening and Myungsoo was already shifting his weight, nervously and impatiently, on his feet and that kinda worried Sonmi.

"Wait, how are you going approach him about this?" She asked worriedly. "He is already crying, you need to approach him wisely so he won't be more traumatized."

"I can ask him to come home." Sunggyu suggested bu,t at this point, everyone couldn't pay attention to him, or that was what he thought when no one replied back.

"I just need to get him safely home first and then we see about that." He said before running out of the lift.

"This is not gonna work." She wanted to run after her son but Sungyeol stopped her before she could. "Let me pass." She demanded but Sungyeol didn't let her and the door started to close.

"We are damage control, if their conversation does not go well, we should at least avoid him running away. You go to the next floor and Sunggyu and I will wait for him on the down below."

"Right." She ended up agreeing and then the lift stopped again so Sungyeol moved out of her way, right now she had to run. "Right." She said with confidence before she left the lift.

"Hyung, the lift is going up, how are we waiting for Woohyunnie down?" Sunggyu asked worriedly because he was feeling the urgency in the air.

"There is a trick.." Sungyeol said as he pressed two buttons at the same time and then pressed the ground floor button. "I just hope we will make in time."

_______________________________________

Dongwoo carefully closed the door to the stairs as soon as he heard footsteps noises behind him and, once he spotted Myungsoo. "Myungsoo!" He greeted the younger with some relief -  although he was still worried about the boy- and in a low tone to not give away to Woohyun they were there.

"Where is he?" Myungsoo asked as he approached the pink-haired teacher, being mindful enough to keep his tone low too.

"He is crying on the stairs. I didn't want to approach him hastily because I don't know what this is about but I've been keeping an eye on him since I found him. Weren't you with Sungyeol? Where is him?"

Myungsoo felt his blood boil a bit because who cared about Sungyeol when Woohyun was crying because he discovered his origins.

"He is not a problem right now." Myungsoo tried to hold his annoyance but ended up hissing as he tried to push past Dongwoo.

Dongwoo held him a bit. "Just… be careful, ok? I'll wait at Sungyeol apartment if you need anything..." He said and Myungsoo stopped to nod then took a deep breath and then cautiously moved to the door.

He opened the door as soundless he could only to see Woohyun curled like a ball on the stairs, hiding his face and crying, not loudly but continuously, as his bag laid beside him. The scene broke Myungsoo heart and he felt guilty. He had always hoped to tell the truth about the boy origins in other circumstances but now… now he was sure there was probably no way of mending anything.

"Son?" He called softly and immediately regretted his choice of words because, now that the truth was known, this word would probably hurt the boy. And it did.

Woohyun head snapped back to look at Myungsoo. His face was a mess of tears and in his eyes, the elder could see betrayal, disappointment, and a strong sadness. For a second the boy froze and he tried to hold back his cries only to hiccup as tears kept flowing. That broke Myungsoo heart but he knew it was primarily his fault because he hid the truth for such a long time.

Myungsoo gulped hard and tried again. "Namu…" He said as he gave a step in the boy direction.

"Don't come near me!" The boy tried to sound fierce as he stood up but his voice cracked midway. "You lied to me!" He continued with a betrayed tone.

"I protected you from things that are hard to understand, but I was this close to telling you everything." Myungsoo tried another step but Woohyun gave a quick glance to his bag and decided to leave it there in case he wanted to run. He climbed down one step so Myungsoo halted his movements.

"I DON'T BELIEVE IT! YOU ARE A LIAR!" The boy yelled in anger and despite knowing that he would probably lose his son trust, Myungsoo didn't imagine these words would be so painful.

"I can explain." Myungsoo insisted as he offered a hand to the boy. "I can tell you everything in details…"

Woohyun tried to clean his face with the back of his hand then glared at the elder. "I don't want to, I don't want to hear your lies."

"I won't lie, I swear, you just need to come back with me to our apartment and…" Myungsoo promised and tried to give another step in his son direction but Woohyun got agitated.

"NO! I don't want to go back with you and you can't make me. You're not my father, you don't rule me anymore." Woohyun yelled and got down another step.

"Please, don't say that there are a lot of things you don't know." The elder pleaded with a broken tone. "I know this change a lot of things for you, and that's my fault because I hid things, but it doesn't need to change things between you and me, I love you Woohyun-ah."

Woohyun shook his head and spoke in a sad tone. "Why would I believe you? You lied to me all this time, you said you lost mom pictures and you said I looked like mommy but I look nothing like her, I look like someone else..."

"Look, you're right but..." Myungsoo tried to talk again but Woohyun interrupted.

"I don't want to hear from you. I don't want to hear from you ever again!" The boy spat with anger and the next second he was already running down the stairs.

"Woohyun no! Come back here!" Myungsoo said as he tried to follow his son down the stairs.

Myungsoo was an athletic guy but that wasn't enough for him to reach the boy soon. One of the differences of children and adults was the absence of fear, while Myungsoo was afraid to fall and hurt himself while chasing the boy, Woohyun wasn't afraid of skipping steps or jumping some of them. Another difference from children and adults was also the size of their limbs so Myungsoo was right behind Woohyun, he just couldn't simply grab the boy or he would probably fall on top of him.

"Woohyun, stop!" Myungsoo pleaded.

"No, go away!"

"Please, let's talk." The young dad tried again.

"GO AWAY!" Woohyun yelled with rage although at this point he was already crying again.

"Please!" Myungsoo begged and the next second Woohyun was already pushing the door to the ground floor.

Myungsoo was not only sad and guilty about Woohyun once he found out the truth, but he became desperate and worried once Woohyun pushed the door. That meant the boy wanted to go out on the street and that was dangerous for a boy his age.

"Woohyun no!" He yelled and pushed the door open too only to hear someone else calling his son name.

"Woohyunnie!" It was Sunggyu that gasped and the boy looked to the side only to see his friend and Sungyeol there.

Sungyeol didn't need to look at Myungsoo to know that if a scene like this was happening the conversation between father and son didn't end well so he knew he had to help because a kid lost in the streets was a big problem.

He also knew he wasn't as athletic as Myungsoo was but he knew his legs were longer and he had better chances to intercept Woohyun. He didn't need a second to start to run in the boy direction but he surely needed a whole second to register that Woohyun changed his route when Myungsoo was about to reach for him and ran into his direction.

He tried to stop halfway to not clash with the kid but couldn't exactly stop in time so Woohyun dodged him and, while Sungyeol regained his balance, he felt a small body attach to his by holding his legs.

Myungsoo changed his route too but didn't dare to come too close to the boy so he wouldn't run away again.

"Woohyunnie, why did you disappear? We were so worried!" Sunggyu said genuinely worried as he appeared beside his friend then gasped when he noticed how distressed Woohyun was. "Why are you crying?"

"What happened, hm? You were supposed to come back after getting some clothes, I was searching for you everywhere." Sungyeol asked very softly then placed his hands on the younger back and added a little pressure. It was the only way that he could give the boy a hug in this position and he knew Woohyun was needing one.

"I… I…" The boy stuttered, he wanted to explain to Sungyeol but he didn't think he could, not when he knew Myungsoo was approaching fast. He looked to the basketball player in fear, then at Sunggyu and Sungyeol with pleading eyes that squeezed the taller's heart. "Hyungs, don't let him take me, please." The boy cried.

"But he is your father."  Sunggyu blinked in confusion. He had reasons not to like Myungsoo because he became weird once his relationship with his brother ended but, even if he prohibited them to play for some time, he knew that Myungsoo loved Woohyun to death so his friend reaction was a surprise for him.

"Woohyun," Myungsoo called, despite all the negative feelings he was having, he decided to give the boy a warning, after all his safety had to come first. "I don't want to act in ways I never acted with you before so I'm asking you, please, let's go back home and talk, I can explain and show you everything." He said seriously the pleaded when he got close and offered a hand to the boy again.

Woohyun looked at his father and then at Sungyeol. He shook his head desperately as if going with Myungsoo back to their apartment meant the exact same thing as going to his death.

Sungyeol suddenly remembered his first encounter with Myungsoo and Woohyun and how their roles were now reversed. Back then Sunggyu was throwing a tantrum, but he could see in Woohyun crying eyes that this was not the case for him and the softer boy was deeply hurt. He sighed and decided to intervene just like Myungsoo had done before.

"Woohyun, can you let me go so I can talk to your father for a minute?"

"I don't have time for talking now. Now if you can move…" Myungsoo refused a conversation as Woohyun whined.

"Nooooo~" Woohyun held Sungyeol legs with even more force. "Hyung, help me!" He begged and the taller moved his eyes from the boy to his father.

"We've been in this situation before…"

"It is nothing like before." Myungsoo said to Sungyeol as he threw a longing glance to his son.

The taller lowered his tone as much as he could so Myungsoo was the only to hear. "Let me calm him down a bit."

Myungsoo looked at Sungyeol skeptically, doubting the elder would be able to convince Woohyun of anything. Not only that, he didn't want his son alone with Sungyeol when the elder had been irresponsible and didn't keep an eye on him.

"Please help me hyung, I don't want to see him, I don't want to hear him ever again." Woohyun said as he looked up with pleading crying eyes.

"Why?" Sunggyu asked in a mix of confusion, surprise, and disbelief.

"Woohyun can explain that to us later, right Woohyun?" Sungyeol suggested to make Sunggyu less lost and, while Woohyun nodded hard in agreement, Sungyeol patted his head then made everyone a proposal. "What do you think of going back to my apartment so we can eat, like we planned to?"

Woohyun wanted to say yes to the food but he really didn't want to eat only. He knew that eating at the elder apartment was already breaking one of his father (Myungsoo's) rules- that at this point he was glad to break it- but he didn't think that guy would let him sleep there, and he definitely didn't want to go back 'home' at the end of the day.

His eyes produced more tears, which made Sunggyu try to hug him, and now Sungyeol had two children attached to him.

"But- but… hyung... I don't want to go back later." Woohyun stuttered and his voice broke at the end.

Myungsoo heard when his son said he didn't want to see him ever again and that hurt really bad but now that he heard Woohyun say he didn't want to go back home, that broke his heart into tiny little pieces that seemed to become dust right after.

"You can sleep over. I'm sure you have a lot to take off your chest and you need to take some time off things, Sunggyu and I would love to be there for you. Then we see what we will do tomorrow." Sungyeol offered.

The boy hesitated a bit but he gently pushed Sunggyu away then let go of Sungyeol only to try to clean his face then tried to pull Sungyeol hand to the elevator direction. "Let's go then, I left my bag on the staircase."

Sungyeol didn't move, but he looked at his neighbor. He conveyed with his eyes that he got this and Myungsoo could count on him to calm the boy, but he also asked for the other to agree and let this happen.

Myungsoo placed his hands on his waist and looked at the ceiling as he tried to control his impending tears. "Fine." He said.

Sungyeol stretched his lips in sad half-smile then let himself be dragged away by Woohyun.

Despite going with Sungyeol, the boy didn't seem to trust him so he kept looking at Myungsoo with nervous eyes while he waited for the elevator. Myungsoo kept looking at his agitated and upset son while the trio waited for the elevator, for every second that passed it got harder for him to suppress his already overflowing emotions. Tears came like heavy rain, he hyperventilated and his body started to shake until the trio finally entered the lift and the door finally closed. Suddenly he discovered he could feel more pain than when he had his heartbroken by Sungyeol.

"Myungsoo!" Suddenly he heard his name being called so he turned around to see his father coming his way. The elder seemed confused but changed his expression to one of worry." It took the longest time to park, but… what are you doing here alone? Where is Woohyun? Weren't you supposed to be searching for him?"

Myungsoo shook his head and then tried to breathe to be able to explain the situation. "He is with Sung-." Myungsoo stopped to sob more.

Bumsoo breathed in relief that the boy was found but his worried expression was still there. "Is he hurt?"

Myungsoo tried to speak but he was having difficulties. "Yes... no…" Bumsoo looked at him weirdly so he tried to explain better. " Not-not physically."

Bumsoo held himself not to say 'I told you so' because that wasn't useful, nobody ever liked hearing that and Myungsoo was already in a shitty state.

"Damn Myungsoo!" Bumsoo ended up saying with pity. "You have to talk to him now and explain everything." He added then tried to drag his son to the lift but Myungsoo held himself in place.

"He doesn't want- want to see me... he doesn't want to hear-hear me…" The younger stuttered as tears kept coming and he tried to take a deep inhale of air to add. "It hurts so-so fucking bad."

"Oh, son." Bumsoo eyes filled with tears the old man tried to fight as he put himself into his son shoes then he hugged him.

"Dad, what do I do?" The younger chanted in despair. "What do I do?"

___________________________________________________________

Sunggyu opened the door and brought Woohyun gently inside. Dongwoo, that had been sitting nervously at the couch, stood up to look at them just to let his jaw hung low. Woohyun had the saddest pair of eyes he ever saw on a child and Sunggyu seemed to be desperate to help him but didn't know how. Sungyeol entered a second later holding Woohyun red backpack, he noticed Woohyun trying to hide from his teacher and the said man frozen in shock so he knew he had to give instructions to get everyone moving and avoiding awkward moments.

The taller walked to the kids first. “Woohyun, I have to figure out some food for us so go take a bath, you will feel better. Sunggyu, can you accompany him?” He suggested/asked and Sunggyu promptly nodded then gently took Woohyun in the bathroom direction.

Once the boys disappeared, Sungyeol looked at Dongwoo that finally came out of his frozen state. “What happened?”

“I...” Sungyeol sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose to dissipate some stress. “I don’t really know everything, I just managed to get him here to calm him down.” He threw an apologetic look at his friend. “Thank you for coming and helping hyung, but can you go? I don’t think Woohyun will talk if you’re here.”

Dongwoo knew how charismatic he was and how that made him super loved and close to the kids he taught, so he knew that, if Woohyun was uncomfortable in his presence, this was super huge.

“Right, Hoya is coming back too so we better go home.” Dongwoo said as he walked to the door. “ Your food arrived when I was on the phone, I left it at the counter.” The elder informed as he opened at the door.

“Hyung.” Sungyeol called before the elder could step outside. “Can you do me one more favor on your way out?” Dongwoo nodded, he wanted to help. “Myungsoo mother is on the 7th floor. Tell her that Woohyun is with me and that she should get back and tend to her son first.”

With a last nod, Dongwoo was out of the apartment and Sungyeol left Woohyun bag on the couch then moved to the kitchen. The food was super cold so he placed on the microwave to reheat it while he thought about what to do, Woohyun was super upset that Myungsoo hid things and lied, he wondered what the boy would say if he discovered that Myungsoo told him.

Once he heard the microwave beep, he took the food to the table and then finished setting it before he moved to call the boys. By then the bathroom door was open so he moved back and pushed Sunggyu door open only to see his brother trying to messily help Woohyun with his hair.

“Woohyunnie, do you feel better?” Sunggyu asked in a coaxing tone.

“No.” Woohyun bluntly said.

“What if I do it like this?” The older boy asked as he tried to massage the younger scalp with the towel, he was doing his best to help improve his friend mood but Woohyun was too upset, it wasn’t a massage in his scalp that would make him forget what he discovered.

“It’s nice but…” Woohyun said but turned to gently push his friend away and Sunggyu got a bit hurt and confused by his friend rejection when Sungyeol interrupted.

“Boys, time to eat.” He announced and Sunggyu looked at Woohyun but the boy didn’t move. “Woohyun, I know you’re hungry, come on. Once we have our bellies full we are gonna sit, talk and discover what to do to make you feel better.” He said and offered a hand for the boy to grab.

The boy sighed but grabbed his hand and they moved to the table together. Sungyeol served the boys with amounts he knew which one could eat and while Sunggyu ate but at the same time he looked worriedly at his friend, Woohyun was the one picking on his food.

“Woohyun,” Sungyeol called. “You don’t have to eat everything today, just send your prayers to your mom and eat a bit.”

“Don’t want to.” He said but Sungyeol knew he was talking about prayers because the boy filled half of his mouth with food.

“Why?” Sunggyu asked confused and reasoned. “You always send your prayers to your mom.”

“I don’t want to talk to her and she is probably not listening either.” The boy mumbled upset as he looked fixedly to the food, he probably wouldn’t eat even half of it. Sungyeol felt his heart squeeze one more time. It was not like believed those things but he knew Woohyun believed and cherished this kind of thing, at the end this was all that he ever had with his mother so Sungyeol felt bad the younger lost his faith.

“But you…” Sunggyu was about to argue but they heard the doorbell.

Woohyun instantly tensed as he looked at the door then at Sungyeol only to make a desperate expression when he saw his neighbor get up. “Nooooo~~~~, nooooo~~” He whined, he couldn’t believe the elder lied to him just to hand him over 15 minutes later.

Sungyeol turned around the table and stopped by the boy and, as the bell sounded again, he grabbed the boy by his shoulders softly. “Woohyun-ah, I have to get the door.”

“But you said- you said…” Woohyun tried to argue but Sungyeol stopped him.

“We don’t know who is behind it, what if it’s Dongwoo hyung that forgot something?” He said and Woohyun pouted and his eyes watered a bit. “Stay here, I won’t let anyone take you.” He promised and then the boy nodded a bit.

The bell rang a third time and finally Sungyeol moved to get the door, Woohyun was still a bit scared so Sunggyu tried to hold his hand.

“What can I-” Sungyeol halted his words when he saw Myungsoo’s parents in front of him.

“Sungyeol, where is Woohyun?” Bumsoo asked first, interrupting the taller previous question, and Woohyun held Sunggyu hand tighter.

“He is here, as you were informed.” Sungyeol said, he didn’t know if it was Myungsoo or Dongwoo (or maybe both) but those two only were here because they knew, and probably on Myungsoo behalf.

“We need to talk to him. As a family.” Sonmi demanded and Woohyun heard the exchange.

“You’re not my family!” Woohyun yelled from inside. “Hyung, I don’t want to talk to them.”

“You’re safe Woohyun.” Sungyeol said as Bumsoo and Sonmi made matching hurt faces and Sungyeol threw them an apologetic look as he stepped ahead to whisper to them. “I’m sorry, I know that you want to talk to him but, as you can see, he is upset.”

“I know but maybe oppa can try to talk to him, they are really close.” Sonmi suggested as she looked from one another.

The taller briefly looked inside then back at the couple. “He is a mess, if you talk to him now he will only reject you.” Sungyeol tried to explain softly. “You can talk to him tomorrow...”

“You can’t keep him from us, we are his grandparents.” Bumsoo interrupted to complain and something gave the impression the elder could cause Sungyeol some trouble.

“I’m not keeping him from you. I just said I will try to calm him down so all of you can talk to him tomorrow. Myungsoo gave me permission to have him over tonight.”

“Myungsoo is a mess, he doesn’t know…” Bumsoo was about to complain again but was elbowed in the stomach by his wife.

“Do you think you’ll be able to keep him under your watch and calm him down?” Sonmi asked and Sungyeol was a little offended, going back and forth apartments were routine to both kids, he couldn’t guess Woohyun would see things he wasn’t supposed to and want to run away. If he stopped to think about it, his guess was that Woohyun would confront Myungsoo when he discovered about his origins, not run away.

“Yes.” He replied confidently. “He still trusts me so I’ll do my best to calm him down and he will sleep under my watch.” The couple shared a look then nodded. “How’s Myungsoo?” He couldn’t help but ask.

“Devastated.” Sonmi blurted without thinking twice and Sungyeol made a sad expression.

“He asked us to try to talk to Woohyun.” Bumsoo explained a little more.

“Hyung?” Sunggyu called from inside so Sungyeol rushed his goodbyes.

“Give the boy some time and stay with Myungsoo while you wait.” He threw an apologetic look to the couple and indicated he was about to close the door. “If he is willing to talk, I’ll send a message.” Sungyeol assured in a quick whisper then finally closed the door.

He turned around to see the boys holding hands and Woohyun extremely tense while Sunggyu seemed lost, he didn’t know what to do. Sungyeol felt that the younger boy was judging if he would be worth his future trust, he didn’t say anything but he was expecting the elder to talk, this seemed like a test, one he could pass now.

“They insisted on talking to you so I had to convince them to go.” Sungyeol informed as he approached the kids, he observed Woohyun slowly let Sunggyu hand go and took that as a sign he was alright.

He sighed deeply and then slumped his shoulders. “You two are not gonna finish eating that, right?” He asked.

Sunggyu threw an apologetic look to his brother then looked at his friend and Sungyeol just guessed Sunggyu just wanted to accompany Woohyun, if he didn’t eat Sunggyu probably wouldn’t eat too.

“Sorry hyung, I want to eat but it’s hard for me.” Woohyun explained and Sungyeol this time wouldn’t give a lecture on how they should eat. Besides, he let Sunggyu live on cookies for a week when his mother died, he could do something similar for Woohyun now.

“It’s ok, maybe later, right?” Sungyeol smiled kindly then started to take things to the kitchen.

“Or we could eat something else.” Sunggyu suggested as he climbed down his chair and followed his hyung to search for something to eat on the pantry.

“I don’t think Woohyun will eat Sunggyu, but if you find anything that you can eat…” Sungyeol said idly as he came back to grab the rest of the things.

A few seconds later, Sunggyu came out with a few packs of snacks and two small bottles of banana milk. He had all the intention to offer these things to his friend while Sungyeol finished placing things in the kitchen, but Woohyun turned his head to the other side then climbed down from the chair. Sunggyu watched his friend walk towards his bedroom and he sighed then followed him, Woohyun didn't give up on him when he didn't want to talk in the beginning so he could the same now and insist.

Woohyun sat in his friend bed but, as soon as he curled in a ball, Sunggyu came with the food and dropped everything on it. He finally sat beside Woohyun, grabbed one of the bottles and offered to his friend.

"Can you at least drink this?" He asked and Woohyun just shook his head. Sunggyu had to insist again. "Please, for me?" He begged as Sungjong did the year before.

Woohyun sighed but moved to grab the liquid snack, in the end, he wasn't sadder because he trusted these two brothers were his friends. He was taking a few sips of it when Sungyeol entered the room, he saw that Sunggyu managed a small win with the boy while he placed Woohyun bag on Sunggyu desk. He gave a discreet thumbs up for his brother before he opened Sungjong bed and sat on it.

"Woohyun, what happened? You're supposed to grab your clothes and come back, instead, you ran away." Sungyeol said softly as he placed a hand on the boy's arm and squeezed a bit. "We were so worried about you."

"We were." Sunggyu confirmed and half hugged his friend.

"I'm sorry." Woohyun mumbled guiltily as he placed the empty bottle on the bed. "I didn't mean to worry you guys."

"Then why did you do that?" Sungyeol softly asked.

"I don't know, I wasn't thinking." Woohyun explained in exasperation. "I just… I just wanted to be away."

"Did we do something to upset you?” It was Sunggyu turn to ask.

Woohyun held Sunggyu hand again and shook his head. “It wasn't your fault.” He assured, which got the other boy relieved a bit. Woohyun let go of his friend hand and looked down at his feet as he curled in a ball again. “I wanted to be away from da- Myungsoo.”

Sungyeol was shocked to hear Woohyun referring to his ex-boyfriend by name and not cutely calling him ‘daddy’ like he usually did. Not only that, there was no ‘hyung’ attached, so the boy was obviously trying to show he had no respect whatsoever.

“What did Myungsoo do to you? Why are you so upset that you were crying earlier.” Sungyeol decided to ask to make the boy talk, if he was the one to address the subject he wouldn’t probably be able to control the kid rage later. Woohyun stayed in silence and Sungyeol touched his foot to get his attention. “You don’t want to talk about it? If so, you can tell us and we will stop bothering you.” Sungyeol offered.

After more time in silence, in which his eyes filled with tears again, Woohyun tried to reply to his hyungs. “He... lied to me.” Despite being a small explanation, Woohyun voice cracked in the middle of it and it showed how much sad and disappointed he was.

“Lied?” Sunggyu asked in confusion. “Did he say he would buy something you wanted on the way back home and never did?” Sunggyu wondered aloud, his mother often told him that when she was alive and Sungyeol just knew it, because there were moments he heard that too. Actually, that was a common tactic used by parents, as Myungsoo explained before.

The other boy shook his head sadly and then whispered brokenly. “He… he is not my dad.”

Sungyeol immediately placed his hand on Woohyun foot again, he knew the boy needed human touch right now and he was more comfortable offering it too, but it took Sunggyu two seconds to process what he heard and gasp. "What?"


	79. Untitled

 

 

“Wha-what?” Sunggyu blinked hard and stuttered, he was too shocked with his information.

Woohyun climbed off the bed and walked to where his bag was. After searching inside and taking a few things out of it, he finally found what he wanted and came back to show them.

“I found this in-” Woohyun stopped because he couldn’t say the word that he once said so endearingly without wanting to cry his heart out all over again. “In Myungsoo’s room.” He fully showed the picture and the two brothers got their heads close to see a half-torn picture with a couple in it. “This is my mom and this is my...” He stopped his words and didn’t add anything this time.

Sungyeol noticed that despite being angry and disappointed, Woohyun couldn’t bring himself to call this guy by the word he called Myungsoo until now, even if they looked like each other. He considered this as something in Myungsoo’s favor.

Sunggyu looked at the picture and even tried to change the angle, he could see Woohyun resembled the guy but not the girl. He wanted to ask a question that he knew it could hurt his friend but also… if Woohyun was wrong then they would be able to solve this. In the end, Sunggyu decided to ask. “Are you sure this noona isn’t Myungsoo hyung friend?”

“No, she isn’t his friend, she is my mom!” Woohyun hissed then started to pace. “Hyung, haven’t you been listening to me? He lied to me! He said I looked like my mom but I don’t. He also said he didn’t have her pictures but I found an entire photo book with a lot of her pictures. There is a bunch of pictures with her belly this big.” He made a gesture in front of his own belly. “There is a picture of her with Soohyunnie and me...” He stopped for a bit as his eyes grew big and he looked at Sungyeol. “Maybe he lied to me and mom is still alive.” He said with hope and both Sungyeol and Sunggyu were surprised. The boy ran to Sungyeol and begged. “Hyung, you have to help me find her, I want to meet her, I want to be with her.”

“I don’t think Myungsoo lied about that Woohyun, your mom isn’t…” Sungyeol tried to explain softly although he wasn’t able to finish that sentence. He ended up patting the young boy back. “You often go visit hers and your sister's resting place so you know he isn’t lying about that.”

Woohyun held upset tears and Sungyeol knew that a chance of Woohyun forgiving Myungsoo was just destroyed. But it was inevitable, Woohyun mother wasn’t alive anymore, he even read about that in both his and Myungsoo’s moms’ letters.

“Maybe you took after her in your personality. Mom often said I looked like dad but we were alike when it came to personalities.”  Sunggyu ended up saying awkwardly, being right even though he didn’t know, but it wasn’t enough for Woohyun to believe it or even get that much distracted.

“I don’t know.” He mumbled sadly as he looked down to the ground. “But if I don’t look like her, I’d have to look like someone, right?” He turned to Sungyeol for confirmation and Sungyeol nodded tensely. There was no way for Woohyun to know how genetics worked but the boy was still right. “I don’t look like her but I don’t look like him. “ Sungyeol and Sunggyu shared a concerned look once the boy made a pause. “ I also don’t look like anyone else from our family and... wait-” Woohyun continued but suddenly stopped to think more and then made a really sad expression, all the crying earlier was because of Myungsoo alone but now he realized the others weren’t related to him. “They... aren’t... my... family…” He said slowly as the realization hit him and he couldn’t hold tears anymore.

“Woohyunnie, does that matter? Your grandparents are not my grandparents but they let me call them like that, uncle Moonsoo too. It feels like we’re family.” Sunggyu offered as he thought that this could make his friend think positively, but it also didn’t work.

“That’s not the same.” Woohyun said brokenly and frustrated as he stomped one foot on the ground.

“Come here.” Sungyeol pulled the boy by the hand so he fell on the bed Sungyeol was sitting and the elder prepared to give him a hug. “I know this is too much to take but…”

Now, Woohyun might have let Sungyeol pull him to sit on the bed but he wasn’t a dumb kid. The elder reaction wasn’t like Sunggyu, he was not surprised, so the boy dodged and asked brokenly.

“Did you know?” He asked as tears of disappointment fell and Sungyeol stayed in silence as he thought about what he should do while Sunggyu pointed an accusing finger at him.

“Hyung, you knew?” He asked flabbergasted.

Sungyeol sighed deeply but nodded in confirmation. “I knew.”

“And you didn’t tell us?” Sunggyu asked with another gasp as if he should have been informed of everything regarding his friend.

“Then-then you lied to me too? Why did he tell you and kept lying to me?” Woohyun felt like someone pushed him into an abyss that had no end and there was no one to rescue him, so he would keep free-falling forever.

“No Woohyun, it was not like that.” Sungyeol said softly while trying to get the boy's hand but Woohyun crawled backward on Sunggyu bed to dodge him more. “He didn’t tell me.” He said and for the first time, he willingly lied to Woohyun. “I discovered on my own.”

Woohyun didn’t know if he should believe the elder, but he was pretty much at a loss. “Ho-how?” He stuttered a question.

Sungyeol struggled to continue because he knew it was like he was about to twist a knife in the boy's chest. But, if he didn’t manage to calm the boy enough to want to talk to his family he wouldn’t know what to do, he couldn’t keep him, and he couldn’t let the boy go with them without wanting, Woohyun would hate him forever. He need Woohyun trust, everyone needed that Woohyun trusted him a little bit.

“Just as you said, you don’t look like each other….” Sungyeol explained with a reluctant expression. “I’m a genius Woohyun, I noticed that but I just never said out loud to anyone.”

“Why~?” Woohyun dragged the question as he felt his heart hurt more.

“Because I never had this kind of relationship with anyone and at some point, I envied what you have with Myungsoo, I didn’t want to break something that is beautiful.” He sighed before he continued. “I would never forgive myself if I hurt you two by talking about that because it is something that I can’t fix, I can’t change, I can’t do anything about it.” He looked at the boy while trying to show all his sincerity. “I hope you can forgive me for this.”

Woohyun pursued his lips together for a bit as he tried to control his emotions.“This… this isn’t fair.” He ended up saying as he covered his face with his hands in order to hide the tears that didn’t seem to want to stop anytime soon. “This isn’t fair.” He repeated as Sunggyu hugged him. Woohyun didn’t offer resistance nor avoided him so Sungyeol also scooted closer on the bed to do the same.

“I agree with you, it isn’t.” He said then let out a long sigh. “But life isn’t fair Woohyun.” He tried to explain softly as he tried to pat the boy for comfort. “If it was, you wouldn’t be crying over this, Myungsoo wouldn’t have so many problems, maybe my parents would be alive… maybe not married but close because now I wouldn’t trade having Sunggyu around in my life for anything…”

Sungyeol could only hear Woohyun sobs because Sunggyu was silent but he felt a small hand on one of his arms squeezing it a bit. It was Sunggyu and, with that squeeze, Sungyeol thought he probably wanted to show he understood what the elder was talking about. Instead, Sunggyu was grateful that Sungyeol now liked him enough to show love by saying things like this but at the same time, he didn’t want to bring attention to their relationship when Woohyun was a mess. Sungyeol seemed to think the same because he gave Sunggyu a squeeze back and continued.

“You don’t deserve this.”  He then sighed tiredly. "I know you are angry and disappointed, and you have all the right to be, but you and Myungsoo still have to face this and you both should talk because I don’t think he had any intention to hurt you.”

“How-how can you say-say that?” Woohyun stuttered in the middle of his sobs. “He li-lied to me.”

“Because he loves you from the bottom of his heart.” Sungyeol explained softly then repeated. “And he didn’t mean to hurt you.” The boy snorted, he clearly didn’t believe that. “You both are close, don’t you think he didn’t know this would make your heartbreak?” Woohyun avoided the elder eyes while he continued. “Remember when we sang your favorite song to him?”

“What that has to do…”

“Remember that back then I told you that, despite growing up, he had fears and insecurities?” Sungyeol asked but didn’t let the younger reply. “I’m sure Myungsoo knows how this is serious and how devastating hearing the truth would be for you, maybe he was afraid to tell you the truth up till now because he didn’t want to see you like this: hurting. And maybe this is why he was doubting his parenting skills back then.” Sungyeol thought it was better to avoid telling Woohyun about the conversation Myungsoo had with his own father back then, - maybe that would at least protect the boy perception on Bumsoo - but making Woohyun remember past situations when Myungsoo showed some insecurity would help him argue they both should talk.

Woohyun didn’t say anything and bit his lips so he continued. “I know he made a promise to always tell you things but how can he do that when he knows you’ll react badly? The other day he told you he wanted to date and you also didn’t take it well. Have you ever stopped to think about it how lonely he feels after your mother died and how long he wanted to tell you that he wanted to date someone else but was afraid of your reaction?”

“Why are you on his side?” Woohyun inquired as he head snapped back at Sungyeol.

“I’m not on his side Woohyun, he lied and you found out so it’s his fault he broke the promise you two had.” Sunggyu nodded at that. “What am I trying to say is that he loves you so he might have done that in order to protect your heart from breaking.”

“I don’t think so…” The boy said as he avoided Sungyeol gaze again. “... maybe everything was a lie.”

“How can you say that Woohyun? He might have lied about your origins but nothing he feels about you is a lie, he loves you.” The elder insisted with a scolding tone that might or might not have made Woohyun a tiny bit guilty.

“He hurt me.” Woohyun mumbled sadly.

“I know, both my parents hurt me because of their lies too, so I know how you feel.” Sungyeol patted the boy as Sunggyu threw a questioning look at his brother.

“Really?” Woohyun squinted his eyes at Sungyeol.

“Yeah, they made me believe that their marriage was good for the longest time so when they divorced I was really angry because I couldn't understand.” He confessed a bit sad. “My father had a fault in a lot of things but didn’t tell me so I used to get angry at mom only…” He stopped to gulp. “At the end, my dad died before I got the chance to confront him and I spent more time than I should  angry at my mom until she died before I had the chance to fully forgive her.”

“I’m sorry to hear that.” Woohyun hesitantly said.

“Hyung, she…” Sunggyu felt like he needed to comfort his brother but Sungyeol smiled softly at him.

“It’s ok Sunggyu, mom thought of an amazing way so I could make up to her.”

“How?” The small-eyed boy asked.

“Taking care of you.” Sungyeol said with a smile as he reached past Woohyun to pat Sunggyu a bit. “At first we were both annoyed but now I think she couldn’t have thought of something better. Taking care of you ended up being a gift and now that we get along we are both growing a lot.”

Sunggyu pursed his lips and made a constrained expression, he was beyond happy to be hearing that but didn’t want to look that happy in front of his suffering friend. Woohyun felt jealous of the pair of brothers and it was showing in his expression so Sungyeol turned to him. “Maybe Myungsoo taking care of you was a gift from your mother to both of you and if you hold onto your anger too much and you don’t talk to him, you will regret that later like I do now.”

“But he made a mistake.”

“He did, I’m not saying he didn’t. Parents don’t always know what to do, they learn a few things as they go like I did with Sunggyu, but Myungsoo... all he ever wanted to dowas to love you and protect you as his son.”

“I don’t know.” Wooohyun disagreed. “How can he love me when he did that?”

“Don’t say that.” Sunggyu whispered, he had previously been angry at Myungsoo but at this point, he already pity the other adult just like he was pitying Woohyun, it was clear that both were crazy for each other so seeing them like that squeezed his heart.

“Sunggyu is right, don’t say that. I saw Myungsoo fighting other kids parents when you lost a tooth because he loves you and hen tried to protect you from your bad grandmother because he knew she was a bad person.”

Woohyun made a face. “Let’s not talk about the dragon.”

“He did.” Sunggyu quickly agreed as if Sungyeol had been talking to him at him. “I saw it too.”

“And despite a lot happening between your father and I, isn’t right that he didn’t take that long to allow you to play with Sunggyu because he knew you were upset that you couldn’t?”

“It was long.” Woohyun disagreed even though his eyes watered.

“He did.” Sunggyu pointed as he elbowed his friend a bit as if scolding him. “He let us play after a few days.”

“Who was beside you every time you were sick?” Sungyeol asked, glad for the help Sunggyu was giving.

Woohyun seemed to want to say something even though he looked down but the taller noticed the moment where everything the boy wanted to say slid back down into his throat. “Even when he was angry at you or grounded you, has he ever treated you in a way that made you feel like you’re not his son? Has he ever treated you in a way that made you feel like he wasn’t your father? Was he ever called you names, acted mean, hit you?” Sungyeol insisted more emphatically. “Come on, answer me.”

“NO! No! Okay? He didn’t.” Woohyun ended up saying in frustration as he let his tears fall again.

“Then how this is not loving you?” Sungyeol asked, this time more softly as he tried to wipe the boy tears. Woohyun also didn’t reply to that question but he hid his teary face on his little hands.

“But I’m so angry.” He mumbled and Sungyeol patted his shoulder again.

“I said before, it's ok to feel like that, this is why you’re sleeping here to cool down a bit so you two can talk tomorrow.” The elder explained.

“I don’t-I don’t want to.” The boy whined.

“But you need.” Sungyeol tried to coax and Sunggyu involuntarily nodded to agree.

“I don’t need to…” Woohyun was read to complain when Sungyeol interrupted.

“Woohyun, you need.” The taller insisted and decided to throw more analogies because he remembered Myungsoo telling him that Woohyun understood analogies well. “Look, my relationship with Myungsoo changing is something that you knew it was true right? But that is only the tip of the iceberg since at first, you didn’t know things like I’ve become his teacher or my feelings for him… What I’m trying to say is you know the truth now but maybe there is more to the story. You found a picture and that is proof that you can use to confront him and ask for the complete truth.”

“So he can lie to me again?” The boy ended up asking.

“If he were to lie now you’ll be even angrier at him, he probably doesn’t want that so he will tell you the truth.”

Aside from some soft sobs, Woohyun was really quiet so when Sunggyu pulled him to a comforting hug he let himself be engulfed by his friend slightly bigger arms. Sungyeol also joined the hug and they stayed a couple of minutes until the younger boy calmed down a bit more and finally pushed them away.

“Can't I just stay with you forever from here on?" Woohyun looked into Sungyeol eyes and begged rather seriously and it was clear that he didn’t exactly reflect, he only wanted to avoid any conversation with Myungsoo.

Sungyeol felt extremely uncomfortable, he loved Woohyun and the boy would always be welcomed in his apartment but he knew the boy wasn't talking about visits with that question. Meanwhile, Sunggyu furrowed his brows in surprise, he loved Woohyun and could even share his room but what about Myungsoo?

"Woohyun, as much as I would love to take care of you like that, I can't." Sungyeol hesitated but said with an apologetic tone.

"Please." The boy begged.

“No, I can’t.” Sungyeol said really apologetic. “You might not like this and you might not have the same blood but Myungsoo is your father, he has all the rights to come here and take you out if he wants.”

“No~~~” The boy whined.

“I don’t want to see him drag you out like this, it would be bad for him and for you and everyone else.” Woohyun started sobbing again and this time he laid in Sunggyu bed. “If you’re still angry after you talk to him you should ask to spend some time with your grandparents then.”

“What is the use?” The boy asked. “They are not my family either.”

“Well, you wouldn’t have to see him if you don’t want to, and it would ease his heart that you’re safe with his parents, he probably won’t trust me much after you ran away from home under my nose...” Sungyeol stopped to softly glare at the boy in a scolding manner, that made the boy feel a bit guilty. He then continued. “And that way I probably can convince your grandparents to visit you.”

“And we can visit you every day, right hyung?” Sunggyu asked when he noticed Woohyun was having some internal debate and Sungyeol nodded, fuck his job and the all-nighters he would pull after. “We love you, we are on your side.” Sunggyu said as he laid beside Woohyun and pulled him for another hug.

Woohyun took a few breaths to gather some strength. “O-ok.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sungyeol was a light sleeper and, given that he forgot to close Sunggyu door last night, he could hear the knocks on his front door clearly. He sat alarmed but relaxed when he heard his doorbell rang once. He thanked the gods those knocks didn’t belong to a nightmare and rubbed his eyes a bit, but before he could get up to go to the door, there was a noise of keys turning and the door was opened. He quickly got up and left Sunggyu bedroom only to breathe relieved to see his brother entering his place.

He paused to close Sunggyu door since the boys were still sleeping, but once he turned around there was Sungjong, Moonsoo, Woohyun’s grandparents and Myungsoo (that looked a mess and entered hesitantly) inside his apartment.

“Can you guys explain why did I have to come back? What Woohyun knows?” Moonsoo asked this poor teenager was always clueless. Meanwhile, Sungjong yawned, reached for the couch and let himself fall there.

“Where is him?” Myungsoo promptly asked to Sungyeol, ignoring his brother.

“Woohyun discovered the truth and ran away from home.” Bumsoo tried to whisper for his maknae, only for the boy to gasp in shock.

“Sorry, we will need all the help we can.” Sonmi added.

“Hum?” Sungjong perked up and sat on the couch only to look inquiringly to his boyfriend.

“Sleeping.” Sungyeol replied Myungsoo question then gave a pointed look to everyone. “I’d appreciate if you could let him sleep a bit more.” He saw both elders shifted in their places, while Myungsoo clenched his hands nervously. “You can stay and wait if you want to.” He offered.

“Thank you, Sungyeol.” Bumsoo said and moved with his wife to the couch so Sungjong made space for them before looking at his brother for an explanation.

“Hyung?” He asked and Sungyeol moved back his eyes to Myungsoo, asking if he could share yesterday happenings with his brother because he had kept that promise till the end, no one knew this through him.

Myungsoo gulped hard and nodded as he looked to the ground so Bumsoo decided to be the one explaining.

“It’s a long story but it is not like you won’t know eventually.” Bumsoo said gravely then dropped the bomb. “Woohyun isn’t really Myungsoo son, biologically speaking.” Sungjong gasped. “ Woohyun discovered yesterday, before Myungsoo had the chance to talk to him, so he ran away from home.” Sungjong let out a second gasp.

“But he didn’t go far, he stayed in the stairs until we found him, which was a relief.” Sonmi added and Sungjong turned to his brother with jaw hung low. Aside from surprise, Sungyeol could read in his face a question: ‘when were you going to tell me that?’.

“Don’t make that face, I’m not you, I can keep a secret.” Sungyeol shot a reproving look at his brother.

“How is he?” Moonsoo asked worriedly. “Our mandu must be so heartbroken.”

“You can bet he is.” Sungyeol confirmed. “He is very upset too.”

“He hates me, doesn’t he?” Myungsoo asked brokenly and Sungyeol threw an apologetic look at him, he didn’t want to repeat what Woohyun said the day before, this would kill Myungsoo. “I knew it. I knew it.” The neighbor said while he ruffled his hair in distress.

“It took me a lot of time to calm him down. And I can’t guarantee his forgiveness right now, but I managed to make him agree to talk to you.” He tried to somehow assure and calm Myungsoo but when the younger looked at him with hopeful eyes Sungyeol was guilty because that wasn’t 100% guaranteed.  “Eventually.”

“Eventually?” Bumsoo asked flabbergasted as Myungsoo’s shoulders deflated. “But we need to talk to him pronto.”

Sungyeol threw an apologetic look at his ex-lover/student before he spoke to his family. “Good luck with that, Woohyun said he would talk to Myungsoo, he didn’t say anything about you guys.”

“What? Does that mean he doesn't want to see us too?” Sonmi gasped.

Sungyeol shrugged. “He is aware that not being related to Myungsoo makes him not related to you all. He was sad when he realized that but I don’t know what are his thoughts about the rest of the family.”

“What are we gonna do?” Moonsoo looked despaired from his brother to his parents while wondering if they had a strategy set. Myungsoo didn’t reply, he only looked at the ground, so the younger sat on the coffee table to talk to his parents while Sungjong still tried to process what he had just discovered.

Sungyeol gave everyone an overall look and decided to let them discuss while he made a cup of coffee, whatever was coming he needed to be awake for it. He walked past Myungsoo and moved directly to his coffee machine only to be startled. He thought Myungsoo would have no more words for him but he heard the younger voice.

“Can we talk for a second?” The younger asked tentatively and Sungyeol felt nervous. Sad vibe aside, he had the impression Myungsoo was afraid of something else and had to gather some courage to come to talk to him in private. In normal days Sungyeol would have been at least curious about that but he was also afraid of a conversation with the young dad now when Woohyun disappeared from his watch the day before, he thought he would be scolded more.

“I’m listening.” Sungyeol said as he put the capsule on the machine, he did his best so he voice came out even and not defensive.

“About yesterday...” The younger hesitated and Sungyeol stopped what he was doing because he got tense.

“You’re angry at me, right?” Sungyeol asked with a strain in his tone, he knew Myungsoo had a point to be angry at him, but he would be lying if he said he wasn’t afraid of Myungsoo kicking his ass out of his life at this moment, he had been only trying to help until now and he couldn’t exactly predict the happenings of the day before.

“I’m sorry for the way I behaved.” Myungsoo said sincerely at the same time so Sungyeol turned to look at him with a surprised expression, although the younger didn’t dare to meet his eyes. “I’m very, very, very sorry if I scared you, I was not in my right mind and…”

“Wait a second, you’re apologizing?” Sungyeol asked incredulously, no scolding would come his way? ”For what exactly?"

“For-for the way I grabbed your collar, I thought I might have made you remember unpleasant things…” Myungsoo said as if ashamed of himself.

Sungyeol stopped a second to think. Myungsoo was right, that could have scared him and made him remember the worst time in his life, but at the same time, he thought it was plausible of Myungsoo to forget reason when Woohyun disappeared from under his nose (not that he wanted a beating). But, Sungyeol also thought the situation with the young boy was so important that he didn’t properly register that, he didn’t even fear Myungsoo the minute the younger grabbed his collar because he knew the Myungsoo was not that kind of person. Maybe this was why he didn’t have any nightmare last night. He was somehow relieved but didn’t release the breath he was holding.

“I thought you’d be angry at me.” He confessed.

“I was for a moment.” Myungsoo admitted but sighed. “But I’m the one who hid his origins and I know I have more fault in it because I was the one that gave him a key right? If I hadn’t given him a key he would not be able to go back to my apartment and discover things I left there because I was careless. Besides, we both encouraged them to go back and forth at the beginning, and we both trusted them…” He halted his words and for a moment they made silence. “Yesterday all I could think of when you told me he disappeared was ‘what if something happens to him?’”

“Me too, this is why I dragged Sunggyu to look for him everywhere.” Sungyeol confessed. Myungsoo slightly nodded in acknowledgment and they were silent for a few seconds, Myungsoo seemed to be trying a thousand combinations of words in his head to say something else to the elder and also gather some courage so Sungyeol decided to be the one talking. “I’m sorry, but even if I could predict he would do this, there wasn’t any way to predict when… still, I’m sorry, Woohyun was in a risky situation because of me.” Sungyeol couldn’t help but make a guilty expression.

Myungsoo stretched his lips for a second. “You don’t need to apologize about this again, I know you’re guilty already, but this is my fault only.”

“I know but I want you to know that will never happen again.” Sungyeol swore not only to Myungsoo but himself. “He will never leave my sight ever again.” Myungsoo knew that he was serious but he didn’t think they would ever come across a situation like that anymore. Things were in the open now, right?

“I know it won’t.” Myungsoo stretched his lips sadly and the taller interpreted that as if the boy wouldn’t ever step on his apartment once he left it.

“You’re not trusting him to me again, right?” Sungyeol deflated although he could understand if that was the case and Myungsoo would only want to allow Sunggyu to come over in the future. “If you were to trust him to me again maybe I could try to crack Woohyun completely but if that’s your final decision…” Sungyeol said in a resigned tone but he was already missing the troubled boy.

“It will probably take Woohyun some time to come back here again but that’s not what I meant.” Myungsoo assured, which surprised the taller. “You changed a lot, hyung, but this was inevitable.” Myungsoo said and this time he was able to stretch a sad smile. “I still trust you with him, this is why I let you have him over tonight, I knew you would be able to reason with him when I couldn’t .” Sungyeol breathed in relief as the younger continued after a heavy sigh. “I just don’t know how things will go after we talk…” The young dad said defeatedly as he looked down. “If he does forgive me, which I think it is gonna take a while to happen, maybe we will need to reconnect and rebuild his trust on me so he might not drop by.”

“I understand.” Sungyeol nodded and since he got so many advice from Myungsoo on how to deal with Sunggyu, he saw the opportunity to pay back the favor and advise the younger about Woohyun. “He is gonna say a lot of things he doesn’t really mean, but don’t let that get to you, try to talk to him calmly.” Myungsoo nodded and didn’t say anything but Sungyeol felt curious, he had to ask. “What are you going to tell him? Are you… are you finally explaining everything?”

Myungsoo shrugged. “What else there is to do now? Everything is in the open, there is no point hiding now.”

“Not everything.” Sungyeol blurted before he could properly think. If Myungsoo were to tell Woohyun about them he would lose all the trust/influence he had with the boy and that could be bad for everyone later. He closed his eyes when he realized what he has done, he didn’t want to bring light to things between them or force Myungsoo to admit things to Woohyun when the boy was so devastated.

Myungsoo gulped hard and he spoke slowly as if the words were forced out of his mouth by force. “I’m sorry but I can’t…”

“I’m not asking you to tell him about us.” Sungyeol interrupted to clarify. “He can only get angrier and that is not good for you so it would be better if you didn’t talk about us.”

“Then what you do you mean?”

Sungyeol pointed a hand to him. “When you told me your secret you said you wanted to have a child but couldn’t because biology doesn’t help people like us in that aspect, so will you tell him about yourself? ”

Myungsoo mulled over the situation all night but stopped to think about that for a second because he had not been able to think about that the last night at all. Woohyun hadn’t a problem with gay people, he was all in for love, but giving what Woohyun believed in Myungsoo’s marriage with his mother was, he wasn’t sure if knowing that would help or worsen the situation.

The young dad ended sighing helplessly. “ I… maybe, I don’t know… I don’t want to worsen the situation, he already hates me.” Sungyeol avoided the younger gaze as he tried to think what to say but Myungsoo beat him to it with a mumble. “What if he asks me how do I feel about you?”

Sungyeol looked at the younger again just to see him looking at the ground. Would talking about his feelings really be a problem? Well, the elder was dying to know if he would ever have another chance with Myungsoo, but at this point, he didn’t think Myungsoo should be worrying over that.

“I don’t think Woohyun is in the state of mind to focus on something else but you can say the truth for a change.” He said and Myungsoo made a surprised expression so Sungyeol felt the need to explain in a resigned tone. “That you don’t know yet.” The younger avoided the taller eyes’ again. “You don’t have to look away, we agreed that I would wait so you shouldn’t worry over giving me any kind of answer now.” Myungsoo nodded to show he understood and Sungyeol continued. “I just thought it would be liberating for you to be able to tell him about this part of you, because if you end up with or without me, at least you be able to be truthful to your needs and desires. But if you don’t think it will help, or you don’t feel comfortable telling him about your sexuality right now, you don’t need to say anything.”

“When you put that way…” Myungsoo dragged his words but Sungyeol didn’t let him finish his sentence.

“Myungsoo, Woohyun first right? Your relationship with the most important person in your life is at risk, he is your priority right now.”

“Yeah… maybe I should…” Myungsoo hesitantly pointed back at his parents that we're talking to (or pretending to talk to) the teenage couple in the living room.

“You definitely need all advise you can, it will take some time for him to listen, then to understand things.” Sungyeol nodded.

Myungsoo pointed behind himself again to indicate he was going then he turned his body a bit and stopped before he completely turned and walked back near his parents. Meanwhile, Sungyeol watched the younger hesitance, maybe fear too, then his back until he saw Sonmi lean back on the couch. He thought she was gonna say something to Myungsoo because he was approaching, instead, she discreetly winked his way. He was a bit surprised, did she had anything to do with the fact Myungsoo came to talk to him? If so he couldn’t be more thankful that she helped things not become completely sour between them. He could only nod and smile discreetly at her.

Once Myungsoo sat beside his family, Sungjong promptly got up and that made Sungyeol lose his interest in whatever happened next, so he turned to get his long-forgotten cup of coffee. At this point, the liquid was already cold so he threw it in the sink and started preparing another cup as Sungjong strode his way.

"Hyung!" The younger practically gasped.

"What?" Sungyeol asked as he waited for the coffee to get ready, there was no way he would make another cup and let it get cold again.

"Hyung!" The younger complained a second time and Sungyeol waited for the last drops of the dark liquid fall on his cup to grab it and finally turned around.

"I asked 'what'." He said and finally tasted it, so warm, so nice.

"You really knew about Woohyun all of this time?"

Sungyeol sighed deeply as he thought how to word this, he knew Sungjong was upset he didn't share. "Yeah. I knew what I was getting into, he told me the day we talked about ourselves in Incheon." He said then took a long sip of his coffee

"Asgehekeih!" The younger made an unintelligible sound then quickly checked the family behind him and proceeded using normal words in a whisper. "That far? And you didn't tell me?"

"Should I report everything now?" Sungyeol frowned and Sungjong sent him a look that practically said 'you know that's not what I meant' so he sighed. "He asked me to keep a secret so I kept my word, no one knows this because of me…. This is why I didn’t share the letters that hinted this, sorry for that."

"Forget about the letters because I didn’t even have the time to read everything you shared with me. Also, I'm not questioning your capacity to keep a secret because I know it is way better than mine, it's just... this such a big… how do I word my thoughts without being a douche?”

“If you say that I should have backed away when I could then you’ll be a douche. Not only that, it will be totally weird because you’re the one that started shipping me with him so…” Sungyeol was defensive and about to lecture his brother more but the younger raised a hand in his face for him to stop and interrupted.

“Don’t say anything, I’ve seen your relationship with him from the beginning to the end and I know that he was the boyfriend that treats you the best, I know how much you love him and how you sacrificed your relationship so you could help him, but I have to make you draw a limit”

Sungyeol seemed at a loss for a second. “What exactly is wrong?”

“Helping him!” Sungjong said as if it was obvious.

“Why helping him is wrong?” Sungyeol was back into defensive mode. “I only help people I love, I love him a lot and he is worth so do the math.”

Sungjong shook his head then pointed a finger to his brother. “Helping is not bad per se, but you're you.”

The elder raised a brow then snorted. “What does that even mean?”

“That you’re not only trying to help, but you’re also taking his problems on your own hands and solving them yourself.” Sungjong accused. “I saw your chess plan as a way of solving a mutual problem but I know you and Hoya hyung did something and suddenly Myungsoo hyung got an offer…"

Sungyeol didn't even bother to pretend Sungjong was mistaken. “Ahshhdjajsh! Shhhhh.” He hissed and immediately tried to get over the kitchen island to shut Sungjong mouth and look past him to see if Myungsoo (or his family) were paying attention to their conversation.

Much for his relief, they were trying to discuss things between themselves so he relaxed and Sungjong took the chance to push the taller hand away. "See? You got out of your way to solve something that it doesn't even concern you and you might already be thinking of ways of doing that again." The younger scolded and added glare for more effect.

"In my defense, he doesn't get a job right away he will probably move back to Incheon, do you know how devastated Sunggyu would be if Woohyun is an hour away? Woohyun will probably have to change schools. And Myungsoo asked me for help with this." Sungyeol tried to defend himself as he pointed his chin to the format so the younger knew he was referring to what was happening with Woohyun.

"Yeah, let's pretend you don't have any interest in it too." Sungjong snorted with heavy sarcasm then asked. "He asked or did you offer?" Sungyeol starred in his brother's eyes for about three seconds and  Sungyeol sighed guiltily.

Instead of showing a triumphant smile, Sungjong leaned over the kitchen island and grabbed one of Sungyeol hands in his. “I know your intentions are pure, but I’m worried about you.”

“Why? I…” Sungyeol was ready to retort when Sungjong let his hand go and raised two fingers in the air.

“First and foremost, you’re being naive because you seem to unconsciously think that Myungsoo hyung will see all of your help as a good thing and chose to come back to you.” The younger grabbed one of his fingers and then changed to the second. “You may think you’re helping but you can be fucking him instead.” Sungyeol became livid so he decided to explain a little more. “In the first case, Myungsoo hyung shouldn’t feel pressured to take that decision or do it because he thinks he owes you, and face it, you wouldn’t like if he were to do that.”

Sungyeol briefly nodded to agree and Sungjong continued. “Besides, Myungsoo hyung is insecure, he can see everything as if you’re telling him  he can’t solve his own problems, or get mad at you for being controlling or for taking his chance to face his fears and grow, don’t you think that would do more damage in the long run?"

As Sungjong said this, he remembered the conversation he had with Myungsoo the day he was feverish. If what Myungsoo told him back then was any clue, he was sure how the younger was going to feel. That hurt him deep down but both Myungsoo and Sungjong were right.

"Then don't tell him I had a hand in his offer please. It was not like anyone would appear if he was not good in the first place." Sungyeol pleaded.

"I can pretend I never knew about it." Sungjong offered his hand to seal the deal through a handshake. "In exchange, promise you will not try to solve anything alone unless one of them asks and that you'll be patient" Sungjong pointed back with his head so the elder knew he was referring to the Kims." Come on, we can be on their side but this is a family matter, they have to come with a solution by themselves as we do."

Sungyeol fidgeted in his place as he looked at his brother's hand. He sighed and was about to shake it when the door of Sunggyu's room made the characteristic sound that preceded its opening. Everybody stopped whatever they were doing and looked at the door only to see Sunggyu open his mouth and make use of his lungs.

“Breakfeaa-” Sunggyu halted his demanding words when he opened the door of his room and saw that everyone was there and looking at him like they were expecting something. He felt like closing the door it all over again and retreating back to the bed where his friend was.

Sunggyu felt awkward under their eyes but knew they were probably here for his friend. He looked back to see Woohyun already awaken and hugging his Nemo plushie -Sunggyu gave it to him last night because he thought his friend was needing it - but as Sungyeol said last night, he also needed to talk to his family.

“Woohyunnie?” Sunggyu hesitated a bit but softly called him.

“Hm?” Woohyun asked from the bed and, as Sunggyu turned his head to the front again, the younger boy followed his friend line of vision only to see everyone looking his way while holding their breaths. He promptly laid down again and covered his face with the orangish plush toy.

Woohyun stayed a few seconds like that and the time seemed to stop, or at least drag itself. Sunggyu didn't know if he should proceed walking out or come back, but thankfully Sungyeol made that choice for him.

“Sunggyu, let’s prepare something for Woohyun to eat, hm?” He encouraged the boy to come out but Sunggyu looked back to Woohyun that whined.

“I don’t want to eat.” It came out muffled because of the plushie but Sunggyu could hear, so he looked worriedly at his brother direction and slightly shook his head to be able to pass Woohyun wishes along.

“Come on, Sunggyu.” Sungyeol encouraged again as he gave the boy a warning look to start walking. “Come on, Woohyun will be fine and Sungjong came to see you.”

“Hi, Sunggyu.” Sungjong forced a smile and waved.

Sunggyu hesitated but dumbly gave some steps ahead and it didn’t take time for Myungsoo, and the rest of his family, to brush past him to enter his room and close the door.

Sunggyu looked worriedly to the door then at his brothers. “They will make up, won’t they?”

“I hope so.” Sungjong said as he made an apologizing expression, he couldn’t guarantee anything.

“Yeah, I really hope so.” Sungyeol sighed.

 

 


	80. All falls down

 

 

Sometimes children treated their blankets as shields and their pillows or plushies like soldiers that would protect them, this time it wasn’t different. The moment Myungsoo appeared inside the room Woohyun didn’t even bother looking at the rest of his family and stomped back to Sunggyu bed to hide inside the covers with the plush toy. Even if he did so, it was not like covering himself from head to toe would avoid talking to his family, but surely Woohyun wouldn’t need to look in their eyes, he didn’t know if it would be harder for him or for them.

“Woohyun.” Myungsoo called anxiously as he stopped at a good distance from the bed while Moonsoo closed the door and his parents were the ones that tried a more physical approach.

“We were so worried over you yesterday.” Sonmi said as she touched Woohyun covered foot.

“Are you alright? Let me see you!” Bumsoo said and tried to pull the covers out of Woohyun face.

The boy didn’t reply to the elders but he held the covers tightly over his head and tried to kick hands out of his foot so the grandparents made startled expressions as Sonmi pulled her hands out. Meanwhile, Moonsoo sighed deeply and placed a comforting hand on his brother’s shoulders, this was gonna be hard and probably nothing of what they discussed would be helpful. 

“Woohyun,...” Bumsoo was about to try again, despite Sonmi warning glare, but this time Moonsoo moved forward and stopped him.

“Dad, don’t force things too much.” The maknae Kim pleaded.

“But…” Bumsoo was ready to retort but this time it was Myungsoo turn to be firm.

“Dad, no!” He said and Woohyun eyes grew big under the covers as he heard Myungsoo voice and he felt torn. He didn’t want to be seen or be touched by anyone so he was glad that Myungsoo was helping him with that, at the same time he felt his anger start acting up. “Woohyun.” Myungsoo called again, trying to be softer this time. “Can we talk?” The boy didn’t reply. Not only he felt the anger growing in the pit of his stomach, but he was also praying that not doing anything would give everyone the hint he didn’t want to talk. Unfortunately, for him, Myungsoo insisted with a broken tone. “Please.”

The boy tried to adjust his body again under the covers, but he was already feeling hot so he decided to push down the covers a bit, pulling them over his head was futile. Once he finally showed his face he glared directly at Myungsoo. “So you can tell me more lies? No, get out!” Woohyun turned his back at everyone as both grandparents gasped with the boy attitude. “Who allowed you all here? This is Sungyeol hyung apartment.” The boy muttered upset, he had anger for his father but he didn’t exactly know how to face the rest of the Kims.

“Sungyeol did.” Sonmi said.

“Should we go?” Moonsoo wondered aloud but no one bothered replying him.

Myungsoo gulped hard before talking. “I was wondering if we could talk about the truth this time, what do you say? I can tell you everything.”

“I already know the truth.” The boy immediately fired back. “You’re not my father.” He added with anger in his voice and Myungsoo closed his eyes as he felt that the sentence pierce his heart like a dagger.

“Woohyun-ah don’t say that.” Moonsoo was the one that pleaded first from his corner.

“Moonsoo is right.” Sonmi agreed.

“Besides, you don’t know everything that happened.” Bumsoo said.

At first, Woohyun felt angry because it seemed like the other three Kim’s took Myungsoo side, a second later he still feel angry but he also could understand that it was because Myungsoo was related to them and that hurt. After another second passed and Woohyun actually thought about what the elder Kim said because it made him remember the conversation he had with Sungyeol. He was aware that if he wanted to confront Myungsoo now was the time, but then he noticed that if the patriarch was saying the same thing Sungyeol said with such calm tone then maybe the rest of the family lied to him too.

He turned around, sat and looked from Bumsoo to Sonmi to Moonsoo. “You-you knew about me?”

The other three looked between themselves tensely, apparently, they didn’t think that shit could hit the fan and spill on them. While the parents didn’t know how to reply to that Moonsoo quickly decided to lead this honesty wave. “Your mom confessed to me before you were born.”

Woohyun heart dropped with disappointment when he heard confirmation from his favorite and only uncle, the one that used to play with him when they lived together and often dropped by to play soccer and take him to the movie theater.

“We also know.” Sonmi confirmed right after and Woohyun turned to look betrayed at her, his eyes already watering.

“To tell you the truth, Myungsoo wasn’t aware we knew and all of us kept that from each other until recently.” Bumsoo added a second after in an apologetic manner.

Woohyun looked at everyone but Myungsoo, which already broke the elder heart a little, it was like he wasn't in the room. “H-how you discovered? And wh-why no one of you ever told me?” The boy asked as his voice cracked a few times.

“I heard hyungs and noona fighting once because she was scared when the doctor told her she was sick. Later we talked and she said she would tell the truth to our parents after you and Soohyunnie were born. When she died…” Moonsoo stopped because remembering her might not have such an impact as it had on his brother but he also had loved her as if she was part of the family. “When she died you were already here and everyone already loved you…. It was not my place to tell you. If hyung hadn’t said anything I would never be the one to tell you because it would have been more painful if you had known through us. This was something only he could do.” Moonsoo tried to explain.

“Well, he didn’t.” Woohyun said and Myungsoo nervously shifted in place, he could already see that Woohyun was trying to control upcoming tears when he looked at the old couple as he waited for their answers.

“Your father…” Woohyun tried to glare at Bumsoo (because at that point he couldn’t bring himself to call Myungsoo like that) when he heard that word so the elder tried to reformulate his speech. “I always dreamed that your parents would date so after the shock passed, I was very happy when your mom told us she was pregnant.”

“You were over the moon.” Sonmi offered as she managed a small smile.

“I was but you were too.” Bumsoo looked at her and slightly stretched his lips before returning his gaze to Woohyun that at this point was already biting his lips so his tears wouldn’t fall. "I started to notice when you were about two and recently I pressured Myungsoo to confirm my suspicions. More than angry or hurt that he lied, my main concern was how this was gonna affect you both. Ultimately, I was trying to encourage him to come out with the truth because I think that you deserve to know although that wouldn’t change all the love we have for you.” Despite disappointed, Woohyun felt like this was a good answer for now so he moved his head to the only lady in the room.

“I knew Myungsoo and Jihyun loved each other as siblings so I knew from the beginning Myungsoo wasn’t your father, but, to be honest, I don’t care about that at all.” Sonmi said and Woohyun seemed a little bit shocked with her words. “Your mother spent most of her time in our house, she was like a daughter to me, so I just accepted their marriage because that way she would be officially part of our family. In the end, it doesn’t matter to me if you come from Myungsoo blood. You definitely come from Jihyun, and that’s already enough for me.” She reached a hand and half Woohyun chin softly. “If Myungsoo hadn’t insisted to marry your mother, oppa and I would have been the ones taking care of you now.”

Once Sonmi ended her speech with a soft smile and Bumsoo nodded to agree with her, a single tear fall from Woohyun's eyes. The boy didn't bother wiping this tear now but finally managed to look at a nervous Myungsoo.

“Why co-couldn’t I have known the truth? Why?” The boy asked brokenly.

Myungsoo gave a couple of steps further into the room and kneeled an arm-length from the bed, not to invade the boy space too much, before he tried to nervously explain. 

“It is not that you couldn’t know. Initially, your mother and I wanted to explain together, but she died and I was left alone… and... I never knew the right time and I knew this would hurt you... also, this is something hard to talk about for me because to fully understand everything you’d have to understand other things that are not exactly related to your mom or your biological...” Myungsoo gulped hard. “...dad. At the same time… I promised your mother I would tell you before your next birthday so I've been trying to prepare you for some time already and give all the information you will need - and you have most of them already.” Woohyun squinted his eyes at him, clearly, he had doubts that happened. “I’m telling the truth Woohyun, I already started to tell you some truths about myself and... some time ago I promised you I would explain a few things to you, do you remember that? This was it, this is what I wanted to explain and if you hadn’t discovered anything, I would only have waited until school was over to tell you because I can’t live like this anymore.”

“Then tell me the truth!” Woohyun demanded. “The whole truth.” The boy pleaded a second later 

“Woohyun, this will not be easy to hear.” Bumsoo said carefully, but Woohyun couldn’t care less about him right now, his eyes were on Myungsoo, waiting for his answer.

Myungsoo ended up nodding nervously. “If you want the truth I can tell you the entire truth right now. But do you-do you think you’ll be able to handle?”

“Stop asking me this, just tell me the truth!” Woohyun demanded and his sudden outburst startled the adults a bit.

“Very well then, you were born prematurely in February, but this situation all began the previous year when the first school semester was about to end... “ He started so nervously his tone wasn’t even anymore.

_Having finished his homework already, 15-years-old Myungsoo climbed on his couch and started looking through the pictures in his first digital camera - the quality wasn't that big and printed pictures would be better, simply because his parents didn't want to give him a fancy camera yet, they didn't know if this sudden passion for photography was going to stick around – when he was interrupted by a long sigh._

_He looked at the girl sitting at his coffee table. She was small, very white, with beautiful black hair, small plump-ish rosy lips, and a very innocent looking face. He didn't look at her body too much, never had, so he really couldn't tell if she had a body that was considered good, but he could say she was on the petite side, although that was often hidden by the clothes one size bigger that she wore._

_The girl had several books and notebooks in front of her (half of them were Myungsoo's) but she had her elbow resting on the table and her chin resting on her hand with a dreamy expression on her face. He snorted and poked her with his socked foot._

_“What's with you?” He asked in amusement._

_She kept her chin resting in her hand but turned slowly to look at him and let it out a silly smile. “I'm in love.” She confessed breathily._

_Myungsoo changed from surprised to confused, to worried pretty fast. “Is it me?” He asked because he had to know. If it was the case he would have to deal with different kinds of problems._

_The girl dreamy look disappeared and she became serious. “What's if it is?” She asked challenging._

_Myungsoo put his camera to the side and climbed off the couch to sit facing her right side, then gently made her turn half of her body to look at him and grabbed her right hand in his. “Then you'd have to dispose of your feelings because...” He looked briefly around to see if his parents would suddenly pop up, or if his brother was hidden anywhere before he lowered his voice as much as possible. “Ji, I think I'm gay.” He hesitantly confessed._

_“G-gay?” She gasped._

_“Yes.” He let her hand go, slid a bit back then looked down at his hands nervously. “I'm sorry if this hurts, disappoints and even disgusts you...I don't think there's anything I can do about it, but please don't tell anyone yet?” He pleaded._

_She took her legs from under the coffee table then slid near Myungsoo before hugging him. “How can I be any of that? Hm? You're my best friend.” She said near his ear. “Don't worry, I won't tell anyone if you're uncomfortable with it.”_

_Myungsoo parted the hug and looked in her eyes to search for the truth but soon he knew that his best friend meant her words and that she would back him up with anything that he needed. “Thank you.” He said with a now light heart while she smiled softly and rubbed his knee in encouragement._

_“I'm quite happy with this news, my virtue is forever protected near you, though I wish I could see your fangirl faces if they discovered that.” She said giggling and he pushed her shoulder softly. “And don't you see how this benefits our friendship even more? Now we can talk about boys as well and mom will stop picking on you.” She said in glee and Myungsoo cringed._

_“Don't tell her. Surely it would help you, but, if you tell her, sooner or later my parents will know and I can't tell them yet.” Myungsoo begged and she made a resigned expression and nodded._

“For me, that’s where everything started, because I like boys, because I’m gay, and your mother knew it.” He stated nervously, his biggest personal secret was now in the open. Myungsoo knew Woohyun probably wouldn’t like hearing that because the boy thought he and Jihyun were in love but he hoped that Woohyun wouldn’t worse things up by bringing Sungyeol into the conversation before he even got to talk about Jihyun pregnancy.

The boy blinked a couple of times, he had never imagined Myungsoo to say this. Until now. Woohyun had been hoping that whatever lie Myungsoo told him wouldn’t change that, and knowing this broke his heart even more because there was no way he could ever have loved his mother if he was gay.

“You can’t have babies.” Woohyun pointed so shocked that his voice barely came out.

Myungsoo stretched his lips a bit then sadly confirmed. “Yeah Woohyun, I can’t have babies with another boy. To make a baby I would need a girl because only they have a greenhouse inside their body.”

Woohyun got up, got the torn picture of his parents that he had left at Sunggyu desk the previous night and threw at Myungsoo angrily. “Then if you planted baby seeds in mom’s greenhouse why I look like another person?” Woohyun asked angrily. Myungsoo looked at the picture, in the middle of all the pictures he had of course Woohyun had found the only one where his biological father was in it, this is why he found out everything. “Tell me!” The boy demanded when he thought Myungsoo was taking too long to reply.

“I didn’t give your mom my baby seeds.” He finally confessed in the most simple and metaphorical way for Woohyun to understand, he then showed the picture and pointed to the guy. “He did.”

“Wha-what?” Woohyun gasped at Myungsoo blunt way and looked around, this didn’t seem to make the rest of the Kim’s surprised, they definitely knew too. “But-but you’re married to her! Was your marriage a lie too?” The boy asked brokenly and confused as he returns to sit in Sunggyu bed. “This can’t be true.” He added in denial.

“I knew it would turn like this.” Bumsoo commented lowly only for Sonmi to glare so he could shut up.

“No Woohyun, our marriage happened and I still wear our rings.” He said and pulled two rings on a necklace from under this shirt so Woohyun could see. “If you want to see our marriage certificate I can show you too.” Woohyun didn’t say anything as he tried to process and make sense of the elder speech so Myungsoo proceeds talking. “I loved your mom with all my heart but I never loved her like a girlfriend, I never loved her like a husband is supposed to love his wife, everything between us was staged. Even if I don’t love girls like that, my love for her was so big that I was ready to do anything for her and it is why I always say she will always be the only girl in my heart.” Myungsoo tried his best to keep his voice even as he repeated what he always said.

“How can you say that over and over again?" He snapped. "How could you pretend all of this time that mom will always be the only girl in your heart when you are gay?” Despite Woohyun distress, Myungsoo was happy he was asking questions instead of bringing Sungyeol into the conversation, he didn’t want to talk about the tall neighbor. “You made me believe- you made me believe-” Woohyun wanted to add a complaint but couldn’t finish his sentence, he felt words stuck in his throat.

“Because I love your mother in a unique way that it is only hers.” Myungsoo confessed and that was enough to shut Woohyun for the time being. “I know that my words deceived you because I wasn’t clear enough even when I was telling truths, it was also a mistake to not correct things but I didn’t want to hurt you, I just had to lie to everyone like this....”

“So it was really fake?” Woohyun interrupted to ask, his voice barely audible, it was hard to hear that his mom and Myungsoo didn’t love each other like he always thought they did. 

“Kisses and touches? Yes. Partnership? No.” Myungsoo said with a guilty expression while the other three just felt the atmosphere get sadder.

“Did you know?” Woohyun asked looking sadly from one person to the other, he couldn’t care less about others but this was supposedly his family so it was important for him to know.

“No!” Myungsoo said with sincerity. “I was very afraid of how my relationship with my family could change so I didn’t tell anyone but your mom back then because I didn’t know how they would receive the news. I know now that not to tell my family about it as soon as I realized this was a mistake but I have moments where I’m really insecure so can’t gather my courage… back then even more.” 

“And this is a problem.” Sonmi said tiredly as she looked from her son to grandson in concern. “I often imagined that Myungsoo probably was gay because I thought there was something strange and almost stiff in him when he decided to marry Jihyun but he is often so quiet people don’t pay attention to that. He was only able to tell us after Moonsoo told us about him.” Sonmi tried to explain and Moonsoo nodded to back her up but it was not like that completely appeased the boy. He was angry.

"But if mom knew you’re like this, why she accepted to marry you if she knew you wouldn’t be able to love her?” The boy snapped in confusion. “Why she didn’t marry my father? Why you had to lie?”

Myungsoo felt his heart aching with those questions while the word he loved hearing was directed at someone that didn’t deserve. He seemed a loss of words for a moment but ended up taking a deep breath as he organized his thoughts. “Because… because…” He stuttered and Moonsoo decided to encourage him.

“Hyung, it is time for you to get free from this secret.” The younger Kim said softly but encouragingly.

Myungsoo fumbled a bit with his fingers a bit then addressed Woohyun. “Because I asked her to. Do you have any other question about the fact I’m gay? If I continue the story these questions will be better answered.”

Woohyun promptly shook his head so Myungsoo would know he didn’t have more questions for the time being so Myungsoo continued. “So when I told her I was gay…”

_After a second or so in silence, she smiled naughtily. “But talking about boys is still up riiiiight?” She smiled widely and blinked her long eyelashes at him._

_“I guess?” Myungsoo said unsure while scratching his nape._

_“Guess who I am in love with then!” She said thrilled and poked him a couple of times to engage him._

_“I don't know, we never talked about dating and stuff, people already think we date each other.” He said at a loss then rolled his eyes, it baffled him that people thought about them like that, there was only friendship there._

“It is really important for you to know that people around me and your mom thought about us like you used to so you don’t have to feel bad you understood things wrongly.”Myungsoo tried to assure and that disarmed Woohyun just a little bit. “Back then I had to protect her everywhere because her mother only allowed her to go out if I were to accompany her and this gave everyone around us the impression that we were, or would be, lovers one day. We didn’t mind that at first and only thought it was weird, but she started to hate it when she fell in love.” Myungsoo said as he thought about everything that happened after she revealed that to him.

_“Ahn that.... oppa, you're reducing my chances!” She laughed but that didn’t mean she like that, she was aware of how people saw them and maybe it bothered her more than him._

_“As if I can do a thing to change people's minds, tell me already!” He demanded annoyed._

_She sighed but wasn't defeated, the dreamy expression soon returned to her face. “Jung Taegeun oppa.”_

“Is that my father's name?” Woohyun interrupted to ask, his eyes somehow lighting up at the moment.

Myungsoo looked down at his feet, he wanted to say he was the boy father but at that point, this would only hurt them both, so he nodded.

_Myungsoo scoffed. “He doesn't even know you.”_

_“And this is where you're wrong dear Myungsoo.” She said sarcastically gloating and without honorifics. “Because he knows me and he likes me, he told me so.”_

_“When did he?” Myungsoo asked raising a brow, so surprised he forgot about the informal speech._

_“That's not the point.” She said in a dismissive tone._

_“No, no! Anyone but him, please!” He grabbed her arms and shook her so that could come into her senses._

_“Oppa, do you like him too? “She asked angered after she managed to be freed._

_“NO! Not in a million years!” He made a disgusted face._

_“Then why...” She couldn't even finish her question because Myungsoo was already explaining._

_“He has a bad reputation, Ji. I'm not that gossip tuned but my teammates talk, they tell me things and I heard rumors that Taegeun sunbaenim has an on and off relationship with a noona and, every time he is single, he hooks up with different girls then break their hearts.” He spilled everything he knew about the guy, hoping that she would give up on that sunbae._

_“Nonsense, he said this isn't true!” The girl scoffed irritated. “He likes me, he said he has been in love with me since the beginning of the school year.”_

_“He is lying Ji, please come to your senses!” He begged and shook her again. “This won't end well for you! What your mom will even say?”_

“I tried to warn her and tell her that he wasn’t a good guy for her, I really did, not only the day she told me but whenever I had the chance. Also, you met your grandma, I didn’t lie about her at all.” Actually, Woohyun thought Myungsoo lied, the woman seemed worse than what Myungsoo had described previously, but he decided to not confront the elder about that, the dragon wasn’t worthy.

_“Stop oppa, are you jealous because I can love freely and you can't?” She asked angrily, and that hurt, but Myungsoo pushed that to the corner on his mind so he could try to put some sense into her head._

_“I'M NOT JEALOUS, I AM WORRIED ABOUT YOU, HE DOESN’T LOVE YOU!” He yelled and the girl became startled for a couple of seconds. When he was about to apologize she pushed him away and got up._

_“I thought you were my friend, I thought you would support me the way we've been doing all these years...” She said with sheer disappointment as her eyes filled up with tears._

_“Jihyun, you know our relationship is more than friendship, you're the only girl that I will ever love and I love you like a sister, I just don't want to see you hurt.” He tried to explain himself but the girl didn't want to listen, she gathered her things and shoved in her bag. Then she glared hard and left._

_Myungsoo and Jihyun met each other around the time they entered elementary school and spent a huge amount of time together so until then he couldn’t ever imagine how excruciating two weeks being ignored by her would be. It wasn’t like he wasn’t seeing her, he still walked her to places but she purposely kept her mouth shut._

_Everything felt wrong and out of place, he wanted to talk to his friend, he wanted to hang out together after school, he wanted to be there for her, but Jihyun seemed to be really happy to put as much distance as she could between them. Maybe she thought that would raise her chances with the sunbae that she liked._ _But even though she was mad at Myungsoo for being unsupportive, at the end of two weeks, and the school semester, Myungsoo had promised he wouldn't boycott her relationship if she promised she would be careful and they ended up fixing their relationship, so people in their school saw them hanging out together with smiles on their faces again._

_After finals, they had one more week of classes, most self-study since they were waiting for the results, and also Myungsoo team had one more match, for charity, before break started, in which every kid in school probably would attend._

_“Jihyun, it's time!” Myungsoo called from the door of her bedroom (he wasn't allowed inside) after he managed to pass her mother._

_“I’m almost ready!” She said as she applied some eyeliner. “I just have to finish... Ok, I'm ready! How do I look?” She asked brightly and turned around so Myungsoo could judge. She was wearing a modest flowery knee-length dress that hugged her curves perfectly, her hair was styled slightly wavy and her make up was light but made her very charming._

_“Beautiful.” He said in all honesty although that also made him have a dread feeling fill his stomach, but he quickly forgot about that because she was so happy._

_That day their school team won and the whole student population that attended the match went crazy. Myungsoo had been the ace and people ran from everywhere to throw him in the air. Although people were crowding him and trying to throw him upwards, Myungsoo was worried about his friend, she had been in the bleachers earlier, but had been accompanied by Taegeun and that was enough reason to worry._

_“Where's Jihyun?” He asked his classmates desperately._

_“I saw her leaving with Taegeun sunbaenim.” Someone said and Myungsoo heart almost stopped, he ditched all the glory people wanted to force onto him and tried to search for her._

_Despite tired of the game, Myungsoo ran around the school to search in every corner and check every place but he couldn't find her. No, no no! This couldn't happen! He tried calling her phone and sending SMS but she wasn't picking up, Myungsoo could only curse, he knew right then that things would never be the same anymore._

_After the game his teammates would have dinner together but he skipped, he knew he couldn't arrive home without Jihyun or else... he would be blamed for anything that might happen and the poor girl would be locked for life by her strict mother; In the end, he decided to hide between the shadows on her garden and wait for her to try to cover her and at least pretend he walked her back home._

_It took some time, more than two hours, but Jihyun appeared with a silly smile on her face and a spring on her step, she looked like she was glowing and Myungsoo could only guess what had happened but he had to confront her._

_“Nam Jihyun!” He hissed when he grabbed her by the arm and turned her around once he came out of the shadows._

_“Oppa!” She gasped surprised, but after a couple of seconds, she was able to recompose, free herself and hit him. “Yah! Do you want to scare me to death? What the hell are you doing here?” She asked annoyed._

_“Nam Jihyun, you know pretty well that I was supposed to bring you home, do you know what time is it?” He asked worriedly. “Your mom will kill us.”_

_“Of course I know, relax it isn't curfew time yet.” She huffed. “I thought you were celebrating your victory with your team members.”_

_“How could I when you were missing? Jihyun, where have you been?” He asked worriedly. The girl didn't answer this question but she smiled involuntarily and, although the light didn't hit her properly, he knew she was blushing. “Gosh, you were with him, right? Ji, don't tell me...”_

_“SO WHAT?” She hissed annoyed. “This is my life, it is my choice, I'm not a kid anymore. I have to do what I want. ”_

_“This is not it Ji, I just...” Myungsoo wanted to try to placate her but at that moment Jihyun mom opened the door and interrupted that._

_“_ I knew right then that my warnings wouldn’t work, it was too late to avoid anything. I figured I would stop bothering her and decided to just be there for her, but it was so weird, it seemed like every day she got even sadder.” He awkwardly said while Woohyun looked at him, anxious to know everything, but Myungsoo closed his eyes as if in pain. “After a couple of weeks I asked her what was going on and she said the guy started treating her weirdly.”

“Weirdly how?” Woohyund demanded to know.

“Pushing her away until he stopped talking to her.” Myungsoo briefly explained. “She didn’t know what to do. I remember I hugged and told her to let it go because he wasn’t worthy and she would find someone better later.” He sighed before continuing. “The days passed and she didn’t get better until there was one day...”

“ _Oppa!” She called once she spotted Myungsoo and other boys coming out of the basketball court. The boy promptly waved at his friends and ran to her._

_“Ji, did your club activities ended earlier?” He asked as he approached her, she had drama club activities at the same time he had basketball. She actually suggested him to try basketball so she could have an excuse to stay back in school with her._

_“No, I skipped them.” She bluntly told him although very worriedly._

_“What?” Myungsoo blinked in confusion, she wasn’t one to skip classes._

_“Because I needed to go somewhere, but now we need to your house because I have to pee.” She said and she looked around as if she was afraid of being heard._

_“If you need to use the restroom I can wait for you here.” He said as he pointed behind him where the bathrooms near the basketball court were._

_“No, not here, in your house.” She was firm then turned around and Myungsoo couldn't do anything else than to start walking with her._

“On the way to my house, Ji seemed really nervous and scared, she kept looking around as if afraid she was being followed by someone else. I tried to ask her if she was ok or what was happening but she asked me to not insist on talking until we arrived home. You know where my school was and you know it’s only a few blocks from home but the way there never had seemed so long.” He sighed tiredly and rubbed his hands on his face for a bit. “When we arrived there, Ji made sure to know everybody was out before locking herself in my room with me.”

_“Jihyun, can you please tell me what is happening?” He asked as he dropped his bag on his bed then turned to look at her._

_She promptly avoided his eyes but came to sit in front of him. She took some time and a couple of deep breaths to be able to talk. “I think I’m pregnant.”_

_“Oh my god.” Myungsoo said right after as he let his jaw hung low._

_She then got up and started pacing back and forth his room. “I know what you’re gonna say that you warned me countless of times, that Taegun oppa never wanted anything to do with me, but I-I…”_

_Honestly, Myungsoo was too shocked to do any ‘I-told-you-so’ speech, also he didn’t want her to feel worse. “Are you sure?” He ended up asking, he didn’t need to ask who the father was because he knew who was the only one to plant baby seeds in her greenhouse._

_“Yes, I mean, no!” She said nervously then continued as she moved to search something inside her bag. “I mean, my period is late a couple of days…”_

“What is a period?” Woohyun asked and now Myungsoo looked desperately to the only woman in the room.

“Woohyun, honey, remember when we renovated your room back in Incheon a few years back? A period is a time the body takes to renovate the greenhouse so girls can try to use it again later. It happens every month if the renovation doesn’t happen then the chances of baby seeds starting growing is really big.” Woohyun side-eyed her, that sounded really strange but still, he agreed that maybe the greenhouse had to be improved somehow.

“Ahhh..” Woohyun ended up accepting that answer and everyone felt kinda relieved, Woohyun was a smart kid but didn’t have the maturity to understand things with their proper name and process yet. Myungsoo took that chance to continue.

“ _It can be nothing but it also can be…” She finally found what she was looking for and showed Myungsoo. “I skipped the drama club meeting to buy this pregnancy test but I didn’t have the courage to do in school so I waited for you because I can’t do it at my house ...”_

_“Ok, let me read these instructions.” Myungsoo promptly grabbed the kit in Jihyun hands and opened the box for her. He read and explained the instructions then both of them moved to the door of the bathroom. “Do you think you’ll need to drink some water to accelerate, you know?”_

_“No, I think I’m fine.” She said but didn’t move._

_“Then go, I’ll wait for you here and we can check the result together.” He encouraged and she looked at him as if he was sending her to her death. “Jihyun we need to know so we can think of what to do.” He urged her._

_“I’m scared.” She confessed._

_“Me too.” He said and held her hand only to squeeze later and with that, she finally gathered some courage to enter the bathroom._

_What in reality was quick, for them both felt like forever because the seconds seemed to stretch and Myungsoo could bite almost half of his thumbnail off while waiting. She opened the door and proceeded to his room only for her friend to follow her. Once the door was locked again she handed the test to Myungsoo. “Please take a look at it, I can’t.”_

_Myungsoo bit his lips and grabbed the test carefully and took a breath only to see two bars firmly appearing in it. “Ji.” He called her but he didn’t need to tell her the results, his defeated tone said it all._ _She sat on the ground at the same time as he placed her hands in her temples in a complete mental breakdown._

_“No, no, no. what am I gonna do with a child? I don’t want it, I have to take it out.”_

“What?” Woohyun gasped and his eyes started to produce tears. He didn’t know what abortion meant but when the terms 'take out' were used, he could understand perfectly. Did that mean she didn’t want him and his sister? That was also a lie? The three other Kims made expressions of pain as if they were being held and couldn’t move to help the boy.

“Woohyun-ah the truth is not pretty.” Myungsoo said gravely as he looked at his son with a bit of pity, he wanted to go and comfort him but he knew Woohyun was too upset to let him.

“But you said mom loved me and Soohyunnie.” The boy refused to believe.

“She did with all of her heart, but at first she was scared and didn’t know what to do… she was really confused, she thought she had no option.” He tried to explain as Woohyun chanted ‘no’s’ in denial and tears threatened to fall his face again. “I convinced her that there was another way.” He said proudly for the first time that day and prepared to continue the story everyone wanted to hear.

_“What, Jihyun, no!”_

_“I HAVE TO!” She insisted. “Mom will kick me out.”_

_“Please, don’t take this decision yet.” Myungsoo begged. “Try to talk to him first, I don’t know. Maybe if he takes responsibility you don’t have to do that. Besides, whatever happens, I’ll be by your side and I will help you with your mom and take care of my little nephew.” He promised._

Woohyun shifted in the bed and the tears that were almost falling finally did. Not only it was painful to hear that his mother thought about taking him out before he was ready, hearing Myungsoo call him nephew was weird, but it also made his heartache in a different way than had been aching in the previous night.

_She shook her shoulders a bit then stomped one foot on the ground. “Fine.” She agreed, she didn’t know what Myungsoo would do but she felt better she had at least one person by her side. “I’ll try calling him but I’ve been trying to contact him for the longest time and he is ignoring me.”_

_“You have to talk to him again.” He said firmly but on inside he was practically just nervous as she was, mainly when he guessed how the guy's reaction would be._

_She sighed and walked to his bed to sit and Myungsoo followed her. While she called the baby’s father he fumbled with his own phone and started recording everything. After a few unsuccessful tries, the girl was losing her mind._

_“He doesn't pick up no matter what.” Jihyun said in a desperate tone._

_“He probably blocked your number.” Myungsoo said with a sigh and Jihyun started to sob. Myungsoo quickly walked to the living room and came back with another phone. “Here, try it from my landline and put on speaker.”_

_“Do you think he will pick it up?” Jihyun asked as she tried to control her sobs as she dialed one more time._

_“Just try it, you have to tell him, it's the right thing to do.” Myungsoo said with a firm tone and they waited for the call to connect while holding their breaths._

Knowing where things were going Bumsoo tried to stop him. “Myungsoo.” He used a warning tone, he didn’t need to say anything more so his son would understand that he didn’t think it was correct to explain things to Woohyun that explicitly.

“NO! Let him talk, I want to hear everything.” Woohyun promptly complained once he noticed what was going on, but behind his back, Sonmi sent her son a look as if asking if he was going crazy. Besides one thing was talking badly about Jihyun mother, the responsibility of Jihyun kids was not directly hers, but Woohyun might not take well if Myungsoo were to talk badly about his biological dad. 

The boy turned to Myungsoo as he gulped hard, how to tell Woohyun the things he had to tell and protect him at the same time?

_“Hello?” A masculine voice said as soon as the call connected._

_“Oppa, I’m pregnant with your child.” Jihyun voice came out shaky and very fragile but she said bluntly so he wouldn’t have the time to hang up on her like he did countless of times before_

_There was a moment of silence because not only Jihyun but both Myungsoo and Woohyun dad were silent. “Huh?” The other boy voice came out a little surprised after a few seconds. “I think you called the wrong number.” The boy concluded and was about to hang up when Jihyun tried again._

_“No, I didn't call the wrong number, I...” She inhaled deeply and quickly. “Taegun oppa, it's me, Nam Jihyun, don't you recognize my voice? We...” As soon as she heard that the boy hissed but she was quick to talk again so he wouldn’t hang up. “Oppa, stop avoiding me... we need to talk, please!” She begged. “You told me you loved me...” She seemed disappointed and sad._

_“But I don’t.” The guy continued._

Woohyun gasped and Myungsoo had to stop a moment to try to stop his tears from rolling down his face. The conversation he was revealing hurt Jihyun beyond belief and he was sure it would break his son’s heart too even if he avoided the name-calling and the humiliation of his friend. He just needed to give Woohyun the information that he needed, he didn’t need to say things word by word to hurt the boy even more.

“He… He didn’t like her?” The boy practically stuttered in shock.

Myungsoo shook his head and confirmed. “No. He said he wasn’t in love with her.”

_“What?” Myungsoo gasped in shock that the guy had the audacity to confess that, though he already could guess, some situations were obvious for everyone but those in love._

_“I-I… no.” Jihyun stuttered, out of betrayal, but her broken voice didn't seem to make any good to stand her ground. “You were my first boyfriend and... and... we are going to have a baby, I don't know what to do.” She helplessly added then tried to sound more firm. “You have to take responsibility.”_

_“You’re doing well, stand your ground.” Myungsoo whispered to her._

_“Jihyun… I don’t want to have a baby.” He said firmly. “I’m too young.”_

_“What?” Her voice sounded broken and betrayed._

_“What?” Myungsoo gasped again although he tried to control the volume on his voice so he guy wouldn't know he was listening._

_“Taegun oppa, but you have to help me, my mom will kick me out once she knows.” She tried to convince him one more time._

_“I can’t help you, besides I’ll leave for college in a few months.” The guy said extremely cold. Once she heard him she knew what he meant and how serious he was, there was no way she could change his mind. She loosened her hands on the phone and started to cry so Myungsoo got angry and felt compelled to give the guy a piece of his mind._

_“Now wait a minute here.” He yanked the phone from Jihyun hands, but he hadn't had a chance to defend his hiccuping friend because the next second they were already hearing the guy last sentence._

_“Please, stop looking for me, I don’t want to be a part of this.” The guy said before hanging up._

_“I can't believe he hangs up!” Myungsoo said before Jihyun started to let it all of her sadness and frustration in the form of loud cries. “No, no, no, Ji, don't cry for that idiot!” He begged._

_He tried to hug her and comfort her but it took some time for her to even try to collect her feelings, even if she wanted it also didn’t mean that she could._

_“What-what do I do?” She asked brokenly when she finally managed to look in his sharp eyes._

_He closed his eyes and gulped hard, he knew he didn't have many options, but he had to do something, Jihyun was right there and she needed him, now more than ever. He tried to think about a solution, but almost every one of them Jihyun would end up on the streets with a baby unless… He knew it was risky, he knew it was too much and she might not agree, but maybe if he hid a part of himself they would have a chance to do some damage control._

_“Let me help you”. He pleaded as he pointed to her belly._

_“How?” She asked in confusion._

_“Let me be your baby father. We... We can stage this up.” Myungsoo finally worded his intentions and Jihyun became so startled that her eyes were comically big and she forgot all the crying she had been doing._

_“But.. but.. you’re gay!” She pointed as she got up and walked away from him. “Are you crazy?” She asked once she finally gathered her thoughts and enough distance from him._

_“No, listen.” He got up from his bed and walked up to her but she gave a step behind so he stopped midway. “My parents want grandchildren and they expect me to produce an heir in the future, but despite also wanting to be a father from the bottom of my heart, I'm gay so that will never happen. But if you and I have this kid together...”_

_“But... I can't let you do this, you'd be throwing your youth away!”_

_“Ji, people already think we are involved with each other, let's just pretend that we are. A baby needs a family, you'll need help, I want to help, I want to be your baby daddy.” He said with determination._

_“No, no, no, no, I can't let you do this.” She paced back and forth only to stop abruptly and turn to him. “Maybe I should really take it out.”_

_“ARE YOU CRAZY? NO!” He said firmly then got near her to grab by the shoulders and shake some sense into her literally. “NO, you hear me?’_

_She looked at her feet as soon as Myungsoo stopped shaking her. “But this is the best outcome for everyone.” S_ _he mumbled and Myungsoo completely let go of her, he couldn't believe what he was hearing. “The kid would need two loving parents, but Taegun oppa doesn't want to take responsibility. I can't let you take responsibility of a kid that is not yours, and I'm not sure I'd be a good mother either, I don't have the money to raise him, I'm underage, I still haven't even finished high school, I'm still totally dependent on my mom and that already sucks, she already makes me feel like a burden, what she would do when she discovers I'm pregnant? I can see her totally kicking me out of the house, what I'll do on the streets with a baby, oppa?” She listed all of her concerns as she started to tear up again. “I can't do this. I just can't.... the baby will only suffer if it comes to this world, so it's better if I…”She said but with a sad tone, it was like she didn’t want to do this but thought it was the only option for her at the moment._

_“Don't you dare to suggest taking out again!” Myungsoo growled. “This will not only kill the baby, if it is done incorrectly it will kill you or it will damage you so you won't be able to have kids when you grow up as well... Please, Ji, don't do that, I don’t want anything bad happening to you, you’re my best friend!” He pleaded._

_“Oppa, even if I give it away for adoption I’ll still be kicked out, you know my mom and it is not like I can give this child to you! What your parents would even say!” She retorted trying to reason with him._

_“They want grandchildren, you know this, I already told you this countless times.”_

_“YOURS OPPA, YOURS, NOT MINE!” She yelled. “I can't force a kid on them.”_

_Myungsoo took a big breath to calm himself down and then grabbed her by the arm again, but this time was gentler. “As I said we can stage this up, we can say we have been together for a couple of months and that I…” He looked down at her belly before looking back at her eyes. “That I am your baby’s father. Your mom might want to kick you out, but if I tell her I will take responsibility for you and the baby, things might go different... We could marry. My parents love you as their daughter so once the shock passes, you'll be welcomed into the family and they will love this child as much as I will. I bet they won't mind supporting us until I can do it on my own and we will raise this kid together, I will be there with you for everything, I promise.”_

_“Oppa, do you hear yourself? We're fifteen, and you're gay, we can't marry... we can't.” She started to cry again. “I can't do this to you, and I can't lie to your family either. This is my mistake, I should face the consequences on my own and…”_

_“Ji, you're not doing anything to me, I am choosing to do this because I love you, I already love this baby and I don't want to see my dearest friend in such deep trouble. Come on, your baby needs a family, I want to help you with that and we don't have to be married forever, we’re still young enough to pursue our own happiness when the baby has grown up enough to understand. And I promise I will raise the kid by myself if you want, I will behave as his/her father for as long as I live.”_

_“I don’t know.” She said uncertainly. “Marriage…”_

_“Please, this is the only way.” He insisted._

_“Are you sure…” She was about to make a question but Myungsoo interrupted while shrugging and making an apologizing expression._

_“Yes, I want to be your baby daddy.”_

“We married in the hopes people wouldn’t look at your mother weirdly for being a single parent or that your other grandmother would want to stay - though you know already that she didn’t - but above all, you and Soohyunnie deserved the love that I was ready to give.” 

Woohyun looked down at his lap as he processed everything. He understood why his mother would agree to marry because he had seen Myungsoo receive judging looks too many times, he tried to make Myungsoo feel better and he pretended to not bother, but Woohyun knew it hurt and he couldn’t imagine his mother going through that, he knew that when his grandmother kicked her out she was already hurt a lot. But still that story seemed too weird for him to believe, something told him that Myungsoo wasn’t being completely honest with him, especially when he received warning looks from the eldest Kim in the room. 

What if this phone call had been a lie to everyone? What if they decided to not tell his father about him? If that was so, his real dad would never be able to show him his love.

To think there was a huge possibility that Myungsoo was lying made Woohyun spirits rise in anger.

He squinted eyes at this fake dad and spat angrily. “I don’t believe you, you’re lying to me about my real dad just like you did with everything else about my mom.”

“No, you don’t mean that, you’re just angry right now.” Sonmi gasped.

As Myungsoo heard that, he felt like his chest was being opened, his heart taken from its place only to be shattered in pieces he probably would never be able to glue together. The gray colors that painted his world since his break up with Sungyeol had suddenly turned black and he felt he could see nothing in front of him. Since he saw nothing, he could only feel and he felt the pain in the worst way possible. It was not Woohyun distrust that hurt him deeply - he thought it was a given -, nor the boy asking to meet his biological dad - he also knew it could happen since Woohyun asked to meet his grandmother. What hurt him to the point he felt like a hungry monster was taking bite after bite from his flesh, was the sole fact that Woohyun used the word he used to hear so fondly whenever the boy called him, to refer to a person that he knew it didn’t deserve, even more when he attached the word real to it. Were seven years of dedication just erased?

“I’m telling the truth.” Myungsoo argued weakly, hurt and with watering eyes then looked desperately for help. “Right? Right?”

“Yeah.” Bumsoo said awkwardly, he couldn’t exactly prove what Myungsoo was saying without showing the boy the phone call Myungsoo recorded and how much Woohyun biological dad was mean to his mother because Woohyun would hate that.

Myungsoo wanted to scream and tell Woohyun that no one would be such good father as he was for him. He wanted to beg the boy to take those words back but all he could do was try to gather his words in a last plead. “Please, I know you have the right to be angry, we can talk more until you accept the whole story,  just… just don’t say these kinds of things, I’m your father and you’re hurting me.” Myungsoo begged.

“YOU’RE NOT MY FATHER!” Woohyun yelled only for the other Kim’s jaws hung low. “I’ll never accept your lies, you’re not my father so I don’t want to see you anymore.” He spat angrily then passed Myungsoo to open the door and go out of the room fuming, he spotted the Lee’s at the table so he directed himself there. 

“Woohyun, come back here.” Someone said but Myungsoo couldn’t register who was the one talking as they left him alone and sobs consumed him.

“Hyungs, let me stay here, please!” The boy begged with a trembling voice as his angry façade was crumbling and he was about to cry heavy tears as well.

“What happened?” Sunggyu asked though he and the other two had pretty much a good idea because Woohyun wasn’t bothering to speak lowly for the past minutes

“You want to stay here? You belong with us, your family.” Bumsoo was the one talking in shock again.

Sungyeol made an apologetic expression. “He is right Woohyun, you have to stay with your family so you guys can get through this.”

“But I don’t want to live with that liar!” Woohyun said loudly to be sure to make Myungsoo hear all the way from Sunggyu’s room.

“Don’t say things like that!” Moonsoo pleaded. “You’re hurting your father more than you think you’re doing.”

“I DON’T CARE, HE HURT ME FIRST! AND HE IS NOT MY FATHER!” Woohyun yelled.

Sonmi shifted nervously then decided to suggest something that would calm everyone down for now. “Maybe you just need a break from Myungsoo for a few days, why don’t you stay with us for a bit?”

“I don’t want to go to Incheon~~~~ I want to live in Seoul.” Woohyun said already crying.

“It’s ok, it’s ok, we can move here temporarily until school is over and then we see, hum?” Sonmi suggested as she tried to control the situation.

“Yes, I can look for an apartment near your school.” Bumsoo agreed right after and pulled his phone to start looking, then beckoned the boy closer. “You can help me chose it, what do you say?”

Woohyun looked at everyone and at the end at Sungyeol that nodded. “We will visit you.” He said lowly.

“Fine, as long as I don't have to live with him.” Woohyun said.

“You can use my laptop to make it quicker, it is in my room.” Sungyeol offered and Bumsoo caught on that Sungyeol was pleading to take the boy away so once Woohyun dragged his feet near him - with Sunggyu following close behind - Bumsoo briefly threw an apologetic glance at Sungyeol for the scene inside the apartment and dragged the boys to Sungyeol room.

“Moonsoo, can you pack some bags for him?” Sonmi asked.

“Sure, can you help me Jong?” Moonsoo asked after a tired sigh.

“Absolutely.” Sungjong promptly said, actually it was the only thing he could say, he was shocked enough with things he ended up overhearing.

The teenagers moved for the door while Sungyeol mouthed a question for Sonmi. "Where is Myungsoo?" The woman moved her head slightly back to the room with a helpless expression. "How is he?" Sungyeol asked again.

Sonmi hadn’t time to answer. As the door closed behind the teenagers, Myungsoo was seen coming out of Sunggyu room like a wounded soldier coming out of the battle. He didn't dare to look at Sungyeol or his mother because he didn't want them to see him with a messy face and tears stains growing big in his shirt. He directed himself to the door but both his mother and his ex-lover ran to him. 

"Myungsoo, are you going to be ok?" Sungyeol asked first but he stopped so Sonmi also tried to comfort Myungsoo by grabbing his arm softly.

"Don't listen to him, he is confused, he doesn't know what he is saying." She tried to say and she obviously was referring to Woohyun.

It took a couple of seconds for Myungsoo to turn around but, when he did it, it was slowly and both of them were able to see the messy state he was in. _Shit._

Myungsoo looked at his mom's eyes and felt like crying even more but before that he looked at Sungyeol. "I told you he was going to hate me." His tone wasn't accusative nor angry, just plainly resigned and sad. Once he said that, he turned around to go and Sungyeol was stunned in place not knowing what to do.

"Myungsoo, wait." Sonmi didn't bat an eyelash to go to her son.

 

 


	81. Monday Blues

 

 

Sungyeol wanted to follow Myungsoo but he stayed behind. Not only the younger had been right that Woohyun would hate him and Sungyeol wouldn't probably have enough words to comfort him, but Sungjong was right as well, this was a family matter and if Sungyeol interfered he might take the chance of Myungsoo to grow as a person, and as a father, out of his ex-lover. He didn’t want to do that but he couldn’t help but worry.

He decided to busy himself with bringing some food for Woohyun, he must be hungry and given his mood, he would spend some time bitching. He barely had started with this task when Sonmi returned to his apartment because Myungsoo kicked her out. Sungyeol could see she was sad and worried about her son but tried to focus on Woohyun, only for the boy to avoid her. 

Both Sungjong and Moonsoo appeared twenty minutes later with half of Woohyun stuff packed. The young uncle still tried to talk to Woohyun again but the boy turned them down, making sure to tell everyone that it wasn’t because he had accepted to stay with the elder couple that he wasn’t angry at all the Kim’s for lying, or that he didn't want to stay near any of them. He didn’t bother about any other apartment in Seoul.

After Moonsoo was hurt and Sungjong gave Sungyeol a warning glare, they both left. Sungyeol tried to talk to Woohyun again but the boy didn’t want to listen to this time, the max Sungyeol could do was get Woohyun to eat breakfast and lunch. Later, when the elders finally found an apartment (it was already mid-afternoon) he was also able to convince Woohyun to detach from Sunggyu and go with the elders.

The rest of the day both Sunggyu attached himself to his brother’s body, he was deeply worried and sad for his friend so he needed some special attention and comforting from him and what else Sungyeol could do aside comforting him? 

_________________________________________________

When Monday came, both Sungyeol and Sunggyu moods were not that great due to the happenings at the weekend. Sungyeol still tired to knock on Myungsoo door to check on him but since the younger didn't open, he considered he wasn't home or he didn't want to be bothered so he quickly grabbed Sunggyu hand and left, hoping that at least he could check Woohyun in school. 

For the past few months, the two brothers and Woohyun would talk to each other during the ride, then when Woohyun stopped coming with them the two brothers were able to keep the conversation flowing somehow, but today the silence they produced together was hard to handle.

Once Sungyeol the car was parked and locked, and the brothers entered school, Sunggyu dragged his brother as quick as he could, he was anxious to meet his friend and check on him. When Sunggyu entered his classroom, he scanned it with his eyes but didn’t find his friend so he felt a little anxious, still, he decided to be positive, maybe Woohyun was just late right?

Once he spotted the pair of brothers, Dongwoo quickly came to talk to Sungyeol as Sunggyu left his brother to put his bag on his desk. “The weekend was a disaster, right?” The pink-haired teacher asked as he made a worried face. 

“Yes.” Sungyeol replied as he slumped his shoulders and then pinched the bridge of his nose before looking at the elder again. “You saw how much Woohyun cried on Saturday. I calmed him enough so he could talk to Myungsoo and things could be explained the next morning, but things were as messy as they could be.” He sighed deeply before explaining further. “It was so serious Woohyun made his family rent an apartment through Airbnb and move from Incheon.”

“What? Why?” Dongwoo asked confused and Sungyeol was about to open his mouth when Dongwoo changed his mind. “No, scratch that, start from the beginning, why Woohyun ran away from home?” Now Sungyeol was reluctant to talk but Dongwoo didn’t notice and conjectured. “Woohyun is one of the most groomed kids here, his relationship with his family is great, why he would want to run away from home? Did he find out about you two?”

Sungyeol gulped hard, that wasn’t an alternative he wanted. “No, if he did he probably wouldn’t have spent the night at my place talking to me.”

“Oh, yeah, I forgot you said you calmed him down.” Dongwoo softly slapped his forehead but then made a confused expression. “Then what happened?”

Unknowingly to the adults, Sunggyu had come back silently only to pull Dongwoo shirt to get his teacher attention right at that moment. “Hyung, can you wait to start class? We have to wait for Woohyunnie to arrive.”

While Sungyeol breathed out with some relief while Dongwoo felt a burden on his shoulders. “I can’t Sunggyu, Woohyun won’t be coming today.”

“How come?” “How do you know?” Both brothers asked at the same time.

Dongwoo hesitated a bit but ended up spilling the beans. “He came early with his grandparents, but as soon as they were out Woohyun started to cry rivers - like sobbing, really hard - so they decided to take him back.”

While Sungyeol rubbed his hands on his face, Sunggyu immediately turned to him. “Hyung, we need to go help him.”

“Gosh, what do I do? I want to help but at the same time I shouldn’t butt in.” Sungyeol groaned to himself before he squatted on the ground and grabbed Sunggyu both hands. “We can’t go to him, I have to go to work and you have to stay in school…” Sunggyu made a face that showed he didn’t like that option before Sungyeol continued. “Besides, I don’t know where he is.” Now Sunggyu seemed dispirited when he remembered Myungsoo’s parents hadn’t said anything about the address before they left. “I’ll try to find where he is staying and, if I discover, we will go visit him tonight, ok? Meanwhile, you have to stay and pay attention to your classes, so you can have an excuse to spend some time with Woohyun later.” Sungyeol winked and hoped Sunggyu would accept that.

Sunggyu breathed deeply. “Ok.” The boy dragged his feet to his desk where other boys and girls were waiting for him, he didn’t like that option but if that was going to be his excuse to be beside his best friend later, then he would take it.

Sungyeol breathed relieved as he got up and both adults watched Sunggyu for a bit before Dongwoo turned to him. “What is happening?” He asked.

“Woohyun discovered Myungsoo is not his biological dad - there, I said - this is why we couldn’t be upfront about us when Myungsoo and I were together, Woouhyun would have put two and two together earlier.” Sungyeol finally spilled, a lot was going on for some time already and not only Myungsoo but he was close to his limit too. Besides, if he needed Hoya help at any moment, Dongwoo would probably know sooner or later.

“Oh, lord, and you knew.” Dongwoo gasped, he soon understood why Woohyun was having such heavy emotional breakdown.

“Yeah, I don’t know what to do to fix this, I mean…" Sungyeol half stuttered but was interrupted by a stern look from Dongwoo.

“I don’t think there is anything you can do right now.” Sungyeol made a face as if he was struggling to accept that so Dongwoo had to be more incisive. “Sungyeol, seriously, you can’t fix every Myungsoo problem. Remember you’re trying to be impartial towards him in college too, it was you that chose to help him there and distance yourself personally. If you try to coddle him...”

“Sungjong thinks like that too.” Sungyeol conceded a bit only to disagree completely later. “But if I manage to do anything I won’t be helping  Myungsoo, I’ll be helping Woohyun.” Sungyeol said and while Dongwoo worried how he should voice his thoughts, Sungyeol turned to leave. “I have to go now, see you later, bye hyung. BYE SUNGGYU!” He waved at Sunggyu when he was halfway out.

“BYE!” Sunggyu waved back from his desk and after a second or two Sungyeol was out of sight.

“At this point, it doesn’t matter who you help because it is the same thing, Sungyeol, and I know you know that.” Dongwoo breathed to himself as he looked at the door.

________________________________________________________

Monday was slow, work needed to be done but this time perhaps not with Sungyeol usual efficiency, he tried working but both Woohyun and Myungsoo pained expressions kept haunting him. Sungyeol sighed for the umpteenth time, he wanted the people he cared about to don’t have these kinds of heavy problems but he knew a situation like this would happen somehow since Myungsoo told him about his secret. Back then there was no other problem so he was able to think about a way to help, but he was torn into doing anything at the moment, maybe Woohyun and Myungsoo just needed more time to solve their problem and if he meddled Woohyun would be even more annoyed.

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door, he didn’t notice the time passing but maybe one of his students were done with other classes and wanted to talk about the assignment due next Friday.

“Come in.” He said.

“Hey, hyung.” Chanyeol poked his head inside the door but didn’t wait for the elder Yeol reply to enter the room.

“Chanyeol.” The elder greeted without any cheerfulness and motioned his friend to sit in front of him. “Are you here about Friday assignment?” He asked in a dull tone.

“No, Dara noona wrote a paper about that so she said she would help me with it.” Sungyeol raised a confused brow so the taller continued. “I came here because I am almost finished with my graduation thesis and I was wondering if you could take a look over a few paragraphs because I don’t think I’m explaining a few things the way I want.” He opened a smile. “Come on, I pay your lunch this time.” Sungyeol let out an insufferable sigh and the other frowned. “What happened?”

“The less you know the better it is.” Sungyeol replied idly and he didn’t need to say anything more for Chanyeol to know.

“Is it Myungsoo?” The taller asked after a glance in the other office to be sure it was empty.

Sungyeol sighed, he knew what he said previously was the truth but at the same time Chanyeol was the friend that knew most of what was going on, he needed to confide a few of his worries at him even if he didn’t aim to talk about Myungsoo secret.

“In a way.” He ended up agreeing. “A few things happened and I’m a bit worried.”

Chanyeol didn’t say anything at first but his expression practically said that it was obvious. “The rumor didn’t work?” He tried to guess.

“Even though I have to thank you for the help, it is not about that Chanyeol, and I won’t comment on his personal life.” Sungyeol sighed as he tried to lean back on the chair backrest. 

“Then if it is personal life why you’re bothered rigth now?” Chanyeol seemed a little confused at first and then he bit his lip in worry when he thought about something else. “Did he get another lover that soon?” He asked but at the same time regretted openly bringing this up. “Sorry.”

“I don’t even want to think about that right now, but no.” He sighed and at the end, he couldn’t hold himself and just let his feelings out a bit. “It’s just… we’re taking a big risk with this already, so it would be better if we could proceed without other things interfering, but things aren’t working like that so I… urgh, I guess I’m a bit frustrated though he is probably way more.”

His time Chanyeol guessed he shouldn’t ask too much but tried to cheer up his friend. “The deadline is nearing, this will soon be over, you just have to hang on a bit.”

“That’s the problem.” Sungyeol said tiredly.

Chanyeol tilted his head in confusion. “You don’t want this to end? I thought...”

“Of course I want what is happening here to be over, but I was talking about the deadline.” Sungyeol explained and the younger made a noise to say he understood. “That’s what worries me, what if his problems swallow him and he is not able to meet the deadline?” That was a legitimate concern, the situation with Woohyun totally could cause Myungsoo to just give up on his graduation. “I mean, it wouldn’t hurt my CV but that would have a huge impact on his life.” Sungyeol argued worried.

Chanyeol snorted a bit. “I don’t think he would be that irresponsible, but it’s not like he can’t play if he doesn’t graduate and you were sure to help him with that.”

“Yeah, I did, but he doesn’t know and up till now I don’t know if he will take that chance, what if he doesn’t want to play?” Sungyeol asked. “He will need his diploma… and... and...”

“Then he will be in deep shit.” Chanyeol conceded and Sungyeol made a face, there was a big ‘see?’ practically written in his forehead. “But you’re worrying too much now.” He said as he moved to grab Sungyeol by the arm.  “Last time you told me he had progressed a lot, maybe he will surprise you and appear with things done ahead of the schedule. For now, you need a distraction so why don’t we have lunch together and talk about my project? It is only a page or two, it will be really quick.”

Sungyeol sighed but let his friend drag him out of the office. The weekend was chaotic and Myungsoo was wrecked but there was a long afternoon and maybe Myungsoo could appear with the things he wrote before shit happened on the weekend, right? He needed to be positive, but who he wanted to fool? He had seen Myungsoo state, he probably wouldn’t appear today.

____________________________________________

If Myungsoo were to be honest, he did hear the neighbors knocking on his door but he wasn’t in a mood to see people, even more if the person was Sungyeol when he was confused about his feelings and kind of embarrassed by his actions yesterday. After his conversation with Woohyun yesterday he cried until his body couldn’t be able to produce tears anymore then he tried to sleep only to figure out he wouldn’t be able to, so he thought and thought about his situation.

Despite knowing that Woohyun had destroyed what was left of his heart the day before, he felt a bit relieved the boy finally knew the truth somehow, this way he didn’t have to carry this huge burden on his back or worry in anticipation anymore. That was good, but he felt guilty about it. How could Myungsoo think like that when his son screamed in his face that he didn’t want to see him anymore? Woohyun didn’t even believe in him anymore. Myungsoo knew that aside from the name-calling he purposely hid, he told Woohyun most of the truth so he thought about how to gain his son trust back, it was not like he couldn’t prove anything, he had the DVD with the phone recording and Jihyun explanatory video in it didn’t he? But would be really worth it to hurt Woohyun even more to gain his trust?

He called his parents to know about Woohyun shortly after Sungyeol left. Sonmi had told him about what happened in school today and that Woohyun had refused to eat and that got him worried, he had to do something, not for Woohyun to forgive him right away, but for the boy to function properly. After a bit of thinking, he had a slight idea of what could work.

After he managed to find Moonsoo and borrow the younger car, he made a trip to Incheon and then stopped briefly home to take a bath before heading out to the apartment where his family would be staying during this crisis. He ended up knocking at the apartment near lunchtime.

“Myungsoo.” His father opened the door and promptly let him enter.

“How is he?” Myungsoo asked.

“Pretty much like you.” Bumsoo pointed and Myungsoo already knew that couldn't be good, he didn’t feel ok at all. “He doesn’t want to eat, he doesn’t want us to be near him, he is not calling us grandma and grandpa, he is crying… a lot, I think he barely slept. And when he finally accepted to go to school he cried even more when he arrived there and wanted to return it…”

“Yeah, I know, mom told me earlier.” Myungsoo said guiltily, he had decided not to worry about school, Woohyun rarely got sick, he could skip one day. 

“Your mother and I were pretty confused, I mean, we can understand that in his current state he probably wouldn't be able to pay attention to his classes but he agreed to go and it seemed like he was anticipating it to get rid of us but then everything changed and we had to bring him back home… do you know if he has any other problem there?”

Myungsoo rubbed his forehead tiredly, he could only guess that when Woohyun saw his classmates he remembered all the situation that happened last semester when the boys messed up with his head asking about his mother. Maybe Woohyun was dreading to face another situation like this again if they discovered that he wasn’t the boy’s father.

“That can be solved if we get through this.” He ended up saying and not knowing what else to do, Bumsoo nodded. “Did he ate anything after I called?” Myungsoo decided to change the subject.

Bumsoo shook his head then looked at the door of the room Woohyun was staying then sighed. “No, Sonmi is trying really hard but he is rejecting food left and right, he barely ate yesterday, his last full meal was breakfast Sungyeol made yesterday.”

Myungsoo started walking by his father to go to the room Woohyun was in but Bumsoo grabbed his arm and spun him around.

“Myungsoo!” Bumsoo stopped him with a warning tone, he didn’t say anything more but it was clear enough for Myungsoo that Bumsoo didn’t think that meeting the boy wasn’t a good idea right now.

“Let me talk to my son.” Myungsoo demanded lowly, almost angry with his father.

Bumsoo kept holding his arm. “Do you think it is a good idea?”

Myungsoo blinked a couple of times as he thought about it. Things probably wouldn’t go smooth but he had to try. “I want to gain his trust back and I can only do that if I start being honest with him and I’m… I’m not finished.” Myungsoo explained and then raised his other arm to show Bumsoo something the older hadn’t paid any attention; a bag. “I think I can convince him to eat at least.” Bumsoo didn’t know what was inside and he was curious about it, but if Myungsoo was confident that he could at least make Woohyun eat he would let him go.

As soon as Myungsoo was free, he walked to the room with his father in toll only to see Woohyun, still dressed in his uniform, giving his back to Sonmi, that was trying to feed him at least a bit.

“Noooo~~~, go away!” The boy sobbed. 

“But Woohyun, you have to eat.” Sonmi insisted. “Eat a bit, please.” She tried to be gentle and coaxing.

“I’m not hungry, leave me alone Sonmi-shi.” Woohyun sobbed again and Sonmi was sad because he used her name but she was about to walk around the bed and try again when Myungsoo made himself known. 

“Woohyun.” He called and the boy promptly tried to wipe his tears then turned around to confront him.

“What are you doing here? I don’t want to see you.” He spat angrily.

Myungsoo gulped hard then gave a step in the boy’s direction. “I know.” 

Woohyun looked at his father messy face, with eye bags and dark circles, but he forced himself to not get worried since they were unrelated, he didn’t notice the bag Myungsoo was holding in his hands. “Then go away.” Woohyun demanded as he gave his back again.

“I don’t know what to do anymore.” Sonmi confessed sadly and Bumsoo rushed to hug her.

Myungsoo sighed then decided to try again. “Yesterday you told me to tell you the truth right?” He asked and Woohyun eyes darted to his left, he didn’t turn to face Myungsoo, but he was paying attention. “I know you’re sad, upset and you don’t believe me, but I thought a lot and I figured that, since I already started telling you the truth yesterday, I should keep being honest with you. ”

Woohyun stopped breathing for a second but dared himself to ask. “What do you have to say? I won’t believe your lies.” The boy warned.

“I came to ask a question, but maybe you should be more interested in what I brought to give you.” Myungsoo said and made sure to grab the bag with both hands so Woohyun was sure he was holding something. 

Woohyun huffed, he was a curious child and he wanted to know what was inside the bag, but at the same time, he didn’t want to forgive Myungsoo just because he brought a gift. “I don’t want your gift.”. He tried to say but he sounded as if he wasn't really sure.

“Even if it’s things from your mom?” Myungsoo asked and now that got Woohyun attention. 

The boy promptly turned to him and looked at the bag in Myungsoo hand then at the elder with distrust. What could have been there that could belong to his mother? Did it really belong to her? Woohyun didn’t know how to feel about that but his craving for things from his mother was too big and he ended up making grabbing hands. “Give to me.”

Myungsoo stretched his lips in a thin smile, at least now he knew Woohyun was interested and that would make things a bit easier. “Not so fast, will you eat if I give you this?” He showed the bag again and Woohyun wondered why didn’t notice the bag before, it was kind of a big bag.

“I don’t want to.” Woohyun said in a definitive tone.

“Then I won’t give you this.” Myungsoo replied in the same tone and made a show to move the bag to Bumsoo and Sonmi while Woohyun kept his eyes intently at it. “Can you guys keep this outside for me for a while?” He asked and he could see Woohyun inner struggle until the boy gave in, but not exactly how Myungsoo was expecting.

"No, wait!"  The boy begged and Myungsoo moved the bag away from his parents and held in front of himself again. “I just can’t.” Woohyun confessed as he looked down the bed to not lock eyes with any of the adults. “I feel like I can’t swallow.” The boy explained in a low tone.

“Oh, maybe it’s better if we tried with soup.” Bumsoo thought aloud but Woohyun exasperated rub on his face made it clear he didn’t think he would be able to eat some soup as well, but that was enough to make Myungsooo heart to melt and hurt in guilt again, it was his fault Woohyun felt like that.

He sighed and ended up approaching Woohyun bed but didn’t dare to sit at the edge to not upset the boy. “Let’s see if you feel better enough to eat after you see this then.” He made sure to place the bag as near the boy as possible.

Woohyun glared at him then pulled the bag closer to himself, he didn’t know if the elder was serious when he said it was stuff that belonged to his mother, but if it wasn’t he could always throw the bag contents in his fake father face. He opened and placed a hand inside only to sense a bunch of papers that, by what he felt on his fingertips, seemed to be pictures.

“What’s this?” The boy asked as he tried to take too many pictures for his small hand from the bag.

“Even if you don’t believe in me I already told you the truth, so I figured it was time for me to be more open and for you to better know your mom. I indeed lost all the pictures of her that I had on my computer a few years back but what you don’t know is that I had many of them printed. I tried to clean some of them enough so I could bring them to you and you won’t sneeze. You have the right to see and keep her pictures.” Myungsoo explained as Woohyun promptly looked at them, the boy pressed his plump lips in a thin line and his eyes instantly watered. “Sorry, I might appear in one or two because we were always together, it was hard to find those she was alone.” 

Sensing that Woohyun was about to cry, Sonmi passed Woohyun plate to her husband and rushed to the boy side to comfort him. The boy tears were probably produced out of happiness because he was finally being able to see his mother and she couldn’t help but think Myungsoo had made the right move this time.

“It’s ok Namu, it’s ok.” She said as she rubbed her hands on the boy's shoulders and surprisingly he finally let her touch him.

“She’s so pretty.” He said in a strained tone as he traced his fingers over Jihyun cheeks in the first picture he saw.

“She is, isn’t she?” Sonmi agreed as Woohyun started to see picture after picture. “Look at this one, it was her birthday.” She pointed to a particular photo. “She loved the same cake you do, see?” Woohyun finally stretched his lips a bit in what could be considered a small smile and tried to dry his tears once more. 

Both Myungsoo and Bumsoo watched that moment with tears in the eyes as Woohyun forgot the existence of the adults, his feelings and everything else so he could finally be able to look at his mom and somehow connect with her. The boy patted her hair in some pictures, smiled at her antics in others and kissed her cheeks whenever she was alone in the picture. He took some time to see the whole pile in his hands but didn’t want to see everything right now when there was a bunch of adults looking at him. 

At the end Woohyun felt like he needed to thank Myungsoo but didn’t want to and seeing that, Myungsoo didn’t feel like pressuring the boy to thank him. Even so, the boy found a way to show the appreciation by prompting Myungsoo to talk.

“What is your question?”

Myungsoo shifted nervously in place. He had thought a lot about this and at this point, even if they got hurt - and because he already knew how could this go - he just wanted to get over it so he and Woohyun could restart. He inhaled deeply to gather his courage then finally carefully threw his question.

“After our last conversation, do you have any desire to meet the guy who got your mother pregnant?” 

“What?” Bumsoo gasped as Sonmi eyes grew big, they weren’t expecting that question.

“You mean my father.” Woohyun said as he squinted his eyes at Myungsoo, not bothering with the elders' reactions.

“No, I am your father.” Myungsoo retorted

“You’re not!” Woohyun insisted and Myungsoo held himself to not break down right there.

“I’m talking about the guy in the picture.” Myungsoo clarified even if he was hurt, he didn’t want to upset the boy with this kind of push and pull right now. “I know where he can be found so I can take you there if you want.”

Woohyun seemed a bit at a loss because Myungsoo was offering that and he took some time to properly register what he was being said, time that Bumsoo took advantage to grab Myungsoo by the arm and spun him around so they could be face to face.

“Myungsoo, you can’t do that!” Bumsoo spat and that's when Woohyun noticed that the grandparents didn't seem to like what Myungsoo just said. Why didn't they want him to know the whole truth? Why Bumsoo was grabbing Myungsoo by the arm like that? That had never happened before.

"Let him tell me the truth!" Woohyun complained/pleaded although his tone was small, he was at least taken aback by what was happening.

“I can, I just did.” Myungsoo said simultaneously as he looked from his father to his son, trying to reply to both of them at the same time. 

"But we didn't agree on anything yet!" Bumsoo insisted angrily and elevating the tone of his voice.

"What does it matter? Woohyun already knows!" Myungsoo growled as Woohyun watched them, now in fear, then turned to the boy. “His name is Jung Taegun, he is twenty 25, and...”

“Myungsoo!” Bumsoo tried to shake his son so he could stop talking but Myungsoo kept spilling the beans.

“... I never knew your grandfather name because your mother also didn’t know, but when I fought Ji mom she told me his name is Heo Jonho, he was an old politician…”

“Myungsoo, this is not necessary!” Bumsoo shook Myungsoo again that this time grabbed his father hands and forced them out of his body so he could keep talking.

“... and he was arrested because he committed crimes.” Woohyun gasped. “I’m telling you this because you need to know the full truth about your origins but you can’t visit him in prison, although if you want to visit the guy of the picture...”

“For the love of god shut up!” Bumsoo hissed the minute he noticed Woohyun received too much information and grabbed Myungsoo strongly by the arm again.

"SHUT UP YOU TWO!" Sonmi shouted for the two men and pointed to Woohyun with her head, the boy that seemed utterly scared by now. She briefly pats Woohyun back then got up to detach her husband from her son. "What you guys think you’re doing, huh? Fighting like that in front of him.” She scolded.

“Woohyun needs to know, I don’t want to hide anything more from him.” Myungsoo tried to explain as he rubbed his arm, damn it hurt.

“Oh really?” Bumsoo asked sarcastically and Myungsoo immediately knew his father was talking about Sungyeol.

“ENOUGH!” Sonmi elevated her voice again. “Do you want this to be traumatic for him?” She asked Myungsoo, that promptly looked down at the floor so she looked at her husband. “What about you? Do you want to lose your relationship with Woohyun too?”

“I don’t think... I don’t think Myungsoo is in his right mind.” Bumsoo tried to defend himself but Sonmi couldn’t care more.

“Oppa, look at your son, he is a grown-up for god sake!” She pointed at Myungsoo. “You might not agree on how he decided to deal with things but remember that we are here to help them mend their relationship, not to force Myungsoo what _we_ want. Remember that this is one of the reasons Myungsoo lied to us since the beginning.” Now Bumsoo was the one that looked guiltily at the ground now and Myungsoo shifted awkwardly in place. “Myungsoo is not a little boy anymore, even if you don’t agree, respect his decisions!” She ended up scolding before looking from one another. “And don’t you ever fight like this in front of Woohyun again.” She gave a last glare to both of them then moved beside Woohyun. “Are you ok Namu? Are you scared?” 

The boy gulped hard, that sort of exchange made him very petrified, he wasn’t able to talk properly.

“I’m sorry you had to see this.” Myungsoo was the first one to apologize. “I just don’t want to lie to you anymore.”

Bumsoo sighed and opened his mouth right after. “I’m sorry too, to both of you. I think I’m a bit paranoid and I guess we have different ways of handling things but we both love you Woohyun-ah, we just want to protect this family.” Bumsoo tried to explain but Woohyun grabbed Sonmi’s hand to feel safe and get some courage.

“I'm not your family, leave me alone!” He pleaded, scared but looking at the pair of father and son in front of him.

Woohyun eyes were enough to make Bumsoo feel guilty about scaring the boy, he couldn’t take to be in Woohyun eyesight anymore. “I think It’s better if I leave.” They watched Bumsoo leave and close the door.

“Get out!” Woohyun hissed at Myungsoo with tears in his eyes when he noticed he wasn’t leaving.

“I will.” Myungsoo conceded but dared to give some steps to the front to finish his conversation with the boy. “I’ll leave you in my parents care and I'll give you some time and space so you can process everything I’ve told you, you don't have to see me. But if you need to meet the other guy, ask your grandma to call me.”

Woohyun stuffed his chest the max he could and held Sonmi hand tightly as tears he couldn’t hold anymore fell, he was emotionally done. “GET OUT!” 

With a final sigh and slumped shoulders Myungsoo turned around to follow his dad.

________________________________________________________________________

Sungyeol waited all day but Myungsoo didn’t come. He expected to read everything Myungsoo had written before the fight happened but he could understand why Myungsoo didn’t come, the neighbor was going through a lot and, last time they met, he had managed to advance a lot so it was not like he really was behind schedule. At least that thought comforted Sungyeol, Myungsoo still had a very small time margin. 

He had sent Myungsoo mom a message around 3 PM - **Where you guys are staying? Sunggyu and I want to visit Woohyun and show him our support** \- but that message wasn’t properly replied until he was gathering his belongings to leave the university.

**Myungsoo mom: Although the idea is good, I don’t think Woohyun is in the mood to see anyone.**

Of course, Woohyun wasn’t in the mood but at the same time Sungyeol found that message weird. As far as he knew, his and Sunggyu’s relationship with Woohyun was still good and they both managed to comfort the boy somehow. He kinda doubted the boy would not want to see them when Woohyun had expressly asked him to stay beside him the day before and he promised he would do so.

As soon as he locked the office, he dialed Myungsoo’s mother number to know more about it and it didn’t take too long for the old woman to take the call.

 ** _“Sungyeol…”_ **She greeted in a sad tone.

“Hi, can you explain your message better? I mean, I know Woohyun isn’t happy but I made a promise to be there for him and I don’t want to break it. Sunggyu and I are worried too, so can we please see him?”

 ** _“I want to say yes but…”_** Sonmi halted her words and Sungyeol managed to hear desperate and full-lungs loud cries for a brief period. _“ **Just a second.”**_

Sungyeol eyes grew big and he halted his steps in the middle of the hallway so he could try to hear it better but the sound only lasted for a couple of seconds. “What was that?” He asked in alarm but Sonmi didn’t reply at first, it seemed like she tried to talk to her husband so Sungyeol decided to listen attentively.

 ** _“He is not stopping, eh?”_  ** Bumsoo seemed to ask with a sad/guilty tone.

 ** _“Yeah and I couldn’t make him stop screaming, he only let me get close for a brief period before he turned his back on me. But he is not as loud as he was earlier so I think he is tiring out.”_  ** She said tiredly.

 **“ _Are you talking to Myungsoo again?”_   **Bumsoo asked.

 _“ **No, no, Sungyeol. He is asking if he and Sunggyu can come to see him.”** _Sonmi whispered but Sungyeol could hear, after that, there were a couple of seconds of silence, then there was a strange sound for a moment that led Sungyeol to conclude that he phone was passing around.

 _ **“Sungyeol, you’re still there?”** _Bumsoo asked.

“Yes, Bumsoo-shi, was that Woohyun crying?”

 _ **“Unfortunately.** ”_ He said tiredly. _“ **Myungsoo came here and… It was disastrous, there is no other word for it.”**_

“Oh man.” Sungyeol slightly whined, he wasn’t sure if this was the best decision Myungsoo could have taken at the moment even though he hadn’t the slightest idea what had been said between them.

 _“ **Myungsoo and I sort of fought in front of Woohyun and he got a bit scared but Myungsoo also said a few things to him, he had been crying and screaming ever since we left his sight.”**_ He informed but then Sungyeol heard the noise again and the next second he was hearing Sonmi again.

 _“ **I… I don’t know what to do, my two sons were never like that before… even before anything happened today, Woohyun was already in a bad state, we couldn’t even make him eat breakfast and the last full meal he ate was the breakfast you coaxed him to eat…”** _She confessed worriedly. 

“You’re telling me that Woohyun had nothing on his stomach for the entire day?” Sungyeol gasped in shock, this was not the boy he knew, Woohyun must be so stressed that he probably lost his once-great appetite. 

 _“ **I’ve tried everything and- and… I just want him to eat for now.”**_ She said with a helpless tone.

“Can Sunggyu and I try to help you with that?” Sungyeol asked/begged, who knew, maybe Woohyun could open up and then he would be able to, at least, eat a little. “You just need to say where you’re staying, I’ll pick Sunggyu up and we will go straight to where you are.” He knew that even if he thought Sungjng and Dongwoo were right, his heart told him, begged him to go there for Woohyun, the poor boy was in need.

 _ **“Would that be ok for you to come to help him when you’re trying to help Myungsoo in college? Wouldn’t that burden you too?”** _She asked in concern.

There was that and he figured it wouldn’t help anyone if he told Sonmi Myungsoo skipped a meeting with him. He resumed walking, this time fast while looking everywhere like he was scared someone would hear what he was saying. 

“I don’t have to be close to any parent if Sunggyu wants to welcome his friends into our house, our college policies state that I’m forbidden to have a sexual relationship with him, but it says nothing about befriending his son. Please, mam, tell me where you guys are staying at, maybe I can help him eat at least, it is not a burden if it’s Woohyun.” 

 _“ **We rented an apartment for the time being on XXXXXXX st. 5th floor, apartment 520, it is the only white building. There is a café nearby, Julia’s.”**_ She hurriedly said.

“Ok, I’m gonna pick Sunggyu up and I’m on my way.” Sungyeol started running desperately and he was sure he would be fined because he sped up, but he considered that Woohyun was practically from the family and Sungyeol would rather die than to not help the boy to at least eat.

_______________________________________________________

Sunggyu was proud he was trusted by his teacher with Woohyun homework but he didn't get the chance to tell his brother because the elder appeared running desperately to pick him up. The boy didn't mind he didn't get to tell his brother about Woohyun homework because one look at the elder made him sure that something was not right.

"Grab your things, we are going to see Woohyun!" Sungyeol had said and Sunggyu didn't lose time to gather his stuff and run with his brother out of the school. It was so fast that Dongwoo barely saw them, one second they were there, the next they weren't.

Sungyeol explained Sunggyu the situation briefly during the ride and the mission was simple, keep Woohyun company while they waited for food, that by Sungyeol instructions Sunggyu ordered on the elder phone.

Myungsoo’s parents were previously informed of their arrival so, when they knocked at their door, the elders didn’t take long to open.

“Hi Sungyeol, Sunggyu.” Sonmi greeted and had enough kindness to ruffle Sunggyu hair even if she was sad before letting them in.

"Where is Woohyunnie?" Sunggyu was faster than Sungyeol with that question.

"In that room." Bumsoo replied as he came from the kitchen with a whole guilty posture that they didn't understand.

"Sunggyu, Woohyunnie is very sad so be sure to ask if he is ok to see you ok?" Sonmi instructed and Sunggyu took off to go to the door and knock as he was instructed.

"Woohyunnie? It's me, Sunggyu!" The boy said and promptly glued his ear on the door to better listen but at the end got too impatient and just pushed the door open before entering.

“Hyuuuuung~~~” Everybody could hear Woohyun relief wail.

"I ordered some food for everybody, call me when it arrives ok?" Sungyeol explained/ begged with an apologetic expression for his manners as he moved to follow his brother, he didn't want to lose time talking and whatever happened he could discover through Woohyun.

As Bumsoo and Sonmi sighed, Sungyeol closed the door behind himself only to see Woohyun crying and hugging Sunggyu for dear life while the older boy patted his back.

"Hy-hyungs." The boy stuttered and Sungyeol rushed so he could hug Woohyun and, consequently, Sunggyu too.

"We are here for you Woohyun, like we promised." He said gently.

"Ta-take me with you." The boy pleaded.

Sungyeol pulled from the hug although Sunggyu didn't and Woohyun rested his head in Sunggyu little shoulder. "Woohyun-ah, we already talked about this, things are not that simple. Besides, Myungsoo will be the first to know because he lives across my door, at some point you would be taken." He carefully explained.

Woohyun sobbed more and both brothers let him pour out his tears for a bit before he recollected himself enough. "Then- then help me please!" The boy pleaded.

Sunggyu didn't lose time to urge his brother to answer. "We will, right hyung?"

"Yes, we can try." Sungyeol said as he offered a kind of smile. “We didn’t talk about your conversation with Myungsoo yesterday, why don’t you tell hyung everything Myungsoo told you and then we can see what we can do?”

Woohyun breathed in and out a couple of times so he could calm himself, he tried to school his expressions but things were too painful for him to be able to. “Hyung, everybody knew but me.”

“Oh no.” Sunggyu gasped and made a worried expression as he heard his friend.

Well, that wasn’t news to Sungyeol because Myungsoo had been opening up to him every time he made some kind of progress but he wasn’t expecting that his ex-boyfriend would spill every detail about Woohyun origins. 

“I’m sorry to hear that Woohyun.” Sungyeol tried to be as sincere as he could, the boy already knew Sungyeol had knowledge about his origins but he didn’t know it was Myungsoo that told him. If he discovered that, Sungyeol feared that the trust Woohyun still had on him would be destroyed, although the boy could surprise and not bother since Sungyeol wasn’t really his ‘family member’. Either way, he didn’t want to test theories with the boy. “How are you feeling about that?”

“They all betrayed me, I hate them all.” The boy tried to be firm but his voice cracked so Sungyeol knew this kind of speech came from hurt.

“It hurts right?” Sungyeol asked softly and pulled the boy to another hug so Sunggyu held the boy hand this time.

“They all be-betrayed me…” He whimpered a little more before agreeing. “It hurts so much.” The boy was ready to complain but decided to agree, he sobbed as he placed his free hand on his face. 

“I know Woohyun, I know.” Sungyeol said as he tried to comfort the kid and unexpectedly Sunggyu was the one talking.

“The truth hurts sometimes.” The boy said idly, he seemed to be thinking about his own experiences. “When hyung told me my parents died it hurt so bad too.” The boy explained and held himself to not let his own tears fall and Sungyeol pulled him in a hug as well.

“Hyung is sorry about the way I told you.” Sungyeol said to Sunggyu but the boy didn’t say anything back, Sungyeol didn’t know if that at this point that apology would make a big difference in Sunggyu life.

“Sometimes the truth makes us sad, but sometimes it's best to know.” Sunggyu said pensively. 

“But I want to stop hurting.” Woohyun whined.

“I know, we all want you to stop hurting too.” The elder said.

“It takes time.” Sunggyu supplied as he squeezed Woohyun hand.

“Sunggyu is right.” Sungyeol said, kinda proud of his baby bro. “And it also takes effort, but the pain can go away if you’re willing to forgive them and start anew.” He advised.

“Nooo~~~Hyung nooo~~~, how can you say that?” Woohyun asked as he moved in Sungyeol arms. “I-I never want to see any of them again.”

“Why?” Sunggyu asked.

“Because…" Woohyun pulled away to look in his best friend eyes. "Because they betrayed me and they don’t want me to know the truth, so ho-how can I believe their story?"

The pair of brothers frowned with such statement, Sunggyu made a confused expression and Sungyeol decided it was better to ask. "Why are you saying they don't want you to know?"

"Because da-Myungsoo-shi came here today to tell me more stuff and then grand-Bumsoo-shi didn't want to let him so they fought and-and grand-Sonmi-shi had to part them." The boy tried to explain even though he tripped on his words, not sure how to call everyone now that he discovered he wasn't related to them.

"They fought?" Sungyeol gasped in surprise though that would explain Bumsoo beyond depressed demeanor. Woohyun nodded quickly. "How? With words?"

Woohyun thought for a second then made an unsure nod. “I never saw them like this and I think Myungsoo-shi arm was hurt." Woohyun blurted and the other two eyes became big. Myungsoo got a beating from his dad? Why? Why Bumsoo didn’t want Myungsoo to open his mouth when that was everything Myungsoo needed to do and everything Woohyun wanted?

"Were you scared?" Sunggyu asked and Woohyun shifted in bed uncomfortably but ended up nodding, despite being scared, seeing Myungsoo rubbing his arm caused Woohyun some feelings he didn't want to have at the moment.

"You don't need to be scared anymore, hyung will protect you." Sungyeol didn't know if Sunggyu used the word to talk about himself (as if he could protect his friend) or if he was talking about him, either way, this could be solved at another moment. 

"I don't think they will do that again, your grandfather seems very guilty when I saw him outside." Sungyeol tried to convince the boy and Woohyun looked down the bed, wondering if he should believe this, but Sungyeol didn't take long to bring him back out of his thoughts. "What Myungsoo told you?" He asked gently.

"He said he wanted to be more honest and that my dad name is Jung Taegun and my grandpa is called Heo Joonho." Woohyun shifted a bit before he said in a barely audible voice. "He told me grandpa is in jail."

"Oh, he told you the names of your relatives." Sungyeol gasped in surprise, he definitely wasn't expecting that. He could see why Bumsoo fought his son now, Sungyeol also couldn’t agree 100% with Myungsoo decision to involve Woohyun grandfather since the guy was out of the picture during Jihyun whole life and now it was known in South Korea he was going to trial for crimes, what if Woohyun would want to meet his grandpa in jail? Even so, he couldn’t help but give Myungsoo some kudos, he was trying to be as transparent as he could and maybe, if it wasn’t Bumsoo butting in, he would have gained some trust points back. “That’s a good thing right? Myungsoo must want to tell you all the truth now.” He tried to encourage Woohyun to trust Myungsoo again but couldn’t help but ask worriedly. “Will you want to meet them?

Woohyun stayed in silence as he seemed uncomfortable when Sungyeol asked that so Sunggyu got worried with his friend. "Are you ok Woohyunnie? You didn’t like to know about them?"

“You don’t have to meet them if you don’t want to.” Sungyeol said he was sure Myungsoo would be delighted to hear Woohyun saying that.

“I don’t think I have a choice, Myungsoo-shi wants to get rid of me so he can date a boy or whatever.” 

“He told you he was gay?” Sungyeol gasped in utmost shock, he had talked with Myungsoo about it but Myungsoo hadn’t been clear if he was gonna tell Woohyun about that. Woohyun nodded sadly and Sungyeol snapped from his thoughts right away, that probably wasn’t the right time to talk about Myungsoo sexuality with the boy. “Hey, don’t say that! Myungsoo loves you to the moon and back, he would never want to ‘get rid of you’.” Sungyeol scolded.

“He said he would take me to my father.” Woohyun said and Sunggyu gasped in shock. Meanwhile, Sungyeol wanted to hit his head in the hardest surface around, whatever Myungsoo tried to do, backfired hard.

“I’m sure it was not like that, maybe he just wanted to tell you all the truth so you would start to believe him again.” Sungyeol tried to make the boy think otherwise. “He told me countless times how much he loves you.”

“He does.” Sunggyu nodded in agreement.

“It doesn’t matter, he is not my father so I can’t stay with him.” Woohyun shook his head sadly.

“You can!” Sunggyu tried to reason but didn’t find more words to be persuasive. 

Woohyun ignored his friend and rubbed a hand on his eyes to somehow dry them, even though new tears formed, then looked at Sungyeol with the most pitiful eyes the elder had ever seen. “Now that I discovered that I’m not a Kim, how can I be a Nam if mom didn’t want me? Am I a Jung?  Or am I a Heo?” The boy started to cry again as both brothers gasped again with the new information, no wonder Woohyun didn’t stop crying the day before and didn’t want to open up. “Which family do I belong to? Who should I be with it? Is grandpa really in jail? What if Myungsoo-shi lied about my dad not wanting me? But what if he told me the truth and dad doesn’t want me? Will I end up in an orphanage?”

 

 

 


	82. Resistance

"You'll not gonna end up in an orphanage!" Sunggyu instantly said, not only because he thought that was absurd - considering that Woohyun had a father (or two) - but he was scolding Woohyun for thinking like he needed to go to that place.

Sungyeol held his breath, he didn't have the exact answers for all those questions and he didn't know the exact words that could explain and calm Woohyun for those he had. But one thing was sure, Woohyun was deeply lost and he had to do something about it.

"Woohyun," Sungyeol called softly. "I wish I had but I don't have the answers to all of your questions, but before you think about all of that, let’s try to answer one thing: who are you?"

"I don't know." Woohyun whined.

“Hm I see, you’re confused after the amount of information you just received right?” Sungyeol scratched his chin and Woohyun didn’t lose time to nod. “Let’s try this again.” He said and Woohyun made a confused expression but Sungyeol looked at Sunggyu this time. "Do you think you can answer the question?” 

"Me?" Sunggyu stopped for a second to think but Woohyun seemed to look at him expectantly so Sunggyu ended up hesitantly nodding. 

“Who is Woohyun?” Sungyeol asked one more time.

“My best friend.” Sungyeol smiled a bit embarrassed and Sungyeol held his breath, he knew that but it wasn’t the kind of answer he was aiming for.

“Sunggyu, maybe you should think about this question in another way, what makes you remember Woohyun? Or maybe... what can't you imagine him without?”

“He has the prettiest heart.” Sunggyu continued shyly and Sungyeol didn’t know what the hell he was talking about but he could see that melted Woohyun a little bit so that was already an achievement. 

“Hugs.” Sunggyu tried a second time shortly after.

“Woohyun does like to hug huh?” Sungyeol smiled.

“And aegyo.”

“You’re right.”

“One tooth missing...” Sunggyu said and Woohyun placed his hand in front of his mouth, he was self-conscious about that, his snaggletooth insisted on not growing back even though the hyungs assured it would.

“We have to check out why his tooth did not appear yet.” Sungyeol said pensively.

“But he looks like a baby wolf now.” Sunggyu said with a big smile while making a fond expression to Woohyun that scrunched his nose just a bit, he wasn’t a baby wolf.

“Can you think about anything else?” Sungyeol urged.

“Cupcakes.” Sunggyu raised a finger in the air as he remembered that.

“Yeah, I guess Woohyun likes sweet things a lot.” The elder nodded.

“Piano, flute and singing.” Sunggyu chirped, he wasn’t sure if this was a game but he was liking to list things that made him remember his best friend.

“Doesn’t he likes singing more than the other two?” Sungyeol asked with a chuckle.

Sunggyu nodded and smiled. “We are gonna be rock stars one day.”

Sungyeol chuckled at that again but decided to make his contributions. “What about dramas and romance?"

“Totally.” Sunggyu giggled to himself because Woohyunw was so into dramas that sometimes Sunggyu could leave his side, play an entire chess match with Sungyeol and come back and the boy would be still marathoning without noticing his absence.

Sungyeol felt like Sunggyu had replied a lot already so he turned to Woohyun. “All of those things we said, plus things that you still haven’t shown/said to us, plus your feelings are what make you the Woohyunnie we love so it is not like you don’t completely know yourself. You don’t need a surname to be yourself.” Sungyeol said softly and Sunggyu’s eyes grew big as he finally understood why his elder brother had been making those kinds of questions. 

Woohyun blinked a bit to make sense of what Sungyeol was talking, he could agree he was still the same person that he was from a few days before even though he was angry, but that didn’t explain his other questions or clear his confusions away. “But… but… where do I belong to? With whom?” Woohyun asked brokenly. “I’m… I’m confused.”

Sunggyu butted in to say the obvious. “You belong with your family, Woohyunnie.”

“Which family!? My mom didn’t even want me!” The boy said with frustration.

“Woohyun how can you say that?” Sungyeol looked scandalized at him and also quite surprised Myungsoo would tell the boy that.

“Myungsoo shi told me that she…” Woohyun finally released another piece of the previous night conversation but Sungyeol didn’t let him continue.

“Woohyun, I don’t know your story completely but let me try to explain something for you with things that I know.” Sungyeol said and both boys paid attention to him. “Your mother was fifteen when she had you, right?” The boy nodded and Sungyeol tried to think about a way to explain what he knew about common teenagers. “A person around that age - although it can happen as it happened with your mother - is not fully ready to take care of a baby as an adult with a job would be, your mother probably said that because she was really scared, especially because she knew your grandmother was scary.” Sungyeol explained and the boy was already pouting. “But people can change Woohyun, haven’t I changed a lot?”

“A loooooooooooooooot.” Sunggyu made sure to drag the word to put emphasis. 

“But what…”

“What I’ve been trying to say is that your mother changed too.” Sungyeol explained. “Didn’t you read in her diary how anxiously she was waiting for you and your sister to come and how much she wanted to hold you in her arms? Wasn’t her recorded voice so full of love too?” Woohyun curled up in a ball and hid his face in guilt, Sungyeol was right, his mother loved him, the only reason she wasn’t by his side it was because she had to go to heaven.

Looking at his state, Sunggyu tried to pat his friend. “Don’t be down Woohyunnie, your mommy is looking after you from heaven, she wouldn’t like you to be like this.” He tried to soothe the younger boy.

“If-if that’s tru-true then she’s dis-disappointed in me.” Woohyun stuttered.

“Of course she isn’t.” Sunggyu tried to keep soothing his friend then threw a look at his brother to help him because he felt like Woohyun was about to get worse. 

Sungyeol sighed internally as he remembered when he thought Myungsoo was making Woohyun weird in the head with these kinds of beliefs. He later understood that it was something Myungsoo came up to make Woohyun feel like there was a way for him to make a connection with his mother, and he had to agree that, in a way, this was pretty sweet of him and, despite not believing, he felt that this was the way to go. 

“Hey, don’t be like that.” Sungyeol patted the boy's hair and then tried to move the boy head so they could look at each other’s eyes. “You know what the best things about mothers in heaven?” Woohyun snuffed and shook his head. “That they can forgive easier if you’re being sincere.”

“They do?” The boy looked surprised at him and Sunggyu made an expression of disbelief at Sungyeol.

“Yeah.” Sungyeol smiled at him. “After I met you and discovered that talking to my mom was possible, I’ve asked her to forgive me and she did.”

“Really?” Sunggyu seemed skeptic but Woohyun couldn't care less, he was interested.

“How do you know?”

“Because she sent me a sign.” Woohyun eyes grew big and he gasped a bit so Sungyeol continued. “She sent her letters to me through Sonmi shi and after I read it, I was able to understand her.” 

While Sunggyu scolded his hyung with his squinted eyes, Woohyun thought about everything and then he looked doubtful at Sungyeol too. “I’ve never seen you talk to your mom.” 

“I do before I go to bed or when I’m cooking.” The elder quickly blurted and Woohyun didn’t seem to believe that, so Sungyeol had another idea, he put his hands together in a similar way Woohyun often did. “This is not a requirement for your mom to hear anything, you just need to have a sincere heart when you try to communicate. This is why you don't see me exactly praying.” So Woohyun could send messages to his mom without doing that? Why did no one tell him before? “Do you want to try?” Sungyeol asked once he saw Woohyun accepted the shit he was throwing.

The boy shifted his weight on the bed for a bit and then he couldn’t decide if he put his hands together in a praying manner or not then end up saying loudly. “I’m sorry, mommy.” He mumbled.

“What did you say? How are you being sincere if you don’t say why are you sorry for?” Sungyeol asked. “Come on, let’s all do, I’ll go first.” He urged not only Woohyun but he threw a look for Sunggyu to go along before he looked at the ceiling. “Dear Mom, I’m sorry for not sending a message earlier, things are complicated at the moment. I also want to apologize again for being such a difficult child, for not showing my love enough, and for not believing in you or on your love. I hope you can forgive me again. I miss you.” Sungyeol said with his most sincere voice then turned to Sunggyu, it was his turn to set the example.

“I have nothing to apologize for…” Sunggyu mumbled as he scratched his head but when Sungyeol glared at him, he put his hands together like Woohyun often did and tried to show his sincerity. “Mommy, I’m sorry I don’t eat the vegetables, it is not hyung’s fault, he cooks delicious foods, but I just don’t like it. I miss you every day but I feel better since I befriended Woohyunnie and got close to Sungyeol hyung, I’m working hard at a school too so please pay attention when I perform with Woohyunnie.”

Sunggyu tried to smile for Woohyun and it seemed like the boy wanted to comment on what Sunggyu just said but Sungyeol didn’t let him lose his focus. “Do you want to try again now?” He asked Woohyun softly and the boy promptly forgot what he wanted to say to Sunggyu.

“Mommy, I’m sorry for thinking badly about you since yesterday, I’m really, really sorry about that.” The boy started hesitantly the bit his lips before being sincere on what he was thinking. “Mom, I was just so so disappointed, why did you accept to lie? Why did you accept to marry that guy when you knew he would never love you as you deserve?”

Sungyeol immediately placed a hand on Woohyun shoulder. “Woohyun, don’t be harsh, it must have been a harsh decision for her to take.”

“I’m sorry again. I’m just so so confused.” Woohyun placed his hands and over his eyes to try to impede some tears from falling and took a big breath before continuing. “Mom, this time Myungsoo-shi gave me your pictures so I promise I can recognize you if you appear in my dreams, so, please, please, come and explain to me what is a lie and what is not.” He ended up pleading. “I’m so confused, I don’t know who to trust and there are grandpa Heo and Dad… what should I do?”

“Woohyun.” Sungyeol called again and hesitated on how he should organize his words. “You said you didn’t have a choice but to meet them but I think Myungsoo told you their names exactly so you had one.” Woohyun tilted his head to the side a bit and Sungyeol could tell he was confused. “Myungsoo said your grandpa is in jail so you can’t meet him, but, if you absolutely need to see him and if he is the one I’m thinking of, we can try to search for his picture on the internet.” Woohyun seemed surprised by that possibility.  “As for the guy, you said Myungsoo told you he will take you there, but it actually will be your choice. He probably only offered to take you to meet your biological dad because that might be important for you, but don’t be mistaken, Myungsoo would never try to ‘get rid of you’.”

“Whatever, I can’t be with him if I have a family with my blood. My real dad has to…” Woohyun was complaining when he was interrupted.

“Stop.” Sungyeol scolded. “I don’t know what you are searching for that you don’t already have, but  meeting your dad can disappointing just like your meeting with your grandma was.” He said and Woohyun wanted to say that no, it would be different because the guy was his dad and Myungsoo was probably lying, but Sungyeol didn’t let him open his mouth and tried to advise as softly as he could. “Think deeply of what you want, and all the consequences it can have or else…”

Sungyeol was about to say Woohyun would probably hurt Myungsoo and break his heart but they were interrupted by knocks on the door that alarmed them and, a second later, Sonmi opened the door just a bit.

“Sungyeol, the food you ordered arrived. Do you want me to bring it here?” She offered.

“YAY!” Sunggyu instantly cheered and tried to get up from the bed.

“No need, we are eating at the table like we all do every day.” Sungyeol said in a definitive tone and she nodded before closing the door again.

“Let’s go Woohyunnie, hyung ordered your favorite.” Sunggyu said excitedly, all his worry and all of this conversation had left him hungry.

Woohyun furrowed his brows and made a face at his friend. “I can’t eat.” He said but his stomach betrayed him and growled like a hungry monster so Sungyeol smiled.

“You say that but your tummy says otherwise.” He also got up and tried to coax Woohyun to go out of the bed with him. “Come on, I’ll help you with that.”

“Noo hyung~~~” The boy complained but Sungyeol couldn’t take him seriously when the boy grabbed his hand and moved to follow him.

“Come on, let’s make this belly full and take a nice bath to take the stress away, then we can talk more and maybe play a bit.”

“Can I show you my mommy’s pictures then?” 

“Do you really have them?” Sunggyu gasped but opened a smile, he was happy for his friend to finally be able to see how his mother looked like and he betted Woohyun would keep boasting about it as he did when he first heard her voice but he figured just had to endure for a while.

Woohyun promptly nodded and Sungyeol thanked the gods, that was a nice move and if the boy was willing to share this with them he appreciated the gesture. “Myungsoo-shi gave me when he came. She’s really pretty, like an angel.”

“Of course, we would love to meet your mom, but maybe we should do that after eating.” Sungyeol assured then looked at Sunggyu. “Come on, Gyu, lead the way.” 

Sunggyu didn’t need to be told twice and ran past his brother and friend to open the door again and come out in search of the kitchen. He easily found because the apartment wasn’t that big and moved directly to the first chair he saw in order to inspect the food, hmm it seemed tasty. Sungyeol was already patting himself on his back for managing to control Woohyun a bit and Sonmi was already working on a thankful smile once she saw Sungyeol bringing the boy out when the boy stopped at the door and pulled Sungyeol back.

“What happened?” Sungyeol asked as he mirrored Sunggyu expression of confusion.

Woohyun looked ahead and everyone followed his line of vision to find Bumsoo sitting at the table and Sonmi rubbed her hands over her face, now this. Meanwhile, Bumsoo sighed deeply.

“I’m not gonna hurt you Namu, I’m sorry about earlier today.” He tried to apologize but Woohyun hid behind Sungyeol tall frame. 

“Hyung, I’m scared, he hurt Myungsoo shi.” Woohyun said, not bothering to hide what he was feeling at the moment. Sunegyeol eyes grew bigger. He knew that Woohyun fear was not unfounded if Bumsoo indeed had been too rough with his ex-lover but if Woohyun made a point to say Myungsoo was hurt, maybe he was a little worried about him right? And that could mean their relationship was not a lost cause. Unfortunately, he couldn’t think more about that because Woohyun tried to pull him back into the room. “Can we go back to my room?”

“I’m sorry you had to see me being a little rough with Myungsoo but he is not hurt.” Bumsoo tried to defend himself

“Woohyun, nothing is gonna happen to you, I swear, we will never hurt you. Let’s eat together.” Sonmi swore and begged right after and Woohyun looked at one the other, he believed Sonmi but he had doubts about her husband.

“Come here Woohyunnie, it’s your favorite food.” Sunggyu tried as well while patting the chair beside his.

Woohyun looked at Bumsoo if he was afraid the old man would do something then tried to pull Sungyeol to the room again. “No~~.”

The kid wasn’t a prisoner so it was better if Woohyun came out of the room at least for a moment to eat and bathe, but the moment the boy landed his eyes on Bumsoo, all of Sungyeol efforts to help the child eat were thrown out of the window before he reached the table. At the moment Subgyeol didn’t know what to do, so he sent a desperately look at the old couple.

Sonmi immediately looked at her husband with a reproving look. “See what you did, you made him scared, now he definitely won’t eat.”

Bumsoo looked down in guilty but got up. “Then let’s go to our room so he can try to eat something.”

“Yeah.” Sonmi agreed sadly and both of them started walking towards their room.

Sunggyu pouted with some pity for the couple and Sungyeol slightly shook Woohyun hand while the boy watched the elders with a hawk eye. 

“Now you won’t have any more excuses Woohyun, let’s eat a bit hm?” Sungyeol tried to convince the boy but when Woohyun opened his mouth it was not to reply to him.

“Auntie?” He called timidly and Sonmi stopped in place as Sunggyu frowned. 

Meanwhile Sungyeol was surprised he heard the boy calling her like this, he had been saying he didn’t want to see anyone and being as formal as he could whenever he was referring to anyone from his family to purpose put some emotional distance (knowing or not what that was) in between them as he could but, if he called her auntie instead of grandma, maybe she was in some sorts of gray-zone with him no? If she played her cards right…

“Can you tell us more about my mommy?” The boy hesitantly asked a second later.

Sonmi seemed to rub one of her eyes (maybe wiping a tear?) then turned around with a smile. “Of course, dear, anything for you.” She walked back towards the table as Sungyeol Sunggyu and woohyun watched Bumsoo sigh deeply and close the door. “What do you want to know?” She asked once she started to prepare a bowl for him and Sungyeol didn’t lose time to easily take Woohyun towards a chair.

Woohyun tentatively made a question and Sungyeol rushed to serve Sunggyu then, as Sonmi started talking, making sure to even imitate Jihyun mannerisms because Woohyun liked that, Sungyeol grabbed his bowl and started putting food into the boy’s mouth. Woohyun was entranced by the story and he was probably eating on automatic so he would try his best to make him eat as much as he could.

The conversation with Sungyeol, a story about his mom and Sunggyu presence, calmed Woohyun mood and he didn’t give much trouble to take off his uniform and take a bath, he only started acting up a bit again when Sungyeol announced that he and Sunggyu needed to go.

At that point woohyun started to cry all over again and despite the Sung brothers trying to assure him that they would come back, the boy clung to the elder legs and did not want to let go as he begged to not be ‘left alone’. He didn’t know what to do, the old couple also didn’t know exactly how to placate Woohyun, but Sunggyu helped with negotiations and Woohyun finally accepted to let Sungyeol go if the elder let Sunggyu stay overnight. At this point Sungyeol let Sunggyu stay but he had to also distract Woohyun with homework.

Sungyeol arrived home exhausted half an hour later and all he wanted to do was sleep a bit because he was physically and emotionally tired, he just needed to have a shower first. The way to his room wasn’t that long, but in his way there he couldn’t help but notice how dark and empty his apartment felt. He didn’t need to worry about Sunggyu or Woohyun that night, the light Sungjong used to study overnight last year wasn’t on and Hoya wasn’t around to annoy him, it was almost as if he was back to the time when he used to live alone before his mother was dead.

 He took his shower and laid on his bed feeling as uncomfortable as he could; before the emptiness of his apartment used to comfort him, it was his safe bubble but now… now it felt a little suffocating without the noise of the kids playing or Sungjong and Hoya trying to bicker with him and Myungsoo chuckles whenever he did something amusing. He sighed deeply and wondered when things would return to the new normality he just got used and that now he loved and missed deeply.

He connected his phone to the charger because he had to be able to receive calls from Sonmi if anything happened but it was only then that he was able to see Chanyeol and Dara (even Hoya) messages asking - amongst other things in Hoya’s case - about the results of his first round of tests and he realized that he had completely forgotten about that. 

The man he was two years ago would be refreshing his college website non-stop until the results appeared because that was the thing he wanted the most back then but now… when it came to his job it was, of course, a better place to work than his current one and it wasn’t like he didn’t want to anymore but something was very different for him, suddenly the people in his life made him completely forget about it. Albeit sad with Woohyun predicament, he was truly happy, he changed and he embraced that change more than he thought he would. The man he was today, if it was in other circumstances, would be able to wait till tomorrow to check his results, but since he knew he wouldn’t sleep that easily so he decided to distract himself with it. 

Sungyeol didn’t smile when he checked the results. It wasn’t like he was sad that he didn’t pass, on the contrary, his name was on the top of the list and that was expected, all he needed to do was to wait for the topics to be sorted on Wednesday so he could prepare himself to give his lecture on the assigned day. He sighed deeply - he hoped Myungsoo could hang on and appear on Wednesday, because from that day on he would probably have to pay attention to his own life for a bit - then stretched his lips in an ironic smile, his relationship with Myungsoo and the time spent with the kids probably helped him exercise the patience he had now and probably that was the only thing he probably couldn’t achieve alone before.

On Tuesday Sungyeol didn’t need to go to college, yet he still had a meeting at work so he had to leave his apartment, but not before preparing some clothes for Sunggyu to come out of his uniform and checking on Woohyun.

Sonmi seemed glad about the assistance on the previous day so she opened the door for him with a smile on her face although Sungyeol couldn’t say the same about Bumsoo, the man passed by the door briefly with a sad face only to lock himself in the master room, he was clearly upset by something. 

“He refused to come out again?” Sungyeol asked tiredly as he tried to guess the reason behind Bumsoo sad face.

Sonmi shrugged because there wasn’t much she could do. “Oppa is upset with himself because of what happened yesterday, so he said he would stay in the room so I could try to bring the boys to eat in the kitchen. Come on in.” Sungyeol entered the apartment and she motioned for him to walk behind her. “ The boys are still sleeping but we already figured some food so if you want to wake them up… I just need to set the table for them.”

Sungyeol could only sigh before he dragged his foot to the room the boys were in. Sungyeol heart had been as hard as a rock but the kids had melted him, so he could only think it was cute to see both of them squeezing in the bed together with Woohyun drooling over Sunggyu naked chest. He snapped a picture to send to Sungjong, dropped the bag with a few clothes for Sunggyu in the corner and then approached them softly.

“Boys! Boys!” He called then shook both of them softly until Sunggyu opened his small eyes in confusion. 

“Wake up, breakfast is almost ready.” Sungyeol whispered.

Sunggyu looked around to situate himself until he saw Woohyun drooling on his skin so he promptly gasped in disgust, he was totally awake right now. His gasp woke Woohyun that seemed confused to not to be in his room or Sunggyu room, but at this point, Sunggyu already looked tortured so Sungyeol pulled Woohyun in a sitting position so Sunggyu could get free.

“Woohyunnie! Ew!” He complained while Woohyun rubbed his eyes, he only understood what was happening when Sunggyu, with disgust, tried to clean his shoulder with his hand then clean his hand on Woohyun pajama shorts. The younger boy scrambled as fast as he could out of bed and Sunggyu suddenly didn’t know what else to do other than to try to chase his friend. “Come back here.”

“No!” They both ran around the room and around Sungyeol which made the elder dizzy but at least more happy because Woohyun was already moving.

“Guys, can’t we just eat breakfast calmly?” The elder asked and Woohyun promptly used his body as a shield before he spoke.

“I don’t want to eat if that scary guy is out there.” Woohyun said as he tried to dodge Sunggyu but promptly agreeing to come out to eat, last night he didn’t eat like he normally did but Sungyeol managed to put half a bowl down Woohyun throat during storytime.

“Hyung, he drooled on me.” Sunggyu complained scandalized to his brother as Woohyun dodged him one more time and this time came to Sungyeol’s front.

“I didn’t mean to.” The boy tried to apologize though Sunggyu expression made him kinda want to laugh.

“See Sunggyu? He didn’t mean to.” He then looked at Woohyun. “And you don’t need to worry, your grandpa is in his room.” Sungyeol said as he looked from Sunggyu and Woohyun and before the younger boy complained that Bumsoo was not his grandfather, Sungyeol continued. “How about we clean ourselves quickly so we can eat? I saw that Sonmi-shi made pancakes and there is bacon too...”

Woohyun thought about it as he dodged his friend, the scary man he once thought was his grandpa was out there, but at the same time, Sunggyu and Sungyeol would accompany him, right? Maybe he had nothing to fear if the hyungs were with him, maybe Bumsoo wouldn't try anything if they were there. Also if yesterday was any indication, he doubted Sonmi would let anything happen without giving the older man at least a scolding, maybe they lied to him about his blood ties but he doubted that every scolding she ever gave to the men in his (supposedly) family was a lie too. No, she could scare them and protect him. Once he made his decision confidently, he decided to say it out loud.

“Last there is a monkey's uncle.” Suddenly Woohyun said and took off to the bathroom and Sunggyu couldn’t help but try to race him there not only to be first but somehow take a bit of revenge for the drooling  Woohyun did previously on the way.

“Sunggyu, your clothes!” Sungyeol yelled, grabbed the bag he brought and ran after them to supervise before the two boys ended up in a fight for something silly like a little bit of drooling.

Once the boys were clean and dressed, they moved to the kitchen where Sonmi was waiting with the said pancakes and some slices of bacon. She greeted everyone with a warm smile which Woohyun replied with an awkward ‘Good morning auntie’ and then they sat to eat. Woohyun hadn’t his full appetite yet but he tried eating with the help of either Sunggyu or Sungyeol while Sonmi watched them eating until she excused herself to go to the bathroom. Once she left, Sungyeol saw an opportunity to figure the awkward atmosphere between Woohyun and Sonmi out and try to build some bridges for communication.

“Woohyun, can I ask you a question?” Sungyeol asked as he made an airplane for Woohyun, the first one Sunggyu tried ended up falling in his shorts so he was currently trying to clean himself with a napkin.

“Hm?” Woohyun managed to ask as soon as he engulfed the food with his mouth, it was not like he couldn’t eat alone but he unknowingly needed gestures that showed him some love.

“Why are you treating your grandpa and grandma differently?” He asked and Sunggyu looked from one to another, he was interested in the conversation.

“They’re not my family, hyung.” The boy said sadly once he managed to chew and gulp the food down his throat.

Sungyeol sighed internally, he knew this particular idea he wasn’t able to shake yet so he had to have to use this opportunity to train patience. “I know.” Sungyeol said, choosing not to insist on that. “You’re treating them both differently from before you discovered everything but I meant to ask why you’re treating them differently from each other.” He rephrased.

The boy looked down at the table and seemed to think about really hard but it wasn’t like he knew how to explain. He shrugged then made a helpless face. “She’s my mom auntie?” 

“Then Bumsoo shi is your mother’s uncle, no?” Sungyeol asked and Woohyun promptly shook his head.

“It’s different!” He insisted.

“How?” Sunggyu asked before his brother could.

“Because… Because…” Woohyun seemed to stutter a bit before he blurted out his real thoughts. “Because mommy is like a daughter to her, she told me countless times before, and she is the only one that didn’t change with me.”

Ok, that made some sense for Sungyeol although it didn’t explain everything. “Did the others changed with you? How? Are you sure weren’t you the one that changed towards them because now you know the truth?”

"Of course not!" At first, he strongly denied and the set of brothers squint their eyes at him so Woohyun made a face as he looked at his pancakes and started poking them. “I- I feel like a burden to everyone and if Bumsoo shi hurt Myungsoo shi, what he can do to me when I’m not related to him?” Woohyun hesitated but asked sadly and then his voice became really small. “Mom trusted Sonmi shi, right? Then maybe… maybe I should too, she protected me yesterday.”

Well, at least there was one family member Woohyun didn’t completely hate yet. He was about to say that above everyone, Jihyun trusted Myungsoo the most but Sonmi came back from the bathroom and then Woohyun busied himself with his food to not talk about that anymore and Sungyeol thought he lost an opportunity.

He stayed until a situation that he previously thought it would never happen ended up happening for the second time in a row: Sunggyu finished all of his food while Woohyun stopped halfway. Well he wouldn’t force the kid, he barely forced Sunggyu (he actually begged until both reached an impasse and they were both angry at each other for spending time in something they didn’t want to), but if Woohyun ate something, that was already a bit of help that Sonmi was happy to receive not to mention the young boy wouldn't weaken too much.

After the dishes were properly on the sink, Sungyeol announced that he would leave but he would let Sunggyu skip school for one day to keep Woohyun company, as long as Woohyun agreed to sit down with Sunggyu somewhere to do the homework from the previous day. Well, Woohyun didn’t want him to go, and needed to be convinced to do homework too but Sungyeol managed to convince him by saying that: 1- their moms would probably be disappointed if they slacked off 2 - Woohyun would be able to take his mind off problems for a while and 3 - he would return at night (with more homework) for dinner.

Once he left the apartment, Sungyeol thought about sending a tip to Moonsoo through Sungjong to pay a visit and talk to Woohyun to try to solve their relationship because he didn’t have any idea at the moment on what exactly could help Myungsoo and Bumsoo. In the end, he didn’t need to send anything because he ended up bumping with both teenagers at the elevator.

“What are you doing here?” The three of them asked at the same time and while Sungyeol seemed surprised to see Sungjong, Moonsoo was surprised to see him while Sungjong was kinda angry that he was seeing his brother there.

"Sunggyu was dead worried so I brought him here to distract Woohyun a bit, he brought yesterday homework too." Sungyeol explained/half-assed an explanation and of course, Sungjong didn't believe fully, but Moonsoo seemed to have relaxed a bit although he still kept looking at Sungyeol a bit skeptically.

"Right." Moonsoo looked from Sungyeol to Sungjong with a constrained expression, but if his younger lover mad face was any indication, he thought it was better to let those two solve any issues alone. "I better go check on Woohyun." He said as he passed Sungyeol to go to his parents' apartment and the elder thought that if Moonsoo was already willing to come here to talk to his nephew he would soon discover how the boy was doing and come up with something to mend their relationship as well. In the end, he didn't even need to try to push him for that.

Sungyeol tried to pass Sungjong because he still had that meeting to go to but the younger held his arm.

"What are you plotting? Didn't you say you wouldn't butt in?" Well, now that Sungjong mentioned Sungyeol didn't remember shaking his hand to seal the deal, but he could recognize that at this point there was not much he could help with when Woohyun didn’t seem to want to listen to everything he had to say.

“I’m not plotting anything, I can feel that Woohyun trusts me a bit but he is not exactly hearing everything I say so I brought Sunggyu to at least distract him a bit today.” Sungyeol briefly shrugged.

Sungjong felt conflicted with what he just heard. On one side, he was happy Sungyeol did seem to be truthful to his promise of not butting in but on the other side if Sungyeol, that seemed to have his trust, wasn’t able to talk some sense into the boy he wondered when and how everything would get better. For the lack of a better way to express himself the younger sighed and continued their conversation tiredly.

“This is so messed up, gosh.” He said as he rubbed hands on his face. “Moonsoo hyung doesn’t know what to do.”

“I don’t think anyone really does.” Sungyeol said. “Woohyun is putting distance because he is not considering himself part of the family, but other things happened as well and… the plot just thickened.”

“What do you mean?” Sungjong frowned as he looked at his brother.

“Among other things, Woohyun told me Bumsoo hurt Myungsoo and he was scared, but despite being awkward he is trusting Sonmi-shi a little more? I couldn’t exactly understand his logic.”

“Now this.” Sungjong sighed tiredly again and Sungyeol looked at his phone to check the time.

“Just keep Sunggyu company if they want to talk alone and tell your boyfriend to have patience and keep trying with Woohyun, ok? I have to go to Woollim now, I have a meeting to discuss my situation there and I’ll get Woohyun homework with Dongwoo hyung later to drop here and pick Sunggyu up. If you need anything just call me that’ll make an excuse.”

“Let’s hope it isn’t necessary.” Sungjong said as he moved past Sungyeol and after a brief nod from the elder, Sungjong entered the apartment while the elder pressed the elevator button again.

__________________________________________________________

Sungyeol wanted to tell his boss he wanted to get out of that publishing company, after all he had money in a bank account that Sunggyu father left (and Sungyeol barely touched because it was for emergencies or Sunggyu college fee) that he could use to hang on until he got his dream job (that seemed so close and he was so confident on getting), but at the end what was happening with Woohyun made him forget about saying anything about wanting to leave. He ended up taking some projects he could finish by December, and he hoped by then all the situations calmed down for everyone so he was able to finally drop that shitty job.

He returned home and, after setting an alarm for lunchtime and the time to go to school to pick the boy’s homework, he sat down in his room to concentrate on his proofreading/editing project. It was not like today he was the most focused person on the universe because Woohyun situation bothered him but he was able to somehow work and not notice time pass until his door opened and closed and he heard angry stomping feet on his apartment. He quickly saved his file and left his room to check who was coming and was surprised to see Sungjong, Moonsoo entering his apartment kind of sad while Sunggyu stomped his feet to the couch and sat with crossed arms and a pout on his lips.

“Guys, what are you doing here? I thought I told everyone I would go back for Sunggyu later.”

“That’s what mom told me but something happened so…” Moonsoo tried to explain vaguely.

Sungyeol made a concerned face. “Something bad happened?”

“Not really, I mean, we don’t know yet.” Sungjong said, and Sungyeol stopped to look at both of them, they didn’t seem completely hurt or sad, more like worried, which said to Sungyeol that whatever happened had different implications to Sunggyu.

“Do you think you can explain that or...?” The elder left his question unfinished as he reached for Sunggyu and directed words at him as well. “What happened to you?”

“Woohyunnie doesn’t want to sing with me anymore.” Sunggyu explained his big problem with teary eyes and Sungyeol looked at teenagers only for Myungsoo to shrug, there was not much he could do about that. “Hyung, how can we convince him?”  Sunggyu grabbed his hyung shirt and shook it to get his attention.

"Why don't you go take a bath and then we talk about that? Meanwhile, I'll fix us some snacks ok?"

Sunggyu still pouted but ended up getting up to drag his feet and his bag back to his room before he went to the bathroom.

"Have you tried to talk to him about that?" Sungyeol turned to ask Sungjong as he got up to go to the kitchen and do what he promised Sunggyu. Besides, if the younger already tried he had to use other arguments so Sunggyu would understand, he didn't think Woohyun would perform with his brother at this point.

Sungjong snorted, although not with malicious intent, as he turned to follow his brother. "Do you think he wants to? I'm nothing to him nowadays."

Sungyeol opened his pantry and took some popcorn and other ingredients, yes he would make some snacks but not one that could leave Sunggyu full and not wanting to eat dinner later. "Hey nonsense, Sunggyu loves you and trusts you as much.” He melted some butter and threw some different powders inside. “Don’t worry, I think I got this one.” He threw the popcorn inside and closed the pan before he glanced at his brother. “But what happened for you to bring Sunggyu so early, did they fight?”

“No, they didn’t.” Sungjong quickly waved his hand in dismissal. “Though it’s obvious Sunggyu wasn’t happy to hear Woohyun didn’t want to sing anymore.”

“Woohyun fought with you and wasn’t in the mood for anything else then?” Sungyeol turned to Moonsoo and Sungjong looked at his boyfriend, wondering if he was going to spill anything.

Moonsoo shifted his weight a bit before he decided to talk. “Not exactly.” He said and Sungyeol furrowed his brows in conclusion, by then Moonsoo already gave up, he knew from his mother updates what was going on and at this point, he didn’t mind Sungjong saying it was better if Sungyeol didn't involve himself, he believed that union built strength.

“He pushed me away for a while because he thinks we are not family - and that hurts so much for me, I can’t even imagine what hyung is feeling - but at some point I asked him that if he didn’t want to look at me as his uncle he could look at me as his friend and he seemed interested in that idea.”

Sungyeol smiled in relief. “That’s a step forward, don’t give up, he is confused but give him some time.”

“Yes, we’re still awkward but he let me stay around until now.” Moonsoo forced a nervous smile. “We talked and he made a few questions and I tried to convince him to forgive and ‘befriend’ my father but he kept telling us that he was afraid to be hit like Myungsoo hyung was...”

“I don’t know what he is talking about but please have patience with that?” Sungyeol tried to suggest.

Moonsoo sighed deeply. “Myungsoo hyung decided to go there to prove he wasn’t hurt and try to fix things between Woohyun and dad but Woohyun got upset and suddenly Myungsoo hyung asked us to go because he would take some time to talk to him.”

Well, Sungyeol had some doubts about that meeting because Myungsoo had been hitting and missing at the same time, but he ended up trying to be positive since at least he was trying to solve things. “If he went there to fix this it is a good thing, right?” 

“Well, it didn’t seem so when we left.” Sungjong finally spoke again as he frowned deeply. 

“Yeah, but, let’s say hyung manages to somehow make Woohyun forgive dad for the fight they had and make him open up to dad just a bit as he did with the rest of us... there is no guarantee that Woohyun and hyung relationship won’t be worse, you know?”

Sungyeol roamed his hands over his face and they stayed silent for a bit, only hearing the sound of popcorn popping in the background.

“I know I promised Sungjong I wouldn’t butt in unless you guys wanted but this time, aside coaxing him to eat, I don’t think there is nothing I can do to convince him into forgiving Myungsoo. Can you guys think about anything? Myungsoo has to do something.”

“There is something but hyung doesn’t want to use unless it is necessary.” Moonsoo explained.

Sungjong didn’t expect that so he perked up. “What? You guys have something that can help but are holding back?”

“Remember that DVD? There was a lot of other things inside of it.” Moonsoo blurted and the set of brothers looked at each other flabbergasted, well, Sungyeol kinda thought that back then Myungsoo would still lie about that some how to Woohyun, but since the boy was super satisfied the issue died down.

“Why don’t you show him? If I knew Myungsoo hyung would be the thing hyung needed to become a normal person, I would’ve knocked on your door the day after my mother died. If that DVD can help can  make things better you have to show him.” He scolded Moonsoo by moving one finger at Sungyeol then in the air and resting his other hand on his waist. Sungyeol glared at the younger but then decided not to argue, his brother had a point and maybe if Woohyun saw his own mother explaining things to him he might accept things better and forgive everyone.

“It’s not that simple!” Moonsoo argued back. “Yes, Myungsoo hyung told him the truth but it was filtered, we don’t want Woohyun to be even more hurt if he sees and hears everything that it’s in that DVD. It’s… it has some explicit wording and Woohyun thinks badly about everyone that remotely wronged his mother. Of course, if he showed it would take a lot from hyung’s back but at what price? We don’t want to guilt-trip him into loving us.”  

“Still, you guys have to do something.” Sungjong whined and paced a bit as he thought. “Have you guys thought about bringing them to therapy? It helped Sunggyu to accept his parents' death, maybe...”

It was not like Sungyeol completely disagreed with Sungjong, maybe that could help father and son to reconnect and work things out, but he couldn’t agree with that so he had to interrupt. “Myungsoo doesn’t have that luxury right now, and I’m not even talking about money, I’m talking about time.”

Sungjong sighed deeply. “You’re right he has graduation and basketball and the job offer and all that jazz.”

“Yeah, a lot is going on for him at the moment, and I bet his focus is all over the place after this, I don’t know how is he going to gather strength to solve all of his problems at once.” Moonsoo added as he scratched his head worriedly.

“Ok, Myungsoo hyung can’t but if you guys are gonna let Woohyun skip school, why not take him to talk to someone? He could do some work alone before Myungsoo hyung join him.” Sungjong argued and Sungyeol frowned looking at his brother, who was butting in now, huh? 

“Have you seen him? Mom told that he cried rivers only thinking about what a classmate could say about his situation, he will probably despise us even more if we make him talk with someone he doesn’t know.”

The elder chose not to comment on his brother's behavior and instead stopped to take the pan from the stove while thinking deeply. After the chocolate popcorn was safely on the counter, he turned to Moonsoo while biting his lips. “I don’t think I can directly help them more than I’m already doing but I have an idea…”

Moonsoo promptly put his hands together in a pleading manner. “Please, whatever it is, we need to try.” Sungjong pinched the bridge of his nose, there goes Sungyeol promise.

“Hyung…” He was about to make Sungyeol remember his promise but the elder interrupted him as he could foresee the younger concerns.

“No, I won’t be helping with this. There is no way I can help with this.” Sungyeol guaranteed his brother then moved his eyes at his brother in law. “There is still something that can be done but I can’t guarantee that Woohyun will want to listen or that anything will work perfectly either.”

“Ok, but what do you suggest?” Moonsoo urged.

“Someone that can emphasize better.”

______________________________________________

Sungjong and Moonsoo excused themselves as soon as Sunggyu returned from the bathroom and the boy perked up a bit with the prospect of chocolate popcorn but it took a lot for Sungyeol to make him understand that Woohyun wasn’t in the mood and that he probably he would have to sing on his own. He cried a bit because he and Woohyun had awesome plans for their performance but Sungyeol managed to at least convince Sunggyu not to push Woohyun and practice alone while the boy was going through these problems. Besides, if Woohyun changed his mind later, they could still try to sing together.

Once Sunggyu was convinced, he decided to find another song he could sing alone and disappeared in his room. Meanwhile, Sungyeol sent a message to Hoya and asked his cousin to get the boys homework with Dongwoo later and drop them by, he knew Hoya wouldn’t pass a chance to see his lover. He offered dinner for both of them as a way to repay them for their trouble but Hoya said he and Dongwoo needed alone time so he would just send a message when he was near so Sungyeol could receive the homework.

Sungyeol received the said message once he and Sunggyu just finished dinner so he inconspicuously locked Sunggyu at home for five minutes so he could go downstairs.

“Sungyeol!” Hoya screamed from his car and honked while he waved his hand out of the window to grab the other attention and Sungyeol promptly found him and lightly jogged until he was close to the car.

“Have you brought the boys homework?” Sungyeol asked as he approached and Hoya showed a smirk with fangs before pointing his head to the side.

“I brought even the teacher.” He said confidently and Dongwoo had to slap his stomach.

“Hi, Dongwoo hyung.” Sungyeol greeted while trying to look at Dongwoo behind Hoya. “I’m sorry I didn’t bring  Sunggyu today, I let him stay with Woohyun yesterday but tomorrow he won’t miss his classes.”

“Hi, Sungyeol, it’s ok.” Dongwoo said as he passed the papers to Hoya and Hoya passed to his cousin. “Don’t rush Woohyun, things are probably rough for him right now.”

“They definitely aren’t.” Sungyeol said with a down-stretch of his lips. “Thank you, but I’ll give it to him in case he wants to think about something else.”

“Is it that bad? How’s Myungsoo?” Hoya asked briefly.

“I don’t know, what I hear is that he is trying to make things better, but I’m not sure how that will go for both of them.” Sungyeol explained.

“The poor thing must be so confused.” Hoya said with a heavy sigh as he looked from Sungyeol to Dongwoo and received a pat on his leg from his boyfriend.

“Hyung, I think it’s time.” Sungyeol suddenly said which made Dongwoo confused, what were they talking about?

“Time for what?” Dongwoo looked from one to the other but Hoya seemed to be a little lost too because he was squinting his eyes to try to figure things out in his head.

“For Woohyun answers.” Sungyeol said and now Hoya gasped as he seems to remember and understand everything Sungyeol meant, not only now but a few months back.

“I’ll make time tomorrow.” He assured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Infinite will always be OT7 for me and I'll continue writing about them until further notice. See you all again, hopefully, sooner.


	83. A little fix - That XX

 

 

Myungsoo spent some difficult time with Woohyun. The boy didn’t want to talk to him and became even more upset when Myungsoo asked everybody (even Sunggyu) to go home or to wait outside the room.

“Woohyun-ah, I know you don’t want to see me or hear me but if you insist on giving me the silent treatment I will not leave and then this uncomfortable situation will be harder and longer for both of us.” He said after some time trying to convince Woohyun to talk to him.

After understanding that Myungsoo wouldn't probably leave soon, the boy finally squirmed in his bed then turned around to face him. “What can I do for you to leave?” He asked frustrated as he sat.

“We can talk about your grandfather.” The elder suggested.

“He is not my grandfather because you’re not my father!” Woohyun spat sassily right after.

Myungsoo willed his tears back and took a deep breath. “Yeah, I lied to everyone about us not being connected by blood.” He agreed as he looked down. “But your mother trusted not only me but my parents because she knew we would love you and protect you like she wished.”

“I don’t believe that.” Woohyun turned sideways and crossed his arms. Myungsoo sighed and decided to try once more.

“I’m not lying about that. Moonsoo, mom and dad told you countless times - even when my parents didn’t know the truth - that your mother spent a lot of her time on our house, this is not a lie.” He reasoned and he could see Woohyun eyes moving, he was interested in the conversation but didn’t want to show he was. “She spent so much time in our house that my mom, that was always travelling for work all over Korea, managed to grow attached to her to the point of treating her like a daughter.”

Woohyun uncrossed his arms and turned his head to be able to properly see the elder. “I know.”

“What you seem to have forgotten is that while mom was working, dad was the one taking care of us most of the time. Do you think that if my father was really scary and dangerous Ji would come back every day? Your grandmother Nam was bad but she wasn’t crazy to trust Jihyun to someone that could hurt her.” He reasoned.

“But-but he hurt your arm in front of me.” Woohyun hesitantly said and Myungsoo allowed himself to feel a little hope although he knew he was far away from forgiveness.

“Woohyun, look at me so I can show you something.” He pleaded and Woohyun hesitantly turned to look at him. “Look.” He said as he pulled his sleeve to his shoulders then moved his arm and his torso so Woohyun could properly see. “I’m not hurt, I’m not hurt at all and I’m not upset over what happened.” He fixed his sleeve and continued. “Besides we lived everyday with my parents until we came to Seoul, you know my father only has love for you in his heart.”

Woohyun blinked and made an expression as if he started to reevaluate things. “Ok.” He relented after a couple of seconds and Myungsoo was about to feel a bit more relieved when the boy added a question. “But… why he didn’t want you to tell me the truth?”

“Because he was worried that I could hurt you even more when I told you about your biological family.” Myungsoo answered.

“Nonsense.” Woohyun snorted as he gave Myungsoo his back again, he was angry but he was fine right? 

“He is also scared, we all are.” Myungsoo confessed. “Dad is scared that my decisions can mess things up and you end up far away from us.”

Woohyun sunk his nails on his arms with some force as he remembered Myungsoo offer. “But you’re not scared, you can’t wait to get rid of me.”

Myungsoo went silent but his heart started to beat faster out of anger. He tried to think about what could possibly give Woohyun this impression but he decided that with this sudden anger he wouldn’t probably be able to find anything. Either way he took a deep breath and then decided to clarify. 

“I just told you things about them because I know you appreciate to know things and I don’t want to mess up with you again. I’m just not being paranoid like my father because I know more about your blood father than he does and, if any person wants to take you away from me, I am more than ready to fight. You might not see me as your father right now but I made a promise to your mom to take care and love you as my child until the end of my days and I will keep that promise.”

Despite not wanting to admit Woohyun felt relief wash over his heart, but he still chose to test Myungsoo’s boundaries. “What if I want to meet them?”

“For your grandfather I’d say it is impossible. He is in jail and there is no way I will take you to a place like that. Besides, he doesn’t know you are his grandchild and because of that we wouldn’t get permission to see him.” Woohyun made a face but Myungsoo continued. “In case of your biological dad, I told you his name and offered to take you to meet him... you can if you want to.” He gulped hard before asking. “Do you want it?”

“I do.” Woohyun blurted more because he wanted to hurt Myungsoo as much as he was hurt with the elder lie, but he didn’t think properly about it.

Myungsoo stopped to try to hold some tears inside again. After a few seconds he gulped a lump that had formed in his throat and finally spoke. “We can try that tomorrow if you want it.”

Woohyun eyes grew big in surprise and he turned his head to look at the older in disbelief, he didn’t think Myungsoo offer was real or at least still up after Myungsoo said he was ready to fight. 

“Ok.” He hesitantly agreed. “I have to stay with my family.” Woohyun tried to convince himself that was a good thing but that was like a stab in Myungsoo’s heart.

“You already have a family, Woohyun.” He blurted hurt and instantly gave a step back to leave, he knew if he stayed he wouldn’t be able to control himself and he would cry in front of the kid. “I’ll call tomorrow to say when you should be ready, but give your grandfather a break, you don’t need to treat him badly due to things that happened because I wasn’t honest.” He said as he pulled the door open to leave but Woohyun stopped him.

“How should I talk to him?” The boy asked kind of embarrassed.

“You can always try to ask him for a milkshake, I’ll pretend that you can this time.” Myungsoo hushed some advice before he left and closed the door behind himself. Once he was out, he was able to see his parents waiting for him with worried faces.

“Myungsoo, how did it go?” They asked at the same time, but maybe Bumsoo was the one louder and even more anxious.

Myungsoo gave a few steps closer and looked at his father. “You’ll be fine if you offer him some milkshake. Small-sized, I don’t want him wired.” Myungsoo said but still being firm with an order not to spoil the boy too much. Instead of being happy that apparently his son was able to argue in his favor, Bumsoo felt there was something off and was instantly worried.

“That’s not all, was it?” The patriarch asked, too concentrated on his son to be able to notice that Woohyun opened the door an inch.

Myungsoo shook his head and the tears he tried to keep inside were finally falling. “He wants to meet him.”  Myungsoo explained and was immediately hugged by his parents.

Woohyun got surprised. First because he didn't expect Bumsoo to hug Myungsoo after they fought yesterday, second because after the fight Woohyun had the impression Bumsoo wouldn't like when Myungsoo announced he was allowed to meet his biological father. Contrary to what he thought, here they were, hugging each other. That was enough for Woohyun to be sure Myungsoo was telling the truth about the elder, and despite not liking that Bumsoo wanted to prevent his son from telling the truth, he decided had nothing to be scared.

"How do you want to do this?" It was the first thing that Bumsoo asked when he pulled apart and his wife kept patting their son.

"Tomorrow, I don't really care where." Myungsoo said as soon as he controlled himself a bit.

“Why tomorrow?” Sonmi asked in confusion.

“The sooner we get over this the better, I can’t take this anymore.” Myungsoo explained lowly.

"Ok, I'll tell my friend to pass me a list of all the places that Woohyun biological father goes, by now he should know more about this guy." Bumsoo promptly started looking for his phone and Myungsoo turned to speak to his mother.

"Mom, can you guys be there with us?"

Sonmi placed both of her hands on his cheeks and looked fondly at him. "Sure dear, I took a leave to deal with all of this, but you might not see me for a while once I return to work."

"Thank you." Myungsoo said and leaned in for another hug.

As Woohyun watched mother and son hug, he decided he was done peeping and closed the door. He returned to his bed and covered himself in his sheets, then for the first time in the past days he decided to try to think about the situation they were all in.

\-------------------------------------------

After Myungsoo left the apartment, Sonmi received a phone call from her maknae and he explained Sungyeol idea of asking Hoya to talk to Woohyun then asked her opinion about it. Sonmi seemed to like the idea but asked for some time to convince the father-son pair about it because they were about to meet the boy's biological father and might not have the mood for it.

She tossed and turned almost all night in worry, she didn't think anything bad would happen right away but there were too many variables that could hurt Woohyun and wreck her son at the same time. As for Bumsoo, he tried to focus on a way to approach Woohyun again, he didn’t want to think about the encounter to not freak out (because he knew he would). Besides, his friend took some time to reply and he ended up pulling an all nighter waiting. Once he got the complete list of the places Woohyun biological father could be found, he informed his son before Woohyun woke up.

**BS: Here it is the list, I suggest talking to him in a public place so everyone can see and remember if something happens.**

**MS: After some thought, I guess I prefer to meet him in a quiet place. He is not in the same situation as Ji mom, Woohyun will feel terrible if he gets rejected and I will probably be angry too.**

**BS: But that's too risky, how about finding him before he arrives home? He always visit this bakery after work.**

**MS: Ok, I'll text you when I leave home so get Woohyun ready.**

Bumsoo still tried to text his son to ask if he was fine and if he was able to sleep but Myungsoo didn’t reply anymore. He tried to call him, but Myungsoo also didn’t pick up his phone. That had left him worried and he tried asking his wife to try to talk to their son but the outcome was the same. Unfortunately they couldn’t do anything more because Woohyun woke up early (actually they weren’t sure the boy slept the whole night) and they got sidetracked by him.

“Auntie, will my hyungs come today?” The boy asked sleepily as he tried to hug her.

“I don’t know dear, I still haven’t received any message from Sungyeol yet.” She said as she ruffled his hair. “But why don’t you take a shower to fully wake up while I try to talk to him, hm?” 

Instead of nodding or doing anything else, Woohyun moved his eyes to Bumsoo, it seemed like the boy  wanted to say something but couldn’t. Bumsoo hadn’t any idea what to do, Woohyun wasn’t glaring at him so it was already a big change for him, but before his mind could conjure something to say, the boy turned around and moved to the bathroom.

Sonmi briefly scolded Bumsoo for not taking the initiative but did what she promised and tried to contact the taller friend/neighbor/ex-son-in-law. Sungyeol explained that he had to go to college today because something important would be happening for him there and that Sunggyu would be attending school but assured he would come for dinner. When Woohyun came out of the bathroom, he seemed sad to hear about Sungyeol and Sunggyu not coming but then Bumsoo had the brilliant idea of having breakfast out so he could try to get close to the boy again.

It turns out Bumsoo managed to have some progress with Woohyun but even if the boy was opening up he seemed anxious and a bit nervous. The elder couple could tell that the boy behavior had to do with the meeting that was supposed to happen soon and offered to listen to his worried, but Woohyun said he would talk with Sungyeol later. 

Although Woohyun didn’t want to open up to them, by lunchtime Woohyun couldn’t even pretend he wasn’t anxious for any news from Myungsoo.

“Has Myungso-shi called already?”

“No, Woohyun, not yet.” Either Bumsoo or Sonmi would answer whenever he asked.

Time seemed to drag for Woohyun and by 3PM he was already disappointed and thinking Myungsoo lied to him again, so he locked himself in his room and stayed in bed until his eyes felt heavy. He woke disoriented and thinking he was being called to eat and to welcome his hyungs but he was surprised when Sonmi told him to get ready because Myungsoo was about to arrive.

The boy’s eyes grew immediately big and he rushed to the bathroom to take a bath while Bumsoo separated some clothes for the boy and left in his bed.

While they waited for the boy to finish his bath, the elders started to nervously voice their worries to each other and it didn’t take long for Myungsoo to arrive.

“Myungsoo!” Sonmi greeted her son with a grave smile as she opened the door. “Why weren’t you pinking your phone?”

“Hey mom.” Myungsoo greeted tiredly as he stepped inside the apartment, he had dark circles like his parents imagined him to have, he probably didn’t sleep at all. “I tried to busy myself not to think too much. How things are going here? How’s dad? And how’s Woohyun?”

“They’re better.” She assured. “Woohyun is currently taking a bath.”

“Sungyeol and Sunggyu didn’t drop by today so I took him to have breakfast and lunch outside, he seemed more open to me.” Bumsoo offered tensely right after as he showed himself. 

“You don’t seem happy.” Myungsoo pointed.

“Don’t be mistaken, I am delighted, it’s just… this meeting today…” Bumsoo furrowed his brows and left the sentence unfinished.

Myungsoo sighed and he rubbed a hand over his face tiredly. “What was I supposed to do huh? I gave all the information I had in the hopes that it was enough but deep down I knew it was just going to be a matter of time for Woohyun to ask to meet him. He is the type of kid that has to check things for himself, with Jihyun mom he behaved the same way.”

“How are you dealing with that, Soo?” Sonmi asked softly. “You seem like you didn’t sleep well.”

Myungsoo gulped hard and avoided the couple gaze. “I’m fine, just nervous.” It wasn’t exactly a lie, but he didn’t want to tell his parents he was barely able to catch sleep since Woohyun discovered the truth and the lack of sleep was finally weighing on him.  “What if the guy changed? What if Woohyun likes him? If it is important to Woohyun to periodically see him, I think despite being hurt I would still be able to work something out but what if the guy regrets somehow?”   
“We are not gonna let him take our Namu away from us!” Bumsoo said with conviction.

“My point is that Woohyun seems to hate me, what if he is the one asking me to let him go? I can’t - I can’t deal with that.” Myungsoo said already fighting tears.

“He won’t, he is upset but give him some more time, Woohyun loves you as much.” Sonmi tried to comfort him.

“I don’t know, whenever I try to talk to him he says I’m not his father...” Myungsoo shook his head.

“Well, there are still a few things we can do.” Sonmi said in a careful tone.

“Like what?” Myungsoo asked defeatedly as he moved to sit at the small kitchen table and his parents followed him.

“The DVD…” She tentatively suggested.

“NO! The things there are unnecessary, I don’t want to manipulate his feelings.”

“You’ll not manipulate his feelings if he meets the guy and gets rejected, besides Jihyun would be explaining things herself!” She argued lowly as she threw a glance to the bathroom door to see if woohyun might come out.

“I know but he is already lost and already thinks we are not his family,  he might feel completely rejected if he watches it. I don’t want him to accept us because we are his only option, I want him to accept us genuinely because that’s how I - and I think everyone else - loves him too.” Myungsoo argued weakly. 

“I agree with Myungsoo.” Bumsoo butted in. “I mean, one day we will surely show him but I think right now it might do more damage than good.” 

“OK.” Sonmi sighed and decided that this was a good time to talk about what Moonsoo told her yesterday. “There is something else we can do to make him think at least, but I don’t know if you’ll consider it.” She spoke as she tried to maintain the careful tone from before.

Myungsoo frowned. “What?” She opened her mouth but Myungsoo delivered another question. “You’re not gonna ask help to Sungyeol hyung, right? I don’t want to depend on him and I’m already embarrassed enough that we ended up relying on him to make Woohyun eat because it seems he only trusts him.”

“No, not Sungyeol, if he were to press Woohyun too much their trust would also be broken and then we would have a totally uncooperative and distressed child again.” She said and shuddered as she remembered the trouble Woohyun was giving since he discovered the truth, a thing that was far from his usual behavior. And although this was the truth, she thought it was better to hide the fact that Moonsoo told her it was Sungyeol suggestion.

“Then?” Myungsoo asked curiously and she shifted her weight with a bit of nervousness then tried to sit in front of him in order to speak at eye-level.

“Do you remember Sungyeol birthday? Do you remember there was another couple of people our age there?”

Myungsoo squinted his eyes for a second. “You mean Hoya’s hyung parents?” They heard Woohyun come out of the bathroom and move for the room that was his for the time being.

“Yes, them.” She confirmed and Myungsoo blinked not understanding. “I kind of knew that already because unnie mentioned in her letters but they were very open about adopting Hoya.”

“You want them to talk to Woohyun?” Myungsoo wondered aloud. The guy was a dentist and the woman was a pediatrician and at first thought he didn’t know how they could help. After a second thought, they had adopted and took care of Hoya and they also dealt with Sungyeol problems for some time so maybe they could actually have some idea on how to soften Woohyun a bit.

“No.” Sonmi interrupted her son’s thoughts and Myungsoo furrowed his brows, he had so much going on in his head that he couldn’t connect the dots quickly. “I mean, as foster parents maybe their feelings are similar to what we feel towards Woohyun but Hoya… maybe Hoya was in Woohyun situation one day.”

Myungsoo was about to stretch his lips into a smile for the first time in a while when he made a concerned face. The truth was that he wasn't being the best employee or even friend to Hoya since Sungyeol broke up with him, would he even want to help? And even if he manages to convince Hoya, would Woohyun even want to listen?

"This is a good idea, but I don't know if Hoya hyung and Woohyun would want to do this." He ended up saying after rubbing a hand over his face.

"You don't even want to try?" Bumsoo asked as Sonmi slumped her shoulders. 

"At this point I don't think we have a choice, he is the less messy option to try to talk some sense on Woohyun." Myungsoo blurted, already thinking what he would do. "I'll try to ask him for help." He assured and while his parents sighed in relief Woohyun came out of his room with a towel and a brush in search for the only woman in the apartment.

“Hey, Woohyun, looking nice.” Bumsoo pointed to the boy’s clothes and received a shy smile in return.

“Auntie, can you help…” He stopped in his tracks and when he noticed Myungsoo there.

“Hi, Woohyun.” Myungsoo tried to greet him but it came out really awkward so the boy hesitated a bit but, at the end, continued his way towards Sonmi. 

“Auntie, can you help me with my hair?” He asked as he offered the towel and the brush while Myungsoo sighed and his father had to pat his shoulders for comfort.

Sonmi grabbed both items and got up so Woohyun could sit in her place. She dried Woohyun hair and combed neatly then Bumsoo fixed Woohyun shirt and, before they knew, they were out of the door.

Woohyun and Myungsoo sat in the backseat together and that was awkward, the boy kept asking if they couldn’t simply leave Myungsoo behind and it took some time for him to accept his ‘fake’ father presence. After that, Myungsoo kept looking longingly at this son while the boy felt eyes on him but decided that looking out of the window was a better option. Bumsoo seemed to know the way because of the GPS but Woohyun couldn’t recognize where they were going, the only thing he could feel was something unsettling his stomach. He wanted to meet his father and ask some questions but started to get cold feet as he thought about all the what if-s.

As the tenth song played on the radio (not that anyone was counting), Woohyun got impatient and started to ask when they would arrive. He had the impression they would leave Seoul at any moment but all the adults always answered that they were still in Seoul and would be arriving soon. Woohyun hated that.

When the car parked they still walked for some minutes until they entered a small bakery. Woohyun looked around, the walls were painted in pink and white and there were some people serving, but he couldn’t identify the person he wanted to meet among the clients.

“Where is he?” He asked once Sonmi suggested to sit at one table.

“He is not here yet but he will come so we’ll have to wait.” Myungsoo explained only to receive a light glare from the boy.

"Since we are here and we will wait, how about we have an early dinner." Woohyun was about to complain when the elder offered something that would surely distract him. "How about a piece of chocolate cake? Come on, let's go to the counter and order."

They moved to the counter where different kinds of sweets and breads were on display and Woohyun plastered his face on the glass to try to concentrate on choosing something for him. Soon enough someone appeared to take their orders.

"Hello, how can I help you?" The girl asked with a kind smile.

"I want one of this and this with a small cappuccino." Bumsoo said as he pointed through the glass and the girl started to grab the pastries and put on a plate for him. "Have you chosen Woohyun?" He turned to the boy.

"I don't know, can I choose anything?" Woohyun asked.

"Anything." Bumsoo confirmed and the boy just made a sound that Bumsoo interpreted as a yes. "Tell her what you want." He encouraged and the girl tried to look past the counter to spot the kid.

Woohyun took off his face from the glass, gave a step back to be seen and finally spoke.

"I would like a piece of lemon tart and water." He pointed to the glass and then looked up and blinked cutely, he knew he was cute so he was aiming for a bigger piece with that.

Once the girl was able to take a good look on his face, she gasped and while Bumsoo furrowed his brows, Woohyun tilted his head in confusion.

"Is everything ok?" Bumsoo ended up asking and the girl got embarrassed.

"I'm sorry." She bowed a couple of times. "It's just... he resembles a client that always come. A lot."

"Do you know my dad, miss?" Woohyun perked up and the girl got pale so Bumsoo decided to wrap it up.

"Can you deliver our order in that table?” Bumsoo pointed to the table where Sonmi and Myungsoo were talking to each other then grabbed Woohyun by the shoulders so he could direct the boy. “We will be waiting there.” He said and gently pushed the boy to start walking.

“Uncle, wait, she knows dad.” Woohyun tried to argue even though he didn’t have much space to turn around and complain, Bumsoo was holding him firmly enough.

“She doesn’t  **_know_ ** him, she probably only sees him a lot.” Bumsoo tried to explain as he made Woohyun sit beside Sonmi.

“What happened?” Myungsoo and Sonmi asked together. 

“I think the waiter noticed similarities between Woohyun and his biological dad.” The elder explained.

“I... look like him.” Woohyun said a bit shocked with the information. It wasn’t as if Woohyun minded not looking like Myungsoo when he didn’t know the truth but now that he knew, he missed something that made him feel like he belonged somewhere. He probably would find something that gave him a sense of belonging, but perhaps not through physical resemblance. 

Meanwhile Myungsoo shoulders slumped, there was no way he would ever look like Woohyun or the other way around, therefore there was no way he could argue about physical resemblance. Sonmi reached for Myungsoo hand and squeezed and then tried to distract him by taking him to order something as well. Although he got up and followed her, Sonmi’s plan didn’t exactly work, Myungsoo wasn’t hungry and he mostly watched his mother ordering something and then they returned to their table.

“Come on, eat something.” Sonmi tried to offer a cannoli to Myungsoo but at first he avoided. “Come on, I don’t want to be worried about you not eating as well.” She insisted and Myungsoo finally grabbed the said cannoli from her hands to eat lazily as he looked anywhere.

They ate in a heavy silence because Woohyun pretty much was pretending that Myungsoo wasn’t there and the young father was half way his cannoli when he turned just in time to see Woohyun biological dad enter through the door. He almost choked as the guy moved to the counter.

“What happened?” Bumsoo asked worriedly.

“He’s here.” Myungsoo explained after he coughed and Woohyun gasped. “Are you ready to meet him, Woohyun?”

“Yes?” Woohyun seemed nervous and unsure although he tried to peek behind Myungsoo to see his father.

“It’s now or never Woohyun, he is good at hiding so it took a lot of time to find him. Come on.” Myungsoo urged and both of them dropped their food to go. When they were close they were able to hear a part of the conversation the guy was having with the waiter.

“But he said he was your son and he really looked like you.” The girl said not noticing Woohyun and Myungsoo arriving.

The guy furrowed his brows hard and made a confused face as he grabbed his order. “What? But I don’t have a son.”

Myungsoo relaxed on the inside. It seemed like nothing really changed and the guy would probably give the same reactions he gave Jihyun back then. Myungsoo could work with that, in fact, he gained the energy and courage necessary to face this situation. “Really?” Myungsoo asked as both other adults turned to him. “How do you explain him then?” Myungsoo pointed to Woohyun, that waved, and then crossed his arms.

The guy gasped as he met eyes with Woohyun, the similarity was completely there, meanwhile the girl looked at the three clients and decided to keep an eye from far away or tend to other clients. Both the guy and Woohyun took a few seconds evaluating each other but once the older adult cracked and gulped hard, Woohyun took the opportunity to address him for the first time.

“Da-ad?” If Myungsoo had to be honest, he didn’t like it one bit that HIS son was calling another man by that word. At the same time, the guy seemed livid and not accepting the word already and that… that comforted Myungsoo heart.

The guy moved his eyes from Woohyun to Myungsoo a couple times then stuttered the next dumb thing he could muster. “Who are you?”

“Oh yeah, maybe you don’t remember or you made sure to forget.” Myungsoo said with a bit of sarcasm as Woohyun kept looking at the guy from head to toe, finally recognizing where his features came from. “Let me refresh your memory then, I’m Kim Myungsoo, I was the hobae that punched your face before you left for college.”

“You punched him?” Woohyun gasped as he promptly turned to glared at Myungsoo.

“I was defending your mom.” Myungsoo merely stated and Woohyun pouted. Myungsoo took the opportunity that the boy seemed a bit out of himself to pat his hair gently. “This one here is Nam Woohyun.” He said fondly and then turned to the guy again, already serious. “Does his name rings any bells?” The guy looked at Woohyun and gulped hard again  while paling considerably. “Maybe you know his mother: Nam Jihyun. My best friend? You know her, right? She was short, white, had deep brown hair, kind smile…”

“She was beautiful like an angel, I have a picture of you together.” Woohyun patted his pockets and took the picture of his mother with the guy (that he had torn Myungsoo out of it) and tried to show him.

The guy looked briefly to the picture and gulped hard because there was no way he could deny, it was really him in that picture. “I remember now.” He admitted through gritted his teeth. “What do you want?”

“To meet you.” Woohyun said first as he folded his picture and placed in his pocket again. “Is your name Jung Taegun?” Taegun unconsciously nodded but soon put his eyes to Myungsoo again.

“Why would you guys want to meet me?” He then looked around in search for something. “Where is her? Haven’t I told her to not contact me anymore?”

“Why?” Woohyun asked as he slumped his shoulders.

“It’s just Woohyun and I, we just need a little chat.” Myungsoo tried to say calmly. He was ready to fight for Woohyun but he didn’t know that the anger he felt for Taegun back in the day would reappear with such fire inside him.

“I don’t want it.” The guy blurted and that startled Woohyun. “Now, if you excuse me, go play house with that girl while I…” The guy stuttered and tried to move.

“But you’re my father.” Woohyun reasoned while trying to be in front of his biological dad.

“I’m ...” The guy was about to snap when Myungsoo grabbed his arm.

“I know what you feel about it but maybe it would be better for everybody if you explained things yourself. With nice words and patience.” Myungsoo said lowly so only Taegun could hear. “Explain a thing or two and we are out of your sight. Please.” He insisted.

Taegeun wanted to move but Myungsoo held him firmly. Back when they met, he didn’t think Myungsoo had the guts, or even the strength, to hurt him but he still received a punch on his face. Now Myungsoo was even taller and (just by looking) probably stronger, so he didn’t think he had that many options.

“Will you really leave me alone for good?” He ended up asking lowly back as Woohyun looked from one to the other. Myungsoo didn’t seem to be hurting his biological dad but the boy was still kind of confused about what was going on.

“If I were to see you in my next life it would still be too soon, you have my word.” Myungsoo whispered back. 

The answer seemed to please Taegun, the feeling was probably mutual. He pulled slightly away to confirm things with his eyes and then finally sighed. “Fine. How did you even find me?” He agreed then complained lowly and Myungsoo instantly let go but chose not to reply to that question. 

Both looked around to see if anyone was paying attention, Myungsoo’s parents were obviously paying attention (thought they were being inconspicuous) but most clients/workers didn’t take their interaction as an impending fight so they were minding their own business. Once they were satisfied about that, Taegun opened this wallet and grabbed some cash as he walked to the cashier to pay while the other two followed him, Woohyun didn’t want to miss his chance to talk to his dad but Myungsoo only wanted to make sure the guy wouldn’t escape this conversation the same way he escaped taking responsibility.

“Keep the change.” Taegun said and once he turned around Myungsoo pointed to an empty table near his parents.

“This way please.” They moved there and as soon as they sat woohyun opened his mouth but Myungsoo interrupted him. “Before we start you need some context.” Taegun rolled his eyes but was silent as he waited for Myungsoo to finish his speech, if he didn’t interrupt maybe this would be over soon, right? “Jihyun died after she gave birth to twins, Woohyun sister died around the same time.” Despite not liking the situation Taegun couldn’t help but let his jaw hung low, he definitely wasn’t expecting to hear that. “I took all of the responsibility but Woohyun recently discovered we aren’t related, he wanted to meet you and here we are.” Myungsoo tried to summarize, he didn’t think it was wise to talk about details that would only make this unpleasant meeting longer than it had to be.

“Can I speak now?” Woohyun glared at his ‘fake’ dad and Myungsoo did a hand motion for him to go on so Woohyun looked at his ‘real’ dad again. “Dad, you dated mom, right?” The boy fired and Taegun was already shifting in his seat.

“It wasn’t exactly...” The guy was about to explain with patience (per Myungsoo request and because the said man was boring holes on his skin) but Woohyun didn’t wait to throw him another question.

“Did you love her?”

“No.” The guy was firm.

“Why not?” Woohyun was super disappointed but still tried to argue. “But mom was perfect and pretty like an angel.” 

“I loved someone else back then.” The guy said in a monotonous tone that shocked Woohyun and made Myungsoo snort, at the end the guy probably didn’t love anyone but himself.

“Then why did you date her?” The boy asked in a mix of confusion and frustration.

“I was bored and she was pretty, but I didn’t exactly…” The guy tried to explain again but Woohyun was too eager to check if the things he heard from Myungsoo were true.

"Did she tell you about Soohyunnie and I?"

The guy took a deep breath to keep his patience but in fact he was annoyed."I'll take that 'Soohyunnie' is your sister." Woohyun promptly nodded. "I didn't know it was gonna be two but she tried to tell me she was pregnant.” He admitted.

“And what did you do?”

“Well, at first I thought she was lying to tie me down with her...” Myungsoo snorted a second time. "And then I thought Myungsoo was the father." The guy tried to lie and opened an amused (evil) smile.

"Why?" Woohyun mumbled as he made a confused face. 

OK, his mother agreed with Myungsoo lies and that made her a bit of a liar too, but Taegun was confirming things that Myungsoo told him it happened so his mother would have no reason to lie at that point even more it was crystal clear who was his father now. Besides, Myungsoo was gay and that was one thing Woohyun could believe without much effort.

Before the guy even thought about replying to Woohyun, Myungsoo interrupted to fix the facts. “Wait a minute! You didn’t ‘think’ about anything.” He said as he made air quotes. “Jihyun told you her child was yours but you straightforwardly insulted her then blamed me and said you wouldn’t take responsibility.” He pointed and Woohyun gasped, Myungsoo hadn’t told him about any insult.

The guy simply blinked back at Myungsoo, he hadn’t cared about Jihyun back then and he didn’t care about that now, so he couldn’t care less about sugarcoating things too much for this kid. “Yeah, I did all of that.” The guy agreed with no shame whatsoever. 

“You insulted her?” Woohyun looked from one adult to the other with disbelief and disappointment written all over his face. This time he wanted to believe Myungsoo was lying again but Taegun just admitted and Woohyun couldn’t process that faster enough.

“You’re admitting, unbelievable.” Myungsoo snorted.

“What do you want me to do? Hm? What is really the point of this conversation? ” Taegun snapped to hell with patience. “You married her before the school year were over and you made sure to tell everyone about that - very proudly if I recall correctly - so why did you decide to appear now after seven years?” 

“Woohyun just wanted to meet you, that’s all, I wouldn’t be here if he didn’t care about you.” Myungsoo briefly explained, trying hard to control his anger that was rising by the second.

“As if I can believe that. Come on, tell me, have you grown tired of playing father? Or suddenly you’re broke and wants to get rid of him?” The guy pointed at Woohyun and Myungsoo felt his blood boil.

“But.. but you are my father... we need to stay together… you need to take care of me.” Woohyun stuttered as his eyes quickly watered.

The guy gave Woohyun a judging look and snorted loudly. “Boy, cut that crap, do you think I care about that? Even if we do look alike, I’m not your father and I will never be.” Taegun glared at Woohyun that seemed to be getting even smaller in his seat.

“What? You don’t need to be that harsh to get your message across, he is a child!” Myungsoo interrupted to scold the elder flabbergasted. A second later, his eyes were on Woohyun and he was trying to hold the boy’s hands. “Woohyun, don’t mind him.” He instructed but Woohyun was already hiccuping. “Look at what you did.” Myungsoo got up to tend to Woohyun that was too sad and disappointed to find something to say.

“I don’t care.” Taegun hissed, already getting up to go, but before that he pointed a rude finger between Myungsoo and Woohyun. “You took responsibility now you raise him. if you want to dump him throw him in an orphanage, I didn’t give shit about him then, I don’t care about him even more now.” 

It wasn’t like Myungsoo didn’t know about this guy attitude, but he didn’t think Taegun could be even more cruel with a child. At this point Myungsoo blood was already boiling for far too long and he found himself unable to have any patience with the guy. He didn’t even think but the next second he was already throwing a punch in his face. 

When Taegun lost his balance and fell on the ground because of the punch, all the clients and workers finally paid attention to them and tried to guess what was happening. Sonmi and Bumsoo, that had been watching everything from afar, came running to their side.

“Myungsoo!” Bumsoo scolded as he tried to hold his son so he wouldn’t hit the guy again while his wife scooped Woohyun and moved outside the bakery with him.

“YOU CRUEL PIECE OF...” Myungsoo hissed enraged but stopped once he felt arms, that he knew it belonged to his father, around him. “Let go dad, let go!” He pleaded as Taegun checked his nose (it was bleeding but apparently not broken), then glared at the one that punched him. “I’M NOT YOU, I’LL NEVER ABANDON HIM, I’M A KICK ASS FATHER...” Myungsoo was about to say more when Taegun spat on his face.

Almost everyone gasped in shock as Myungsoo put more effort to get people off him. He looked like a mad bull and his father, even with the help of other people, didn’t seem like he could hold him for long. Noticing that, Taegun knew that if Myungsoo were to be free he had real chances of not leaving the bakery in one piece, so he made sure to run away as fast as he could. “GO, YOU COWARD, GO AND DON’T EVER LET ME SEE YOU AGAIN!”

Once Taegun closed the door and Myungsoo stopped struggling, people started to let him go and ask what happened until he was finally able to be free, get a napkin and clean his face.

“The show is over and we are leaving.” Bumsoo told everyone before they got kicked out.

“Where is Woohyun?” Myungsoo asked as soon as he looked around and started to panic.

“I think Sonmi took him outside.” Bumsoo guessed as he opened his wallet and put more than enough money over the table to pay for what they ordered and for the trouble. Myungsoo sighed heavily then nodded to agree and Bumsoo started to push him outside as he scolded. “What were you thinking?” 

“I don’t care what you say, he started to be cruel to Woohyun on purpose and I had to do something.” Myungsoo explained, anger still evident in his tone. “I already punched his face because he was cruel to Jihyun in front of me, I couldn’t let him destroy Woohyun, he is in a confused and sensible state.” He unconsciously wiped his face again. “The guy is such a coward that he took advantage of the fact that I was being held to spit on me and then ran away, can you believe that? I totally don’t regret giving him a second punch.” 

“You know he can sue you for that punch, right?” Bumsoo asked cautiously.

“I’ll sue him back.” Myungsoo spat angrily right back. “I’ve spent seven years cleaning his mess and being a father to Woohyun, he can’t simply tell me to throw Woohyun on an orphanage and expect me to be cool about it. I shouldn’t take this lightly, this is probably verbal child abuse.” Myungsoo took a breath to continue. “And have I mentioned that he was mean on purpose? You can’t not expect me not to act like a father and defend MY SON.”

“Yeah, he deserved.” Bumsoo ended up agreeing. “Do you think he will be a threat to us in the future?”

“He made it clear he doesn’t want Woohyun as I told you he would do back then.” Myungsoo spat and his father visibly relaxed but then looked at his son’s hands, they were trembling.

“Calm down, you are out of your mind, you’re trembling in anger.” Bumsoo stopped to beg.

Myungsoo checked his hands and yes, he was trembling, but there wasn’t much he could do about that at the moment. “Of course I’m out of my mind. He is the guy that offended and fucked up my best friend, hurt the boy I call my son, and just spit on me, that guy pisses me off more than anyone. It was more than fair to take all my anger and frustrations on him with a punch.” He argued.

“But Myungsoo, Woohyun got all scared because I held you firmly, what if he sees you like this? He would be scared and I don’t know how that benefits you.” Bumsoo tried to pat his son back. “Try to calm the fuck down, Woohyun is probably distressed and needing us.”

Myungsoo felt his father hands rubbing circles on him and looked as his trembling hands, he concluded he would need a lot of time to calm himself. “You’re right, I’m not in any condition to assist Woohyun and I also don’t think he will be in any mood to talk to me. You and mom will probably do a better job and this will probably straighten your relationship a bit more so, please, go calm him down.” Myungsoo said and gave some steps back as he avoided his father hands.

“How about you? Who will calm you down?” Bumsoo asked and Myungsoo shrugged, turned around and disappeared in a darker street.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished this in a rush and I tried to fix the mistakes again but it always passes something, forgive me about that.


	84. Misread - Changes

 

 

Sungyeol felt dead tired. He took most of the previous night to convince Sunggyu that it would not be ok to convince Woohyun to sing and that he should let his friend have some time to properly process what was happening. Then he had to help Sunggyu find a song to sing alone and that also took some time as well and that resulted in him postponing other stuff, going to bed late and consequently getting late the next day. He rushed to feed and take Sunggyu to school then he rushed for college while he briefly spoke with Sonmi through the phone.

After that, he attended a long meeting where some topics were sorted and lectures scheduled. Damn, he would be the first person to give the lecture first thing on Monday morning, the timing couldn’t be worse, he wasn’t thinking about his lecture at all. 

He ate in a rush and then he was stuck inside the office where he waited all day but Myungsoo didn’t appear and that made alarm bells ring on his head. Sungyeol tried to call Sonmi to ask about her son (and of course her grandson) but she didn’t answer his call. He was about to send a message when he received one from her.

**Sonmi: I can’t talk right now over the phone, I’m keeping an eye on Woohyun and Myungsoo.**

**Sungyeol: Moonsoo told me they met yesterday, are they fighting again or they got close?**

**Sonmi: Worse than fighting each other, they’re meeting Woohyun biological dad right now.**

Sungyeol gasped loudly, he wasn't expecting that to happen so soon or at all.

**Sungyeol: I'll assume I shouldn't drop by with Hoya hyung later then.**

**Sonmi: I don't know, it will depend on what Woohyun will need, but I talked to Myungsoo and he seemed to like the idea** . 

If Sungyeol recalled the story Myungsoo told him in detail the guy was nasty so he could not help but be worried about the father-son pair. He wanted to offer his support to both of them but he and Myungsoo, aside from their status as teacher-student, were in a weird phase, Woohyun might not want to see anyone, and he still had some things to do. Like picking Sunggyu up, feeding him and talking to him again to see if the boy was already over the fact that Woohyun didn't want to sing anymore.

**Sungyeol: I will wait to know if it's ok if I were to drop by later.**

**Sonmi: Ok. Talk to you later** .

After that, Sungyeol entered his car and drove to Sunggyu school to pick the boy up. He got caught in some traffic because some parent car broke near the school and was hindering everyone, so he arrived a bit late to pick up Sunggyu.

"Gyu, come on, time to go home." Sungyeol called his brother as soon he appeared into the boy's classroom only to see Sunggyu and Dongwoo playing some kind of game together.

"Finally, Why did you take so long? I'm hungry." Sunggyu complained as he pushed a paper to Dongwoo to go grab his backpack.

"A car broke near here and people were crowding at the entrance to pick up the kids. It was hard to find somewhere I could park." Sungyeol briefly explained then moved his eyes to the teacher. "Hi Dongwoo hyung, sorry for being late."

"It's ok, it's part of my job to stay here till the last kid goes home, besides we were playing a game." Dongwoo offered with a smile then made a serious expression."Sunggyu is really good in tic tac toe, did you know that?" He asked as he moved to grab his bag.

"Yeah, I taught him." Sungyeol replied without much surprised.

"It's easy." Sunggyu said as he approached the adults with his bag. "I'm ready."

"Come on then." Sungyeol patted one of Sunggyu's shoulders to get him to move but before that, they were stopped by the teacher.

"Wait, before you go…" Sungyeol turned and waited for Dongwoo to get close. "Do you have plans with Hoya today?"

"No. I heard Woohyun met his biological dad today so he might not want to see anyone." Sungyeol explained with a sigh as the three moved outside the class.

"Oh man, things are not getting better right?" Dongwoo asked tiredly and Sungyeol shook his head.

"I don't understand, why would Woohyunnie want to meet this guy?" Sunggyu asked as he frowned. "Doesn't he has Myungsoo hyung? I mean, Myungsoo hyung made you cry but he is good to Woohyunnie."

"I don't know Sunggyu." Sungyeol replied honestly. "You'd have to ask him that once you see him, but today it's probably just you and me." Sunggyu sighed tiredly." Come on, it will not be that bad, I'll play so you can rehearse."

"Fine." Sunggyu agreed, although still a bit worried and before they crossed the school gate, Dongwoo asked something.

"Since you don't have any plans with Hoya today, can you drop me off at his place? He has been trying to work on things alone because he thinks Myungsoo needs a break, so if I want to spend time together I have to go to his apartment."

"Sure hyung, just tell him what we had in mind had to be postponed." As Dongwoo nodded, Sunggyu made a confused face, but the hyungs didn't elaborate and honestly, Sunggyu wasn't much in the mood to ask anything, he was still a bit upset, the festival was about to happen and Woohyun left him hanging. Sungyeol was being too nice to comfort him and offer help so he didn't have the heart to refuse but the idea of singing to send a message to his elder brother was pretty much forgotten by now.

They changed the subject during the ride. Sungyeol explained that his topics were drawn and he had to prepare to give another lecture aside of the one he usually has on Mondays and Dongwoo and Sunggyu asked a few questions. Yes, Sungyeol knew about the topic enough. No, he wasn't nervous. No, he didn't have anything planned yet. No, he wasn't in the mood to rehearse anything. Yes, he was sidetracked, yes, because of worry about Myungsoo and Woohyun.

The teacher was about to remind Sungyeol about the ethics politics of his college and remind him to not approach Myungsoo in a public place (by then he had already guessed that Sungyeol would find a way to show his support somehow) when they arrived at Hoya's place. He left the scolding for another time, briefly said his goodbyes and thanked for the ride before he was out of the car and inside Hoya's building. 

Sungyeol returned home with Sunggyu but when he was about to enter his door, he received a message from Sonmi.

**Sonmi: The meeting was disastrous.** She informed and that was already enough for Sungyeol to start biting his nails and stop Sunggyu from further entering the apartment **.**

"Hyung?" Sunggyu asked confused as he felt a hand on his chest to stop him.

"Wait a bit, I'm getting updates, maybe Woohyun will need us."

**Sungyeol: How are they?** He typed and bit his nails as he waited for an answer and while Sunggyu threw him another question.

"Is he ok?" Sunggyu instantly asked, completely forgetting he was a little bit upset Woohyun wouldn't sing with him anymore. 

"I don't know yet, just a second." He replied as he kept looking anxiously to his phone.

**Sonmi: Woohyun is inconsolable and has not stopped crying since we arrived home. He asked me to call you.**

"Sunggyu, go pack some clothes, Woohyun will need us to be there with him tonight." He urged and Sunggyu dropped his bag on the living room and ran to his room to do as he was told.

**Sungyeol: Yeah, of course, I just arrived home so it will take me about fifteen minutes to get there.**

"Will we eat?" Sunggyu asked/yelled from his room.

"I'll order food." Sunggyu yelled back as another message arrived.

**Sonmi: I don't have enough words to thank you for all the help you've been giving us with Woohyun in this difficult time.**

**Sonmi is typing…** Sungyeol quickly figured out Sonmi would probably write longer praise or more thankful words and he felt a little flustered, he didn’t think he deserved and it would be weird to read some praising words from her when he was aware that he broke Myungsoo’s heart. Talking about that, why she didn’t write anything about him?

**Sungyeol: You don't need to thank me. How about Myungsoo? Is he ok?** He quickly typed before she could send her lengthy message and it took.

**Sonmi: Unreachable, I don’t know where he is.**

"Shit!" Sungyeol groaned and immediately walked out of his apartment to knock on Myungsoo door. "Myungsoo, are you there?" He tried to hear with attention but Myungsoo's living room light wasn't on and he couldn't hear anything. Maybe he was in his room so Sungyeol tried again. "Myungsoo!" He knocked a second time but when he was about to glue his ear on the door Sunggyu arrived.

"I'm ready!" The boy said confidently as he held a duffel bag with probably more clothes than he needed, he was also holding his Nemo plush toy because Woohyun liked to hug it when he was upset. As soon as the words were out of his mouth he noticed what Sungyeol was doing and frowned.

Sungyeol looked at his brother - that made him remember the other kid that was probably waiting for him - then looked at Myungsoo door. He clenched and unclenched his hands then moved to close his door. Once he was done with Sunggyu directed himself to the elevator, hoping Sungyeol would follow him but the elder stayed behind for a second.

"Please Myungsoo, don't do anything stupid!" He tried to say loud enough for Myungsoo to hear if he was inside but not loud enough to disturb the neighbors and finally moved to follow Sunggyu. He only hoped he didn't need to tend to both father and son at the same time because he didn't think he could choose one.

Ten minutes after Sungyeol left his building, Myungsoo arrived home wobbling a bit. He wasn't drunk, he liked to drink wine sometimes but he never had tested his limits before and he wouldn't start now. He was a little wobbly due to tiredness, physical (after walking aimlessly for some time) and emotional, as it sunk on him what he had done. It wasn't like he regretted the punch - no, he still thought the guy deserved - but he wasn't sure how Woohyun would think about him after that. The boy also seemed so heartbroken and disappointed by the way his biological father talked that Myungsoo could feel the boy's pain.

He rode the elevator and walked with slumped shoulders and head hung low to his apartment direction, but instead of turning right to open his door, he turned to Sungyeol's. He lingered a bit in front of it as he asked himself what he was doing. This seemed wrong, Sungyeol not only broke his heart but the elder was currently his teacher, and he hadn’t given deep thought if a relationship between them in the future would be a good thing but he still felt like the elder would be the right person to go.

After weighing the pros and cons, and choosing to completely ignore the cons, he raised a fist and knocked lightly on Sungyeol door. He gulped hard out of nervousness, what he would say? What would Sungyeol say? Would the elder welcome him? He waited a few seconds but nothing happened. He looked at the time on his phone and knew that at this point Sungyeol was usually at home already, maybe he didn’t listen. He tried ringing the doorbell and knocking with more force now so there was no way Sungyeol wouldn’t listen, but nothing happened the same way.

Myungsoo took a step back when something in him told him there was no way Sungyeol would open his door and console him. The second after that rational thoughts invaded his mind. Maybe Sungyeol was eating out with Sunggyu, maybe they could be visiting Hoya, or maybe Sungyeol was trying to comfort Woohyun somehow. As he thought about that and thought it was plausible - because Sungyeol was being helpful to at least control his son better during this difficult moment his family was going through - his heart felt a little better. If Sungyeol was helping to console Woohyun, he would gladly give up any consoling he might need now.

He stretched the corner of his lip sadly but resigned, gave another step back and turned around with his head hung low, then finally opened his own door.

_____________________________________

 

“I didn’t order any food.” Sonmi blinked confused to the guy in front of her then bowed and refused the package politely.

The guy looked at her and then at his phone where there was an app open with all the information for his delivery. “It says here this is the correct address.” He said as he tried to give her the package again. 

“Yeah but maybe it was the person next door that ordered and placed the wrong number.” Sonmi politely pushed the package back once again. At that exact moment, the elevator door started open and two people came out of it.

“It says here that it was Lee Sungyeol that ordered, he doesn’t live here?” The guy insisted.

“Sungyeol?” She perked up and the guy seemed relieved that the lady seemed to know the name, if the guy didn’t live in this place he would probably have a tip in which apartment of this building he would be found.

“That’s me.” Sungyeol offered as he made himself known. He apologized to both of them then entered the apartment with Sunggyu in his toll as he explained. “Sunggyu and I had just arrived home when you texted us, we didn’t have dinner yet so I ordered some food.” He checked the package again, cool, it was still hot enough.

“Where is Woohyunnie?” Sunggyu asked. It was not like he was interested in the food but his friend needed him more and he knew Sungyeol would probably fill a bowl and ask for him to eat in a bit.

“He’s in his room with Bumsoo, he has been waiting for you. You can go there if you want to.” She instructed while she moved to the small kitchen and Sunggyu didn’t lose time to run to his friend's door.

“Woohyunnie, I’m here!” He announced and Sungyeol could only hear a wail/cry from Woohyun before Sunggyu closed the door behind himself.

Sonmi sighed deeply as she grabbed bowls and chopsticks for Sungyeol and Sunggyu. She was worried, the meeting today was a disaster and she tried to pull Woohyun away from the bakery as soon as she could but she didn’t know if she was fast enough or if Woohyun actually saw the fight her husband told her about. Also, it wasn’t like Woohyun opened his mouth to complain about that yet, he only kept crying quietly this time, but she worried that if woohyun saw anything that could worsen things between him and Myungsoo. Talking about her son, she also didn’t know how and where he was and that worried her a lot as well.

She stopped and held at one chair to support and then pressed her lips together to try to contain some tears. “I’m sorry.” She quickly wiped the tear that fell first. but couldn’t contain herself anymore. “I just… this is a difficult time for our family.”

Sungyeol, carefully and awkwardly, approached her and patted her shoulder. “It’s ok Sonmi shi, I know this is a difficult situation.” She nodded and took a moment to control her feelings to try to put the strong front she always pulled off, although who she wanted to trick? It was evident in her face how she was feeling after the big secret was revealed. “Are you ok?” Sungyeol asked carefully a minute later and she nodded.

“Yeah, let's just fill your bowl so you guys can eat.” She said trying to busy herself with the food.

“Has Woohyun already eaten?” Sungyeol asked as he gently took things from her hands and started serving the two bowls for himself and Sunggyu.

“He ate half of a lemon tart before everything happened.” She said.

“Then give me another bowl, I’ll make him eat a bit more.” He pleaded and she turned to do what she was asked, but once she placed the third bowl in front of him and he was about to grab it, she held his hand which made him a bit startled. 

“Thank you, Sungyeol.” Sonmi said as she squeezed his hand and slightly bowed.

“I meant when I said you don’t need to thank me, please don’t do this.” Sungyeol said as he got flustered. 

“No, I really need to thank you. You’ve connected with Woohyun beyond anyone’s expectations and who would have thought that, even with your problems with Myungsoo, you would continue to help us and support Woohyun enough in this difficult time? Your mother would be proud of this kind of development in you and our family - even if Myungsoo doesn’t admit right away - is very thankful to you.” 

Sungyeol froze when she mentioned his current ex-boyfriend. “Please, don’t say that.”

She made a confused face. “But we are, for all the patience, help and support you’re offering even though you and Myungsoo aren’t together anymore.”

“Please don’t say that.” He begged and this time he pulled his hand away and gave some nervous steps from one side to the other. “It’s not like I’m not happy to be able to help somehow but you’re talking as if I’m doing something huge…”

“You are.” She insisted.

Sungyeol shook his head as he disagreed. “I’m not, I’m not helping in everything as I wish I could. Sure, I’m helping Woohyun because he is dear to me now but what about Myungsoo?”

“You’re helping him to graduate, aren’t you?” She asked.

“No.” Sungyeol shook his head and Sonmi was even more confused. “I didn’t mention that before because I didn’t want to add into your plate and because I know his encounters with Woohyun haven't been good, but Myungsoo skipped two meetings this week only and that means he isn’t progressing.”

“Sorry, I don’t think Myungsoo is in the mood for writing his project down right now.” Sonmi tried to apologize on her son’s behalf.

“Yeah, I know I shouldn’t expect him to progress when everything is this messy but the clock is ticking.” Sungyeol said as he roamed his fingers in his hair. “I want to be there for him through this problem with Woohyun, but this graduation situation leaves me with hands tied and at the end, I can’t help him one way or another.”

“You’re helping Woohyun enough and that is helping Myungsoo indirectly.”

“It’s not the same thing. Every time something happens to him he looks even more destroyed and I can’t do anything to even console him.” Sungyeol said with frustration. “Last time in my apartment he seemed like he was about to break and I know he has been trying his best to tell Woohyun the truth but Myungsoo has been jabbed with problem after problem. He barely has time to breathe that he receives another jab.” Sungyeol said helplessly. 

“Yeah you’re right, he was destroyed once Woohyun called him a liar and reject him.” She agreed with a concerned tone. “As far as I know he doesn’t seem to be sleeping or eating well, he is not picking up his phone when we call him either. And the meeting was so bad today that Myungsoo punched the guy in front of Woohyun and that can complicate things...” She grew alarmed as she listed what was happening to her son.

“I don’t think Myungsoo should be alone, there is so much a person can take and I’m really worried about him, even more now that you told me how the meeting was.” Sungyeol looked gravely at the ground. 

Sonmi froze and her heart ached. “What are you implying? Do you think he can harm himself?”

“I’m not implying anything.” Sungyeol shook his head. “I don’t think Myungsoo would resort to anything like that especially when he wants to be there for Woohyun so badly.” He said despite making clear he was dead worried.

Sonmi was a bit relieved. “Then?” She asked in confusion and Sungyeol hesitated as he looked at her but then decided to tell her what was unsettling him.

“When we broke up there was a moment where Myungsoo was so out of himself that he burned a pan with a handle.” He said and Sonmi froze. “And given that anything about Woohyun weights a lot more on him, I’m concerned he is not in his right mind and something might happen accidentally.”

Sonmi blinked twice as she reflected on what Sungyeol said then immediately left in search for her phone. Once she grabbed the device, she promptly called her son but Myungsoo didn’t pick up his phone the same way he was doing through the last couple of hours and during the week. “Damn it, he doesn't pick up. Do you know if he is home?”

“No, when I left he wasn’t.” Sungyeol said with a sigh as he watched Sonmi walk towards Woohyun room.

“Sorry to interrupt you guys, I’m really sorry Woohyun, but oppa, have you received any message from Myungsoo?” She asked from the door and while Sungyeol waited for that conversation to be over his eyes roamed through the kitchen and the small living room.

“I don’t have any news yet, why?” Bumsoo said as he checked his phone and after Sungyeol heard that, his eyes found a bright keychain laying on a side table near the couch. By the shape and color of it, he was sure that was a Telemonster character, which meant those were Woohyun keys laying innocently around.

“I’m worried, he wasn’t in his right mind, why did you let him go in that state?” She asked/ scolded and returned to the kitchen talking to Sungyeol but concentrated on her phone. “Do you know if Myungsoo has any close friends he might have tried to get help from?”

“Well, he always talks about Minho and Jungshin, but as far as I know they don’t visit each other often.” Sungyeol said as he tried to inconspicuously to the living room. “Have you tried to contact Moonsoo?” 

“Right, Moonsoo, maybe Myungsoo is at his dorm.” She placed the phone on her ears and waited for the call to connect as she paced back and forth the little kitchen.

“Hello, Moonsoo?”She asked and Sungyeol took the opportunity that she was distracted to seize Woohyun keys. Meanwhile, Bumsoo left the room the boys were in and looked to Sonmi in questioning. “Moonsoo, is your brother with you?” She asked right after she lifted a finger for Bumsoo to wait and the elder man moved his eyes in questioning to Sungyeol.

_ “I’ll look for Myungsoo, I’ll be right back.”  _ Sungyeol mouthed to not interrupt Sonmi’s phone call and raised the keys to Bumsoo view, which made the older guy nod.  _ “Feed the kids.”  _ He added before he moved to the door.

_ “ _ ... ok, ok, but if he calls you or appears in your dorm you call me immediately ok?” Sonmi said in the phone and hang up then turned to speak to Sungyeol. “Moonsoo doesn’t…” She looked around and didn’t find Sungyeol so she turned to Bumsoo that was currently checking the food in the bowls. “Where is Sungyeol?”

“He just left.” He said calmly as she placed the food on the microwave.

“Wha-why? I need him to stay with the kids so we can look for Myungsoo and...” She started to panic and then glared at her husband again. “If you hadn’t let Myungsoo go in that state I wouldn’t be this worried, now what do we do?”

“We feed the kids.” He said as he turned around and Sonmi glared at him again and he could practically hear her saying ‘seriously?’ with a sarcastic tone even. “I know you’re worried, but Myungsoo just sent me a message a couple of seconds ago saying he arrived home safely.”

Sonmi blinked a couple of times as the information sunk in. “Then I was worrying over nothing and he was home this entire time?”

He approached her and gently held her by her shoulders. “No, you were right in worrying, even I was worried too, but as I said, Myungsoo is home now and Sungyeol just left with Woohyun keys, you know what this means right?” He looked at her with certain hope in his eyes and that infected her.

“Do you think they can connect again?” She asked and Bumsoo shrugged as the microwave beeped, the food was ready.

__________________________________________________________

Sungyeol drove at the speed limit. He didn’t know where the Kims were when they met Woohyun biological dad, but he soon figured that looking for Myungsoo there would be useless. Before entering the car he checked his messages with Sonmi and the time they were sent, a few hours have passed since then so Sungyeol figured Myungsoo might have calmed himself enough and be on his way back home so he was headed there. Also, if Myungsoo wasn’t home, he had all the intention to wait for him there, he knew he could screw the little chances he had with Myungsoo but hell, the younger needed someone right now, even if it was just someone to yell at.

While he drove he tried to think of how he could find Myungsoo’s friends and ask about him without raising suspicions but his nerves didn’t let him think straight and at the end, he arrived at his apartment complex without any idea about that. He was sure he never parked so messily since he took his license but he was in a hurry to ride the elevator and get to their floor.

Sungyeol hadn’t told Sonmi about what he was thinking. Yes, he thought Myungsoo shouldn’t be left alone but certainly a burnt pan wasn’t what he had been thinking and would not be the reason enough to cause the amount of worry he had. The truth was that Sungyeol thought something heavier might happen. When Sungyeol was young, he just wanted to sleep long enough so he could rest and make the pain go away for a moment but his desperation led him to do something he regretted and after so many hits Myungsoo had been taking lately... Sungyeol just needed to talk to him before the desperation he was sure Myungsoo was feeling grew too much.

“Myungsoo? Are you back?” Sungyeol tried knocking and calling once he arrived at Myungsoo door but he didn’t receive an answer and that made him grow even more worried.

He didn’t think twice and pulled Woohyun’s key from his pocket to open Myungsoo door. The whole apartment had its lights off but once Sungyeol gave some steps in the directions of the rooms, he was able to see a little bit of light coming out from the crack in the main room door. There was no noise so Sungyeol nervously rushed there and opened the door hoping he wouldn’t see the same thing Hoya once saw.

To his surprise, Myungsoo was sitting at his study table and wearing big headphones that Sungyeol guessed prevented the younger from noticing his entrance. Sure, he looked broken and like a bus ran over him but he was sitting quietly while resting his elbow on the table and his chin on his hand, and tapping lightly over the touchpad. He was physically fine, just bored and incredibly down, and while at the same time that made Sungyeol relax, he felt a wave of uncontrollable anger appear.

“KIM MYUNGSOO!" Sungyeol yelled to make himself known and Myungsoo turned with a confused expression at him while taking off his headphones.

“What are you doing here?” He asked in surprise because he was the one looking for Sungyeol early and now the taller was in front of him, angry nonetheless. He hadn't a clue on why and how Sungyeol invaded his apartment and much less on why he was angry, but before he could open his mouth to ask those questions, Sungyeol threw something with force and then he heard the noise of keys hitting his headboard and falling on his pillows. 

He knew Sungyeol wasn’t aiming to hurt him because the keys flew so far away from him that he didn’t need to dodge, but that action made him startled. He looked at Sungyeol with big surprised eyes but couldn’t move or even talk because he didn’t know what was going on.

Sungyeol looked at the younger eyes for about two seconds and then tried to hide his face. He felt like tears were about to come as he discovered he wasn't exactly angry with Myungsoo but with himself. He loved Myungsoo so much and was so frustrated because he didn't think he was helping enough, that he let his brain conjure something that probably would never happen so he could be able to think he would make himself useful. 

“I’m going crazy.” He mumbled to himself as his shoulders started to shake and he let his frustration out with his tears.

Myungsoo watched Sungyeol mood change with suspicions in his eyes. Surely he could fight the elder the same way he was about to fight Woohyun biological dad earlier today (though in this case, he hoped it wasn't necessary), but when he noticed Sungyeol anger disappear and his shoulders start to shake, he allowed himself to tone his alarm down. He was sure there was something wrong happening but it wasn't because of or directed at him, it was probably something personal.

Sungyeol didn't move and just let his emotions out but Myungsoo heart ached to see him like that and although he hesitated, he ended up getting up and approaching him.

"Why are you here?" This time Myungsoo used a gentle but concerned tone and a hand on Sungyeol shoulder. Sungyeol shook his head because he didn't want to say but Myungsoo grabbed him by the arms and brought him to sit on his bed. "Hyung, what is wrong?" He coaxed.

"E-everything is wrong." Sungyeol mumbled and this time Myungsoo heard it perfectly. 

"Tell me." The younger insisted.

"I don't want to add into your plate…" The taller said as he shook his head.

“Hyung...” Myungsoo coaxed and Sungyeol finally took his hands off his face and tried to clean it a little as he explained.

“I heard that you took Woohyun to meet his biological dad and that the meeting wasn’t good, so I thought that after receiving blow after blow you wouldn’t be in your right mind and something might happen…” Myungsoo froze when he heard that, Sungyeol didn’t need to say all the words for him to understand what the taller was referring to. “...but you’re here and you’re fine…”

“Even if things have changed between us I thought we were over this part of you assuming things about me.” Myungsoo spoke with an even tone so Sungyeol didn’t exactly know what he was feeling about it, his face also didn’t let him show anything. Was he sad? Disappointed?

“And while that happened out of prejudice before, today it happened out of love and the fear of losing you....” Sungyeol defended himself just in case but looked at Myungsoo kind of ashamed while the younger took a moment to 

“Hyung, no.” Myungsoo said firmly but softly, and at least that told Sungyeol he hadn’t created a new problem for them. The younger looked at Sungyeol hands and grabbed one. "Just no." He said as he squeezed Sungyeol and avoided adding more words, he didn’t want to make comparisons and offend the elder somehow. 

Besides, Sungyeol presence here was a good thing, it showed Sungyeol feelings were consistent despite everything. Also, Sungyeol worried state and the way his own heart ached when he saw Sungyeol breakdown in front of him made it clear that his deepest feelings of love remained unchanged.

Sungyeol nodded to acknowledge the younger. He bit lips and kept nodding away as to try to convince himself that Myungsoo was right until he shook his head. “I can’t take this anymore.” He confessed.

The young dad pulled his hands away and rested his elbows on his knees as he looked at the ground. “Welcome to the club.” He said without sarcasm, just tiredness evident in his tone.

“I mean it.” Sungyeol rubbed his face as he tried to better clean his face. “More than helping you, I want to support you.” He said and that made Myungsoo turn his head to look at him. “I agreed to wait for you to decide your feelings but I can’t even be your friend right now and this…. Urgh… I’m so frustrated.”

Myungsoo sighed and lay on his bed so he could look at the ceiling. “Now that Woohyun problem became this big I don’t really know when I will be able to put the things between us in perspective, but… to tell you the truth... I also miss you.” He confessed as he hid his face in his hands. “And everything has been so hard, so hard.” 

“I didn’t come here to tell you the clock is ticking and to scold you for skipping two meetings this week only, and I can understand that you don’t have the mood to write down your project but can’t you just finish your graduation please?” Sungyeol turned his torso to better look at him. “For Woohyun? For us?” He pleaded.

The younger bit his lips a bit.  “It’s hard.”

“I know it is hard but you once told me that we should control the kid’s lives, not the other way around. But if you let this problem take a complete toll on you, you’re letting Woohyun to control aspects of your life that he shouldn’t.” The taller reasoned. “You have to work on your project even if it is slowly and get over it.”

“I agree on that a bit but...” Myungsoo was about to add more when Sungyeol shifted his weight on the bed and interrupted.

“Look, once I told you to tell your story with Woohyun so make your project easier but now… maybe your project should make things easier for you with Woohyun instead.” 

Myungsoo squinted his eyes as he heard that but he wasn’t sure he was understanding correctly. He promptly sat back on the bed and looked at Sungyeol in the eyes. “What do you mean?”

Sungyeol scratched his head as he thought about how he should assemble his words. “Your project is related to your son, right?” Myungsoo nodded. “Then why not to use it so you can show him your feelings?” He suggested.

“I don’t know.” Myungsoo briefly shook his head before he looked away. “Today we met his biological father, and although it was bad, I’m not sure how he is feeling. If he wants to see me, I’ll have to go over there and work on my relationship with him but if he doesn’t want to see me, I don’t know if this project will convince him later.” He sighed. “And to tell you the truth, I was thinking about something else.”

“Like what?” Sungyeol asked interested and with furrowed brows. 

To be honest, Myungsoo didn’t think the conversation would progress this way. He thought that, just like it happened when they broke up, Sungyeol would push him until a ‘yes’ came out of his mouth so he was a bit taken aback when Sungyeol asked his opinion and seem genuinely interested in what he had to say. 

“I don’t know…” Myungsoo said a bit flustered. “I was thinking about going to Hoya hyung’s place tomorrow and ask him to talk to Woohyun because even if he can’t convince my son to give me a chance right now, he can make Woohyun relate or maybe he can understand Woohyun feelings and explain to me better later.” 

Sungyeol blinked quickly in surprise. Yes, the idea was his, he had arranged it with Hoya previously and told Moonsoo and Sonmi about it, but he didn’t think that Myungsoo would agree, consider to take some initiative to talk to Hoya about that himself or come up with an agenda of his own. He always thought Hoya would probably talk to Woohyun behind Myungsoo’s back, but now that he heard his ex-lover talking, he could only support him.

“What do you think?” Myungsoo asked a bit nervously, which broke Sungyeol train of thought and proudness.

“Even though Hoya hyung story is a bit different, I think that’s a wonderful idea because there was a time when he felt lost too.” Sungyeol opened an encouraging smile that made Myungsoo feel a bit happy to be supported although he didn’t exactly relaxed.

“But do you think Hoya hyung will accept to talk to Woohyun?” He insisted.

Sungyeol furrowed his brows. “Why do you think he won’t?”

“Because I’m not being a good friend or employee, I didn’t even contact him this week yet.” Myungsoo sighed kind of ashamed and Sungyeol made an expression of confusion.

“Yet I never heard Hoya hyung talk about you without praises for your work and as far as I know he is not complaining about anything and is just concentrating on writing the plot for his webtoon. Besides, I fail to understand why he would consider you a bad friend.”

Myungsoo shrugged. “Because I accused of him of taking sides? Because I told him if he talked about you I would quit?”

Sungyeol thought a bit and Myungsoo concern seemed legit, but then again, they were talking about Hoya. The elder bonded randomly with people of his choosing and he could respect others decisions but he didn’t exactly give up, at least Hoya never gave up on him.

“Relax, if I was in your shoes I would probably have said the same things because sometimes he is such a fussy mother.” Well, Myungsoo didn’t seem to think that he felt better so Sungyeol continued. “But I know Hoya hyung better, I don’t think he is hurt but even if he is, you just need to be really sincere with him and he will melt like ice cream on a hot day.”

“You’re saying that because he is your cousin, I’m a different case, I’m a stranger.”

“What stranger? He is your friend, tell him that he isn’t and he will be really hurt.” Sungyeol said as he softly pushed Myungsoo arm playfully then pleaded. “Don’t be insecure over this, I bet Hoya hyung would do his best so other children wouldn’t feel like he felt when he was adapting. You just need to show sincere appreciation and he will feel accepted.”

“Ok, but what if Woohyun doesn’t want to talk to him?” Myungsoo asked back and Sungyeol took some time to rethink all the scenarios on his head, he hadn’t considered that Myungsoo would take the initiative so he didn’t think about this before.

“I don’t think he will accept to talk to Hoya hyung if you were to ask him directly because Woohyun might just want to say no to piss you off.” Sungyeol agreed and he supported his chin with his fingers as he thought. “Maybe I can soft him and hint Hoya hyung story a bit... Then if Hoya hyung drops by, maybe he can even surprise us and take the initiative to talk.” 

“Would you do that?”

Sungyeol opened a smile but replied right off the bat. “I would do that for you or Woohyun at any time of the day.” He said and decided not to talk about how he was continuously helping Woohyun to eat and behave, he didn’t know if Myungsoo was aware of that, but if he wasn’t he didn’t want to anger the younger. Myungsoo blinked at Sungyeol for a bit and the elder felt awkward and afraid he had said something wrong. “Did I said anything wrong?”

“No.” Myungsoo shook his head then opened a sad half-smile as he realized a bunch of things about Sungyeol in his head. “I just want to thank you for everything.” He said and Sungyeol got flustered.

“It’s nothing if I can’t stay beside you.” He said with a sad smile.

“What do you think you’re doing here then?” Myungsoo asked and Sungyeol blinked quickly in confusion. He came because he was scared Myungsoo would do something like he did in the past but he didn’t think he was doing anything much. “You calmed my heart a bit by coming here and by always having Woohyun back.” Myungsoo said as he grabbed Sungyeol hand again and after a couple of seconds squeezed it. “To tell the truth, I miss you.” 

When Sungyeol heard that, he felt his body practically melt and his love for Myungsoo replace worry in his heart for the first time since they broke up. It only took a quick glance to their hands one over the other and back to Myungsoo to watch him trying to blink tears away. Before he could say anything, The younger leaned his body so Sungyeol had no other choice (and he wouldn’t want to do anything else) but to envelop him in a hug. 

“Don’t cry please.” Sungyeol held him tightly as he tried to contain his own tears. “Please, even if we don’t get back together, I can’t stand to see you this way. I want the Myungsoo I met a few months ago back, your son needs him and I need him too.” He said slowly as he patted Myungsoo back.

Myungsoo stayed in Sungyeol embrace for a couple of minutes, allowing himself to feel loved, wanted and, above all, comforted. When he pulled away to reply to the elder, he was surprised to see Sungyeol trying to hold tears of his own and contorting his face as he fought the urge to kiss Myungsoo. Sungyeol expression didn’t seem very aesthetically attractive because he seemed really conflicted, but at the same time Myungsoo never thought he could read Sungyeol feelings of love so clearly and that moved and his heart a bit.

The younger dad gently grabbed the elder face and tried to clean it once more. “Why you never showed your feelings like this?”

“How? Messily?” Sungyeol tried to laugh it off but Myungsoo eyes just waited patiently for the truth so after a couple of seconds he explained. “Because in the beginning it was overbearing and it could scare you away.” Sungyeol snuffled shyly as he thought back but replied with sincerity. “And when things between us became more solid there was Woohyun. If he had seen me like this he would have discovered on the spot.”

“Now it gets easier to know why you said our break up was a sacrifice, you were already trying hard enough.” Myungsoo made a sad expression although he looked fondly at his ex-lover. 

“If you understand that now, you know that I wasn’t supposed to be here.’’ Sungyeol stretched his lips sadly then grabbed Myungsoo hands to gently take them out of his face. 

“Yeah.” Myungsoo looked away as Sungyeol let his hands go.

“And now that I’m seeing you without the label of adviser-student, you know it will probably get harder for me when we meet again as such, right?” Sungyeol asked as he tried to find his composure and the serious tone he lost midway his conversation.

“I’m sorry, I should have boarded the boat sooner, but instead all I could think of was my broken heart.” He let his hands drop by his sides and looked disheartened to the ground.

Sungyeol shook his head as he didn’t accept that excuse. “Don't say that when you got hurt for real. It was also a lot for you to take that day, but you were just desperately trying to hang on something to ground you, it’s understandable." Myungsoo slightly nodded and Sungyeol continued. "But we don’t need a label right now for me to root for you, I’m still team Woosoo no matter what.”

“Woosoo.” Myungsoo released some air through his nose, he wasn’t happy but that indicated he felt a little amused.

“Well, I knew you two were a package deal since day one.” Sungyeol smiled and got up to leave. “Since you’re mostly and physically fine, I have to go.”

“Yeah maybe you should go back to Woohyun, he probably needs you right now more than I do.” The younger said as he also got up and walked back to his desk while Sungyeol seemed kind of surprised to hear that.

“You know I have been visiting him?” He asked and Myungsoo this time couldn’t control a small smile.

“I’m his father, he might not be near me at the moment but I still know everything about him.” Myungsoo said as he tapped some keys on his laptop so it would come back to life.

“Ahn, your mother.” Sungyeol snapped his fingers together. “Of course she would tell you.”

“Not only her. I mean, his relationship with my family is also shaken so when I’m not hearing complaints about his behavior I know you met him.” Myungsoo said as he tapped his password.

“Are you upset about that?” Sungyeol hesitantly asked and Myungsoo furrowed his brows, finding strange to be asked that.

“When it comes to Woohyun right now... not really.” He said as he tried to look at Sungyeol in the eyes and the elder seemed surprised so Myungsoo straightened himself up to be clear. "I'm not bothered because only I can solve this particular problem when Woohyun is ready, what you’re doing now is damage control.”

“So you won’t mind if I were to spend time with him in the middle of this problem?” Sungyeol still asked a bit suspicious. “Your mother told me he wanted to talk to me but when I heard about you I kinda left him hanging and…”

“I won’t.” The younger said sincerely. “And as embarrassed as I am that I need your help, I think the priority for this situation is to keep him on track while he processes this whole thing. He also needs someone that he can trust completely and he has chosen to trust you, so if you don’t mind, it’s ok for you to spend time with him.” Sungyeol seemed to relax a bit and Myungsoo thought that he made the wrong idea. “But don’t be mistaken, I still don’t want to depend on you.”

“Surely.” Sungyeol quickly nodded then regained his serious expression from before. “But I just can’t leave without knowing if you’re going to do something to change your situation.”

Myungsoo looked down for a second then back at Sungyeol. “With Woohyun I’m ready to fix things but I know I will have to wait a bit for him. As for my project…” He placed a hand on his laptop and turned it’s screen so Sungyeol could see. “I said it’s hard, but I haven’t exactly been doing nothing.”

Sungyeol looked at the screen of Myungsoo laptop, he could see the screen was divided into three. On the left (and in the bigger space) there was a picture of him with his son opened in Photoshop and on the right side, there was a bunch of thumbnails of other pictures that Myungsoo would probably use on his project. Lastly, the low part of the screen was occupied with the text editor Myungsoo was using nad Sungyeol could spot some yellow markings on it. Well, if that wasn’t a good surprise, the taller smiled genuinely relieved.

“I wrote a bit before Woohyun discovered things and now I’m already searching for good pictures.” Myungsoo tried to contain a shy smile. “It’s hard, it’s too many.” Well, no one saw that coming right? But here he was, surviving like he did any other day where he juggled his studies with parenting. 

Sungyeol came dead worried and changed his mind through the conversation he had with Myungsoo but to hear this just made him open a thousand watts proud smile. That was the Myungsoo he knew and loved, the hardworking father that got up after a fight and fought back the way he could, this was the Myungsoo Woohyun would long for when he understood things and this was the Myungsoo Sungyeol needed to win this fucking chess match.

Not knowing how to react to Sungyeol smile the young dad tried to occupy himself by taking some books that were lying beside his laptop. “Here, I also read your books last week so… since you’re already here...” Myungsoo said a bit flustered as he offered the books to Sungyeol.

The taller took about two seconds to grab his books. It was clear from Myungoo’s eyes that the pain was still there and he was suffering but Sungyeol got the impression that subdued a little after their conversation Also, when it came to actions, Myungsoo was doing things slowly but probably steadier than anyone gave him credit for and that made him proud and relaxed.

He was about to say how he was feeling and praise the younger but both their phone rang at the same time, which aside from being weird, made them sure something was happening. Both picked up their phones and while Myungsoo promptly dismissed the call, Sungyeol picked up his while he pressed the books against his chest. 

“Bumsoo shi… Yeah, he is fine... Hm? Ok, I’ll go over there right away... did they eat? ...OK, I’ll take care of that.” Sungyeol ended the call and placed his phone on his pockets again before he addressed Myungsoo. “Pick up your phone, you are scaring your parents and in turn, they scare me so I had to come over here.” Sungyeol scolded.

Myungsoo rolled his eyes a bit and gave a look at Sungyeol that practically screamed ‘really?’. “I don’t want to spend hours on the phone explaining my feelings when it’s obvious. I already shared everything I had to share, asked every help I could ask.” Ok, Sungyeol understood that easily, maybe due to the last happenings Myungsoo was being suffocated by his own parents.

“But what if it is about Woohyun?” Sungyeol raised a brow.

“If it was about Woohyun my phone wouldn’t be full of ‘where are you? How are you feeling?’ texts.” He reasoned. “Woohyun is physically fine and if he doesn’t want to see me, forcing him to see me now would only make him throw a heavy tantrum.” He said tiredly, he thought like that but at the same time, Sungyeol could see that it bothered him.

“Well, he is about to throw one because I haven’t arrived yet, so I got to go for real now.” Myungsoo stretched his lips with a hint of jealousy but nodded. Sungyeol nodded back and changed the subject briefly. “Ok, send me your second chapter so I can check if it’s really ready. Also, send me everything I told you to put aside for the intro so I’ll try to see if I can come with some recommendations.” He advised while he stepped back to go.

“Aren’t you going to Woohyun right now?” Myungsoo made a confused expression. “What about your job selection?”

“Yeah, but sooner or later he will sleep.” Sungyeol waved him off. “Don’t worry about anything, your parents and I can hold the fort for as long as you need, you just need to keep going.” Sungyeol assured.

“If you say so…” Myungsoo agreed awkwardly, he was sure he was burdening everyone but since everyone was pulling efforts he just had to continue with his.

“Today, Myungsoo, no excuse.” Sungyeol insisted as he stepped back to go.

“I already agreed, go already.” Myungsoo said as he sat back in front of his laptop and pressed the keys to turning the screen on again. 

The younger dad was about to grab his headphones again when he felt his chair turn and a hand on his chin. He saw Sungyeol face in just a short distance from him and made a confused expression because he thought the elder was leaving but the next second he felt Sungyeol lips press softly on his. He immediately closed his eyes to indulge at the moment but it didn’t take long for Sungyeol to pull back.

“I’m proud of you.” Sungyeol whispered as he looked at Myungsoo fondly for the last time then pulled back completely. “I know it is hard but you’re gonna get through this.” He cheered as he moved out of the younger room. “Woosoo team fighting!” Sungyeol yelled from the living room and the next thing the young dad heard was the sound of the door closing.

Myungsoo blinked to let the moment sink. He wanted Sungyeol to console him and the conversation they had made him feel better, but even so, he didn’t think a kiss would be a possibility today. He pressed his lips together in a thin line - he could still feel Sungyeol lips on his faintly - and as if he was recharged he turned to his laptop to try to progress with other aspects of his life today.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess emotional conversations are still needed but things will only happen in order to fix the characters relationship from now on.


End file.
